Fuerzas opuestas
by CloudcuckoolanderGirl
Summary: "Cuervos" vs "Pringados". La elitista Academia de la Primera Orden rivaliza con el variopinto Instituto Republicano. Kylo Ren, presidente del consejo de la Academia, está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, hasta que llega Rey, una aprendiz de mecánica que va a arrojarle de su trono "like a rolling stone". Universo alternativo basado en los episodios 7 y 8.
1. Enemigo, traidor, aliado

Nota aburrida (pero necesaria y muy aclaratoria) de la autora:

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este fic. Aquí os encontraréis un universo alternativo, donde gran parte de los elementos originales han sido alterados en pro de la buena marcha de la historia. Veréis diálogos muy parecidos y escenas muy similares (nada es de mi propiedad, es todo de sus autores y yo solamente le he dado forma distinta) Quería hacer un pequeño homenaje, haciendo la historia lo más parecida al original, teniendo en cuenta los grandes cambios que he introducido. De hecho, veréis que los primeros capítulos siguen en cierto modo la trama de TFA (The Force awakens / El despertar de la Fuerza). Enlazaremos con TLJ (The last jedi / Los últimos jedi), para, a partir de ahí, jugar con las posibilidades que se nos brindaron con el estreno de la peli y el nacimiento de nuevas relaciones… ¡No digo nada más!

Quiero que esto sea lo más creíble posible, así que si os estáis imaginando a un adolescente de 17 años viviendo solo y sin tutores legales… (ejem, Kylo, ejem) Ya veréis lo que he pensado para él.

Me gustaría dejar clara una cosa una vez más: estamos en un instituto, así que el tono grave, solemne y asesino de los "malotes" va a quedar rebajado un poco. Eso no quita que vayan a hacer jugarretas de las gordas. Sin embargo, voy a hacer lo posible por mantenerles dentro de su personalidad. Sencillamente, no es creíble que a un adolescente con tendencias homicidas lo dejen a sus anchas en un centro escolar en lugar de estar metido en un centro donde reciba ayuda.

Por cierto, aunque esté hablando de realismo y credibilidad, no penséis que no van a pasar cosas raras, ¿eh?

¿Qué os vais a encontrar? Pues aventuras, encontronazos, mucha tontería adolescente, coincidencias de las que dan risa, drama-queens, más risas (se intentará) y en general, un tono más ligero y alegre que el de la saga original. Por supuesto, habrá peligros, misterios y sorpresas.

Últimas indicaciones: he gradado este fic con una "T" por el lenguaje y expresiones utilizadas por ciertos personajes. Si estáis buscando alguna escena subida de tono, lamento deciros que éste no es vuestro fic. Soy bastante fiel al canon y por tanto, lo que no ha aparecido en las películas, no va a aparecer aquí. La historia original es ya de por sí emocionante como para añadirle más cosas.

Espero que disfrutéis. Y espero vuestras sugerencias y opiniones

Este capítulo es más corto que los demás. Solamente os presento lo que hay. Para aquellos que se pregunten por qué no aparece tal o cual personaje, yo respondo: "Todo a su tiempo, y cada cual llegará cuando tenga que llegar". Las sorpresas gustan más en pequeñas dosis. Paciencia, pronto tendremos toda una ensalada de personajes listos para vuestro disfrute.

* * *

 **1**

 **Enemigo, traidor, aliado**

El olor a patatas fritas con kétchup inundaba aquella zona del parque. Se mezclaba con el de los refrescos, gominolas y demás guarrerías comestibles que se habían tendido sobre el césped y las mesas de plástico. Alguien había traído unos altavoces conectados a un móvil, en el que sonaban los últimos éxitos del verano que ya moría. Las latas de refrescos y zumo circulaban en derredor del nutrido grupo que había allí concentrado. Había gente cuyas edades oscilaban entre los catorce y diecisiete años, que charlaban entre sí a voces, haciendo bromas, compartiendo las bolsas de patatas y bailoteando al ritmo de la música. Algunos discutían en torno a unos papeles que habían traído, pues preparaban algunos juegos para pasar la tarde. Un adorable corgi galés trotaba por entre los adolescentes y se dejaba acariciar por todos, mientras le daban alguna patata o trozo de pan y movía la cola rápidamente. Otro joven, que sería su dueño, le quitó el collar un momento para sacarle las chapas. Se lo volvió a colocar, dejando que el perro siguiese jugando y se puso a limpiar las placas.

A pesar de que el curso estaba a punto de empezar, aquel grupo de alumnos del instituto Republicano no estaba demasiado triste. Sabían que comenzaba un nuevo año lleno de deberes, trabajo, agobios y estrés, pero también era divertido volverse a encontrar después del verano. Habían organizado aquel grupo especial para ir de excursiones, bailar, ir al cine, jugar a videojuegos, hacer deporte… Todos estaban mezclados, daba igual la clase o el curso al que pertenecieran, porque en aquel grupo, no se hacían distinciones. Todos eran bienvenidos, siempre y cuando se comportasen adecuadamente y tuvieran algún hobby que compartir.

La tarde era soleada, justo aquel momento en que el sol deja de molestar y proporciona una suave luz rosada que acompaña a una siesta vespertina… La paz y la armonía compartían el protagonismo…

De repente, las estridentes notas de una música de rock machacón a todo volumen casi les rompen los tímpanos al primer rugido.

\- ¡Vayaaaaa, pero si son los pringados pobretones! – gritó alguien con un altavoz en la boca.

De la nada apareció un coche con las ventanas abiertas, de donde salía la música, que aparcó de un frenazo brusco en la calzada al borde del parque, donde estaban instalados los alumnos. De él saltaron cinco chavales que vestían cazadoras de cuero negras, bombers del mismo color y botas de punta de acero. Otros chicos y chicas venían en bicicletas, aproximándose por la acera. Varios de ellos venían corriendo, con bocinas de mano y gritando como posesos.

\- ¡Hola, pardillos!

\- ¿Qué hacéis, nenazas? ¿Compartiendo las galletas de la guardería?

\- ¡Dadnos un poco de merienda!

Y mientras gritaban, pasaron por medio del mantel que habían preparado, derribando bebidas, casi atropellando a algunos de ellos y haciendo correr a varios de los más pequeños, que empezaban décimo grado, que salieron huyendo.

Algunos de los más mayores se enfrentaron a los invasores, increpándoles y plantándoles cara. Pero era complicado y muy peligroso, pues los recién llegados no dudaban en pasar con sus bicicletas por donde les venía en gana y los que iban a pie derribaban móviles y botellas.

En cuestión de segundos se armó una batalla campal, donde los alumnos del instituto Republicano se dividieron, unos para ayudar a refugiarse a los pequeños y otros para liarse a golpes con los perturbadores. El pequeño corgi ladraba enfurecido, mordiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y correteando sin que ninguno de los invasores pudiera cogerlo…

Entre los del Republicano, destacaba uno de los más mayores, que combinaba sus patadas con gritos de guerra. Había tumbado ya a tres de los más folloneros y era rápido como una bala. Llevaba una cazadora de fútbol en tonos naranja y unos vaqueros con deportivas gastadas. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto por la pelea y sus ojos castaños brillaban desafiantes. Su atractivo rostro estaba truncado por la rabia y el desdén.

\- ¿Dónde tienes a tu líder, eh, paleto? – cogió a uno de las solapas de la bomber y le asestó tal puñetazo que acabó haciendo la croqueta hasta el árbol más cercano - ¿Mamá pato se ha quedado en casita, a gusto?

\- ¡A por Dameron! – rugió una chica con rastas de color verde y media cabeza rapada – Hoy no te escapas, niñato!

El aludido asomó la cabeza de detrás de los arbustos y se plantó ante ellos, sin demostrar el menor miedo ante los cuatro gorilas que se le venían encima.

\- Chicos, voy a llamar a la poli en 0,2… No llevemos esto más allá… ¡Ya la habéis liado bastante!

\- ¡Cobarde!

\- ¡A por él!

Los cuatro se tiraron en plancha hacia él, pero llegaron tarde gracias a las rápidas piernas de Dameron. No en vano era el mejor quarterback del equipo de fútbol y había llevado a la victoria a su instituto en varias ocasiones frente a los cuervos de la Academia de la Primera Orden…

Algunos de los cuales yacían ahora sobre el césped, convertidos en una ensalada de botas, piernas y brazos en negros y grises… Dameron salió de allí por patas, riendo a carcajadas mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a toda prisa a Emergencias. Después, se dio cuenta de algo…

\- ¡BB! BB, ¿dónde estás? ¡BB!

Pero el perrito estaba perdido entre la confusión y Dameron empezó a desesperarse. Echó a correr hacia la salida del parque, llamándolo.

No lejos de allí, observándole, estaba uno de los alumnos de la Academia, que vestía una bomber negra como la de los demás y una camiseta blanca en la que lucía una calavera también blanca. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su oscura piel y completaban la expresión de desconcierto y pavor en sus ojos castaños. Le habían dado aquella especie de "atuendo uniforme" unos días antes, para darle la bienvenida al nuevo centro y asegurarle que se lo iba a pasar muy bien saliendo "de marcha" con sus nuevos compañeros veteranos.

Había salido bastante nervioso de su casa aquella tarde. Había llegado nuevo a la ciudad hacía poco, y la Primera Orden parecía una buena Academia, donde podría lograr una beca en baloncesto, que era lo que mejor se le daba. Había oído algunas historias cuando fue a echar los papeles de ingreso, pero supuso que eran exageraciones.

Ahora, contemplando aquel vandalismo, se horrorizó de ver en lo que le habían metido. Ésta era la fama de la Primera Orden… Folloneros, maleducados, violentos…

Él no era así.

Se ocultó tras un árbol e intentó procesar lo que estaba viendo, mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. A su lado, dos niñas de no más de catorce años llegaron corriendo mientras lloraban, quejándose de que les habían roto los altavoces del móvil. Una de ellas llevaba la camiseta manchada de batido de fresa. En cuanto le vieron, salieron corriendo aún más asustadas y se alejaron de él. En ese momento, él se arrancó la chaqueta, dejándola tirada entre los matorrales y salió de allí. De pronto, una voz le increpó a sus espaldas:

\- Eres un mierdas. ¡Las has dejado huir!

El chico se giró y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ante él se alzaba la imponente figura de una joven de último año, de un metro noventa y pálida como el mármol. Llevaba la cabeza rapada al uno por la parte derecha y, desde la coronilla hacia el costado izquierdo, le caía una corta melena rubia platino hasta la oreja, arreglada con gomina de modo desaliñado. Tras sus gafas de sol negras, sus ojos azul acerado despedían chispas y no se podía decir que no fuera atractiva, pero el problema radicaba en su mirada de odio y repulsión. Por atuendo llevaba otra camiseta blanca con otra calavera, burdamente recortada por encima del ombligo, una cazadora negra y unos vaqueros grises de talle alto, rasgados por las rodillas, más unas botas y mitones negros.

Phasma. La jefa de las patrullas de pasillo de la Academia.

El día en que fue a por los papeles de ingreso, se la encontró en la puerta de secretaría. ¿Qué hacía una alumna ya veterana con el curso sin empezar ya allí?

Por lo que entreoyó de su conversación con la mujer de ventanilla, venía a recoger el impreso de actualización de normas de comportamiento en pasillos y lugares comunes, a revisar la lista de integrantes de las patrullas para el nuevo curso y a comprobar la lista de nuevos alumnos.

Sí que se tomaba en serio su trabajo…

Aquella tarde, había liderado el asalto al picnic de los del Republicano. Con su imponente altura y su fuerza, había sido de las primeras en arrasar con todo lo que había encontrado. Era implacable y de hecho, aún no la había visto gritar una sola palabra. Todos los demás alumnos la habían seguido, como hormigas que supieran exactamente qué hacer.

\- Eh, novato, ¿me estás oyendo?

Finn, que así se llamaba nuestro amigo, salió de su ensoñación y se enfrentó a la mirada acerada de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces sin la cazadora? ¿Te estabas rajando, pringado?

Finn pensó a toda velocidad, que con los nervios, no era su fuerte.

Al fondo, los últimos resquicios de la batalla seguían visibles. Platos y comida desperdigados por la zona, alumnos refugiados en los árboles cercanos… Afortunadamente, se oía una sirena de policía aproximándose y los últimos cuervos se largaban por patas, haciendo que el coche derrapara violentamente.

\- Me he torcido el tobillo.

\- Embustero. Te he visto correr como una lagartija.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Alto los dos! ¡Los de los árboles!

Con un taco, Phasma echó a correr, pasando a su lado y dándole tal codazo que lo derribó de una dolorosa costalada. Antes de huir, siseó:

\- ¡Te vas a enterar, novato! ¡Vamos a hacer de tu vida un infierno! – y salió disparada junto con los últimos miembros de la Academia que no estaban inconscientes. A los heridos los recogieron en el coche y habían salido zumbando antes de que llegara la policía.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad relativa, Finn evaluó la situación intentando calmarse. Lo primero que hizo fue desear no llevar puesta aquella camiseta, así que, allí mismo, entre los arbustos, se la quitó, le dio la vuelta y se la puso del revés, con la etiqueta por fuera y por delante, para que la calavera quedase a las espaldas y fuese menos obvia. Ahora sentía repulsión por aquel icono.

\- ¿En qué manicomio me he ido a matricular? – refunfuñó, secándose el sudor de la frente – En cuanto llegue a casa se lo digo a mis padres…

Decidió salir del escondite y, lleno de remordimientos, se dirigió hacia la zona catastrófica. Aún quedaban allí algunos alumnos del Republicano recogiendo, declarando ante los policías y asistiendo a algunos heridos. No había habido incidentes de importancia, pues principalmente los de la Orden habían ido a hacer estropicio y meter jaleo.

Cerca de él, aún lejos del desastre, vio al muchacho que había estado llamando a su perro, el tal Dameron. Estaba muy concentrado en levantar una mesa de plástico. Tenía una brecha en la comisura del labio. A su espalda, había un cuervo tendido en el suelo, pero advirtió que se levantaba y, sigilosamente, se acercaba a sus espaldas…

Finn echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y agarró al chico de la sudadera negra por la espalda, haciéndole una llave. Con el ruido de la refriega, el otro muchacho se giró y se percató enseguida de la situación. Juntos, lo atraparon y lo echaron de allí, mientras le hacían señas a dos policías para que lo persiguieran por los árboles.

Más tranquilos, el chico del Republicano lo miró con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

\- Tío, muchas gracias – le tendió la mano – Me has librado de una buena.

\- No hay de qué… - musitó Finn, estrechándosela - Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda. Espera, que te echo un cable… - dijo cogiendo la mesa por el otro extremo.

\- Gracias… Menuda se ha armado, ¿eh?

Al acabar, fueron a por las sillas cercanas que había volcadas.

\- Ya, ha sido tremendo. Esos tíos de negro están mal de la olla.

\- Ya te digo. Siempre intentamos no seguirles el juego, aparte de que hoy había alumnos muy pequeñajos con nosotros y no queremos follones, pero a veces no podemos evitar un poco de fuego cruzado, ¿sabes? – dijo Dameron, señalándose la boca.

\- Háztelo mirar. Tiene mala pinta.

\- Bah, un poco de desinfectante y mañana como nuevo – comentó el atractivo alumno republicano, mientras terminaban de arreglar las sillas - Las he tenido peores. Llevo cuatro años viéndomelas con esos cabrones. Gracias.

\- De nada – respondió Finn con un hilo de voz.

\- Ahora lo que me falta es encontrar a BB – dijo su compañero llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejando que la ansiedad se apoderara de sus facciones – Con el jaleo, ha salido corriendo y no sé dónde estará. Me preocupa que se haya asustado…

\- ¿Era tuyo el perro naranja?

\- Sí, es mi corgi, BB. ¿Lo has visto?

\- Sí, salió corriendo de aquí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo viste salir del parque?

\- Sí, creo que sí…

Dameron se acercó más a él, algo ansioso.

\- Oye tío, es importante… Quiero a BB más que a mi vida… ¿Seguro que lo viste salir?

\- Sí, seguro, en dirección norte.

\- Joder, espero que no le haya pasado nada…

\- Son listos, seguro que sabe cuidarse.

\- Ya, si yo me fío de BB, pero… – el jugador de fútbol se puso en jarras – Me inquieta lo que pueda pasarle. ¿Y si lo ha atropellado un coche o lo han cogido los cuervos…? Joder… Ni siquiera lleva las chapas – se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos placas metálicas con señas y números – Se le habían machado de mermelada y grasa y se las estaba limpiando. ¡Qué mala pata!

\- Bueno, calma, tío, relájate. No te pongas en lo peor aún.

\- Aún, dice…

\- Venga, que te ayudo a buscarlo.

\- Lo mismo regresa… A veces lo ha hecho. El tío va, se esconde y cuando pasa el ruido, vuelve como si nada. Se orienta de miedo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Síp, sabe llegar él solito a casa desde cualquier parte. Es un fenómeno de animal. Yo siempre he dicho que es superdotado…

\- Tiene pinta de listo. Ha esquivado a mucha gente y no se ha metido en pelea cuando estaba aquí.

\- Sí que te has fijado.

\- Sí, te he visto con él antes.

Dameron entrecerró los ojos.

\- Oye, un momento… ¿No has dicho que acababas de llegar? Eso pasó hace un rato.

"Mierda", y Finn quiso morderse la lengua. No levantó la mirada, pero notó perfectamente cómo el otro le clavaba los ojos mientras se alejaba y le miraba la espalda.

\- Eres un cuervo – espetó con acritud, tensándose – ¿No deberías estar huyendo como tus colegas?

\- No sé de qué hablas, sólo pasaba por aquí y he visto todo el jaleo. Quería ayudar…

\- Ya. Por eso llevas la camiseta del revés – replicó su interlocutor, señalando con el brazo a su espalda – Se nota a la legua…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – Finn alzó las manos, desesperado, mientras retrocedía y Dameron avanzaba con furia contenida – ¡Te juro que no he hecho nada! ¡Soy novato! ¡Acababa de matricularme en el insti! ¡Ni siquiera soy de aquí! ¡No sabía a lo que venía! Me dijeron que íbamos a irnos de fiesta. ¡No sabía que se referían a esto!

El otro paró en seco.

\- Y vas y te escondes tras un árbol, en vez de ayudar. ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?

Hubo un silencio, que a Finn le pesó como una losa en el alma, y que lo movió a decir las siguientes palabras.

\- Perdóname, sé que soy un cobarde.

El dueño del perro lo estudió con la mirada y leyó algo parecido a las emociones que él sintió hace tiempo. Cuando no era tan famoso, ni tan apreciado, y estaba lleno de sueños.

El chico que tenía delante aún no había andado aquel camino. Y seguía hablando.

\- Ahora me la tienen jurada. Pienso darme de baja antes de que empiece el curso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por miedo?

\- No. Porque yo no soy como ellos.

Dameron lo traspasó con la mirada, evaluándolo.

\- Perdón, sé que he sido un cobarde - añadió Finn - Pero estaba nervioso.

Al otro chico le cambió un poco el gesto a uno dubitativo.

\- Bueno, supongo que no debes de ser tan cobarde, cuando te has lanzado en plancha a por ese desgraciado de antes… Te debo una.

\- No hay de qué. Es lo menos que podía hacer… En cuanto pueda, me voy a dar de baja en el instituto.

\- Pero si las clases empiezan el lunes…

\- Pues algo tengo que hacer. Hablaré con mis padres. Paso de compartir clase con esa gente.

\- ¿Y si te vienes al nuestro?

\- ¿Al vuestro?

\- Claro, al Republicano. Allí no te va a pasar nada.

\- Pero la gente me ha visto aquí…

\- Bah, eso lo arreglo yo en un periquete. Les diré a todos lo que has hecho por mí. Todos metemos la pata. Suficiente – argumentó Dameron, cruzándose de brazos con gesto pagado de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Qué pasa con la matrícula?

\- De eso me encargo yo. Tengo enchufe con la mandamás del insti.

A Finn se le fue el peso del pecho y una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

\- Guay… A ver si sale bien… Ya no quiero seguir en la Academia.

\- En ese caso… - y su compañero le dio la mano de nuevo – Me llamo Poe Dameron, de penúltimo curso, presidente del consejo estudiantil – alzó los índices y pulgares haciendo una "L" y guiñando un ojo – De ahí el enchufe.

\- Finn Newby – y su compañero le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo – Voy a ir a penúltimo curso también.

\- ¿Newby? ¿Estás de coña?

\- ¿Sí, qué pasa?

\- Nada, que el apellido te pega – argumentó Poe entre risas. Viendo que Finn fruncía el ceño, dejó de reírse y se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndosela a él sobre los hombros – Anda, toma esto y tápate esa calavera.

\- Gracias. Te la devuelvo el próximo día.

\- Nada de eso. Considérala un regalo de bienvenida.

\- ¿Pero cómo voy a quedármela? ¡Es tuya y encima, es de fútbol! – exclamó Finn, admirándola.

\- Bah, en junio nos dieron equipación nueva y ésta la llevo por pura nostalgia. Quédatela – replicó Poe sonriente.

\- Bueno, vale, gracias – respondió Finn, metiendo los brazos en las mangas y mirándose.

\- Te queda bien, colega – y Poe lo palmeó en la espalda – Bienvenido al Republicano.

Una hora más tarde, ambos muchachos, tras haberse pasado por el hospital para que le hicieran una cura a Poe, volvían al parque mientras Poe llamaba por teléfono.

\- Por mi casa no ha aparecido… Es muy raro.

\- Bueno, aún es pronto, seguro que se ha quedado escondido en algún sitio, esperando.

\- Estará muy asustado. Menos mal que he avisado a la poli – mencionó Poe, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo - Entonces no sabes hacia dónde fue…

\- Ya te dije que al norte…

\- Ah, vale, lo siento, se me olvidó. Es que me pone muy nervioso… Si por culpa de esos cabrones pierdo a mi perro, mato a alguien, lo juro…

\- Le tienes cariño, ¿eh?

\- Claro que sí. Adopté a BB cuando era un cachorro. En la protectora decían que estaba enfermo, que no duraría mucho, pero soy muy cabezota y convencí a mis padres. Estuve cuidándolo durante varios días y de puro milagro, se recuperó. Lleva conmigo desde hace ya seis años. Lo quiero como a un hermano. ¿Nunca has tenido animales?

\- No, no se me da bien cuidar bichos…

\- Jajaja… ¿Ni siquiera un pez? No tiene mucha ciencia cuidar a un pez.

\- Pues ni eso. Seguro que se me olvidaría echarle las migajas ésas que les dan de comer en los acuarios…

\- Anda ya, qué exagerado…

Llegaron al parque. Ya no había restos de nada y parecía mentira que una hora antes hubiese habido una batalla campal allí. Ya atardecía y los últimos rayos de luz anaranjada arrancaban destellos al césped y las copas de los árboles. Poe escribía rápidamente en su móvil y, por lo que puso detectar Finn, llevaba varias conversaciones a la vez.

\- Estoy preguntando a mis compañeros, los que estaban esta tarde conmigo. Están todos bien - explicó mientras cerraba el Whatsapp - Han podido esconderse y recogieron las cosas a toda prisa en cuanto llegó la poli. He dado indicaciones de que no publiquen nada sobre esto en redes sociales, hasta que hablemos con Dirección. No quiero que tengamos más problemas.

\- Me imagino...

\- Íbamos a pasar una tarde de lo más tranquilo – declaró Poe, contemplando con semblante triste la explanada y los columpios – jugando, escuchando música, de charla… Y siempre aparecen esos enfermos para estorbar – el joven suspiró - Iba a enseñarles a jugar al fútbol a los nuevos. Para ir haciendo cantera, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah, juegas? – preguntó Finn, muy interesado – ¿En qué posición?

\- Quarterback.

\- Uau. Debes de ser bueno. Te he visto correr. Muy veloz.

\- Ya me verás. ¿Y tú? ¿Haces deporte?

\- Baloncesto.

\- Guay, tenemos equipo de eso también. ¿Eres bueno? ¿Pívot, alero…?

\- Escolta. Tengo buena puntería.

\- Bien, pues lo primero que vas a hacer en cuanto llegues es presentarte a las pruebas. A ver si tienes suerte.

Echaron una nueva mirada en derredor, mientras Poe hacía bocina con las manos y empezaba a llamar a BB a gritos. No hubo fortuna y Poe se quedó cabizbajo. El sol se marchaba ya y Finn comprendió el apesadumbrado gesto de su compañero.

\- Oye, si quieres te acompaño a la comisaría a poner la denuncia…

\- Gracias.

Un sonoro claxon los interrumpió y vieron unos faros lanzándose hacia ellos a toda mecha.

\- ¡Otra vez no! - exclamaron a la vez, parando en seco.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, se separaron en direcciones opuestas, mientras del coche, que había aparcado de un frenazo, salían Phasma y tres chicos más en su persecución.

Poe, mientras se alejaba, le gritó a Finn:

\- ¡Llama al insti y pregunta por la directora Organa! ¡Dile que vas de mi parte!

\- ¿Y qué pasa con BB?

\- Pringados, ¿no tenéis suficiente?

\- ¡Quieren más! ¡Masoquistas!

\- ¡A por ellos! ¡Vamos a darles pesadillas!

Poe y Finn corrían sin aliento, mientras los demás se dividían para ir a por ellos: Phasma y otro más a por Finn y los otros dos a por Poe.

Rezando todo lo que sabía, Finn metió el turbo y enfiló la esquina que lo alejaba definitivamente del parque, deseando que a Poe no lo pescaran…

* * *

Corría, y corría, y corría… Y el miedo no lo dejaba pensar. Coches y personas pasaban como un rayo a su lado, hasta que los olores dejaron de serle familiares y se paró en seco tras un contenedor.

Le sonaba la calle, pero no mucho. Lo que sí era seguro es que no había nadie conocido en las inmediaciones.

Emitió un ligero ladrido que se convirtió en un gemido. De pronto notaba dolor en la oreja derecha…

Tenía que regresar. Poe estaría muy preocupado, eso seguro…

\- Hola, pequeñajo…

Se dio la vuelta como un rayo, pero se quedó clavado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse.

* * *

Cuánto lío, ¿eh? ¡Éstos han dado más vueltas que una noria hoy! Y por cierto, ¿quién empieza una historia hablando de olores a kétchup? ¡Yo! XD Y pobre BB… ¿con quién se topará? Parece muy asustado el animalico… Oye, ¿y por qué un corgi? ¿Habéis visto alguna vez a uno? Yo sí, y son lo más adorable que te puedes echar al careto. Ya los chicos de Cowboy Bebop (fantástico anime) tenían a su corgi Strud y desde entonces me encanta esa raza de perros. Menudos, graciosos, juguetones… ¡BB tenía que ser un corgi!

¡Hey, pero si es Phasma! ¿Qué tal, Phasma? En este fic, ella va a tener un poquito más de metraje. Me parece un personaje que, con toda su seriedad y estoicidad, va muy bien con el rollo de sargento que le he plantado para este fic y tengo ganas de explorarlo. Ya veréis cómo se las gasta…

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: seguiremos la aventura de BB, al que le intentarán hacer pasar la noche en un lugar bastante peculiar. Pero este perro tiene sus propias ideas sobre el confort…

Finn volverá a ponerse a dar vueltas por ahí para arreglar asuntos, pero está visto que, como no salgas de casa con el móvil cargado, no se puede hacer nada de nada. ¡Menudo despiste tiene este chico!


	2. Encuentros, pérdidas y reencuentros

N.A.( Nota de la autora): _las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 **2**

 **Encuentros, pérdidas y reencuentros**

El sol de la tarde incidía con fuerza sobre las piezas enmohecidas que se amontonaban a intervalos irregulares por todo el lugar y de vez en cuando arrancaba algún destello inusitado a un espejo retrovisor, algún capó o faro viejo.

Por eso, la muchacha ajustó bien sus gafas de sol y se caló mejor la gorra sobre las cejas. A aquellas horas hacía bastante calor, pero era el mejor momento para buscar piezas. Por las noches y a primera hora de la mañana (cuando hacía algo más de fresco), el sitio no era recomendable… Y más de un día se las había tenido que ver con algún borracho, que le había intentado robar la mochila. Fue entonces cuando decidió coger una riñonera que Carl ya no usaba para el taller y quedársela ella para sus incursiones. Así, la camuflaba debajo de la camiseta y, entre sus pintas desharrapadas y la bolsa de basura que llenaba de restos de metal, la joven era menos propensa a recibir algún ataque inesperado. La mitad de las veces, ella parecía tener un aspecto incluso más indigno que los sujetos con los que se encontraba… Y como estaba mucho más ágil que ellos, nunca había tenido problemas para escapar.

Su figura prácticamente se camuflaba con sus alrededores. Vestía con un conjunto práctico y sencillo, consistente en unos pantalones de color caqui por la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le estaba bastante grande y un chaleco-sudadera en tono café con los bolsillos repletos de chismes, aparte de la consabida riñonera a un costado. Sus deportivas, muy viejas y sucias, tenían un color indistinguible que oscilaba entre el gris, el marrón y el verde. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un descuidado moño que dejaba varios mechones sueltos en sus idas y venidas. Se movía con rapidez, dada su constitución menuda, pero fuerte y resistente. No era ninguna belleza, pero tenía unos bonitos ojos de color miel que brillaban mucho, sombreados por unas largas pestañas que le daban una vida especial a su expresión. La dotaban, en suma, de aquel sencillo encanto de "la chica de al lado".

Estaba más que acostumbrada a aquel medio. Al calor, al agotamiento, al esfuerzo… A duras jornadas de trabajo, a sesiones de taller en vano que daban como fruto un motor que acababa explotando…

Y también a horas interminables de soledad, de desarraigo, que ella compensaba con sus mayores hobbies: las máquinas, los videojuegos y las bicicletas y motos.

Rey era la identidad de la joven huérfana que, desde los ocho años, vivía con Carl Plutt, dueño del taller del mismo nombre y que era su tutor legal. Los primeros años no habían estado mal, pues la mujer de Carl, Edna, aún vivía con ellos. Con ella en la casa, aún había algo de amabilidad o buenas caras. Edna estaba perdida, era una mujer que apenas ganaba suficiente fregando casas y bares y a la que la bebida apenas podía ayudar a sobrellevar los accesos de rabia de Carl. Él no la maltrataba, pero su carácter gruñón hacía que Rey se preguntase si aquello era amor de verdad. En la tele había matrimonios y familias que se querían y ella pensaba que tenía muy mala suerte, pues la familia que le había tocado, aparte de ser falsa, era infeliz. No tenía más hermanos, pero Edna se preocupaba a veces de ir a las reuniones del colegio, donde los profesores de Rey manifestaban estar preocupados porque los niños le daban de lado. Rey jamás quería hablar de aquello, pero por otra parte era una estupenda estudiante y con eso, los Plutt se daban por satisfechos, sin querer indagar más en el asunto.

Fue entonces cuando Rey aprendió a trabajar en el taller y, desde edad temprana, se la podía ver dando vueltas por entre los puestos, correteando entre ruedas, gatos y aparatos de soldar, entre maldiciones de los otros trabajadores o sonrisas de algunos que bromeaban con ella. Aprendió a distinguir y desmontar piezas de coches, a reconocer modelos y pronto solicitó que se le diera una paga extra por los encarguillos que hacía. Plutt, convencido por Edna, aceptó y desde los 13 años, Rey ganaba algunos dólares cada vez que le traía o limpiaba piezas del desguace. Básicamente, Plutt la tenía relegada como mensajera y recogedora de chatarra. Aunque Rey era muy capaz de defenderse con una soldadora, no le apetecía que aquella advenediza se hiciera con el negocio. Ya había notado sus conocimientos y los clientes a veces preguntaban por ella. Con sus hábiles manos llegaba bien a los cables de las maquinarias y tenía un buen ojo para el estado de los motores.

Algunos clientes eran buenas personas, pero el suyo era un taller no muy bien reputado, a las afueras de la ciudad, y conocido por sus arreglos de baja calidad, pero a buen precio. Muchos preferían ir allí, aparte de solucionar otros ciertos negocios de los que Carl jamás quería hablar con ella. Rey veía a veces en sus periplos por la ciudad otros talleres, más limpios, mejor acondicionados y con maquinaria que hacía que se le cayera la baba. Una vez había intentado poner orden en el taller y limpiarlo un poco, un fin de semana en que sus tutores se marcharon de viaje. Cuando regresaron y vieron a la pequeña Rey de 11 años moviendo cajas y llena de grasa hasta las pestañas, Carl montó en cólera, quejándose de que lo había descolocado todo y que no había quien encontrase nada. Fue entonces cuando Rey se resignó a que siempre vivirían en aquel cuchitril que nadie se animaría nunca a mejorar.

La siguiente decepción vino con la marcha de Edna, cuando Rey tenía 13 años. La chiquilla, entristecida, fue hasta el dormitorio de los Plutt, donde ambos discutían a gritos a los extremos de la cama de matrimonio, llena en ese momento de ropas mal dobladas que Edna metía en la maleta.

\- ¡Llévatela! – gritaba Carl, haciendo aspavientos con sus voluminosos brazos – ¡No la necesito!

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Bien que te hace el trabajo sucio! - se quejaba Edna, sin arredrarse en absoluto por la enorme figura del mecánico - ¡Un día le dará una insolación por tu culpa!

Eso no era cierto, pensó Rey. Jamás el sol la había molestado. Se le daba bien aguantar en ambientes secos, aunque a veces renegaba del polvo y la grava. Y la verdad es que no le importaba el trabajo. Le gustaba trabajar el metal, encontrar objetos y clasificarlos. A veces, Carl le recompensaba con una pizza de su elección cuando le traía una pieza aprovechable…

\- ¡Es lo que quiere! Se gana un sueldo…

\- Un sueldo de mierda que le das…

\- ¡Ooooh, ahora vas de madre protectora! ¡Si ella supiera que solamente aceptaste que la adoptáramos por la subvención…!

A Rey, tras la puerta, se le cayó el mundo encima. Sabía lo que significaba aquello.

Sabía que Carl jamás la había querido en casa. Ella intentaba molestar lo mínimo en el taller, pero a veces no podía evitar corregirle cuando veía que se le colaban algunos dólares de más en la factura de algún cliente.

También sabía que Edna era, de los dos, la que había demostrado algo más de interés por ella.

Y ahora también sabía que todo había sido falso.

Salió corriendo de la casa, cogió su bicicleta, una vieja BMX que había remozado ella misma, y no paró de pedalear hasta llegar al descampado. Allí, sepultada entre los cojines enmohecidos de una vieja furgoneta Chevy que ella misma había acondicionado como refugio secreto hacía tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el mundo.

* * *

Desde que Edna se fue, Rey jamás volvió a sacar el tema ni preguntó por ella. Carl tampoco volvió a mencionarla y de este mutismo ambos comprendieron que sabían más de lo que callaban. Rey siguió trabajando en el taller y Carl tuvo que darle más responsabilidades, un día en que la joven le hizo ver que en cualquier momento, las irregularidades que cometía podrían ser descubiertas. Él la toleraba, le daba de comer y de vez en cuando le daba dinero para comprarse ropa, o le traía prendas viejas. Se conformaba con que no diera guerra en el colegio y cuando Rey se emocionaba más de la cuenta cuando le contaba lo bien que le había salido algún examen, Carl solamente asentía débilmente y refunfuñaba.

Su tutor legal (Rey se negaba a llamarlo padre adoptivo, pues la sola asociación de ideas le revolvía las tripas) llevaba una alimentación de lo más desordenado y ella, a las pocas semanas tras la marcha de Edna, se dio cuenta de que no podrían vivir a base de Pop Tarts, pizzas y cenas precongeladas. Así que tomó las riendas de la cocina y era ella la que se encargaba de comprar, cocinar y limpiar para los dos. Carl podía revolcarse en la suciedad de su propio dormitorio y su baño (a los que ella jamás entraba y daba gracias de tener el suyo propio), pero el resto de zonas comunes de la casa no iban a convertirse en la pocilga en la que un día los encontraran a ambos sepultados bajo una capa de kétchup y pelusas. Así que, aprendiendo como pudo, y bajo la muda aquiescencia de Carl, ambos sobrevivían con lo que ella aprendía a cocinar en revistas y tutoriales de YouTube. Poco a poco, fue dominando algunos platos y, sin ser una gran chef, era perfectamente capaz de preparar comida bastante competente.

Carl la "recompensó" dándole algún que otro trabajo de mayor envergadura, de los que obviamente no podía percibir remuneración de modo oficial. Pero Carl le daba una parte de la paga y poco a poco, Rey ahorraba para el futuro. Un futuro que para ella, comenzaría el día en que cumpliese dieciocho años, cuando se largara de aquella casa. Era su gran secreto, pues no quería levantar ampollas en la delicada relación con su jefe/tutor/responsable legal. Le gritaba, y ella también, pero se soportaban mutuamente, pues su relación era de simbiosis forzosa. Ella cocinaba, limpiaba, hacía tareas en el taller y procuraba no fastidiar en el instituto. Él le daba el sueldo, le daba un techo donde dormir y permitía que jugase con sus máquinas y herramientas.

Solamente le quedaban un año y diez meses y sería libre… Ya estaba visualizando cómo viviría. Lo primero, era estudiar de firme aquellos dos años y destacar todo lo que pudiera en las optativas de formación profesional que había seleccionado en la matrícula. A lo mejor podía pillar beca para el año siguiente. Y si siguiera con sus buenas notas, podría incluso pillar otra para la universidad. Ya se veía yendo en moto a la facultad, viviendo por su cuenta, aprendiendo lo que le gustaba y montando algún taller, limpio, ordenado y honorable…

Ya tenía al menos la moto. Una vespa que el sobrino de un cliente había aparcado allí, dándola por imposible y a la que ella le había dado una nueva vida. Durante varias tardes, se dedicó a destriparla y encontrar el problema de funcionamiento. Cambió piezas, pulió y soldó elementos, lijó y refundió partes, adaptó piezas y finalmente, la repintó de un bonito color rojo terracota. Hasta Carl tuvo que reconocer con un gruñido que había hecho un trabajo excelente. La moto era su orgullo y la había estado probando aquel verano, haciéndole ajustes. Ahora podría ir al nuevo instituto sin tener que madrugar tanto.

El instituto Republicano… ¿Qué tal sería? Había ido allí en primavera a recoger los papeles de matrícula y le había dado buena impresión. Le encantaron los jardines y arboledas, las instalaciones y los talleres y quedó encantada con la noticia de que tenían cursos y talleres de mecánica e informática. Aquello supondría puntos para ella y estaba deseando empezar.

¡Casi se le olvida! Necesitaba ir a recoger las fotos que le habían pedido para la matrícula. Ya había entregado una en junio, pero al parecer necesitaban otras dos más para el expediente y el registro. Así que, viendo que aquella tarde no podría hacer mucho más en el desguace, salió de allí, notando la mochila agradablemente más vacía de lo habitual.

Tardó un periquete en acercarse a la tienda a recoger las fotografías y apenas se detuvo a mirar su cara en la tira de papel satinado.

\- La misma cara de acelga de siempre – rezongó mientras las devolvía al sobre.

Se sentó en un banco cercano y, sacando un chicle, se sentó a descansar mientras sacaba el móvil. Para lo que se estilaba, era pequeño y poco potente, solamente de doble núcleo. Pero por lo menos podía enviar y recibir llamadas y consultar internet. Tampoco es que la llamara mucha gente. No tenía amigos en el instituto. Allí, siempre sería Rey la friki. Daba igual que hicieran dinámicas grupales en clase o que los consejeros y psicólogos de cada nivel hablasen con ella: la conclusión era que, siendo estudiante modelo, no había dado problemas desde que tenía once años, pero había estigmas que duraban toda la vida.

Googleó "Instituto Republicano" y sonrió al recorrer por enésima vez las páginas de la web del centro.

\- _Espero encontrar amigos allí. Molaría hacer un club de ciclismo o videojuegos… ¡Seguro que hay muchos gamers!_

Un gemido cercano la interrumpió. Giró la cabeza hasta el lugar de procedencia y descubrió una figurita menuda oculta junto un contenedor cercano. Se levantó y se aproximó con cuidado, agachándose lentamente y sacando un pedazo de donut que le había sobrado aquella mañana y que llevaba en la mochila.

El bulto, de color anaranjado, tembloroso y menudo, se acercó al oler el dulce.

\- Hola, pequeñajo.

El animal, un perrito de adorables orejitas puntiagudas cuya raza no recordaba, pronto confió en ella y empezó a comer los restos, que ella dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, colegui? ¿Te has perdido? No pareces un perro callejero – dijo Rey, examinando al animal, que comía meneando la cola profusamente – Tienes collar y pareces limpio. Hey…

Se acercó un poco y vio que tenía un pequeño corte en la oreja derecha. Rey se conmovió, pero recordando los consejos básicos, no se acercó más al perro. En ese momento, el animal había acabado de comer y se acercó a husmear entre sus rodillas y manos, probablemente buscando más migajas.

\- ¿Te has quedado con hambre, amiguito? Espera… - rebuscó en la mochila y encontró otro paquete de donuts. Muy contento, el perro aceptó los trozos que le daba y comió de su regazo.

\- Eres un perro muy simpático y confiado – dijo Rey, aventurándose a acariciarle. El perrito no se inmutó, siguió concentrado en la comida – Pero no me gusta esa herida. Parece reciente.

El perro, al notar sus manos sobre su cabeza, se encogió un poco.

\- Tranqui, colegui, no te voy a hacer nada – se apresuró a decir Rey, alzando las manos y apartándose – Sólo quiero ayudarte.

El perro tuvo un gesto que fue el primero de muchos que le hicieron pensar a la chica que aquél era un animal peculiar: acercó su hocico y su pata a su regazo, posándose sobre ella y mirándola con extraña fijeza, meneando la cola.

\- No me lo puedo creer… ¿Me dejas que te cure?

El perro alzó las orejas, sacando la lengua y meneando la cola más rápidamente.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

El animal ladró una vez y después se puso a dar vueltas sobre su cola.

\- Bueno, eres un perro, al fin y al cabo… ^_^U

Recogió los restos de donut que el perro ya no había querido y sujetó con cuidado el collar del animal, donde únicamente estaba escrito el nombre. Desgraciadamente, no tenía chapas de identificación.

\- BB. Vaya nombre raro…

Al oírlo, el perro volvió a ladrar. Rey se incorporó y BB se colocó a su lado, meneando la cola.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo? Debería llevarte a la perrera y desde allí, contactar con tu amo.

Comprobó su reloj. Tarde, estaría cerrada, seguro. Se preguntó cuántas posibilidades de fallo tendría la jugada de colar a BB en casa, dejándolo en el garaje sin que Carl se enterara, y dejarlo pasar la noche allí.

Inició el camino de vuelta a casa. El desguace no quedaba lejos del taller, pero al ir a la tienda de fotos había dado un pequeño rodeo y se había alejado. Dobló la esquina, con BB trotando a su lado sin despegarse de ella. Verdaderamente aquel perro era listísimo…

¡PATAPLAF!

Un bulto cayó a plomo sobre su costado y cayó al suelo junto a la otra figura. BB empezó a ladrar, muy nervioso, rodeándolos a ambos.

Se recuperaron rápidamente y cuando se incorporaron, Rey vio a un joven con una cazadora cuyo escudo le era familiar…

BB se lanzó sobre el desconocido, ladrando y gruñendo, mientras el muchacho se encogía asustado.

\- ¡Eeeeh, perrito! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡No te voy a hacer daño! ¡Déjame!

\- Si te pones en ese plan, te atacará. Relájate…

\- Pues cógelo por el collar… ¡Aaaargh! – BB se lanzó a la pernera del muchacho y empezó a morder y tironear de ella - ¡Cógelo, cógelo!

Rey le hizo caso y por fin logró calmar al animal, que se mantuvo quieto, sentado, mientras no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajini, mirando al chico.

\- Gracias – dijo entre jadeos – ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, iba muy deprisa…

\- Ya te digo – replicó Rey alzando una ceja – Parecía que venías corriendo los cien metros lisos…

De pronto, el joven abrió ojos y boca como platos, observando y señalando a BB al borde del ataque.

\- ¡Ese perro! ¡El perro!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Rey, sujetando a BB, que de nuevo se ponía a ladrar en dirección al chico - _Éste debe de ser el loco del barrio._

\- ¿Ese perro es tuyo?

\- No, acabo de encontrármelo, parecía asustado… - respondió Rey.

\- ¡Yo conozco a su dueño! Está preocupadísimo, lo anda buscando por todas partes…

Fue el turno de Rey de sorprenderse.

\- ¡Venga ya!

\- Mira – él se sujetó la manga de su cazadora – Esto es suyo, me la ha prestado…

\- Supongo que por eso te está armando este follón. Habrá olido a su dueño – ella acarició la panza de BB – Eres un perro de lo más listo, pero no te preocupes, que te vamos a ayudar… - alzó la vista hacia su compañero - Iba a llevarlo a la perrera, pero se ha hecho tarde. Dime dónde vive y se lo llevamos…

\- Es que no lo sé.

\- ¿Pero no sois colegas? Tú y el dueño.

\- Acabo de conocerle…

\- ¿Cómo? – en el rostro de su menuda compañera se dibujó la incredulidad – ¿Y te ha regalado la cazadora así por la cara?

\- Eeeeeeh… Es un tío muy desprendido. Buena gente.

\- Ya. Pues ya me dirás cómo lo hacemos. ¿Cómo se llama tu... – alzó los dedos medio e índice de cada mano e hizo una señal de comillas – ..."colega"?

\- Poe Dameron.

Rey hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras BB emitía un ladrido alegre.

\- Ni siquiera tiene las chapas de identificación – explicó el joven, mientras Rey asentía.

– Me he dado cuenta antes, cuando le he examinado.

\- Poe se las había quitado antes para limpiarlas.

\- Muy oportuno. ¿Cómo nos las apañamos? ¿Y si buscamos su número en una guía de teléfonos?

\- Buena idea… - convino su compañero, mirando a sus espaldas y encogiéndose al ver a unas figuras negras correr por el otro extremo de la calle…

… En dirección opuesta, afortunadamente.

\- Ufff, menos mal…

Rey miró también al mismo punto.

\- ¿Te persiguen?

\- Unos pirados de la Academia de la Primera Orden. Menos mal que no me han visto.

\- Oh – la joven se quedó mirando a su cazadora y la señaló alzando las cejas en un gesto entusiasta, procesando lo que veía – ¡Ahí va! ¿Eres del Republicano? Bueno, el de la chaqueta… ¿Pero tú también?

\- ¿Qué? – él se miró la pechera y ató cabos al fin – ¡Oooh, sí! ¡Claaaro!

\- Ahora me lo explico – y Rey señaló al final de la avenida con un leve movimiento de barbilla – Sí que os lleváis a matar. Me han llegado historias.

\- Ya te digo, es tremendo. Son unos enfermos.

\- Anda, acompáñame, que vamos a buscar una guía de teléfonos. No tengo datos en el móvil.

\- Yo sí, pero tiene la batería KO.

\- Pues estamos apañados. Por cierto, me llamo Rey – y la joven le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Finn Newby – y él se la estrechó alegremente. Le gustaba la sonrisa de la joven. Era de ésas personas que también sonríen con la mirada.

Juntos, caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana, mientras Rey parloteaba entusiasmada.

\- Pues qué guay que seas alumno de allí… Lo mismo somos compis de clase!

\- ¿Ah, tú también eres del Republicano? - "Mierda, me ha pillado", resopló Finn mentalmente.

\- Me he matriculado para este curso allí. Podrías ponerme al día. ¿Qué tal se está allí?

Finn empezó a sudar frío.

\- Eeeeeh, pues bien, está guay.

\- ¿Qué curso empiezas?

\- ¿Yo? Grado 11.

\- ¡Genial, como yo! ¿En qué asignaturas te has matriculado? He visto que ofertan asignaturas de formación profesional. He escogido las de mecánica e informática. ¿Qué tal son los profes?

Finn comenzó a marearse.

Había tres Dameron en la ciudad. Uno era el nombre de una zapatería, el otro era un señor gruñón que les colgó enseguida y en el tercero no daban señales…

\- Tiene que ser éste – instó Rey – Voy a copiar el número en mi móvil y llamaré dentro de un rato. Lo intentaré hasta que lo cojan.

Salieron al exterior, donde ya prácticamente era de noche.

\- Bueno – comenzó Finn – Creo que debería irme a casa. Si quieres, mañana podemos quedar para ir a devolverle BB a Poe.

\- Vale – convino Rey, observando cómo BB, que no se despegaba de su pernera, se rascaba tras la oreja izquierda – Supongo que me toca quedármelo.

\- Desde luego. Parece que te ha cogido cariño. Y no tengo ganas de que se me tire al cuello durante la noche.

Rey rió a gusto.

\- Además, mis padres son poco fans de los animales en su casa – aseguró Finn – Salvad a las ballenas y todo eso, pero en mi casa entra poca gente de cuatro patas.

Se intercambiaron los números de móvil y quedaron en la perrera local a la mañana siguiente, que era sábado. Se despidieron, no sin antes dirigirle BB unos cuantos ladridos a Finn y tomaron caminos opuestos.

Ya en casa, Rey suspiró aliviada al ver la nota en la nevera de la cocina, garabateada con la tosca y apresurada letra de Carl:

"He ido al Cantina de reunión"

Una reunión en el Cantina significaba que Carl no aparecería por casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Solían ser unas reuniones mensuales de algunos propietarios del taller y otras empresas pequeñas del sector, en las que, según Carl, debatían asuntos importantes sobre proveedores, materiales y anuncios sobre subidas de precios de gasolina. Rey sospechaba que tendrían más que ver con tomar cervezas, hacer apuestas de béisbol, cenar hasta reventar y echar unos bolos o unas cartas.

Hasta su despreciable tutor legal tenía más vida social que ella. Patético.

No obstante, aquello tenía su lado bueno: podía poner lo que quisiera en la televisión, en lugar de tener que estar siempre a rastras con su ordenador y los cascos para ver Netflix. Gracias a los cielos que el hombre había aceptado que se hicieran una suscripción, que, por supuesto, pagaba ella sola de su sueldo en el taller... Mucho mejor si podía ver las series en pantalla grande, que bien aprisa que había desembolsado Carl la pasta para adquirirla y ver los partidos de Super Bowl.

Pero lo primero era lo primero… Buscó una manta vieja pero limpia, que usaban en el taller para piezas y la colocó en una esquina del garaje. El taller estaba en la planta baja de la casa y el garaje privado de Carl era anexo a la construcción, así que Rey tenía carta blanca para moverse con libertad por el recinto. Llenó un cuenco con agua y otro plato con sobras del estofado de aquella mañana y lo dispuso todo junto a la manta. Todo esto, obviamente, fue realizado mientras BB no dejaba de olisquear, explorando los alrededores y siguiéndola constantemente. Era verdaderamente singular aquel perro…

\- Bueno, colegui, aquí tienes la pensión para esta noche – dijo Rey tras dejar los platos junto a la manta – Dormirás aquí, serás un perro bueno y no harás nada raro, ¿vale? Mañana bajaré a por ti y nos iremos con Finn a buscar a tu dueño.

El perrito la miró, echó un vistazo a su nueva morada temporal y la evaluó meneando el rabo lentamente. Olisqueó la comida y el agua y se reclinó en la manta. Se puso a comer del estofado y Rey lo acarició un poco.

\- Ojalá tuviera algún modo de hacerle saber a ese Dameron que estás en buenas manos. Tiene que estar muy triste.

BB le respondió con un gemido.

\- Desde luego, a veces das grima, chico – comentó la joven arrugando la nariz – Sólo te falta hablar…

El corgi ladró alegremente, meneando la cola.

\- Sssssí… En cierto sentido, hablas… - reparó entonces en su oreja – ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Espérame…

Se levantó y atravesó el garaje hasta el botiquín. Rey se encargaba de vigilarlo periódicamente, para reponer tiritas y desinfectantes.

\- Si no fuera por mí, se nos habrían comido la pelusa y los microbios a partes iguales – rezongó mientras partía un trozo de algodón para curas – Bueno, y también la salsa brava. Puaj.

Cuando tuvo el algodón y el desinfectante listo y fue a girarse, casi se tropieza con BB, que la había seguido muy obediente. Le hizo una seña para que volviera a la manta y allí mismo, le desinfectó la herida. El animal estuvo sorprendentemente quieto, como sabedor de que aquello era por su bien.

\- Recuérdame que mañana le haga la ola a tu dueño por tenerte tan bien educado – comentó mientras le ponía con cuidado un esparadrapo en la oreja y se guardaba otro en el bolsillo del pijama – Eres un regalito. Si tuviera perro, querría que fuera como tú.

Por respuesta, BB empezó a lamerle los dedos.

También intentó llamar a casa de los Dameron varias veces, pero no daban señal. Aquello era muy sospechoso. En todo momento, BB estuvo a su lado, mirándola con ojos que a ella le parecieron anhelantes, como si el animal supiera que estaba intentando contactar con su hogar…

Y hasta ahí llegó la confraternización pacífica entre humana y animal…

El resto de la noche, Rey se lo pasó intentando preparar la cena mientras echaba a BB de nuevo al taller.

\- ¡Noooo, no puedes quedarte aquí arriba! Si te haces pis en alguna esquina, Carl me mata! – regañó la joven mientras removía la ensalada – Aunque tampoco creo que se dé cuenta de alguna pequeña mancha más que añadir a este montón de roña…

Tres veces intentó bajarlo y encerrarlo en el garaje, y tres veces BB montó un concierto de ladridos que la hicieron temer que los vecinos se quejasen…

Después de cenar, volvió a intentar la jugada, pero no había manera. El perro no se separaba de su lado…

Y así fue cómo Rey acabó desistiendo de ocupar el salón y arriesgarse a que los pillara Carl, ya que no sabía a qué hora llegaría exactamente. De modo que terminó como siempre, viendo una película en su cuarto, mientras BB se enroscaba junto a ella al más puro estilo cojín peludo, que acabó quedándose dormido poco antes de los créditos finales.

* * *

Soñó con una callejuela vacía, en la que había varias naves industriales abandonadas y viejas. Sintió un extraño desasosiego y un zumbante eco en sus sienes, que le gritaba que no estaba sola… Miró a todas partes, pero no había nadie. La sensación de algo ominoso acercándose a ella se incrementó poco a poco…

Al borde del pánico, notó movimiento a su izquierda. Se giró como un rayo y vio a la oscuridad en persona frente a ella.

Pero no tenía ojos, ni cara, salvo una grotesca mancha que recordaba a una calavera negra sobre una sombra.

Quiso gritar, pero el sonido quedó constreñido en su garganta.

* * *

El despertador la asustó más que nunca, pues vino acompañado de los ladridos de BB. A causa del respingo que dio, BB se cayó de la cama mientras ladraba como un poseso y ella se hacía un lío con las colchas, los cascos y el cable del cargador del portátil…

\- ¡Uaaaaaaaahh! – susto, miedo, desconcierto, desorientación, pérdida de equilibrio, vértigo, caída e infarto cerebral, todo en uno.

El CATACROC fue de película.

El perro, al verla revolcada por el suelo, se tiró en plancha y se puso a juguetear con ella, mientras la joven, aún con los ojos pegados, sujetó como pudo al animal por el hocico.

\- ¡Ssshhhh! ¡Por dios, cállate o me matan! – siseó al borde del pánico. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras ambos quedaban quietos, expectantes, tirados al borde de la cama de Rey, mientras BB la miraba como diciendo "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué estamos esperando?"

Silencio. Rey suspiró aliviada. Carl debía de haber llegado muy tarde. Estaría ausente del mundo probablemente hasta la hora de comer.

\- Buen chico – murmuró mientras él le lamía la mano en silencio – Parece ser que has dormido bien, colegui – BB le lamió también el cuello y la mejilla – ¡Uffff, qué cansino!

Se incorporó y, al pie de la cama, intentó deshacer el nudo que habían hecho los cables y las sábanas. Mientras, BB se puso a merodear por la habitación, olisqueándolo todo y asomándose a la ventana.

Una vez deshecho el embrollo, la joven hizo la cama y se acercó a BB.

\- Tengo que ir al baño unos minutos. ¿Prometes ser bueno y estar callado? Y no salgas de aquí, por favor. Es importante.

BB la miró en silencio, poniendo las orejas tensas y sacó la lengua en lo que parecía una distendida sonrisa. Rey le acarició la cabeza y cogió su ropa para darse la ducha más rápida del siglo.

Minutos más tarde, la joven salió, ya lista. Vestía otra vez los pantalones del día anterior con las mismas deportivas, pero se había cambiado a una camiseta ancha de tirantes en tonos beig con un cinturón elástico del mismo color. Iba peinada con su característico moño y llevaba ya colgada la riñonera. Guardó el pijama y el ordenador y comprobó que BB no se había movido del sitio. Había encontrado un hueco entre su mesa de estudio y la papelera, donde la luz matutina incidía con fuerza, arrancando destellos dorados a su pelaje naranja.

\- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos fuera, colegui? – preguntó la joven – Paso de que se me atragante la tostada porque baje Carl y te vea sentado encima del sofá.

Con cuidado, la muchacha retiró el esparadrapo del perro y le hizo una cura rápida, cambiándoselo por el que había guardado en el bolsillo del pijama la noche anterior. Tras un último vistazo a la habitación, y prometiéndose barrer los pelos de perro en cuanto regresara, ambos salieron.

Rey caminaba de puntillas, así que el que hizo más ruido fue BB, que con las uñas de sus patitas y el tintineo de su collar, no podía ser más silencioso. Al menos el animalito no ladró ni gruñó. Hasta que no estuvieron en el porche con la puerta cerrada, la chica no respiró tranquila.

\- Misión cumplida. ¡Vamos!

Faltaba aún más de una hora hasta el momento de la cita con Finn. Decidió desayunar en la cafetería frente a la esquina donde habían quedado, donde ponían unos batidos bastante competentes. Se instaló en la terraza y pidió un batido de chocolate con unas tortas, de las que dio varios trozos a BB. El animal permaneció mansamente recostado junto a su silla, mientras ella disfrutaba del fresco de la mañana, hacía un par de llamadas más a los Dameron y acariciaba ocasionalmente el lomo del corgi. Mientras, reflexionó un poco sobre algo que había creído soñar. Tenía un recuerdo muy tenue. Una calle abandonada y alguien vestido de negro…

Bah, en cuanto avanzase el día se le olvidarían aquellos pocos detalles.

Finn llegó puntual, muy sonriente y llevando esta vez unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja. BB le ladró de nuevo, aunque con menos enfado que el día anterior, según supusieron. Juntos, fueron hasta la protectora de animales, donde con ayuda del lector de chips de la encargada, pudieron averiguar el número del adolescente.

\- ¡Jolines! – exclamó Rey al ver la pantalla por encima del hombro de la responsable del lugar - ¡Copié mal el último número! ¡Qué tonta! Por eso no nos lo cogían…

\- Bueno, ahora no solamente tenemos el de su casa, sino su móvil personal – la tranquilizó Finn – Venga, llamémosle.

Copiaron muy bien las señas de Poe y Finn usó su móvil (esta vez cargado al 100%) para llamar él a Poe.

\- Si hablo yo con él, le tranquilizará un poco más – comentaba mientras esperaba a que diera señal – De ese modo, podremos… ¡Eh! ¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿Me oyes? Soy yo, Finn, el de ayer, el de la cazadora en el parque…

\- ¡Ostras, Finn! ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pudiste escapar de lo de anoche?

\- Sí, no pasó nada, los despisté. ¿Y tú?

\- También los despisté. Pero estoy hecho pedazos. He pasado muy mala noche, pensando en el pobre BB. Estoy en la calle, voy a la protectora de animales…

\- ¡Para el carro! ¡Yo estoy en la protectora! Ven rápido. ¡Tengo a tu perro aquí!

\- ¡JODER! ¿Lo has encontrado? ¿Pero cómo?

\- Calma, tío…

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Sí, sin problema! Pero como te perdí, no pude devolvértelo.

\- Menos mal que lo tienes tú… Qué mal rato…

\- Estuvimos buscando tus señas y tu número, pero no pudimos localizarte, Rey copió mal el número y se nos hizo de noche…

\- ¿Se os hizo? ¿Rey? ¿Quién? ¿Con quién estabas?

\- Es que no fui yo el que lo encontró, sino una chica. Rey, ella ha cuidado a tu perro. Te la paso.

Finn le alargó el aparato a una desconcertada Rey, que se recompuso y habló:

\- ¿Sí? ¿Hola? ¿Poe? Ehhhh… Me llamo Rey.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me crucé con Finn al rato de encontrar a BB y, como el perro me cogió cariño, ha pasado la noche en mi casa. Está perfectamente, sólo tiene una pequeña herida en la oreja que le curé. Le di de cenar y ha dormido bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Te ha dado mucho la lata? Es un perro bueno.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Es un figura.

\- ¡Jajajaja!

\- Estamos en la puerta de la protectora de animales. Reúnete con nosotros. Tarda lo que necesites.

\- ¡No problem! Ya estaba en la calle. Tardo diez minutos.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos!

\- ¡OK! ¡Y gracias de nuevo! ¡Qué suerte he tenido!

Ambos colgaron y Rey le iba a devolver el móvil a Finn, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Agáchate junto a BB y sonríe – y en un momento, disparó una foto al desconcertado Finn, que posó obedientemente sin tener ni idea de para qué. Una vez hecha la instantánea, la envió a Poe por Whatsapp con este mensaje: "Tu amigo te espera impaciente " A los pocos segundos le llegó otro con emoticonos de risas y muñecos corriendo.

Entre comentarios distendidos, ambos jóvenes esperaron bajo el sol, mientras jugaban con BB.

\- Así que los dos vais al Republicano – comenzó Rey en tono casual.

\- Sí, aunque creo que Poe es un año mayor que nosotros. No recuerdo.

\- ¿No te suena de verlo por los pasillos?

– Vaya, pero si son los pringados – dijo alguien a sus espaldas, mientras alguien hacía rugir una moto al aparcarla. Ruidos de pisadas, llaves y risotadas que se acercaban.

Se giraron y vieron a un grupo de cinco estudiantes de la Academia que se acercaban a ellos en sus patines, salvo uno que venía andando, por delante de todos. Debía de alcanzar con toda seguridad el metro noventa y, a pesar de que iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, su aspecto destacaba entre los demás. Era de constitución atlética, y se movía con agilidad pese a su altura. Llevaba unos pantalones metidos por dentro de lo que parecían botas militares, una cazadora de cuero y unos guantes de motorista. De hecho, llevaba el casco puesto, de color negro con adornos grises. Se lo quitó y Rey contuvo una exclamación de asombro. Tras el casco había un rostro pálido, alargado y enmarcado por una melena oscura despeinada que le rozaba los hombros. Sus ojos oscuros, tremendamente fijos, reflejaban tal intensidad y desprecio, que los percibió como una bofetada en su propia piel. A pesar del aura de peligro y maldad que rezumaba, no podía negar que el rostro del joven poseía cierto magnetismo inexplicable.

\- Sangre fresca, por lo que parece. Y el novato traidor – le oyó decir Rey en una voz profunda.

\- Dejadnos en paz, no queremos problemas – acertó a decir Finn, tirando del brazo de Rey – Vámonos, nos esperan…

Rey le siguió, pero antes de apartar su mirada de los recién llegados, oyó de nuevo la voz del líder, que extrañamente sonó como un eco potente esta vez. Como si le estuvieran hablando al oído.

\- _**Traidor. Cobarde. Escoria rebelde.**_

Un puñal helado atravesó el pecho de Rey y le causó un extraño mareo. Las sienes comenzaron a latirle con violencia y un nudo se quedó apresado en su garganta.

Había oído claramente las palabras, sabía que había sido él.

Pero el líder no había abierto la boca.

* * *

Vaya capitulazo Rey-céntrico… Para el personal que la echase de menos en el primer capi, ¡aquí tenéis tres tazas! ¿Y por qué tanta historia o explicación? No a todo el mundo le parece bien dar tantos datos de un personaje nada más introducirlo. Pero ahora es cuando yo digo primero: recordemos que estamos tratando con adolescentes. Necesitan un trasfondo, vivir con alguien. No pueden ser independientes. Por mucho que os pese, Rey necesita un tutor legal. Dentro de unos meses se larga ya… Y número dos: no os lo he contado **todo** sobre Rey.

Qué bonica la muchacha, mandando esa foto de BB con Finn… Si yo fuera dueña de un perrito, me animaría muchísimo un mensaje así mientras voy de camino a reencontrarme con mi mascota perdida…

¡Y el recién llegado! Todo el mundo sabe ya quién es, ¿no? Lo que no esperábamos era que Rey le oyese pensar… No, no hay Fuerza ni lado oscuro ni luminoso en este fic, pero me interesa mucho el toque sobrenatural. Ya os iréis enterando de cómo funciona. Va a dar mucho juego.

* * *

Avances para el próximo capi: ¿Conseguirán Rey, BB y Finn darle esquinazo a la Orden? ¿Se pueden oír voces en la cabeza y que el mundo siga girando? ¿Ha muerto la estética hippy? ¿Qué tiene que ver la quiromancia con el batido de fresa? ¿Y qué es la quiromancia? ¡Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en breve!


	3. Capítulo 3

**3**

 **Sucesos paranormales y dolores estomacales**

\- ¡Corre! – gritó Finn, mientras BB empezaba a ladrar, alejándose de ellos. Finn le hizo un gesto a Rey, como diciéndole "Mira al perro. Si éste corre y los conoce de antes, es mala señal. ¡Mejor que le hagamos caso!"

Ella quiso obedecerle, pero estaba clavada en el suelo.

El corazón le iba a doscientos por hora.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Oyó la voz de Finn, que tiraba de su mano, pero ella le ignoró. Siguió observando al desconocido, presa de una extraña fascinación.

¿Era cierto lo que le gritaban sus sentidos?

¿Realmente había oído aquella voz en su cabeza?

¿Cómo era posible?

\- _**Yo tampoco lo sé.**_

¡Otra vez! ¡La voz en su cabeza! Y él seguía callado…

 _- **Sí, estoy callado.**_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _- **Es fascinante…**_

Era real, el tiempo se había parado. Las motas de polvo dorado que flotaban entre las copas de los árboles habían dejado de moverse… ¿O lo estaban haciendo, pero a velocidad menor de la normal?

Se sintió flotar, mientras un vacío se apoderaba de su pecho.

Oscuridad.

 _\- ¿Cómo puede estar pasando?_

 _- **No lo sé. Pero es curioso.**_

\- ¡Rey! ¡Rey! ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de Finn la sacó de su ensueño – ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que irse!

De nuevo las agujas del tiempo volvieron a correr… Los ladridos de BB y las voces del resto de miembros de la Academia la devolvieron a la realidad. Y una sensación de apremio se apoderó de ellos… Echaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana y los de la Academia los siguieron, con el chico alto a la cabeza.

Doblaron la calle, mientras la adrenalina elevaba sus tonos de voz varias octavas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasaba?

\- ¡No sé! ¡Me encontraba mal!

\- ¡Mal momento para marearse!

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Poe? ¡Le dará un ataque si no nos ve!

\- ¡Y a nosotros nos matarán si nos quedamos!

\- ¡Oye, suéltame la mano!

\- ¿Y te preocupas de eso? ¡Arghh! ¡Cuidado! – y Finn la agarró del brazo para esquivar juntos un árbol en su carrera.

\- ¡Que no escapen!

\- ¡Traidor! ¡Cobarde!

\- ¡A por ellos!

Al poco rato, tras cruzar varias esquinas y atravesar una plaza, notaron que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella. Miraron hacia atrás y vieron seis manchas oscuras acercarse a toda mecha…

\- Qué persistentes – jadeó Rey.

Un frenazo en la calzada a la izquierda de Finn lo hizo soltar un grito agudo, sobresaltando a BB, que temblaba y ladraba furiosamente. Pero a Rey se le iluminó la mirada.

Junto a ellos había derrapado una cochambrosa furgoneta llena de manchas y abolladuras, con un gastado rótulo en azul que rezaba "Transportes Halcón Milenario". Su conductor parecía llevar puesto un disfraz del Primo Eso de la familia Adams…

\- ¡Chewie! – exclamó la chica con una sonrisa rutilante.

El conductor hizo un gesto apresurado con la mano, señalando a la portezuela trasera. Rey la abrió rápidamente e hizo señas a Fin.

\- ¡Sube, vamos!

\- ¿En este montón de chatarra?

\- ¡Sin cachondeos! ¡Luego te explico! – replicó Rey mientras se agachaba a coger en brazos a BB, antes de meterse en el furgón y cerrar la puerta.

Antes de que se recompusieran, el vehículo arrancó y aceleró tremendamente por la avenida, haciendo que se revolcaran por el suelo, chocando con las cajas y trastos que había en aquel espacio. BB seguía ladrando, presa de la confusión reinante y entremezclándose con el nudo de piernas y brazos que formaron los dos adolescentes.

\- ¡Ufff! – resopló Rey – ¡Menuda entrada!

Por la ventana, Finn pudo comprobar aliviado cómo los cuervos aminoraban la marcha.

\- ¡Uauuuuu! ¡Sí! – gritó alzando el puño – ¡Toma ya!

Fue entonces cuando pudo ser consciente de sus alrededores. BB exploraba el lugar, oliendo y ladrando por doquier.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – inquirió, tomando nota del ruinoso estado del furgón.

Rey se incorporó y, medio encorvada, se adelantó hasta la cabina del conductor.

\- Es la furgoneta de mi amigo Chewie – se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto – ¡Chewie! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¡Gracias! – le pasó un brazo por encima de la mata de pelo que iba al volante.

Finn vio cómo Rey tomaba asiento, se giraba hacia el hombre y se llevaba la mano abierta a la sien y la retiraba. Después, se la llevaba a la boca, para después inclinarla hacia adelante. El hombre se llevó la mano derecha a la sien y la llevó hacia abajo, como un saludo o reverencia. Rey amplió su sonrisa.

Finn se acodó entre ambos respaldos, mientras procuraba controlar a BB, que asomaba nervioso el hocico por entre ellos y que amenazaba con estrellarse contra el volante al primer salto que diera.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Finn, te presento a mi amigo Chewie – explicó Rey, mientras el conductor se giraba hacia él y Finn podía contemplarlo mejor – Chewie, éstos son Finn y el perro de su amigo, BB.

\- Hola – dijo Finn.

Chewie debía de medir cerca de dos metros, porque casi tocaba con la cabeza el techo del vehículo. Tenía una mata de pelo castaño e hirsuto que, extrañamente, parecía limpio y olía a hierbas. También tenía una larga barba que le tapaba buena parte del pecho y de la blusa de estampado floral con flecos en las mangas. Completaba el atuendo con una bandana marrón a lo Axl Rose y unas gafas de sol de pasta negra. En aquel momento, bajo la barba se veía claramente que sonreía y parecía encantado de tenerlos allí.

\- Chewie es mudo y tiene problemas de audición – continuó Rey, mientras hacía gestos con las manos rápidamente – Lengua de signos.

\- Oh… No sé lengua de signos.

\- No te preocupes, yo traduzco.

En silencio, avanzaron unos minutos hasta que Chewie estacionó en un parking al aire libre. Se giró a Rey y en un periquete, la joven le puso al corriente de la situación, mientras traducía los signos al lenguaje hablado. Chewie asentía y hacía alguna señal de vez en cuando.

Finn, muy atento a la conversación y admirado de la destreza de Rey, añadía algunos detalles a la historia, mientras sujetaba en su regazo a BB. Finalmente, el animalito se había calmado, pero aún le inspiraba poca confianza el olor de la furgoneta. Era una mezcla de tantas cosas, que estaba saturado…

Rey le explicó que Chewie tenía un negocio de paquetería a domicilio.

\- Le conozco desde que tenía catorce años – comentó la chica – a veces me echa una mano con las piezas y me ayudó también a arreglar mi moto.

Chewie sonrió e hizo más señas.

\- Dice que debería enseñarte mi moto, porque hice un buen trabajo – explicó la joven, un poco sonrojada – Chewie, no es para tanto. Es un trasto que no llega ni a 120 por hora.

\- Pues a ver cuándo me lo enseñas. Y total, para venir al insti, no te hace falta que corra tanto – animó Finn - Seguro que está guay. ¿Qué tipo de moto es?

Rey traducía mientras a lengua de signos y prosiguió:

\- Es una Vespa. Es un poco vieja, pero no se me ha quedado nada mal. Ya la verás cuando vaya al insti la semana que viene.

Una melodía chirriante les llegó desde el móvil de Finn.

\- Debe de ser Poe – medió el joven, descolgando y poniendo el manos libres – ¿Sí?

\- Tío, acabo de llegar y no os veo…

\- Es que no estamos ya allí.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hemos tenido visita de los cuervos. Los hemos despistado. Ten cuidado por si están en los alrededores.

\- Oh. Mierda. ¿Estáis bien?

\- Sí, nos ha recogido un amigo de Rey en su coche y estamos en… - miró a su alrededor y leyó carteles - ...el parking frente al centro comercial Takodana.

\- Vale voy para allá. Nos vemos en quince minutos. Esperadme en la cafetería Maz´s frente al centro comercial.

\- ¿Maz´s?

\- Conozco a la dueña. Estaremos tranquilos allí.

Cortaron comunicación y decidieron quedarse en la camioneta a esperar. Chewie hizo más señas, que tradujo Rey:

\- Dice que está contento de que haya conocido a un compañero de instituto. Siempre viene bien tener a alguien que te haga de cicerone.

\- Sí, claro… - Finn empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo y quiso cambiar de tema rápido, mientras acariciaba a BB - ¿En qué insti estabas antes?

\- Estudiaba en la Escuela Intermedia Dantooine.

\- Supongo que echarás de menos a tus amigos de allí…

Rey, que hasta ese momento había estado girada hacia Chewie y Finn, bajó la cabeza y miró al salpicadero.

\- Bueno, no tenía muchos amigos allí. No me llevaba muy bien con la gente.

Se hizo un breve pero incómodo silencio, donde Finn vio cómo Chewie contemplaba largamente a la muchacha.

\- Va, seguro que aquí te va bien. El Republicano es un insti grande con muchas actividades y si caemos en clase juntos, pues ya somos colegas.

La muchacha lo contempló con una nueva luz en los ojos. A Finn le gustaba mucho más aquella Rey chispeante y esperanzada.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – asintió el joven con energía – Después de todo lo que llevo pasado este finde, ya me espero cualquier cosa contigo y con Poe.

Echaron a reír de buena gana y por fin salieron de la furgoneta. Chewie salió con ellos y Finn pudo constatar que, efectivamente, era un tipo de lo más inmenso. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y la blusa de flecos resultó ser algo así como una túnica que le llegaba a los muslos. Le dio un gran abrazo a Rey, cuya figura quedó prácticamente sepultada entre los enormes brazos del gigante. El hombre emitió una especie de gruñido afectuoso que a Finn le sonó como a un "Cuídate". Acto seguido, se adelantó hacia él y también lo rodeó con su brazo. Se agachó hasta BB, quien extrañamente estaba bastante manso en su presencia, y le rascó entre las orejas, a lo cual el perro le ofreció su pata, que Chewie cogió con delicadeza en su manaza.

\- Te aviso en cuanto acabe con este asunto – dijo Rey también con señas.

Chewie respondió y ella tradujo.

\- Dice que nos desea suerte y que le contemos qué tal me ha ido en mis primeros días de clase. No te preocupes, me pasaré por tu tienda y ya te contaré.

Los dos jóvenes y el perro se alejaron por el parking, cruzaron la calle y se giraron para saludar una última vez a Chewie, que seguía al pie de la camioneta, saludándoles con su brazo como una pala.

En cuanto se acercaron a Maz´s, les gustó el sitio. La puerta estaba decorada con un cartel pintado a mano que decía Todos sois bienvenidos. Sin peleas en varios idiomas. Era la típica cafetería clásica de centro de ciudad, con algunas mesas ocupadas ya por jóvenes universitarios con portátiles, padres y niños con mesas repletas de batidos y tartas y algún que otro trabajador habitual acodado en la barra con un café. No obstante, al ir con BB, solamente pudieron asomarse al interior y acabaron tomando asiento en la terraza del local. Aún hacía fresco aquella mañana y se estaba a gusto en el exterior.

Antes de que les tomaran nota, BB empezó a ladrar y salió corriendo de los pies de Rey, para lanzarse hacia Poe, que acababa de doblar la esquina. El joven se agachó y abrazó al animal encantado, mientras el perrito lo lamía y ladraba, meneando la cola a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¡BB! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! – le rascó la panza, sin poder controlar apenas la efusividad del perro, y le cogió la menuda cabeza para juntar su frente con la del animal, presa de la emoción – No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado…

Finn y Rey lo contemplaron con sendas sonrisas y se levantaron de su mesa mientras Poe se acercaba a ellos, seguido de BB, que se entrecruzaba con sus piernas sin dejar de ladrar alegremente. Primero, se acercó a fin y le chocó los cinco, para luego cogerle afectuosamente el brazo con la otra mano.

\- ¡Buenas! – saludó con una sonrisa – ¡Me alegro de verte y que estés bien! Gracias por cuidar de BB.

\- ¿Qué tal? – respondió Finn, también muy contento. Poe era un chico que irradiaba buenas vibraciones y se contagiaban fácilmente – Pero no me des las gracias a mí… – se hizo a un lado y gesticuló hacia Rey, que permanecía a su izquierda – Ha sido ella.

La joven sonrió tímidamente y Poe le dirigió otra sonrisa cálida.

\- Hola – dijo él, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Hola, yo soy Rey – dijo ella, estrechándosela.

\- Lo sé – y el joven intensificó su sonrisa.

Al verlo, Rey, sin saber por qué, pensó inexplicablemente en cielos azules a la orilla del mar en un día de verano. En bengalas que soltaban chispas a la luz de la hoguera. En acantilados bajo la luz del sol…

Junto a ellos, BB ladraba alegremente, mirándolos alternativamente.

\- Gracias por cuidar de BB – comentó Poe – He tenido mucha suerte de cruzarme con vosotros dos. Me habéis salvado en las últimas veinticuatro horas – señaló a Rey y Finn – Tú has cuidado de mi mejor amigo y tú me salvaste el cuello ayer en el parque.

Rey se giró hacia Finn.

\- Eso no me lo has contado… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Bien que se portó ayer el tío – comentó Poe – Escuchad, ¿qué os parece si os invito a algo? Quiero daros las gracias de alguna manera… Y de paso, Finn… - cogió a su compañero del hombro – Le cuentas a la señorita cómo me salvaste de los cuervos, ¿eh?

Entre risas, aceptaron y volvieron a sentarse. Rey estaba llena, así que solamente quiso un refresco. Finn y Poe pidieron desayuno como para seis.

\- No he comido nada desde anoche – explicó el capitán de fútbol con la boca llena de gofre y nata – Se me cerró el estómago de la preocupación – se inclinó hacia BB, que no se separaba de su lado y lo contemplaba con adoración, y le lanzó un trozo de tortita – Me iba a dar algo.

\- Pues hoy seguro que lo que te da es una indigestión – observó Finn.

\- Es normal, a mí también se me quita el hambre con estas cosas – convino Rey, dando un sorbo a su refresco. De pronto, alzó la mirada, entusiasta – Oye, Finn me ha dicho que tú también eres del Republicano. Me he matriculado allí.

\- ¿En serio? – Poe alzó las cejas – ¡Anda qué casualidad! ¿Qué curso empiezas?

\- Grado 11. Y a lo mejor comparto clase con Finn.

Poe frunció el ceño.

\- Lo que me recuerda… Finn, ¿llamaste a la directora Organa para lo de la matrícula?

\- ¿Eh? – Rey hizo un gesto de extrañeza y junto a ella, Finn deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, mientras la joven se giraba a él – Es que has tenido algún problema este año, Finn?

Poe los miraba sin entender.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues que no sé a qué te refieres con lo de la matrícula – dijo Rey.

\- ¡Ah, eso! – y Poe se acodó sobre la mesa para dar las explicaciones con toda inocencia – Es que ayer le estuve aconsejando cómo podía hacer su traslado de matrícula a nuestro insti de modo rápido. Con el curso ya casi empezado, eso podría ser un problema – se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y pasó el brazo sobre el respaldo en actitud despreocupada - Pero tengo buena mano con las altas esferas, así que si me dejas a mí, Finn, yo te echaré un cable, jeje…

Un silencio. Rey se había quedado boquiabierta y no pudo evitar una mirada que mezclaba decepción y preguntas hacia Finn.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – quiso saber Poe cuando leyó la atmósfera de la escena.

\- No, es que Finn me había dicho que ya era alumno del Republicano – contestó la joven – ¡Y yo ayer haciéndote preguntas sobre el insti!

\- Ups – finalmente Poe fue consciente de lo que pasaba – Oye tío, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

Finn, tremendamente contrito, miró a Rey con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro.

\- Lo siento mucho, Rey. Te dije que era Republicano cuando en realidad soy de la Academia. Bueno, estoy matriculado allí…

Rey abrió ojos y boca una vez más.

\- ¡Pero me voy a dar de baja ya mismo! Ayer vi lo que son capaces de hacer, no sabía nada de cómo son, llegué nuevo hace poco a la ciudad y pensé que era un buen insti…

\- Hasta que se vio envuelto en una jugarreta que nos quisieron gastar mientras hacíamos un picnic en el parque – completó Poe, echando un cable a su compañero – Vio que eso no era lo que quería y nos estuvo ayudando. De hecho, a mí me salvó el culo de un ataque de un cuervo por la espalda.

\- No fue para tanto – balbuceó Finn.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – y Poe le palmeó el hombro por encima de la mesa – Así que cualquiera que se atreva a llamarte traidor, se las verá conmigo. Que lo sepas.

\- Gracias, tío… - Finn se giró a Rey – Perdóname, Rey. Me daba vergüenza reconocer que estaba en ese nido de ratas…

Rey le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

\- Bueno, supongo que a todos nos gusta encajar – aventuró – A algunos nos cuesta más que a otros. Tú has tardado más en encontrar tu sitio.

A Finn se le iluminó un poco el gesto.

\- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada conmigo?

\- No, pero si vamos a ser compañeros de clase o de insti o lo que sea, prométeme que no volverás a mentirme, ¿OK?

\- ¡A la orden! – y Finn estrechó efusivamente la mano de Rey, mientras Poe se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba con expresión satisfecha.

\- Bueeeeeno, pues seguimos con el tema… - comentó el joven, sacando su móvil – Hay que hacer llamadas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Finn – ¿No te estabas tirando un farol con lo de las altas esferas?

\- ¿Farol? En absoluto. Ser presidente del consejo estudiantil tiene sus ventajillas –aseveró Poe, buscando el número en su agenda.

Poe estuvo hablando con la directora ("Es un poco adicta al trabajo y además, me dijo que estarían organizando horarios todo el día", explicó Poe) y le estuvo comentando el asunto de aquella matrícula extraordinaria. Tras una breve conversación, Poe les anunció, muy contento, que, como ella iba a estar esa mañana allí, podrían acercarse al instituto a recoger los papeles de matrícula. Había plazas libres aún por renuncias de última hora.

\- Tendrás que volver a la Orden a darte de baja – advirtió Poe en tono sombrío – Te recomendaría que no fueras solo. ¿Pueden ir tus padres a acompañarte?

\- No creo, los dos trabajan en turno de mañana – explicó Finn – Pero no pasa nada, me las arreglaré.

\- No te las vas a arreglar – aseguró Poe – Mira lo que nos hicieron en el parque, y eso era territorio neutral. Cuando el lunes vayas al instituto, no te garantizo que llegues a la ventanilla de secretaría con los bolsillos llenos o la cara sin tocar. Phasma es un mal bicho y fue testigo de lo que le hiciste a sus secuaces. Créeme, Finn, conozco a los cuervos. Llevo viéndomelas con ellos cuatro años y son capaces de cualquier cosa en su terreno.

Finn se angustiaba a cada frase.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que llame a la policía para que me haga de escolta el lunes?

Poe le respondió con un mudo gesto que quería decir "Pues mira, no sería mala idea…"

\- ¡Venga ya! – medió Rey – No debe de ser tan malo… Mira, Finn, puedo ir en el recreo a acompañarte. ¿Queda muy lejos?

Ambos chicos se giraron con incredulidad hacia su menuda compañera.

\- Sí que tienes ovarios, chica… - medió Poe – Pero no, no vas a ir allí. Ni tú ni nadie. Creo que esto se podría solucionar online… Tendríamos que ir al insti a que la directora nos aconseje lo que se puede hacer.

\- Ah, bueno, si es una opción… - dejó caer Finn.

\- Hay que ver todo lo que hay que hacer para evitar encuentros con esos tipos, ¿eh? – comentó Rey – Poe, ¿siempre han sido así?

\- Ahá. Desde que entré al insti con doce años. Están enfermos.

\- Me empiezan a resultar cansinos. Muy insistentes. ¿Es que no tienen otra cosa que hacer?

\- Estamos en vacaciones, tío – explicó Poe - Fíjate en nosotros, llevamos en la calle todo el fin de semana…

Rey se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues yo he estado muy ocupada… No he estado de picnic precisamente.

\- ¡Nosotros sí! – exclamaron a coro los otros dos y casi les entra la risa.

\- Y ni siquiera ha empezado el curso - añadió Poe.

De pronto, el muchacho pegó un respingo. Sobre sus hombros, se había posado una arrugada mano de piel bronceada. Y seguida de ella, un cuerpecillo menudo y tan arrugado como la mano. Pertenecía a una mujer de edad indefinible, que llevaba un delantal y tenía el pelo blanco recogido en un pañuelo viejo. Sonreía y aquello provocaba que se vieran muchas arrugas más en su rostro, que ya de por sí recordaba al de una pasa con gafas de culo de vaso negras.

\- ¡Ostras! ¡Maz! ¡Qué susto, joder! – y Poe se llevó las manos al pecho sin aliento, mientras la mujer se ponía en jarras.

\- ¡Esa boca, niño!

\- Perdón… - Finn y Rey pudieron comprobar cómo Poe se encogía un poco, como si fuera su madre o su abuela… A lo mejor lo era…

BB se puso a ladrar y hacerle fiestas, a lo cual Maz respondió con unas caricias y una galleta de perro que sacó del bolsillo de su delantal.

\- ¿Llevas galletas de perro por costumbre? – quiso saber Poe, mientras se levantaba.

\- No. Sabía que vendríais hoy – respondió ella, dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – comentó Poe poniendo los ojos en blanco y estrechando a la anciana, que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Rey y Finn se miraron brevemente, algo sorprendidos. Por fin, Maz y Poe se separaron.

\- Interesante compañía traes hoy, chico… - dijo la mujer. Tenía un acento peculiar, pero sus rasgos físicos no daban pistas de ninguna clase. ¿India? ¿Filipinas? ¿China?

\- Maz, éstos son Finn y Rey – explicó Poe – Van a ir a mi insti este curso. Chicos, ésta es Maz, la propietaria de este sitio. Nos conocemos desde que tenía doce años.

Maz les estrechó la mano con una sonrisa. Primero se la dio a Finn, al que, en cuanto tocó, le dijo:

\- Encantada, Finn - se quedó unos instantes contemplándolo y sujetando su mano entre ambas, prosiguió - He vivido lo suficiente para ver los mismos ojos en diferentes personas. He visto ojos como los tuyos antes. Quieres huir de algo.

Finn la miró desconcertado, pero acertó a responder:

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no me conoce…

Maz respondió con voz reposada.

\- Conozco a los cuervos lo suficiente y sé que has estado dentro. Deberás enfrentarte a ellos, luchar contra ellos.

El joven estaba boquiabierto, al igual que Rey. Poe los miraba con expresión satisfecha. Ya sabía cómo se las gastaba Maz.

\- Fue estudiante republicana – explicó encantado.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? – acertó a balbucir el chico.

\- Digamos que Maz tiene un sexto sentido – comentó Poe – Pero no le digas bruja… – y una mano arrugada voló en cuestión de décimas de segundo a su nuca, dándole un sonoro coscorrón - … O ya has visto – concluyó señalándose la cabeza sin dar muestras de dolor.

Rey rió por lo bajini y Maz se giró hacia ella.

\- Veo que conoces a mi novio, jovencita.

La pregunta no podía haber pillado a Rey más por sorpresa.

\- ¿Su novio? Disculpe, pero…

\- Chewie. Os he visto despediros hace un rato en el parking.

Rey abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Chewie es su…?

\- Digamos que sí – cortó suavemente Maz – ¿Dónde lo has dejado? Creía que vendría aquí.

\- Se ha vuelto a su taller, señora.

\- Me gusta ese hippy.

Finn y Poe rieron esta vez, mientras Rey procesaba la conversación. Entonces, Maz alzó su mano y se la estrechó.

\- Así que tú eres…

\- Rey… soy Rey, señora.

\- Tutéame, niña, ¿quieres?

\- De acuerdo… Maz.

\- Querida niña, eres peculiar… - prosiguió la mujer en tono solemne - Veo mucha luz en ti.

La sonrisa de Poe se expandió, mientras Finn miraba sin comprender.

\- ¿Yoooo? Quiero decir… ¿En mí? ¿Qué…? – balbució la joven aprendiz de mecánica.

\- Poe, has traído dos buenas adquisiciones – comentó Maz con despreocupación – No te separes de estos dos chicos, hazme el favor…

\- A la orden, señora. Ya tienen a un guía en el insti.

\- Bien hecho. Cuídalos bien – y Maz pasó su mano por los hombros de Finn y Rey antes de alejarse.

La siguieron con la vista y Finn no pudo evitar comentar:

\- Es rara de narices. Me da repelús.

\- Ya, suele pasar el primer día, pero es muy buena gente. Cuida bien de todos los republicanos y muchas veces venimos aquí a merendar. Pone unos crepes que te mueres de buenos – convino Poe, bebiendo un poco de café – Tiene presentimientos, dice que ve cosas y que siente el aura de la gente… Rollos de ésos. Yo no le hacía mucho caso, pero jamás se equivoca con sus predicciones…

\- ¿Predicciones? Ostras, ¿y no ha predicho nunca las quinielas deportivas? – preguntó Finn entusiasmado, provocando la risa de Poe, que se atragantó con el café – ¡Se haría de oro, tío!

\- Creo que no le interesa – respondió Dameron con una suave sonrisa, mientras Finn no apartaba los ojos del interior del local, donde se había metido Maz.

Rey, por su parte, escudriñaba el café en silencio. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de la luz y de que ella era peculiar?

Al cabo de un rato, la joven necesitó ir al baño. Al salir, no esperaba encontrarse con Maz de frente, que la interceptó en el pasillo.

\- Niña, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí…

\- Espero que no te haya molestado lo que te he dicho. Bueno, más que molestia, noto interés y preocupación. Mis palabras te inquietan.

\- Pues la verdad es que sí.

La anciana la cogió del brazo suavemente y Rey consideró una vez más la diferencia abismal entre sus pieles: la de ella, tersa, suave y ligeramente bronceada y la de Maz, cuarteada y de un tono tostado...

\- Ven, siéntate un momento conmigo – y la mujer la guió hasta una mesa vacía que había junto al mostrador. El interior del local estaba prácticamente vacío, con el único acompañamiento de una suave música brasileña de fondo y el ruido de la máquina de café.

\- Te preocupan muchas cosas – comenzó Maz, estudiándola tras sus enormes y gruesas lentes redondas – No todas merecen esa preocupación.

\- ¿Usted sabe lo que me preocupa? – quiso saber Rey, tomando asiento frente a ella, de espaldas a la puerta.

\- Tengo una cierta idea, pero en cuanto le eche un vistazo a esto, lo sabré con mayor exactitud – explicó la mujer tomando su mano con suavidad entre las suyas, menudas e igual de cuarteadas que el resto de su cuerpo – ¿Te importa que le eche un vistazo?

El imperceptible gesto de negación de Rey, motivado por la fascinación que sentía por aquella mujer, le dio el pie a Maz para comenzar a hablar en voz tenue, concentrada en las líneas de la mano de la chica.

\- Trabajas con las manos. Construyes cosas, arreglas cosas. Desmontas, recolocas… Trabajo muy duro, pero te gusta, te hace feliz. Se te da bien.

Impresionante, se dijo Rey.

\- Vives con un hombre que no es tu padre. Veo pérdida, soledad, tristeza. Te sientes diferente.

Rey, sintió que le atravesaban el pecho con una daga helada. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

\- Dices que quieres buscar a tus padres, pero en realidad tienes miedo de lo que encuentres. Mi querida niña, veo tus ojos… Ya sabes la verdad. Ellos nunca van a volver a por ti.

Y sin embargo, Rey no quería que parase. Como si el hecho de que otra persona le estuviese recordando aquellas verdades les quitara un poco del dolor que le causaban…

\- No te aferres al pasado, nadie va a regresar… Pero sí que hay alguien que podría regresar. Sí que hay alguien que podría volver.

¿Quién? ¿Qué persona era ésa? ¿Finn? ¿Poe? ¿Otro familiar desconocido?

\- Querida niña… Esa nostalgia, ese anhelo no está en tu pasado, sino en lo que está por llegar.

Rey notó las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, mientras los dedos de Maz paseaban delicadamente por su palma, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- En el colegio hacías cosas que provocaban que todos te dieran de lado. Nunca lo has controlado, pero sabes que está ahí. Lo sientes. Incluso yo lo siento – Maz cerró los ojos, concentrándose un instante - Lo que hay en tu interior. La luz que hay en ti. Siempre ha estado contigo. Siéntela. Se está haciendo muy fuerte. Te está llamando. Déjate llevar por ella. Te guiará.

Repentinamente, Rey fue sacada de su trance por una sensación de no estar sola. Se dio la vuelta como un rayo y vio que Poe y Finn estaban tras ellas…

Ambos jóvenes parecían extrañamente preocupados.

\- Perdona, Rey… - comenzó Poe, sacando el monedero sin apartar la vista de ambas mujeres – Como tardabas, hemos entrado a pagar la cuenta…

\- Os hemos oído – añadió Finn – ¿Es cierto todo eso?

A Rey se le encendió el rostro y retiró su mano bruscamente de la de Maz, que pareció no molestarse.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo de tus padres y lo de que estás sola y todo eso… - dijo Finn tímidamente, con tacto. Se notaba que intentaba no hacer daño…

Rey les miró alternativamente a ellos y a Maz y, bajando la cabeza, masculló:

\- Sí, ahora sabéis que soy una friki.

\- A mí no me parece que lo seas – dijo Poe, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Sólo que has tenido mala suerte en la vida.

\- Lo que no he entendido bien es eso de la luz… - comentó Finn en tono algo más despreocupado – ¿Eso qué es?

\- Sólo ella podría explicarlo – intervino Maz, mirando con afecto a Rey – Y si ella no quiere, no os lo tiene por qué decir. No es nada malo. Digamos que significa que es muy buena chica – y le pasó una mano por el hombro – Tiene un gran corazón, lo leo en sus ojos.

Rey la miró con agradecimiento, pero seguía triste. Sin embargo, Poe y Finn la miraron con aprecio.

\- Anímate, anda – insistió Poe, palmeando a Rey en el hombro – Cuando estés en el insti, vente con nosotros. Los dos – y los señaló a ambos – Os presentaré a mis amigos…

Los otros dos sonrieron.

\- De verdad que ha sido una gran suerte que nos hayamos cruzado – prosiguió Poe – ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de la de cosas raras y casualidades que han ocurrido para que nos juntemos? Lo del picnic, lo de BB, la furgo de vuestro amigo…

\- Tienes razón – aventuró Rey con una sonrisa, mientras Finn asentía encantado.

Sí que era cierto, pensó la joven. En las últimas horas, le estaban ocurriendo más cosas de las que le habían pasado en todo aquel verano.

* * *

Había que simplificar.

Eso me dije cuando escribí este capi. No hay objeto que Maz tenga que darle a Rey. No, porque la conexión con cierto ex maestro va a ser distinta. Tranquis, que todo llegará.

Me ha gustado cómo está quedando Maz. Darle ese sexto sentido va a ayudar a Rey.

Hey, ¿y qué tal os parece el trío reunido? Poe se me figura como ese pequeño sol que todos los instis tienen. Ese chico amable, magnético y que hace girar a todos alrededor de sí mismo, pero no por egocentrismo, sino porque mucha gente se siente atraída por almas tan luminosas como la suya. Eso sí, agarrarse, que aunque nuestro Poe de aquí no se suba a naves espaciales y se ponga a explotar cosas, la va a liar parda más de una vez…

¡Y Chewie! ¡Qué gustazo escribir sus escenas! Vi claramente que tenía que tener problemas de lenguaje, así que hice un guiño con lo del lenguaje de signos. Tengo un amigo que es profesor de lengua de signos y es admirable cómo trabaja con sus alumnos. Me gustaría aprender algún día. Para este fic, busqué la lengua de signos norteamericana, porque según el país, hay gestos que cambian. Cada uno tiene su lenguaje.

¿Y no aparece Han Solo? Tranquilos, todo a su tiempo. Ya dije que los acontecimientos van paralelos a los de TFA, pero que iba a haber cambios… Han es uno de ellos.

Había que simplificar.

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: toca subidón de adrenalina en un encuentro terrible. Algo es despertado y está fuera de control. Y el comienzo de clases no es todo lo agradable que a muchos les hubiera gustado. Aquí hay más de uno que va a acabar infartado y gritando "¡paren al mundo, que me quiero bajar!"


	4. Cara a cara

No me gusta colocar notas de autor al inicio de capítulo, porque es hacer spoiler, pero esta vez me parece necesario hacerlo: en cierto momento del capítulo, hay algunas bromas muy crueles hacia varios personajes, correspondientes al terreno del bullying. Como profesora de instituto que soy, me declaro completamente en contra de estas prácticas aberrantes y que tanto daño hacen a miles de chavales inocentes. Pido disculpas por la dureza de estos comentarios, pero son los cuervos los que hablan. Espero no herir sensibilidades, pero si nos vamos haciendo una idea del tipo de estudiantes que son, estando como estamos en el siglo XXI, es de esperar que esto acabara sucediendo en el universo de este fic. No tienen cazas ni cruceros espaciales, pero estos chicos se atacan con lo que tienen. Y desgraciadamente la red es una de las armas más poderosas a su alcance.

 **4**

 **Cara a cara**

Pasaron un rato entretenido. Poe, siempre amigable, les fue explicando sus historias, les mostró fotografías de eventos del insti en su móvil y pronto Rey y Finn estuvieron haciéndole más preguntas de las que podía contestar.

Gracias a una nueva llamada a la directora Organa, pudieron acceder a un formulario online para Finn, que pudo cumplimentar gracias a que Maz les dejó el ordenador de la cafetería. Finn había hablado con sus padres la noche anterior y habían accedido a aquel plan improvisado del cambio de centro, así que solamente bastó una llamada a su casa para poner todo en regla. Lo enviaron todo desde la cafetería y suspiraron aliviados. El lunes, Finn tendría que presentarse antes del inicio de las clases, para recibir documentación oficial y tener una breve entrevista con la directora.

\- Dice aquí que habrá que mandarlo a la administración, pero mientras se tramita, puedes empezar a asistir al insti – aclaró Poe, leyendo la letra pequeña del formulario.

Se despidieron del Maz´s ya cerca del mediodía y se separaron con la promesa entre risas de que el lunes almorzarían juntos en la cafetería.

* * *

Rey iba silbeteando alegremente. Se sentía ligera, mucho más animada que cualquier otro inicio de curso de los que llevaba en su vida. Por primera vez, tenía una especie de ilusión.

\- _Como ha dicho Poe, tengo mucha suerte de haberlos conocido antes de entrar. Parecen buena gente._

Paró junto a un semáforo en rojo y sacó el móvil, deteniéndose en la foto que se habían hecho con Poe y que les había mandado por Whatsapp. Salían los tres, sonrientes con sus refrescos y batidos, y BB estaba sentado entre ella y Poe, tan sonriente como ellos. Poe les había mandado la foto con el comentario "¡Dando la bienvenida al nuevo curso como se merece!" e iconos de dulces, refrescos y caras sonrientes. Ella también sonrió ante el recuerdo.

\- _Va a ser divertido, formar parte de algo otra vez. No sé si nos pelearemos, tendremos días buenos y malos, conoceré a más gente... Pero esto es sin duda, un buen comienzo._

Cruzó en verde y siguió avanzando por un barrio tranquilo, lleno de naves industriales, algunas abandonadas.

Entonces lo notó. El vacío, la oscuridad. Un zumbido en las sienes. El vello de la nuca se le erizó y una bola helada se le instaló en la garganta, bajando a plomo hasta su estómago.

\- **_Conque aquí estás otra vez. La chica de la que he oído hablar a esos dos perdedores hace cinco calles atrás._**

Se detuvo en seco y miró a todos lados. Horror: no había nadie en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera coches. ¿Qué había pasado de repente?

Se encontraba en la intersección de cuatro calles estrechas, todas ellas ocupadas por naves industriales y almacenes con puertas forzadas.

\- _Oh, dios mío, dios mío… Éste es el sitio del sueño... ¡Creo que era así! Ay madre mía…_

 _- **Tienes miedo. Estás sola. Nadie va a venir a por ti. Ninguno de esos pardillos con los que te juntas.**_

Rey empezó a hiperventilar, mientras se giraba constantemente, intentando encontrar la procedencia de aquella voz despreciable.

Aquella voz profunda, grave, pero con un deje de magnetismo inexplicable.

\- _¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!_

 _- **No quiero.**_

La voz cambiaba de sitio, llegaba de todos lados. La sentía como si le estuviesen susurrando al oído.

- _¡Vete! No te he hecho nada. No quiero problemas._

 _- **No me iré hasta que no me dé la gana.**_

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- _¡Vete, por favor! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

 _- **No quiero. No puedo.**_

 _\- ¿Que no puedes?_

Silencio. La opresión en su pecho iba y venía. Notaba algo, una presencia. Tal vez en alguna de las naves, tras una caja, un contenedor…

\- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Da la cara!

Silencio.

\- ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! – gritó.

\- **_No lo vas a hacer. Tienes curiosidad. Una parte de ti no quiere que me vaya._**

Rey se sintió traspasada y se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – el pensamiento cruzó como un rayo su mente. No quiso pensarlo, no quería sentir esa necesidad de preguntar, no quería que él se enterara de que ella sentía curiosidad, pero era inevitable. Ya estaba hecho. Décimas de segundo y él la oyó claramente. La voz cada vez era más aterciopelada, más segura, más relajada.

\- **_Porque lo estás pensando. Sé todo lo que estás pensando. Todo lo que te dices a ti misma, me lo estás ofreciendo como un libro abierto._**

\- _¡Vete de mi cabeza!_ – volvió a chillar.

\- **_No. Es demasiado interesante. Eres rara._**

\- _¡No me insultes! No voy a dejarte meterte en mis asuntos, ¿oyes?_

 _- **¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¡Ni siquiera puedes evitar oír mi voz. Puedo entrar en tu mente. Puedo coger lo que quiera de ella. Es como una biblioteca en la que escojo el libro que me da la gana.**_

Oyó un leve chasquido, se giró y allí estaba él. Esta vez no llevaba el casco, pero lo demás estaba igual. Altísimo, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con aquella mirada intensa con la que parecía atravesar su mismísima alma. Se había quitado la cazadora de cuero, que dejaba ver una camiseta de manga corta levemente ajustada al torso, por la que asomaban unos brazos largos, pálidos y bien torneados. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos en una pose tan autosuficiente que a Rey le dieron náuseas.

\- Eres un enfermo – siseó la chica, retrocediendo.

\- Y tú una friki – escupió él rápidamente, avanzando con lentitud hacia ella - Y he dicho la verdad cuando mencioné que podía coger lo que quisiera de tu mente. Veamos... Soledad, aislamiento, problemas de insomnio… Tienes tanto miedo de avanzar...

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?

Él guardó silencio. Rey tampoco notó nada en su mente y aprovechó para seguir hablando.

\- ¿Sólo porque soy del Republicano me tienes tanto odio? ¿O es en general a la raza humana? ¡No sé de qué vas, pero te aseguro que tomaré medidas si me sigues acosando!

El muchacho resopló con suficiencia.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedes. Nadie te creerá cuando les digas que oyes voces. _**Friki.**_

Y aquella última palabra le hizo más daño que ninguna otra.

\- ¡Te he dicho que NO!

Y se hizo el silencio.

Ambos se miraron, inmóviles. Pero algo iba mal.

Realmente, se había hecho EL SILENCIO.

La voz del joven había dejado de oírse. En su lugar, un extraño zumbido, que rebotaba en sus tímpanos, pero que no la molestaba, resonaba ahora con fuerza, leve y suave como el latido de su corazón. Del que, curiosamente, estaba siendo muy consciente en aquel momento…

El gesto del joven cuervo había cambiado a un rictus de sorpresa y agitación. Alzó la mano, enfundada en un guante de mitón negro, hacia ella y adquirió una expresión mucho más concentrada, casi bizqueando por el esfuerzo. Rey podría jurar que lo oyó rechinar los dientes.

\- _**¿Qué es esto? No es posible…**_

\- _¿Y ahora qué pasa?_

 _- **¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciéndome?**_

Rey, que ya pensaba que no podía sufrir más emociones, abrió la boca, aturdida.

\- ¿Qué hablas?

\- ¡Me estás bloqueando! ¡Imposible!

Pero lo notaba, Rey lo sentía en cada poro de su ser. Aquel zumbido de sus tímpanos resonaba con fuerza y, de algún modo, supo que, mientras se oyese aquel zumbido, él no iba a poder entrar en su cabeza. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en aquel zumbido y rezar a los cielos para que no la abandonara.

Así, comenzó a retirarse. Poco a poco, fue retrocediendo. Pero su rival le mostró una sonrisa torcida.

\- No te creas que así vas a escapar. Puede que no pueda leerte la mente, pero tengo otros modos de hacer que no huyas.

Una lanzada de miedo le atravesó las tripas y su resolución flaqueó.

\- ¿Qué métodos?

\- Los que llevo utilizando con tus amigos pardillos desde hace años! – y la voz del joven se alzó triunfal, en una especie de risotada histérica, al comprobar jubiloso cómo volvía a escucharla. Rey comprobó, aterrada, que no podía moverse. Notó cómo su cuerpo caía de rodillas al suelo, con los brazos pegados al torso.

\- ¡Enfermo! ¡Estás loco! ¡Déjame!

\- Antes habéis huido de rositas. Craso error cuando es la Orden la que te persigue. Esto te enseñará a ti y a tus amigos que jamás se baja la guardia con la Academia.

Un spray de pintura roja surgió de un bulto negro en el que Rey no había reparado antes. Era una mochila de piel negra que había tirada en una esquina, no lejos del estudiante. El spray flotó en el aire ante los espantados ojos de la joven, llegó hasta la mano del muchacho y empezó a disparar pintura…

Rey notó los rastros de spray en su pecho, mientras el joven exhibía una suave sonrisa que hasta le habría parecido atractiva, si no estuviera tintada de perversidad.

Por fin, el spray cayó al suelo, y ella intentó leer las letras. "Escoria".

\- Ya estás marcada – explicó el joven, arrodillándose junto a ella. Rey se estremeció al sentirle tan cerca. No sabía cómo pero aquel día sus sentidos estaban híper-desarrollados, incluso otros que no sabía que tenía. Sintió físicamente el aura de oscuridad que envolvía al muchacho. Sus ojos eran dardos, contrastaban tremendamente con la palidez de su piel y una mano invisible la tenía amordazada.

\- Carne fresca – el muchacho sacó su móvil para hacerle una foto – Prepárate. Nuestros novatos funden a gente como tú en la primera semana, como prueba inicial.

Sonó el clic de la cámara y el joven sonrió de nuevo, incorporándose y admirando su obra.

\- Perfecta. Para el Instagram de la Academia. Permite que te diga que con la pintura estás hasta un poco mejor. Te da algo de vida. Eres tan poquita cosa, que cualquier detalle te mejora.

Rey, que volvía a temblar, sintió que algo dentro de ella colapsaba.

Y entonces sucedió. Algo en su interior se revolvió, explotó y pensó sinceramente que estaba muriéndose en ese instante. Descomponiéndose en miles de partículas luminosas que se expandían por el aire.

Luz, luz por todos lados…

Luz que, en la forma de aquellas partículas, salía disparada en todas direcciones, y chocaba contra la figura del joven... Y vio su rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa y el terror momentáneo…

Cuando Rey abrió los ojos, notaba su cuerpo entero temblar inconteniblemente, pero ahora estaba libre de las cadenas invisibles a las que había sido sometida. Aún notaba en su interior los ecos de aquella explosión, en forma de esfera cálida que se había quedado anidada en su pecho. De algún modo, la confortaba y la hizo sentirse algo más fuerte.

El cuervo yacía inerte en el suelo, a unos cinco metros de ella.

\- Lo he matado, lo he matado… _¿Pero, he sido yo? Dios mío…_

Tambaleante, se aproximó a él, sobreponiéndose al miedo cerval que la agobió en aquel instante. La bola cálida empezó a esfumarse.

Inconscientemente, cogió un listón de palé astillado de una caja destrozada que yacía en una esquina y algo más segura, avanzó hasta el muchacho.

\- _**Dolor… Me duele…**_

Rey dio un respingo. ¡Ahora le oía!

Menos mal.

\- _¿Menos mal que qué?_ – se regañó a sí misma - _¡Rey! ¡Espabila! ¿Menos mal por qué?_

El pecho del joven subía y bajaba.

\- _Porque está vivo._

El muchacho movió un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- _¿Me oyes?_

 _- **Dolor.**_

Involuntariamente, Rey se inclinó un poco sobre él, movida por la curiosidad.

\- ¿ _No me oye?_

 _- **Maldita pardilla.**_

El muchacho movió un poco la mano.

\- _No me oye._

 _- **Me duele todo…**_

 _\- Gilipollas integral_.

El joven seguía en el suelo, revolviéndose lentamente y Rey lo observaba, presa de una morbosa fascinación. Podía oírle perfectamente. Como si le estuviera hablando en voz alta. Mucho más claramente que antes. El zumbido volvía a resonar con fuerza en sus sienes.

Lo tenía a su merced…

\- **_¿Y el móvil?_**

¡Idea! Cogió el móvil del muchacho, que yacía en el suelo. Era, por supuesto, un modelo última generación, con carcasa negra y de una marca asiática que no le sonaba de nada. Lo manipuló hasta que encontró su fotografía y la borró. Revisó sus conversaciones de Whatsapp para comprobar que no la había mandado a nadie y se metió en su cuenta Instagram, suspirando aliviada al ver que no había publicado nada. Vio que su nombre de usuario era Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren el cuervo.

\- **_Me las va a pagar. Mi espalda… No puedo moverme…_**

Le echó una mirada de reojo, mientras trasteaba con el móvil.

\- _Serpiente asesina._

 _- **Tengo que avisar a Phasma o a Armie.**_

 _\- Maldito enfermo..._

 _- **No deben de estar lejos. Espero que el móvil haya quedado intacto.**_

 _\- Cabrón con todas las letras._

Revisó el correo y miró si tendría otras redes sociales. Snapchat, Facebook, Tumblr… Nada. Revisó la tarjeta de memoria y tampoco había ya rastro de la imagen. Genial.

A su lado, el joven continuaba agitándose casi imperceptiblemente, probablemente demasiado cansado como para levantarse.

\- **_¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Es impresionante…_**

 _\- Machito trastornado._

 _- **Jamás había visto nada igual.**_

 _\- Desgraciado emo-wannabe._

 _- **¿Cómo lo hará?**_

\- _Esto te pasa por dártelas de guay._

 _- **Parece completamente inexperta.**_

 _\- Malnacido-psicópata-sabandija asquerosa._

 _- **Tengo que moverme. ¡Vamos, Ben, muévete!**_

 _\- Subnormal-gilipuertas-bicharraco-espárrago-de-los-infiernos._

Rey sonrió. Podría tirarse así toda la tarde.

Dejó el móvil en la misma posición en que estaba en el suelo y se alejó satisfecha.

\- _Espera. ¿Ben?_

Ben.

Quizás era su nombre verdadero.

Ben el cuervo.

Puaj.

Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo "Vamos, no te quedes a medio camino. Es tu momento. Hazle una foto tú ahora".

¿De dónde salía esa vocecilla?

Nop, no le haría caso. Ella no era como él. Y estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

\- ¡Basta! – el muchacho se incorporó de repente, dando un salto que lo puso de pie enseguida. De nuevo se alzaba en toda su altura frente a ella. Aunque, por mucho que intentó parecer amenazador, aún se tambaleaba como un borracho.

Rey no pudo evitar una risa.

Pálido, amenazador, vestido de oscuro y altísimo...

\- _Espárrago de los infiernos._

Otra risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Has entrado en mi mente?

\- _A ti te lo voy a decir…_

Vio que el joven se concentraba y el zumbido, repentinamente, cesó su intensidad.

\- ¡Sí que me lo vas a decir!

\- _Oh, vuelves a recuperar habilidades…_

\- ¡No las he perdido, idiota! – y el joven comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

\- _A mí sí que me lo parece_ – Rey retrocedió unos pasos – _Así que, mientras las recuperas del todo, yo me marcho. Ahí te quedas, Ben…_

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – y el joven se lanzó hacia ella, presa de una furia inusitada.

El brazo de Rey actuó por reflejo, alzándose hacia su contendiente armado con el listón de palé. Milagrosamente, el joven hizo un ágil movimiento hacia atrás y el listón solamente le rozó la cara. Un reguero de sangre surcó al instante su mejilla, que se hinchó y enrojeció en cuestión de segundos.

Rey dejó caer el listón y ahora sí, ahora salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo, mientras el tal Ben hacía lo posible por seguirla a zancadas, gritando como poseído por una furia demoníaca y sin lograr alcanzarla…

* * *

No dejó de correr hasta que no llegó a su casa. Se estampó contra la verja de entrada y trastrabilló varias veces en la gravilla del camino hasta el porche. Solamente cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer en las escaleras, pudo exhalar aliviada.

Tras unos momentos en los que vigiló encarecidamente su corazón, notó que su respiración se tranquilizaba y, por puro reflejo (de nuevo sus superexcitados sentidos aquella mañana) cerró los ojos y rastreó los alrededores por si le oía pensar. ¿Y si la había seguido?

Y otra pregunta… ¿Cómo estaba rastreándole?

No sabía cómo, pero lo estaba haciendo. Escuchaba el exterior, oía los coches y las voces de otras personas. Distinguía lo que estaban diciendo de lo que estaban pensando. ¡Alucinante! Las voces mentales eran muy difusas, se oían muy lejanas, pero definitivamente poseían la misma cualidad que la que había oído aquella mañana. Eran como un eco, tenían una reverberación que las hacía sonar más lejanas o atenuadas.

Maravillada, salió a la calle para comprobarlo. Sí, ciertamente podía oír mejor a la gente si se acercaba a esas personas… Pero iba y venía, como una radio mal sintonizada. Al cabo del rato se cansó y acabó desconectando, para pasar a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado hace un rato.

¿Y aquel fogonazo de poder? Inaudito, jamás había experimentado algo así.

Bueno, al menos en los últimos 6-7 años.

Porque antes…

Antes...

\- Basta – se regañó entre dientes – Nunca más volverá a pasar. Lo de hoy es algo aislado. Seguro que me lo ha provocado ese enfermo. Debo intentar evitarle de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El resto del fin de semana, Rey se lo pasó buscando vídeos tutoriales sobre cómo quitar manchas de spray en ropa, barriendo pelos de perro de su cuarto y evitando sintonizar su mente más de dos segundos seguidos con la de Carl, cuando el sábado por la noche "oyó" por accidente lo que el mecánico querría hacerle a las presentadoras que estaban saliendo en la televisión en ese instante.

* * *

El lunes a las 11, muy nerviosa, se puso en camino con su moto. Al aparcar, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa emocionada.

El instituto Republicano era un bello edificio en piedra beig, rodeado de jardines y grandes árboles bajo los que ya había congregados grupitos de adolescentes. Era de estilo neoclásico, con columnas y capiteles elegantes que recordaban a las del Capitolio. En medio de la fachada principal había una gran vidriera sobre la cual estaba pintado el emblema del instituto, en rojo brillante. Los pabellones estaban comunicados entre sí por pasarelas cubiertas en aluminio pintado de blanco y a lo lejos, se advertían las gradas del estadio. Probablemente lo pisaría para ver jugar partidos de sus compañeros. Había algunas construcciones aledañas, que ya eran de estilo algo más contemporáneo. Pero todas compartían el cromatismo de blancos y lucían el emblema de la institución en rojo.

El ambiente era semifestivo. Había reencuentros por doquier, abrazos, risas y empujones amistosos. Rey paseó la vista buscando a Poe o a Finn, pero no los vio, así que atravesó las grandes puertas de madera. En los pasillos había menos gente, pues todos preferían quedarse al aire libre hasta que sonara el timbre que los convocase para las distintas aulas. Ella tenía que ir antes a un par de sitios.

Primero, se acercó a la lista de clase colgada en el tablón de anuncios del hall principal.

\- ¡Genial! _¡Clase 11-B, con Finn! Poe está en el 12-A._

Preparó sus papeles de ingreso y se dirigió a secretaría. Allí le dieron el nuevo horario y se frotó las manos mentalmente.

\- _Voy a disfrutar muchísimo con las optativas. ¡Qué ganas!_

\- ¡Heeeeey! – gritaron desde detrás y un brazo la rodeó - ¿Qué tal, novata?

Era Poe, que aquella mañana, llevaba su flamante cazadora de fútbol naranja y blanca, con el escudo rojo del instituto en la pechera izquierda. En la parte trasera estaba bordado en grandes letras blancas el nombre "The Wings" sobre el dibujo de un casco de fútbol blanco con franjas rojas, de cuyas sienes salían unas alas.

\- Bien, con ganas de empezar – comentó Rey, encantada pero retirándose un poco, algo sonrojada – Ahora iba al despacho de la directora. Quiere hablar conmigo.

\- Perfect, voy contigo – respondió Poe – Y así te hago de guía…

Por el camino, Poe le iba señalando los talleres, aulas y dependencias varias.

\- Y recuerda: nunca cojas el ordenador de la mesa 3, porque se queda colgado a cada minuto. Ni los de informática saben ya cómo arreglarlo… ¡Ostras! ¡La dire!

Rey se giró a donde señalaba Poe y vieron a Leia Organa acercarse a ellos. Era una mujer ya entrada en años, menuda y enfundada en un elegantísimo traje de chaqueta y pantalón en color castaño. Su pelo, que antaño debía de haber sido oscuro, aún lucía lustroso a pesar de las canas y muy bien peinado en un elaborado moño. Su rostro aún conservaba los rasgos de una belleza extraordinaria, que le conferían una armonía magnética a sus facciones maduras. Sus ademanes y cadencioso andar hacían ver que era una persona acostumbrada a cargos de mando, pero a la vez denotaba una sofisticación y encanto que no pasaban desapercibidos.

\- Directora Organa, buenos días – saludó Poe, muy educado, ofreciéndole la mano.

La mujer sonrió estrechándosela, mientras respondía con voz reposada:

\- Buenos días, Dameron. ¿Qué tal el verano?

\- Bien, tranquilo, descansando, de viaje…

\- ¿Y qué tal tus padres? ¿Volvieron de Líbano?

\- Sí, tuvieron un permiso de unas semanas y fuimos de viaje a Perú.

\- Fantástico. Salúdalos de mi parte, ¿quieres?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? – dijo Leia, girándose a Rey – ¿Nueva alumna?

\- Sí – comenzó Poe cogiendo a Rey del brazo – Ésta es Rey.

La muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que Leia respondió con calidez, mientras estrechaba su mano.

\- Encantada, Rey. Espero que estés a gusto con nosotros.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- ¿De qué centro vienes?

\- De la Escuela Intermedia Dantooine.

\- Bien, es una buena institución… ¿Qué grado empiezas?

\- Empiezo el 11.

\- ¿Qué optativas has cogido?

\- Pues iniciación empresarial, mecánica automovilística, soldadura, diseño asistido por ordenador y electrónica.

Poe no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

\- Uau…

\- Vaya, tenemos a una futura ingeniera, ¿tal vez? – aventuró Leia.

\- No sé, señora… Por ahora, me conformaría con aprender a montar un taller de coches. Se me dan bien.

\- Interesante – admitió la directora – Pero que no te intimide apuntar más alto. A veces la meta no es la montaña más alta, sino que nuestras posibilidades nos acaban llevando más allá de las estrellas.

Rey no supo qué contestar.

\- Espero que aquí encuentres tu camino – y la mujer le puso la mano sobre su brazo, apretándoselo un poco – Bien, ¿pasamos a mi despacho? Sabes que tengo que hacerte una breve entrevista, aunque ya hablaste con la orientadora y el consejero en junio, si no me equivoco, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro – contestó Rey, asintiendo animadamente – Por eso he venido antes de la hora a la que nos han citado…

\- Bien. Pues entonces sígueme – y Leia se giró para poner rumbo a su despacho, pero Poe la paró.

\- Un segundo, directora… - al girarse ella de nuevo, el joven continuó – Quisiera darle las gracias por la gestión de la matrícula de Finn Newby.

\- Ah, sí, la llamada urgente del sábado – y Leia sonrió – Está todo arreglado?

\- Rellenamos los formularios esa misma mañana y está todo enviado. Traerá lo que falta hoy. ¿Le digo que se pase por su despacho durante la mañana?

\- Claro que sí, muchas gracias. Tengo curiosidad por saber los motivos de su marcha de la Academia de modo tan repentino y con el curso sin empezar…

\- Oh, no le quepa duda de que le encantarán – aseguró Poe.

\- Parece muy convencido, Dameron – Leia entrecerró los ojos, pero Poe ya fruncía los labios asintiendo en plan "Ya verás… Espera a que te cuente…"

Rey aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó de Poe detrás de la directora.

* * *

\- Tío, no sé por qué me has pedido que lleve esta cazadora hoy…

Finn se miraba y remiraba la cazadora, cuando no le echaba miradas apesadumbradas a la cazadora de Poe, que sonreía mientras saludaba a unos y otros.

\- Quiero que a la gente no le quepa la menor duda de que eres un tío de fiar. Si ven que el nuevo lleva puesta la cazadora del capitán del equipo de fútbol, dirán "Hey, ese tío tiene que molar".

Finn sonrió a gusto, mientras otro grupo de chicos chocaban manos con Poe y le saludaban brevemente.

\- Eres popular, ¿eh?

\- Bueno, es lo que tiene ser una estrella del deporte y miembro del consejo estudiantil, además de veterano. Gajes del oficio, sabes…

\- Ya. Oye, ¿y ese dibujo? – Finn señaló a una figura que había cosida en la manga izquierda. Era un caza militar en color negro.

\- Black Wing, el avión que pilota mi padre.

\- Ostras… ¿Tu padre es militar?

Un grupito de chicas pasó junto a ellos y le hicieron ojitos a Poe mientras saludaban. Él las despidió con una sonrisa rutilante y un gesto de cabeza.

\- A pares, ¿verdad? – aventuró Finn, echando un vistazo a las chicas. Por lo que a él respectaba, parecían haberle considerado parte del mobiliario urbano.

\- ¿Qué? – Poe le miró de nuevo con cara de despiste – Ah, eso… No, qué va – respondió dando un manotazo al aire.

\- Venga, va… En serio. Las tienes tontas perdidas.

\- Bah, no es gran cosa. No tengo mucho tiempo para ligues. Bueno, lo justo. Además – se sacó una cadena que llevaba bajo la camiseta – Busco a una chica especial, una de verdad.

Finn se sorprendió al ver un anillo colgar de la cadena. Era dorado, muy sencillo. Poe lo sostuvo con cariño en sus dedos.

\- Era el anillo de prometida de mi madre. Pienso ponérselo en el dedo a la chica adecuada.

\- Joder, qué profundo… ¿Y tu madre te ha regalado así por las buenas ese anillo?

Los ojos azules de Poe se nublaron un poco.

\- No la veo mucho. Ni a mi padre. Los dos son militares. Afganistán, Siria, Líbano… Siempre han estado en los sitios más chungos. Los veo muy pocos días al año. Por eso, ella me regaló su anillo de compromiso. De mi padre llevo el reloj – la vista de Finn fue a su muñeca, pero Poe negó con la cabeza – No, lo reservo para cuando voy más arreglado, ocasiones especiales… Pienso llevarlo cuando me gradúe. Me quisieron dar esas cosas por si nunca más los vuelvo a ver.

La vista del capitán de fútbol se perdió muy lejos de allí y a Finn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Lo siento, tío, debe de ser tremendo. Tus padres son muy valientes, pero supongo que me puedo considerar un tipo con suerte al tener cerca a los míos.

\- No sabes cuánto – musitó Poe.

El momento fue interrumpido por una monumental llave que le hicieron a Poe por la espalda, derribándolo al césped en cuestión de segundos. Finn alzó la vista y se encontró con el equipo de fútbol del Republicano al completo. Eran chavales de varias edades entre los quince y los diecisiete años, que se contaban entre los más fuertes y veloces del instituto. Muchos de ellos vestían la cazadora naranja y blanca y reían a carcajadas, hablando en voz alta, rugiendo y jaleando al que le había hecho la llave.

\- ¡Starck, suéltalo o nos dejas sin capitán!

\- ¡Es lo que quiere, déjalo!

\- ¡A por él!

\- ¡Se le va a caer el moreno del susto!

\- ¡Jajajaja!

El tal Starck, un atractivo y alto joven de cabello caoba y ojos claros, se apiadó de Poe y se retiró del césped, entre el coro de risas, al que acompañaba Poe con toda su alma, entre toses.

\- Tíos, ya os vale…

\- ¡Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos! – y varios le dieron abrazos de oso, mientras otros le palmeaban la espalda y le daban coscorrones, hablando todos a la vez.

\- Joder, parece que se os olvida lo de la piscina de Mindy el sábado pasado, ¿eh?

\- ¡Buena memoria, Tubbs!

\- Creía que no lo contabas después del empujón de Mark.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No soy un tirillas cualquiera!

\- Ya te lo diré cuando marques el próximo touchdown.

\- ¿Será flipado?

\- ¡Estás zumbado de la olla!

Finn contemplaba al grupo algo retirado, hasta que Poe hizo las presentaciones. Todos le preguntaron por la chaqueta, con lo cual Poe dio la explicación que había ensayado:

\- Este tío es un puto héroe. Me salvó el cuello cuando lo del picnic del viernes.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es verdad, nos lo dijeron por la noche… ¿Estáis bien todos?

\- Qué hijos de...

\- Desgraciados. Vamos a fundirlos en el intercolegial.

\- ¡Van a pagar!

\- Y encima la toman con los pequeñajos de noveno. Cobardes.

Se sorprendieron mucho de lo de su cambio de bando, pero lo aceptaron sin reservas. Si el capitán del equipo de fútbol confiaba en un advenedizo hasta el punto de regalarle su cazadora, había que fiarse…

Les bastó el detalle final de que Finn jugaba a baloncesto para que fueran conquistados del todo. Entre aplausos y apretones de mano, Finn atravesó las puertas del instituto en la mejor compañía que jamás pudo desear.

* * *

Rey y Finn se sentaron juntos en las clases que compartían y fueron comentando los horarios y las presentaciones que se iban sucediendo. Poco a poco irían conociendo mejor a sus compañeros de clase, que se mostraron bastante interesados en ellos. Sobre todo en Finn, del cual, Poe ya se había encargado de repartir buena prensa…

Las charlas de ambos con la directora no revistieron mucha importancia. Se limitaron a una breve entrevista con preguntas clásicas sobre aficiones, intereses y recorridos académicos y un breve recordatorio de que Leia estaría disponible siempre que tuvieran algún problema.

\- Me cae bien la directora - comentaba Finn, mientras salían al sol de nuevo - ¿ Y a ti?

Rey asintió, pero al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de una cosa.

\- Espera un momento… ¿Qué es ese edificio? – preguntó, señalando a la verja metálica.

El instituto estaba rodeado de un muro sólido, pero en algunas zonas verdes, solamente había una reja que separaba los terrenos. Al otro lado de la verja, se alzaban las dependencias de un gran edificio de color negro y gris plomizo, de diseño vanguardista, con abundancia de cristal y asimetrías en las aristas y líneas de contorno de la construcción. El edificio gritaba modernidad por todos lados y Rey se imaginó clases que se abrían y cerraban con tarjetas, lectores de retina y enormes vestíbulos con pantallas táctiles...

\- Parece una nave espacial. ¡Es súper raro! – comentó la joven con admiración mal disimulada.

\- Es la Academia – explicaron Poe y Finn a la vez.

Rey experimentó una punzada en el estómago. No les había contado nada a los chicos de su aventura con aquel Ben. Le llevaría a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

\- Los vecinitos del al lado – resopló Starck, que les acompañaba en aquel momento.

\- A veces compartimos actos oficiales juntos o campeonatos. Como estamos uno al lado del otro… - explicó Poe, cruzándose de brazos mientras Rey y Finn se apoyaban en la verja, mirando con aprensión los terrenos al otro lado. Por ellos transitaban también muchos estudiantes. Muchos llevaban cazadoras o ropas negras. Parecía como si tuvieran uniforme…

\- ¿Y de dónde os viene la rivalidad? – quiso saber Finn. Rey prestó también mucha atención.

\- Pues viene de hace mucho tiempo – explicó Poe – Ya en los tiempos de la directora Organa se llevaban a matar.

\- ¿Pero hay alguna razón? Porque lo vuestro no es sano. Jamás he visto a gente con un odio tan enconado – observó Rey.

\- Son ellos los que nos provocan. Hacen maldades, siempre son los primeros en atacar – añadió Starck, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dando una patada a una piedrecilla que había sobre el césped.

\- Nos gastan malas pasadas de las gordas. Se diría que les damos asco por el simple hecho de existir.

\- Y se ríen de institutos como éste, en el que entran todos, siempre y cuando tengan buenas notas o habilidades de algún tipo: ser bueno en deportes, sacar buenas notas, bailar o tocar instrumentos... En la Academia entra gente con pelas y mucha mala idea.

\- Bueno, allí también son muy empollones… Recuerda que nos ganaron en el campeonato intercolegial de preguntas por equipos hace dos años.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Qué importa eso? Son unos clasistas. Si no eres pijo, no entras.

\- Ya está ahí el cabroncete de Ren – Starck resopló, señalando con desdén a un punto al otro lado de la verja.

Y a Rey la sacudió de nuevo aquel aguijonazo de horror: de nuevo la oscuridad quiso tragársela y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder sentir de nuevo aquel reconfortante zumbido en sus oídos, que la salvaguardaba de todo…

A lo lejos, la alta figura del cuervo caminaba por entre la sombra de los árboles. Lucía una fea herida que le recorría toda la mejilla derecha en sentido vertical, que le cruzaba la parte derecha y llegaba a prolongarse un poco más arriba de su ceja. La cicatriz que le había provocado ella.

Parecía más enfadado y pensativo de lo que le había visto el sábado. De pronto, él alzó la vista hacia donde estaban y lo notó. Era como una bruma oscura que la rodeara. Buscaba algún resquicio, alguna brecha, algún momento de flaqueza en su voluntad.

Aquellos ojos estaban tan fijos…

\- … y por eso creo que ni los de su insti lo aguantan – aseveraba Poe en aquel instante – Pero claro, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y el ojito derecho del director Snooke, así que a ver quién le tose.

\- Y va flanqueado por su guardaespaldas y el mierdas de Hux – comentó con desdén Starck.

\- Eh, ésa es Phasma. ¿Es a quién llamáis su guardaespaldas? – observó Finn.

\- Sí, y el tirillas pelirrojo de al lado es Armitage Hux. Es como el perrillo faldero de Ren. Su segundo de a bordo. También está en el consejo estudiantil. Sus padres están forrados y han pagado varias partes del instituto.

Rey estudió la figura de Hux. Ciertamente parecía el más débil de los tres. Era casi tan alto como Kylo, también bastante pálido, aunque menos atlético y vestía igualmente en tonos negros. Pero él llevaba unos vaqueros grises y una blusa negra remangada hasta los codos. Desde aquella distancia se podía advertir el brillo de sus mocasines negros, que relucían bajo el sol. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo con la raya muy marcada, muy engominado y repeinado. Su rostro era imperturbable y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. A Rey le dio la sensación de que su pose parecía algo impostada.

\- También es su brazo ejecutor - replicó Poe con tono tenebroso – El tío tiene cabeza para gastar malas pasadas de las gordas… Eso, si se pone a pensar mucho y se esfuerza, el pobre.

Hubo un coro de risas.

\- Y Phasma es un mal bicho. Una giganta que hace de muro de contención. Hace dos años tumbó ella sola al equipo de baloncesto de aquel entonces – comentó Starck – ¿Recuerdas, Poe?

\- Ufff, una vergüenza. Dejó casi tuerto al pívot, a McLaughlin, y a todos los dejó con fisuras y esguinces. Cuentan que estuvo en detención un mes todas las tardes. Yo sigo pensando que se contuvo. Es una mala bestia.

\- Eh, Ren está mirando para acá.

\- ¿Qué querrá ese zumbado?

\- Pues no sé, pero está mirando a Rey…

En ese instante, la joven desconectó y sintió tres pares de ojos sobre ella.

\- Rey, te está lanzando rayos por los ojos. ¿Qué le has hecho?

La joven se separó de la verja.

\- No sé, no le conozco. Bueno, solamente del sábado, cuando nos persiguió a Finn y a mí.

\- Pues no lo parece – aseguró Poe – Jamás había visto a Kylo tan cabreado desde que le robamos la equipación el año pasado y se la tendimos en las gradas del estadio… ¡tintada de lila! ¡Pfuahahahaha!

Otro coro de risas, pero esta vez Finn paró para acercarse a Rey.

\- Rey, ¿de verdad que no pasa nada?

El joven estudió los ojos miel de Rey, que estaban clavados en el alto estudiante.

\- No. No sé…

\- No deja de mirarte.

Efectivamente, Ren se había separado de los otros y permanecía inmóvil, asaeteándola con la mirada. Le estaba echando un pulso.

\- **_Maldita friki._**

¡No!

\- **_Mira lo que me has hecho._**

 _\- Tú me obligaste._

 _- **Ya no puedo entrar en tu mente con tanta facilidad como el otro día. El sábado aprendiste un truquito nuevo, ¿verdad?**_

 _\- No._

 _- **Te dio miedo.**_

\- _No._

 _- **Embustera.**_

 _\- No._

 _- **Te gustó.**_

 _\- Enfermo._

 _- **Mientes.**_

\- ¡NO! - y de repente, todos vieron cómo Ren resbalaba en el césped estrepitosamente de espaldas, con las piernas y los brazos balanceándose en el aire, como si de repente el césped se hubiera transformado en hielo. La risotada fue de campeonato.

\- ¡Eeeeeeh! ¡Kylo! – Poe hizo bocina con las manos – ¡Has perdido facultades este verano! ¡Cuidado, te vayas a romper la olla!

\- ¡Con lo dura que la tiene, aunque cayera tres veces más, aún le aguantaría!

\- ¡Jajajajaja!

Vieron cómo Hux y Phasma se giraban para auxiliar a Ren y éste se levantaba, apartándolos bruscamente, pero bastante confuso. Parecía que se tambaleaba…

\- ¡Corred! – y Starck y Poe tironearon de Finn y Rey – ¡Vamos adentro!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Finn – Quiero verlo revolcarse por el suelo…

Corrieron hasta doblar la esquina del gimnasio. Entre jadeos, Poe les explicó con voz lúgubre:

\- Cuando cabreas a Kylo Ren, más te vale no quedarte cerca. A veces pasan cosas raras cuando estás a su lado.

Rey, que se había quedado algo atrás, se sujetaba las rodillas mientras jadeaba. Sabía perfectamente que ella había sido la causante de aquel estúpido resbalón. Iba a dedicarle un momento a considerar aquello, pero oyó el nombre y parpadeó, confusa.

¿Kylo Ren?

Eso sí que era llevar lejos un seudónimo.

* * *

N.A. Me ha quedado un poco largo, pero no tenía ganas de meter el corte por ningún lado. Ha sido muuuuuy denso, con la primera parte de la batalla Rey-Ren. ¿Qué paralelismos hay? Pues que he fundido en una sola escena el interrogatorio y la pelea en la nieve, como buenamente he podido. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Recordemos, son adolescentes, no karatecas profesionales. Eso sí, los dos se defienden muy bien si tuvieran que liarse a mamporrazos…

No he podido evitar la sarta de insultos de Rey a Kylo. Muy fan del yo mental de esta chica.

Luego, la parte más entretenida, del instituto. Hay nombres de la Resistencia como miembros del centro. Me pareció divertido incorporarlos y darles más voz. Así se enriquece un mundo. Estarán entrando y saliendo, como parte del multicolor tapiz de este universo.

Más cosas: ¿habéis visto ya cómo funciona lo de las cursivas?

 _Lo que piensa Rey_

 ** _Lo que piensa Kylo_**

Creo que con eso nos entenderemos para el resto del fic.

¡Por fin vemos a Leia! Una directora seria, competente y muy implicada en el insti. Sí, Poe es su alumno enchufado, aunque ya veremos que ese favoritismo no es tal…

Supongo que a estas alturas ya os habréis dado cuenta de qué tipo de poderes tienen nuestros personajes, no? Por si acaso, y porque no está aún todo dicho sobre ellos, no voy a decir ni una palabra más. Pero seguro que más de uno y una se hace ya una idea…

¿Dónde está Han? Paciencia, aún estoy trabajando en la trama del señor Solo. Y lamento el modo en el que va a aparecer…

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: Descansaremos un poco tras la intensa pelea de este capítulo y veremos el transcurso de los primeros días, "slice of life" y todo eso. Echaremos un vistazo a los chicos de la Orden y veremos cómo se las gastan en su terreno. Sabremos lo que es un "amor plutónico", se descubrirán aficiones y puntos en común y llegarán nuevos personajes que, lamentablemente, traen malas noticias. ¡Se avecina un ataque!


	5. Nuevos objetivos, nuevas batallas

**5**

 **Nuevos objetivos, nuevas batallas**

\- Me cae bien el profesor Ackbar – comentó Finn en cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase de Humanidades – Parece simpático.

\- Sí, es un cacho de pan – añadió Poe – Está ya casi para jubilarse, pero el tío tiene más energía que todos nosotros juntos. Los de décimo tienen suerte de que les haya tocado como tutor.

\- ¿A quién tenéis vosotros?

Poe se giró, echando un vistazo al pasillo para responder, pero en ese instante su expresión mudó a una de extraña ensoñación.

Finn miró hacia ese lugar y vio que hacia ellos se aproximaba una mujer esbelta y delgada, enfundada en un conjunto de tela liviana en color café, consistente en unos pantalones anchos, una rebeca que casi flotaba como una capa tras ella y un pañuelo al cuello en los mismos tonos. Su corta melena, cuidadosamente ondulada en forma de "bob" de los años veinte, estaba tintada con reflejos de un suave malva. Sus facciones angulosas contrastaban magníficamente con el resto de su figura y con sus ojos azul hielo.

\- Dameron, circulen… - dijo la mujer al llegar junto a ellos – Está usted entorpeciendo el tránsito.

\- Ah, sí, claro… - y Poe dio un saltito hacia atrás, pegándose a la pared y dejándole paso a ella y a la riada de alumnos que venían por el pasillo.

Cuando la mujer se alejó, Finn se volvió hacia Poe con una mirada inquisidora.

\- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Poe… - agitó las manos frente a las narices de su compañero, que salió de su trance al fin – ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

\- Es Amilyn Holdo, la jefa de estudios principal – explicó Poe - Ella es mi tutora.

\- Ya – Finn entrecerró los ojos – Y te mola.

Poe se giró como un rayo, dispuesto a negar todo mientras hacía aspavientos.

\- ¡Baja la voz! ¡Si alguien se entera soy hombre muerto!

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Es que no lo sabe nadie más?

\- ¡No! - Y Poe lo cogió en un aparte, rodeándolo de un brazo – Mira, tengo una reputación que mantener. ¡Y no esperaba que un novato como tú se diera cuenta!

\- Vamos tío – Finn puso esta cara ¬_¬ - pero si se te nota un montón…

\- No jodas… Y yo que pensé que era el rey del despiste… Recuérdame que no aprenda jamás a jugar al póker.

\- Y dime, ¿de verdad te gusta?

\- Es, digamos, mi "amor plutónico".

\- Querrás decir platónico.

\- No, no, digo plutónico por la lejanía… Sé que es inalcanzable – y Poe alzó la vista hacia un punto al final del pasillo – Pero dentro de diez años, pienso venir a hacer una visita por aquí…

A Finn se le desorbitaron los ojos.

\- ¡Por favor, Poe, que podría ser tu madre!

\- No te creas, sólo tiene treinta y dos.

\- No te rindes, ¿eh?

\- De sueños también se vive – afirmó el joven de ojos claros. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Finn – Vamos, que te toca programación. A ver si viene Tico y te la presento.

* * *

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ¿cuándo se acabará este día?

Rey tamborileó ávidamente sobre el tablero de conglomerado. Necesitaba calmarse urgentemente, tras el nuevo esfuerzo mental de hace un rato… Afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de nada…

Se juró a sí misma intentar no volver a tropezarse con Kylo Ren. Si todos sus encuentros, aún a distancia, iban a ser así de intensos, ella estaba más que dispuesta a poner tierra de por medio…

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le estaban pasando factura. Desde el sábado, no hacía más que pensar en el extraño sueño que se había hecho realidad horas más tarde en aquella calleja abandonada, en el horrible encuentro con aquel larguirucho que la ponía de los nervios, en toda la gente nueva que estaba conociendo, el estrés de lidiar con un nuevo insti… Y para colmo, aquel "poder mental" o como demonios se llamase aquello. Era demasiado para soportar en setenta y dos horas…

Lo más urgente eran el instituto y sus poderes. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. ¿Y si pedía ayuda? ¿Pero a quién?

El murmullo de voces a su alrededor no la ayudaba a relajarse demasiado. Se revolvió inquieta frente al banco de trabajo del aula de Mecánica Automovilística.

Aquel aula era un sueño, a medio camino entre una clase, un taller y un garaje. Era amplia y tenía zonas diferenciadas, consistentes en el taller en sí, repleto de máquinas, piezas y bancos de trabajo (donde estaban sentados en ese momento) una pequeña sección con pupitres ordinarios y algunos ordenadores y otra zona de almacenes. Rey reconoció casi todo lo que había allí y por poco se le hace la boca agua.

Era justamente la clase que más ganas tenía de empezar. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada en una silla al fondo de una sala con otros trece muchachos que le lanzaban miradas entre estupefactas e intrigadas, mientras ella intentaba relajarse porque un zumbado del instituto de enfrente le había tomado manía. Para colmo, había murmullos y miradas nada discretas hacia su persona…

\- _Yo no voy a levantarme a darles explicaciones de nada_ – rezongó la joven, más que acostumbrada a aquel trato masculino cada vez que entraba al taller – _Si tienen curiosidad, que vengan y pregunten…_

A pesar de sus razonamientos, no pudo evitar un jadeo sorprendido cuando vio entrar a la persona que les daría clase…

\- Así que ésta es D´Acy – oyó susurrar a un muchacho sentado en la fila delante de ella – Mi primo, que estudió aquí hace tres años, me habló de ella. Dicen que controla tela de este tema.

Rey no pudo evitar una chispa de emoción, mientras releía el listado de profesores y comprobaba su nombre en el horario. Larma D´ Acy era una serena mujer de unos cuarenta y muchos, delgada, de facciones cuadradas y en cuyo rostro destacaban una aguileña nariz y unos ojos claros que transmitían paz y calma. Su cabello rubio claro caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros. Vestía un conjunto en tonos caqui, sencillo y práctico: unos vaqueros y una blusa ancha.

El murmulló cesó y la profesora les dirigió una suave sonrisa, dejando sus libros en la mesa. Fue entonces cuando, al notar sus ojos azules sobre ella, Rey escuchó su voz, suave y pausada:

\- _Fantástico. Ésta debe de ser la joven de la que me habló Leia… Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se desenvuelve por aquí._

Rey cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y miró para otro lado. ¡Maldición! Había sido algo completamente involuntario… No había hecho nada para leerle la mente a la profesora. Ni se había esforzado…

Aquello era lo más preocupante: el hecho de no haber hecho nada extraño para oírla. Era como tener la radio encendida y escucharla sin querer de fondo. Se concentró un poco más y descubrió que podía oír otras cinco o seis voces por lo menos. Todas ellas difusas, entre murmullos, imprecisas… Pero eran voces mentales. Ya había aprendido a reconocer el tono. Parecían como ecos.

La joven se estrujó las sienes. Intentó pensar en alguna canción estúpida de la radio, preferiblemente con guitarras potentes o sonidos tecno machacón. Intentó silenciar a las voces, alzando su barrera-zumbido… Y se hizo el silencio.

Escuchó unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados.

Nada.

Mucho mejor.

Bueno, exceptuando un solo sonido…

\- … así que me gustaría saber a qué se debe la actitud de nuestra compañera… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Rey abrió los ojos, como sacada de un trance. Catorce pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Lo siento? – hubo unas risas - Digo… Lo siento. Disculpe – balbuceó poniéndose muy derecha en el banco.

\- ¿Entonces no le pasa nada? – inquirió D´ Acy en su tono reposado – Porque es la tercera vez que digo su nombre…

\- Presente – y se le subió el calor a las mejillas – Lo siento mucho.

Definitivamente, iba a tener que explorar un poco más el asunto de sus recién nacidos poderes, si quería controlarlos bien.

* * *

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara de lerdo? ¡Quítate de en medio!

El estudiante de octavo se retiró de un saltito, dejando paso al trío, que caminaba a paso seguro por la galería principal.

\- Cada vez vienen más niñatos y más atontados, ¿no creéis? – sopesó Hux con un acento nasal que irritaba a Kylo sobremanera.

\- Hace tres años tú eras igual de gili – replicó Kylo sin girar la vista.

\- Lo mismo te digo – Hux no se arredraba – Éramos compañeros de clase, te recuerdo.

\- Ya, pero fue a ti a quien lincharon los pardillos del Republicano tras ganarnos 76 a 35 en el primer partido de baloncesto de aquel año – escupió Ren.

El humo que salió disparado de las orejas y fosas nasales de Hux fue casi visible. Se detuvo en seco, temblando de ira, mientras los otros seguían avanzando.

\- ¡Me pillaron desprevenido! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

Kylo, sin aminorar la marcha, alzó la voz:

\- Anya pasó por algo parecido y se los quitó de encima en su tercer día. Desde entonces, nadie se acerca a ella. Hay que sentar las bases desde el principio – se giró hacia Phasma, que mascaba chicle en silencio a su lado – ¿No es así?

\- Nop. Fue al segundo día – respondió la joven lacónicamente, sin mirar atrás.

Kylo le dirigió una satisfecha mirada de reojo a Hux, que tuvo que recomponerse y abrirse paso entre la multitud para pillarles.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pegarme tiritos? Somos del mismo bando, joder.

\- Necesitas controlar ese genio y dejar de cabrearte tanto cada vez que esos mierdas te griten lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza – y ahora sí que Kylo se giró un poco, dándole un palmetazo en la espalda que le dio tos a Hux.

\- Habló Noé de lluvia… ¿Quién fue el que se cargó tres ordenadores de la sala de informática porque le pintaron la bici de rosa chicle en noveno grado y le cantaron aquello de "la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede pedalear"?

El aludido resopló furibundo, alzando el dedo índice hacia él.

\- ¡Te prohíbo que menciones eso!

\- Necesitas controlar ese genio y dejar de cabrearte tanto cada vez que esos mierdas te griten lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza – replicó Hux con retintín triunfal.

Kylo paró en seco, se giró y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Te juro que te arrancaba las patillas de un puñetazo! ¡Quita, imbécil! – y dio un codazo a un estudiante que iba mirando su Tablet y que chocó con ellos en ese momento. Phasma chasqueó la lengua:

\- Tíos, tened cuidado – y había en su tono un regaño – Acabáis de darle a mi subjefe de seguridad del área 2 en la tropa de pasillos – se giró hacia atrás, pero el agredido se había esfumado.

\- Que aprenda a mirar por dónde va – rezongó Hux, librándose de Kylo y remangándose mejor la camisa.

Kylo también se separó de él, bufando y pasándose la mano por el cabello revuelto.

\- Si Phasma dice que la hemos cagado, la hemos cagado, Armie – aseveró, algo más calmado – Las patrullas son importantísimas. Evitan que nada se salga de madre aquí dentro y ella –señaló a Phasma sin mirarla – es la mejor jefa de patrullas que hemos tenido en años. Intenta tú tenerlos a raya como ella hace.

Su adlátere pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de odio, para luego mirar de reojo a la altísima estudiante rubia, que caminaba sin acusar apenas emoción ninguna ante la pelea de sus compañeros. De pronto, la voz de Hux cobró un tinte peligroso.

\- Te recuerdo que yo también dirijo un grupo. Y ni más ni menos que el de inteligencia. Si no fuera por mí, aún tendríamos la web del insti llena de gifs de gatitos tocando el piano, cortesía de los pringados.

Giraron una esquina y llegaron al gran vestíbulo principal. Ardía de vida, lleno de estudiantes que se saludaban y hacían bromas. La atmósfera era más contenida, tal vez por la propia luz solar, que entraba amortiguada por los inmensos ventanales acristalados tintados. Muchos estudiantes lucían ropas oscuras, en parte debido a que llevaban puesta la indumentaria deportiva oficial del centro. Se veían algunas cazadoras de fútbol en negro, con el escudo rojo y negro de la Academia bordado en el brazo izquierdo y en la pechera. En la parte trasera, el escudo compartía protagonismo con un emblema que rezaba "The Ties", completado con la imagen de una espectacular águila en tonos grises y rojos sobre el fondo negro.

El lugar estaba organizado en tres pisos, con un concepto abierto que dividía las plantas en terrazas, combinando líneas oblicuas y perpendiculares en un diseño absolutamente vanguardista, sobrio y elegante. Había largos bancos negros repartidos por el lugar, un mostrador de información de ébano en formas curvas y, al fondo, un par de puestos con ordenadores fijos y punto de carga, donde se concentraban varios estudiantes sentados en una moqueta roja, absortos en sus tablets o móviles.

\- ¿Y cómo de capaces son tus chicos, Armie? – tentó Kylo, adelantándose un poco a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando de espaldas, para dirigirle una sarcástica sonrisa - ¿Crees que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ellos?

Hux alzó un índice ante él.

\- No voy a dejar que cuestiones mis métodos.

Kylo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y cejas enarcadas.

\- Obviamente parecen bastante puestos en eso de cometer traición. ¿No era misión tuya también controlar a los nuevos?

\- Si os referís al mierdas de Newby, dejádmelo a mí – medió Phasma por encima del hombro de Kylo (al que llegaba sobrada), girándose a ellos – Va a enterarse de lo que es bueno.

\- Y tú también te vas a enterar – atacó Hux, dándole en el hombro a Kylo – Ambos estamos en el consejo y Snooke confía en nosotros. Y tranquilo por la lista de nuevos, ya he ido a administración a por ella. Para el final de la mañana tendrás los archivos de todos los recién llegados. Hay un total de siete. Y nuevos del Republicano, hay cinco. Contando al traidor.

\- Bien – concluyó Kylo sencillamente.

Entonces Hux se giró y le miró largamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Phasma dejó de mascar chicle. La muchacha sabía que Hux había tenido uno de sus momentos estelares. Pequeñas epifanías de sagacidad que eran las que al fin y al cabo, eran las que habían convertido a Armitage Hux en la mano derecha de Kylo en el consejo y fuera de él.

Por eso a Kylo le interesaba MUCHO tenerlo cerca y en su bando.

\- Por cierto, Kylo… - comenzó Hux con tono sibilino - Yo controlo la lista de nuevos del insti, pero a lo mejor a ti te vendría bien tener a mano la de los republicanos… ¿Qué te ha pasado con Dameron y sus amigos paletos hoy?

Kylo no pudo evitar que le subiera la bilis garganta arriba, pero era el maestro del disimulo.

\- Estaba evaluando a los pringados nuevos.

\- ¿Y por eso te has pegado esa costalada?

\- A callar, Hux – medió Phasma – O se lía…

Pero Kylo estaba muy tranquilo.

\- No pasa nada, Anya – la calmó con una mirada de soslayo – Sólo que presiento que esos pardillos nos van a dar bastantes problemas este año.

\- Los pulverizaremos – Phasma hizo crujir sus nudillos – Dejádmelos a mí.

\- Dameron es mío – aseguró Hux – Pienso quitarle esa sonrisilla feliz que tiene siempre.

\- Dadme a Newby y lo fundiré – añadió la chica rubia.

\- La friki es para mí – siseó Kylo, mirando al vacío.

\- ¿Quién? ¿La niñata que iba con ellos? ¿Cómo sabes que es friki?

\- Viene con el carnet de Republicano – y Phasma chocó los cinco con Kylo al decirlo, quien sonrió ante el comentario.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal en el instituto?

A Rey se le cayeron las hojas de ensalada que había ensartado en el tenedor. Miró a Carl con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que cómo te ha ido en el instituto – repitió el grueso hombre, sin levantar la vista de su periódico, que pasaba entre sus rechonchos dedos. Rey no quiso detenerse en el estado de sus uñas – ¿Has tenido alguna clase de lo tuyo?

Ah, era eso.

\- Bien, ha estado bien. He tenido una clase de mecánica. Tenemos a una profesora.

Carl la miró por encima de las hojas de periódico.

\- ¿Una mujer? – y Rey leyó la incredulidad en su expresión. Puaj.

\- Sí, y dicen que es buena – aseveró la joven, retomando su cucharada y comiendo con más energías. Y añadió, marcándose el farol con toda tranquilidad: – Dice que espera grandes cosas de mí.

Por toda respuesta, su tutor gruñó y siguió leyendo.

\- Tienes un encargo – dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando ella ya estaba en el fregadero recogiendo los restos – el carburador de Jamieson vuelve a fallar.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Rey dejó caer la esponja de la sorpresa – ¡Le dije que no le compensaba otro arreglo más! Tiene que cambiarse de coche.

\- ¿Eso le dijiste? – Carl se irguió en su asiento, tirando el periódico hecho un guiñapo al suelo - ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¿A qué juegas, quitándonos la clientela?

\- No juego a nada. Sencillamente, no quiero que la gente malgaste su dinero – replicó la muchacha, tozuda, volviendo a concentrarse en los platos, sin mostrar un ápice de sorpresa por el exabrupto de Plutt.

Pero Carl se estaba alterando. Se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente, irguiéndose en toda su altura y volumen detrás de Rey.

\- Escúchame, niña – siseó – La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer eso, te retiro la paga, ¿me oyes? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Estaba muy cerca de Rey, a su derecha. Pero la joven tenía la piel muy dura.

\- Retírate o te denuncio. Y tengo varias excusas – advirtió ella, apartando ligeramente la vista de los platos hacia él.

Carl resopló, sabiéndose vencido, y se retiró un poco.

\- Cuidado con las amenazas.

\- Lo mismo te digo – replicó ella, enjuagando los platos y secando el fregadero con una bayeta –Deja el numerito de tío duro, porque no te pega. Anda, déjame pasar – y ella lo apartó para coger el trapo de secar, entre risas.

Siempre, siempre, siempre era mucho más productivo tomarse a broma a Carl Plutt. La risa confundía al enemigo mucho mejor y se obtenían mayores beneficios a largo plazo. Y el intelecto de Carl se prestaba muchas veces a aquellas ironías. Rey las había perfeccionado durante años.

\- Además, sabes que tarde o temprano, Jamieson se dará cuenta y dejará de traer su coche aquí – añadió mientras secaba la encimera - Total, perderemos a un cliente de todas maneras. Me voy al taller. Te lo tendré listo esta noche – y salió de la cocina a paso ligero.

\- ¡No hagas una chapuza! – gritó Carl, asomándose a las escaleras que daban al taller.

\- ¡Habló quien pudo y se quedó mudo! – la chillona voz de Rey hizo eco en la casa.

* * *

\- ¡No me digas que te gustan los drones también! – exclamó Finn, encantado, mientras no podía evitar mirar por encima del hombro de su compañera de mesa en la segunda clase de programación web.

La joven, que en aquel momento sujetaba un catálogo de drones (lo que había llamado la atención de Finn) se giró hacia él. Se trataba de una muchacha muy menuda, que apenas rozaría el metro sesenta, de rasgos asiáticos y gesto risueño. Su cabello oscuro estaba arreglado de modo que su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, dos mechones de pelo le caían a los laterales del rostro y una pequeña coleta con un colorido pasador recogía el resto de su corta melena en la parte trasera. Vestía una camiseta ocre sobre unos vaqueros oscuros y su mochila, ajada y desgastada, reposaba sobre su pupitre.

\- No del todo… - respondió la joven – Bueno, no están mal, pero no son mi campo. Estoy revisando las prestaciones de cada uno para un amigo.

Finn la observó algo confuso.

\- Soy más de programación – explicó la joven – Revisaba la compatibilidad de cada uno con tablets y GoPro.

\- Oh, vaya… En ese caso, te podría echar un cable. Sé un poco de drones.

De pronto, Finn se dio cuenta de algo y alzó su mano frente a ella.

\- Finn Newby, acabo de llegar nuevo.

Al oírle, la joven abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Ostras! ¡Tú eres el nuevo colega de Poe!

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- ¡Claro! Él es otro flipado de los drones y me pidió este favorcillo. ¿No te lo ha comentado? – Finn negó brevemente - Me dijo que iba a tenerte de compañero en programación y quería conocerte – la muchacha le estrechó la mano – Rose Tico, encantada.

Ambos chocaron manos, entre risas, para luego volver a la carga.

\- Poe me dijo ayer que quería presentarte. No viniste a la primera clase…

\- Ya, es que estaba resfriada.

\- Entonces… ¿Poe te ha hablado de mí? – preguntó Finn, mientras ambos estudiaban el catálogo, medio ajenos a lo que les comentaban sobre el programa de la asignatura y horarios de uso de los ordenadores del aula.

\- ¡Claro! En el grupo de Whatsapp ya lo saben todos. Tú le ayudaste cuando los cuervos hicieron aquella jugada del viernes y encontraste a su perro. Para finales de semana se habrá enterado todo el insti.

Finn se quedó a cuadros y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

\- Uau, qué fuerte… ¿En un grupo de whastapp? No esperaba esa fama.

\- Y por los pasillos… No es que seas el tema del día, pero se ha cundido. Es lo que pasa cuando le salvas el culo a la estrella del insti – argumentó Rose, cerrando el catálogo, y ambos rieron.

Tras salir del aula estuvieron charlando un rato más. Ambos solamente compartirían esa asignatura y las comunes.

\- ¿No estás en algún deporte?

\- No, aunque mi hermana bien que me pica a ello. Salgo a correr de vez en cuando, pero soy más de laboratorio… He cogido todas las optativas de diseño web y ordenadores.

\- ¿Futura friki informática?

\- ¡Y a mucha honra! – exclamó Rose, indignada.

\- Calma, mujer, si me parece genial… Lo mismo te pido consejo alguna vez.

\- ¡Estupendo, cuenta conmigo!

* * *

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

Finn alzó la cabeza y sonrió al ver cómo Rey se quitaba la mochila, la dejaba en la mesa de al lado y tomaba asiento, dedicándole un guiño.

Estaba muy contento de coincidir con ella en varias clases. Al menos tenía algo de compañía y sabía que ella se sentiría igual de perdida en aquel nuevo insti. Ambos habían conectado bien, ya que además, habían descubierto recientemente que compartían su afición a los videojuegos.

Así, se les pasaba el rato discutiendo vehementemente acerca de los juegos que con más ansias esperaban y nombres como Kingdom Hearts 3, God of War y Shadow of the Colossus cruzaban constantemente sus conversaciones.

En cuanto Finn descubrió que Rey era jugadora online porque no tenía videoconsola, Finn se sorprendió.

\- ¡Imposible!

\- Créetelo. Las veces que he jugado fueron en casa de usuarios del taller con los que hice amistad y poco más. Carl no me paga mucho y prefiero ahorrar para la universidad. La moto se comió gran parte de mis ahorros el año pasado y el portátil el año anterior – explicó Rey, algo cohibida, mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno. Le gustaba hacer bocetos de piezas, engranajes, rotores y circuitos.

Finn la contempló en silencio unos instantes.

\- Carl no es tu padre.

\- No, es mi tutor legal. Pero por poco tiempo. En cuanto cumpla los dieciocho, me largo.

\- ¿No sabes nada… de tus padres? Debe de ser chungo.

\- Tranquilo – Rey captó la inseguridad en la voz de su compañero y sonrió – Me abandonaron cuando yo tenía siete años. En el internado me dijeron que mis padres no podían cuidar de mí, que pronto volverían a buscarme cuando las cosas se calmaran. Luego llegaron los Plutt, que me acogieron cuando tenía ocho años. Edna, su ex mujer, se marchó cuando yo tenía 13 y desde entonces, vivo sola con Carl. Al menos me paga, porque echo horas en el taller.

\- De ahí te viene tu buena mano con los coches, ¿no?

\- Exacto.

\- Tu moto tiene una pinta genial. Es una pasada que sepas arreglar y construir cosas con tus propias manos.

Los garabatos de Rey se hicieron más pausados. La joven se detuvo en los detalles de los dientes de la rueda de una bomba de aceite. No encontraba la forma exacta de los dientes.

\- Gracias. Desmontar y montar cosas me ayuda a desconectar.

\- No estás a gusto en casa. ¿Te trata bien?

Rey alzó la vista, apurada.

\- No, no te preocupes. Carl no es de ésos. Un cascarrabias, un guarro, un listillo, pero no llega a más. Nunca me ha puesto la mano encima. ¡Y que lo intente! – Finn sonrió – Pero es un rollo de tío. Siempre discutimos, me paga con cuentagotas aunque trabajo como un burro en el taller y si no fuera porque soy buena, no me mantendría. El día en que me marche te apuesto a que lo lamenta – la joven dio un golpetazo con el boli en su cuaderno – Pero yo no estaré ahí para verlo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Rey se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mientras se ajustaba la goma del moño.

\- Quiero buscar una buena universidad, donde ofrezcan cursos de ingeniería mecánica. O tal vez haga un curso de formación profesional sobre automoción. No lo sé. Solamente quiero aprender lo que pueda y montar mi propio negocio.

\- ¿Tu propio taller? Guay.

\- Si mantengo mis notas, puede que pille hasta una beca el año que viene. Con el dinero que reciba y lo que llevo ahorrado, buscaré un piso pequeño, un estudio, para cuando esté en la universidad. No me importa vivir con poquito. También he estado trabajando a tiempo parcial este verano haciendo recados y repartos en el barrio. Y cuando llegue el momento, viviré por mi cuenta y tendré mi moto para llevarme a todos lados. Va a estar bien.

Finn la contempló con un deje de admiración. A pesar de su historia, en el fondo del alma de Rey había una alegría burbujeante esperando a bullir. Solamente necesitaba una oportunidad para que la dejaran ser feliz y volar libre.

\- Lo tienes claro, ¿eh?

\- Trabajar en el taller te da tiempo a pensar mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Algún plan de vida?

Finn miró al vacío, algo intimidado.

\- La verdad es que yo no tengo mi futuro tan bien planeado. Por ahora estoy bien con mis padres… Pero claro, quiero ir a la universidad.

\- Tienes suerte.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- No, en serio. Cuando te vayas a estudiar fuera, habrá alguien que te echará de menos.

Finn la miró de un modo extraño.

\- Bueno, si tú te vas, nosotros también te echaremos de menos.

Rey sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – y Fin le palmeó el brazo.

\- No me has dicho qué quieres hacer.

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Me he matriculado en un batiburrillo de optativas que no sé a dónde me llevarán – sacó su horario y fue deslizando el dedo distraídamente por las celdas de la tabla – programación, robótica, humanidades… y el baloncesto. Si entro en el equipo, eso me va a quitar bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes las pruebas?

\- La semana que viene.

\- Seguro que entras. Además, eso podría significar una beca.

\- Supongo. Aunque la verdad es que en mi casa no hace falta el dinero… - miró de soslayo a Rey – Quiero decir, que mis padres se podrían permitir el pagarme unos estudios… Mejor que se lo quede alguien que lo necesite…

\- ¡Genial! A más tocamos – exclamó Rey, entusiasta.

Vaya chica. ¿Cosas así no la ofendían? Era rara un rato.

\- ¿Qué te ves haciendo de mayor?

\- No lo sé. Pero quiero hacer algo grande, algo importante.

\- ¿Deportista famoso? ¿El nuevo Michael Jordan?

\- No, no sé… Algo distinto – respondió el muchacho, guardando el horario y acodándose en la mesa - Creo que el deporte es solo una afición. Quiero aprender a hacer más cosas, y ayudar a otros, viajar… no sé.

\- ¿Ayudar a otros? Eso mola.

\- Sí…

Hubo un silencio, motivado por la entrada del profesor. El murmullo había cesado al instante y el profesor empezó a pasar lista.

\- ¡Eh! Casi se me olvidaba – susurró Finn mientras sacaban los libros – Cuando quieras, te invito a casa a que juegues al Final Fantasy XV.

\- ¿En serio? – a Rey se le iluminaron los ojos con una chispa que le encantó a Finn – ¡Gracias, tío! – Y lo palmeó en el hombro animadamente, mientras Finn se ruborizaba un poco.

* * *

\- _Supongo que solamente tuve un mal día el lunes_ – se dijo Rey mientras aparcaba la moto el jueves por la mañana – _Aquí se está bien._

Quitando el asunto de ese idiota de Kylo Ren, la vida en el Republicano parecía fácil. Ya había tenido las presentaciones de todas sus asignaturas y estaba deseosa de empezar a trabajar. Por una vez, tenía una verdadera ilusión por el comienzo de curso. La amistad de Finn, Poe y los demás amigos que iba conociendo era sin duda un punto importante.

El miércoles, cuando se fue a sentar junto a Finn en clase de Historia, vio que otra chica lo acompañaba.

\- ¡Hola! – le saludó la joven de rasgos asiáticos – Me llamo Rose. Tú eres Rey, ¿no? Me lo ha dicho Finn.

\- Hola – saludó Rey – ¿De qué os conocéis?

\- Vamos juntos a Programación – explicó Finn, muy contento, y Rose sonrió a su lado.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Poe? – preguntó Rey, sacando el libro de Gramática.

\- Más o menos. No siempre salimos en la misma panda, pero tenemos muchos amigos comunes y acabamos coincidiendo los fines de semana – explicó Rose. A quien sí que conoce bien Poe es a mi hermana Paige, que va a su mismo curso. Ya te la presentaremos.

\- Es ella la que me habló de las pruebas del equipo de baloncesto – comentó Finn – Parece muy maja.

\- Sí, mi hermana es muy buena gente – corroboró Rose, cogiendo su móvil para enseñarles una foto en la que salían ambas muchachas abrazadas al pie de un árbol, muy sonrientes.

Paige Tico compartía rasgos similares a Rose, pero era mucho más alta y algo más atractiva que su hermana.

\- Es la capitana del equipo, ha ganado todos los campeonatos en los que participa. Es una crack.

Rey estudió la sonrisa de Rose mientras hablaba y entonces oyó su "otra" voz:

\- _La quiero un montón, aunque ¿cómo no quererla? Es tan guay… Buena deportista, buena estudiante, todos la quieren y liga un montón… Ella sabe hacer de todo y yo solamente soy la friki de los ordenadores. Solamente soy la hermana pequeña de Paige. Algún día me gustaría ser tan famosa como ella._

Rey pestañeó rápidamente. Había oído aquello alto y claro, sin esforzarse. ¿Cómo era posible?

A la mañana siguiente, los tres volvían a tener clase de Historia. Rey seguía pensativa mientras tomaba asiento detrás de Finn y Rose, que habían llegado juntos de Programación. La saludaron brevemente y el profesor Hoffmann entró al aula. El murmullo fue descendiendo mientras los últimos alumnos se sentaban en sus sitios.

La mente de Rey trabajaba a toda velocidad.

\- _¿Por qué no me costó nada escucharla? Es como el otro día… Hay voces que oigo altas y claras y otras que no. Supongo que hay mentes más accesibles… Gente que literalmente, es "un libro abierto"… Si activo mi "zumbido", ¿qué pasaría? ¿Les oiría en estéreo o en HD?_

Tomó una decisión y escaneó el aula. Veintitrés alumnos sin contarla a ella y el profesor. Vio cómo el señor Hoffmann repartía unos papeles. Las pruebas iniciales, ya avisó el día anterior. El revuelo tenue de papeles acompañó a sus pensamientos. Tenía una hora para experimentar.

\- _Pido perdón por adelantado por lo que voy a hacer. Espero no enterarme de nada desagradable._

Fase uno. Se concentró, pero sin activar el zumbido, y paseó la vista por el aula, que por fin había quedado en silencio mientras empezaba la prueba.

\- _Joder qué sueño._

 _\- ¿Y esto qué es? No tengo ni idea…_

 _\- Seguro que Jack se sabe el truco ése. Tiene que haber algún modo de pasar al siguiente nivel._

 _\- .. saber la fecha de la Conferencia de Postdam…_

 _\- Macarrones con tomate para comer…_

 _\- Y con ésta llevo otro punto._

 _\- … y si Helen me deja la camiseta, ya tengo modelazo para ir al Coruscant este finde…_

 _\- ¿Dónde tengo la goma de borrar?_

 _\- … de todos modos, este test es solamente una nota, no significa…_

 _\- Que se suba los vaqueros, por dios, que se los suba… ¡Asco de hucha!_

 _\- … el asedio al arsenal por parte del ejército de…_

Rey finalizó su escaneo con el siguiente recuento: de veinticuatro personas, oía a 18 si ponía atención como en aquel momento. A dos de esas 18 las oía muy flojito, pero la distancia no tenía que ver con el volumen de "voz mental" (como acordó en llamarla)

Fase dos. Activación del zumbido.

\- _Dios mío, se me cierran los ojos…_

 _\- ¡Sigo sin tener ni idea!_

 _\- Claro, porque el nivel doce es muy complicado… ¡Argh! ¡Deja de pensar! ¡Ponte a hacer esto!_

 _\- … las potencias aliadas se reunieron en la ciudad de…_

 _\- … espero que los haga papá al horno. Le salen buenísimos._

 _\- ¡Siguiente pregunta!_

 _\- … me pintaré las uñas de rojo…_

Extraño, muy extraño. ¡Ahora oía las 24 voces! ¡Altas y claras! Se suponía que aquel zumbido había actuado como barrera ante la "sonda mental" (estúpido nombre) de Kylo. ¿Por qué ahora, con gente que, en apariencia no tenía poderes, no funcionaba?

- _Idiota. Lo que estás haciendo es entrar tú en sus mentes. Esta barrera no te impide escuchar, sino ser escuchado. Seguro que si estuviera aquí ese larguirucho, no me escucharía._

Un escalofrío surcó su espalda mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre una mano y mordía la punta de su bolígrafo. El folio de examen esperaba aún en blanco frente a ella.

\- Lo que sí hace esto es ayudarme a escuchar mejor. Me agudiza el oído. Aunque no estoy oyendo con los oídos, sino con la mente. Bueno, entonces, digamos que me "agudiza" la mente… ¡Argh, qué jaleo!

Se estrujó la cabeza, frotándose las sienes y revolviéndose el pelo. Finn, que estaba sentado a su derecha en diagonal, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

\- _¿Te pasa algo?_

Rey negó con la cabeza. Era curioso lo mucho que las personas se fijan en el lenguaje corporal para descifrar a los demás. En el momento en que uno sabe lo que piensan, los gestos se tornan algo secundario.

\- _Bien. A ver si empieza ya el examen. No le va a dar tiempo_ – le oyó pensar, mientras el joven seguía escribiendo – ¡Ostras, necesito una goma y no me la he traído! Rose…

Vio cómo su compañero se giraba a pedirle la goma en un susurro a Rose, que estaba sentada junto a él y justo delante de Rey. La joven se la pasó rápidamente y Finn volvió a su examen, muy concentrado.

\- _Qué guapo es._

Rey, con los ojos abiertos como platos, miró a Rose, cuya voz había oído y que en ese instante, contemplaba a Finn con gesto soñador. Iba a tener que empezar a controlarse MUY seriamente.

\- _Ups._

* * *

\- Quítate de ahí. Es mi sitio.

El aludido se giró a Kylo, que permanecía de pie ante él. Sin levantarse de su pupitre, el joven le miró, desafiante.

La clase estaba únicamente ocupada por ellos dos y un par de alumnos que comenzaban a ocupar los asientos de las primeras filas. Un creciente murmullo anunciaba la llegada del resto de ocupantes. Sillas y mesas se deslizaban suavemente a su alrededor.

\- Haber llegado antes, Ren – y siguió sacando sus libros de la mochila, ignorándole.

Kylo, sin moverse un ápice, siguió fulminándolo con la mirada y las manos en los bolsillos. A su alrededor, la clase iba llenándose. Algunos miraban con interés el enfrentamiento y giraban sus cabezas mientras se sentaban y cuchicheaban entre sí.

\- Quítate de ahí. Sabes que siempre me siento en la última fila.

\- Ya. ¿Y? – el otro chico alzó los brazos, señalando al resto de la clase – Tú lo has dicho, última fila. Hay otros cuatro asientos. Búscate la vida.

Apenas acabó la frase, porque su mochila salió despedida de la mesa y cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe, haciendo que los libros y cuadernos saliesen desparramados.

\- ¿Pero que haces, pirado? ¿Estás idiota? – le espetó el otro chico, levantándose al punto y acercándose a él – Ya me puedes estar cogiendo la mochila, gilipollas.

Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor y todos formaron un corro que rodeó a ambos contendientes. Nadie se había percatado de que la mochila había salido volando sola…

Kylo alzó el mentón y respondió arrastrando las palabras:

\- A ver cómo me obligas.

Frente a él, el otro joven pareció dudar por un instante. Pero él también era un tío duro. Tenía una mata de pelo en forma de flequillo con tupé y el resto de la cabeza rapada al dos, con algunas zonas afeitadas en forma de tribales decorando su nuca. De la oreja izquierda le colgaba un pequeño aro plateado adornado por una pequeña cruz, también en plata. Llevaba la bomber que habían exhibido los cuervos en el ataque del viernes y lucía unas botas similares a las del propio Kylo.

\- Mira, Ren, no me vengas con mierdas. Tío, nos conocemos desde hace dos años y nunca hemos tenido problemas, ¿no? Así que no sé a qué viene esto.

Kylo contestó, impasible.

\- Viene a que parece mentira que lleves dos años aquí y no te haya quedado clara la jerarquía de este lugar.

El otro no pensaba dejarse impresionar y cambió de táctica, poniendo voz risueña y gesto cómplice.

\- Pues explícamela, porque pensaba que estábamos más cerca – alzó la mano hasta su pecho y se señaló alternativamente a sí mismo y a Kylo varias veces – Ya sabes, ambos… Siempre he colaborado con la causa, nunca he dado problemas e incluso te voté como presidente del consejo. ¿Qué más quieres, tío?

\- Quiero desobediencia cero.

El otro resopló.

\- Vamos, por favor.

\- No estoy bromeando, Stuart. Vete de mi sitio.

\- Quiero ver cómo me obligas – y Stuart se cuadró ante él. Kylo le sacaba media cabeza por lo menos, pero Stuart era más bien de constitución recia y todos los que le conocían sabían que podría coger a Ren como un saco de patatas y estrellarlo contra el suelo unas cuantas veces si se lo propusiera.

Ren se acercó mucho a él y le susurró a medio palmo:

\- No voy a obligarte. Sencillamente voy a recordarte las dos causas que tienes pendientes en el estado de Wyoming cuando el verano pasado te pillaron con tres paquetitos de cocaína en la fiesta de aquellos estudiantes suecos.

A medida que hablaba, en voz solamente audible para los dos, Stuart se alejaba de él con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso? ¿Con quién…? ¿Cómo?

Por encima de sus gritos, la voz de Kylo se alzó.

\- Vas a seguir escuchándome – y de un zarpazo, le agarró el brazo, tirando de él hasta volver a situarle a un palmo de distancia. A su alrededor, todos cuchicheaban abiertamente, pero no intervenían.

Cuando Kylo hablaba con alguien, nadie intervenía.

\- También voy a recordarte a tu pobre madre, una desgraciada que se dedica a fregar escaleras porque no tiene otras opciones – el alto joven continuaba hablando en voz baja - Y a la que le daría un infarto si viera que su hijo, el de la maravillosa beca escolar deportiva, es expulsado de la institución más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Aquí en la Academia se nos cuida, hasta el punto de ser el único sitio de la ciudad donde tus antecedentes penales no existen si eres lo suficientemente válido. ¿Eres lo suficientemente válido, Stuart?

El otro hiperventilaba, mirándolo completamente transfigurado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Qué…? Tú no… No… No podrías…

\- Respóndeme: ¿quieres quedarte sin beca?

\- No, pero…

\- ¿Quieres quedarte sin beca? – Kylo alzó la voz de modo peligroso.

\- ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡No! Suéltame – y Stuart se sacudió del brazo de Kylo.

\- Pues entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

A Stuart le temblaba la voz cuando, después de recoger su mochila, se acercó a Kylo y le siseó:

\- No sé cómo sabes todo eso, pero no tienes derecho a hablar así de mí.

Kylo, que durante la maniobra, había tomado asiento en el pupitre antes ocupado por Stuart, le respondió con voz serena:

\- No te preocupes, nadie más lo sabrá. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – cruzó los largos y pálidos dedos sobre el tablero de la mesa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cruel – Pero ya sabes, intenta no cabrearme de nuevo. Por el bien de la jerarquía del instituto.

Junto a ellos, fue como si se hubiera pulsado un interruptor. De repente, las conversaciones se reiniciaron, los alumnos continuaron moviéndose y el mundo siguió girando.

Pero Stuart Jenkins acababa de perder puntos en la escala social de la Academia.

* * *

\- ¿Has visto a Kylo?

Phasma soltó la solapa de la chaqueta del alumno de noveno que estaba sujetando en ese momento. Lo que supuso que el alumno, que en ese momento colgaba a unos veinte centímetros del suelo, cayera a plomo sobre las baldosas, haciendo un ruidito desagradable.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó ella entre mascadas de chicle a boca abierta. Bajo ella, pegado a las taquillas contra las que lo había tenido arrinconado, el alumno temblaba inconteniblemente, pero pudo levantarse y rehacerse. La muchacha se giró hacia él y le espetó – Que no vuelva a verte escupiendo en el suelo, ¿te enteras?

\- Sí…

\- Sí ¿qué? – Phasma alzó la voz peligrosamente, poniéndose en jarras y alzándose sobre el muchacho, al que le sacaba casi dos cabezas.

\- Sí, jefa Phasma – balbució el alumno.

\- Bien – chasqueó los dedos y una chica y un chico, que habían estado esperando en el pasillo cercano, aparecieron detrás de ella y sujetaron al chico de los brazos.

\- Llevadlo a conserjería y asignadle un horario de castigo. Que sean cinco recreos de limpieza de los vestuarios – el muchacho de noveno resopló y Phasma, que lo miraba de reojo, se percató de ello – Que sean seis.

Los otros tres se alejaron a buen paso y Phasma se giró al fin hacia Hux. Había estado esperando pacientemente, con las manos detrás de la espalda, a que la alta joven terminase lo que tenía que hacer.

No cabía duda de que Snooke estuvo muy fino eligiéndola jefa de patrullas de pasillo. Gracias a ella, la disciplina en recreos y cambios de clase se observaba más estrictamente que nunca.

\- ¿Decías? – dijo simplemente mientras se colgaba la mochila mejor sobre el hombro.

\- Preguntaba si has visto a Kylo o si sabes dónde está – comentó el joven en su atiplada voz.

\- No a ambas. Pensaba que tú eras su niñera – y la joven echó a andar, sin preocuparse de mirar si Hux la seguía. El joven echó a andar a paso ligero junto a ella.

\- Tengo las listas.

\- Genial.

\- Quiero dárselas cuanto antes.

\- Dáselas en el recreo. ¿O te pica el culo de la impaciencia?

\- No me líes, Anya. Hoy estoy de buen humor. ¿Sabes dónde está o no?

\- Estás sordo, verdad? – Phasma se metió en los servicios de chicas y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

Hux quedó en el pasillo, respirando hondo por la nariz.

\- Paciencia, Armitage. Hoy estás cero a cero con Kylo.

Echó a andar de nuevo y de pronto se le encendió la bombilla de las ideas. Subió a la sala de informática 5B y sonrió satisfecho al abrir la puerta y ver a su ocupante. Hacía ya un rato que había sonado el timbre, pero ambos tenían la coartada perfecta.

Kylo estaba sentado frente a uno de los sofisticados ordenadores última generación, aunque tenía otro ordenador encendido en el puesto de al lado e iba cambiando de uno a otro. Sus alargadas manos corrían a gran velocidad por las pantallas táctiles de ambos aparatos.

\- Hola, Armie. ¿Lo tienes?

Hux avanzó hacia él con las dos listas en la mano. Kylo se las arrebató con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Genial – hizo una captura en la pantalla y envió rápidamente la fotografía a una lista de correo de cinco personas.

\- ¿Qué clase tenías ahora? – preguntó Hux en tono casual, apoyándose sobre la mesa de al lado.

\- Biología, pero sé más que el profesor Palpatine junior. Se cree que por ser su padre quien fue, le tenemos que guardar el mismo respeto.

\- Pobre perdedor. ¿Sabes si tiene una vida?

Kylo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, mientras apagaba uno de los dos ordenadores, el que tenía más lejos.

\- Sé muchas cosas sobre él, pero ninguna que pueda formar parte de una vida. Es patético.

* * *

\- ¡Kaydel! ¡Kaydel!

La aludida, una joven de cabello rubio recogido en dos pequeños moños a los lados, se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Rose corriendo a toda mecha hacia ella. Casi se la traga al derrapar.

\- ¡Cálmate, chica! ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Kaydel mientras sujetaba a Rose de los hombros, que jadeaba y cogía el móvil con manos temblorosas.

\- ¡Mira… esto! Una… catástrofe… Empezamos… bien el… curso… ¡Uffff!

Rose alargó el brazo y Kaydel se inclinó sobre la pantalla del móvil. Apenas le bastaron unos segundos para que sus azules ojos se le salieran de las órbitas mientras iba pasando las páginas con el dedo.

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo han podido? – Kaydel estaba que echaba humo.

\- Acabo de verlo, lo han colgado hace unos minutos. Iba a buscar a Poe también…

\- ¡Pues voy contigo! – Kaydel la cogió del brazo y echaron a correr – ¡Necesitamos un contraataque! ¡Avisa a tus chicos y diles que nos vemos en el recreo en la sala de informática 3!

* * *

Cuando Hux se marchó, diez minutos más tarde, Kylo abrió el explorador y continuó navegando por la ventana que había cerrado. La primera de otras siete con las que había estado tonteando mientras hablaba con Hux.

\- _**Si se cree que va a enterarse de algo de lo que hago, va listo.**_

Cerró las pestañas de eBay, Amazon, YouTube, correo electrónico y demás webs y pinchó sobre la que le interesaba: un detallado informe sobre una tal Rey Plutt.

\- _**A _q_ uí tenemos a la nueva adquisición de esos pringados. A ver qué es de ella.**_

Hizo una rápida lectura sobre su historial. Huérfana, hospicio infantil D´Qar, Escuela Intermedia Dantooine, familia adoptiva compuesta por un matrimonio divorciado hace cinco años, taller llamado Jakku a las afueras de la ciudad…

\- Vaya cutre-sitio – refunfuñó mientras esbozaba una mueca de asco al buscarlo en la web – Es una desgraciada.

Su mirada se detuvo en la foto de archivo que Rey había aportado para la matrícula del Republicano. En ella, Rey miraba al frente con una media sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta de color indefinido entre el beig y el café. Llevaba de nuevo el pelo recogido en un descuidado moño que dejaba varios mechones sueltos.

\- _¡Enfermo!_

La voz de la chica acudió a su recuerdo como un látigo ardiente, provocándole ardores en las tripas. Aguantando la bilis y gruñendo, apretó los puños.

\- _**Maldita friki. ¡Sobrepasado por una maldita friki!**_

Cerró el archivo y borró todos los rastros de lo que había estado haciendo la última media hora.

\- _**¿Y si le hago una visita? Para que aprenda con quién se está metiendo.**_

Se llevó la mano a la cara y notó la cicatriz de su mejilla.

\- _**Maldita seas.**_

Jamás había sentido aquella cantidad de poder tan apabullante. Sobre todo le llamó la atención la intensidad y violencia de aquella manifestación.

\- _**Es como si ella no supiera que lo tenía. Parecía tan sorprendida como yo, aunque claro, a mí no se me notó tanto como a ella. Ja.**_

Y el lunes, cinco días antes, había vuelto a ocurrir. Otra humillación más, frente a sus iguales. Deprimente.

Pero necesitaba pensar. No valía la pena precipitarse. Su próximo movimiento sería muy calculado. Hasta ahora, la imprevisibilidad había jugado de parte de esa friki.

Kylo Ren siempre lo tenía todo controlado. No pensaba permitir que el azar, de manos de aquella niñata, le estropeara la partida.

* * *

\- Mira esto, Finn… Fútbol, robótica, anuario, humanidades, debate…

\- Jolines, yo pensaba que estaba hecho un lío, pero tú estás igual…

Finn y Poe estaban inclinados sobre el horario de Poe, sentados en las escaleras de uno de los porches, mientras que Rey, sentada en el escalón de arriba, les observaba, acompañada de otra chica.

\- Hombres… - rezongó la joven, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rey reprimió una risita.

La muchacha en cuestión era Paige Tico, que acababa de ser presentaba hacía unos minutos. Tenía el pelo muy liso, más largo que su hermana y recogido en una descuidada coleta de caballo a la altura de la nuca, dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre sus hombros. Lucía una camiseta naranja perteneciente a la equipación deportiva del instituto, pero ella la llevaba anudada de modo bastante favorecedor y acertado a la altura de las trabillas de sus vaqueros de talle alto. De su cuello pendía un colgante singular, consistente en una media luna dorada, con labrados y bajorrelieves intrincados, que pendía de una estrecha cinta de fieltro de color pardo.

\- Hey, al menos llenamos nuestro horario – se quejó Poe, dándole un bocado a su sándwich – Somos hombres ocupados con ganas de hacer cosas por el universo…

\- Sí, claro – se quejó Paige entre risas, palmeando los hombros de su amigo – El universo necesita a tertulianos como tú.

\- ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Un respeto! – y Poe se retiró bruscamente de sus manos, mientras Paige le revolvía el pelo – Que este año soy de la comisión del anuario… ¡A ver si no te lo firmo!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, traidor! Me dejas sin firma y te corto las manos – y Paige hizo como si lo estrangulara, mientras Finn y Rey estallaban en carcajadas.

El momento fue interrumpido por la brusca llegada de Rose y Kaydel, que llegaban, nuevamente, sin aliento.

\- Hey peque, ¿qué te pasa? – inquirió Paige, viendo cómo Rose tomaba aliento.

\- Parece que se hubieran abierto las puertas de Mordor… - comentó Finn – ¿Estáis bien?

\- Poe, mira esto – y sin más preámbulos, Kaydel le mostró su móvil a Poe. Lo que el muchacho vio lo hizo levantarse de un salto de las escaleras.

\- ¡Hijos del infierno! ¡Los mato! – se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a mesarse el cabello, presa de una rabia inmensa – Kaydel, ¿cuándo han subido esto?

\- Hace una hora y media – explicó su amiga rápidamente – Hemos reunido a los chicos de Rose en la sala de informática ahora. Pensé que debías saberlo.

Mientras, Paige y los demás los miraban alternativamente con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

\- ¿Nos ponéis al día, por favor? – inquirió Paige, poniéndose en pie. En ese instante, Poe y Rose discutían si comentarlo a la directora Organa – ¡Eh! ¿Me oís? – chasqueó los dedos – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Los cuervos han colgado una lista con los novatos de nuestro insti en Instagram – explicó Rose con gesto apesadumbrado, mostrándoles su móvil – Con nombres, apellidos, pelos y señales. Y comentarios muy desagradables. Y las visitas y los "me gusta" no paran de subir… Ha sido retuiteado ya 89 veces en la hora que lleva colgado…

Las miradas viajaron hasta Finn y Rey, que enseguida quisieron comprobar lo que ocurría. Lo vieron en los móviles de sus amigos, mientras Poe echaba improperios al aire y crujía sus nudillos.

\- Vamos a freírlos… La directora tiene que dejarme hacer algo… Esos malnacidos…

En el Instagram de la Academia, había fotografías de cada uno de los nuevos alumnos, con una especie de ficha personal escrita a mano, más algunos retoques hechos a cada imagen, a modo de flechas dibujadas a mano con comentarios "divertidos" sobre cada uno. En el caso de Finn, le habían colocado un icono de "caquita sonriente" y comentarios del tipo "a juego con su cara", "Pobre cagón", "traidor apestoso". Habían añadido algunas observaciones como "Le vigilaremos".

Por su parte, a Rey le habían colocado algunos iconos de emojis con la cara verde, y epítetos tales como "friki", "marimacho", y "bienvenida al infierno". La joven sintió cómo le subía la sangre a las sienes.

\- Básicamente, os han pintado una diana en la frente – aclaró Rose, mientras Rey y Finn se miraban estupefactos.

* * *

NO AL BULLYING! Me reitero en mi absoluto rechazo a estas prácticas. Pero, lamentablemente, lo veía como una conclusión lógica a esta guerra que tienen creada estos dos frentes. ¿Cómo no iba a recurrir la Orden a las tácticas más viles y retorcidas imaginables para mermar la moral de su enemigo? ¡Ejem! (Alderaan) ¡ejem! A ver cómo responden estos chicos. Porque Poe está que le va a dar algo…

Otra cosita: ¡vaya capitulón largo! Prometo no explayarme tanto la próxima vez. Pero no sabía que escribir sobre la Academia iba a ser tan divertido... Se me ha ido de las manos ^_^U

En otro orden de cosas: tras ver la película TLJ, me quedé con muchísimas ganas de un "Y si hubiera…?" referido a Poe y la vicealmirante Holdo. ¿Nadie más vio la chispa? ¡Yo sí que hubiera pagado por ver más metraje de ellos dos! El piloto despreocupado y arrojado, y la veterana con nervios de acero y lengua de hielo… ¡Había química! Aquí no sé qué va a pasar, pero al menos dejamos viva a Holdo para que Poe pueda saludar por las mañanas a su "amor plutónico"… ¡Yo inventé ese concepto, y a todo el mundo le encanta!

En este capi he introducido algo de lo que tenía muchas ganas de hablar: la vida en la Orden. El día a día de los cuervos, esas interacciones entre el trío de la maldad. Con Kylo y Hux pegándose tiritos, aguantándose mutuamente por ser enchufados del consejo colegial y a Phasma la estoica pasando de todo con su fría profesionalidad…

Creo que va a ser muy divertido verlos interactuar, aunque no quiero que Hux me quede como un flojeras del que siempre se ríen. Tiene una mente MUY retorcida y eso va a verse. No en vano es el jefe de inteligencia (o sea, sección de informática y redes sociales) de la Academia.

Aquí hemos explicado un poco de los poderes de Rey: también tiene telequinesis, aunque no sabemos aún si Kylo también los tiene. Lo único que comparten ahora es la conexión mental.

Si alguien lo está echando de menos, pronto habrá alguna interacción más entre Finn y Rey. Su gran amistad se mantendrá en este fic.

¡Por fin llegan las hermanas Tico! Paige está vivita y coleando, va a ser una miembro más del grupo de amigos. Rey necesita un poco de toque femenino en este insti…

¡Y por fin entra Rose en acción! Esta vez tiene una misión más prominente. Menudo bombazo les ha soltado a Finn y Rey. Eso de llegar nuevo a un insti y enterarte de que han puesto precio a tu careto en redes sociales no debe de molar nada…

* * *

En el próximo capi: Rose propone una solución arriesgada para responder al ataque de la Orden. Mientras tanto, BB visita a los republicanos y Rey va a tener otro encuentro más que desagradable. Quien lea esto sin el fic como contexto, podría pensar perfectamente que estamos hablando de la película. Jejejeje…


	6. Hackers y virus

**6**

 **Hackers y virus**

\- Mierda. ¡Escuece!

Estaba harto de las curas. Ya le habían quitado los puntos, pero la asquerosa cicatriz seguía ahí, una vergonzante señal de que una cualquiera lo había vencido, lo había arrojado a sus pies y se había largado como si nada.

Rechinando los dientes, paseó el algodón por encima de la herida y lo mantuvo ahí unos instantes. Debía aguantar. Ser fuerte.

Y para colmo, aquella idiota había eliminado su foto. ¡Había osado tocar su móvil! Todos los rastros borrados: papelera de reciclaje, Instagram, Whatsapp, nube de datos… Muy concienzuda.

Menos mal que Hux había puesto en marcha el plan y ya estaba cobrándose sus víctimas. Los tweets subían sin parar con el paso de las horas.

Guardó los utensilios de cura y cerró el botiquín de un portazo. Contempló su rostro en el espejo, surcado por aquella burla escarlata parduzco que atravesaba su mejilla y llegaba a su ceja. Si llega a saltarle un ojo…

Acto seguido, su mirada viajó a su comisura, donde otra herida estaba ya casi curada y que le traía el sonido de la bofetada de una semana atrás…

* * *

Robert Snoke, el director de la Academia, era considerado un hombre implacable, pero siempre había demostrado una cierta inclinación por Kylo. Era su ojito derecho, su hijo adoptivo y por tanto, su favorito. Se mostró muy orgulloso de él desde que entró al instituto y trabajó día a día para convertirle en el mejor. El mejor estudiante, el mejor deportista, el mejor candidato a presidente del consejo estudiantil… Hasta que lo logró el curso anterior.

Pero si había algo que Snoke detestaba, era el fracaso de aquél en quien más confianza había depositado.

\- ¡Vencido por una republicana! ¡Muchacho, creía que pertenecías a otra liga! ¡Eres una vergüenza para la Academia!

A pesar de que Snoke estuviera ya entrado en años y que Kylo fuera un mozo bien plantado y fuerte, el muchacho tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa a causa del dolor de la bofetada.

\- Lo siento, padre. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Los ojos de Snoke echaban chispas y su voz sonó como la de una serpiente enfadada.

\- Más te vale. ¡Esa chica era débil! ¡Y tú tienes fortalezas que nadie más posee! ¡Es con escoria como ella con quien tienes que explotarlas!

Kylo suspiró aliviado mentalmente. Menos mal que no le había contado que ella también tenía poderes.

Snoke no tenía habilidades especiales, pero conocía el potencial de Kylo y lo había educado a tal efecto. Le había observado, estudiado y evaluado, enseñándole a sacar el mayor partido a sus habilidades. Kylo se había prestado a ello, contento de hacerle sentir orgulloso a su mentor.

Pero a veces era difícil superar sus expectativas… Por eso, había que endurecerse. Soportar el dolor. Hacerse fuerte.

Porque Robert le entendía. Sabía lo que era estar marcado por una carga, lo que era ser diferente, despreciado. El anciano director tenía la cara arrasada por una horrible cicatriz de quemadura que le cubría media cabeza y gran parte de la cara, provocando que casi no le naciera pelo en el cuero cabelludo. Su piel, arrugada y abultada en sitios antinaturales, se ahuecaba en la zona de la mejilla izquierda, donde parecía como si le faltara carne sobre los huesos.

Robert Snoke era repulsivo, sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos… Pero era la única familia de Kylo, le había acogido cuando nadie más le quiso, cuando el mundo le dio la espalda… Él le había dado un hogar y eso Kylo sabía agradecerlo. Aunque aquella acogida fuese a hierro y sangre.

El anciano caminó hasta el joven, alargó sus huesudas manos y tomó su rostro entre sus dedos.

\- Mi querido Kylo, me duele tanto verte así… Vencido, humillado, derrotado. Pero sabes bien que debes superarlo. Te ayudaré, siempre te ayudo. Por muchos errores que cometas, yo siempre te ofrezco mi mano y lo sabes.

\- Sí, padre – musitó Kylo, sin evitar el temblor en su voz – Prometo no defraudarte.

\- Con todo lo que hago por ti… Siempre preocupándome de tus avances, de tu progreso… Y tu dolor es mi dolor.

Le retiró los cabellos del rostro.

\- Espero que puedas seguir dándome alegrías, hijo. Haciendo honor a nuestro instituto. Honrándome. ¿Verdad?

\- No se preocupe, así será la próxima vez.

El anciano pasó su brazo por la espalda del muchacho (su altura no le daba para rodearle el hombro) y lo guió a la puerta.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a curarte esa herida. Por el camino, cuéntame qué tal son los alumnos nuevos de este curso…

* * *

Ser saludada por un bólido de pelo naranja que ladraba mientras la asediaba a lametazos fue lo mejor que le podía pasar a Rey en aquella mañana de viernes.

Se había pasado la tarde buscando en Instagram aquellas funestas imágenes de ella y Finn y había reprimido las ganas que tenía de abrirse una cuenta para ver más. Pero sabía que le iba a doler lo que vería…

¿Cómo podían existir personas tan maliciosas como para fundir la moral de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocían? ¿Qué les había hecho ella?

Al buscar la imagen en Google, la vio repetida treinta y siete veces. Treinta y siete veces "marimacho". Treinta y siete veces "pringada".

Miró sus ropas. Aquella tarde llevaba nuevamente una ajada camiseta de la freiduría en la que estuvo trabajando aquel verano, unas bermudas caqui con los bolsillos repletos de tornillos y muelles y su sempiterna riñonera para los cambios y propinas del curro. Consideró su cara manchada de grasa y sudor frente al espejo, los mechones sueltos de su moño y sus guantes de taller rotos.

Vale, era una marimacho. ¿Pero era eso motivo para crucificar a alguien en Internet?

Y ella que había creído que, al cambiarse de insti, iba a empezar una etapa mejor…

Y pobre Finn… A él le habían linchado el doble. Setenta y dos resultados en Google. Y los comentarios eran de todo tipo, muchos de ellos relacionados con la xenofobia… ¡Por favor, pero si Finn era súper simpático! Se estaba apoyando mucho en él aquellas primeras horas y ambos habían hablado aquella tarde de lunes sobre el incidente por whatsapp. Se habían animado mutuamente y, un rato más tarde, se encontraron con una grata sorpresa: Poe había abierto un grupo de whatsapp para los tres, donde los calmó, asegurándoles que aquel asunto estaba bajo control y que pronto podrían respirar tranquilos.

Tal vez el inicio de curso había sido turbulento. Pero al menos no estaba sola.

* * *

Mientras Poe y Finn reían al verla tirada en el suelo con BB saltando sobre su regazo, la joven exclamaba alegremente:

\- ¡Hey colegui! ¡Me alegro de verte! – exclamó acariciándolo como respuesta a las jubilosas manifestaciones de emoción del animalito - ¿Cómo tienes la orejita? – le examinó delicadamente la parte derecha.

\- Lo llevé al veterinario esa tarde y le curaron muy bien – explicó Poe, con las manos en los bolsillos – Gracias por cuidar de él. Tienes buena mano. Con los animales, digo.

\- No es para tanto – replicó Rey, intentando incorporarse, pero agachándose cada dos por tres a dedicarle una caricia al corgi, que se retorcía entre sus piernas meneando la cola rápidamente.

\- ¿Y cómo es que te lo has traído hoy? – quiso saber Finn, que miraba al perro aún con aprensión. Aún recordaba los mordiscos y tirones del primer día – ¿Cómo volverá a casa?

\- Ése es el problema – dijo Poe agachándose hacia BB y acariciándolo – A veces no puedo evitar que me siga. Me lo encuentro en los recreos, al otro lado de la verja de entrada. En ocasiones se queda toda la mañana deambulando por los alrededores hasta que salgo. Mira que le dejo la comida en casa, pero se acaba escapando.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo hace? – quiso saber Rey.

\- No lo sé. He revisado puertas y ventanas y no encuentro el problema – y Poe siguió acariciando al animal en la cabeza – Pero tengo miedo por él.

\- Ya te digo… No es por ser gafe, pero le puede pasar de todo en la calle. Un coche, alguien con malas intenciones… - medió Finn.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa – replicó Poe en tono sombrío, mientras abrazaba al animal, que estaba en el séptimo cielo – Son ellos – y alzó el mentón hacia el edificio vecino. La mastodóntica construcción de la Orden parecía desafiar con sus líneas sobrias y pesadas la luminosidad de aquella radiante mañana de finales de septiembre.

\- ¿Temes que puedan hacerle algo? – inquirió Rey con miedo.

\- Efectivamente. El mejor amigo de cuatro patas del presidente del consejo del Republicano podría ser un objetivo estupendo – abrazó a BB y le acarició enérgicamente – Cada vez que lo veo aparecer por aquí se me hace un nudo en las tripas.

\- Entiendo, tío – musitó Finn – Entonces, ¿qué harás hoy?

\- Pues lo que he acabado haciendo muchas veces – replicó Poe, mirando a un punto a lo lejos – Tenemos unos conserjes muy serviciales y agradables. Ya veréis.

\- ¡Eeeeeeeh, tíos! – les gritaron por otro lado. Los tres jóvenes se giraron y vieron aparecer al corpulento Tubbs junto a su amigo Starck, el alto de cabello castaño rojizo, que venían del parking. Ambos traían unos panfletos en papel amarillo fosforito. Se saludaron y les mostraron los papeles con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. Poe les arrebató uno.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó mientras lo leía rápidamente – ¡Chicos, tenemos plan para este finde!

Finn y Rey se miraron confundidos.

\- Tranquis, no se me olvida lo vuestro – y se le cambió el gesto a uno un poco más serio – Está controlado. Ayer estuve charlando con los de informática en el recreo y tenemos un plan.

\- Esos cuervos se van a morir ahogados en la mierda en la que vamos a sumergirlos… - medió Tubbs, masticando las palabras mientras alzaba el puño.

\- Y tardarán años en salir de esas aguas cenagosas – intervino Starck, arrugando uno de los panfletos.

\- _Qué intensidad_ – pensó Rey mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Pero esto… - y Poe señaló al folio en su mano, haciendo a continuación un grandilocuente gesto con su brazo – ¡Esto es lo más grande del otoño! ¡Fiesta de inicio de curso en la Coruscant!

\- _Coruscant… Me suena…_

\- ¿Es una discoteca? - aventuró Finn.

\- Es LA discoteca – y Starck rodeó con su brazo a Finn – Es la mejor discoteca de la ciudad. Hace las mejores fiestas, tiene la mejor música…. ¡Y van las mejores chicas!

Rey puso los ojos en blanco, sin evitar una sonrisa.

\- Mejorando lo presente ¿no? – medió Finn, señalando con la barbilla a Rey, a quien le pilló un poco de sorpresa y se ruborizó algo.

\- ¡Claro, claro! – y Tubbs dio un par de manotazos al aire. Rey suspiró.

\- Dudo de que ni él mismo se crea eso.

Estaba acostumbrada a no ser tenida en cuenta como "chica" o "espécimen femenino". Tampoco es que aquello le robara el sueño. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

\- Es mañana por la noche – comentó Poe – Finn, Rey, ¿os unís? Seguramente vengan Paige y Kaydel, así que no estarás solita con todos los brutos éstos – y señaló con el pulgar a Tubbs y Starck, que empezaron a rugir y hacer gestos de gorilas enfurecidos.

Rey se echó a reír.

\- Tranqui, que me las puedo apañar bien yo sola – y fue respondida con "Uuuuhs" y "oooohs qué miedo" – Di hora y sitio.

\- ¿En la esquina del Takodana a las diez?

\- Hecho.

En ese momento se aproximó a ellos una pareja a la que Poe había estado observando aproximarse. Eran dos de los conserjes del instituto, a Finn ya le sonaban sus caras.

Uno era muy alto y delgado y llevaba un mono de trabajo en color beig. Era paliducho y rubio y tenía los ojos muy redondos y abiertos. Su compañero parecía el punto de la "i": metro cincuenta, rechoncho, medio calvo y portador de un mono azul eléctrico. Venían discutiendo a voz en grito. Bueno, mejor dicho, el alto venía quejándose en un ataque de diarrea verbal, mientras el bajito asentía y emitía lacónicos "ahas" y "hummms".

\- … Y claro, Arthur tenía que meterse por medio… Si es que no te puedes estar quieto… ¿Quién te mandaría a ti escuchar detrás de las puertas? ¡Menuda incorrección! Menos mal que atinaste con el cable correcto y salvaste a los del gimnasio, que si no, esos pobres muchachos se habrían hecho a la parrilla con los calefactores incendiados… Eres de lo que no hay, amigo mío… - el hombre alzó la mirada - ¡Señorito Dameron! ¡Buenos días! – y se acercaron al grupo. BB se aproximó ellos ladrando alegremente.

\- P.O., sabes que no hace falta que me llames así – se quejó Poe.

\- Ser educado es lo primero, señorito Dameron – argumentó el señor rubio.

Poe, tras suspirar resignadamente, hizo las presentaciones, mientras los dos recién llegados le hacían fiestas al perro.

\- Finn, Rey, éstos son dos de los conserjes del insti – los fue señalando – Arthur – el bajito alzó la mano y sonrió – y P.O.

\- Es una abreviatura de Peter Ogilvy – explicó el individuo alto con voz cansada – Mis padres, que en paz descansen, estaban bastante anticuados… Aquí estamos para lo que necesiten. Espero que estén a gusto aquí.

A su lado, Arthur sonreía y asentía con las manos detrás de la espalda.

\- Y bien, joven, ¿tenemos el primer "protocolo BB" del curso? – inquirió P.O. acariciando a BB.

\- Eso me temo – respondió Poe encogiéndose de hombros y con gesto apurado – Siento las molestias que os causa…

\- De molestias nada… – y P.O. dio un manotazo al aire – Todo lo que hagamos por el chico de los Dameron es poco, ¿verdad, Arthur? – su colega volvió a asentir mientras se recolocaba el cinturón de trabajo – Además, sabe que BB se lleva bien con vosotros.

\- No sabéis lo que os lo agradezco – volvió a asegurar Poe, juntando las manos en señal de plegaria – Os debo una…

\- No, joven Dameron. Nos debe ciento setenta y dos - replicó P.O. con expresión de autosuficiencia. Tras ellos, Starck y Tubbs abrieron ojos y bocas como platos en plena confusión – Pero da igual, cumpliremos con nuestra misión… Arthur, ¿te encargas tú? – y se giró hacia su compañero.

\- Ahá – y salió de la verja del instituto, con BB siguiéndole los talones. Hizo un último gesto de despedida y BB le acompañó con uno de sus ladridos.

\- Me encanta tu perro, Poe. Muy fan – aseguró Rey alzando los pulgares y observando como todos los demás a los dos que se alejaban.

\- Yo siempre he dicho que solamente le falta hablar para sentarlo en las reuniones del equipo – aseguró Starck.

\- Pero, ¿a dónde se lo lleva? – inquirió Finn, cuya vista no se despegaba de las dos figuras que se alejaban. Vieron cómo el conserje y BB, que lo seguía mansamente, circundaban la verja del instituto, hasta la entrada a garajes y almacenes de las cocinas, donde se perdieron de vista entre los árboles de la entrada.

\- Solemos aprovechar la entrada sur y metemos… digamos… de incógnito… a BB hasta que suene el fin de clases – explicó P.O. – Tenemos un almacén vacío donde lo dejamos. Allí tiene comida, agua y algún que otro juguetito. Preferimos que esté por aquí a que se pase la mañana dando vueltas y lo pille quien ya saben ustedes…

Todos esbozaron gestos comprensivos y en ese instante sonó el timbre de inicio de clases.

\- Os sugeriría que os fuerais a clase ya… - recomendó P.O. – Cerraré puertas en cinco minutos.

Entre risas, todos echaron a andar a buen paso hacia el edificio. Poe se separó pronto, pues tenía Debate en otro ala del instituto.

\- Pues a mí tampoco me ha gustado nunca mi nombre – explicó Starck – Es una manía de mis padres, que tuvieron una fase hippy muy chunga y les dio por los nombres raros.

\- Pero creo que has salido ganando – medió Tubbs – Con la fiebre de Juego de Tronos y los Vengadores, mola mucho decir que eres un "Starck".

\- Algún provecho tengo que sacarle al asunto – replicó Starck, cruzándose de brazos con gesto pagado de sí mismo.

\- ¿Pero cómo te llamas? – quiso saber Rey. Starck la miró con fastidio, pero tomó aire y respondió:

\- Stomeroni. Stomeroni Starck.

Rey se sorprendió a sí misma intentando vocalizar el nombre.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Ruso? ¿Turco? ¿Rumano?

\- Y yo qué sé – repuso Starck, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo le propuse que se lo abreviara a Stom – medió Tubbs – Pero no le mola cómo suena. Stom Starck. Se repite el sonido.

\- Queda fatal – aseveró Starck con tono lúgubre.

\- ¿Y Stomer? – propuso Rey – suena a finlandés o noruego. Ése mola.

Starck dejó de caminar, mirando a Rey de arriba abajo, mientras la joven buscaba en su móvil.

\- Ah, pues mira, existe y no es vikingo - leyó - Mathias Stomer, pintor holandés… Mira – y le mostró la pantalla. Starck se inclinó y en su rostro se advertía que un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se había abierto ante él…

\- Ostras… Stomer… Me mola - y volvió a girarse hacia Rey, ofreciéndole los cinco para que los chocara – ¡Me molas, nena!

La chica sonrió mientras le devolvía el gesto.

\- ¿Y el tuyo? – Finn se giró hacia Tubbs – Tu nombre de pila, digo.

\- El mío es más normalito. Jay Cris. JC me gusta más – explicó jovialmente Tubbs, alzando el dedo pulgar en señal afirmativa.

* * *

Varios suspiros de fastidio surcaron el terreno de juego, donde Kylo había convocado a los capitanes y delegados de los equipos del instituto. Tenía en la mano unos papeles e iba repartiendo poco a poco.

\- ¡Joder, nos vuelve a tocar los viernes! – se quejó una menuda pero fibrosa joven al ver su papel - ¿Quién hace estos repartos del estadio?

\- Una aplicación informática bastante potente – replicó Kylo con tono monocorde – Si quieres, ve y tómala con el ordenador de Jefatura de Estudios, que es donde se han volcado los datos. Un par de patadas y listo.

Hux le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y se aguantó la risa.

\- _Consejos vendo, que para mí no tengo._

Hasta detrás de sus gafas se notaba el gesto sibilino. Kylo, que había leído perfectamente su pensamiento, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su potencial para no hacerle comer las lentes allí mismo.

\- Sabemos que es complicado que todos puedan tener posesión del campo en los días escogidos, pero hay que tener en cuenta prioridades. Y en este momento – miró a la muchacha que se había quejado – el fútbol va por encima del atletismo.

Hubo un coro de palmadas y risas.

\- Ren, ¿es cierto que van a comprar equipación nueva?

\- Los pringados estrenan este año. Da dolor de ojos verlos.

\- ¡Este año seguro que nos clasificamos para el estatal!

\- ¡Los de tiro con arco iremos a animaros en primera fila!

\- Callaos – dijo Kylo en tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal – Sí que es cierto que tenemos opciones este curso. Pero antes tenemos que freír a los frikis de al lado.

Murmullos de ánimo y gritos de guerra se extendieron por el grupo.

\- Bien, pues eso es todo por hoy. Espero la máxima corrección en el uso de instalaciones – advirtió Ren, recogiendo los últimos papeles – Desde Dirección me han pedido que os recuerde que las sanciones por uso indebido o imprudencias serán más severas este año. No se permitirá ninguna estupidez… Salvo en el campo contrario.

Hubo otra tanda de risas.

\- Podéis marcharos – todos se levantaron del césped y se pusieron en marcha, hablando en grupitos - Y recordad que tenéis que organizar las pruebas para equipos antes de la última semana de octubre.

Hux alzó también la voz e intervino, por encima del ruido de la gente dispersándose.

\- ¡Hay que organizar esas pruebas para ingreso en equipos antes del 29 de septiembre! ¡Que no se os olvide!

Kylo se giró y lo miró raro, pero Hux seguía mirando al frente, muy digno. A sus espaldas, sentada en el banquillo y mascando su sempiterno chicle tras sus gafas de sol, Phasma contuvo una risa sin dejar de manipular su móvil.

* * *

\- Intenté localizarte ayer por la tarde. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Lo siento, me he cambiado de tarifa de conexión y el internet vino y se fue toda la tarde – explicó Poe – Lo siento. ¿Has logrado algo?

Rose le mostró un papel con algunas señas garabateadas.

\- Esto es lo que han logrado sacar los de informática. Matt dice que es bueno. ¿Probamos a ver qué tal?

Poe sopesó el papel en sus manos, con gesto sumamente concentrado.

\- No sé. ¿Será de fiar?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No cuentes con ello.

\- Pero es bueno – le pinchó Poe.

\- El mejor de la ciudad. Del estado.

\- Pues entonces, a ello.

Inmediatamente, el papel voló de las manos de Poe.

\- Ah, ah… Ni hablar. La dire debe saberlo. Es el procedimiento.

Poe la miró con ojos espantados.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Nos expedienta a todos! ¡Y a mí me echa del Consejo y del equipo!

\- Toma, y a mí del insti. Todos nos la jugamos aquí – cabizbaja, Rose dobló el papel lentamente - Casi estoy arrepentida de haber movido esta búsqueda…

\- Vamos, mujer… Estos cuervos han ido muy lejos. ¡Mira lo que le han hecho a los nuevos! ¡A Finn, a Rey! A mí no me molaría empezar en un sitio nuevo y tener un "se busca" escrito en la cara - Poe cogió de las manos a Rose - Hazlo por ellos. No pueden quedar impunes. Nos protegemos entre nosotros. Resistimos.

Rose lo miró largamente.

\- Deberíamos comentarlo en dirección...

Poe bufó exasperado.

\- … y como se negarán, después, tal vez, actuar por nuestra cuenta… - siguió hablando Rose, y su compañero arqueó las cejas en señal de triunfo - … y siempre teniendo cuidado…

Él la cogió de los hombros, exultante.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo tendremos! ¡Se lo diremos a Organa, pero actuaremos de incógnito! ¡Será una fachada!

\- Tengo la sensación de que nos estamos metiendo en aguas pantanosas y que la vamos a fastidiar…

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Poe la rodeó del brazo – ¡Todo irá bien!

\- Vale, pero iré yo a buscarle – replicó Rose, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Poe se paró en seco.

\- Ni hablar.

\- Ah, ¿vas a ir tú? – replicó ella, girándose a él – A ti te tienen fichado en muchos sitios.

\- Pero Rose…

\- No, Poe – y ella se irguió ante él, aún en su escasa altura, con gesto decidido – Debería ir alguien que sea poco conocido, que despiste y que no levante sospechas. Mírate a ti: alto, deportista y de sobra conocido. Y ahora yo: metro cincuenta, friki informática y gesto inocente. Estarías vendido, chico.

Poe mantuvo una expresión seria y le clavó los ojos, verdaderamente preocupado.

\- ¿Y Paige? Esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

\- Es que no se va a enterar – y Rose le dirigió una mirada suplicante – Por favor.

\- No, yo…

\- Ya me has metido en este embolado, no la fastidies.

El gesto de Poe cambió a uno verdaderamente contrito. Rose no se sentía atraída por él, pero debía reconocer que su atractivo rostro y aquellos ojos color chocolate podían hacer maravillas. Le había visto muchas veces obrar aquellos milagros delante de otras chicas en discotecas y bares. A veces le salía bien y otras mal. Algunas veces iba en serio y otras no.

Ésta era una de las ocasiones en las que iba en serio y le salía bien.

\- No quería implicarte.

La joven chasqueó la lengua.

\- Bah, en peores hemos estado metidos. Siempre he estado en la barrera, escondida tras una pantalla de ordenador. Pero por una vez, quiero hacer algo de verdad.

\- Siempre se reconoce lo que haces.

\- Déjame actuar esta vez.

\- Además, no va a estar sola – dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron. Finn estaba justo detrás de ellos. Estaban tan absorbidos en su conversación que ni se habían dado cuenta.

\- ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí, Finn? – inquirió Poe, frunciendo el ceño.

\- El suficiente – explicó el muchacho con los brazos en jarras – Y si de levantar pocas sospechas se trata, mejor que vaya yo también.

Poe se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡No eres más que un recién llegado! ¡No vas a pringarte tú!

Finn se señaló a sí mismo.

\- Mira, Rose tiene razón. Yo soy poco conocido en la ciudad. También puedo despistar…

\- ¿Y si hay cuervos en el local? Tu foto está rulando por Instagram…

\- Me arriesgaré. Ya he huido suficiente. No soy cobarde.

Poe lo miró intensamente.

\- Tío, no tienes que demostrar nada. Ya lo hiciste el viernes pasado.

\- No, Poe, en serio. Nos estás ayudando mucho con el insti y quiero probar que se puede confiar en mí. Además, si va cualquiera de los vuestros, es más probable que os pillen antes. Dejad que lo intente.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas en silencio, hasta que Poe le puso la mano en el hombro a Finn.

\- Pues adelante.

\- Guay.

\- No sabes lo agradecidos que te vamos a estar – añadió Poe, ofreciéndole la mano – Todo el mundo. Mucha suerte.

Estrecharon manos en un gesto tan solemne, que a Rose le dio por poner los ojos en blanco. Sonó el timbre de fin de cambio de clase y Rose tiró del brazo de Finn, echando a correr hacia el aula de Historia. Mientras, Finn hablaba:

\- Me tienes que explicar un par de cosillas sobre el plan…

* * *

\- _Vale, este sitio parece tranquilo. A ver qué tal._

Rey consideró el entorno y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Se encontraba junto a la puerta trasera de uno de los almacenes cercanos al gimnasio, en una zona pegada al muro de separación de los dos institutos. Algunos árboles salpicaban el lugar y aportaban una sombra que convertía el sitio en un lugar fresco y apartado de todo.

Durante el almuerzo, había acompañado a Poe a visitar a BB, que seguía en su cubículo reservado por P.O. y Arthur. El perro, aunque acostumbrado a tener que permanecer en aquel lugar, se manifestó encantado de la vida de tener a su amo y a Rey allí, a la que empezaba ya a considerar como su amiga. Después, se excusó diciendo que iba al aseo, para escabullirse allí.

Aquélla sería la Fase 3 de su experimento. Las fase habían salido más o menos como esperaba y había redactado una serie de conclusiones sobre su "zumbido" en su cuaderno:

 _1) De algún modo, he empezado a notar lo que otros piensan. El zumbido aumenta mis capacidades de escucha._

 _2) Sin poderes, el larguirucho me pudo leer perfectamente y leyó lo que quiso de mi mente. (Nota: molaría mucho devolverle la jugada)_

 _3) Con mis poderes activados, me pudo leer, pero fue como una conversación normal, donde el otro solamente escucha lo que dices. El resto, estaba bajo llave._

 _4) Es difícil no sintonizar con mentes ajenas._

 _5) Hay mentes más accesibles que otras (Nota: activar poderes cerca de ellas, por muy pesado que sea)_

 _6) ¡Hago volar a las personas! Tengo miedo de intentarlo con objetos. Tal vez debería probar. No quiero que ocurran desastres. Necesito controlarme._

 _7) NECESITO AYUDA._

Sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared y con el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, mordió la punta de su bolígrafo, mirando al vacío. El postre del almuerzo, consistente en un yogur que no había querido comerse en cafetería y que se había traído para más tarde, reposaba junto a ella a medio vaciar. Aquella mañana había comido casi sin ganas, mientras a su alrededor las conversaciones se sucedían como en un murmullo de fondo. Hasta Finn le había preguntado si le pasaba algo… Era un chico muy observador y atento.

¿Qué hacer? Hasta el imbécil de Ren le había dicho que era una novata.

\- _Sí, pero precisamente a él no voy a pedirle que me dé clases particulares…_

Se imaginó a sí misma sentada en un pupitre, con Kylo frente a ella y junto a una pizarra repleta de diagramas sobre vuelo y gravedad de objetos, gritándole y golpeando la mesa con una regleta mientras ella tomaba apuntes, apuradísima…

O_oUUU

¿Y con quién hablar? No era el típico problema que le contabas a tu médico de cabecera.

Entonces, alzó la cabeza, notando el flash mental. Sí que había alguien. Precisamente la persona con la que había hablado justo antes de que empezara aquella locura, casi una semana antes…

\- No hay problema, están ya repartidos.

Aquella voz le heló la sangre en las venas. Por puro instinto, activó el zumbido y, dejando caer el cuaderno en el suelo, se puso en pie de un salto, completamente alerta.

\- Los de atletismo siempre se quejan, pero saben que este año el estatal de fútbol es nuestro.

Junto al muro había unos contenedores, a los que trepó. A aquella altura, el muro dejaba de ser tal para prolongarse en forma de malla metálica de unos dos metros de altura. Se asomó con cuidado sobre la valla y vio a Kylo, que paseaba distraídamente bajo los árboles, hablando por el móvil.

\- Sí, eso les he dicho… Claro que sí… Vale. Hasta luego.

Vio cómo colgaba el móvil, se lo guardaba en el bolsillo y, acto seguido, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se giró hacia la valla rápido como el rayo, mirando hacia arriba.

\- Uaaaah!

Del susto, Rey resbaló y cayó al suelo desde el contenedor. El golpe dolió, pero los había tenido peores buscando piezas en el desguace.

\- **_Te está bien empleado por espiar a quien no debes._**

\- _Cállate, idiota_ – rezongó Rey mientras se incorporaba, apoyándose en los codos.

\- **_Casi puedo ver cómo se te suben los colores de la vergüenza._**

 _\- ¡Vete a la mierda!_

 _- **Uuuuh, qué miedo… Parece que hemos estado practicando, ¿verdad? Te oigo realmente alto y claro. ¿A que tú a mí también?**_

Rey, que en ese momento estaba recogiendo su cuaderno y la carcasa semivacía del yogur, se paró en seco. Era muy molesto, pero tenía que reconocer que el cuervo tenía razón.

\- _¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_

Era inevitable, se dijo. Imposible. Inútil resistirse.

Resistirse a saber más, a indagar. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ser él la única persona en el mundo con habilidades como las suyas? ¿No podía haber sido alguna otra persona, más amable, más accesible y menos estúpida?

¡No! ¡Tenía que tocarle el imbécil de turno!

\- **_Tus vibraciones son más poderosas. Son más estables_ **– incluso Rey pudo darse cuenta de la admiración velada que traslucían sus palabras – _**Es asombroso.**_

Ella no contestó, mientras terminaba de recoger y se alejaba.

\- _**¿Has empezado a mover objetos ya?**_

Rey se paró en seco.

\- _**Vamos, no me digas que no lo has intentado. Por mucho que me ofenda, ya me has lanzado por el aire dos veces. Controlas la materia viva. ¿No has sentido curiosidad por intentarlo con objetos inertes?**_

La joven reinició el camino.

\- **_Hazme un favor: cuando lo consigas, ponte en contacto conmigo. Estoy deseando tener un duelo en condiciones contigo. Pelear de igual a igual. Para que tenga más mérito destrozarte._**

Ahora sí. Rey se giró y corrió de nuevo a la valla, gritando a pleno pulmón y dirigiendo sus pensamientos al otro lado de la pared.

\- ¡No voy a caer en tu juego, así que deja de tentarme! ¡Nunca seré como tú! ¡Y mucho ojo con volver a atacarme, o probaré mis poderes contigo! ¡Y lo vas a lamentar!

Y se alejó a toda carrera.

Al otro lado de la valla, Kylo no pudo evitar una sonrisa entusiasmada. Odiaba los fracasos, pero estaba dispuesto a sortear aquel obstáculo en su camino. Le gustaban los retos.

Por hoy, sus pies seguían clavados en el suelo. A pesar de la explosión de poder, él estaba preparado esta vez y había aguantado el envite. Era para estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

Y por mucho que tuviera ganas de destrozarla, debía reconocer que un reto siempre era algo estimulante. Por muy cargante que fuera, por mucho que lo hubiera humillado, aquella niñata estaba pasando de ser su némesis a convertirse en su digna rival.

El enfado del asunto de Instagram casi, casi, se le había pasado.

* * *

Poe se revolvió inquieto en su silla, mientras Kaydel y Rose contemplaban con aprensión a las dos mujeres que tenían delante. A su alrededor, varios profesores les rodeaban con aspecto grave.

\- Es inadmisible – murmuraba la directora, mientras movía el ratón para deslizarse sobre las pantallas de Instagram – Han llegado demasiado lejos esta vez.

\- Leia, no podemos tomar medidas contra ellos – insistió Holdo, apoyada en el respaldo de la butaca de Leia – Snoke no va a iniciar ninguna investigación contra sus propios alumnos.

\- En ese caso, tendremos a los padres de esos chicos llamando a la puerta mañana mismo– aseveró la directora – Y probablemente los sacarán del centro.

\- Directora, si me permite – intervino Poe – No podemos dejar que los cuerv… - Leia le dirigió una severa mirada – Perdón, que los alumnos de la Orden campen a sus anchas. ¿Y si se les abre una denuncia?

\- Las denuncias contra Snoke jamás prosperan. Todo el mundo lo sabe en esta ciudad – aseguró Amilyn mirando a Poe.

\- ¡Es injusto, señorita Holdo! ¡Nuestros compañeros van a tener que salir del centro por miedo!

\- Dameron, agradezco tu buen corazón, pero creo que no necesitamos ahora de tu impulsividad. El Republicano ha pasado por rachas peores y siempre hemos logrado capear el temporal – aseguró Leia con voz templada – No vamos a ceder ante este chantaje.

\- Directora Organa, se podría poner solución de modo discreto – comentó Kaydel con un hilo de voz.

El resto del profesorado le dirigió miradas acusatorias y varios murmullos de desaprobación.

\- No, señorita Connix, no vamos a permitir que nadie emprenda acciones estúpidas contra nadie.

\- ¡Pero es que…! – comenzó Poe, revolviéndose en su asiento aún más.

Leia echó una mirada a todos los profesores y después a Poe, fijando mucho los ojos en él.

\- Dameron, cálmese.

\- ¡Nos van a pulverizar de nuevo! ¡Nunca hacemos nada! ¡Siempre somos los educados, los que se agachan, los que ceden…!

\- Yo no diría eso, Dameron – intervino Holdo, cruzándose de brazos y provocando que el estudiante se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño – Le recuerdo que usted mismo ha sido líder de unas cuantas escaramuzas contra los alumnos de la Academia…

\- … que han sido convenientemente sancionadas en su momento, Amilyn – convino Leia, que no apartaba la mirada de Poe.

Pero el alumno se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y habló con vehemencia.

\- Directora, pido permiso para coger un portátil y volar la web de la Academia.

\- Permiso denegado, Dameron.

Rose apretó los puños, pero era mejor no quejarse.

\- No podemos rebajarnos a su nivel – aseguró Leia – Nuestro centro es un sitio serio, donde nuestros alumnos se comportan con madurez y no como parvulitos peleándose en un parque de juegos. Estudiaremos el caso y veremos qué podemos hacer. Pero no quiero locuras.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando la reunión finalizó, Poe y las chicas salieron cabizbajos y decepcionados. Entonces, Leia salió del despacho donde habían estado reunidos y se dirigía a ellos.

\- Dameron, Connor, Tico… Esperen un momento.

Los tres jóvenes obedecieron.

\- ¿Cuántas veces ha sido retuiteado?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, antes de que Rose contestara.

\- Ya van ciento cincuenta y seis.

Leia suspiró.

\- Van a actuar de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio.

\- Oficialmente, no puedo apoyarles, no puedo darles permiso.

Poe se adelantó y se cuadró ante ella.

\- Directora: usted sabe lo que es sufrir a manos de los cuervos – y Leia le dirigió una mirada honda, muy honda – Usted no se estaría quieta. ¡Usted no estuvo quieta con nuestra edad! ¡Usted le habló al antiguo subdirector Vader a la cara y le increpó por su actitud! Usted es una leyenda – finalizó con voz queda y llena de admiración.

Leia parecía muy triste de repente.

\- Esos años quedaron muy atrás ya, Dameron.

\- Nosotros somos el relevo, directora – intervino Kaydel.

Leia les contempló largamente.

\- No voy a poder pararles los pies, ¿verdad?

\- Seremos precavidos – aseguró Poe – Discretos.

\- No se metan en apuros. Yo voy a guardar silencio, así que correspondan a mi gesto.

Los jóvenes sonrieron ampliamente mientras asentían y Poe intervino, esperanzado.

\- Directora, si es tan amable, necesitamos dos palabras más, por favor…

Leia tomó aire y de pronto parecía algo más joven, pues los ojos le brillaban con la chispa que los había encendido treinta años atrás.

\- Dameron, tienen ustedes permiso para coger un portátil y volar la web de la Academia, si es necesario.

* * *

Rey se dejó caer a plomo sobre la colcha. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía un extraño revoltijo de tripas. Rodó hasta colocarse en posición fetal, de espaldas a la ventana. De repente le molestaba la luz.

\- _Seguro que toda esta movida de los poderes mentales me está trastornando los biorritmos o algo parecido. A lo mejor me cambia el metabolismo y empiezo a engordar o crezco treinta centímetros de repente, o me sale pelo en las manos…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- _O a lo mejor es sencillamente que ese imbécil de Kylo me provoca ardor de tripas. Debe de ser eso._

Se incorporó y fue a por su móvil a paso cansino, que estaba dentro de la mochila sobre su mesa de estudio. Aprovechó para bajar las persianas de su cuarto. Se acostó de nuevo y puso el despertador en su móvil.

\- _Estoy realmente agotada. Necesito pararme a pensar en lo que he hecho esta semana y en mis avances con esto de la telepatía._

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesita y se quitó las zapatillas, mientras el revoltijo de tripas aumentaba.

\- _Y no olvidemos que esta noche, Finn y Rose van a solucionar el asunto de Instagram. He hecho bien en no pedirles datos, por si a Kylo se le ocurre preguntarme. Espero que tengan suerte y no les pase nada malo. Hoy parecía nervioso. Le escribiré luego para desearle suerte._

Deseó poder tener fuerzas para levantarse a por un calmante de estómago, pero estaba demasiado cansada. A los dos segundos, la joven había caído profundamente dormida.

* * *

Caminaba por unos pasillos de piedra en penumbras. Oía perfectamente el eco de sus pisadas, amortiguado por una alfombra oscura que cubría el suelo. De pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de una voz infantil que lloraba. Repentinamente angustiada y deseando ayudarla, Rey corrió por los corredores. Bajó escaleras de caracol, iluminadas por candelabros de plata artísticamente labrados. Los gritos eran más nítidos y cercanos y la llevaron a una sala cuyas pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron por sí solas. Pero no tenía miedo, sencillamente una imperiosa necesidad de llegar hacia los lloriqueos infantiles…

La sala no era muy amplia, pero estaba llena de los más variopintos objetos, algunos de los cuales formaban montones compactos: arcones de madera, sillones viejos, relojes de salón, enormes candelabros de varios brazos, percheros repletos de polvorientas bolsas de ropa… Su vista se posó sobre un pequeño cofre que había depositado en una mesa y se dirigió hacia él. Vio que no podía alcanzarlo, pues había delante otra enorme mesa de escritorio con cajoneras que le tapaba el paso, en medio de aquella montaña de objetos. Entonces, con gran decisión, alzó la mano y, dejando que el suave ronroneo de su "zumbido interior" la guiara, la dirigió en dirección a la mesa. El mueble empezó a flotar y, una vez estuvo a un par de palmos del suelo, lo hizo moverse con la mano unos metros hacia la derecha. La posó en el suelo con cuidado y pudo avanzar hacia el cofre.

En ese instante, los gemidos cesaron y ella experimentó un cierto alivio. Pero ahora el cofre representaba para ella su nueva fascinación. Era de aluminio y tenía un cierre de seguridad de los que salían en las películas de espías. Al alargar la mano, el cofre se abrió con un chasquido antes de tocarlo y, antes de ver lo que había en su interior, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas. La tierra tembló y ella experimentó todas las sensaciones del vértigo, hasta que notó que sus pies tocaban tierra de nuevo. Ahora estaba en otro pasillo, pero esta vez había paredes de losetas grises bien pulidas. El suelo también estaba decorado con aquellas inmensas losetas negras y resbaladizas. Oía voces, golpes y gritos a lo lejos… Dos voces masculinas discutían…

De nuevo el mundo se convirtió en un borrón y la tierra tembló, para rehacer de nuevo la visión a la de una especie de mansión en medio del bosque, donde había estallado un incendio. Era de noche, y en medio del caos reinante, dos figuras destacaban entre todas. Eran las de dos hombres apoyados el uno en el otro, probablemente heridos. Uno de los dos tenía una prótesis en la mano derecha, y consolaba al otro hombre, que parecía estremecerse entre sollozos y que vestía una prenda de color azul. Quiso correr hacia ellos, pero los árboles que la rodeaban se precipitaron sobre ella y cayó rodando al suelo. Sin apenas aliento, intentó levantarse, pero un fogonazo rojo la cegó. Alzó la vista y se vio cara a cara con una alta figura oscura, que tenía por rostro una calavera negra y que estaba rodeado de otras figuras que iban de negro y que llevaban puestos cascos de moto.

¿Kylo Ren?

La escena volvió a cambiar y de nuevo sintió con fuerza aquel revoltijo de tripas, pues el mundo cambiaba a más velocidad de la que sus ojos o su estómago podían procesar. Y esta vez se le revolvieron con más insistencia, pues se vio a sí misma…

Era ella, con ocho años, llorando a lágrima viva mientras alguien tiraba de su brazo y le ordenaban que se callase y se estuviese quieta… Pero ella lloraba y gritaba, y miraba hacia la carretera, donde un coche se alejaba rápidamente hasta perderse en la distancia…

Con el pecho agitado a causa del horroroso martilleo de su corazón, el estómago aún más revuelto y los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, se enfrentó a su último cambio de escenario. Un campo nevado, donde de nuevo la esperaba aquella alta figura de negro.

¿Ben?

Oyó entonces unas risotadas maliciosas y la figura de negro empezó a correr hacia ella. Mientras huía entre los árboles, sintiendo los pinchazos en la garganta al jadear entre el aire helado, pensó que su cerebro volvía a jugarle malas pasadas, pues oyó algo más: otra voz masculina llamándola por su nombre…

\- Rey, estos son tus primeros pasos…

* * *

Abrió los ojos, presa de una horrorosa convulsión. Entre arcadas, se levantó, abrió la puerta de su cuarto en penumbras y corrió a trompicones hasta el baño, donde se encerró y vomitó violentamente. Se quedó sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, jadeante, notando un desagradable sudor frío en la espalda y en las sienes.

¿Qué había soñado?

Solamente recordaba un pasillo, y un cofre, y la mesa flotante y una voz que la llamaba, y una horrible sensación de apremio, de pérdida y de dolor…

Se incorporó y se sintió más débil que nunca. Se sujetó contra los bordes del lavabo y a duras penas logró lavarse los dientes y echarse algo de agua en la cara. Se miró al espejo y se asustó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan pálida y tenía unas marcadas ojeras. Miró el reloj de la pared: las seis y media. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana. ¿Cómo se podía cambiar tanto en unas pocas horas?

El sudor se le estaba enfriando en la ropa y empezó a tener escalofríos. Sus tripas estaban más revueltas que nunca y juraría poder oír el desagradable "gorogoro" que provocaban.

\- _Genial. A saber lo que habré pillado._

Arrastrando los pies, regresó a su cuarto, con idea de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un pijama grueso.

Y al llegar a la puerta, se quedó parada mientras el miedo le atenazaba las tripas.

La mesita de noche generalmente estaba junto a la pared, entre la parte izquierda del cabecero de su cama y la puerta. Al haber salido corriendo al baño, no había reparado antes en ella. Pero ahora, su posición la llenó de horror: el mueble estaba situado en medio de la habitación, entre la cama y su mesa de estudio.

* * *

\- ¿Para eso me has pedido que viniera con la ropa más oscura que tuviera?

\- Claro, para despistar. Lo malo es que despistas poco. Pareces un pijo.

\- Y tú vas disfrazada. Aún falta más de un mes para Halloween.

\- No digas eso. Esto es una subcultura, es la estética de estas personas. No deberías reírte.

Rose iba vestida al estilo gótico, con un atuendo en tonos negro y burdeos, consistente en un corpiño, unos pantalones pitillo ajustados, unas medias de rejilla en los brazos, botas negras de plataforma, choker de pinchos y algunas mechas malva en el pelo, estratégicamente arreglado en dos pequeños moños a ambos lados de la cabeza. Llevaba los ojos maquillados con khol y los labios de un granate muy oscuro.

La joven empezó a sacar objetos de una bolsa de plástico.

\- Hay que mimetizarse con el ambiente. Toma, ponte estos guantes.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso ponerme eso! ¡Me dan calor!

\- ¡Cállate! Y además, míralos bien. Tienen los dedos al descubierto. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Necesitamos mezclarnos o llamaremos la atención! Y ahora, ponte estas gafas.

\- Por dios, parezco un piloto de la Segunda Mundial…

\- Tú calla y hazme caso. Y ten esta cazadora y estos colgantes.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Coser cinco bolsas de basura juntas?

\- Me la ha dejado Fred del grupo de teatro. El lunes tendrás que darle las gracias.

Refunfuñando, Finn se puso todo lo que le iba dando Rose, hasta que por fin, ella le dio el visto bueno, mientras plegaba la bolsa y la metía en su bolso de bandolera.

\- Y recuerda, tú eres rockero con tendencias metal y yo gótica. No te vayas a confundir.

Doblaron la esquina y llegaron a la puerta de su destino en pleno barrio de Canto Bight, una de las zonas de marcha de la ciudad: el club Die Natch (*). Era un antro cuya puerta parecía la entrada a un templo sacado de la saga Matrix: vigas metálicas adosadas al umbral, remaches en negro, engranajes y calaveras componían el mural de entrada a aquel submundo… En la puerta, algunos habituales apuraban sus pitillos, mientras charlaban entre sí. Todos llevaban atuendos que oscilaban entre el gótico y el punk y vestían de negro, mezclando colores neón o rojos a sus estilos. El más discreto llevaba una falda de tablas negra sobre unas botas de plataforma, más un ajustado top sin mangas, repleto de remaches e imperdibles y lucía una cresta a la mohicana que se alzaba unos quince centímetros por encima de su cabeza. De la puerta entreabierta salía una música machacona que recordaba mucho al tema Closer de Nine Inch Nails…

\- Decías que ese DJ lleva un colgante de un ankh rojo ¿no? – recordó Finn mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Junto a ella, había un cartel que rezaba "Hoy Noche revival: Goth, dark and synthpop".

\- Ahá, así lo reconoceremos. Y su nick es Tutankhamon, es por el que le conocen aquí – dijo Rose, evitando cruzar miradas con los de la puerta, que les echaron una visual de arriba abajo – Venga, vamos adentro. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.

Una vez dentro, Finn abrió ojos como platos al echar una visual al local.

\- ¿Ese DJ no podía ser un amante de la música country? Nooo, tenía que ser cyber punki…

\- Cyberpunk – le corrigió Rose.

\- Maldita palabreja.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

(*) Die Nacht: significa "La Noche" en alemán, un idioma muy recurrente en literatura romántica y grupos que suelen seguir los góticos.

Me resultaba aburrido que el bar donde entrasen Rose y Finn fuera uno de pijos. Además, dos menores no pueden entrar a un casino… Es más divertido jugar con las tribus urbanas. Cierto es que Finn parece tener algún miedo, pero suele pasar con los góticos. Tengo una amiga que fue gótica (aún tiene rasgos de tal) y pude conocer un poco ese mundo. Por lo general son gente muy preocupada por el arte y la literatura y con los que da gusto charlar. ¡Y algunas de sus canciones son una pasada! Es una tribu urbana que merece la pena conocer.

Más cositas: ¡Esta vez hemos conocido a Arthur y P.O.! Yesss, son parte de los cambios. Recordad: ¡mundo real! O casi… Porque cada vez están pasando cosas más extrañas… Fijaos en la pobre Rey… A mí la verdad es que me daría un ataque ver un mueble en medio del cuarto cambiado de sitio, cuando sé a ciencia cierta que no había nadie más en la casa. A ver cómo se le quita el susto a la muchacha…

Otros temas: voy soltando poquito a poco escenas de la Academia y la vida de Kylo y el resto. No lo puedo evitar, es súper divertido escribir sobre ellos. Por cierto, ¿vais pillando algunas escenas o frases de las pelis originales? Me gusta cogerlas y sacarlas de contexto totalmente. Hay muchos guiños a detallitos de las pelis. Espero que estén quedando bien.

* * *

Avances del próximo capítulo: Rey tiene cada vez más miedo y tiene el encuentro más raro de su vida. La visita a Canto Bight hará que surjan problemas y Poe empieza a maquinar planes.

Pero ¿qué pasa con Luke? Tranquis, ya avisé que la estructura de este fic es distinta a la de la peli. Me parece mucho más interesante dejar a Rey sola durante un tiempo, para descubrir sus poderes. Pienso que un personaje descontrolado y en la ignorancia da mucho más juego que uno que, desde el principio, llega guiado y sabiendo lo que debe o no debe hacer. A veces, ser autodidacta y aprender a palos es lo que te asegura el seguir avanzando y sobrevivir.

Read and Review, please: ambas cosas me hacen muy feliz…


	7. Un ankh rojo y un trofeo plateado

_7_

 **Un ankh rojo y un trofeo plateado**

 _And we were lovers_

 _Now we can't be friends_

 _Fascination ends_

 _Here we go again (*)_

Las luces de neón azules y violetas parpadeaban intensamente, iluminando las siluetas de los bailarines que, en medio de la pista central, se contorsionaban al ritmo del electropop.

El lugar era grande, pero algo en su diseño transmitía sensación de agobio. Tal vez eran las vigas metálicas y tuberías que llenaban el techo y que estaban colocadas de tal modo que parecían estar amenazando con caerse en algunos lugares de la sala. Tal vez eran las columnas que había alrededor de la pista central, llenas de espejos donde las figuras se reflejaban con palidez cadavérica bajo las lámparas especiales de luces negras. Quizás era el hecho de que estuviera tan lleno que no cabía un alfiler…

Rose y Finn se abrieron paso a codazos entre la multitud. Rose iba delante y Finn se acercó a su oreja para gritarle.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

Ella, sin girarse y mirando a todos lados, respondió a voces también.

\- ¡A la parte trasera! ¡Siempre hay una oficina trasera! ¡Recuerda que buscamos a un tipo con un símbolo de ankh rojo!

Finn asintió y le cogió el codo mientras caminaban. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien: a medida que avanzaban, vio cómo la gente se le quedaba mirando a él más que a ella. De hecho, había visto cómo dos tipos con melenas largas y oscuras, maquillados de blanco, se quedaban mirando a Rose con cara de embobados…

Pero de nuevo, aquella chica de pelo rosa y aro plateado atravesándole la nariz lo estaba mirando con disgusto… Y su compañero, que iba vestido de un sucedáneo entre el conde Drácula y un robot, también hizo una mueca de asco.

 _'Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home_

 _'Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough_

 _I'm not in love_

\- _Vale, lo pillo, no me he caracterizado bien_ – se quejó para sus adentros – _Rose va mucho más "conseguida" y yo voy muy cutre, pero… ¿seguro que eso es todo?_

Al fin atravesaron la pista de baile y llegaron a una zona entre la barra y la puerta del servicio, un poco más despejada. Hicieron un alto y Finn, cada vez más aprensivo, cogió a Rose del brazo.

\- Oye, me están mirando todos…

Ella se giró a él, extrañada y Finn hizo un nada discreto gesto con el brazo para señalar a la concurrencia. La joven miró a donde le indicaba y esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

\- Maldita sea. Si ya lo había pensado este tarde yo…

Finn no la oía bien.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? – gritó, mientras miraba de reojo cómo unos tipos rapados y con cazadoras bomber lo miraban de arriba abajo sin ninguna simpatía.

\- ¡Que tendríamos que haber abortado misión! – replicó a gritos Rose también.

Su compañero abrió ojos y boca como platos, al borde del síncope.

\- ¿Y ahora me lo dices? – se sujetó las solapas de la gabardina y agitó sus colgantes delante de las narices de Rose - ¿Ahora me lo cuentas? ¿Después de haberme disfrazado de paleto? – al oírle, Rose empezó a hacerle señas histéricas para que se callara - ¿Después de la que hemos liado para llegar aquí? ¿A qué viene esto? Me estoy poniendo muy nervioso – Rose intentaba callarlo pero era en vano – ¿Sigues pensando que era buena idea? Porque yo, ya no…

\- ¡Calla! – y Rose lo agarró de un puñado, metiéndolo en los servicios. Cosa curiosa, ni el propio Finn supo cómo lo hizo, pero Rose, con su escaso metro cincuenta y pico, pudo tirar de él perfectamente. Se metieron en los servicios, donde un par de chicas vestidas de cuero de pies a cabeza les miraron con expresión de asco indolente.

\- Mira – empezó ella, ya hablando en tono normal gracias a que la música ya no los ensordecía – Cuando te ofreciste para ayudar, sabes que Poe no estaba de acuerdo. Pero pensaba que sabías a lo que venías. Y te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo – la joven tenía que alzar mucho la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos – Así no me siento tan sola.

Finn no se dio cuenta, pero Rose estaba colorada como una cereza.

\- Bueno, supongo que me he pasado. Perdona – respondió, arrepentido - Tendría que calmarme, ¿no?

\- Sí, y recordar para qué estás aquí – ella lo señaló en el pecho – Esos cuervos os quieren fastidiar la vida, a ti, a Rey y a todos los demás. No vas a permitirlo, ¿verdad? Tienes que defenderte. Y defender a tus amigos. Esto es la guerra. Y no vamos a ganar esta guerra luchando a quienes odiamos, sino luchando por los que queremos.

Hubo un silencio solemne entre los dos, donde se traspasaron el uno al otro con la mirada.

\- Joder, Rose, ¿por qué no te presentaste al consejo estudiantil?

\- ¡Eres un cortarrollos! XO

Su compañero alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

\- ¡Vale, vale, soy un aguafiestas! ¿Pero me vas a explicar en qué consiste lo de que ibas a abortar misión esta tarde? Eso no estaba en el guión.

Rose se puso en jarras y suspiró.

\- A ver ¿tú qué sabes de los góticos?

\- Pues, que van de negro, llevan pinchos y la cara pintada.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?

\- Yo qué sé…

A su lado, un grupo de tres chicas salió del servicio femenino y las que esperaban entraron a la vez. Ellas también le dedicaron a Finn una mirada asqueada.

Finn se cruzó de brazos y asentía a intervalos mientras Rose hablaba.

\- Es toda una subcultura urbana.

\- Ahá.

\- Como los hippies, los rockeros…

\- Ahá.

\- … Los raperos…

\- Ahá.

\- Desde que hemos entrado al local, ¿has visto a alguien como tú?

\- Ahá - Finn estaba asintiendo, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo para fruncir el ceño - Espera. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A alguien... – y Rose señaló su brazo pálido y luego el de él -… como tú.

El entendimiento golpeó a Finn en la nuca y pareció estupefacto unos segundos.

\- Oh.

Rose arqueó las cejas por respuesta.

\- Mierda. ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos creen que no pertenezco aquí?

\- Efectivamente. Mira, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, la gente puede llevar lo que quiera, pero aquí hay algunos tipos que piensan que, si vas a disfrazarte de vampiro o de calavera o de Jack Skeleton, tienes que ser tan pálido como ellos… Son sus principios, no los he dictado yo…

\- Joder. ¿En serio que no es normal ver gente de color que sea gótica? – y ahora, Finn, volvió a mirar por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta con más aprensión que antes. Permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirar a Rose.

\- Supongo que debí haberte avisado de dónde te metías – añadió Rose - Perdona por no habértelo dicho.

La muchacha parecía realmente arrepentida y a Finn, sin saber por qué, en aquel instante le recordó a Rey, cuando le estuvo explicando que de vez en cuando, tenía la costumbre de ir al registro de la biblioteca a buscar información en los archivos sobre su familia perdida. Y cuando Finn le preguntaba si lo volvería a intentar, Rey aseguraba que sí, mirándolo con aquellos ojos, repitiendo que algún día la buscarían a ella también y que volverían a por ella y que seguro que tendrían buenas explicaciones de lo que había pasado aquellos años.

Y, sin embargo, había algo distinto en la mirada de Rose, aunque no pudo comprender lo que era.

\- No te preocupes – aseguró Finn, cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz – Ya está hecho. Digamos que éste es mi bautismo de fuego para ser un alumno del Republicano de verdad. Como las novatadas de los universitarios. Venga, vamos a buscar a ese DJ.

Rose lo miró con una nueva luz en los ojos, pero pronto los puso en blanco.

\- Estás tonto perdido. Tu prueba de fuego fue el día del picnic. Ese viernes te convertiste en republicano por derecho propio.

Y salió del servicio antes que él, sonriéndole con una chispa de orgullo.

* * *

\- Imposible, no echan nada bueno en la tele a estas horas. Colega, creo que nos toca ver peli grabada…

Poe había cambiado de canal unas ochenta y siete veces en los dos últimos minutos y aún no veía nada que lo convenciera. Estaba tirado en el sofá del salón, con BB hecho una bola junto a él y un bol de palomitas en la mesita baja, que se habían derramado sobre sus apuntes de matemáticas.

Había acabado los deberes para el lunes hacía un rato y, a pesar de ser viernes, no le apetecía mucho salir. El móvil sonaba a cada rato, con mensajes de varios frentes que lo animaban a una salida nocturna, pero él hoy no estaba de ánimos.

Aquella tarde había habido sesión de Skype con una base militar en Kuwait.

Durante media hora, había estado charlando con aquellos dos rostros tan queridos. Jamás se hartaría de observar el pelo oscuro y rizado de él, o ver sus ojos reflejados en forma y color en los de ella.

Había compartido con ellos sus aventuras de inicio de curso (se habían mostrado muy inquietos por la pérdida de BB, pero les encantó la llegada de Rey y Finn), los comentarios sobre los profesores y algún que otro chascarrillo de la vida del instituto. Tras unas breves recomendaciones paternales y los clásicos consejos de "come bien, ponte el chaquetón si tienes frío y llama a tus tíos si necesitas algo", cortaron la conexión.

Y como siempre, se había vuelto a tumbar en el sofá, mientras BB, listo como él solo y también notando la ausencia, se acurrucaba a su lado y le lamía la mano, mientras Poe lo abrazaba y se secaba una estúpida lágrima.

Un rato más tarde, cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad de encargar sushi a domicilio al Kanji Klub, llamaron a la puerta.

BB empezó a ladrar y trotó por el pasillo mientras Poe se levantaba a abrir. Por la actitud del perro, sería alguien conocido.

- _Será Stomer, que viene a echarme la bronca por no responderle los mensajes de la salida de esta noche…_

Pues no, era la directora Organa la que sonreía en el porche de su casa, vistiendo un conjunto informal de pantalones anchos y blusón en tonos verdosos. Portaba una bolsa de algún local de comida, que olía de infarto…

\- ¡Leia! No te esperaba hoy, buenas tardes… Pasa… Trae, que lo cojo yo - Poe le abrió la puerta del todo, sujetándole la bolsa, mientras se peinaba un poco y BB saludaba a la mujer, que le hizo un par de caricias al entrar.

\- Hola, muchacho. Sé que te dije que llamaría mañana, pero había ido al centro a hacer unos recados y me pillaba de paso.

Ambos entraron al salón y Poe recogió el bol de palomitas diseminadas sobre los apuntes de ecuaciones.

\- ¿Te he pillado en mal momento? ¿Estudio? ¿Siesta?

\- No, no, sin problema – respondió Poe, poniendo el bol en la encimera de la cocina, de concepto abierto, junto con la bolsa de Leia - ¿Quieres algo de beber? Hace mucho calor. ¿Un té helado? ¿Limonada?

\- No, gracias, tengo que irme pronto, he quedado con Amilyn para solucionar un par de cosas de horarios del instituto. Por cierto, lo de la bolsa es para ti – y señaló a la bolsa en la encimera.

\- ¿Y eso? – y Poe se acercó a examinar la bolsa, donde rezaba "Asados Wookie" - ¡Venga ya! No, otra vez no, no tienes por qué molestarte…

\- Déjalo, chico, no me cuesta trabajo… Imaginaba que irías a encargar ese pescado crudo que tanto os gusta…

\- El sushi es estupendo, Leia. En el Kanji Klub hacen el mejor sushi de la ciudad. Y tu mala experiencia con el wasabi solamente fue un error de cálculo. Te advertí que no te pasaras, pero tú siempre quieres experimentar… – Poe sonrió, mientras abría la bolsa y el olor a pollo asado atacaba sus fosas nasales. BB también había sido atacado, porque permanecía a su lado, meneando la cola, mirándole con cara de corderito y sacando la lengua como si llevase dos semanas en el desierto.

\- Donde se ponga un buen asado, que se quiten todos los experimentos del mundo – aseveró la directora, mientras Poe cerraba la bolsa de nuevo – Y ni se te ocurra pagarme.

\- Leia, de vez en cuando me traes cena sin que nadie te lo pida y me haces sentirme mal…

La directora Organa cambió su semblante a uno más contenido.

\- Poe, no tengo problema ninguno con esto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Tus padres me pidieron que te vigilase de vez en cuando. Sé que pasas mucho tiempo solo. Es muy duro vivir así.

El muchacho sintió un burbujeo en el pecho y sonrió afectuosamente.

\- Y te lo agradezco, de verdad. Me llamas todas las semanas y siempre que me visitas, me traes alguna cosilla de este tipo… - señaló con el pulgar a la bolsa – Pero no es necesario que te molestes. Ya haces suficiente dándome la brasa por teléfono y en los pasillos…

\- Un respeto, Dameron. Sigo siendo tu directora.

\- Lo siento.

La mujer sonrió afablemente.

\- Mira, Poe, no me supone molestia ninguna. Además, me haces compañía. De vez en cuando la casa se me hace grande…

Leia contempló la estancia, luminosa y decorada con sencillez y buen gusto.

\- ¿Has pensado en cambiarte de casa? – preguntó Poe.

Leia se giró hacia él y replicó suavemente, mientras su vista se deslizaba por las paredes, el techo...

\- No. Llámame loca, pero supongo que los recuerdos no deben de doler tanto cuando no puedes despegarte de ellos - su vista se detuvo en una de las luces halógenas del techo – Muchacho, ¿aún no has puesto la bombilla nueva de ahí? – y señaló al ojo de buey hueco.

\- Ups… Se me pasó – intentó defenderse Poe.

\- Luego te pasaré el número de un buen electricista que conozco.

\- Gracias, pero es solamente una bombilla. No corre prisa.

\- Ya. Hasta que, una detrás de otra, se vayan fundiendo y te quedes a dos velas. Literalmente.

El chico rió un poco.

\- Sé cuidar de mí mismo. Estoy bien enseñado.

\- Lo sé, conozco bien a Shara y Bes – replicó ella, suspirando – Y por eso sé que han hecho un gran trabajo contigo. Si solamente fueras un poquito menos… - entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose en encontrar la palabra concreta – Menos… menos…

\- ¿Impulsivo? ¿Espontáneo? ¿Pirado?

\- Impulsivo es la palabra – concedió Leia con una sonrisa, apoyándose distraídamente en la encimera.

\- Oye, lamento lo de la reunión del otro día, pero sabes que se me revuelven las tripas con todo ese tema.

\- Lo sé, muchacho. Sin embargo, es necesario que te controles. Iba a ayudarte, pero Amilyn es muy seria y sabes que no iba a apoyaros.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Cuándo vais a resolver el asunto?

\- Esta noche. Tico y Newby se van a encargar de ello.

\- ¿El nuevo? ¿El transferido de la Academia? – Leia enarcó una ceja.

\- Sí, confío en él. ¿Tú no?

\- Tranquilo, me contó su historia cuando tuve la entrevista de principio de curso con él. Solamente, que no esperaba que de verdad se prestase a estas cosas.

\- Hay que darle un voto de confianza. Se presentó voluntario. Que conste.

\- Bien por él. Supongo que a veces, solamente hace falta una chispa para que quien menos te lo esperas la tome y con ella, encienda el faro que ilumine nuevos caminos de cambio.

* * *

\- Buscamos a Tutankhamon – gritó Rose alzándose por encima de la barra, mientras el camarero los miraba de hito en hito – Sabemos que está aquí.

\- ¿Quién pregunta por él?

\- "Ladyofelia2001", todo seguido. Díselo así.

El camarero la miró incrédulo.

\- Lady… ofe…

\- "Ladyofelia2001." Díselo.

\- "Ladyofelia2000".

\- ¡Argh! Toma – y Rose le alargó un trozo de papel con el nombre garabateado que sacó de un bolsillo.

\- Vale – y el camarero lo cogió – Pero falta que me digas la clave.

\- "Mikerinos" – Rose parecía muy segura, mientras Finn, tras ella y en silencio, contemplaba la conversación.

\- Hecho. Espera aquí – y el hombre se esfumó tras una cortina junto a la barra, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y empezaba a teclear rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya? – inquirió Finn, acodándose en la barra - ¿Crees que con eso nos dejarán hablar con él?

\- Probablemente – argumentó Rose – De hecho, ya he hablado con él anteriormente bajo el nick que le he dado al camarero – Quedamos en que iría a verle aquí.

\- ¿Y la clave?

\- Seguridad extra – argumentó Rose. Es el propio DJ quien me la dio.

\- Ya – Y Finn echó otra visual, intentando quedarse de espaldas a la pista de baile – Entonces, ¿ese tipo trabaja aquí?

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor es el dueño, o tiene alguna oficina… Con la vida que lleva, dudo que tenga una residencia fija. Apuesto a que tiene terminales repartidos por media ciudad. Así es más difícil seguirte el rastro.

\- ¿No le basta con esconder sus rastros, cambiar la IP o algo así…?

\- Eso es de amateurs – sentenció Rose – Este tío ha reventado cuentas de bancos.

\- ¡Toooma ya! ¿En serio?

\- Ya te lo dije, es un tío chungo. Localizarle no es fácil.

El camarero regresó, acompañado por un tipo que fácilmente debía de medir dos metros . Tenía una constitución física similar a la de un 4x4 y llevaba tanto metal encima, que habría podido montar una ferretería.

\- Id con él – dijo sencillamente el camarero, señalando al gorila. Ambos obedecieron y descendieron unas escaleras que había tras una desconchada puerta. La música les llegaba amortiguada y un olor dulzón les llegó de repente.

\- Puaj, asco de porros (**) – se quejó Finn – Rose, ¿seguro que es buena idea?

Ella, por toda respuesta, le miró encogiéndose de hombros.

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron que en la planta de abajo había varios almacenes, una sala por cuya puerta entornada les llegaba aquel olor muy concentrado y otra puerta con un cerrojo enorme. El gorila los hizo parar frente a la puerta de los olores.

\- No toquéis nada, no os mováis de la puerta y no habléis si no os preguntan – advirtió el gorila con voz cavernosa - A la mínima os liquido.

Los dos chicos iban a girarse para dirigirle una confusa mirada asustada, pero les empujaron adentro y la puerta metálica se cerró tras ellos.

La estancia bien podría haber sido un reservado de los de la planta de arriba, pero lo habían cambiado de sitio. Sonaba más música machacona como la del piso superior y el lugar estaba salpicado de sillones y mesitas bajas. Una nube de humo cubría todo e impedía ver bien las formas. Ambos se tuvieron que tapar las narices porque aquello era irrespirable.

\- Rose ¿estás bien? – preguntó Finn – Aquí no se puede estar… Hay que darse prisa.

Ella asintió mudamente, probablemente para ahorrar oxígeno y miraron hacia la sala. Había unas catorce o quince personas diseminadas por el lugar, de las cuales unas cuantas estaban apoltronadas en los sillones, fumando en cigarros o en cachimbas. El resto estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, jugando al póker. Entre ellos, luciendo un medallón del que colgaba un enorme ankh rojo, estaba Tutankhamon, o DJ.

Era un individuo que podría tener perfectamente unos treinta y pocos años. Llevaba el pelo rapado al uno, menos en la parte superior, donde lucía un tupé desordenado en la coronilla y frente. Sus pequeños ojos, de color azul hielo, escrutaban la escena bajo unos párpados gruesos que creaban el efecto de que los tenía entrecerrados en una expresión de desdén permanente. Iba vestido, al igual que todo el mundo en aquel mini-universo, en tonos negros, con una gabardina de cuero que llegaba al suelo y que parecía una versión más elegante y cara de la que llevaba Finn. Junto a él, sobre el tapete verde, yacía el montón de fichas más grande de la mesa de póker.

En ese instante, la canción cambió y la rabiosa y grave voz del cantante rugió en la sala:

 _Du_

 _Du hast!_

 _Du hast mich(***)_

DJ alzó la cabeza hacia ellos, momento en el que todos en la sala también los miraron. Sin mediar palabra, DJ se levantó de la mesa, le plantó un beso de tornillo a una chica de cabeza rapada que había estado sentada a su izquierda y avanzó hacia ellos. Les echó una visual de arriba abajo y habló con voz rasposa y grave:

\- ¿Quién de los dos es Lady Ofelia?

\- Yo – respondió Rose, mientras Finn ponía los ojos en blanco, farfullando: "Quién si no". DJ le miró de reojo y exhibió una sonrisa ladina.

\- En internet te puedes encontrar de todo, Radio(****). Está bien preguntar.

Finn se cruzó de brazos como sin poder evitar que su gesto fuese como el de un niño pequeño pillado en falta y DJ le ignoró con otra sonrisa torcida.

\- Una última pregunta – y contempló a Rose - Si tú has dicho Mikerinos, yo digo Kefren(*****). ¿Qué me respondes?

\- Keops – replicó Rose, sin arredrarse y con rapidez. DJ le lanzó una mirada aprobatoria.

\- Guay. Has pasado la prueba, niña. Vamos, venid conmigo.

Los tres salieron de la sala, con DJ liderando la marcha. Finn echó un último vistazo a la sala y vio que el personal seguía mirándole con cara rara. Maldita sea…

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta con grueso cerrojo. DJ cogió su colgante e insertó el ankh por una ranura, hasta que oyeron varios clics y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron a una estancia que, en primer lugar, tenía un sofá con frente al cual había tres monitores con altavoces de última generación, un volante de videojuegos y varias mesitas con mandos y latas de cerveza vacías. En la otra parte, varias mesas soportaban un entramado de monitores y teclados que, conectados entre sí y colgados del techo con estantes, brazos mecánicos y vigas, configuraban un antro que habría hecho las delicias de un Barry Allen en la película "La Liga de la Justicia"…

\- Os diría que os pusierais cómodos, pero ando escaso de tiempo – explicó DJ, cogiendo un paquete de patatas fritas a medio gastar y empezando a comérselas sin ninguna ceremonia, espatarrándose en el sofá y sin ofrecerles a ellos – He quedado afuera en quince minutos.

\- Venimos a hacerte un encargo – y la joven le alcanzó un dossier de plástico – Te he traído toda la información aquí.

\- Tú tampoco quieres perder tiempo, ¿verdad, niña? – DJ lo cogió, se chupó los restos de sal y grasa de los dedos, limpiándose en los pantalones y empezó a pasar páginas – Veamos… No hay que joder a mucha gente. La lista es pequeña. ¿Para esta mierda necesitáis mis servicios? Tengo un par de colegas que lo harían por la quinta parte de lo que os voy a pedir…

\- Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no quedarán rastros y de que se llevarán su merecido – aseveró Rose. A sus espaldas, Finn permanecía muy quieto, fascinado por el brillo de las pantallas que había tras ellos.

\- "Nemo me impune laccesit" – masculló cantarinamente DJ – Adoro a Poe (******)

\- ¿Qué? – se atrevió a intervenir Finn, el cual se arrepintió al momento, por la mirada que le lanzó DJ.

\- Niño, es latín…

\- No, digo el nombre…

\- ¿Qué pasa con el nombre?

\- Tutankhamon, aquí tenemos la cuenta en la que hemos ingresado el pago – se apresuró a decir Rose, cortando a ambos y alargándole a DJ otro papel con una cifras - Ésa es la cantidad.

DJ cogió el papel y la miró, incrédulo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes qué cantidad os voy a pedir?

\- Conocemos tus tarifas.

\- Sí que has investigado, niña. A lo mejor yo tendría que haber investigado más sobre ti – DJ se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la gabardina y volvió a ojear el dossier – Espera, este servidor lo conozco… ¿la Academia de la Primera Orden? ¿Qué se os ha perdido allí? Eso son palabras mayores. Esos tíos están blindados.

\- ¿Es que alguna vez lo has intentado? – intervino Finn sin poder evitarlo.

\- Pues mira, no tengo por qué responder a eso – replicó DJ – Pero ahora entiendo por qué me queréis a mí. ¿Cuánto habéis metido en la cuenta?

\- Tres mil.

\- Sí que me conocéis. ¿No seréis por casualidad estudiantes de allí?

\- En absoluto – aseguró fervientemente Finn.

\- ¿Hay algún plazo?

\- Lo antes posible – respondió Rose.

\- Por lo que he leído por encima, creo que me va a hacer falta algún dato más – DJ dejó el dossier en la mesa, tiró la bolsa de patatas a una papelera cercana y volvió a dirigirse a Rose – Me pondré en contacto contigo en las próximas 48 horas. Usaré el canal del otro día. Recuerda que el administrador de la web cambia cada tres días. Haz la cuenta, cambian mañana.

\- Entendido – y la chica asintió.

\- Pues ya está. Marchaos de aquí, ligeritos y mudos – advirtió DJ, haciendo un gesto a la puerta.

\- Gracias por atendernos – respondió Rose – Nos vamos, hasta luego.

La joven cogió del brazo a Finn y ambos salieron rápidamente. Tras oír el clic de la puerta, echaron a andar a trompicones.

\- ¡Otro zumbado! ¡Es otro zumbado! – exclamó Finn - ¿Vamos a poner nuestra seguridad en sus manos? ¿Y dices que la directora Organa apoya esto? ¿Nos ha dado la pasta ella para ese tío?

\- No tenemos otra opción – aseveró Rose, también bastante inquieta – Los de la Orden deben pagar por lo que han hecho. Dentro de unos días nos estaremos riendo de esto. Y el dinero no sale de su bolsillo, sino del fondo del departamento de informática. Llevaban dos años sin comprar equipos nuevos y la partida de este año se destinará a esto…

\- A quien se le cuente…

\- ¿Te ha quedado ya claro que el Republicano no es un instituto al uso?

\- Claro como el agua. Pero primero, a ver si salimos de aquí – aventuró Finn, mirando de reojo al gorila que los esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Sin decir nada, se puso ante ellos y subieron las escaleras en silencio.

Una vez fuera, el olor dulzón se desvaneció, aunque apenas se dieron cuenta, pues habían llegado a acostumbrarse. Arriba, la masa de bailarines seguía agitándose convulsa, esta vez al ritmo de "Hey boys, hey girls", de los Chemical Brothers. Atravesaron la pista de baile con mucha más premura y salieron a la calle casi de un salto. Finn jadeaba.

\- Argh, qué agobio… - se quitó la cazadora – ¡Y qué calor hace! Es un horno…

\- Tienes razón – aprobó Rose, frotándose la nuca – Estos guantes parecen estar hechos de plástico… Vayámonos ya.

Vio que Finn empezaba a sacarse la gabardina y lo cogió de las solapas.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – siseó – Si ven que haces eso aquí en la misma puerta, ¡te linchan! Disimula hasta que hayamos salido de la zona.

\- Vale, vale – y Finn alzó los brazos – Lo pillo… Disimular. Incógnito.

Muy juntos, anduvieron hasta alejarse hacia la siguiente esquina. De lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de que los habían seguido.

\- Eh, Chocolatito… ¿Te ha gustado la visita?

\- ¿Vas a ir a reírte de nosotros con tus "bro"?

\- ¿A quién le has robado esa chupa tan cutre?

Rose y Finn se giraron. Tras ellos estaban los dos melenudos que habían mirado mal a Finn y otros dos más con pintas similares. El metal de sus atuendos tintineaba de modo fúnebre en aquel callejón y, bajo la mortecina luz de las farolas, Finn creyó que no volvería a ver la luz del día, pero sacó arrestos para responder.

\- Tíos, ¿qué pasa? ¿No existe libertad en ese país?

Los cuatro extraños siguieron avanzando amenazadoramente.

\- Si existiera libertad, los capuchas blancas ya te habrían dado para el pelo, morenito.

\- Ya te puedes estar quitando esa ropa.

\- Aquí, que te veamos.

\- Sujetad a Chun-Li. A lo mejor me la pido para luego – siseó uno de ellos, el que más cerca estaba de Rose y que la miraba con gesto lascivo. La joven, por primera vez aquella noche, demostró un miedo genuino en la mirada y Finn se situó delante de ella, sintiéndose dispuesto a todo.

\- ¿Eres rápida, Rose? – susurró por encima de su hombro. Rose, agarrada a su codo, asintió – Cuando te diga ya, sales corriendo. ¡Ya!

Y Rose salió disparada, mientras Finn hacía lo mismo en la otra dirección y rodeaba al grupo. Aquello era como jugar al baloncesto, pero sin balón… Finn era realmente rápido de pies e hizo un veloz giro que cogió desprevenido al de más a la derecha. Lo tiró al suelo y éste cayó encima de su compañero más inmediato. Los otros dos corrieron hacia Finn y se lanzaron hacia él.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar, saco de mierda! – aullaban mientras alzaban los puños.

Pero de repente, otro objeto se alzó sobre sus hombros, impactando sobre el uno y el otro con décimas de segundo de diferencia. Ambos individuos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Finn alzó la vista y vio a DJ, que enarbolaba un bate de béisbol y lucía su sonrisa torcida.

\- Hey, Radio, esta jugada os va a subir 300 el precio…

\- ¿Qué? – Finn estaba demasiado estupefacto.

\- Me cago en… ¡agáchate! – el joven obedeció y DJ le estampó el bate en la boca al tercer tipejo, que en aquel instante iba a lanzarse sobre las espaldas de Finn.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Esto también subirá el precio?

\- Ya te digo. Uno cincuenta por cabeza – y ambos contemplaron la figura yacente.

\- ¡Lo has matado! Dios mío, joder…

\- Cálmate, Radio, sólo le he roto los dientes – DJ se inclinó hacia el caído – Bueno, y puede que la mandíbula – De pronto, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y golpeó a Finn en el pecho con el dorso de la mano - Oye, ¿y tu amiga?

Con el corazón a mil por hora, Finn miró a todas partes. ¿Y el cuarto tipo? El de la mirada lasciva…

Oyeron un grito y corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido.

Tras un contenedor, el cuarto tipejo estaba tirado encima de Rose, que en aquel momento estaba dándole una patada en la entrepierna. El individuo cayó de espaldas y la joven intentó levantarse, pero el otro se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a la carga. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se truncaron en cuanto vio las estrellas, cortesía de un derechazo de Finn, que lo dejó KO antes de caer al suelo con un "Plom" muy desagradable.

\- Chico, qué gancho – comentó DJ, colocándose el bate al hombro, mientras contemplaba cómo Finn se arrodillaba junto a Rose – Éste no te lo voy a cobrar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ansioso Finn, cogiendo a Rose de los hombros y comprobando su rostro - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- No, estoy bien, has llegado en el momento adecuado. Muchas gracias – y la joven sonrió – ¿Estás bien tú?

\- Genial – la tranquilizó Finn, ayudándola a levantarse – Pero tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven, desorientada.

\- Nos han subido el precio – y ambos se giraron hacia DJ, que sonreía de oreja a oreja y les guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

\- Jo, lo siento mucho… Me habría encantado que vinieras. Seguro que te gustaría. ¡El Coruscant es una pasada!

Rey sonrió, mientras observaba las fotos que le había mandado Finn, donde salía en piñas humanas donde a veces se veían las cabezas de Poe, Rose, Paige, Starck, Tubbs, Kaydel y demás fauna del insti… Se ajustó los cascos y suspiró.

\- Ya para la próxima… Aún tenemos todo el curso.

\- Vale, pero tú tienes que recuperarte del todo. Mira que pillar un virus el primer viernes de curso…

\- Tengo mala suerte.

\- No digas eso. Mala suerte sería enfermar el primer día de vacaciones.

Rey rió a gusto.

\- Estás mejor ya, ¿no? ¿Has tomado medicación?

\- Sí, estas cosas suelen ser feas las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas. He tomado un protector de estómago y pastillas para la fiebre. Ya he vuelto a mi temperatura normal. No había comido nada desde el viernes hasta esta mañana y hoy ya he tomado un poco de sopa al mediodía.

\- ¿Te ha sentado bien?

\- Sí, ya noto que las tripas vuelven a funcionar.

\- ¿Ya no hay concierto?

\- Nop, ya se portan bien y dicen que quieren comida y todo eso.

\- Me alegro.

\- Bueno, ¿y vosotros estáis bien? Rose y tú, me refiero.

\- Sí, como ya te dije, después de la aventurita, parece ser que ese tipo se ha portado. Hace un rato me ha escrito Rose diciendo que le ha enviado los datos necesarios. En breve tendremos noticias suyas.

\- Espero que salga bien. Fue muy arriesgado lo que hicisteis.

\- Bah, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

\- No sé si el más adecuado era un recién llegado al insti…

\- No seas así… ¿Insinúas que debía de haberlo hecho otro veterano? Mira, nos vino muy bien que nadie me conociera allí…

\- Está bien. Retiro lo dicho. Tuvisteis muchas agallas. Y Rose es muy valiente.

\- Ya, es una tía guay.

\- _¿Le digo algo? Que le pida salir o algo…_ \- y Rey se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Estarás bien para venir mañana a clase?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Si no, avísame y te cojo apuntes.

\- Gracias, eres un encanto.

Finn no la vio en ese momento, pero a Rey le brillaron los ojos repentinamente. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía un gesto así con ella…

… en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Recogió su bolsa de deporte, su bate de béisbol (negro con la empuñadura roja, una maravilla regalo de Snoke por su catorce cumpleaños) y se la colgó al hombro, mientras echaba a andar por el césped. Aquella mañana estaba de buen humor: la herida estaba cicatrizando perfectamente y los pringados no habían dado señales de vida tras el ataque de Instagram. Aunque nunca se sabía… Con un tipo como Dameron al frente, más les valía andarse con diez pares de ojos…

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos un pequeño revuelo junto a la pared donde estaban las fuentes del pabellón deportivo.

\- ¡Que alguien le haga aire! Pobre desgraciado…

\- Sujetadlo bien, éste no pisa firme…

\- Se nos va…

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre?

No lejos de él, había un grupito de alumnos siguiendo a un chico y una chica. Entre ambos, sujetaban de los brazos y los hombros a un tercero (Kylo reconoció a uno de décimo grado) que iba casi arrastrando por el césped. Lo acercaron a una de las fuentes, sentándolo en el suelo apoyado en la pared y, con ayuda de una botella de agua, empezaron a salpicarle en el pálido rostro.

\- Nada, no hay manera…

\- Si es que hay días tontos y tontos todos los días…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Peters? – inquirió acercándose a uno de los espectadores.

\- Ah, hola, Ren – le saludó el estudiante – Pues resulta que Bradley de la clase 10-B ha invitado a salir a Phasma.

Alzando las cejas con expresión incrédula, Kylo alzó la vista y vio a Phasma, que en aquel instante se alejaba de la escena mascando chicle, ajena al pequeño circo que se había montado a sus espaldas. La acompañaba una chica con rastas verdes, que era una de las que había estado presente en el ataque al picnic de los republicanos.

\- **_A quién se le ocurre_** – pensó Kylo también, sintiendo el aguijón de la vergüenza ajena – Deberían saber a estas alturas lo que piensa Phasma de las citas.

\- Ya, pero no es lesbiana, ¿no? - aventuró Peters.

Kylo no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero de hito en hito. La verdad es que nunca se lo había planteado. Él siempre había considerado a Phasma como un engranaje más en el motor de la perfecta máquina que era la Academia. Eran colegas, Kylo reconocía que Phasma le caía bien y no le daba problemas como el memo de Hux. Nunca le había importado aquel aspecto de ella y francamente, no le importaría nada si así resultara ser…

\- Y yo qué sé… - masculló Kylo, recolocándose el bolso y observando cómo el muchacho agraviado pasaba por fin, de estar verde a estar blanco como la cera…

\- ¡Kylo! ¡Kylo!

Ren puso los ojos en blanco, sabedor de quién se aproximaba, y se giró mientras veía a Hux corriendo hacia él, sin aliento y alzando su móvil como un faro.

Leyó su mente y se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Se le mudó el gesto y él también corrió hacia su compañero, ansioso.

\- ¡Dime qué ha pasado! ¡Explícate!

\- ¡No sé cómo lo han hecho, pero nos han reventado las cuentas! ¿No te has metido en tu cuenta de correo esta mañana?

\- No… Espera… - frenético, Kylo entró a su correo y vio cómo la bandeja de entrada tenía un total de 1.574 correos… y subía sin parar.

\- Ni se te ocurra eliminarlos – advirtió Hux sin resuello – Se activa una animación de unicornios que te ciega la pantalla del ordenador. Les ha pasado a todos los que hemos subido o retuiteado en Instagram las fotos de los pringados.

Kylo, por una vez obediente, se contuvo para no manipular su móvil y miraba al aparato como si tuviera la peste.

\- ¿Cómo lo paramos? ¿Qué más consecuencias hay?

\- Han desaparecido todas las imágenes de esos perdedores – respondió Hux, enseñándole su Instagram – No hay ni rastro. Y si intentamos resubirla, volvemos a recibir a razón de 700 correos spam por cada intento.

Kylo contemplaba el móvil bajo un filtro rojo. Todo estaba rojo, la sangre nublaba sus sienes… Malditos, malditos, ¡malditos!

\- ¿No se puede rastrear el origen?

\- Tengo a los de mi unidad investigando y es imposible. Esto no es obra de Tico.

\- Pero ella tiene buena fama. Por desgracia.

\- La han ayudado. Esto es de un profesional.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. El problema es que sabes que son difíciles de rastrear.

\- No. El problema es que estamos jodidos. ¿Cómo nos quitamos esta mierda de encima? – y Kylo agitó el móvil frente a las narices de Hux.

\- Cálmate – replicó Armitage alzando las manos – Encontraremos ese rastro. Y por cierto, no se te vaya a ocurrir abrir Internet…

\- ¿Por qué? – masculló Kylo, masticando las palabras.

Hux cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

\- Se activa un gif de gatitos montados sobre arcoíris con música japonesa de fondo – soltó rápidamente, con tono monocorde.

Ahora sí. Ahora Kylo corrió hacia las fuentes de la pared cercana, bate en mano, y empezó a golpearlas y destrozarlas mientras berreaba hecho un basilisco y los alumnos que estaban allí sentados tenían que salir corriendo para evitar convertirse en daños colaterales.

* * *

Rey bufó exasperada, mientras llenaba de rayajos la hoja de cuaderno.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Nada! ¡No hay manera!

\- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Rose, que en aquel momento tomaba asiento junto a ella, Paige y Tubbs en la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Se me están atravesando estas ecuaciones! ¡No puedo con ellas! No sabía que eran tan complicadas – y le mostró el cuaderno de ejercicios, lleno de números y tachones a lápiz – Antes se me daba bien la Física, pero se me está empezando a atragantar…

\- Podría echarte un cable… - aventuró Rose.

\- Gracias, pero no quiero quitaros tiempo a vosotros.

\- ¿Y si le pides material extra a la profe? – sugirió JC, metiéndose en la boca un enorme pedazo de pizza.

Rey les mostró un cuadernillo de color rojo.

\- Esto es material extra que me dio el otro día – respondió deprimida, mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por la sien – Y ni por ésas.

\- Pues menudo rollo… - comentó Paige – Si estuviera aquí aún el profe Skywalker, seguro que no tendrías problema. Todo el mundo aprobaba con él. Era de lo mejor que había. Ojalá siguiera aquí para darnos clase.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron con gestos de interrogación.

\- ¿El profe Skywalker? – repitió Tubbs - ¿De qué me suena?

\- Tu padre tiene que conocerlo, es antiguo alumno de aquí. Seguro que has oído hablar de él – le recordó Paige – Luke Skywalker, ¿no os suena? Era mítico.

Un rato más tarde, mientras los cuatro apuraban sus piezas de fruta y cuencos de yogur en pleno pasillo, Paige los guió por una vitrina de fotos y trofeos antiguos. Les señaló una gran copa plateada de fútbol.

\- ¡Halaaa, el trofeo estatal! ¡Ganaron el estatal en el 87! – exclamó Tubbs, muy emocionado, pegando la nariz al cristal.

Paige, cruzada de brazos y con gesto satisfecho, iba explicando.

\- Se clasificaron para los nacionales… y mirad quién era el capitán del equipo – la joven dirigió el dedo hasta la placa recordatoria bajo la peana de la copa.

\- ¡Luke Skywalker! – exclamó Rose – Y luego se metió a profe…

\- De Física – prosiguió Paige – Uno de los mejores del instituto. ¿Nunca oíste a papá y mamá hablar de él cuando éramos pequeñas? Yo creo que hasta coincidimos con él en una fiesta de antiguos alumnos a la que nos llevaron – le dijo a su hermana – Decían "cuando seáis mayores, uno de los mejores profes que tendréis será Skywalker..."

JC y Rey seguían paseando por las vitrinas.

\- Mirad, aquí hay una foto del equipo de aquel año – señaló Rey – Paige, ¿cuál es Skywalker?

\- Leamos el pie de foto: "De izquierda a derecha, Wedge Antilles, Garven Dreis, Biggs Darklighter, el capitán Luke Skywalker, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Leia Organa, Wes Janson, Anthony Porkins…"(******)

Todos contaron los nombres, hasta que identificaron a un joven que había en medio de la imagen. No era muy alto, pero tenía un rostro atractivo y de sonrisa ingenua y radiante, en el que destacaban unos ojos muy azules que contrastaban con su pelo rubio. Vestía el reglamentario color naranja de la equipación de fútbol y sostenía la copa con la mano derecha.

\- Vaya, así que él era el equivalente a nuestro Poe – comentó JC con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y a su lado está la directora Organa! - exclamó Rose admirada - ¡Jolines, qué guapa era!

Era una joven menuda, ciertamente muy atractiva y que llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en dos moños a los laterales. Llevaba un vestido blanco corto de estilo bohemio, unas botas por la rodilla también blancas y tenía pintadas dos franjas blancas y naranjas en cada mejilla. Abrazaba a Luke en medio del ambiente festivo de la foto, mientras el joven capitán también la cogía de la cintura.

Muy emocionados, recorrieron las fotos de la vitrina, mientras daban un vistazo a la historia del Republicano de treintitantos años atrás. Luke y Leia volvían a aparecer en varias fotos de eventos deportivos, concursos y fiestas. Les sorprendió una en la que estaban vestidos con ropa formal, como para un baile.

\- Ahí va… ¿Estaban liados? – preguntó Rey, observando cómo se daban la mano. Luke iba impecable, muy repeinado y con un traje de chaqueta. Leia, muy sonriente a su lado, de nuevo llevaba un traje en tonos blancos y plata.

\- No sé yo… - Tubbs señaló a la derecha de ambos – Mirad a este tío, también la tiene agarrada de la mano. ¿Cuál de los dos sería el elegido?

\- ¡El de la derecha, seguro! – exclamaron las hermanas Tico, mientras Tubbs ponía los ojos en blanco y Rey las miraba despistadísima.

Junto a Leia había otro joven, que parecía algo mayor que los otros dos. En vez de traje de chaqueta, llevaba sencillamente unos pantalones lisos de color azul marino, una blusa beig de cuello mao medio desabrochada y una cazadora azul marino bajo el otro brazo. Su cabello oscuro y revuelto les recordó un poco al de Poe y hasta la mueca burlona de su sonrisa les hizo pensar en el arrogante capitán de fútbol. Era francamente atractivo, y por muy guapo que les hubiera parecido Luke, tenía en su compañero un digno rival.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Rey – Parecían muy cercanos.

\- Ni idea…

El timbre de inicio de clases los sorprendió e iniciaron una carrera para regresar a sus taquillas a por los libros, despidiéndose a toda prisa. Rey se quedó un momento más. Gracias a sus poderes, había detectado a la profesora D´Acy (con quien tenía clase ahora) en el pasillo de al lado, pensando que tenía que ir a la sala de profesores a por unos apuntes.

Aprovechando aquellos minutos extra, la joven recorrió con mirada soñadora aquellas fotografías, llenas de recuerdos de días de gloria pasados. ¿Dónde estarían ahora esas personas?

\- _Me encantaría poder estar algún día en estas vitrinas. Aunque lo veo difícil, pues no hago deportes, ni estoy apuntada a clubes por alguna habilidad especial. Y no creo que exista un trofeo al "mejor montaje de motores en tiempo récord"_ – rió para sus adentros - _¡Ése sí que me lo llevaba yo!_

Fantaseó con la posibilidad de ver allí en unos años a gente como Finn, Poe y Paige. Ellos sí que podrían dejar huella, no como ella. Ella era una doña nadie.

\- Ah, qué recuerdos…

La joven dio un respingo al oír la voz. Tras ella, estaba P.O. el conserje, apoyado en una escoba y contemplando la misma vitrina con aire melancólico.

\- ¿Les conoce?

\- Señorita Plutt, ¿qué dijimos el otro día de los tratamientos? Tutéeme, por favor…

\- Vale, pero entonces, no me llames por mi apellido. Prefiero "Rey". Y tutéame tú también – replicó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Como quieras, jovencita, pero te aseguro que me va a costar bastante.

\- Por cierto, P.O., ¿cómo se acuerda usted… te acuerdas… de mi apellido? Apenas lo mencioné el otro día cuando estaba con el profesor Ackbar…

P.O. se llevó el dedo índice a la sien.

\- Es que tengo muy buena memoria.

\- Oh…

La joven volvió a girarse a las vitrinas y señaló la fotografía que había dejado a todos intrigados.

\- P.O., ¿conociste a estas personas?

El hombre se acercó a la vitrina junto a ella, sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Cómo no recordarlos? ¡Fui parte de estos acontecimientos! ¡Debo manifestar con orgullo que yo estuve allí!

\- ¿En serio? – y Rey se acercó a las fotografía, buscando en vano - ¿No apareces?

\- No, señorita – replicó P.O. negando suavemente con la cabeza – Arthur y yo siempre hemos estado un poco más en la sombra, pero siempre del lado de nuestros amigos…

\- Sus amigos…

\- La señorita Organa, el señorito Skywalker y el señorito Solo – y P.O. señaló a los tres protagonistas de la foto del baile.

\- Solo… - murmuró Rey, observando al alto joven de cabello oscuro.

\- Por aquella época, éramos ya técnicos de mantenimiento en el instituto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estamos mayores ya, pero nos conservamos bien, ¿eh? – y Rey sonrió – De hecho, llegamos a conocer a los padres de los señoritos Luke y Leia…

\- ¡Ostras! – y Rey abrió mucho los ojos – ¡Eso debió de ser hace más de cuarenta años! Os conserváis estupendamente.

P.O. le devolvió la sonrisa con gesto pagado de sí mismo, para volver a su remembranza.

\- Ah, el señorito Anakin y la señorita Padme… Por esa época teníamos todos la misma edad, más o menos, ¡unos chiquillos! pero, al igual que con Luke y Leia, ya hicimos buenas migas con los chicos – explicó P.O. con un tono de voz melancólico – La señorita Organa, como presidenta del consejo, hizo muchas cosas por el instituto en aquella época. Ya se le veían las dotes de mando.

\- ¿Y Luke Skywalker?

\- Oh, un joven admirable. Humilde y sencillo, llegó nuevo como tú, pero en décimo grado. Pronto se ganó la amistad de todos y se hizo popular muy rápidamente. Era un prodigio en el fútbol y aquello le acarreó triunfos y fama durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí. Fue el máximo marcador de la liga estudiantil durante tres años.

\- Y él y la directora Organa…

\- ¡Oh, establecieron una relación única! Uña y carne, siempre juntos. Leia siempre decía que Luke debería haber sido el presidente del consejo y no ella. Ambos tenían un corazón de oro y eran tremendamente responsables. Admirables, realmente admirables…

La mirada de P.O. se perdió entre las placas y fotografías y Rey le dejó un poco de espacio.

\- ¿Y el tercer joven de la foto del baile? ¿Solo?

\- Han Solo, un auténtico quebradero de cabeza con patas. Éso era en su época juvenil – aseveró P.O. apoyándose de nuevo en su escoba con gesto paternalista – Era un sinvergüenza, todos decían que tenía malas amistades y cuando los señoritos Luke y Leia lo conocieron, él era mayor que ellos y había visto bastante mundo. A su lado, el joven Skywalker parecía un chavalín de primaria.

\- ¿Era un delincuente?

\- Nunca lo supimos, fuera del instituto decían que estaba metido en asuntos turbios… Pero lo cierto es que, cuando le conocieron, ayudó muchísimo a los señoritos Luke y Leia y demostró tener un temple y valentía extraordinarios. Y desde entonces, los tres fueron inseparables. De ahí que cuando Han y Leia acabaron juntos, a nadie le sorprendió, y al que menos, a Luke. Se alegró mucho por ellos.

\- Oh, así que era eso… - Rey volvió a la foto y por fin entendió la imagen.

Dos buenos amigos y un tercero que llegaba para ser el último vértice de un triángulo equilátero perfecto.

\- Entonces el señor Solo es ahora el marido de la directora, ¿no?

De pronto, P.O. la miró con una tristeza inmensa.

\- No, jovencita… ¿No te has parado a pensar en por qué el apellido de la directora sigue siendo Organa?

Rey mostró tal expresión de estupor, que P.O. siguió explicando.

\- El señor Solo nos dejó hace unos años. Yo creo que la señora Leia aún no lo ha superado.

Rey se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- Lo siento mucho, P.O. Son malos recuerdos… Siento mucho sacarlos…

\- No te preocupes. Son eso, recuerdos.

Rey volvió la vista de nuevo a aquella foto, sobre la que ahora el destino había pintado una fractura en rabioso color rojo entre el dúo de Leia y Luke y la figura de Han a la derecha.

\- Debió de ser terrible. Y para Luke también. Era su amigo.

\- Su mejor amigo, podríamos decir. Fue tremendo, y el señorito Luke aún tiene remordimientos.

\- ¿Por qué?

P.O. inspiró profundamente.

\- Sabes que Luke, al salir del instituto, se convirtió en profesor, ¿no? Pues bien, fue un alumno suyo quien provocó el fatal desenlace del señor Solo… Fue horrible, horrible… Luke se sintió extremadamente responsable - y el hombre se apoyó aún más pesadamente en la escoba, mientras Rey se acercaba un poco a él para ofrecerle un posible apoyo, pues de pronto parecía débil…

\- ¿Un alumno? ¿Cómo pudo ser eso?

\- Pobre chico, pobre familia… Demasiado dolor… - y P.O. negaba con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano y Rey se quedaba junto a él – Perdona, pequeña, pero es que Arthur y yo estuvimos con ellos todos estos años, hemos vivido todo de cerca y fue tan tremendo…

\- Ánimo, P.O…. La vida trae esas rachas… - y Rey le posó la mano sobre el hombro.

\- Pero hay rachas buenas, malas y luego, en otra escala, está lo que le sucedió a la familia Solo-Organa. Eso está a otro nivel – y P.O. alzó los ojos humedecidos hasta traspasarla – El señorito Luke casi deja la vida al intentar evitar el desastre en aquel incendio… Horrible, horrible… Si Arthur, que en aquella época trabajaba como técnico de mantenimiento junto al señorito Skywalker, no llega a estar allí, la catástrofe habría sido mayor.

Una serpiente helada se retorció dentro del pecho de Rey, cortándole la respiración.

\- ¿Un incendio?

Dos hombres apoyados el uno en el otro. Uno de ellos, con un mono de trabajo azul.

\- ¡Arthur!

P.O. seguía divagando.

\- Y pensar que el pequeño Ben prometía tanto, parecía un buen chico… Luke hizo lo que pudo por ese pobre niño, pero no se pudo evitar la desgracia…

La serpiente helada se agitó convulsamente de nuevo.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Menos mal que al menos, el muchacho está en el otro instituto y se evita el dolor… Sí, sé que no debería sentirme así, pero ¡me traspasa el alma el solo pensamiento de imaginar que hasta renunció a su nombre por ese estúpido seudónimo! Debería darle vergüenza, pero claro, ¿quién soy yo para dar lecciones…?

La serpiente helada subió desde el esternón de Rey, mordiéndola en la garganta desde dentro y ahogándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Kylo Ren? – no pudo controlar el temblor en su voz.

P.O. alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parecía más viejo que nunca.

\- Efectivamente.

\- ¡Señorita Plutt! – Larma D´Acy los sacó de aquel instante, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo - ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí? ¡La clase ha empezado hace más de cinco minutos!

Sintiendo un revoltijo de tripas, Rey musitó una disculpa a P.O., al que dejó sentado en el banco (con un pellizco en el alma, que la llevó a prometerse que iría a visitar al triste conserje en cuanto tuviera algún rato libre) y salió corriendo hasta su taquilla.

Nunca supo cómo lo hizo, porque su cerebro estuvo muy lejos de allí, pero dos minutos más tarde, estaba ya sentada en la clase de Mecánica Automovilística, mientras D´Acy tomaba posiciones tras su atril y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Un incendio.

Un profesor que perdía a un alumno.

Una familia rota.

Y Kylo Ren implicado en todo aquello.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

* * *

\- Necesitas acostarte pronto esta noche. Vete a dormir pronto y no pienses más en la Física. Déjalo por hoy.

Rey reprimió otro bostezo, mientras Finn la cogía por los brazos y la miraba atentamente. Junto a él, Kaydel y Poe también la miraban con compasión.

\- Tienes que estar descansada – comentó Kaydel – ¡Este fin de semana tienes que salir con nosotros!

\- Exacto – confirmó Poe – Mañana iremos a cenar y al cine y el sábado toca bailar en el Endor.

\- Lo intentaré, chicos – aseguró la joven sin mucha energía.

\- Haz lo que quieras – la tranquilizó Finn – Lo que te apetezca. Si necesitas descansar, no salgas.

Rey sonrió al ver aquellos brillantes ojos castaños.

\- Gracias, Finn – y la joven se separó – Hablamos luego.

Se despidieron y Rey prosiguió su camino. Aquella mañana se había levantado con tiempo suficiente y, viendo el buen tiempo que hacía, había decidido no llevar la moto, así que enrumbó dando un paseo por la avenida hacia casa. Varios estudiantes tomaban el mismo camino que ella. Vio a algunos cuervos mirar en su dirección y dirigirle rayos con los ojos, pero ella siguió mirando al frente.

\- _Que intenten algo. Estoy en plena calle y siempre podré decir que fue en defensa propia._

Al otro lado de la calle, dispuestas a girar la esquina, vio a las hermanas Tico. Paige rodeaba en ese momento a Rose por el hombro, mientras charlaban con las cabezas juntas. Después, Rose se separó para agacharse a ajustarse el cordón de la zapatilla junto a un cruce de peatones, mientras Paige la esperaba. Debía de ser fantástico tener a una hermana. Sobre todo a una de edad tan parecida a la tuya y con la que compartir tantas cosas…

En ese instante, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, vio a lo lejos a unos cuantos estudiantes de la Academia, entre los que iba el pelirrojo con pinta de pijo: Hux, o algo así. Se reían mientras miraban hacia un punto.

Segundo, oyó un claxon. Se giró como un rayo hacia el sonido, pero no vio nada preciso. Todo iba de repente a cámara rápida…

Tercero, divisó a Rose, que en aquel momento seguía agachada en el suelo. De nuevo, parecía como si hubiesen activado el efecto "desenfoque gaussiano" en aquella escena surrealista.

Cuarto, se oyó a sí misma gritar.

* * *

Qué montón de referencias en este episodio!

(*) La canción que suena al principio en el Die Natch es "Not in love", del grupo Crystal Castles en colaboración con Robert Smith, el cantante del mítico grupo The Cure. Es una pasada de canción y va perfectamente con el estilo del local. Probablemente meta canciones en los próximos capítulos. Casi siempre escribo con música y suelen ser canciones que me inspiran escenas y funcionan bien como música de fondo, ya sea por la melodía o por la letra.

(**) "Huele a porro" – no sé si en países de Latinoamérica conoceréis este vocablo, pero en España es así como les llamamos a esos cigarrillos caseros que se confeccionan con diversas drogas, generalmente cannabis.

(***) "Du Hast", canción del grupo Rammstein, muy popular entre la cultura gótica/industrial.

(****) "Tu amiguito Radio" – "Me llaman Radio" es una película del año 2003, cuyo protagonista, Radio, es un joven interpretado por el actor afroamericano Cuba Gooding Jr. Dada la edad de DJ en este fic, es muy probable que conozca la película y por eso habrá soltado esa referencia.

(*****) Keops, Kefrén y Mikerinos son los nombres de tres faraones (al igual que el archiconocido Tutankhamon) que tienen sus tres pirámides colocadas una al lado de la otra, en una famosa formación que se puede admirar en la meseta de Guiza, cerca de El Cairo, en Egipto. Me gustaba jugar con la simbología egipcia del ankh y los nombres.

(******) "Nemo me impune laccesit" – masculló cantarinamente DJ – Adoro a Poe". Es una cita de uno de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe (El barril de amontillado), que significa "Nadie me hirió impunemente". A un tipo como DJ le pega ser un gamberro y tener una cierta cultura literaria.

(*******) Porkins, Antilles, Janson… Todos son nombres de pilotos de la Resistencia en "Una nueva esperanza" (episodio 4). Me parecía lógico que fuesen ellos los compañeros de equipo de Luke.

Todas las películas, canciones, libros, etc, que aparecen mencionados son propiedad de sus autores.

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: va a ser más cortito, pero MUY INTENSO. Veremos qué pasa con Rey, a la que le queda más de un mal rato por sufrir. Comprobaremos que la guerra entre ambos instis sigue más viva que nunca y… bueno, ya no digo más. Porque tela marinera con lo que viene.

Aviso a navegantes: el capítulo próximo está casi listo. Estad atent s

Please, read and review, ¡me encanta y hace que la historia crezca!

* * *

N.A.: Espero que la escena de Canto Bight haya quedado más o menos bien. DJ es un gamberro con todas las letras y veremos si nos podemos fiar de él.

Poe y Leia: queda ya un poquito más clara su relación, me parece. Muchos hemos tenido alguna vez a ese amigo/a de nuestros padres que es como nuestro segundo tío porque nos ha visto crecer. Supongo que Leia se siente algo responsable de ese chico que pasa tanto tiempo solo. Aunque apenas lo he mencionado, Poe tiene en la ciudad a más familia, que lo ayuda en lo que puede. Pero lo de que Leia le llame de vez en cuando y vigile que todo marcha bien, me parecía un detalle curioso para enriquecer la relación de estos dos.

Lo de Phasma, ¡tenía que meterlo! Me hace muchísima gracia que una chica tan estoica, tan seria y que va en plan "dejadme sola si queréis vivir" despierte pasiones. Pero el mundo es así, está lleno de gente diferente con gustos distintos. Todos podemos ser objetivo de afectos ajenos, o al menos me gusta creer que todos tenemos una oportunidad… El problema es que Phasma coge las oportunidades, hace una bola con ellas y las tira a la papelera más cercana, a ser posible de una patada… Qué chica…

Vamos a la parte seria: La conversación entre P.O y Rey. Había varias razones que me hacían dudar sobre incorporarla o no. Primero: ¿debería Rey saber ya tantos datos sobre Kylo? Recordemos que en la película original, Rey sabe que Kylo es un líder del lado oscuro, que ha asesinado a centenares de personas, que reniega de sus seres queridos, de su mentor, de la luz y que mata a su propio padre a sangre fría. Así que preferí hacer que Rey vaya conociendo también estos detalles oscuros sobre Ben. No todo va a basarse en una relación entre la "chica buena y el chico malo rebelde". Lo cual no quita que haya una conexión. El problema es, que como en la peli, va a ser muy complicada. También me ha apenado mucho que no esté Han ya aquí, pero si hubiera permanecido vivo, a cierto personaje no le habría venido nada bien. ¿Quién? Ya se verá…

Me ha gustado mucho meter las referencias a la generación anterior. Casi, casi, me dan ganas de hacer un fic de otro universo alterno ambientado en los 80. Star Wars + los 80? Winning combo! Ya veremos si no me pongo a ello algún día. Primero, ¡a ver si acabo con éste!


	8. Tentar a la suerte

**8**

 **Tentar a la suerte**

En ese instante, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, vio a lo lejos a unos cuantos estudiantes de la Academia, entre los que iba el pelirrojo con pinta de pijo: Hux, o algo así. Se reían mientras miraban hacia un punto.

Segundo, oyó un claxon. Se giró como un rayo hacia el sonido, pero no vio nada preciso. Todo iba de repente a cámara rápida…

Tercero, divisó a Rose, que en aquel momento seguía agachada en el suelo. De nuevo, parecía como si hubiesen activado el efecto "desenfoque gaussiano" en aquella escena surrealista.

Cuarto, se oyó a sí misma gritar.

Algo explotó de nuevo dentro de ella, vio luces de colores, sufrió un mareo y un golpe intensísimo en el costado y cayó inconsciente, chocando contra algo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su visión borrosa advirtió a una asustadísima Rose, que lloraba arrodillada a su lado, mientras, sobre ellas, media docena de cabezas se inclinaban ansiosas. Paige, con voz temblorosa, daba instrucciones mientras alzaba los brazos y retiraba a todo el mundo hacia atrás:

\- ¡Dejadles respirar! ¡Aire! ¡Necesitan aire!

Los murmullos de la gente se mezclaban con la voz de Rose, que le cogía de los hombros:

\- ¡Rey! ¿Estás bien? Dios mío, ni te he visto venir… ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

Rey balbució algo, o eso pensó ella, pero no tenía consciencia de lo que estaba diciendo. El mareo y el dolor no la dejaban pensar… Hizo un esfuerzo supremo y se concentró en preguntar:

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- No, estoy bien... ¡De milagro! - y Rose miró a algún punto que Rey no supo identificar - Madre mía, el coche...

Las voces mentales de siete o ocho personas la empezaron a bombardear en aquel momento. Se oían frenazos y más bocinas de coche. Alguien llamaba a los servicios de emergencia.

\- … Una contusión en la cabeza…

\- … Ya viene la ambulancia…

\- … ¡Un milagro!

\- ¡Pobres chiquillas!

\- ¡El conductor está aquí!

Rose seguía a su lado, diciéndole dios sabe qué, porque ella no estaba ni física ni mentalmente capacitada para procesar nada. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer, pero las voces mentales la ahogaban. Las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle…

\- Dejadles sitio...

\- No se han hecho nada...

\- Ilesas...

\- Rey, ¿estás bien?

\- Llamad a la policía...

La joven, dejando que su cuerpo se moviese por su cuenta, se incorporó, completamente desorientada. La gente que las rodeaba se acercó a ella, intentando sujetarla.

\- ¡Estás loca!

\- ¡Quédate quieta!

\- ¡Sujetadla!

Rey se debatió con sus escasas fuerzas por librarse de todos, incluidas las hermanas Tico. Aunque Paige se debatía entre pararla y socorrer a su hermana, que aún no se había levantado del suelo… Activó de nuevo sus poderes de modo inconsciente y pudo escabullirse sin que nadie la tocase. Era como si una barrera invisible les impidiera acercarse a ella…

Entre la confusión, alzó la vista y detectó el coche que había estado a punto de matarlas hace un instante. Se había empotrado contra un semáforo, a varios metros de distancia, en la esquina opuesta de aquel cruce de cuatro calles. El dueño, pálido como un fantasma, estaba junto a ellas, sudoroso y con el móvil en la mano, musitando disculpas: "No sé qué ha podido pasar, lo siento muchísimo, ¿estáis bien?".

Rey pasó de largo, zafándose milagrosamente del grupo, esquivando brazos y manos y, olvidando que estaban en plena intersección, echó a correr, ignorando los bocinazos y coches parados en mitad de la calzada a causa de la conmoción. Nunca supo cómo, pero algo en su interior le dio las fuerzas suficientes para salir huyendo de allí, desconcertada como nunca en su vida.

Creyó ver, en otro borrón, a Hux y sus amigos de la Academia, pero no estaba segura. A toda mecha, escapó del barrio y no paró hasta llegar a un parquecillo cercano, mucho más tranquilo y donde no habían llegado los ecos del accidente.

Experimentó un bajón y se dejó caer sobre un banco, respirando espasmódicamente. Le dolía la cabeza, el pecho, el costado… Todo le daba vueltas y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mientras notaba el corazón irle a mil por hora. No era consciente de nada más, salvo del hecho de que muy probablemente estaba experimentando un ataque de pánico.

Conocía demasiado bien aquella sensación. Pensaba que nunca más la volvería a sentir.

Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando controlar su dolor. La respiración no volvía a su ritmo y le dolía el costado con mucha más fuerza.

\- _**Estás en shock.**_

Creía que el corazón no podía irle más rápido, pero, contra todo pronóstico, se revolvió haciendo un triple mortal dentro de su pecho, amenazando con reventarle la caja torácica y parte de las tripas.

Alzó la cabeza y, en medio de su visión borrosa con puntitos blancos danzarines en la periferia, vio a Kylo Ren frente a ella. Estaba a solamente cuatro o cinco metros, justo en el borde de la acera. Estaba sentado sobre una fantástica moto negra, que había aparcado en aquel punto. Rey reconoció el diseño, pues llevaba viéndolo varios meses en revistas digitales de motociclismo, anunciada como una de las mejores motos de aquel año: una BMW S1000 RR. Una auténtica maravilla con uno de los motores más potentes del momento. En otras circunstancias, se le habría hecho la boca agua, preguntándose cómo habría podido tener acceso a aquella maravilla tan reciente. En otras circunstancias, habría meneado su cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco y refunfuñando _¿Para qué querrá traerse a clase una moto así? Seguro que se la intentan robar o estropear… Eso es fardar innecesariamente._

Y un segundo más tarde, se habría dicho a sí misma: _Dudo que nadie pueda jamás robarle nada a Kylo Ren… Tardaría dos segundos en encontrarse sin manos ni dignidad._

Kylo llevaba el casco puesto, pero tenía los pies apoyados en el suelo y las manos posadas sobre el depósito.

Su zumbido interior volvió a activarse como un latigazo. ¿O llevaba activado todo aquel rato? No sabría decirlo. Pero la violencia de su poder la hizo temblar. Su barrera mental se alzó, saludando a las vibraciones de Ren como un gato erizado.

\- _**Increíble. Después de la que has armado, sigues alcanzando nuevos picos de poder. Alucinante.**_

El joven se quitó el casco, haciendo que su cabello se revolviera por el gesto. La asaeteó con la mirada. Ojos oscuros, dardos oscuros. Flechas negras. Puñales de azabache.

Rey, incapaz de recuperar el aire, hizo lo posible, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos le dirigiesen una mirada suplicante, perdida.

\- _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

Oyó cómo Kylo jadeaba mentalmente. Parecía sorprendido. ¿A qué venía eso?

\- _¿Qué he hecho?_

Silencio. Su corazón seguía martilleándole, pero su respiración se calmaba.

\- _**¿No lo recuerdas?**_

\- _No_ – y Rey quiso pegarse un tiro al notar cómo los ojos le ardían con lágrimas de puro miedo e incomprensión. Se sintió vulnerable frente a él, en aquel instante, a plena luz del día, con gente que caminaba a su alrededor y los miraba raro…

\- **_Estabas a casi cinco metros de esa republicana_** – Rey se sintió incapaz de reaccionar ante el asco en el modo en que Kylo se refería a Rose – _**y el coche iba a machacarla. Has echado a correr hacia ella y en ese instante, el coche ha girado ciento ochenta grados, ha hecho un trompo y se ha estrellado contra el semáforo de enfrente.**_

Rey jadeó por la impresión.

\- **_¿En serio no lo recuerdas?_** – ella negó débilmente, mientras él apoyaba el casco sobre el depósito - **_Menudo subidón de adrenalina, friki._**

- _Me han visto todos… La gente de allí. Rose._

\- Nop – y vio cómo Kylo negaba lentamente con gesto despreocupado. Le sobresaltó oír su voz – Todos los presentes lo están achacando al conductor. El propio conductor se cree que ha sido él. Creo que ha manchado los pantalones…

Rey, en medio como estaba de su ataque de miedo, no pudo evitar un bufido de indignación y meneó levemente la cabeza, en señal desaprobatoria ante aquel despliegue de humor negro de pésimo gusto.

\- La verdad es que no has estado mal. Un poco mojigata, pero certera.

Ella intentaba procesar lo que oía, pero era complicado pensar con aquel miedo en el cuerpo y aquellas palabras tan despreocupadas y frías.

\- ¿Mojigata? – susurró, incorporándose un poco.

\- Sí, muy poco arriesgada – aclaró él, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas con gesto pagado de sí mismo – Podrías haber apurado una décima de segundo más. Habría sido mucho más divertido y espectacular.

Rey experimentó un nuevo shock, pero era muy distinto. Un shock causado por la indignación.

\- ¿QUÉ? – espetó escandalizada, recuperando el habla – ¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo?

Él asintió, mirándola con intensa fijeza, sin aparentar un ápice de vergüenza.

\- ¿Pero de qué vas? – y de pronto, Rey sintió las fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo, mientras se erguía para fulminarlo con la mirada - ¡Habría matado a Rose... o al del coche! ¡O... o... o a cualquier otro que estuviese cerca! ¡Eso es... tentar al destino! Por dios... es increíble…

Kylo entrecerró los ojos, evaluándola.

\- No. Habrías podido controlarlo, estoy seguro. Pero no, eres más decepcionante de lo que pensaba. Eres de ésos que se autoimponen límites y eso te va a impedir crecer.

\- ¡Por favor! – la voz de Rey era cada vez más segura y la joven tenía de repente fuerzas para llevarse las manos a la cabeza - ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

\- Alto y claro – aseguró el joven, cruzándose de brazos - Podrías haber parado en el último momento y haber visto hasta dónde llega tu potencial. Si sigues así, lo vas a desperdiciar. Nunca sabrás lo que serías capaz de hacer. Los daños colaterales son necesarios a veces.

\- ¡Cállate, monstruo! – y Rey se levantó de un salto - ¡Estás zumbado!

El rostro de Kylo se torció en una mueca de repugnancia.

\- Zumbado, enfermo, cuervo, monstruo… Me aburren vuestros apelativos. Id buscando algo más original, pringada.

\- Esto es demasiado – farfulló Rey, echando a andar – Olvídame, ¿quieres?

\- Y una mierda.

\- _**Y una mierda.**_

Rey paró en seco.

Aquellas palabras habían sido dichas de viva voz...

...Y a la vez, enviadas en pensamiento casi hasta su mismísimo corazón, traspasándolo como dagas heladas.

Como dardos oscuros.

Se giró lentamente y vio cómo Ren se había levantado de la moto, con las manos apoyadas sobre el manillar, como si fuera a arrancar, y el torso inclinando levemente hacia adelante. O como si fuera a lanzarse sobre ella.

\- He dicho la verdad – añadió el muchacho, y su rostro era impenetrable - En todo.

La joven se giró lentamente.

\- Necesitas controlar tus poderes. Dominarlos. Conocerlos. Saber hasta dónde podrías llegar.

Rey se encaró de nuevo a Kylo. De nuevo, podía tenerse en pie. Su respiración y latidos se habían tranquilizado y notó cómo su barrera de poder emitía aquel zumbido leve tan reconfortante.

\- Pero no a costa de vidas ajenas - replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Acaso tú aprendiste así?

\- Mi profesor nunca me dejó evolucionar. Tenía miedo de mí.

\- Y con razón.

La respuesta de Kylo fue acerada como un látigo de hielo.

\- Tú no sabes nada.

\- ¡Ni quiero! – y Rey se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Yo podría enseñarte!

De nuevo ella se paró en seco. Había creído detectar cierto apremio, cierta…

¿Desesperación?

¿Ansia?

 _\- Malas vibraciones, malas vibraciones… Nefastas vibraciones…_

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y antes de que Kylo pudiera reaccionar, ella salió disparada calle abajo. Mientras corría, las punzadas de dolor iban desapareciendo y su poder interior, aparentemente restablecido durante la conversación, la envolvió de nuevo con su calor revitalizante. Una vez más, la luz gobernaba dentro de ella y la guiaba a casa.

* * *

\- Me encanta la manejabilidad de este trasto. He hecho una buena compra – declaró Poe, muy entusiasmado – Y además, me está dando ideas para posibles jugarretas a los cuervos. Podrían ser la leche.

\- No paras de maquinar - comentó Finn, sonriente.

\- Ya, pero tú ayudaste a que me hiciera con esta preciosidad, revisando las prestaciones con Rose. Gracias tío – y le ofreció la mano a Finn para estrechársela.

\- De nada. Rose ya hizo un trabajo previo con lo de encargarse del barrido de modelos.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco de un parque, mientras jugaban con sus drones, que planeaban cerca de ellos en el cielo del atardecer dominical. Aunque aquel día estaban más pendientes del dron de Poe, que había llegado hacía poco y acababa de ser desembalado y probado. Ambos amigos habían estado cacharreando con todos los controles y poniéndolo a prueba junto al dron de Finn, entre comentarios y risas.

\- Ya hablé con ella anoche para darle las gracias – añadió Poe - Bueno, y también por lo del viernes. ¡Os portasteis como campeones!

\- Sí, bueno, no fue gran cosa. Todo fue como la seda – replicó Finn, algo apurado.

Rose le había hecho prometer por lo más sagrado que no dirían nada a nadie de la aventurita a la salida del Die Natch. La muchacha parecía muy avergonzada.

\- Oye, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte – le aseguró Finn en un aparte antes de entrar a la discoteca el sábado por la noche – De hecho, ya sabes lo que te dije anoche: que denunciases y no te callases. Ese tío quiso propasarse contigo.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

\- Si ni siquiera le vi bien la cara…

\- ¡Pero se la vi yo, que se la reventé! – argumentó enérgicamente Finn, señalándose al pecho con orgullo.

Rose sonrió ante aquel arranque de testosterona.

\- ¿Seguro que te acuerdas bien? – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

\- Por supuesto. Metro setenta, melena larga, barba, cara de gilipuertas… Fácil.

La muchacha volvió a reír a gusto.

\- No quise decir nada anoche porque estaba muy cansada y solamente quería regresar a casa. Por cierto, gracias por dejarme ir a la tuya a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando me dejaste en casa, Paige ya estaba allí y tuve que inventarme una trola.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que había ido a cenar contigo.

\- Huy.

\- Por cierto, tus padres son muy simpáticos. Me cayeron muy bien.

\- Ah, sí… A ellos tú también. Bueno, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a poner la denuncia?

Ella lo miró largamente.

\- ¿Seguro que te quieres meter en esto?

\- Claro que sí – replicó Finn, poniéndose en jarras - ¿No decías que hay que luchar y no quedarse tras la barrera?

El muchacho la contempló con fijeza y una media sonrisa y Rose se estremeció, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Por dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan mono, tan adorable y tan bueno?

\- Vale – respondió ella mirando al suelo – Iremos esta semana. Gracias.

\- ¡De nada! – y Finn la rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras parloteaba incesantemente – Por cierto, imagino que tendrás que buscarte otra coartada con Paige… ¿Y si esta vez le dices que estás con Rey? Para que no se piense cosas raras.

Rose paró en seco, poniéndose como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué…. qué cosas?

\- Pues que estamos juntos, o algo así – soltó Finn con toda naturalidad – La gente empezaría a cotillear, y solamente llevamos unos días de curso. Después de lo del viernes, ¡necesitamos algo de tranquilidad!

\- Ah, bueno… - musitó ella, y recuperó las energías, separándose de él y dándole un palmetazo en la espalda - ¡Claro que sí! Hablaré con Rey, a ver si me echa un cable.

\- Oye, eres pequeña, pero menuda mano, ¿eh? – se quejó Finn, encorvándose dolorido.

\- Eres un peliculero. ¡Exagerado!

Volviendo al presente, Finn apenas oyó la pregunta que le formulaba Poe.

\- ¿Me escuchas? Te he preguntado que si te cae bien Rose.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro que sí. Rey y ella son muy simpáticas.

Poe alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Y a qué viene mentar ahora a Rey?

Finn lo miró confuso, presa del despiste.

\- Y yo qué sé… Como a Rey también la he conocido hace poco, la he metido en el tema.

\- Ah – y Poe volvió a concentrarse en su mando – Es una tía guay. Parece legal.

\- Sí, bastante.

* * *

La atmósfera general en la Academia era de consternación y de ansias de venganza. Varios alumnos de los que habían retuiteado o compartido las fotos de la infamia habían rayado las carcasas de sus móviles al lanzarlos al suelo por pura frustración, o directamente los habían roto con algún objeto punzante, presos de la furia.

En aquel centro necesitaban urgentemente cursos de relajación…

En la cafetería, Hux y Kylo, por una vez, compartían sendos gestos de enfado, mientras fruncían el ceño y resoplaban como locomotoras a vapor sin apenas tocar sus almuerzos. De brazos cruzados, contemplaban las escenas de rabia en derredor suyo, observando cómo se provocaban corrillos en las mesas, voceando deseos de destrucción masiva para los del Republicano. Algunos chicos se acercaron a su mesa en busca de socorro.

\- ¡Ren, Hux! ¿Qué va a hacer el Consejo ante esto?

\- Vamos a fundirlos, ¿verdad?

\- No esperemos a los torneos… Quiero ver arder su gimnasio, o algo así.

\- Serás bestia…

\- ¡No, robadles sus bicis! ¡Eso les dolerá más!

\- Mi madre va a matarme cuando vea que me he quedado sin móvil.

\- ¿Y para qué se lo tiras en la cara a Jeff?

\- Hizo una broma con el "nyancat" ése de las narices.

\- ¡Ren! ¿Tenéis ideas?

Ambos muchachos habían intentado tranquilizar a las masas que acudían a su mesa, asegurándoles que todo se resolvería. Bueno, más bien era Hux había hablado, mientras Kylo era incapaz de dejar de resoplar…

\- No os preocupéis, tíos. Aquí los consejeros vamos a arreglar esto. Está todo bajo control.

\- ¡Que ardan, Armitage, que ardan!

\- Y otra vez… Qué pesada…

\- ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Por pringados!

\- Calmaos. Estamos sobre la pista. Los pillaremos en calzoncillos. La honra de la Academia volverá a ser lo que era.

\- ¡Confiamos en vosotros!

\- ¡No nos defraudéis!

Y Hux había chocado manos con una sonrisa varonil de oreja a oreja, despidiéndose de los demás y viéndolos alejarse con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro.

Kylo, que había estado en silencio todo el rato, aún cruzado de brazos y echado hacia atrás en su silla, lo miraba de hito en hito.

\- ¿Algún problema? – inquirió Hux dándole un trago a su refresco.

\- ¿Acabaste ya con el baño de multitudes o vas a ir corriendo detrás de ellos a darles el autógrafo?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Lo de siempre. Que te encantan estas cosas, lo llevas escrito en la cara.

Hux se giró muy ostentosamente hacia Kylo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y mosqueo creciente.

\- ¿Qué te crees, que me gusta que nos hayan reventado los servidores? Estoy tan metido hasta las orejas en esto como tú.

\- Lo que digo es que te crees que naciste para dar discursos. Quisiera que vieses la cara que se te pone cuando te vienes arriba.

\- Haber hablado tú.

\- No, ya te tengo a ti de jefe de prensa.

Hux iba a responderle, cuando vieron a Phasma acercarse a ellos con su bandeja de comida y mascando su sempiterno chicle. Hoy llevaba su cazadora favorita, una bomber de color negro, con bordes en rojo, echada por los hombros.

\- Buenas – depositó la bandeja en la parte de enfrente y se sentó mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol en la coronilla y miraba en derredor – Menuda hay armada.

Y sin mediar más palabra, se sacó el chicle de la boca, dejándolo a un borde de la bandeja, abrió su lata de refresco y le dio un trago, mientras con su otra mano, cogía su móvil y se ponía a trastear con él…

… como si tal cosa.

Hux y Kylo, al verla, abrieron ojos y boca como platos. Ni siquiera Kylo pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No te han contagiado a ti?

Phasma alzó la mirada de su pantalla.

\- ¿Decíais?

Hux, impaciente, señaló su móvil con el brazo.

\- ¡Pues eso! Que si no te ha pasado a ti nada… Todo el mundo está histérico con el asunto de Instagram y el maldito virus de los arco iris.

Kylo se había inclinado hacia adelante, aún cruzado de brazos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y mirando a la muchacha con el mayor interés.

\- Ah, era eso – dijo Phasma, sin dejar de maniobrar con su móvil – Yo no compartí la imagen, ni me la descargué.

A los otros dos se les volvió a quedar cara de idiotas.

\- ¿Quéee? – espetó Hux - ¿No la habías descargado?

\- No – replicó sencillamente Phasma, alzando la vista de su pantalla y echándose hacia atrás en su silla, mientras cogía el bocadillo y empezaba a comerlo – Ya habían compartido la imagen mil veces y me aburría hacerlo otra vez. Así que pasé de hacerlo.

\- ¡Pero ésa era la estratagema! – se quejó Hux - ¡Compartirla todo lo posible!

Phasma lo fulminó con la mirada y Kylo suspiró, echándose de nuevo hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla.

\- Va, dejadlo ya. Anya, has tenido suerte. Creo que eres de las pocas que se ha librado de la escabechina.

Anya hizo un imperceptible gesto de contentamiento con la cabeza que decía algo así como "Bueno, si tú lo dices, pues será eso".

Entonces, repararon en que Hux miraba al móvil de la joven con deseo. Como alguien que se hubiera perdido en el desierto durante una semana y tuviera frente a sí un jarro de agua fresca.

\- Déjame tu móvil - pidió con tono apremiante - Le cambio la tarjeta. Un minuto. Tengo que hacer dos llamadas.

\- Ni hablar – disparó la muchacha, dando otro bocado – Paso de arriesgarme. Le he desconectado los datos y el wifi por si me salpica toda esa mierda del gato chillón.

\- ¡Vamos, hombre! Sólo será un momento…

\- Que no.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Anya.

\- ¿A que te hago tragar el refresco por la nariz?

\- Anya, si no has compartido nada no hay riesgo – la tranquilizó Kylo. Anya era de las pocas personas a las que a Kylo le salía con naturalidad aquello de tranquilizarlas. Los conceptos "Kylo Ren" y "tranquilizador" no solían ir de la mano.

Sin embargo, Phasma era muy desconfiada.

\- Ya. Eso dicen todos y al final acaba medio instituto con mononucleosis.

Hux bufó contrariado y Kylo arqueó las cejas aprobatoriamente.

\- _**Tiene un pase.**_

* * *

Se ajustó mejor las gafas de sol y trepó al montón de chatarra. Lo conocía bien, así como todos los montones de chatarra del desguace. Sabía qué cosas estaban almacenadas en cada uno, qué piezas servían y cuáles no. Incluso reconocía aún los coches o trastos a los que les había quitado alguna parte hacía meses o años y que seguían allí plantados, con el recuerdo de la pieza faltante visible, como agujeros en un queso.

Localizó las piezas que había dejado allí y sacó de su riñonera unas cuerdas de plástico, de las que suelen utilizarse para cerrar cajas de mudanza. Hizo un hatillo con todas a la vez y se las colgó al hombro. Bajó de nuevo el montón de chatarra con agilidad, dando saltos seguros y bien calculados, después de tantos años paseando por allí.

Atravesó la avenida principal del desguace corriendo y llegó hasta su moto, donde la esperaba una enorme bolsa en la que introdujo las piezas. Comprobó que estaban bien sujetas, que no rajarían la bolsa y volvió a atravesar la calle flanqueada por interminables hileras de metal retorcido. A veces le gustaba imaginarse que estaba en alguna clase de competición deportiva, donde esquivaba trozos de coches viejos, ruedas y tuberías oxidadas. Utilizaba todo a su alcance como soporte, como terraza para impulsarse al nuevo salto, como trampolín para acceder a otras zonas… Otras veces, jugaba a un juego que se había inventado. Colocaba varias puertas de coche de diversos tamaños en el suelo en fila, dejando espacios entre cada una. Luego, tomaba impulso y las saltaba, a veces de una vez, otras veces a modo de carrera de obstáculos. Había empezado el juego con 11 años, y solamente llegaba a saltar un par de puertas una al lado de la otra. Pero pronto pilló agilidad y ya cada vez sus saltos eran mayores. Podía abrir las piernas para, con su salto, abarcar hasta cuatro puertas en fila, una detrás de otra.

Por supuesto, se caía a veces, pero tenía preparado un mini botiquín para emergencias de pequeños cortes o raspaduras y cuidaba muy bien sus fuertes guantes de taller, con los que manipulaba las piezas de metal y se apoyaba en la chatarra para trepar a varios sitios.

\- _Éste es el gimnasio de los pobres_ – pensaba mientras trotaba de un lado a otro, sin importarle lo accidentado del terreno de gravilla – _Pero me gusta estar aquí. Nadie me mira, ni se ríe._

Aquél era su mundo. Lleno de suciedad, de objetos cortantes y oxidados, que le rompían las uñas, le machacaban los codos y le dejaban la piel seca y cuarteada como el papel de lija. Un mundo en el que se movía con rodilleras y coderas, áspero y recio. Pero al menos era su reducto de paz. Allí podía poner la música del móvil a todo volumen, podía gritar y desahogarse o sentarse a leer. A veces aquel lugar le daba más paz que su propia casa.

De vez en cuando pasaban por allí gatos y perros vagabundos. Había aprendido a no darles demasiado cariño, porque luego era muy difícil separarse de ellos. De hecho, en la perrera local ya la conocían bien, porque en varias ocasiones ella misma había llevado allí a algún pobre cachorro perdido.

Terminó de montar las piezas en su moto y volvió al montón de chatarra que había escogido aquella tarde como centro de operaciones. Subió a lo alto, comprobando el reloj de su móvil y se quitó los guantes. Hoy los tenía especialmente sucios, después de vérselas con unos engranajes que le habían interesado mucho para un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo. Pero si quería traerlos a casa, tendría que acoplar alguna clase de mini remolque a su moto, lo cual estaba fuera de toda legalidad… Y pasaba de pedirle el favor a Carl. Si no era para el taller, él nunca le hacía favores.

Acomodándose mejor entre dos puertas de camión, sacó de su mochila un paquete envuelto en papel de plata. Lo desenvolvió y extrajo el sándwich con cuidado, envolviéndolo parcialmente con el papel. Masticó con avidez, mientras bebía largos tragos de agua de su botella de litro. Aquellas incursiones la dejaban completamente deshidratada, pero merecían la pena. Casi siempre sacaba alguna pieza provechosa, todos en el taller decían que tenía buen ojo para ello.

Afortunadamente, estando como estaban ya a mediados de septiembre, la temperatura empezaba a descender y, en aquel momento, sentada frente al sol poniente, corría una brisa fresca y agradable. La luz rosada salpicaba sobre el metal, provocando destellos en sitios insospechados y haciendo que aquel vertedero de metal pareciese una especie de cámara del tesoro… al aire libre.

De pequeña, solamente había conocido aquel campo de juegos. De sus primeros años no tenía memoria ninguna y del tiempo en el orfanato solamente recordaba un parquecito, columpios de vivos colores, algunos árboles y risas crueles... Aquél no había sido un campo de juegos divertido.

Acabó pronto su sándwich y, dando un último trago a la botella, contempló el sol ponerse entre los torreones de chatarra y huecos entre ventanas o portezuelas de vehículos abandonados. De pronto había oscuridad, y de pronto la luz hería sus ojos de nuevo. Pero eran flechazos de luz agradables. Le gustaba sentir los rayos del sol en la cara mientras la brisa revolvía los mechones sueltos que dejaba su descuidado moño.

Aquellos momentos de paz le eran muy necesarios. Le hacían olvidarse, en parte, de lo que había en casa. Del trabajo acumulado que la esperaba en el taller. De los deberes que compartían las tardes con aquellos encargos. Hacía tiempo que Rey había encontrado el equilibrio, entre el tiempo dedicado a los deberes (absolutamente necesario si quería acabar la escuela cuanto antes) y el que le daba a los encargos del taller (que le gustaba mucho, pero sin permitir que Carl abusase de aquello) y por ello, no tenía muchas preocupaciones al respecto.

Pero, ¿era aquello todo lo que la vida tenía reservado para ella?

Los años se habían convertido en una maraña confusa en la que a veces reconocía que se perdía. Francamente, en el pasado, había habido días en que había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar la edad que tenía. ¿Trece, catorce años?

Los días eran una neblina por la que el fantasma del olvido la obligaba a caminar.

Un paso más, y otro, y otro… Y ella era siempre la que avanzaba hacia adelante, sin nadie que la acompañase en el camino. Ni nadie que anduviese hacia ella o moviese un dedo por ella.

Sin nadie que la viniera a buscar.

Se lo prometieron.

Se lo habían dicho en el orfanato. Que ya vendrían algún día a buscarla. Y ella los había creído a pies juntillas, aun cuando ya no creía en Papá Noel ni en el hada de los dientes, porque sabía que eran cosas que se inventaban los mayores para que los niños se portasen bien.

Pero lo de que irían a buscarla, eso no era como lo de Papá Noel. Estaba segura. Vendrían.

Ahora, años más tarde, ya no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera recordaba si le habían dicho aquella frase, o quién se la había dicho. Todo se había diluido en un pozo oscuro al que tenía miedo de asomarse. Prefería pensar que aquel recuerdo estaba sencillamente almacenado en su memoria, y solamente se ocupaba de sacarlo a la luz de cuando en cuando.

"Ya vendrán. Te buscarán".

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había ido al registro o a la hemeroteca a buscar datos sobre su familia. En el orfanato le habían dicho que había sido una adopción cerrada, así que por la vía de las instituciones públicas, el terreno estaba vedado. Y las personas que habían llevado el asunto habían sido trasladadas o se habían retirado.

Siempre que abría nuevas vías, una pared de piedra caía a plomo del cielo, haciendo un estruendoso "plom" ante ella, cortándole la vía. Y ella tenía que dar la vuelta y proseguir por otra senda.

Siempre sola.

Últimamente, quería pensar que había unos nuevos faros en su vida. Finn, Poe y los nuevos amigos del Republicano. Pero, ¿durarían para siempre?

La clave estaba en seguir callando. En evitar que nadie más supiera la verdad sobre ella, de lo que empezaba a ser capaz de hacer. Los miedos de los últimos días, el despertar de aquella luz en su interior. Que por un lado, la asustaba muchísimo, pero por otra parte, la consolaba en cierto modo, porque le daba energías, la hacía sentir mejor.

Si la última vez que habló con Kylo Ren le había llamado "monstruo", era porque a su modo de ver, era de los peores adjetivos que se le podían dedicar a una persona.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que se sentía al oírlo.

* * *

\- **_Menos mal que solamente se compartieron archivos desde ordenadores portátiles personales. Si llega a hacerse con alguno de los del centro, Robert me estaría agobiando hasta la graduación._**

Kylo suspiró mentalmente, en parte aliviado al pensar que, al menos por ese frente, estaban salvados. Aquello habrían sido palabras mayores. Habría afectado a los registros del centro, que estaban completamente digitalizados y subidos a la nube. Claves de taquillas, acceso a aulas, tarjetas de entrada a pabellones y talleres específicos, cuentas bancarias…

Sacó el papel que acababa de imprimir y se sentó frente al pupitre, examinando la lista de posibles candidatos que le habían pasado hacía unos minutos.

\- _**Debe de ser uno de éstos. Toca hacer visitas.**_

De improviso, notó una repentina calidez.

\- _**Demonios, ¿quién está jugueteando con los termostatos?**_ – y fue a hacer ademán de levantarse, cuando unas extrañas vibraciones lo mantuvieron pegado a la silla.

Las conocía muy bien. Por desgracia.

Aquel calor… Aquel ardor de tripas que le hacía subir la bilis por la garganta…

Las vibraciones se acercaban rápidamente y lo envolvieron en un instante.

* * *

Tras una ardua tarde de trabajo en el garaje privado de Plutt, donde también tenían materiales y herramientas suficientes para reparaciones, decidió que ya estaba bien por hoy. Fue a depositar la pistola de pegamento en el banco de trabajo, cuando la sorprendió una sensación repentina e inusitada. Boquiabierta, dejó caer la pistola, mientras la sacudía, sintiendo un escalofrío. Notó una oscuridad creciente a su alrededor, casi física, como una brisa helada.

Aquella sensación se le estaba haciendo ya conocida.

Se giró a toda velocidad. Había sentido el aguijón helado que marcaba la proximidad de Ren. O Ben, o como se llamara aquel larguirucho con aspiraciones a cucaracha.

Ahí estaba, ante ella, a solamente unos metros. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra con una gran calavera blanca pintada. Si se hubiera fijado un poco más, se habría percatado del idéntico gesto de sorpresa del chico. Pero ella actuó muy deprisa.

\- ¡Aaaaargh! – la joven retrocedió por instinto, hasta casi golpearse con la mesa de trabajo. Agarró una llave inglesa cercana y se la tiró.

Kylo retrocedió, pero la llave inglesa lo atravesó y oyó cómo impactaba en la pared detrás de él. Miró a sus espaldas y no vio nada más que la pizarra. Estupefacto, se levantó de un salto de su silla y avanzó unos metros. Rey había desaparecido de su vista.

Mientras, la joven, igual de sorprendida, contemplaba la llave inglesa en el suelo, intentando procesar lo ocurrido. Agarró un martillo y salió corriendo del taller, al patio exterior frente al local que daba a la calle. No lo había soñado: ¡realmente acababa de ver a Kylo!

Tal vez se habia colado en el garaje por la puerta metálica, que había dejado abierta aquella tarde para que entrase algo de problema había llegado con la llave inglesa, que lo había atravesado como a un fantasma y había impactado contra las láminas metálicas del garaje. Por un momento había pensado que el joven se había plantificado de improviso allí, pero ahora había que descartar esa posibilidad.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? Miró por todos lados para comprobar que no estaba siendo víctima de una jugarreta de los de la Academia. Por si las moscas, activó su "zumbido/barrera" y se giró a todas partes.

Kylo, involuntariamente, también echó a correr por el aula. Lo acuciaba una agobiante necesidad de buscar a la muchacha. ¿Qué que estaba pasando? ¿Y si ella, de algún modo, había conseguido infiltrarse en la Academia? ¿Y si estaba jugando con su mente, oculta en algún pasillo del instituto?

Siguiendo la estela de poder de la joven (ya empezaba a reconocerla bien), salió al pasillo y derrapó ligeramente al pararse en seco. Nuevamente el poder de la chica se hizo más intenso. Era tan fuerte, que lo notaba casi como algo físico. Era una sensación embriagadora. Tanto poder, y tan descontrolado…

Entonces se giró y allí estaba. Volvieron a encontrarse, frente a frente.

Se contemplaron en silencio un segundo, hasta que Kylo, fascinado, habló rápidamente:

\- Cuéntame cómo lo haces.

Y Rey notó su sonda mental atravesando su cabeza. Reforzó su zumbido-escudo y apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras comprobaba con júbilo que él se esforzaba en vano. La miraba fijamente, pero no había nada para él.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, imbécil! ¿Cómo tienes rostro para venir de nuevo a incordiarme?

\- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió él con voz serena - Eres tú la que está conmigo en este aula.

Rey abrió ojos y boca, atónita.

\- ¿Qué dices? No juegues conmigo. ¡Estás en mi taller!

\- Por supuesto que no. ¿No te has fijado en que lo que me has tirado me ha atravesado?

La muchacha examinó la expresión de su contendiente. No estaba enfadado, sino…

… Confuso e interesado. Y muy tranquilo.

\- Esto es extraño. YO estoy en el aula de informática de mi instituto y tú has aparecido de repente – insistió él señalándose a sí mismo.

\- ¡No me vengas con chorradas!

Curiosamente, el gesto del joven parecía de genuino estupor…

\- Lo digo en serio. Yo tampoco sé cómo está pasando esto – respondió, avanzando hacia ella - Te puedo asegurar que estoy en la clase de informática. ¿No serás tú la que está jugando conmigo?

Rey se encendió de indignación.

\- ¿Yooo? ¡Pero si ni sé cómo se hace!

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

\- ¡Lo que quiera que sea que estemos haciendo! – la muchacha estaba cada vez más acalorada y molesta. Kylo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo con la expresión más inocente que pudo encontrar.

\- ¡Ni yo tampoco!

Decididamente, él estaba mucho más tranquilo que ella y respondió con voz calmada:

\- Baja la voz. Me molestas.

Rey echaba humo por nariz, oídos y boca.

\- ¡Pues te aguantas y te quitas de mi vista! ¡Vete!

\- No puedo – replicó él, apoyándose en una mesa con toda la desfachatez del mundo. Para Rey, se produjo una extraña estampa en la que él se apoyaba en el aire…

No sabía que viviría para ver esta clase de portentos.

Vio que el joven sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y hacia un vídeo en derredor suyo. Se quedó observando la imagen, anonadado.

\- Increíble.

Rey, que no podía evitar la curiosidad, sintió ganas de acercarse.

\- Ven, compruébalo.

La joven estaba completamente estupefacta por aquello, sobre todo por la actitud claramente anti-beligerante del cuervo, que seguía observando el vídeo.

\- Ven, mira. Digo la verdad. Sé que quieres acercarte. Te leo.

La joven frunció el ceño y ajustó un poco mejor su barrera mental, pero se acercó a él con cautela. Entonces notó perfectamente la oscuridad, el aura que la hacía sentir tan incómoda.

Pero también había algo más. Algo que no estaba ahí unos días atrás. Era algo muy leve, muy, muy leve, pero extraño. Extrañísimo.

¡Ese tipo había estado intentando agredirla mentalmente días antes y ella le había estampado un tablón en la cara!

¡Había estado implicado en la muerte de aquel señor Solo, el marido de la directora Organa! Y también había tenido que ver con un misterioso incendio, pero le faltaban datos… Igualmente, sabía que había sido alumno del profesor Skywalker y que le había supuesto una fuente de tristeza tremenda.

¡Era una criatura indeseable!

Y entonces, ¿por qué ahora no sentía tanto miedo?

Y era algo físico, lo tenía claro. Por mucho que su cerebro le estuviera gritando la palabra "alerta" en esos instantes, su cuerpo respondía de modo diferente. Notó cómo andaba paso tras paso, hasta estar a un par de metros, donde él esperaba con el brazo extendido y la pantalla de móvil girada hacia ella.

El aura de oscuridad de Kylo había cambiado. Ya no era ofensiva. Era más bien como una tenue neblina que los rodeaba. No era invasiva, sino que sencillamente estaba allí, acompañándolos.

Curiosamente, fue más consciente que nunca de su propia barrera. Algo que creyó que estaba en su interior (y que solamente había proyectado hacia fuera un par de veces, precisamente al defenderse de él) y que era invisible, incluso para ella. Pero sabía que estaba allí, aquella luz, aquella calidez. Y ahora, esa barrera también flotaba a su alrededor, mezclándose con la de Kylo y produciéndole un hormigueo desagradable.

Si estaban físicamente en distintos sitios, ¿cómo era posible que pudieran ser conscientes de sus "barreras de poder"?

Volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del móvil de Kylo. Se veía una sala en tonos grises, repleta de mesas con ordenadores portátiles, altavoces y una gran pantalla al fondo junto a la mesa del profesor. Un estandarte con un escudo en forma de hexágono negro y blanco dominaba el ala este de la clase. No había nadie en aquella sala.

\- ¿Lo ves? Yo estoy aquí.

Rey se sorprendió a sí misma hablándole con más civismo del que pensó tener.

\- ¿No ves nada?

\- No. Por lo que a mí respecta, estás en MI instituto. Espera – y el joven manipuló el móvil un segundo. Rey volvió a mirar y observó que Kylo había puesto la cámara en modo "selfie".

¡Solamente aparecía Kylo!

\- _Así es como deben de sentirse los vampiros…_

\- ¿Qué dices? – y Kylo se giró hacia ella.

\- Sal de mi mente.

\- No puedo. Me lo pones en bandeja. Aunque no tanto como antes – y Kylo parecía verdaderamente exasperado.

Rey suspiró y habló algo apurada.

\- Era una chorrada... Los vampiros de las pelis no se reflejan en los espejos. Ante tu móvil, soy una especie de fantasma.

Él la atravesó con la mirada, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó Rey, encogiéndose de hombros y separándose de él. Notó cómo su barrera de poder se tensaba.

\- Eres rara de narices – y Rey vio, muy sorprendida, cómo él intentaba aguantarse la risa.

El mundo se puso del revés y la joven se rebeló contra ello, encendiéndose de ira.

\- ¿Te ríes de mí, idiota?

\- Como para no hacerlo.

Rey bufó y retrocedió.

\- Además de ser una friki, tus mecanismos mentales son anormales – comentó Kylo, apagando la cámara y guardando el móvil en el bolsillo - A quién se le ocurre…

\- ¡Ja! – y Rey se cruzó de brazos – Habló el enfermo mental. Que, por cierto, no sé qué hace en el insti por la tarde. Eso sí que es de frikis.

Kylo la miró con la misma expresividad que una sartén.

\- Hay una cosa llamada "club de informática". También hay otras que se llaman "club de tenis", "club de Debate". Suele haber en los institutos por las tardes. ¿Te suena?

Rey sintió cómo la sangre le convertía la cara en un tomate.

\- Hmmmpff...

Kylo contuvo una risotada de nuevo.

\- Me reitero. Eres rara de narices, 2.0.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Kylo la sostuvo unos instantes. Fue entonces cuando ella advirtió que sus ojos no eran tan oscuros, sino de un tono castaño. Su nariz era estrecha, alargada como la forma de su rostro, y el pelo le brillaba con reflejos azulados, de tan oscuro lo tenía. La tremenda cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara parecía estar curándose bien. Había algunos puntos.

\- ¿Por qué pasa esto?

Repentinamente, la figura de Kylo se desvaneció y de nuevo estuvo sola. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que había un par de personas que, desde el otro lado de la calle, la miraban con cara rara mientras caminaban por la acera de enfrente. Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Genial, ahora soy la loca del martillo.

Salió a la calle, comprobó que Kylo no estaba realmente por los alrededores (de hecho, había dejado de percibir sus vibraciones repentinamente) y continuó recogiendo sus cosas, con la cabeza hirviendo en confusión. ¿Qué narices acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

\- Me alegro de que este finde sí que hayas podido salir con todos – comentó Finn muy sonriente, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

Rey le devolvió la sonrisa, acodándose en la mesa. Estaba radiante aquella tarde.

El finde anterior se había sentido muy desgraciada al sufrir aquel virus estomacal que la había tenido presa en su cuarto todo el fin de semana. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para asustarse, pensar y repensar en todo lo que le había sucedido aquellos días. Y pasar sola tantas horas no era bueno para su salud mental.

Pero esta vez, por fin podía disfrutar de una tarde de relax con sus amigos. Habían ido a una hamburguesería del centro de la ciudad en el coche de Paige, para después ir a echarse un baile a algún pub cercano. A Carl le importaba bien poco a la hora a la que volviera, siempre y cuando hubiera comida al día siguiente y tuviera lista la furgoneta de Davison para las doce y media del sábado.

Contempló a todas aquellas caras, que se le estaban haciendo ya más conocidas y a las que había empezado a apreciar: el alegre Poe, que rodeaba en ese momento a Kaydel con su brazo y que bromeaba junto a JC y a Stomer. El joven había decidido adoptar aquel nombre tras la conversación con Rey y, cuando se enteró de que le gustaban las motos y los videojuegos, le pidió una quedada de gamers "un día de éstos". Había algunos otros chicos y chicas, pero habían llegado algo más tarde y aunque se los habían presentado, le costaba aún recordar sus nombres y caras.

También estaban las hermanas Tico, tan distintas y tan agradables las dos. La sencilla Rose, que disimulaba como podía las miradas soñadoras que le lanzaba a Finn y Paige, que bromeaba con unos y otros y que a veces se levantaba para saludar a los de la mesa de al lado… Y por supuesto, Finn, sentado a su lado, cada vez más alegre y más confiado con los demás.

Todos habían estado comentando las primeras semanas de curso, intercambiando chascarrillos, anécdotas de las clases y analizando los resultados del contraataque de Instagram: allá donde estuviera, le debían la vida a aquel DJ, quien tan limpiamente les había arreglado el asunto de las fotos ofensivas.

\- ¿Quién más va a hacer las pruebas de baloncesto?

\- ¿Es que no quieres más rivales, Newby? Jajajajaja…

\- Pues podríamos ir a ver la nueva de Spiderman al cine… Tiene buena pinta.

\- El club de Poesía este año está hasta los topes.

\- Eh, ¿alguien se apunta al concierto del grupo de mi primo del jueves que viene?

\- Son malísimos, Kaydel. No va a ir a verlos ni su madre.

\- ¡Han ensayado mucho este verano! Y tienen bajista nuevo.

\- Ostras, ¿al final ficharon a Michael? Entonces seguro que han ganado.

\- Pues hablando de conciertos, vienen The Arcade Fire el jueves 5 de octubre al pub Mos Eisley. ¿Quién se apunta?

\- Imposible, tío, nos han colocado examen de Álgebra el viernes siguiente.

\- Oye, Paige, dile a tus amigas del club de teatro que queremos conocerlas.

\- Díselo tú, cobarde…

Rey se perdía entre una conversación y otra, mirando a todos constantemente, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar en compañía de iguales, como una adolescente normal…

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Rose, mirándola atentamente.

\- Sí, claro… - replicó rápidamente Rey, tomando un bocado de su hamburguesa y levantándose – Voy a pedir otro refresco. ¿Alguien quiere alguna cosa más? - preguntó, alzando la voz para que todos los de la mesa la oyeran. Nadie quiso nada y ella se marchó.

Mientras se alejaba hacia la barra, Paige, que estaba junto a su hermana, giró la cabeza para seguir con la mirada a su compañera.

Aquella tarde, Rey llevaba una camiseta en color crema con adornos en amarillo, muy sencilla. De nuevo lucía sus sempiternos vaqueros (Paige había perdido la cuenta de cuántos y de qué tipo tenía Rey, pues parecían su prenda estrella) y unas zapatillas. Para complementar su atuendo, había escogido una pulsera de cuero y un bolso bandolera que parecía muy nuevo. No llevaba pendientes ni maquillaje y, decididamente, podría haber hecho algo mejor con su pelo, en vez de hacerse una coleta de caballo. Rey le parecía una chica bastante mona a la que le faltaba un toquecito, un empujón…

\- Rose – dijo mientras seguía mirando distraídamente a Rey - ¿Qué te parece la nueva?

\- Pues… muy simpática – comentó Rose algo despistada - ¿Por qué?

\- Nada… Es que me estoy acordando de un vestido monísimo que vi el otro día. ¿Y si nos vamos de compras y le decimos que se venga? – dijo haciendo un gesto con la barbilla hacia Rey.

\- Guay. Seguro que le apetece.

\- Seguro – aseveró Paige, entrecerrando los ojos y dando otro sorbo a su refresco.

* * *

N.A. Ya avisé de que este capítulo se las traía… A la pobre Rey le hemos dado muchos disgustos. Tranquilos, que para el próximo, la dejaremos respirar un poquito. O no… Pufff, a saber…

La escena de Rey a solas puede que no sea gran cosa, pero tenía ganas de incluirla. En parte, me la inspiraron precisamente "Binary Sunset" (del episodio 4) y "Rey´s theme", de El despertar de la fuerza. Mientras oía el primer tema quise meter un pequeño homenaje a esa clásica escena de Luke mirando al atardecer. Así que aquí está… El segundo es un tema precioso, dulce, melancólico y lleno de fuerza y heroísmo, por supuesto. Así es como son las chicas de Star Wars. Por eso son eternas y siempre seguirán capturando a generaciones enteras. Es la clase de heroína que necesitamos en el siglo XXI, en quien se puedan ver reflejadas las jóvenes de ahora.

¿Qué tal el primer encuentro astral de Rey y Kylo? He modificado muchas cosas, porque quería algo más de interacción entre ellos, pero básicamente la estructura de los hechos de la peli se mantiene ahí.

¿Y Poe y Finn? Realmente se han hecho colegas. No hay nada mejor que encontrar afinidades. Por cierto, Finn, para variar, está un poco espesito, ¿no os parece? Necesita un buen coscorrón, me parece a mí.

Y otra cosita: atentos a las maniobras de Paige.

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: a ver, se avecina una época muy mala para mí. A fines de junio tengo un examen importantísimo y necesito dedicarle todo mi tiempo y alma a ello. Así que probablemente no haya actualizaciones de capítulos. Pido disculpas y paciencia, pero no podré sacar buen material, si no le dedico el tiempo suficiente a revisarlo y redactarlo bien.

Eso sí, a lo mejor, aunque no haya capítulo completo, tal vez invente algo, a modo de "drabble", "pequeña viñeta", "omake" o como queráis llamarlo. Mini escenas rápidas sobre algún(os) personaje(s) concreto(s) que se me vayan ocurriendo y que no tengan cabida en la línea del fic. Tengo varias ideas para ir soltando. ¿Alguna sugerencia de mini escena que quisierais ver? Es mucho más fácil escribir eso e irlo dejando caer a gotitas durante junio, que hilar un capítulo entero. ¡En julio volveré con más fuerzas!

Ahora sí, avances para el próximo capítulo: sólo diré tres palabras: ¡Kylo – céntrico total!


	9. Interludio 1: Cuervos

¡Hola! He vuelto, al fin. Ya terminé mi horrible examen hace una semana y, para amenizar la espera, volví a escribir. Había empezado esto durante la recta final para subirlo durante el mes de junio, pero no tuve energías (ni tiempo) de terminarlo a causa del estrés que tenía encima. Prometo que lo intenté, pero fue imposible. Han sido unas semanas tremendas, capaces de bloquear cualquier inspiración. ¡Pero por fin soy libre! Después, esta semana tuve que entregar varios informes en el trabajo, y no se acababan… Ha sido mortal.

Lo que os traigo hoy es un omake o viñeta breve que, a petición de **lidx01** (usuaria a la que le agradezco muchísimo sus favoritos y reviews, siempre bienvenidos y apreciados), está centrado en la tríada del mal: Ren, Hux y Phasma. Bueno, la primera parte es más de Ren que otra cosa, pero es que me puse a escribir una escena suya que iba a ocupar apenas un par de párrafos y se me fue de las manos…

Me interesaba dejar más datos de por qué están asociados estos tres, lo cual nos podrá ayudar a entenderlos algo mejor. Aunque, sinceramente, muchas de las cosas que hacen no tienen excusa ninguna. Son malos malísimos y Rey tiene mucha razón en decir que Kylo le da grima. Ufff…

Pero don´t worry, que el capítulo próximo ya mismo está listo. Habrá que esperar un poco más. Y a partir de entonces, estaré ya de vacaciones de verdad y podré actualizar con mucha más rapidez. Tengo por costumbre subir un capítulo cuando el siguiente está casi listo.

¡Adelante con la historia!

* * *

Como siempre, la espectacular moto de Kylo despertaba reacciones diversas, que iban de la admiración a la envidia más reconcentrada, pasando por el sarcasmo de algunos que sonreían de medio lado, mientras comentaban "Menudo pirado. A quién se le ocurre traer un bicho así a clase. Para que se lo roben o se lo rayen."

Entonces, los más veteranos les respondían a estos últimos:

\- Aquí, a nadie se le ocurre tocar las pertenencias de Ren.

\- ¿Y por qué? – preguntaban los ingenuos recién llegados.

\- Porque Kylo buscará a los culpables y hará de su vida un infierno – respondían los veteranos con una sonrisa lúgubre.

Los otros se miraban entre risas incrédulas, mientras contemplaban al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia sacarse el casco de moto, colgarse la bandolera al hombro y encaminarse a paso decidido por el aparcamiento. Se ajustó los auriculares, de los que salía una potente música de guitarra eléctrica y se quitó los guantes de conducir, introduciéndolos en su bolsillo trasero en un gesto fluido. Una de las chicas de aquel grupo de cinco o seis que charlaba al otro lado del aparcamiento lo contempló con interés.

\- ¿En serio, Karen? – preguntaron otros del grupo, mirándola con asco.

\- Qué. ¿No puedo mirarlo?

En ese instante, Kylo giró la vista hacia ellos de reojo, hizo una mueca de desprecio y siguió andando. Un par de chicos bufaron contrariados.

\- Está zumbado.

\- Es un repelente.

\- Si lo conocieras mejor…

\- Un hijo de la grandísima…

\- Tiene a todos cogidos por los…

\- Sí, pero luego es el niño favorito de los profes. Claro, como tiene a papá Snoke…

\- Oye, que yo lo he visto estudiando y exponiendo trabajos en clase. El tío sabe lo que hace, encima es un crack. Para la asignatura de Tecnología Aplicada, presentó un proyecto impresionante con un teledirigido en miniatura que construyó él en clase... Yo le vi manejando cables y motores. Ese tío va para ingeniero, te lo digo yo.

\- Y corre como un demonio. Las mejores marcas son suyas. Es rápido de narices. Podría pedirse una beca deportiva, pero como su padre está forrado, ni falta que le hace.

\- ¿Y lo habéis visto boxear? Con los brazos que tiene, ése puede con tres como tú.

\- Es que es tan alto… - ésta era Karen, que seguía contemplando a Kylo, quien ya caminaba de espaldas a ellos en dirección al vanguardista edificio negro – ¿No tiene novia?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Le faltan ocho meses de sol…

\- Y mira esa napia.

\- Jamás se le ha visto con ninguna chica. Ni siquiera sabemos si será hetero. Siempre anda con Hux (que el pobre tampoco es que ligue mucho) y la machorra de Phasma.

\- Ah, ¿pero Hux liga?

\- Yo lo vi un día liándose con Gladys Bradford – Hunt de la clase 12-C, cuando estábamos en onceavo grado.

\- Probad a preguntarle a Ren si es gay. Seguro que os los corta en un instante.

\- Joder, qué miedo le tenéis – comentó uno de los novatos.

La tal Karen inquirió:

\- ¿Pero no sale de marcha?

\- Claro que sí, va a los sitios de moda, como todos. ¿Que hay que ir al Coruscant? Él se presenta en el Coruscant con su séquito. ¿Que hay concierto en el Mos Eisley? Ahí está el tío plantado. No se pierde una. Digo yo que querrá tener a todo el mundo controlado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo qué sé… Tampoco las tías se le acercan mucho. Les dará grima o algo así.

\- Es que si yo fuera tía, Ren me daría grima.

\- Tú es que no te has visto la cara, ¿verdad?

\- A que te sacudo…

\- ¿Y tan chungo es al hacer pagar a quien le moleste? – insistía Karen – Además, suponiendo que así fuese, es imposible que se enterara de quién le ha pinchado las ruedas.

Uno de los veteranos se giró hacia ella.

\- Óyeme bien: Kylo Ren SIEMPRE se entera de lo que haces – y alzó la vista hasta su figura oscura, que se alejaba al fin tras las puertas de entrada – Y te lo hace pagar.

Karen estaba estupefacta.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – balbuceó, extrañada - ¿Tiene ojos en la nuca o cámaras ocultas?

\- Ni idea – rezongó otro muchacho, acabando su pitillo – Mi hermana mayor decía que tenía un sexto sentido, pero creo que ve demasiadas películas. Tiene que tener algún secreto, pero a ver quién es el guapo que le pregunta.

Karen los miró a los cuatro alternativamente.

\- ¿Os estáis oyendo? Os da miedo, ¿no?

\- Mira – y el del pitillo se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentado – Aquí las cosas se hacen a la manera de Snoke. Ren es su brazo ejecutor y Phasma y Hux son sus hombres ala.

\- Bueno, digo yo que Phasma será su mujer ala…

\- Para el caso es lo mismo – cortó el joven – Lo que importa es que Ren, con ayuda de esos dos, es capaz de controlar el cotarro por aquí. Hay disciplina, no hay conflictos en los recreos… ¿No te has dado cuenta, tú que vienes de otro insti? ¿Has visto peleas, o sancionados en la clase de castigo? ¿Rivalidades entre grupos? ¿Piques o problemas de disciplina graves? Algo se les escapa a veces, pero... párate a pensarlo. ¿Has visto mucho de eso?

Karen abrió mucho sus ojos grises.

\- Ostras, es cierto.

\- Pues son ellos tres los que mantienen todo esto en pie – argumentó otro chico – Todo el mundo lo sabe y por eso les dejan estar. Y gracias a las maniobras de Hux, a veces podemos joder a los pringados de al lado.

\- ¿Los perdedores del Republicano?

\- Ahá. Hux puede parecer un niño pijo rancio, pero cuidado con él. Ren es el hijoputa número 1, pero Hux es el número 2.

\- Ya. ¿Y la valkiria?

\- ¿Phasma? – dijo otro – Ésa se lleva el bronce, por supuesto.

* * *

\- **_Qué sabrá esa estúpida…_** \- rezongaba Kylo mientras caminaba entre las taquillas – _**Menos mal que los otros la han puesto en antecedentes al fin. Así, se ahorrará el mal rato que le daría.**_

En su mente resonaban aún los pensamientos de la joven, que lo había mirado como a un dulce a su paso por el parking.

\- _Uno ochenta y mucho como mínimo. Pinta de chico malo… ¡Y mira esas espaldas! Qué amplitud, por favor… ¿Qué se hará en el pelo? ¡Me encanta! Y la moto… ¡Sus padres deben de estar forrados!_

No pudo evitar una mueca de repulsión.

\- _No es guapo al estilo de los modelos de la tele o Instagram, pero tiene un aire de tío interesante. Eso sí, echa bastante para atrás. Efectivamente, da como grima… Un nosequé raro que repele…_

\- _**Que piense lo que quiera. Pobre ingenua. Va lista.**_

Recordaba perfectamente cómo habían ido las cosas la última vez que se le había acercado una chica con intenciones amorosas. Para mayor desgracia de la pobre, él estaba acompañado aquella mañana. Había que remontarse al curso anterior, cuando estaban en onceavo grado…

* * *

El clac, clac, clac de sus tacones llevaba retumbando en sus oídos desde hacía ya tres pasillos. Y lo más tremendo es que los estaba oyendo en su mente, gracias a sus poderes.

\- **_¿Qué narices hará pensando en sus tacones y en el ruido que hacen?_** – se preguntó Kylo, sintonizando un poco mejor con la mente de la joven por mera curiosidad – _**Ah, ya entiendo. "Me siento fabulosa, voy haciendo ruido, todos me miran, hoy cae…" Espera, ¿quién cae?**_

Se detuvo con la taquilla a medio abrir y su vista se perdió en el oscuro interior.

\- _De hoy no pasa, tengo que decírselo_ – oyó pensar a la chica, que se iba acercando a juzgar por la creciente claridad con la que la oía – _¡Kylo, hoy no te escapas!_

\- _**Acabáramos**_ – el joven suspiró. Y antes de que le diera tiempo, se giró y vio a Rachel Hillman aparecer por la esquina del pasillo. Venía muy sonriente y decidida y efectivamente lucía unos llamativos zapatos de tacón bajo de color rojo que hacían mucho ruido, aún con el usual jaleo de los pasillos en un cambio de clase como aquél. Su melena caoba, cuidadosamente arreglada en ondas aquella mañana, enmarcaba su agraciado rostro, pero excesivamente maquillado.

Nunca había entendido (ni se iba a esforzar por hacerlo) aquello del maquillaje. No tenía opiniones al respecto, pero de algún modo, al conocer el rostro de todos recién levantados gracias a sus poderes, despreciaba aquellas artimañas.

Digamos que Kylo Ren era inmune a la belleza.

El joven se quedó en su sitio, ya no solamente resignado a no evitar la escena, sino sinceramente intrigado por su posible desenlace…

\- ¡Hola, Ren! ¿Qué tal el examen de Álgebra? _(una sonrisa chispeante y un saludo energético es lo que un chico como tú necesita)_

Kylo empezó a sacar sus libros de la mochila lentamente, mientras la miraba de reojo con desinterés y respondiendo con un tono monocorde:

\- Fácil, muy predecible.

\- Normal, con lo empollón que eres _(un halago por aquí, una petición de ayuda por allá… Subidón de ego, nene)_ A mí me cuesta la vida. Un día de éstos me podrías explicar lo de las ecuaciones…

Kylo ordenó pausadamente sus libros y cuadernos en la taquilla, mientras oía a Rachel pensar a toda velocidad.

\- _Ooooh, su taquilla… Tiene pocos chismes, es un tío que se anda sin tonterías. Y parece limpia. Genial, odio cuando abren las taquillas y salen cáscaras de pipas o hay chicles pegados por todas partes… No está llena de trastos como las de otros. No parece haber fotos de cantantes ni novias… Ni fotos guarras. Espera, ¿eso era un libro de motos? Oh, me encanta su moto, sería la envidia de todos si me llevara a dar una vuelta…_

\- **_Por todos los infiernos, qué mente más molesta. Parece una lancha a motor. Ruidosa y machacona. ¿Le han dado pilas?_**

Cerró la puerta de su taquilla de un golpe seco y con el rabillo de ojo vio cómo ella daba un respingo del susto.

\- Que te ayude el profesor Franklin.

Rachel hizo un mohín coqueto de disgusto.

\- _(¿Será cabrón?)_ Anda ya, es un sieso y además, con él no me entero _(¡Sabe que estoy coqueteando! ¡Lo sabe!)_

Mientras la joven hablaba, se acercaba más a él, forzando en todo momento su postura para colocarse lo más enfrentada a él posible.

\- **_En una de éstas se me pone entre mis narices y la taquilla…_**

Dio la vuelta a la llave con parsimonia mientras esperaba el próximo movimiento de Rachel, que esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora.

Para cualquier otro hombre.

\- Seguro que tú explicas mejor _(no me hagas apelar más a tu ego, idiota ¡y hazme caso YA!)_

\- No soy buen profesor.

\- Eso no lo sabes _(¡Enlaza con lo siguiente! Un puente, un puente al nuevo tema… Piensa…)_

Entonces, Kylo oyó otras dos mentes acercándose que, en aquel instante, le causaron una especie de alegría o alivio. Le era complicado ponerle nombre a aquello: Kylo Ren no tenía los vocablos "alegría" o "alivio" en su diccionario.

\- Por dios, Armie, ¿te quieres callar? Ya te he oído tres veces hablar de cómo le metiste la lengua hasta la campanilla a Gladys el sábado…

Kylo sonrió levemente al ver aparecer a sus dos adláteres por la otra esquina del pasillo.

\- Eso es porque te da rabia no haberte comido una rosca en semanas – rezongaba Hux, alzando mucho la cabeza mientras procuraba no chocar con los alumnos que se retiraban al paso de Phasma… la cual, no tenía ni que mirar por dónde pisaba, pues todos se apartaban al instante.

\- Ni falta que me hace – espetó Phasma. Y Kylo sonrió de nuevo al verla pararse en seco y agarrar a Hux del cuello de su camiseta – Así que ni se te ocurra volver a mentarlo, ¿me oyes, paleto?

Todo el mundo esperaría que Hux se arredrase, pero el pelirrojo llevaba años de práctica y había tomado otro camino: tomarlo a broma.

\- Vamos, Anya, no seas así – y se sacudió guapamente las manos de la joven, que rebufó al verlo, pero más calmada – No te preocupes, pronto encontrarás a alguien que cumpla tus expectativas… - Y le palmeó la espalda con gesto relajado - Ya sabemos que aquí son todos unos desgraciados y que no te llegan a la suela del zapato.

Phasma lo miró algo más satisfecha y con un poco de ¿simpatía? Kylo sabía que así era.

Al fin y al cabo, eran socios. Eran parte de aquel triángulo de necesidad mutua que habían establecido hace años, cuando ella llegó al instituto.

Sonrió otra vez al ver cómo Phasma respondía con voz acerada.

\- Ahí tienes un pase. Con menuda panda de petardos me veo obligada a alternar…

\- Pero sabes que Kylo y yo somos diferentes, ¿no?

\- Claro que sí. Ni siquiera contáis como hombres – replicó Phasma mirando al frente y localizando al fin a Kylo – _Joder, por fin te encontramos._

Durante todo aquel intercambio, Kylo no perdió de vista ni por un segundo la arrobada mirada de Rachel, que se lo comía con los ojos.

\- _Argh, puede que no sea guapo, pero nunca lo había visto sonreír… ¡y me encanta! ¡Le cambia la cara por completo! ¿Es por mí? ¿Qué he dicho que le haya gustado? ¡A lo mejor le ha gustado mi última frase y quiere darme clases! ¡Toma ya!_

Pero entonces Rachel se dio cuenta de que Kylo estaba mirando por encima de su hombro y también se giró a ver.

\- _(Mierda, los que faltaban. Tú pasando)_ Bueno, podrías saber si eres buen profe probando. Podrías explicarme un poquito lo de las ecuaciones de segundo grado, y entonces veríamos si eres bueno o no.

Kylo no hizo esfuerzo ninguno por ocultar su mueca de asco y su respuesta coincidió con la llegada de Phasma y Hux junto a ellos.

\- Llevo exactamente seis minutos esperando a que seas un poco más sutil, pero está visto que ni por ésas – dijo pausadamente, cargándose al hombro la mochila de nuevo. Y se giró hacia los otros dos, que lo saludaron con sendos gestos de cabeza – Qué hay.

A Rachel se le descompuso el gesto por tiempos.

En un primer tiempo, se le abrieron ojos y boca como platos.

En un tiempo dos, la sangre se le subió a las sienes, tintando su rostro de carmesí.

En el tiempo tres, empezó a balbucear, pero Kylo la interrumpió.

\- ¿Me buscabas, Anya?

\- Sí – respondió la joven rubia – Era para avisarte de que nos han cambiado el entrenamiento de baloncesto y que me dará tiempo a pasarme por tu casa esta tarde.

\- Bien – dijo Kylo, alejándose de Rachel, quien recuperó energías, mientras oía a su mente gritar algo así como:

\- _¿Queeeé? ¿Que viene a tu casa la giganta? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con ella? ¿Por qué es la única chica con la que te llevas bien?_

Aunque de cara a la galería, la joven preguntó:

\- ¿Te vas ya, Ren? ¿No me vas a aclarar qué has querido decir con eso? _(Nadie se ríe de mí. Ni siquiera alguien como tú. MUCHO MENOS alguien como tú)_

Y lo miró, desafiante. Kylo decidió zanjar el asunto, mientras Hux y Phasma lo miraban expectantes. Sabían lo que venía a continuación.

\- Mira, no sé qué te habrán dicho – comentó Kylo, dirigiéndose a Rachel y notando cómo la joven empezaba a hiperventilar – Pero lo que sí sé es que no tienes clase ninguna. Necesitas unas cuantas prácticas sobre cómo pedirle salir a un tío, porque está visto que no tienes ni idea.

La mente de Rachel se convirtió en un pandemonio de fuegos artificiales, a razón de trescientos cincuenta y seis pensamientos por minuto, de los cuales unos trescientos cincuenta y cinco eran insultos y el restante era "vergüenza".

\- ¡El que no tiene ni idea eres tú, Ren! – Rachel logró resurgir del fango y le respondió a voz en grito, sin importarle que en el pasillo se hubiera hecho un pequeño corro ante ellos – Ahora entiendo por qué no se te acerca nadie. Eres un cabrón despreciable que debería irse a vivir a una isla a ver si se pudre allí.

Kylo le respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – se acercó a ella y la joven tuvo que alzar mucho la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos, mientras él siseaba desde su altura y a su alrededor, se hacía el silencio - ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eso nunca va a pasar. Principalmente, porque prefiero quedarme en el mundo civilizado para disfrutar con la cara que se les pone a petardas como tú.

Uno de los sonidos más odiados por todo estudiante, el "uuuuuuuh" bajo que seguía a una frase lapidaria, se extendió por el pasillo, acompañado de un murmullo que destrozó los nervios de Rachel. La joven, gritando unas cuantas veces "¡Gilipollas!" se alejó dando taconazos, mientras la masa de estudiantes se la tragaba, convirtiéndola en una nueva doña nadie. La víctima más reciente de Ren "el cuervo".

* * *

\- Ya la había oído ir gimiendo por los servicios que necesitaba un nuevo novio – comentó Phasma, quien, sin dejar de mascar su sempiterno chicle, manejaba con destreza de profesional los mandos de la PSP mientras su mirada azul se mantenía fija en la pantalla – Mira que hay tíos en el insti…

\- A ésas les va el peligro – argumentó Hux, sentado codo con codo junto a ella, manipulando el segundo mando – Era un reto más.

\- Yo no soy un reto – declaró Kylo, soltando en ese momento los mandos en el sofá y viendo cómo su personaje en la pantalla era destrozado por una bola de fuego mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

\- Eh, ¿qué has hecho? – inquirió Hux - ¿Para qué te dejas matar?

\- Se me han quitado las ganas – repuso Kylo, echando una ojeada a las escaleras que daban al piso superior, la planta baja. Su mente estaba en otro lado, específicamente en el despacho de Robert Snoke.

Aquella tarde, el padre de Hux había tenido que ir a casa de Robert, para mantener una reunión con el director. La relación entre ambos adultos se remontaba a muchos años atrás, cuando Kylo y Armitage eran solamente unos niños. Habían sido muchas correrías junto a Armie…

El pelirrojo había constituido uno de sus elementos de transición a la vida con Robert.

Hux había accedido a pasarse por allí mientras sus tutores discutían en el despacho, reuniéndose los jóvenes, como siempre, en el sótano de la casa. Esta tarde, Phasma también los acompañaba, pues estaba deseosa de echar unas cuantas partidas al nuevo videojuego que había comprado Hux.

El lugar estaba acondicionado como un moderno loft subterráneo equipado con todo lo que un adolescente podría soñar, empezando por los enormes sillones frente a la pantalla 4K curva con equipos de sonido de última generación. No lejos de allí, reposaba otro sillón especial con un volante para videojuegos de carreras, frente a otra gran pantalla en un rincón de la sala. En otra esquina, junto a una gran estantería repleta de libros, discos y películas en DVD, había un cómodo sillón con reposapiés. La estancia era completada por una mini cocina de concepto abierto, un tablero de dardos en un extremo de la sala y una mesa de billar. Al fondo, dos puertas daban acceso, respectivamente, a un aseo y a un gimnasio.

Aquél era el reducto donde Kylo solía pasar muchas tardes solo o en compañía de sus amigos. Alguna vez había invitado allí a otros miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, como una especie de reuniones VIP, pero en verdad eran pocos los que habían pisado aquel espacio.

\- Bien, si Kylo deja la partida, ¡eso deja a Armitage Hux en primer lugar! - y Hux se echó hacia adelante en su asiento, pulsando los mandos con más energías y exclamando – ¡Anya, voy a por ti!

\- Que te lo has creído – y la joven también se concentró mucho más en la batalla que tenían entre manos. En la pantalla, unos personajes vestidos con armaduras extravagantes se intercambiaban golpes y bolas de fuego de colores sobre un campo de hierba, mientras una estridente música salía a todo gas de los altavoces.

La partida estaba ciertamente interesante, pero Ren seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta de lo alto de las escaleras, mientras de fondo oía las maldiciones de Hux, con quien Phasma estaba barriendo el suelo en pantalla.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder, Anya, eso es un golpe bajo! – rezongó Hux cuando ella invocó una ilusión de agua que lo cegó por completo, facilitándole un ataque por la espalda que le robó varias unidades de vida…

\- En el amor y en la guerra, ya sabes.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar! – y Hux contraatacó con un hechizo de lava, pero Anya fue más rápida y se elevó en el aire, mientras lanzaba un remolino que acabó con la parte izquierda de la armadura de Hux.

\- Por cierto, Armie – comentó ella con sorna - ¿Qué tal con Gladys? ¿Habéis llegado ya a la segunda base?

Hux acusó el impacto de aquella observación porque, de repente, su personaje cayó al suelo sin explicación aparente, mientras Hux empezaba a barbotar maldiciones y a echar humo por las orejas.

\- ¿A ti qué te importa? – replicaba, hecho una furia, agachándose al suelo a por su mando, mientras Phasma cogía ventaja en la pelea.

Ren, que en aquel instante estaba muy concentrado en averiguar por qué el señor Hux le estaba ocultando a Snoke una crucial llamada que había realizado aquella mañana a Rumanía, salió de su trance y sonrió al visualizar de pronto un flash mental de los recuerdos de Hux. Al pobre le estaba haciendo la cobra aquella Gladys en el asiento trasero de su coche…

\- Hombre, esta mañana estabas súper atento con los consejos amorosos… - contestó Phasma con sorna, mientras le lanzaba otro rayo de fuego que mandaba el personaje de Hux a paseo tras un fortín de madera… - Pensé que debía corresponderte.

\- Ja, muy graciosa, muy amable, muy atento por tu parte – rezongó Hux, recuperando el poder de los mandos – Para tu información, solamente responderé que estoy en ello. Vamos avanzado.

\- Ah, ¿pero vais a seguir avanzando? – insistió Anya, mientras hacía saltar a su personaje, que empezó a soltar descargas de rayos sobre la cabeza del guerrero de Hux – Pensaba que la habrías espantado en la primera cita.

\- Relájate, Armitage – le oyó pensar Kylo, mientras el pelirrojo se concentraba verdaderamente en el campo de batalla – Pasando.

Y así sucedió: el guerrero de Hux finalmente acabó ganando terreno y Phasma empezó a pasarlo mal.

Aquélla era una de las cosas por las que Kylo, muy a su pesar, confiaba en le mente de Hux. Era inexplicable, pero por mucha presión a la que lo sometieran, o por muy irascible que pudiera ser ante las burlas (igualito que él, vaya), su segundo de a bordo siempre acababa saliendo a flote gracias a una tremenda cantidad de sangre fría. Se evadía del exterior y desarrollaba su misión tal y como se la habían solicitado.

De hecho, Armitage había sido en muchas ocasiones el ejecutor de algunas de las peores bromas pesadas de la historia reciente de la guerra entre republicanos y cuervos. Entre sus triunfos se contaba robar la ropa interior del equipo de animadoras y tintarla de rojo, para tendérsela en las gradas del estadio; o martirizar a las alumnas de octavo grado, hasta lograr el tremendo balance de diez bajas del Republicano en la primera semana de curso, hacía tres años. Hux tenía una mente bastante imaginativa al imaginar crueldades y no le temblaba el pulso en absoluto al ejecutarlas. De hecho, para Kylo, en ocasiones casi era demasiado. Hasta Ren tenía sus estándares para la maldad...

Hux era el más cerebral de los dos y muy capaz de guardarse una ofensa durante semanas hasta cobrarse su venganza. Curiosamente, en algunas ocasiones, su mente se volvía algo más opaca, incluso difícil de leer. En aquellas veces, era cuando Hux estaba más concentrado y planeaba las peores burradas. Y realmente, el pelirrojo se volvía muy peligroso. Las pintas de pijo rancio y sus arrebatos de furia casi cómicos eran una máscara para lo que realmente corría por las venas de su compañero. Algo muy similar a lo que corría por las suyas propias. Sí, Armitage era un buen segundo de a bordo.

En aquel sentido, Kylo envidiaba (un poquito) su capacidad. En realidad, era lo único en lo que le envidiaba. Él encontraba difícil no hacer pagar a alguien cualquier cosa que le hubieran hecho, al instante de haberse producido. Le resultaba complicado controlarse a veces… Dentro de él había un tumulto que se revolvía más cuando alguien le llevaba la contraria o las cosas no salían como él quería.

Por eso, aquella Rey lo tenía completamente descolocado.

Le volvieron a llegar ecos de la mente de sus amigos. Ambos empezaban a aburrirse de la partida, pero eran igual de cabezotas y no pararían hasta vencer.

Había ido a dar con dos adláteres igualmente competitivos. Eran distintos, pero se complementaban. Phasma estaba allí para, con su talante más ecuánime y pasota, aportar un poco de templanza a las batallas verbales de egos que se armaban a veces entre Kylo y Hux. A Kylo le gustaba sumergirse de vez en cuando en la mente de Phasma, pero solía dejarla tranquila el resto del tiempo. La mente de la joven era bastante simple y tranquila, sin grandes altibajos de emociones negativas (ni positivas). No era una chica que se cuestionase demasiadas cosas en la vida. Tenía claro cuál era su lugar en este mundo y vivía según esa percepción.

Ellos dos eran los más cercanos a él, pero no eran sus amigos. Kylo Ren no tenía amigos, pero sí socios, aliados, peones y esbirros. Sabía que ni Phasma ni Hux le consideraban tampoco amigo, pero sí que eran conscientes de aquella camaradería por asociacionismo y conveniencia. Los tres tenían, por tanto, muy claro cuál es su posición.

Reconocía que había habido algún buen momento en aquellos años, que se habían salvado el cuello en innumerables ocasiones, que la unión hacía la fuerza, que sus padres estaban encantados de aquella relación, y que eran perfectamente capaces de disfrutar de una tarde de videojuegos y refrescos, pero Kylo Ren se había olvidado de cómo se disfrutaba de esas cosas de verdad hacía ya tiempo.

No confiaba en nadie. Nadie le entendía de verdad. Únicamente, tal vez, un poco, Robert.

¿Cómo confiar en la gente, cuando constantemente podía navegar en su interior y adivinar lo que subyacía bajo todas sus hipocresías? Phasma y Hux eran de los pocos que no le ocultaban casi nada, pero aparte de eso, el resto del mundo eran carcasas que podía vaciar en cuanto quisiera, utilizarlas siempre que quisiera. Y siempre tendría a Armie y Anya para ayudarle. La suya era una simbiosis perfecta.

* * *

Bueeeeno, pues aquí está el primer interludio (los voy a llamar así, pues son paréntesis a la historia) Creo que ha quedado un poco flojo, pero intentaré mejorar con el tiempo.

Iba a meter un flashback más sobre estos tres, pero me guardaré esa carta para más adelante, porque me quedaba esto muy largo. Habrá más interludios, siempre centrados en algún personaje o personajes, con escenas algo alejadas de la trama principal. Algunos podrán ser flashbacks (tengo algunos preparados ya) pero si tenéis alguna sugerencia más, estaré dispuesta a atenderlas. Tengo interludios preparados para casi todos los personajes. Me gusta escribir pequeñas escenas para ellos y ellas, centradas en detalles tontos pero que nos ayudan a conocerles mejor.

Atentos, porque ese interés de Kylo en las reuniones de Snoke con el señor Hux y otras personas, ligado a sus habilidades mentales, va a traer cola. Será importante para la trama. No todo va a desarrollarse en el instituto: vamos a salir de allí para irnos a otras esferas.

Avances para el próximo capítulo: como ya dije, solamente voy a decir tres palabras: ¡Kylo – céntrico total!


	10. Espía

**9**

 **Espía**

 **6:30**

Otro despertar. Si es que se podía llamar despertar a abrir los ojos tras una nueva noche dando vueltas, levantándose a estudiar por mero cansancio de dar esas vueltas y de contabilizar unas cuatro horas y media de sueño en total.

 ** _\- Maldita sea._**

La misma mierda de siempre.

Se levantó e hizo algunos estiramientos. Era automático, los tenía tan interiorizados que no concebía saltar de la cama como un resorte y no hacerlos. Los necesitaba; si no, no se sentía despierto del todo. Le gustaba la sensación de sentir sus músculos flexionarse, distenderse y sus huesos crujir levemente. Dio un par de saltos sobre las puntas de los pies y anduvo a paso ligero hacia el baño.

* * *

 **6:47**

Hoy tocaba una ducha algo más fría de lo normal. Era lo único que lo espabilaba completamente. Eso, y el café cargado que lo esperaría en la cocina.

Hablando de café…

Se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y salió del baño, que estaba anexo a su habitación. Junto a la puerta de salida del dormitorio había un interfono, que encendió presuroso. Lo respondió una voz femenina de acento chileno.

\- Sí, señorito Kylo.

Le gustaba comprobar que hasta el personal de servicio de la casa había consentido en seguirle la corriente con lo de su nombre.

\- ¿Emilia? Prepara un café solo largo.

\- ¿Va a desayunar algo más?

\- Sí, lo de siempre.

* * *

 **6:58**

\- Buenos días hijo. Toca examen de Filosofía, ¿no?

Kylo se giró para ver a su mentor salirle al encuentro por el ancho pasillo. Lucía, como siempre, uno de sus muchos trajes de chaqueta, impolutos y planchados al milímetro. Llevaba en la mano un ejemplar del New York Times y una cartera de piel marrón.

\- Exacto. Kant. – respondió él, metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza y colocándosela bien – Pero será fácil.

\- ¿Has previsto algo?

\- No. He estudiado esta vez.

Kylo suspiró mientras escaneaba los pensamientos de su mentor. A Snoke le interesaba que usase sus habilidades mentales mucho más que a él mismo.

Aquella mañana no había suerte con la lectura de mente. De modo curioso, la mente de Robert era la más opaca que había encontrado jamás. Exceptuando la de la pringada llamada Rey. Pero no valía, porque ella también tenía poderes. En lo concerniente a personas ordinarias, Snoke era el más hermético de todas. Había días en que prácticamente no tenía acceso a sus pensamientos. Snoke no tenía habilidad ninguna (si no, Kylo las habría percibido desde el instante que lo conoció) pero el muchacho no podía evitar una punzada de descontento e intranquilidad cada vez que estaba a ciegas con su mentor. Era cierto que el anciano era la persona en quien más confiaba, pero a veces no podía evitar que lo traspasase un puñal de algo similar al miedo cuando el hombre lo miraba con sus ojos dispares, rodeados por párpados desfigurados por las cicatrices del fuego.

Por eso, Kylo, involuntariamente, no podía a veces evitar alzar su barrera cuando andaba cerca de su mentor, aun a sabiendas de que él jamás podría penetrar en su mente. Pero a veces lo miraba como si pudiera.

Aquél era un delicado equilibrio. No quería ofenderle, ni traicionar toda la confianza que depositaba en él. Por eso, obedecía a su mentor cada vez que lo instaba a usar sus fuerzas siempre que pudiera. Robert ansiaba verle convertido en alguien fuerte.

Pero aquella mañana, Kylo decía la verdad al afirmar que había estudiado bien. Aquel tema de filosofía le interesaba y había estudiado de firme por pura curiosidad. Despreciaba por completo la ética kantiana, pero le fascinaba comprobar que hubiera gente que se hiciese sus mismas preguntas sobre la libertad de elección, las acciones que uno emprendía y las consecuencias de los actos propios.

\- No será necesario, padre. He estudiado. Debo acostumbrarme a memorizar.

\- De acuerdo, Kylo, pero recuerda: si no hay razón, no te sobreesfuerces. Tus habilidades te sacarán del apuro. Confía en tus capacidades.

\- Gracias.

\- Esta mañana tengo reunión de accionistas, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora quieres que me pase?

\- Ven sobre las doce menos cuarto.

\- Vale, habré acabado el examen para entonces.

\- Márcate un "Alfie", chico. Y no llegues tarde.

Kylo sonrió levemente. Marcarse un "Alfie" era un código clave que habían establecido él y Robert para nombrar una de sus variadas estratagemas para hacer novillos.

Una junta de accionistas de Robert era causa de fuerza mayor para hacerlos. Su asistencia a ellas era absolutamente obligatoria. Aunque nadie más que ellos dos lo sabía.

* * *

 **7:15**

Odiaba las prohibiciones de velocidad. Por aquella avenida se podía circular perfectamente a 70 por hora. Pero no, tenían que obligarle a ir a 30. Un poco más despacio y avanzaría hacia atrás.

Entre maldiciones, paseó la vista por sus alrededores junto al semáforo en rojo donde estaba parado. En aquel momento, la calle estaba llena de estudiantes de varias escuelas e institutos cercanos. Reconoció caras de los suyos, muchos de ellos y ellas vestidos con sus cazadoras o chaquetas deportivas en negro.

Cuervos.

De pronto, una sacudida ardiente lo estremeció.

Mierda, ¿qué hacía allí aquella friki?

Paseó la vista por todas partes. Ah, ahí estaba…

Unos metros más adelante, ella también estaba parada esperando al semáforo, en el carril derecho. Montaba una Vespa que su ojo experto reconoció como tuneada… No era mal trabajo. El vehículo tenía un color rojo terracota tristón que, junto a las desharrapadas pintas de la conductora, casi lo movieron a la conmiseración. La joven llevaba un casco viejo y roñoso, una mochila ajada y de color impreciso y unos vaqueros manchados de grasa.

En cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde, él decidió acelerar hasta ponerse a su lado en el otro carril. Cuando se acercaba, ella sintió su presencia y se giró hacia él, con gesto agrio. Las vibraciones de poder de la chica se agitaron tumultuosamente a su paso.

Extrañamente, le agradó la sensación de notarlas cerca.

No pudo evitarlo. Hacía años que no experimentaba una cercanía a una fuente de poder, y mucho menos una tan intensa. Casi podía saborearla, como un pájaro atraído por la luz.

\- _**Hola, perdedora**_ – saludó con sorna, haciendo rugir su moto de modo muy ostentoso y desagradable y adelantándola sin mirarla.

\- _Que te den_ – replicó ella. Y Kylo pudo ver por el retrovisor cómo Rey le mostraba el dedo medio.

Curiosamente, aquello le hizo gracia y le puso hasta de buen humor. Curioso, pensó mientras aceleraba por la avenida.

Muy curioso.

La brillante estela de poder de la joven se desvaneció en la distancia rápidamente.

* * *

 **7:40**

El buen humor se le fue cuando tuvo que responder por enésima vez a la pregunta "¿y cómo te has hecho eso en la cara, Ren?"

Puso los ojos en blanco y le entraron ganas de hacerle comer el bate de béisbol a aquel imbécil de Matthews.

Pero Phasma, eficiente y directa, lo sacó del apuro sin moverse un ápice de su posición, apoyada en una taquilla con el codo y sin dejar de mascar su chicle.

\- Eres idiota, Matthews – escupió la muchacha – Todo el mundo sabe ya lo del cristal roto. ¿Es que vives debajo de una piedra?

El aludido, un alumno de un curso inferior a ellos que compartía un par de optativas con Kylo, la miró con fastidio. Iba a responderle cuando Phasma añadió:

\- Anda, so atontao, quítate de nuestra vista – y la rubia lo cogió de la capucha, retirándolo con muy poca ceremonia de su campo visual.

Kylo arqueó las cejas ante la actuación de Anya. Escaneó su mente y solamente leyó rutina y descontento. Para ella, eso era algo normal. Era el orden natural de las cosas. En la escala trófica de los esquemas mentales de Phasma, ella estaba muy por encima de todos.

Afortunadamente, ella seguía considerándole a él parte de un escalón superior.

\- Hay que ser gilipuertas – se quejaba Phasma, mientras contemplaba a Matthews alejarse dando tumbos por el pasillo – No sé qué esperaba que le respondieras… A todo esto, ¿te molesta mucho? – y Kylo volvió a arquear las cejas de la sorpresa, porque se estaba dirigiendo a él – De pequeña estrellé a una de mi clase contra un escaparate. Sé que los cortes duelen bastante.

Kylo procesó el recuerdo de Phasma. Lo conocía bien, era una de las razones por las que había empezado a relacionarse con ellos…

\- No, desde que me quitaron los puntos va mucho mejor.

\- Ahá.

Y ya. Así de simple. Phasma sabía cómo acabar las conversaciones sin llegar a ser molesta. Armie tenía mucho que aprender de ella. Pero nada, que no se le pegaba nada…

* * *

 **10:07**

\- _**Y pensar que me quedan veinte minutos de examen…**_

Odiaba que el profesor Tarkin los obligase a mantener su examen sobre la mesa durante toda la hora, aunque lo hubiesen acabado. Siempre les decía que lo conservasen, "por si se les ocurría alguna idea más para volcar sobre el papel"…

\- _**Valiente mierda**_ – resopló – **_En realidad no soporta la idea de tener que hacer vigilancia extra por si alguien saca un libro o cuaderno y juega al despiste con algún compañero. Prefiere tenernos atados a los exámenes para tener la excusa perfecta para mantenernos callados._**

Se reclinó en su silla y en ese instante, decidió que adelantaría la hora de ejecución del "Alfie".

La primera fase era fácil: hacerse el enfermo, variante "vomitera". Su piel era tan pálida a perpetuidad, que conocía bien las bromas que se hacían sobre él, a sus espaldas y sin que ni Phasma o Hux las oyeran. Alguna vez había logrado pillar a alguien diciéndolas delante de él, con lo que había podido darle su merecido en vivo y en directo. Pero la mayoría de ocasiones tenía que reprimirse por convencionalismos sociales. Ren conocía sus límites e incluso Snoke se los marcaba muy bien.

Comenzó a palparse el estómago y a respirar profundamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un mareo tremendo. Tardó unos momentos en llamar la atención del profesor Tarkin y de ahí a obtener un permiso para ir al baño entre arcadas fingidas, hubo un instante.

Curiosamente, aunque Kylo tenía la fama que tenía, a nivel académico era intachable. El primero de la clase, el más puntual y cumplidor, el que recordaba los deberes que se habían mandado hacía una semana, para fastidio de una clase entera que rezaba para que el profesor de turno los hubiera olvidado…

Por eso, Tarkin no puso pega ninguna cuando, al regresar "del baño" sudoroso y agitado (tras haber humedecido su frente con algunas gotas de agua), Kylo solicitó ir a enfermería a descansar. Hux se ofreció a acompañarle, mientras sonreía ladinamente.

\- Conque haciendo novillos otra vez… Hay junta de accionistas, ¿verdad? Me lo dijo mi padre ayer.

\- Síp.

\- Serás cabrón.

\- Sin insultar. No tengo la culpa de ser mejor que tú en esto del teatro.

\- Oh, por supuesto, no lo niego en absoluto, mister Drama Queen.

Kylo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que debería haber estado acompañada de un gancho de izquierda, pero no tenía ganas aquella mañana.

Con el paso de los años, a fuerza de pasar horas en su compañía y de observar mucho, Armitage había desarrollado sus propias teorías acerca de las peculiaridades de Ren. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sumar dos más dos cada vez que pasaba algo extraño en las inmediaciones de Kylo. Objetos que se movían solos, tuberías que reventaban, repentinas ráfagas de aire, preguntas de exámenes filtradas… Entre sus teorías estaba la del experimento científico y la del alienígena infiltrado. La de la kriptonita le hizo mucha gracia…

Lo importante era que Armie no hacía preguntas. Él también sacaba tajada del tráfico de preguntas de exámenes que a veces organizaba Kylo… Sin embargo, se sumaba una componente de miedo en aquella contención. Prefería seguir del lado de Ren, obviando los detalles extraños de sus misteriosas habilidades, y seguir haciéndose ideas en su cabeza antes que confirmarlas con Kylo cara a cara. Mejor así.

\- Tal vez deberías apuntarte al club de teatro, Armie, y desarrollar un poco la expresividad – aventuró Kylo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida - Los de octavo siguen pensando que tienes un palo metido en el culo desde que te conocieron en las reuniones de inicio de curso.

Hux iba a replicar, pero Kylo, presa de un repentino cambio de planes, echó a correr, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras en ese instante sonaba el timbre de cambio de clase y los pasillos cobraban vida.

Kylo siguió corriendo, pero con una dirección concreta: la valla que comunicaba su instituto con el de los pringados.

* * *

 **10:35**

Inspiró hondo. Pensó en poner en práctica algo que no se le había ocurrido hasta la fecha, cada vez que aquella friki andaba cerca: la habilidad de "sigilo".

Consistía en sellar sus poderes, limitarlos hasta el mínimo imprescindible para activarlos. Era complicado, porque implicaba retrotraerse, forzar a su barrera a quedarse en sus inmediaciones, en lugar de dejarla expandirse libremente, como siempre solía hacer.

Restringirse era algo que no iba con Kylo Ren.

Por eso, aquello del "sigilo" era algo en contra de su propia naturaleza. Pero lo aprendió de pequeño… con el profesor equivocado. Y después, había descubierto que, con el paso de los años, aquella habilidad era útil… A pesar de no tener a nadie de quien protegerse, Kylo había doblegado sus poderes día a día, al menos en ese sentido, sólo por estar preparado. Y ahora daba gracias de haber practicado.

Por eso, enfrentarse al poder de aquella pringada era algo nuevo, fascinante. La sensación de poder era embriagadora. Algo inédito.

Algo prohibido.

Era su rival. Lo había herido. Le insultaba a diario.

Y también, había tenido con ella el encuentro más extraño de su vida. Habían contactado a nivel psíquico, como un desdoble astral. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?

No dejaba de reflexionar desde que ocurrió. ¿Por qué aquel enlace?

\- _**¿Y si resulta que ocurre con todas las personas que tenemos poderes?**_ – reflexionaba mientras se acercaba a la valla metálica y escudriñaba oculto entre los arbustos que rozaban el metal - _**No, imposible, con mi antiguo profesor nunca me pasó nada igual. ¿Qué tiene ella que la hace conectar conmigo?**_

Reflexionó también sobre el accidente de días atrás. Ella parecía más asustada que nunca. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Y él había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que debía controlarse.

Lo de ofrecerse como profesor ya sí que había sido algo inexplicable.

¿De dónde narices había sacado aquello? ¿Qué demonio de la locura lo había instado a soltar aquella chorrada delante de la perdedora?

De pronto, a su mente acudió el recuerdo del rostro de la joven. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y, en ese instante, constató que eran de color miel, con un poco de verde en ellos.

El demonio de la locura atacaba de nuevo y espantó aquel recuerdo con un manotazo imaginario al aire. Volvió a concentrarse en su barrera, manteniéndola fija y haciéndose invisible, parapetado tras los arbustos.

Ah, ahí estaba la pringada. Había leído la mente de Paige Tico hacía unos instantes, que estaba buscándola por los jardines.

La esbelta joven venía seguida de su hermana menor, la pardilla informática y ella.

¿Rey?

Sí, eso. Rey.

Las muchachas se sentaron en el césped al sol, mientras charlaban animadamente. Kylo reforzó su barrera y comprobó su "sigilo". Reconcentrar el poder para no ser percibido. Reducir a mínimos su presencia para no ser notado. Y poder seguir escuchando… Oía las voces en los pensamientos de ellas como si él estuviera allí sentado con ellas.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te vienes con nosotras o no?

Vio cómo Rey alzaba la cabeza hacia la mayor de las Tico. La capitana de baloncesto estaba de pie junto a Rey y su hermana pequeña. La joven parecía algo indecisa.

\- Bueno, vale.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Rose – Verás qué bien lo pasamos.

Kylo se concentró bien y leyó la mente de Rose. Había notado algo inusual. Un secreto desagradable.

Rápidamente escaneó los recuerdos de unos días atrás, sabiendo del incidente en el callejón. Había miedo y alivio porque estaba a su lado Newby…

\- **_Argh_** – Kylo odiaba meter las narices en recuerdos impregnados de amor – _**Dan ganas de vomitar arco iris.**_

Y entonces, oyó pensar a la pringada.

A Rey.

\- _Pobre Rose… Me pregunto por qué no le habrá contado nada a su hermana. ¡Es algo horrible! Malditos enfermos… Menos mal que no llegó a peores y que Finn estaba allí para ayudarla. ¿Habrán ido ya a denunciar esta semana?_

Después, todo quedó en silencio, ya que Rey activó su barrera entonces, para sumergirse en la cabeza de Rose. Kylo aprovechó también para leer la mente de Rose junto a ella y notó las vibraciones de la joven concentrarse en el mismo punto que las suyas.

Era extraño. Era la primera vez que notaba su energía tan cerca y no era agresiva. El "sigilo" estaba funcionando a la perfección, ya que, si Rey hubiera sido consciente de su poder, ya lo estaría atacando.

Constató que la energía de Rey era la misma, pero cambiaba su calidad. Era una vibración cálida, que le causó un hormigueo que no tuvo más remedio que calificar de "agradable".

Era agradable sentirla cerca.

Era como ser acariciado por una brisa suave de verano bajo el sol.

Como estar flotando sobre el agua y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Como dormir entre sábanas recién lavadas.

Como recordar los abrazos cálidos de…

\- _**¡ALTO!**_

Inmediatamente, esbozó una mueca de asco y por poco pierde la concentración.

¡Era detestable! ¡Antinatural! ¡Él, Kylo Ren, hijo adoptivo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad, número uno de la Academia y Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, sintiéndose "bien" en las inmediaciones de aquella desgraciada doña nadie!

\- _**¡Céntrate Kylo! ¡Ve a la mente de Tico!**_

Se negó a volver a recrearse en la reconfortante sensación de notar el poder de la chica agitarse junto al suyo y se enfocó en la tarea. Juntos, encontraron los detalles faltantes a la historia y Kylo esbozó otra mueca de descontento ante la situación.

\- **_Habría que cortarles los mismísimos a cabrones de esa calaña._**

Había métodos mucho más eficaces y rápidos para controlar o humillar a alguien…

\- _**Aborrezco a cualquiera de esos seres inferiores que necesitan eso para pasar un rato. Con lo bien que se está persiguiendo a perdedores como ellos.**_

Ambos salieron a la vez de la mente de la chica, mientras Paige y Rose hablaban animadamente.

\- Entonces nos vemos después de clase aquí, ¿vale?

\- No, id vosotras antes – replicó Rey – Yo tengo que pasar antes por casa, pero comeré con vosotras.

Kylo arqueó una ceja, pues al tener ella sus poderes activados, no supo la razón que la obligaba a irse a casa. Bueno, qué le importaba a él.

\- Vale, pero no tardes – le recomendó Rose.

\- Por cierto, ¿has encontrado a alguien que te eche un cable con la Física? – inquirió Paige.

Rey se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose un poco uno de sus tres característicos moños en la parte trasera.

\- Pues no… Pero Poe y Tubbs me dijeron que hablarían con uno de la clase 12-B.

\- ¿Con Sylvester Thompson? – y Paige abrió los ojos como platos – Por dios, espero que no sea él… Es un pegajoso y como te vea necesitada de ayuda, no parará hasta que seas su pareja en el baile de invierno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Pareja? – balbució Rey.

\- Sí, es un tío muy plasta – explicó Rose - No te dejes engatusar por él. Está un poco desesperado, por eso deberás ser firme cuando le des la negativa para el baile.

\- ¿Baile? ¿Pero qué baile? ¿El de graduación? Pero si eso es el año que viene…

Las hermanas se echaron a reír.

\- ¿No tienes ni idea? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tenemos que ponerte al día!

El timbre de fin de hora las obligó a separarse entre sí, para ir corriendo a sus respectivas clases. Kylo se separó de la valla, colocándose bien la bolsa en bandolera, pero notó que los poderes de Rey fluctuaban. Hizo una última prueba y hubo suerte esta vez…

\- _Mañana tengo que escaquearme y probar otra vez la fase 3._

 _- **¿Qué narices será eso de la fase 3?**_

 _\- Ayer pude mover el mueble grande del salón… Casi tiro la tele… Tendré que andarme con cuidado._

 _- **OK, lo tengo. Fase 3: movimiento de muebles. Me ha hecho caso…**_

 _\- A ese espárrago de los infiernos seguro que le cabrearía mucho ver lo que estoy siendo capaz de hacer…_

Un relámpago ardiente surcó el estómago de Kylo. Estaba mencionándole.

Era extraño formar parte de sus pensamientos. Era extraño oírle pronunciar su nombre con otro sentimiento que no fuese el odio, sino ¿la burla?, ¿la ironía?

\- _**Ja. Espárrago de los infiernos. Eso sí es original.**_

Y por fin se alejó del lugar. Era hora de salir de allí.

* * *

 **11:15**

\- Buenos días, chico. Tu padre está donde siempre.

\- Gracias.

El guarda de seguridad volvió a su partido de béisbol en su tele y cerró la ventanilla de la garita de seguridad. Kylo hizo avanzar un poco su moto hasta entrar en el parking, mientras se guardaba el pase VIP que le había proporcionado Snoke cuando cumplió los trece años. Atravesó las puertas de cristal, donde superó dos controles más sin problema, pues todos allí conocían al hijo del señor Snoke, un aplicado y taciturno estudiante de instituto que solía pasearse por las salas y curiosear por los ventanales que daban a las naves de fabricación y laboratorios de pruebas.

El complejo de la Red Star Corporation parecía el hermano mayor de la construcción de la Academia. Había también un aire de rabiosa modernidad geométrica en el diseño de todas las líneas de sus pabellones y naves anexas. Todo estaba construido en acero, cristal y nuevos materiales en tonos negros y grises.

La Red Star Corp. era una empresa multinacional dedicada a la domótica, inteligencia artificial e ingeniería de telecomunicaciones, que tenía fichadas a algunas de las mentes más brillantes del país. Prácticamente tenían el monopolio del mercado del sector y eran una empresa muy bien afianzada, desde que despuntaran allá por los años 50, fabricando los primeros transistores con forma de cajas de lata con cables…

El edificio entero estaba impregnado del aprecio por las novedades tecnológicas y el diseño de vanguardia: sus puertas, mecanismos de seguridad, gadgets, mobiliario… todo estaba adaptado a los últimos avances en informática y anti-hackeo. Cualquier juguetito digital que lanzaran en China, Corea del Sur u Oriente Medio, había pasado antes por las manos de su personal científico. Estaban a la vanguardia del mercado y casi podría decirse que se adelantaban a las novedades de las ferias internacionales de robótica.

Robert Snoke era socio accionista de la empresa, junto con el señor Hux (de ahí les venía la amistad) y no se sabía bien cómo, pero el director conseguía equilibrar sus labores de gestión de un centro tan grande como la Academia con las reuniones de socios. Lo que nadie sabía es que uno de sus ejes principales para la gestión eran las fabulosas habilidades de Kylo…

\- Pasa, chico – dijo Snoke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kylo entró a una sala anexa al salón de juntas, muy pequeña y de mobiliario simple en tonos blancos y grises, donde le esperaba su tutor, que en aquel momento se levantaba de la silla.

\- La reunión de hoy será breve – aclaró el director, mientras ambos oían claramente el murmullo de los accionistas al otro lado del pasillo.

Kylo cerró con cuidado la puerta y sonrió para sus adentros. Nadie le echaba cuentas si se quedaba allí dentro. A nadie le llamaba la atención que él se tirase las horas muertas allí metido, casi siempre estudiando o conectado a internet en su portátil, "trabajando". Y mucho menos nadie se había parado a preguntarse qué hacía allí un adolescente en edad escolar a aquellas horas. Kylo y Robert eran expertos en pasar desapercibidos cuando la ocasión lo requería.

\- Hoy quiero que te centres en Anderson – solicitó Snoke, acercándose a la puerta, mientras Kylo sacaba su ordenador y tomaba asiento, colocándose los cascos.

\- ¿Quieres que investigue a Hux padre por lo del asunto de la llamada a Rumanía? – inquirió Kylo mientras abría una aplicación de procesador de textos – Sí, aquello que escuché el otro día cuando ellos vinieron a casa y nosotros jugamos a videojuegos. El hijo no sabe nada.

\- De acuerdo – concedió Snoke – Mándame el informe en cuanto puedas.

\- Hecho – y la puerta se cerró.

Kylo se ajustó los cascos y se concentró para activar su "sigilo" y focalizar sus poderes. Nunca se sabía quién podía estar leyéndole. La Red Star era una empresa enorme por donde circulaban cientos de empleados y decenas de visitantes al día. Y junto a Robert, Ren había aprendido a desconfiar de todos. Más aún, con la llegada de entes perturbadores como aquella Rey…

Maldita chica.

\- _**¡Kylo, céntrate!**_

Se reajustó los cascos y abrió el correspondiente archivo de texto, volviendo a inspirar hondo. La meditación era una de sus claves.

* * *

 **12:00**

La reunión empezó y, con mucho cuidado, hizo aquello que siempre hacía para su tutor: una transcripción lo más completa posible de los pensamientos de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la junta de accionistas mensual. Al estar en la sala de al lado, los oía perfectamente. Para Robert, aquella información era vital, pues le ayudaba a entrever posibles maniobras adversas o maliciosas y más de una vez había desenmascarado a un par de compañeros que planeaban a sus espaldas… Kylo siempre había estado allí para advertirle con antelación y proporcionarle información jugosa sobre posibles estrategias comerciales ocultas, pactos o contratos unilaterales o cualquier otra jugada rastrera de aquel banco de tiburones. La tecnología era un negocio que movía millones, pero Robert estaba decidido a convertirse en el dueño de aquel océano de criaturas hambrientas.

Gracias a aquella labor de espionaje industrial, Kylo había aprendido mucho del negocio y había recibido clases aceleradas en casa sobre lo que era un "holding empresarial", el "uso de activos" o "balances trimestrales". Robert lo ayudaba a traducir ciertos conceptos que oía y juntos completaban el informe de cada uno de los socios. Kylo llevaba los informes de cada uno en archivos independientes, clasificados por fecha y conocía ya quiénes hablaban más, los que eran más impulsivos o más herméticos, quiénes tenían más que callar y cuáles podían ser aliados. Algunos de sus informes ocupaban decenas de páginas, mientras que otros solamente comprendían unas cinco o seis hojas. Pero toda aquella información era oro puro.

En consecuencia, Robert iba siempre un paso por delante de todos y Kylo obtenía lujosas ventajas en forma de regalos costosos, pases VIP a todo lo que quisiera y todo tipo de caprichos. Sin embargo, aquellos caprichos eran más bien escasos, pues había pocas cosas que le interesaran, salvo las motos, el deporte y su tiempo libre. Además, estaba muy centrado en lo que le interesaba de verdad: aprender sobre negocios y robótica, su gran pasión. Realmente, le interesaba todo aquel mundo y estaba decidido a estudiar Ingeniería Industrial o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con Robótica o telecomunicaciones.

Era cierto que se le daba bien construir cosas. Desmontar y montar aparatos, investigar cómo funcionaban, hallar la tuerca correcta para lograr que volvieran a moverse o desentrañar las claves de los circuitos de cualquier chisme. Su mad…

Su…

…

…

…

Alguien.

Alguien le había dicho hace tiempo que aquel don le venía de familia.

Del abuelo Vader.

Dejó de teclear un instante.

El abuelo Vader era lo único digno de mención que le quedaba de esa cosa llamada familia. El único ser respetable que había conocido. Un hombre recto, constante y dotado de una fuerza de voluntad de hierro. Había sido uno de los responsables de lanzar Red Star Corp. al estrellato décadas antes, entre los 70 y los 80, gracias a sus feroces políticas de autogestión y productividad. Fue conocido por ser un empresario temible, que inspiraba pavor, pero que a la vez era capaz de mantener la disciplina y la productividad a niveles estratosféricos. Robert hablaba poco de él, porque no habían coincidido en vida (su abuelo había muerto a finales de los 80) pero todo lo que hablaba era bueno. Todo lo que había hecho por la empresa, su dedicación total y absoluta, el respeto que generaba... Robert era la persona que más le había hablado de su abuelo. Otras personas… habían callado misteriosamente. ¿Por qué? El abuelo era lo mejor que había pasado en aquella caótica familia.

Robert decía que una vez coincidió con él de joven y se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en él.

\- Ahora que te conozco, hijo, sé que el vicedirector Vader era como tú. Bueno, que tú eres como él. Porque tú llevas su sangre. Serás un digno sucesor de tu abuelo.

Y Kylo sintió por primera vez orgullo de su familia. Ojalá el abuelo siguiera vivo. Podrían hablar de tantas cosas…

Podría ayudarle con sus poderes.

Pero estaba solo. Únicamente le quedaban los recuerdos y la foto de su abuelo, que conservaba en su sala de estudio. Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo de un gran hombre lo instaba a no desfallecer, a querer hacerse grande, a seguir su estela dentro de la Red Star Corp. Él sería un gran ingeniero, aprendería a llevar la empresa y gracias a sus habilidades, la haría más grande de lo que jamás había llegado a ser ningún negocio. Y él estaría en lo alto, dirigiendo todo. Estaría en el sitio en que le correspondía. Y miraba la foto de su abuelo con energías renovadas, musitando su eterna promesa:

- _ **Yo terminaré lo que tú empezaste.**_

* * *

 **12:40**

\- _**Ahá, así que eso era lo que pasaba con los rumanos… Robert debe saberlo ya.**_

Rápidamente, dejó de teclear en su portátil y cogió su móvil, lanzándole una advertencia a su mentor por Whatsapp.

"Vigila a Hux. Los rumanos hablaron de patentes clasificadas. Hay una venta inminente."

Robert contestó con un breve "OK" y la reunión continuó.

\- **_Cuando yo esté oficialmente metido en todo este cotarro dentro de unos años, prácticamente no hará falta tener reuniones de accionistas. Son una pérdida de tiempo donde todos esos loros cotorrean sin cesar sobre el 20% de lo que realmente se debería hablar. Y se soluciona solamente el 5% de lo hablado. Ridículo._**

Apretó los puños. Todo podría ser tan fácil como en el instituto. En aquel mini universo, él tenía el poder. No le costaría mucho expandir horizontes.

\- **_Eso, si no me encuentro por el camino a granos en el culo como esa Rey._**

El furibundo rostro de la chica atravesó su mente con tal velocidad, que perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de lo que sentía cada vez que andaba cerca de ella lo bloqueó. Aquella energía, aquellas poderosas vibraciones que lo golpeaban como olas tempestuosas, aquella fiereza en los ojos miel de la chica…

\- _**Maldita sea, ¡céntrate de una vez!**_

Forzó sus energías de nuevo a concentrarse en los comentarios sobre los inversores surcoreanos y aporreó el teclado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- _**Esa pequeña idiota… Es una desgraciada, una muerta de hambre que se cree que puede tratarme como a basura solamente porque tiene poderes como yo.**_

De pronto, una vocecilla MUY molesta irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

\- _Imbécil. Es que ES PRECISAMENTE POR ESO por lo que puede tratarte de igual a igual._

Kylo abrió los ojos como platos y sus manos se quedaron presionando el teclado de modo que sobre su informe sobre Hux padre apareció una sucesión de "asfadsdsf" que se repitió durante quince líneas…

El poder llama al poder.

Aquellos que se parecen se atraen como imanes.

¿Era por eso por lo que no dejaba de pensar en ella?

\- _**Su fuerza es increíble, y se está acrecentando día a día. Muy probablemente, hubo un despertar el día en que nos encontramos en el callejón. ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar sus poderes? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer?**_

Suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

\- **_Sinceramente, no sé si alterarme por la presencia de alguien como yo en la ciudad…_**

Miró al infinito, conteniendo la respiración.

\- **_… O alegrarme porque sé que no soy el único bicho raro._**

* * *

 **13:54**

\- _**Informes terminados. "Enviar".**_

Pinchó con el ratón en la ventana adecuada y el email se envió en formato PDF. Siempre se aseguraba de enviar todo en aquel formato a Robert, pues su natural recelo le hacía sospechar hasta de su sombra. Un PDF no hay quien lo toque.

Mientras le llegaba el murmullo de los asistentes a la reunión recién acabada, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y tecleó un par de mensajes a su mentor.

"No me esperes para comer. Llegaré por la tarde."

Lo bueno de Robert era que nunca hacía preguntas. Se imaginaría que estaba con Phasma o Hux, tramando alguna jugarreta.

\- _**Por cierto, tenemos que ir pensando en algo. La mierda de Instagram no va a quedar impune. Armie tiene varias ideas que le leí esta mañana. Que ejecute algunas de las más escandalosas.**_

Echó a andar a buen paso, casi corriendo, hasta el parking.

La mano casi le temblaba cuando, presa de una extraña emoción, puso rumbo al centro comercial Takodana. Le esperaba una tarde agotadora, poniendo en práctica sus habilidades, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte.

* * *

 **15:06**

Empezaba a arrepentirse de estar allí.

Si le hubieran dicho unas semanas antes que Kylo Ren iba a dedicar su tarde a estar parapetado detrás de un menú de hamburguesería, mientras esperaba a que tres chicas terminasen de cotorrear sobre los restos de sus helados, él mismo les habría propinado un buen par de patadas en la boca del estómago.

Aquellas hermanas Tico no eran de lo más insoportable dentro del personal republicano. Paige tenía buena fama gracias a su condición de estrella del baloncesto. Habían presenciado algún que otro duelo entre ella y Phasma en cursos anteriores sobre la cancha con resultados épicos (con victorias y derrotas equilibradas en ambos bandos) y sinceramente, como deportista, le merecía un cierto respeto.

Sin embargo había algo en la mente de Paige que lo perturbaba. Cada vez que alguien se quejaba de un cuervo, Paige (aunque a veces se callaba para evitar problemas) opinaba que tal vez "estaban influidos por las personas equivocadas. Que si no estuvieran en aquel antro que era la Academia, tal vez podrían ser mejores personas".

Paige Tico creía en la redención.

Y cuando lo miraba a él, Kylo Ren, una chispa similar cruzaba por la mente de la joven.

Había leído en sus recuerdos y sabía que el nombre Skywalker estaba en ellos. Escaneó el recuerdo del pasillo de los trofeos y, aparte de crearle un nuevo dolor de estómago a la sola mención de los dos mejores amigos de Skywalker, las brumas del recuerdo de Paige lo hacían navegar de nuevo hasta Rey.

La última imagen de Paige, en su carrera por llegar a tiempo a clase tras el timbre, era la figura de Rey contemplando las fotografías con gran interés.

¿Sabría aquella friki algo más sobre él?

La había observado comer con una mezcla de disgusto y diversión, pues en su vida había visto a nadie comer con tantísimo apetito. ¡Qué manera de ventilarse una hamburguesa maxi con extra de queso! Ni siquiera él en sus mejores momentos alcanzaba aquel ritmo, estaba seguro.

La conversación había girado en torno a la semana escolar. Se dio cuenta de que Rey tenía la barrera activada y, presa de la frustración, fue incapaz de averiguar por qué ella intentaba desviar constantemente la conversación a otro tema que no fuera "el del viernes". Lo del viernes había sido lo de Rose, ¿no? Aquel asunto de la denuncia…

\- **_Ahá, entiendo. La hermana no lo sabe._**

Hablaron de lo que tenían pensado comprarse y Rey no lo sorprendió cuando manifestó que estaba interesada en ver un videojuego y unas zapatillas nuevas.

\- **_Normal. No tiene pinta de ser una de ésas que se pasan la vida en el Sephora._**

Odiaba conocer el nombre de todas las tiendas de cosméticos de la ciudad, pero era el precio a pagar por leer las mentes de todo el mundo: estar al corriente de toneladas de información inútil.

Las hermanas la instaron a probarse trapos y Kylo gruñó al imaginarse escondido tras un perchero de sujetadores. Pero estaba decidido a averiguar más cosas sobre Rey. Tal vez aquélla fuese la única ocasión en que pudiese hacerlo con tanta libertad. Más adelante, era probable que la chica desarrollase más su poder y fuese consciente de su presencia, aun cuando él tuviese activado el modo "sigilo".

También se enteró de que Rey estaba pegada en Física, que se había hecho amiga del traidor, que sabía defenderse bien en la cocina y que Poe Dameron era algo así como su padrino en el instituto.

Por fin se levantaron de la mesa e iniciaron la ruta de compras. Entraron a una tienda de una conocida marca de ropa unisex y empezaron a revolver por las perchas. Kylo, bastante aliviado, anduvo rápidamente hasta la sección de hombre y se quedó oculto tras unos percheros de chaquetas oscuras. De vez en cuando paseaba por entre los percheros, siempre intentando no alejarse demasiado, pues la "sintonización" a larga distancia era difícil en modo "sigilo".

Desde allí observó que Rey no se detenía mucho a mirar, y no cogía ninguna prenda, mientras que las hermanas iban incrementando el volumen de sus brazadas de perchas. Las otras repararon en ello, la animaron y entonces Rey comenzó a seleccionar algunas prendas. Camisetas, muchas camisetas, sudaderas y unas zapatillas.

Vio que Rose se acercaba a ella en un aparte, aprovechando que Paige se alejaba un poco.

\- Anda Rey, coge algún vestido. O una falda. Ésas de ahí son muy bonitas.

\- No sé. No suelo llevar falda. No me gusta.

\- Bah, pero si ahora hacen prendas muy cómodas. Mira ésta, con un poco de vuelo y con una lazada en la cintura, es muy chula…

\- Bueno, sí… No sé. No creo que me sienten bien.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… No sé, nunca he necesitado llevar falda. Sabes que me paso la vida en el taller y del taller al desguace y allí tienes que ir preparado porque la ropa te la machacas.

\- Bueno, pero puedes llevar algo más bonito para ir a clase, o para salir… ¿El curso pasado no te arreglabas para salir con tus amigos del otro insti?

En aquel momento, Kylo no estaba haciendo contacto visual con ellas (estaba revolviendo unos jerseys negros que le estaban interesando realmente). Pero alzó la cabeza al instante, porque, incluso a pesar de la barrera de poder de la chica, sintió una tristeza inmensa provenir de Rey. Lo embistió como un alud repentino.

Una soledad inaudita.

Un frío glacial en el pecho.

Extraño. Rey siempre le provocaba sensaciones de calor, de fuego, de luz cegadora… Y él conocía bien su propia aura de poder, que era oscura y helada.

¿Cómo era posible que dentro de aquella joven hubiese tanto frío?

Y entonces, probablemente causado por aquella momentánea vulnerabilidad, por fin oyó pensar a Rey.

\- _Creo que es justo… Si yo me he enterado de su secreto con Finn sin querer, yo debería contarle algo de los míos._

Y habló con voz apesadumbrada.

\- Mira, no tenía muchos amigos. Bueno, no tenía amigos, en el otro insti. Allí no molabas si trabajabas en un taller o no vestías de tal o cual manera. Y como a mí me gusta ser así, pues me dieron de lado. Ésta es la primera vez que salgo con amigas.

La sorpresa de Rose fue genuina.

\- Ostras, Rey…

Y Kylo leyó una sincera preocupación en Rose, que la rodeó con su brazo a pesar de su escasa altura.

\- Lo siento mucho. Eres una tía genial, así que ellos se lo perdieron. Me alegro de que hayas entrado al Republicano.

La mirada de Rey expresaba mucho más de lo que su barrera mental callaba. Y Kylo sintió una flecha ardiente en el estómago cuando vio que a la chica se le aguaban los ojos.

\- No se lo digas a Paige, por favor… - y el rostro de Rey era suplicante.

Rose sonrió, mucho más animada.

\- ¡A la orden! Secreto confidencial – y la cogió del brazo – Anda, ven, que hoy no sales de aquí hasta que no te hayas probado algún vestido.

Rey sonrió y Kylo literalmente notó cómo la temperatura del aura de Rey subía exponencialmente. De nuevo la chica era el sol rutilante y de luz cálida. Algo hizo clic y fue como si el mundo hubiese recuperado el orden natural de las cosas.

Ella era la luz.

 _ **\- Dejadme la oscuridad a mí.**_

Así debía ser.

Paige correteó detrás de ellas, quejándose de que llevaba demasiadas prendas. Entre risas, las jóvenes se acercaron a los pasillos de cortinas.

\- _**Ya está. Me rindo** _– se dijo Kylo – **_Sesión de probadores. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar_** \- y salió de la tienda con grandes precauciones.

* * *

 **17:38**

Afortunadamente, las sesiones aquéllas no duraban mucho y cambiaban constantemente de tienda. Kylo pudo entrever ciertos detalles más sobre Rey. La vio emocionarse con sus zapatillas nuevas, poner cara de asco en cuanto le plantaron un vestidito de tirantes rojo sobre los hombros, sonreír de modo entrañable cada vez que observaba a las hermanas bromear entre sí…

No podía leer nada de su mente con claridad. Por eso, sin evitarlo, se sorprendió a sí mismo leyendo sus gestos. Se dio cuenta de que para sonreír arrugaba la nariz, sus ojos se cerraban casi por completo y le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas. Sus andares eran despreocupados, nada sofisticados, tal vez debido al hecho de ir siempre en zapatillas y con ropa holgada. Tenía un pequeño tic de ajustarse las gomas de sus curiosos moños, pero siempre acababa por escaparse algún mechón rebelde tras las orejas.

Su mente era una puerta cerrada, pero sí que vislumbraba un anhelo pulsante. Las vibraciones de su poder se convertían en reflejos de su estado de ánimo y oleadas de aquel algo innombrable traslucían por todos los poros de su piel.

Increíble. ¿Cómo podía ser que, a pesar de tener su barrera activada, aquella joven despidiese vibraciones tan claras? ¿Por qué podía leerla tan bien?

Y por fin pudo ponerle nombre a aquello: soledad. Era lo que había sentido antes.

Necesidad de una familia.

Anhelo de algo inalcanzable.

De pertenecer a algún lugar.

A pesar de estar rodeada de nuevos amigos, estaba perdida.

Y asustada.

Aunque no tanto como aquel día del accidente. La luz del interior de Rey emitía poderosas pulsaciones perfectamente legibles por Kylo.

Y él, un agujero negro que devoraba todo a su paso, sencillamente asistió impávido a aquella demostración de debilidad de su rival. Probablemente podría utilizarla alguna vez si…

\- ¡Vas a ir a molestar a tu madre!

¡Plaf! El sonoro golpe lo sacó de su trance y volvió a enfocar la mirada hacia la fuente del sonido, con un ademán al más puro estilo "¿qué me he perdido? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Efectivamente, aquellos últimos momentos de dispersión mental habían provocado que ignorase el origen de aquella escena.

Las tres chicas estaban en una calle que salía de la plazoleta principal del centro comercial. Una puerta daba acceso a la zona de aseos y, junto a ella, el personal de limpieza había dejado aparcado un carrito con utensilios varios.

Pues bien, Rey había agarrado uno de los palos de fregona de aquel carro y estaba colocada en pose defensiva frente a tres chicos que reconoció como alumnos de la Academia. Dos chavales de la clase 11-C y el imbécil de Stuart Jenkins. En ese momento, Jenkins estaba en el suelo, con una clarísima señal de palo de fregona grabada en rojo sobre su mejilla. Formaría un bonito moratón para la posteridad. Entre esta nueva anécdota y el ridículo que había hecho frente a él al inicio de clase hacía poco, su descenso a los infiernos estaba sentenciado.

Rápidamente, Kylo escaneó los recuerdos de la escena, aún frescos en las mentes de los seis jóvenes, y obtuvo un fenomenal enfrentamiento desde varios puntos de vista. Aquellos inútiles se habían acercado a las chicas para molestarlas con bromas baratas, sobre todo dirigidas a la pringada y Rey había respondido del modo más inesperado posible…

Rose y Paige, un poco atrás, estaban demasiado estupefactas como para actuar en un primer momento, pero se pusieron en marcha en cuanto los otros dos se adelantaron para contraatacar.

En cuanto los dos idiotas de la clase 11 se lanzaron a por ellas, Rose y Paige hicieron ademán de responder. Pero se les adelantó Rey, quien, harta de las bromas pesadas y sin previo aviso, colocó el palo en posición horizontal y embistió con fiereza a los dos chicos. Así, le clavó a cada uno un extremo de la fregona en las tripas, justo debajo de la caja torácica. Cayeron al suelo de espaldas y Kylo casi experimentó físicamente el dolor de aquellos dos desgraciados, mientras leía sus mentes al topar con sus traseros en las losetas del suelo.

Para entonces, Jenkins se había recuperado y volvía a la carga. Iba a atacar a Rey por la espalda, pero le sorprendió un bolsazo de Paige en toda la cara. No lo llegó a derribar, pero la maniobra lo dejó lo suficientemente atontado como para no ver el rápido brazo de Rey, que cargó contra su barbilla, empotrándole el extremo de la fregona en el hueco entre el cuello y la oreja. Acto seguido, Rey giró el palo del nuevo, para incrustarle el otro extremo en la entrepierna.

La joven permaneció quieta, aún en pose de lucha, resoplando por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina, mientras en el suelo, los tres cuervos se retorcían de dolor. Rose, que había salido corriendo al primer movimiento, venía con un guarda de seguridad que había visto todo desde la otra parte de la plaza y que ya iba hablando por su walkie-talkie para pedir refuerzos. En cuestión de minutos, Jenkins y el resto se vieron de camino a las oficinas del Takodana, escoltados por unos cuantos guardias, mientras contemplaban a Rey (que depositaba el palo de fregona de vuelta en su sitio) con rabia eterna. Unos cuantos curiosos (que habían presenciado el enfrentamiento y que habían declarado como testigos a favor de las muchachas) empezaron a aplaudir, mientras las Tico cubrían a Rey de abrazos y agradecimientos.

\- ¡Estás loca, Rey!

\- ¡Mira que zurrarle a esos desgraciados!

\- Yo tendría cuidado a partir de ahora…

\- Bah, Paige, no seas sosa… ¡Rey, eres la leche!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que está bien, mírala… Derecha como una vela, ni un rasguño. ¡Qué tía!

Y junto a ellas, Rey, aún algo apurada, se movía un poco forzadamente, como sin creerse lo que había hecho, pero aún con la furia contenida en su voz.

\- Nada, dejadlo… No ha sido nada. Se lo estaban buscando. Se pensaban que nos íbamos a escandalizar o quedar calladas. Pero se han topado conmigo.

\- Rey, deberías tener más cuidado. A partir de ahora, los cuervos se podrían cebar… Recuerda lo de Instagram…

\- Que vengan. Les estaré esperando – y las tres se alejaron del lugar.

Kylo permanecía de pie, tras la columna junto a la cual había presenciado la escena entera.

No quiso admitirlo, pero estaba sobrecogido por la rapidez y violencia con la que había actuado la joven. Había sido certera y rápida. ¿Dónde habría aprendido aquellos movimientos?

Y su energía…

¡Por todas las galaxias, había sido un puro torbellino!

Rey, el sol rutilante de luz blanca, había hecho implosión y cada una de las partículas de su esencia había saltado por los aires, cegando a Kylo con su luz.

Una supernova.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que había visto ráfagas de algo que no había conocido en ella. Un poder oscuro, fiero, frío, casi animal. ¡Cómo le habían brillado los ojos en ese instante!

Kylo se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca en ese instante. Inspiró hondo y, sin perder de vista a las tres amigas, anduvo tras ellas con su natural circunspección.

\- _**Vaya vaya. La pringada no deja de sorprender. Parece ser que tenemos más secretos.**_

Intentó aprovechar el momento para espiar en su mente, pero la barrera de Rey era extraordinariamente sólida.

\- **_Mucho más que mi aguante. Demonios, empiezo a cansarme. Llevo todo el día en alerta._**

Se recostó en un banco cercano y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de dejar el asunto allí. Le dolía el cuello a causa de la tensión constante y se sentía mentalmente agotado como después de un examen de cuatro horas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada. Notó cómo su barrera, que había estado flotando a su alrededor todo el día como una membrana apretada a su cuerpo, ocultándole de la mente de Rey, se desplegaba hasta invadir el espacio cercano a sí mismo. Le llegaron los pensamientos mundanos de algunos compradores, a los que no prestó atención.

\- _**Sí, por hoy ya estaba bien**_ – se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba a las chicas alejarse hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

 **19.15**

 _I'm gonna fight 'em all_

 _A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

Un brazo. Y otro. Y el otro, y el otro. Siempre al ritmo de los golpes de batería de la música. El bajo zumbaba en su cabeza y retumbaba contra su pecho, mientras tensaba los músculos al máximo.

 _They're gonna rip it off_

 _Taking their time right behind my back_

Calentamiento con pesas. Boxeo. Máquinas. Y salir a correr, si no llovía y no tenía demasiados deberes. Ésa era su rutina. Casi, casi, su mejor momento del día.

Aquella mañana, al haberse levantado con falta de sueño, notaba que necesitaba su sesión de pesas aún más que de costumbre. Tras la ducha, un rato después, le esperaba su rato de meditación diaria. Le ayudaba a despejar la mente, a manejar su inmenso poder, a calmarlo y equilibrar su interior para poder ir a dormir.

 _And I'm talking to myself at night_

 _Because I can't forget_

La música era su tercera vía de escape. Los acordes rock iban con su habitual estado de ánimo y empezó a tararear al ritmo de la canción. Cabeceaba al compás de la batería y el bajo, y pronto empezó a agitar los brazos al ritmo de la canción. La batería cada vez se hacía más intensa.

 _Back and forth through my mind_

 _Behind a cigarette_

Casi se olvidó de las pesas, el ejercicio y el estrés. La música era de las pocas cosas que lo ayudaban a desconectar.

 _And the message coming from my eyes_

 _Says leave it alone_

¡Momento para la guitarra y la batería! Cabeceó furiosamente, convirtiendo las pesas en una sesión de "air guitar" y se dejó llevar, dando zancadas al ritmo de la música como si él fuera el mismísimo cantante. ¡Qué desahogo!

Y de pronto, lo sintió.

Algo ardiente le atravesó las tripas de un puñetazo.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, la pringada, a dos metros de él.

Vestía unos pantalones de pijama anchos y una camiseta ocho tallas más grande, llena de rotos y manchas de tomate. La había pillado en mitad del cepillado de dientes, pues llevaba el cepillo en la mano derecha y tenía la boca cubierta de pasta, que le chorreaba por la barbilla…

… A juego con el gesto de estupor de la chica.

 _Don't want to hear about it_

 _Every single one's got a story to tell_

 _Everyone knows about it_

 _From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

Hubo un instante de silencio, donde se miraron el uno al otro, y donde solamente tenían de fondo a los White Stripes, que seguían dando caña desde los altavoces.

Y Kylo, mudo de espanto, permaneció quieto, pillado en medio de su pose, con las pesas alzadas, en camiseta de tirantes y el pelo recogido en una bandana.

Y ella, con el cepillo de dientes alzado en la mano, lo miró de hito en hito, dejando que la pasta chorrease por su cuello y por su brazo.

 _And if I catch it coming back my way_

 _I'm gonna serve it to you_

Ninguno pudo reaccionar en ese momento. Sus pensamientos fueron transparentes para el otro. Eran tan obvios, que no les hacía falta leerse, pero lo hicieron del mismo modo, por puro instinto.

- ** _Mierda._**

 _\- Ostras._

Y fue Rey la primera en explotar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándose el estómago.

\- ¡PFFFFFFFFT! – y la pasta de dientes salió disparada en todas direcciones pero sin salpicar nada - ¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – la chica entró en un ataque histérico de risa que la mantuvo ocupada unos segundos, mientras Kylo se recuperaba.

Se puso muy tenso, dejando caer de un golpe las pesas al suelo, arrancándose la bandana de la cabeza y fulminando a Rey con la mirada, resoplando como una locomotora a vapor.

El aura de la chica se había transformado en una atmósfera de burbujeantes esferas de luz blanca, que bullían inquietas a su alrededor y le provocaban hormigueos por todo el cuerpo. A su oscuridad aquello le sentó fatal.

\- ¿De qué mierda te ríes, desgraciada?

Tuvo que aguantar la humillación de tener que esperar a que a ella le diese la gana de terminar y calmarse. La joven se limpió la pasta con el brazo y la parte inferior de la camiseta sin ninguna elegancia y se secó las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Y me dice que no me ría… ¡Jajajajaja!

\- ¿Otra vez? – Kylo hizo ademán de andar hacia ella, pero Rey seguía en su sitio, ajena a su turbación y muy concentrada en no morirse de la risa.

\- No me lo puedo creer… - dijo la joven entrecortadamente, sin aliento y entre estertores de risa – Jamás pensé… que iba a ver a Kylo Ren… hacer el imbécil de este modo…

Kylo frunció tanto el entrecejo que casi bizquea.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de malo esto? ¡Estoy en mi casa!

\- No, estás en la mía – replicó la chica – Concretamente, estás dentro de mi ducha. Tenía la cortina descorrida y me has dado tal susto que casi me ahogo con la pasta de dientes.

Kylo visualizó la imagen por un milisegundo, mientras las esferas de luz dejaban de bullir para retozar suavemente a su alrededor.

Era muy desagradable. Le hacían cosquillas y le tranquilizaban.

Era MUY pero que MUY desagradable.

\- Tú no te morirías por esa chorrada. Eres más dura que todo eso. Aunque ya me gustaría verte pasarlo mal.

Ahora fue ella quien se irritó, enarbolando su cepillo en su dirección.

\- Eh, te recuerdo que yo no tengo la culpa de esto que nos pasa.

\- Ni yo.

\- Pues no te alegres de mi desgracia.

\- ¿Desgracia? ¡Has sido tú quien se ha puesto a reírse de mí sin motivo!

\- Ah, ¿pero es que no tengo motivos?

Sin darse cuenta, en el calor de su discusión, ambos se habían acercado lo suficiente el uno al otro como para sacarse los ojos si así lo hubieran querido…

\- Francamente, no los veo. ¡Tengo todo el derecho a disfrutar de mi tiempo libre como me viene en gana!

\- Y yo tengo derecho a reírme de que el gran Kylo Ren, el Cuervo Jefe, tan pijo y tan malote, demuestre ser un mortal como todos, berreando en calzoncillos en medio de su cuarto.

Kylo abrió mucho los ojos, mientras notaba perfectamente cómo la sangre le subía a las orejas. ¡Odiaba aquello, siempre lo había odiado!

¡Maldita, maldita, maldita Rey!

El chasquido de poder que emanó en ese instante de su cuerpo le llegó a ella como una descarga eléctrica. De un par de saltos, Rey se alejó de él, alzando los brazos.

\- Hey, hey, hey, no la líes, o romperás algo de tu cuarto…

Nuevamente, Kylo sintió la vergüenza de pensar que ella le había dicho eso porque era perfectamente consciente de que, en esa situación, él jamás podría hacerle daño.

Rey parecía más tranquila desde que se había alejado. Y también él se calmó. Las vibraciones de la chica habían tenido un pico de intensidad con su "amago" de ataque, pero habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Realmente, era un poder muy intenso. Daba igual que ella no estuviera físicamente allí, él notaba su energía.

Curioso. Tremendamente curioso.

De pronto, se percató de algo.

\- No voy en calzoncillos, friki. Son pantalones de deporte.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues lo parecían… - replicó Rey, desviando la mirada de sus pantalones. Parecía ¿apurada?

Kylo pudo entrever algún recuerdo de su mente, relacionado con las miles de ocasiones en que su tutor legal, aquel mecánico de medio pelo llamado Plutt, se había paseado en calzoncillos por la casa que compartían.

Argh.

¿Por qué todo estaba siendo tan surrealista?

\- Quizás si nos tranquilizamos, esta "conexión" se romperá y podremos volver a nuestras vidas…

- _ **Tiene un pase** _– pensó Kylo, irguiéndose y adoptando un gesto pensativo, pasando a contemplar a la joven con interés - ¿Y qué hacemos si esto dura más rato del que queremos? No pienso soportar la idea de tenerte merodeando por mi cuarto a ratos.

\- Pienso lo mismo – acordó Rey, cruzándose de brazos – Así que, ¿cómo hacemos para cortar esto?

Por primera vez en toda aquella conversación de locos, Kylo pareció genuinamente reflexivo.

\- Ni idea.

\- Se supone que tú eres el que quería enseñarme a manejar esto, ¿no? Eso dijiste el día del choque… - y se lanzó a imitar su voz, poniendo un acento nasal que Kylo sabía que no tenía – "Déjame enseñarte, yo podría ser tu maestro" y otras mierdas… Y ahora no sabes plantear soluciones. ¿Ahora qué pasa, tío listo?

\- Sin insultar.

La joven resopló, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues ya me dirás qué hacemos. Porque a mí se me está ocurriendo algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ignorarte hasta que te largues – y la joven anduvo hasta su escritorio, que probablemente en su dimensión era el lavabo, porque continuó cepillándose los dientes.

Kylo casi estuvo tentado de correr hacia ella para regañarle en plan "¡eeeh, no manches mis cosas!" pero tuvo que recordarse mentalmente por enésima vez que ella no estaba allí.

\- _**Pero da la misma guerra que si lo estuviera.**_

\- Eh, te he oído, ¿fabef? – medió Rey, con la boca llena de espuma y agua, mientras Kylo observaba estupefacto cómo el agua que ella chorreaba jamás caía en su mesa, sino que desaparecía en el aire – No me agrada en abfoluto efto, de verdad – y vio cómo la joven enjuagaba el cepillo bajo un grifo invisible – Eref la última perfona con la me guftaría cruzarme en mi tiempo libre.

La chica se agachó, haciendo el típico gesto de ir a llenarse la boca al grifo para enjuagarse la boca. Sólo que… no había grifo.

De pronto, Rey se incorporó de nuevo y se topó con Kylo a medio metro de ella. Retrocedió repentinamente mientras inquiría:

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Es extraño – comenzó él, ya decididamente calmado e interesado – No estoy viendo el grifo ni nada de lo que te rodea. Es como la otra vez. ¿Tú sigues sin ver mis alrededores?

\- Así es – le confirmó ella, secándose el agua con el dorso de la mano. Kylo seguía elucubrando.

\- No podrías hacer que no existo. No podríamos ignorarnos – Kylo alzó el mentón, desafiante - ¿Cómo vas a ignorarme si, cuando te metas en la ducha, yo sigo en el baño? Piénsalo.

Rey acusó el efecto de las palabras, abriendo ojos y boca como platos. Pero se recompuso enseguida.

\- Bah, tampoco hay mucho que ver – y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Kylo, muy a su pesar, boquiabierto.

\- ¿Perdona? – y él se acercó a ella, intentando colocarse de frente a la joven - ¿Acabas de decir que no te importa que te vean? ¿Tú sabes cómo podría usar yo en redes sociales lo que acabas de decir?

Y Rey se giró como un rayo, poniéndose a unos centímetros de él.

\- Del mismo modo en que lo hicisteis con nuestras fotos en Instagram los primeros días de curso, ¿no, desgraciado?

A pesar de ser mucho más alto que ella y ocupar casi el doble de espacio, Kylo no pudo evitar echar un poco el torso hacia atrás, sorprendido por su reacción.

Rey seguía con la cara casi pegada a la suya, el mentón bien alzado y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, respirando fuertemente. A pesar de ello, la joven apenas le llegaba a la barbilla y a Kylo casi le dio la risa. Las vibraciones de poder se hicieron más intensas, y Kylo sintió cómo pequeñas descargas eléctricas enviaban hormigueos desagradables por todo su cuerpo.

Pero él también sabía recomponerse.

\- No hay quien te entienda. Te fastidian unos cuantos comentarios en Instagram y te da lo mismo que un completo extraño esté delante de ti mientras te duchas. "Eres Rara de Narices, 3.0."

La muchacha replicó:

\- Me fastidia más que alguien juguetee con mi imagen para ofenderme, que el hecho de que un completo gilipollas esté delante de mí mientras me ducho. Dudo de que disfrutases de la visión. ¡Pero no te librarías de la paliza en cuanto nos encontrásemos en el mundo real! ¡Sería capaz de entrar en tu estúpida Academia para hincharte las narices a palos!

La mente de Kylo era un torbellino en ese instante. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Es en verdad una exhibicionista? ¿Me tendría reservada alguna clase de dolorosa venganza en caso de que eso pasase? ¿Qué narices se le ocurriría hacer?

Y entonces ella desapareció.

Y no le extrañó en absoluto el hecho de que su ritmo cardíaco se hubiese disparado.

Demonios, menudo huracán de chica.

Necesitaba una ducha y al menos, dos horas de meditación.

* * *

 **20.09**

\- ¿Dónde has estado hoy?

Kylo intentó recomponer su rostro en forma de máscara inexpresiva y afianzó su barrera de poder. Nunca supo si lo hizo bien, porque al alzar la mirada, vio a Robert mirarle por encima de su cena con el mismo rostro impasible de siempre.

\- Por ahí, con Hux.

Había tenido la buena precaución de avisarle por móvil un rato antes, para que pedirle que le proporcionase una coartada. Hoy, Armie no había pedido recompensa a cambio del favor.

Eso era lo curioso de Armitage: a veces pedía compensación por hacer tal o cual recado para Kylo. Otras veces, se callaba y lo dejaba estar. Pero Kylo sabía que, tarde o temprano, la fría mente de Hux se cobraba su recompensa.

\- Es cierto, él tampoco estaba en casa cuando he ido a hablar con su padre hoy.

\- ¿Has visitado a William? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Te habría echado un cable – replicó Kylo, metiéndose una cucharada en la boca.

\- Quería preparar un poco el terreno para ponerlo nervioso mientras investigo el asunto de los rumanos.

Kylo asintió imperceptiblemente, mientras su vista se perdía de nuevo en el infinito.

\- Y ahora, ¿dónde estás?

Otra vez la pregunta sorprendía al muchacho. Intentó recomponer su cara de nuevo, pero Robert era un maestro.

\- Estás ausente hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo en el instituto? ¿Es sobre el examen? Tal vez deberías haber estudiado menos. Debes aprender a delegar en tu poder.

\- ¿Qué se cree, que no lo intento todos los días? – escupió Kylo, repentinamente enfadado. Al segundo, se increpó mentalmente por aquel arrebato. Ni el mismo entendía de dónde le venía. Pero Robert no se lo merecía.

Su anciano mentor lo observaba, estupefacto, con la boca entreabierta, y Kylo experimentó una punzada de vergüenza.

\- Lo lamento, padre. No volverá a pasar. Discúlpeme… Hoy estoy muy cansado. Me he pasado el rato ayudando a Armie con los deberes de Ciencias y ha sido agotador. El muy memo necesita ocho explicaciones para entender algo.

La cascada risa de Robert le indicó a Kylo que el peligro había pasado. Pero por si acaso, y aunque le costara lo que le quedaba de energía, aseguró su barrera de nuevo.

\- Yo tenía a Armitage por un chico inteligente. Pero, Kylo, no está bien alardear. Al menos, no delante de otros.

* * *

 **21.27**

Al cuarto intento, desistió. Era imposible. Estaba saturado hoy. Habían sido demasiadas cosas, demasiado gasto de energía. Demasiado en que pensar.

Sentado como estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre su estera gris oscuro, permaneció unos instantes mirando al vacío, frunciendo el ceño al comprobar cómo aquella idiota ocupaba sus pensamientos. Cada palabra que se habían gritado, cada movimiento que la había visto hacer… Necesitaba tiempo para digerir y procesar todo. Allí podía haber información útil. Y seguía sin descartar la idea de lo del exhibicionismo… Aunque quizás la causa fuese que la pringada le tenía tan poco aprecio a su físico, que no consideraba peligroso el ser vista en paños menores…

 _ **\- Qué tía tan deprimente.**_

* * *

 **8.31**

Era sábado, pero para él, todos los días eran iguales. Bueno, los fines de semana se levantaba una hora más tarde. Le esperaban intensas horas de estudio y deberes…

\- Las que perdí ayer por culpa de mi excursión al centro comercial – rezongó mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas y se frotaba el entrecejo. Despertarse con dolor de cabeza era de las sensaciones más odiadas por Kylo. Y no digamos ya, si aquello lo precedía una noche de sueño inquieto…

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño arrastrando los pies.

* * *

 **9.15**

Aquel rato de carrera le había sentado bastante bien. La mañana era fresca e invitaba a estar en la calle más rato, pero tenía ganas de regresar a casa a darse una ducha. Hoy había dado un pequeño rodeo, pues necesitaba recorrer más distancia de la habitual para desconectar mejor.

Por eso, al atravesar una calle por la que no transitaba con frecuencia, su asombro fue máximo al notar las vibraciones familiares:

- _ **¿Qué hará esta friki por la calle tan temprano?**_

Activó su sigilo y caminó a paso rápido hacia la fuente de poder. Llegó a la esquina de una avenida más concurrida y localizó rápidamente a la joven. La chica llevaba una abultada mochila, una gorra y sus gafas de sol.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no vio la baldosa rota y su cuerpo reaccionó antes que ella: mientras Rey braceaba y se tambaleaba antes de perder el equilibrio e ir a dar con su trasero al asfalto de la calle, sus instintos se activaron y sin previo aviso, el cristal de una marquesina de autobús cercana estalló en mil pedazos…

Kylo notó el estallido de poder, que fue breve pero intenso.

El revuelo que se armó al instante quedó amortiguado por el hecho de que nadie fue herido, ya que por fortuna, no había gente en la marquesina ni en sus inmediaciones. Todos los transeúntes se retiraron al instante, achacando el extraño incidente al calor, a alguna pedrada de unos chiquillos que jugaban enfrente (algunas personas se lanzaron a increparles) o a mil cosas más…

Pero Rey aún estaba sentada en el suelo, varios metros más allá, estupefacta al ver el cristal roto y comenzando a hiperventilar. Kylo quiso concentrarse en lo que pensaba en ese instante, pero de repente sintió algo más cerca de él…

¡Había que salir de allí pitando!

Y así lo hizo: echó a correr de nuevo, poniendo unas cuantas manzanas entre él, Rey y lo que lo había echado del lugar…

Mientras, Rey, intentando incorporarse, empezó a hiperventilar, dando gracias mentalmente de que al menos, no hubiese ningún herido por el incidente.

De pronto, unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y notó a alguien a su lado. Era una presencia confortante y cálida. Se giró como un rayo y vio a la directora Organa, que se había arrodillado a su lado y le habló con voz reposada y segura:

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, jovencita… O provocarás algo mucho peor.

* * *

N.A.: Bueno, bueno, menuda indigestión de Kylo, ¿eh? Esta vez sí que se me ha ido la mano con la extensión… Pero así compenso la espera de semanas… Y es que este mes ha sido uno de los peores de mi vida, por el nivel de estrés y ansiedad que he sufrido. Superé con una nota excelente el examen terrible escrito de finales de junio, pasé al siguiente, que era oral y… también lo aprobé con una nota increíblemente alta. Así que, tras muchos días de espera a las notas, por fin he obtenido una plaza fija, ¡un puesto de trabajo estable para toda la vida! De estos exámenes dependía mi futuro… Imagino que comprenderéis ahora mi ausencia…

A lo que vamos: he plagado el capítulo de mini detalles que van a ser importantes en el futuro. Aquí ha habido muchas señales y pistas para el resto de la historia, y habrá premio para aquel o aquella que sepa leer entre líneas.

No me gusta mucho escribir sobre Snoke, pero es importantísimo para la historia, y prometo que me he esforzado todo lo que he podido. Se le ha visto poco hasta ahora, pero va a ser algo más relevante desde este momento. Prefiero que aparezca desde el punto de vista de Kylo, para que viésemos mejor su trasfondo y su misión en la trama.

Respecto a los encuentros astrales de Rey y Kylo, ¿qué tal? Hay algunos que habréis notado que son como los de la película y otros que me los estoy sacando de la manga. Kylo suele estar tranquilo cuando se las ve con Rey, pero esta vez se han invertido un poco los papeles… Pienso explotar las consecuencias de que dos adolescentes se encuentren psíquicamente en cualquier momento y circunstancia… Va a haber cachondeo para rato XDDD

Sobre lo de Leia en el último instante, prefiero no pronunciarme.

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: volvemos a la guerra "Cuervos vs. Pringados". Tendremos más de Poe, de Finn, de Rose y toda la panda, que están escandalizados por la última de los de la Academia. Pero Poe volverá a la carga con sus "mil maneras de liarla parda"

A Rey le hacen una oferta que le va a suponer un pastón en gasolina. Mientras se piensa si aceptar o no, habrá visita a un personaje que ya hemos visto y del que seguramente creíais que me había olvidado. En plan: "lo mencionaste y ya pasas de nuevo". No, yo no paso… ¡Es que no caben todos en un solo capítulo!

Próxima actualización: casi seguro que antes de mediados de agosto. Ahora estoy en un lugar donde, a pesar de tener internet, he venido sin ordenador. Necesitaba desconectar. Aunque puede que esa actualización venga antes. Dependo de viajes y visitas de amigos ^_^


	11. Propuesta

**10**

 **Propuesta**

\- Pobre Stomer, casi se ahoga cuando Becky le dijo que sí.

\- ¿Tan colgado está por ella?

\- Desde séptimo. Iban juntos al cole.

\- ¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada desde entonces? Podrían llevar saliendo siglos.

\- Ya, es que Stomer es más cobarde de lo que nos quiere hacer creer. Paige dice que en el fondo es un buenazo.

\- Jaja, no me cuadra…

\- Es que siempre anda con JC, con Poe y con los tíos más brutos del insti y te crees que son todos iguales, pero no. Stomer es un cagado para esas cosas.

\- Pues que no te oiga decirlo…

Rose y Rey echaron a reír ante las palabras de Finn. Juntos, iban caminando hacia el gimnasio aquel lunes, mientras hacían estiramientos antes de la clase de Educación Física.

La verdad es que el finde había estado bien. El viernes no habían salido, pero el sábado sí que habían ido al cine y a tomar unas bebidas al Mos Eisley, donde había habido concierto.

Las hermanas Tico habían visto, muy satisfechas, cómo Rey lucía algunas de adquisiciones de la tarde de compras del otro día, con las que Rey estuvo comodísima. Era un nuevo estilo: más arreglado, mejor combinado, con prendas actuales que se salían del rollo sport desaliñado de la muchacha. Rey había estado algo apurada por vestir de aquel modo, pero Kaydel también había aplaudido su estilismo y la chica había ganado confianza para disfrutar de la noche.

Algo avergonzada, Rey había leído sus mentes y detectó que ambas se sentían doblemente en deuda con ella, porque, entre lo del accidente de coche y lo del centro comercial, ya les había sacado de un apuro en dos ocasiones. Paige era quien sentía que tenía la mayor deuda con ella. Si a Rose le llegase a pasar algo, ella jamás se lo perdonaría…

Mientras Rey sonreía para sus adentros, pensando en la agradable sensación de haber recibido ayuda y ser animada, fue sorprendida por los gritos de sorpresa de sus amigos.

Eran los primeros en llegar al gimnasio y por tanto, no había nadie para avisarles del desastre que estaban presenciando.

La fachada principal del pabellón, que justamente daba al trozo de valla metálica frente al césped del estadio, estaba decorada con inmensos grafitis de consumada maestría. El conjunto era un enorme mural que representaba a los cuervos vestidos con alguna especie de uniformes militares en negro, mientras aparecían atacando y sometiendo a los "pringados" a punta de pistola láser, entre bolas de fuego, explosiones en vivos rojos y dorados y naves espaciales en el cielo que estallaban en pedazos. Se reconocían algunos rostros en los republicanos, como el de Poe, que colgaba boca abajo de una cuerda por la parte inferior de una nave negra de alas hexagonales y que lucía su equipación de fútbol. O el de Paige Tico, a la que un cuervo, vestido con una extraña armadura blanca y el logo rojo de la Academia, disparaba balones de baloncesto desde un enorme bazoka. En medio de todo, una alta figura de negro, con un casco que Rey y Finn reconocieron muy bien, dominaba la escena de destrucción, subida a una plataforma oscura. Portaba lo que parecía una espada de luz roja y con ella tenía sometida en el suelo, a una figura cuyo rostro no se veía, pero que tenía escrita sobre su camiseta blanca la palabra "Escoria". Sobre ellos, el logo en rojo sangre de la Academia adornaba la frase "La Supremacía de la Academia jamás será aplastada". En favor del/ la artista o artistas, se podía decir que el conjunto estaba soberbiamente ejecutado con todo lujo de detalles, gran parecido en los rostros y un vibrante uso del color, lleno de brillos típicos del acabado en aerógrafo.

Por las mentes de los tres pasó la misma frase:

\- Se va a liar.

* * *

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Poe? La jefa de estudios lo está buscando…

Paige alzó la vista de las páginas de su magazine, dando un sonoro sorbo a su refresco. Tubbs y Finn, sentados junto a ella en las escaleras, negaron con un leve gesto.

\- Ni idea – respondió la capitana de baloncesto – Está muy cabreado y para mí que se ha ido a los jardines del ala sur. A su rincón de pensar.

\- Mierda, pues espero que se le ocurra algo bueno – convino Kaydel, poniéndose en jarras - ¿Alguien viene conmigo?

Paige asintió y ambas echaron a andar a paso ligero por el césped.

\- Oye, Kaydel…

\- Dime.

\- No tiene nada que ver, pero… ¿qué te parece Newby?

\- ¿Finn? ¿El de la clase de tu hermana?

\- Sí, ése.

\- Pues me parece buen tío. Uy… - y Kaydel se cogió del brazo de Paige - ¿Es que te gusta?

La joven asiática negó expresivamente.

\- Noooo… qué va…

\- Menos mal. Es que ya que me lo mencionas, me gusta para tu hermana.

Paige no pudo evitarlo: se paró en seco, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, se ha hecho muy amigo de Rose, están en la misma clase… - razonó Kaydel – Y para mí que a tu hermana le gusta un poquito. ¿No sabes tú nada?

\- Uf, ni idea – y Paige resopló – Rose es muy cerrada para contar esas cosas, pero hay otras que las lleva escritas en la cara. Y el caso es que… - se aferró al brazo que Kaydel le había asido - … A mí también me da esa sensación.

\- Ay, a mí me encantaría… Harían buena pareja, ¿no crees?

Paige sintió que le iban a reventar los músculos faciales de tanto sonreír.

\- Ya lo creo… Lo que nos faltaría sería comprobar que Finn no está pillado y que le gusta Rose.

\- Eso puede sacárselo Poe. Tengo Consejo Estudiantil mañana en el recreo. O podemos comentárselo ahora, si no está muy enfadado…

\- Perfecto.

Ambas se miraron intensamente unos segundos. Llevaban siendo compañeras de clase y amigas casi cinco años.

\- ¡Misión Cupido al rescate! – gritaron a la vez, y se echaron a reír mientras apretaban el paso.

* * *

\- Menudo descaro, venirse a pintarrajearnos las paredes… ¡Sinvergüenzas! Deberían pagar ellos el destrozo… Y a los artistas, les cortaba las manos…

Rey farfullaba para sí mientras manipulaba las herramientas con cuidado. Por muy enfadada que estuviese, el instrumental del taller de la profesora D´Acy era sagrado. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarla a recoger la clase durante varios días, lo cual había contribuido a mejorar su opinión de ella, desde que la viese en el pasillo hablando con P.O. a deshoras…

D´Acy había salido un instante y, mientras Rey guardaba los materiales en sus cajones correspondientes, vio cómo regresaba y se quedaba hablando con alguien en el marco de la puerta. No pudo ver quién era su interlocutor.

\- Apuesto a que ha sido ese Hux el que lo ha organizado. Algún día me cruzaré con él y se va a enterar.

Cerró de un golpetazo el cajón sin dejar de refunfuñar.

\- ¡Malditos cuervos! ¡Y maldito seas, Kylo Ren!

\- Ejem.

Rey se giró como un rayo, dándose cuenta justo antes de girarse de que ya sabía a quién iba a ver tras ella.

Leia Organa sonreía junto a la mesa del profesor. ¿Cuándo había entrado en clase?

En ese momento, D´Acy se asomó a la puerta.

\- Señorita Plutt, la dejo con la directora Organa, quiere hablar un momento con usted. Cuando terminen, cierre la puerta de la clase. Dele las llaves a la directora. Hasta luego – y se alejó por el pasillo.

Rey volvió a girarse hacia la directora. Hoy llevaba puesto un elegante vestido en azul cobalto sobre el que llevaba una sobrecamisa en el mismo tono, con mangas profusamente bordadas en un elegante arabesco. Lucía su elaborado moño de siempre.

\- Hola, Rey. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La joven no pudo evitar retrotraerse a la conversación que había mantenido con la directora días atrás.

* * *

\- Gracias, directora Organa – musitó Rey cuando la mujer la ayudó a incorporarse, mientras hacía gestos a algunos transeúntes cercanos de que las dejaran tranquilas y que podían retirarse. Muchos de ellos daban un ligero rodeo para evitar pisar el estropicio de cristales destrozados en el suelo.

\- ¿Seguro, Rey? – y sin dejar de cogerle el brazo con suavidad, Leia la guió hasta un banco cercano.

\- Sí, claro… - musitó la joven con forzada despreocupación. Pero Rey no estaba bien. Como siempre que experimentaba un subidón de poder imprevisto y descontrolado, su corazón iba a mil.

Y lo más extraño: ¿qué era aquello que le acababa de decir la directora?

\- ¿Por qué me dice que tenga cuidado? Yo no he hecho nada, me he resbalado sin querer.

Ambas se sentaron en el banco y Leia se acercó a ella, bajando el tono de voz después de mirar a todos lados.

\- Sé que lo has hecho sin querer. Y lo del cristal también.

Rey experimentó un vuelco al corazón.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué sabía la directora?

\- ¿Qué…? Pero… cómo… ¿Cómo…?

Leia la sujetó de los hombros con aquella firmeza y suavidad característicos.

\- Tranquila, Rey, cálmate. Necesitas tranquilizarte. Lo primero, respira hondo. Respira, vamos.

Rey obedeció y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mirada de la directora clavada en ella. Mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y Leia habló.

\- Sé que necesitas respuestas. Pero lo primero que necesitas es ayudarte a ti misma.

El corazón de Rey martilleaba fuerte. ¿En serio le estaba hablando de… sus poderes?

Increíble… ¡Hasta entonces había pensado que Kylo y ella eran los únicos!

\- Me habla usted de…

\- … De lo que ya sabes. El cristal. Tu energía.

Por todas las galaxias…

¡No podía ser!

Rey tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Leia tuvo que tranquilizarla de nuevo.

Alrededor de ellas, el mundo seguía girando. Los coches circulaban, la gente caminaba, los semáforos cambiaban de color, el sol lucía con fuerza…

\- Escúchame Rey. Yo no tengo esa energía, pero la siento. Tengo una pequeña parte de lo que tú tienes. Por eso no te he sentido hasta hoy. No sospechaba de ti.

\- Y usted…

\- No sé hacer nada de lo que tú parece ser que haces. Alguna vez he sentido cosas, pero hace ya mucho de eso…

Rey se bebía sus palabras como agua de mayo. ¡Cómo había necesitado algo como aquello! ¡Y ahora no podía creerse que le estuvieran hablando así, con tanta naturalidad! Parecía un sueño…

\- Directora Organa, lo siento muchísimo – y Rey señaló con la cabeza a la destrozada cristalera de más allá – Le prometo que no controlo lo que hago, y…

\- Sientes miedo. ¿Verdad?

La muchacha asintió mudamente.

\- Una vez me dijeron que el miedo es el peor compañero de las personas con habilidades como las nuestras. Tenemos miedo a lo desconocido y ese miedo se acrecienta cuando el desconocido habita en nuestro interior. Necesitas conocer tus habilidades. Saber hasta dónde podrías llegar.

Rey experimentó un nuevo vuelco de tripas. Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho Kylo Ren.

\- Necesitas conocerte y controlarte. No quieres provocar desastres…

¡No, directora, claro que no! – Rey negó con vehemencia – Necesito ayuda, lo sé.

\- Puedo hacer algo por ti – y con aquellas palabras, Rey sintió que las pulsaciones le bajaban al fin – Pero simplemente seré una intermediaria.

\- ¿Intermediaria?

Leia miró de nuevo a su alrededor y suspiró.

\- Ahora no podemos seguir hablando. Seguiremos en unos días. Descansa y no te esfuerces hoy.

La directora desapareció entre la multitud, mirando por encima de su hombro como si de pronto sintiera que la seguían. Se marchó dejando a Rey sentada en el banco, aún sorprendida pero con la chispa de la esperanza prendida en su pecho.

* * *

\- Estoy mejor, gracias.

\- Me alegro – la directora suspiró mientras jugueteaba con las llaves del taller en sus manos – Me supo muy mal tener que dejarte allí, sabiendo lo que acababas de pasar, pero tuve que irme por una urgencia.

\- No se preocupe – Rey manoteó en el aire para quitarle importancia - Le hice caso y me fui a casa.

\- No tendrías grandes planes, espero.

\- Me esperaba una mañana en el desguace, recopilando materiales. Podía esperar.

Leia pareció evaluar su respuesta, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de la profesora. Rey la imitó, colocándose a su lado.

\- ¿En el desguace? ¿Es por algún trabajo?

\- Sí, trabajo en el taller de mi tutor legal. Así saco un dinerillo extra y además, me gusta.

\- Eso está bien. Veo que los buenos informes de D´Acy sobre ti están justificados – Leia sonrió mientras hablaba y a Rey también se le encendió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Buenos informes?

\- Está muy contenta contigo. Está orgullosa de tener a una alumna tan adelantada. Y francamente – Leia le puso la mano en el brazo - Entre tú y yo, es una alegría verles las caras a esos hombrecitos que tienes por compañeros cada vez que publican notas en el tablón y tú estás en los puestos más altos.

El pecho de Rey se hinchó de orgullo, mientras sonreía. No estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras. Y era cierto que, con el paso de las semanas, había demostrado ya a sus otros compañeros que allí había mucho machito que decía saber de motos, pero que no sabía el nombre de la mitad de componentes de un motor desmontado. Rey les aventajaba en destreza y conocimientos y ya había callado unas cuantas bocas con su comportamiento ejemplar. Además, sabía lo que se hacía al manejar ciertas herramientas, con lo cual D´Acy prácticamente le había dado el puesto de asistente en sus clases. Rey leía perfectamente la envidia y el orgullo masculino herido en los rostros de sus compañeros, pero poco a poco iban dando paso a la admiración, al interés por conocerla mejor y a otro sentimiento con el que la joven no estaba familiarizada.

¿Morbo? ¿Les daba morbo ver a una chica manejar maquinaria como lo hacía ella? ¿Y qué era eso de que era mona? Pero si llevaba las uñas hechas un asco, comía dos veces más que cualquiera de ellos, no se maquillaba e iba en zapatillas…

Prefirió no volver a ahondar en las mentes de sus compañeros nunca más. Eran iguales a las de todos los hombres del planeta Tierra. Y además, todo aquello le revolvía las tripas y la ponía muy nerviosa.

Argh.

\- Gracias, directora.

\- Bien – Leia se encogió de hombros e inspiró hondo – Necesitamos acabar la conversación el otro día.

\- Ah, sí, eso…

\- Intermediaria. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Ahá.

\- Seré tu intermediaria. Te daré las señas, pero desde ahí ya no podré ayudarte. El resto dependerá de ti y de tu buen hacer.

Rey se sintió algo agobiada.

\- ¿Y por qué me dice eso?

\- Porque en el lugar a donde voy a enviarte probablemente no te reciban correctamente.

Rey intentó ocultar su frustración. Maldita sea, para una vez que podría encontrar respuestas, un nuevo impedimento le cortaba el camino.

\- No me importa. Me las apañaré. ¿A quién tengo que ver?

\- A tu profesor de Física.

La joven, completamente descolocada, no pudo evitar soltar un "¿Ein?" de lo más maleducado, del cual se disculpó al instante.

\- La señorita Tico me comentó el otro día que necesitabas ayuda con la Física, ¿no es así?

Rey, aún más descolocada, asintió entre titubeos.

\- Ssssí, claro…

\- Pues te voy a dar las señas de alguien – Leia cogió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de la mesa y garabateó unas líneas - El problema es que vive un poco lejos. ¿Tienes medio de transporte propio?

\- Sí, una moto.

\- Menos mal. Cuando me enteré de que se había mudado allí, me dieron ganas de pegarme un tiro… Y una recomendación: no le digas que vas de mi parte.

Mientras Rey arqueaba una ceja en señal de extrañeza, Leia le alcanzó el papel escrito con su estilizada y elegante letra.

\- Es un poco peculiar. Mejor que no sepa que estamos relacionados. Pero si todo va bien, acabará descubriéndolo. No te asustes. Es algo exasperante, pero es el mejor profesor de Física que conozco.

Antes de detenerse a leerlo, Rey balbució:

\- Directora Organa, le agradezco que me quiera ayudar con lo de la Física, pero pensaba que usted iba a darme ayuda con lo de… - involuntariamente bajó la voz - … ya sabe, mis poderes y eso…

Leia hizo un gesto cómplice y sonrió mientras respondía.

\- No te preocupes – y señaló al papel escrito – Si todo sale bien, matarás dos pájaros de un tiro.

La vista de Rey bajó al papel y, cuando leyó el nombre que había allí escrito, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas.

* * *

\- Sí, esto servirá… ¡Hahahaha, soy un genio! Si es que yo iba para poeta, pero se me cruzó el fútbol por medio…

Poe sacó la lengua en plena concentración mientras retocaba sus últimas líneas. Estaba sentado en el césped, a la sombra de un gran árbol, con una carpeta apoyada sobre las rodillas, mientras escribía a bolígrafo con febril rapidez. A ratos, releía y sonreía. Aquello iba como la seda…

De pronto, unas menudas manos taparon sus ojos. Poe sonrió porque olían a vainilla y solamente conocía a alguien que oliera así.

\- Kaydel, ¿qué queréis?

La muchacha retiró sus manos, pero Poe las sujetó en las suyas, mientras la joven hablaba por encima de su hombro y tomaba asiento junto a él y Paige.

\- Venimos a comprobar que el contraataque no te ha sorbido los sesos – por fin, Kaydel se deshizo de las manos de Poe, que sonreía encantado de la compañía - Y a avisarte de que la jefa de estudios quiere hablar contigo.

A Poe se le cayó el boli del susto.

\- ¿Holdo? ¿Que quiere verme? – Poe hizo todo lo humanamente posible para evitar que se le notase el sonrojo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Por fortuna, las chicas estaban demasiado concentradas en otros temas.

\- Sí, pásate a cuarta hora por su despacho, es el recado que me ha dado – dijo Paige – Oye, ¿cómo va el asunto?

\- Casi acabado – y Poe cogió los papeles que había estado escribiendo – Me falta pasar esto a limpio y mandárselo al club de Animadores, junto con algunas instrucciones. Iré a hablar personalmente con ellos mañana.

\- Eh, recuerda que tenemos Consejo Estudiantil – medió Kaydel.

\- Ya, ya…

\- ¿A los animadores? – inquirió Paige - ¿Qué es lo que has tramado esta vez?

\- El hecho de que hayan llevado la guerra a nuestro gimnasio me ha dado ideas… ¡La próxima batalla será en el mismo lugar!

* * *

\- Hey.

Finn dio un respingo, con el corazón acelerado, pero se calmó automáticamente al ver a Rey sentarse a su lado en el banco de madera. Su gesto se distendió en una sonrisa. Rey era la chica con la que más a gusto se sentía en aquel nuevo lugar. Sus charlas sobre videojuegos no tenían fin y había demostrado ser muy simpática, comentando continuamente todo lo que pasaba en clase y de modo muy divertido.

\- ¿Dónde te metías?

\- Quería practicar unos tiros… - respondió él, señalando con la cabeza el carrito de balones de baloncesto que había a su lado.

Rey alzó la vista hasta las canastas y vio que junto a una de ellas había varios balones en el suelo. En cuestión de segundos, leyó la mente de Finn y se hizo cargo de su estrés y sus miedos.

Ella también tenía ahora una preocupación capital entre manos, como la oferta de ayuda de la directora Organa. El papel con la dirección le ardía en el bolsillo y un extraño miedo la instaba a tirarlo a la papelera más próxima y a olvidarse de todo el asunto.

Pero aquello tendría que esperar. La necesitaban en ese momento.

\- Oye, esto no es un examen – dijo ella sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el banco junto a Finn – No deberías estresarte tanto. Lo harás bien. Te he visto jugar. Te escogerán seguro.

\- Ya, pero soy "el nuevo" – Finn hizo señales de comillas con sus dedos – No me conocen mucho y los de aquí preferirán fichar a gente que conozcan de antes, porque saben cómo juegan, cómo se comportan…

\- ¡Anda ya! Lo que todo el mundo quiere es tener a los mejores en su equipo – y Rey le dio una palmada en la espalda – Y si tú eres el mejor, te querrán con ellos, seas o no nuevo. Y otra cosa – le dio unos toquecitos en el entrecejo con el índice – Métete ya en la cabeza que tú eres un alumno del Republicano. Ya lo dijo Poe el primer día. ¿Vas a contradecir al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?

Finn tuvo que sonreír y suspiró.

\- Vaaale, si te pones en ese plan…

\- No me pongo en ningún plan – y Rey cambió su pose a una sentada a horcajadas sobre el banco, sacando pecho con gesto pagado de sí misma – Estoy diciendo la verdad, ni más ni menos. Deja de practicar ya y vamos a por un refresco, anda.

Finn se echó una toalla sobre los hombros y Rey se ofreció a ayudarle a recoger las pelotas.

\- Se me ocurre algo – dijo Rey, mientras le pasaba los balones y Finn los cogía al vuelo para meterlos en el carrito – Si te cogen para el equipo, me tienes que dejar jugar con tu personaje la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa. Nunca tengo oportunidad de coger a Shadow.

A Finn se le mudó el gesto.

\- ¡Eso ni en broma! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

\- En ese caso, haz todo lo posible por evitar que te seleccionen – y Rey le lanzó un balón, que Finn cogió a duras penas.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – rugió el joven.

\- ¡Ja! Ése es el Finn que me gusta – exclamó Rey, lanzándole otro balón, esta vez dirigido a la cara y que él volvió a coger casi de milagro.

\- Vale, pero cuida ese brazo. ¿Por qué no te has apuntado a ningún deporte? Creo que se te darían bien. En Educación Física eres rápida.

\- Sí, pero me quitaría tiempo de las prácticas de taller. La profe D´Acy me tiene entre los mejores de la clase y me deja usar ciertas herramientas que al resto, ni olerlas.

Finn dejó escapar un silbidito de admiración.

\- Mola. Me encantaría verte un día en faena, dejando KO al resto con tu inteligencia en motores.

El carrito de balones estaba lleno al fin y juntos se encaminaron al almacén para guardarlo.

\- Pues ya sabes – medió Rey – Cuando quieras, haces novillos y te pasas por la clase 35-M.

\- Uau, qué mala influencia. ¿Me vas a llevar por el lado oscuro?

\- Eso nunca, majadero.

* * *

\- De verdad, no sé por qué está tan nervioso. Va a hacerlo genial.

Kaydel se giró hacia Rose quien, sentada en las gradas y con la mirada fija en Finn, parecía más nerviosa que el propio jugador.

\- Parece que vas a hacer tú las pruebas… - comentó Kaydel con sonrisa sarcástica, acodándose sobre sus rodillas y poniendo las manos sobre su mentón.

\- Es por el examen de Literatura… Lo llevo fatal – se defendió Rose, mostrándole su cuaderno de apuntes.

\- Ya. Y por eso te has venido a echar la tarde a ver las pruebas de baloncesto.

Rose se puso como la grana y ya a partir de ahí no dio pie con bola, balbuciendo y revolviendo sus papeles sin darse cuenta, mientras se le caían algunos por el camino. Algunos resbalaron hasta la cancha…

\- Bueno – argumentó Kaydel para salir del paso - También es cierto que, con lo empollona que eres, seguro que te basta con repasar un poco durante las otras pruebas. Y ya prestas atención cuando le toque a Newby.

\- Claro que sí – respondió Rose – Por eso me he traído los deberes.

\- ¡Es una gran idea! – dijo alguien cerca de ellas - ¡Yo también me los he traído!

Las chicas alzaron la cabeza y vieron a Rey, que subía las gradas cargada con su mochila y una carpeta. Venía muy sonriente e iba agachándose entre las gradas para ir recogiendo los papeles que Rose había dejado caer.

\- ¡Hola! – y le alargó los papeles a Rose mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellas y Kaydel la saludaba con otra sonrisa – Ten. ¿También vas a repasar Literatura? Yo me he hecho unos esquemas, pero sigo hecha un lío…

\- ¿Cómo es que has venido? – inquirió Rose.

\- Bueno, creo que Finn necesita algo de apoyo moral – respondió Rey, colocando su cuaderno sobre las piernas y abriéndolo – Aunque es bueno que también hayas venido tú. Cuanta más gente, mejor.

\- Tienes razón… - medió Kaydel. Y en aquel instante, Rey no pudo evitar percibir los pensamientos de la joven rubia - _¿Seguro que viene aquí solamente por animar a Finn? A ver si va a resultar que Rose tiene una rival… ¡La Operación Cupido se iría a la porra!_

Rey arqueó las cejas ante las novedades, se miró a sí misma y suspiró.

- _No sabía que estaba dando esa impresión. Finn es un tío genial, pasamos muchas horas juntos y creo que a él le caigo bien. Pero pobre Rose, si se piensa que voy detrás de él… Tengo que hacer algo para evitar un malentendido. No quiero que piensen mal de mí. No, si al final voy a acabar metida hasta las cejas en esa operación "comosellame"…_

Entonces, el susodicho se acercó a ellas, mientras botaba su pelota. Les hizo un gesto con el brazo y Rey puso las manos en bocina:

\- ¡Eeeeeeh, Finn, holaaaaa! ¡Mucha suerteeee!

Rose y Kaydel, también se le unieron a gritos con los saludos y deseos de buena suerte. Finn amplió su sonrisa al verlas, les hizo otro gesto de saludo y se alejó.

\- Mira qué contento se ha puesto Finn al verte – comentó Rey apuradísima, deseosa de arreglar un poco las cosas y mirando a Rose con toda la intención. Su amiga se puso como una cereza y negó suavemente.

\- Venga ya. Lo que pasa es que mola mucho tener un auditorio.

Kaydel, satisfecha ante el gesto de Rey, medió:

\- Sí, pero hay auditorios que gustan más que otros.

Kaydel y Rey miraron a Rose y vieron que la joven estaba de nuevo muy contenta, aunque había incredulidad en ella, tal y como leyó Rey.

\- Seguro que lo hace genial – dijo la muchacha, casi más para sí misma.

Rey miró fijamente a la pista, donde Finn hacía estiramientos y se dijo para sí:

\- _De esta semana no pasa. Necesito saber qué piensa Finn de esto._

Suspiró y recolocó sus esquemas.

\- _Ay, Rey, con todo lo que tienes en la cabeza ahora mismo… ¿Quién te iba a decir que ibas a acabar metida en jaleos de amoríos y desamoríos?_

* * *

Finn entró, por supuesto. Era un gran corredor y tenía una magnífica puntería, de modo que su puesto en el segundo equipo estaba asegurado. Había un primer equipo, formado por los más veteranos, pero estar en el segundo era ya una garantía de oro. Días más tarde lo celebraron con unas hamburguesas, mientras revisaban las fechas de los partidos y competiciones. Igualmente comprobaron, bastante nerviosos, que la temporada arrancaba precisamente con enfrentamientos contra los cuervos…

\- ¡Menudo estreno! – exclamó Poe, pasándole a Finn el brazo por encima del hombro - ¡Será el mejor pistoletazo de salida a una espléndida carrera deportiva en el Republicano!

\- No podían dejar pasar un diamante en bruto como tú – medió Paige, arrebatándole la lata de refresco a Stomer – Ahora no me extraña que dijeras que en tu anterior insti eras del primer equipo.

Finn estaba abrumadísimo por el éxito, pero muy contento.

\- Gracias, chicos… Estas cosas siempre me dan mucho estrés.

\- Bueno, pues adiós estrés – Rey le dio una de sus palmadas en la espalda – Ahora a prepararte para el próximo partido. ¡Hay que fundir a esos cuervos!

\- Yeaaaah – exclamó Tubbs, alzando un puño – Todos los del equipo de fútbol estaremos allí animando.

Finn se atragantó con una patata frita.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¡Y bien que hacen! – saltó Poe, acodándose en la mesa con vehemencia – necesitaremos público para la que vamos a liar…

En medio del desconcierto general (pues Poe había mantenido su maniobra en secreto) Kaydel y Paige se miraron de reojo. Rey, por su parte, exploró un poquito la mente de Poe y, cuando supo lo que tenía preparado, se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- _Por todos los espacios siderales…_

* * *

Resopló. Le estaba costando aquel arreglo y hoy le dolía la espalda un poco más que otras veces. Estaba sentada en el suelo del garaje privado de Carl, frente a una moto Yamaha TZR 50 medio desmontada. Aún se preguntaba cómo el dueño de semejante máquina se atrevía a dejarla en aquel taller roñoso… Pero luego el dueño le había dicho que quería que solamente Rey tocara su criatura. Le habían llegado buenas referencias de ella por un tal Chewie Bankart, así que se había plantado el día anterior con su moto, pidiendo que la señorita Plutt tuviese la exclusividad de arreglar su moto, como encargo personal. Aquello había supuesto un pequeño disgusto de Carl y bastante asombro por parte de los demás trabajadores del taller…

Rey había aceptado el encargo muy complacida y halagada, así que quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- _Tal vez debería hacer un descanso y responder a Chewie._

El hombre le había escrito por la mañana, preguntándole por sus primeras semanas de curso y proponiéndole una visita. Ya toca, reconoció Rey mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos y tecleaba una respuesta.

\- _¿Y qué le cuento? "Hey, ¿sabes qué? He empezado a mover cosas con la mente, le leo los pensamientos a los demás y el tío más imbécil del insti rival se conecta por Skype astral conmigo. El cual es también una mala bestia con poderes como los míos, sólo que él los usa para putear al personal por pasatiempo. Aparte de eso, el nuevo insti es guay."_

Suspiró y se acodó sobre su rodilla, rascándose la cabeza y recolocándose las gomas de sus moños. Hoy llevaba solamente dos, uno encima de otro en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

\- _Desde luego, ese larguirucho me está dando que pensar. Y no digamos ya los datos que me dio P.O… no los olvido. Pensar que tuvo que ver con ese terrible incendio, y con la muerte del marido de la directora Organa, y que el profesor Skywalker le dio clase…_

Alzó la cabeza, con la mente iluminada por una idea.

- _¡Ahora lo veo claro! ¡El profe Skywalker tuvo que ser quien…!_

Le sorprendió un "bip" del móvil. Era justo un mensaje de Chewie.

\- "¿Qué tal, pequeña descastada?" – Chewie podía tener problemas de audición y lenguaje, pero al escribir era bastante hábil – "No sé nada de ti desde hace siglos."

Rey sonrió mientras tecleaba en la pantalla.

\- "Hola, Chewie. Lo siento, sé que te he descuidado. Prometo pasarme por el local en breve"

\- "Más te vale. O te olvidas de volver a coger el Halcón."

Rey se sofocó y respondió a toda prisa.

\- "¡Nooooo! ¡Es el único coche con el que puedo practicar antes de sacarme el carnet de conducir! Sabes que Carl no me deja el suyo. ¡Eres mi única esperanza!" – y le añadió unos emoticonos llorones.

\- "Eres una convenida."

\- "No seas así. Prometo echarle un vistazo a los amortiguadores esta vez."

\- "Ni hablar. Estoy harto de que me digas que no merece la pena, que están bien."

\- "No, esta vez lo digo en serio. La semana que viene me paso por allí."

\- "Hecho. Avisa con tiempo y te preparo unos tés de los que te gustan. Y quiero una crónica completa de tus primeros días."

La chica, muy sonriente, soltó el móvil lejos del set de herramientas que tenía desplegadas en el suelo frente a sí y dio un trago a su botella de agua. La concentración le daba sed…

Por eso, el aguijonazo de poder, frío y acerado, la pilló por sorpresa de nuevo.

\- Hola, pringada.

\- Hola, cuervo.

Se giró y allí estaba, el espárrago de los infiernos. Vestía, como siempre, de negro de pies a cabeza, con unos pantalones metidos dentro de unas recias botas de hebillas. Por encima de su camiseta llevaba una especie de rebeca/casaca ligera, de corte asimétrico, cuyos broches y cierres colgaban junto a los pliegues de la prenda. Tenía las mangas remangadas, dejando ver los guantes con mitones que cubrían sus pálidas y alargadas manos. Su herida de la cara estaba prácticamente curada, pero la cicatriz no se iría probablemente nunca.

Instantáneamente, a Rey le vinieron a la mente las incógnitas que le habían despertado las revelaciones de P.O. ¿Sería cierto que el chico frente a ella había sido responsable de un incendio y de la muerte de una persona?

Qué tremenda carga para soportar a una edad tan temprana como los diecisiete años…

\- Me encanta mi mote, ¿sabes? – dijo él con voz neutra y una leve sonrisa - Es de lo más original que he oído en mucho tiempo.

Rey, olvidando momentáneamente la gravedad de sus dilemas mentales y asqueada por su tono de voz, bufó contrariada. Estaba claro que tendría que armarse de paciencia.

\- De nada – y se dio la vuelta, decidida a pasar de él hoy.

Pero el cuervo venía con ganas de dar la brasa.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó en tono conversacional, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Rey notó cómo andaba hacia ella, pero intentó controlar sus fuerzas para no girarse y dirigirle una mirada de desprecio y desconfianza.

\- ¿Te importa mucho? – Rey intentó concentrarse en las llaves y destornilladores, decidiendo qué hacía con las piezas que había sacado. El siguiente paso…

\- Vamos, estoy intentando ser educado – se quejó Ren. Y ciertamente, su voz era bastante contenida. No lo veía tan tranquilo desde el primer encuentro, cuando estuvieron charlando sobre lo que veían en el móvil.

Las vibraciones de Kylo tampoco presagiaban nada siniestro. Eran oscuras y frías, sí, pero era una atmósfera sorprendentemente soportable. Ningún pico de ira, ningún tumulto… Estaba decididamente tranquilo.

¡Pero eso no sería suficiente para hacer que ella le respondiese de modo civilizado!

\- No sé cómo puedes ser educado cuando tú orquestaste la obra de arte de nuestro gimnasio – refunfuñó Rey, sin alzar la vista de las herramientas.

\- Ah, no, yo no fui el responsable. Solamente di instrucciones y Hux fue el ejecutor. Creo que no te lo he presentado…

\- Ni falta que hace – replicó ella, ceñuda, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no alzar la cabeza. Veía de reojo los ropajes negros de Kylo a su derecha.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Os habéis hecho muchas fotos con nuestra aportación decorativa? No me negarás que ahora luce mucho mejor… La pared estaba sosísima.

\- Pues ya lo hemos borrado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No me digas. Os habrá costado un pastón. Imagino que habréis gastado el dinero de la indemnización que ha pagado el director Snoke a vuestro insti…

Rey concentró su poder para no mirarlo. Le había llegado algo sobre eso… Una denuncia por vandalismo, que no había prosperado más allá del pago de indemnización correspondiente por parte de la Academia.

\- Pues hemos ahorrado el dinero. ¿Y sabes por qué? – ya no pudo evitarlo y le miró con fuego en los ojos – Porque muchos alumnos hemos colaborado voluntariamente para limpiarlo en recreos o por las tardes. Hemos hecho turnos para dejarlo como nuevo. A nosotros nos importa nuestro insti.

\- Oh, qué entrañable – y Kylo se arrodilló, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella, acodándose sobre su rodilla y poniendo la mano bajo su mentón – La familia que limpia unida, se mantiene unida…

Rey no soportó el frío de sus ojos. Tan fijos y oscuros…

Y sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, detectó algo. Una especie de tumulto en su interior. No supo qué era exactamente, pero bajo aquella atmósfera de seguridad y desprecio, había algo agitándose dentro de él.

Como si aquella oscuridad fuese impostada, forzada, doblegada por una voluntad de hierro.

Había algo más detrás de aquel océano de sombras.

Y de repente pensó en la imagen de un león enfurecido, contenido en una jaula de metal demasiado pequeña.

\- Al menos nosotros nos portamos como un equipo, no como una unidad militar – siseó Rey - Lo vuestro da repelús.

Kylo pareció algo reflexivo.

\- Ya, pero al menos se mantiene la disciplina.

\- Hummmmpppf.

Rey intentó volver a lo suyo. Destornilladores, tuercas…

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Trabajar, a diferencia de niños de papá como tú.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. Así que yo me daría un punto en la boca(*)

Ella no contestó y por fin pudo seleccionar la herramienta adecuada: un destornillador de estrella.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Rey se giró como un rayo, detectando el asombro en la voz de Ren y vio que el joven no apartaba la mirada del destornillador en su mano. Rey lo contempló, extrañada.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

\- Antes no había ningún destornillador y de repente lo he visto en tu mano.

Ambos se quedaron observando la herramienta en silencio durante unos segundos como dos idiotas.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

\- Hacer que aparezca de repente. Te recuerdo que no puedo ver absolutamente nada de tus alrededores. Para mí, ahora mismo estás en medio de mi sala de estar.

\- Y tú en medio de mi taller.

\- Vale, hagamos algo.

\- ¿Qué? – e instintivamente, Rey se apartó un poco.

\- Suelta el destornillador un instante.

Ella era toda desconfianza.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

\- Vamos, anda, hazlo – pidió Kylo, genuinamente interesado – Hazme caso. Quiero comprobar algo.

Rey farfulló una maldición y Kylo alzó sus manos.

\- Prometo no hacer ningún truco.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Por favor.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. Ostras, esto sí que era una novedad. El cuervo estaba siendo educado…

Sin apartar la vista de él, Rey depositó el destornillador en el suelo. Automáticamente, él musitó:

\- Fascinante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya no veo el destornillador, porque tu mano ya no hace contacto con él. Sí, debe de ser eso – murmuró Kylo con tono pensativo – Vale, coge otra herramienta.

\- ¿Me piensas dar muchas instrucciones? Tengo curro, ¿sabes?

\- Vamos, no me irás a negar que no estás deseando experimentar. ¿O soy aquí el único que se pregunta por esta mierda que nos pasa?

Ella lo observó sintiéndose identificada y su gesto se relajó.

\- Vale, pero sin trampas. Estoy preparada para cualquier truquito.

Kylo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerte daño aquí. Ni tengo el menor interés en este momento.

La joven arqueó las cejas, repentinamente segura de sus intenciones. Las vibraciones de Kylo estaban sumamente tranquilas. El joven parecía decididamente concentrado y sereno. Y el hecho de que ella confiase en él vino con la rapidez de un rayo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto pasaba eso? Eran rivales, eran archienemigos, él era algo así como su némesis…

\- A la mierda todo. Necesito respuestas.

Sin cuestionarse nada más, cogió un puñado de tuercas rápidamente. Se las mostró y algunas cayeron al suelo con un suave tintineo.

\- Tuercas. ¡Las veo! – y Rey vio por primera vez en el rostro de Kylo algo parecido a la ilusión de un niño por un juguete nuevo – Increíble… Las que se te han caído las he perdido de vista…

Rey se sintió algo cohibida, pues Kylo la miraba como a un sujeto de experimentos, presa de la admiración. Leyó sus vibraciones y se sorprendió al detectar un pico de poder, pero esta vez no había nada de oscuridad, sino claridad.

¡Luz!

¡Había algo de luz!

¡Luz en Kylo Ren!

¡Impensable!

Era como una bruma difusa, oculta entre nubarrones de tormenta, pero estaba ahí.

Cálida, como una pequeña burbuja de ¿esperanza? ¿Alegría?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso aquellos descubrimientos lo hacían feliz como a un niño en la mañana de Navidad?

Y tan rápidamente como había llegado, se esfumó.

Un espejismo.

Kylo Ren era solamente un científico observando un raro espécimen al que analizar.

De pronto, el joven se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia el vacío. En su dimensión debía de haber algún mueble, porque al instante vio aparecer un libro en su mano.

\- ¿Lo ves? – y se lo mostró.

\- Física 3. Editorial Nilson - leyó la joven - Es violeta y blanco, muy grueso.

\- Fantástico – Ren abrió la mano y al punto, el libro desapareció - ¿Y ahora?

\- ¿Lo has dejado caer al suelo?

\- En efecto. ¿No has oído el golpe?

\- No – y la joven negó con la cabeza, genuinamente interesada. Y al punto, ella también estiró la mano hacia la moto con la que trabajaba, posando su mano sobre el sillín.

Kylo enarcó mucho las cejas y a Rey le sorprendió descubrir en ese instante una extraña intensidad en ellos. No había ira, ni maldad. Tan sólo…

Una fuerza inconmensurable.

Una fijeza que casi asustaba.

\- Impresionante… - murmuró Kylo - Funciona con objetos grandes también…

\- Sí… - Rey parecía igual de absorta que él.

No podía evitarlo, ella también había caído presa en aquel juego de fascinación mutua. Probablemente era la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad en que dos personas lograban algo así…

\- Prueba con algún objeto mayor – pidió, con voz medio ausente.

Rey no lo supo, pero en ese momento, Kylo Ren obedeció a un mortal más rápido que nunca en toda su vida. Corrió hacia el otro extremo de la sala (atravesando un banco de trabajo en su camino como si fuera un fantasma de las películas) y estiró la mano hasta que Rey vio un enorme sofá de tres plazas en gris marengo.

\- Uau… - soltaron ambos a la vez, hasta que se dieron cuenta y carraspearon, algo incómodos.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué sacamos de esto? – inquirió Rey. Aún seguía sentada en el suelo, mientras Kylo volvía a su lado.

\- No lo sé. Al menos nos ha servido para comprobar que solamente depende de nuestra energía y que, realmente, no vemos más que lo que tocamos.

Entonces, su vista se desplazó hasta la mano de Rey, que volvía a estar sobre su regazo.

\- Toca la moto de nuevo. Quiero comprobar algo.

Rey hizo caso y Kylo reprimió una exclamación de asombro.

\- ¿Es eso una Yamaha TZR?

Ella intentó no hacerse la sorprendida.

\- Sí. TZR 50. No me digas que tú también sabes de motos – y volvió a su trabajo.

\- Ya has visto mi BMW. Algo de idea tengo. Vuelve a tocarla – y se arrodilló a su lado, mientras Rey volvía a colocar su mano sobre una rueda – Así que también trabajas con motos de alta gama… Pensaba que el tuyo era un taller mierder…

\- No es mi taller. Pero sí que es un sitio mierder – y Rey cabeceó enérgicamente.

Kylo la miró estupefacto.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo en algo?

Rey, intentando obviar la última frase, revisó una llave inglesa y la introdujo en los engranajes de la moto, para ajustar un par de tornillos.

\- Pues sí. Es un taller mierder, pero no es mi culpa. Mi patrón es un impresentable.

\- ¿Y la gente te trae estas bellezas a este mierdi-taller? ¿Se fían de vosotros?

\- Se fían de mí.

Kylo volvió a arquear las cejas, en un elocuente gesto que decía "bueno, si tú lo dices, será". Después, volvió a examinar la moto, mientras Rey, con sus manos expertas, manipulaba tuercas y cadenas.

\- ¿Y qué le pasa a esta preciosidad?

Rey fue explicando, completamente absorta en su discurso, mientras trabajaba rápidamente. Francamente, las cosas estaban mejor si ella no se concentraba demasiado en su presencia. Mientras ignorase a Kylo para hablar con él lo estrictamente necesario, ella podría enfocarse en su trabajo sin tener problemas con sus barreras de poder.

\- Le daba problemas en plena conducción. Sin cambiar de marcha ni nada, al cliente le saltaba una especie de punto muerto. Y la moto se revolucionaba, se ponía a mil.

\- Seguramente fuese por el selector del cambio… – como Rey no dejaba de manipular la moto, Kylo seguía observando la máquina atentamente - O tal vez por el fiador de la estrella…

\- No, la he abierto y resulta que las horquillas del cambio estaban desgastadas. No llega a desplazar lo suficiente los piñones…

\- … Y por eso le acaban saltando las marchas – finalizó Kylo, contemplando sus manos trabajar con destreza.

De pronto se hizo el silencio entre ambos y se miraron de hito en hito. El silencio era una losa que cayó en medio de ambos, pero en ese instante los arrasó la intensidad de sus poderes.

Bueno, la no-intensidad.

Porque por primera vez, habían dejado de notar fiereza en sus barreras protectoras frente al otro.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando ahí?

¿Por qué las vibraciones de Kylo eran ahora calmadas y no tan frías? ¿Por qué parecía que se amoldaban a las suyas?

No había otra palabra para designar aquello. No había nada en sus vibraciones que chocara. Eran dos atmósferas que coexistían, formadas por partículas de luz y oscuridad que, extrañamente, habían dejado de colisionar hacía unos instantes. Toda violencia había desaparecido.

Incluso Kylo acusó aquel cambio de energía e involuntariamente, se alejó un poco de Rey, sin dejar de traspasarla con la mirada, pero sorprendido por la inusitada calma que los había invadido.

Fue Rey quien rompió aquel instante, alzando las manos al cielo.

\- ¡Argh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy confraternizando con el príncipe de los cuervos frente a una moto desmontada!

Kylo la miró con el fastidio pintado en el rostro.

\- ¿Y tienes algún problema con esto?

Rey lo fulminó con la mirada. Tuvo que alzar bastante la cabeza… Incluso arrodillado a su lado, era muy alto…

\- ¿Es que se supone que no debería tener problema? ¿Se supone que esto es normal?

Kylo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Me refería a que estábamos teniendo una conversación civilizada por una vez en la vida. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tus vibraciones y las mías, por una vez, no han chocado?

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Era cierto, las vibraciones de Ren estaban más tranquilas que nunca. Y las suyas, también.

Algo dentro de ella relampagueó inquieto. No le gustó. Era cálido y burbujeante y frío y punzante a la vez.

\- Puede ser – y la chica se levantó del suelo, echando a andar por el taller - ¿Pero dónde nos deja esto? ¿Va a ser siempre así o el próximo día intentarás, no sé… reventarme las ruedas de la moto o colgar mis zapatillas de los cables de la torre de radio más cercana?

Kylo no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se levantaba también y a Rey se le revolvieron las tripas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no tengo razón? ¿Es que a ti no te importa que esto siga, o que vaya a más? ¿De verdad que no hay ningún modo de parar estos "Skype astrales" o como se llamen?

Kylo interrumpió bruscamente su paseo alrededor de la sala para mirarla de hito en hito, mientras Rey seguía parloteando.

\- Porque, desde luego, son de lo más incómodo que te puedes echar a la cara…

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Rey cesó en su verborrea y lo miró de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo?

Kylo, con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó hacia ella y se inclinó levemente en su dirección, mirándola con extrañeza.

\- ¿Cómo narices has llamado a esto?

Rey alzó mucho la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos, un tanto turbada. Ella no era bajita, en absoluto. Prácticamente llegaba al uno setenta, pero él era… Altísimo.

Un espárrago.

Vestido de negro.

Un espárrago de los infiernos.

Y además, se notaba a la legua que hacía bastante deporte. La anchura de su torso y espaldas contribuían al aspecto intimidante de su figura.

\- "Skype astrales" – replicó la chica rápidamente - ¿Algún problema?

Y entonces ocurrió.

Kylo Ren, presidente de la Academia de la Primera Orden, resplandecía.

En su rostro no se operó cambio alguno, pero Rey sintió algo cálido dentro de él, unas vibraciones que le eran desconocidas.

Lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

\- Nada, nada – musitó Kylo - Sólo que "Eres Rara de Narices 4.0.".

Y se desvaneció, dejando a Rey muy pensativa.

* * *

En su habitación, Kylo permaneció mirando al vacío unos segundos, mientras murmuraba:

\- Skype astral…

Y, arqueando las cejas, dejó que una media sonrisa aflorase a su cara.

Por supuesto que Kylo Ren sabía sonreír.

Pero sonrisas de aquel calibre no aparecían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por eso, en ese instante, en cuanto notó sus músculos faciales distenderse, sintió un miedo atroz y el rostro le mudó a un rictus de horror.

* * *

Las pruebas deportivas habían comenzado hacía ya unos días y los del Republicano se volcaban en animar a sus respectivos equipos. Pero el baloncesto despertaba especial emoción siempre… Sobre todo, si se enfrentaban contra los cuervos.

\- Mierda, esto está lleno… Mierda, esto está lleno… Mierda, esto está lleno… - masculló Finn entre dientes, sudando frío, mientras clavaba sin querer las uñas en el balón de baloncesto entre sus manos. Miró en derredor y de pronto se sintió agobiadísimo por toda la gente congregada allí.

\- Vamos, cálmate, ya sabes lo que es pasar por aquí, señor alero – le regañó Poe, apareciendo detrás de él y arrebatándole el balón – Lo harás de maravilla. Has entrenado con el equipo. ¡Y haremos miles de fotos para el anuario!

Ah, sí, el anuario. Otra de las mil movidas en las que estaba metido Poe.

\- Tío, esto es diferente… Los cuervos van a ir a por mí.

\- Más razón para que los fundas – siseó Poe a dos centímetros de él, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro – Cómetelos. Todos en el equipo se la tienen jurada. ¡Vamos tío!

Poe se despidió de él con un puñetazo en el brazo y se alejó corriendo a la parte donde el equipo de animadores calentaba ya. Finn vio cómo charlaba con ellos y después volvía a las gradas, a una zona ocupada por todo el equipo de fútbol al completo. Muchos llevaban sudaderas blancas y naranjas con el escudo del insti y llevaban la cara pintada con los colores del emblema. Algunos agitaban pancartas, como la que tan primorosamente le había preparado Rose. Decía "¡Adelante Finn, el más valiente!", pintada con esmero y a Finn le entró un hormigueo en las tripas.

Rose tenía mucha fé en él e iba diciendo por todos lados que había apostado a que marcaría no menos de 20 puntos para su equipo. La muchacha estaba más sonriente que nunca y a Finn le entraron de pronto muchas ganas de hacer algo grande, como salir volando hacia la canasta y meter treinta puntos o algo así…

Rey también estaba por allí, contemplando todo con la intensidad de alguien que no está acostumbrado a esos eventos. Aquella mañana parecía algo más tensa…

Probablemente fuese por el hecho de que los cuervos estaban en las gradas de enfrente. Ambos institutos habían tomado el acuerdo tácito de no mezclar jamás a sus aficiones, bajo pena de castigo durante un mínimo de una semana. Siempre había incidentes, piques y malentendidos y se había decidido mantener las distancias. Así, la otra grada estaba ocupada por una nube negra que se revolvía en medio de gritos soeces, burlas, agitación de pancartas con bromas pesadas y cánticos desmoralizantes. Muchos cuervos llevaban la cazadora negra que le habían proporcionado a Finn el primer día, junto con la camiseta de la calavera blanca. A Finn se le revolvieron las tripas de pensar en lo que había sido ser uno de ellos… Estaba incluso el mismísimo Kylo Ren, sentado en la parte superior de las gradas, en el centro. Estaba cruzado de brazos y observaba todo con una mueca de absoluto desinterés, como si hubiese venido obligado a allí. Estaba escoltado por Phasma, quien, mascando su chicle, había fijado su mirada azul hielo en él y le lanzaba rayos por los ojos sin parar. La había visto vocalizar la frase "Vas a enterarte, traidor" leyéndole los labios y no pudo evitar un nudo de inquietud en las tripas. Había algo en Anya Phasma que intimidaba, se pusiera uno como se pusiera.

Intentando ignorar el estruendo, logró concentrarse y ver a la jefa de estudios Holdo, al profesor Ackbar e incluso a los conserjes P.O y Arthur, todos animándole y haciendo señas con los pulgares arriba. Starck, Tubbs y los del equipo de fútbol, todos luciendo sus cazadoras naranjas y blancas, aullaban consignas a coro.

Todos estaban allí para apoyarle a él y a su equipo. Él era un miembro del Republicano. Su sitio era aquél y lo iba a defender con uñas y dientes.

Por megafonía, desde donde retransmitían algunas canciones de moda para caldear el ambiente, anunciaron que los equipos de animadores iban a hacer sus actuaciones antes del inicio de partido. Pero antes, había que dar paso al maestro de ceremonias…

Hux apareció en la cabina de megafonía, micro en mano, vestido con su camisa negra mejor planchada y el pelo más engominado que nunca. Parecía que le habían recortado las patillas con escuadra y cartabón, de tan rectas las llevaba. Se daba muchos aires de importancia y escogió el tono de voz más pomposo de la historia.

\- Buenas tardes. Agradecemos la amable invitación de la directiva del instituto Republicano a sus humildes instalaciones (hubo un abucheo generalizado y silbidos) para celebrar este primer partido de temporada de baloncesto del presente curso escolar.

\- ¡Come mierda, Huax! – se oyó gritar desde las gradas.

\- ¿Dónde has estado de veraneo, Hugs? ¿En Laponia?

Holdo ya alzaba la cabeza para lograr localizar las voces anónimas.

\- ¡Vienes con moreno acelga!

\- ¡Que alguien le compre una camisa nueva!

Se oyeron violentos "sssshhhhh" desde varios puntos y por megafonía, sin muchas ganas, los comentaristas llamaron al orden. Hux, conteniéndose y manteniendo la dignidad, inspiró hondo y prosiguió:

\- Hoy, como manda la tradición, inauguramos la temporada con el consabido enfrentamiento entre nuestro magnífico equipo de valientes alumnos de la Academia, fantásticamente entrenados para la victoria y la gloria eterna…

Hubo una salva de aplausos y los jugadores del republicano, vestidos de negro y rojo, alzaban los brazos, saludando a la concurrencia.

\- … Y los del Republicano – concluyó con tono monocorde.

Los jugadores del republicano saludaron brevemente y le dirigieron cortes de manga a la torre de Hux. Holdo se llevó la mano a la frente, abochornada. Ackbar hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Holdo lo contuvo, cogiéndole el brazo.

\- Os deseamos la mejor de las suertes en este enfrentamiento, aunque probablemente los del republicano la necesiten un poco más…

Nuevos abucheos y gritos.

\- … Y esperemos que gane el mejor, el más preparado, el más aventajado…

A ese punto, toda la grada de la Academia se puso en pie, rugiendo como una sola masa animal, alzando los brazos y pancartas. Ni las protestas del Republicano pudieron silenciarlos en un rato.

\- Solamente el mejor podrá seguir compitiendo por ganar el primer puesto en el campeonato local y así llegar a los estatales…

\- ¡Anda Huags, déjate de cháchara y haz algo de deporte, o te oxidarás y te pondrás del color de tu pelo!

\- ¡Soso! ¡Vete ya a tu sitio!

\- ¡Cansino! ¡Aburres hasta a las piedras!

\- ¡Fueraaa!

Y entonces se oyó un sonido singular…

Los bips de una llamada de teléfono en espera.

Hicieron eco por toda la sala, mientras los seguía una voz conocida por todos…

\- ¿Huags? ¿Es usted el señor Huags?

Armitage, congestionado por la ira y con las aletas de la nariz hinchadas, gritó:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora quién es? ¡Están interrumpiendo el discurso! ¿Cómo lo están haciendo?

Las risas se esparcieron por el gimnasio.

\- ¿Hablo con el vicepresidente Huags?

Muchos alumnos del Republicano buscaron al dueño de la voz por las gradas pero fue en vano…

\- ¡No soy Huags! ¡Soy Hux! ¡Y si esto es una estúpida broma del Republicano, haré que la directiva de vuestro centro tome las medidas pertinentes para que os expulsen y…!

\- ¿No hablo con el vicepresidente Huags?

\- ¡Qué incorrección, venir con estas triquiñuelas en un evento oficial! ¡Haced que se calle!

\- ¿Entonces no estoy hablando con Huags?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Claro que soy yo!

Las carcajadas se hicieron más sonoras, mientras los de la Academia ya se levantaban a la cabina de megafonía a meter gresca. Pero allí estaban solamente Hux y los responsables de la retransmisión de radio, que se encogían de hombros, genuinamente desconocedores de dónde venía la otra voz…

\- No se oye… ¿Es el vicepresidente Huags?

\- ¡Te repito que te calles ya! ¡Y si eres quien me parece que eres, te reto a salir aquí y dar la cara como un hombre! ¡Menudo escándalo! ¡Y encima te lo permiten!

\- Vale, me quedo en espera.

Más risas. Algunos alumnos del Republicano lloraban sin evitarlo. Hasta Rey se tuvo que secar las lágrimas. Por si acaso, escaneó la mente de Ren y no pudo detectar nada más que una furia contenida. El resto era opaco.

\- ¡Eres un insolente y te vas a enterar de lo que vale un…!

\- Aaaaaah, vaya, ya parece que me cogen la llamada…

Hux estaba rojo de ira ya.

\- ¡Dameron, te van a coger y vas a enterarte de lo que es…!

\- Mira Huags, es que tengo un recado urgente…

Se hizo el silencio. Hasta Hux se calló.

\- Es un recado para tu madre…

Una nueva oleada de gritos de los de la Academia intentó acallar la nube de abucheos, pero esta vez fue la voz de Amilyn Holdo quien los silenció. Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero la jefa de estudios hablaba desde megafonía, donde se había colado inadvertidamente.

\- Lamentamos este desagradable incidente, que será debidamente castigado. Señor Hux, gracias por sus amables y consideradas palabras. Demos paso a las actuaciones de los animadores. Posteriormente, daremos comienzo al partido.

La megafonía quedó en silencio al fin, sin más voces extrañas que viniesen a interrumpir, pero muchos del Republicano quedaron cuchicheando acerca de la jugada.

Por protocolo, le cedieron la primera actuación al equipo invitado. Los animadores de la Academia, también vestidos de negro con complementos en blanco y rojo, hicieron una fantástica coreografía con música techno y toques dubstep y trap, con movimientos sincronizados como los de un reloj y acrobacias que quitaban el hipo. Todos aplaudieron, hasta algunos del republicano, que no tenían fuerzas ni para abuchear…

Llegó el momento de los Republicanos y esta vez habían escogido un remix de música actual latina. Los pasos eran ciertamente geniales, ejecutados con gracia y precisión por los chicos y chicas del equipo. Pero muy pronto todo el mundo empezó a prestarle más atención a las letras que a los movimientos, bajo los acordes de un conocidísimo tema de música que había causado furor el verano anterior.

 _Des-pa-cito,_

 _estos cuervos corren súper despacito_

 _no marcan ni un punto y no tienen tino_

 _y lo que no saben es que están hundidos_

Un rugido de descontento se esparció por las gradas de los cuervos, que empezaron a gritar y a quejarse a voces, mientras los del Republicano, encantados, aplaudían las letras modificadas al ritmo de los bailarines del equipo. Y se oía de nuevo a la voz que había hecho la llamada, superpuesta por encima de las de los vocalistas originales.

Todo el mundo miraba de un lado a otro, pero en megafonía ya no había nadie salvo Holdo y Kylo Ren, que había sacado a Hux casi a tirones de allí y que observaba todo el instrumental como un poseso, buscando el modo de apagar aquella transmisión pirata.

 _Des-pa-cito,_

 _Quieren acabar el juego despacito_

 _Y que no se note que ya están rendidos_

 _Por querer ganarnos yendo a pasitos_

 _Des-pa-cito_

La canción avanzaba y las letras eran cada vez peores, dirigidas a veces a jugadores específicos de la Academia. Su enfado crecía y no podían hacer nada desde su grada, como por ejemplo atravesar la cancha y emprenderla a golpes con los animadores del Republicano… Algunos profesores de la Academia habían bajado a los pies de las gradas e intentaban calmar a alumnado…

Aunque muchos de ellos, como el neurótico profesor Palpatine Jr., no podían evitar miradas de odio eterno a los de la grada de enfrente…

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Os vamos ganando poquito a poquito_

 _Y cuando os marcamos con esa destreza_

 _Ven que lo aceptáis con gran delicadeza_

Dentro de la cabina de megafonía, Holdo y Ren discutían e intentaban hablar por el micrófono, pero misteriosamente, la cabina de megafonía estaba completamente inactiva… De pronto, se vio cómo Ren decía algo a Holdo que motivó que la profesora saliera de la cabina a paso decidido, camino a la puerta de salida. Ren salió instantes después, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, y volvió a su sitio, mientras ignoraba a sus compañeros de insti, que lo cosieron a preguntas en cuanto se sentó en las gradas. La música proseguía y los bailarines del Republicano estaban dando el espectáculo del siglo, dejándose oír muy por encima del estruendo de la Academia.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Os vamos ganando, poquito a poquito_

 _Que vuestro cerebro es un rompecabezas_

 _Y para montarlo aún os faltan piezas_

De pronto se oyó por los altavoces unos desagradables clics y ruidos como de estática y se hizo el silencio. El gimnasio entero permaneció a la espera unos instantes, hasta que por la puerta lateral del recinto apareció la cabeza de Holdo, que hizo una seña al profesor Ackbar (que había quedado de guardia). El anciano profesor de ojos saltones hizo un gesto al árbitro con un grito:

\- ¡Que empiece el partido!

Entre gritos de alivio y aplausos, por fin terminó el incidente y los jugadores se prepararon mientras los animadores despejaban la cancha.

Tan sólo una persona estaba furiosa entre la multitud, mientras miraba a la puerta de cristales por la que había desaparecido Holdo. Nadie más se había molestado en mirar allí, salvo Rey…

Nadie más se había dado cuenta de que otra cabecita asomaba por el cristal, tras el enfadado semblante de Amilyn Holdo, de cabello oscuro y revuelto y atractivo rostro sumido en la frustración y el fastidio…

- _Pobre Poe…_ \- Rey suspiró – _Apuesto a que le esperan unos cuantos días de expulsión. Espero que no lo echen del Consejo…_

\- _**Se merece que lo echen**_ – la voz de Kylo irrumpió en su mente con la misma facilidad con que un cuchillo corta mantequilla, de tan desprevenida la cogió – **_Deberías aprender a estar alerta, pringada. Sólo así puedes coger al enemigo por sorpresa y chafarle la maniobra. No estaba muy lejos. Ha sido fácil detectar sus pensamientos, localizar su ubicación y darle el chivatazo a tu profesora._**

Rey alzó la vista y vio a Kylo, cruzado de brazos y serio como un ajo, fulminándola con la mirada desde el otro lado de la cancha.

\- **_Cuervos 3, pringados 2._**

* * *

A la directora Organa, que había estado ausente del partido la tarde anterior, se le amargó la victoria obtenida por los Republicanos cuando Amilyn Holdo entró en su despacho, casi trayendo a rastras a un muy sonrojado Poe. El muchacho casi agradeció más tener que vérselas con el fuerte carácter de Leia Organa y cualquier castigo que ella pudiera tenerle preparado, que seguir aguantando por mucho rato más la visión de su amor plutónico en su despacho, aunque le acabase de echar el rapapolvos más grande de la historia.

\- ¡Dameron! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted? – exclamó Leia en cuanto Holdo acabó de relatarle los hechos y mostrarle el parte de incidencias graves que se le acababa de firmar.

Poe suspiró.

* * *

Por más rato que permaneciese mirando al letrero de la entrada, las ideas no se le iban a aclarar más. De hecho, estaba aún más confusa que antes. ¿A santo de qué venía la idea de acercarse a aquella cafetería, en plena debacle sobre si ir o no a ver al que podría ser su nuevo profesor de Física?

\- ¡Rey! Qué agradable sorpresa…

La joven dio un saltito y se giró para encontrarse con Maz, la propietaria del establecimiento, que le sonreía con sus mismas pintas del día en que la conoció, semanas atrás: metro cuarenta, delantal enorme, gafas de culo de vaso, piel muy tostada y arrugada y una bandeja llena de platos vacíos en la mano izquierda.

\- Hola… Buenas tardes.

\- ¿Vienes a tomar algo? Me alegra que vengas a visitar. Pensaba que nunca regresarías.

\- Claro que no. Soy del Republicano… Éste es nuestro punto de encuentro.

Maz rió lentamente y a gusto.

\- Por supuesto, chiquilla. Anda, entra. Te prepararé ese chocolate en un periquete – y le puso la mano tras la espalda para guiarla hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo sabe…? ¿Cómo sabes que iba a pedir un chocolate?

Maz se detuvo en el umbral y la miró fijamente desde sus lentes gruesas.

\- Querida niña, ¿es que no te bastó con lo que hablamos el día en que nos conocimos?

Rey tragó saliva.

\- Tienes razón – y la chica siguió a la encargada al interior.

* * *

(*)Darse un punto en la boca: en castellano, "dar un punto" significa "dar una puntada, coser". Darse un punto significa metafóricamente, coserse la boca con una puntada. Y en el contexto de la frase, significa callarse para no fastidiarla ^_^U

N.A.: ¿Qué tal os ha parecido Poe como letrista? Yo le veo futuro, la verdad. El problema viene cuando llega Holdo tocando la corneta y poniéndolo firme. Pobre muchacho…

¿Y Finn? Menudo susto llevaba en el cuerpo… Suerte que tenía buena compañía animándole. Estaba segura de que lo haría bien... ¿Alguien echa de menos algún trozo de escena del partido? No os estreséis, que tengo "interludios" preparados (Phasma le tiene muuuuchas ganas a Finn, pero démosle tiempo)

Pobre Paige, la Misión Cupido parece hacer aguas… ¡Esperemos que no desfallezca y que siga adelante!

Lo de Hux ha sido divertidísimo escribirlo. Es una de mis escenas favoritas en Los últimos jedi y necesitaba expandirla un poquito más. ¡Qué bien me lo he pasado!

Tenía muchas ganas de traer de vuelta a Maz. Le va a venir bien a Rey tenerla cerca.

Avances para el siguiente capítulo: Unas tortitas con helado pueden venir muy bien contra la ansiedad, Kylo no se aclara con la meteorología (¿llueve o no llueve?), tenemos regreso de otro personaje con zambullida en el pasado incluida y Rey se va a echar la tarde a la playa. ¿Qué se le habrá perdido por allí?


	12. La casa en el acantilado

**11**

 **La casa en el acantilado**

Nota larga y pesada de agradecimiento:

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Pongo la nota ahora porque se me olvidó ponerla al final del capi anterior (estaba con las prisas de postear el nuevo capi y se me fue la olla) y como no la escriba aquí y ahora, se me va a volver a olvidar. Es una nota de agradecimiento por vuestros reviews, favoritos y etc. Ya sean breves o un poco más extensos, todos me hacen la misma ilusión y me mueven a darme más prisa para escribir. Me alegro de que lo que hay hecho hasta ahora os vaya gustando. Much s coincidís en la fidelidad a los personajes originales… Ése era uno de mis puntos, siempre teniendo en cuenta que aquí son adolescentes y no hay naves espaciales de por medio, jeje…

Mariana, Daleli y ADA, ¡muchas gracias por seguir y favear! A veces las mejores cosas esperan tras la esquina de la casualidad, jejeje

Lidx06, me alegro de que te gustase el interludio. Me divierte horrores escribir sobre los malotes del insti. Encuentro sorprendentemente una gran diversión en ahondar en sus causas, en sus razones y modo de actuar. Los próximos interludios ya van a ir sobre otros personajes, pero tengo más cositas preparadas sobre el trío del mal, jejeje…

Chappie23, muchas gracias por tu review también. No había pensado en Carrie, pero sí que van por ahí los tiros. Gracias por decir que te gusta cómo escribo. Llevo escribiendo muchísimos años (de hecho tengo una mini cosita publicada por ahí con copyright y todo ^_^) y si no tuviera la profesión que tengo ahora, viviría de escribir o ilustrar (algún día os tengo que mandar el enlace a los diseños de personajes que tengo hechos para el fic ^3^, los tengo a todicos)

Me interesa muchísimo mantener la coherencia en una historia. Como dices, Chappie, darle cuerpo. No limitar la narración a un par de líneas a lápiz, cuando puedo pintar el lienzo entero para ilustrar mi mundo. Llevar todo bien atado, profundizar un poquito en los personajes… Estoy cansada de ver fics en los que solamente existen los dos o tres protagonistas (sobre todo si es un fic de romance) y ver cómo el resto de personajes desaparecen, no hay escenarios distintos, no hay diversidad… La nueva trilogía es igual de extensa que las anteriores y hay muchos personajes interesantísimos. Lógicamente esto se centra más en Rey y Kylo, pero hay muchos secundarios importantes…. Y además, a partir de ahora, vienen nuevas revelaciones y personajes que harán la historia más densa y un poquito más seria.

El tema con Kylo y Snoke, puf, solamente he empezado. Hay más tela que cortar ahí… Toda una subtrama a punto de salir a flote.

Lo del trauma con su pasado, es una de las consecuencias lógicas de lo que le pasó a Ben. Por supuesto que no quiere ni oír hablar de su familia. Pero tiempo al tiempo, que tampoco sabemos gran cosa. Iremos desenterrando el pasado paletada a paletada, y ya se está viendo que es distinto a las pelis...

Lo de Rey con su tutor legal, me dio mucha pena establecerlo, pero necesitaba un trasfondo creíble para ella. Ha tenido una vida MUY chunga y es ahora en el Republicano cuando está empezando a disfrutar de la felicidad. Y va y se mete el larguirucho emo éste por medio… XD

Huy, me queda una Nota 2: Chewie, para sacar de dudas, es una de esas personas que tienen problemas de audición y muchas dificultades en lenguaje hablado. No es sordomudo del todo, puede oír a los demás, pero se comunica por lenguaje de signos.

¡Vamos ya al lío!

* * *

\- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal el instituto? Se te ve contenta.

Ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente en una mesa junto a la ventana. Delante de Rey había un chocolate caliente a medias y una tortita cubierta de nata y acompañada por una bola de helado de fresa.

\- Sí, es un sitio guay – respondió Rey, hundiendo su cuchara en el cremoso helado - Estoy muy a gusto.

\- ¿Te ha cogido Poe bajo su ala entonces?

Rey se echó a reír ante la analogía. Era cierto, Poe prácticamente los había adoptado a ella y a Finn: era el que había orquestado el asunto de Instagram, siempre contaba con ellos para cualquier plan de fin de semana y cada vez que se los encontraba en los pasillos les enganchaba un brazo por encima del hombro y no paraba hasta que le contasen con pelos y señales qué tal les había ido tal o cual clase. El grupo de Whatsapp que había creado para los tres se mantenía y siempre les mandaba memes en cantidad. "Seguro que los saca de los otros trescientos grupos en los que debe de estar metido", bromeaba Finn.

Y es que Poe nunca paraba: siempre estaba de charla con alguien o metido hasta las cejas en ayudar al club de ajedrez a buscar patrocinadores, o en pasearse por la galería de la clase de arte donde alguien le había usado como modelo, o recordándole amablemente las normas a algún despistado de octavo grado en el pasillo o ayudando a los de patrullas verdes a recoger bolsas de basura del recreo.

\- No pienses que no te mereces esto por ser nueva – le recomendó Maz – Mereces que se preocupen por ti, que te llamen amiga, que te acojan como te corresponde. Poe os ha cogido cariño a los dos de verdad. Me lo dijo el otro día, que se pasó por aquí. Todas las semanas viene a almorzar o merendar algún día y conectarse a Internet con su ordenador.

\- ¿En serio?

Rey había explorado un poco la mente de Poe y había descubierto la ausencia de sus padres. Entendía aquello muy bien.

\- Sí… Pero a lo que vamos. Tú – y Maz la señaló poniéndose seria – El insti es agradable, pero te está planteando retos.

Rey ya no se sorprendió al ver que la mujer daba en la diana de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros y esperó a que ella siguiera, mientras le cogía la mano a la chica.

\- Están sucediendo cambios, ¿verdad? – y Rey asintió con vehemencia – Ya veo, ya… ¿Te tienen preocupada?

\- A veces – y el gesto de Rey parecía tan contrito que Maz le sujetó con ambas manos la suya – Creo que es algo bueno, pero es muy fuerte. Lo que me asusta es no saber controlarlo. Tú lo viste venir. Sabías que empezaría. Fue justo la mañana en que nos conocimos cuando se despertó – la joven bajó la cabeza – Tengo mucho miedo.

\- Es normal – explicó Maz – La gente se piensa que la luz y la oscuridad son cosas completamente opuestas, pero en realidad son dos caras de la misma moneda. No hay una persona que sea toda luz o toda oscuridad…

El expresivo gesto de Rey al arquear sus cejas por la incredulidad hizo a Maz interrumpirse.

\- No, jovencita. No sé en quién estarás pensando, pero créeme. Para que haya oscuridad, tiene que existir la luz. Nunca lo olvides. Que no te hagan creer lo contrario. El problema viene cuando decidimos qué hacer, cómo manejar ambas partes. Óyeme bien, he dicho partes. Partes de un todo. De un equilibrio.

\- Pero hay gente que no lo tiene.

\- Ahí está el problema – Maz señaló a un punto concreto en el aire para reforzar sus palabras - A veces la gente intenta forzar la balanza en contra de su propia naturaleza, bien porque se dejan llevar por una parte a ciegas o bien porque intentan ser algo que no son en verdad. Tan equivocados están aquellos que quieren dejarse gobernar por la oscuridad, reprimiendo su buena conducta, como aquellos que luchan por hacer siempre el bien, actuando a veces contra sus instintos naturales. Eso les genera miedo, inseguridad y por tanto incapacidad para rectificar. Todos necesitamos un desahogo, o equivocarnos de vez en cuando para crecer.

\- ¿Crees que yo soy más luz que oscuridad?

Maz la miró muy hondamente y suspiró.

\- Lo que ha despertado en ti ha sido una luz, pero tú misma sabes ya que no estás viendo el cuadro completo. Esto es solamente el principio.

La chica se quedó cabizbaja y tomó un sorbo lento de chocolate. Pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido en el centro comercial con aquellos desgraciados de la Academia. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia un poco, y la asustó el vendaval de energía helada que despidió...

Igual que la de Kylo Ren.

\- No te entristezcas - continuó Maz - Encontrarás el camino y pronto empezarás a conocerte mejor. Eso te dará seguridad. Si alguna vez tienes alguna oportunidad de saberlo, sigue esa vía. Haz lo que sea por encontrar la verdad de tu interior.

\- Hace unos días… – comenzó Rey, insegura – …me dieron la oportunidad de visitar a alguien que podría ayudarme.

Rey juraría que a Maz le brillaron los ojos por un instante. Pero tal vez fueron imaginaciones suyas.

\- Por un lado, estoy deseando ir a verle, para que me explique cosas y me aclare las ideas. Pero por otro lado, me han avisado de que a lo mejor no quiere verme… ¿Qué clase de persona te despide así sin más, cuando comparte habilidades como las mías?

Maz se recostó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

\- La clase de personas que han visto ya tanto, han sufrido tanto y han errado tanto, que buscan huir del mundo para no hacer más daño.

\- ¿Crees que esa persona habrá metido la pata y que por eso no querrá recibirme?

\- Eso será mejor que lo averigües cuando estés con él.

En ese instante, Rey cayó en la cuenta.

\- Un momento… Yo no te he dicho si era "él" o "ella"… - la muchacha se echó hacia delante en su asiento - ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Maz sonrió satisfecha.

\- Eres muy observadora, pero no puedo darte datos.

Rey se acodó en la mesa y se acercó mucho a Maz, repentinamente entusiasmada.

\- ¡Le conoces! ¡Sabes quién es!

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

\- Sobre este tema no puedo darte información, lo siento mucho. Él lo dispuso así, y no seré yo quien rompa su secreto.

Rey se echó hacia atrás, suspirando. Sabía perfectamente que no le iba a sacar nada en limpio. Se propuso no leerle la mente de ahora en adelante. Reconocía que le daba algo de miedo lo que sabía aquella mujer…

\- Supongo que tendré que ir – farfulló la joven mirando a través del cristal, hacia el infinito.

\- Supones bien.

\- Está a tomar por saco de aquí. Me va a llevar la tarde entera ir y venir.

\- ¿Y es eso un impedimento para ti?

Rey miró de nuevo a Maz y compuso una sonrisa decidida. Había fuego en sus ojos.

\- Por supuesto que no.

* * *

La cabeza de Finn asomó por el umbral de la puerta entreabierta. Poe, que en ese momento estaba haciendo un avioncito de papel con una hoja llena de intentos de redacción de Humanidades, alzó la cabeza y sonrió de modo radiante.

\- ¡Heeeeey! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? El profe te matará si te pilla…

Su amigo metió medio cuerpo por la puerta con otra sonrisa.

\- Bah, a la porra la vigilancia… Quería saber qué tal estabas. Además, al profe lo ha cogido P.O. por banda para contarle nosequé de las instalaciones de las calderas… Así que sin problema.

Poe se echó hacia atrás en su pupitre, abriendo los brazos como un presentador de la tele.

\- En ese caso, ¡bienvenido al aula de castigo! Mi humilde morada durante la próxima semana…

Finn chocó los cinco con él y le dio la mano de modo afectuoso, para después apoyarse sobre la mesa del profesor, de cara a Poe.

\- Desde luego… - y meneaba la cabeza sin poder ocultar una sonrisa – …Qué manera de jugársela, tío. ¿A quién se le ocurre armar el recital que armaste? Menudo cirio… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Ni siquiera nos explicamos cómo es que no te han expulsado… Kaydel y Tubbs habían apostado a que te caían tres días en casa como mínimo.

El capitán de fútbol, acodado en su pupitre, seguía muy sonriente.

\- Ah, olvidas unos cuantos detalles – y fue enumerando con los dedos – Primero: el grupo de animadores estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Fueron muy creativos con las coreografías… Unos genios esos chicos.

\- Tiene un pase – y Finn cabeceó conforme – Pero Poe…

\- Hey, número dos – le cortó Poe amablemente – No me podían expulsar porque primero tienes que pasar por aula de castigo. Ya después te aplican medidas más graves. Es mi primera vez.

Finn parecía confuso y señaló hacia el pasillo.

\- Espera… Los de fútbol me han dicho que ya te han cascado unos cuantos castigos… ¿No se supone que ya has cubierto el cupo de días en este aula? ¿No te toca ya una expulsión?

\- Número tres: siempre han sido castigos en distintos cursos. Nunca he hecho dos gordas en el mismo curso. Voy equilibrando trastadas sencillas con otras de mayor envergadura.

\- Ya, pero aún así…

Poe dejó caer los hombros.

\- Bueno… No te mentí el día en que nos conocimos. Tengo enchufe.

\- No será con Holdo.

\- Ya te lo dije, la directora es mi salvoconducto – Poe bajó la voz en este momento - Te voy a confesar un secreto: cuando salga de aquí, me espera al menos un mes de trabajos forzados por las tardes ayudando a P.O. y Arthur… ¿De qué te crees que conocen tan bien a BB? Me lo traigo por las tardes de extranjis mientras cumplo los castigos extraoficiales de Organa…

Finn se había quedado boquiabierto.

\- ¿En serio hacen eso contigo?

\- Sí… Prefiero echar horas extra en el insti antes de ver manchado mi expediente. Si se enterasen, mis padres serían capaces de fletar una armada entera para venir a freírme a tiros desde Oriente Medio… Acepté el trato con la directora y, a cambio de no contarlo en casa, de modo oficial, mis castigos parecen de poca monta. Lo duro viene de puertas para adentro, cuando la directora me manda limpiar almacenes, ordenar trastos y clasificar carpetas y archivos del año de la polka… ¿Tú sabes cuál fue el curso en que más faltas de comportamiento se cometieron? En 1987. ¿Y cuántas veces hemos tenido alumnos con el apellido Smith desde que se levantó el centro? Doscientos noventa y cuatro.

Su amigo se echó a reír a gusto.

\- Por un instante había pensado que el enchufe era con Holdo… Pero creo que no, porque cada vez que la veo, no hace más que repetirme el error tan grande que he cometido al hacerme colega de una mala influencia como tú…

Poe abrió mucho sus ojos y compuso un afectado gesto teatral de dignidad ofendida. Incluso se llevó la mano al pecho para multiplicar la intensidad.

\- ¿En serio? Oh, dios mío, qué golpe bajo… Me hiere en lo más profundo…

Finn tuvo que echarse a reír de nuevo, mientras Poe se dejaba caer medio muerto en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Eres un drama queen.

Es un puñal de hielo dirigido a mi corazón… Mi musa quiere separarme de mi colega…

El quarterback se recompuso enseguida y se puso firme de nuevo en la silla.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo te gusta la jefa Holdo – de pronto, Finn pareció recordar algo y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Era la que le había regalado Poe y, aunque ya le habían encargado una nueva con su número de jugador en el equipo oficial del insti, a Finn le gustaba seguir llevando aquel símbolo de amistad – Ten, Kaydel me ha dado esto para ti – y le alargó unos papeles doblados a Poe.

El joven los desplegó y sonrió mientras comentaba:

\- ¡Vaya! Me ha apuntado los deberes de la semana y las fechas de entregas de trabajos y exámenes… Qué tía tan grande. Le debo una invitación. Ya se me ocurrirá algo – se acercó el papel a la nariz y sonrió encantado – Mmmm… Vainilla. Es tan… ella.

\- Síp, es muy considerada – corroboró Finn, sonriendo y dirigiéndole una significativa mirada de la que Poe no fue consciente – Pero no lo has visto todo…

Poe, confuso, le dio la vuelta al último de los papeles y vio una nota garabateada con una letra redondita y ordenada:

"De nada, so atontao. ¡Me debes un cine! Yo escojo la peli. Que te vaya bien en el zulo de los expulsados. Kaydel."

El joven presidente del Consejo, muy entusiasmado, alzó la vista de los papeles:

\- ¿Lo ves? Esta chica está en otra liga. ¡Hasta ha adivinado que tenía pensado justamente llevarla al cine!

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Francamente, no entendía cómo podía Carl llevarse mal con el encargado de Transportes Halcón Milenario. Los problemas de habla y audición nunca habían sido impedimento para que Chewie no fuera capaz de realizar correctamente su trabajo. Además, con frecuencia venían a visitar algunos amigos, muchos de ellos deseosos de compartir anécdotas y experiencias. Chewie era el tipo más campechano y agradable que conocía.

Rey aparcó la moto donde siempre solía hacerlo: en la entrada trasera del local, junto al garaje donde descansaba la furgoneta abollada. Al lado había un pequeño jardincito al que le faltaba sólo un poco de poda para ser bonito de verdad. Chewie la esperaba sentado en unas viejas sillas de terraza, mientras disponía una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas y algunas galletas. Sonaba de fondo el CD de los grandes éxitos de John Denver, un cantautor al que, por mucho que Chewie alabase, Rey aún no había aprendido a soportar.

\- ¡Hola! – y la chica fue engullida por el abrazo de oso del gigante barbudo - ¿Ves? Al final he venido – dijo mientras se separaban y ella traducía todo al lenguaje de signos.

\- Bienvenida – respondió él en gestos – Reconozco que casi pensé que no venías.

\- ¡No soy una traidora!

\- Anda, siéntate y descansa.

La tarde estaba algo fresca y Rey, que había olvidado traer sudadera hoy, pidió entrar al local, así que tomaron el té en una salita de estar anexa a las oficinas de la empresa. Estaba habilitada como un verdadero saloncito de casa, con un par de sofás cubiertos por pañuelos de colores en torno a una mesita redonda sobre la que también había más pañuelos de colores a modo de mantel. Las paredes estaban forradas de pósters que había recopilado Chewie de sus viajes. En la pared tras el sofá donde se sentaron se encontraba un inmenso panel de corcho con calendarios, fotos viejas, tickets y mapas atrasados clavados con chinchetas.

Rey paseó la vista distraídamente por las fotos del panel mientras Chewie preparaba unas servilletas y ella desgranaba detalles de las últimas semanas.

\- … Y la profesora D´Acy es una crack. Sabe un montón y soy su ojito derecho. No esperaba eso, ¡pero tampoco esperaba tener por compañeros a tíos tan lerdos y tan machistas!

\- Has dicho mal la palabra "machista", Rey – y Chewie le mostró el signo correcto.

\- OK…

El té olía estupendamente y Rey mordisqueó una galleta mientras Chewie salía otra vez a la cocina. Se le habían olvidado los terrones de azúcar… Al volver, Rey siguió hablándole.

\- Y el taller es una pasada. El día de mañana yo tendré un taller tan limpio como ése…

Bajó los brazos tras los últimos signos y dejó que su mirada se paseara, como de costumbre, por las fotos del panel. Reconocía que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que había, pues era una pared entera llena de recuerdos de décadas atrás.

Pero esta vez su cerebro se activó al ver cierta imagen…

En la foto, ya algo descolorida por estar tomada en el año 85 (lo indicaba una fecha escrita en rotulador en la esquina inferior izquierda), aparecía el Halcón Milenario, con muchas menos abolladuras y raspones, y había dos personas frente al vehículo. La primera era un Chewie que estaba casi igual que entonces, con las mismas barbas y las mismas pintas de hippie descafeinado y pasado de vueltas. Pero no fue su imagen la que hizo que Rey casi se atragantase con la galleta, sino la del joven que había a su lado.

Era un joven alto, muy atractivo, de oscuro cabello revuelto, sonrisa arrogante y que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa beig medio abierta hasta el pecho, remangada hasta los codos y un chaleco negro de ésos enguatados al más puro estilo Michael J. Fox en "Regreso al Futuro".

\- ¡Ostrasssss! – Rey casi se cae del sofá de la impresión, pero se rehízo y señaló a la foto - ¡Chewie! ¿Éste era tu socio?

El hippie se acercó a ella y miró a donde le indicaba.

\- Claro, mi amigo Han. Lo has visto miles de veces en las fotos.

Rey se giró lentamente hacia él con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Han… Solo?

\- Sí, Han Solo. Te he hablado de él varias veces…

\- ¡Sí, pero no me habías dicho su nombre! – Rey hablaba tan rápido por la excitación que no atinaba con los signos.

\- Sí que te lo dije… ¡No me escuchas! – Chewie pareció genuinamente enfadado y parecía a punto de soltar un rugido o una dentellada.

A Chewie no le gustaba que no le hicieran caso y tenía mal genio en esas ocasiones, pero Rey intentó arreglarlo.

\- Lo siento, puede que no prestase atención… - Chewie respiró hondo un par de veces y la fulminó con la mirada - Pero ahora… - la chica señaló a la foto – He visto a esta persona en otro sitio. Al señor Solo. En las fotos del instituto.

El gesto de enfado se le mudó a Chewie por uno de estupor, como si la tristeza le acabase de dar un puñetazo en plena boca del estómago. A pesar de su poblada barba, en su rostro se pudo leer la melancolía al instante.

\- ¿En el Republicano?

\- Sí, sale con varios alumnos de aquella época… Me hablaron un poco de él… ¡No sabía que era el mismo Han Solo! ¡El novio de la directora Organa! ¡Le conocías!

Chewie bajó la cabeza, mientras Rey cogía la foto y tomaba asiento de nuevo junto a él.

\- Sabías que iba a cambiarme de insti – dijo suavemente. Sabía que estaba escarbando en historias personales - Imagino que sabrías que Leia Organa es la directora desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías cuando te comenté que iba a cambiarme de centro?

Hubo un silencio, mientras Chewie seguía con la cabeza baja y suspiraba.

\- Hay historias muy dolorosas de recordar. La de Han… Mi amigo Han… me partió en dos.

Rey entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo algo de repente.

\- ¿Es por él por lo que a veces pareces ausente y triste?

Chewie miró al frente y Rey se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de aquel hombre tan grandullón. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Chewie era su amigo desde hacía tres años. Ella también había llorado en alguna ocasión con él, cuando un día se quejó de su soledad y las condiciones en las que vivía. Fue entonces cuando él la abrazó por primera vez y Rey supo que tenía a alguien en quien confiar.

\- Sí, es por eso – admitió el hombre – Conocí a Han cuando él era muy joven, casi un chaval y aprendimos todo el oficio juntos. Nos pasaron tantas cosas que prácticamente se convirtió en mi hermano. Y la señorita Organa…

Rey experimentó un vuelco al corazón.

\- Probablemente las fotos que hayas visto sean las de Han con Leia o Luke. ¿A que sí?

La muchacha asintió mudamente y tomó un sorbo del té.

\- Qué tiempos… Corría el año 1986 cuando cruzamos camino con Luke y su profesor, el viejo Kenobi.

\- Qué apellido tan raro.

\- El señor Kenobi fue un ancianito muy amable que pasó sus últimas horas de vida salvándonos el cuello a todos. A Han, Luke, Leia, P.O., Arthur…

¡Schplasssscchhhhfff! El surtidor que Rey armó al escupir el té salpicó por todos lados. La joven se atragantó violentamente y Chewie, seriamente preocupado, tuvo que darle varios golpecitos en la espalda antes de asegurarse de que ella no iba a morir asfixiada.

Un momento después, cuando Rey pudo recuperar oxígeno y el habla, farfulló:

\- P.O y Arthur… ¿Los conserjes del Republicano?

\- Claro… Ya los conocíamos en esa época. Un par curioso.

Rey hiperventilaba. ¿Chewie y P.O? De repente, toda la gente que estaba empezando a conocer resultaba ser integrante de un inmenso tapiz, de otra gran historia desarrollada décadas atrás… La joven sintió que todo hacía clic.

¡Estaban todos relacionados!

¿Hasta dónde podían llegar las coincidencias en este mundo?

 _\- La teoría de los seis grados de separación… ¡se va a la porra! (*) – pensó agitadamente - ¡La directora Organa, el profesor Skywalker, Kylo Ren…! ¡Chewie y el señor Solo…! ¡Todos! ¡Ah! Y no te olvides de Maz… Todos a mi alrededor…_

Y en ese instante, tuvo la sensación de haber metido el pie de lleno en una alucinante historia en la que, de golpe y porrazo, se estaba convirtiendo en personaje no muy secundario…

\- Rey, ¿estás bien?

La muchacha cabeceó para recomponerse.

\- Sí, es que… Me resulta sorprendente que todos vosotros os conozcáis…

Por toda respuesta, Chewie se encogió de hombros y Rey lo instó a seguir con su historia.

\- P.O. me estuvo diciendo que conoció a Luke, Leia y Han. Los tres eran muy amigos. Bueno, hasta que Han empezó a salir con Leia…

Chewie sonrió mientras se secaba la última lágrima.

\- Sí. Cuando conocimos a Leia, Han no hacía más que despotricar de ella y de sus modales de niña pija. Ni que fuera una princesa… A mí me tenía frito y más aún cuando empezó a plantearse que ellos podrían hacer buena pareja… Todos los días me agobiaba contándome sus discusiones y riñas. Unos días fantaseaba sobre pedirle salir y otros venía a casa gritando que lo sacaba de sus casillas… Eran insoportables, aunque confieso que Leia sabía manejarlo bien y acabó bajándole los humos más de una vez. Cuando empezaron a salir, las cosas se calmaron mucho más.

Rey intentó visualizar la imagen de la linda muchacha de moños oscuros con modales de pija encarándose al sinvergüenza de Han Solo. Aquello habría que haberlo visto…

Él suspiró.

\- Qué días aquellos… Llenos de aventuras, de peligros, de risas, de victorias…

\- Chewie, ¿qué peligros corristeis?

\- … de descubrimientos, de peleas…

\- Chewie, ¿qué pasó?

\- Fueron tiempos de grandes aventuras.

\- ¡Chewie!

\- Qué.

\- ¿Corristeis peligro?

\- Claro, pero salimos vivos.

\- Ah.

\- No te preocupes…

\- Y entonces fue cuando el señor Solo y la directora Organa se casaron…

\- No llegaron nunca a casarse.

\- Huy – Rey arqueó mucho las cejas.

\- Cuando crecieron, llevaron vidas muy dispares a pesar de quererse tanto. Han y yo viajábamos mucho por aquel entonces y lo veía sufrir cada vez que se despedía de Leia. Nunca me llegó a responder claramente cuando le preguntaba por qué no formaba un hogar con ella.

Chewie se levantó del sofá y fue señalando otras fotos que Rey había visto mil veces, pero en las que lamentaba no haberse fijado mejor antes… En ellas, aparecían Han, Leia y Luke más maduros, ya con veintitantos años y ropas más formales.

\- ¿Nunca llegaron a vivir juntos?

\- Sí, al final, formalizaron su relación y empezaron a vivir juntos cuando llegó Ben…

¡CATACROC!

Esta vez Rey dio un rodillazo involuntario a la mesa de café que la traspasó de dolor.

\- ¡AAAAAUUUUU!

Chewie corrió a su auxilio, preguntándose qué narices le pasaba hoy a la chica… La sujetó mientras ella se masajeaba la rodilla y respiraba hondo…

\- ¿Mejor?

Ella no respondió, sin apartar la vista del infinito.

\- ¿Rey?

La joven se giró a él, intentando recuperar la compostura, pero sintiendo de nuevo la serpiente helada que la había ahogado el día en que supo que el incendio en el que casi mueren Arthur y el profesor Skywalker fue el mismo con el que ella había soñado.

El mismo día en que supo que Kylo Ren, anteriormente conocido como Ben, había sido alumno de Skywalker.

El mismo día en que supo que Kylo Ren había estado implicado en la muerte de Han Solo.

\- Perdona…

Chewie la traspasó con sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿El hijo de Leia y Han se llamaba Ben…?

\- Sí… El único hijo de los Solo - Organa.

Rey tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Sabes si, por algún motivo, Luke tuvo que darle clases?

El hombre acusó el impacto de su estudiada pregunta y Rey, presa de una horrible impaciencia, no pudo controlarse y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos…

Recuerdos de otra época, en la que un bebé pálido, de cabello azabache, reía en brazos de un Han Solo de unos veintimuchos o treinta y pocos años. Luke, con gesto serio, observaba la escena junto a Leia, que lo cogía del brazo en un aparte. Ambos conversaban, pero no pudo oír lo que decían.

Recuerdos de días de sol, en los que el bebé era ahora un niño de tres años, que seguía igual de pálido y que gritaba de júbilo mientras Chewie lo llevaba encima de sus hombros. Su melena oscura se agitaba con la brisa marina de la playa donde estaban. Nuevamente, iban acompañados por Luke, Leia y Han, pero esta vez, los tres formaban un apiñado corro de gestos serios y miradas de soslayo al dúo que formaban Chewie y el pequeño.

Recuerdos de días de tormenta, donde el pequeño Ben, de unos siete años, lloraba abrazado a Chewie en los asientos del Halcón, mientras al fondo, en el jardín de una casa cercana, se veía a Leia y alguien más (¿Han?) discutir sobre algo que no oía bien.

Recuerdos de días de oscuridad, de noches silenciosas, donde un Ben de unos nueve años, dirigía miradas inexpresivas a sus padres y al propio Chewie, mientras Luke, que llevaba en la mano unas maletas, gritaba órdenes a Ben. El niño lo seguía hasta un coche y ambos se montaban y la oscuridad se los tragaba mientras Leia lloraba sin consuelo y Han aparecía con el mismo ceño que el de su hijo…

Recuerdos de días de vacío, de nada, de abismos insalvables de soledad, donde el olor a madera calcinada, el ruido de las ambulancias y el de los sollozos de Leia (otra vez, y esta vez descorazonadores) lo acercaban a un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana en medio de los restos de una casa quemada… Y un aullido inhumano de angustia surgió de algún lugar del bosque y el dolor y la rabia lo inundaron todo…

Aquel torbellino fue demasiado para Rey. Demasiada tristeza, demasiada pérdida…

Ya lo había dicho P.O.

Demasiado dolor para una sola familia.

Y Chewie seguía con su historia por medio de gestos.

\- Sí. Luke le dio clases. Le ayudaba con los deberes.

Pero Rey estaba desconectada, sumida en su propio mundo de reflexiones. Chewie tuvo que repetirle de nuevo los últimos signos, mientras ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

\- _Luke fue ese maestro del que habló Kylo… Dios mío…_

\- ¿Rey? – y Chewie se inclinó hacia ella, colocándose en su campo visual.

Por fin la joven reaccionó y, con gesto firme, tomó una decisión.

\- Chewie, dime la verdad. Luke no ayudaba a Ben con los deberes, ¿a que no?

Él volvió a acusar el impacto de su inquisitiva pregunta. Rey hizo lo posible por no explorar su mente, pero el interior de Chewie era en aquellos momentos un lugar muy accesible a causa de la tristeza…

Y vio a Ben niño, ya luciendo aquella melena rebelde y oscura, alzando sus manos para hacer flotar unas herramientas que había tiradas en el suelo. Vio a Luke, muy serio y más avejentado, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Ben, mientras ambos esperaban a que Han, Leia y el propio Chewie bajasen del Halcón Milenario, al parecer, para hacerles una visita a tío y sobrino. Ben, a pesar de los rasgos infantiles, ya tenía dibujada en el rostro aquella seriedad, aquella repulsión permanente y una inusitada rabia que desfiguraba sus rasgos y que parecían inconcebibles en alguien de tan escasa edad. Incluso le pareció detectar ojeras profundas que el Ben de recuerdos previos no tenía…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Chewie.

Ella inspiró hondo.

 _\- Me la juego._

\- Chewie, sé que a Ben le daban clases para manejar sus habilidades especiales.

Se hizo el silencio, menos en la mente de Chewie, que era un auténtico pandemonio de preguntas y exclamaciones. Rey, apretando los ojos, intentó tranquilizarse y formular sus frases correctamente.

\- Mira, he conocido este curso a Ben… A Kylo Ren… - Chewie frunció el ceño – He tenido varios encuentros con él y sé que él tiene habilidades especiales. Lo sé porque yo también las tengo.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás levemente y Rey comprobó con tristeza que había miedo ante aquella revelación.

¿Qué había hecho Ben para que su viejo amigo reaccionase así?

Se imaginaba lo peor, pero debía seguir con su explicación.

\- No, tranquilo, yo no soy como él… Solamente hace un tiempo que lo he descubierto… - la joven alzó la mano y la cucharilla que había sobre la mesa se alzó un poco, flotando hasta su mano lentamente - ¿Ves? Quiero aprender a controlarlo. Leia Organa contactó conmigo hace unos días para enviarme al profesor Skywalker. Sabe de mis poderes y quiere que aprenda a usarlos con él. O algo parecido…

Chewie tragó saliva varias veces, pero parecía algo más tranquilo.

\- Lo siento… - continuó Rey - Es por esto por lo que he tenido problemas para hablar contigo hasta ahora. Han sido días difíciles. Tengo miedo de hacer daño a alguien y por eso debo buscar al profesor Skywalker. Prometo que no voy a acabar como Ben…

No pudo acabar la frase, porque él la sepultó en un abrazo de oso, mientras lo oía llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Se separaron y Rey pudo oler su colonia de hierbas mientras él respondía con gestos de sus manos temblorosas.

\- Sé que tú no eres como Ben. Yo no tengo poderes, pero hasta yo sentía cosas desagradables con él cerca. Y cuando se hizo mayor, fue a peor… Hubo días en que Ben era un buen niño… Pero al final no pudimos con él… No nos dejaron…

El hombre se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras sollozaba. Rey evitó pensar en el contraste del hombretón llorando como un niño pequeño…

Chewie le pasó entonces un largo brazo por encima del hombro y después hizo unos gestos más.

\- Sé que contigo será distinto. Tengo fé en ti.

A ella se le iluminó la mirada y fue entonces quien respondió con un nuevo abrazo.

\- Gracias, Chewie. Lo voy a intentar. Te lo prometo.

Y durante aquel abrazo, Rey se sumergió por última vez en la mente de Chewie, viendo una escena borrosa en su memoria: la de un Ben casi adolescente, ya muy crecido y delgaducho, vestido de oscuro y acompañado por una figura que ponía su mano en su hombro con gesto paternal. Pero ya no era el profesor Skywalker quien custodiaba las espaldas del joven Solo, sino un hombre con el rostro deformado por lo que no supo si eran la senectud o unas cicatrices tremendas…

* * *

La música techno machacona que salía del altavoz del coche estaba tan alta que retumbaba en sus tripas, pero no tenía ninguna gana de ordenar a sus tropas bajar el volumen. Les aguaría la diversión…

Apoyado en el sillín de su moto, se metió en la boca el chicle que le había regalado Anya un rato antes y mascó encantado. Tenía un intenso sabor a fresa.

Tras las lentes de sus gafas de sol, contempló la escena: unos cuantos alumnos de la Academia, ataviados con la cazadora negra del instituto, estaban dedicándose con mucho esmero a pinchar ruedas y estropear las cadenas de una decena de bicicletas que había aparcadas en la acera del edificio. Aprovechando que era una zona poco transitada, habían estado siguiendo al grupo de propietarios de las bicis y habían confirmado que eran alumnos del Republicano, para poder perpetrar su crimen con mayor tranquilidad. Armitage había traído una lista en su móvil (Ren pasaba de preguntarle cómo la había conseguido, aunque supuso que su unidad de inteligencia tendría algo que ver) e iba pasando pantallas con el dedo de su pálida mano cada vez que alguna bici era estropeada, como si llevase una lista de comprobación.

Se quedó mirando el móvil de Hux unos segundos, dándole las gracias a aquel contacto que habían encontrado por la red y que les había dado pistas sobre cómo quitarse de en medio aquel virus que los había agobiado un tiempo antes. Armie había estado rastreando las huellas de aquella acción contra la Academia y tenía una pista. Kylo, por su parte, por un estúpido presentimiento, sospechaba del mismísimo usuario que los había ayudado con las pistas, quien se había mostrado sumamente solícito y hasta guasón en sus respuestas.

\- _**Como si supiera exactamente de lo que habla y supiera que íbamos a necesitar ayuda. Maldita sea. Ojalá pudiera tenerle frente a frente. Lo pillaríamos enseguida. Quizás es el mismo de aquella lista que me proporcionaron. Nunca llegamos a hacer esa "visita". Hummm… Sería divertido hacerla ahora…**_

Phasma iba sorteando lo que le tocaba a cada bici: a ésta las ruedas, a ésa los frenos, a ésa la cadena, a la de más allá los pedales, a la de allí otra vez las ruedas… Y los otros chicos y chicas desempeñaban su labor con gran dedicación, mientras se aguantaban las risas de anticipación, saboreando el gozo de verles las caras a los pringados en cuanto salieran del establecimiento.

\- Eh, Hux, ¿ésta también hay que joderla? – se oyó decir a una chica. Era la de las rastas verdes, una habitual de onceavo grado llamada Debbie y que era algo así como la segunda de a bordo de Phasma.

\- Dejadme ver… Pues no, no la tenemos en la lista – dijo Hux a cierta distancia – Pero ya que estamos, dadle un viajecito. Rayadla o lo que sea... Mala suerte para el desgraciado que la haya aparcado aquí.

Kylo alzó la cabeza, mientras un par de esbirros se acercaban al aparato en cuestión, aparcado en el extremo más alejado de la fila. Era una preciosa moto Yamaha roja, blanca y azul...

\- _**Un momento…**_

En ese instante, un viejo conocido hizo acto de presencia.

El maldito Demonio de la Locura Temporal.

Aquel ente que estaba empezando a gobernar sus pensamientos, especialmente cada vez que cruzaba caminos con aquella pringada republicana llamada Rey. Odiaba a aquel fantasma, porque lo empujaba a sentir, decir y hacer estupideces.

Y hoy estaba de nuevo a su merced.

El demonio de la locura lo obligó a levantarse de donde estaba apoyado y a exclamar:

\- ¡Eh, tíos! – todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al punto y se giraron hacia él. Alguien bajó el volumen de la música – Ésa la dejáis tranquila.

Los demás se miraron confusos. Hasta Phasma dejó de mascar chicle y lo miró por encima de las lentes de sus gafas de sol.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas chorradas, Kylo? – espetó Hux desde el otro lado de la calle, donde estaba dirigiendo las operaciones móvil en mano – Una más no importa.

Pero Ren se mantenía en sus trece y avanzó un poco por la calle, plantándose quieto con las manos sobre las caderas frente a los demás, alzando el mentón para sellar la rotundidad de su orden..

\- He dicho que la dejéis en paz.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes consideración por terceros? – gritó Phasma. Ren leyó su mente y detectó incredulidad, como en la de los otros seis o siete que había en la calle con él.

Pero él no estaba allí para ofrecerles respuestas.

\- He dicho que no y punto.

\- _Ya salió el niñato caprichoso_ – se oyó pensar a Hux y otras frases por el estilo se oyeron en las mentes de los demás.

 _\- Es un cortarrollos._

 _\- Amargado._

 _\- No hay quien entienda a este capullo._

Kylo resopló y alzó la voz algo más, intentando controlarse.

\- Conozco al dueño y me debe un favor. ¿Os vale, imbéciles?

\- Vale, tío, vale…

\- _Eso ya es otra cosa._

 _\- Buaf, otro que le debe favores a Ren. Menuda mafia._

 _\- Se acabó la fiesta._

Y todos se alejaron al fin del aparcamiento de bicicletas, mientras Phasma gritaba órdenes a todos. Se parapetaron bien escondidos tras los árboles y casas cercanos y esperaron acontecimientos. Grabar las reacciones de los pringados era la segunda parte de su programa de festejos para aquella tarde.

\- ¿Quién es el que te la debe? – la voz de Phasma sacó a Kylo de su mutismo, mientras esperaban acodados sobre la moto de Ren.

\- Un trabajador Red Star que empezó este verano en la empresa – respondió Kylo sin mirar a Anya - Un amargado que aún no conocía al hijo de Snoke.

\- Guay. Házselo pagar – respondió ella, mirándole muy sonriente, mascando a boca abierta su chicle. Pero no chocó los cinco, como otros dos amigos harían en la misma conversación.

Phasma y él no chocaban los cinco. Phasma jamás tocaba a nadie. Kylo Ren evitaba el contacto humano. Nadie era digno de acercársele. Además, le repelía…

Mientras contemplaba de nuevo la Yamaha, el demonio de la locura atacó a Kylo de nuevo.

\- _**Esa chica, Rey, tiene muchísimo poder. Si la tocase, ¿percibiría su poder con la misma intensidad, o aumentaría la percepción?**_

Se imaginó a sí mismo percibiendo sus vibraciones cálidas y serenas, entrando en su mente, navegando por aquel campo gravitacional que creaba ella inconscientemente y que era luminoso, potente y arrasador cuando ella se enfadaba. Sí, sería muy interesante sumergirse en aquellas ondas de poder para saber mejor cómo funcionaban… Y así, tal vez, encontrar más respuestas sobre sí mismo.

Se imaginó de nuevo lo que sería introducirse en aquel campo de energía que ella creaba. El otro día en el taller, ambos habían estado inusualmente tranquilos y se había creado una extraña atmósfera que le había proporcionado horas de reflexión y desasosiego. ¿Por qué recibía vibraciones positivas de la cercanía de aquella friki y por qué no le molestaban? ¿Por qué se sentía tan extrañamente _a gusto_ cerca de ella?

Se imaginó lo que sería tocar aquella mano menuda, callosa y de uñas estropeadas. Era muy observador y se había dado cuenta de que Rey no era precisamente una usuaria habitual de aquel instrumental para chicas llamado lima y pintauñas…

Pero aquello le daba lo mismo. Si la tocase, quizás podría zambullirse mejor en aquel océano de luz….

Un momento, ¿qué mierda le importaba a él aquel océano de luz? Él era el jefe de los cuervos. Intentó espantar a manotazos a aquel demonio de la locura, que se le antojó como un fantasma neblinoso o como una mosca cojonera zumbando en su oído.

Y sin embargo…

No pudo evitar recordarla trabajando en su moto, mientras hablaba concentrada y dejando ver que disfrutaba con lo que hacía, con lo cual, sus vibraciones eran aún más tranquilas.

Y recordó de nuevo su perfil, sus característicos moños, mientras ella se inclinaba sobre los engranajes y tuercas de aquella Yamaha TRZ 50, la misma que aquella tarde se había salvado del vandalismo de la Academia a una sola orden suya.

* * *

El trayecto hasta la residencia del profesor Skywalker fue largo y tortuoso. Primero había que conducir una hora hasta la costa por autopista y después bordear una triste carretera a medio asfaltar a lo largo de unos acantilados verdes por la vegetación cercana y el musgo causado por la humedad de la zona…

Para colmo, hacer el viaje en el asiento del copiloto del Halcón Milenario le estaba proporcionando un interesante traqueteo debido a los baches en el camino, que su trasero iba a lamentar eternamente en cuanto se bajaran de allí.

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir – rezongó Rey notando la mirada de soslayo de Chewie, que conducía. Habían hecho un alto en el camino mientras Chewie comprobaba un plano. No era hombre de GPS – Tendría que haberle mirado los amortiguadores hace tiempo… Pero lo del filtro del aire... eso sí que es problema tuyo. Ya te lo dije hace dos meses y eso sí que es importante revisarlo. Haberlo cambiado.

El hippie gruñó.

\- Chewie, conozco bien el Halcón Milenario gracias a ti. Esta furgo está hecha picón (**) y si quieres conservarla, debes cuidarla.

\- Hecho. La semana que viene me paso por el taller para que la revises.

Ella sonrió y siguió hablando.

\- De todos modos, gracias por acompañarme. ¿Hace mucho que no ves a Luke?

\- Varios años – respondió sencillamente Chewie. Guardó el mapa en la guantera y arrancó de nuevo la furgoneta.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras Rey dejaba pasear su vista por las olas del mar revuelto que siempre había en aquella zona. Los acantilados de Ach-too eran una zona poco conocida, salvo por unos pocos senderistas que hablaban maravillas de las fantásticas fotos de atardeceres que se obtenían desde las rocas de aquel enclave.

Rey contempló las olas romper contra las paredes grises con fascinación. Había visto el mar muy pocas veces, pues en el internado donde estuvo solamente los llevaron a la playa una vez antes de que los Plutt la sacaran de allí. Y ni Carl ni Edna la habían llevado jamás a pasar un día de playa. Para Carl, el veraneo era dormir en casa, irse al Cantina a beber y a echarse unas cartas y mojarse en la piscina de unos amigos. Y obviamente, empezando por el Cantina y acabando por las piscinas ajenas, Rey no formaba parte de ninguna de esas salidas. Consecuentemente, la chica no había ido a una playa en años. Lo intentó cuando tenía catorce, y fue allí con su bici. Pero descubrió allí a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, que también estaban echando un día de playa… Al verla, empezaron los comentarios. Y ella, presa de la angustia, tuvo que marcharse a toda prisa de allí.

Si el profesor Skywalker accedía a darle clases, podría tener una oportunidad para bajar a la playa. Respirar la brisa marina, sentir el fresco en la cara…

Lo malo era llegar hasta allí. El camino parecía pesado, pero seguramente sería mejor si fuera en moto. Chewie había sido muy amable al ofrecerse a llevarla aquella primera vez. Tendría que aprenderse bien la ruta, para hacerla ella de ahora en adelante.

Eso, si había suerte y el profesor Skywalker accedía a ayudarla…

De nuevo Chewie paró el coche y avisó de que habían llegado. Bajaron del vehículo y Rey inspeccionó los alrededores. Se encontraban en la ladera de una montaña que daba directamente al mar. Estaba plagada de vegetación, arbustos y musgo principalmente, y si se avanzaba un poco más, uno se encontraba con los acantilados de piedra desnuda un poco más abajo. Rey anduvo con cuidado por la hierba y se asomó por encima de la pared de piedra cortada bruscamente por la erosión. Aquí y allá, conformando un curioso paisaje, había picachos de roca asomando por encima del agua, contra los que las embravecidas olas chocaban, provocando un rugido suave. Las gaviotas chillaban mientras volaban en círculos sobre las rocas y el aire era frío y traía olor a mar y arena. Y detrás de aquello, el mar, de un profundo azul al que el sol de la tarde arrancaba destellos de plata y oro.

La sensación de amplitud casi la mareó, pero se sintió a gusto. El frescor, el olor a brisa marina… todo aquello la revitalizaba y se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo como una niña pequeña. El sol aún estaba bastante alto sobre el horizonte, pero calculó que para el atardecer el orbe debía caer justo sobre el mar… La puesta de sol sería una maravilla de ver…

Detrás de ella, Chewie había tomado un caminito que surcaba la ladera de la montaña, serpeando entre la hierba hasta perderse en laderas de roca superiores… Rey lo siguió y anduvieron unos minutos por el camino tallado en piedra. Por fin divisaron, en lo alto, resguardada de los vientos por unas formaciones rocosas en la ladera, una cabaña de madera y piedra que parecía casi haber brotado de la propia roca. No había otros vehículos aparcados allí cerca, ni nada parecido a un garaje.

Rey, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, insegura ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, intentó aliviar algo de sus nervios iniciando conversación con Chewie.

\- La directora Organa me dijo que no le contara a Luke que la conozco. ¿Por qué es eso? Si son tan amigos…

Él hizo un extraño gesto, como si se hubiera aguantado la respiración y Rey descubrió que estaba haciendo un burdo intento de evitar que le leyese la mente.

Le dieron escalofríos de pensar que probablemente el pequeño Ben lo había hecho ya con él años antes, y le apenó sentir la tristeza que el hombretón sentía al verse separado del hijo de su mejor amigo por algo tan terrible. Un chiquillo al que él había querido como a un sobrino carnal.

\- No se hablan desde hace años – respondió él sencillamente.

Rey hizo todo lo posible por no indagar nada más. Hacía rato que sentía que había metido las narices en asuntos privados de una familia que, para más inri, era muy poco común.

\- Y por cierto, Leia y Luke no son amigos. Son hermanos.

Rey se paró en seco y abrió ojos y boca como platos.

\- QUÉ – espetó sencillamente, mientras Chewie, al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado atrás, también se giraba.

\- Sí, son hermanos gemelos.

Por su parte, Rey intentaba procesar todo aquello. De repente, Chewie se había convertido en la llave de una puerta a la extraña familia Skywalker – Organa – Solo, donde el eje principal que los había destrozado a todos era Ben, ahora Kylo Ren…

\- ¿Gemelos? Ostras Chewie… Y… - de pronto, lo que sabía de ellos, las fotos de las vitrinas del insti, los recuerdos de Chewie… todo se le echó encima – Pero… ¿y el insti? P.O. me dijo que el profesor y la directora se conocieron cuando Skywalker entró en décimo al insti… ¿Es que no vivían juntos?

\- No – Chewie negó con la cabeza – NI siquiera sabían que existía el otro hasta esa época…

Rey seguía sin dar crédito… y sin querer caminar. Estaba clavada como un poste en mitad del caminillo de piedra.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? Es decir… No sé… ¿Cómo narices pudieron…? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué clase de…?

Chewie volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras suspiraba y daba media vuelta, acercándose a Rey.

\- No voy a hablarte de esa parte de la historia. No es mía y tampoco sé los detalles – y pasó de largo a su lado, desandando el camino hasta su furgoneta – He cambiado de opinión. Te espero en el coche.

Y apretó el paso, caminando a zancadas con sus enormes piernas. Rey lo siguió con la mirada en silencio, sabedora de que gritar no iba a servir de nada…

El hombre se perdió tras unos árboles cercanos, donde había dejado aparcada la furgoneta. Rey aún no entendía por qué no quería acercarse a saludar a su viejo amigo…

Y giró el rostro hacia la casa, notando cada vez más sobre su pecho la aprensión de haberse metido de lleno en una extraña historia a la que sintió que estaba atada de pies y manos a partir de ahora.

* * *

Estaba decididamente intranquilo. Desasosiego era lo que sentía aquella tarde.

Había sido incapaz de memorizar ninguna de aquellas malditas ecuaciones y aún seguía atascado en el proyecto de domótica para el jueves. Había intentado atacar la redacción sobre energías renovables pero no lograba sacar nada en claro. Su mente se había convertido en un barco que hacía aguas por todos lados. Era incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Y constantemente divagaba hacia lugares muy lejanos, imprecisos y difusos.

Necesitaba meditar.

Cambió sus pantalones vaqueros recios por otros pantalones de deporte mucho más anchos y ligeros. Extendió su esterilla de yoga en medio de la habitación y se sentó en la postura habitual, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a hacer algunos ejercicios básicos de respiración. La meditación le ayudaría a averiguar hacia dónde divagaba su mente y por qué estaba bloqueado de aquel modo.

Pronto, el ritmo de sus respiraciones se normalizó y se hizo más profundo. Accedió a un nuevo plano de consciencia donde se sintió flotar dentro de su mente. Era ligero como una pluma. Volaba en entornos llenos de claridad, cabalgando por encima de las nubes hacia el mar… Oía las olas romper bajo él. Descendió y se encontró planeando por encima de unas formaciones rocosas que le eran familiares….

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando violentamente.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ese lugar precisamente ahora? ¿Qué está pasando?**_

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando regular su respiración otra vez. Necesitaba comprender lo que pasaba dentro de él. Necesitaba tener bajo control todo lo que hervía en su interior. Cualquier fenómeno era analizado, sometido a reflexión y, según conviniese, era reprimido dependiendo de la situación.

Y en este caso, le interesaba muchísimo controlar esto que estaba sintiendo. Una sensación de algo ominoso, algo funesto, algo desagradable que estaba a punto de pasar…

\- _Un encuentro inconveniente_ – le dijo una extraña voz en su interior.

Abrió los ojos y bufó indignado. Creía tener cierta idea, pero una parte de sí mismo lo forzaba a hacer caso omiso. Era una posibilidad entre miles.

¿O no?

* * *

Toc, toc.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro y prolongado crujido lastimero y la recibió la versión madura del atractivo rostro adolescente que había visto en las vitrinas del insti. Por un instante, a Rey le dio por hacer cuentas mentales y, si Skywalker tenía unos dieciséis o diecisiete allá por el 87, concluyó rápidamente que aquellos rasgos no casaban en absoluto con los de una persona que rondase los cincuenta como mucho. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido para avejentarse tanto en unas pocas décadas?

Su cabello rubio, que ya lucía bastantes canas, era largo hasta casi rozar los hombros del profesor. Lucía un poco descuidado y despeinado, así como el estado de su barba, que parecía haber dejado crecer durante demasiado tiempo. Algunas profundas arrugas surcaban sus mejillas, comisuras de la nariz y entrecejo, confiriéndole un aspecto de verdadero anciano venerable. Sus ojos azules, antaño luminosos como un cielo de verano, tal y como los recordaba de las fotos, se habían empequeñecido bajo el peso de unos párpados tal vez demasiado cansados para seguir abiertos y unas cejas gruesas permanentemente fruncidas. Su boca se curvaba en un gesto de disgusto y malestar. El resto de su atuendo también gritaba desaliño y austeridad: unos pantalones anchos de bolsillos y una vieja y enorme bata de casa en tonos café que le llegaba a los tobillos.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y Rey, inconscientemente, intentó leer su mente.

Nada.

Silencio total.

¡Qué extraño!

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó el señor Skywalker con voz grave y rota.

Rey intentó disimular la sorpresa y puso un tono de voz lo más natural posible, sonriendo tímidamente y diciendo la frase que llevaba preparada.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Skywalker. Mi nombre es Rey, soy alumna del Instituto Republicano y estoy aquí por recomendación de las hermanas Tico. Quería saber si podría darme clases particulares de Física…

Hubo un breve silencio, interrumpido por el cercano rumor de las olas en el acantilado de detrás de la casa. Ambos se miraron unos instantes y Rey vio cómo el profesor la estudiaba con la misma intensidad con la que le estudiaba ella a él.

Entonces, Luke Skywalker habló.

\- No.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

(*) La teoría de los seis grados de separación es (y cito la definición de Santa Wikipedia) "una hipótesis que intenta probar que cualquiera en la Tierra puede estar conectado a cualquier otra persona del planeta a través de una cadena de conocidos que no tiene más de cinco intermediarios (conectando a ambas personas con sólo seis enlaces), algo que se ve representado en la popular frase «el mundo es un pañuelo». Ahora comprendemos mejor lo que siente Rey desde que la pobre se ha enterado de que su amigo hippie, el friki emo que se la tiene jurada, su directora y su futuro profe de Física están relacionados…

"La furgo está hecha picón" (**) expresión coloquial del castellano que significa que un objeto está muy estropeado por el uso, hecho casi pedazos.

A veces se me cuelan expresiones así. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, podeis preguntar y estaré encantada de aclarar lo que sea necesario.

N.A.: Está visto que Poe es un tío feliz, le caiga lo que le caiga. Y normal que Finn no le crea. Pero ahí está Kaydel para echar un cable.

Aparte de esto, nos hemos puesto serios en este capítulo. Hacía mucha falta que Rey supiese ya estos "detallitos" de la vida de Kylo, para saber de verdad con quién se las está viendo. En la peli, Rey también va conociendo a Ben poco a poco, así que he intentado mantener esto igual. De todos modos, aún quedan cosas por saber.

Pero ¡quieto todo el mundo!

¡Por fin ha llegado, está aquí!

¡El profesor Skywalker!

¡Ahora Rey aprenderá a manejar sus poderes como está mandado, los dominará enseguida y ya no habrá más problemas en su vida!

…

Ja.

Que os lo habéis creído.

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo:

Rey descubre que no sabe respirar y que no tiene poder de persuasión. Sigue habiendo encuentros y desencuentros extraños y ¡planes de fiesta! Kylo tiene la sensación de que cada vez controla menos las cosas que le pasan y lo imprevisto de los acontecimientos empieza a ponerle de muy mal humor. Vamos, que está en plan Romeo el de Julieta "¡Soy un juguete del destinoooo!", pero sin enamoramiento y con mucho enfado XD Y con el cacao mental que tiene, probablemente acabará metiendo la pata hasta la ingle.

Si sois tan amables, podéis dejar vuestros reviews, faveos… Todo eso me hace muy feliz y se agradece enormemente. ¡Hace que la historia crezca!

Por cierto: vendrá sin previo aviso (no sé si antes o después del próximo capi, o más tarde), pero se avecina un interludio MUUUYY femenino. Girl power!


	13. Capítulo 12

**12**

 **Encuentros desagradables y compañías soportables**

N.A.: antes de nada, ¡muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, lecturas y likes y seguimientos! Siempre me ayudarán a continuar adelante.

Hala, ya lo he dicho. ¡Vamos al lío!

* * *

Al oír el "plom" de la puerta de madera al cerrarse de golpe, Rey pestañeó varias veces y se quedó muy quieta, mirando con incredulidad la madera a un palmo de sus narices.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

¡Luke Skywalker, ante el cual ella era una desconocida, la había despedido con cajas destempladas!

Increíble.

Miró en derredor, inspirando profundamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba resoplando como una locomotora a vapor cuando se sorprendió a sí misma asomándose a las ventanas de la cabaña y paseando de un lado a otro del porche como un león enjaulado.

\- _¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¡Pero si no sabe quién soy!_

Al cuerno la historia de que era un profesor reverenciado, querido por todos y una ex - leyenda de los deportes. ¡Lo que acababa de hacer con ella no se le hacía a una desconocida inofensiva!

Continuó paseándose, intentando escudriñar el interior de la cabaña (en vano, pues estaba en penumbra) y sin ser consciente de que estaba dando zancadas tales que una manada de elefantes haría menos ruido que ella.

Se detuvo de nuevo frente a la puerta e intentó calmarse. Hizo un par de respiraciones profundas y llamó de nuevo al timbre.

No contestaron.

Ni siquiera se oyeron pasos, ni otro ruido que indicara una reacción del interior.

Su indignación iba en aumento. Y más que aquello, lo que la acuciaba era la frustración. El profesor Skywalker era su única esperanza para controlar aquello que había nacido en ella. Estaba muerta de miedo y la oferta de ayuda de la directora Organa, poniéndole en contacto con él, había sido recibida como agua de mayo… Necesitaba hablar con él, escuchar algún consejo, sentirse comprendida y apoyada.

Porque con Kylo Ren, a pesar de compartir aquella extraña conexión, sentía de todo menos comprensión y apoyo.

Bueno, en realidad sentía todo un maremágnum de sensaciones con el líder de los cuervos, imposibles de catalogar y clasificar. Sus encuentros con él eran una auténtica montaña rusa que la dejaba agotada…

¡Y por eso necesitaba ayuda!

\- _Por favor, profesor Skywalker, tiene que escucharme…_ \- pensó frenéticamente, mientras alzaba la mano una última vez para llamar al timbre – _No tengo a nadie más…_

En efecto, no tenía a nadie más. Ni siquiera la directora podría ayudarle, ya se lo había dicho. Y Kylo "El Inclasificable", mucho menos.

Algo burbujeó en su pecho. Era el mismo nudo que sentía cuando iba a echarse a llorar. Pero esta vez no había lágrimas. Solamente desesperación, angustia…

Y una ínfima chispa de esperanza.

\- ¡Por favor, profesor Skywalker, escúcheme! – exclamó sin poderse controlar.

Y su grito coincidió con otro ruido: el de la puerta de madera, que se abrió violentamente hacia adentro, casi saltando de sus goznes y causando un gran estruendo.

Rey la miró estupefacta, aún jadeando. Había sentido perfectamente la energía emanando de su pecho, proyectándose hacia adelante y abriendo la puerta. Estaba segura de haber roto los pestillos y las bisagras, pues se oyeron varios clics y unos objetos metálicos medio machacados rodaron por el suelo de la casa hacia el interior.

La joven se quedó quieta en medio del tremendo silencio que se hizo, intentando por todos los cielos normalizar su respiración y esperando acontecimientos en la penumbra del porche de la casa.

Los sucesos no se hicieron esperar: unos leves pasos anunciaron el regreso del profesor. Su figura emergió lentamente de las sombras de la casa, mientras caminaba cautamente, esquivando las astillas de madera y trozos de metal esparcidos por el suelo de la entrada. Por fin, Skywalker se perfiló a un metro de ella, aún dentro de la casa, y Rey casi retrocedió ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Le recordó a la intensidad de Kylo… ¿Sería acaso que todos los que tenían poderes como ella miraban siempre así de intensamente? A lo mejor ella también miraba con intensidad y no se había dado cuenta…

Pero no era lo mismo. Cuando Ren la miraba, la asaeteaba desde las sombras de un manto nocturno que ocultaba una tormenta en su interior. En un principio, la mirada de Ren era oscura y gélida, pero con el transcurso de sus encuentros, había aprendido que había algo más detrás de aquella seguridad y arrogancia. Algo indefinible, impreciso…

La intensidad de Luke provenía de la luz apagada de unos ojos que una vez contuvieron al cielo entero dentro de ellos. Y también provenía de abismos de conocimiento insalvables, para los que era necesario vivir diez vidas con tal de poder llegar a su nivel. Aquellos ojos habían visto tanto, que se sintió muy pequeña frente a él y casi lamentó su arrebato. Sin embargo, activó su barrera de poder, por puro instinto.

Curiosamente, él no acusó nada de aquel cambio en ella. Si se suponía que era tan experto en habilidades especiales, tendría que haber percibido aquello, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se mostraba afectado?

Pero él estaba repentinamente interesado, lo leyó en sus gestos. En su ceño aún más fruncido que antes, en sus cautos movimientos (como si no quisiera provocarla para hacer algo peor), en su silencio expectante…

\- ¿Quién decías que te enviaba? – dijo con una voz grave y templada.

\- _Ahora sí_ – pensó Rey – _Esta voz sí que concuerda mejor con su edad, porque lo que es el físico…_

Envuelta en un maremágnum de pensamientos y emociones, intentó componer palabras coherentes.

\- Las hermanas Tico.

El profesor Skywalker resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya. Ahora dime la verdad.

La mente de Rey la impulsó a decir "Ups", pero en algún lugar de su interior se produjo una rebelión.

\- _Que pregunte. ¿Me estará leyendo? No percibo nada... Es como si no tuviera poderes. Y sin embargo, debe de tenerlos... Esto es muy raro._

Y Rey reconcentró sus poderes aún más, elaborando su respuesta cuidadosamente.

\- Tengo referencias de Paige Tico. Dice que sus padres le conocieron.

\- Mientes - disparó Luke rápidamente - Dime por qué estás tú aquí.

\- Ya se lo he dicho – replicó Rey, ceñuda.

\- No. No me has dicho por qué estás TÚ aquí. No vienes por la Física.

\- Sí que vengo por la Física, profesor Skywalker – insistió Rey – Estoy en onceavo grado y me está dando muchos problemas.

Luke alzó una ceja. Seguía sin moverse de su posición dentro del umbral de la casa.

\- Ahora, cuéntame una de indios.

Fue el turno de Rey de alzar una ceja por la incredulidad.

\- _¿De qué va este señor?_

\- Necesito respuestas, jovencita.

Un aguijón de orgullo surcó el pecho de Rey. _Soy fuerte._

Luke, al parecer ignorante de sus pensamientos, siguió hablando.

\- Me has dicho tres cosas. Que te llamas Rey, que vienes aquí para aprender Física y que te envían las hijas de los Tico. De las tres cosas que has dicho, sólo una es cierta.

\- No, señor – replicó Rey con sencillez - Podríamos decir que una es cierta y que las otras dos son verdades a medias. ¿Va a escucharme o piensa volver a cerrarme la puerta en las narices?

\- Ya no se puede cerrar – respondió agriamente el profesor.

\- Lo lamento, señor. Podría arreglarle la puerta, se me da bien reparar cosas.

\- No necesito nada de ti. Márchate – y Luke se dio media vuelta, hasta que Rey lo sujetó de la manga de la bata.

\- ¿No quiere saber por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me ha preguntado entonces?

Luke se giró y la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Rey seguía contemplándole con fijeza.

\- ¿Quiere saberlo o no? ¿No tiene curiosidad?

\- Estoy retirado. No doy clases. Ni siquiera a gente como tú. Punto – y de un tirón, se soltó de la presa de Rey. La joven observó entonces que su mano derecha no era de carne y hueso, sino una prótesis…

¡Igual que en su sueño! Estaba confirmado: las dos figuras frente al incendio... el incendio de sus sueños y el incendio de los recuerdos de Chewie... eran Arthur el conserje y el profesor Skywalker. Increíble…

El hombre pasó de largo junto a ella, atravesando el umbral a zancadas, y echó a andar por la ladera a paso más ligero del que ella podría haber supuesto en un hombre como él. La chica echó a andar en pos suyo, aguijoneada ya por la curiosidad ante aquellas nuevas conexiones.

\- ¿Ni siquiera podría darme clases de Física? – inquirió a gritos, intentando hacerse oír por encima del rugido de las olas que bramaban bajo ellos.

\- Tampoco – replicó Luke en voz alta, sin dejar de alejarse de ella.

De repente, un par de ramas del árbol junto al que iba a pasar Luke fueron arrancadas de cuajo a unos metros frente a él. Por toda respuesta, Luke se detuvo en seco y resopló.

\- ¿Piensas destrozar este lugar hasta que te haga caso? No sé si lo sabes, pero estás en una reserva natural.

\- _Ups._

\- Lo siento, profesor – viendo que él echaba a andar de nuevo, rodeando las ramas caídas, ella reanudó la marcha en pos de él – Pero es cierto que necesito también clases de Física. De las dos cosas.

\- Pierdes el tiempo – replicó Luke, mientras ambos bajaban por el caminillo de grava de la ladera de la montaña.

\- Me envía Leia Organa – exclamó Rey.

Y por fin Luke se detuvo, girándose lentamente.

\- Imposible.

Rey aprovechó para acercarse más a él.

\- Es la directora de mi instituto. Ella ha averiguado que tengo poderes y me ha dado su dirección. Si ella considera que yo debía verle a usted, es que el asunto es serio, ¿no cree? Lo de la puerta ha sido solamente una pequeña muestra de lo que sé hacer.

Luke giró su cuerpo entero para hablarle desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, unos metros solamente.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Qué tienes de especial, aparte de tus poderes?

Rey arqueó las cejas, en un claro gesto que quería decir "¿le parece poco?"

Luke pareció darse cuenta, porque cambió el peso de un pie al otro y reformuló su pregunta, mientras se arrebujaba en la bata.

\- Me refiero a la pregunta de _quién eres y por qué_ estás aquí. Estamos ya de acuerdo en que no es solamente por la Física.

Rey inspiró lentamente y habló con sencillez.

\- No soy nadie especial. No soy nadie importante. Sólo soy una chica.

El profesor Skywalker parecía, al fin, algo más receptivo.

\- ¿Y de dónde eres?

\- De ningún sitio.

\- ¿De dónde?

Ella suspiró.

\- De las afueras, del distrito de Jakku.

\- Vale, eso es casi como decir de ningún sitio – concedió Luke con algo de sorna.

\- Necesito su consejo, señor - Rey miró a Luke con la cabeza gacha – Hay algo dentro de mí que siempre ha estado ahí, pero ahora ha despertado y tengo miedo. No sé qué hacer con ello.

El profesor la miró como si estuviera atravesando su alma. Parecía más triste que unos segundos antes. ¿Estaría rememorando algo de su pasado?

¿Estaría pensando en su sobrino?

\- No voy a entrenarte.

Y echó a andar ladera abajo de nuevo, mientras Rey lo seguía, sintiendo la esperanza hacerse trizas en su pecho. Ahora sí que tenía ganas de llorar, mientras volvía a corretear tras él.

\- Profesor, por favor… No tengo a nadie más para enseñarme. No quiero hacer daño a nadie… No quiero ser responsable de ningún accidente. Y ya me han ocurrido un par de cosas graves. No quiero implicar a mis amigos… ¡Por favor, tiene que entenderme!

\- Es fácil – replicó él a voces, varios metros por delante – Respira hondo, medita unos minutos y cuenta hasta cien. Asunto resuelto.

\- ¡Pero si he intentado contar hasta doscientos y ni por ésas! – espetó Rey desde lo alto de una piedra, mirando a Luke, que estaba ya mucho más abajo – ¡Escúcheme, pienso pagarle si es necesario! ¡Como si fueran unas clases particulares!

Observó a Luke, que ni se iba a dignar a girarse para responderle esta vez. Amenazaba con perderse definitivamente en los acantilados que comenzaban en ese punto, pero Rey no iba a rendirse.

\- _Estoy segura de que este señor no debe de tener mucha vida social ni gran cosa que hacer fuera de esta casa_ – rezongó mientras avanzaba entre las trochas y piedras, camino a los acantilados – _Si es necesario, me tiraré aquí hasta que se haga de noche._

Ambos caminaron durante unos minutos más, con Luke andando a paso seguro y sin volver la vista atrás jamás. Rey resbaló un par de veces, pero recobró el equilibrio y todo quedó en un traspiés. Él caminaba con la seguridad de alguien que conoce bien el terreno, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que todo estaba húmedo por musgo y lluvias recientes…

Y de pronto, el aire se volvió pesado, sofocante y frío a la vez. Rey tuvo que detenerse en seco, pues había notado algo más en el aire. Unas voces susurradas, unos ecos en la lejanía… La guiaban hacia el este, hacia el otro lado del acantilado…

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a Luke. El hombre se giró también y, cuando vio lo que hacía, la siguió en silencio, con gesto mucho más hosco que antes si cabe. Al fin, ambos llegaron hasta un acantilado cortado a pico en forma de saliente triangular, que formaba un fantástico balcón sobre la costa rocosa, invadida por olas espumosas. Sobre él, había una enorme piedra plana, a modo de asiento natural.

Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, con el mar y el viento como acompañantes. Frente a ellos, solamente visible por esa zona de la costa, se vislumbraba una islita, a más o menos un centenar de metros de aquellos acantilados. Consistía en otra masa montañosa, con espesa vegetación, bordeada de acantilados rocosos y habitada por gaviotas. Podría parecer una hermana pequeña de la isla donde se encontraban, pero decididamente había algo distinto. Tal vez en sus formas, en su relieve, en el tono de la vegetación...

\- Conozco ese lugar – musitó Rey, casi presa de un trance – Lo he visto.

Luke se acercó por sus espaldas y la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó de nuevo, mientras la joven era incapaz de retirar la mirada del frente.

¿Qué estaba pasándole? De repente no sabía ni a qué había venido aquel lugar. Solamente estaba esa isla, aquellos acantilados por los que caminaba… De repente, todo le era familiar, desde el ruido de sus pisadas sobre la hierba hasta el olor exacto a sal, musgo y roca que inundaba el lugar.

\- He visto este sitio antes - seguía hablando Rey – En algún lugar.

No se dio cuenta de que Luke estaba tan cerca de ella, que casi podría tocar sus ropas si extendiera el brazo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – insistió el profesor, mucho más lentamente esta vez.

\- No soy nadie – replicó ella, con la misma voz y gesto ausente.

Y entonces, alguien irrumpió en escena, haciendo que ambos saliesen de su ensueño y se girasen. Una alta figura que venía dando zancadas por el caminito de grava…

\- ¡Chewie! ¿Pero qué…? – y el profesor se quedó plantado allí mismo, mientras Chewie cubría los últimos metros que lo separaban de él y le plantaba un abrazo de oso. Para su sorpresa, Rey vio cómo Luke se expresaba en una casi perfecta lengua de signos con él. Iban tan rápido que ella casi no pudo seguirles… Luke parecía bastante sorprendido, pero de pronto estaba alegre y encantado. Casi parecía unos veinte años más joven.

\- Me han puesto al día. Vaya, vaya… – comentó tras unos minutos de conversación con el hombretón barbudo, mirándola de hito en hito – Así que te ha acompañado él aquí… Y dice que os conocéis desde hace unos años…

Muy sonriente, Rey le relató la historia de modo breve, ayudada por Chewie. Al finalizar, Luke suspiró, mientras Chewie le daba una palmada en la espalda con una mano que parecía una pala de remar.

\- Muy bien, jovencita – masculló, fulminando a Rey con la mirada - La primera lección será el sábado próximo.

Rey iba a replicar "¡nooo, el sábado tengo lío en el taller!", pero sencillamente pudo asentir con rapidez.

\- Ven en cuanto puedas. Yo estaré en pie al alba – aseveró Luke, implacable, en un tono que no admitía peros.

Rey suspiró, mientras el profesor se alejaba de nuevo, escoltado por Chewie, y empezó a tejer una maraña de excusas que iba a tener que utilizar en las próximas semanas para huir de los trabajos de Carl…

* * *

Septiembre pasó, y con él el calor. Y llegó Octubre de la mano de unos vientos frescos que fueron sumamente agradecidos por el alumnado perteneciente a los equipos deportivos, que respiraron tranquilos ante la perspectiva de jugar en exteriores con unos grados de temperatura menos.

Uno de ellos era Finn, quien, a pesar de tener la cancha, practicaba con el resto del equipo en otra pista exterior y que había sudado la gota gorda aquellas semanas con los entrenamientos previos a las pruebas de admisión en el equipo. Además, estaba algo agobiado, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que iba a tener que dedicarle más horas al estudio aquel año, si quería conservar la beca.

Pero, por hoy, descansaría. Le tenía prometida aquella tarde de videojuegos a Rey y Poe desde hacía ya un tiempo.

\- ¡Uooooo! – exclamó de repente Poe encima de su hombro, acodado sobre el sofá donde estaban sentados Rey y él, jugando a la videoconsola - ¡Rey acaba de adelantarte de nuevo! ¡Menuda maniobra, chica!

BB, que estaba sentado en el suelo, hecho una bola a los pies de Rey, alzó la cabeza y la cola rápidamente, ladrando de la sorpresa por el grito de su dueño.

Rey sonreía de oreja a oreja, entusiasmada por el juego y tremendamente concentrada, mientras, a su lado, a Finn le daban los sofocos del infierno, mientras resoplaba al saberse vencido.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda… Rey, ¿no podrías ir un pelín más despacito? – y de fondo, Poe empezó a canturrear su ya icónica canción, pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- Que te crees tú eso… - y Rey metió turbo, derrapando espectacularmente en un par de curvas complicadas - No te preocupes, tío, eres buen piloto. A quien yo quiero ver competir es a Poe y a ti.

\- Eso para la siguiente ronda – comentó Poe, dando un trago a su refresco, aún apoyado sobre el cabecero del sofá de sus amigos.

\- De eso nada, chaval – regañó Stomer Starck, el alto alumno de cabello caoba y ojos claros, que compartía un bol de palomitas con el corpulento y rubio Tubbs en el otro sofá de la sala de estar – Luego nos toca a nosotros.

\- ¿No hay respeto por el anfitrión? – repuso Poe, abriendo los brazos, indignadísimo. Rey reprimió una carcajada - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

\- Nada, nada… Es que estoy de acuerdo contigo - y Rey recuperó la compostura. Pero cuando fue a mirar a la pantalla, ya era tarde – ¡Fuaaaa! ¡Se acabó! – y vio cómo su kart, pilotado por Yoshi, quedaba fuera de combate gracias a un ataque de caparazones de tortuga que le había lanzado Finn.

Su amigo aulló entusiasmado, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco y alzaba el mando para dárselo a Poe.

\- Anda, sigue tú, que quiero ver este duelo de titanes… - comentó ella, mientras Tubbs y Starck resoplaban indignados – Los próximos seréis vosotros. Y dad gracias de que se me dan fatal estos juegos de carreras.

\- Ya, pero al Kingdom Hearts eres la leche – rebatió Stomer, con la boca llena de palomitas - ¿A que sí, tío? – y le dio un codazo a Tubbs, quien alzó el pulgar para acompañar su respuesta.

\- Yeaaaah, eres una gran adquisición, nena – respondió – Es difícil encontrar chicas que sean gamers auténticas. La mitad van a las convenciones de videojuegos solamente por el tema del cosplay y para pillar "me gusta" en Instagram… ¿Tú te has disfrazado alguna vez, Rey?

La joven, que en ese momento estaba muy entretenida en acariciar a BB, alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién, yo? Uy, no, qué va.

\- ¡Ostras! – gritó Poe, alzando mucho la voz y haciendo que Finn se estrellase contra una palmera y empezó a soltar maldiciones, que quedaron ahogadas por el capitán de fútbol - ¡Tíos, hay que ir pensando en Halloween!

\- Poe, quedan dos semanas aún… - replicó cansinamente Stomer, ofreciéndole un trozo de sándwich a BB, que lo tomó encantado.

\- Pero hay que irse organizando e ir pillando las entradas para el Endor… - y Poe le tiró los mandos a Tubbs, a quien le pilló por sorpresa, de modo que no pudo evitar que su Mario se estrellase contra un castillo.

\- ¿Al Endor vamos a ir este año? ¿Qué pasa con la Coruscant?

\- Están cerrados por reformas ese finde. A quién se le ocurre... En uno de los findes más rentables del curso escolar – respondió Poe, cogiendo su móvil y buscando febrilmente – Mirad, aquí está. "Fiesta de Halloween en la sala Endor". Muchos de último curso van y también algunos universitarios. ¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?

\- ¿La Sala Mos Eisley? – sugirió Stomer.

\- Hay concierto de no sé quien…

\- Pues vaya… Tendremos que ir al Endor - admitió Tubbs - De acuerdo. Los del club de Debate me dijeron que hicieron una buena fiesta el año pasado. Podemos darle una oportunidad. Lo comentaremos con los demás.

\- Bueno, ¿y de qué os vais a disfrazar? – repitió Poe, muy emocionado – Yo ya tengo mi disfraz pensado. No pienso dejar que nadie me lo tumbe. Aunque dudo que eso pase, es súper original…

\- ¿Qué es, la versión zombi de algo? – masculló Tubbs, guiñándole un ojo a Finn – Hace dos años se vistió de la versión zombi del capitán Garfio. De verdad, no sé de dónde saca las ideas…

\- Moló un huevo, y lo sabes – refutó Poe señalándole con el dedo – El del año pasado fue más flojo. Estaba hasta arriba de exámenes y venían mis padres a casa - hizo una mueca de niño pillado en falta - Tuve lío esos días y por eso tuve que conformarme con ir de esqueleto.

Rey miró de reojo a Poe, explorando sus recuerdos. En realidad, más que fastidio, aquellas memorias estaban llenas de afecto, pues Poe recordaba esas fechas con cariño. Sus padres vinieron de permiso tras varios meses fuera y pasaron varios días en casa. Realmente, Poe estuvo muy ocupado, pero no le importó en absoluto.

La casa, en aquellos recuerdos, parecía resplandecer con la presencia de Shara y Bes Dameron, un matrimonio afable y dicharachero, del cual sacaba Poe gran parte de su carácter. Rey sonrió sin evitarlo, inmersa en aquellas memorias tan queridas y sin poder evitar dejarse influir por la sensación de "hogar" y "familia" que había en ellas. La casa era acogedora, preparada para visitas con un salón grande, un comedor para diez comensales y un amplio jardín donde se celebraban menos barbacoas de las que a Poe le gustaría…

Casi sintió la soledad del joven capitán en sus propias venas, y salió a escape de aquellos recuerdos tan similares, en cierto modo, a los suyos.

Poe tenía, al menos, algo a lo que aferrarse. Ella solamente tenía una leve esperanza en forma de bruma que cada vez se iba disipando más, con el paso de los años.

\- … No nos oye. Eh, Rey, ¡despierta!

La muchacha dio un leve respingo, provocando que BB ladrase sobresaltado, y se encontró con los cuatro chicos mirándola.

\- Rey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Finn, olvidando sus mandos y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Sus ojos oscuros la ayudaron a anclarse de nuevo a tierra firme y respondió titubeante:

\- Perdonadme, estoy bien. Me he ido un poco, me ha venido un recuerdo a la mente…

\- Vale, pues aterriza, que nos habías asustado – añadió Poe, y Rey vio en su mente y en la de Finn, curiosamente, el mismo recuerdo: el día en que Maz le habló de su pasado y estaba con ellos dos.

\- Estoy bien, no es nada.

\- Poe te había preguntado si tienes planes para Halloween – explicó Finn – Saldrás con todos, ¿no? Nos disfrazaremos. Va a estar guay.

Ella pestañeó repetidamente unas pocas veces.

\- _Un momento…_

Disfrazarse. Halloween.

Oh.

OH.

Uy.

A su mente voló de nuevo otro recuerdo, esta vez uno propio. Ella solamente se había disfrazado en una ocasión, cuando tenía seis o siete años, en el orfanato, poco antes de que se la llevaran los Plutt. Recordaba que para cada niño, habían preparado un paquete con los complementos y prendas correspondientes a cada uno y los responsables del orfanato les habían ido maquillando uno por uno.

Curiosamente, la bolsa donde estaban los complementos de Rey desapareció como por arte de magia momentos antes de que todos se disfrazasen. Ella tuvo que correr de un lado a otro, pidiendo accesorios para ponerse, mientras todas las niñas de su planta replicaban que no había accesorios de sobra para ella y algunas soltaban risas un poco sospechosas. Los encargados del orfanato tuvieron que pedir prestadas algunas cosas a los de la planta de niños y así, cogiendo de un sitio y de otro, Rey acabó con un disfraz consistente en un gorro de pirata, un ancho cinturón rosa de brillos, una capa de los colores del arco iris y unas botas de fieltro que habían desechado por estar medio rotas. Le pintaron unos bigotes apresuradamente sobre la carita y la sacaron al patio con los demás.

Antes de salir, encontró en el pasillo una bolsa con complementos y accesorios que la gente había dejado aparcados o descartados por estar desparejados o rotos. Había entre ellos una hoz de disfraz de Muerte de plástico, más alta que ella y sorprendentemente ligera. La cogió rápidamente y, viendo que aquello era lo más guay de su disfraz, salió algo más contenta a la calle, enarbolándola como los ninjas que había visto en las series de dibujos. Por eso, nunca pudo explicarse las miradas y risas maliciosas que se ganó por parte del resto de los niños y niñas del orfanato…

\- Sí, claro, iré con todos.

\- Guay. ¿De qué vas a ir? – inquirió Poe.

\- Pues, no lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Los demás dieron por finalizada la conversación y la tarde continuó tranquilamente.

Pero Rey estaba ahora algo ceñuda.

\- _Menuda movida… ¿Y ahora yo qué hago? No puedo decirle así como así a todo el mundo que la última vez que me disfracé tenía siete años… Qué vergüenza._

BB, que seguía fielmente a su lado, dejándose acariciar, apoyó su morro sobre sus rodillas.

\- _Pues en algo tendré que pensar._

* * *

\- Buenos días, Huags – saludó entre risas Debbie, la chica de las rastas verdes, mientras Phasma, a su lado, reventaba un inmenso globo de chicle rosa y fulminaba con la mirada a Armitage tras sus gafas de sol oscuras.

\- Te sugiero que retires ese apelativo, Masterson, o el profesor Canady se enterará de tu implicación en la filtración de los exámenes de Biología de hace dos semanas – declaró Hux con frialdad, mientras depositaba su bandeja de comida lentamente y se sentaba muy digno frente a las chicas.

\- Hijo de… - masculló Debbie, apretando el tenedor de plástico hasta reventarlo, y el sonido coincidió con la explosión de la pompa de chicle que había hecho Phasma en ese instante – No serás capaz…

\- Armitage es capaz de eso y mucho más, así que yo me andaría con cuidado – aseguró Anya, sacándose con parsimonia el chicle de la boca, pegándolo en un lateral de su bandeja y dando un sorbo a su refresco.

Hux alzó su bocata y empezó a comer, internamente agradecido a Phasma por la ayuda inesperada.

\- Y bien, ¿habéis monitoreado las reacciones de los pringados por lo de las bicis? – inquirió Phasma.

\- Hecho – respondió rápidamente Hux, comprobando su móvil con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su bocadillo – El vídeo que montaron los de Informática con sus caretos de sorpresa lleva ya unas cuantas visitas y va subiendo…

\- ¿Y no se les ocurrirá intentar alguna mierda como lo del virus de los nyancat en respuesta? – sugirió Debbie.

Hux alzó la vista de su móvil y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo tan arrogante como despreciativa.

\- Te garantizo que esta vez eso no va a pasar. Me estoy asegurando de ello.

\- Espero que sea verdad. De lo que sí me habría gustado ver vídeo es de las caras de los pringados cuando viesen el grafitti. Quedó impresionante…

\- Ya ha sido eliminado – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se giraron y vieron a Kylo, que se acercaba a ellos, portando su bandeja y serio como un ajo.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – inquirió Debbie.

\- Tengo mis contactos – respondió secamente Kylo – Esos pobretones interpusieron una demanda… Pero los muy inútiles no utilizaron el dinero de la indemnización para costear la limpieza, sino que se lo han guardado y limpiaron por ellos mismos la fachada.

Debbie y Hux soltaron una carcajada a dúo.

\- ¡Por dios, menuda panda de gilis! Haber contratado una empresa que les hiciera el trabajo… - aventuró Debbie.

\- Seguro que han preferido ahorrarlo para tapar otros agujeros que tengan en esa ruina que se cae a pedazos de vieja – comentó Hux, entrecruzando sus dedos con gesto malicioso y luciendo una sonrisa de triunfo – Y además, me he enterado de que a Dameron le ha caído una semana de expulsión en su centro.

\- Poco es para lo que se merece – masculló Phasma, acodándose en la mesa y echándose hacia adelante en aquel conciliábulo de la maldad que habían armado – Dadme a mí a ese guapito de cara y os juro que no ve la luz del sol hasta el día de su graduación… O incluso después.

\- ¿Y qué me decís del traidor? – intervino Debbie – Newby.

\- Ha – y Phasma bufó con ira reconcentrada – A ése aún le queda para rato – se giró hacia Ren – Kylo, deberíamos haber emprendido alguna acción más concreta contra él, ¿no te parece? Kylo… ¿Kylo? Oye, ¿nos escuchas?

Los otros dos se giraron hacia Ren, quien ese instante estaba sentado frente a su bandeja, sin tocar nada de ella y con la vista fija en el frente. Hux le pasó el brazo por delante de los ojos, agitándolo rápidamente.

En una fracción de segundo, la muñeca de Hux fue sujeta por la mano de hierro de Ren.

\- ¿Algún problema? – farfulló Kylo mirando de reojo a su compañero, mientras la mano de Hux adquiría un tinte rojizo.

\- Tío, no pasa nada… Sólo preguntábamos qué te pasaba. Estás como ido…

\- Mentira, estoy bien presente en la conversación. ¿O me estabas llamando alelado?

La mano de Armitage se estaba ya poniendo azul y el pelirrojo empezaba a congestionarse.

\- No, Kylo, por supuesto que no, pero ¡joder, suéltame!

De un tirón, Ren soltó a Hux, cogió su bandeja, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó dando zancadas del lugar.

\- Pero si acaba de sentarse… ¿A dónde va? – preguntó Debbie, girando la cabeza para observar cómo la alta figura del presidente del consejo estudiantil se alejaba a paso rápido - ¿Alguien sabe si le pasa algo?

\- Ni idea – aseguró Hux frotándose la muñeca – Ese cabrón no soltará prenda si no le sale de las narices.

\- Un respeto que es tu superior – y Phasma le arreó un codazo.

Pero Hux no se molestó esta vez, ni le respondió a Anya. Al contrario, su vista volvió hacia la figura del líder negro, que se acercaba a las grandes puertas del comedor, tras haberse deshecho de su bandeja.

\- _Debbie tiene razón. A éste le pasa algo_ – se dijo para sí, resoplando de modo que las aletas de la nariz se le hincharon el doble de lo normal. Y sus ojos claros se entrecerraron, enfocados en la espalda del joven Ren.

* * *

\- Pues me lo pasé bien en el cine y todo…

\- Es que la peli estuvo muy divertida. Es un superhéroe la mar de gamberro.

\- ¿Te van los malotes?

\- Qué va, sólo en pantalla.

Kaydel y Poe charlaban sentados en un bordillo de los jardines del instituto, que estaban estructurados en varios niveles de altura. Hoy habían escogido sentarse en el borde de la barandilla que daba a un nivel inferior, mientras compartían chucherías y sus pies colgaban balanceándose por encima del muro.

\- Bueno, ¿y de qué te vas a disfrazar el 31? – preguntó ella – Paige quiere que vayamos de catrinas, pero seguro que hay mil chicas que van de lo mismo.

\- Secreto – respondió Poe, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los cielos, mientras ella lo miraba con falsa indignación.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Es la segunda parte de mi recompensa por pasarte los deberes y apuntes.

Poe se giró rápidamente.

\- No puedes atreverte a eso. Es una retribución descompensada.

\- Vale, la próxima vez va a ir a darte los deberes tu nuevo colegui Finn - Kaydel le dio unos cuantos toquecitos malintencionados en el brazo - Aunque no sé cómo se las apañará, pues apenas compartís clases… No sé… - aventuró juguetonamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¡Argh! Vale – y tras mirar a sus alrededores, Poe le dijo al oído su disfraz. Kaydel abrió los ojos como platos y respondió, animadísima.

\- Pues yo seré tu pareja.

En los castaños ojos de Poe se pintó el estupor.

\- Venga ya… Ni se te ocurra.

Ella insistió, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- Tu personaje NECESITA a su compañera. Hasta podríamos hacer algún numerito.

\- Tú… - farfulló Poe, incrédulo, mirándola largamente, aún sin convencer.

\- Es la última parte de mi pago por el favor que te hice.

Al oírla, Poe echó la cabeza hacia atrás, echándose a reír.

\- ¿En serio? – la miró y se le suavizó la mirada de un modo extraño - Pues te digo que si estás dispuesta a ello, salgo ganando de todas todas.

\- Chulito – y ella le dio un coscorrón flojito en la coronilla, pero le dio un achuchón con el hombro, dirigiéndole una sonrisa triunfal – Ya verás cómo mola. Vamos a ser el mejor dúo. Tú pones el cuero y yo el látex. Es un trato.

Y ambos se dieron la mano entusiásticamente.

* * *

Pasó la página, satisfecho por lo mucho que le estaba cundiendo aquella tarde de estudio. Pronto habría terminado de repasar y podría ponerse con el maldito proyecto de domótica. Había logrado sacarle al profesor de Ciencias Aplicadas un aplazamiento de entrega del trabajo mediante un soborno encubierto que implicaba una promesa de prácticas en el laboratorio de Star Corp…

Estaba tan concentrado, que ni se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a cambiar la atmósfera a su lado. Llegó lentamente, poco a poco, mientras la figura de la joven se materializaba a su izquierda. Ella también estaba sentada estudiando. Curiosamente, debido a que la mesa de Kylo era muy amplia, ahora más que nunca daba la sensación de que Rey estaba en la misma habitación, en la misma mesa, a solamente medio metro de él.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza de sus apuntes y notó su barrera alzarse al punto. Cada vez era más rápida y eficaz. Pero esta vez le sorprendió la mirada de la chica.

Ya no era de fastidio, o de enfado, sino que había muchas más emociones en ella. Había estupor, sorpresa, y encima de todo aquello, algo impensable…

Pena. Empatía. Compasión. Lo sintió tan claramente como si fuera sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Había un cambio en la mirada de Rey, desde la última vez que se vieron. Por primera vez, la joven parecía genuinamente no saber qué decirle ni tener ganas de hablar.

Bueno, él tampoco tenía muchas. Le habían jorobado la tarde de estudio.

Pero en fin…

\- Hola.

Ella no respondió y siguió mirándolo con aquella expresión tan nueva.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – y en ese instante, el horroroso sentimiento de algo ominoso e inevitable que lo había sacudido el día anterior volvió a invadirlo.

El encuentro se había producido. Había habido intercambio de información.

Rey bajó la cabeza y se mesó los cabellos. Vio cómo un mechón castaño le resbalaba por detrás de la oreja. Permaneció sobre su cuello y el demonio de la locura (últimamente estaba bastante pesado) lo obligó a detenerse en cómo le caía aquel mechón por su cuello descubierto.

Negó con la cabeza y pestañeó intensamente, como quien se sacude el sueño, mientras ella lo miraba con gesto inexplicable. Le desagradó aquella nueva Rey, más hermética y más silenciosa.

Rey, la chica de las mil caras.

\- Sinceramente, preferiría no hablar en este momento – respondió ella al final, concentrándose de nuevo en sus apuntes. Kylo detectó que decía la verdad y la contempló en silencio – Necesito estudiar o suspenderé el martes.

\- Eres patética hasta para eso – masculló Kylo, echando un vistazo por encima de sus cuadernos – Física, ¿eh? – y recordó los comentarios hechos a las hermanas Tico aquella tarde en que estuvo espiándola en el centro comercial.

Ella lo miró con un punto de exasperación, seria como un ajo.

\- De verdad, no quiero jaleos hoy – dijo, y a continuación inspiró fuertemente, masajeándose las sienes.

Él analizó sus vibraciones y no detectó nada inusual. Sí que había un mayor nivel de concentración, como si de verdad estuviese enfocada en la tarea que tenía entre manos…

\- Está bien, hagamos tregua por hoy – farfulló él – A mí tampoco me interesa que me hagan perder el tiempo.

\- Bien – replicó ella sin mirarle, bajando la cabeza a su libro, poniendo las manos sobre las sienes.

\- Bien – masculló él, acodándose y preparando su boli.

\- Bien – oyó oírle decir a ella.

\- Bien – remachó él.

Oyó cómo Rey suspiraba y por fin reinó el silencio.

Kylo intentó explorar las vibraciones de ella una vez más. Era muy misterioso todo… Cada vez tenía más claro que la chica estaba logrando información por otros canales. ¿Otros alumnos? ¿Su antiguo maestro? ¿Su…?

No. No podía ser posible que ella vomitara datos así como así.

Tal vez aquellos dos conserjes...

Carcomido por las preguntas, se giró levemente a la izquierda para contemplar a Rey. El perfil de la joven estaba iluminado por alguna lámpara que había en su dimensión, pero que él no veía. Le confería un tono dorado a su piel y arrancaba destellos cobrizos a su pelo castaño. La joven parecía mucho más tranquila, verdaderamente concentrada en subrayar y releer.

Sin darse cuenta, él también empezó a relajarse. Inspiró hondo varias veces y volvió a su libro, decidido a reanudar su tarea. Si ella podía, él tampoco iba a dejar que le fastidiaran la tarde.

Las vibraciones de ambos formaron una especie de manto que los rodeó como una niebla tenue, sin estridencias, sin picos de poder, sin temblores ni convulsiones. Solamente había una atmósfera donde las partículas luminosas de ella se mezclaban con la oscuridad de él y, en vez de chocar, pasaban unas al lado de las otras, sin rozarse, como cediéndose el paso educadamente, formando un río calmo que fluía lentamente en derredor… Aquel río calmo los envolvió como un manta calentita, hasta que se formó una especie de burbuja de paz y tranquilidad inexplicable en la que ambos se sumergieron casi inconscientemente...

Un pitido del móvil de Rey cortó aquella sesión. Kylo no lo había oído, pero lo desconcentró levemente ver a Rey coger el móvil y responder al mensaje que le habían mandado. Vio que sonreía y después los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

\- ¡La leche, son las ocho! – y sin evitarlo, miró a Kylo de hito en hito – ¿Llevas casi una hora aquí?

Kylo, que también parecía haber despertado de un trance, miró su reloj del móvil y también se sorprendió.

\- Vaya… Sí que es eso. Una hora y no te has esfumado de mi vista…

Rey parecía genuinamente inquieta de repente.

\- Hemos estado en conexión casi una hora… UNA HORA.

Él empezó a ser consciente de aquello y se miraron de hito en hito por un instante.

\- Nunca habíamos aguantado tanto rato. ¿Por qué habrá sido?

\- No lo sé, pero no me hace gracia – farfulló ella, mientras recogía sus libros y cerraba los cuadernos con celeridad. Kylo leyó un creciente nerviosismo en sus vibraciones – Esto no es buena señal…

\- Al menos no hemos intentado matarnos en sesenta minutos – argumentó él, acodándose en su mesa y estudiándola con sus ojos profundos – Ni yo mismo sé qué ha pasado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Había vomitado la pregunta sin querer, presa de nuevo del demonio de la locura. Y en algún lugar de su mente, una voz estúpida le siseó: "No debiste haber preguntado eso".

 ** _Al cuerno._**

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – de nuevo, Rey volvía a ser suspicaz e inquisitiva. Sus vibraciones burbujearon con un hormigueo que le recordó a Kylo a otras ocasiones. Otras ocasiones en que Rey le había mostrado su auténtica energía, sus habituales vibraciones cálidas y en ebullición, a las que estaba ya casi acostumbrado. Había una sensación de familiaridad en aquel recuerdo.

Se sintió a gusto.

\- Pues me refiero a que no sé tú, pero yo he notado que podía concentrarme mucho mejor – y Kylo miró distraídamente a sus apuntes – Interesante.

\- Bueno… - Rey parecía pensativa y Kylo se giró para mirarla y aguardar su respuesta – Yo… también he estado tranquila. He estudiado muy bien. ¿Será por nuestros poderes?

\- Probablemente nuestras barreras, al no haber chocado, han estado tranquilas y esa tranquilidad nos ha hecho aprovechar el tiempo – aventuró él.

Rey frunció el ceño.

\- Entonces… ¿Es como si nos hubiésemos relajado mutuamente el uno al otro?

Por la mente de Kylo pasó, como en un flash de un milisegundo de duración, una surrealista estampa en la que Rey le masajeaba los hombros mientras él suspiraba con deleite.

\- **_Maldito demonio de la locura. ¡Fuera!_**

Recuperó la compostura.

\- Pues no lo sé. Puede que tus vibraciones y las mías hayan entrado en una especie de frecuencia similar y se hayan sincronizado o algo así…

Rey lo observaba divagar con repentino interés.

\- ¿Y eso es normal que pase? Quiero decir, con gente como tú y yo, que conecta así, como nosotros... - y su mano les señaló a ambos.

\- Ni idea, es la primera vez que tengo conocimiento de que pasa esto. Solamente he notado que nuestras vibraciones sincronizaban, como si estuvieran en la misma frecuencia... No encuentro otra palabra para definirlo. Y una paz, o tranquilidad... O...

\- ¿Cómo cuando te pones a meditar y te desconectas de todo?

Kylo se giró a ella, sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces esa sensación? ¿Es que tú también meditas?

\- No, no sé nada de eso, pero he visto la tele y dicen que entras en una especie de estado mental que yo que sé… - alzó las manos y agitó los dedos como un mago de pega – Una especie de nirvana o algo así…

Kylo alzó una ceja en silencio y Rey bufó exasperada.

\- Sinceramente, deberías aprender a meditar – comentó con voz reposada - Es un consejo.

Ella lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me das consejos?

Él le clavó los ojos oscuros, que ahora estaban tan sorprendidos como los de ella.

\- _**No sé… Yo…**_

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres amable conmigo?

Y Rey se desvaneció.

Él pestañeó unos instantes, como despertando de un sueño. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir?

¿Él había sido amable con alguien?

Se mesó los cabellos, suspirando.

Inaudito.

Y una idea surcó como un relámpago por su pecho.

\- **_Robert jamás debe saberlo._**

Sí, sabía que él jamás podría leerle, pero…

\- **_JAMÁS debe saberlo._**

Kylo Ren no es amable. Kylo Ren no se preocupa.

Tenía el pecho revuelto, las tripas revueltas… Todo era un maremágnum en su interior. Aunque de puertas para fuera, cualquiera que entrase a la habitación se encontraría con un Kylo sentado en su silla, tremendamente tieso, erguido y serio como un ajo…

Miró al espacio vacío que ella había dejado.

Su luz, su calidez… Era como si de repente un intenso foco se hubiera apagado.

Kylo siempre había estado a gusto entre las sombras.

Pero…

En aquel instante fue consciente de cómo había formulado la frase, aunque hubiera sido solamente para sí mismo y nunca nadie más pudiera saberlo.

\- **_Ella HA DEJADO un vacío aquí._**

* * *

Ah, ahí estaba…

\- _¡Genial!_

En ese momento, Finn estaba parado junto a las escaleras de la entrada principal, mientras charlaba justamente con Rose…

\- _Qué oportuno_ – pensó, y activó su zumbido para entrar en su mente – _Seguro que cualquier persona a la que se le dé bien leer el lenguaje corporal podría sacar casi tanta información como voy a sacar yo…_

Se concentró muy bien y entró en la mente de su amigo.

- _Guay, parece que está ya tranquila tras lo de la denuncia_ – le oyó pensar – _Pobre chica. Menos mal que estaba yo allí._

\- Entonces, nos vemos a las cinco, ¿no? – preguntó Rose.

\- Perfecto. Me traeré mi portátil – y ambos sonrieron – _(hey, ¿qué colonia se habrá echado? Huele genial…)_ Y los apuntes del otro día.

\- Chico precavido… - Rose arqueó sus cejas aprobatoriamente - ¿No te fías de mis apuntes? _(¿será tontorrón?)_

\- No, no, pero me gusta tener mi parte del trabajo controlada, jejeje… - Finn se ajustó mejor la mochila al hombro y Rey resopló. No había ningún otro pensamiento.

\- _Ufff, parece que es un tío muy sincero. Aquello que dice coincide con lo que piensa en ese momento_ – pensó Rey, algo ofuscada por no sacar nada más en claro – _Así no hay quien averigüe nada con sustancia._

Mientras tanto, los dos se despidieron y Finn observó cómo Rose se alejaba.

Y de pronto, Rey por fin oyó algo:

\- _Qué buena gente es. Es una tía guay._

En el pecho de la joven aprendiz de mecánica casi saltan fuegos artificiales. ¡Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba! Reprimió las ganas que le dieron de saltar, escondida como estaba detrás de unos arbustos, mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña.

Quedó a la escucha, expectante, pero Finn no dio más señales, pues se puso a pensar inmediatamente en lo que habría de cenar hoy en casa…

\- _Argh, Finn, ¡eres un tío muy simple!_

Suspiró y se ajustó la bandolera antes de salir de su escondite.

\- _Vale, hay que echarle un cable a estos dos…_

Echó a correr tras Finn y le llamó a gritos. Su amigo se giró, sonriendo.

\- Hey… Pensaba que te habías ido ya.

\- Qué va, me he entretenido charlando por ahí – respondió Rey, colocándose a su lado y caminando junto a él hacia la salida.

\- Venga, que te acompaño a tu moto – dijo él de repente. Rey asintió en agradecimiento y fueron juntos hasta el aparcamiento, que en aquel entonces estaba de bote en bote, entre los vehículos que salían y los grupos de alumnos que paseaban por allí.

\- Parece que ya estás más centrada – observó Finn – El estrés de los primeros días se ha ido ya, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí – reconoció Rey, encogiéndose de hombros. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la llave de su moto - Creo que hace mucho el hecho de que los cuervos no nos hayan vuelto a dar la brasa tras lo de Instagram.

\- ¿Tú crees que se van a estar quietos? – repuso él, con algo de ansiedad – Yo cada día me despierto pensando en si habrán montado alguna nueva…

Rey se paró en seco, observando a Finn con intensidad.

\- ¿En serio piensas así? No sabía que aún estabas nervioso por eso.

Su amigo se giró hacia ella, titubeando un poco al responder.

\- Bueno, aunque fuera poco tiempo, he estado dentro de su grupo y he visto lo que hacen. En ocasiones me dan ganas de largarme del insti.

Rey se aproximó a él de un salto.

\- ¡No! No digas eso, Finn – y le puso las manos en los hombros – Eres uno más del Republicano, aquí hay gente que te ha acogido y que te protegería si algo te pasara… - la muchacha bufó exasperada - Qué narices, hasta yo te echaría un cable si algo pasara… Que se atrevan esos cuervos a tocarnos…

Finn sonrió ante su arrebato de valentía.

\- Jejeje, eres la leche – alzó sus manos en señal pacificadora – Vale, vale, gracias por tu apoyo. Ahora soy parte de algo con todos vosotros. Supongo que yo también podría defenderme si algo te pasara, o a Poe, o a Rose…

\- _Bingo_ – pensó Rey – _Es el momento._

\- Ya veo… Has hecho buenas migas con ella, ¿verdad? Se os ve muy bien.

Echaron a andar de nuevo, en dirección a la moto de Rey, que estaba en un extremo del aparcamiento.

\- Sí, ya… Es que compartimos muchas clases y es muy estudiosa y simpática…

\- Me alegro – balbució Rey en tono conversacional, sin saber cómo avanzar en el tema.

Decididamente, no se le daban bien estas conversaciones en las que había que ser sutil, y de repente deseó tener algo que hasta la fecha nunca había echado de menos: habilidades sociales.

\- Y, emmmm… Esto… Habéis quedado para hacer un trabajo, ¿no? – aventuró ella.

\- Sí, el de Historia. Mira, no te he pedido que hicieras pareja conmigo porque ya me lo había pedido Rose antes y – de repente, Finn parecía algo apurado – Y si me lo hubieras dicho antes, habría ido contigo de cabeza, pero no quería hacerle un feo y… no te importa, ¿verdad?

Rey, sin saber por qué, sonrió complacida y enternecida ante aquella verborrea repentina.

\- No te preocupes – le cortó suavemente - No me importa. Me las apañaré. Además, había opción de hacer el trabajo de modo individual. Se me da bien trabajar sola.

\- Ya veo – Finn le dirigió una mirada profunda y Rey, con sus poderes, pudo leer que sentía pesar por ella. Intentó espantar aquellos fantasmas de tristeza y recompuso su gesto a uno más alegre, mientras montaba en su moto.

\- Bueno, pues me largo. Gracias por acompañarme – ajustó los mandos y encendió el motor, sintiendo una idea surgir de modo repentino – Oye, ¿te apetece que nos veamos después de los deberes? Cuando hayáis acabado, avisadme y me acerco a tomarme algo con vosotros, ¿te apetece?

Como siempre que ella proponía planes, el rostro de Finn se iluminó.

\- Guay, se lo diré.

\- Pues en eso quedamos – el motor de la Vespa rugía al ralentí desde hacía un rato y Rey metió segunda - ¡Nos vemos!

Finn alzó el brazo para despedirse y, entre sonrisas, salió del aparcamiento, caminando a casa aún más ligero que de costumbre.

\- _¿Cómo puedo pensar en abandonar este lugar?_ – se recriminaba a sí mismo mientras enfilaba la avenida – _En este sitio he encontrado a gente que me aprecia por quien soy, que me ha dado la bienvenida en esta ciudad que no conocía… Eres afortunado, Finn. No des a la suerte de lado._

Iba tan contento con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que un coche se acercaba lentamente a él, junto a su lado de la acera.

Y por eso, no fue consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que notó cómo una mano salía de la ventanilla bajada y daba un tirón de su mochila, haciendo que él se tambaleara, pero sin soltar la tela de nylon. Casi sintió que se le descoyuntaba el brazo cuando intentó conservar su bolsa, y de nuevo notó otro tirón hacia el interior de la ventanilla cuando se incorporaba tras la caída…

\- ¡Eeeeeeh! ¿Qué hacéis? - cuando alzó la vista y vio quién le sonreía desde las ventanillas abiertas del coche, sus ojos se abrieron por el susto y la rabia y el gesto se le descompuso - ¡Cerdos! ¡Dejadme en paz!

El coche reinició la marcha, a una velocidad precisa para que Finn tuviera que seguirles a paso rápido, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle caer de nuevo…

\- Hola, traidor – siseó Phasma, asomándose por la ventanilla y haciéndose oír por encima de la estridente música electrónica que salía de los altavoces del coche. En las sombras del interior, Finn pudo entrever otras siluetas de alumnos que reían y aullaban ante la escena

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó Finn, presa de la humillación, obligado a casi correr junto al coche para no perder el brazo. Junto a él, el resto de gente se apartaba, otros gritaban y llamaban a la policía…

El coche giró bruscamente a la derecha. Ahora había varios alumnos de la Academia mezclados con los del Republicano por aquel trecho de calle.

\- ¡Me las vais a pagar!

\- ¡Qué gracioso, ésa es justamente la frase que teníamos pensada para ti, desgraciado! – el rostro de Debbie Masterson, la de las rastas verdes, salió de la ventanilla trasera derecha, deformado por una mueca maligna.

Finn estaba sin palabras y casi exhausto por el paseíto que le estaban obligando a dar…. Vio de reojo a alumnado de la Academia en la calle, vestido de negro, riéndose ante su visión, aullando encantados… Había calaveras blancas sobre fondos negros, siluetas de lobos grises sobre cazadoras de deporte negras… Risas y burlas…

\- ¡Suéltame! – y Finn chocó contra una papelera, haciéndose mucho daño en el muslo derecho a causa del impacto. Los del coche rieron a gusto, pero Phasma seguía seria, manteniendo su presa con puño de acero.

\- Lo hiciste bien el otro día en la cancha. Ya me gustaría enfrentarme a ti en un partido, pero para reventarte las narices accidentalmente con la pelota.

Un coro de risas secundó su comentario y Finn notó algo en su interior que no había sentido nunca. Algo que debió haberle acompañado aquel horrible día del ataque al picnic…

El sentido de la dignidad.

Y la valentía que nacía de la defensa de sus derechos.

Las tripas le hirvieron, la sangre se le subió a las sienes y dando un enorme grito, hizo una maniobra con el brazo, retorciéndolo hasta el punto de obligar a Phasma a soltarle de un tirón, si no quería romperse la mano con lo repentino del gesto.

\- ¡No soy uno de tus subordinados! – y retrocedió, pero sin correr.

El coche dio un frenazo al punto y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la altísima jefa de patrullas de pasillo.

\- Menos mal que ya no lo eres – siseó ella, alzándose frente a Finn - Te habría sacado las tripas hace tiempo.

\- No serías capaz.

Phasma avanzó amenazadoramente un paso.

\- No me conoces, novato.

\- Ni tú a mí – replicó Finn, alzando su mentón.

Phasma iba a responder, pero divisó en la distancia a unos policías, que debido a la problemática entre ambos institutos, hacían patrulla diaria por la zona. Los demás alumnos del coche la llamaron a gritos y la muchacha resopló, sin apartar la vista de Finn.

\- Cuida tus espaldas, traidor. Y las de tus amiguitos. No hemos acabado contigo.

Pero Finn estaba ya harto.

\- Os estaremos esperando. ¡Y yo el primero!

Dentro del coche, surgieron algunos "uuuuuuuuhs" bajos que demostraban que no se esperaban aquel alarde de valentía. Mientras se metía de nuevo en el vehículo, Phasma lo fulminó con la mirada en silencio.

Con un fuerte rechinar de neumáticos, el coche y su música machacona se alejaron, mientras algunos alumnos del Republicano se acercaban a él, genuinamente aliviados; y otros de la Academia lo miraban con odio reconcentrado.

Finn, respirando fuertemente y sin ser consciente de que estaba temblando a pesar de su mentón alzado, seguía en el mismo lugar, viendo cómo el coche se alejaba.

\- _Lo siento, Phasma, pero ya no soy el mismo novato del picnic. Lo he dicho en serio: os estaré esperando._

* * *

N.A.: Bueeeeno, ¡pues ya tenemos a Luke como miembro oficial y activo de la trama! Cómo ha costado hacer que pase por el aro, ¿eh? Nuevamente los acontecimientos tienen diferencia con respecto a la peli. No hay textos jedi antiguos, no hay templo en Ahch-Too… Pero esos acantilados esconden más misterios que revelar…

Como habréis visto, ha llegado un punto en que estamos metidos de lleno en los acontecimientos de TLJ. En la peli original, los enlaces vía La Fuerza - Skype no suceden hasta que Rey no está en Ahch-Too, pero no podía esperar más a tener a estos dos conectados. Y pienso que ha sido bueno que Rey navegue sola un tiempo, experimentando y aprendiendo de sí misma y de sus encuentros con Ren. A partir de ahora, puede pasar de todo.

Más cositas: ¿qué os han parecido las ideas de Poe y Kaydel? Os aseguro que estos dos van a dar el cante pero bien… Y pobre Rey… ¿Qué se inventará de disfraz? Ni yo misma tengo ni idea aún.

¿Y habéis visto a Phasma? Qué rencor le tiene a Finn… Sí que le tiene ganas… Pero, como ha dicho Finn, él ya no es el mismo que huyó corriendo del ataque. Y está acompañado.

Lidx06: respecto a tus dudas, te animo a que pongas algún enigma de ésos que tienes. Te animo porque no hay nada mejor que un lector avispado que quiera saber detalles que, a lo mejor, se le han pasado al autor. Puede que tengas preguntas sobre cosas que no me he planteado, o a las que no lo estoy dando suficiente importancia, o en las que simplemente, no he caído. No quiero que la trama me quede con agujeros al estilo queso suizo, así que quizás me haces enfocarme en puntos importantes. Así que tú pregunta, pregunta, y ya veré si puedo responderte aunque sea con un "sí" o un "ya se verá, será respondida en breve", jiji.

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: Pido disculpas, pues en el anterior avance de capi (para éste que hemos terminado) comenté algo sobre Kylo y la meteorología y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado al final en este capi. Se me coló por completo. La referencia es a otro capi (está por llegar, he metido más escenas y se está alargando el metraje) En el próximo capítulo, sobre todo, nos centraremos en la primera lección de Rey. Casi, casi, va a ser un capítulo monográfico. Es necesario para la trama y para los próximos Skype astrales de nuestro dúo favorito…

Y recordad, jóvenes padawans: la lectura lleva al disfrute, el disfrute a la reflexión, la reflexión al comentario y el comentario hace feliz a la autora… ^_^ Así, el fic seguirá creciendo, sin caer jamás en el lado oscuro… Aunque, nunca se sabe. Porque en este fic queda una poquita de oscuridad por explorar. Mientras tanto, agradeceré vuestras lecturas, comentarios y faveos! ¡Gracias por vuestra fidelidad y nos vemos en breve!


	14. Primera lección

**13**

 **Primera lección**

La falta de sueño quedó compensada por la excitación que sentía ante aquel nuevo régimen de clases particulares que iba a inaugurar aquella mañana. Había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Finn de ir a echar unos bolos con el resto de la panda la noche anterior, para no correr riesgo de distraerse, estar demasiado tiempo en la calle y acabar echando menos horas de sueño de las necesarias. Quería estar bien espabilada para lo que quiera que fuese que le tendría preparado su nuevo profesor.

\- _¿Qué clase de cosas me va a enseñar?_ – pensaba, mientras le daba gas a la moto por la autovía - _¿Me pondrá a levantar piedras con la mente? ¿Intentará que haga flotar el coche? ¿Me vendará los ojos y me hará pegarle a una pelota con un palo? (*)_

A saber. Vistas las cosas en su primer encuentro, Rey se esperaba cualquier cosa de aquel carismático pero igualmente gruñón profesor. El aislamiento había obrado su influencia en Luke…

Por fin llegó y aparcó la moto en el punto donde días antes, Chewie había dejado su coche. Avanzó hasta la casita de madera y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

\- _Genial_ – farfulló mirando a su alrededor - _¿Me habrá plantado? ¿Se le habrá olvidado?_

El rumor de las olas y los gritos de las gaviotas la sacaron de dudas y decidió intentar algo… Echó a andar por el caminito de grava, bajando hasta los acantilados, guiada por un presentimiento.

Allí estaba.

Bajo ella, a unos metros, sobre el saliente de roca desde donde se divisaba la islita pequeña del otro día, Luke aguardaba, sentado sobre una enorme roca, de espaldas a ella, contemplando las olas mientras su enorme bata color café se agitaba tras él.

\- _¿No tiene otra cosa que ponerse?_ – pensó Rey con sorna, mientras bajaba por las rocas con cuidado.

Cuando se acercó a él, se dio cuenta de que se había recortado la barba un poco. No supo si tenía el cabello también más corto, pues a causa de la brisa, lo tenía muy revuelto.

\- Buenos días – dijo ella educadamente - ¿He llegado a buena hora?

\- Puede valer – respondió él con voz cascada. Probablemente llevaba sin pronunciar palabra desde que Chewie y ella se marcharon de allí días antes – Te lo paso porque vives lejos.

\- OK – y a Rey le dieron ganas de responder algo así como "a la orden señor", sin venir a cuento. Permaneció de pie y preguntó, solícita: - Profesor, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí?

\- Sí, así que siéntate – Luke dio un toquecito con su palma al espacio libre que quedaba en el asiento natural de piedra donde él estaba - Hoy tendremos la primera lección.

La muchacha se quitó la mochila y se acomodó en la piedra, cruzándose de piernas frente a él.

\- Lo primero que debemos hacer es saber en qué punto estás, cuánto sabes sobre esto – la miró con su sempiterno ceño - ¿Qué habilidades tienes?

\- Pues… - la joven bajó la vista, reflexionando cuidadosamente y eligiendo sus palabras con lentitud – Puedo mover objetos con la mente, puedo leer las mentes de otros y detectar si alguien tiene poderes especiales o no.

Luke esbozó un gesto interrogativo.

\- Quiero decir, que puedo detectar campos de energía, o barreras de poder… No sé cómo llamarlo. Puedo percibir el mío y saber cuándo es estable o no.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que puedes detectar a otras personas? ¿A quién has detectado para observarlo?

Llegados a este punto, Rey sintió un vuelco en el pecho. Había estado refiriéndose a Kylo, la única persona con poderes aparte de Leia Organa con la que había interactuado.

Porque lo que era Luke, ni siquiera esa mañana lograba detectar absolutamente nada.

Su barrera de energía se alzó, convirtiéndose en aquel zumbido que ya casi era parte de ella. Lo hizo inconscientemente, por proteger su mente. En aquellos momentos de silencio, una parte de su cerebro luchaba por elaborar una respuesta, mientras que la otra luchaba por proteger el secreto de Kylo Ren.

Un momento. ¿Estaba protegiendo a Kylo?

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no ayudaría que Luke supiera de sus enlaces y le resolviera dudas? Estaba segura de que la conexión psíquica que habían establecido los dos, aquellos malditos Skype astrales, eran algo nunca visto ni aún entre personas con sus habilidades.

Y en ese instante, algo dentro de ella se revolvió inquieto. Su propia luz interior se agitó, burbujeante y cálida.

\- _No le digas nada. Esto es entre él y tú. Es vuestro secreto._

El corazón de Rey se agitó inquieto.

 _Nuestro secreto._

Por eso, pensó frenéticamente, necesitaba una salida, una coartada para lo que acababa de decir. Se había ido de la lengua.

\- Leia Organa – farfulló a toda prisa – Cuando habló conmigo para enviarme a usted, me dijo que tiene algún poder, pero muy escaso. Pude detectarla con algo de dificultad…

Estudió la expresión de Luke, que era de expectante escucha. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de su dilema interior… Aunque no podía fiarse de él. Tendría que estar alerta de ahora en adelante…

Aquello iba a ser agotador.

\- Su hermana tiene pocos poderes, y parece ser que no los usa desde hace tiempo – comentó Rey, ansiosa por desviar la conversación. Además, si dejaba claros los datos que tenía de ella, tal vez Luke se mostrase más receptivo.

El gesto de Skywalker pareció suavizarse y, durante un breve instante, Rey creyó ver algún parecido familiar entre él y la directora, pero el parentesco aquél seguía resultándole bastante inverosímil…

\- Entiendo. Leia no es como yo. Nunca quiso usar sus habilidades, ni fue consciente de que las poseía. Tenía la cabeza tan llena de otras cosas, que tenía poco tiempo para preocuparse de eso. El consejo colegial, las discusiones, los retos del día a día… - y su grave voz adoptó un tono casi juvenil en aquel momento de remembranza. Pero rápidamente su gesto se volvió serio y concentrado de nuevo – Pero tú has sido consciente de esto desde siempre, ¿no?

\- Ahá – y la chica cabeceó enérgicamente – Bueno, desde hace poco. Despertaron hará cosa de un mes o así.

Luke parecía tremendamente interesado, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura de que nunca hasta ahora has tenido poderes? Es extraño que a tu edad no se hayan manifestado antes… El despertar suele ser en la primera infancia.

La joven sintió otro vuelco al pecho. Por supuesto que aquél no era el primer despertar…

¿Debería hablarle de aquello?

\- _No puedes pasarte la vida ocultándole cosas a tu nuevo profesor, o te dará un infarto por la ansiedad_ – se regañó a sí misma mientras se colocaba un mechón rebelde que se le había soltado con el viento detrás de la oreja – _Adelante, Rey._

\- Bueno, me pasó algo cuando estaba en el orfanato… Fue un pequeño incidente. Hice flotar unos juguetes y me dio mucho miedo y… Bueno, ya a partir de ahí intenté olvidarlo. Y luego en el colegio también tuve una pequeña explosión de poder. Hubo testigos y me gané el miedo y el rechazo de todos. La típica historia de bullying, sólo que pude haberme defendido, pero escogí no hacerlo – explicó Rey, finalizando su historia encogiéndose de hombros.

Nunca había contado aquello, ni siquiera a Carl o a Edna. Extrañamente, se sintió algo mejor. Pero el hosco gesto de Luke no la ayudó mucho más.

\- ¿Tus padres sabían algo? Tus padres biológicos, o adoptivos…

Ella, con el pecho herido de nuevo, inspiró hondo y habló intentando que su voz no sonase entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

\- No señor. Mis padres biológicos me dejaron en el orfanato, pero prometieron volver a por mí un día – Rey miró al horizonte, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz creciente – Mis tutores legales no se preocupaban mucho por mí. Ya sólo me queda mi tutor legal, que es más mi jefe que otra cosa. Se puede usted imaginar que no le cuento mucho de estos temas.

\- Ya – y Luke la miró muy hondamente – Así que otra huérfana.

\- No soy huérfana – espetó ella, ceñuda, mirándolo con intensidad – Mis padres vendrán en cuanto puedan. Por eso no me he largado de casa de mi tutor.

Luke alzó las manos, en lo que parecía la primera vez que hacía un gesto de cautela.

\- De acuerdo, jovencita, aún tienes padres. Es bueno tener esperanza – y había en sus palabras un tono agridulce que tranquilizó en parte a Rey – Yo la perdí muy pronto. Yo perdí a mi madre poco después de nacer y me crié con mis tíos.

\- ¿Y su padre?

Luke adquirió una mirada opaca, extrañamente severa.

\- Él no sabía que yo existía... Hasta que pasó un tiempo.

Rey recordó entonces las preguntas que tenía sobre su hermana Leia e iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando Luke continuó.

\- Mis tíos tampoco sabían nada de mis habilidades. Lo sospechaban, pero no querían sacar el tema. Yo también las manifesté ya bastante mayor, con tu edad, más o menos.

Luke cambió de postura, cruzando sus piernas y acodándose sobre la rodilla izquierda.

\- Y ahora dime, ¿qué nombre le das a tus poderes? ¿Has investigado algo?

La muchacha lo miró y recordó las tardes que había pasado enganchada a Google, investigando palabras raras y navegando por archivos perdidos de programas de misterio de la televisión…

\- Telequinesis. Lo de mover objetos. Y lo de leer mentes es telepatía.

\- Efectivamente, ésos son nuestros poderes - corroboró Luke, asintiendo lentamente - La gente como nosotros los posee en distinto grado. Hay personas que se especializan o que tienen más desarrollados algunos de ellos.

\- ¿Y por qué tenemos estos poderes? ¿Es algo genético? ¿O es suerte y ya está?

Rey había hecho aquella pregunta por despejar una duda que la asaltaba hacía tiempo: a lo mejor sus padres tenían poderes como ella. En ese caso, ¿no habrían podido localizarla ya? Así que ella fantaseaba con la idea de que aquello fuese hereditario…

\- Ni yo mismo sé cómo funciona – explicó lentamente Luke – Lo que sí puedo decirte es que si aparece alguien en una familia con poderes, es muy probable que su descendencia sea igual. Fíjate en nosotros. Mi hermana y yo tenemos habilidades.

En ese instante, a Rey se le ocurrió decir algo muy estúpido que probablemente iba a complicarle la vida.

\- Igual que su sobrino, ¿no?

El profesor frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué sabes de eso? – inquirió secamente.

\- Hace unas semanas conocí a su sobrino, Ben – explicó Rey, lamentando sus palabras – Chewie me ha explicado un poco de su historia. De cómo usted intentó ayudarle. Él también es muy poderoso.

\- Así que me has mentido antes, cuando pregunté si conocías a alguien más con poderes.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, señor.

\- Escúchame - siseó Luke, con expresión grave - Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que seas sincera conmigo, ¿me has entendido?

Ella asintió apresuradamente, pero odiaba sentirse como una niña pequeña pillada en falta.

\- Pensé que no querría oír hablar de su sobrino, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Eso es algo que decidiré yo mismo, si no te importa – Luke se cruzó de brazos – Para el caso, necesito esta información. ¿Cómo sabes que Ben tiene poderes y en qué circunstancias lo has sabido?

Rey sintió que el suelo se fundía a sus pies. ¿O eran sus piernas, que se estaban volviendo de gelatina? Los azules ojos de Luke la traspasaban con severidad…

Al final, optó por decir la verdad, pero simplificándola por el camino.

\- Solamente nos hemos visto un par de veces. El día en que lo conocí iba con su banda, intentando asustarnos a mí y otro del Republicano. Me pilló a solas en un callejón y me inmovilizó mientras me pintaba la camiseta con insultos y me hacía una foto para colgarla en las redes.

Hizo una pausa, para ver cómo el profesor compuso una mueca de clara desaprobación.

\- Fue entonces cuando mis poderes explotaron, o se manifestaron, no sé decirlo… Pude liberarme y me defendí como pude… - alzó la cabeza rápidamente en un gesto apaciguador – No le hice daño, solamente me defendí con un trozo de madera y le dejé marcada la cara.

Skywalker exhaló un gruñido y acto seguido le instó a seguir.

\- Nada más, solamente eso… Me marché corriendo y desde entonces, cada vez que me ve por las rejas del instituto o por la calle, me mira con odio y parece que me tiene manía. He intentado no volver a cruzarme con él.

\- Ben… Mi sobrino… - comentó Luke tras un suspiro - Un chico con unos dones excepcionales. Jamás he visto nada parecido. Era un niño tremendamente inteligente, dotado para las ciencias y con habilidad especial para destripar cualquier objeto y montarlo de nuevo en menos que canta un gallo…

De pronto, la voz de Luke había cobrado un tinte de ternura que le extrañó muchísimo a Rey…

Más que nada, porque le parecía muy raro que alguien como Kylo "el cuervo" Ren provocara unos recuerdos así.

Y entonces, le vinieron a la mente algunos de los recuerdos de Chewie, donde Kylo era aún Ben, un niño inocente.

¿Dónde había quedado Ben Solo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz Kylo de destrozarlo de aquella manera y renacer como el retorcido líder que era ahora?

Luke seguía hablando.

\- He viajado bastante, buscando a gente como él, pero nadie ha logrado superar jamás lo que hay dentro de Ben – miró al horizonte, entrecerrando los ojos ante el sol naciente – En mi familia, parece ser que hay algún gen hereditario muy poderoso. Leia se lo pasó a Ben, que tiene una concentración de poder tremenda, debido a su linaje.

\- ¿Linaje? – repitió Rey, confusa.

\- Bueno, si preguntas por ahí a gente de un par de generaciones antes que tú, te dirán que los Skywalker éramos peculiares. Aparte de Leia y yo, mi padre, el abuelo de Ben, también tenía inmensas habilidades.

\- Vaya…

Rey intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo. Si ella tenía tantos poderes, era más que probable que sus padres fuesen también poseedores de habilidades como las suyas. ¿Y si Luke los conocía?

Y en su interior, una vocecilla llena de veneno le susurró:

- _A lo mejor el imbécil de Ren sabe algo y se lo está callando para fastidiarte…_

La joven se sacudió aquellos pensamientos e intentó encauzar de nuevo la conversación, saliendo como fuera del tema de Kylo.

\- Y… - inició Rey dubitativamente – ¿Cuántas personas hay así en el mundo? Me refiero a como usted, su sobrino y yo… Si en la misma ciudad somos ya tres… Bueno, cuatro, si contamos a la directora… ¿cuántos más habrá por ahí?

De nuevo, la vista de Rey se perdió entre las olas, mientras encogía las piernas y se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

\- Porque si es así, entonces el mundo debe de estar lleno de personas con habilidades - reflexionó con gesto ausente - ¿No es raro que el resto del planeta no sepa nada de ello?

El profesor le dirigió una inteligente mirada.

\- ¿Y tú qué crees que pasaría si las habilidades de esas personas fuesen descubiertas? ¿No ves la tele? Los de tu edad ven muchas películas sobre el tema…

Rey le dirigió una rápida mirada y supo que pensaba en las aventuras seriadas de cierto tipo de mutantes y superhéroes…

Experimentos, amenazas gubernamentales, sobornos, chantajes, secuestros… Las personas con habilidades como las suyas estarían expuestas a todo eso.

Por ello, Kylo Ren se mantenía en la sombra. La gente sospechaba algo, pero básicamente lo tenían por un gafe. Allá donde iba, las desgracias y los accidentes se sucedían inevitablemente…

Siempre en beneficio del jefe de los cuervos.

\- Entiendo – y asintió lentamente - Se ocultan. Nos ocultamos.

\- Así es. Por nuestra supervivencia y la seguridad de los que nos importan – y aquella frase de Luke, a Rey le sonó como a un discurso que había dicho tantas veces, que ya sonaba casi como no se lo creyera – De todos modos, con el tiempo, aprendes a detectar y reconocer a gente como nosotros. No todas las personas son iguales. Algunas son gente sencilla, con vidas ordinarias, que intentan a veces ayudar a los demás. Otras, sacan provecho y ahí es donde tienes un porcentaje de los delitos que se cometen en el mundo.

Rey lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas con habilidades especiales que trabajan en colaboración con grandes empresas o actúan en las sombras de los gobiernos mundiales.

A Rey se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

\- Ostras, profesor… ¿Usted piensa que hay presidentes o reyes que…?

Él negó suavemente.

\- No creo, pero estoy seguro de que alguno de ellos tiene por asistente o consejero a alguien con habilidades, que mueven los hilos siendo la mano derecha del dirigente de turno.

\- Esto suena un poco a teoría conspiratoria…

\- ¿Quieres que te dé nombres? – replicó él con sorna.

\- No, gracias, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia – argumentó Rey rápidamente. Estaba segura de que si se enteraba de aquellos datos, esa noche tendría pesadillas.

\- Profesor, volviendo a lo que ha dicho antes de ocultarse y pasar desapercibidos, yo le prometo que hago todo lo posible por no ser vista ni percibida.

\- Te creo, pero, por lo que veo, no haces lo suficiente. Necesitas control, y el control viene del autoconocimiento. El autoconocimiento llega con la paz interior.

Control, autoconocimiento, paz interior… Rey bebía aquella sucesión de palabras ininterrumpidamente, deseosa de saber más, con los ojos y boca muy abiertos.

\- … Así que lo siguiente es enseñarte a respirar.

La joven casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Cómo?

* * *

Resopló por enésima vez, soltando el móvil en la mesa con un furioso golpe. Estaba harto de las burlas de sus compañeros. ¿Cuándo se acabaría aquella estúpida moda de llamarlo "Huags"? Bastante había tenido con que Dameron se lo repitiera varias veces en aquel odioso partido de baloncesto contra aquel odioso instituto.

Escoria, eran todos escoria. Sin educación, sin vergüenza, sin respeto por los que eran mejores que ellos. Eran una panda de desgraciados que no sabían respetar que en este mundo había clases y que algunas de ellas estaban por encima y otras debajo. No eran conscientes de aquella cadena de poder. No sabían que, para el día de mañana, cuando salieran del instituto, más les valdría tener contactos con universidades y empresas para poder forjarse un futuro entre los más inteligentes y poderosos. Y eran incapaces de apreciar el valor del dinero como vehículo a sus objetivos. Había que ser realistas: en este mundo no ibas a ningún lado con los bolsillos vacíos, hablando de paz, amor y arco iris. Esos infelices veían más divertido tumbarse al césped a intercambiar apuntes que encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar sus propios temas. ¿Por qué aquella fiebre por compartir los frutos del esfuerzo propio? Armitage jamás dejaba sus apuntes, demasiado le costaba a él tenerlos impecables y actualizados.

Pero siempre aparecía Kylo, sacando unas décimas más que él, superándole en las clases prácticas, siendo el más rápido, el más hábil, el más respetado…

\- Maldita sea.

Y todo, por ser el hijo predilecto del director Snoke. Si él, Armitage, fuese el hijo de Robert, estaba seguro de que Ren no sería más que un punto diminuto en aquel entramado jerárquico que era la Academia. Y a él le habría tocado estar en la cumbre, apreciado y respetado por todos, haciendo cumplir las normas y proclamando a los cuatro vientos la honra y gloria de la Academia…

Pero claro, luego estaba aquel asunto de las "peculiaridades" de Kylo. Tenía reunida una gran cantidad de evidencias y reflexiones acerca del tema, que había explorado de modo obsesivo siempre que podía, anotándolas en su libreta y contrastando unas con otras, temeroso de las observaciones que hacía. Pero las conclusiones a las que llegaba eran, cuanto menos, estrambóticas y surrealistas. ¿Cómo podía decir por ahí que Ren era alguna clase de alienígena o humano alterado con poderes extraños? Kylo era muy capaz de reventarle los sesos si aquellos pensamientos salían alguna vez de su cabeza.

Instintivamente, sabía que ante Kylo, debía disimular. Pero no solamente por miedo.

Su mente viajó a un punto en el tiempo, días antes.

* * *

Los ecos de la horrorosa versión de Poe Dameron, interpretada de modo absolutamente grotesco por aquellos bailarines de medio pelo que eran el grupo de animadores del Republicano, aún resonaban en su mente cuando uno de décimo lo interceptó en el pasillo a la mañana siguiente del partido de baloncesto.

\- Hux, el director quiere hablar contigo.

Él se giró con despreocupación, poniendo las manos tras la espalda.

\- Oh… Perfecto. Iré a su despacho enseguida. ¿Sabes si está allí o…?

\- ¡Armitage Hux! – bramaron a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo se giró rápidamente con un rictus de horror en el rostro. El rumor de conversaciones del concurrido pasillo se disipó al instante.

Robert Snoke avanzaba a zancadas lentas y majestuosas, imponiendo a cada paso el ritmo de una campanada en un enorme reloj que tocaba a muertos.

\- ¿Sí, señor?

\- Se puede usted imaginar mis niveles de decepción ante su esperpéntica y bochornosa intervención en el partido de ayer, ¿verdad?

Hux se puso tan blanco, que la tiza tenía un bonito tono lleno de matices a su lado.

\- Director Snoke, le puedo asegurar que…

\- … que esos niveles de decepción son estratosféricos, eso téngalo por seguro – le cortó Snoke, siseando como una serpiente, rápido y letal, situándose a dos metros de él y señalándole con una mano alargada y huesuda – Pone usted en duda la buena imagen del instituto y del Consejo, siendo como es el vicepresidente. Es una vergüenza para la Academia.

Armitage notó cómo le temblaba el labio inferior y en el ojo izquierdo le salió un repentino tic, consistente en un rápido pestañeo.

\- Señor director – balbució por toda defensa - le puedo garantizar que manejé el asunto y a ese innoble Dameron del modo más digno que pude y…

\- No, señor Hux – siguió interrumpiendo Snoke, con voz ahora más lenta, recreándose en las palabras – No fue usted quien manejó a Dameron, sino el señor Kylo Ren. Con su rápida acción, él logró desenmascararlo y pillarlo con las manos en la masa.

Otra vez Kylo.

¿Y él qué narices iba a saber de eso? Él no tenía ni idea de dónde había estado escondido Dameron durante su jugada y por supuesto, mucho menos podría prever que Kylo iba a salir en su busca y captura… con resultados satisfactorios.

Maldita sea.

\- Debería usted aprender más de su compañero – aconsejó Snoke con voz mucho más melosa y educada, pero que Hux adivinó cargada de veneno – Tal vez así podría usted canalizar toda su impotencia en algo provechoso para el instituto.

\- Señor, le aseguro que lo intentaré – acertó a decir Hux. Y fue entonces consciente de la presencia de decenas de alumnos que habían sido testigos de la escena.

Efectivamente, algo bochornoso.

\- No quiero volver a recibir malos informes suyos, ¿me oye? – dijo Snoke – Me apenaría muchísimo tener que mirar a su padre a la cara e informarle de vergüenzas como la suya.

Hux tragó saliva de nuevo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Asintió mientras el director se alejaba sin mirar atrás y él sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse hacia el otro lado, mientras los murmullos empezaban a esparcirse por el pasillo.

* * *

Volviendo al presente, apretó los puños y sus labios se contrajeron en una fina línea, mientras sus ojos azul hielo se perdían en un punto indefinido.

\- _Ya lo creo que voy a aprender de Kylo, director Snoke. Ya lo creo. Voy a aprender todo lo que pueda._

Arrancó de su libreta las hojas que contenían aquellas reflexiones secretas y que levantarían ampollas si alguien las leyese. Se levantó, fue hasta un cajón de una mesita de la sala de estar y sacó un mechero plateado. Fue hasta la chimenea del salón, encendió el mechero y prendió fuego a las páginas. Su ceño se frunció hasta juntarse con sus ojos, mientras tiraba las hojas en llamas hasta las cenizas de la chimenea y observó cómo se consumían lentamente.

\- _Pienso ser un alumno muy aplicado._

* * *

\- Y es por eso por lo que necesitas saber respirar para saber meditar. ¿Has comprendido?

Rey asintió solemnemente ante la explicación de Luke. A la mente le vino de pronto el recuerdo de Kylo, serio como un ajo, recomendándole encarecidamente que aprendiese a meditar.

\- _No, si al final se ve que, de tal palo, tal astilla. Aunque sean tío y sobrino._

No le extrañaría nada enterarse de que hubiera sido Luke quien hubiese enseñado a Kylo a meditar. Era curioso que ahora Kylo siguiese haciendo uso de aquellas enseñanzas. Rey sintió que era como una traición.

\- Bien, pues vamos a empezar – dijo Luke mientras se desabrochaba la bata y se echaba el cabello hacia atrás, adquiriendo un gesto concentrado - Necesitas conectar realmente con lo que eres. Ser consciente de tus poderes.

\- Pero si ya lo soy, profesor…

\- Ya. Por eso tienes esas explosiones de poder que me has contado antes, que ni sabes de dónde te vienen…

Rey sintió que el color le tintaba las mejillas a la velocidad de la luz.

\- Ups.

Luke arqueó las cejas en un mudo gesto que gritaba "¿Ves? Te lo dije".

\- Alguien que controla su energía no dice "ups". Eso se ve venir. Más que eso, tú decides cuándo viene. Tu poder no es algo que viene y va, sino algo que está contigo siempre. Óyeme bien, SIEMPRE. ¿A que tenías la sensación de que puedes activarlo y desactivarlo como un interruptor?

Rey pensó en su zumbido interior, que había aprendido (más o menos) a controlar. Pero con el paso de los días, se había dado cuenta de que aquel zumbido no tenía casi nada que ver con las explosiones como la del accidente con las hermanas Tico, o el aura fría que se apoderó de ella en el centro comercial… Ahí no había sido consciente de lo que hacía. Y no obstante, su poder se había manifestado… Por eso tenía miedo. Porque había pensado que podría controlarlo... hasta que aparecieron aquellos brotes de energía.

\- Pues, ssssí… Sí que lo pensaba - respondió Rey, encogiéndose un poco y sin fiarse ya ni del aire que respiraba.

\- Vale, pues te demostraré que estás equivocada y que eso que dices que ha despertado, ya nunca más va a irse de tu lado – al ver los ojos espantados de la joven, Luke suavizó un poco su voz – Deberás aprender a vivir con ello. Puedes llegar a manejarlo. Todos lo conseguimos.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y miró a algún punto bajo ellos, sobre las rocas.

\- Es parte de ti. Parte de quien eres.

Casi sin querer, Luke se inclinó hacia adelante, conservando su característico ceño. Contempló el rostro de Rey, sumido en profundas reflexiones. Y observó que sus ojos brillaban mucho, con un brillo acuoso…

\- No quiero ser como Kylo – aseveró lentamente ella, y miró a Luke, viendo cómo el seudónimo casi le provocaba un dolor físico, pues su gesto cambió a uno de dolor - Yo no soy así. No quiero que me trague la oscuridad. Sé que la luz es lo que me gobierna.

\- Alucinante – sentenció Skywalker – De las tres cosas que has dicho, ninguna es cierta. Aún no sabes cómo eres. La oscuridad no te tragará, porque vive dentro de ti, igual que con todo el mundo. La luz no te gobierna, ni la oscuridad tampoco. Ambas son partes de un equilibrio que tú deberás hallar por ti misma.

En la mente de la muchacha se dibujó el recuerdo de la menuda figura de Maz en la cafetería, días atrás, hablándole casi exactamente de lo mismo.

\- Cierra los ojos – dijo Luke sin previo aviso y en tono tajante – Inspira hondo.

Rey obedeció, pero entonces Luke se lanzó a darle indicaciones y ella abrió de nuevo los ojos, mientras él hablaba.

\- Ay, esto es lo que había temido… A ver – y la sujetó de los hombros e iba ajustándole las partes del cuerpo correspondientes – La espalda recta – puso su mano en la cintura mientras explicaba – cabeza, torso y cadera deben estar alineados… - sujetó sus brazos - ¿Prefieres dejarlos caer sobre las piernas o a los lados?

\- No sé… Sobre las piernas – musitó Rey, algo abrumada por todas las recomendaciones.

\- No agaches la cabeza, te cargarás la alineación… - Luke sujetó su barbilla suavemente, alzando su mentón un par de centímetros - ¿Cómoda?

Rey abrió los ojos y le miró de hito en hito, con una nueva suavidad en la mirada. En aquel instante, los ojos de Luke parecían haberse aclarado un poco más.

\- _Es la primera vez que me pregunta si estoy bien o se preocupa de mi bienestar_ – pensó, fascinada.

\- Sí – aseguró, intentando no moverse mucho.

\- Bien – y Luke se separó un poco de ella, pero aún vigilando su posición – Ahora, inspira hondo.

\- ¿Es que vamos a hacer yoga, profesor? – comentó Rey en tono conversacional.

\- Silencio. Haz lo que te digo – ordenó Skywalker – Inspira hondo, llena tu caja torácica de aire, lo máximo que puedas. Espira por la boca.

Rey obedeció e hizo unas cuantas respiraciones en silencio. Al rato, empezó a preguntarse qué vendría a continuación…

\- Hasta que no estés relajada del todo no vamos a cambiar de rutina – declaró Luke – Podríamos estar así toda la mañana, contigo haciendo respiraciones y yo sentado en esta roca a tu lado, si no te empleas a fondo. Y hasta que no aprendas a meditar no haremos nada más. ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió levemente.

\- Bien, pues sigue inspirando. E intenta no pensar en nada…

\- Profesor, ¿usted puede oír todo lo que pienso?

\- Claro que, si hablas, estarás pensando en algo…

\- Vale, ya me callo – farfulló Rey sin evitar una sonrisa. Luke seguía serio, monitoreando a la chica.

Al cabo de un rato, Rey se acostumbró al ritmo de sus respiraciones y lo asimiló de modo natural.

\- Ahora, concéntrate en el modo en que tu cuerpo se mueve y se relaja a cada respiración. Tus hombros van a relajarse, dejarás caer tu cabeza un poco, destensarás el vientre…

Rey obedecía, notando realmente cómo todo su cuerpo se desprendía de toda tensión.

\- Sigue con los ojos cerrados – indicaba Luke – Ahora, intenta alcanzar, llegar más lejos… - y el profesor vio cómo Rey alzaba el brazo, extendiéndolo hacia adelante. Alzó una ceja y siguió hablando – Notas la energía, ¿verdad? Tócala con la mano… Ahí está la luz… ¿Qué notas?

\- Es como un hormigueo… - aseguró Rey, aún con los ojos cerrados. Cosa rara, no era como cuando ella trabajaba con sus propias energías, la sensación era distinta.

\- S _erá otra técnica especial para percibir y manejar mis poderes… Hagamos caso…_

El hormigueo persistía, haciéndose más insistente. Acariciaba su mano y notaba un frescor inusual…

\- ¿Lo notas? – insistió Luke, más apremiante.

\- ¡Sí, lo noto! Es cada vez más intenso…

\- ¡Concéntrate, siéntelo! – apremió Luke.

\- ¡Lo noto, sí! – aseguró Rey, apretando los ojos y notando cómo el pulso se le aceleraba a la vez que sus dedos casi temblaban por aquel hormigueo tan potente...

¡PLAFFFF!

\- ¡AAAUUU!

Rey abrió los ojos por el dolor del latigazo y se encontró con un Luke que no estaba nada alegre, mientras sostenía en la mano unos alargados juncos…

… con los que había estado haciéndole cosquillas en la mano todo aquel rato, y con los que le había pegado aquel golpetazo.

Alzó las cejas en un gesto que contenía todo el sarcasmo del mundo en él y Rey, muy ofendida y dolorida, fue incapaz de responderle. El profesor tiró el junco a un lado y suspiró, más serio que nunca.

\- Bien, ahora vas a meditar de verdad. Te quiero concentrada esta vez, o te marcharás de aquí con recuerdos para Chewie.

Rey tragó saliva.

* * *

La revista voló de las manos de Rose como un rayo. La muchacha casi se atraganta con los cereales en su intento por quejarse ante Paige.

\- ¡Eeeeeh! ¿Qué haces? ¡La tenía yo!

\- Buenos días para ti también, hermanita – y Paige apareció a las espaldas de Rose, dándole un rápido beso en la frente a la aludida, que aún seguía sentada en una de las banquetas de la cocina – Voy con prisa, he quedado con Tally(**) para entrenar. Déjamela un minuto – la joven se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, mordisqueando una tableta energética de galleta.

\- ¿Para que me destripes los reportajes con tus comentarios? De eso nada – Rose se levantó y alzó rápidamente el brazo para arrebatarle la revista de las manos, ante el desconcierto de Paige.

Se produjo un breve forcejeo que acabó entre risas y una victoria de la capitana de baloncesto.

\- Prometo no hacer spoiler esta vez – prometió Paige, hojeando la revista – Además, tengo algo que proponerte.

Rose dejó su cuchara en el bol, repentinamente interesada.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Ya he hablado con papá y mamá del asunto y nos dan permiso – Paige, en su excitación, soltó la revista en la mesa – Será el verano que viene.

La joven le mostró un folleto que desplegó entre los platos de desayuno, descubriendo un mapa de carreteras costeras.

\- ¡El Súper Viaje Veraniego de las Hermanas Tico será una realidad! – anunció muy contenta, mientras Rose se inclinaba sobre el mapa y después la miraba con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Como este verano me he sacado el carnet de conducir, pienso practicar durante el curso con el coche de papá, que es más manejable – explicó Paige, acercándose a Rose y rodeándola con su brazo, mientras con el otro buscaba algo en su móvil – Y para el verano que viene, habré cogido suficiente destreza para irnos solas de viaje. Tú y yo, a la zona de la costa oeste - le enseñó algunas imágenes de Instagram - Un viaje de hermanas. Siete días para nosotras solas. ¿Qué te parece?

A Rose se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió como una niña pequeña en la mañana de Navidad.

\- ¡Ostras! ¿En serio? ¿Lo estás proponiendo en serio?

\- Claro que sí. ¡Lo pasaremos bien! Y podríamos avisar a Lizzy, la de los campamentos de hace dos años… Podríamos quedar con ella, vive por esa zona…

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí a todo! – y Rose le cascó un abrazo fuerte a Paige - ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad nos vamos a ir?

\- Si todo va bien este año, mantenemos nuestras notas y no le metemos fuego a nada, papá y mamá mantendrán su permiso.

\- ¡Guay! ¡Un viaje de chicas!

\- Eso sí, peque, déjame que te escoja un par de modelitos chulos para llevártelos al viaje… Y así podrías ligotear con algún chico que conozcamos…

Rose pareció escandalizada.

\- Paige por favor… ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

\- Nada en absoluto, pero podrías ser un poquito más coqueta, ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, Rose gruñó.

\- Venga ya… Hay que ver – y Paige se puso en jarras - Entre tú y Rey, este año me parece que me voy a forrar dando clases de estilismo… Aunque creo que lo de Rey es un caso desesperado.

A Rose se le descompuso el gesto un poco. Aún recordaba la confesión de Rey. Jamás había ido de compras así, en plan "amigas", ni se había preocupado por su aspecto.

Tampoco había tenido nunca a nadie que se preocupara por ella.

Contempló a Paige, mientras su hermana seguía charlando acerca del mapa.

Sí, tenía mucha suerte de tener una hermana como Paige. Y una familia que la quería de verdad.

\- Paige – intervino con voz reposada - Rey no ha tenido muchas oportunidades para vestirse de otro modo. Se pasa la vida en el taller, aprendiendo todo lo que puede para ser independiente el día de mañana. Yo la admiro muchísimo. Nunca ha tenido madre o hermanas que la ayuden en este tema. Y no me lo ha confirmado, pero yo creo que su tutor legal pasa bastante de ella.

La capitana de baloncesto se acodó en la mesa con gesto comprensivo.

\- Te entiendo. Debe de ser complicado… Pero Rey tiene muchas energías y seguro que consigue todo lo que se proponga. Me han cotilleado que es una fiera en el taller de la optativa de D´Acy.

\- Y no me extraña.

\- De todos modos, creo que la tarde que pasó con nosotras estuvo a gusto, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, salvo cuando la obligaste a probarse ese traje rojo… ¡No le pegaba en absoluto!

\- Rose, Rey es una chica muy mona y tiene buen tipo… Podría ponerse lo que quiera, pero tú la desanimaste.

\- Deja que vaya poco a poco. No creo que pase de llevar pantalones de chándal grises a un vestidito de tirantes de la noche a la mañana.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Las cosas que se compró con nosotras son un buen punto de comienzo. Estoy deseando que se las ponga para salir. Rey me parece simpática. Los tíos están chalados si no se han fijado en alguien como ella.

Ambas hermanas asintieron firmemente.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro que tu poder está SIEMPRE contigo? – insistía Luke.

\- No siempre lo percibo con la misma intensidad… - replicó Rey, aún dolida por la jugada de antes.

\- Eso es porque aún no lo has hecho tuyo. Es pura energía, no la enciendes o la activas como una radio. La energía no se destruye, solamente se transforma. Lo que pasa es que la gente como tú y yo es más consciente de ello que el resto de los mortales. Somos conscientes de muchas más cosas en la naturaleza. Nuestra percepción está expandida.

Rey asistía embelesada a estas explicaciones. Y en verdad, había en ellas ecos de otras conversaciones.

Muchas de esas cosas ya las había aprendido con Kylo.

Le inquietó aquella frase y el modo en que estaba formulada.

\- Necesitas meditar para llegar a un estado mental que te permita acceder a tus poderes con más facilidad, conectar mejor con ellos y canalizar tus fuerzas. Así sabrás controlar tus impulsos cuando ocurran incidentes y así, esas explosiones de energía que tanto temes no tendrán lugar – explicaba Luke, levantándose de la piedra en la que estaban – En segundo lugar, cuando aprendas a meditar, descubrirás que es una estupenda técnica para desconectar, para relajar tu mente del estrés que te va a provocar manejar tus poderes. No estoy diciendo que te vaya a dar un ataque de ansiedad, pero necesitarás, literalmente", relajar la mente" para liberarte de la tensión. La telequinesis es un proceso agotador y no digamos ya si te zambulles en mentes ajenas.

\- Es cierto, me ha pasado…

\- Pues entonces, a la tarea – Luke colocó las manos en la espalda – Cierra los ojos. Empezamos de nuevo.

Ella obedeció otra vez.

\- Respira – la voz de Luke era ya más reposada, como un mantra que la ayudaba a entrar en aquel nuevo estado mental – Sólo respira.

Inspirar, respirar.

Inspirar, respirar.

Inspirar, respirar.

Y otra vez vuelta a empezar.

Un círculo.

Notó cómo en sus oídos latía aquel zumbido, reverberando en sus sienes, el interior de su cabeza y llegaba a su pecho, retumbando levemente como un tamtam lejano. Sintió la energía bullir dentro de ella. La luz, agitándose suavemente y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, como si aquella bolita de poder bombeara aquella energía como un motor de inyección por todo su organismo.

No supo cuántas respiraciones llevaba, pero en un momento determinado, entró en una región de sombras distintas que las que uno ve cuando cierra los ojos, cuando la vista se puebla de fosfenos (***). Estas nuevas sombras eran uniformes, sin manchas de luz, pero pronto comenzaron a agitarse como un mar o una neblina...

\- Mira con tus sentimientos – indicó Luke suavemente.

Rey hizo lo indecible por obedecer.

\- ¿Qué ves? – la voz de Luke sonaba como un eco distante, pero poseía la cualidad, aquel timbre especial que tenían las voces de aquellos que oía en sus propias mentes…

\- Veo brumas, niebla…

Pero se estaban disipando.

Iba volando por el aire, y el perfil de la costa rocosa se dibujó a sus pies.

\- Veo los acantilados, el islote…

Describía lo que iba viendo con voz tenue, muy concentrada en su visión.

Una pareja de gaviotas atendía a las crías de su nido entre las piedras. Las crías piaban y agitaban sus alitas nerviosamente.

\- Vida.

Y de nuevo, en aquel viaje vertiginoso, de algún modo llegó al subsuelo, y penetró en su interior, y le llegó el olor a tierra, a humedad, pero también a podredumbre… Vio esqueletos de criaturas fallecidas tiempo atrás, restos de huesos, caparazones vacíos de escarabajos y otros insectos…

\- Muerte y corrupción…

Vio cómo el hueso se deshacía en polvo y se mezclaba con la tierra, y la tierra era humedecida por la lluvia, y de ella brotaban pequeños tallos verdes al sol.

\- … Da paso a más vida…

Ahora sintió el sol incidiendo con fuerza en lo alto de uno de los acantilados. No corría un palmo de aire.

\- Calor…

Violentas olas bramaron a sus pies, salpicándole la cara junto al furioso viento huracanado que se mezclaba con la lluvia que caía oblicuamente.

\- Frío…

Muchos kilómetros mar adentro, sentado a la proa de un pequeño barco pesquero, un señor de melancólico semblante suspiró satisfecho mientras exhalaba humo de su pipa.

\- Paz.

Alucinante. Jamás había llegado tan lejos con su "zumbido". Nunca había logrado leer pensamientos de gente tan apartada de ella.

Una nueva percepción expandida…

Furiosas olas batieron contra escollos afilados, rugiendo fuertemente y erosionando la roca.

\- Violencia.

Otra sacudida la elevó aún más en el aire a velocidades de infarto. Sintió perfectamente cómo cabalgaba entre las nubes, cómo ella era una más de las partículas de la atmósfera que cruzaban los cielos junto a ella. Átomos que eran como pequeñas estrellas fugaces, motas de polvo que se asemejaban a diminutos asteroides. Gotas de agua que eran como globos flexibles, atravesando su cuerpo inmaterial. Granos de arena llevados por el viento, recios y veloces. Electrones que cabalgaban en la tormenta, vapor, humo, fuego, tierra, luz…

\- ¿Qué eres, Rey?

Y ella era una más con aquello. No sobraba nada, estaba todo perfectamente integrado. La naturaleza era fiera, amable, cálida, glacial, segura, peligrosa, turbulenta y calmada. Era todo a la vez.

\- Soy energía. Soy una más. Soy una con el todo.

\- Y en el todo, ¿qué notas? – preguntó Luke. Su voz sonaba tan distante…

\- Equilibrio - musitó ella, maravillada.

\- ¿Y dentro de ti? ¿Qué sientes?

Ella era una más dentro de aquel maremágnum, cabalgaba a velocidades de la luz en el espacio. Pero aquel maremágnum también bullía dentro de ella. Era un torbellino que jamás pensó que existiría en su interior. Un torbellino de luz intensa, aquel pequeño motor que revolucionaba rápidamente dentro de su corazón, y le enviaba el pulso de los seres vivos, del agua, el aire, la vida, la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad. Y transmitía aquellas pulsaciones de energía a cada célula de su cuerpo, calentándola y dándole impulso para saltar; reconfortándola y guiándola.

Fue más consciente que nunca de aquella energía. Por supuesto que nunca más pensaría en activarla o desactivarla. ¿Cómo iba a desprenderse de algo que estaba tan dentro de ella, que formaba parte de sus células, sus huesos, su sangre, su mismísimo ser?

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Dentro de mí… la misma energía… - la muchacha estaba genuinamente maravillada.

Pero…

La visión no había terminado.

\- Hay algo más.

Otra vez regresaba a la isla, cabalgando sobre el aire a velocidad de infarto. Pero esta vez pasó de largo frente a ella y fue derecha al islote que había junto a ellos. Volaba en picado hasta las rocas, esquivando escollos y arbustos. El gris y el verde se convirtieron en un borrón mientras ella volaba hacia su destino, un punto indefinido que estaba en sombras.

\- Un lugar oscuro…

\- Equilibrio – explicó Luke, asintiendo - Luz poderosa, oscuridad poderosa.

Allí había algo que la estaba llamando. Y necesitaba responder. Necesitaba ir allí.

Había un pozo excavado en la roca, cuyas fauces estaban cubiertas por raíces húmedas, como miles de tentáculos que salían de aquella boca redonda y oscura.

Hasta entonces, Rey no había sabido lo que era la oscuridad. En ese instante, pensó que se había quedado ciega. La negrura del pozo absorbía todo el verde, el gris y el azul y amenazaba con tragársela a ella también. Hasta el cielo se había oscurecido, ensombrecido de repente por nubes tormentosas en pleno anochecer.

Su luz interior había dejado de agitarse. Ahora había un frío tremendo en su interior.

\- Está helado - describió Rey con voz entrecortada.

Luke notó la alarma en su voz y también vio cómo la roca sobre la que estaba la muchacha empezaba a resquebrajarse violentamente. Los pequeños guijarros que había alrededor de ambos comenzaron a flotar lentamente.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué había cambiado todo tan drásticamente? De nuevo notaba la frialdad que había sentido en el centro comercial, cuando había despachado a aquellos idiotas. Aquella energía glacial que hablaba de algo vasto, innombrable e igualmente merecedor de su curiosidad.

Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando y la respuesta estaba en aquel pozo. Oyó unos susurros en el viento en una lengua ignota, pero invitadora.

\- Está llamándome.

Luke, que hasta el momento había asistido expectante y casi satisfecho al viaje de Rey, mudó su gesto a uno de horror al ver cómo incluso algunas de las rocas de la pared del acantilado tras ellos comenzaban a tambalearse, desprendiéndose y cayendo con un estruendo al suelo y al agua.

Se acercó a Rey y gritó:

\- ¡Aguanta, Rey!

Los susurros apremiantes seguían emanando de la boca oscura, y Rey experimentó el terrible vértigo de una última caída en picado hacia aquel pozo.

\- ¡Rey!

Era aterrador, enorme, avanzaba hacia ella…

Iba a tragársela.

No.

Era ella quien caía hacia él…

Pero quedó suspendida en el aire un último segundo de horror, para presenciar cómo un tremendo géiser de agua oscura salía disparada de la cavidad y la empapaba por completo.

Abrió los ojos y perdió el equilibrio.

Estaba apoyada a gatas sobre la roca en la que había estado sentada. Jadeaba, estaba empapada en sudor (¿o era agua? ¿No había llegado a caer en el pozo?) Las imágenes de los últimos segundos bailaban ferozmente en su retina.

Luke se separó un poco de ella y sentenció:

\- Fuiste derecha hacia la oscuridad – sonó casi como una acusación terrible.

Rey, asiéndose a la roca y aún intentando recuperar el aliento, intentó elaborar algún pensamiento coherente, pero nada arrancaría de su memoria la extraña sensación que aún pesaba sobre su estómago. El vértigo y el frío, pero también la anticipación…

No tenía miedo. No se había sentido asustada. Solamente quería haber visto un poco más…

\- Había algo que quería mostrarme – logró decir.

\- Te mostró algo que necesitas – explicó Luke, con la incredulidad y el rechazo pintados en la cara, alejándose aún más – Te has dejado llevar sin ni siquiera evitarlo… - dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el caminito de grava que llevaba a aquel saliente de roca.

\- Pero no lo sentí a usted – oyó que decía Rey a sus espaldas, y aquello le hizo parar en seco – No percibí nada.

De pronto Rey comprendió en un instante.

\- Usted se ha cerrado por completo. No usa sus poderes en absoluto…

\- _¡Claro! Por eso nunca he sentido ninguna vibración provenir de él…. ¿Cómo lo hará?_

Luke se giró lentamente hacia ella.

\- Sólo he visto una vez un poder como éste en estado bruto – y Rey contuvo la respiración – En Ben Solo. Entonces no me asustaba tanto.

Sus ojos la miraron, desorbitados por el temor.

\- Ahora sí que me asusta – concluyó, y se marchó de allí, dejando a la joven presa de la angustia y la confusión.

* * *

(*) Las reflexiones de Rey son referencias a las otras pelis de la saga. Me hacía gracia meterlas. For the LOLs only XD

¿Me pondrá a levantar piedras con la mente? – Episodio VII, Los últimos jedi, Aprendizaje de Rey con Luke

¿Intentará que haga flotar el coche? – Episodio V, El imperio contraataca, entrenamiento de Luke en Dagobah con Yoda y éste le insta a hacer flotar el X-Wing para salir de allí.

¿Me vendará los ojos y me hará pegarle a una pelota con un palo? – Episodio I – Una nueva esperanza, aprendizaje de Luke en el Halcón Milenario con Ben Kenobi.

(**) Tallisan Lintra, llamada Tally, es un personaje de Los últimos jedi. Es una de las pilotos de los bombarderos del ataque en la primera escena de la película. Me parecía natural que ella y Paige fuesen compañeras de equipo de baloncesto.

(***) Los fosfenos son un extraño fenómeno de la vista. Aparecen cuando, por ejemplo, nos frotamos los ojos y los cerramos fuertemente, o cuando estamos en la oscuridad tras haber estado cerca de fuentes de luz (móvil, pantalla de ordenador, linterna). Son esas pequeñas lucecitas bailarinas frente a nuestros ojos sin motivo aparente.

* * *

N.A.: Era SÚPER necesario este capítulo monotema. Luke necesita conocer bien la fuente de poderes de Rey y el interrogatorio que le ha hecho era esencial. Además, así la conoce un poco mejor.

Más cositas: Hux se ha ganado esa regañina de Snoke, por flojeras. Porque eso de enfadarse a solas no me parece solución, la verdad. En fin, a ver por dónde nos sale este chico.

Lo de Rose y Paige tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. Ya que Paige está viva en este fic, resulta un personaje muy atractivo que me gustaría explorar un poquito más. Yo misma soy una "hermana mayor" y he volcado varias cosas de mi vida cotidiana con mi hermana aquí (también nos pasa como a las chicas Tico, que nos llevamos muy poquita diferencia de años)

* * *

Avances para el próximo capítulo: This is Halloween! ¡Por fin nos vamos al Endor de fiesta! Aunque Rey, entre ejercicio y ejercicio de respiración, está demasiado agobiada, sigue sin pensar en un buen disfraz, y tendrá que improvisar… Y además, tendrá algún que otro encuentro que la va a dejar algo trastocada. El pasado llega en forma de piezas de puzle para componer historias tristes que es duro recordar.

Mientras, veremos un poco más de Rose, a la cual no parecen hacerle mucho caso, aparte de que la muchacha va a sufrir un disgusto importante.

Y recordad, jóvenes padawans: la lectura lleva al disfrute, el disfrute a la reflexión, la reflexión al comentario y el comentario hace feliz a la autora… ^_^ ¡Mientras tanto, agradeceré vuestras lecturas, comentarios y faveos! ¡Gracias por vuestra fidelidad y nos vemos en breve!


	15. Truco o trato

**N.A.: Pido disculpas por el retraso. Hace unas semanas empecé a trabajar en un nuevo lugar y como todos sabemos, los comienzos son complicados, hasta que una se adapta a la rutina y nuevos procedimientos de trabajo. También estoy ocupada con cursos, corrigiendo ejercicios y preparando clases... Pero al fin parece que encuentro huecos y una estabilidad...**

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo, lecturas, reviews, favoritos y todas esas cosas que me encantan y me animan a seguir. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Este capítulo me ha quedado largo de veras! Pero era imposible meter la tijera...**

 **Hala, vamos al lío.**

 **14**

 **Truco o trato**

Revisó sus escasos apuntes, resoplando muy apurada.

\- Son los apuntes más surrealistas de la historia – farfulló mientras leía las breves líneas – "Meditar una vez al día. Ejercicios de respiración varias veces al día, tres como mínimo. Alinear caderas y cabeza…" Espera… ¿No había que alinear algo más? – se palpó los hombros y los costados, recordando – Caderas, torso y cabeza, ahá – asintió satisfecha, mientras cogía un boli y completaba los "apuntes".

Aún no se explicaba cómo, tras la desastrosa primera sesión, el profesor Skywalker había quedado con ella el sábado siguiente para una nueva clase.

\- _Prácticamente me dio por perdida cuando derribé esas rocas y le hablé del maldito pozo_ – pensaba mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y se cruzaba de piernas sobre su cama - _¿Qué se piensa, que voy a volverme tan mala como Kylo por bajar a ese pozo?_

Alzó la cabeza, presa de una repentina idea.

\- _A lo mejor Kylo es como es por haberse dejado llevar y haber descendido a ese pozo, entre otras cosas. Debería darle algo más de crédito al profesor. Tal vez tenía miedo por mí y no quería ver fracasar a otro alumno frente a él. Debe ser duro. Y además, era su sobrino Ben._

Kylo Ren… Ben Solo…

Eran dos personas opuestas, el antes y un después de un proceso de caída a los infiernos hasta convertirse en alguien que era capaz de renegar de su familia y provocar aquel incendio tan espantoso…

\- _Creo que eso no es todo_ – reflexionó cuidadosamente, mientras pasaba distraídamente las páginas de su libreta – _He oído por ahí que el director Snoke es un tipo despreciable, que es el padre adoptivo de Kylo y que le consiente de todo. ¿Qué fue lo que provocó que acabase bajo su custodia?_

A causa de su propia búsqueda y sus circunstancias personales, estaba familiarizada con el vocabulario sobre el tema.

\- _Por lo general, si hay una clara negligencia de los padres, la custodia puede ser retirada_ – recordó para sí misma, mordiendo su lápiz - _Pero… no logro imaginar a la directora Organa, o al profesor Skywalker, portándose tan mal con Kylo. Ni siquiera el señor Solo, al que ni conozco… Si alguien como Chewie era su mejor amigo y Leia su esposa, no debía de ser mala persona en absoluto._

Cerró su libreta, recolocándose un rebelde mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- _Ese director Snoke debe ser un señor de lo más terrible si tiene a Kylo tan consentido. Y seguro que ha tenido mucha culpa de aquello en lo que se ha convertido._

De pronto, le entraron ganas de conocer a aquel hombre.

Maldita sea. Volvía a divagar, de nuevo a causa de aquel larguirucho maniático.

\- _El caso es que Skywalker, a pesar de lo que ocurrió, quiere seguir dándome clases. Quizás piensa que soy distinta a Kylo… Y lo soy. Se lo demostraré._

Dejó la libreta sobre la mesita de noche y decidió empezar sus ejercicios de respiración.

Alineación, ojos cerrados, hombros destensados. Manos apoyadas sobre los muslos.

\- _Y sin embargo, a pesar de la oscuridad, aquel pozo me llamaba. Como si allí hubiera alguien esperándome._

Inspiró. Espiró.

Inspiró. Espiró.

Inspiró. Espiró.

\- _Alguien que esté esperándome… Con las respuestas a las preguntas que siempre me he estado haciendo._

* * *

Rose, que iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo en el cambio de clase, fue repentinamente asida por la capucha de su sudadera de color mostaza verdoso. Del tirón, fue a chocar contra Tubbs, que era quien la había sujetado, y a su vez, acabó estampándose contra el compacto grupo que formaban el propio Tubbs, Stomer, Poe, Paige y Kaydel. Habían formado un corrillo en la esquina de la galería, en el que Rose no había reparado al pasar.

\- Hey, ¿qué maneras son esas de saludar…? – se quejó la muchacha.

\- Atenta, hermanita, que tienes que enterarte de esto – medió Paige.

La cabeza de Rose pasó a ser una más de la apretada piña de cabezas unidas. Todos estaban a centímetros los unos de los otros, y la joven aficionada a la informática se preguntó a qué demonios venía aquella reunión conspiratoria.

\- Estamos considerando opciones para contraatacar a la Academia – explicó Poe, muy entusiasmado.

\- La próxima debe ser como mucho, después de Halloween – aseveró Kaydel.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – añadió Tubbs, pasando los brazos por los hombros de Stomer y Kaydel – Debemos pensar algo.

\- Pues mirad, chicos, ya que estáis con el tema, debo mencionaros que me preocupa DJ – medió Rose.

\- ¿Quién? ¿El hacker?

\- No fastidies… ¿De qué se trata?

\- Hay un usuario nuevo, RedDuke_00, que está haciendo buenas migas con DJ – explicó Rose, notando todas las miradas posarse sobre ella - Me da muy mala espina.

\- ¿Y por qué? – intervino Stomer.

\- No sé… Me ha dado mal rollo… Llamadlo presentimiento, o intuición femenina, no sé…

\- Sé más específica – pidió Kaydel.

\- Lleva varios días charlando en foros con DJ y han tenido conversaciones privadas. Cuando se cruzan en los foros, sus temas de conversación tratan de música gótica, cuentas de Instagram y virus.

\- Eres un poco paranoica, ¿no? – Tubbs arqueó una ceja.

Pero Rose meneó la cabeza, sabedora de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Cuando estás en la Red, navegando entre hackers, toda precaución es poca.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – inquirió Poe, seriamente interesado.

\- En alguien de la Orden. Hux tal vez… Alguna vez he llegado a localizarlo en ciertas webs, aunque claro, también se cambia de seudónimo con frecuencia. Lo que tenemos que pensar es que, desde lo de las bicis, están muy tranquilos. Creo que aún no nos la han devuelto del todo con lo del virus.

\- Eso no es cierto del todo. ¿Qué me dices del mural con grafitis? – saltó Kaydel.

\- ¿Y la pillada de Kylo, eh? ¿Eso qué fue? – medió Poe – Rey me dijo que Ren se chivó a Holdo aquella tarde en la cabina de megafonía. No sé cómo pudo enterarse ese desgraciado.

\- Todos sabemos que Kylo es un tío que tiene ojos en todas partes – refunfuñó Paige.

\- ¿Y si…? - dijo Stomer en tono dubitativo - ¿Y si hubiera un topo?

Rose, Poe y Paige abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡Imposible!

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que estás insinuando? – Poe estaba indignadísimo y echaba rayos por los ojos. Pero Stomer parecía muy calmado.

\- Tíos, yo no me fío ni de mi sombra. Pensadlo bien… ¿Cómo pudo Ren enterarse del escondite de Poe? Ningún cuervo conoce el insti, ni han entrado a la sala donde estaba Poe escondido. Bueno, salvo…

Se calló, bajando la mirada. Todos lo fulminaron con los ojos y Poe presionó.

\- Stomer… - le llamó lentamente – Dinos lo que estés pensando. YA.

\- Está claro. ¿Nadie más lo ha visto? ¿Y si hasta ahora nos ha estado engañando? Quiero decir, es buen tío, pero quién sabe…

\- Tío, o vomitas ya o te hago vomitar yo – sentenció Tubbs, alzando su robusto puño.

Stomer resopló.

\- Newby. El escapado de la Academia.

Varios reprimieron un grito ahogado, pero Rose fue más lejos, presa de una repentina indignación.

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Nunca! ¡Él jamás lo haría!

Poe la secundó casi al instante, negando fervientemente.

\- Finn se ha portado genial desde que está aquí. Yo confío en él. Lo que dices es una acusación muy grave. Si Finn se entera de lo que vas diciendo por ahí, se va a liar… ¡Así que ni se te ocurra proclamarlo!

Todos intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y shock. ¡Aquello era una locura!

Y sin embargo…

¿Qué pruebas tenían de lo contrario?

* * *

Los golpecitos en el cristal sobresaltaron sobremanera a P.O., que dio tal respingo que se le cayeron las herramientas de las manos. Se giró con rapidez y los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Ooooh! – se llevó la mano al pecho, visiblemente afectado - Es usted, señorita Rey - y suspiró aliviado al ver asomar la cabeza de la muchacha por la puerta de la caseta del conserje – Menudo susto…. Ya ve usted, estaba tan concentrado que a uno se le pasa el tiempo volando y claro, no se da ni cuenta…

\- P.O., te dije que no me llamaras ni "señorita" ni me tratases de usted, por favor – le recordó amablemente la joven mientras asomaba el cuerpo entero por el umbral - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro, por supuesto seño…. Eeeeeehm… Rey – P.O. alzó la mano en un gesto de invitación.

Mientras la muchacha traspasaba el umbral, P.O. la miró inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Y a qué debo el placer de esta visita? No es muy frecuente que vengan a visitarme. Los alumnos veteranos sí que vienen de vez en cuando, porque ya me conocen de hace años y les gusta compartir anécdotas inolvidables, pero no es normal ver a prácticamente recién llegados como usted – Rey tomó asiento sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Acaso tiene… tienes algún problema que yo, en calidad de humilde profesional, pueda resolver? Si está en mi mano, estaré encantado de ayudarla… Ayudarte.

Rey le contempló muy divertida y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas, irguiéndose un poco en su asiento.

\- Vengo sólo a charlar. ¿Te importa?

El rubio y pálido conserje abrió aún más sus ojos por el desconcierto.

\- Oh… No me lo habría esperado… - se recompuso rápido, poniéndose muy derecho - Quiero decir, que estoy encantadísimo de que venga… vengas a charlar, pero francamente, no sé qué puedes encontrar de constructivo en conversaciones con un pobre y humilde trabajador como yo…

\- Bueno, yo también soy una humilde trabajadora. Estoy de aprendiz en un taller mecánico. Un taller bastante mierder, la verdad.

Rey no se dio cuenta de que estaba citando a Kylo Ren, pero ya se encargaría su cerebro de recordárselo más tarde.

\- Por dios, ¿te refieres a que tu taller está sucio o… algo peor? – la visible mueca de asco en P.O. era casi cómica si Rey observaba sus manos y su mono de trabajo, manchados de grasa.

\- No, es que es un taller cutre, de mala fama – Rey levantó las manos, agitándolas en un claro gesto de defensa propia – ¡Pero no es por mi culpa! Mi jefe es un desgraciado.

\- No sabe… no sabes cuánto lo siento – se solidarizó P.O. – Arthur y yo no podemos estar más contentos con nuestra jefa, la señora Leia. Es justa, bondadosa, recta y honorable. En fin, posee todas las cualidades que ha de tener, en mi modesta opinión, un jefe competente. Bueno, y antes de ella, tuvimos por jefe al señor Luke. Y antes de él…

\- ¿Luke fue jefe vuestro? – le interrumpió Rey, repentinamente interesada y agradecida de que la conversación estuviese tomando esos derroteros.

\- Sí, aunque Arthur pasó más tiempo con él. El señorito Luke se lo llevó de ayudante para hacer reparaciones y encargarse del mantenimiento de su casa…

A Rey le pareció muy entrañable que P.O. siguiese llamando a Luke "señorito". Estaba segura de que Luke debió de haberlos conocido siendo muy joven… Y había costumbres difíciles de quitar.

P.O. ya se había puesto cómodo, reclinándose en su butaca y rememorando el pasado.

\- Y también lo ayudó con lo del campamento de ciencias de hace unos años – su semblante se ensombreció de repente – Oh, dios mío… Aquel verano…

\- ¿Estás bien? – Rey empezó a lamentar aquella conversación.

\- No es nada. Es como el otro día – P.O. negó lentamente con la cabeza – Recordar me duele.

\- Siento mucho que aquel día, en la sala de los trofeos, lo pasases tan mal. No quise traerte de nuevo esos días…

De pronto, a P.O. le cambió la mirada. Alzó la cabeza y parecía algo más decidido.

\- Bueno, la directora Organa habló conmigo y me contó que, si alguna vez venías a preguntarme de nuevo por el señor Luke, podía darte algún dato – Rey reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa mientras P.O. le sonreía comprensivamente – Después de todo, necesitas ayuda, ¿no? La directora Organa también me ha contado lo tuyo… Puedo preciarme de ser un magnífico confidente.

Rey abrió ojos y boca como platos, sintiéndose indefensa de repente. Pero P.O. le colocó suavemente la mano pálida sobre la suya.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Llevo guardando secretos para la familia Skywalker – Solo muchos años. Siempre les he sido y les seré fiel. El secreto del señorito Luke, el del señorito Ben…

Rey balbució una respuesta, pero no le salía nada coherente por la sorpresa.

\- He visto crecer al señor Luke y al señorito Ben y he vivido lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para ver lo que pasaba con ellos. Sus habilidades fueron cruciales para los sucesos que tuvieron lugar hace muchos años. En el caso del señor Luke, le llevaron a días de gloria y de peligro…

La chica prefirió callarse.

\- Y ahora tenemos a alguien más con habilidades, ¿no es así? – Rey asintió mudamente – No pasa nada. Esto nos lo llevaremos a la tumba también – y ambos sonrieron – Tienes suerte de que yo haga pocas preguntas. Más bien, doy demasiadas explicaciones. Luego está Arthur, que es un descastado que apenas habla, pero que tiene una cabeza loca que…

El hombre se dio cuenta de que hablaba más de la cuenta y carraspeó, mientras Rey volvía a sonreír.

\- P.O., ¿me puedes hablar un poco de Ben y el señor Solo? – quiso saber Rey, preguntando suavemente - ¿Cómo pasó Ben de ser el hijo de la directora Organa a ser… - tomó aire - bueno… quien es ahora?

El conserje la contempló con ojos repentinamente cansados, pero inspiró para comenzar su historia, sonriendo una vez más.

El nacimiento del pequeño Ben llenó de alegría a la señorita Leia y al señorito Han. Llevaban vidas muy ajetreadas, pero supieron hacer un alto para esperar con ilusión a su hijo. Recuerdo que el señorito Han se llevó al señorito Luke de copas y ésa ha sido la única vez que lo he visto borracho. Al señorito Luke, quiero decir. Porque al señorito Han, bueno, hemos tenido que encubrirle alguna vez Arthur y yo… Suerte que Chewie siempre ha cuidado de él en sus viajes juntos. Oh, la señorita Leia me ha informado de que conoces a Chewie… El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh?

Rey asintió de nuevo, sin ya siquiera sorprenderse al enterarse de la participación de Chewie en la historia. Total, ya había sido informada de ello por el propio Chewie días atrás…

La chica se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, bebiéndose cada palabra de aquella historia, que P.O. retomó con voz reposada.

\- A medida que crecía, el señorito Luke empezó a detectar habilidades en el señorito Ben. Pero también se dieron cuenta de que, debido a sus frecuentes viajes y compromisos, el niño pasaba solo mucho tiempo.

\- Así fue como el señorito Luke empezó a adiestrarlo para controlar sus habilidades. Porque, aparte de sus poderes, el pequeño Ben desarrolló un carácter… difícil. Dejémoslo ahí. Cada vez era más complicado evitar que sufriera rabietas o ataques de ira… Las visitas en su casa eran cada vez más tensas.

"El señorito Ben empezó a tener problemas serios con el señor Solo y llegaron a discusiones tremendas. Y estamos hablando de un Ben que tenía solamente ¡unos once o doce años! Se volvió ingobernable y las clases del señorito Luke parecían inútiles. Incluso empezó a detestar el tiempo que pasaba con su tío. Decía que era como una especie de campamento militar… El concepto de "campamento" le dio una idea a su madre y lo apuntó a un campamento de ciencias en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Sabes?, al señorito Ben se le daban estupendamente bien las ciencias. Las máquinas, los robots, la tecnología… Todo eso lo fascinaba. Me recordaba tanto al joven Anakin…"

Rey estaba tan absorta en la narración que, sencillamente, registró el nombre y lo almacenó para después, sin más preguntas. E inconscientemente, sus poderes empezaron a activarse, de modo que entró en la mente de P.O. y fue obteniendo algunas imágenes sueltas que ilustraban los fragmentos de aquella historia. El conserje desgranaba recuerdos de conversaciones y momentos con la familia Solo–Organa que había presenciado y ella los visitaba desde su punto de vista.

Vio a la directora Organa, un poco más rejuvenecida, hablando con el señor Solo, a quien ya conocía bien por las fotos. El parecido entre él y Kylo era en cierto modo notable. Ahora comprendía de dónde salía aquel rostro alargado, los ojos de mirada profunda y la constitución alta y atlética… También se dio cuenta de que había una gran diferencia de altura: Han le sacaba más de una cabeza a Leia.

La pareja discutía en un bonito y amplio salón, decorado con gusto y sencillez. Desde los ojos de P.O., aquella escena estaba interrumpida en ocasiones por imágenes de la labor que desempeñaba en ese momento: arreglar un enchufe cerca de la puerta del salón.

\- ¿Un campamento de ciencias? - se quejaba Han – Vamos, por favor… No se lo merece.

Su mujer parecía desesperada y contrita.

\- Han, es la última opción que tenemos para ganarnos a Ben. Necesitamos que esté con nosotros, de nuestro lado. Lo estamos perdiendo. ¿Es que tú no tienes esa sensación? – y ella se acercó mucho a su marido, haciendo que el gesto de él pareciese arrepentido - ¿No te lo parece? Cada día que pasa veo crecer algo horrible en él. Es como un extraño… Ya has visto cómo nos mira.

\- Sí, no hace falta que lo repitas – Han se puso en jarras – Y decías que estar con Luke iba a servir de algo… A mí no me lo parece. ¡Mira cómo se puso anoche porque no cambiamos de canal!

Leia pareció derrotada.

\- Lo sé. Por eso debemos hacer lo posible. No quiero perderle, Han.

\- Creo que darle gusto en todo mientras nos responde a gritos no es la solución.

Ella le cogió de la cintura.

\- Nunca estamos en casa para él – murmuró junto a su pecho, mientras Han apoyaba la barbilla sobre su coronilla - Si en ese campamento puede demostrar sus habilidades, sus "otras habilidades", tal vez se calme. Ben vale para mucho más que para lo que le enseña Luke. Es un niño talentoso, inteligente… Cuando está tranquilo, sabe trabajar muy bien.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Si no fuera por lo que le pasa, podría ser lo que quisiera de mayor. Y sabes que eso es lo que más me gustaría.

\- No trates sus habilidades como una enfermedad. Son un don.

\- ¡Un don que nos está provocando jaquecas!

Leia se pasó los dedos índice y pulgar por el puente de la nariz, suspirando lentamente antes de hablar.

\- Mira, démosle una oportunidad de lucirse en algo que le gusta. Que vea que aún confiamos en él… Que note que no solamente nos preocupan sus dones, sino las otras cosas que sabe hacer.

\- Pequeña… - susurró Han.

\- Por favor. Me niego a dejar que Snoke salga victorioso de ésta.

Han se estremeció visiblemente ante la mención del director.

\- Y yo – alzó sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí – Y yo.

P.O. seguía comentando, pero muchos de esos recuerdos no tenían imágenes asociadas, y Rey dio las gracias por ello.

"Ben pasó dos semanas en el campamento de ciencias. Yo no estuve allí, pero los demás me informaban. Las cosas parecían ir bien, los monitores hablaban de lo aplicado que era y parecía que no estaba dando problemas… Hasta que al señorito Luke se le ocurrió pasarse por allí un día a visitarle, ya que además conocía a algunos de los responsables del campamento. Vino acompañado por el señor Solo, que había hecho una parada entre sus numerosos viajes de negocios. Arthur estaba allí, ya que por aquella época trabajaba para el señor Luke y estaba echando una mano, ayudándole a traer algunos materiales para experimentos con los que el señor Luke quería colaborar con la asociación propietaria del lugar. Él me lo contó todo. Ninguno de los dos entraba en los planes de Ben y el niño se lo manifestó a su padre de modo muy desagradable."

"Esa tarde, el señor Luke mantuvo una tremenda discusión con el señorito Ben y aquella madrugada, se declaró un incendio en uno de los talleres del campamento. El señor Han estaba en otra ala del recinto, en una habitación de invitados, y corrió a salvar a los demás chicos, que dormían en el pabellón anexo. Sacó a los que pudo, afortunadamente no hubo víctimas, pero el edificio ardió casi hasta los cimientos. El fuego se expandió rápidamente por los demás pabellones, prendiendo en el material científico guardado bajo llave, para protegerlo de los niños. Provocó explosiones tremendas, que dificultaron mucho las labores de rescate por los gases que despidieron…"

"Arthur dijo que había visto cómo, en un arrebato de furia, el pequeño Ben dejaba caer una enorme viga sobre una de las paredes del edificio en que estaba Han… El fuego se lo tragó y Ben desapareció esa misma noche. El señor Luke quedó malherido y, a pesar de que Arthur lo sacó de la casa, se empeñó en entrar de nuevo a sacar a Han. Pero fue inútil… A duras penas logramos rescatar el cuerpo del señor Solo de las ruinas… Si el señor Luke no llega a estar allí, creo que muchos habríamos muerto. La única víctima fue el pobre señor Solo, que murió heroicamente sacando a todos los niños que pudo, mientras preguntaba a gritos por su hijo."

"Durante los días siguientes, el dolor y la angustia fueron demasiado para todos. Buscaron a Ben sin descanso, aunque los señoritos Leia y Luke tenían sospechas. Efectivamente, a los pocos días llegó una llamada de Snoke, informándonos de que Ben estaba ahora bajo su cuidado. Llegó la citación del juicio, nos enteramos de que Ben había denunciado a sus propios padres y todo el proceso fue tan rápido como nunca he visto en mi vida. En cuestión de unas semanas, la señora Leia perdió a su marido y su hijo. Ben ni siquiera fue a su funeral…"

"Poco después, Luke se marchó de aquí, tras una discusión con Leia, y desde entonces no hemos sabido de él. No volvió a participar en la búsqueda de Ben, pues sentía que estaba perdido, que ya no podríamos recuperarlo jamás. Tras la adopción del muchacho, él y su nuevo tutor legal desaparecieron del mapa por espacio de varios meses. Cuando regresaron de nuevo a la ciudad y la señora Leia detectó su presencia, tuvieron que ingresarla en el hospital varios días a causa de la crisis de ansiedad que sufrió. Por aquel entonces, Ben ya se había cambiado el nombre a ese horrible seudónimo que tiene y había una orden de alejamiento de ella hacia él. Chewie, Arthur y yo intentamos contactar con él, pero nos expulsó de su casa, usando sus habilidades contra nosotros y se nos echó encima el director Snoke, alegando que no podíamos estar allí y que solicitaría órdenes de alejamiento contra nosotros también."

"Y así lleva siendo los últimos cuatro años. Ben Solo desapareció en aquel incendio y ahora solamente queda Kylo Ren, el hijo adoptivo del director Snoke. Es una suerte, una amarga suerte, que en la ciudad no supiesen mucho del hijo de la señorita Leia y el señor Solo. En el momento en que vieron sus poderes desarrollarse, se esforzaron por evitar que tuviese mucho contacto con niños de la ciudad. Tal vez así fue mejor. La ciudad fue ignorante de la desgracia que cayó sobre la familia Solo – Organa tras aquella noche."

"Es como si no nos conociera. En el mejor de los casos, niega haber tenido cualquier relación con nosotros. Desprecia todo lo que tenga que ver con el instituto Republicano y todos conocen ya su fama de líder terrible. Es tremendo pensar que alguna vez fue aquel niño al que le gustaba jugar a los mecanos y me pedía prestadas las llaves inglesas y los destornilladores de estrella…"

* * *

Rey se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto al presente cuando se hizo el silencio. No se percató de nada más, hasta que P.O. se inclinó hacia ella, visiblemente alarmado y angustiado.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento muchísimo, señorita Rey! Lamento mucho haberla… haberte entristecido.

Hasta que él no habló, la joven no se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas.

Estaba llorando inconteniblemente desde hacía un rato.

Pobre familia. Pobre directora Organa…

¿Cómo se podía reconstruir una vida cuando pasaba algo así?

Y su propio hijo… Tan cerca de ella y tan lejos… ¿Qué no habría intentado cualquier madre del mundo por recuperarle?

Pero la directora Organa estaba atada de pies y manos. Y lo peor, había sido separada de su hijo por su propio convencimiento de que Ben Solo ya no existía: había sido devorado por las llamas años atrás.

* * *

La muchacha no podía estar más triste. Las sospechas de Stomer probablemente habían enraizado ya en más de uno, y a partir de ahora, probablemente mirarían a Finn con aprensión, mostrándose distantes, evaluando cada una de sus reacciones… Estaba segura de que Finn lo notaría.

Aún recordaba lo agradable que había sido aquella tarde en que habían estado haciendo el trabajo de clase juntos. Finn era un buen compañero de tareas y ambos trabajaron muy a gusto. Más tarde, él le había propuesto ir a tomar algo a la pizzería de enfrente de casa de Rose, mientras mandaba mensajes a Rey…

\- ¿Qué te dice? – preguntó Rose, sin poder evitar sentirse algo incómoda. Rey le caía muy bien, pero no estaba segura de querer tenerla junto a ellos dos esa tarde…

\- _Rose, eres tonta. No pienses así de la pobre Rey… Es muy buena contigo._

\- Pues – Finn la sacó de sus pensamientos – Dice que vayamos para el local, que ya viene en un rato.

Entraron a la pizzería y pidieron un refresco mientras esperaban a la joven mecánica, pero diez minutos más tarde, Finn volvió a recibir otro mensaje…

\- Vaya… Rey dice que le acaba de llegar un cliente con una reparación de urgencia y que se le va a hacer tarde. No viene.

Rose apenas pudo esconder su alegría y, llena de remordimientos, pero contenta de poder disfrutar más de Finn, pasó un rato muy agradable junto a él.

Y ahora, se les había echado encima aquella locura provocada por el inconsciente de Starck, que había sembrado la duda entre todos. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran ceder tan fácilmente al miedo, la incomprensión y la desconfianza? Incluso Kaydel, que muchas veces era la voz de la razón que aplacaba al arrogante e impulsivo Poe, parecía dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad que había planteado Stomer. Y el propio Poe, que tanto había llegado a apreciar a Finn en aquel tiempo, había sido visto aquella mañana caminando por los pasillos muy pensativo, mientras clavaba su intensa mirada castaña en algún punto indefinido del vacío.

Odiaba ver a sus amigos así.

\- _Estoy segura de que, si los cuervos se enterasen, se estarían frotando las manos al ver nuestra inseguridad. Stomer, ¡eres un idiota!_

Cerró con furia la puerta de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Necesitaba despejarse.

\- _Finn es uno de los chicos más nobles que he conocido. Nadie lo sabe, pero su actuación en el Die Natch fue heroica. Él es buena persona, sería incapaz de haber entrado como topo y…_

El hilo de sus pensamientos dejó de correr al ver a Paige en la puerta de entrada, con una carta en su mano y el gesto más serio que le había visto jamás. La muchacha alzó la mirada del papel y la contempló con un gesto que mezclaba furia, decepción y angustia.

¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, mientras un inexplicable temor se apoderaba de ella.

\- Rose, ¿qué significa esto? – inquirió Paige con gesto severo, en pleno momento de "hermana mayor". Sostuvo la carta en alto ante la cara de Rose, quien a duras penas pudo leer fragmentos sueltos del contenido.

"… Juzgado de instrucción número 3…"

"… Señorita Rose Tico, residente en el…"

"… Causa pendiente por denuncia efectuada en…"

Por todos los cielos…

\- Esto es una citación para un juicio por una denuncia que pusiste hace unas semanas – dictaminó lentamente Paige, fulminándola con la mirada. Le temblaba la mano en la que sostenía la carta – Menos mal que papá y mamá no lo han visto. Ya puedes estar empezando a contarme TODO.

Rose, que palideció como la tiza, hizo suya en aquel momento la frase siguiente:

 _¡Que paren al mundo, yo me bajo!_

* * *

Encontró a Kylo sentado en uno de los sofás de su zona de ocio en el sótano de la gran casa. Estaba apoltronado con los pies en alto, oyendo música en unos cascos y tocando distraídamente una guitarra imaginaria.

Cuando acabó de bajar los escalones, el joven ya se había quitado los cascos.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó Kylo mientras apagaba el equipo de música.

\- Muy bien – respondió Robert, quitándose la chaqueta y doblándola cuidadosamente sobre su brazo – Me ha costado muy poco trabajo lograr que el representante de Ionescu se olvide de hacer tratos con Hux.

\- ¿Y ahora qué viene? – preguntó Kylo, estudiando el gesto de calmada satisfacción de su mentor.

\- Necesito que los rumanos dejen las negociaciones online. Debo conseguir que vengan a nuestro país… Y ahí entrarás tú.

Kylo asintió imperceptiblemente. Sabía lo que conllevaba aquello. En poco más de un año cumpliría la mayoría de edad y aquello supondría que Robert le tuviese más en cuenta para operaciones comerciales. Cuando se largase a la universidad, no iba a estar tan presente.

Por eso, Robert necesitaba cerrar aquellos asuntos cuanto antes, mientras él estuviese cerca de él.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme? – preguntó Robert, lanzándole una mirada honda y fija.

Kylo se incorporó, cuadrándose frente a él.

\- Sabes que sí.

El arrugado rostro de Robert, arrasado por las cicatrices, esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Me alegro, hijo. Me alegro de comprobar que compartimos algo. Tenemos los mismos objetivos. Hacer grande la Corporación.

Kylo volvió a asentir y Snoke alzó una huesuda mano hasta posarla sobre su hombro.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte con la carrera acabada. Me llenarás de orgullo el día en que entres a trabajar a nuestros laboratorios.

En aquel instante, Kylo sintió algo extraño en el pecho.

Una bola de plomo le subió a la garganta y, de algún modo, se volatilizó hasta subir a sus ojos, que le empezaron a arder con algo inexplicable, inusitado y que creía ya olvidado.

Lágrimas.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Me llenarás de orgullo el día en que entres a trabajar a nuestros laboratorios."

 ** _¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que empiece a sentirse orgulloso de mí YA?_**

Había dado todo por ser un buen hijo, por merecer su respeto, por obedecer y no cometer los errores de su pasado. Ayudarle en cualquier empresa que se le ocurriera, poniendo a su servicio sus fantásticas habilidades… Y aún no era suficiente.

Pero lo conseguiría. Robert había aplaudido todos y cada uno de sus logros. Sólo que, por ahora, eran solamente pequeños escalones antes de llegar a un premio mucho mayor.

Entonces, sintió las rugosas manos de Robert acariciar su mentón, mientras lo traspasaba con sus ojillos penetrantes y esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Hasta que llegue ese día, no dejaré de sentirme agradecido por tenerte conmigo.

Kylo se sintió algo más reconfortado, pero no sonrió.

Kylo Ren jamás sonreía.

A menos que se estuviera riendo de alguien.

O a menos que esa idiota de Rey le alegrase el día con alguna de sus estupideces.

* * *

Aparcó la motocicleta junto al árbol y ni se molestó en ponerle la cadena. No se iba a mover mucho de allí…

Anduvo unos metros, aspirando con deleite el aire fresco del lugar. Estaba sobre una colina que daba a un valle, donde un ancho río provocaba meandros entre las cumbres. Era un pequeño mirador a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar muy frecuentado en verano por tener un conocido merendero y camping. Solía ir allí de vez en cuando a desconectar y relajarse. De fondo, el viento acompañaba a las nubes tormentosas que se revolvían en el horizonte.

Olía a tierra mojada, uno de sus aromas favoritos. Estaba más que acostumbrada al olor de la tierra seca, la gravilla, el asfalto, el metal corroído, el moho… Todos aquellos olores traían consigo sensaciones de sequedad, de calor…

Oyó a lo lejos el retumbar de los truenos. Aún faltaba un rato para que la lluvia llegase a su zona, así que sacó un poncho de plástico que tenía reservado en su bolso de bandolera y se lo puso mientras tomaba asiento sobre el césped. Puso una canción en el móvil y dejó que la música la acunara mientras el olor a tierra mojada se intensificaba.

Inspiraba y espiraba, inspiraba y espiraba… Le costaba mantener un ritmo fijo, pero al menos aquello la calmaba. Se olvidó de todo lo sucedido en aquellas semanas, de toda la gente que había conocido y de nuevo era solamente Rey, una aprendiz de mecánica que trabajaba por encontrar su sitio en el mundo.

La serenidad que emanaba el lugar se metió por todos los poros de su cuerpo e, inconscientemente, su "luz interior" se activó, dejando que la calmase aún más. Oía los sonidos de las hojas de los árboles mecerse por la brisa, el césped agitándose levemente, el rugido de la lluvia lejana…

Incluso juraría que podía oír la música de los relámpagos al cabalgar entre las nubes…

Tanta paz…

* * *

El inmenso ventanal ocupaba gran parte de la pared de aquel tramo de pasillo. Al otro lado, se extendían los terrenos de la Academia, donde se divisaban las pistas deportivas, pabellones anexos y los campos de deportes.

Kylo puso las manos tras la espalda e inspiró profundamente. Le gustaba aquel lugar. Podía verlo todo desde buena altura. Así era como le gustaba ver las cosas: desde arriba, obteniendo una visión de conjunto. Dominarlo todo, siendo el ave de presa que sobrevolaba sus posesiones.

Entonces, un raro sonido llegó a sus oídos. Un suave repiqueteo y el olor a tierra mojada. Estupefacto, miró al cielo. Había algunas nubes que conformaban un bonito atardecer en tonos anaranjados y malvas, pero nada hacía parecer que estuviese lloviendo. Y no había predicciones de lluvia hasta bien entrada la noche. Tampoco había nadie en las salas anexas, así que, ¿de dónde venían aquel sonido y el olor?

Y lo notó. Aquel zumbido, aquella pulsación leve, constante y extrañamente cálida. Sintió como si estuviera bajo el sol en un día de verano. La sensación era igual.

Rastreó la atmósfera y por fin identificó la fuente de las vibraciones. Exhaló un bufido. Se le estaba empezando a hacer conocida.

Allí estaba ella. Llevaba una especie de poncho de plástico que chorreaba agua y estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas a la moruna. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y gotas de agua le caían y resbalaban por las sienes y mejillas. En cuanto la chica fue consciente de su presencia, no pareció asustarse, sino que, tras el desconcierto inicial, su gesto pasó a uno de enfado.

¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Sería porque ella también tenía poderes?

Imposible. Aquella chica no era la primera persona con poderes con la que se cruzaba…

\- Y de nuevo ocurre. ¿Por qué nos conectamos una y otra vez? – preguntó, absorto en el misterio.

\- Otra vez tú… – se quejó la joven, levantándose de un salto.

Kylo sonrió mentalmente.

\- Uau, cuánta energía. Cálmate.

\- Y una mierda. ¡Déjame en paz!

Decididamente, aquella friki era un personaje digno de estudio. Más aún, con aquella extraña conexión…

\- No me has respondido. ¿Sigues sin saber por qué ocurre esto? – y añadió para tantearla - ¿Has investigado algo? ¿Te han contado algo nuevo?

Ella detectó el tono de aquellas dos últimas frases y entrecerró los ojos con gesto astuto.

\- Hablas como si creyeras que me han estado informando… Piénsalo. ¿A quién puedo conocer yo? Solamente soy una cualquiera, ¿no?

\- Embustera… - Kylo experimentó una secreta satisfacción al contestarle. Se sintió más fuerte al saberse más tranquilo. Avanzó hacia ella, caminando lentamente y hablando despacio. Ella se quedó en el sitio.

\- No tengo por qué contarte nada de mi vida – replicó ella entre dientes, desafiante – No te importa.

La ola cálida que había notado a su llegada se intensificaba con las emociones de Rey.

\- Oh, ya veo que te han contado. Ahora estoy seguro. ¿Tal vez lo de Luke Skywalker? ¿Te han contado lo que pasó ese día en la casa? ¿Con quién has hablado?

\- Con los dos. Con tu madre y con Skywalker.

Kylo acusó el impacto de aquella afirmación…

… Y Rey estaba allí para verlo.

Duró una fracción de segundo, pero estaba ahí.

El dolor.

Pero Ren se recompuso muy rápido.

\- Interesantes amistades las que haces. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto interés en ellos?

Rey permaneció incólume ante los poderes de Kylo, que intentaron penetrar en su mente con intensidad. Eran una horrorosa sonda que extendía sus tentáculos helados, buscando algún resquicio en su fortaleza.

Pero, a pesar de su gesto calmado, Rey constató que sus ojos ardían con un fuego ardiente.

¿Cómo era posible?

\- Deja de atacarme. No te servirá de nada.

Kylo frunció el ceño.

\- Ya entiendo. Estás aprendiendo, ¿verdad?

Ella se negaba a responder y aquello aguzó aún más el obsesivo interés de Ren.

\- Responde, no me voy a enfadar. No me molesta que alternes con esas personas… Te han contado una gran historia, por supuesto que sí. Pero no sabes toda la verdad, estoy seguro.

Rey, asqueada ante el desapego en su voz, no pudo evitar que en su cara transluciese su decepción.

\- Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti.

\- Oh, sí por supuesto.

Se acercó más a ella.

\- Tienes esos mismos ojos - comentó él, traspasándola con los suyos – La misma mirada de aquel día en el callejón, cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez. Cuando me llamaste "monstruo".

Kylo mantuvo su máscara de frialdad y avanzó unos pasos más hacia Rey, pero ella no retrocedió. La muchacha tuvo que alzar la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada y Kylo le respondió desde su altura.

\- Sigo pensando que lo eres.

Él dejó de avanzar para mirarla largamente a los ojos.

\- Sí, lo soy.

Ella acusó el efecto de sus palabras y su expresión cambió.

Había sentido de nuevo aquel tumulto dentro de Ren. Aquel nosequé que ardía fieramente tras los oscuros iris del joven.

Allí había algo distinto, más allá de las sombras que habitaban el alma de Kylo. Algo en su expresión… Sus instintos le gritaron que era impostada.

¿Por qué iba a fingir él algo así?

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Vibraciones anormales en su barrera de poder, fluctuaciones en su energía, que extrañamente, se amoldaron por una fracción de segundo a las suyas.

Como aquel día en el taller, y cuando estudiaron juntos…

Algo más allá. Algo que Kylo estaba luchando por contener.

Fisuras en la oscuridad.

\- _Un monstruo capaz de reconocer que lo es… ¿no es eso algo inusual?_

Y de pronto, a ella empezaron a arderle los ojos.

\- _¿Por qué?_

Kylo frunció el ceño al estudiar la expresión de la chica, sin lograr descifrarla correctamente. Su enfado se retiró, dando paso a la curiosidad y la fascinación. De nuevo, aquellas sensaciones llegaban solamente cuando estaba con ella.

Extraño. Muy extraño. Ahora estaban bastante cerca y de nuevo, aquella ola de calidez lo invadió. Era reconfortante. Era algo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Pero sin embargo, sabía cómo se sentía.

Un abrazo envolvente.

La luz del sol en un día de verano.

Una brisa fresca con olor a sal marina.

Contempló el rostro de la chica y se confesó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que la miraba así, cara a cara, con detenimiento y sin enfado ninguno. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero los ojos de la joven tenían un tono miel o caramelo, con verde en la mezcla. Y lo miraban con una intensidad y fiereza tales, que podrían hacer arder todo.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo admitiendo que le gustaba sentir las poderosas vibraciones que emanaba la chica cuando se volvían más estables, más serenas. Daban ganas de sumergirse en ellas, de perderse en aquella atmósfera inusual…

\- _**¿Sabes? Sigues sin responder a mis preguntas.**_

Rey se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ahora estaban hablando en sus mentes. Esta vez, la voz del otro le llegaba con tanta claridad como si estuviesen hablando de viva voz.

Y sin embargo, el zumbido persistía. Sus poderes estaban activados al cien por cien.

\- _¿Cómo has podido entrar?_

 _- **No lo sé. Sé que tienes activada la barrera. Es impresionante. Eres muy poderosa. A lo mejor estás dejándome escuchar porque quieres en este momento.**_

 _\- ¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas._

 _- **Claro que lo sabes. Estás bloqueándome. Pero no del todo.**_

Ella no contestó.

\- **_El zumbido. Lo conoces. Yo también lo siento en mis oídos. Es una defensa. No puedo entrar ahí. Me estás dejando ver solamente lo que tú quieres que yo vea en tu mente. Al resto le has puesto un candado. Es muestra de un inmenso control mental. Controlas qué parcelas quieres que vea y cuáles no. Hace unas semanas no sabías hacer esto de modo voluntario. Y ahora, aunque lo estás haciendo, ni siquiera entiendes bien cómo funciona. Es fascinante._**

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. No podía evitar sentirse agradecida por la explicación. Y también por el hecho de llevar unos minutos entablando una conversación pacífica con el presidente del consejo de la Academia. Nadie la iba a creer nunca.

\- De nada – añadió Kylo con sorna.

Rey se ahorró las quejas, pero no tenía ganas de responder. Además, no sabía qué decirle ya.

Y entonces desaparecieron de la vista del otro.

Kylo volvió a notar aquel "vacío".

La calidez también se había marchado.

Ahí no acabaron las sorpresas: al notar algo húmedo en su cara, se pasó la mano por el mentón. Cuando la retiró, vio que unas frescas gotas de lluvia resbalaban lentamente por entre sus dedos.

* * *

\- "I got chiiiills, they´re multiplying!"(*)

Todos se giraron al oír la voz y vieron a Poe y Kaydel, que acababan de llegar y venían muy sonrientes, cantando a dúo.

\- "You´re the one that I want, uh, uuuh, uuuuuh!"

Comenzaron a oírse reacciones.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez la versión zombi de algo?

\- Lo sabía…

\- ¡Vaya pintas!

\- Kaydel, ¿cómo te ha liado Poe para que te disfraces con él?

\- No me ha liado, me presenté voluntaria yo solita…

La verdad es que ambos estaban fantásticos con sus disfraces de Denny Zuco y Sandy de la película Grease. Estaban caracterizados hasta el más mínimo detalle: Poe, aparte del atuendo, se había arreglado el cabello hasta hacerse un tupé como el del legendario personaje y hasta llevaba varias piruletas metidas en el bolsillo. Por su parte, Kaydel estaba irreconocible gracias a que hoy se había soltado la melena que siempre llevaba recogida en sus moños, para darse mucho volumen, rizársela y cardársela hasta adquirir el mismo aspecto que la de Olivia Newton – John. Lucía un conjunto exactamente igual al de Sandy y llevaba incluso los mismos aros en las orejas… El disfraz de ambos quedaba completado por unas cuantas cicatrices elaboradas con látex y maquillaje y repartidas por su cara, brazos y cuello, que imitaban el aspecto de la piel de un zombi.

\- Pues a mí me gustáis – les apoyó Rose, que iba vestida de dama "steampunk" (**), en tonos sepia y caramelo – Estáis muy conseguidos.

Paige, que iba de catrina, cogió del brazo a Kaydel mientras admiraba su conjunto.

\- Pues que sepas que junto a Finn, podríais formar un musical.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Poe - ¿De qué va vestido?

\- ¡De Jacko! – exclamó Finn, apareciendo a sus espaldas, con un disfraz que imitaba al de Michael Jackson en el videoclip de "Thriller". Hasta se había puesto una peluca con el mismo peinado y también llevaba algo de maquillaje en la cara. Todos aplaudieron a su paso y Poe le dio unas buenas palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¡Tío, vas genial! - y al capitán de fútbol casi se le olvidó la posibilidad de que Finn fuera un topo. No podía ser. Había hecho buenas migas con él muy rápido, los había ayudado con lo del Die Natch…

No, Stomer no podía estar en lo cierto. Ya hablaría con él para curarle de aquella paranoia.

Finn seguía saludando al resto, como Tubbs (que iba de Jigsaw) y Stomer (disfrazado de Joker), que lo saludó un poco fríamente. Llegaron algunos más e hicieron recuento antes de entrar al Endor.

\- Falta Rey… - comentó Finn.

\- Acaba de escribirme – intervino Rose – Dice que viene en un ratito, que vayamos entrando nosotros.

Entre comentarios, se pusieron por fin a la cola para la discoteca. No tardaron mucho en entrar y comprobaron que ya estaba bastante ambientado, con gente llenando partes de la pista de baile y rincones de la barra.

El Endor era otro de los bares de moda de la ciudad, otra discoteca como la Coruscant, pero de estilo diferente. Solamente tenía una planta, pero sus techos eran muy altos y estaba decorada con murales que imitaban a árboles como secuoyas y abetos. Las columnas que sustentaban el lugar estaban pintadas a imitación de troncos de árboles y, en lo alto, estaban unidas entre sí por puentecitos colgantes hechos de falsa cuerda y lianas. La cabina del DJ estaba situada en un parapeto que también imitaba a una cabaña de árbol, repleta de plantas colgantes y cuerdas. En las barras y resto de mobiliario imperaba la madera y un estilo étnico, con varias plantas decorando los rincones y algunas falsas lianas colgando del techo. En una de las paredes, el muro estaba abierto a una especie de pequeño patio, que había sido reconvertido en un mini invernadero con plantas trepadoras y algunas mesitas, a modo de reservados, pero en ese momento estaban vacíos... La marcha estaba dentro del local.

De pronto, algunos alumnos de último curso, que habían ido a saludarles, empezaron a darse codazos entre sí, mientras se llamaban la atención unos a otros para mirar a cierto punto…

\- Mierda, ahí están esos enfermos.

\- Esperemos que no se líe esta noche. Hace dos años hubo bronca con ellos.

\- Con tal de que no se acerquen en veinte metros…

\- Por dios, ¿pero de qué va Ren?

Todos se giraban a contemplar al compacto grupo que acababa de entrar a la discoteca. Iba todo el escuadrón al completo: Phasma y su adlátere Debbie, la chica de las rastas verdes (ambas vestidas de cyberpunk), Hux, que parecía bastante incómodo con su capa de Drácula a los hombros, algunos esbirros de la patrulla de pasillo de Phasma y cómo no, el líder…

\- Imposible – empezaron a murmurar los del Republicano, mientras estiraban el cuello para mirarle - Estará de coña…

\- ¿Pero de qué va?

\- Eso es llevar muy lejos la broma.

\- Sí que se lo ha tomado en serio el muy…

Kylo iba vestido de negro, pero llevaba una extraña levita de cuero y unos guantes con mitones. Lo más inusual era que se había maquillado la cara de blanco, dejando los ojos cercados por unas sombras oscuras. De cada cuenca ocular salía una línea vertical que se extendía por su frente y mejillas. También llevaba los labios pintados de negro, de tal modo que la pintura negra se extendía más allá de las comisuras, conformando una especie de siniestra sonrisa anormalmente grande.

En un segundo, la vista de Kylo se posó sobre el grupo de los Republicanos. Les echó una mirada de desprecio y siguió desplazándose entre la multitud, alejándose de ellos. Hux también les disparó unos cuantos rayos por los ojos, pero siguió a Ren sin desviarse de su paso.

* * *

\- Venga, vamos por esta parte de la barra – dijo Finn mientras tironeaba del brazo de Rose y ambos esquivaban a la gente que bailaba apiñada en corrillos al ritmo de la música.

Una vez hicieron los pedidos de bebidas a los camareros, Finn se giró a Rose.

\- Oye, pareces algo preocupada últimamente. ¿Te pasa algo?

Rose, cabizbaja, le miró apurada. No tenía sentido ocultarlo. Paige ya se había enterado y él había sido su compañero aquella noche.

\- El otro día me llegó a casa la carta con la citación para el juicio sobre lo que nos pasó en el Die Natch. Parece ser que han pescado a los culpables.

Finn frunció el ceño, repentinamente angustiado.

\- Ostras, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Ella parecía muy angustiada.

\- Fue mi hermana quien recibió la carta. Lo sabe todo, sabe que le oculté lo que pasó esa noche y la denuncia. Le he hecho prometer que no le diría nada a mis padres, pero insiste en venir conmigo al juicio. Al menos me ha prometido que no va a matar a Poe por haber consentido que me metiese en este lío yo sola.

\- Bueno, al menos no ha llegado más allá. No estarás asustada, ¿verdad?

\- Un poco.

La mano de Finn se posó sobre la suya.

\- No te preocupes. Yo también te acompañaré. Llevas las de ganar.

\- Sí, pero – Rose, a pesar del ataque de sonrojo que le entró, no podía ocultar su angustia – Nosotros no mencionamos nada sobre DJ como testigo de aquello. Espero que nadie sepa que él estuvo allí…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Él no hizo nada malo. Es más, nos ayudó. Aún no entiendo por qué te empeñaste en no mencionarlo en la declaración.

\- Imagínate cómo le sentaría ver que la poli va a por él. Ese tipo vive fuera de la ley. Un asunto de este calibre no le conviene en absoluto.

Finn miró al vacío, comprendiendo todo.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y entonces de qué tienes miedo?

\- De sus posibles represalias. Sigo pensando que…

Fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Phasma, que se plantificó detrás de ellos. Finn no pudo evitar un leve respingo.

\- ¿Qué tal el brazo, traidor? – preguntó la rubia a modo de saludo cargado de hiel – Pensaba que lo llevarías en cabestrillo. Parece ser que no tuviste suficiente.

Rose miró a Finn y Phasma alternativamente, sin entender, pero Finn le dirigió un gesto con el que le dio a entender que ya hablarían más tarde.

\- No querrías provocar ningún desastre aquí, ¿verdad? – inquirió el joven, alzando el mentón ante la joven que le sacaba una cabeza.

Phasma entrecerró los ojos de color hielo, con los que le clavó una mirada de odio profundo.

Por supuesto que no, hemos venido a disfrutar de la fiesta – aseguró ella con voz helada – Pero no te preocupes, pronto llegarán los desastres – y sonrió de modo enigmático.

\- Si te piensas que así vas a asustarnos, vas lista – intervino Rose. Finn la miró de reojo, calibrando con pesar la diferencia abismal de altura que había entre su amiga y la jefa de patrullas de la Academia. Dos cabezas fijo…

\- Pues deberíais estar asustados – la voz de Hux, que apareció junto a Phasma de repente, los sorprendió de nuevo – Os dijimos que os guardaseis las espaldas.

\- Déjalos, Hux – cortó Phasma sin girarse a su compañero – Lo que tenga que venir, ya les vendrá.

Y ambos estudiantes se alejaron a paso decidido, perdiéndose entre la masa de jóvenes. Finn y Rose les dieron la espalda rápidamente, encarándose a la barra.

\- No tendrías que haber dicho eso, Rose – dijo Finn, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – Rose estaba ceñuda, mirando a la barra con intensa fijeza – Estoy harta de que nos metan miedo cuando les venga en gana. Y sin embargo… - alzó la mirada hasta el punto en que Hux y Phasma habían desaparecido – No puedo dejar de pensar…

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que, realmente, hay una amenaza en todo esto.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Rose inspiró hondo antes de responder.

\- De algo que espero que no sea verdad.

* * *

\- ¡Rey! ¡Eh, Rey! – exclamó Poe, alzando el brazo.

Todos se giraron y vieron a la joven entrar al local. A primera vista, no parecía que viniese disfrazada. Aún estaba a unos metros de ellos, esquivando a la multitud, y no había ningún detalle llamativo en su atuendo. Pero al acercarse, algunos empezaron a reconocer detalles: Una peluca castaña arreglada en una larga trenza, un carcaj con flechas colgado a la espalda, unos guantes con mitones, un arco y un broche en la solapa de su cazadora, que mostraba a un pajarito volando dentro de un círculo dorado…

\- ¡Katniss! – exclamó Kaydel, cuando Rey llegó hacia ellos.

\- ¿La de "Los juegos del hambre?" – preguntó Tubbs - Qué guay…

\- Gracias – concedió ella con una sonrisa, mientras todos admiraban su trenza y su arco.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? – inquirió Stomer.

\- Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo de prepararlo. Y éste era un disfraz sencillo, porque toda la ropa ya la tenía de antes – explicó Rey señalando sus pantalones verde militar, sus botas marrones y la cazadora-chubasquero con capucha a la que le había colocado el broche del sinsajo – Solamente he tenido que comprarme la peluca, el broche y el arco y las flechas – sostuvo su arma en alto mientras explicaba – Le he incorporado algunos elementos porque el que encontré era como muy de juguete. Le he insertado unas prolongaciones con trozos de parabrisas viejos y le he dado a todo una capa de pintura en spray… ¿Veis? – comentaba mientras los chicos se inclinaban sobre ella, visiblemente admirados.

\- Jo, Rey, qué manos tienes… Si lo sé, te habría pedido ayuda para mi disfraz – comentó Paige apenada.

\- Qué va, si está muy bien…

Llegaron Rose y Finn y no todos detectaron la preocupación que traslucía en sus rostros. A Rey aquello le resultó tan extraño, que no pudo contenerse y se zambulló en las mentes de sus amigos. Leyó lo sucedido minutos antes entre ellos, Phasma y Hux. También supo de las preocupaciones de Rose, la carta de la citación, sus sospechas y miedos… Y lo peor, las palabras de Stomer con sus teorías…

\- _Por todos los espacios siderales… ¿Qué jaleo es éste? No sabía nada… Estaba tan pendiente de mis problemas, que he olvidado estar pendiente de otros…_ \- se dijo la joven, mirando en derredor al grupo, llena de remordimientos – _¡Finn jamás haría algo así! Creo que tengo que hacer algo… Pero claro, no puedo decir nada a nadie… Es horroroso guardar secretos… ¡Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo terrible que es que te guarden secretos a ti! ¿Cuándo se han embrollado las cosas de semejante manera?_

Se enteró por los demás de que los cuervos andaban por allí y Rey esbozó una mueca decidida.

\- _Esta noche los tendré cerca... He de hacer algo. Necesito saber qué está pasando por sus cabezas._

Tras musitar una breve disculpa, se metió de lleno en la pista de baile, con un objetivo fijado en su mente dispuesta.

* * *

Alguien espiaba entre las medias sombras de la pista de baile, espiando su mente, vulnerable en aquel momento de temor…

\- **_Decididamente, aún te queda por aprender._**

Cogió su móvil y escribió dos mensajes idénticos.

\- "Debes salir del local ahora mismo. Nos vemos en diez minutos."

* * *

\- Esos pringados se creen algo porque ese vejestorio es su directora, pero ella es una vieja gloria que está pasadísima…

Los tres estudiantes del insti vecino miraron a Hux con cejas arqueadas, sin creerse nada de lo que decía…

\- Armitage, déjate de chorradas. Vuestro director le dobla la edad a la directora del Republicano.

Hux resopló, poniéndose algo colorado.

\- ¡No tenéis ni idea! Al director Snoke lo acompaña la experiencia, sabe de dirigir mucho más que esa desgraciada… Acabó saliéndose de la política hace años, ¿no? Por algo sería…

Los demás lo miraron extrañados.

\- ¿No sabíais que la señora Organa estaba metida en política? Por favor, ¿no leéis las noticias locales?

Otro de los muchachos del grupo, que tenía más pinta de capitán de rubgy que del equipo de debate, declaró:

\- Tío, eres un friki. A nadie le importan esas personas de hace tanto tiempo…

Hux abrió la boca para iniciar una de sus exaltadas peroratas en respuesta, pero le dieron un tirón del cuello de su capa de Drácula. Se encontró de bruces con la cara de Phasma, que iba tapada en parte por un dispositivo de pega consistente en una lente que imitaba al metal, más un micrófono de juguete…

Realmente, Anya había dado en el clavo con su disfraz de cyberpunki, o lo que fuera que llevase. Total, a él le importaba bien poco.

\- ¿Te ha llegado a ti el mensaje?

Hux frunció el ceño, zafándose de la presa de Phasma.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Del mensaje de Kylo – y Phasma alzó su móvil a cinco centímetros de las narices de Hux, quien a duras penas lo leyó medio bizqueando. Frunció el ceño y refunfuñó:

\- ¿A qué juega?

\- Ni idea, pero prefiero fiarme – replicó Anya – Yo me piro.

\- Espera – y Hux metió su mano en el bolsillo, para comprobar con gesto aún más extrañado que él tenía el mismo mensaje de Kylo - ¿Pero qué narices pasa? – comenzó a teclear furiosamente - ¿A quién ha visto?

\- A saber – Phasma miró a todos lados con algo que Hux no supo si era aprensión.

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada sibilina.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – y casi sonrió al formular la pregunta.

Phasma le respondió con otra mirada de reojo desde su altura.

\- Sí, por lo que pueda pasarle a quien intente amargarnos la noche. Vayámonos de aquí.

Al ver que la rubia echaba a andar, Hux la retuvo del brazo.

\- Espera… ¿Vas a fiarte así de Kylo? Espera a que me responda, al menos – y alzó su móvil – Paso de hacer maniobras a ciegas. ¿Y si pudiéramos enterarnos de qué pasa?

Phasma lo miró con algo parecido a la conmiseración, para después hablar:

\- Desde luego, no sé cómo Ren te aguanta como amigo desde que érais pequeños.

Hux se encendió.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes, advenediza? ¿Es que tienes envidia?

Ella entrecerró los ojos., enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿De ti? Por supuesto que no, faltaría más.

En ese instante, los móviles de ambos pitaron.

\- "Largaos DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. YA"

Ambos se miraron y, constatando finalmente que Kylo no iba a darles más explicaciones, pusieron rumbo a la puerta de salida del local.

* * *

\- _Oh, dios, ahora no…_

Pero sí. Sí que se estaba acercando. Inexorablemente.

\- _Lo sabe, sabe que estoy por aquí y viene a dar la vara… ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?_

Bummmmm… la salvaje fuerza de la energía de Kylo embistió sus defensas de modo invasivo, buscando resquicios.

Como si todo lo que explorase fuese de su propiedad.

\- _Pues te vas a fastidiar, porque mi cabeza no te pertenece. Faltaría más._

Sintió su presencia casi de modo físico, en forma de oleadas tumultuosas de energía que la cercaron por todas partes.

\- Hola, pringada.

\- Hola, cuervo.

Se giró, completamente desganada ante aquel encuentro.

Y al hacerlo, casi se atraganta con el refresco.

¿Qué demonios…?

\- Vaya, pajarito… Si hasta sales de fiesta y todo – dijo Kylo.

Rey, muda de asombro, no pudo responder hasta unos momentos después, cuando cayó en la cuenta del personaje que había escogido Ren.

\- En serio. ¿El Cuervo? Venga ya. (***)

\- Es una ironía – explicó Ren, atravesándola con la mirada – Casi estoy acostumbrado a mi título de Rey de los Cuervos. Pensé que hacer un guiño al personaje podía ser una buena broma.

\- Valiente tontería – comentó Rey, pero Kylo ignoró su observación. Seguía mirándola fijamente, y ella se sintió de nuevo evaluada. ¿Por qué aquella mirada? ¿Era aquella la mirada de tipo "tío chungo mirando a su rival? ¿Era la mirada tipo "científico mirando a una cobaya de experimentos"?

\- ¿Qué estás mirando? – espetó Rey, mientras notaba perfectamente cómo la vista de Ren se posaba sobre su trenza postiza, que caía por encima de su hombro.

\- Curioso, ambos somos aves esta noche – los oscuros ojos de Kylo pasearon por su disfraz de Katniss de arriba abajo – Pero tan diferentes… Es hasta poético.

Rey alzó una ceja, sin entender ni jota.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tú eres el pajarito que lucha por ser libre – Kylo señaló el emblema del sinsajo que llevaba prendido al pecho.

Rey entendió de repente, y replicó, veloz como el pensamiento:

\- Y tú un pajarraco carroñero que disfruta fastidiando a los demás – espetó, mirándole fijamente ella también, alzando el mentón para intentar salvar algo de la diferencia de altura entre ambos - ¿No te aburres de ser así?

Él compuso un gesto apático y Rey notó cómo reconcentraba su enfado para poder responderle. Dio unos pasos para rodearla mientras la miraba con desprecio.

\- Es mucho más divertido ser así. La sensación de libertad es increíble.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres imposible, Ren – e hizo ademán de alejarse – Ahí te quedas.

Se perdió entre la multitud, notando la mirada hosca y acerada del líder negro clavada en su nuca.

\- A la porra. Yo, a lo mío.

Se concentró en localizar a Hux y Phasma por la sala, pero no los veía por ningún lado. A la que sí vio fue a Kaydel, que venía de los aseos…

\- ¡Hola! ¿Me acompañas a la barra? Vamos a pedir algo.

\- No puedo, tengo que buscar a alguien.

\- Anda, vamos ven conmigo. Luego te acompaño yo… - pidió Kaydel cogiéndola del brazo – A mí también se me han perdido unas amigas de mi clase…

Sin que Rey lo pudiese evitar, la joven tiró suavemente de su brazo camino a la barra, mientras Rey miraba a todos lados en vano.

* * *

 _(*) "I got chiiiills, they´re multiplying!" - frases de la canción "You´re the one that I want", de la archiconocida película "Grease"._

 _(**) Steampunk es un estilo que mezcla la época victoriana, la ciencia ficción y el futurismo. Digamos que mezcla los sobreros de copa con los mecanismos de vapor, corsés con hebillas, globos teledirigidos y naves espaciales que se mueven por poleas y engranajes… Hay muchas pelis y series que siguen esa estética. Ejemplos: "La liga de los hombres extraordinarios". Un estilo retro pero a la vez futurista._

 _(***) En serio. ¿El Cuervo? Venga ya…_

 _"El Cuervo" ("The Crow") es una película de temática sobrenatural de 1994, cuyo protagonista es un antihéroe que viste del modo en que os describo. ¿Las razones para estas pintas? Tendríais que ver la película. Os aviso: es muy oscura y bastante violenta. El hecho de que Kylo haya escogido ese disfraz me parece una auténtica auto-broma bastante digna de un Ren adolescente que viviese en nuestra época. "¿Qué me llamáis Cuervo?" Pues os vais a enterar, malditos haters…"_

N.A.: Madre mía, y yo que iba a escribir un capítulo dedicado en buena parte a la fiesta y al cachondeo, y al final me ha quedado uno de lo más triste y tenso… Muchos detalles han sido revelados y Rey tiene algunas piezas más del puzzle que es Kylo Ren /Ben Solo.

Avances para el próximo capítulo: Seguimos de fiesta en pos de Rey, que a ver dónde se acaba metiendo. Presenciaremos la próxima lección de Luke y sabremos de algún que otro dato más sobre el pasado. ¿Y quién es Ionescu, ese misterioso rumano con el que Snoke quiere contactar a toda costa? Ya se irá viendo. Por último, visitaremos a Kylo. Al muchacho no le da tiempo a arreglarse para las visitas y por tanto, es muy seguro que acabe cometiendo alguna que otra estupidez.


	16. Prodigios y progresos

**N.A. Vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo capítulo. Llevaba ya listo casi una semana, pero necesitaba avanzar con el siguiente para daros un avance del próximo (como siempre hago) algo más exacto. Como veis, no puedo asegurar cada cuánto voy a actualizar, aunque decididamente uno o dos capis por mes va a haber. Más no puedo correr, ya que el trabajo y cursos de tardes me tienen ocupada.**

 **Muchas gracias por las lecturas, faveos, reviews y demás. Doy la bienvenida a lesvalkiries a este humilde fic y le agradezco mucho sus palabras. Me alegro de que la historia te esté pareciendo interesante, aunque sea tan distinta a la tuya ^_^ Intentaré seguir mejorando día a día.**

 **Hale, vamos al lío.**

 **15**

 **Prodigios y progresos**

\- Kaydel, de verdad que no puedo quedarme contigo… Estoy buscando urgentemente a alguien – repitió Rey, ya bastante nerviosa, tironeando del brazo que le sujetaba su acompañante, que la miró extrañada.

\- Vamos, ¿qué prisa tienes? Luego le buscas…

\- No, esto es serio – Rey se encaró a su compañera – Busco a esos dos de la Academia… la chica alta y rubia que siempre va con Ren, y el pelirrojo, Hux…

\- ¿Phasma? ¿La jefa de patrullas de pasillo? ¿Para qué quieres buscarlos?

\- Ya te lo contaré, pero es que tengo sospechas de que van a hacer algo…

Kaydel la soltó al momento y se puso en jarras, mirando a Rey fijamente mientras ésta volvía a mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente.

\- Explícate – le pidió la chica rubia.

\- No puedo, necesito largarme y buscarles, antes de que la líen… Tengo que irme – y Rey empezó a separarse de ella, pero Kaydel la sujetó de nuevo.

\- ¿Es algo peligroso? Avisaré a Poe y los demás, y nos…

\- ¡No! – Rey agitó las manos mientras intentaba alejarse de nuevo – De verdad, Kaydel, puedo con esto. Solo necesito encontrarles…

En ese momento, Stomer pasó detrás de ellos, que llevaba cogida de la mano a una guapa chica de largo cabello oscuro: la famosa Becky con quien llevaba tonteando desde hacía un tiempo.

\- ¡Eh, Starck! – y Kaydel enganchó a Stomer de la solapa de su traje. Le dio tal tirón que casi se cae al suelo, mientras Becky los miraba confundida - ¡Necesitamos ayuda por aquí! – gritó Kaydel, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo de la música.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó Starck, entre extrañado y enfadado por haberle estropeado el momento.

\- ¿Has visto por ahí a Hux y a Phasma?

Stomer casi bizqueó ante lo rara que le pareció la pregunta, y se encorvó un poco para ponerse a la altura de su amiga y hablarle mejor.

\- Ah, pues mira, sí que acabo de verlos… Iban a hacia la puerta…

Sin mediar palabra, Rey salió a escape de allí, mientras los demás la miraban estupefactos.

\- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – inquirió Stomer, despistadísimo.

Mientras, Rey avanzaba entre la multitud, casi a zancadas, maldiciendo la masa humana que le impedía desplazarse más rápido por la pista… Chocaba con unos y otros, el carcaj y el arco se le enganchaban en los accesorios de otros trajes y estuvo a punto de perder un ojo porque la espada de alguien se interpuso en su camino…

\- _¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo perder a esos dos! ¡Necesito acercarme a ellos! ¿Dónde narices se meten? Kylo, eres gilipollas… Qué oportuno…_

Estaba segurísima de que su encuentro no había sido fortuito, sino que él se había cruzado con ella a propósito para hacerle perder valiosos segundos que podrían estar ayudando a Hux y Phasma a escabullirse no solamente de la discoteca, sino del barrio. Un coche cercano, un acelerón… y adiós oportunidad para leerles la mente y averiguar su próximo paso…

Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada y, por precaución, volvió a girarse para echar una última visual al recinto. Solamente veía cabezas iluminadas por las luces intensas de los focos, una marabunta de confeti y serpentinas y regueros de telaraña falsa colgando de las columnas del local.

Y entonces, vio que en lo alto de la cabina del DJ, en la parte superior de una de las columnas principales, algo iba mal: salía humo de uno de los altavoces junto a la madera. No veía bien desde aquella distancia, pero parecía haber un nudo de cables que… _¡oh, mierda!_ empezaba a prender también…

Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y momentáneamente se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo, con la mirada y el alma puesta en aquel incidente: observó cómo el DJ salía un momento de la cabina, tal vez detectando el olor a quemado. Pareció sobresaltarse y entró de nuevo a la cabina a por una sudadera, con la que empezó a golpear los cables, en un vano intento de apagar el fuego. Pero las chispas empezaron a saltar y el DJ empezó a ponerse nervioso… Dio un traspiés y se tambaleó hacia atrás, precipitándose al vacío…

El tiempo se paró en aquel instante. Notó el latido de su corazón en sus sienes, el sonido de su respiración apresada en su garganta… Pero ordenó a sus pulmones que se calmaran y respiró hondo. Su barrera de energía despertó de nuevo y la dirigió rápidamente hacia el DJ. Era como si todo sucediese a cámara lenta… Casi juraría poder ver cómo el muchacho braceaba asustado antes de caer sobre la masa de bailarines que aún parecían no haberse dado cuenta del accidente…

Focalizó sus fuerzas y dejó que su luz interior la guiara. Respirando como le había enseñado el profesor Skywalker.

Y lo logró: el cuerpo del joven ralentizó su caída…

Pero lo más extraordinario no fue eso, sino el hecho de que no lo había logrado ella sola.

La energía de Ren estaba allí.

Desde un punto que no supo localizar (tenía demasiadas cosas que gestionar en aquel espacio de décimas de segundo), Kylo estaba dirigiendo sus poderes hacia el mismo punto, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Notó sus vibraciones, que, como venía ya siendo frecuente, perdieron su cualidad glacial, para volverse más a tono con las suyas propias, pero sin perder un ápice de fuerza. Era una corriente de poder en estado bruto de tal magnitud, que hasta ella misma quedó anonadada. Era impresionante.

Y por una vez, no notó amenaza, ni peligro; porque ambos estaban trabajando por un objetivo común en ese instante, por muy breve que fuese.

La energía de Kylo se mezcló perfectamente con la suya, sin hacerle daño, sin invadirla, sencillamente acompañándola, sumando su poder al suyo en una sincronía que casi la asustó, de tan perfecta y precisa que era. Sin saber por qué, le volvieron a la mente muchas de las sensaciones que había percibido en aquel viaje aéreo que había efectuado con el profesor Skywalker mientras estaba sentada sobre aquella roca, meditando casi en trance y sintiendo que era una más con el aire, la atmósfera, el infinito…

Era lo mismo. En este instante, la energía de Kylo y la suya eran una sola. Dos potentísimos campos de fuerza, que acabaron fundiéndose en una especie de corriente que rodeó al DJ. El muchacho cayó al suelo suavemente, en un golpe bastante amortiguado que tuvo la virtud de alarmar a todos los que estaban cerca de él, al notar repentinamente un cuerpo humano pasando sobre sus cabezas… Entre el estruendo de la música, se oyeron gritos de sorpresa, el DJ desapareció entre una maraña de cabezas asustadas y ya algunos habían dirigido la vista hacia la cabina de música. En un santiamén se llamó a los bomberos y pronto la discoteca cobró una nueva actividad frenética, con gente saliendo a escape de la puerta, mientras el personal de seguridad y camareros ayudaban a despejar el recinto.

Aquella nube de alarma no pareció salpicar a Rey: la joven permanecía quieta, con la mirada aún clavada en el punto donde había caído el DJ al suelo, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Su próximo movimiento reflejo fue buscar a la segunda fuente de poder…

Ahí estaba, justo en la otra punta del local, ajeno a la maraña de confusión y al susto provocado por la humeante cabina de música, envuelto en su levita negra y mirándola con aquella media sonrisa pintarrajeada de mala manera… ¿O era solamente el maquillaje?

* * *

Kylo permanecía de pie, también clavado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse por alguna misteriosa razón. Y aquella razón tenía que ver con el hecho de que su mirada, atravesando la sala entera, se clavaba en Rey. Algo lo ataba inexorablemente a no retirar el contacto visual, a estudiar su gesto con marcado interés, mientras se preguntaba qué demonios acababa de hacer en los minutos anteriores. Era como si un hilo invisible lo aferrase a ella, instándole a no abandonar su campo visual, mientras monitoreaba el miedo y la confusión en el rostro de la chica. Algo lo conminaba a no alejarse, gritándole que su lugar era ése, que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y que había estado como destinado a ello.

Se sintió bastante extraño, porque, al contemplar a Rey, halló cierto deleite en observar su estupefacta expresión. La muchacha estaba total y absolutamente alucinada por lo que acaba de pasar, y no apartaba la vista de él, aún rodeada de gente gritando, haces de luz y confeti.

El problema es que él también estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Maldito demonio de la locura.

* * *

Rey no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante con ellos dos, pero una cosa sí que tendría clara a partir de aquella noche: su extrañísima relación ya no podía llamarse "enemigos mortales". Era imposible.

Habían traspasado un nuevo límite. Otra vez.

¿A cuántos lugares más le quedaba por llegar en compañía de aquel enigmático joven?

* * *

\- Y entonces se esfumó, sin que pudiéramos pillarla. Menos mal que cuando ocurrió lo de los bomberos, volvió con nosotros.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y no pasó nada más?

Poe estaba verdaderamente interesado en los nuevos datos que estaba obteniendo de Kaydel aquella mañana. Con el revuelo del incidente en la discoteca, el tema se había diluido… Por eso, Kaydel, en aquel cambio de clase, volvió a sacar el asunto de su encuentro con Rey.

\- No, solamente desapareció unos minutos, justo lo que duró el incidente del DJ – explicó la muchacha rubia, mientras preparaba su libro - Cuando llegaron los de emergencias, nos encontró en la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Y para qué decías que los buscaba?

\- Por lo visto sospechaba que "iban a hacer algo". Probablemente iba a intentar pararles los pies.

\- ¿Ella sola?

Kaydel se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale, hablaré con ella. Lo que me extraña es que no haya querido contarle nada a nadie. Y otros dos que me tienen en ascuas son Rose y Finn. El sábado me pareció que estaban algo preocupados. Y al principio de la noche no estaban así.

\- Qué raro. ¿Crees que tuvieron algún encontronazo con alguien? ¿O discutieron entre sí? – aventuró Kaydel, sorprendida ante las nuevas informaciones.

\- No sé. ¿Con Phasma, por ejemplo? Sabemos que se la tiene jurada a Finn. ¿Te enteraste de la guarrada que le hizo con el coche?

\- ¡Sí! – saltó Kaydel, indignadísima, dando un golpetazo en su pupitre - Me lo contó Tally el otro día… Es denunciable, ¿a que sí?

\- Supongo, pero creo que Finn no lo va a llevar adelante… - Poe se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se mesó el cabello ya revuelto. Permaneció unos instantes en reflexivo silencio y de pronto abrió mucho los ojos – Oye, ¿crees que lo de Rey tendrá que ver?

Kaydel consideró sus palabras un instante, apartando la mirada de él.

\- ¿Te refieres a que ellos se lo hayan contado a Rey y ella estuviese ayudándoles?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, para después manotear en el aire, como despejando aquellas locuras de su cabeza, hablando a la vez.

\- Baaaaah, ni de broma…

\- Claro que no.

\- No debe de ser eso.

\- Sería mucha casualidad.

\- Pues sí…

\- Ejem, ejem.

El carraspeo había venido de algún punto detrás de ellos. Ambos alzaron la vista y se encogieron instintivamente…

La profesora Holdo estaba de pie tras ellos, mientras el resto de la clase, ya sentada en sus sitios, les contemplaba con sonrisas conspiratorias.

\- ¿Han acabado ustedes ya la charla o creen que debemos esperarles unos minutos más?

Tierra, tráganos, pensaron Kaydel y Poe a la vez, mientras se oían algunas risas amortiguadas en el aula. Pero se recompusieron y Poe habló por ambos.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, estábamos concentrados en la conversación y…

\- Ya veo – replicó Holdo serenamente – Concentradísimos. Hasta el punto de ni oír el timbre ni a mí.

\- Lo lamentamos de verdad – medió Kaydel con expresión contrita.

\- Cuando acabe la clase, quédense. Hablaré con ustedes un momento.

\- Entendido – y ambos asintieron.

Holdo se alejó hacia su mesa, mientras Kaydel y Poe preparaban sus cuadernos con la cabeza gacha. Kaydel empezó a farfullar maldiciones por lo bajo, diciendo algo de un expediente, pero Poe seguía dándole a los engranajes.

\- _Tengo que hablar con Poe y Rose. Y definitivamente, tengo que enterarme de por qué Rey se marcha a la aventura para enfrentarse a esos dos desgraciados por su cuenta._

* * *

Rey se alegró de haber traído una gruesa sudadera esa mañana, pues hacía bastante fresquito. Aparcó la moto, se quitó el casco y fue hasta la puerta, llamando cautamente. No esperaba que Luke abriera, pero ahí estaba él, esperando tras la envejecida puerta de madera.

\- Buenos días, profesor.

\- Llegas tarde – y Luke salió de la casa, cerrando tras de sí y echando a andar – Vamos.

La muchacha obedeció y lo siguió por el lugar. Volvieron a caminar entre las estrechas franjas de hierba que circundaban la parte alta de los acantilados, yendo esta vez en dirección opuesta a donde habían estado la vez anterior. Llegaron a un repecho en el camino, asentado junto a una sólida pared de piedra, consistente en unos pocos metros cuadrados de hierba alta y fresca, justo al borde de un risco que parecía cortado a cuchillo y que se alzaba como una fenomenal pared de piedra lisa. Bajo ella, las olas rompían con furia, pero el sonido les llegaba amortiguado, como así constató Rey mientras tomaban asiento entre la hierba y las piedras diseminadas por el lugar.

Luke no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino, pero en cuanto se sentó, arrebujándose en su bata de casa marrón, empezó a hablar.

\- Todavía me pregunto cómo es que te he dejado volver aquí, después de lo del otro día.

\- Señor, lo siento mucho – se apresuró a decir Rey - Siento haberle asustado. No quise hacerlo…

\- Pero lo hiciste. Y ni siquiera luchaste contra ello.

La joven bajó la mirada, pero se negaba a permanecer callada. Necesitaba aquellas clases.

\- Lo entiendo. Me queda mucho por aprender aún. Necesito ayuda. Y le doy las gracias por atenderme.

Skywalker suspiró.

\- Estos días he intentado practicar la respiración. Lo he intentado, y creo que voy mejorando.

\- ¿En serio? – Luke alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre? – preguntó ella, muy dispuesta.

\- Adelante…

Con una media sonrisa, Rey adoptó la posición de meditación, cerró sus ojos y dio varias respiraciones profundas. A los pocos instantes, a su alrededor, para cualquiera que pudiera detectarlo, su energía había formado un sólido y estable manto que la rodeaba. El suelo comenzó a vibrar tenuemente bajo ellos, pero Luke no dio muestras de incomodidad.

\- Basta – pidió, y Rey abrió los ojos. Automáticamente, su barrera se redujo a un leve zumbido que retumbaba en sus oídos.

\- Pareces más equilibrada que hace unas semanas – corroboró, asintiendo levemente – Pero no debes confiarte. Esto es sólo el principio.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Ardía en deseos de preguntarle cómo podía Luke evaluar sus poderes, si el mismo parecía que no los estaba usando, pero se mordió la lengua. Era primordial que Luke volviese a confiar en ella, y se había estado esforzando mucho los días anteriores. Había intentado sacar tiempo entre sus deberes, las obligaciones de la casa y los encargos del taller. A pesar de que varias noches acababa agotada, se forzaba a sentarse en su cama y dedicar un rato a meditar y respirar. Sabía que le iba la vida en ello. Y la de otras personas, también.

El incidente con el coche, el enfrentamiento en el centro comercial, la caída del DJ en el Endor…

Cosas así no podían volver a pasarle. Estaba harta de no controlar lo que ocurría.

Bueno, lo de los Skype astrales con Ren seguiría siendo el único factor aleatorio de su vida…

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, profesor?

\- Sí.

Rey intentó no titubear.

\- ¿Su sobrino también aprendió el mismo autocontrol? ¿Le costaba menos que a mí?

Luke pareció algo extrañado por la pregunta, pero pronto adoptó un gesto neutral.

\- En absoluto, Rey. Ben tenía un poder inmenso, pero en estado bruto. Llegó a aprender a manejarlo muy bien, pero el problema era su genio. Era incontrolable, se frustraba muy a menudo y por tanto era propenso a estallidos de furia que daban al traste con tardes enteras de entrenamiento.

\- Entiendo. Pero aún así, usted no se rindió.

Luke dirigó su mirada a unas briznas de hierba con las que estaba jugueteando en aquel momento.

\- Hice lo que pude por él. Su madre tenía las esperanzas puestas en mí. Han era muy Han en eso, pero al final accedió a que le entrenase. Y, pobre de mí, pensé que podría conseguirlo, tarde o temprano. Pero ahora comprendo que fui un arrogante al intentar adiestrar a Ben.

La mirada azul del profesor Skywalker se alzó y se perdió en el horizonte, frente al cual estaban sentados.

\- Ya con nueve o diez años, Ben era ingobernable. Sus padres me contaban los malos informes que les llegaban del colegio, hasta que se plantearon la idea de educarlo en casa. Pero aquello era inviable, pues no podían encargarse de él. Yo, en los ratos que pasaba con él, hice lo que pude por ayudarle. Intenté inculcarle el autocontrol, pero llegó a desafiarme constantemente y cada día era más rebelde que el anterior. Vi que la oscuridad de Ben era demasiado grande. Se volvió contra mí. Debimos haber sospechado que Snoke estaba rondándole…

Rey frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Ahí había un agujero que tapar en el tapiz de la historia.

\- Espere un momento… ¿Snoke? ¿El director Snoke? ¿Ustedes lo conocían?

\- Por supuesto. Tenemos conocidos comunes y en alguna ocasión, Leia coincidió con él, estando yo junto a ella. Sabíamos que era un tipo despreciable, pero ignorábamos que tuviera tanto interés en Ben…

Rey reprimió una mueca de repulsión.

\- ¿Interés? ¿Por qué estaba interesado en él? ¿Es que él sabía algo de sus poderes? ¿Y cómo pudo averiguarlo? P.O. me dijo que la directora Organa y el señor Solo fueron cuidadosos al ocultar a Ben.

\- Son muchas preguntas… Lo poco que puedo decirte es que Snoke no tiene habilidades de ese tipo. Yo las habría percibido…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué ese interés en Ben?

\- Por aquel entonces, ya era director de la Academia. Un buen día me enteré de que Ben le conocía. Jamás supe cómo pudo ocurrir aquello, pero para entonces fue demasiado tarde. Nos dimos cuenta de que debió de ser él quien ejerció esa horrible influencia sobre Ben. Y estoy más que seguro de que, de algún modo, Snoke descubrió que Ben tenía poderes especiales. Seguramente quiso atraer a Ben a su bando.

Rey consideró por un instante aquella horrible posibilidad. Alejar a un niño de su familia para aprovechar sus malos instintos y usarlo para sus propios fines...

Y Ben había accedido a aquello...

¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

\- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo coincidieron él y Snoke?

\- No lo sé. En verano, Ben venía a mi casa a pasar la temporada. Odiaba aquello, me decía que parecía un campamento militar… Siempre le tuve vigilado, jamás salió de casa. Y si salía, iba al bosque, a desahogarse, donde no podía hacer daño y estaba alejado de otras casas. Y Arthur, que por aquel entonces trabajaba para mí, también le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando, cuando yo salía a hacer algún recado o visita.

\- Qué extraño.

\- Cuando empecé a sospechar, quise preguntarle a Ben, pero solamente conseguí enfadarle y aquel día escapó de casa. A las pocas horas, regresó, mucho más calmado, pero a partir de entonces no volvimos a tener una conversación que no fuera en nuestras horas de entrenamiento. Ben se aplicaba mucho en sus clases, pero detestaba cruzarse conmigo por la casa. Nunca hablaba en las comidas, y siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Ahora sé que durante aquellas horas oscuras, su alma se iba partiendo en dos…

Las briznas de hierba, ahora retorcidas y quebradas, cayeron al suelo, y Rey se percató de que a Luke le temblaba la voz.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que fue mi sobrino, en que disfrutaba estando conmigo y yo con él. Un tiempo en el que yo estaba orgulloso de que fuera sangre de mi sangre. Hubo un tiempo en que disfrutábamos destripando móviles viejos y discos duros de ordenador, en que venía a enseñarme sus pequeños aparatos construidos con su mecano. Pero un buen día, aquello se quedó atrás. Ben llegó literalmente a odiar a su padre, que era con quien más discusiones tenía en su casa. Han tenía muchísimo carácter, y Ben lo había heredado, junto con la energía de su madre.

\- Pero, por muchos enfados que tuvieran, un padre es un padre… ¿no?

\- Un padre que no siempre estuvo ahí – aclaró Luke – Ben pasaba solo mucho tiempo, ya que Leia estaba metida en política hace unos años. Han y ella hacían muchos viajes, tenían eventos, mitines, reuniones y no siempre llevaban a Ben con ellos. Arthur y Chewie hicieron de niñeras a menudo… Supongo que aquello motivó que no se dieran cuenta de que Snoke estaba acechando a Ben. Yo tampoco me di cuenta, pero debí haber estado más pendiente de las señales, de los cambios... Ben no estaba sencillamente convirtiéndose en un niño malcriado, sino en algo mucho más grave para lo que no tengo nombre... Nunca se lo comenté a ellos. No quería que se sintieran mal, ni tuvieran miedo. Fui un ingenuo. Ahora sé que debí haber hecho algo más por evitar el desastre.

La mirada de Luke se fijó en el horizonte.

\- Han y Ben chocaban constantemente. Creo que siempre hubo más de Han en Ben que de Leia. Ben se llevaba mal con las normas, con las convenciones. Todo lo cuestionaba, y Han a veces perdía la paciencia con él. Pero yo observaba a Ben, y sabía que, cada vez que Han cerraba la puerta del Halcón Milenario para irse a uno de sus viajes, Ben se llenaba de tristeza. Con ella siempre fue distinto. Ben parecía incapaz de levantarle la voz, al menos durante los primeros tiempos de su rebeldía. Pero, al poco tiempo, también empezó a gritarle.

La voz del profesor se cargó de rabia contenida.

\- Y aquella tremenda noche… Cuando desperté, el pabellón estaba ardiendo y no había rastro de Ben, y Han estaba ante nosotros, en el suelo…

Rey contempló largamente a Luke, y él pareció darse cuenta, alzando la mirada. Sus ojos, e un intenso azul, estaban acuosos.

Y por un instante, la joven pudo entrar a la mente del profesor. Solamente fue un segundo, pero uno muy doloroso.

Vislumbró las ruinas del pabellón del campamento, y un cadáver cubierto con una sábana blanca. Y automáticamente llegó otra imagen: la de una granja reducida a cenizas y dos cuerpos calcinados en la puerta de entrada, a la luz de un atardecer con un sol que hería los ojos…

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué su sobrino hizo eso aquella noche? – preguntó Rey, intentando espantar los horribles recuerdos del profesor de su mente.

\- ¿Te han contado algo?

Rey le explicó lo que sabía por P.O.

\- Como ya te dije, estaba bastante enfadado por nuestra visita. Encontrarse con nosotros en aquel campamento donde estaba empezando a sentirse cómodo le debió de fastidiar bastante, y solamente yo me di cuenta de las señales. Ben estaba más apático que nunca, más frustrado e irascible de lo que jamás le vi. Discutió con su padre, probablemente por alguna estupidez, y más tarde lo pagó conmigo. Muchos de sus compañeros del campamento estaban delante cuando tuvo el estallido de furia. En ese instante lo vi claro: jamás podría ayudarle. La oscuridad había hecho presa en él, estaba finalmente transtornado más allá de toda ayuda que yo pudiera proporcionarle. Necesitaría ayuda de otro tipo, especializada en otros males…

Rey abrió los ojos mucho, sin querer pronunciar sus palabras.

\- ¿Ayuda… psiquiátrica?

\- Salud mental, psicología pediátrica… Llámalo como quieras. El caso es que Ben ya no podía convivir con niños de su edad. Intenté ofrecerle opciones, pero él montó en cólera y entonces saltaron las chispas que prendieron en el material de laboratorio… El resto ya lo conoces.

La muchacha asintió, cabizbaja.

\- Leia le echó la culpa a Snoke – prosiguió Luke - Fue entonces cuando lo vimos claro todo. Snoke había estado hablando con Ben, había estado corrompiéndole. Corromper a un pobre niño… Debería estar penado con la muerte. ¿Qué alma negra hace eso, volver a un niño contra sus padres?

\- ¿Por qué cree usted que lo hizo?

Ahora, la mirada de Luke se llenó de hiel.

\- Por odio, Rey. Y por envidia. Ese desalmado siempre ha buscado la desgracia de la familia Skywalker-Solo. Hay personas que para brillar, necesitan apagar a otras – lentamente, su mirada se suavizó de nuevo, y alzó una mano para posarla en el hombro de la chica – Nunca dejes que apaguen tu luz.

Rey tragó saliva, incapaz de contener el nudo de tristeza que la embargó en ese instante.

¿Por qué sentía las penas de aquella desgraciada familia como suyas? ¿Por qué le estaban afectando tanto?

Prefirió dejar aquellas cuestiones a un lado y enfrentar al futuro, llegara lo que llegara.

\- No he compartido esta historia con mucha gente, así que tú ahora estás en el secreto – explicó Luke – Te he dado esta información porque, si de nuevo vuelves a encontrarte con Ben, necesitas saber de dónde viene.

La muchacha asintió mudamente.

\- Profesor – dijo con firmeza - Necesito desarrollar mi poder. Saber lo que puedo llegar a hacer, Saber cuál mi sitio en todo esto. Para no volver a fallar.

Luke la contempló con solemnidad, y a Rey le pareció que asentía imperceptiblemente.

\- Kylo le falló – añadió la chica - Pero yo no lo haré.

Skywalker la contempló con algo que a Rey le pareció una chispa de esperanza en los cansados ojos.

Pero tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

Incluso antes de que llamaran a la puerta, Kylo ya sabía lo que tenía que contestarle a Hux. Su adlátere pelirrojo tenía la maldita pregunta clavada entre ceja y ceja desde que se levantó aquella mañana.

- ** _Me pregunto cómo pudo aguantar sin preguntarme anoche por Whatsapp cuando se lo dije…_**

Al momento, intuyó que Phasma lo habría contenido.

\- **_Bien hecho, Anya._**

¡Dingdong!

Bajó al recibidor a abrir la puerta y el instante coincidió con la imagen de Phasma explotando una inmensa pompa de chicle de fresa. Ella y Hux esperaban en el porche, con las mochilas colgadas al hombro y sendas caras de sueño.

\- A menudas horas nos convocas – dijo Anya, mascando chicle a boca abierta, quitándose las gafas de sol negras y pasando al interior mientras Kylo se hacía a un lado – Más nos vale acabarlo hoy. Paso de echarle más horas a la domótica.

Kylo reprimió (cosa rara en él) el impulso de callarla a gritos. Verdaderamente estaba ilusionado con aquel proyecto de domótica para la clase de Ciencias Aplicadas y había sido él quien había aportado la idea principal para el proyecto. Bueno, también era él quien estaba construyendo la mayor parte de las piezas para la presentación… En verdad, le estaba gustando y esperaba sacar la máxima nota. Phasma y Hux serían meros títeres que solamente tendrían que aprender unas cuantas cosas para salir del paso en la exposición oral.

Hux venía detrás, casi echando humo por la nariz, y Kylo hizo cuenta mental de lo que iba a tardar en soltar la pregunta.

Exactamente siete segundos, el tiempo que tardó Armitage en entrar a la casa, guardarse las llaves del coche en el bolsillo, quitarse la mochila y mirar en derredor suyo.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vas a explicar qué pasó anoche?

No la vio por estar justo detrás de él, pero Phasma puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Vuestra seguridad estaba comprometida. Evité que alguien os espiara. Dejémoslo así.

Hux abrió ojos como platos y sin evitarlo, se acercó a Kylo con gesto ansioso.

\- ¿Espiarnos? ¿A Anya y a mí? ¿Cómo y con qué intenciones?

Kylo se alzó ante él y, a pesar de que solamente le sacaba unos centímetros de altura a Hux, pareció mucho más alto.

\- He. Dicho. Dejémoslo. Así – repitió, masticando lentamente las palabras.

\- Pero… - comenzó Hux. Kylo iba a lanzarle una de sus miradas intensas y fulminantes, pero no hizo falta, pues su compañero se relajó por sí mismo.

Y de repente, sin venir a cuento, en la mente del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar el himno completo de Irlanda… en irlandés. (*)

\- _**¿Pero qué hace…?**_ – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kylo pareció descomputado por completo, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando y despistado de todas todas. Y el himno seguía sonando en la cabeza de Hux, con sus gaitas y sus tambores, mientras el joven relajaba su gesto y se alejaba de Kylo.

\- Está bien. Olvídalo. Pero que sepas que no hay quien te entienda.

Un aguijón de desconfianza pinchó a Kylo en la nuca, que lo fulminó con la mirada mientras los guiaba a él y a Phasma a su taller. Mientras andaban por la casa, intentó volver a leerle, pero las gaitas y tambores seguían sonando en bucle en la cabeza de Hux…

* * *

Rey alzó el puño, emocionadísima al ver aparecer a la figura juvenil, casi infantil, en la pantalla.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Vamos, Eleven!

Le estaba encantando Stranger Things(**). Iba ya por la segunda temporada y había batido su récord, visionando ambas temporadas en poco más de una semana. No sabía por qué había dejado pasar aquella serie tiempo atrás, pero agradeció mucho las recomendaciones de Rose. Por supuesto, era consciente de que, si hubiera visto la serie unos meses antes, no le estaría provocando tantas emociones como le estaba provocando ahora. Eleven y ella eran tan parecidas… Pero la chiquilla de la serie parecía tener mucho más controlados sus poderes…

\- _Necesito seguir practicando, tal y como me pidió el profesor Skywalker_ – miró su móvil, leyendo un mensaje de Whatsapp – _Más aún, si esta semana voy a volver a tener clases con él. A saber cómo conseguiría mi número. Tal vez Chewie… Debería preguntarle._

Aquella semana no tendrían clase, pues el profesor le acababa de escribir por teléfono, informándole de que, debido a causas personales, no podría reunirse con ella hasta la semana siguiente. Tras responder al mensaje, se reajustó los cascos y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita. Pero la paz duró poco…

Notó el reflujo de poder frío y oscuro y, en un instante, Kylo se había materializado junto a ella, de pie frente al sofá. No se sabía quién parecía más fastidiado: ella o él.

\- Hola, perdedora.

\- Hola, cuervo.

¿Iba a convertirse aquel saludo en un ritual para ambos?

Rey inspiró hondo y reunió fuerzas para recomponer su barrera. Hoy no le iban a interrumpir. Hoy le ignoraría.

Las vibraciones de Kylo parecían, como en las últimas ocasiones en que se encontraban, algo más calmadas. Y realmente, su temperatura ya no era glacial, sino que había pasado a ser un fresquito más soportable. Su energía seguía siendo oscura, pero esta vez era sencillamente un manto que le cubría, sin invadir su propia mente, ni acosarla como antes.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kylo en tono conversacional. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

Él frunció el ceño. Por primera vez, parecía algo confuso.

\- ¿Qué? – insistió Rey.

\- Pensaba que tras nuestros últimos encuentros, ibas a estar algo más suave.

Rey iba a increparle por el uso de la palabra "suave", pero entonces recordó los sucesos de la sala Endor.

\- _Oh._

Alzó la mirada hacia Kylo y sopesó el estado de su poder. No había cambiado un ápice.

Y la verdad es que le picaba un poco la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó.

\- ¿El qué? – replicó él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. Rey se sintió, como otras veces, intimidada. Pero ya no era como antes. Había algo más, algo que llevaba intentando descifrar un tiempo y que aún no lograba averiguar.

\- Lo del Endor. Evitaste que ese tipo se hiciera papilla. Me ayudaste a frenar su caída.

Rey habló lentamente, estudiando el rostro de Kylo mientras respondía y sopesando el estado de su energía. Detectó fluctuaciones en cuanto formuló su afirmación. Era lo que necesitaba.

Algo estaba pasando dentro de Kylo. Aquello no iba nada con lo que era.

Él permaneció en obstinado silencio unos momentos y Rey intentó por todos los medios evitar que su voz no sonara apremiante, sino calmada y reposada.

Realmente no le apetecía que aquello derivase en una conversación desagradable.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres responderme? ¿No quieres que oiga tu respuesta?

\- No siempre dejo que pasen cosas malas. A veces me divierte cambiar los acontecimientos – replicó Kylo con su profunda voz - Porque puedo.

\- Mientes.

\- En absoluto. Y además, necesitabas ayuda. No habrías podido hacerlo tú sola.

\- ¿Por eso acudiste al... rescate?

Las vibraciones de Kylo se volvieron aún más inestables. Había una tormenta de oscuridad a su alrededor, y su rostro comenzó a delatarle. Pareció algo apurado, y sus vibraciones se recompusieron hasta que la atmósfera a su alrededor dejó de ser negro tinta para pasar a…

… A un gris humo.

Algo era algo.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – se quejó él.

\- Lo salvaste – respondió Rey – Me ayudaste con tus poderes.

Kylo abrió mucho los ojos y su gesto se congestionó. Rey creyó entrever que sus orejas se habían encendido…

Se levantó del sofá, arrancándose los cascos en el movimiento, y avanzó hacia él. Y se maravilló ante el cambio que se operó en su expresión. Sus vibraciones eran muchísimo más ligeras, muy turbulentas pero extrañamente cálidas. Bullían de nerviosismo, perdiendo toda capacidad de amenaza. Él permanecía incólume, alzándose frente a ella, pero parecía sinceramente apurado.

Por fin lo entendió. O creyó empezar a entenderlo.

\- Creo que empiezo a caerte bien – aventuró, sin evitar una media sonrisa – Y por eso lo hiciste.

Él pareció escandalizarse, pero recompuso una máscara de frialdad y alzó el mentón.

\- No te vengas arriba. El hecho de que quiera demostrar algo de civismo frente a ti no significa que quiera ser tu amigo.

 _Un momento, un momento…_ Aquello se estaba saliendo de madre…

\- ¿Cuándo hemos hablado de amistad aquí? – increpó ella, incrédula ante los derroteros que estaba tomando aquello.

La máscara de Kylo pareció resquebrajarse. Y por todas sus fisuras salía luz… Rey estaba segura de que las orejas le estaban ardiendo…

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – y él se echó algo hacia atrás - ¿Pasa algo si opino que eres alguien a quien no me compensa destruir?

Rey se paró en seco y esbozó un gesto interrogativo.

\- Piénsalo – prosiguió Kylo, dotando a su voz de aquel timbre acerado e hiriente que tanto molestaba a Rey - Si no te hubiera ayudado, no te habría bastado con tus poderes para salvarle. Tal vez si no te hubiese pillado de improviso, podrías haber hecho algo mejor. Pero cuando las cosas te vienen sin avisar, parece ser que no siempre tienes tanto éxito como el día en que mandaste a paseo aquel coche. Eres débil aún. Necesitas fortalecerte si de verdad quieres protegerte.

Ella acusó el impacto de sus explicaciones. Al menos estaba agradecida de que le estuviera hablando con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y de quién debo protegerme? ¿De ti?

Kylo la traspasó con la mirada y Rey percibió un océano de dudas dentro de él. Jamás habría pensado que la mente de Kylo fuera un lugar tan complejo.

\- De mí, no.

Kylo había pronunciado aquellas palabras con calmada seguridad, suavizando su tono, perdiendo el timbre acerado de antes. Esta vez fue ella quien abrió ojos y boca como platos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

\- No te confundas – Kylo pareció ganar confianza – Solamente he dicho que no me interesa luchar contigo. Ya no.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio?

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

\- Ya. ¿Y se puede saber si solamente puedo respirar tranquila contigo o debo estar en guardia con tus colegas de la Orden? – replicó ella, poniéndose en jarras.

\- Tratándose de ellos, no te garantizo nada.

\- Qué consuelo.

Kylo contuvo una risa y Rey volvió a sorprenderse. Aquel flash de repentina alegría en el rostro agrio de Kylo Ren suponía algo nuevo. Había un verdadero amago de diversión en su gesto. Una chispa de luz que había dulcificado sus facciones por un instante, haciéndolas más atractivas, más relajadas. Su barrera de poder se convirtió en una neblina burbujeante que se puso a tono con la suya.

Inaudito.

Por un segundo, Kylo era solamente un joven riendo ante una broma.

Maravillada, estudió el rostro del joven, buscando más resquicios de aquella alegría, pero se esfumaron enseguida.

Sin saber por qué, le vino la imagen mental de Kylo conteniendo aquella burbuja luminosa con una mordaza.

¿Sería cierto aquello? Todas las historias que estaba conociendo de él… Su pasado con su familia, su descenso a los infiernos en compañía del director Snoke, la terrible noche del incendio...

¿Eran todo capas y capas de oscuridad que encerraban la luz que quedaba aún del pequeño Ben Solo?

\- Gracias – dijo su boca sin permiso – Por tu ayuda.

Kylo pareció algo confuso. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello.

\- Vuelvo a repetirte que no lo hice por ti.

\- Me importa un pimiento – le cortó Rey – No voy a esperar que me digas "De nada", ni algo parecido", porque empiezo a conocerte y sé que no va contigo. Gracias y punto.

La joven lo miró con intensidad, mientras Kylo cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro. Rey lo miró de reojo y supo que estaba pasando por un momento de indecisión.

Era MUY extraño ver a Kylo Ren así.

Y entonces intentó hacer la cuenta de todas las veces que se habían encontrado. Eran tantas, que le había dado tiempo a establecerse un patrón del comportamiento de Ren. Lo suficiente, como para comprobar que esta vez, Kylo no estaba en su salsa…

\- Bueno, no me has explicado qué estabas haciendo – Kylo se cruzó de brazos. Si me lo dices, te ignoraré.

\- Uau, qué considerado – replicó ella, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y cogiendo sus cascos. Se sorprendió de su tranquilidad en las inmediaciones de Ren. Era muy extraño comparado con sus primeros encuentros.

Pero es que ya no le tenía miedo.

Había tenido la confirmación directa hacía unos momentos. Ya no tendría que guardarse las espaldas ante él. Algo era algo.

Kylo la contempló mientras ella le daba las espaldas y se apoltronaba en el sofá. Estudió sus vibraciones y como siempre, experimentó una extraña calma al percibir su energía cálida y brillante. Era un auténtico gustazo sumergirse en sus vibraciones. Debería sentirse avergonzado por pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Decididamente, cada vez estaba más cómodo con aquella perdedora.

Con Rey.

¿Sería por eso por lo que últimamente su poder experimentaba tantas fluctuaciones? Aquello lo tenía inquieto. Pero no había significado una merma en su poder, ni nada parecido.

Tan sólo…

Tan sólo significaba que cada vez le pesaba menos el tiempo que pasaba con ella.

Encontraba ciertamente fascinante interrogarla, saber más de aquella humilde aprendiz de mecánica que no tenía donde caerse muerta y que lo miraba siempre con aquellos ojos de color tan indefinido entre el verde y el miel. Sumergirse en su mundo, tan distinto del suyo. Zambullirse en su barrera de poder cálida y misteriosamente atrayente, capaz de sintonizar con la suya a niveles que jamás había experimentado.

\- Estoy viendo una serie – dijo Rey mientras cogía el mando y rebobinaba el capítulo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Stranger Things.

\- Interesante. ¿Has visto lo parecida que es Eleven a nosotros?

Rey alzó la vista, estupefacta, y no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

\- ¿Tú también lo piensas? ¿Has visto la serie?

\- Las dos temporadas enteras. ¿Y tú?

\- No pienso decirte por qué episodio voy – y ella frunció el ceño – Me harías spoiler.

Kylo le lanzó una mirada de reojo que dejó entrever en parte que aquello le divertía, pero esta vez puso buen cuidado en no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción más.

Era alarmante comprobar cómo, frente a Rey, era facilísimo desnudar su interior y sentirse cómodo.

\- No lo haré – prometió él – Vamos, siempre cumplo mis promesas. El día del taller, cuando hicimos los experimentos, no pasó nada.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y respondió a regañadientes.

\- Episodio 8, segunda temporada.

\- Oh, vaya… Seguro que en cuanto acabe te tragas el 9.

Rey lo observó en silencio.

\- Tú no eres como Eleven. _Yo_ soy como Eleven - Rey se señaló a sí misma al hablar y había un pequeño deje de orgullo en la afirmación - Tú eres como Kali.

Kylo pareció reflexionar unos segundos y respondió.

\- Te equivocas. Kali obra por afán de venganza, porque nunca ha conocido otra cosa. Yo he conocido ambas caras de la moneda y escogí la que más me interesaba. Ésa es la diferencia que hay entre nosotros.

Rey le escuchó, inquieta.

\- Tú no has conocido la otra cara – Kylo intentó conservar bajo llave el recuerdo del suceso del centro comercial, pero lo tenía vivamente fijo en su cabeza – No sabes lo que es dejarse llevar. No sabes hasta dónde puedes llegar. Yo tengo un conocimiento superior al tuyo de mis propias fuerzas. Sé mis opciones y tomé mi decisión.

Rey tragó saliva. De nuevo, la conversación se había deslizado a aguas pantanosas.

\- Lo tuyo me da más pena que lo mío – dijo Rey, venciendo su aprensión - Jamás entenderé por qué, habiendo conocido la luz y personas que te querían, te marchaste y diste de lado a todos.

\- Como te dije hace tiempo, no sabes toda la historia completa.

\- ¿Y si me la cuentas?

Él la miró fijamente, con la duda pintada en el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué querrías saberla?

La conexión se cortó bruscamente y Rey se quedó mirando al infinito, mientras se formulaba exactamente la misma pregunta:

- _¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de conocer su historia?_

* * *

\- Pienso estar allí, y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Bastante tengo con tener allí a Paige…

\- Me da igual. No voy a dejarte sola.

Rose contempló a Finn con ojos muy abiertos. El corazón le dio un vuelco, dejando que aquellas terribles mariposas campasen a sus anchas por sus tripas. Y no pudo resistirse a los oscuros ojos del joven. Suspiró, derrotada.

\- Está bien. Nos vemos en la puerta del juzgado.

\- De acuerdo, me sentaré al fondo y estaré con los ojos bien abiertos – Finn sonrió - ¿Has hablado con la abogada?

\- Sí, hemos revisado la declaración y la denuncia que puse. Paige aún está enfadada conmigo y si no ha matado a Poe todavía, ha sido porque yo se lo he impedido…

\- Y tus padres, ¿cómo están?

Rose reprimió una mueca de dolor casi físico. Tenía bastantes frescas las imágenes del pandemonio que se armó en casa Tico cuando sus padres se enteraron de todo… Claro está, que Rose les dio la versión reducida, obviando ciertos detalles escabrosos que implicaban a cierto hacker… Solamente Paige sabía la verdad.

* * *

\- ¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada? – gritaba su madre, alteradísima - ¡Lo dicen en todos los medios, hay movimientos de mujeres y chicas que gritan lo mismo…! ¡Y mi propia hija se lo calla! ¡Inaudito!

\- Más le vale a ese enfermo buscarse un buen abogado, porque vamos a hacerle la vida imposible – sentenció el señor Tico, hablando entre dientes – Nadie le pone la mano encima a mi hija… ¡Va a tirarse en un correccional hasta que tenga cincuenta años!

\- Papá…

\- ¡Ni papá ni mamá! – cortó el señor Tico – Ese desgraciado va a enterarse de quiénes son los Tico…

\- Papá, la justicia hará lo que tenga que hacer – intentó mediar Paige, mientras el señor Tico pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de Rose. Pero vio, estupefacto, cómo su hija se separaba de él.

\- Lo siento mucho, papá, mamá – dijo la muchacha haciendo una pronunciada inclinación de cabeza – Sé que he traicionado vuestra confianza y lo siento muchísimo. No debí haberme callado.

Los Tico la contemplaron en silencio, mientras Paige cogía la mano de Rose en un mudo gesto de solidaridad. Odiaba sentirse enfadada con ella, pero le podía el afán de protección. Ella también portaba otro colgante similar al de Rose, pero en tonos bronce, su compañero, y siempre le ayudaba a tenerla presente.

\- Nos apena que nos ocultes las cosas, hija – la señora Tico - Siempre estaremos a vuestro lado, pero tenéis que confiar en nosotros.

\- No sois adultas, no sabéis defenderos solas aún – medió su marido – Tenéis que confiar en nosotros. Y más aún cuando te han hecho algo así.

\- Ven, hija mía – y la señora Tico atrajo hacia sí a Rose para envolverla en un maternal abrazo – Lo debiste pasar terriblemente mal…

\- Mi pobre niña… - musitó su padre, acercándose a abrazarla también.

\- No os preocupéis, Finn estaba conmigo y me ayudó.

\- Y nosotros sin conocer aún a ese chico… - dijo la señora Tico - ¿Por qué no lo invitas a casa un día? Querríamos darle las gracias directamente por lo que hizo.

\- Sí, que venga a merendar – intervino Paige, algo más animada – Yo también lo conozco, es muy simpático y se lleva genial con Rose.

Su hermana pequeña puso cara de "noooooo, tierra trágame, ¿qué haces, Paige?" y la capitana de baloncesto supo que iba por el buen camino…

\- Rose, dile a Finn de que el viernes se pase por casa a merendar. Si no lo haces, yo lo haré – propuso Paige, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rose la miró con ansias asesinas, pero Paige siguió sonriendo como si tal cosa.

\- Buena idea - medió la señora Tico - Un chico tan honorable como ese Newby merece un agradecimiento como es debido. ¡Prepararemos pollo a la manera de la abuela!

\- ¿Pero no venía a merendar? - inquirió Rose, asustada ante el nivel de surrealismo que estaba alcanzando la conversación.

El señor Tico se había emocionado y replicó:

\- ¡Que se quede a cenar! ¡Y que se lleve un tupper de pollo de la abuela a su casa!

Mientras sus padres se enzarzaban en una animada discusión sobre la cena, desviándose del tema original, Rose lanzó a Paige una mirada furibunda, pero la hermana mayor respondió:

\- Nada de peros. Me lo debes por el mal rato, hermanita. Así que guarda tus fuerzas para la vista.

Le dio un toquecito travieso en la frente y la rebasó, echando a correr escaleras arriba. Rose exhaló un resoplido con la vista puesta en el piso superior, pero se calmó rápidamente.

Tenía suerte de tener una familia como aquélla.

* * *

Se puso los pantalones y fue a coger la toalla para secarse el pelo. Abrió la puerta del baño, mientras observaba cómo se creaba una capa de vaho en el espejo. Hacía mucho calor allí, así que desistió de seguir vistiéndose mientras se secaba el pelo.

Era un calor parecido al que sintió la última vez que se encontró con Rey.

Bueno, no era exactamente el mismo calor.

¡Era todo tan confuso!

Y de pronto, aquel calor se intensificó. Adquirió aquella calidad que solamente tenían las vibraciones que notaba de ella.

Y Rey apareció de pie, de espaldas a él. Llevaba un enorme jersey en tonos azul plomizo y el cabello recogido en sus característicos moños triples.

Un segundo más tarde, ella suspiró (seguramente percibió su presencia también) y sin girarse, preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué odiabas a tu padre?

Rey se giró y se encontró con el bien definido torso de Kylo sin camiseta.

\- ¡Argh! – gimió la joven, girando la cabeza a otro lado, muy turbada - ¿No tienes algo, una toalla o algo para ponerte?

Kylo permaneció quieto, contemplándola fijamente. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Pero en el fondo de su cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa al comprobar que la joven apartaba la mirada. ¿Había visto visiones o se había sonrojado?

\- **_Sí, claro, ahora voy a taparme. Con el calor que hace. Y tú has redoblado ese calor. No gracias, estoy muy a gusto así._**

La joven no hizo ningún gesto, así que Kylo supo que no le podía oír. Pero enseguida notó las vibraciones de ella ocupando su lugar, cobrando intensidad y sellando su barrera de poder, con lo cual su mente volvió a ser opaca para él.

\- Yo no le odiaba - respondió sereno.

\- ¿Y por qué le hiciste eso al profesor Skywalker?

\- Supongo que te habrán contado que le metí fuego a aquel lugar porque soy muy malo, ¿no? Bien, pues te haré saber que, justo un rato antes, él estaba planeando meterme en un correccional, porque no se fiaba de mí... Vaya, veo por tu cara que ese dato no te lo había dicho ¿eh?

Rey había fruncido un poco el ceño, pero hacía ya tiempo que había tomado una decisión con respecto a Kylo Ren: no dejarse impresionar por nada de lo que él hiciera. Así que intentó mantener una expresión neutra otra vez.

\- Skywalker es experto en quedar como el santurrón de la historia – prosiguió Kylo, avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

\- Podías haberlo matado.

\- Es listo. Sabía cómo escapar.

\- Le fastidiaste la vida. Le provocaste mucho dolor.

Kylo se inclinó hacia adelante. Rey luchó contra la constricción que le provocó la cercanía de su presencia. Ya no se trataba solamente de su energía, que en ese momento estaba calmada, pero intensamente reconcentrada y pulsante, como si estuviese preparado para saltar o defenderse… Lo que en realidad inquietaba a la joven era su cercanía física. El hecho de tenerle tan cerca (y en aquellas condiciones de semi-vestimenta) la perturbaba de un modo extraño. A pesar de no llevar el torso cubierto, el físico de Ren imponía ciertamente y aquello, sumado a la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros sobre ella y su voz grave y reposada, la hizo sentirse intimidada como una niña pequeña.

Inspiró hondo. Necesitaba recomponerse.

La jugada parecía estar saliéndole bien, pues Kylo no percibió ningún cambio en ella. El muchacho solamente notaba sus vibraciones, zumbando suavemente en sus oídos, pulsando las cuerdas de su interior y, misteriosamente, sincronizándose con ellas para crear una extraña atmósfera formada por ellos dos y sus campos de energía. No chocaban, no batallaban, no pugnaban por sobrepasarse el uno al otro… Sencillamente coexistían, sin estridencias, sin picos de poder, explorándose mutuamente, extendiendo mil tentáculos invisibles de luz con los que percibían al otro, percibiendo sus pulsaciones, experimentando el latido del corazón del otro…

Y todo era calma. Una calma que encerraba una inexplicable tensión en aumento.

\- ¿Que le fastidié la vida, dices? – replicó él - Pues él a mí también. Podría haber hablado conmigo para intentar entenderme… ¿Lo hizo? No. Hizo que otros trabajaran por él. Ni siquiera mis padres querían acercarse a mí. Me soltaron con él para ver si podía "arreglarme" – una mueca de asco surcó su expresión - Como si fuera una máquina defectuosa… Psicólogos, orientadores… ¿Y luego el correccional? No, ése no era el siguiente paso. El problema lo tenía él con su actitud.

A medida que hablaba, el propio Kylo se sorprendía de su franqueza. ¿Por qué no le costaba desahogarse con ella? ¿Qué le hacía que provocaba que él hablase tanto de cosas que tenía tan escondidas y sepultadas bajo tanta mierda?

Rey no pareció alterarse. Permanecía tranquila, observándole con toda su atención.

Jamás se había sentido objeto de semejante escrutinio.

\- ¿Y cuál era ese siguiente paso? – inquirió la chica.

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- Lo importante es que eso no es lo que tenía que hacer. Yo había hecho amigos y él se había puesto muy pesado con eso de llamar a mis padres. ¿Te ha dicho que me castigaba durante horas? No, eso no te lo ha dicho…

\- Todos cometemos errores.

\- Él los cometía todos los días. No es el San Luke que todos os pensáis. Yo estuve con él y tuve que aguantar que me llamara oveja negra delante de la gente. Me ridiculizaba con sus ironías. Eso, día tras día, jode mucho.

\- Pero hacer lo que hiciste…

Kylo miró un instante a un lado, resoplando, para después volver a a atacarla con la intensidad de sus oscuros iris. Ella le aguantó la mirada.

\- Era la única opción que tenía para escapar. Para ser lo que tenía que ser.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que marcharte con Snoke era tu destino o alguna mierda de ésas?

Ren frunció el ceño, claramente molesto. Ignoraba cómo habría logrado Rey aquella información, pero empezaba a hacerse una idea de todo aquello.

\- Estás viendo a ese hombre. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente y Kylo sintió cómo una inexplicable rabia lo corroía desde las tripas a la garganta.

\- Pues ándate con cuidado - siseó, notando la hiel y el resentimiento hervir en su lengua - Ya verás que necesitarás aprender mucho por tu cuenta, porque él no consentirá en enseñarte todo lo que sabe.

\- ¿Y con Snoke? ¿Has aprendido mucho? Que yo sepa, él no tiene poderes.

Era rápida, oh, sí. Muy hábil.

Pero él iba a ganar aquel pulso.

\- Es incomparable. Con él me he desarrollado plenamente como persona, algo que jamás me permitieron anteriormente. Dejé todo atrás, las tonterías que me obligaban a hacer de pequeño, a soportar el control de los adultos y someterme a normas solamente por "ser educado", sin ser lo que yo quería.

\- ¿Dejarlo todo atrás? Por dios, Kylo, tenías doce años…

Al oír el punto de exasperación en la voz de Rey, Kylo avanzó un par de pasos más hacia ella.

\- Sí, tenía doce años. Y las ideas muy claras, mucho más que cualquier niño a esa edad.

La joven casi notó la calidez emanar del cuerpo de Kylo. Y de sus vibraciones en rebeldía, no había ni rastro… Hacía rato que se habían fundido en una serena atmósfera con las de Ren.

\- Tú eres especial como yo. Deberías ser consciente de esto también. Tendrías que pensar como yo.

\- No tengo por qué – fue el turno de ella de alzar el mentón de modo desafiante.

\- Jamás lo sabrás. Nunca lo has intentado. Hazlo por una vez.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Dejar atrás el pasado .

Esta vez, la voz de Kylo había adquirido un tono aterciopelado del que hasta entonces ella no había sido consciente. Era una voz profunda, serena, casi atrayente…

\- Mátalo, si es necesario. Solo así podrás ser lo que debes ser.

Rey quiso retroceder, repentinamente invadida no solamente por la cálida presencia de Kylo, que ahora parecía casi agobiante, sino también por la calidad de su voz, la fijeza de sus ojos…

De repente, deseó estar a años luz de él, a muchas galaxias de distancia. No había sensación de peligro inminente, sino una inexplicable necesidad de poner tierra entre ella y su intimidante figura, que despedía andanadas de una energía más cálida que nunca. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí, y no le gustaba ni un pelo. Ya no tenía que ver con sus poderes, sino con su percepción ordinaria. Su cercanía le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Necesitaba sacar fuerzas de donde fuera.

Sintió cómo su zumbido-barrera se reforzaba y su luz interior retumbó en su pecho. Inspiró hondo, sintiéndose algo más segura, y replicó:

\- No quiero ser otra persona. Soy lo que quiero ser. Estoy feliz con quien soy.

Kylo alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Te gusta ser una pringada? ¿Una doña nadie? ¿Una mediocre?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le faltó poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya. Una mediocre que, según tus palabras, te fascina, te interesa y es tremendamente poderosa. Y estoy citando palabras textuales.

Kylo resopló con más fuerza, y casi bizqueó de la intensidad con la que la miraba. Apretó los puños con furia.

\- Es un intento muy patético por tu parte éste de hacerme creer que soy inferior que tú. Yo al menos tengo a alguien en casa que me aprecia y me valora.

Rey abrió la boca, acusando el efecto de su frase y Kylo se creció, arrastrando las palabras y regodeándose en el impacto que causaba mientras avanzaba algo más hacia ella.

\- Sí, sé quién es tu tutor legal. Ese mecánico de medio pelo que tiene el cutre-taller a las afueras de la ciudad. Sé que te trata con la punta del pie y que si no fuera por lo que te paga, habrías salido corriendo de allí.

\- No tienes derecho a hablar así de mí.

Kylo sonrió mentalmente. Por fin estaba desarmando a aquella perdedora. Torpedeándola donde más le dolía. La sensación de descubrir debilidades ajenas lo llenaba de júbilo.

Aunque, no sabía por qué, pero aquella vez, el éxito le estaba sabiendo agridulce. La expresión de Rey había cambiado y ahora parecía verdaderamente dolida.

\- ¿Quién me lo impide? Es vox pópuli. Todos lo saben. Que estás sola en el mundo, que necesitas una figura parental desesperadamente. La buscas en muchos sitios.

Kylo meditó unos instantes mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Rey notó que estaba sondeándola lentamente, con cuidado. Pero estaba teniendo éxito.

\- En Chewie, por ejemplo…

Ella hizo lo posible por no dejar que la frustración trasluciera en su rostro.

\- Vaya… Parece que has encontrado otra figura parental en quien apoyarte. ¿El profesor Skywalker?

\- Basta ya, Kylo, déjame tranquila.

Pero él, íntimamente regocijado por su triunfo, seguía hablando. Mientras lo hacía, intentó amordazar a la ínfima parte de su cerebro que lo instaba a callarse. ¿Por qué le estaba mandando callar? ¿Por qué había una diminuta parte de su mente que se estaba revolviendo de indignación por lo que le estaba haciendo a Rey?

¿Qué le importaba a él aquella desgraciada?

Y volvió a la carga, con nuevas palabras llenas de veneno.

\- Por favor, si solamente lo conoces desde hace un tiempo… ¿Y ya te gusta verlo como a un mentor? No sabes nada de lo que es un padre de verdad. Deja de fantasear. Eres una doña nadie que no tiene a dónde agarrarse.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó ella, al borde de las lágrimas. De repente, parecía varios centímetros más pequeña.

Kylo la contempló, aturdido. Creía que era más fuerte. Era un poco decepcionante.

Pero, por otro lado, experimentó otro sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido: remordimiento.

Una infinitésima parte de su estómago se revolvió con violencia al verla llorar.

Leyó el dolor que le había infringido en todos sus rasgos: en sus ojos húmedos, en su boca deformada en una mueca de pena. Los ojos le brillaban muchísimo, le temblaba la barbilla y las manos.

\- ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así de mí! ¿Por qué te divierte hacerle esto a la gente? ¿Es que no eres feliz de otra manera?

\- Dijiste que era un monstruo – fue capaz de articular Kylo por toda defensa.

Y Rey se dio cuenta, lo percibió.

Aquélla había sido una burda justificación, elaborada sin pensar más allá.

Conflicto.

Fisuras en la oscuridad.

Grietas en la pared negra.

Tormenta, choque, rabia contenida, emociones reprimidas...

Todo eso hervía dentro de Kylo en aquel instante.

Rey le clavó la mirada, negando lentamente.

\- Sí que lo dije, pero créeme – replicó Rey, secándose las lágrimas con la manga del inmenso jersey – No hay ninguna palabra que vaya menos contigo que ésa en este instante.

Y la conexión se cortó bruscamente.

* * *

 **N.A.: Uf, esta vez he podido controlar la extensión mucho más. Si os habéis quedado con ganas de saber más cositas de la segunda clase de Luke y Rey, paciencia, que contaré alguna cosilla más en el próximo capítulo, a modo de flashback. Quiero ahondar un poquito más en cómo avanza con sus poderes. De todos modos, lo importante en este caso era la charla que han tenido. Recordemos que en Los últimos jedi, es más o menos de lo que hablan antes de que Rey tenga ese encuentro con Kylo en sus aposentos… ¿Qué os ha parecido este Skype astral? Como habréis supuesto, reproduce el tercer encuentro de Rey con Kylo en la película. Ha sido muy intenso y muy triste escribirlo. Quería desarrollar algo más la tensión horrible que hay entre ellos, que está bullendo y cambiando constantemente a algo que aún está sin definir…**

 **Algunos estaréis pensando: "pues si ha habido enlace en el epi anterior y ahora en éste, la acción está yendo muy rápido, ¿no? El fic se acabará pronto…" Pues tengo que deciros que no. He colocado estos eventos y escenas muy próximos entre sí, porque son un modo de allanar el terreno para lo que realmente me interesa: la nueva fase en la que están entrando Rey y Kylo. Una fase muy complicada de determinar y que me va a llevar varios capítulos. Y que es verdaderamente lo que me interesa desarrollar en este fic. Porque, definitivamente, estos dos ya no están en el punto en que estaban en el capítulo 4…**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: veremos algo más de los progresos de Rey. Rose y Finn siguen pasándolo mal y toca visita de nuevo personaje. No sé cómo va acabar esto, porque creo que me he metido en un jaleo muy grande incluyéndolo en la trama, pero me la voy a jugar. A ver dónde nos lleva esto.**

 **Y atento todo el mundo, porque Kylo vuelve a desconcentrarse y tropezará con la misma piedra: ESTE CHICO VA A METER LA PATA HASTA LA INGLE Y NADIE PODRÁ IMPEDIRLO XDDDDD**

 **¡Una vez más, gracias por leer, favear, seguir y comentar! Seguiré intentando mejorar en lo que pueda ;-)**


	17. Desliz

**N.A.: En el capi anterior, se me olvidó poner las explicaciones a los asteriscos que dejé caer. Allá van:**

 **(*) Lo del himno de Irlanda me pareció un buen guiño al actor que hace de Hux, Domnhall Gleeson, de ascendencia irlandesa. Ya habréis intuido por qué Hux se puso a cantarlo mentalmente, ¿no?**

 **(**) No sé si conocéis Stranger Things, pero si no la habéis visto, ya estáis tardando. Es una serie de Netflix muy famosa que necesitáis ver YA. Y entonces entenderéis por qué Rey y Kylo son como Eleven y Kali.**

 **Otro inciso sobre el capi anterior: una errata que se me coló. Mencioné la frase "infringir un daño", cuando es incorrecta. Lo que se infringe son las leyes o las normas. Un daño se "inflige". Pido disculpas por el lapsus.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars y sus personajes, así como las referencias a canciones, libros, películas o series que aparecen, son todas propiedad de sus autores. El único personaje mío es cierto rumano que va a aparecer en este episodio.**

 **Más cosas: mil gracias por vuestros faveos, lecturas y comentarios. Ojalá pudiera actualizar antes, pero el trabajo me tiene pillada y por las tardes también tengo cosas que hacer. Y me gusta tener los episodios bien atados antes de subirlos, por eso necesito tiempo. Os agradezco vuestra comprensión, vuestra paciencia y vuestros ánimos. Me ayudan a mejorar! Pienso seguir con esta historia hasta el final, estoy ilusionada por esta experiencia (es el primer fic que publico, porque tengo otros que dudo que vean la luz ^_^U)**

 **Hale, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **16**

 **Desliz**

 _\- No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que me están mirando raro…_

Finn intentó poner una expresión neutra mientras echaba una visual a la familia Tico, sentada junto a él en torno a la mesa del comedor. Los señores Tico le sonreían con las mandíbulas casi desencajadas, Paige se acababa de atragantar con su vaso de agua y Rose parecía a punto de estrangularse con su popia servilleta.

Había aceptado encantado la invitación de Rose a merendar a su casa. Habían aprovechado para repasar el examen de Historia que tenían en unos días y Finn había quedado conquistado por las pastas que había hecho Rose. Al rato, habían aparecido los padres de ella por casa y estuvieron comentado el asunto del juicio y alabando su actuación en la calle. Finn había intentado defenderse burdamente, alegando que solamente le dio un puñetazo al desgraciado que quiso abusar de Rose. Pero los Tico se habían apresurado a replicar que, por pequeño que fuese, su acto de honorable valentía jamás sería olvidado. Y entonces lo habían invitado a cenar el famoso pollo al estilo de la abuela.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a ir al juicio? – inquirió Paige, intentando desdramatizar la escena de modo casual.

\- Sí, claro, allí estaré – respondió rápidamente Finn con aplomo.

\- Nosotros iremos también – explicó la señora Tico, pasándole a su marido una jarra con vino – Necesitamos estar bien atentos a todo lo que pase.

\- Lo mismo digo – y a Finn se le escapó una mirada a Rose – Estaré allí para apoyarla.

A Rose se le encendieron las mejillas e intentó defenderse. Ya estaba bien de jugar el papel de anfitriona apurada.

\- Estará bien tener delante a ese idiota, para que podamos mirarle a la cara cuando dicten la sentencia sobre él.

Todos asintieron con gestos de satisfacción.

* * *

Dejó caer el bolígrafo y miró por la ventana, mientras oía el viento rugir calle abajo. El frío se les había echado en menos de una semana y pronto empezaría a pasarlo mal en el taller, donde hacía un frío horroroso. No le bastaba con la vieja estufa de segunda mano que se había comprado (no había ni que hablar de pedirle una a Carl) y siempre acababa con las manos resecas como la lija. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

 _\- ¿Y si le pregunto a las chicas? A lo mejor ellas saben de alguna crema para manos…_

Estaba aprendiendo bastante en aquellos últimos tiempos. Había empezado a comprender que ir cómoda no estaba reñido con ir guapa, así que, muy a su estilo, había intentado aplicarlo.

Ahora había días en que no llevaba zapatillas, sino botines algo más arreglados. Sus jerseys empezaban a ser los de su talla y había desechado algunos, después de que Paige pusiera el grito en el cielo al verla aparecer por la cafetería con una sudadera llena de agujeros.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa? Solamente son unos cuantos agujeritos en la parte de abajo… - Rey se remangó un poco la sudadera, ocultando la parte estropeada bajo el pantalón – Mira, ya no se ve…

Pero Paige resoplaba, indignadísima.

\- Rey, por dios, no puedes ir así…

 _\- No te puede_ dar igual ir así… - remachó Kaydel, ayudándola.

Rey las miró, despistada.

\- Vale, le pegaré un corte y…

\- ¡No! La tiras y punto – casi jadeó Paige, mientras Rose, a su lado, reprimía una risa – Rey, no puedes ir por ahí con ropa estropeada…

\- Podrías ponértela para estar por casa – sugirió Rose – Así la aprovechas.

Rey le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida. Era un buen punto medio. Así, sí.

\- Vaaaale – aceptó con tono cansino, dejándose caer en la silla junto a Kaydel – Os tomáis muy en serio todo esto…

\- Bueno, no es para tanto – la tranquilizó Paige, cogiéndole una patata de su plato – Pero hay una diferencia entre ir cómoda e ir descuidada. Debes aprenderla. Si algún día quieres entrar a trabajar a un taller, prestarán atención a cómo vas vestida – Rey le lanzó una incrédula mirada de reojo – En serio, Rey. Aunque allí no sea importante si llevas las uñas pintadas, te aseguro que, por muy capaz que seas, si vas bien vestida ganarás el doble.

Rey tuvo que concederle aquel punto y suspiró conforme.

Ninguna de las otras mencionó nada del tema, pero todas estaban ya al corriente de que Rey no había tenido muchos referentes sobre aquel asunto del aspecto físico y la ropa. Las chicas habían prometido hacer pacto de silencio sobre aquello y ayudarla en lo que pudieran sin reñirle.

Pero por ejemplo, Paige no podía evitar estresarse a veces. ¿Cómo era posible que Rey considerase adecuado ir con pantalones de chándal a una discoteca?

Rey, navegando por la mente de su compañera, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

 _\- Puede que les cause quebraderos de cabeza, pero al menos las tengo ahí. Supongo que puedo darme por afortunada._

* * *

Mirando el paisaje y cerrando la Libreta Marrón, suspiró con satisfacción. Siempre había estado sola, nunca había tenido a nadie a su lado que se preocupase por ella y si lo había habido, le habían gritado, regañado o soltado burlas.

Estaba bien vivir al lado de gente que, por una vez en la vida, no te trataba como un monstruo y te hablaba con educación. Cuando regresasen sus padres, se iban a sentir muy contentos cuando viesen que ella tenía amigos ahora.

Empezaba a ser feliz.

Al menos en ese terreno. Porque, en lo concerniente al manejo de sus poderes, estaba un pelín agobiada…

* * *

\- ¡No! No lo entiendes aún – gritó Luke, levantándose de un salto, con más energía de la que le habría supuesto Rey para su edad.

\- ¿Y ahora qué he hecho mal? – preguntó la chica encogiéndose un poco ante el arrebato del hombre.

\- Te desconcentras con una mosca, niña – le regañó, paseándose en torno a ella – Así jamás podrás mantener la relajación por más de unos minutos. Y te garantizo que habrá momentos de tu vida en que necesitarás que tus poderes te acompañen por más tiempo que eso…

\- Profesor, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Qué podría pasarme?

Luke le lanzó una intensísima mirada con sus ojos azules y Rey prefirió callarse. Demonios, qué señor tan brusco…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, después de la conversación que acababan de tener acerca del pasado de su sobrino, aquella actitud le parecía más que justificada. Toda la frustración, la decepción, la angustia de perder a un buen amigo, de ver rota una familia tan querida… Aquello debía de mermar la vida, seguro.

Había mucho que procesar ahí y, francamente, en este instante le apetecía mucho más sentarse a rumiar a solas todos los nuevos datos que tenía sobre Kylo, que dedicarse durante tres horas a cerrar los ojos y fundirse con la nada. O al menos, algo así era lo que le estaba pidiendo el profesor Skywalker. Algo parecido. Pero es que no se enteraba de nada. De n-a-d-a.

Estaba saturada. Sus engranajes mentales eran incapaces de girar más despacio, dando vueltas respecto al eje que formaba Ren. Su desgraciada infancia, salpicada ahora por la horrible influencia de Snoke (que solamente los cielos sabían cómo se había producido), la pésima relación con su familia, su modo frío de dejar atrás todo (¡incluso el cadáver de su propio padre!) para seguir a Snoke hasta Europa y dejarse adoptar por él… Todo se le antojaba un horroroso puzzle que la tenía embebida, contra su voluntad.

Y ahora, mientras cerraba los ojos y la voz de Luke dándole instrucciones le llegaba como entre algodones, volvía a su mente de nuevo la imagen de Kylo, hablando con esa altivez, aquel desprecio, aquellas ganas de hacer daño a sabiendas, diciéndole aquellas horribles frases que habían minado su autoestima.

Le había dolido. Muchísimo. Que le repitieran en las narices algo que ya se preocupaba ella misma de machacarse cada mañana al levantarse.

 _Eres una mierda. Una desgraciada que vive en una cochinera y que malvive con un hombre que es más tu jefe que tu tutor legal._

 _Eres una cualquiera._

 _No eres nadie._

Bueno, estaban Finn, Poe y toda la panda que convivía con ella en el insti. Brillaban como lucecitas en su camino vital, que tenía un tono gris oscuro. Con ellos, empezaba a sentir que era alguien.

Pero, ¿le bastaba aquello?

Cuando conoció a Kylo, el miedo la había invadido. Se mezcló con el terror de percibir su poder descontrolado por primera vez. Más tarde, con el paso del tiempo, aquellos encuentros, a pesar de ser montañas rusas emocionales que la dejaban hecha pedazos a causa de la imprevisibilidad del carácter de Ren, habían dejado de afectarle tanto. Se había llegado a acostumbrar a su talante hosco, desabrido, altivo, misteriosamente obsesivo y decididamente antisocial.

Pero, por una vez, y aunque le reventaba reconocerlo, se sentía "a la par" con alguien. Alguien con poderes como los suyos, que estaba igual de despistado que ella en aquel fenómeno que experimentaban juntos…

Y con quien notaba que había algo más que un intercambio de miradas. Su energía, oscura y fría, se había aproximado en ocasiones a la suya propia en temperatura y vibraciones, aportándole algo parecido a la ¿calma?

Una inusitada paz….

Y después había llegado la maniobra del Endor, cuando él la había ayudado a salvar al "dj". La esperanza había brillado dentro de ella, junto con el estupor y la confusión…

… Para, un tiempo después, ver cómo aquel imbécil tiraba todo por la borda con aquellas palabras hirientes sobre su pasado y sus circunstancias.

Pobre ilusa. Se había imaginado que aún quedaría algún resquicio de humanidad en él.

Él, que le había dicho en otro encuentro anterior que no le haría daño a partir de ahora…

 _Embustero._

De pronto, a su mente, que ahora estaba a oscuras, vino una imagen, muy rápida, como en un flash. Se trataba de la figura de Kylo, rodeado de tinieblas, y estaba poniéndose una chaqueta, también negra. El joven caminaba entre las sombras, cogiendo una cartera, comprobando su móvil y aparentemente ignorante de que ella estaba viéndole.

¿Qué era eso?

\- ¡Rey! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?

La joven dio un respingo y sufrió un impacto en su trasero, piernas y tobillos…

Acababa de caerse sentada sobre la hierba.

\- ¡Rey! ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué narices había pasado?

\- Así que has llegado a abstraerte de nuevo… - comentó Luke - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Con el trasero machacado – se quejó la chica con desparpajo, pues tenía las nalgas doloridas. Se frotó los tobillos, reprimiendo un siseo.

\- Estabas levitando a unos veinte centímetros del suelo – informó Luke – Te has tirado siete minutos así. Y ni siquiera estás sudando. No veo muestras de cansancio – y había un toque de admiración en su voz profunda.

Rey lo miró con ojos como platos.

\- ¿Levi… tando? ¿LEVITANDO? ¿En serio? – y la chica miró a su alrededor, como para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, seguía sentada en la hierba y su cuerpo no había sufrido ninguna descomposición molecular o algo parecido…

\- En efecto – Luke se cruzó de brazos, acercándose algo más a ella – Estabas completamente abstraída. Después de hora y media de intentos fallidos, ya empezaba a pensar que no íbamos a hacer carrera contigo. Y de repente, vas y consigues esto – abrió los brazos hacia ella – Como si nada. Sin apenas esfuerzo.

La muchacha aún no daba el habla.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- En absoluto – respondió Rey débilmente. Al contrario, se sentía tranquila, serena, como recién salida de un sueño profundo.

Así que aquello era entrar en trance… Bien, le recordaba a lo que había sentido la otra vez, cuando voló por el aire…

\- Profesor, ¿es bueno lo que he hecho? Quiero decir, si es lo correcto.

\- Debo decirte que no es lo normal, ver a alguien levitar así como así. Cuando usas tus poderes, debes ser capaz de entrar en un estado mental que te permita un mejor flujo de energía, sin llegar al punto de evadirte del mundo completamente, lo cual puede llegar a ser peligroso.

\- Entonces, ¿debo intentar no volver a flotar de ahora en adelante?

\- No, niña no… No es eso. Tampoco te vayas a los extremos. Dejémoslo en que no te conviene ir a oscuras en estos primeros tiempos. Si te abstraes de ese modo puedes perder el control fácilmente.

\- No quiero que eso pase.

\- Bueno, para eso estamos aquí – Luke la miró a los ojos un segundo, como evaluándola – Hagamos un descanso. Tengo café hecho.

* * *

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí – replicó Kylo, girándose hacia Snoke. Hoy, el joven llevaba unos pantalones y chaqueta negros y camisa blanca. Había que causar una impresión impecable. Su mentor iba, como de costumbre, también con traje de chaqueta, un tres piezas en raya diplomática azul marino.

Kylo se había preparado a conciencia para aquel encuentro, logrando dormir más de la cuenta gracias a unas pastillas que le había conseguido Robert y haciendo meditación aquella mañana. Necesitaba estar a pleno potencial y tener todos los sentidos alerta para poder hacer buenas lecturas de su invitado. De aquella reunión podía surgir una fructífera cooperación que podría darle un nuevo rumbo a la empresa…

Si Robert movía los engranajes adecuados.

Y él era una de sus piezas principales.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta los garajes, donde se alineaban un puñado de vehículos de lujo, con carrocerías tan brillantes y logotipos metálicos tan famosos, que cualquier aficionado a los coches de lujo moriría de la impresión, tras haber tasado aquella colección probablemente en menos ceros de la que tendría realmente.

Robert se adelantó y agitó unas llaves frente a Kylo.

\- ¿El Mercedes hoy? – inquirió el muchacho, alzando una ceja – Empezamos fuerte.

\- Teatro, Kylo – replicó Snoke – Necesitamos impresionar. ¿Qué te crees, que ellos no van a venir en otro monstruo de los que llevan los CEO(*) en Europa?

Kylo, sin llegar a sonreír del todo, cogió la llave mientras ambos llegaban junto al vehículo. Se trataba de un Mercedes Benz clase S del 2015, en color negro, que casi deslumbraba de lo mucho que relucía bajo las luces halógenas del amplio lugar. Se introdujeron en él y Kylo lo puso en marcha. Le gustaba coger el Mercedes: se conducía solo y pasaba a cien prácticamente con sólo rozar el acelerador. Era de sus favoritos en la colección de Robert, pero nada lograría jamás superar su moto… Aquello estaba a otro nivel. Sentir el viento silbando a su lado a toda velocidad, tomar curvas con rapidez, transitar por largas carreteras rectas… Robert decía que era un excelente conductor: además de que su mente estaba a prueba de radares de velocidad y de que controlaba muy bien el volante de cualquier aparato en el que se sentase. Y no se contentaba con eso. Algún día intentaría algún curso de pilotaje de avión. Seguro que era una pasada y se le daba bien.

 _Seguro que el día de mañana eres tan buen conductor como tu padre. Era capaz de conducir cualquier chisme que tuviera ruedas._

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas por un rostro que aborrecía, pasaron por su mente como un horroroso flash que enterró bajo su pie, pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Tomó una curva de la larga avenida de mansiones en la que vivían y sonrió levemente, mientras enfilaba hacia la salida para la autovía. Era una auténtica gozada. Francamente, no entendía cómo podía pasearse Rey con su chatarra de color barro por la ciudad…

Aquella muerta de hambre, inclinada sobre su lata con ruedas, poniendo hasta cara de velocidad y todo sobre aquel trasto que seguro ni llegaba a los cien por hora. Patética…

Aquella desgraciada que le revolvía las tripas cada vez que lo miraba con aquellos ojos que gritaban fuego. Y luz. Y calidez. Y otras mil sensaciones innombrables e inclasificables, que lo llevaban a interesarse por ella, a acercarse a ella, como un puñetero imán.

Aquella doña nadie a la que había hecho llorar del modo más vil posible.

Bueno, qué más daba. Él era Kylo Ren. Amargar al personal era parte de su día a día.

Meneó la cabeza, disgustado. Tenía que sacudirse aquellas distracciones de la cabeza, hoy más que nunca.

La aguja del acelerador llegó a los ciento cuarenta.

* * *

Snoke era un hombre previsor y amante de iniciar toda batalla en terreno neutral. Siempre calmaba al enemigo el hecho de verse en tierra de nadie. Por eso se habían citado con el rumano en el centro de convenciones Ciudad Nube, un fantástico complejo destinado a albergar reuniones de empresa, congresos y cualquier otro evento similar. Estaba equipado con una zona de ocio con piscinas, zonas deportivas, restaurantes y coctelerías, además de un lujoso hotel, donde solían pernoctar muchos clientes adinerados que preferían huir del ajetreo de la ciudad cercana.

Robert había citado allí a los rumanos, no sin antes haber comprobado la seguridad, cámaras y personal de servicios, así como entradas y salidas, aparcamientos y reservas de hotel. En realidad, casi la mitad del personal trabajando allí aquel día estaba al servicio de Snoke. Le gustaba tener ojos y oídos en los rincones más insospechados.

\- Ah, ¿pero Ionescu no sabe que tenemos controlado todo el lugar? – inquirió Kylo, mientras derrapaba con pasmosa seguridad por una pronunciada curva en la carretera entre colinas.

Robert le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

\- Si es tan listo como creo que es, se lo estará imaginando. Pero él también sabe jugar y vendrá preparado. Tendrás que estar tremendamente alerta, hijo.

Kylo asintió levemente mientras miraba al frente. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello iba a ser pan comido. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre toda esta operación.

La primera parte había salido a pedir de boca: Snoke, con un par de hábiles maniobras disuasorias y alguna que otra mentira, había logrado sacar a Brendol Hux de la ecuación que conllevaba aquel trato con los rumanos, para convertirse él en el único enlace con la Red Star Corporation.

Bogdan Ionescu, su objetivo en aquel plan, era un multimillonario poseedor de varias empresas tecnológicas, muy al estilo de la Red Star en aquella parte del planeta, con socios muy importantes en la zona de Asia Pacífico. Snoke, en calidad de accionista mayoritario de la empresa, tenía cierta libertad de movimientos y había puesto el ojo en aquella colaboración con el rumano. Más concretamente, en sus laboratorios y personal de investigación. Si la Red Star pudiera poner sus garras encima de aquellos enlaces en Europa, su control en el mercado aumentaría exponencialmente. Por eso, le interesaba atraerse la confianza y las inversiones del rumano.

Para ello, necesitaban congraciarse con Ionescu. Y para lograr aquello, a Snoke no le importaba demasiado dejar que ciertos "diseños experimentales" y "patentes clasificadas sin determinar" de los laboratorios de la Red Star se colaran en las negociaciones, a modo de ofrenda amistosa. Filtrar datos a las personas adecuadas siempre se le había dado bien y no había mejor sensación que la de hacer creer al enemigo que iba un paso por delante.

Si ellos le daban de comer con su propia mano, alentando sus ambiciones, poco importaría aquella maniobra, dejando que Ionescu usase aquellas filtraciones como mejor le pareciera. Que las mejorasen en sus laboratorios y las presentasen al mundo. La Red Star tendría que asociarse con ellos si les iban a ganar la carrera en el desarrollo tecnológico… Más tarde, se cobrarían su recompensa en una fructífera inversión. Y aquello era solamente la fase uno. Porque en la fase dos, Snoke acabaría haciéndose con el control de las empresas europeas…

Aunque, poco a poco.

Kylo era pieza fundamental en la parte técnica de este espionaje industrial, suministrando toda aquella información que Ionescu, en a quellas reuniones, quisiera ocultarle. Él sería el encargado de leer las emociones y la mente no solamente del líder, sino de todos los subalternos que llevara consigo, desde el jefe de sus guardaespaldas hasta el chófer.

Cuando llegaron a la sala acordada para el encuentro, comprobaron satisfechos que todos los detalles habían sido cuidados al máximo: se les había reservado la sala de reuniones más espaciosa, la temperatura estaba regulada a la perfección, los asientos eran los más confortables y se les había preparado una amplia selección de aperitivos, que iban desde la repostería francesa más exclusiva a los licores más caros del mercado actual.

Para su sorpresa, Ionescu ya estaba allí. Y eso que ellos habían llegado quince minutos antes. Kylo reprimió un gesto de disgusto y esquivó la significativa mirada que le dirigió Robert de reojo. Más les valía cuidar su lenguaje no verbal. Lo supieron porque desde que entraron no habían dejado de ver miembros de su cuerpo de guardaespaldas.

Si no le fallaban los cálculos, Kylo había contado unos treinta desde que aparcaron el coche. Estaban por todas partes: diseminados por el aparcamiento, en el gran hall de entrada, apoyados en las barandillas de las enormes terrazas del complejo (desde donde se tenían unas fantásticas vistas a gran altura del lago Naboo y el valle que lo circundaba) También ocupaban puntos concretos de los pasillos por donde pasaron, hasta llegar a la última pareja de guardaespaldas, que flanqueaban la puerta de entrada. Todos eran auténticos armarios de tres puertas y Kylo leyó en más de la mitad de ellos pasado de mercenarios, guerrilleros en selvas lejanas y cuerpos militares de élite… Había historias muy duras detrás de cada par de gafas de sol, muchos tatuajes escondidos bajo los caros trajes de chaqueta y una absoluta falta de escrúpulos en todos ellos, así como una ciega lealtad a su jefe. A Kylo le llamó la atención el color rojo intenso de las corbatas de todos ellos.

 _ **\- ¿Desde cuándo un cuerpo de guardaespaldas lleva un color tan poco discreto?**_ – rezongó mentalmente el muchacho, componiendo una perfecta máscara de indiferencia cada vez que pasaban ante alguna pareja de gorilas. No todos llegaban a su altura, pero podrían levantar a dos como él con toda seguridad.

Ionescu se había puesto cómodo: estaba sentado en uno de los amplios sofás frente a la chimenea de corte minimalista, mientras leía una revista y otro par de guardaespaldas, con las manos cruzadas sobre la hebilla del cinturón, descansaban de pie cerca de él.

El rumano, a primera vista, no parecía un hombre llamativo en absoluto. Era la típica cara que uno olvida al cabo de un rato. Complexión mediana, no muy alto, con una espesa mata de cabello castaño en la que brillaban algunas hebras plateadas, espeso bigote del mismo tono y sonrisa tranquila fueron los primeros detalles que Kylo observó en él. Se detuvo en su traje de raya diplomática, un poco llamativo para su gusto, con la raya demasiado ancha. Iba combinado con una camisa malva y una corbata en un color indefinible. Sus zapatos brillaban impolutos y las uñas de sus dedos estaban perfectamente pulidas y recortadas. Con un movimiento fluido que exhibió sus anillos dorados y su inmenso reloj de oro, soltó la revista en la mesita baja junto a él y se levantó de la silla con el estudiado gesto de un hombre de negocios seguro de sí mismo.

Kylo comenzó a actuar, almacenando datos a toda velocidad mientras esperaba en segundo plano detrás de Robert. Contaba con el factor del idioma, pues los pensamientos que escuchase de Ionescu estarían en su lengua nativa. No tenía modo de acertar sus pensamientos. Por ello, en las últimas semanas, él y Robert habían estado dando un cursillo acelerado de rumano, en pro de la buena marcha de la operación. No se les podía escapar nada.

Por eso, Kylo, en lugar de oír pensamientos completos, acertó solamente a leer emociones en Ionescu. Detectó una cierta repulsión e intriga. El rostro de Robert siempre despertaba aquellas reacciones.

 _\- Su cara no es tan terrible como me imaginaba. Ese desgraciado ruso quedó peor que este tipo después de lo que le hicieron los chicos de Schvabrin._

 _ **\- Curioso**_ , pensó Kylo. Podía oír ciertos pensamientos de Ionescu. Solamente podía significar dos cosas: o él había mejorado mucho en aprender rumano, o Ionescu pensaba en el idioma de Kylo. Eso les solía pasar a las personas bilingües, o muy acostumbradas a hablar en un segundo idioma.

 _ **\- Llega un momento en que piensas en ese idioma.**_ Tal vez Ionescu era un alumno concienzudo que quería dominar bien su lengua.

Sea como fuere, aquello le permitiría enterarse de más detalles.

 _\- Domn_ Snoke(**), es un placer. Señor Snoke – articuló Ionescu en un marcado acento de europa del Este, tendiéndole la mano a Robert con un amplia sonrisa – Es un placer conocerle.

 _ **\- Sonrisa sincera. Nada lo delata. Parece realmente feliz de estar aquí.**_

\- Señor Ionescu, lo mismo digo – Robert estrechó su mano con la misma seguridad largamente ensayada – Es un placer tenerle aquí y espero que haya tenido un viaje satisfactorio.

\- Oh, por supuesto que lo ha sido – replicó Ionescu – Es una suerte que este bonito complejo tenga un pequeño aeródromo. En verdad es un lugar magníficamente preparado.

 _\- ¿Quién será este chico? ¿El becario?_

Kylo forzó su máscara de neutralidad, mientras Snoke retrocedía medio metro para atraer a Kylo del brazo junto a ellos e Ionescu lo miraba muy interesado.

 _ **\- Curiosidad. Desconfianza. Hay que eliminar eso.**_

\- Ionescu, le presento a mi hijo adoptivo Kylo Ren. Es mi aprendiz y un muchacho extremadamente inteligente y capacitado. Ha venido para ver, escuchar y aprender. Está deseoso de aprender de los mejores – y Snoke cabeceó hacia un halagado Ionescu.

Kylo se adelantó, alzando su mano que estrechó con seguridad a Ionescu y alzando sus tentáculos de poder frío e invasivo.

 _ **\- Está conforme. Soy inofensivo para él. Soy "el hijo de".**_

\- Señor Ionescu, es un placer.

Kylo podía comportarse como el peor de los gamberros y también como el muchacho de "familia bien" mejor educado del mundo. Nunca olvidaba sus modales, ni que debía comportarse como un joven de casi diecisiete años. Si hablaba demasiado, Ionescu sospecharía. Él estaba allí para ver, escuchar y aprender.

Justamente para eso.

* * *

 _\- Bien, Ionescu parece un tipo tranquilo. Me gusta su mente, es ordenada y relajada. Es fácil de penetrar. Esto va a ser sencillo._

Kylo se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sacando el móvil aparentando despreocupación. Mirando de reojo a ambos líderes, empezó a teclear con rapidez ensayada durante años sus propias notas.

 _\- Tiene verdadero interés por invertir. Y ha investigado a Robert durante mucho tiempo. Verme le ha debido de suponer una sorpresa, no hay muchos datos sobre mí en la Red ni en las noticias. Aún soy menor de edad. Eso me beneficia._

Solía confiar en su excelente memoria, pero como siempre, le gustaba tener las cosas bien atadas.

 _\- Muy seguro de sus posiblidades. Confía en la operación. Está pensando subirle la paga a los guardaespaldas y darles incluso un rato libre esta noche para disfrutar del ocio de la ciudad._

Estaba tan concentrado en sus apuntes, que ni se dio cuenta de que Rey se materializaba justo a su lado, de pie mientras cargaba con unas cuantas barras de metal. Llevaba los brazos tan repletos de material, que le empezaron a tambalear y se le cayeron algunas al suelo, armando un estruendo tremendo.

\- ¡Joder! – la oyó sisear, entre la sorpresa de encontrarse con él y el desconcierto por el incidente.

Kylo ni siquiera se preguntó cómo es que oía aquel ruido. Anteriormente, Rey y él habían llegado a la conclusión de que si el otro dejaba de hacer contacto con un objeto, dicho objeto desaparecía para sus sentidos. ¿Por qué ahora sí oía el sonido de las barras? Aunque hubiese sido como un eco…

Por puro reflejo, él se encogió a un lado, aunque sus instintos, ya entrenados en aquellos encuentros, le gritaron que se calmara, porque ella estaba en otra dimensión. Y sin embargo, reaccionó rápidamente, provocando que, con su movimiento, Robert le mirase. Ionescu estaba sentado de espaldas a Kylo y también se extrañó, dándose la vuelta hacia él.

\- ¿Pasa algo, hijo? – preguntó Snoke. Kylo se dio cuenta de que estaba dulcificando su acento más que otras veces, así que él siguió con la farsa. Vigiló su barrera de poder y la alzó al máximo.

\- Nada, padre, todo está bien – y se levantó, intentando no mirar de reojo a Rey, que se agachaba para coger las barras mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas. Ella también había sido sorprendida – Debo salir un momento. Si me disculpan…

Robert asintió levemente, clavándole los ojillos oscuros. Kylo le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora (sabedor de que Ionescu también tenía la vista puesta en él) y, abrochándose la chaqueta de nuevo, salió de la habitación andando lo más relajadamente que pudo, pero manteniendo su barrera de energía alzada y segura, fuerte e inaccesible.

Miró a un lado y otro del pasillo, franqueando a los guardaespaldas de Ionescu, que aguardaban en la puerta, y echó a andar, mesándose el cabello. Intentó relajar su respiración y lo logró cuando giró la esquina del corredor.

 _ **\- Maldita sea… Ahora no… Maldita ley de Murphy…**_

\- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! Mira lo que me has provocado – y Rey apareció de repente a su izquierda. Sin detenerse a pensar en el hecho de que ella le había leído la mente sin dificultad ninguna, esta vez tampoco pudo evitarlo: dio un respingo hacia la cristalera, y casi se lleva por delante una papelera de metal…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – farfulló Kylo, mientras recolocaba la papelera y se giraba hacia Rey, sin poderlo evitar. Podría haber escogido espantarla con sus poderes, o ignorarla.

 _ **\- Pero no, tenías que girarte para preguntarle qué le ocurre. Eres un puto genio, Kylo.**_

Rey llevaba unas pintas sumamente desastrosas: un mono de trabajo color arena lleno de manchas, un cinturón de trabajo repleto de chismes y unos guantes de taller ajados y sucios. En ese instante, la chica se frotaba el brazo, donde aparecía un raspón que empezaba a sangrar, mientras farfullaba maldiciones por lo bajo e intentaba parar la pequeña hemorragia.

Kylo estaba genuinamente desconcertado. Lo habían pillado por sorpresa y estaba fuera de su elemento de todas todas. Esto se salía de lo que ya venían experimentando hacía un tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo cortaban conexión, para volver a encontrarse a los pocos instantes?

¿Es que estaba escrito en algún lugar que debían encontrarse en aquel sitio y punto en el tiempo?

Ella alzó la mirada de su herida y le observó con rayos en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - repitió Kylo, confuso.

\- Tienes valor de hablarme así después de la última…

Él no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado concentrado en fijarse en una mancha de grasa que la joven tenía en la mejilla. Y el raspón del brazo seguía sangrando. Demonios, estaba hecha una porquería…

Kylo volvió a concentrarse y de nuevo se recompuso. En realidad, estaba anonadado por las vibraciones de Rey. Aquella aura cálida, vibrante y luminosa hoy zumbaba en tensión, despedía chispas que casi le hacían daño de modo físico.

Estaba muy molesta, irritada y dolida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A la conversación donde te dije unas cuantas verdades?

La muchacha lo miró, algo cabizbaja, y a Kylo le subieron unos ardores tremendos garganta arriba. Era una sensación horriblemente desasosegante.

\- Te portaste muy mal conmigo – respondió Rey, hablando lentamente, intentando tragarse la rabia - No tenías derecho a hablarme así.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Los ardores estaban a punto de provocarle náuseas. Como si hubiera comido ocho fuentes de chorizo y panceta con extra de salsa brava y ahora todo se le estuviese repitiendo.

\- Fue el precio a pagar por saber la verdad. Creo que es justo. Y si no, no haber preguntado.

Hubo un silencio, donde ambos fueron plenamente conscientes de la inmensa barrera de poder del otro. Y de nuevo, ambas fuerzas peleaban la una contra la otra. Ahora ambas tenían temperaturas parecidas, pero mientras una vibraba con templada intensidad, la otra palpitaba con picos de energía espasmódicos, que enviaban descargas eléctricas a su usuario…

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste? – inquirió Kylo con voz ronca y más reposada de lo que jamás le había oído Rey. Había sincero interés en su tono.

¿Un intento por comprender?

\- Tú también me haces preguntas – respondió ella – Supongo que el interés es mutuo, ¿no?

\- Supones bien – reconoció él sencillamente, y el joven se sorprendió al ver la fascinación en los ojos de ella - ¿Qué? – preguntó desabridamente.

\- Nada… No me lo esperaba.

Kylo estudió sus ojos, que brillaban mucho. Parecían más verdes hoy.

Y estaban maravillados por causa suya.

La había sorprendido.

 _ **Uau.**_

Un momento. ¿Uau?

 _ **\- ¿Qué narices…?**_

\- Somos iguales – respondió - Es normal que me interese por alguien así.

\- Pensaba que yo era una desgraciada y tú un snob insufrible.

\- No siempre soy un monstruo, ¿sabes? A veces me comporto bien.

\- Pues la próxima vez avisa, para ir preparada.

Kylo aguantó las ganas de dejar escapar un bufido de indignación.

\- No obedezco reglas, deberías saberlo ya.

\- Lo sé.

Y la chica le dio la espalda, mientras sacaba un pañuelo no muy limpio para limpiarse la herida y farfullaba maldiciones por lo bajini.

\- Bueno, ahí te quedas. Haré que no existes. Te aconsejo que hagas igual.

Hubo un silencio que le pesó a Kylo como una losa de varias toneladas sobre los hombros, mientras ella se alejaba unos pasos y continuaba limpiándose la herida. Él la contempló, mientras pensaba que aquella estampa casi movía a la conmiseración.

 _ **\- Es verdaderamente una pequeña desgraciada.**_

Movido por una extraña ansia, su mente intentó formular con avidez alguna frase para extender el tema. ¿Realmente ella iba a ignorarle?

Y es que necesitaba más de aquella energía. Sentirla cerca, saborear cada pico de poder suyo.

Demonios, aquello sonaba fatal…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- Me marcho – dijo repentinamente Rey, echando a andar para alejarse más de él.

 _ **\- No.**_

\- Un momento – y Kylo alzó la voz levemente. Sólo un poco levemente. Había algo de apremio en ella, y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ella se giró, con un punto de exasperación y de sorpresa en su gesto. Verdaderamente, ella empezaba a hartarse. ¿Sería cierto?

¿Y él? ¿Estaba harto?

\- ¿Tanto te fastidió lo que te dije? – y Kylo quiso pegarse un tiro en ese instante, porque su boca había hablado sin su permiso.

Rey frunció el ceño y se giró totalmente para volver a caminar hacia él. Las cálidas vibraciones de la chica volvieron a aproximarse, inundando sus inmediaciones.

\- Kylo, ya viste cómo me puse – refunfuñó ella, y bajó algo el tono de voz. Y Kylo notó las tripas revolverse en su lugar al oírle pronunciar su nombre – Por mucho que me joda reconocerlo – la joven evitó su mirada un segundo, claramente avergonzada, y un aguijonazo de algo innombrable sacudió el pecho de Kylo - Me viste, y cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente o un mínimo de educación sería consciente de que aquello fue muy ofensivo. Te pasaste tres pueblos.

\- Te repito que te dije la verdad – insistió él, atravesándola con mirada fija.

\- Pareces un disco rayado – se quejó Rey, y extrañamente, a él no le molestó aquello. El Demonio De La Locura volvía a hacer de las suyas - Pero no te molestes. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

Kylo pareció genuinamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Empiezo a darme cuenta de que contigo puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

De pronto, se oyeron unos pasos y Rey miró a un punto sobre el hombro del Kylo, repentinamente sobresaltada.

 _\- ¿Quién hay?_

Kylo le preguntó, totalmente desconcertado:

 _ **\- ¿Desde cuándo oyes cosas que están en mi dimen…?**_

 _\- No sé, pero… Se acerca._

Curioso, ambos habían decidido hablar telepáticamente por un instante, en cuanto habían oído los pasos. Había sido un acuerdo mutuo, tácito.

 _\- Si Kylo habla ahora, quien quiera que sea sospechará._

 _ **\- Si hablo ahora, me tacharán de loco.**_

Kylo se giró rápidamente y vio a Ionescu doblar la esquina del pasillo.

\- Muchacho, ¿te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Solamente necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. A veces me molestan los lugares cerrados.

Kylo se sintió satisfecho. No había nada de impostura en su voz. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mentir, que le salía de modo natural.

Lo desagradable era seguir teniendo a Rey al lado. Ella lo miró, aún muy confusa, y el muchacho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo ímprobo para no delatarse y que no se notara que estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien de otra dimensión…

\- Me alegro – repuso Ionescu, rebasándole de camino al aseo – Tu padre habla maravillas de ti – y se alejó hacia la puerta del otro lado de la galería, andando a paso relajado y con ademanes despreocupados.

Kylo le lanzó una sonrisa de compromiso y estuvo observándole hasta que el rumano desapareció por la puerta. Automáticamente se giró hacia Rey.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién era esa persona? – preguntó ella.

Inaudito… Kylo no pudo evitar abrir ojos y boca como platos.

\- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Puedes ver mis alrededores…?

\- No, idiota… - y poco le faltó a Rey para poner los ojos en blanco – Solamente le he oído. Como si estuviera muy lejos. En otra frecuencia, o yo qué sé…

Kylo la traspasó con una de sus intensas miradas. Poco le había importado lo de "idiota".

\- Fascinante – acertó a decir - ¿No has visto nada más aparte de mí?

\- No – y Rey parecía bastante inquieta - ¿Por qué ocurre esto ahora?

\- No lo sé. Yo antes he oído cómo los tubos que llevabas se caían al suelo.

\- Ostras – y la joven abrió ojos y boca como platos, olvidando su enfado anterior y pasando a un gesto de genuina sorpresa.

Ambos se contemplaron un instante, estudiándose el uno al otro con repentino interés, intentando entenderse mudamente y preguntándose si el otro estaría haciendo lo mismo. Sus energías vibraban con frecuencias similares, sin invadirse la una a la otra, sin diferencias de temperatura. Eran dos campos de energía casi idénticos, extendiendo tentativamente sus hilos de poder el uno hacia el otro. Examinándose mutuamente, evaluando cada pulsación, cada hormigueo, cada estremecimiento.

Y no había nada desagradable en aquel intercambio. Por una vez.

¿Por qué pasaba ahora aquello?

Rey recordó las palabras del profesor Skywalker: "nuestra percepción está expandida".

¿Sería eso? ¿Significaba aquello que sus poderes estaban aumentando y que, por eso, podía percibir más cosas en la dimensión de Kylo?

 _\- No tiene sentido_ – pensaba ella frenéticamente – _Kylo está más experimentado que yo y ya me confesó hace tiempo que nunca ha notado estos fenómenos con nadie más. Ni siquiera con el profesor Skywalker, que es poderosísimo. ¿Por qué pasa únicamente con nosotros?_

\- Probemos otra vez – dijo repentinamente Kylo. Alzó levemente su mano y la dirigió hacia la papelera metálica contra la que había chocado antes, que estaba unos metros detrás de él. La papelera volcó repentinamente hacia atrás, provocando un tintineo sordo contra el suelo enmoquetado.

Rey alzó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba la papelera.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué has hecho?

De nuevo, a pesar de todos los desencuentros, de toda la amargura que le estaba trayendo el relacionarse con aquel desgraciado, la fascinación regresaba.

La curiosidad, la experimentación con un igual…

Un igual.

Alguien como ella.

Suspiró.

\- He tirado una papelera que estaba a unos metros de donde nos encontramos – respondió él rápidamente – Lo has oído, ¿no?

\- Sí – y los ojos de Rey parecían más abiertos. ¿Miedo? ¿Inquietud? ¿Nervios?

Todo aquello era cada vez más extraño. Y a la vez más fascinante.

Repentinamente, la papelera volvió a su posición vertical. Esta vez, Kylo ni siquiera había hecho ningún gesto. No dejaba de mirar a Rey, atravesándola con su extraña mirada fija.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - inquirió Rey.

\- No lo sé, pero tendremos que tener cuidado.

\- ¿Qué será lo próximo?

Kylo no pudo responder, porque Rey desapareció de su vista bruscamente.

Permaneció en el sitio unos instantes, mirando al vacío, al punto donde ella había estado. Casi oyó los engranajes de su cabeza girar furiosamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo ambos oían sonidos de otros objetos en sus dimensiones respectivas? ¿Y qué pasaría a continuación?

Y, extrañamente, se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando poder tener otro encuentro con ella, para seguir desentrañando aquel misterio.

Completamente absorto, se recolocó la chaqueta y volvió a caminar por el pasillo, de regreso a la sala de reuniones. Si se ausentaba demasiado rato, Robert podría sospechar.

* * *

Momentos antes, una cabeza había estado asomada por la puerta de los aseos y lo había visto todo… Y se había ocultado a tiempo, justo cuando Kylo se había recolocado la chaqueta antes de regresar a la reunión.

Ionescu jamás había tenido problemas de visión y podría jurar ante quien hiciera falta que sus ojos no le habían engañado. Y su oído tampoco: el hijo de Robert Snoke estaba hablándole al aire, o…

¿O qué?

Y aquella papelera…

Y además, dos veces. Había pasado dos veces.

Instantáneamente, el fantasma de la desconfianza tomó posesión de sus pensamientos.

Debía ser muy cuidadoso de ahora en adelante: ahora tenía alguien nuevo a quien observar.

Un nuevo e interesantísimo pasatiempo.

* * *

Rey pisó el acelerador a fondo. Iba bastante justa de tiempo aquella tarde, y además, aún no se le iba de la cabeza todo lo que llevaba rumiando: su aprendizaje junto a Luke y las agotadoras sesiones en su propia casa, los estudios del insti (era consciente de que iba de cabeza con la Física), el asunto "Kylo" y por supuesto, aquello para lo que se había puesto en ruta hoy: ayudar a Finn y Rose como pudiera.

Había leído en sus mentes lo del juicio, había visto cómo Poe les intentaba sonsacar información sin éxito ninguno y ahora, ella iba a toda mecha hacia el juzgado, para por fin tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se sentía tremendamente culpable por no poder estar participando de modo más activo en aquel desgraciado asunto. Estaba llena de remordimientos por no haber sacado ni un mísero rato para ir a buscar a Hux y Phasma y espiarlos en condiciones. Ella tenía unas habilidades especiales que debería intentar aprovechar para ayudar a otros. Cualquier otra opción era un despilfarro. Pero aquella semana había sido dura en el insti y el taller le había robado mucho tiempo. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Carl, pues aquel curso no podría coger tantos encargos como el anterior (aunque eso significase ver mermada su paga). Aquél era el precio que estaba pagando por lograr estabilizar el control de sus poderes (empezaba a aguantar mejor los estados de trance y mejoraba en precisión cuando levitaba objetos) y suspiró pesadamente cuando vio que las consecuencias estaban siendo graves.

Debió haber actuado aquella noche en el Endor. Haberse esforzado más por escapar de Kylo, no haber caído en su trampa. Pero aquel "dj" iba a morir…

No, había hecho lo correcto.

O, mejor aún, cuando supo lo del Die Natch, debió haberse pateado la ciudad para buscar a aquel desgraciado y plantarle una patada en la entrepierna que lo hubiese dejado eunuco.

Ya no podía posponerlo por más tiempo. Como si tenía que perder una mañana de clase por ir a buscar a esos dos idiotas a la mismísima puerta de su instituto. Haría lo necesario por ayudar a sus amigos.

Por hoy, tendría que valerle esperando en la calle y espiando los pensamientos de los que estaban en aquel juzgado. Tal vez sabría algún detalle más sobre aquel imbécil, que pudiera darles algo de ventaja a los republicanos.

* * *

El proceso estaba transcurriendo con normalidad. Rose había sido llamada a declarar, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas extremadamente serias al melenas barbudo que, varias semanas atrás, había participado en la pelea junto al Die Natch. El muchacho parecía inusualmente tranquilo a pesar de las claras pruebas que Rose presentaba allí. La abogada de la familia Tico les había garantizado una temporada en la cárcel para aquel desalmado, así que estaban bastante seguros.

Entonces todo empezó a venirse abajo cuando el joven declaró…

\- Estaba con una amiga en una fiesta…

El estupor se apoderó de Finn, los Tico y la abogada de la familia. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

\- Ha habido un malentendido, yo no estuve allí…

El fiscal se acercó al acusado y preguntó:

\- ¿Tiene usted pruebas para corroborar su versión?

\- Por supuesto, mi amiga podría testificar.

\- ¡Protesto! – medió el fiscal, junto a la abogada de los Tico – Es la primera vez que se tiene conocimiento de esta nueva versión de los hechos, la ha cambiado.

\- Mi amiga tenía miedo de declarar… - comenzó el joven heavy – Temía que hubiera una venganza contra ella…

\- Silencio – ordenó el juez – ¿Está aquí su amiga?

\- Sí – respondió el heavy, sin disimular una repentina alegría.

El abogado defensor del muchacho se levantó.

\- Llamamos a declarar a la señorita Anya Phasma.

Rose, Finn y Paige abrieron ojos y boca como platos, mientras giraban la cabeza y veían estupefactos cómo las puertas de madera se abrían y entraba un policía escoltando a la altísima joven. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta en color cromo satinado y sus botines negros de tacón resonaban profundamente en el encerado de la sala. Lucía un rostro inexpresivo y llevaba el cabello muy bien peinado y arreglado, ocultando su mitad rapada.

La muchacha, sin mirarlos, llegó al estrado y ocupó su lugar. Lucía un gesto serio, perfectamente equilibrado y sereno. Alzó la mano sobre la Biblia, mientras recitaba con tono monocorde el juramento.

 _\- ¿Miedo de declarar?_ – farfulló Finn mentalmente - _¡Esa víbora no le tiene miedo a nada!_

Rose, Paige intercambiaron miradas de frenética angustia y duda con él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué pintaba aquella sargento en esa historia?

* * *

Rey había emitido varios siseos de frustración y unos cuantos gruñidos de rabia que era casi incapaz de disimular allí, bajo el sol, en el aparcamiento que había encontrado junto a las ventanas de la sala donde se estaba celebrando la vista de Rose.

\- ¡ _Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Todo se ha embrollado!_ – y se contuvo para no darle puñetazos al depósito de su moto.

Se concentró de nuevo, fijando su mente en la figura de la recién llegada a la sala, aunque estaba tan sorprendida y enfadada, que le costó enfocarse de nuevo.

Además, un nuevo detalle la sacó de su estado…

No lejos de allí, saliendo de una cafetería cercana, dos figuras caminaban bajo el sol de la fría tarde de noviembre. Y entonces todo cobró sentido.

Porque quien había salido era Hux, luciendo una levita negra y su peor sonrisa de triunfo. Venía acompañado por un hombre, que miraba sibilinamente a todas partes, y que conversaba animadamente con su compañero.

Rey no pudo reprimir una sorda exclamación de espanto: reconoció aquel cabello revuelto, aquellos párpados gruesos y aquel colgante de ankh rojo, que aparecía en los recuerdos que tenían Rose y Finn de aquella noche en el Die Natch.

* * *

 **(*) CEO – Son las siglas de "Chief Executive Officer", o Director Ejecutivo de Empresa, es el máximo cargo dentro de una empresa. Básicamente, Snoke se está refiriendo aquí a los mandamases de los negocios.**

 **(*)** _ **Domn**_ **Snoke – "Domn" es el vocablo rumano usado para decir "Señor". A Ionescu a veces se le escapan cosillas de su propio idioma…**

* * *

 **N.A.: Fuaaaaaa! ¡Menudo final! Bueno, sabemos ya quién es el misterioso acompañante de Hux, ¿no? Desde luego, menuda sorpresa desagradable. ¿Cómo demonios se ha liado todo esto? Ya os dije que no os fiaseis de Hux… ¿Que no os había dicho nada? Ups…**

 **En lo referente a Kylo, no sé si os imaginaréis la importancia del detalle que se le ha pasado por alto. Y si no lo habéis hecho, pensadlo.**

 **Y qué tal el encuentro de Rey y Kylo? Empiezan a intensificarse las emociones y Ren tiene... ¿remordimientos? Caramba con el Demonio de la Locura, no lo deja en paz...**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo episodio: Seguimos en el juicio, que parece haberse convertido en una trampa para Rose… Rey sigue progresando, metiéndose en líos e intentando atender a varios frentes a la vez… Poe también empieza a actuar por su cuenta… Y los encuentros continúan, sembrando la confusión y la inquietud en quienes los protagonizan.**


	18. Interludio 2: Chicas

**¡Sorpresa! ¡Nueva actualización en menos de 24 horas! ¿Pero qué invento es ésto? ¡La autora ha tirado la casa por la ventana!**

 **No os vengáis arriba.**

 **Tenía este capitulillo listo desde hace tiempo, a falta de una pequeña escena que por fin he completado hoy. Como siempre, estos interludios son un paréntesis en la historia, no necesariamente siguen el hilo temporal de la misma y complementan un poco el trasfondo de ciertos personajes. Haré más de éstos. Si alguien tiene alguna petición especial, podéis enviarla y se estudiarán sus posibilidades, jeje.**

 **Las canciones, nombres y ficciones que aparecen, así como todo lo concerniente al universo Star Wars, son propiedad de sus autores. La canción del grupo The 1975 la he metido porque me parece muy happy y acorde con el momento. Si no la conocéis, ya estáis corriendo a buscarla.**

 **Interludio 2: Chicas**

Se sentó en la cama, pasándose la mano por el pelo y comprobando por enésima vez que parecía un nido de monas. Descalza y bostezando sonoramente, anduvo hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas, disfrutando de la luz dorada que llenó la estancia. Encendió la radio y procedió a realizar su breve ritual diario antes de ir a clase: ducha rápida, lavado de dientes, comprobación de mochila, peinado y escritura en la Libreta Marrón.

Fue a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo la susodicha libreta, de tamaño octavilla. Pasó las ajadas páginas, que estaban llenas de fechas y palitos agrupados de cuatro en cuatro, con un quinto palito en diagonal. En ocasiones, sobre todo en las primeras páginas, había varias anotaciones, pero en las últimas que llevaba escritas ya no había nada más que líneas y nombres de meses del año. Debajo de cada nombre de mes había el mismo número de palitos que días había tenido.

Llegó a la última página que había escrita. En aquella hoja, a medio llenar, había dos fechas: septiembre y octubre, cada una con su correspondiente fila de palitos bajo ellas. Sacó un bolígrafo y dibujó un palito en el último grupo de señales que ocupaba las líneas de la página. Cerró la libreta rápidamente y la guardó con cuidado en el cajón antes de salir apresuradamente del cuarto, con el casco de moto bajo el brazo.

Nunca se le olvidaba llevar la cuenta de los días. Era algo necesario, parte de su rutina diaria. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Tanto, que ya se había convertido en un hábito involuntario, como lavarse los dientes o atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Pero había dos cosas que a Rey se le daban muy bien en este mundo: arreglar cosas rotas y esperar. Por lo primero, le gustaba ser mecánica. Y por lo segundo, no le importaba llevar aguardando años por aquel regreso tan soñado.

* * *

Las hermanas Tico la saludaron con sendas sonrisas cuando ella llegó a la puerta del Takodana. No podía evitarlo, le daban buenas vibraciones.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Lista para una tarde de compras? – exclamó Paige con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, aunque no tengo en mente comprarme muchas cosas… - argumentó Rey algo apurada – Tan sólo necesito algunas sudaderas nuevas…

\- Bueno, eso ya se verá – cortó Rose, tirando suavemente de su brazo con una sonrisa tímida – Venga, que vamos a comer.

El almuerzo fue divertido, lleno de anécdotas de los primeros días de clase y también de incógnitas resueltas…

\- Mencionasteis algo de un baile de invierno… ¿No es el de promoción? – inquirió Rey, inclinándose sobre los restos de su hamburguesa.

\- No, el de promoción es a final de curso y solamente asisten los de último año y sus parejas, claro – explicó Paige mientras echaba un vistazo a la carta de postres.

Rose, que ya había tomado una decisión sobre su postre, colaboró a la explicación.

\- El baile de invierno es para todos los niveles y se celebra en el gimnasio, en enero.

Rey seguía despistadísima.

\- Pero – y se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose un poco en el intento - ¿No se supone que el insti anda corto de fondos?

\- Sí, pero el alumnado se ofreció a colaborar y así se guardará para el viaje de fin de curso – intervino Paige - Hay una pequeña partida destinada a la fiesta y, aunque nuestros bailes son sencillos, sin grandes fantasías, la gente al menos se lo pasa bien – intercambió miradas con Rose y cabecearon afirmativamente a dúo.

\- Ah…

\- Y además, mucha gente colabora con lo que puede. Los de arte se encargan de la decoración, es su proyecto del primer trimestre. El DJ siempre es alguno de nosotros, los equipos de sonido los alquilamos a una empresa cuyos dueños conocen a la directora Organa y le hacen precios especiales…

\- … Y la comisión de fiestas se las apaña todos los años para reciclar materiales y decoración de un año a otro. Y les queda bien.

\- Ah…

\- Sigues perdida – declaró Rose.

\- Un poco…

\- En el baile se hacen rifas y sorteos con los que se saca más dinero para actividades extraescolares y viaje de fin de curso – aclaró Paige – Ha habido años en que han recaudado tanto, que les ha sobrado dinero para montar una buena fiesta de fin de curso. Y durante el curso también hay más actividades, como concursos, o venta de productos elaborados por nosotros. También hacemos conciertos a los que se invita a las familias y se cobra una entrada simbólica…

\- Es lo bueno que tienen los centros grandes como éste. Todos se vuelcan en ayudar.

Rey seguía en silencio, muy atenta, asintiendo.

\- Vendrás, ¿no? – saltó de pronto Rose.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yooo? No, claro que no.

Al instante, la decepción se pintó en los rostros de las hermanas.

\- ¿No? Vamos, hombre, van a ir todos… Se pasa bien…

Rey, agobiadísima, balbució explicaciones.

\- Es que… Si es un baile, habrá que llevar ropa elegante y… yo no tengo de eso… Puedo ir, pero me quedaré por las mesas de bebidas – sonrió nerviosamente – Os saludaré y eso.

Las hermanas la miraron de hito en hito, como si de repente se hubiera puesto a bailar la polka sobre la mesa.

\- Estás de broma… - aventuró Paige, alzando una ceja.

\- Rey, el baile es semiformal – medió Rose, dándole un suave toquecito en el brazo - No tienes por qué llevar traje largo. Con un vestidito corto tendrás de sobra. Los chicos tampoco van en smoking ni con pajarita o corbata. Para fin de curso, que es el baile de promoción, sí que van más formales…

Rey las miraba perdiendo aplomo.

\- No sé… Es que yo…

Se calló, muy avergonzada.

\- No tengo vestidos y no sé si…

\- ¿Que no tienes vestidos? – saltaron Paige y Rose a la vez.

\- _Mierda, soy la friki…_

\- A ver – balbució - Sabéis que siempre voy cómoda porque ando metida entre motores y piezas de coche. Llevar tacones no es lo mío.

Paige entrecerró los ojos y la rodeó con un brazo.

\- Lo sabemos. Pero podrías empezar. Podrías tener, no sé… algún que otro vestidito para alguna ocasión especial…

Rey se encogió un poco y Rose la ayudó.

\- Rey, yo tampoco llevo vestido todo el día. Tampoco soy mucho de arreglarme – Paige le echó una mirada sarcástica – Si no fuera por mi hermana, andaría todo el día en deportivas… Pero escucha, no es malo ir algo más guapa algún día. Es divertido.

\- No tienes por qué dejar de ser lo que eres – argumentó Paige – No queremos que dejes de llevar vaqueros y chándal. Solamente te falta añadir algunas cosas a tu vestuario para darle un nuevo aire. ¿Sabes? Aún no sabemos cómo es tu pelo suelto – tocó levemente los moños de Rey – Siempre lo llevas igual…

\- Ah… Es más cómodo así.

Rey estaba muy apurada. Entendía en parte lo que le querían plantear, pero no quería sufrir un "cambio radical" como los de la tele. Estaba segura de que se odiaría si se miraba al espejo.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva vida. Con amigos y amigas. ¿Por qué no salir de su agujero e intentar un par de cosas nuevas? Total, no tenía por qué comprarse minifaldas rosas y tacones dorados… Quizás habría prendas más discretas y cómodas, que no implicasen torcerse el tobillo…

De un solo gesto decidido, se soltó la goma de su moño inferior, el que sujetaba su cabello a la altura de la nuca, y a continuación la intermedia. Las hermanas sonrieron encantadas.

\- ¡Déjatelo así! ¡Te sienta genial! – pidió Paige.

Rose la contemplaba con admiración.

\- Tienes un pelo bonito, Rey. Me gustaría tenerlo como tú – se señaló los rebeldes mechones que salían disparados hacia arriba junto a sus sienes – Ojalá pudiera domar estas puntas, pero no hay manera…

Rey leyó sin dificultad la inseguridad y poca autoestima de Rose y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida.

\- Gracias, a mí también me gusta mucho el tuyo… - Rey contempló las gomas del pelo en sus manos y se miró en una columna cercana, que estaba cubierta por cristales de espejo – Creo que por hoy me dejo el pelo recogido. Hace calor – y se volvió a sujetar sus moños ante la consternación de las otras – Otro día lo llevaré suelto.

\- Sí, por favor – declaró Paige con furiosa intensidad.

Rose se echó a reír.

* * *

\- ¿Y por qué no puedo coger sudaderas y camisetas? Ya les he dicho que es lo que necesito…

Frunció el entrecejo mientras revolvía los estantes, descartando prendas con transparencias y colores pastel o purpurina.

Miró a Rose, que le dirigió una mirada para animarla y Rey inspiró hondo.

\- _Bueno, vale, voy a intentarlo. Solamente por darles gusto y que no me agobien…_

Descubrió que le resultaba extraño compartir esos momentos. Siempre había hecho las cosas por sí misma. El proceso era igual: grandes almacenes, sección deportiva/casual, un modelo, tres colores distintos, misma talla y a rodar. ¿Para qué romperse la cabeza buscando otras opciones cuando lo primero que te probabas estaba bien? Si le sobraba de cintura, se plantaba un cinturón y si no, procuraba que toda su ropa tuviese elásticos. Era fácil vestirse así. Y muy económico, con lo cual había sido capaz de ahorrar para el carnet de moto, las piezas de la Vespa y el portátil de tiempo atrás.

Y ahora, tenía frente a sí un mueble modular con varios tipos de camisetas de varios colores y modelos, una barra llena de perchas de las que colgaban vestiditos estampados y más allá, otra estantería llena de chaquetas y cazadoras.

Aquello le venía grande.

Se giró y vio a Paige y Rose a lo lejos, riéndose mientras se probaban diademas con orejitas de gato y boinas de invierno.

Aquello le venía MUY grande.

Y sin embargo, debía intentarlo. Se lo había prometido.

Pero es que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

\- Te veo atascada – dijo de pronto Rose a sus espaldas, tentativamente. Rey se giró y le lanzó una mirada tal, que Rose quedó conmovida – Veamos, empieza por lo sencillo. ¿Qué tipo de prenda quieres?

\- Bueno, tu hermana me ha vetado las camisetas y sudaderas, así que… - aventuró Rey encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Espero que no te haya ofendido – dijo Rose – Paige tiene mucho gusto para vestir, pero a mí no se me pega, ¡y eso que lo intenta conmigo! Ella solo quiere que experimentemos.

\- No es nada – respondió Rey rápidamente – Por supuesto que no me ofende, pero, como ya te expliqué antes, es difícil…

\- No tanto – la animó su amiga – Venga, que te echo un cable. Aunque yo tampoco tengo mucha idea – musitó mirando a las amplias estanterías, mientras Rey la contemplaba con una cara que gritaba "menuda ayuda" – Venga, ¿quieres que miremos alguna camiseta?

\- Pero si has dicho que camisetas no…

\- No me refiero a _tu tipo_ de camiseta, sino a algo distinto…

Poco a poco, Rose fue guiando a Rey y la joven descubrió que había camisetas estampadas que no le desagradaban en absoluto. Rey pudo así seleccionar unas cuantas que Paige también aprobó, bastante satisfecha.

Después fue el turno de las faldas y vestidos. Aquello fue más peliagudo, pues Rey se negaba a llevar nada que le resultase incómodo.

\- Rey, estás de suerte – explicó Paige – Estamos en el regreso de las midis y puedes llevar perfectamente una falda larga hasta los tobillos.

\- Vale, pues dime dónde están – insistió la joven aprendiz de mecánica.

\- ¿Pretendes llevar todo por debajo de la rodilla? – insinuó Rose – En ese caso, provocarás el efecto contrario…

\- ¿Qué efecto? – preguntaron Rey y Paige.

\- Vamos, ¿no me habéis entendido? Anda ya…

* * *

La hora de los probadores fue la prueba de fuego para Rey, que, inexplicablemente, iba bastante nerviosa. Pero todo salió mucho mejor de lo esperado…

\- Uauuuuuu! – exclamó Paige - ¡Estás preciosa!

\- ¡Qué guapa! – acompañaba Rose, asomada a la cortina entreabierta.

\- Si te sueltas el pelo y vas así a la Coruscant el sábado, ligas seguro.

Rey se espantó.

\- ¡No quiero ligar por llevar un vestido!

\- Tiene razón - la defendió Rose – De hecho, a Starck ya le mola con sus deportivas – le dijo a Paige guiñando el ojo, provocando que Rey se sorprendiera mucho más.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que a Stomer yo…?

\- Es la sensación que me da… - argumentó Rose – Le encanta hablar de videojuegos contigo y…

\- Sólo por eso, no le puedo gustar – insistió Rey.

\- Pero es un punto a favor – medió Paige – Si no te gusta ligar con nadie por tu aspecto y el tener gustos en común no es suficiente, ¿qué necesitas para enamorarte de alguien?

Aquella pregunta filosófica pilló a las demás por sorpresa y se hizo el silencio.

La verdad es que Rey nunca se lo había planteado. Se miró distraídamente al espejo.

\- _¿Qué me haría enamorarme de alguien? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué detalles?_

Aquello seguiría siendo un misterio.

* * *

La sesión de compra se resolvió muy bien. Rey se encontró con más bolsas de las que había cargado en su vida.

\- Prácticamente te hemos renovado el armario, chica, y a buen precio – comentó Paige – Porque te has llevado prendas que puedes combinar con muchas cosas y con ropa de la que tenías antes.

\- Algunas cosas te las puedes poner para ir clase, otras las puedes dejar reservadas para cuando salgamos el finde – le instruyó Rose mientras Rey comprobaba los precios de los tiquets de compra y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza – Vamos, no te preocupes, todo te sienta estupendamente y ya verás qué bien te sientes cuando vayas tan guapa…

\- Tampoco es ropa demasiado llamativa – argumentó la hermana Tico mayor – No sé por qué tienes querencia a ciertos colores… - cogió dos bolsas y las abrió - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que casi todo son colores tierra, beig, caquis y cafés? Es curioso…

Rey reconoció aquello, pero se encogió de brazos.

\- Mira, aquí hay más colores – dijo Rose, extrayendo una camiseta con estampado de flores diminutas en rosa maquillaje sobre un fondo de hojas en tonos de verde - ¿Ves?

\- Vale, me callo – concedió Paige – Pero el próximo objetivo va a ser hacer que amplíes tu gama cromática, ¿ok?

Rey asintió levemente, sin estar muy segura de haber entendido aquella expresión.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- No, Rey, gracias a ti – replicó Paige, rodeándola con el brazo - ¡Menuda heroína estás hecha! Vaya paliza les has dado a esos desgraciados… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Perfectamente.

\- ¡Eres mi ídolo, chica! – y Paige frotó amistosamente su brazo sobre sus hombros – Si quieres, te prometo ayudarte con el maquillaje el próximo sábado. En agradecimiento a lo que has hecho por nosotras. Te invitaremos a merendar y te explicaremos un poco los secretos del maquillaje. Mira que no pintarte ni los ojos…

\- Nunca lo he necesitado – respondió sencillamente Rey.

\- ¡Y qué razón tienes! – exclamó Rose – Pero mi hermana también. Ven a casa algún sábado, lo pasaremos bien.

Rey pensó en los pocos productos de maquillaje que también la habían animado a comprar: un lápiz de ojos negro y una barra de labios de un color que oscilaba entre el rosa y el rojo. Los había mirado como si ardieran, pero las hermanas Tico habían logrado convencerla. Decidió en secreto dejarlos aparcados hasta que le dijeran qué debía de hacer con ellos y cómo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué narices haces ahí plantada?

Rey dio un pequeño respingo ante los gritos de Carl, que venían desde las escaleras, a dos metros de ella. El voluminoso dueño del taller Plutt llevaba una caja repleta de chismes y la miraba con su mejor ceño.

\- Quítate de en medio. No puedo salir.

Rey obedeció pero preguntó con insolencia.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- No te importa – rezongó Carl, pasando de largo delante de ella y del espejo en el que se estaba mirando.

Rey se había ido a esa parte de la vivienda, al pie de las escaleras, junto al descansillo de la entrada, donde se encontraba el espejo más grande de la casa. Era alargado, casi de cuerpo entero y tenía un horroroso marco que parecía hecho de latón enmohecido. Además, la superficie del cristal estaba medio picada y a Rey le extrañaba cómo lograba sobrevivir aquella antigualla en la casa, cuando había sido propiedad de Edna. Aún recordaba cómo se miraba en él antes de salir a la calle y regresar con unas copas de más…

La muchacha alzó el cuello para ver por la rendija de la puerta que Carl había dejado abierta cómo el grueso hombre iba al contenedor de la esquina cercana y volcaba el contenido de la caja en él.

\- _Probablemente, más cosas de Edna._

Cada cierto tiempo, normalmente cuando se quedaba sin sitio en aquella pocilga a la que llamaba dormitorio, Carl desalojaba un puñado de trastos del armario que había compartido con su ex - mujer. Rey siempre había pensado que podría haber hecho una limpieza exhaustiva el día en que ella se marchó, pero no lo mencionó, porque con Carl no se podía razonar.

Mientras tanto, ella volvió a contemplarse en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de punto en tonos café y beig, que le llegaba a la rodilla. Encima se había colocado una de sus cazadoras favoritas, de color tostado, remangada hasta los codos. Como calzado llevaba unas zapatillas blancas.

Se gustó.

\- _Me encanta que esté de moda llevar zapatillas así, con faldas que no son elegantes_ – sonrió – _Creo que no está mal que cambie un poco de estilo. Sigo siendo yo, pero sin pantalones. Estoy más cómoda de lo que pensaba._

Se giró y volvió a mirar su reflejo de costado, sin evitar que una sonrisa ilusionada le asomase al rostro.

\- _Nota mental: darle las gracias a las hermanas Tico._

Carl volvió a pasar por delante de ella sin avisar ni pedir disculpas, y subió las escaleras con su habitual paso renqueante, resoplando como una locomotora escacharrada.

\- _Un día de éstos le va a dar un infarto y se quedará tieso en mitad de la escalera_ – pensó mirándole de reojo – _Espero no estar aquí para verlo_.

* * *

\- Ay, madre mía, Rey, tienes las uñas hechas un asquete – observó Kaydel - ¿No te las arreglas?

Rey alzó la vista de la mano de Kaydel, que sostenía una lima.

\- ¿Lima? No, no uso…

De pronto, se creó un conciliábulo formado por Kaydel, Rose y Paige, que abrieron ojos y bocas como platos, mientras musitaban:

\- No usa lima…. – y parecían sacerdotisas del fin del mundo recitando versos ominosos…

Rey las miró confusa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? Es más cómodo cortármelas si me las rompo…

\- Y te las rompes muy a menudo, ¿verdad? – comentó Paige, colocándole un brazo sobre el hombro en tono comprensivo, mientras Kaydel, de fondo, se llevaba las manos a la frente. Oyó a Rose pensando "ay Kaydel, si supieras por lo que ha pasado Rey… Ella ha tenido una vida distinta, sin tanta suerte".

\- Pues sí. Trabajar en el taller es duro.

\- Lo entendemos – medió Rose, acercándole una lima – Pero no pasa nada si te cuidas las manos un poco. Al menos, si vas a salir un fin de semana…

Paige cogió la lima de manos de Rose y se sentó frente a Rey, cogiendo su mano con una de las suyas.

\- Si quieres, te puedo enseñar cómo se hace. Es fácil. Lo haré yo la primera vez.

Rey asintió mudamente, y observó detenidamente cómo Paige iba pasando por cada una de sus uñas con cuidado, limando con esmero las puntas y picos irregulares, suavizando las capas que se le abrían como papel de fumar cada vez que metía la uña en la ranura de algún tornillo y redondeando la forma general de todas en una suave curva.

Era una tarea a la que nunca le había prestado atención si la había visto en la tele. Pero ahora que se la estaban aplicando a ella, era en cierto modo fascinante ver cómo, con unas pocas pasadas y sin esfuerzo, las uñas tenían un aspecto mucho más digno. Paige era rápida y segura, acostumbrada a hacerse la manicura desde hacía un tiempo.

\- Esto es otra cosa – comentó Rey – En verdad es un cambio. Y no cuesta nada de trabajo.

\- Claro que no. Te han quedado muy bien. ¿Quieres pintártelas? – y le ofreció un par de botes de esmalte de uñas en tonos chillones.

\- Creo que paso.

\- Por esta vez – insistió Paige.

\- Hermana, déjala en paz – medió Rose, desde la otra punta de la habitación – Rey, no le hagas caso. Yo tampoco me las pinto y no pasa nada.

\- ¡Hasta que lo consiga! – espetó Paige, girándose a ella y después a Rey – Es otra pasota como tú. Sois igualitas, hay que ver… Pero algún día conseguiré que os las pintéis.

Rey rió suavemente y admiró una vez más sus manos.

\- Eh, Kaydel, ¿qué está sonando ahora? – preguntó Rose, dando un bocado a una de las galletas que tenían en una bandeja sobre la mesa.

\- "The sound", del grupo "The 1975".

\- Jo, eres una radiofórmula con moños.

\- Como tú solamente escuchas las musiquitas de tus videojuegos y a esos chinos… Qué poco puesta estás…

\- ¡No son chinos! – replicó Rose, indignada y con la boca llena de galleta - Son coreanos, se llaman BTS y son geniales… (*)

\- Vale, vale…

\- Kaydel, si tú misma escuchaste el otro día su disco y dijiste que molaban… - comentó Paige en auxilio de su hermanita. Rose le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y Rey intervino.

\- Rose, pon algo de esos BTS. Quiero escucharlos.

La joven informática, muy contenta, corrió a por uno de sus CDs y lo colocó en el aparato de música. Al oír los acordes de música potente y rítmica, Rey meneó su cabeza al son de la canción, sonriendo aprobatoriamente.

\- Rose, ¿me podrías dejar el disco? Me gustan.

La joven informática dio una palmada.

\- Guay, te lo doy cuando nos marchemos. Te van a encantar.

\- Por cierto, chicas, ¿alguna idea para Halloween? – medió Kaydel.

\- _Ups_ – pensó Rey – _No puedo aparcar este asunto por más tiempo._

\- Creo que iré de catrina – dijo Paige - ¿Te vistes conmigo, Kaydel? Iremos a juego.

\- Nop – rechazó la chica rubia, con sonrisa satisfecha – Ya tengo disfraz.

Rey exploró su mente y casi no puede reprimir la carcajada cuando se enteró.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Paige.

\- Nada, nada…

\- ¿De qué vas a ir tú?

\- Pues, aún estoy viendo opciones. ¿Y tú, Rose?

\- Es una sorpresa, pero os enseñaré un detalle – y la chica sacó de un cajón un extraño sombrerito de copa que tenía acoplados unos engranajes dorados y una redecilla en tonos sepia – Me lo estoy fabricando yo todo. ¿A que mola?

Las chicas se reunieron en torno al objeto.

\- ¿Por qué llevas engranajes y tuercas en la cabeza? – quisieron saber Rey y Kaydel.

\- Eso quisiera yo saber también – corroboró Paige, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Mi hermanita lleva ya una semana jugando con esprays de colores y piezas de manualidades y pintura dorada… Y mirad, ¡se ha comprado una pistola de plástico! – les mostró una pistola de juguete envuelta en su paquete de la tienda, mientras Rey y Kaydel se extrañaban y Paige hablaba con falsa indignación - ¡Una pistola de juguete! ¡Mi hermana va a pasearse por la ciudad con una pistola de juguete! ¡Menudo invento!

\- ¡Trae! – exclamó Rose, lanzándose sobre Paige para arrebatarle el arma, iniciando un forcejeo del que finalmente salió victoriosa, dando un tirón del juguete – Ya os enteraréis. Va a ser una pasada.

Rey sonrió. Le gustaba Rose, pues era una chica con sus propios gustos, a la que le daba lo mismo lo que pensara el resto. Afortunadamente, tenía familia y amigos que la querían igualmente…

En ese instante, el flash del recuerdo invadió su mente.

¡El plan Cupido con Finn tenía que salirles bien sí o sí!

* * *

Se tumbó en la cama, presa de un repentino cansancio. No habían salido hasta muy tarde, pero tal vez ahora que estaba en casa, le había llegado el bajón. En realidad, no estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar… Mañana sábado echaría menos horas en el taller.

\- _Pero ha merecido la pena._

Habían ido a la discoteca Coruscant, un enorme local construido sobre un antiguo teatro, con lo cual conservaba la estructura de patio de butacas, escenario y palcos en la planta superior. Había sido remozado de arriba abajo, retirando los elementos clásicos y dándole un aire de lo más vanguardista. Las paredes estaban decoradas en su totalidad con vistas aéreas de ciudades de rascacielos altísimos, casi típicos de ciencia ficción, con pasadizos entre ellas, terrazas altísimas y formas inusuales en los tejados. El mobiliario, simplista y de líneas orgánicas, seguía también aquel estilo casi futurista. Luces y focos se distribuían inteligentemente, definiendo distintas zonas de copas, pista de baile, barras y reservados de modo sencillo e inteligente.

Era el lugar de encuentro de las juventudes de la ciudad y de universitarios, uno de los bares de moda desde que lo inauguraron hacía años, donde hacían conciertos de vez en cuando y donde se pinchaban los temas de última actualidad.

Aquella noche, Rey había brillado sin querer, gracias a su nuevo look. Esta noche había llevado unos vaqueros estrechos con unos botines de tacón en tonos marrones. Eran fantásticos, pues eran bastante anchos sin ser muy altos y estaba comodísima. También lucía una camiseta ancha con amplias mangas mariposa en tonos beig y encima, una chaqueta de color caqui. Se había soltado el pelo, dejando la parte superior de su melena sujeta con un pequeño moño, y se había dado un poco de color en los labios.

A todos les había encantado aquella vuelta de tuerca a su estilo. Poe, que siempre iba revoloteando de un lado a otro, se había acercado a ella y la había cogido del brazo para presentarle en pleno al equipo de rugby de otro instituto vecino… Ella se había negado y Finn la había rescatado a tiempo, sacándola del entuerto en el último minuto, así que le debía un favor.

Sonrió, revisitando las fotos que se habían hecho, hasta las que le había tomado Paige de cuerpo entero, orgullosísima de haber formado parte de su comité de estilismo.

Se desvistió rápidamente, se desmaquilló y se enfundó en el pijama mientras se lavaba los dientes. Cuando fue a retirar los cojines que había sobre su almohada, su mirada se posó sobre una vieja muñeca de trapo que llevaba una especie de peto vaquero en tonos naranja y café y un sombrerito de lana por el que asomaban unas coletas oscuras. Estaba ajada, tenía la cara de plástico algo sucia, pese a todas las limpiezas que le hacía, y la ropa remendada por varios sitios. Esos arreglos se los había tenido que hacer ella misma con el paso de los años, con hilos escamoteados del maletín de coser de Edna. La muñeca había perdido las manos hacía años y Rey se las había sustituido por dos muñones de lana oscura, a falta de algo mejor.

Cogió la muñeca con cuidado y se introdujo bajo las sábanas, arreglándole al juguete un par de mechones de pelo. Por enésima vez, se humedeció el dedo con saliva y se lo pasó por las mejillas, pero la suciedad estaba ya incrustada en el plástico.

\- Hoy ha sido un buen día – susurró – Ha sido la primera vez que iba a una discoteca. Espero que no se me haya notado la cara de atontada al entrar.

La muñeca le devolvió una mirada vidriosa desde sus ojos azules fijos.

Aquella figurilla medio destrozada era su único recuerdo del orfanato. El único juguete que conservaba desde que entró allí. No tenía más recuerdos de su vida antes de aquel aciago lugar. Esa muñeca era lo único que la ataba a una vida y a unos rostros que, en cualquier momento, se soltarían del delgado hilo en que pendían y adiós, recuerdos…

Nunca lo permitiría.

Además, aquél era el único juguete que había tenido nunca. Edna y Carl le compraron algunos muñecos en tiendas de saldos, pero se los habían quitado por enredar en el taller o porque algún profesor llamaba a casa diciendo que se había metido en problemas en el colegio… Rey había puesto a buen recaudo la muñeca, guardándola bajo una tabla suelta que había en el suelo junto a la mesita de noche, para sacarla con cuidado y abrazarla unos instantes antes de dormir.

Pensó de nuevo en las intensas luces de la Coruscant, el gentío moviéndose a su alrededor, las risas constantes, la música a gran volumen, su imagen en el espejo de los aseos… Aquella noche había una Rey algo distinta mirándole a través del cristal. Tenía los ojos maquillados, botas de tacón y una camiseta que jamás pensó que le podría gustar. Y ahí estaba, siendo una más como los de su edad.

\- Ha estado guay – susurró de nuevo a su muñeca – Me lo he pasado genial.

Dejó a la muñeca en su mesita de noche. Carl ya no entraba a su cuarto y probablemente ni se acordaría de aquella muñeca. Y además, ya no la castigaba sin juguetes. Ya no le quedaba ninguno más. Ahora los castigos eran horas extra o menos sueldo al salir del taller, o una visita extra al desguace a por piezas…

Pero nada de aquello importaba esa noche. Hoy dormiría con el alma un poco más llena de algo que aún no sabía calificar. Era un algo burbujeante, cálido y que bullía suavemente cada vez que miraba de nuevo las fotos que se habían tomado todos juntos en la discoteca. Era un algo que le estaba haciendo mucho bien.

* * *

 **(*) "Son coreanos, se llaman BTS y son geniales…" - BTS son una banda de K-pop coreana (probablemente la más conocida del momento a nivel mundial) cuyas siglas significan "Bangtan Boys", o "Chicos a prueba de balas". Admito que alguna vez los he escuchado, porque el K-pop me llama la atención, y tienen alguna que otra canción guay. Pero no soy fan, porque prefiero oír otros artistas asiáticos más alternativos. En ocasiones he hablado con mis alumnas de este grupo y, teniendo en cuenta el auge del K-pop en estos últimos tiempos, me pareció muy probable que, de las chicas de Star Wars, Rose fuera la más fan de este estilo menos mainstream. Kaydel y Paige creo que tiran más a lo comercial. Y Rey, creo que no tiene muchas preferencias… Según lo que vaya saliendo en la radio, que la suele poner mucho cuando trabaja en el taller.**

 **N.A.: este interludio llega un par de episodios tarde. Tenía que haber ido antes del de Halloween. Empecé a escribirlo con muchas ganas, pero se me agotó el fuelle y lo dejé durante unas semanas. Pero por fin lo he cerrado.**

 **Aquí se explica lo que es la Libreta Marrón, que aparece mencionada en el capítulo 16.**

 **Tenía ganas de zambullirme un poco en la vida de Rey, la soledad en la que vive y el choque que le supone estar con chicas de su edad. Ser una adolescente de quince años de verdad, junto a un grupo de gente que la acepta. Ojalá muchas chicas en el mundo tuvieran oportunidades como ésta y no se las sometiera al bullying que sufren muchas de ellas. Todos sabemos de soledades y la de los quince años es terrible.**

 **Avances para el próximo episodio… No voy a comentar mucho, pues ya los apunté en el episodio anterior. Pero tengo muchas nuevas escenas pensadas para nuestro dúo favorito y se avecinan más interacciones surrealistas entre ellos, jejeje… Puedo adelantar que Rey va a sacar un poco más de su lado oscuro. O gamberro. O irrespetuoso con las normas. O como queráis llamarlo.**


	19. Consecuencias

**¡Hola! Tras un fin de semana MUY ajetreado y mucho esfuerzo, he podido acabar las escenas que me quedaban sueltas para este nuevo episodio. Espero que os guste y que no se haga muy pesado. ¡Esta vez se me ha ido la olla del todo con la extensión! Pero no tenía ganas de meter tijera por ninguna parte y me apetecía muchíiiiiisimo meter la última escena que leeréis. Para mí es una escena clave de lo que llevamos de fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentarios, lecturas, faveos y demás. Me hacen inmensamente feliz, y sobre todo los reviews, con vuestras preguntas o hipótesis. ¿Qué ideas tenéis? ¿Hacia dónde pensáis que puede estar yendo la trama? ¿Qué os va pareciendo? Hacédmelo saber, estaré encantada de leeros.**

 **Hala, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **17**

 **Consecuencias**

En cuanto Kylo entró de nuevo a la sala, supo que algo iba mal. Ionescu no estaba allí todavía y Snoke le dirigía miradas interrogativas bastante obvias. Los guardaespaldas, mudos testigos de todo, les impidieron intercambiar una sola palabra.

Por fin, el rumano entró en la sala, excusándose por su tardanza en el aseo. Y entonces, mientras él hablaba, Kylo vio todo claro.

\- _**¡Lo sabe! ¡Me ha visto! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!**_

Ionescu había reanudado una charla intrascendental con Snoke, pero a Kylo no se le escapó la única mirada de reojo que le echó al joven en todo el rato. Y con ella, tuvo suficiente.

\- _**¡Debo decírselo a Robert! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?**_

Rey.

Maldición, la presencia de la joven lo había transtornado. Su encuentro con ella lo había embebido en otros asuntos que le habían impedido estar alerta. De ese modo, había estado tan despistado, que ni se había dado cuenta de que Ionescu lo había espiado…

Estaba frenético. Se revolvió en su asiento, incapaz de controlar su rabia y su frustración. Era la primera vez que sus poderes le fallaban. Hoy, justamente el día en que debería estar más alerta de todos, el día en que sus habilidades deberían haber brillado más que nunca, para ayudar a Robert a cerrar el trato…

Y ahora, sabía perfectamente que el rumano estaba en posesión de una información valiosísima. Ionescu no era idiota y Kylo suponía que no se le podría engañar, haciéndole creer que había visto visiones. Habría almacenado aquel portento en su cerebro y solamente los cielos sabían lo que podría hacer con esos datos de ahora en adelante. Por eso, decidió someter a un férreo control a sus nervios y se concentró en leer la mente de Ionescu en lo que les quedaba de reunión.

Robert le lanzó otro par de miradas interrogativas en cuanto el rumano desviaba la mirada de ellos para atender a su reloj o su móvil, pero Kylo se negó a corresponderle. Necesitaba emplear las fuerzas que le quedaban en aquella oportunidad para sacar lo que pudiera de la cabeza del rumano.

Pero fue en vano. Misteriosamente, en la cabeza de Ionescu apareció de todo, menos algún pensamiento referente a lo que había visto de Kylo.

\- **_Imposible_** – pensó el muchacho – _**Cualquier persona en sus cabales estaría asustada, sorprendida o fascinada por lo que ha descubierto. Debería estar haciéndose mil preguntas, imaginándose teorías y sobre todo, sintiendo miedo.**_

Kylo estaba acostumbrado a inspirar aquel efecto en la gente. Por eso el rechazo era algo normal para él.

Y sin embargo, en la cabeza de Ionescu había una paz inusitada. Salvo aquel primer instante de nervios y pensamientos inconexos en rumano al entrar en la sala, el resto de la reunión tuvo lugar sin que Kylo descubriese ni un solo pensamiento más relacionado con lo que había visto.

Era muy extraño.

Pero, una vez más, la capacidad de análisis de Kylo vino en su ayuda.

\- **_¿Qué es lo que habías pensado antes? ¿Que era una mente ordenada y tranquila?_**

Sí, así había sido.

De repente, el hecho de que Ionescu tuviese una mente tan fría y tan organizada se había convertido en un factor totalmente en contra suya. Estaba seguro de que Ionescu se había replegado sobre sí mismo para impedir que sus emociones traslucieran tras su gesto y poder rumiar el asunto una vez a solas.

La reunión terminó y los saludos fueron extremadamente cordiales, dejando espacio para futuras negociaciones. En cuanto se marchó el último guardaespaldas de la sala y estuvieron solos, Robert dejó que la ira cubriese su semblante, girándose como una serpiente furibunda hacia el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Habla ya!

Kylo notó un extraño aguijonazo de miedo ante el tono acerado de sus palabras, pero reunió fuerzas para responderle. Le indignaba sobremanera sentirse así ante él, lo golpeaba en lo hondo de su orgullo.

\- Me ha visto, padre. Me ha visto en el pasillo moviendo una papelera.

Snoke pareció ir a decir algo, pero cerró de nuevo la boca, entrecerrando los ojos. Hubo una pausa que exaltó aún más los torturados nervios de Kylo.

\- ¿Le has leído? ¿Has visto algo?

\- Nada, no ha vuelto a pensar en ello en toda la reunión.

\- ¿De verdad? Es curioso.

Robert parecía algo más calmado, así que el joven recuperó la confianza para hablarle con sinceridad.

\- A mí también me lo ha parecido.

\- ¿Crees que esto estropeará los planes? – inquirió Robert con fría profesionalidad.

\- No lo sé.

Kylo tragó saliva antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Estás enfadado?

Robert inspiró sonoramente, como controlándose.

\- No, chico. Todos cometemos errores.

Se acercó a él y siseó:

\- Pero espero que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Me has entendido?

\- Sí, padre.

Robert se marchó hacia la puerta.

\- Deprisa, tenemos cita con Brendol Hux.

Kylo le siguió a zancadas. Según sus cálculos, Robert debería haberle roto la mandíbula por lo menos en uno de sus arrebatos de furia. Pero hoy parecía contenido…

Todo era sumamente extraño. Todo se había torcido. Todo por culpa de Rey.

* * *

\- ¡Hombreeee, tú por aquí!

La muchacha notó el peso del golpetazo que le dio Poe en los hombros, mientras la rodeaba cariñosamente con un brazo y le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas que hacían desmayarse a las chicas. Rey era inmune a ellas, pero no era su condición de casanova wannabe lo que la puso nerviosa…

Poe acababa de sacarla de su estado de alerta, desconcentrándola por completo. Justamente cuando se disponía a leerle la mente a esos dos…

\- ¿Qué haces tú por este barrio? ¿No te tocaba hoy trabajar en tu taller?

\- Eeehhh… Bueno, Carl me ha dado el día libre.

\- _En verdad, nos hemos estado gritando durante veinte minutos hasta que he cogido las llaves de la moto y me he largado diciéndole que me da igual y que ya trabajaré esta tarde._

Poe alzó la ceja.

\- Pensaba que era un cabroncete que no te dejaba respirar.

\- A veces puedo con él.

\- Oye, Rey, ¿seguro que tienes que seguir bajo su custodia? Mira que si te trata mal o algo, aquí somos todos capaces de testificar por ti para que te saquen de esa casa, ¿eh?

Rey abrió mucho los ojos. Poe seguía rodeándola con su brazo y se había puesto en plan "caballero de brillante armadura".

\- Noooo, qué va, está todo bajo control – la chica manoteó en el aire con la mano que le dejaba libre Poe con su abrazo – No es para tanto. Puedo aguantar hasta los dieciocho.

\- ¿Seguro?

Rey sonrió sin evitarlo. Poe también había sido puesto al corriente de las circunstancias de Rey, como pudieron comprobar una tarde en que ella los invitó a su ruinoso taller.

Llena de vergüenza, les había enseñado las instalaciones, haciendo mucho hincapié en que el estado en que estaba todo no era culpa suya y que muy pronto volaría lejos de allí.

\- Vaaaale, vale, no hace falta que nos repitas más veces que aquí la única que pasa la mopa eres tú – le cortó Finn alzando un brazo – No te justifiques tanto.

\- Vale, es que no quería que os llevarais mala impresión.

\- ¿Qué tal si la mejoras dándonos esas fabulosas galletas para merendar? – medió Poe.

Rey sonrió ante aquel breve flash de recuerdo de días atrás, y tranquilizó a Poe como pudo.

\- De verdad, está bien. Además, Carl es tan idiota que a veces ni las ve llegar.

\- Vale – y su amigo se puso en jarras – Bueno, entonces ¿qué te trae por la zona? ¿Recados? ¿Un paseo? Te acompaño…

\- Nooo, no es necesario… - y Rey volvió a manotear en el aire, esta vez a dos manos, ya por fin libre del agarre de Poe – Vete tú a lo tuyo, ya me quedo yo…

Para ese instante, Poe fue consciente de la presencia de Hux y DJ en la acera de enfrente. El pelirrojo también se percató de su existencia y les lanzó una mirada de odio desde la acera. Vieron cómo DJ, que estaba medio de espaldas a ellos, se guardaba el colgante del ankh bajo la ropa y se colocaba unas gafas de sol.

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí… – farfulló Poe, entrecerrando los ojos y casi bizqueando de la furia – A ver si le da un poco el sol a ese imbécil, aunque lo mismo se derrite y queda solamente el palo que lleva metido por el culo.

De pronto, lanzó una mirada a Rey y algo en sus instintos le gritó "alarma".

\- Dime una cosa – pidió el muchacho, recordando que precisamente quería hablar con ella de ese asunto – En Halloween, ¿te pasó algo? Kaydel me dijo que estuviste buscando a ese gilipuertas y a la giganta por todo el local. Eso, antes de que pasase lo del incendio.

Su amiga lo contempló desconcertada, poniendo a trabajar su mente a toda velocidad para tejer excusas convincentes. A lo mejor le funcionaba decir una verdad a medias, así que lo intentó.

\- No, no fue nada. Estuve escuchando cómo planeaban una nueva jugarreta, y quise seguirles, pero ya se armó todo el lío del "dj"… Lo siento, Poe. Me habría encantado enterarme de algo más, pero no pude…

No había mentido del todo. En verdad, se había quedado sin respuestas sobre Hux y Phasma…

Entonces, Poe dijo algo que no le había dicho a nadie desde aquella noche.

\- Ya. Ren te cortó el paso, ¿no?

Rey quedó muda del estupor. Demonios, debió haber sido más cuidadosa aquella noche, estaba todo el mundo allí y podrían haberla visto.

Lo último que le faltaba era que la gente se acostumbrase a verla relacionándose con el desgraciado de Kylo. Sería el acabose.

\- Vi cómo te parabas a hablar con él – insistió Poe - No parecías muy contenta. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te molestó o te dijo algo?

Rey tragó saliva, pensando frenéticamente en una salida. Mientras, con el rabillo del ojo, no perdía vista de Hux y DJ… Y ya se podía ir olvidando de volver a atender a lo que pensaban las personas de la sala de vistas, unos metros más allá… Demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo…

Tenía que seguir con las verdades a medias. Le acababan de funcionar hacía un momento.

\- Se estuvo metiendo con mi disfraz, pero no pasó nada más. Está tonto perdido, es lo que pasa. Un flipado.

\- ¿Seguro? Mira que como haya intentado algo, les reventamos la puerta del gimnasio…

\- No, no, no es nada… El muy idiota aún me tiene ojeriza desde septiembre. Supongo que como soy nueva, se cree que va a poder intimidarme. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Por la derecha, vio cómo Hux y DJ se alejaban y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

\- Oye, si tienes que irte a algún sitio, no quiero robarte tiempo…

Pero él, un jugador de fútbol experimentado, reconoció aquella maniobra de despiste.

\- Rey, ¿qué haces? ¿A qué juegas? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella se giró repentinamente a él.

\- No, no es eso, no quiero quitarte tiempo.

\- Me estás mintiendo.

Ya estaba. La fachada de despreocupación y ligereza de Poe se había desvanecido y ya solamente quedaba frente a ella el fiero capitán del equipo de fútbol, el serio presidente del Consejo estudiantil, la cabeza pensante tras las escaramuzas de la guerra contra la Academia de la Primera Orden. Se había puesto en jarras otra vez.

La mirada de Rey aleteaba entre los ojos castaños de Poe y las figuras de Hux y aquel hacker que ¡oh, demonios! se alejaban ya…

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste tú a Finn el día en que nos conocimos? – la señaló él con el dedo – Le pediste que no volviera a mentirte, cuando se marcó el farol de que era del Republicano – ella sintió el aguijonazo de la culpabilidad, mientras su amigo suspiraba - Mira, Rey, aquella noche vi a Finn y Rose preocupadísimos por algo. Y al rato llegas tú diciéndole a Kaydel que quieres buscar a esos gilis a resolver no se qué.

Rey lo miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Crees que ambas cosas están relacionadas? Vamos, por favor, eso es mucho imaginarse, ¿no?

Poe iba a replicarle, cuando la siguiente sorpresa de la tarde les dio de lleno en la espalda.

\- Ostras… - musitó una voz conocida tras ellos.

Se giraron y vieron que un grupo de gente salía de los juzgados. Entre ellos, la familia Tico al completo y Finn, que los miraba azorado y era quien había hablado.

\- _Tierra, trágame_ – pensó Rey – _Ahora sí que se ha liado._

Pero fue Poe quien verbalizó sus emociones, mientras ambos se acercaban al grupo que salía del edificio.

\- Tío, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Rey ya no sabía a dónde mirar: si a Hux y DJ, que ya se marchaban, si a Poe, que estaba sorprendidísimo y bastante irritado, o a Finn, o a Rose, o a los desconcertados señores Tico…

\- _¡Pon cara de sorprendida, pon cara de sorprendida! ¡Tienes que hacer como Poe en este momento!_ – se gritó Rey mentalmente, y se forzó a poner rostro de estupor - _¡Madre mía, qué lío!_

\- ¡Mira, Finn! – exclamó Rose (quien aún no se había percatado de que Poe y Rey estaban allí entre el gentío), alzando la vista hacia el frente, señalando a Hux y DJ – Hijo de… - de pronto, reparó en la presencia de los otros dos – Ay, no…

El encuentro fue incomodísimo entre los cinco. Rey, en medio de todo aquello, disimuló como pudo, sintiendo que las capas de mentiras superpuestas unas encima de otras estaban conformando un sándwich que se le estaba haciendo imposible de digerir…

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Finn.

\- Eso mismo podríamos preguntaros, chaval – replicó Poe con gesto extrañado y algo dolido.

\- Pues hagamos turnos para dar las explicaciones – medió Paige, que se había quedado algo atrás con sus padres y que ahora se acercaba a los demás.

Entonces, Phasma, escoltada por el abogado del heavy melenudo, pasó de largo al lado de ellos, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa triunfal, y Rey sintió que le iba a reventar la cabeza. Eran tantos pensamientos mezclados a la vez…

* * *

Sentados en torno a una de las mesas del café de Maz, los cinco adolescentes se miraban nerviosos los unos a los otros, resoplando en medio de una indignación y un ambiente más que tenso.

Así, Rey pudo enterarse de lo que había testificado Phasma. En su versión, el agresor de Rose había estado con ella en su casa, en una fiesta, justo a la hora de la agresión. Había aportado como prueba una fotografía borrosa con la fecha de ese día, en la que salían ella y unas cuantas personas más, alegando que podría investigarse la fecha de captura de la imagen con toda tranquilidad, para comprobar que era verídica. Habría que dar tiempo a que un experto informático la revisara. El fiscal había exigido más pruebas y el juicio se había aplazado un tiempo más.

Las explicaciones del resto del asunto habían sido largas y tediosas, para gran disgusto de Poe, que había reclamado una crónica exhaustiva de todo lo que había pasado desde que tramaron la venganza de Instagram.

\- ¿Y lleváis manteniendo esto en secreto desde la noche del Die Natch? – exclamó Poe, bastante enfadado – Recuerdo perfectamente que no quise que fueras a eso, Rose… Y encima te…

\- Cállate, Poe – interrumpió Paige, alzando una mano – Ya estoy lo suficientemente enfadada con ella como para que sigas machacando el asunto. Y contigo también lo estoy, por callarte. Si no te saqué los ojos en cuanto me enteré fue porque Rose me lo pidió – y Paige lanzó una mirada tensa a su hermana.

\- Vale, lo siento – intentó defenderse Por, soltando de golpe su pajita sobre su batido – Que conste que insistí varias veces en que no lo hiciera – y Rose asintió vehementemente para corroborarlo – Pero ella se empeñó.

Paige resopló, dando después un trago a su refresco de modo bastante poco elegante.

\- Es que me parece increíble… - farfullaba.

\- ¿Seguro que no te hizo nada malo, Rose? – Poe se debatía entre la indignación y la culpa, pro Rose lo tranquilizó.

\- No pasó nada, calma… Finn estaba allí.

Poe le lanzó una mirada agradecida a Finn y le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

\- Joder, tío, menudo follón… - resopló fuertemente el capitán de fútbol - Y os estabais tragando el marrón vosotros solos…

\- Lo sentimos – dijo Rose – Fue cosa mía que se mantuviera en secreto. Creía que podría manejarlo sola. Además me daba vergüenza contarlo…

\- Ya te dije que no deberías avergonzarte – replicó Finn, dolido, y miró a Poe – Ya ves, lo intenté, pero…

\- Rose, no es asunto que debas guardarte – Poe le cogió la mano a Rose por encima de la mesa - Estas cosas se comparten. Os arriesgasteis por todos nosotros y fíjate qué jaleo ahora… Phasma y Hux han metido sus garras por medio. Y ese DJ… ¡maldito energúmeno! – alzó un puño, apretando los dientes – Hijo de la grandísima… Joder…

Finn habló, mirando al vacío a través de la ventana.

\- Y lo que no me explico es qué ganan ellos con todo esto. Ese hacker no tiene nada que ver con la Academia…

\- El caso es fastidiarnos – aventuró Poe – Seguramente, tal y como ha explicado Rose, Hux dio con DJ en su intento de vengarse por lo que les hicimos en Instagram. Y quizás se enteró de lo de la agresión, y una cosa llevó a la otra… Es muy seguro que se quisieran apuntar ese tanto.

\- Tiene un pase – admitió Rose, mientras Finn asentía.

\- Bueno, a mí aún no me ha quedado clara la presencia de Rey – medió Paige, mientras Rey tragaba saliva y cuatro pares de ojos se posaban sobre ella. Había estado muy callada por miedo a meter la pata, pero la chica supuso que ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Paige se giró hacia ella y le habló directamente: - ¿Es cierto que en el Endor, cuando encontraste a Kaydel, buscabas a Phasma y Hux por este tema?

\- No – repuso Rey, intentando ir en la línea de lo que le había explicado a Poe un rato antes. Había que seguir con las verdades a medias – Estaban hablando de una posible jugarreta contra el insti, pero no averigüé nada más…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estabas aquí? – inquirió Paige, incisiva – Porque si ya era casualidad que Poe pasara por aquí hoy, el haberte encontrado a ti también ya ni te digo…

Rey empezó a sudar frío, mientras alcanzaba a leer una sombra de sospecha en la mente de su amiga.

\- Yo qué sé… Otra casualidad… Tenía que hacer unos recados.

\- Pues caramba con las casualidades – intervino Poe – Algo bueno ha tenido todo esto: ahora estamos al corriente de este tema. Y a partir de ahora, vamos a trabajar juntos, sin secretos – Poe deslizó la mirada por las cuatro caras de sus amigos, sacando gestos de asentimiento en todos - Rose, haznos saber todo cuanto pase en la próxima vista, ¿vale? Ahora es asunto de todos.

\- ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a la directora Organa? – aventuró Finn – A lo mejor ella sabe algún modo de librarnos de este follón.

\- No sé cómo – respondió Poe, rascándose la barbilla – Además, no me hace mucha gracia que se entere de que esto se nos ha ido de las manos…

Los demás lo miraron con gesto acusatorio ante su mueca de fastidio.

\- Poe, hace cinco minutos estabas indignadísimo porque te habían dejado en la ignorancia – remachó Paige – ¿Ahora vas a hacer tú lo mismo con la directora?

\- Quizás ella sepa cómo lidiar con esto – medió Rose, más relajada – O conozca a alguien…

\- ¿Y si le preguntamos a Maz? – sugirió Rey, que estaba muy incómoda por no poder participar – Ella es ajena al insti, pero sabe de las guerras que tenéis con los cuervos. Podría echarnos un cable.

Todos miraron a Maz, que hoy estaba en la barra, atendiendo comandas. Esta tarde no se había podido acercar a ellos más que para dirigirles un leve saludo y mirarlos con suspicacia. Rey estaba segura de que Maz sospechaba algo y había leído en todos sus ojos la sombra del miedo que los embargaba.

\- No sé, Rey, Maz está ya un poco mayor y no necesita que la agobien con estos temas – repuso Paige.

Poe parecía algo más conforme con esa opción.

\- Vale, vale, pero esperemos un tiempo y si…

¡Plin! El móvil de Rose sonó en ese momento y la chica vio que tenía un mensaje de Whatsapp de un número oculto…

 _Ya nos has visto en la calle y hay poco más que decir. Llámame traidor, pero poco me importa. Ya sabes cómo es la gente como yo. El mundo es una máquina, amiguita. Y nos movemos al ritmo que marcan los ejes más poderosos. Hasta la vista, Lady Ofelia._

Rose sintió que las mejillas se le tintaban de rojo, mientras alzaba el móvil para que los demás lo leyeran por encima de su hombro. Gritos y exclamaciones de rabia salieron de todas las gargantas. Rey, por su parte, cada vez se sentía peor, por eso había permanecido más callada que el resto.

\- _Mierda, todo esto es culpa mía. Si en el Endor hubiese hecho las cosas bien, me habría podido enterar de lo que se traían entre manos. Apuesto a que las amenazas de Phasma a Finn y Rose esa noche tenían que ver con lo que iba a pasar hoy… ¡Y lo que le hizo Phasma a Finn en el coche! ¡Ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, tenían preparada su venganza!_

Un rato antes, había vuelto a perder su oportunidad. Había estado a punto de escuchar la declaración de Phasma y estar atenta a sus pensamientos, cuando había llegado Poe y la había interrumpido. Y Hux y DJ se habían alejado delante de sus propias narices, porque justamente había coincidido con el fatídico momento en que se habían cruzado con Finn y los demás a la salida del juzgado… Había sido una situación tan tensa y tan caótica, que había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Debió haber salido corriendo en pos de esos dos desalmados, pero claro, con el jaleo que se acababa de armar por el encuentro, era mucho más seguro quedar mal por huir que por hacerse la encontradiza. Y así, los había perdido.

¡Qué mala, qué mala, qué malísima pata!

\- Lo que yo saco de todo esto es que deberíamos haberte hecho caso, Rose – aventuró Poe, con voz más reposada.

Todos miraron a Rose y la primera, Rey, que estaba muy confundida.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Finn.

\- Porque un día, en el insti, estuvimos hablando de DJ y de que yo sospechaba de él porque quizás estaba hablando con Hux…

\- Ostras, ¿y no pudiste comprobarlo?

\- Qué va, usó un seudónimo. Imposible pillarlo.

\- Mierda.

¡Plin! De nuevo el móvil de Rose dio alarma de mensaje y esta vez todos se inclinaron sobre él para leer. Nuevamente se trataba de un número oculto, distinto del anterior.

 _Ahora lo has comprobado en tus propias carnes: la Academia extiende sus redes por todas partes. Retira la denuncia o el juicio os saldrá tan caro, que tu familia tendrá que pagar hasta el suelo que pisa._

* * *

Kylo dio un sorbo a su botella de agua con gesto satisfecho. Había preferido delegar en Hux para aquel asunto y estaba sorprendido de lo competente que había resultado ser. No estaba muy enterado de los detalles, pues el asunto con Ionescu (y sus encuentros con Rey, aunque no reconociese esto en voz alta) lo tenían absorbido casi por completo. Las lecciones de rumano eran más complicadas de lo que se esperaba y aún estaba organizando toda la información que había sacado de los pensamientos de Ionescu y de su cuerpo de guardaespaldas.

Oficialmente, lo que sabía era que los pringados del Republicano habían logrado perpetrar el ciberataque con la ayuda de un hacker al que habían localizado en el Die Natch. Habían ido allí a buscarlo y a la salida, habían tenido gresca con unos clientes del local. Los pringados habían llevado a juicio a uno de ellos por los daños ocasionados y ahí era donde había entrado Armitage en juego.

Al ponerse en contacto con el hacker, el pelirrojo se había enterado del incidente en el que el propio pirata informático había estado implicado. Aquel DJ no tenía ninguna gana de aparecer mencionado en ningún archivo judicial, y quería controlar que la denunciante ni lo mentaba en su declaración. Por eso, Armie había decidido echarle un cable al hacker y desacreditar a la chica Tico, metiendo a Phasma por medio como testigo sorpresa.

De ese modo, podrían desmentir la declaración de Tico, en el caso de que se le ocurriera mencionar a DJ en los sucesos de aquella noche.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. Y sin embargo, Kylo tuvo la sensación de que se le escapaba un detalle, de que olvidaba algo… Fue solamente un momento, pero el flash pasó por su mente.

Siguió recapitulando todo sobre la situación y confió en que Tico no sacase los pies del plato al declarar. Aunque Hux tenía otras ideas.

\- Si esa pringada tiene un mínimo de cerebro, dudo que quiera mencionar a ese hacker – le había explicado en la cafetería del instituto – Todo el mundo sabe que es mejor no mentar a un hacker en tus historias.

\- Podrían acabar preguntándole a ella, ¿no? – aventuró Kylo, soltando su tenedor.

\- Efectivamente, y le podría salir el tiro por la culata – corroboró Hux, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento – Y reconozco que me encantaría verlo, aunque dudo de que tengamos esa suerte.

\- ¿Y yo qué pinto en toda esta trama? – medió Phasma, entre mascadas de chicle a boca abierta – Aún no me queda claro por qué estaba yo ahí sentada en vez de ser tú.

Kylo le echó una mirada de reojo. No era típico de Phasma hacer esas preguntas. La tenía por una chica bastante inteligente, pero esta vez parecía decididamente despistada. En la fría mente lógica de Phasma solamente había habido un posible escenario, con Hux en lugar de ella.

Hux soltó un pequeño resoplido de suficiencia. Uno que, según recordó Kylo, era de los típicos que Phasma solía callar a cogotazos. La propia Phasma confirmó sus ganas de hacerlo, enarcando una ceja, que sobresalió por encima de las lentes de sus gafas de sol, que llevaba puestas aquel día hasta para comer. Al parecer, la rubia se había acostado tarde la noche anterior. Leyó en su mente que había estado de juerga con Debbie Masterson. Habían estado "decorando" el coche de unas republicanas a la salida de un cine…

Le asombraba la eficiencia de Phasma. La chica no perdía ocasión para hallar situaciones en las que pudiese fastidiar a todo trapo.

Armitage se echó hacia adelante, acodándose sobre la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos y mascando las palabras del modo más desagradable que supo.

\- Piénsalo bien, Anya. Es mucho más probable que ese desgraciado estuviese de fiesta con una chica que conmigo.

\- Visto así, tiene su lógica – concedió Phasma, arqueando las cejas y haciendo una mueca de asco que Armitage decidió pasar por alto, por el bien de sus nervios.

\- Además, a mí me conocen de alguna que otra jugada que les hemos gastado a los republicanos, mientras que tu expediente está intacto.

Phasma ni se inmutó al escupir su respuesta.

\- Eso te pasa por ser así de gilipuertas al dejarte pillar. Mira cómo a mí aún no me han dicho ni mu.

\- No compares tus escaramuzas de tercera clase con las operaciones que he llegado a montar con mis chicos de informática.

\- En las que nunca te pringas las manos. Siempre trabajas en la distancia, mientras que yo me meto hasta el cuello en aguas cenagosas por la Academia.

Y esta vez fue la rubia la que se echó hacia adelante, poniéndose a unos centímetros del arrogante Hux y alzándose un poco las gafas de sol para fulminarlo con sus iris azul hielo.

\- Y no dudes ni por un instante de que la Academia me importa tanto como a vosotros, ¿te queda claro, listillo?

A Hux empezó a temblarle una ceja, en forma de tic nervioso.

\- En absoluto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?

\- No sé, en estos años me has dado tantas sorpresas que a veces dudo de si lo que tienes en la olla son neuronas o un mono tocando los platillos.

\- No te columpies, Anya. ¿Ahora pones tú en duda lo que he hecho por la Academia? Kylo aquí presente puede atestiguar que me he dejado la piel tanto como tú.

Ambos echaron un rápido vistazo de reojo a Kylo, que les miró lanzando un bufido, en un mudo gesto de "a mí no me metáis".

\- Pues no parece que hagas tanto – insistió Phasma - Porque nunca se te mueve un pelo.

Hux empezaba a resoplar y farfullar entre dientes, mientras las aletas de la nariz se le hinchaban sin remedio.

\- Anya, no te rebajes a bromas tan básicas como ésa.

\- El que se está rebajando eres tú, que no haces más que replicar.

\- Tú tampoco te quedas callada.

\- Mira, Armie, te reto a que no vuelvas a responderme – y Phasma dio un golpetazo en la mesa – No tienes bemoles de hacerlo y pegarte un punto en la boca. No los tienes.

Kylo, que presenciaba aquella conversación como un partido de tenis, no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa. Demonios, alguien debería televisar las discusiones de esos dos, y retransmitirlas en las pantallas de cafetería a la hora del almuerzo…

Hux, por su parte, resoplaba como una locomotora a vapor. Había recogido el desafío de Phasma e iba a hacer todo lo posible por tragárselas y aguantarse. Kylo, leyendo su mente, no le auguraba un futuro feliz, pero "allá ellos".

Lo sorprendió el pitido de su móvil y al cogerlo, frunció el ceño.

\- Es Robert – lo descolgó - **_¿Qué querrá?_**

Hux y Phasma le observaron levantarse y alejarse de la mesa, mientras él hablaba.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo? – no era normal que Robert le llamase durante la mañana.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que me contaste todo lo que pasó el día de la reunión?

Aquella pregunta, disparada con rapidez y dejando poco tiempo de reacción, hizo que Kylo se parase en seco en medio de la cafetería, presa de unos repentinos nervios.

Demonios, odiaba sentirse así. Que lo hicieran sentirse así.

\- Te lo conté todo, absolutamente todo.

Recordó los documentos que había redactado con las notas que había tomado durante la reunión y que había enviado a Robert en cuanto hubo tenido algo de tiempo libre. En ellos había volcado, con pelos y señales, lo que había pasado en el pasillo. Solamente había ocultado un pequeño detalle: el hecho de que Ionescu lo había pillado hablándole al aire.

Robert sabía que había una republicana llamada Rey, que había importunado a su hijo adoptivo, pero más allá de ello, no había vuelto a preocuparse del asunto ni a preguntarle por ella.

Mejor así.

\- Pues en ese caso, no sé qué explicación le vas a dar a lo que voy a contarte – insistía Robert - Yo tengo una. Pero querría saber tu opinión.

Kylo había echado a andar de nuevo, saliendo de la cafetería y caminando por una de las amplias galerías del centro. Llegó hasta una ventana y se sentó en el repecho de la misma, en una zona donde no llegaba el sol.

\- Dime.

\- Ionescu me ha puesto en contacto con su subalterno, un tal Darek Maul. Te paso la ficha por correo en un momento. Dice que a partir de ahora, toda negociación se hará a través de él.

Kylo frunció el ceño. No había registrado aquel nombre en ningún momento en la mente de Ionescu el día de la reunión.

\- Nunca hemos oído hablar de él. ¿De dónde sale ese tipo?

\- No lo sé, Kylo, y es lo que me preocupa. De la noche a la mañana, Ionescu se ha colocado en segundo plano y nos ha plantado a ese segundón como intermediario. Y bien… ¿Qué te parece?

\- _**¿Que qué me parece?**_

\- ¿Se supone que le tengo que encontrar una relación a todo esto?

Entrecerró los ojos, pensando como su mejor versión de Kylo Ren, poniéndose en el lugar de alguien con tan mala uva como él mismo.

\- ¿Crees que el hecho de verme en acción le ha hecho ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora? ¿Piensas que no quiere volver a tratar directamente con nosotros?

Hubo una pausa al otro lado, en la que se oyó a Robert resoplar en siseos.

\- Efectivamente, chico. Has acertado. Pienso igual.

\- ¿Y entonces ahora qué viene?

\- ¿Ahora? Ser el triple de cuidadosos y hacer lo posible para que ese Darek Maul venga a vernos. Necesitamos sacarle todo lo que puedas.

\- Entendido. ¿Has concertado alguna reunión?

\- No, Ionescu ha sido muy preciso con sus instrucciones. Deberemos esperar un tiempo a que ponga al día a Maul de todo. Para entonces, habremos investigado todo lo posible sobre ese tipo. Buscaremos donde sea, hasta en archivos de la Interpol, por si acaso. ¿Podrás hacerlo o hablo yo con Armitage?

Robert estaba muy al corriente de las habilidades de Hux y su alcance en las influencias.

\- No será necesario, ya hablo yo con él. Últimamente ha hecho un amigo que nos va a venir muy bien.

\- ¿De quién se trata?

\- Uno de los mejores hackers del estado.

\- Nosotros no nos conformamos, Kylo. Necesitamos al mejor.

\- ES el mejor. Doy fé de ello.

\- Bien. En ese caso, primero buscaremos en los cauces ordinarios. No hables con Armitage hasta que no hayamos gastado todos los cartuchos.

\- De acuerdo. Hasta lue…

\- Una cosa más, Kylo.

El joven volvió a pegarse el teléfono al oído.

\- No volveré a admitir un solo error más. A partir de ahora, el plan pende de un hilo. Un solo desliz más y lamentarás las consecuencias.

\- No se preocupe, padre.

\- Deja de decir esa frase, niño. No siempre funciona.

Kylo no pudo evitar que la bilis le subiera por la garganta en una repentina oleada y siseó sin evitarlo:

\- No me llames niño.

\- ¡Cuida tus modales, muchacho! – rugió Robert – No me obligues a tomar medidas.

De nuevo la frasecita. Siempre le amenazaba con lo mismo, pero Kylo conocía sus límites. Sabiendo que él tenía aquellas fantásticas habilidades, se preguntaba qué medidas serían aquéllas. En un arranque de vanidad, pensó que serían insuficientes. Si él quería, podría liberarse en cuanto quisiera.

Tampoco había logrado nunca averiguar aquellos posibles castigos en la mente de Robert. Su cabeza era el lugar más oscuro e inaccesible del mundo. Pero nunca había querido preguntarle cómo lo hacía.

\- Lo lamento, padre.

Robert suspiró al otro lado.

\- Hijo, necesitamos mantener la calma. No me des más disgustos.

\- Sí, padre.

\- Confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

\- Gracias, padre.

La llamada finalizó al instante y Kylo cerró los ojos, apoyando la nuca sobre el cristal.

Hasta que no pasaron unos momentos, no se dio cuenta de que había estado hiperventilando.

* * *

Rey seguía con la sensación de que su cerebro era una olla a presión que acabaría explotando de un momento a otro. Aquella mañana había habido bronca con Carl, que había vuelto a recriminarle que abandonase su puesto en el taller. Había dejado sin hacer parte de los ejercicios de Física y no estaba en visos de mejorar en absoluto. La noche anterior había intentado meditar un poco, pero había acabado diseñando mil y un planes para espiar a Hux y Phasma y poder desbaratar los planes de la Academia. Aunque ahora que Poe y el resto estaban sobre la pista, supuso que estaba mejor trabajar juntos y llegar a alguna solución como equipo.

Luego estaba el encontronazo con Kylo… Ahora resultaba que empezaban a oír cosas en la dimensión donde estaba el otro… ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Teletransportarse?

No sabía si preguntarle a Luke sobre aquello. No quería que montase en cólera por haberle ocultado aquello. Ni mucho menos necesitaba saber Luke que ahora su percepción había aumentado en aquellos Skype astrales que mantenían… Tampoco quería que le regañara por pasarse las horas muertas hablando con su sobrino desquiciado y peor aún, pensando en él constantemente…

Kylo Ren, un enigma andante de metro noventa.

Kylo Ren, un cabronazo con todas las letras, pero que luego era capaz de estudiar en silencio junto a ella.

Kylo Ren, el muchacho de los ojos de intensa fijeza, fríos pozos de insondable oscuridad que anunciaban abismos de tormenta.

Kylo Ren, una presencia intimidante, una atmósfera fría y penetrante, pero que otras ocasiones había demostrado ser capaz de amoldarse a su temperatura y sincronizar con ella a niveles insospechados.

Kylo Ren, un rostro hosco, iracundo, pero que en realidad era una máscara tras la que hervía un inmenso dolor.

Kylo…

Sentada como estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, se acodó sobre sus rodillas y resopló, frustrada.

Por eso, apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien llegaba tras ella y posaba la mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Argh! – dio un respingo y se encogió instintivamente. Se giró y suspiró aliviada al ver tras ella a Leia Organa. La directora, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas semiflexionadas, llevaba un elegante traje pantalón en tonos bronce y cromo y lucía uno de sus elaborados recogidos. Le sonreía afectuosamente, aunque parecía algo cauta.

\- Hola. Siento haberte asustado.

\- Nooo, no es nada… Estaba muy concentrada pensando… Buenos días.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Me preguntaba si podríamos charlar un momento.

Rey echó un vistazo rápido a su elegante atuendo y empezó a hacer un gesto negativo de cabeza, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

\- No, directora Organa, espérese que ya me levanto yo y nos vamos a un banco…

Leia advirtió sus intenciones y le dio un toquecito en el brazo.

\- Déjalo, Rey, estoy acostumbrada a hacer sentadas en el césped y en sitios peores. Estoy acostumbrada a estropear ropa mucho más cara que ésta. Vamos, siéntate de nuevo.

La mujer tomó asiento junto a la muchacha y Rey tuvo que volver a su posición inicial. Flexionando ambas rodillas a un lado y apoyando las manos en el regazo de modo elegante, Leia se dirigió a la joven:

\- Llevaba ya unos días queriendo contactar contigo para hablar en algún pasillo, pero es difícil coincidir, tengo mucho trabajo últimamente…

\- No pasa nada.

\- Pero por fin coincidimos, Cuéntame, ¿qué tal va todo?

Rey estudió su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba una actitud de escucha tan dispuesta. Leia era todo oídos en ese momento.

\- Bueno, estoy bien. El insti me gusta mucho. Estoy muy a gusto aquí.

\- ¿Eres feliz… aquí, con nosotros?

Rey abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa. No sabía qué le sorprendía más: si que le preguntaran por su felicidad o el hecho de que Leia se incluyera en aquel "nosotros".

Le pareció que no estaba hablando de una comunidad educativa, sino de una familia.

\- Ssssí… Sí, lo soy – y la joven esbozó una sonrisa sincera – Me alegro mucho de estar aquí.

\- No sabes lo que me agrada oírte decir eso. He visto que te has hecho muy amiga de Poe Dameron, de las hermanas Tico y de Newby…

\- Sí…

\- La semana pasada estuve hablando con Chewie, ¿sabes? – Rey alzó la cabeza repentinamente – Espero que le hayas disculpado por no decirte nada de que me conocía de antes. Él y yo tampoco hemos tenido mucho contacto en estos últimos años…

Rey observó a Leia y vio cómo la mujer parecía desviar un poco la mirada. Parecía ¿arrepentida? ¿Avergonzada?

\- Sé que P.O. y Chewie te han contado más cosas sobre nosotros – continuó diciendo la directora – Y lo de Ben…

Rey captó perfectamente el leve temblor en la voz. Sabía que Leia era una mujer tremendamente fuerte, pero había dolores que no podrían ocultarse jamás. Seguía llamándole Ben…

 _\- ¿Le digo algo?_

\- Sí. He coincidido con él algunas veces.

\- Imagino – y la voz de la directora pareció descender una octava. Suspiró lentamente - ¿Cómo está?

Rey frunció un poco el ceño. Después de todo aquel tiempo, de todo el mal que había hecho Kylo, lo primero que preguntaba ella era cómo se encontraba.

\- Pues… No sé qué decir… Casi no le conozco.

Mentira podrida. Sabía más cosas de Kylo que de Finn.

\- Supongo que está… ¿bien? No sé… Lo vi en una fiesta hace poco, y coincidí con él a principios de curso, pero poco más.

\- No te ha hecho nada malo, ¿no?

Curiosamente, Rey casi había olvidado su primer encuentro, cuando él le había pintarrajeado la camiseta y le había hecho la foto. Había pasado solamente un par de meses desde entonces, pero parecía que había transcurrido mucho más. ¿Por qué tenía aquella sensación?

\- No, directora, no se preocupe. No ha hecho nada.

Era cierto. Desde que habían empezado con los encuentros psíquicos, Kylo no había vuelto a hacerle nada malo. Exceptuando aquella horrible conversación que mantuvo con él, aquél día en que se lo encontró a medio vestir…

Argh.

\- Bien – musitó Leia.

Rey miró en silencio a la mujer, incapaz de prolongar el tema por más tiempo, terriblemente incómoda. Leia debió de darse cuenta, porque cambió de asunto.

\- Hay algo que quería preguntarte… Has visto ya a Luke, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – respondió la chica, algo más animada.

\- ¿Has empezado a practicar con él?

\- Sí, he tenido un par de clases ya.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

Aquí también tenía que callar cosas.

\- Bien, me va bien. Es algo complicado controlar mis poderes, pero he empezado a entrenar en serio.

\- ¿Te sientes más tranquila?

Rey consideró la expresión de Leia. Parecía sinceramente preocupada.

\- Sí, supongo que sí, ahora que hay alguien que sabe lo que me pasa y me está dando consejos para controlarlo. He aprendido que mis poderes no van ni vienen, sino que siempre están conmigo, pero necesito ser más consciente de ellos. Saber que están ahí.

\- Es un excelente consejo. Vas por buen camino.

La muchacha bajó la vista, mientras jugueteaba con la cremallera de su chaquetón.

\- Tengo que darle las gracias por ponerme en contacto con el profesor Skywalker. Creo que estaba muy perdida antes.

Leia sonrió de un modo que le recordó mucho a la sonrisa que le había visto en aquellas fotos de juventud del pasillo de los trofeos, semanas atrás…

\- De nada. Me alegro de haberte ayudado, sé lo difícil que han tenido que ser estos tiempos para ti y lo bien que viene tener a alguien que te aconseje. Yo misma lo viví con Luke cuando éramos jóvenes y, bueno… con Ben, ya sabes. Los vi descubrir sus poderes, sorprenderse y asustarse ante ellos, maravillarse ante sus posibilidades y entrenar a diario por mejorar…

\- Ahá…

\- Por cierto… ¿Te está explicando Física?

Rey la miró como si se acabara de acordar de ese detalle.

\- Pues no… Me costó bastante convencerle de que me diera clases sobre mis habilidades, así que no digamos ya pedirle que me ayude con la Física…

Leia pareció algo ofendida.

\- Pues insístele. ¿Ofreciste pagarle?

\- Sí, se lo mencioné, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para escucharme… Y ahora estamos metidos de lleno en la meditación y la respiración y todas esas cosas, y ya me da vergüenza pedirle otro favor, porque suficiente tiene con aguantarme los sábados por la mañana…

La madura directora rió suavemente.

\- ¿Tan necesitada estás de ayuda? ¿Qué nota has sacado en el último examen?

Rey esbozó una cara tan compungida que haría ablandarse a las piedras.

\- Un 3,65 – y su tono fue tan lastimero, que hizo a Leia resoplar.

\- Algo vamos a tener que hacer con esto.

La muchacha no había oído muy bien y se inclinó algo hacia adelante.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Mi hermano es un cabezota, pero yo le gano – y Leia le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Alzó la cabeza al oír el revuelo y abrió los ojos, contrariado. Aquellos minutos de meditación en el tranquilo pasillo le habían hecho mucho bien. Y además, aunque pareciera un idiota, nadie osaba molestar al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, aunque estuviese sentado junto a la ventana, a solas y respirando profundamente.

Echó la mirada a la izquierda y vio a un grupo de alumnos acercarse por el pasillo, armando mucho revuelo. En ese momento, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y salieron Phasma y Hux. El grupo de estudiantes, que iba a pasar justo por delante, antes de llegar hasta Kylo, se echó sobre los dos.

\- ¡Armitage, Armitage! ¡Menos mal que te vemos!

\- ¡Jefa, no vas a creerte lo que ha pasado!

Los alumnos los rodearon, mientras ellos, confusos, intentaban hacerse entender.

\- Alto ahí, ¿tú qué haces fuera de tu puesto de vigilancia? Te tocaba el pasillo 2 hoy…

\- ¡Jefa, esto es más importante!

\- Si no os explicáis, no podremos enterarnos de nada…

\- Hux, ¡han sido los pringados! ¡La han vuelto a liar!

Automáticamente, Hux y Phasma se pusieron aún más pálidos de lo que ya eran y se les encendió la mirada con chispas de ira. Anya agarró por los hombros a un chaval de noveno grado al que le sacaba dos cabezas y casi se lo iba a comer cuando le increpó:

\- Escupe, criatura.

Para entonces, Kylo se había levantado y avanzaba hacia ellos. Al verlo, se armó otro revuelo, en el que los estudiantes corrieron ahora hacia él, como si fuese una celebrity en una rueda de prensa.

\- ¡Kylo, Kylo! ¡Kyloooo!

\- ¡La han cagado!

\- ¡Nos han fastidiado bien!

\- ¡Haced que paguen!

\- ¡Metedles fuego a su gimnasio!

\- Ya saltó la pirómana otra vez… ¿No te rindes?

\- ¡No! ¡Que ardan todos, Ren!

\- ¡Callaos! – ordenó Kylo, alzando las manos y tranquilizando a las masas - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Mejor que lo veas – y una chica de duodécimo grado le mostró el móvil, donde había grabado un vídeo.

En él, se veía cómo un grupito de drones irrumpía en el entrenamiento del equipo de atletismo de la academia, sobrevolando los obstáculos y derribando las vallas, aprovechando que los del equipo se encontraban en otra zona del campo de carreras. En el vídeo se empezaba a oír la voz de la persona que lo había grabado, gritándole a los corredores para avisarles de lo que estaba pasando. Para cuando los corredores llegaban a la zona a recolocar las vallas derribadas, los drones ya habían desaparecido de escena.

Kylo lo observó con rabia creciente y ojos desorbitados, mientras empezaba a resoplar como un dragón recién despertado de su siesta.

\- Eso no es todo, Ren – comentó la chica - Hay un segundo vídeo.

La muchacha puso el segundo archivo en el visualizador y otra vez se veía el estadio cuando todo volvía a estar en calma. Al instante, los drones regresaban, para derrumbar de nuevo las gradas, mientras nuevos gritos e imprecaciones salpicaban el audio del vídeo.

Para aquellas alturas, Kylo ya se había puesto rojo del todo, mientras algunos alumnos retrocedían a su alrededor. Solamente Phasma y Hux permanecían incólumes, de brazos cruzados, a los flancos de Kylo, preparados para el estallido de rabia.

Y la chica del móvil, ya bastante asustada ante la peligrosa cercanía del presidente del Consejo, puso un tercer y último vídeo. En él, los drones volvían a la carga, pero esta vez venían en formación cerrada de tres grupos. Cada grupo sujetaba una especie de lona que colocaron sobre los estupefactos y vociferantes miembros del equipo de atletismo. Algunos hasta les tiraron zapatillas, pero fue en vano. En un determinado momento, los drones se separaron limpiamente y las lonas se rompieron, dejando ver que en realidad habían formado tres bolsas sobre las cuales había pintura negra, que cayó como una ducha sobre los miembros del equipo. Rápidamente, los aparatos se alejaron volando, mientras los gritos de los afectados, embadurnados de negro, dominaban la escena…

\- CUÁNDO. HA. SIDO. ESTO. – escupió lentamente, masticando las palabras con furia contenida.

\- Esta mañana - explicó otro muchacho con voz trémula – Después de eso, volvieron unas dos o tres veces más.

\- Para entonces, ya estábamos preparados y les atizamos con unos bates de béisbol.

\- Querrás decir "intentasteis" – farfulló Phasma, abriéndose paso entre el grupo y acercándose a Kylo – No lograsteis derribar ninguno, ¿verdad, torpes?

\- Lo sentimos, jefa.

\- Un rato antes habían estado los de tiro con arco al lado – aseguró una chica, que hablaba desde uno de los extremos del grupito, bien segura de que no le iba a alcanzar la rabia de Ren – Si llegan a estar entonces, los habrían derribado seguro.

Kylo presenciaba la discusión aún en silencio, respirando fuertemente por la nariz y enrojecido como un tomate. Y por fin estalló.

\- ¡MALDITA ESCORIA! – y como si se tratase de una bomba nuclear, su grito provocó, a modo de onda expansiva, que todos los que lo rodeaban se echasen hacia atrás, a la vez, como en la natación sincronizada…

\- Calma Ren, si no…

\- ¡SILENCIO! – rugió Kylo. Estaba tan frustrado, nervioso y agobiado por todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, que solamente le había faltado aquello para colmar su ira - ¡Quiero copias de los videos y acceso a las grabaciones de seguridad! – se giró hacia Hux como un látigo - ¡Ve ahora mismo a Seguridad y pídeles los archivos!

\- Pero Kylo, no podemos desconectar las cámaras ahora, deben pasar al menos dieci…

\- ¡QUIERO ESAS MALDITAS GRABACIONES EN MENOS DE UNA HORA! – y Kylo se alzó sobre Hux, quien prefirió no discutir y salir por patas de allí.

En medio del silencio sepulcral que se armó, solamente se oyó una voz, segura y monótona.

\- ¿Voy a vigilarle? – preguntó sencillamente Phasma, alzando el pulgar en dirección al pelirrojo que se alejaba.

Kylo, aún hiperventilando, replicó entre dientes:

\- Sí, e investiga si había alguien subido a algún parapeto de los exteriores. Esos pringados habrán necesitado establecer contacto visual para manejar los drones. No debieron de estar lejos.

\- Ren, eso lo podemos averiguar si les preguntamos a los de octavo, que estaban en la tercera planta, en Audiovisuales… - sugirió un alumno de onceavo grado.

\- ¿PUES A QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? ¡VETE YA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – aulló de nuevo Kylo, girándose como un rayo a aquel pobre desgraciado, que se escabulló del grupo a toda mecha, seguido de Phasma, que se alejó a paso ligero.

Sonó el timbre de fin de recreo.

\- ¡Todos a clase! ¡Ahora mismo! – gritó Kylo, alzando los brazos. La gente obedeció rápidamente y el grupo se disolvió, dejando al joven solo en cuestión de segundos.

Dio un par de respiraciones profundas y se mesó los cabellos, echándose la melena hacia atrás y enrumbando hacia la clase de informática.

¿Qué más le faltaba ya para que le complicaran la vida del todo?

* * *

La goma de las zapatillas de Poe resonó con fuerza en el semidesierto pasillo. El capitán de fútbol sabía bien que aquella galería estaba poco transitada. No le interesaba tener testigos para lo que iba a hacer…

Stomer estaba en ese momento cerrando su taquilla cerca del final del corredor. Alzó la cabeza y su cabello ondulado y rojizo se agitó en un saludo.

\- ¡Hey, Poe! ¿No estás ya en el entrenamiento? – dijo observando la equipación completa que lucía ya Poe.

La cara de despreocupación se le quitó en cuanto vio el paso al que se le acercaba Poe y el hecho de que literalmente, lo vio resoplando y echando humo por la nariz y las orejas. El capitán de fútbol se plantó ante él y, sin mediar palabra, alargó un brazo hasta señalarle con el dedo y darle un doloroso toque en el pecho.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, tío?

Poe, lanzando chispas por los ojos, inspiró hondo antes de responder con voz firme y potente:

\- No quiero volver a verte extendiendo rumores sobre Newby ¿me oyes?

Stomer, que había quedado con la espalda pegada a las taquillas, bizqueó un poco mientras recordaba al fin.

\- Ah, eso… Oye, mira, no…

\- ¡Mira nada! No tienes ni puñetera idea de por lo que está pasando Finn – y cada varias palabras, Poe le daba algún toquecito más - ¿Sabes que hace unas semanas, Phasma le cogió el brazo desde la ventana abierta de un coche en marcha, y que por poco se lo sacan de su sitio mientras lo amenazaban? ¿Sabes que las fotos amenazantes de Instagram desaparecieron porque él y Rose Tico fueron en persona a buscar a un hacker a un bareto de Canto Bight? ¿Y sabes que esa noche casi violan a Tico y que Finn le partió la cara al agresor? ¿Y sabes que Rose lo ha denunciado, y que los cuervos la han amenazado para que retire la denuncia? No, ¿verdad? No sabes nada de eso. Porque es más bonito inventarse historias sobre el nuevo, es más fácil sospechar del nuevo.

Stomer estaba boquiabierto, no se sabía si por lo inesperado del arrebato de Poe o por la información que estaba recibiendo.

\- Así que no vuelvas a dudar de Finn – prosiguió Poe, ya más sereno, pero igual de firme - A un traidor, a un topo, jamás lo tratarían así los de la Academia. No se merece nuestra desconfianza.

\- Joder, Poe – acertó a balbucir Starck – No tenía ni idea… ¿Por qué no nos habéis…?

\- ¿Dicho nada? – le cortó Poe – Pues porque hay ciertas informaciones que es mejor que no circulen por ahí, y menos con bocas como la tuya. Necesitamos mantener el secreto, porque no queremos que cunda el pánico entre el instituto. Ahora tú también sabes más datos. Pregunta a Paige, Finn, Rey o Rose por más información, te responderán encantados. Y me gustaría enterarme de que vas diciendo por ahí que Finn es un tío valiente y legal, y que se te fue la olla cuando dijiste esas tonterías de él.

\- Tío, no le habrás dicho nada a Finn de que yo…

\- No, hasta ahí podíamos llegar – replicó Poe, cruzándose de brazos y negando suavemente con la cabeza - No quería hacerle sentir mal, así que me he callado. Haz tú algo por mí a cambio y dale un giro a esa reputación de Finn, ¿vale? Yo os lo presenté como un buen tío, y el tiempo me está dando la razón. No lo estropees.

Stomer lo miró intensamente con sus ojos claros.

\- Lo siento, Poe, lo siento de veras.

El gesto de Dameron se suavizó. Al fin y al cabo, era su colega…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Que en el fondo te entiendo. Todos tenemos miedo y desconfiamos de la Academia, pero es lo que ellos querrían: vernos separados. No dejemos que la desconfianza nos divida.

Stomer asintió y Poe le dio la mano.

\- Perdona si me he venido arriba.

Stomer se echó a reír, y Poe dio gracias de que hubiera sido él a quien tenía que echarle la bronca.

\- Sin problemas, tío. Son cosas así las que hacen recordar por qué estás donde estás…

Poe sonrió también, pero Starck quiso hacer una última pregunta.

\- Oye, ¿de verdad que Finn le partió la cara a aquel tipo? ¿Y Tico está bien? Paige debe de haber montado un lío bueno al enterarse…

\- No me lo recuerdes, aún me la tiene jurada… Y sí, parece ser que Finn tiene un buen gancho de derecha… El traidor ha resultado ser una fantástica adquisición para el Republicano.

* * *

Se puso en camino bajo el cielo encapotado, andando a buen paso hacia la Academia. El aire se había vuelto frío y punzante (como la energía que emanaba de Kylo en sus peores momentos) y se arrebujó mejor en su chaquetón, envolviéndose en su enorme bufanda color arena.

Aquella mañana había venido andando al insti a propósito, para no tener que estar pendiente de recuperar su moto después de lo que iba a hacer. No sabía cuánto rato le llevaría, pero de aquella tarde no iba a pasar: iba a seguir a Hux o a Phasma hasta poder colocarse lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para poder leer sus mentes y adivinar lo que se traían entre manos con su intervención en el juicio de Rose.

Sintiendo las tripas revueltas al entrar en territorio enemigo, se puso la capucha y se cubrió con la bufanda hasta la nariz mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la Academia. La inmensa mole del edificio se alzaba ante ella, dotada de una extraña capacidad de fascinación en sus formas negras y angulosas, en sus fachadas acristaladas y en lo severo de sus líneas y asimetría en el diseño. Todo en aquel edificio gritaba frialdad e impersonalidad.

\- _Es como una maldita nave espacial_ – se repitió, asomándose entre las rejas de la valla de entrada – _Es justo el mismo aspecto que tendría la nave de los malos en una peli de ésas del espacio._

El constante flujo de alumnos, muchos de ellos ataviados con las cazadoras negras o la chaqueta de fútbol característica del centro, hizo que Rey se pegase a la pared. Esperaba que no la reconocieran, aunque después de la movida de Instagram de meses antes tenía algo de miedo.

\- _Basta, Rey. Alza la cabeza. No podrán contigo._

Había investigado y sabía que los jueves, Phasma y Hux solían volver andando a casa, así que solamente quedaba verlos aparecer. Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos, los vio saliendo de la puerta principal, mientras charlaban sin ganas de camino a la puerta. Comprobó que la presencia de Kylo no estaba en las inmediaciones y echó a andar tras ellos. Confundiéndose con la marea de estudiantes, se aseguró de dejar unos buenos metros de distancia entre ella y el par.

Así estuvo siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente durante varias manzanas, mientras la luz solar decrecía a ritmo anormalmente rápido a medida que las nubes se iban espesando en el cielo. Hizo lo posible por leer sus mentes, pero le costaba hacerlo debido a la distancia entre ellos y el estrés que le suponía esquivar coches y transeúntes mientras se esforzaba por no ser vista. No iba a ser tan fácil, además de que, por lo poco que pudo leer, no estaban pensando en el tema de Tico. Y eso sí que no lo podía controlar ella.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de camino por una zona de la ciudad poco frecuentada por Rey (un barrio acomodado de residenciales de pocos pisos) llegaron hasta un bloque, donde llamaron al interfono de uno de los portales. Enseguida les abrieron la puerta y ambos entraron.

\- _Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Subo y voy de planta en planta, pegando la oreja a cada puerta, a ver si son ellos? ¿Me quedo aquí, esperando a que salgan?_

Realmente, no había pensado en aquella parte del plan. No se le daba muy bien planificarse en ese tipo de cosas y ahora que se veía en aquel dilema, no sabía si…

¡Broooooom! El trueno la pilló por sorpresa y las gotas de agua empezaron a caer, gruesas y rápidas, sin misericordia ninguna. Farfullando maldiciones por haber olvidado su paraguas aquella tarde, se caló bien la capucha y buscó un sitio techado que le permitiese tener visión del portal donde se habían metido los dos cuervos. Pero dio la maldita casualidad de que, debido a la configuración de la calle en esquina, los coches aparcados, los árboles y demás mobiliario urbano, el único sitio desde donde obtenía una buena visión era justamente en una pared desnuda, bajo unos balcones bastante estrechos. Con lo cual, había poco sitio donde guarecerse… Suspirando, Rey iba a pegarse a la pared, cuando, de repente, notó la presencia de Kylo.

\- _Argh, esto no estaba en el guión_ – y echó a correr para doblar la esquina, huyendo de sus vibraciones – _Maldita sea, ¿qué hace aquí ese idiota?_

Desde su escondite entre dos coches, observó descorazonada cómo Kylo entraba en el mismo portal tras llamar al interfono. El plan de inspeccionar planta por planta quedaba descartado con aquel sujeto de por medio. Se lo imaginaba abriendo de repente la puerta de alguna casa, mientras ella pegaba la oreja en pleno momento de concentración mental…

No, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Así que tocaba resignarse a la segunda opción. Y el tiempo empezó a transcurrir, lento y pesado, mientras la lluvia continuaba, unas veces más intensa y otras menos, mientras Rey notaba el frío calarle los huesos y ella se desesperaba al ver que nadie más salía de allí.

Diez, veinte minutos… Media hora, tres cuartos, hora y cuarto…

La noche había caído hacía un rato y la muchacha empezaba a notar dolor de espalda al no poder sentarse más que a ratos y de mala manera sobre el repecho de la ventana de un escaparate. Si sacaba las manos de los bolsillos durante más de un minuto se le helaban y tenía ya las botas caladas hasta los tobillos. La mortecina luz de las farolas cercanas cansaba su vista, ya harta de dirigirse al maldito portal sin éxito ninguno.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Debía aguantar, ya que solamente los cielos sabían cuándo podría tener otra oportunidad así para seguir a esos dos… Y si no, ella misma tendría que buscar esa oportunidad. Aunque tuviera que pasarse las tardes enteras vagabundeando por ahí. Necesitaba datos para poder ayudar a sus amigos.

En éstas estaba, cuando lo sintió llegar. Se aproximó poco a poco, de modo muy sutil, acercándose lentamente tras sus espaldas. Rey, lejos de sobresaltarse, respiró hondo, preparada para su encuentro. Le daba lo mismo lo que pasara en los próximos minutos. Se arrebujó mejor en el chaquetón, encasquetándose bien la capucha hasta las cejas y pegándose un poco más a la pared mojada. No tenía remedio ya: mañana seguramente pagaría las consecuencias.

\- No van a venir – dijeron a sus espaldas.

Rey se giró y vio a Kylo caminando hacia ella, en su misma acera. No sabía cuándo había salido de la casa, ni cómo no le había visto salir. Pero ahí estaba, andando hacia ella, mirándola con aquella fijeza en su máscara seria e inexpresiva. Lucía un enorme chaquetón largo hasta las rodillas, de corte asimétrico, con cierres y costuras que le daban un toque como de moda post-apocalíptica. Llevaba lo que parecía ser su par de botas negras número cuatrocientos ochenta y dos y se resguardaba el cuello con una voluminosa bufanda negra. Portaba un paraguas… también negro, que chorreaba agua a sus flancos, enmarcando su figura iluminada por la farola que había tras ellos con un contraluz que no le pareció ni pizca de siniestro.

\- ¿De qué hablas, cuervo?

\- De aquéllos a los que buscas, pringada – replicó él, deteniéndose a un par de metros de ella. De nuevo, su voz era reposada, con un deje aterciopelado que casi la hipnotiza. Su barrera de poder estaba serena, invadiendo su espacio como un manto oscuro que lo rodeara. Era casi tangible: una capa de oscuridad que tapaba todo lo que bullía tras el fuego de sus ojos oscuros. Porque era fuego lo que brillaba allí. Una extraña intensidad…

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – inquirió ella, alzando el mentón. Sabía que Kylo estaba jugando con ella, que debía de estar bastante bien informado de lo que se traían Hux y Phasma.

\- Lo suficiente, y creo que no hace falta dar más explicaciones.

\- ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer eso? – farfulló Rey, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

\- A mí no me mires. Te puedo asegurar que esta vez no he sido yo el responsable. Dale las gracias a Hux, él ha sido el cerebro de la operación.

\- Es de lo más bajo que he visto nunca. ¿Cómo se las va a apañar ahora Rose para salir de ésa? Sabes perfectamente que el heavy intentó agredirla. Estáis protegiendo a un criminal.

Kylo no respondió en unos momentos. La lluvia se hizo más intensa y Rey tuvo que encogerse algo más de hombros.

\- Ellos se lo han buscado. No debieron orquestar ese contraataque. Vosotros no sois más inocentes que nosotros.

Rey volvió a negar casi involuntariamente con la cabeza, con lentitud.

\- Y entonces… ¿quién tiene la culpa? ¿Quién empezó todo esto? ¿Y cuándo va a parar? Cada vez os hacéis jugadas peores… Y ahora una chica está sufriendo por ello. Si Finn o el hacker no hubieran estado allí, la habrían…

Entonces, Kylo frunció el ceño, muy extrañado, y era tal su gesto, que Rey se interrumpió a sí misma.

Espera un momento – dijo él - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues… - dijo Rey – A lo que le quiso hacer ese enfermo, supongo que ya lo sabrás.

Kylo ladeó la cabeza en un curioso gesto de extrañeza.

\- No, no lo sé. Explícamelo.

\- Pues… - y Rey se incomodó bastante al decirlo – Pues… que quiso abusar de ella… Menos mal que estaba Finn allí.

Por fin, Ren procesó lo que le explicaba ella.

 ** _Oh. Vaya._**

Aquel flash que había sentido días antes, aquella sensación de que se le pasaba por alto un detalle… Ahí estaba.

\- Creo que ha habido un malentendido – comentó con voz reposada.

 _ **Esto no lo sabía. Hux va a oírme.**_

Odiaba a aquellos enfermos. De todos los delitos que llevaba cometidos en su vida, consideraba aquél uno de los peores.

Bueno, luego estaba lo que ocurrió en aquel campamento, hacía cinco años. Pero eso pertenecía a otro capítulo diferente de su vida, uno que estaba enterrado en un pozo muy, muy, muy profundo.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – la voz de Rey lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Digo que no estaba al corriente de esa circunstancia. Pensaba que solamente había sido una agresión ordinaria sin más importancia.

\- ¿Sin más importancia? – la voz de Rey se alzó dos octavas - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Aunque no hubieran intentado abusar de Rose, ¡aquello fue un delito!

\- Lo sé – le cortó Kylo, alzando la voz por encima del golpeteo de la lluvia en el asfalto y en la tela impermeable del paraguas – Pero Hux vela por los intereses del instituto.

\- Despreciables. Sois despreciables – farfulló Rey, alejándose un poco de él.

\- Monstruos, ¿verdad? – replicó él, avanzando los pasos que ella había retrocedido. Rey le aguantó la mirada – Dime una cosa. Cuando nos vimos, el día aquél en que te echaste a llorar…

\- NO ME ECHÉ a llorar… - masculló ella entre dientes.

\- … Ese día en que CASI lloras… – él también alzó la voz para contrarrestarla - …me dijiste que esa palabra ya no iba conmigo. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿A qué viene ese cambio de tema? ¿Te molesta que te digan en la cara que proteges a agresores?

\- Contéstame – espetó él entre dientes.

\- No quiero – la réplica de Rey fue rápida como una bala, al igual que las palabras siguientes.

\- Contéstame.

\- No.

Era una lucha de voluntades. Kylo apretó los dientes. ¡Demonios! ¡Era dura de roer!

En los ojos de Rey brillaba la decisión, y su energía cálida y deslumbrante experimentaba un pico de poder con cada respuesta que le daba. Frenético, pulsó sus teclas, forzándola a responderle.

Quería sentir más de aquella fascinante corriente de poder.

Pero no quería darle el gusto de aclararle sus dudas.

Y sin embargo, quería más de eso.

 _ **¿Más de qué?**_

La energía de Rey era vibrante, una aureola de luz que bullía como el aleteo de miles de mariposas.

 ** _Más de eso._**

\- Que me contestes.

\- No quiero.

\- ¡Dilo!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Que me lo digas!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Dilo!

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡LO SIENTO!

Kylo había pronunciado aquellas palabras rápido como una bala y en el momento en que las dijo, quiso ahorcarse.

¡Maldito Demonio de la Locura!

Empezó a hiperventilar, mientras la figura de Rey, ante sus ojos, se convertía en el centro de un huracán en el que veía todo borroso.

Menos a ella.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Rey, muy confundida.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? Joder – Kylo sentía que se había separado de su cuerpo y que alguien lo controlaba y le hacía decir aquellas estupideces que ni sabía que pensaba. Empezó a balancearse y a dar paseos de un lado a otro de la acera, esquivando su mirada, mesándose el cabello espasmódicamente – Siento lo del otro día. ¿Estamos?

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y dejó caer los hombros, destensándose por la sorpresa.

La atmósfera alrededor de Kylo se estaba convulsionando como un mar en tormenta. Todo en el muchacho parecía ser una fina capa de corteza terrestre que contenía magma volcánico a punto de explotar. Sus vibraciones empezaron a experimentar picos de intensidad tremendos y Rey se sobresaltó por aquellos contrastes.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se acercase a él e intentase tranquilizarlo. Aproximarse a él, sujetarle de los hombros, ayudarle a calmar su respiración…

Todo en Kylo era un terremoto en ese instante. Tormento, caos, fuerza contenida…

¿Qué ocurría?

\- ¿Por qué… me pides perdón? – musitó ella, suavizando su tono de voz sin ser consciente de ello.

Kylo alzó la mirada hacia ella y Rey vio unos ojos nuevos.

Los ojos de un niño perdido.

\- El otro día te fastidié – farfulló él - Diciéndote todas esas mierdas. La cagué, ¿vale? Ya está. Solamente eso.

Rey lo contempló, fascinada muy a su pesar. El rostro del joven era una perfecta máscara trágica, con las cejas unidas y fruncidas, los labios haciendo una extraña mueca de pesar y aquellos ojos que gritaban algo inclasificable…

El muchacho fue normalizando su respiración y agachó la cabeza, mesándose el cabello con un rictus de dolor atravesando su rostro. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recomponiéndose.

\- Phasma y Hux se marcharon hace una hora – y había aflicción en su voz, que seguía siendo aterciopelada y profunda, pero que ahora sonaba hueca y monótona, como una derrota aceptada - Vete a casa.

Rey, aún sin recuperarse de los instantes anteriores, acusó el efecto de su revelación con la boca abierta.

\- Mierda.

\- Vete ya. Pronto saldrá el resto y no creo que les haga gracia ver a una pringada merodeando por aquí.

Rey comprendió lo que pasaba y se dispuso a iniciar el camino a casa, empezando a girarse para echar a andar.

\- ¡Eh! – Kylo alzó otra vez la voz. Ella se giró a él y Kylo metió la mano libre en su bolsillo izquierdo. Extrajo un objeto negro, cilíndrico y alargado y se lo arrojó a Rey, quien lo atrapó entre sus manos.

Rey examinó el objeto. Era un paraguas plegable.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – alzó los ojos hasta Kylo, pero él ya se había dado media vuelta. Su barrera de energía volvía a ser estable, segura y opaca.

La lluvia volvió a arreciar y tuvo que alzar la voz bastante para tener la esperanza de que Kylo le oyera.

\- ¡Gracias!

Ella también había pronunciado aquella palabra sin pensar.

Él siguió andando sin girarse, pero Rey notó una cierta inestabilidad en sus fuerzas.

La chica mantuvo su barrera de poder bien ajustada, pero esta vez le costó muchísimo, debido al tumulto que se había armado en su pecho. Nunca pensó que las iba a sentir, pero realmente no tenía otro nombre: tenía mariposas en el estómago.

Aquella chorrada que sentía la gente cuando se enamoraba, ella la estaba sintiendo por algo muy distinto.

La esperanza.

Por fin lo tenía claro, lo había visto perfectamente y ahora, por fin, podía hacerse una visión de conjunto mucho más completa de todo el puzzle que era Kylo Ren.

Hoy se había delatado sin remedio y no tenía modo de volver atrás. Sus fluctuaciones de poder, cada vez más frecuentes, le estaban dando pistas y hoy habían sido la confirmación de sus sospechas.

El alma de Kylo Ren era como un queso suizo lleno de agujeros por los que se filtraba algo que no podía describirse de otro modo que luz.

Luz radiante, intensa, pero reprimida, taponada, contenida, mantenida a raya.

Y sin embargo, no dejaba de asomar por cada franja de debilidad, cada rotura en la máscara.

\- _Te tengo, Kylo_ – susurró Rey, inundada por una inusitada calidez que la reconfortó como nada en el mundo, maravillada por la escena que acababa de vivir – _Ahora lo sé. En algún lugar, dentro de ti, Ben Solo sigue ahí, escondido._

* * *

 **N.A.: Me parece que no han pasado demasiadas cosas en este capítulo. ¿O sí? Porque parece ser que Rey se nos ha venido arriba en la última escena. Para mí que se está haciendo ilusiones. En fin, ya se irá viendo. De todos modos, necesitamos algunos descansos, porque en el próximo, toca un poco de acción. Tengo el esqueleto de las escenas, pero tengo que ver cómo lo desarrollo.**

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: nos metemos de lleno en la clase tercera de Rey con Luke (si vais llevando bien la cuenta), acompañaremos a Kylo en un paseo en moto y nos iremos de cumpleaños. ¿De quién? No voy a decir nada, pero fijaos qué clase de fiesta debe de ser, que hasta el cumpleañero va a salir por patas de allí.**

 **I heart reviews, faveos y demás. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	20. El cumpleaños

**¡Holaaaa! Lo primero, mil gracias por seguir, favear y comentar… ¡Soy muy feliz de ver que esta historia está gustando tanto! Sí que es cierto que las cosas empiezan a cambiar para nuestros protagonistas. Ahora están en una fase interesantísima que vamos a explorar un tiempecito… Por cierto, había prometido acción para este capítulo, pero vi que era cargar demasiado las tintas con lo que ya va de texto, así que tendréis que esperar al siguiente. ¡Sorry!**

 **Ha sido una semana complicada en el trabajo. El capítulo llevaba ya casi listo varios días, pero me ha sido imposible sentarme a revisar para publicarlo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Esta historia va a tener un final, pero aún quedan muchas aventuras por ver!**

* * *

 **18**

 **El cumpleaños**

El hombre frunció el ceño al ver aquel mensaje de Whatsapp. El que llevase una vida de ermitaño no le impedía estar mínimamente comunicado con el mundo… Aunque lo que vio allí escrito no le hizo mucha gracia. Tecleó rápidamente.

\- No pienso ayudarla, Arthur. Bastante jaleo tengo ya encima con enseñarle a controlarse.

Sonó un bip al instante con la respuesta y Luke dejó caer los hombros.

\- Me da igual que te lo haya dicho mi hermana. Estoy retirado.

Un nuevo lapso de tiempo y el profesor resopló al ver la respuesta.

\- No me vengas con el cuento de que soy la única persona que puede echarle un cable. Que le pida ayuda a su profesor, quienquiera que sea que dé clases ahora allí. O a algún compañero de clase.

Esperó pacientemente a la respuesta del conserje, pero tampoco le gustó.

\- ¿El profesor Porkins? Es bueno. Que le pregunte a él.

Pasó un intervalo más largo que el anterior, hasta que Luke vio cómo en la pantalla aparecía la respuesta de Arthur… en forma de archivo de vídeo.

Intrigado muy a su pesar, lo descargó y al abrirlo, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Había estática en el vídeo, la calidad de imagen era pésima y se notaba claramente que era una imagen digitalizada a partir de una grabación analógica. Luke conocía bien aquella grabación, y la cinta de vídeo de donde se había sacado…

\- _Soy Leia Organa, presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil del instituto Republicano…_

En pantalla apareció la imagen de una jovencísima Leia, con apenas diecisiete años, que lucía un jersey blanco de cuello alto, el pelo recogido en unos moños a los laterales y una cara tan pálida que rivalizaba en blancura con la de su atuendo. Parecía muy asustada y presa de una gran agitación. El vídeo estaba grabado en una especie de pasillo y la imagen era muy temblorosa, tal vez grabada con alguna cámara al hombro a toda velocidad… La joven miraba hacia atrás constantemente, como si temiera que la estuviesen siguiendo, y de fondo se oían ruidos, golpes y gritos a causa de alguna terrible refriega…

\- _Nos han pillado cerca de la entrada de la Red Star y nos han metido dentro del edificio, sin permitirnos llamar a nuestros padres_ – dijo la joven, hablando muy rápidamente - _Sospechaban que íbamos a intentar sabotear la creación de la nueva planta industrial en los terrenos cerca del distrito de Alderaan. Somos el último grupo urbano que queda por la preservación de esos ecosistemas que la Red Star se está cargando con sus ansias de dinero…_

Luke no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Los ojos se le llenaron de recuerdos, y de nuevo era un muchachito de granja deseoso de volar lejos de casa, que al oír aquel vídeo, acudió a la llamada de la aventura…

\- _Ayúdeme, profesor Kenobi. Usted es mi única esperanza._

El vídeo se cortó y Luke soltó un bufido. Tecleó nerviosamente.

\- Arthur, eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos azules se perdieron por el paisaje que se divisaba desde su ventana. Un cielo encapotado, un mar plomizo y unas cuantas gaviotas sobrevolando aquel espacio inmenso…

 _\- Una chica a la que solamente puedo ayudar yo..._

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa. Necesitaba reflexionar cuidadosamente sobre aquello.

* * *

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Me llamo Rey, siento molestar…

La muchacha anduvo tentativamente entre las semipenumbras de la cueva, sin alejarse demasiado de las paredes de roca fría. El pasillo descendía en forma de cuesta y era tan resbaladizo, que dio un par de buenos costalazos antes de llegar a tierra firme. Alzó la vista y, maravillada, constató que se hallaba en una enorme sala de forma más o menos circular, de techo amplio y alto.

Había hablado, porque estaba segura de que había alguien más allí. Oía susurros, voces entremezcladas que hacían eco en las paredes de aquella cueva. Ignoraba su procedencia, pero por si acaso, se dio a conocer…

\- Hola, me llamo Rey…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

En un lateral del recinto había un pequeño lago de aguas negras y quietas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la pared del fondo. No era de roca común, sino de un cristal especular grisáceo, cuya superficie pulida cubría por completo la pared opuesta a donde se encontraba. Avanzó hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que las voces habían cesado, y se colocó frente al cristal. Le devolvió su reflejo, sonriente y luminoso.

\- Tengo muchas dudas – dijo Rey sin miedo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba hablando con ella misma - ¿Puedo preguntar?

La chica del otro lado amplió su sonrisa.

Rey sonrió, elaborando en su mente las cuestiones que desde tanto tiempo atenazaban su alma y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando un frío horroroso le erizó el vello de la espalda y se dio la vuelta repentinamente, presa de una sensación de alarma.

Kylo Ren estaba tras ella, a medio metro, contemplándola con aquella fijeza intensa en los ojos y aquella máscara de seriedad rígida que ya conocía tan bien. El joven avanzó hacia ella y Rey sintió una acuciante sensación de agobio al ver que él invadía su espacio personal con su imponente físico. Y, aunque las vibraciones del joven fuesen frías, paradójicamente, aquella invasión de su espacio personal le provocó una extraña sensación de calor agobiante. Rey tuvo que alzar la cabeza mucho para poder mirarle a la cara. Y él la traspasaba con sus ojos castaños, atravesándola, como si quisiera decirle algo que fuera incapaz de vocalizar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, dando un respingo y despertando boca arriba en su cama. Las sábanas y mantas estaban hechas un ovillo a su lado y la habitación aún seguía a oscuras. Se quedó mirando al vacío unos instantes, intentando recapitular lo que había soñado. Había una cueva, un espejo y alguien que le aseguraba que encontraría respuestas… Susurros en el aire, un frío glacial y unos ojos castaños…

Kylo.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, comprobando su móvil. Las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

\- _Genial. Espero poder dormirme de nuevo, o mañana estaré hecha pedazos._

Se estiró hasta la mesita de noche para encender la lámpara, cogió una libreta que guardaba en el cajón y apuntó todo lo que recordaba de su sueño. Desde que había desarrollado sus poderes, había cogido aquella costumbre. Había leído por ahí que a veces los sueños desvelaban detalles interesantes sobre uno mismo, que se pasaban por alto durante el día.

Estaba segura de que aquella cueva, donde había oído aquellos susurros, estaba directamente relacionada con aquel oscuro pozo al que casi se cae en su primera lección con el profesor Skywalker. Cada vez tenía más ganas de visitar aquel lugar. Aunque… ¿cómo hacerlo? Muy probablemente, Luke no le había hablado de aquel sitio para evitarle riesgos y seguro que no le dejaba ir si ella se lo mencionaba. La cuestión era: ¿en qué consistía aquel lugar y por qué vivía Luke tan cerca de aquel pozo de oscuridad y frialdad? ¿Cómo era capaz de llevar una vida normal sin sentirse tentado a averiguar cosas junto a sus fauces oscuras y húmedas?

Y la segunda cuestión…

¿Qué narices hacía Kylo invadiendo sus sueños?

Dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno, pensativa.

Últimamente estaban viviendo una especie de tregua. Desde el día del incidente con la papelera, no habían vuelto a tener más Skype astrales. Eso, si obviaba el encuentro bajo la lluvia del día anterior…

El paraguas plegable del muchacho, ya seco, descansaba sobre una silla junto a la ventana, plegado y con el cierre de velcro cuidadosamente abrochado. Algún día se lo devolvería.

\- _¿Y cómo lo hago? ¿Quedo con él la próxima vez que tengamos un Skype astral y le digo "oye, nos vemos en el Takodana a tal hora"?_

Miró de nuevo al vacío. Efectivamente, ése era un buen modo de hacerlo.

Se rascó la cabeza, enredándose los dedos en el cabello revuelto y bostezando a boca abierta.

Aquella explosión de Kylo había sido bastante sorprendente. Jamás se habría esperado que él le fuese a pedir disculpas… Aquello era digno de un universo paralelo, pero no de la vida real, donde él, Kylo Ren, era el cabrón número uno de la Academia Primera Orden. Y sin embargo, los hechos estaban ahí: él, tremendamente apurado, había pedido perdón por su actitud. Inaudito…

La muchacha se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, dejando el bolígrafo y la libreta junto a la lamparita de noche y el móvil. Se arropó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación de extraña seguridad y confianza que la invadió.

Ella, días atrás, le había llamado embustero por no cumplir su palabra de no volver a hacerle daño. Y ahora, tenía que retractarse de sus palabras. Kylo la había sacado de sus esquemas mentales…

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

\- ¡Guay! ¡Me ha salido!

Rey alzó el puño al aire, contentísima. Pero Luke, a sus espaldas, seguía de brazos cruzados.

\- No te vengas arriba, jovencita. Solamente han sido dos minutos.

La chica se dio la vuelta, visiblemente contrariada.

\- ¿Me ha cronometrado usted?

\- En efecto – y Luke alzó el móvil en sus manos, donde el cronómetro marcaba 2´05". Rey frunció el ceño. Demonios, qué tipo tan hueso…

Se sentó de nuevo en la roca, agotada y jadeante. Le daba igual lo que le dijera su profesor: aquella mañana, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Se sentía más ligera y segura que nunca y le había costado muy poco concentrarse. Habían dedicado la primera parte de la clase a seguir meditando, mientras Luke le corregía algunos aspectos posturales y le introducía en nuevas técnicas de respiración.

Skywalker consideraba que, tras aquellas semanas de práctica, Rey ya estaba más que preparada para volver a intentar sintonizar con sus poderes y ponerse a entrenarlos. Pero le tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar en trance. Rey debía ser capaz de mantener el control, dejarse llevar para sintonizar con su luz interior, pero hasta cierto punto, para no volver a abandonarse a la oscuridad.

Rey ardía de ganas de preguntarle a Luke por la oscuridad y el pozo, pero volvió a recordar su sueño, las horrorosas sensaciones de frialdad y pavor mezcladas con la fascinación y la curiosidad y algo frenó su lengua. No. Se quedaría calladita. El pozo tendría que esperar.

Y aún así, mientras volvía a inspirar para volver a intentar sintonizar una vez más, no podía evitar que su mirada se evadiese de vez en cuando a la zona que daba a la islita anexa, donde imaginaba… intuía… sabía… que estaba aquel pozo.

Se imaginó a Kylo meditando, sentado tal vez en ese mismo lugar, con los ojos cerrados, la melena ondeando al viento y la figura de Luke a sus espaldas, vigilante, enfundado en su enorme bata de casa de color café. ¿Habría soñado él también con el pozo? ¿Habría sentido él también la llamada de la oscuridad?

Y lo que es más… ¿Habría sido aquel pozo la fuente de los problemas de Kylo, la causa de que él hubiese dado la espalda a todos cuantos le amaban?

Y así, intentando darse de cabezazos por temor a que Luke le regañara por falta de concentración, habían llegado a la segunda parte de la clase. Para su gran alegría, Luke le pidió algunos ejercicios básicos de levitación de objetos sencillos, de más ligero a más pesado: una hoja, un guijarro, un tronco caído, el coche de Luke. Rey hizo bien casi todos, menos el último, pero Luke no se preocupó por aquello.

\- Aún necesitas más autocontrol – comentó – Pero vas por el buen camino. Me alegro de que estés haciéndome caso y practicando por tu cuenta.

Rey se llenó de orgullo. De verdad que lo estaba intentando: todos los días echaba un ratito de meditación y estaba cada vez más segura de que, si se le volvía a presentar alguna urgencia como la de Halloween en el Endor, sabría responder con más celeridad. Y lo más importante, podría administrarse mejor las fuerzas para canalizarlas mejor y salvar vidas.

\- Gracias, profesor.

Echaron a andar por la ladera del acantilado, mientras Luke, para sorpresa de Rey (quien estaba ya acostumbrada a sus silencios prolongados) inició una conversación:

\- ¿Has proyectado alguna vez tus poderes?

Rey se detuvo por lo inusual de la pregunta, haciendo que Luke también se parase unos metros más adelante.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, profesor?

\- A proyectar tu poder de otro modo que no sea haciendo levitar objetos.

En la mente de Rey se dibujó el recuerdo de Kylo volando por los aires en aquella mañana de septiembre, el día en que se conocieron…

Madre mía, ¿solamente habían pasado dos meses y medio? Y a ella que le parecía una eternidad…

(Mantuvo sellados sus recuerdos bajo su zumbido-barrera, con miedo de que Luke la descubriera)

\- Pues… Sí, en alguna ocasión me ha pasado. He hecho volar… cosas. Era como si explotase por dentro y saliese todo sin control hacia afuera. ¿Se refiere usted a eso?

\- En efecto. ¿Duró mucho?

\- No, señor, solamente fueron unos instantes. Desde entonces no me ha vuelto a pasar algo parecido. Bueno, sí, en la calle, una vez, reventé un cristal…

Cierto, no se acordaba de eso.

\- Fue entonces cuando me encontró su hermana y me habló por primera vez de mis poderes.

Luke parecía no estar esperando que la conversación tomase aquellos derroteros. Carraspeó sonoramente y cambió de tema.

\- Ya veo. Así que sigue implicada en mil asuntos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, siempre está liada trabajando o atendiendo padres u organizando actividades…

\- No te da clase, ¿verdad?

\- No, no coincido con ella.

\- Bien – hubo un instante de silencio y Rey entrecerró los ojos, mientras estudiaba a Skywalker y creía adivinar cierto ¿apuro? – Y dime… ¿Cómo está el insti? Hace mucho que no me paso por allí.

\- Pues creo que allí se alegrarían de verle – sugirió la muchacha con sencillez - ¿Por qué no hace una visitilla algún día?

Luke pareció alarmarse y se arrebujó mejor en su bata.

\- Prefiero dejar las cosas como están. Allí ya no pinto nada.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

\- Allí hay gente que aún le recuerda y le echa de menos – argumentó, mirando al suelo para esquivar las piedras del camino – Tengo compañeros que oyeron hablar de usted a sus padres y se lamentan de que ya no dé clases. Usted es… una leyenda.

Skywalker se detuvo de repente, mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

\- Leyenda… - musitó con voz ronca y ausente – Hacía décadas que no oía ese nombre.

Rey vio perfectamente cómo el profesor se perdía en sus recuerdos. Memorias que tal vez tuvieran mucho que ver con trofeos de fútbol, aventuras y fiestas escolares.

\- ¿Sabe? Antes de enterarme de que era hermano de la directora Organa, me hablaron de usted porque había sido el mejor profesor de Física que ha habido jamás en el Republicano. Paige Tico dijo que con usted, yo aprobaría fijo…

La joven acabó sonriendo con un poco de amargura. Iba a abrir la boca para cambiar de tema cuando Luke se le adelantó.

\- Dime, ¿tan mal vas en Física?

\- Sí – respondió ella, pillada por sorpresa.

Habían llegado ya a la cabaña, junto a la que Rey había aparcado su humilde Vespa, y la joven sacó el casco, preparándose para ponerla en marcha. Skywalker permaneció a su lado, a diferencia de otras veces, en que se marchaba tras una escueta despedida sin verla salir.

\- Me está costando muchísimo – explicó la chica – Y mire que le echo horas, pero estoy agobiándome. Aunque ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que me toca pringar este verano. Me veo en Septiembre.

Luke emitió un extraño gruñido e hizo ademán de marcharse.

\- Bueno, no lo dejes. Necesitas estudiar todas las semanas y no solamente para los exámenes.

\- Créame, es lo que hago – repuso Rey, ya con el casco puesto y sentándose en la moto – Pero es inútil – arrancó el motor - ¿A qué hora vengo el próximo sábado? ¿A la de siempre?

\- Sí. Y tráete tus libros de Física.

La moto casi se le va a Rey por la sorpresa. Muy aturullada, retuvo el manillar y apagó el motor, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Habla en serio?

Skywalker parecía molesto, pero insistió.

\- Sí, muy en serio. Tráete tus libros, tus apuntes, lo que tengas. Si entrenas duro el próximo día y te cunde el tiempo, quizá podremos echar un rato para resolver dudas.

Al ver que a Rey se le había iluminado la cara, que se estaba ahogando por falta de palabras y de aire y que parecía a punto de lanzarse a darle un abrazo, retrocedió, ceñudo.

\- ¡Repito! Solamente si trabajas bien el próximo día. Si no, olvídate de estudiar.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Pensaba que usted no…!

Algo arrasó el pecho de Luke y por un instante, por mucho que él se hubiese cerrado a usar sus poderes, pudo percibir un resquicio de la inmensa luz cálida que despedía Rey en aquel instante. La chica era un cúmulo de felicidad y agradecimiento.

\- ¡Profesor, muchas gracias! ¡Le prometo que voy a trabajar mucho y entrenar un montón y…!

Luke empezó a manotear en el aire, farfullando "anda ya, vamos, vamos, márchate de aquí", cuando la chica interrumpió de nuevo:

\- Profesor, ¿cuánto le tendré que pagar?

A lo que él, casi escandalizado, repuso con fiereza:

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, niña! ¡Ya puedes estar yéndote de aquí!

\- ¡A la orden, señor! – Rey, sin ganas de fastidiar más, arrancó rápidamente y casi derrapa al girarse para saludarle con la mano - ¡Hasta el sábado que viene!

Aquella mañana, Luke hizo algo que no hacía desde hacía tiempo: se quedó a ver cómo su invitada se alejaba por entre los árboles.

Sí, efectivamente, no había que ser un experto en poderes mentales para percatarse de que aquella chica era lo más parecido a un pequeño sol que había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

\- No, no había nada en esas grabaciones.

Suspiró, aguantando las ganas que tenía de darle una patada a algo.

\- ¿Y habéis acabado de interrogar a todos los que estaban en la zona?

\- Así es. Ayer Anya acabó con los últimos. Nadie vio nada. Y mira que hasta hizo llorar a algunos novatos de octavo, jajajaja…

La desgradable risa nasal de Hux invadió la llamada y Kylo puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía quién de los dos disfrutaba más con el sufrimiento ajeno: Hux o Phasma.

\- Cambiando de tema: tenemos que hablar, Armie.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Del asunto de Tico.

\- Haberme preguntado en el recreo.

\- Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Y en el recreo? No te hemos visto el pelo. ¿Dónde te metías?

Kylo soltó un bufido. A ver, ¿cómo le explicaba a aquel memo que repentinamente había necesitado retirarse a un aula vacía a pensar a solas?

\- En la sala de informática.

Armitage guardó silencio. Aquello no era novedad para él, dado que todos sabían que, cuando Ren se perdía, a menudo podía encontrársele allí, trasteando con algún disco duro o destripando viejas CPUs.

\- Vale, pues pregunta ahora.

\- No, mejor mañana. **_Así podré leerte la mente y adelantarme a la excusa que me quieras dar._**

\- OK, pues mañana.

Ambos colgaron. Nunca se despedían, tan solo daban la conversación por terminada en un acuerdo tácito y oían el clic del otro al colgar sin molestarse. Nunca había adioses entre ellos. Todo era un puro trámite.

Kylo se recolocó sobre su moto, se puso el casco y encendió el motor. Aquella tarde había ido a hacer un par de compras urgentes y después, sin darse cuenta, había tomado la primera salida a la autovía y se había pasado cerca de media hora conduciendo hasta llegar al lago Naboo. Le gustaba aquella ruta, llena de tramos en suaves curvas donde podía meter gas y disfrutar de las cuestas del terreno. Se despejaba así, pensando únicamente en las curvas, en acelerar y frenar, en la aguja de los kilómetros, en el viento silbando en sus oídos y el olor a gasolina y cuero.

Era otra de sus vías de escape, y hoy la necesitaba terriblemente. Aún no se había puesto con el asunto de Darek Maul… De todos modos, para ello necesitaba contactar con Armie.

Tras aquel rato de conducción, estaba más sereno y relajado. Eso, el deporte, la meditación y la música constituían los pilares de su salud mental.

Aunque, últimamente había encontrado otro pasatiempo: hacer rabiar a la pringada.

Había descubierto que le gustaba ver cómo su cara radiaba decepción, sentir los picos de poder luminoso y cálido emanar de ella. Admirar cómo le brillaban los ojos de pura rabia cuando le respondía con descaro, deleitarse en cada mueca que hacía cuando él la incomodaba y ser incapaz de aguantar la risa con algunas de las idioteces que decía. Era una maldita Rara de Narices.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, se sorprendió a sí mismo enrumbando hasta cierto taller cuya calle apenas creía recordar. Pero ahí estaba, a unos metros de la puerta, plantado como un gilipollas que había venido a hacer… ¿el qué?

 _ **A la porra todo.**_ Lo que le quedaba de tarde se lo iba a tomar libre, y necesitaba una distracción.

Aparcó la moto en la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior en penumbras. Solamente había un par de luces halógenas encendidas en el techo de la sala. No había nadie más aquel día, salvo la pringada. Podía ver sus piernas saliendo de debajo de un coche. Notó sus vibraciones revolverse ante su presencia.

Se apoyó en una columna de la puerta, atravesando con la mirada a la chica, que salió del coche y anduvo hacia él con la incredulidad, la sospecha y el fastidio pintados en la cara. Se limpió las manos con un pañuelo que le colgaba del cinturón de trabajo y se pasó la mano por la frente, perlada de sudor y grasa. De su pelo mejor no hablar… Aquellos tres moños característicos estaban casi deshechos, dejando que varios mechones saliesen descontrolados en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó la joven, claramente beligerante.

\- Hola, pringada.

Ella resopló.

\- ¿Esperas que te responda al saludo?

\- Espero un mínimo de educación.

La muchacha elaboró una de sus muecas de disgusto, y Kylo disfrutó de cada pequeño gesto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Pasaba por aquí.

La joven se puso en jarras.

\- Ya. En medio de tu vida súper ajetreada, has sacado tiempo para pararte a saludar a una republicana que ni te va ni te viene.

Kylo frunció el ceño, pero estaba lejos de encontrarse irritado.

\- Qué mal lo pintas, doña nadie.

\- No empieces con los insultos.

\- Solamente quería daros la enhorabuena. Extiende mis felicitaciones al resto del escuadrón, ¿quieres?

Por un instante, Rey pareció descolocada y ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bonita jugada, la de los drones – aclaró Kylo, con otro gesto de cabeza.

\- Ah. Vale. Ya.

\- Dímelo. ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- A que eres el tipo de persona que parece una friki de los drones.

\- Pues no, no lo soy. ¿Decepcionado?

\- En absoluto.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Kylo, ¿a qué has venido?

\- A ver tu taller y comprobar si es tan mierder como me dijiste.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Has hecho el camino para venir aquí a eso? Estás de coña.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Pasaba por aquí.

Rey resopló, pero Kylo parecía seguro.

\- Es bueno conocer al enemigo.

\- Ah, ¿pero sigo siendo tu enemiga?

El gesto de suficiencia de Kylo se mudó a un rictus de apuro y ella se deleitó en su expresión. Sin dejarle contestar (pues la respuesta probablemente acabaría con sus nervios, que ya estaban a flor de piel), insistió:

\- ¿Sabes? No me lo esperaba.

Él alzó la mirada, genuinamente intrigado ante su cambio de tono.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que me pidieras perdón la otra noche. He confirmado mis sospechas.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Que no eres el monstruo que todos dicen. Que no eres el monstruo que dices ser.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Lo tengo claro, Kylo. A mí ya no me engañas.

\- No tienes ni idea de…

Si alguien les preguntase en aquel momento, ambos podrían responder que, estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión, que ni se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó a continuación.

Y así ocurrió. Cuando quisieron percatarse, se encontraron de bruces con Hux, quien, con gesto de estupor, se quitaba las gafas de sol muy lentamente, mirándoles desde la ventanilla de su coche, parado frente a la puerta del taller. Kylo y Rey dejaron de hablar al instante y se giraron a la vez hacia el coche.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – inquirió Hux, parando el motor y saliendo del coche, sin poder evitar la cara de extrañeza - ¿Qué haces aquí, en este cuchitril?

El muchacho se acercó a ellos e hizo un gesto señalando al local. Había tanto desprecio en su voz y sus ademanes, que a Rey le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Kylo le miró de hito en hito, estudiando su carísimo abrigo de corte clásico, con solapas rígidas alzadas por la bufanda gris que llevaba aprisionada al cuello. Necesitaba una excusa rápida.

Miró de reojo a Rey, que tenía una mirada entre enfadada y divertida. Adivinó al instante que la chica había percibido su agitación.

- _A ver qué te inventas_ – tentó la joven – _Te han pillado "confraternizando" con el enemigo._

Hux seguía esperando una explicación, visiblemente irritado. Le lanzó a Rey una mirada de asco tal que, sin saber por qué, a Kylo le dieron ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo.

Ren se negaba a detenerse en el surrealismo de aquella escena, así que habló rápidamente.

\- Ahora trabaja para mí. Le he traído la moto para que la revise – y con la cabeza, hizo un leve gesto hacia la máquina, que descansaba junto a la puerta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Rey alzaba una ceja, visiblemente confundida. Pero pronto, una chispa de entendimiento surcó su gesto.

\- _¿A qué juegas?_

 _- **Necesitaba una excusa.**_

 _\- Ya veo. Muy hábil._

 _- **Tengo buenos reflejos.**_

Mientras, Hux se ponía a despotricar de fondo.

\- ¿A qué viene esto, tío? ¿Por qué traes la moto a este lugar de mierda? ¿De qué va esto?

\- Es mi empleada – escupió Kylo a toda velocidad y con una seguridad que Rey envidió - Ahora esta pringada trabaja bajo mis exigencias.

Sonrió maliciosamente al oír el siseo irritado de la muchacha a su lado, mientras a Hux se le mudaba el gesto por uno de satisfecha autosuficiencia.

\- _Me las vas a pagar._

\- Ah vale, eso ya es otra cosa – y la mirada altiva de Hux se posó de nuevo sobre Rey mientras hablaba con su tono nasal más desagradable – Está bien que le hagas saber a la escoria su lugar en la escala trófica.

Pero la pringada no se iba a callar.

\- No pienso hacer caso de alguien que, dentro de esa cadena trófica, está en el escalón dedicado al abono para plantas.

En ese instante, Kylo experimentó un horroroso tic en el ojo, consecuencia del esfuerzo ímprobo que tuvo que hacer en décimas de segundo para aguantarse la risa y permanecer serio.

¿Desde cuándo le hacían gracia las idioteces de la pringada?

Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que la muchacha le complacía en sus arrebatos. Intentó espantar al Demonio de la Locura con algún comentario hiriente, pero no le salía nada digno.

\- Armie, déjala en paz. Vete de aquí.

Pero Hux echaba chispas y empezó a resoplar.

\- ¿Pero tú has visto lo que me ha dicho? ¡Repítelo, pringada! ¡Escoria, no sois más que escoria!

El pelirrojo se echó hacia adelante, pero Rey no se arredró y también avanzó un paso, agarrando una enorme llave inglesa, dispuesta a vender cara su dignidad.

\- Adelante, pijo de las narices. Atrévete a tocarme un pelo y no me responsabilizo de lo que te pase. Y diré que fue en defensa propia.

Kylo, sin creerse para sus adentros el papel que estaba a punto de desempeñar, agarró a Hux de las solapas, gritando.

\- ¡Cállate, joder! No merece la pena que derroches energías en ella.

Hux se recuperó y se recompuso la bufanda, gritando como un chihuahua ofendido:

\- ¡Sigo sin saber por qué narices no llevas la moto a Ollie! ¡Pierdes el tiempo en antros como éste, pero allá tú!

\- Déjame a mí – sentenció Kylo, cambiando el tono de voz – Esta desgraciada necesita saber quién manda aquí.

Rey los miraba a ambos, perfectamente consciente de que Kylo estaba haciendo teatro para salir del paso y justificar su presencia en el taller. Pero le irritaba que Kylo le diese _tanto realismo_ a su comedia.

\- _Te lo estás pasando bomba._

 _- **Colabora o no saldremos de este enredo.**_

\- Bien – espetó ella, fulminando a Kylo con la mirada – A ver la criatura.

Kylo casi bizqueó por la sorpresa. Demonios, tenía razón. Tendría que seguir con la farsa… Miró hacia atrás y vio que Hux los miraba fijamente y parecía impaciente.

\- La moto… - insistió Rey - ¿Me dejas verla o no?

El cuervo le abrió paso y Rey se inclinó sobre la maquinaria, mientras Hux se quedaba en segundo plano, haciendo muecas de asco por el olor del lugar y sacando su móvil para distraerse.

Al acercarse a la moto, la chica no pudo evitar un suspiro de fascinación. Era realmente una moto muy bonita, una auténtica bestia de la carretera, un milagro de la ingeniería… Sin poderlo evitar, fantaseó por un instante con la idea de conducirla por alguna autopista, como la que iba de camino al lago Naboo… Adoraba aquella ruta, la había hecho a veces con su pobre scooter y…

\- ¿Y bien? – oyó decir a Kylo a sus espaldas. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio las figuras de los dos cuervos tras ella.

\- No me gusta trabajar con dos lerdos respirándome en la nuca. Haced sitio. Me agobiáis.

\- Ésa es la intención – siseó despectivamente Hux, pero Kylo le dio un toque en el esternón y tuvo que echarse atrás medio metro junto a él.

\- Cuida ese lenguaje, pringada.

Rey ignoró la advertencia y suspiró satisfecha, una vez que tuvo más espacio. Y ya más tranquila, su cerebro experimentó un flash de inspiración.

Se le ocurrió una pequeña maldad, una pequeña broma para gastarle a Kylo. Por una vez, sería ella quien se riese de él. Lo que necesitaba era que él no se enterase de sus intenciones, mantener a buen recaudo sus pensamientos…

Sabiendo que Kylo estaría atento, concentró bien su barrera e, invocando todas sus habilidades de interpretación, intentó hablar creyéndose al máximo lo que decía.

\- Espera un momento… Esto no me gusta un pelo – musitó, contemplando algún lugar de la moto con extrañeza. Puso una cara de preocupación tan convincente, que Kylo pareció inquietarse.

\- Genial.

En ese instante, Rey notó cómo una bola de oscuridad, fría y glacial se instalaba en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Pues… - ignorando aquella oscuridad fría, Rey siguió con su farsa – Pues que la moto tiene que hacer noche aquí. No me gusta el aspecto del cable del embrague. Creo que se ha destensado. ¿Cuánto hace que no lo miras?

\- Dos meses. Lo revisé en el taller de Ollie.

Rey alzó la cabeza, escéptica.

\- ¿En serio? Antes se lo oí comentar a él – señaló a Hux con un leve movimiento de cabeza – pero no me lo había tragado. ¿De verdad que confías esta preciosidad a ese ladrón?

\- Es el mejor mecánico de la ciudad – replicó Kylo, desafiante.

\- Ya. Pues a ver si prestas más atención – farfulló Rey – _Porque si le leyeras la mente, te darías cuenta…_ Es un mentiroso y un ladrón que te cobraría el triple por lo que voy a hacerle a tu moto yo.

Kylo, visiblemente molesto ante la información que le había suministrado Rey vía mental, frunció el ceño. Nunca se había parado a pensar en aquello, la verdad. Lo llevaba allí porque era el mecánico al que iban todos…

Como si Hux le hubiese leído la mente, intervino:

\- No tienes ni idea, pringada. Es el mejor mecánico, al que va todo el mundo que se lo puede permitir.

\- Por eso él puede permitirse poner los precios que le dé la gana para hacer cuatro chapuzas – remachó Rey – Estoy segura de que no os cobra menos de doscientos por las ruedas nuevas, ¿a que sí?

Hux y Kylo se miraron, sin poder evitar sentirse algo culpables. Rey, sabedora de que había hecho pupa, cargó tintas y volvió a agacharse sobre la moto de Kylo.

\- En fin, Ren, haz lo que quieras, pero si voy a trabajar para ti, la moto no puede salir hoy del taller.

A la joven casi le divirtió el gesto de fastidio del cuervo, y la bola de oscuridad de su interior se revolvió. La mantuvo a raya, convirtiéndola en un revoltijo de tripas con el que podía sobrevivir.

\- ¿Cuánto me va a costar? – casi farfulló Kylo entre dientes. A Rey, en ese momento, casi le pareció un niño grande enfadado.

\- Tengo que hacerte un presupuesto – dijo ella, levantándose – Ven conmigo, tenemos que hacer papeleo.

Hux se quedó en la puerta, mientras echaba una mirada fulminante a Rey y Kylo, que la seguía al interior. Una vez juntos tras la caja registradora, él se acercó a Rey por la espalda, mientras ella buscaba el libro de albaranes.

\- No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? – y su voz susurrante resonó muy cerca de su oído.

El corazón de Rey dio un vuelco. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él, y la frialdad de la energía de Kylo era apabullante. Estaba bastante calmado, a pesar de lo inquieto que lo había puesto el asunto de la reparación.

Que se aguantara. Ella iba a seguir con la farsa hasta donde pudiera.

\- Hablo muy en serio – repuso ella, inclinándose sobre el libro y anotando con prontitud unas cifras – Deberías ser más responsable con una maravilla como la que tienes en la puerta.

El gesto de Kylo cambió a uno más ligero.

\- Así que te gusta.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por favor, es de idiotas no verla y alucinar. Es muy bonita – reconoció con tono sincero, echando un vistazo a la moto en la puerta – Y la tienes bien cuidada.

Por toda respuesta, Kylo emitió una especie de risa nasal de contentamiento y satisfacción.

Un instante después, Rey le alargó el papel.

\- Ahí tienes.

\- ¿Qué son estos complementos? – repuso él, revisando el contenido de la factura - No soy idiota.

\- Es el complemento "Mano de obra urgente". La quieres para mañana, ¿no?

\- Te lo acabas de inventar – y la mirada de Kylo se encendió, a la par que su energía se crispaba.

\- ¿La quieres para mañana o no? – repitió ella, decidida.

Casi oyó la dignidad de Kylo romperse en pedazos al verle resoplar.

\- Mañana a las nueve estaré aquí.

\- Me parece genial, pero yo no estaré aquí – replicó ella, un tanto divertida, entrecerrando sus ojos - Mañana hay clase.

Rey juraría que le vio ponerse un poco colorado. Estaba disfrutando como una enana.

Y la bola de oscuridad seguía dando la vara en su interior. Fue entonces cuando Kylo alzó la vista del papel, que se había guardado en el bolsillo, y la estudió intensamente y en silencio.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Kylo casi bizqueó de la fijeza con la que la miraba. ¿Le engañaban sus sentidos, o estaba percibiendo una leve oscuridad en ella?

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a las vibraciones de Rey? Parecían calmadas, intensas, como siempre. Pero su calidad cambiaba…

… A algo que se parecía más a él.

Algo oscuro, frío, ominoso…

\- Si lo prefieres, puedo darle recado a Carl para que te la devuelva y le haces el pago a él – la voz de Rey lo sacó de su ensueño. Observó atentamente su rostro. No observó ningún cambio.

De lo que sí se dio cuenta fue de que aquellos ojos tenían un color inclasificable. Aún no tenía claro si eran verdes o ámbar.

\- No, gracias – siseó, intentando recuperar la compostura - Me niego a que ese gordinflón toquetee mi moto.

\- Bien pensado – repuso ella, volviéndose a poner los guantes - No sabes la suerte que has tenido de que sea yo quien la maneje.

Él no respondió. Permaneció de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, echando una visual al local y sin poder evitar la cara de asco.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No – replicó él con tonito nasal. Hizo ademán de girarse hacia la puerta – Me marcho ya – Vendré a las tres.

\- El taller cierra a las dos – dijo ella a sus espaldas.

\- Abrirás a las tres para que venga a recogerla – repuso Kylo con voz reposada y segura, saliendo por la puerta.

Ella resopló. Al fin y al cabo, tenía muchas ganas de deshacerse de aquella moto y cuanto antes, mejor.

Kylo sintió unas ganas tremendas de dejar la moto ahí afuera, dejando que Rey se las apañase para entrarla y manejarla, pero amaba aquel chisme por encima de muchas cosas en este mundo. Así que, solícito, cogió la máquina por el manillar y la condujo al interior del local, mientras Rey, con las manos en jarras, le esperaba dentro. La oscuridad de la chica parecía haberse desvanecido. Habrían sido ilusiones suyas.

\- Cuídala bien – siseó el joven, arrojándole las llaves a Rey, quien las cogió al vuelo.

Unos bocinazos desde la calle interrumpieron la escena y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Mañana a las tres – sentenció Kylo, retrocediendo sin darle la espalda hasta que llegó a la puerta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda. De nuevo su energía volvía a ser blanca y radiante. Tan cálida y brillante…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – espetó ella, impaciente.

Kylo, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado parado en la puerta como un poste. En cuanto se percató de aquello, trastrabilló un poco con una rueda apoyada en el umbral y se largó dando zancadas y bufando.

Rey, aún de espaldas a la puerta, permaneció muy quieta, esperando a que el coche arrancara y derrapara por la curva de la calle al marcharse a toda velocidad. Contó una, dos, tres, hasta diez respiraciones profundas, hasta que por fin pudo alzar los brazos en un gesto triunfal.

\- ¡Biennnnn! ¡Lo he logrado!

Sin previo aviso, la bola de oscuridad se agitó de nuevo, en algún punto entre su esternón y su intestino. Ya no era molesta, sino hasta… reconfortante. Era fresca y agradable sentirla dentro de sí.

Sonrió ampliamente. No recordaba sentirse tan bien desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aquélla había sido una victoria.

Por supuesto, estaba el mañana. Aquel impresentable se daría cuenta de que la moto no había sido arreglada. Pero le daba igual enfrentar su ira. Ya saldría de aquel embrollo. Por hoy, le había jugado una mala pasada, y se sentía fenomenal.

Se sentía tan bien, que hasta había olvidado devolverle el paraguas.

* * *

\- ¡Triunfazo total! – exclamó Poe, inclinándose sobre los respaldos de los bancos de los jardines donde estaban descansando aquella mañana. Se apoyó por encima de los hombros de sus amigos, mostrándoles los vídeos que había en su móvil. Choques de manos, palmadas en la espalda y gritos exultantes de alegría invadieron la escena.

Varios de los republicanos allí presentes estaban compartiendo y visualizando vídeos de la jugarreta de los drones y no podían estar más contentos. El plan había salido a la perfección y se hablaría por mucho tiempo de aquella incursión.

\- Tuviste una gran idea – comentó Starck, girándose a mirar a Finn apreciativamente – Estuviste genial. Ser capaz de dirigir todos esos drones…

Poe sonrió, contento de ver cómo Stomer intentaba cumplir sus promesas.

\- Bueno – replicó Finn, apurado, rascándose la nuca – El club de informática me echó un buen cable – y miró de reojo a Rose, que se puso como la grana.

\- ¡Y nunca mejor dicho! – intervino la chica – Menudo trabajazo nos hemos pegado para sincronizarnos.

\- Bien hecho – y Finn le dio una palmada en la rodilla. Rose dio tal respingo, que a su hermana se le cayó el batido que llevaba en la mano. Rey, al verlas, contuvo una risita.

Aquella mañana estaba un poco ausente. Aparte de asunto de la moto de Kylo, a quien tendría que rendirle cuentas a las tres, no se encontraba bien del todo. Había empezado a dolerle la garganta y aquella mañana había necesitado tres pañuelos de papel para limpiarse la nariz que se le empezaba a congestionar.

Ya podía dar las gracias por aquella tardecita de vigilancia bajo la lluvia. Con el encontronazo con Kylo como colofón…

\- Pues nada, otro tanto para los Republicanos – comentó de nuevo Poe – Ahora solamente nos queda averiguar cómo solucionamos lo del juicio – se giró a la pequeña Tico – Rose, ¿nos recuerdas de nuevo para cuándo lo han aplazado?

\- Para dentro de dos semanas.

\- OK – y Poe sacó su móvil para escribir la fecha en su agenda – Pues tenemos justo ese tiempo para echar por tierra los planes de esos cuervos. ¿Qué se os ocurre?

\- Es su palabra contra la de Rose – argumentó Kaydel – La única prueba que tienen es esa foto borrosa. Cualquier experto con dos dedos de frente echaría atrás esa prueba. Pensaba que el juez ni la iba a aceptar, por haberse mostrado ya empezado el juicio.

\- Recuerda quién es Hux en esta ciudad – comentó Stomer, asqueado – La gente con pelas siempre encuentra facilidades para hacer su santa voluntad.

Rey contuvo un bufido. Hervía en deseos de partir unas cuantas caras…

\- Lo que necesitamos entonces es una confesión – intervino la joven, algo impulsivamente. Todos se giraron a ella, confusos.

\- ¿Y eso cómo se lo sacamos? – replicó Kaydel, cruzándose de brazos – No creo que ni Phasma ni Hux puedan cantar con facilidad.

\- Eso, si no te pilla cerca de Ren. Si Kylo está cerca, olvidaos de hacer nada – intervino Poe.

Rey advirtió la atmósfera que se había creado en el grupo y paseó las miradas por los rostros de sus amigos y compañeros. Finn era el único que, como ella, parecía algo más desorientado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Ren? – presionó la joven, aunque sabiendo a medias lo que le iban a contestar - ¿Por qué es peligroso que esté cerca?

Todo el mundo elaboró gestos de apuro e indecisión, hasta que Poe se animó a hablar.

\- Es complicado, Rey, pero es lo que podemos decirte los que llevamos ya varios años en esto. Ren es… Bueno, es un tanto… peculiar.

\- Un bicho raro.

\- Un perro verde.

\- Un friki.

\- Un zumbado siniestro.

\- ¡Vale, creo que ya lo ha pillado! - Poe manoteó, algo impaciente – El caso es, Rey, que no te conviene estar cerca de Ren en ciertos momentos. Y menos, si le has jodido.

Rey alzó una ceja, aunque pudo leer perfectamente las sospechas en las mentes de los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Fenómenos extraños – intervino Paige – Cosas raras pasan a su lado. Nadie lo dice en voz alta nunca, pero dicen que Kylo es un gafe. Pasan accidentes cuando estás cerca de él.

\- Oh, entiendo… - Rey forzó su comedia – Esperad… ¿Decís que Ren tiene…? - alzó las manos, agitando los dedos como un prestidigitador barato - ¿… poderes raros?

\- Llámalo X, el caso es que a nadie le gusta soportar las iras de Ren – repuso Stomer, visiblemente fastidiado – Es un cabrón que se puede permitir el serlo.

\- Y en combate físico también nos da cien vueltas – acompañó Poe – Se defiende muy bien repartiendo tortas como panes. Creo que practica artes marciales o algo así. Boxeo seguro que hace, Tubbs sabe algo y lo ha visto mover los puños. Sabe lo que se hace.

\- Pffff… Pues vaya – y Rey se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y tanto miedo os da?

\- No es eso – repuso Poe, algo molesto – Podemos con los cuervos. El caso es que nos vendría muy bien que Ren no estuviera cerca para lo que pensamos hacer.

\- Que es arrancarle una confesión al pelirrojo psicópata y a la giganta que vino del hielo – medió Kaydel – Pregunto de nuevo: ¿cómo vamos a hacer cantar a esos dos?

\- ¿Amenazándoles?

\- ¿Con qué? Las tropas de cuervos se nos echarían encima en 0,2. Necesitamos impunidad y el factor sorpresa.

\- ¿Chantajearlos? ¿Robarles algo?

\- ¿El qué? ¿La contraseña del wifi?

\- Yo me niego a cacharrear con la informática de nuevo…

\- Algo que les duela…

Mientras los demás hablaban, Rey pensaba a toda velocidad mientras se comía un poco las uñas y por eso, habló con la misma celeridad.

\- Si se pudiera eliminar a Ren de la ecuación y pudiéramos averiguar algún secreto inconfesable de esos dos, ¿podríamos hacerles hablar?

Todos la miraron de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto, Rey – medió Poe – Pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

\- No sé, tenemos que pensar en un plan que no les deje escapatoria…

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, que Finn interrumpió con un comentario ligero.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Que todo esto me recuerda a las pelis de espías y agentes secretos – comentó con una sonrisa, intentando aliviar algo el ambiente – Ya sabéis, de ésas en las que pinchan teléfonos y se infiltran en la base enemiga para decodificar códigos y lanzar ataques secretos…

Se oyeron algunas risillas de compromiso, pero Rey abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Finn, eres un genio! – y se levantó de un salto de la hierba, yendo a por Finn para cogerle de los hombros.

\- ¿Yooo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?

\- ¡Pinchar teléfonos! ¡Es una idea fenómena!

\- Pero Rey, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Se extendió un murmullo de incredulidad y desaprobación. Pero Rey no iba a rendirse. Se le había iluminado una bombilla con una luz tan rutilante, que sabía que saldría bien.

\- ¡No, escuchadme! Pinchar teléfonos no podemos, pero tengo un amigo que sabe instalar aparatos similares. Nos saldría baratísimo…

Seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella, mirándola de hito en hito.

\- Rey, ¿qué clase de amigos tienes? – preguntó Finn, escandalizado.

La joven lo miró, muy sonriente.

\- Vamos, Finn, pero si precisamente tú ya le conoces…

Cuando la chispa de entendimiento iluminó el rostro de su amigo, Rey supo que la siguiente revisión del Halcón Milenario iba a tener que hacerla gratis.

* * *

Estaba dejando la mochila en la esquina junto a su mesa de estudio cuando le oyó.

\- **_Acabemos pronto con esto._**

Suspiró, reuniendo fuerzas y bajando las escaleras como quien se dirige al patíbulo. El día anterior, invadida por aquella frialdad inusual, no había tenido en consideración la reacción de Kylo en cuanto se enterase de que le había querido gastar una jugarreta. Se lo imaginó berreando lleno de furia, dando patadas a todo lo que viera y prendiéndole fuego al lugar.

Y aquella nueva frialdad en su interior escupió, como un látigo:

 _Que lo intente._

Se paró a mitad de la escalera, estupefacta. ¿Desde cuándo le asaltaba aquella ligereza, aquel pasotismo?

Con el asunto del juicio de Rose, había olvidado en parte la extrañísima sensación que la había invadido la tarde anterior. Ahora que de nuevo se veía sola frente al peligro, consideró sus posibilidades: Kylo estaría en su perfecto derecho de entrar en cólera por haberse reído de él y ella…

… Ella debería afrontar las consecuencias.

Sacó las llaves del garaje privado de la casa (donde había trasladado la moto de Kylo la tarde anterior) y atravesó la puertecita que comunicaba la casa con el garaje. La energía de Kylo, vibrante y oscura, se notaba desde el otro lado de la inmensa puerta de metal. Atravesó el local y abrió de un tirón la puerta hacia arriba.

Kylo la contemplaba respirando fuertemente, intuyendo que algo iba mal. Sabía que el joven le estaba leyendo y no le estaba gustando ni un pelo lo que veía. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y reconcentró su zumbido-barrera para, al menos, aguantar el secreto hasta que ella se lo dijera de viva voz…

\- Hola – y Rey odió que su voz fuera tan bajita hoy.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió él, entrando en el garaje e inspeccionando el lugar, buscando con la vista su moto.

Rey inspiró hondo y habló.

\- No voy a cobrarte.

Kylo, que se había acercado a su moto y la estaba observando algo ansioso, alzó la vista girándose a ella.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Y el presupuesto de ayer?

Rey tomó aire de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos.

\- A tu moto no le pasaba nada, Kylo. Estaba bien. Yo sólo… Te quise gastar una broma.

A Kylo se le mudó el color. En cuestión de segundos, se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y automáticamente se le enrojeció la cara. Empezó a respirar más fuertemente que antes y Rey leyó perfectamente el arranque de furia.

\- QUÉ. HAS. DICHO. – y avanzó hacia ella, andando lentamente como un felino.

Rey aguantó el tipo y alzó la voz. Se había ganado a pulso aquel mal rato.

\- Quise gastarte una broma. Te hice creer que tu carburador estaba mal, pero no le pasa nada. Tu moto está perfecta.

Kylo parecía al borde del síncope, pero Rey esperó la explosión en vano. La miraba de hito en hito, con una desasosegante mezcla de ira, confusión e incredulidad en su rostro. Sus vibraciones se agitaban como magma volcánico bajo una fina membrana de autocontrol que las mantenía a raya, pegadas a él. El muchacho parecía ¿contenido?

¿Por qué no se le había tirado ya a la yugular? ¿Por qué no la había abierto en canal, sacado las tripas y hecho una bufanda con ellas?

Así que la chica aprovechó aquella ventaja para rematar.

\- Lo siento, la he cagado. Perdóname.

Notó cómo Kylo se quedaba sin aire, confuso ante sus palabras.

\- ¿A qué ha venido esto? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – fue lo único que, sorprendentemente, pudo articular el muchacho.

\- Lo siento de verdad. Y encima, sabiendo que me pediste perdón el otro día. Tú tuviste un buen gesto conmigo, y voy yo y te hago esto…

Rey estaba sinceramente confundida y apurada. De verdad que ahora su "broma" le parecía algo tan pueril y tan insulso, que se avergonzaba realmente…

Él se dio cuenta de su arrepentimiento sincero y algo de su interior lo instó a contenerse. Había percibido algo distinto en sus ojos.

\- Responde. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tenía una sospecha desde la tarde anterior. ¿Se la confirmaría Rey?

\- No sé… Es que…

Rey miró fijamente los ojos castaños de Kylo. ¿Debería decírselo?

\- ¿Notaste algo raro ayer en mí? – preguntó en su lugar.

 ** _Curioso_** , pensó él, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues sí. Tu aura parecía… - y se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de las palabras que iba escogiendo – Más oscura y fría… ¿Era eso?

La mirada de Rey le confirmó todo. La joven parecía repentinamente asustada.

\- Cuando se me ocurrió gastarte la broma, me invadió esa sensación. No sé explicarme, pero era como si todo me diera igual.

Un flash de entendimiento sacudió a Kylo de pies a cabeza. Imposible. No podía ser que ella estuviese sintiendo aquello…

Pero… ¡qué bien conocía lo que le estaba explicando Rey!

\- Ya veo. Como si te sintieras más fuerte que nunca, más segura, y no te importase si me enfadaba o no.

Ella asintió y Kylo intentó controlar su expresión maravillada. Era fascinante.

Lo que había empezado como un enfado común, acababa convirtiéndose en un descubrimiento que era oro puro.

Sonrió, con una sonrisa torcida que provocó un revoltijo de tripas en Rey.

\- Así que has descubierto el Otro Lado.

Rey lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿El qué?

\- La oscuridad – sentenció él con tono fúnebre – Ahora resulta que no eres toda luz, sino que tienes tus sombras…

\- Jamás caeré allí – replicó ella, tozuda, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, pero has abierto la puerta, y seguro que vuelves a echar un vistacito un día de éstos – aseguró Kylo, creciéndose ante ella a la par que daba unos pasos en su dirección. Ella no retrocedió, pero leyó perfectamente cómo se ponía más nerviosa al sentirle cerca.

 _Le gustó_ aquella sensación.

Más tarde, le echaría la culpa al Demonio de La Locura, pero por ahora, estaba disfrutando. Y ella titubeaba.

\- ¿Tú crees?

Rey no se avergonzó ya del tono de voz que le había salido. Realmente le estaba pidiendo su opinión.

 _A la mierda el peligro, a la mierda los bandos contrarios, a la mierda todo._

 _Necesito respuestas._

Él leyó todo aquello en su alma vulnerable en aquel instante y cómo la frialdad volvía a adueñarse de ella.

Soledad. Miedo. Incertidumbre.

Inspiró hondo.

 _ **A la mierda los pringados, a la mierda las rivalidades, a la mierda todo.**_

 _ **Ella necesita ayuda.**_

Si daba aquel paso, ¿qué sería de él? De él, el rey de los cuervos, el líder de la Academia…

 ** _A la mierda todo._**

\- A todos nos pasa al descubrir nuestros poderes. ¿Qué creías, que esto iba a ser un camino de rosas? No, no estás completa si no conoces todo sobre ti. Esta parte tenía que manifestarse, y más aún siendo tan poderosa.

\- ¿Lo soy?

Kylo resopló, mirándola con un clarísimo gesto de incredulidad y de guasa que no sirvió para cortar el dramatismo de aquel momento.

\- Por favor, no me vengas con chorradas…

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Mira, tienes mucho poder, como yo – el tono de Kylo se suavizó involuntariamente y adoptó una inflexión como de profesor – Todos tenemos esa posibilidad de acceder a ambos lados. Y te lo dije hace tiempo: necesitas saber a dónde puedes llegar. Y éste era el siguiente paso.

Rey, para su asombro, escuchaba muy atentamente.

\- Entonces, ¿ya sabías que esto iba a pasarme?

\- Demonios, no… - Kylo se pasó una mano por el cabello, reflexivo – No funciona así. Yo qué sé… Cada uno tiene sus tiempos…

\- ¿A ti también te pasó? ¿Fue entonces cuando decidiste pasarte a la oscuridad?

Kylo la miró de hito en hito.

\- Tomé una decisión hace años – respondió, tremendamente serio – Y no tengo por qué hablar de eso ahora.

Ella elaboró una mueca de fastidio, pero reconoció que no le podría sacar nada más.

\- ¿Vas a contárselo a tu nuevo profesor?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A Skywalker. Es de cajón que estás entrenando con él.

Rey calló por unos instantes. ¿Decírselo a Luke?

La oscuridad y la luz batallaron dentro de ella, y en medio del tumulto, respondió con voz segura:

\- No, no le quiero decir nada.

¿Quién había ganado la batalla? No tenía ni idea, y le daba un miedo atroz.

Y Kylo volvía a sonreír.

\- Mola. Así que guardando secretos a tu maestro, ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que Skywalker también se las vio con la oscuridad en su día. No te he mentido cuando te he mencionado que todos nos enfrentamos a ello.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué te pensabas? – Kylo compuso una mueca despectiva y empezó a hablar con superioridad, mientras paseaba dando vueltas, rodeándola – Estoy harto de decirte que no es el santurrón que todos pensáis.

\- Él no sucumbió a la oscuridad.

\- Joder, sí que eres cabezota – Kylo se detuvo en su paseo – Lo sé, pero él nunca te negará que estuvo coqueteando con la oscuridad. Si le preguntas, a lo mejor te lo cuenta. Así a lo mejor te convence de que no juegues con fuego.

A Rey se le planteó en ese instante una duda muy, muy, muy obvia.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hago con esto? ¿Me lo trago? ¿Cómo puedo controlarlo?

Kylo se metió las manos en los bolsillos con gesto despreocupado.

\- Depende de lo que te interese. Quizás quieres seguir explorando. Lo que te aseguro es que no podrás mantenerlo enterrado por mucho tiempo. Aparecerá de repente, como una explosión.

La mueca de horror en el rostro de Rey lo disuadió de seguir hablando de eso.

Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo tenía consideración ante un rostro asustado? Él jamás había tenido piedad de nadie. Ni siquiera de sus pad…

…

…

…

…

 ** _Maldita sea._**

\- No quiero causar mal a nadie – declaró Rey con aplomo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La luz radiante, cálida, firme… A Kylo casi se le hace la boca agua. Demonios, aquella energía era tan apetecible… Seguro que era como lanzarse a un precipicio donde lo que te esperaba al final no era una caída, sino una mágica remontada por los cielos, entre nubes de verano y sintiendo un aguijonazo de felicidad burbujeante en las tripas…

¡Alto ahí! ¡Un momento! ¿Nubes? ¿Felicidad?

 ** _Argh._**

\- Si estás tan segura, deberás arriesgarte.

\- ¿Qué significará eso?

\- Aprender más. Aprender por tu cuenta. Sin Skywalker.

Se abstuvo de decirle un pequeño detalle…

\- Si le miento, significaría alejarme más de la luz - añadió Rey.

Vale, ella acababa de adivinar aquel pequeño detalle.

\- Tú misma - repuso él - Decide qué es lo que te interesa.

Las tornas habían cambiado drásticamente. Ahora Kylo era seguro, todo aplomo y frialdad, mientras Rey lo miraba hecha un mar de dudas.

\- ¿Sabes? Casi, casi, me da igual que me hayas querido gastar esta broma, que además te ha salido mal. Sólo por verte así me has alegrado el día.

El latigazo de luz blanca fue casi tangible.

\- Desgraciado – siseó ella.

La verdad es que, por mucho que le hubiera estado aconsejando aprender de la oscuridad, casi lamentaba que ella pudiera alejarse de aquella luz que parecía su misma esencia.

Jamás había conocido a nadie así.

\- Desgraciada tú, que te ves en esta situación – Kylo se acercó a su moto y la arrastró hacia la puerta – Me largo. Que te vaya bien.

Estaba de espaldas a ella cuando la joven musitó:

\- Gracias, Kylo.

El joven, estupefacto, se giró hacia ella.

\- Gracias por aconsejarme. Aunque lo hagas a mala uva y puteando.

\- Ésa era la intención – se defendió, dándole la espalda y poniéndose el casco – Hasta la vista, pringada.

No la oyó hablar, por el estruendo de su motor mientras atravesaba la acera hacia la calzada. Pero oyó su mente. Era casi como si le hablaran de corazón a corazón.

\- _Hasta la vista, cuervo._

La moto desapareció por la esquina en cuestión de unos pocos segundos.

* * *

Estaba harto. Francamente harto. Hastiado de la vida a decir basta.

Era el regalo número diecisiete que abría en la última media hora y estaba hasta las narices. Unos cascos inalámbricos. Un libro de música. Un videojuego. Una rebeca. Negra. Una colonia. Una nueva púa para su guitarra. Una cazadora customizada con su nombre y el emblema de la Academia. Un libro sobre dragones. (¿Un libro sobre dragones? Puf.) Otro par de cascos inalámbricos. Un paquete de experiencias, esta vez de conducción. Una entrada con pase VIP para un concierto de los Mandalorians. Una edición de coleccionista de la peli El Cuervo. Un jersey. Negro. Una funda para su portátil. Negra. Un disco duro portátil con capacidad de un terabyte. Unas zapatillas de deporte.

Diecisiete regalos. Diecisiete malditos regalos en media hora y ya sabía lo que había en todos ellos antes de que los invitados entrasen por la puerta.

Hacía muchos años que había perdido la ilusión por el día 19 de noviembre y la consabida fiesta que siempre le organizaban sus compañeros de clase. Nada te sorprendía cuando podías leer mentes a voluntad. Era inmune a las encerronas, a las fiestas sorpresa, a los sustos en la oscuridad donde se encendían luces de repente y aparecía frente a él una multitud agitando matasuegras y bengalas, gritando como posesos que cumpliera muchos más.

Menuda mamarrachada.

Afortunadamente, Hux y Phasma habían quedado fuera de aquellas estúpidas celebraciones. Eran simples invitados en aquella fiesta que le había organizado el Consejo Estudiantil en su propia casa. Todos habían organizado los detalles: música, comida, bebida… Kylo aceptaba por convencionalismo social y porque sabía bien que un líder era mejor aceptado si se mostraba hospitalario. Aunque luego acogiera con fría indiferencia los preparativos… Sus dos adláteres sabían que Kylo odiaba el día de su cumpleaños con fiereza visceral y se limitaban a hacerle algún regalo en silencio, sin más abrazos o felicitaciones. Ellos no esperaban que les diese las gracias; sabían cómo era él. Le conocían bien, llevaban siendo socios un tiempo.

Eso sí, luego él les correspondía con regalos estrambóticos, caros y deseados. Kylo sabía manejarse en el mundo de las convenciones sociales y sabía invertir su dinero para dar con el regalo perfecto para sus dos camaradas en cada momento. Era fácil atinar con lo que querían.

Robert, sorprendentemente, estaba muy de acuerdo con la política de montar la parafernalia de las fiestas en casa y a tal efecto, siempre que Kylo ofrecía alguna reunión en casa, se buscaba algún "viaje de negocios" o reunión en algún otro estado con no sé qué multimillonario, compañero accionista… O sencillamente, se iba de caza con Brendol Hux. Así que una vez más, Kylo tenía la inmensa casa a su disposición. El problema era que aquellas movidas le venían en contra de su voluntad… Pero había que apechugar.

Mientras su mente se deslizaba a toda velocidad entre aquellos pensamientos, tuvo que contemplar cómo el salón de su casa se iba llenando de compañeros de instituto que iban adueñándose de los sofás, mesas bajas y demás mobiliario de la casa, mientras alguien subía el volumen de la música y varias latas de cerveza y refresco sonaban con aquel siseo característico al abrirse. El personal iba y venía y, a pesar de que había dejado a Hux y Phasma encargados de llevar a rajatabla una lista de invitados más cerrada que un candado de siete vueltas, Kylo tenía la sensación de que por allí estaban pululando más personas de la cuenta. ¿No era aquél el idiota de Jenkins al que humilló semanas atrás, al que Debbie Masterson estaba intentando hacerle la cobra al ritmo de Arctic Monkeys? ¿Y no era aquella de más allá la estúpida de Rachel, rodeada del equipo de rugby en pleno? Por dios, menuda panda de babosos… Los pensamientos de aquellos gorilas estaban cortados por el mismo patrón en ese momento. Argh.

Hux pasó de largo en aquel momento a su lado, con una copa en la mano. Iba silbeteando al ritmo de la música y por eso, le pilló de sorpresa cuando Kylo lo retuvo del cuello de la camisa, parándolo en seco y haciendo que se le derramase algo de líquido al suelo.

\- ¡Eeeeeh, tío, más cuidado! – se giró y vio que era Ren – Ah, eres tú… ¿Qué narices pasa?

\- ¿Qué hacen esos impresentables en mi casa? – inquirió Kylo – Di instrucciones muy claras sobre la lista de invitados.

Hux detectó su irritación, pero sabía cómo salir de ésta. Y le encantaba aprovechar para fastidiarle.

\- Vamos, Kylo, hace ya tiempo que esos dos la cagaron. Sus padres son gente importante y ya sabes, hoy por ti, mañana por mí… Deja que se diviertan y cuando menos te lo esperes tendrás tu recompensa a su obediencia.

Kylo respiró fuertemente, reconociendo la razón en las palabras de Hux. Podría ser un memo en otros aspectos, pero era buen estratega y en relaciones sociales estaba casi más versado que él, así que tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. No sin antes replicar, muy picado:

\- Espero que así sea. Porque si en alguna ocasión me vuelven a dar problemas, pienso responsabilizarte a ti – y pasó de largo ante él.

Se deslizó entre la multitud, esquivando mesas, sillas, grupos de gente que botaba desesperada… Alguien había traído luces estroboscópicas, plantándolas en medio del salón, y la estancia estaba iluminada como una discoteca. En un rincón del pasillo, encontró a dos idiotas de onceavo grado que parecían estar curioseando por la casa. Les increpó con furia, arrastrándolos a la puerta:

\- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacíais? – y con sus poderosos brazos, los empujó a la calle - ¡Mi casa no es un lugar de exploración! ¡Fuera, gilipollas!

Entre improperios, los otros dos salieron por patas de allí, mientras algunos de la fiesta lo miraban apurados. Kylo los ignoró y salió al porche, que estaba repleto de vehículos.

El aire frío de la noche le sentó bien. Avanzó unos metros, respirando hondo. Necesitaba escapar de aquella fiesta. Su fiesta. En la que no encajaba. Estaba aburrido, frustrado y sin ganas de aguantar a nadie.

Menos a una persona.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella?

Necesitaba distraerse. Y joder al prójimo estaba en su Top 3 de pasatiempos para lograrlo.

Movido por un impulso que jamás supo de dónde le venía, casi corrió al garaje a por su moto. En cuestión de segundos, su figura oscura salió a todo gas de la casa, confundiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

\- ¡Achís! Jolides, gué asgo…

Odiaba el tonito nasal, aquella voz gangosa que aparecía cada vez que se le taponaba la nariz. Se limpió con el pañuelo, que empezaba a rasparle como la lija en la nariz enrojecida y sensible, y se arrebujó mejor en la manta. El termómetro pitó sonoramente y se lo quitó de debajo de la axila.

\- Medos mal gue do dengo bucha fiebre… Aghhhh.

Lo que había acabado de arreglar el asunto había sido la tarde de trabajo en el taller. Le debía aquellas horas a Carl, y aunque podría denunciarle por explotación infantil en cualquier momento, prefería guardarse aquella carta para otra ocasión en que realmente lo necesitara…

Había pasado un frío tremendo, pues Carl, siempre caluroso y poco amante de gastos, había insistido en apagar todos los calefactores. Aquello había sido inhumano y Rey estaba convencida de que lo hacía por fastidiarla. Un factor más que añadir a su futura denuncia por explotación.

\- _Guárdatela, Rey. Algún día…_

Tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja, que tenía en la mesita cercana, y cogió el mando para cambiar de canal. Era una suerte que hoy tocara noche en el Cantina para Carl. Así no tendría que aguantarle hasta mañana, y tenía el salón y la tele para ella sola. Había un sofá que Carl detestaba (muy probablemente porque no cabía en él) y por tanto, era el sofá de Rey. Uno de los pocos lugares de la casa donde Carl no ponía su grasiento trasero…

Un rugido extraño en el exterior la sacó de sus pensamientos. De un respingo, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, notando las vibraciones familiares.

\- _Será posible… ¿Qué narices hace aquí?_

Incrédula, se levantó del sofá, aún arrebujada en su manta, y anduvo hacia la ventana que daba a la calle principal.

* * *

\- **_Sí, eso mismo me pregunto yo. Qué narices hago aquí_** – refunfuñó Kylo para sus adentros, mientras se bajaba de la moto y se apoyaba con las caderas en el depósito, mirando de cara a casa Plutt.

Notó la energía de Rey y su inminente proximidad. La joven se acercaba a la ventana…

Una extraña anticipación lo sacudió de pies a cabeza y juró por lo más sagrado sentarse a analizar todas aquellas sensaciones… otro día, tal vez.

La cortina se deslizó suavemente y apareció la figura de Rey, envuelta en una manta de color café. Tenía el pelo mal sujeto, como de costumbre, en sus moños triples, dejando más mechones que nunca sueltos por sus sienes y nuca.

¿Se habría estado revolcando por el suelo?

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se quitó el casco al instante, sin apartar la vista de la chica.

\- _Un caballero siempre se descubre ante una señorita_ – amonestó una suave voz femenina desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos – _Quítate esa gorra, Ben, o te quedarás sin merienda._

Anonadado por lo repentino de aquel flash de memoria, espantó aquel fantasma como a una mosca cojonera y emprendió el paso hacia la casa. Atravesó el camino de gravilla con las manos en los bolsillos y se aproximó a la ventana.

Rey lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que se le antojó ¿divertida? La muchacha estaba descolocada de todas todas por su presencia en la casa. La vio encoger los hombros, en un claro gesto interrogativo.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – claramente parecía irritada. Pero el desconcierto y la sorpresa ganaban en Rey en una proporción del 51% a la irritación.

\- **_Daba una vuelta._**

 _\- Ya. Y justo te ha pillado de paso por mi barrio_ – Kylo vio cómo la joven resoplaba a través del cristal y casi la oyó bufar – _Venga ya. ¿Qué quieres?_

\- **_Te digo la verdad. Daba una vuelta. Pasaba por aquí._**

Rey alzó una ceja. A Kylo no le hacía falta leer su mente para darse cuenta de que la joven pensaba en el surrealismo extremo de la escena.

- ** _Vamos, abre la ventana._**

 _\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Para que me juegues una mala pasada? Ni hablar._

Kylo esbozó una mueca de fastidio, pero se sintió más ligero que nunca.

 _- **Habló la reina de las bromas. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde la de mi moto? Me dejaste sin mi criatura durante casi veinticuatro horas. Fue una cabronada.**_

 _\- Tengo un buen maestro._

El joven sintió que se le paraba la respiración y no pudo evitar una media sonrisa de complacencia.

 _- **¿Maestro?**_

 _\- No te vengas arriba._

Resopló, sorprendido de su propia impaciencia. Rey tenía que abrir esa condenada ventana. ¡Tenía que hacerlo ya!

\- **_Vamos, pringada, abre la ventana. Si no te gusta, pega el portazo y me iré._**

 _\- Estoy resfriada. Empeoraré si abro._

 _- **Será un minuto.**_

\- _¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?_

 _- **Para preguntarte por tu entrada al mundo de la oscuridad. ¿Algún avance?**_

La muchacha pestañeó, sorprendida, y se sorprendió aún más al ver en el rostro de Kylo una especie de expresión… ¿suplicante?

Estaba segura de que él se estaba rebajando muuuuucho en este instante. Consideró que ya era suficiente, y dio un tirón de la hoja de cristal, mientras se arrebujaba mejor en su manta y la brisa fría de la noche la envolvía.

Kylo comprobó algo de lo que no había sido consciente antes, probablemente a causa de la mala iluminación de la calle y el cristal medio empañado: Rey tenía la nariz muy colorada y algo de ojeras.

\- Estás hecha una piltrafa.

\- Buy observador.

\- Eso te pasa por hacer el idiota bajo la lluvia.

\- Sí, dienes dazón. Efectivabende, bararme a hablar con imbéciles gomo dú guenda gomo hacer el idioda.

Kylo sabía que por menos de aquello había cogido su bate de béisbol y había reventado varios cristales a lo largo de su vida, pero esta noche se sentía extrañamente ligero. Como si todo le resbalara un poco más.

Y además, su acento…

\- ¿Qué te pasa en la voz? – se le escapó, no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- Ya de lo he dicho: esdoy desfriada.

\- Ahá. Y aún así, al final has acabado abriendo la ventana.

Rey resopló, dándose cuenta en ese instante de lo que acababa de hacer. La pequeña victoria le supo a gloria a Kylo. El joven alzó una ceja. Se sentía extrañísimo, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de sonreír.

¡Kylo Ren sonriendo! ¡Aquella debía ser la Noche Del Mundo Al Revés!

\- Al menos me hiciste caso el otro día, cuando te marchaste.

Entonces, Rey abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas un poco.

\- Lo gue me decuedda… ¡Espeda! – y la joven desapareció rápidamente. Kylo se acercó al cristal y, casi pegando la nariz a la ventana, escudriñó el interior. Un salón diminuto, abigarrado de chismes, sofás desvencijados… Eso sí, una tele de pantalla plana último modelo. Una mesita baja junto al sofá, donde había un termómetro y un zumo de naranja a medio vaciar…

Oyó pasitos leves y vio aparecer de nuevo el rostro de Rey. La joven sacó una mano por la ventana. En ella estaba su paraguas plegable.

\- Doma – musitó suavemente – Gon el jaleo de la boto, se me olvidó devolvérdelo. Gacias.

Kylo cogió el objeto de sus manos. Eran sorprendentemente pequeñas en comparación con las suyas. En cuanto cogió el paraguas, notó una especie de carga eléctrica atravesando sus dedos, su mano y llegando a su brazo. La calidez de Rey, sus vibraciones, aún seguían ahí.

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

\- Ya me diste las gracias el otro día. Pareces un disco rayado.

\- Do bensaba gue esduviedas esguchando.

\- Pues pensaste mal.

Rey volvió a fruncir el ceño y adoptó de nuevo aquel gesto contrariado que a Kylo le había parecido tan divertido un momento antes. Y había algo más. Algo que multiplicaba los ardores de sus tripas por diez mil. Algo inclasificable, incatalogable, inexplicable.

\- **_Kylo por favor, qué narices haces pensando en esas mierdas…_**

Y vuelta otra vez al tumulto de días atrás. Mierda removiéndose en sus tripas, una bola de hierro instalada en su garganta y jugando a los toboganes por su esófago…

 _ **Maldita sea…**_

\- A ver… ¿Gué es lo gue guiedes?

Necesitaba una respuesta.

\- Venía a comprobar que realmente vives en una cochinera – remachó él con tonito hiriente.

Pero Rey no le iba a creer esta noche. Hoy había algo distinto en él. Como si no quisiera hablar en serio.

\- Vale, bues ya lo has visdo. ¿Y gué?

Kylo se dio cuenta de que aquello lo llevaría a punto muerto.

\- Pues ya está. No necesito más.

Rey ladeó la cabeza.

\- Ibas a hacerbe odra bregunda. Lo de la osguridad.

\- Ah, sí – la mirada de Kylo recorrió cada centímetro del rostro de Rey para no perderse ni una reacción y descubrir si le mentía - ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

\- Do – y la joven negó lentamente – Do ha basado dada bás.

\- Ah.

Hubo un silencio. Probablemente el silencio más extraño que había habido entre ellos desde que se conocían. Kylo cambió el peso de su pie al otro, aparentemente sin nada más que decir, así que Rey empezó a cerrar la ventana.

\- Dengo gue bederbe en gasa. Hace bucho frío.

Repentinamente, la mano enguantada de Kylo paró la hoja de cristal en su recorrido y Rey alzó la vista, algo sobresaltada.

\- Vale, pero no te relajes – aseguró él con voz ronca, clavándole los ojos de modo intenso – Nunca sabes cuándo volverás a pasar al Otro Lado.

Rey pestañeó, repentinamente embebida en aquella mirada. Y de repente, sintió la presurosa necesidad de apartar la vista de sus ojos, pasando a concentrarse en los pliegues que creaba la manga de su cazadora a cause de su brazo flexionado.

El poder de Kylo se alzó repentinamente, una barrera densa y oscura, pero más cálida que nunca. Y avanzó hacia ella, envolviéndola. De nuevo, sin ansias de invadir. Era algo tenue, sutil, invitador incluso.

Algo se revolvió dentro de ella. Algo impreciso, pero que la puso muy, muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Me esdás agonsejando? – logró balbucir.

Kylo se apartó un poco de la ventana y su gesto volvió a ser algo más relajado.

\- Algo parecido – y cabeceó, haciendo que su melena se agitase levemente, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora – Yo que tú estaría alerta y meditaría bastante.

\- ¿Dú lo haces?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo de medidar.

\- ¿Meditar? – él frunció el ceño, ante su incomprensión.

\- Sí. Eso.

\- Menudo fastidio hablar contigo. No hay manera – Kylo meneó la cabeza.

\- ¡Yo no dengo la gulba! ¡Me desfrié! – exclamó la chica, casi sacando la cabeza por la ventana en su arrebato.

\- Sí que la tienes. Te tiraste esperando bajo la lluvia casi hora y media. Es de idiotas.

\- Do me insuldes… - y a pesar del tono gangoso, el deje de peligro en el siseo de Rey fue evidente.

\- Digo la verdad – y Kylo se alejó de la ventana al fin, echando a andar – Me marcho.

\- Idioda.

Kylo se giró, acercando la mano a su oído, en un claro gesto burlón.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Rey bufó muy enfadada por la ventana:

\- ¡Que de den, imbécil!

Kylo esbozó media sonrisa.

\- Que te mejores, pringada – y se dio la vuelta, andando a zancadas.

Rey estaba tan irritada que ni se paró a ver cómo se montaba en su moto.

¡Aquel cuervo le había encontrado el gusto a sacarla de sus casillas! ¡Maldita sea!

Mientras le metía gas a la moto, Kylo, bajo el casco, se alegró de haberse alejado rápidamente. Así Rey no había podido ver la sonrisa que amenazaba con irrumpir en su rostro… Era una sonrisa inexplicable, una alegría de origen desconocido, un buen humor que no tenía hace una hora. Solamente sabía que estaba más contento que antes. Aquél había sido su pequeño autorregalo de cumpleaños: un ratito de pique con la pringada.

Esa conversación había sido lo mejor de aquel deprimente día.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que está todo bajo control?

\- Que síiii… No seas pesado. Fuiste tú quien se empeñó en apuntarse… Todavía le digo a Tubbs que se cambie por ti...

\- Ni hablar, tío. Aún se la tengo guardada a Phasma. No me perdería el final de este asunto por nada del mundo.

\- Pues entonces, sin quejas. Rey, ¿funciona todo?

\- Perfectamente. Me están escribiendo Kaydel y Stomer para decirme que va como la seda.

\- Entonces, adelante.

Poe, Rey y Finn se cuadraron unos junto a los otros, de pie frente a la puerta del instituto. Era la hora de la salida, pero ninguno de los tres compartía el ambiente festivo de la salida de clase. Iban a llevar a cabo su misión.

Habían logrado dejar fuera de la ecuación a las hermanas Tico (bastante tenían las pobres encima con lo de Rose y se negaban a darle más quebraderos de cabeza) pero tenían a Kaydel y los chicos del equipo de fútbol en guardia por lo que pudiera ocurrir, listos en posiciones cercanas.

Los tres inspiraron hondo y echaron a andar, mezclándose con la algarabía de estudiantes. Pasaron la zona de las cazadoras blancas y naranjas hasta internarse en las inmediaciones de la Academia. Cazadoras y chaquetas negras pasaban a su alrededor, junto con las miradas de desprecio que les echaban los de la Primera Orden a su paso.

Pero ellos iban con la cabeza alta, con un objetivo fijado en su mente.

Hoy, iban a saldar cuentas con la Academia.

* * *

 **N.A.: Me rindo.**

 **Me niego a volver a prometer que nunca más volveré a pasarme con la extensión. Estos personajes actúan con vida propia y llevan su historia por donde les apetece y yo tengo que limitarme a seguirlos y contar lo que les pasa.**

 **No sabéis lo divertido que me ha resultado elaborar el lenguaje "gangoso" de Rey. ¿Habéis entendido bien todo lo que decía? ¿O necesitáis la traducción? Jajajajaja**

 **El vídeo de Leia… ¿Sabéis ya a qué hace referencia? Me gustaba meter guiños a la saga original. De hecho, tengo bastante clara cuál sería la historia, si me pusiera a hacer un fic de la saga original, ambientado en los 80. Ya veremos si me acabo animando.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el gesto de Luke? A mí me ha encantado que deje un poco de lado ese talante gruñón y que por fin quiera ayudar a Rey con la Física también.**

 **En general, me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, todas las escenas las he cogido con muchas ganas. Me ha sido muy fácil sacar todas las partes.**

 **He hecho que el cumpleaños de Kylo sea el 19 de noviembre porque es justamente la fecha del cumpleaños de Adam Driver, el actor que lo interpreta. Me pareció práctico usar las fechas de cumpleaños de los actores originales. Lo cual quiere decir que habrá más fiestas durante el curso escolar. Pues ¿qué sería de una historia ambientada en un insti sin fiestas de cumpleaños (desmadradas) y movidas en discotecas? Tranquis, que habrá más jaleo.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: nuestros héroes tendrán su enfrentamiento contra la Academia, nos echaremos unas cuantas carreras por la ciudad, Luke se empieza a poner sentimental y Kylo cada vez está más sorprendido consigo mismo. Hay que ver de lo que es uno capaz de hacer por una moto…**

 **I heart reviews, faveos y comentarios… ¡Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Estratagema

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡He vuelto! Tenía pensado haber regresado hace unos diez días, pero con el trabajo es imposible. Son tantas cosas… He estado poniendo las notas trimestrales de mis alumnos, y de líos con cursos de idiomas, y todo a la vez… Ha sido tremendo, pero por fin he entregado un informe que tenía pendiente ¡y soy libre!**

 **Como siempre, ¡mil gracias por las lecturas, faveos y comentarios! Me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

 **Por cierto, no siempre suelo decirlo, pero es que se me olvida: Star Wars no me pertenece, ni las canciones o referencias a libros o series que aparecen. Todo es de sus autores legítimos.**

 **Hale, vamos al lío.**

 **19**

 **Estratagema**

Las órdenes habían sido claras y precisas. El jefe no se andaba con tonterías y le había dedicado a aquel trato tantas semanas de su tiempo, que cualquier cambio de planes, por muy extraño que le resultase, no era tema de broma.

Así que, sin cuestionarse nada de lo que le habían ordenado, asintió y sin, despedirse, cerró la pantalla de la videoconferencia. Cogió el móvil y marcó un número que tenía escrito en una tarjeta.

\- _¿Por qué no tienen patas las serpientes?_ – dijeron al otro lado en un rumano muy mal chapurreado.

\- Para desaparecer entre las rocas más rápido – respondió lacónicamente el hombre, en el mismo idioma.

Tras haber superado la pregunta clave, prosiguieron.

\- _Dígame._

\- Le estoy pasando la información pertinente vía email – replicó el hombre, mientras maniobraba rápidamente con el teclado y el ratón en el ordenador – Mi jefe ha puesto un avión particular para usted… Sale a las 7.45. Mi contacto le dará los documentos necesarios.

\- _Entendido_ – y la comunicación se cortó. Estaba bien así. Aquel tipo no tenía ni idea de rumano y oírle hablar le daban ganas de llorar.

Inmediatamente después, el hombre que había estado mandando el correo cogió la tarjeta y un mechero de su bolsillo, prendiendo fuego al rectángulo de cartulina sobre un cenicero metálico.

Se levantó, ajustándose la camisa negra sobre la piel bicolor. Su vitíligo(*) siempre había provocado el rechazo de todo el mundo, desde que era pequeño, pero no le importaba, pues había aprendido a usarlo como escudo disuasorio. "Aléjate o lo lamentarás". Las manchas surcaban su cara, sus brazos y su pecho, creando la apariencia de una grotesca máscara que él se no esforzaba en ocultar. Estaba rapado al cero, pero había hecho que algunas partes de su pelo quedasen afeitadas solamente al dos, dibujando un patrón en forma de tribal irregular por todo su cráneo. Su apariencia era ciertamente amenazante y a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que era el intermediario directo de un todopoderoso CEO rumano.

Pero Maul sabía camuflarse según la ocasión. Le daba lo mismo disfrazarse de maduro oficinista, que ir con pintas de matón destroyer para hacerle el trabajo sucio a su jefe. Para comunicarse con el nuevo socio, tendría que llevar aquel horrible traje de chaqueta que le picaba en el cuello como un demonio. Pero aquello estaba bien pagado.

Y además, tenía curiosidad por conocer a aquel joven, que estaba indirectamente relacionado con el hombre que mató a su pariente, hacía ya muchos años…

La vida estaba llena de amargas casualidades.

Si su subordinado la cagaba, estaba dispuesto a coger él mismo el avión para cortar cabezas por su cuenta.

* * *

\- Eh, Hux – saludó Poe, alzando la voz y luchando contra sus instintos, que le gritaban alejarse de aquel desgraciado lo máximo posible. Rey y Finn debían de sentirse igual, porque avanzaban un paso por detrás de él, elaborando sendas muecas de asco, como si les hubieran encargado sacar la basura de tres días en una pescadería.

El pelirrojo y la rubia se giraron lentamente, mirándolos de hito en hito y parándose en seco.

\- ¿Qué mierda queréis, pringados? – inquirió Hux.

Poe estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia bilis, pero notó la suave presión de la mano de Rey sobre su brazo. _Cálmate._ Inspiró hondo, mientras Finn lo miraba de reojo fugazmente. _Valor, tío._

\- Venimos a negociar – aclaró con voz firme. Demonios, era el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Era en aquellas ocasiones cuando debía demostrarlo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Phasma, bajándose un poco las gafas de sol con una despreciable mueca de incredulidad en el pálido rostro - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablamos del juicio de Tico, ese lugar en el que no deberíais estar – añadió Finn, desafiante. Poe y Rey lo fulminaron con la mirada, como queriendo acallar aquella metida de pata.

\- Hombre, Newby, no te había visto – escupió Phasma - Te había confundido con la pared de atrás, ¿sabes? – Finn espiró fuertemente por las aletas de la nariz, que se le hincharon mucho - ¿Qué tal el brazo? ¿Ya te lo recolocaron? A lo mejor necesitas que te de otro viajecito, por si no te lo partimos del todo el otro día…

En ese instante, Rey inspiró hondo e inició lo que había venido a hacer. Debía aprovechar la situación todo lo que pudiera. Había acordado con Poe y Finn forzar la conversación todo lo posible, aguantando cualquier humillación que les lloviera. Necesitaban estirar el tema para hacerles vomitar datos… Y a la vez, investigaba, se sumergía en sus mentes, buscando resquicios, trozos de conversación que les hiciesen pensar en algún recuerdo o momento que ella pudiera usar en su contra…

Finn avanzó un paso adelante, mientras esta vez Poe y Rey lo sujetaban de los brazos. Pero el joven parecía calmado.

\- Ya te lo dije, Phasma. No conseguirás intimidarme. No merece la pena tenerle miedo a gente como tú, que solamente se crece cuando sabe que tiene las de ganar.

\- ¿Y no hacemos eso todos? – argumentó Hux, tomando ahora la voz cantante y adelantándose. La conversación había suscitado el interés de unos cuantos cuervos, que se iban acercando al grupo que formaban los cinco. Pero los republicanos sabían que aquello pasaría – Cuando sabes que vas a triunfar, es correcto sentirse bien. Una sensación que jamás habéis experimentado – y el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, poniendo su mano en la barbilla con gesto autosuficiente.

\- Pues debes de tener la percepción un poco escacharrada, porque en el Republicano aún se oyen las carcajadas por "el ataque de los drones" – replicó Poe con su habitual arrojo y sonrisa distendida.

Hux empezó a resoplar, haciendo que el tono paliducho de su piel adquiriese un extraño tinte sonrosado que no le quedaba nada bien. De fondo, algunos cuervos empezaron a lanzar improperios, pero Phasma los paró de un gesto. Había que tener en cuenta a los policías que vigilaban las entradas y el tráfico de la zona…

\- ¿Habéis venido a provocarnos? – preguntó ella, siempre certera y tajante – Porque lo estáis haciendo de puta madre.

\- No, Phasma. Como he dicho antes, venimos a negociar por lo del juicio.

A Rey no se le escapó la mirada de reojo que Phasma le echó al resto de cuervos que les rodeaban y empezó a hacer gestos disuasorios.

\- ¡Se acabó la fiesta! – exclamó en todas direcciones, gesticulando con los brazos para echarlos de allí - ¡Todos a casa! ¡Esta conversación es privada! ¡Asuntos de la Academia!

Y Rey escuchaba.

\- _No nos conviene tener público en este asunto_ – pensaba la rubia.

\- Joder, Phasma, no seas aguafiestas… - se quejaban algunos de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Anya, no nos quites la diversión!

\- ¡Se la están ganando! ¿No queréis que les demos una paliza?

\- _Panda de inútiles…_ ¿Con la pasma a veinte metros? – y la joven señaló a los agentes de la puerta - ¡Vamos, todos a casa!

\- ¿No nos podemos quedar cerca?

\- ¡Haced lo que os salga de las narices, pero sin escucharnos! ¡Largo, o le daré pruebas suficientes a Snoke para que os abra expedientes a todos!

Aquello bastó para hacer que el puñado de cuervos se dispersara definitivamente como hormigas en el césped. Los tres republicanos habían asistido a esta conversación con miradas divertidas.

\- _Cabrones, están disfrutando_ – oyó Rey pensar a Phasma.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – dijo Hux, y Phasma se giró hacia él, nuevamente irritada.

\- ¿Piensas hacerles caso?

\- Quiero saber a qué viene este numerito – el pelirrojo se giró a la alta joven – No sé, Anya… A lo mejor proponen algo jugoso. Para haberse acercado hasta esta zona ya hay que estar grillado… ¿Tú qué piensas?

\- _No me gusta nada, esto huele a mierda podrida._

 _\- Quiero saber qué se traen entre manos, estoy intrigado._

 _\- Debemos ser inflexibles._

 _\- ¡Finn, Poe, hay que meter presión!_

Como si Finn le hubiera leído la mente, se dirigió de nuevo a Phasma.

\- No sabía que fueras tan cobarde. ¿Tanto miedo te da hablar del juicio delante de los tuyos?

\- No te importa lo que dejo de hacer o no con mis tropas.

Poe resopló por lo bajini, soltando una risita nasal. Hux se lo recriminó, pero Poe replicó con arrojo:

\- A los tres nos parece que no queréis hablar del tema – intervino Poe de nuevo -Mala suerte, quizás os interesaría saber lo que queremos negociar. Vamos, decídnoslo. ¿Qué ganáis metiendo las narices en el juicio? – habían decidido jugar la carta de la ignorancia: dejar que pensasen que, al ver a Hux y DJ en el día del juicio, ellos no habían atado cabos y no habían visto la relación…

\- Lo de siempre – Hux se cruzó de brazos – Joderos la vida. Nunca perdemos ocasión, y lo sabéis.

\- Oh, sí, de sobra – replicó Poe con retintín.

\- Y dinos, chulito… ¿Qué trato queréis hacer con nosotros?

\- Hux, no nos conviene escucharles – Rey vio cómo hablaba Phasma a Hux y la chica se apresuró a leer la mente de la rubia. ¡Ahí estaba! El miedo, la incertidumbre… Phasma era ciertamente muy precavida, pero Hux estaba picado por la curiosidad.

Había que presionar.

\- Hemos venido a pediros que os retiréis del juicio – medió Finn.

Sus adversarios emitieron sendas sonrisas de suficiencia.

\- Dejad de repetirlo. Id al grano, pardillos.

\- ¿Por qué habéis tenido que meter las narices? Sabéis perfectamente que esa noche, Phasma no estaba allí.

\- Ya, pero no es eso lo que dicen las pruebas que hemos aportado – argumentó Hux.

\- ¿Qué pruebas? ¿La foto borrosa que presentaste en el juicio? – Finn arqueó una ceja al hablar, consciente de que lo que le respondieran no se sostendría.

\- Podemos aportar más. En cualquier caso, siempre será vuestra palabra contra la nuestra. No podéis probar que ese heavy estaba en ese callejón.

Los republicanos intercambiaron miradas. Estaban consiguiendo lo que querían, pero no les gustaba nada el cariz que tomaba aquello.

\- ¿Y si aportamos nosotros pruebas de que estáis mintiéndole al juez? – insistió Poe.

\- Hummm – rezongó Hux – No veo cómo podríais hacerlo. Nosotros estamos aportando testimonios y fotografías. No tenéis nada.

\- ¿No te parece suficiente el parte de lesiones que aportó Rose al juicio? – intervino Finn, sulfuradísimo. Efectivamente, aunque no había habido heridas graves (tan sólo alguna magulladura) Finn había tenido la buena idea de proponerle a Rose que solicitara un parte de lesiones en el hospital más cercano.

\- Sabes que hay miles de denuncias falsas – aseveró Phasma – La de Tico podría ser una de ellas.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – medió Rey.

Phasma la miró por primera vez y esbozó una mueca de desagrado.

\- Creo que no nos han presentado, niña.

\- Más cuidado – soltó Rey, deslenguada y sin temor – Solamente me sacas unos meses.

\- Cualquiera lo diría – replicó Phasma, alzando el mentón - ¿Cómo te llamas, desgraciada?

\- Rey Plutt – saltó Hux de repente, con una voz acerada e hiriente. Rey leyó perfectamente las ganas de hacer daño – Lo sé muy bien, la investigué a principios de curso antes de hacer su collage para Instagram.

Rey notó temblar sus aletas de la nariz y miró a Hux con una rabia que le hizo ver todo rojo de repente.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así – siseó la chica.

Pero Hux había encontrado el filón y sonrió como una hiena hambrienta.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Es el apellido que pone en tu registro de pobre huerfanita desgraciada…

\- ¡Que no me llames así! – y la joven se adelantó un paso, presa de aquella rabia que, de repente, se tornaba glacial, oscura…

¡El halo de oscuridad! ¡La rodeaba de nuevo!

Y se sintió llena de odio, de miedo… De un terror visceral que la hacía revolverse como gato panza arriba contra aquellos ataques…

\- Ya has oído, gilipollas – añadió Finn – Retira lo que dices.

\- Y una mierda – replicó Hux mientras se ajustaba el abrigo – Es la verdad…– esbozó una mueca de aburrimiento - Y bien… ¿Nos decís de nuevo por qué tenemos que haceros caso?

Y de pronto, la voz de Rey los interrumpió.

\- ¿QUIERES QUE HABLEMOS DE TU MADRE, HUX? – bramó con un tono de voz que jamás pensó tener, mientras daba un par de pasos más adelante.

El aludido experimentó un cambio repentino de color, pasando al pálido más blanco que nunca. Los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente y mientras Phasma lo miraba de reojo, Hux era ahora el que temblaba de ira.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – gritó el muchacho, encendido de furia.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo. De tu madre, de aquel vestido verde que tanto le gustó a tu padre, del escándalo en las revistas, de la carta, de la demanda…

Hux estaba transfigurado y más tarde, Poe aseguraría que jamás habían visto al segundo de a bordo de Kylo Ren experimentar aquel miedo. Mientras, él y Finn contemplaban a Rey como si se tratara de una aparición, mientras la joven disparaba frases con rapidez de látigo y reconcentrando sus renovadas fuerzas en la mente de sus enemigos.

Sus poderes se habían intensificado exponencialmente y ahora notaba perfectamente cómo sus vibraciones alcanzaban la mente de Hux y Phasma como helados tentáculos invisibles con los que podía reptar por cada resquicio de aquellos cerebros con total facilidad, resbalando entre las sendas de su memoria y rompiendo muros como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla. Tida la mente de Hux era suya para exprimir…

Era una sensación de triunfo y de poder deliciosa.

\- _**"Tu mente es como una estantería de libros. Puedo coger el que quiera de ella."**_

La voz de Kylo, que había pronunciado aquellas palabras meses atrás, inundó su cabeza. Era exactamente lo mismo. Pero ahora ella estaba al otro lado. Y leía perfectamente los recuerdos de Hux, como si ella los hubiera vivido con él. La relación de su padre con la mujer que le dio la vida, la ignominia del señor Hux, oculta bajo un contrato de confidencialidad millonario… La rabia al conocer su historia, el escándalo de su madre, la indemnización que ella pidió antes de permitir que Brendol Hux se quedara con él, la desgraciada vida con su padre, su único tutor legal…(**)

Penetraba en su mente como un virus, con celeridad pasmosa, como aquel día en que fue una sola con el viento y cabalgó entre las nubes antes de precipitarse a aquel pozo frío.

Hacia la oscuridad…

\- ¡Rey! ¡Rey! – y notó un tirón del brazo. Eran Poe y Finn, que la retenían respectivamente de un brazo cada uno y que la miraban sobrecogidos.

Estaba solamente a un par de metros de Phasma y Hux. La rubia estaba en pose amenazante, algo adelantada con respecto a Hux, que parecía haber mudado el color sin recuperarse.

\- No sé de qué hablas, pringada, pero te vas a dar un puntito en la boca porque no vamos a soltar prenda – remachó Phasma – Ahora sí que no – y la joven miró de refilón a su compañero, mientras Rey exploraba su mente brevemente – Armie está tocado, no sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero la imbécil le ha jodido con su comentario.

\- Podría pedírtelo a ti directamente – replicó Rey, sin volver a avanzar por pura inercia, pero sin ganas de obedecer a Finn y Poe - ¿Qué me dices? – ni siquiera reconocía su propia voz, que había adoptado un tono tan parecido al de Kylo…

\- Te digo que te vayas a la mierda – respondió Phasma – Tú y tus amigos. A partir de ahora no habrá descanso para ti. No dejes de mirar nunca atrás porque vamos a ir a por ti.

\- Cobarde – siseó Rey. Y Finn y Poe la miraron al borde del histerismo.

\- ¡Rey, no te pases!

\- Vamos a tener que largarnos de aquí por patas…

\- Rey, respóndenos…

Phasma se alzó en toda su altura, enarcando una ceja.

\- Repítelo – y su voz era peligrosa, muy peligrosa - ¿Qué me has llamado?

Poe y Finn se colocaron ante Rey por puro instinto. Aquello no era lo que habían pactado… Se giraron a Rey, pero la chica tenía los ojos nublados por un velo de furia que los sorprendió. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se estaba involucrando tanto?

\- Cobarde – remachó Rey, ignorándoles, como ausente de su propio cuerpo – Sabes que al final, siempre corres a escabullirte. Aseguras que eres tú quien se juega el cuello por la Academia, y nadie te lo niega, pero si pasa algo así, eres la primera en correr a esconderte – Y añadió, escarbando aún más en recuerdos de las conversaciones anteriores de Phasma con Armitage – No me extraña que Hux siga pensando de ti que nunca te pringas por la Academia.

\- ¿Y TÚ QUÉ SABES? – bramó Phasma mientras se alzaba sobre el trío de amigos y se preparaba para atacar – VAS A LAMENTAR LO QUE HAS DICHO, PEQUEÑA GILIP…

\- ¡BASTA! – y por una vez, la mano de Hux fue fuerte y segura al retener a Phasma del brazo. La rubia se giró y vio que Hux de nuevo había recuperado la compostura. Estaba sereno, pero tremendamente alerta.

Phasma conocía aquella expresión. Era la que Armitage ponía cuando estaba maquinando en serio. Por la mente de Hux estaban cruzando unos pensamientos que Rey, debido a su estado de rabia concentrada en Phasma, no pudo detectar, pero que le habrían ayudado mucho…

\- We'll sing song, a soldier's song,

With cheering rousing chorus…(***)

Phasma perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y miró de hito en hito a Hux, que se había puesto a cantar, concentradísimo y en voz muy alta.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda haces?

Y Hux seguía cantando, a pleno pulmón, mientras las miradas se posaban sobre él…

\- "AS ROUND OUR BLAZING FIRES WE THRONG,

THE STARRY HEAVENS O'ER US…"

\- ¡Armitage! – Phasma lo zarandeó de los hombros - ¿Qué mierda haces?

\- ¡"IMPATIENT FOR THE COMING FIGHT,

AND AS WE WAIT THE MORNING'S LIGHT…"!

Hux se soltó y empezó a su vez a tironear del brazo de Phasma, alejándola de los republicanos. Empezaron un surrealista forcejeo, cuando una voz aún más potente que la de Hux les llegó a todos desde algún punto entre el parking del instituto y los jardines de enfrente.

\- ¡SALID DE AHÍ YA!

Todos se giraron y vieron a Kylo que corría hacia ellos dando zancadas de siete leguas con sus largas piernas, hecho un energúmeno.

\- ¡OS ESTÁN GRABANDO, JODER! ¡SALID DE AHÍ YA!

En ese instante muchas cosas hicieron clic. Las mentes de Phasma y Hux, a las que llegó el entendimiento y la rabia… Y la mente de Hux, a la que saltó una pregunta tremenda, que almacenó para dios sabe cuándo.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó Phasma, girándose a los tres amigos - ¡Cabrones!

La tercera cosa que hizo clic fue la mente de Rey… Salió al fin de aquel estado mental en el que había entrado tan peligrosamente y pudo analizar la situación en cuestión de segundos. ¡Claro que Kylo sabía todo! ¡Habría estado leyéndoles desde hacía un rato! ¡Y ella se había entretenido en ponerse bravucona! ¡Maldición, maldición!

\- ¡Corred! – Poe se alzó como la voz de la razón y agarró a sus dos amigos para sacarlos de allí casi a rastras, mientras iniciaban el retroceso y veían cómo Phasma y Hux tomaban posiciones para salir a por ellos. Ren se acercaba desde lo lejos, gritando como un desaforado…

Rey usó el sentido común, que por fin volvía a imperar en ella, y usando sus poderes, envió unas ráfagas para hacer que a los dos cuervos se les enredasen los tobillos y cayesen al suelo haciendo un grotesco sándwich de piernas y brazos. Entre maldiciones, se levantaron insultándose el uno al otro, mientras Kylo llegaba por fin ante ellos y pasaba de largo, exclamando:

\- ¡Pedid refuerzos! ¡Ya! ¡Tienen grabaciones de todo lo que se ha dicho! ¡Inútiles!

Los otros dos, acostumbrados ya a las rarezas de Ren, sacaron sus móviles y comenzaron a bramar instrucciones a diestro y siniestro mientras iniciaban la persecución tras el líder negro.

Por su parte, los tres republicanos habían iniciado una endiablada carrera para salir, lo primero de todo, de aquel territorio comanche en el que aún quedaban algunos cuervos rezagados que charlaban a la salida de clase.

\- ¿Qué narices ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamaba Finn, la viva imagen del desconcierto y la confusión - ¡Tíos, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado en los últimos cinco minutos!

\- ¡Ni yo! – farfulló Poe, esquivando una papelera que amenazaba con incrustársele en las costillas - ¡Y Hux cantando! ¡Joder, no lo habría esperado ni en siglos! ¿A qué mierda venía eso?

Doblaron la esquina hacia el parking de los republicanos, donde algunos estudiantes les miraron raro…

\- ¡Muy surrealista todo! Y tú, Rey, te has cubierto de gloria… ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

La muchacha, que estaba muy concentrada en esquivar coches y semáforos y que estaba a punto de contestar a Poe, miró hacia atrás y casi desfallece al ver a los cuervos en pos suya. Kylo iba a la cabeza, la viva imagen de la determinación y la furia, seguido de Phasma y algunos gorilas más…

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó, despistadísima.

\- ¡El numerito de ponerte chula con esos dos!

Salieron de la zona del instituto y enrumbaron hasta una calle comercial repleta de gente. A sus espaldas, los cuervos seguían persiguiéndoles. Habían aumentado en número…

\- ¡Mierda, los del equipo de rugby! ¡Corred! – aulló Poe.

Dos del equipo metían quinta y les pisaban los talones… Rey alzó su brazo como si tuviera un látigo en la mano y automáticamente, los jugadores fueron derribados. Unos ciclistas que pasaban cerca casi se los comen y el barullo que se armó fue de escándalo…

¡Ring, ring! El móvil de Poe sonó pidiendo atención en aquel momento de acelere… Finn, al borde del paroxismo en medio de la carrera, preguntó con voz tres octavas más alta de lo normal.

\- ¿Quién es, joder?

Mientras corría, Poe se las ingenió para sacar un auricular portátil de su bolsillo y ponérselo en la oreja. Empezó a gritar a trompicones.

\- ¡Kaydel! ¡Nos persiguen!

\- ¡No, si ya os he visto! – gritó ella en respuesta - ¡Stomer está con el coche! ¡Os seguimos! ¿Dónde quedamos?

De improviso, por una bocacalle cercana, apareció otro cuervo junto a Debbie Masterson, cuyas rastas verdes se agitaban tras ella con el son de la carrera. Casi se tragan a Poe y Finn al chocar lateralmente con ellos…

\- ¡Uooooee! – aulló Poe tras rodar por el suelo - ¡Tomad esto, imbéciles! – y le atizó una patada al cuervo, que cayó al suelo agarrándose a lo primero que encontró: las rastas de Debbie. Entre aullidos infernales, ellos dos también cayeron al suelo entre maldiciones, mientras Finn esquivaba sus piernas y volvían a meter quinta.

\- ¿Poe qué pasa? – dijo Kaydel a través del auricular de Poe.

\- ¡El Takodana, Kaydel! ¡Id para el Takodana! ¡Ya!

Al oírle, Rey giró la cabeza. Kylo venía tras ellos, mirando en su dirección. Seguro que él iba a por ella…

\- ¡Hay que separarse! – gritó la joven de pronto, separándose de ellos - ¡Os llamo luego! – dobló una esquina y se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Poned a buen recaudo el micrófono!

Finn y Poe, pillados por sorpresa ante su inesperado movimiento, se giraron hacia ella, mientras Rey hacía todo su esfuerzo por afianzar su barrera ( _¡que no me lea, que no me lea!_ ) y se puso a recitar mentalmente la tabla del dos mientras tomaba una decisión sobre su nuevo camino. Se encontró con unas escaleras que daban a un puente peatonal que atravesaba la avenida por arriba y las subió casi sin aliento. Cuando se vio en lo alto, comprobó que Poe y Finn habían desaparecido, pero que dejaban una estela de cuervos tras ellos, que no cejaban en su objetivo. Ella, por su parte, inició la bajada de nuevo por el otro lado del puente, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo que Kylo subía las escaleras. Aceleró, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, y dobló otra esquina para cambiar de calle.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué se ha separado Rey? – quiso saber Finn, mientras esquivaban personas en su huida. Habían tomado rumbo hacia un parque.

\- Será porque ella tiene el chisme grabadora – explicó Poe – Lo que no saben es que esas grabaciones ya las estamos retransmitiendo… ¡Vamos por aquí!

\- En el parque están los del club de parkour, zona norte, donde el kiosco. Id con ellos – ordenó Kaydel desde el auricular – ¡Os cubrirán!

Ambos amigos corrieron por el césped, mientras a lo lejos, Phasma capitaneaba a otros cinco o seis cuervos.

\- Tío, me sabe mal lo de Rey. Ren la perseguía a ella… ¿Cómo se lo va a despegar de encima?

\- No sé, Finn, pero le debemos una muy grande. Es lista.

Llegaron a una zona que estaba dividida en terrazas y niveles, donde había salpicados por el terreno varios bloques, columpios, rampas y estructuras de varias formas irregulares. Algunos skaters estaban allí practicando saltos y Finn y Poe aprovecharon el jaleo para escabullirse entre los obstáculos y tomar aliento.

\- Kaydel, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Poe ajustándose el pinganillo a la oreja.

\- Vamos por el asadero de pollos Wookie – indicó Kaydel, mientras de fondo oía la voz de Stomer hablando con alguien - Llegamos enseguida. Aguantad, porque estamos viendo cuervos ir para allá. Stomer está llamando a los del club de parkour.

\- Genial…

\- ¡A por ellos! – bramó Phasma no lejos de allí. El corazón se les subió al cuello y cambiaron de escondite, mientras intentaban esquivar a los skaters que hacían piruetas a su alrededor y les increpaban de vez en cuando.

De pronto, la manaza de uno de los cuervos del equipo de rugby agarró a Finn de la manga del abrigo, haciendo que el muchacho derrapara violentamente y se estampara contra la pared de granito sobre la cual evolucionaban algunos patinadores…

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. El cuervo iba a asestar un golpe final cuando unas piernas surgieron de la nada y se estrellaron contra su cara, haciendo que cayese al suelo KO. Hubo un borrón en el aire, que cayó al suelo rodando y dando un salto final sobre un poyete con jardineras que había cerca…

\- ¡Hola tíos! – saludó el borrón, que resultó ser un republicano bajito y muy delgado, que lucía la sudadera blanca y naranja característica. Tras él, un grupo de cuatro o cinco figuras venían dando saltos por entre los bloques de granito, escalones del parque, barandillas y terrazas, desplazándose ágilmente y con rapidez certera.

\- ¡Meyers! – exclamó Poe, que venía corriendo detrás de Finn – ¡Muchas gracias!

\- ¡Cuidado! – avisó otro miembro del club de parkour, pero fue tarde. Phasma apareció de improviso junto a una columna de cemento, profiriendo un grito de guerra, y se lanzó contra Poe y Meyers, seguida de dos cuervos más… Poe pudo agacharse para evitar el golpe, pero Meyers estaba preparado para recibir a Phasma. Se apoyó en el suelo de manos, usando sus piernas como un molinillo, incrustándole los talones a la rubia en el cuello y arrojándola al suelo en brazos de los otros dos cuervos. La esquivaron, haciendo que ella aterrizase de bruces en el suelo de modo grotesco, y corrieron hacia Meyers.

Pero por detrás de ellos, saltando a docenas las escaleras, llegaron otros dos republicanos que, dando saltos, inmovilizaron a los cuervos en mitad del aire, golpeándoles en los hombros y desestabilizándoles. Tras el grupo, más cuervos llegaban corriendo a calzón quitado por las terrazas del parque. Poe, Finn y Meyers iniciaron la huida, con los dos primeros corriendo por las escaleras mientras los de parkour los escoltaban. Aprovechaban todo: árboles, bloques de cemento, rampas, para hacer piruetas que cortaran el camino a los cuervos y los inmovilizasen para darles tiempo a sus compañeros. Una patada, dos saltos, un mortal, un impulso, y otros tres o cuatro cuervos más quedaban fuera de combate. Se las apañaban perfectamente para lograr alcanzar a los cuervos que, a pesar de ser más rápidos, no usaban los atajos de ellos. Casi estaban en la frontera del parque cuando oyeron el sonido de las ruedas del coche de Stomer, que hizo sonar el claxon como si no hubiera mañana. Kaydel abrió las puertas y sacó el cuerpo hasta la cintura por la ventanilla, mientras profería gritos:

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Meteos dentro ya!

Tras ellos, los chicos del club de parkour se dispersaron sin mediar palabra, enrumbando cada uno en direcciones distintas y despidiéndose únicamente con breves gestos de mano.

\- ¡Uffff! Les debo una muy grande a estos chicos – dijo Poe entre jadeos, mientras el coche arrancaba y hacía chirriar las ruedas – Kaydel, recuérdame que pida que el consejo les invite un día al almuerzo en cafetería… ¿Puede hacerse?

Kaydel, sentada en el copiloto, se giró hacia ellos. Estaba hasta congestionada y todo.

\- ¿Por poco os funden y tú hablas de comidas? ¡Por dios, Poe! ¿Estáis bien? Me habéis tenido al borde de un ataque todo el rato…

\- Me ha dejado marcado de por vida – intervino Stomer, que iba al volante y alzó su mano derecha, donde había unas marcas rojizas – Esto me lo ha hecho ella con sus uñitas. Guay, ¿eh? Una fierecilla.

Kaydel le dio un cogotazo.

\- Y tú no vuelvas a pegar esos frenazos. Casi me trago el pinganillo en una de tus curvas – siseó la joven.

\- Gracias, chicos – farfulló Finn, aún sin resuello también - ¿Veis a los cuervos?

Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron algo extraño: los cuervos, que cruzaban el parque en formación de a doce (la mitad cojeando, la tercera parte sin aliento y las otras dos partes profiriendo insultos de alto voltaje) pararon a una señal de Phasma, que iba detrás. Algo muy fuerte les tenía que haber gritado, pues todos se quedaron inmóviles. Demonios, era una verdadera sargento…

Se percataron de que la joven iba con un teléfono en la mano, y por lo que parecía, no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba oyendo… Los cuervos regresaron junto a ella y la joven. Tras colgar el teléfono, dijo un par de frases. Los de la Academia se miraron entre sí, lamentándose, y empezaron a alejarse, separándose entre ellos para despedirse.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – quiso saber Finn.

\- Ni idea, pero somos gente con suerte – aseveró Poe, clavando sus ojos en las espaldas de Phasma, que ya era una figura diminuta que se perdía entre la arboleda del parque.

\- Y yo que no me quedo tranquila… - suspiró Kaydel.

\- Tíos, no sé vosotros, pero yo estoy seco. Vayamos al Takodana a por algo – propuso Stomer mientras giraba una esquina.

\- Sí, pero antes llamemos a Rey – replicó Poe – Me tiene preocupado. ¿Y si han ido todos éstos a por ella?

Los demás intercambiaron miradas de susto entre sí.

* * *

La tabla del dos íntegra. La tabla del tres. Escaleras. Semáforo. La del cuatro. Esquina. Calle peatonal. _Cinco por siete treinta y siete. ¡Mierda, no! Bueno, da igual._ _Total, lo que quiero es que no me oiga pensar._ Escalera. Semáforo. Esquina. Esquina. Papelera. Esquina. La tabla del seis. Coche. Cruce. _¡Carrito! ¡Cuidado! Uf._ La del siete. Esquina. Calle peatonal. _¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Me sigue?_

Se giró un poco y vio consternada que ahora era un cuervo el que la seguía. No le sonaba de nada, pero probablemente sería un adlátere fiel a Kylo, pues el tipo no paraba por nada ni por nadie…

Llegó a una calle menos transitada que el resto y en su prisa por huir, casi se traga al propio Kylo, que surgió de improviso junto a la esquina que ella iba a doblar. Estaba cercada. Ambos muchachos se habían detenido a unos metros de ella, cada uno den una posición, mientras la chica miraba a uno y otro, permanentemente en alerta. Jadeante, con el pecho ardiendo por el aire frío que debía respirar durante aquella endiablada carrera y con las rodillas temblorosas, evaluó sus opciones y esta vez fue muy rápida.

También fue rápida la oscuridad, que acudió sin apenas haberla llamado. Era como si aquella frialdad supiera mejor lo que había que hacer, lo que era mejor para ella en ese momento y lugar…

Alzó su mano hacia el cuervo y miró a Kylo con ojos desorbitados por la precipitación.

\- ¡Ren, voy a hacerlo! – señaló al cuervo, dando a entender que iba a agredirle para escapar – ¡Déjame ir o sabes lo que pasará!

\- Maldita pardilla, te voy a… - siseó el cuervo, avanzando unos pasos, pero Kylo alzó el brazo.

\- ¡Párate, Jansen! – bramó - ¡Vete de aquí!

El cuervo lo miró desconcertado.

\- Pero Kylo, si podríamos…

\- ¡Que te vayas! – y repentinamente, un viento de origen desconocido agitó las ramas de los arbolillos cercanos. El cuervo, con los pelos de punta y mirando a Ren con ojos desorbitados, salió a escape del callejón, pasando de largo junto a Rey. La joven se giró hacia él, expectante.

\- No pienso dejar que vayas por ahí con nuestros secretos – añadió el líder negro - ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido?

\- ¡Todo lo estamos haciendo por Tico!

Las oleadas de oscuridad de Rey se desvanecieron repentinamente y Kylo pestañeó con aquella nueva comprensión de la situación. Aquellas vibraciones habían estado confundiéndole.

\- **_Un momento…_**

\- No es lo que te piensas, Kylo – añadió Rey apresuradamente, respirando de modo entrecortado e intentando recobrar el sentido - Todo esto es por Tico. Queremos que Phasma se aleje del juicio.

Kylo pestañeó, algo confuso, pero intentando mantener la compostura. Ahora lo entendía todo. No era una escaramuza al uso. Aquello había tenido un objetivo concreto: proteger a la chica republicana.

\- _**Mierda, debí haber hablado con Hux más seriamente.**_

Suspiró y volvió a mandarlo todo a la porra. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya, desde que conocía a aquella joven?

\- ¿Era ése vuestro único objetivo? – preguntó, intentando que no se notase su indecisión. Pero a Rey ya no se la podía engañar y la joven avanzó unos pasos.

\- Es cierto. Lee la mente de tus amigos. No queríamos nada más.

\- ¿Y las grabaciones? Las tienes tú, ¿verdad?

\- No exactamente. Las hemos retransmitido a nuestros amigos ya.

Kylo cerró los puños, intentando serenarse. Respiró hondo.

\- Entonces, márchate, pringada. Ya tenéis lo que queréis.

Ella pestañeó, confusa.

\- ¿Y no te enfadas? ¿No la pagas conmigo?

El muchacho la miró con un gesto que claramente gritaba incredulidad.

\- ¿Por quién narices me has tomado? He dicho que puedes marcharte. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Rey notó su corazón ir a mil por hora, así, de repente, como a quien le pasa un camión por encima pero, en vez de matarlo, lo devuelve a la vida.

¿Kylo la estaba perdonando? ¿A ella y a todos los republicanos después de la jugada?

\- ¿Por qué me dejas ir?

Se midieron con la vista el uno al otro unos instantes. Sus barreras de poder estaban serenas, pero era más exactamente una furia contenida, al acecho, lo que las dominaba.

\- Porque me vas a prometer algo.

Rey iba a alzar una ceja, pero reconoció que, por esta vez, él tenía derecho a aquello. Y Kylo habló con voz serena y firme.

\- Debes prometer que jamás volverás a usar esos datos en contra nuestra.

Rey se quedó sin aire. ¿Cómo? ¿Hacer como si esas grabaciones no hubieran existido jamás? Y una mierda.

\- ¿No me pides que los elimine o que te los dé?

\- No soy idiota. Sé que ya los habréis compartido de algún modo.

\- Poe y Finn los han oído también. Y ya están en manos de otros.

Pero Kylo insistió, y su mirada era tan insistente como sus intenciones.

\- Me da igual. Jamás saldrán a la luz. De eso vas a encargarte tú. A cambio, Phasma saldrá del juicio.

\- ¿QUÉ?

Rey sintió que el universo perdía su equilibrio. ¡El mundo al revés!

Kylo suspiró, casi de modo cansino, sabedor de que aquello no había quien se lo tragara, pero dispuesto a hacérselo entender aunque fuera a la fuerza.

\- Lo que has oído. Puedes largarte, y no tomaremos represalias ni volveremos al juicio. Pero a cambio, las grabaciones desaparecen.

Rey estudió los ojos de intensa fijeza de Kylo. Había un poco de sol y casi parecían melados… Las poderosas vibraciones del joven parecían expectantes como él. Como un león esperando a que su presa acabase de caer en la emboscada. Como una araña esperando a que la mosca se quedase atrapada en su red.

\- Déjate de moscas y leones, pequeña idiota – siseó repentinamente él.

\- ¡Sal de mi mente! – refunfuñó ella, pillada en falta. Maldición, qué fácil era que él la pillase a veces…

\- Sal tú de esta calle.

Rey iba a iniciar la marcha, pero aún tenía dudas.

\- ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

A la boca de Kylo asomó una sonrisa medio torcida.

\- Bastante. A partir de ahora me vas a deber un favor. Y te haré pagarlo con intereses. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Quiero saber cuál será ese favor.

\- Sorpresa.

\- Idiota.

\- Promételo.

Rey inspiró fuertemente. El trato que le proponía Ren era muy jugoso. Pero, ¿qué clase de compromiso exigiría por su parte? ¿Debería jugársela por sus amigos?

Claro que sí. Siempre.

\- Prometido.

Kylo pareció destensar sus hombros y antes de que la joven pudiera decir "esta boca es mía", salió corriendo como una flecha, probablemente para impedir que le leyera la mente.

Terriblemente frustrada y desconcertada, Rey pateó el suelo, exhalando un bufido.

* * *

Había una atmósfera de alivio brutal mezclada con ansiedad. Poe y Finn llevaban todo el rato intentando llamar a Rey, pero la muchacha no respondía.

\- Mierda, sigue sin cogerlo – rezongaba Poe, paseándose por la cafetería como un león enjaulado. Su café esperaba en la mesa, ya frío y sin empezar, mientras el joven miraba a la ventana por enésima vez.

\- Joder, qué culpable me siento… - se quejó Finn, mientras se mordía las uñas. De pronto, los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente y salió a escape de la cafetería. Todos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron que Rey se acercaba al local y que Finn se le tiraba a los brazos… Poe también salió flechado hacia la calle.

\- ¡Rey! – gritaba Finn, mientras estrujaba a la muchacha en sus brazos, presa de un alivio indecible - ¡Menos mal! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? – angustiado, se separó de ella y la cogió de los hombros, atravesándola con sus ojos oscuros – Estábamos muy asustados…

En ese instante los sorprendió un abrazo de oso de Poe, que los envolvió a ambos en un sándwich repentino.

\- ¡Qué bien que has vuelto! ¿Por qué no cogías el móvil? Me cago en la leche, Rey, ¡qué susto! Nos tenías al borde del ataque…

La muchacha, abrumada por los gestos de ambos, apenas pudo responder en medio de aquella piña que habían formado.

\- Chicos, estoy bien… Gracias… - y la chica, muy turbada, apenas alcanzó a alzar los brazos para responderles. Era tan extraño… Juraría que aquélla era la primera vez que la abrazaban dos personas a la vez.

Sentir el calor de otros que la apreciaban. Era tan repentino, tan nuevo…

Tan… extraño para ella.

Como si… Como si ella no estuviese hecha para eso.

Llevaba toda su vida siendo tratada como un trasto. Verse repentinamente bienvenida de aquel modo tan efusivo era algo totalmente fuera de sus esquemas mentales.

Y sin embargo, ahí los tenía. Unos chicos que meses antes habían sido completos desconocidos. Y ahora, ella les importaba. Sintió una calidez extraña, pero familiar.

Las mismas mariposas que la noche en que Kylo le pidió perdón. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

\- Cuéntanos – reclamó Poe - ¿Qué ha pasado con Ren?

\- Se ha largado sin más. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, los despistamos – respondió Finn, señalando al cristal de la cafetería. Desde allí dentro, Kaydel y Stomer les hicieron señales de saludo, muy sonrientes – Nos recogieron en el coche de Stomer.

\- Guay…

Juntos, entraron al local de nuevo y se sentaron con los demás. En un santiamén, Rey les pidió disculpas, alegando una trola aún mayor que las que llevaba ya inventadas para sacudirse la sospecha de que se traía algo entre manos con los cuervos.

\- Caramba, Rey... Pues si Ren te hizo la puñeta en el Endor, haberlo dicho y te echamos un cable. Menos mal que te ha dejado en paz. Pero ha sido raro – comentó Poe, mientras daba un trago a su café y hacía un gesto de asco – Han recibido una llamada y se han retirado.

\- ¿A qué os referís?

\- Han llamado a Phasma y les ha dado orden de retirarse – y Finn chasqueó los dedos – Así, sin más. A lo mejor ha sido en el momento en que tú lo viste marcharse de repente…

\- Yo he creído ver a Ren persiguiendo y medio estrangulando a Hux cerca de la tienda de videojuegos hace un momento – comentó Stomer.

\- Casi se traga la farola de la emoción cuando los ha visto – intervino Kaydel con mucha guasa, señalándole con el pulgar. Cuatro pares de ojos extrañados la miraron.

\- ¿Y eso a santo de qué? – preguntaron los demás.

Rey suspiró. Tocaba dar explicaciones.

\- Culpa mía – y alzó la mano – Cuando me encontré a Ren, pude convencerle de que nos dejen en paz.

Todos se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

\- Imposible. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Rey dio un sorbo al batido que le ofreció Kaydel, analizando la situación rápidamente. No podía hablar nada de aquella batalla de poderes que tenía con Ren, y de todos los secretos que conocía ya. Tenía que simplificar todo. Debía pensar en una excusa que le otorgara una posición de adeudora para con Kylo. Era la única manera de sonar convincente ante sus amigos. Odiaba sacar aquella faceta, pero la broma de la moto de días atrás había vuelto a darle la idea.

\- Me va a traer la moto para que se la arregle – explicó fingiendo un tono de voz derrotado - Me hará firmar un contrato especial. A partir de ahora soy su empleada. O algo así. Me ha prometido que a partir de ahora, se quedan fuera del juicio.

\- Joder… - musitaron varios.

\- ¿En serio? No hay quien se lo crea.

\- Y menos, viniendo de Ren.

\- ¿Y los audios? ¿Todo bien grabado?

\- Sí – respondió Kaydel. A lo cual, Rey alzó su dedo índice para replicar.

\- Me ha hecho prometer que no volveré a sacar esa información si ellos se alejan del juicio.

\- ¿Así, sin más? ¿Solamente ocultarlos y no mostrarlos nunca?

\- Así es – la joven mecánica cabeceó asintiendo – Sabrá si le hemos mentido.

Automáticamente, todos sopesaron la situación. Aquello era inaudito: ¡el jefe de los cuervos haciendo promesas a una republicana! ¡Aquello era muy gordo!

\- Joder, Rey, este desenlace es mejor de lo que pensaba – aseguró Poe, entre el alivio general del grupo – ¡Tienes al cuervo jefe comiendo de tu mano!

\- _No lo creo_ – farfulló mentalmente Rey, fastidiada.

* * *

 _Lista de cosas (chungas y por hacer):_

 _1) Siguen los encuentros con Kylo. ¡Y ahora oímos cosas en la dimensión del otro! Argh._

 _2) ¿Y el sueño en la cueva? Cada vez tengo más ganas de ir a ese pozo. Nota: ver cómo despistar al profe y escapar a echar un vistacito._

 _3) Puedo concentrarme muchísimo mejor. Algo bueno, al menos._

 _4) ¿Qué mierda hace el cuervo en mis sueños?_

 _5) Necesito practicar la levitación con objetos en movimiento._

 _6) ¿Por qué es Kylo tan idiota?_

 _7) Revisar la postura al respirar._

 _8) Ir a ver a Maz._

 _9) Kylo es un hijo de..._

 _10) ¿QUÉ HAGO YO AHORA CON LA OSCURIDAD? ¿Contar al profe?_

 _11) Estoy MUY cabreada._

 _12) Kylo, ¡eres gilipollas!_

No recordaba haberse guardado aquel papelajo en el bolsillo. Bueno, tal vez llevaba aquellos pantalones anteayer… La verdad es que ni se acordaba. Lo dobleteó rápidamente mientras cogía su mochila y caminaba hacia su moto, que había dejado aparcada, como de costumbre, junto a la cabaña del profesor Skywalker.

Aquella mañana el profesor parecía algo menos apático. "Parecía". Le había estado preparando una especie de circuito de obstáculos, hechos a base de cuerdas, ramas y cartones. Rey había tenido que sortearlos, esquivando ramas que surgían de la nada cada vez que pisaba unos resortes ocultos en el terreno, evitando pelotas de tenis que salían disparadas hacia sus rodillas (¿de dónde habría sacado aquella ingente cantidad de pelotas?) y hasta una serie de muñecos hechos de madera que se movían a intervalos regulares y que había tenido que esquivar o golpear, según el caso.

Rey lo había hecho todo bastante bien, aunque había quedado magullada en algunas partes por algunos proyectiles que se le habían pasado. Una parte de ella estaba empezando a cuestionarse los métodos del profesor, mientras que la otra le daba las gracias casi llorando por tomarse tanto tiempo en ayudarla. Era bastante desasosegante tener que estar agradecida a un tipo que te dejaba las rodillas llenas de raspaduras y con agujetas en el trasero para el resto de la semana…

Pero era justo lo que había necesitado, lo que precisamente tenía escrito en aquel papelito de hacía unos días. Luke le había diseñado aquel entrenamiento para que pudiera desarrollar sus reflejos mientras se movía y los objetivos también lo hacían y la chica había cumplido las expectativas. Aún tenía que aprender, pero Luke le había aconsejado lo siguiente:

\- Dices que te paseas por el desguace, ¿no? Pues aprovecha el lugar para practicar. Hay objetos que puedes usar en tu provecho. Obstáculos, paredes, pesos para alzar…

Ella pestañeó, mirándole algo desconcertada. Demonios, no había considerado aquella posibilidad. El desguace estaba poco o nada transitado y menos a ciertas horas. Si se daba buena maña, podría prepararse ella misma algunos obstáculos (aunque no se movieran) para intentar desplazarlos ella misma. A lo mejor algún día conseguía deshacerse del sistema de cuerdas que necesitaba para coger algunas piezas difíciles… Ya se veía levitando todas sus capturas… ¡Sería genial!

\- Tiene usted razón, lo intentaré.

\- Bien – Skywalker cabeceó y se mesó la barba, mientras le daba la espalda – Vamos a casa. Echémosle un vistazo a tus apuntes.

\- ¿Ya no vamos a entrenar más hoy, señor? – preguntó Rey mientras trotaba tras él por entre las rocas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, que nos tiremos así todo el día? – Luke se giró, indignado – Niña, me he pasado los últimos tres días montando todo este circo para ti – alzó el brazo hacia las maderas tiradas en la hierba. Luke le había prohibido ayudarle a recoger - ¿Y dices que te sabe a poco?

Rey ralentizó un poco sus pasos, sintiéndose un pelín avergonzada. Sí que era verdad que aquello le debía de haber costado lo suyo…

\- Lo siento, profesor. Ha debido de serle difícil. Si quiere, el próximo día podría yo ayudarle a montar algunas pruebas y…

\- Un cazador jamás le enseña a un conejo cómo se dispara el gatillo – aseveró Luke, interrumpiéndola – Vamos, date prisa.

Regresaron a la casa y Rey agradeció entrar, pues hacía un frío que pelaba. El interior del lugar era lo esperable en un lugar como aquél y en una persona como Luke: austero hasta el máximo, sin apenas chismes ni ninguna foto. Y no había televisión.

Ya allí, Rey sacó sus apuntes y estuvieron alrededor de hora y media revisando todo lo que llevaba de Física. Luke fruncía el ceño a ratos, vislumbrando el problema de la chica: no era por falta de ganas ni de trabajo, sino de paciencia. Rey necesitaba mucho más tiempo de estudio y probablemente le harían falta algunos libros de consulta que tenía por ahí guardados…

\- Gracias, señor – dijo rey mientras sopesaba los dos volúmenes que le habían puesto en sus manos – En cuanto acabe con ellos se los devuelvo. ¿Le importa que fotocopie algunas cosas?

\- En absoluto – sentenció él – Para eso están los libros de estudio. Para subrayarlos, para escribir notas en ellos, para hacerlos tuyos. Cuando veía a estudiantes con el libro impoluto en clase, pensaba "mala señal".

Rey se acodó sobre la mesa y le miró de modo intenso.

\- Qué – espetó él secamente.

\- ¿Echa de menos dar clase? – preguntó ella con voz cálida y una tímida sonrisa.

Luke intentó disimular que le habían pillado por sorpresa, pero se le dio fatal.

\- Pues no. Las nuevas generaciones son cada vez más maleducadas, más consentidas y te lo cuestionan todo. Me marché a tiempo.

\- ¿Cree usted que yo soy así? – replicó Rey algo contrita.

El hombre frunció el ceño mucho más mientras dejaba caer un libro de golpe.

\- No digas sandeces.

Ella sonrió.

\- Al menos intento ser una estudiante aplicada… Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

\- ¿Estás segura? A mí me parece que sigues igual de perdida que antes.

\- ¡No se crea! – Rey manoteó en el aire, quitándole importancia – De verdad que me ha ayudado mucho hoy. Ya tengo mucho más claros ciertos conceptos - de pronto dio un respingo - ¡Ostras! Casi se me olvida… - se levantó de la silla y corrió al sofá, donde, al llegar aquella mañana antes del entrenamiento, había dejado un paquete. Lo cogió y sacó de él una caja de latón. Se la tendió con una sonrisa de anticipación.

\- Para usted. Las he hecho yo.

Con una mirada de extrañeza, Skywalker abrió la caja y fue atacado por el intenso olor a vainilla, canela y chocolate.

\- ¿Galletas? ¿A qué viene esto?

\- A que no me deja que le pague, pero de las galletas no va a librarse – él entornó los ojos, algo susceptible, pero Rey no le hizo ni un poquito de caso - Vamos, pruebe una.

Luke obedeció en silencio y mascó una de ellas. Arqueó las cejas en una clara señal de satisfacción.

\- Están buenas – dijo limpiándose las miguitas de la barba.

\- ¿Sí? Me alegro mucho. Me salen bastante bien.

Regocijada, la joven observó cómo Luke acababa la galleta y cogía otra, sonriendo de nuevo al comprobar que el profesor notaba el cambio de sabor. Había hecho bien en hacer "galletas surtidas".

\- Tráete más el próximo día.

\- A la orden, señor.

\- No me llames "señor". No soy tu capitán.

\- A la orden, profesor.

Luke puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

¡Cómo relucía al sol aquella bestia metálica! Los ángulos y aristas del depósito de gasolina, la carcasa que recubría parte del mecanismo, el fabuloso tubo de escape colocado de forma tan prominente junto la rueda trasera…

Se le hizo la boca agua en décimas de segundo. Y una vez más, fantaseó con la idea de conducirla por carreteras de ensueño.

\- Eres incapaz de disimular, pringada. Patético.

\- ¿Qué te importa? Sabes que nunca va a cumplirse. Jamás permitirías a una republicana sentarse sobre tu criatura.

Kylo, que estaba de pie junto a la moto y con su característico casco de adornos cromados bajo el brazo, resopló mientras se pasaba la mano por la melena despeinada.

\- Sí, pero si tuviera que hacer una excepción, a lo mejor la haría contigo.

 _Ostras._

\- Qué honor.

\- Ya ves.

\- Oye, una cosa.

\- Sí.

Rey se quitó los guantes y empezó a juguetear con ellos. Kylo constató que parecía apurada.

\- Quiero volver a darte las gracias – y la chica le clavó los ojos. Parecían más grandes que otras veces. Límpidos, de mirada sencilla y honesta.

Pura luz.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Por lo del otro día. Rose me ha dicho que Phasma se ha retirado del juicio. Han procesado al heavy que la agredió. No sabes lo agradecida que te estoy por ello. Sé que después de encontrarnos, interviniste. Me lo dijo Poe, que te vio hablando con Hux.

\- **_Estrangulándole casi, más bien_** – pensó Kylo.

Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra. Era extraño, pensó. Que le dieran las gracias por algo. Hux o Phasma nunca se lo decían. Ellos decían "Bien", o "Vale", o "Estupendo", o "Genial". Solamente Robert le dedicaba aquella palabra. Y aún así, en ella sonaba tan diferente…

Mucho más verdadera que todos los "gracias" que le habían dicho antes.

\- De nada – dejó salir, casi en un murmullo.

Rey volvió a sonreír, esta vez más brevemente, y echó la vista a su moto.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué haces por aquí otra vez?

Él carraspeó un poco.

\- Esta vez vengo en serio. Mira por dónde, vas a hacer efectiva la deuda que tienes conmigo. Vas a trabajar para mí de verdad.

La muchacha pestañeó, confusa. No podía ser cierto aquello. ¡Ella se había inventado la excusa de que iba a hacerle encargos a Kylo como mera excusa para contarle a Poe, Finn y el resto unos días antes! ¡Ahora aquella excusa iba a tornarse cierta!

Ironías del destino maldito.

\- Creo que esta vez es cierto – añadió Kylo - Lo del embrague.

\- Oh – y Rey arqueó mucho las cejas - ¿En serio?

Kylo asintió silenciosamente.

\- Pues vamos a verlo – Rey se puso en modo "profesional", se ajustó los guantes y se agachó a examinar el mecanismo, revisando la maneta y liberando el cable del embrague de la leva también. Kylo se colocó en cuclillas a su lado, mientras ella dejaba escapar una serie de "hummms" y "ahás". Tras un minuto de silencioso examen, Kylo se impacientó.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algún diagnóstico?

Rey sacó la cabeza de las vísceras metálicas y respondió:

\- En efecto, tienes el cable del embrague un poco flojo. Pensaba que se podría arreglar liberándolo de la leva y metiéndole algo de aceite, pero creo que será mejor si le cambio el cable entero.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras se incorporaba.

\- Te doy permiso para que revises lo que haga falta. Si hay que hacer algún arreglo más, dilo.

\- ¿De verdad? – replicó ella mientras volvía a cerrar todo el aparato – Vaya, parece que ahora que sabes que cobro más barato que Ollie, has decidido aprovecharte para que te haga mejor precio, ¿no?

\- Puede – remachó Kylo, cruzándose de brazos, mirándola más serio que un ajo – Me gusta cuidar mi moto sin que me timen.

\- Haces bien – y Rey se levantó de un saltito, sacudiéndose los guantes y limpiándose las rodillas con gesto resuelto – Has venido al sitio adecuado.

Y le lanzó algo que a Kylo le pareció la primera sonrisa cómplice de su vida. Nunca, ni Phasma ni Hux en sus mejores momentos, le habían sonreído con aquella naturalidad y sencillez.

Las vibraciones de ambos volvían a estar, como de costumbre pasaba últimamente, en consonancia. Coexistían, se rodeaban las unas a las otras, se mezclaban conformando un flujo estable que convertía sus alrededores en una especie de burbuja de serenidad y tensión contenida. La luz de Rey, calmada y suave, lo rodeaba por completo y él, satisfecho por no encontrarse nervioso ni enfadado a su lado, podía disfrutar mejor de aquellas vibraciones.

Era fantástico. Casi adictivo. Aquella atmósfera hacía maravillas con sus nervios y calmaba su ansiedad por los problemas del día a día. El asunto de Ionescu, la discusión con Hux, las tensiones con Robert… De repente se sentía anestesiado, insensible al dolor, gracias a la energía de Rey.

Era francamente adictivo.

\- Ven, te voy a hacer el presupuesto – y la chica avanzó hacia el mostrador de donde sacó el libro de albaranes de la vez anterior, cuando lo quiso engañar.

\- ¿No revisas la moto con más profundidad?

\- Prefiero hacerte un precio solamente para esto, y ahora después le haré una revisión mayor – explicó ella mientras buscaba un boli junto a la caja registradora, se quitaba los guantes y empezaba a garabatear cifras. Introdujo unos números en una gran calculadora que había al lado y escribió las cifras finales, alargándole el papel autocopiable – Ahí tienes. Precio total rebajado y con IVA y mano de obra incluido.

Kylo lo sujetó entre sus largos dedos y examinó las cantidades con cuidado. Frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Está todo incluido?

\- Materiales, mano de obra e impuestos. Todo.

\- No te dejes nada al azar. No quiero sorpresas.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado? – Rey se puso en jarras mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Porque este precio es una ganga.

Rey hizo una mueca de entendimiento, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Aaaah, ya lo pillo… Claro, es una ganga comparado con los sablazos que os lleva dando Ollie desde hace años… Si es que es un sinvergüenza… - alzó el índice y golpeteó el papel en manos de Kylo – Que sepas que esto es un precio razonable, ajustado al mercado y la calidad de la mano de obra de quien la va a trabajar. Más de eso es un robo.

Kylo alzó la mirada desde la mano de Rey a sus ojos, evaluándola. Ella notó el escrutinio pero estaba extrañamente tranquila. En verdad, llevaba todo aquel rato sintiéndose… bueno, como siempre. Sin sobresaltos, ni intranquilidad, ni violencia…

Ya no había miedo. Porque la atmósfera de Kylo ya no era fría. Ahora su oscuridad era como un manto que lo circundaba, pero ahora era flexible, estaba calmado y a una temperatura que ya no le provocaba escalofríos.

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Como a la de un viejo conocido.

Y no le dio miedo referirse a él como eso. ¿Por qué tenerle miedo ya? Le había demostrado varias veces que se podía confiar en él. A pesar de todas las contradicciones que lo rodeaban.

Kylo Ren, un enigma andante.

\- ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? – dijo él, mirándola aún con aquella fijeza. Rey se dio cuenta de que, si el sol incidía de cierto ángulo sobre sus ojos, hacía que sus iris adquiriesen reflejos claros…

No había tanta oscuridad como se pensaba.

Le señaló el boli que había dejado sobre la mesa y el joven lo cogió para estampar su firma en la copia de la factura. Observó su letra. Era alta, afilada y llena de rasgos rectos y firmes.

\- Vale, y ahora la segunda revisión.

\- Voy.

Regresaron junto a la moto y Rey estaba a punto de agacharse a revisarla cuando sonó su móvil. Atravesó el taller a la carrera para cogerlo y lo descolgó medio jadeante.

\- Finn, ¿qué pasa?

Kylo esperaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras la veía poner cara de fastidio.

\- Mierda, ¿y de dónde saco yo ahora el tiempo para eso? Jolines… Está bien, gracias por avisar… No, podré con ello. No te quiero quitar tiempo… Sí, claro… Vale… Nos vemos en clase.

Colgó exhalando un bufido y regresó junto a Kylo con la cabeza gacha. Él estaba rabiando por preguntarle, pero aquello significaría…

¿Qué significaría?

\- Menuda mierda – rezongó ella, agachándose – Lo que me faltaba – empezó a revisar la moto por todas partes – Desde luego… Si es que estoy tonta… Argh…

\- Me estás irritando – siseó Kylo, aún de pie junto a ella – ¿Qué pasa?

Rey alzó la vista, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- El profe de Física nos ha mandado trabajo extra. Lo ha colgado en su blog. No me acordaba de que dijo que iba a colocar esa tarea… No sé cuándo voy a poder ponerme con ello. Tú no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que significa compaginar esto… – señaló el taller con un gesto amplio de brazos – Con el insti y la casa. A veces me faltan manos.

\- ¿La casa? ¿Es que eres una especie de criada?

Rey notó que se le subían los colores. Mierda, había dicho demasiado. Todo por sentirse demasiado relajada frente al cuervo. Demonios, tenía que estar más alerta.

\- No es eso. Carl y yo tenemos una especie de "trato". Es complejo, una chorrada – manoteó en el aire para quitarle importancia.

\- Tengo curiosidad.

Rey volvió a alzar la vista. Mucho, por estar él de pie y ser tan alto. La miraba de brazos cruzados, con aquella fijeza que no sabía si escondía algún resquicio de rabia contenida, de desprecio o de algo raro que… un no se qué...

\- Dime – insistió Kylo. Y de nuevo su voz era profunda, casi invitadora.

Ella se estremeció y sintió la repentina necesidad de mirar al mecanismo de la moto otra vez.

\- Bueno – intentó explicarse, mientras maniobraba con la llave inglesa y los destornilladores – Carl es mi tutor legal.

\- Nada que no sepamos ya.

\- Vale, ya sé que el idiota de tu colega tiene una red de inteligencia que ni la Interpol – replicó Rey, picada – ¿Qué más sabe?

\- Poco más. Sigue.

\- En fin… Nuestro pacto va a así: yo no doy problemas en el insti, hago la compra y la comida, limpio las partes comunes (porque ni en sueños me meto en su baño o en su dormitorio con una fregona) y a cambio él me deja cobrar los encargos que me hacen el taller y me paga un pequeño sueldo. Es una cantidad de chiste, pero al menos me da para mis gastos. Así, si quiero comprarme cosas, jamás dependo de él. Nunca me ha dado dinero para nada, excepto los pagos del taller.

Kylo procesó en silencio todo aquello. De pronto, la imagen de chica descuidada, con las manos llenas de grasa y sueños de libertad, encajaba como una pieza de puzle en aquel mierdi-taller.

\- No sé ni qué hago contándote esto – murmuró Rey, arrodillada en el suelo, separándose de la moto y mirando al infinito – Nada de esto te importa.

Kylo sintió un revoltijo de tripas, notando una punzada de irritación. ¿Quién era ella para dictaminar lo que él le importaba y lo que no?

Pero en su lugar, el Demonio de La Locura le mandó decir:

\- ¿Y por qué no te largas y lo mandas todo a la mierda?

Ella alzó la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Marcharte. Irte por ahí y hacer tu vida.

\- No puedo. Soy menor de edad, no puedo vivir sola. Aunque más quisiera…

Rey volvió la vista a la moto y cambió de herramienta.

\- Además, mis padres volverán algún día.

Se hizo un silencio. Rey, de espaldas a Kylo, notó cómo él fijaba la vista en su nuca, repentinamente turbado por la afirmación que acababa de hacer.

Ya daba igual todo. ¿Qué más le daba que aquel cuervo supiese algo más sobre ella? Total, él ya sabía que sus padres no estaban.

Suspiró y miró al vacío.

\- Eso no lo sabes – oyó decir a Kylo.

La joven alzó la cabeza, inquieta por su respuesta, pero de pronto pareció desanimada.

\- Es cierto. Pero nunca pierdo la esperanza. Puede que vuelvan y la única pista que tendrían para encontrarme es esta ciudad. Nunca he salido de aquí. ¿Y si vinieran algún día y quisieran localizarme? Si me marchase, nunca podrían dar conmigo.

El aura de Rey se enfrió de repente, según apreció Kylo. ¿Cómo lo hacía para orbitar tan fluidamente entre una emoción y otra? Casi no había transición… En un momento estaba alegre y serena y en otro, estaba triste y seria. Sus habilidades debían de ser más poderosas de lo que había pensado para hacer aquellas transiciones.

\- ¿Les has buscado? – dijo sin querer.

\- Lo intenté, hace tiempo. Pero nunca saqué nada en claro. Y fue una adopción cerrada, así que no puedo hacer nada más.

Otro silencio. De pronto, se miraron y sintieron perfectamente cómo sus energías formaban una cadena cuyos eslabones pugnaban por tocarse.

Estaban a punto de rozarse: la frialdad de Rey y la fluctuante oscuridad de él. Sopesando la atmósfera a su alrededor…

Ella suspiró y cabeceó repentinamente. Los eslabones se rompieron.

\- ¿Sabes? Podría ser peor. Al menos no estoy en un piso de acogida para menores y me pagan algo. Es una vida dura, pero me gusta el trabajo. Me gusta el taller. También tengo algo de tiempo libre y hago proyectos personales…

\- Ya. ¿Como lo que tienes en este banco?

Rey, de espaldas a él, alzó la vista y vio que Kylo estaba al otro lado de la sala, examinando su banco de trabajo. Era una zona que, tras muchas súplicas, le había prestado Carl. Rey no entendía por qué directamente no le había cedido algún rinconcito en el taller privado que tenían anexo al local oficial, pero supuso que Carl lo hacía por fastidiarla. Así que Rey tenía allí su pequeño espacio.

\- ¡No! – y la chica se levantó de un salto - ¡No toques eso!

\- Sólo estaba mirando – farfulló Kylo, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Y recomponiéndose, añadió con retintín – ¿Qué es toda esta chatarra?

\- Son mis cosas – replicó Rey, acercándose a sus espaldas y mirando por encima de su hombro mientras Kylo examinaba los objetos esparcidos por la mesa. Bueno, mejor dicho, por detrás de su brazo – Ya te lo he dicho: me gusta desmontar y montar cosas en mi tiempo libre. Creo que mi primer juguete de navidad fue un mecano.

Kylo alzó la vista, repentinamente sacudido por un recuerdo neblinoso de su tío, un juego de piezas y unas galletas de chocolate…

Hacía ya tanto tiempo…

Su atención fue capturada por nuevas piezas. Había un avión de alas muy estrechas, una especie de platillo volante y un caballo alado colgados del techo. Estaban fabricados en hojalata y unidos por cables y poleas. En las estanterías cercanas había decenas de cajas clasificadoras de plástico con nombres. Se acercó y examinó todo. En una caja había tuercas; en otra, tornillos; en otra, trozos de cristal de colores. Por dios, era tremendo…

\- **_Esto son filas y filas de chatarra…_ **\- pensó – **_Joder, me las tengo que ver con una Diógenes en potencia…_** \- alzó la voz mientras se giraba - ¿Desde cuándo almacenas toda esta roña?

\- ¡No es roña! – se quejó Rey, colocándose junto a él – Me gusta guardar cosas que me encuentro y que creo que merecen la pena…

\- ¿Y a dónde te vas a buscarlas?

\- Al desguace junto al Mos Eisley.

Kylo esbozó una mueca de asco.

\- Puf.

\- ¿Qué haces con todo esto?

\- Son cosas que me gustan – replicó Rey, con gesto algo culpable, casi avergonzada. Se acercó a la caja de los cristales y extrajo dos de ellos. Uno era rojo y otro de un intenso azul – De pequeña los llamaba "tesoros". Algún día haré algo con ellos. No sé, integrarlos en algún chisme o algo.

Kylo la contempló fijamente, mientras intentaba hacerse una idea más clara de aquel retrato apenas perfilado de aquella chatarrera con ínfulas de mecánica que coleccionaba tuercas y piedras como los locos más redomados.

Y sin embargo, se cuestionó qué habría dentro de ella para que cosas tan pequeñas y tan humildes la emocionaran tanto.

\- ¿Y esto? – inquirió el joven, mientras se inclinaba ante lo que claramente parecía una pieza en proceso de construcción. Era rectangular y por encima tenía apliques de tuercas y engranajes…

\- Un regalo – respondió ella con algo de timidez – Para Navidad.

\- No se te da mal soldar – apreció él, inclinándose hacia el trabajo a medias.

\- ¿Sabes de eso? – inquirió Rey, extrañada y mirándolo con una nueva luz en los ojos.

\- Más o menos – Kylo seguía inclinado sobre los elementos del banco de trabajo – Prefiero vérmelas con robótica. Pero también tuve un mecano de pequeño.

Se incorporó y se topó con la mirada maravillada de Rey, que lo miraba atónita.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Es que… Es otra cosa más en la que coincidimos. Es extraño – dijo Rey encogiéndose de hombros – Y es la primera vez que me hablas sobre ti.

Ambos se miraron, sin ser conscientes de que la atmósfera a su alrededor estaba tan serena que…

… Que precisamente no notaban nada, ningún cambio.

Ninguna inflexión de poder, ningún cambio de temperatura, ni vibraciones sospechosas.

De nuevo, la oscuridad de Kylo había perdido su calidad gélida y agobiante. Era únicamente un manto oscuro que lo protegía del exterior, incluso de ella. Pero que, de alguna forma, no podía resistirse a acariciar el aura de luz blanca y serena de Rey.

Tan adictivo…

Estaban en sintonía otra vez.

\- Se hace tarde. Necesito el presupuesto total – saltó él de pronto, haciendo que Rey diera un respingo. Pasó de largo frente a ella y regresó junto a su moto.

\- Eeeeh, esto… Pues es que no le pasa nada más – argumentó ella, siguiéndole – Está perfecta.

\- ¿Dices la verdad?

\- Paso de arriesgarme a mentirte – replicó la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos.

Llegaron a la puerta del taller. Kylo resopló y se encasquetó la gruesa bufanda alrededor del cuello.

\- ¿Para cuándo la tendrás?

\- Pásate el miércoles sobre las siete.

\- Imposible. Tendrá que ser a las nueve.

\- ¡Pero si el taller cierra a las ocho!

\- Abrirás a las nueve para que yo venga a recogerla – sentenció Kylo, impasible como la otra vez que había dejado su moto allí. Pasó de largo ante Rey y enfiló la calle andando a zancadas.

\- ¡Gilipuertas! – escupió Rey en voz bien alta a modo de despedida, mientras salía también a la puerta del taller.

Kylo, ya a unos metros, también se despidió de ella: alzó la mano por encima de su hombro y le mostró el dedo medio.

* * *

Estaba frito. Odiaba aquellos jet lag. Si no fuera por lo bien pagados que estaban… Se desperezó y se bajó del avión cargándose al hombro su macuto. Sabía viajar con poco, pues lo único que necesitaba era alquilar buenos coches y motos allá donde iba. No necesitaba más para hacer su trabajo.

Era todo bastante rutinario, pero lo sobrellevaba bien. Espiar. Informar. Cobrar. Avión. Espiar. Informar. Cobrar. Avión. Y así sucesivamente.

Anduvo por la pista de aterrizaje, sacando su móvil y deseando ir al baño más cercano. Tecleó unas frases.

 _Llegada 10.09. Espero instrucciones._

Al segundo, le llegó un correo electrónico con un expediente… Era uno de los expedientes más incompletos de la historia, pero él estaba allí precisamente para eso, para rellenar los huecos que faltaban. Él cumplía bien su misión. "No hagas nada por tu cuenta. No preguntes. No metas la nariz. Trabaja y cobra". Ése era el lema bajo el que vivía. Y lo hacía patente, sobre todo, con este jefe (de entre los muchos que tenía, pues le gustaba considerarse un freelance)

Y sin embargo, precisamente por la naturaleza de este caso, tenía más preguntas que nunca. Jamás sabía nada más allá de lo que le proporcionaban en los archivos, pero esta vez estaba intrigado.

Máxima precaución, rezaba el informe adjunto al archivo. Peligroso.

Él solía tener por objetivos a ricachones, pobres diablos que debían mucha pasta o segundones que se habían ido de la lengua. Nunca había visto semejante advertencia como pie de foto de nadie.

Y sin embargo, era justamente lo que decía bajo la fotografía de aquel espigado joven de ropaa oscura, cabello largo y negro y gesto serio como un ajo.

* * *

 **(*) El vitíligo es una enfermedad provocada por las células que producen melanina (la que nos da el color a la piel). Éstas no funcionan como es debido y se provocan esas manchas tan características. Un ejemplo de ello es la modelo Winnie Harlow, que incluso ha desfilado para Victoria´s Secret.**

 **(**) Aquí perfilamos un poquito de la historia de la madre de Hux. Está sacada del perfil del personaje en los archivos oficiales de Star Wars en la Wookiepedia. Esa historia me venía de perlas para sacarle al pelirrojo un punto débil.**

 **(***) Lo que está cantando Hux es, de nuevo, el himno de Irlanda, esta vez en inglés… El chico sigue empeñado en canturrear esto cuando menos te lo esperas… ¿Por qué será?**

 **N.A.: Uyuyuy… Y la persona de la primera escena… Las pintas, el nombre… ¿Os suena? Sí, se me ha ido la olla. Tenía la idea de usar su figura en esta nueva historia. No, no es el original. Recordad que hemos hablado de su padre, al que mataron hace años… Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh?**

 **Y atentos al personaje de la última escena. ¿Tendrá alguna relación con Maul o pertenecerá a otra guerra distinta? A saber, pero hay cosas que se están poniendo en movimiento. Vamos ya por más o menos la mitad del fic (dentro de lo que tenía planeado, pero veremos a ver cómo acaba esto) y ya hay gente que empieza a tomar posiciones. Se avecina algo.**

 **Más cositas: Kylo no deja de sorprenderme con este acto de caballerosidad, dejando en paz a los republicanos y dando órdenes de "abortar misión". Para mí que a este chico se le está yendo la olla.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: cae la primera nevada del invierno en la ciudad, nos asomamos a lo que hacen Finn y Rose, hay encuentros que se interrumpen de repente, objetos perdidos y encontrados y vamos a ir preparando ya los gorros de Papá Noel.**

 **Y atento todo el mundo, ¡que muy pronto llegará otro interludio! Esta vez, con nuestro trío de oro como protagonista. Y voy a prometer algo: si el próximo capítulo no está listo en una semana, tendremos interludio antes.**


	22. Diciembre

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lo prometido es deuda: dije que antes de fin de año teníamos capítulo nuevo e interludio, y aquí tenemos lo primero. Para el interludio queda un poquito más aún.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y favear. Estoy muy contenta de ver cómo gusta la historia.**

 **Más cositas. Hace meses que creé en YouTube, a partir de una cuenta que me prestaron, una lista de reproducción con todas las canciones que llevo mencionadas en la historia (y otras que están por aparecer). Son la música que me está inspirando a escribir las escenas, una especie de hipotética banda sonora que este fic tendría si fuese, digamos, una serie de acción real. Por si a alguien le interesa, la lista se llama "Opposing Forces". Ahí está todo el universo sonoro de este fic. Creo que ciertas escenas se entienden mejor con música, así que por eso la he creado.**

 **Hale, vamos al lío.**

 **20**

 **Diciembre**

\- ¡Noooo! – exclamó Rose, emocionadísima, alzándose en su silla y acercándose a la ventana - ¡Mirad!

Varios de sus compañeros de clase, que habían entrado junto a ella desde el laboratorio de ciencias (donde se habían pasado viendo un documental toda la hora), se acercaron y al mirar por el cristal, sus miradas se encendieron como las de niños pequeños.

¡Estaba nevando!

Y lo mejor: como no había llovido, la nieve estaba cuajando maravillosamente. En aquella hora en que habían estado en el otro aula, había dado tiempo a que la nieve formase una blanca película mullida sobre coches, asfalto y jardines circundantes al instituto.

Entre exclamaciones de asombro, todo el mundo sacó sus móviles y empezaron a hacer vídeos y fotos del evento.

\- Jo, ojalá fuera ya última hora – comentó Finn, mientras regulaba la cámara de su móvil.

\- Ya te digo – corroboró Rose – Pero habrá que tener cuidado: Poe puede tendernos una emboscada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió el joven, girándose hacia la muchacha de ojos rasgados.

\- Pues a que nunca encontrarás a nadie a quien le guste más hacer guerras de nieve que a Poe.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Finn mientras contenía unas risas.

\- Ya te digo – explicó su amiga con retintín – Verás cómo está escondido detrás de algún coche, dispuesto a empaparnos la espalda…

\- Eso ya lo veremos, jejeje… Nos aliaremos contra los de la clase de 12-A. ¿A que sí, Rey? – Finn se giró hacia la otra chica y, al ver que no recibía respuesta, repitió: - ¿Rey?

La joven en cuestión estaba mirando el cristal con la boca abierta y la mirada más iluminada que la de cualquier otro de la clase. En medio del barullo que se había armado por la novedad de la nieve y el jaleo habitual en el cambio de clase, la muchacha estaba de pie, con la nariz pegada al cristal y era probablemente la única que no había sacado el móvil para hacer vídeos o fotos. Sencillamente se había dedicado a disfrutar del momento, admirando cómo los copos caían al suelo en pequeños remolinos.

\- ¡Rey! – volvió a llamar Rose.

La aludida dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sí? Dime.

\- Digo – comenzó Rose, acercándose a ella y dándole un toquecito en el hombro – Que nos tenemos que aliar contra Poe. Nos estará esperando a la salida.

\- ¿Qué dices? – inquirió Rey, despistadísima.

* * *

La pregunta de Rey quedó resuelta cuando, a la salida, Stomer la saludó desde detrás de su Vespa con una inmensa bola de nieve que impactó en su barriga. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Poe había llegado por detrás y le había tirado otra bola a la nuca. Suerte que llevaba puesta la capucha; si no, no le habría perdonado el ponerla chorreando…

\- ¡Os mato! – berreó cabreadísima. Y se agachó precipitadamente al suelo, mientras Stomer y Poe huían riendo y aullando. Cogió un par de puñados de nieve y se los lanzó con toda la fuerza de sus poderes, dándoles de lleno en el trasero a ambos. Estalló en risas cuando ambos se giraron y sendas bolas de nieve impactaron en sus cabezas…

Rey se giró y vio a Finn y Rose, que habían sido los lanzadores esta vez, parapetados tras un árbol cercano. Entre carcajadas, chocaron los cinco entre los tres.

\- ¡Vaya equipazo! – se congratulaban entre sí, mientras se daban palmadas.

\- ¡No tan deprisa, flipados!

Los tres se giraron y vieron cómo Paige y Tubbs se acercaban a toda máquina, cargados con bolas de nieve. Las lanzaron con mucha puntería (por algo era Paige la capitana del equipo de baloncesto) y por poquitas escapan Finn y Rey, mientras Rose se quejaba:

\- ¡Eres mi hermanita! ¡Tienes que defenderme!

\- ¡Por eso soy yo el que va a por ti! – aulló Tubbs, lanzándole un proyectil.

Se pasaron un buen rato batallando entre ellos, hasta que apareció Kaydel, que se apiadó de los pequeños y se puso a ayudar a Rose, Finn y Rey contra Poe y los veteranos de último curso. . Una vez que se cansaron, se despidieron para volver a casa, quedando solamente Rey, Poe y Finn.

\- ¡Me encanta la nieve! – exclamó ella – Nunca había visto nevar de este modo.

\- A mí también – comentó Finn, muy sonriente – Me recuerda a mi infancia. Hacía concursos de muñecos de nieve con mi madre.

\- Yo también hacía de ésos – intervino Poe, ajustándose mejor la mochila y sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo – Siempre era el campeón.

\- Eres un sobrado – y Finn le arreó un empujón suave – No será para tanto.

\- ¡Eh, lo digo en serio! – Poe estaba ofendidísimo - ¡Soy el mejor ingeniero de muñecos de nieve de la ciudad!

\- Baja modesto que sube Poe… - medió Rey.

Ambos muchachos se giraron rápidamente.

\- ¿Y tú qué hablas? ¿Acaso eres mejor que yo?

\- Eh, chicos, me escribe Meyers, de la clase 11-B… - intervino Finn, mirando su móvil - ¡Ostras, han colgado las notas de Física en la web!

Rey sintió que las tripas se le subían a la garganta y allí le hacían tres mortales seguidos. Con manos trémulas, se quitó la mochila y buscó su móvil mientras Poe los miraba a ella y a Finn comprensivamente.

\- ¡Yujuuuuu! – y Finn pegó un salto - ¡Un 6,75! ¡Toooomaaa!

\- Ay… - musitó Rey, mientras tecleaba rápidamente y Poe ya se acercaba a ella para servirle de posible hombro en el que llorar. Sabía bien lo mucho que le costaba la Física…

Y por fin, las cifras salieron en pantalla.

\- ¡Uaaaaah! ¡Un 5,6! ¡Un 5,6! – y la chica se puso a dar botes, llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡He aprobado, he aprobado, he aprobado! ¡Que pensaba que no! ¡Aaaaaah!

Los dos chicos, contagiados de su alegría, le cascaron sendos abrazos inmensos:

\- ¡Genial! – exclamaba Finn - ¡Eres una fenómena!

\- ¡Ahora sí que empiezan las vacaciones! – intervino Poe, mientras frotaba enérgicamente a Rey en los hombros. En plena euforia, se cogieron de los hombros y empezaron a dar vueltas con ella mientras cantaban a grito pelado las estrofas del estribillo de "Lifted up", de Passion Pit (*), que sonaba en aquel momento en los altavoces del coche de alguien que estaba aparcado en el parking del instituto.

 _1985 was a good year_

 _The sky broke apart and you appeared_

 _Dropped from the heavens, they call me a dreamer_

 _I won't lie, I knew you would belong here_

Habían temido que Rey fuera la que se quedase atrás, pero sabían que la joven se había matado a estudiar y de algo le tendrían que haber servido aquellas semanas de duro trabajo. Rey, interiormente, tomó nota mental para pensar en algún modo de darle las gracias MUY efusivamente al profesor Skywalker por su inestimable ayuda…

Y seguían bailando, entre gritos y exclamaciones de alegría, dando botes en círculo y moviéndose espasmódicamente, casi como si se tratara de una danza tribal, mientras a su alrededor, la nieve seguía cayendo en suaves remolinos.

 _Lifted off the ground_

 _I took your hands and pulled you down_

 _Because 1985 was a good year_

 _I won't lie, I knew you would belong here_

Eran libres, los exámenes habían acabado, faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad y aquella nieve era el complemento perfecto a su alegría.

Por eso, ninguno de los tres (ni siquiera Rey) se dio cuenta de que una figura se había quedado parada en medio de la acera, estaba mirando hacia ellos y no pudo evitar que una extraña melancolía le sobreviniese.

De pie junto a la valla del parking del republicano, ajeno al resto del mundo y embebido sin saber por qué en la visión de aquel trío de amigos, Kylo Ren los observaba como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia de allí.

Y la luz de Rey se hizo más intensa, más pura y más luminosa que nunca, y lo inundó todo.

Y aunque notó la caricia de aquellas vibraciones de pura felicidad, la melancolía no se marchó de su pecho.

* * *

\- Te has puesto perdida, chica.

Kaydel sintió de pronto una mano que pasaba por su cabello y sus moños, ahora fríos y cubiertos de agua helada. A continuación, sintió algo posarse sobre su cabeza… ¿La capucha de su abrigo?

Se giró y vio a Poe, que le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y le frotaba enérgicamente. Entró en calor enseguida. La chica apenas pasaba del metro cincuenta y cinco así que, dada su menuda constitución, Poe la abarcaba con bastante holgura.

\- Gracias. Ha sido una buena batalla – comentó ella.

\- Que sepas que soy tan buena gente que te perdono tu traición – comentó Poe con tono muy pomposo y pagado de sí mismo.

Salieron a la calle y saludaron a unos cuantos rezagados de camino a casa.

\- Oooooh, qué compasivo… Vamos, tío, estaban solitos los tres. Necesitaban ayuda y ni siquiera sabían cómo te las gastas cuando nieva.

\- No cuela, Kaydel. Tico sí que sabe lo que hay. Debió haberles advertido.

La muchacha rubia puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, a lo que Poe le respondió con otra rutilante sonrisa. Ya estaban acostumbrados. Llevaban muchos años de amistad y las cosas siempre eran así entre ellos. Fluían, sencillamente.

Y Poe seguía con su brazo rodeando a Kaydel.

\- Por cierto – comenzó ella - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que enero viene cargadito de eventos?

\- ¿Cómo? – Poe pareció despistado por un segundo.

\- Ya sabes, la excursión de ciencias, el baile de invierno, el concierto…

\- ¿Concierto? – el joven se detuvo, provocando que ella también se parase a su lado.

Kaydel volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y expresión exasperada.

\- Por dios, es EL concierto… Yo voy a comprar la entrada este finde.

\- ¿Pero QUÉ concierto? – Poe la soltó y se puso en jarras.

\- Pues el de los Mandalorians – respondió ella ajustándose mejor la bufanda. A lo cual, Poe abrió ojos y boca como platos y la cogió de ambos lados de la capucha, sin caber en sí de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Ostrasssss, los Mandalorians! ¿Cómo es que no me he enterado de eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio un toquecito con el dorso de la mano en el pecho.

\- Pues no lo sé, pero es el sábado 19 de enero. Ya estás tardando en comprar la entrada.

\- Muuuuuy cierto – admitió él con vehemencia - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

\- Comprar la entrada, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Las venden en el centro comercial Dantooine, ¿no?

\- Síp.

\- Vayamos juntos. Te veo a las 5.30 en la puerta.

La muchacha esbozó un gesto de extrañeza e incredulidad.

\- ¿Tú no habías quedado?

\- ¿Yooo? ¿Con quién?

\- No sé, con algún ligue o algo.

\- Qué va. Llevo sin comerme un rosco un tiempo.

\- Pobrecito – ella le dio un leve achuchón con el costado.

\- Sobrada – otro achuchón de Poe - No hablemos de ti.

\- Ni te importa.

Otro empujoncito. Poe se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Y por cierto, ¿no hay nadie por ahí?

Ella le atravesó con sus ojos claros.

\- Pues no.

\- Ah…

Hubo un silencio, mientras esperaban al semáforo.

\- Además – añadió Poe casi a regañadientes – Quedar para comprar la entrada es prioritario. Y podríamos tomar algo después.

\- Lo dices porque quieres que te eche un cable con Historia.

\- ¡No! Sabes que me lo paso bien contigo.

Kaydel elaboró un mohín de incredulidad y guaseo.

\- Síiiii, claro…

\- ¿No me crees?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Por favor – replicó él, indignadísimo - ¿Qué imagen tienes de mí?

\- Exactamente la que proyectas – el semáforo se puso en verde y la joven echó a andar. Poe se quedó en silencio un momento, incapaz de responder y a los dos segundos recuperó la palabra.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Me tienes que explicar eso!

Unos pasos por delante, la muchacha volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Cuando salieron del juzgado y vieron el cielo tan despejado y azul, casi pensaron que el tiempo se había puesto a tono con aquel día triunfal…

\- ¡Ufff! No me creo que todo haya acabado ya – dijo Paige, estirándose. Se acercó a Finn por la espalda – Phasma no se ha presentado al juicio, ese enfermo ha sido condenado y nuestra vida podrá seguir en paz…

\- A mí me ha faltado una cosa – replicó él – Que le corten las manos a ese DJ. Estuvo bien que nos ayudara, pero menuda guarrada nos ha hecho.

\- Ya, prefiero no pensarlo – Paige puso los ojos en blanco – Oye, ¿crees que lo hizo por voluntad propia o los de la Primera Orden lo amenazaron?

Finn se detuvo, desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué dices? Madre mía, Paige, ¿nunca piensas mal de nadie?

La esbelta muchacha se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo qué sé… Me gusta verle las dos caras a todo. Los posibles puntos de vista…

Su compañero puso los ojos en blanco y entonces reparó en el matrimonio Tico, que salían en ese momento a la puerta, acompañados por Rose y la abogada de la familia. Los padres de Rose se inclinaban repetidamente hacia la mujer en traje de chaqueta.

\- Al menos Rose está más tranquila ya – comentó Finn – Ha pasado un mal trimestre.

\- Lo sé – respondió Paige – Mis padres han decidido no enfadarse mucho con ella, pero ha bajado sus notas – al ver que Finn se disponía a defender a Rose acaloradamente, alzó las manos – Yaaaa, sé que ha habido circunstancias especiales, pero mi hermanita tendrá que repasar en Navidad si quiere ponerse al día.

\- Yo puedo ayudarla. Bastante ha tenido ya.

\- Bien – admitió Paige, mirando a su hermana pequeña, que parecía aliviada de verse al sol – ¿Sabes, Finn? Sé que le hará falta estudiar, pero reconozco que también necesita despejarse. Lo ha pasado fatal estos meses. Necesitaría despejarse, desconectar…

La muchacha estudió a Finn, quien en aquel instante estaba contemplando a Rose. La joven llevaba hoy un conjunto algo más formal de lo que acostumbraba: un vestidito oscuro con medias tupidas y zapatos planos.

\- Oye, Paige – dijo él como en un ensueño - ¿Y si le propongo ir esta tarde al mercadillo navideño del centro de la ciudad? – se giró hacia Paige – Sé que vosotros no tenéis estas tradiciones, pero a lo mejor le apetece ver el ambiente, ir a merendar o…

No pudo decir nada más, puesto que Paige le interrumpió con gran entusiasmo.

\- ¡Es una idea estupenda! ¡Le va a encantar! Llévatela a donde quieras…

 _Por mí, como si no volvéis hasta la noche… Hasta que no salte la chispa, ¡no te la traigas a casa!_

Finn se rascó la cabeza.

\- Vale, pues está hecho. Se lo diré.

Paige se aguantó las ganas de aplaudirse a sí misma mientras veía a Finn acercarse a Rose y hacerle la preguntita de marras, que le provocó a la chica un sonrojo tan violento, que nunca supo cómo el ceporro de Newby no se daba cuenta de nada.

 _Qué básicos son los hombres_ , pensó la joven, satisfecha.

* * *

\- ¡Anda, Rose! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Vas muy guapa.

La muchacha sonrió halagada. Hoy llevaba un favorecedor abriguito en tonos malva que tapaba un vestido de colores de corte moderno y por el que asomaban unas botas altas marrones. Aquello era ir muy arreglada para los estándares de la pequeña Tico.

\- Gracias, Rey… Es que he quedado.

Rey no pudo evitar leerle la mente.

\- Ooooh, interesante. ¿Con Finn? – preguntó con sonrisa astuta.

\- Sí – y su amiga asintió algo ruborizada – Como ya ha acabado todo lo del juicio…

Rey leyó en su mente una repentina decisión en ese momento, pero no pudo enterarse de nada porque Rose decidió verbalizarla enseguida.

\- Oye, no te he dado las gracias en condiciones por lo que hicisteis los tres: Poe, Finn y tú, al hablar con los cuervos. Finn me ha contado el trato que has hecho con Ren. ¿Fue todo bien? Espero que no te fastidie mucho de ahora en adelante…

Rey, enternecida por su sincera preocupación, se apuró en contestar:

\- No te preocupes, sé arreglármelas con individuos como él. Total, voy a cobrar por ello, así que me vendrá bien. Que me traiga la moto todas las veces que quiera.

A la vez que lo decía, Rey, que no se había parado realmente a pensar en aquello, experimentó un leve alivio. Tenía razón. Por mucho que Kylo quisiese incordiarla, iba a venir a darle curro al taller. El problema vendría si al cuervo se le ocurriese aparecer a horas intempestivas o quisiese que le hicieran las reparaciones gratis… Tendrían gresca.

\- Está bien – admitió Rose, más tranquila – Eres muy valiente.

\- Tú también lo fuiste, entrando a aquel bareto y enfrentando a aquellos desalmados.

\- Gracias. Menos mal que Finn estaba allí.

\- Se ha portado genial contigo. ¿Y sabes lo que te digo? Que te lo mereces. Espero que disfrutéis mucho esta tarde.

\- Gracias… Sí que es muy amable.

En aquel instante, Rey decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro y dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Sabes? Hacéis muy buena pareja – comenzó intentando poner voz astuta. Qué mal se le daban aquellas cosas…

Pero surtió el efecto deseado, porque Rose se puso como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué dices? No digas chorradas…

\- Lo digo en serio – replicó la joven mecánica, cargando tintas – Oye, he visto las miraditas que le echas. Haces bien en fijarte en un chico como él. No hay muchos así.

\- Ay... ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- No, mujer, no... Sólo lo justo para que me haya enterado yo.

\- Uf...

\- Mira, Finn y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos y creo que puedo decir que es de lo mejorcito que he visto en mi vida. A mí no me gusta, pero lo aprecio mucho y me encantaría que estuviese con alguien como tú.

Rey pensó en ese instante que los fuegos artificiales que se armaron en el interior de la cabeza de Rose trascenderían al mundo real, de tan intensos eran…

\- ¿En serio?

Rey remató la jugada dándole una palmetada en la espalda.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría veros juntos. Ojalá se dé cuenta algún día de lo genial que eres. Eh, si quieres, te puedo echar un cable con las indirectas… - y le dio un codazo a Rose. Cualquier otra chica e habría dado cuenta de su burdo intento de colegueo, pero Rose era lo suficientemente cándida como para hacerle caso e ilusionarse con ello.

\- Entonces, ¿no te gusta Finn?

Rey se hizo la sorprendida maravillosamente bien.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ni hablar, no es mi tipo. Le quiero mucho, pero no es para mí.

\- Entonces, ¿no te gusta nadie?

\- Nop. Soy libre como el viento.

\- Ah. ¡Jo, qué alivio!

La joven mecánica sonrió cálidamente.

\- Espero que no te hayas estado montando películas. Me llevo muy bien con Finn y pasamos juntos mucho tiempo, pero nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

En los ojos de Rose brilló la alegría que remataba aquel día triunfal.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por decírmelo, Rey.

\- De nada. Y si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo – añadió Rey animosamente – A veces los hombres son muy cortitos de aquí – y se señaló a la sien – Tengo que irme – se alejó de ella – Tengo recados que hacer. Pasadlo muy bien. ¡Ya me contarás!

\- Gracias. ¡Adiós! – y Rose agitó el brazo mientras Rey se alejaba a la carrera.

Tras verla desaparecer por la esquina, suspiró con una nueva ilusión en el pecho.

\- _A partir de ahora, prometo confiar en Rey. Ya me ha demostrado con creces que es una buena amiga de verdad. Tenemos suerte de tenerla en el Republicano._

* * *

\- La próxima vez debes avisarme si eso pasa.

\- Sí, claro. Para que puedas rehacerles el presupuesto y cobrarles más de lo necesario. Y una mierda.

\- ¡Te tengo dicho que no me repliques!

\- ¡Y tú que no me vuelvas a levantar la voz, o me voy a servicios sociales inmediatamente!

\- ¡Estoy harto de tus amenazas!

\- ¡Y yo de tus malos modos!

\- ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de que te largues, entrometida!

\- ¡Y tú no sabes lo feliz que seré cuando ese día llegue!

\- ¡Pues hazlo ya!

\- ¡Sabes que no puedo, imbécil! ¡Más quisiera!

\- ¡Pues te toca joderte aquí! ¡Trabajar y callar, y no tenerme esos modos!

\- ¡No haber empezado tú!

El relampagueo de poder oscuro sacudió a Rey en aquel instante de tensión como una descarga eléctrica. Se serenó al instante y, resoplando, se alejó de Carl, refunfuñando.

\- Un día de éstos grabaré una de estas conversaciones en el móvil y me iré derecha a comisaría. Y no podrás hacer nada para evitar la que te va a caer.

Pero hoy Plutt estaba bien de reflejos.

\- Y tú te quedarás en la puñetera calle, sin ningún lugar en el que caerte muerta.

Rey se quedó en el sitio, mientras veía cómo Carl se largaba del taller dando un portazo. La sacudió un estremecimiento que fue casi como un sollozo.

\- _No puedes llorar, no dejes que te vea llorar. No puedes llorar. Aguanta, Rey. Aguanta. Un año y cuatro meses._

\- ¿Qué narices pasa?

La joven se giró lentamente hacia Kylo, que estaba junto a la valla metálica que cerraba el taller y esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que el joven había escuchado aquella conversación. Su gesto era inescrutable. ¿Amable desinterés? ¿Desprecio velado? ¿Sincera preocupación? ¿Calmada indiferencia? Podían ser tantas cosas y ninguna a la vez…

La muchacha se pasó la mano por la sien y, cerrando los ojos, suspiró sonoramente.

\- Nada nuevo – respondió. Y Kylo detectó el inmenso cansancio en su voz. El cansancio de una persona que está harta de lo mismo un día tras otro, un año tras otro, y que no ve la luz al final del túnel todavía…

Harta de que la tratasen como a un trasto.

\- Yo no consentiría esos modales conmigo – comentó Ren, acercándose a ella.

\- No soy libre, Kylo – respondió ella, y su voz seguía sonando cansada y algo temblorosa – Ese gilipollas tiene razón cuando dice que no tengo dónde caerme muerta. Y me niego a pasar por un piso de acogida o un centro de menores hasta que cumpla los dieciocho. Además – fue hasta la caja registradora a coger la copia de su factura – Necesito el dinero y el aprendizaje. Nadie más que Plutt me contrataría. Estoy aquí prácticamente de modo ilegal. Carl es el único que se atreve a tenerme así en el taller.

\- Aún así, no sé cómo tienes estómago de aguantar a ese cretino. Yo le habría dado su merecido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ren se acercó más a ella y cambió su tono de voz a uno más suave, grave y casi invitador.

\- Podrías tenerle asustado de aquí a los dieciocho – los ojos de Rey se agrandaron – Ya sabes, amenazarle un poquito. Ahora tienes el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Podrías darle algún susto y tenerle comiendo de tu mano. Tendrías un mejor sueldo y estoy seguro de que hasta besaría el suelo que pisas.

Rey lo miró estupefacta, y Kylo supo que ni se había planteado aquella posibilidad.

\- Vamos, no me digas que no lo has pensado – abrió los brazos - ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en estos tres meses? Ya no eres como el resto del mundo - la señaló con el índice - Eres más fuerte. Tienes el control.

La energía de Rey se convirtió en un remolino donde luz y oscuridad bailaban en singular batalla de fuerzas centrífugas que se disputaban el centro del torbellino. Kylo disfrutó con el espectáculo.

\- No sé – acertó a decir ella únicamente.

\- Te dejas llevar por lo que está bien, lo que es correcto. Pero, ¿y lo que es seguro para ti? ¿Lo que te protegería? No siempre es lo correcto. A veces prima más la seguridad personal y hacerse valer uno mismo.

\- Frente a otros que son supuestamente inferiores, ¿verdad? – replicó ella.

\- Efectivamente. ¿Acaso consideras a esa bola de grasa como un ser superior más avanzado que tú?

Rey no pudo evitar una risa nasal.

\- Desde luego, no – vocalizó mucho el "no", con gran vehemencia – A veces creo que solamente tiene tres neuronas en la cabeza: una para taller, otra para dormir y otra para comer.

\- ¿Crees que hace falta una neurona completa para dormir?

\- Vale, que sean dos.

Ahora fue el turno de Kylo de soltar una risita nasal y Rey le sonrió por respuesta. Él se sorprendió de alegrarse por ver regresar aquella sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de pensar una chorrada del tipo **_"Ésa es mi pequeña friki"_** al verla contenta de nuevo…

\- Bueno, pues piénsatelo – insistió – Creo que algún pequeño sustito puede ser saludable para enseñarle quién manda aquí.

\- No sé. Si hago eso, a lo mejor al día siguiente me despierto atada a una cama de laboratorio, con mil cables enchufados por todos lados y diez tipos en bata apuntando cosas en cuadernos.

\- ¿Crees que sería capaz de entregarte a la ciencia?

\- Si le pagasen, lo haría fijo.

Kylo arqueó las cejas, serio como un ajo.

\- Tiene un pase – concedió, y ella volvió a sonreír.

Decididamente, la atmósfera alrededor de ella había cambiado. La luz, serena y rutilante, volvía a imperar. Y Kylo se sintió misteriosamente a gusto al saber que él, con sus comentarios, había sido el responsable de aquel cambio de humor a mejor.

\- Bueno, pues hagamos la entrega. Aquí tienes – Rey le alcanzó las llaves y juntos llegaron a donde descansaba la BMW de Kylo – Ya está como nueva. Le he dado un repasito a los niveles y a las ruedas. Les faltaba algo de aire.

\- Bien – admitió él mientras examinaba la máquina. ¿Le habría hecho Rey la limpieza primaveral? Parecía más reluciente que antes… Decididamente, la chica era una trabajadora súper eficiente.

\- ¿Me cobrarás eso en la tarifa?

\- Claro que no, tonto. Revisar niveles se hace gratis en cualquier sitio. Eres muy desconfiado.

Rey había pronunciado aquel "tonto" con un deje que Kylo no le había oído antes. No era el típico insulto que se dirigía a un ser inferior, sino el típico que se le decía a un colega cuando no se pensaban en serio las cosas… "Ay, no, no seas tonto…"

O algo así.

Demonios, qué confuso era todo.

De un gesto rápido, sacó su tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo y la enarboló ante las narices de Rey. La joven la cogió al instante y la introdujo en la maquinita registradora, donde él tecleó el código correspondiente para efectuar el pago. En silencio, le dio el resguardo en papel y la transacción quedó finalizada.

\- Bueno, pues eso es todo – concluyó ella – Ya puedes irte. Gracias por su visita y todo eso.

\- Muy graciosa – replicó Kylo con retintín, mientras le quitaba el freno a la moto y la manejaba por el manillar para sacarla del recinto. Rey le siguió con la mirada, poniéndose en jarras junto a la puerta.

\- Espero que no vuelvas por aquí – le dijo mientras él arrancaba.

\- Muy amable.

\- Imbécil, estaba diciendo que ojalá no vuelva a darte problemas la moto. Así no tendrás que regresar al taller.

Por respuesta, Kylo gruñó, pero Rey no estaba segura, porque ya se había puesto el casco. Se montó en la moto y entonces, la joven creyó ver un destello metálico caer al suelo junto a la rueda. ¿Qué era eso?

La moto arrancó y se alejó a toda velocidad. _Maleducado._

Una vez sola, capturó su atención el destello de antes. En efecto, un objeto había caído al suelo en el momento en que Kylo había maniobrado para sentarse en su moto. Probablemente se le habría caído de un bolsillo. La joven se agachó y recogió el objeto. Era una cajita del tamaño de una caja de cerillas, en color gris plata. La abrió y vio que dentro, sobre un fondo en terciopelo acolchado, había una púa de guitarra eléctrica. Era de color violeta y estaba firmada en color blanco. Menos mal que en la parte superior ponía el nombre del firmante en letras de imprenta, que si no…

\- Anda, ¿y esto? – leyó el nombre – "Dave Grohl…" Ni idea (**)

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y googleó el nombre.

\- Dave Grohl… Músico multiinstrumentista que… Grupo musical "Foo Fighters"… Año tal… ¡Ostras! – y los ojos y boca se le abrieron como platos - ¿Estuvo en Nirvana?

Comprobó los datos… Efectivamente, aquel tipo había sido guitarrista del legendario grupo grunge… Contempló la púa como si ardiera, casi con reverencia. Los Foo Fighters no le sonaban de nada, pero Nirvana por supuesto que sí.

Así que Kylo era un coleccionista de pro… Aquella pestaña debía de valer un buen puñado de miles. ¿Por qué la llevaría en el bolsillo así, a las bravas, de modo tan descuidado?

\- _Estoy segura de que ha debido de darse cuenta ya de que la ha perdido. Prepárate para que venga cuando menos te lo esperes, Rey._

Repentinamente temerosa de manchar aquella reliquia, salió del taller y dejó la caja en su cuarto. Al menos, la guardaría con cuidado.

* * *

\- Y entonces mi padre va y me dice: "Pues si tienes que guardar el secreto y no nos vas a contar nada, los platos te tocan a ti". Y yo le digo "Pues adelante". Y él me tira los guantes y me responde "Ahí llevas". Y ahí tienes al menda fregando platos para toda la semana. Eso sí, guardé el secreto estupendamente y la fiesta salió a pedir de boca. Casi se infarta cuando nos vio a todos en el restaurante…

Rose se echó a reír, casi haciendo que parte del refresco se le saliese por la nariz. Finn la acompañó en las risas y ambos tardaron un rato en callarse.

Acodados sobre una mesa en la que compartían gofres y chocolate caliente, habían hecho una parada en su visita al mercadillo navideño de la plaza. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, suave música de villancicos salía de los altavoces del recinto y el olor a vino caliente, crepes recién hechos y algodón de feria se mezclaba con el de las especias de los puestos ambulantes.

\- Así que, aunque no creas en la Navidad, te gusta esto – observó Finn.

\- Sí, no puedo evitarlo – explicó Rose, mirando alrededor – Es que hay tanta gente y música, y los adornos son tan bonitos… Me llama la atención, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Así que no hacéis nada el 24, 25 o 31, ¿no?

\- No, salvo el 31. Aunque nuestro año nuevo es más tarde, ponemos la tele y vemos la retransmisión de la cuenta atrás con las actuaciones y la fiesta posterior… Al final te haces uno con la corriente.

\- Debe de ser curioso, vivir con dos fechas a la vez. ¿Cómo os las apañáis?

\- Bueno, si viviéramos en China, todo sería más sencillo. Aquí nos adaptamos al ritmo occidental.

\- Pero no perdéis las costumbres.

\- ¡Claro que no! En unas semanas, tendremos desfile de dragones y rituales varios en el barrio.

\- Tienen que ser interesantes.

\- Estás invitadísimo a verlos, que lo sepas.

\- ¡Guay!

Finn le dedicó una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas y honestas y Rose sintió que se derretía. Como decía Rey, tenía suerte de haber dado con un chico así.

* * *

Recolocó las cajas en el estante. No, no le gustaba aquel orden. Mejor por tamaños. Cogió otro montón de carpetas y las colocó en posición vertical junto a las cajas.

Y entonces llegó la oleada de energía brillante y cálida... Rey se materializó frente a él. Estaba de pie haciéndose los moños con sus gomas.

\- Hola, perdedora.

\- Hola, cuervo.

Rey lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y Kylo se extrañó.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pues… – respondió Rey, muy calmada – Hacía ya tiempo que no… bueno, ya sabes… Que no teníamos un…

\- ¿…Un Skype astral? – terminó él con una mueca extrañada y casi divertida.

Y Kylo pudo ver cómo Rey no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Era pura luz.

\- Sí, eso.

El joven se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es cierto. Supongo que no podemos dejar de estar alerta.

\- Ya…

Hubo un silencio. Otro silencio incómodo.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Acabo de acordarme de algo! – saltó Rey repentinamente.

\- Qué pasa.

\- ¿Has perdido algo últimamente?

Kylo la miró con fijeza, repentinamente extrañado.

\- No.

\- Pues es que el otro día me encontré con una caja en el taller. Creo que es tuya. ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer?

Él frunció el ceño.

\- No, pero, francamente, no me apetece pasearme sin sentido…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Agh, ya sé que te desagrada verme tanto como a mí verte a ti… Pero quiero zanjar el tema rápido. Mira, yo tengo que ir a la tienda de videojuegos a comprar una cosa. Podríamos vernos allí sobre las cinco y…

La figura de la joven se desvaneció bruscamente y Kylo bufó mientras se mesaba el cabello.

\- **_Mierda._**

Total, que le tocaba plantificarse en el centro aquella tarde. Y él que había decidido ponerse a zanjar lo de Maul hoy…

* * *

La mirada de Rey se perdió entre las estanterías con cartuchos y fundas de videojuegos. Unos relucientes mandos del último modelo de videoconsolas yacían en un lugar prominente de la estantería principal y la joven paseó sus dedos perezosamente por la superficie satinada.

\- _Tengo que hablar con Finn para ver cuándo quedamos para practicar con su dron. Hummm, aquí hay títulos interesantes. ¡Eh, este está de oferta! Y este no lo tengo… Uf, pero es muy caro…_

De pronto, dos ojos castaños ocuparon el pasillo vacío al otro lado de la estantería, enmarcados por un revuelto y lustroso pelo negro. La energía fría pero serena y potente la acarició como un tímido saludo entre estantes.

\- _Hola cuervo._

 _- **Hola, pringada. ¿Qué, buscando gangas?**_

Ambos comenzaron a andar por su lado de la estantería, siguiéndose con la mirada.

\- _Algo parecido. Me gusta venir aquí._

 _- **Friki.**_

 _\- ¿Es que tú no juegas a videojuegos?_

 _- **De vez en cuando. Y soy bueno en los de tiro y plataformas. ¿Y tú?**_

 _\- Lo mío son los RPG y aventuras._

Sus energías fluían silenciosamente, con un leve zumbido que apenas variaba de intensidad cada vez que se respondían. Temperaturas iguales, atmósferas similares, sincronización involuntaria.

\- **_¿Tipo Final Fantasy?_**

 _\- Sí._

 _- **Los mejores fueron del XI hacia atrás.**_

Ya era pura inercia, el flujo de dos corrientes que se conocían la una a la otra.

Viejos conocidos.

- _El 8 me encantó._

 _- **Prefiero el 9.**_

La estantería se terminó y ambos se encontraron frente a frente. Rey vio que Kylo tenía un cartucho de videojuego en la mano y leyó incrédula la portada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te van esas antiguallas? Es tan retro que se pasa…

\- Los juegos de marcianitos jamás morirán – alegó Kylo, agitando la carcasa – Además, tengo un excelente puntería. Soy un piloto letal.

\- Ya veo… - la chica se cruzó de brazos, creyéndole a pies juntillas. Estaba segurísima de ello.

\- Te veo fuera. Voy a pagar – y el joven se alejó de ella camino a la caja. ¿En serio va a comprarlo? se dijo Rey mientras le seguía, con la vista clavada en sus amplias espaldas cubiertas por un abrigo largo y oscuro. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, le rebasó, mientras él se quedaba junto a la caja registradora.

Momentos más tarde, el joven por fin salió a la calle, mientras guardaba la bolsa de su compra en uno de los bolsillos de su enorme abrigo. Hacía un frío que pelaba y el cielo estaba completamente encapotado por unas nubes que casi parecían roca de granito, de tan opacas eran.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que tenías que darme?

Rey sacó la caja con la pestaña de Dave Grohl y se la tendió. Disfrutó bastante con la cara de sorpresa del cuervo al verlo, pero mantuvo la compostura y una expresión despreocupada.

\- Se te debió de caer el otro día, cuando regresaste al taller a por la moto.

Kylo tendió la mano y Rey dejó caer la caja sobre ella, notando la diferencia de tamaño. La caja parecía mucho más pequeña en la manaza del cuervo…

\- No sabía quién eran los Foo Fighters. Pero sí conocía un par de canciones suyas. Molan.

Kylo guardó la caja en silencio, mientras la miraba fijamente. Así que era eso. Había perdido la caja de la pestaña… ¡Ni se había dado cuenta! Recordó que la tarde antes de ir a recoger su moto al taller de Rey, había estado organizando algunas estanterías de su cuarto… Tal vez, mientras pensaba en uno de los mil temas que le rondaban la cabeza, había guardado aquella caja en su bolsillo con ánimo de dejarla en otra parte… Y ahí se había quedado.

\- Así que eres un mitómano… ¿no se dice así?

\- Efectivamente, pero es que el tipo es una leyenda.

\- Ya. Nirvana, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

Demonios, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan endiabladamente fácil aquella conversación? No había pullitas, ni indirectas, ni burlas, ni un solo comentario sarcástico, ni una mala burla…

Y sus energías vibraban y fluían, rodeándoles en aquel campo gravitacional de paz y camaradería que se había instaurado entre ellos.

¿Podría llamarse así a aquello? ¿Era "camaradería" la palabra? Todo era tan confuso, que hasta las etiquetas eran difíciles de delimitar para ellos dos.

\- Bueno, pues ya está – concluyó Rey, recolocándose el asa de la mochila y echándose un mechón rebelde tras la oreja – Supuse que debía de ser algo caro y no quería tardar en devolvértelo. No espero que me des las gracias, pero sé que será importante para ti…

Kylo frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Gracias.

El corazón de Rey dio un vuelco. _Gracias._ Así, sin más.

Después de meses de batallas, de sustos y sorpresas, de sinsabores y desencuentros, por fin había llegado. El agradecimiento.

Pestañeó varias veces, sin saber qué decir, mientras su mirada se paseaba por su alargado y pálido rostro, su lustroso pelo negro (¿qué demonios usaría de champú?) y sus ojos que, al sol, lucían decididamente castaños, con un destello ambarino.

\- De nada. Nos vemos – y la chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a girarse. Para entonces, él ya se había girado también y había echado a andar.

Eh, Kylo – lo llamó, alzando la voz. Él se paró en seco, notando cómo las tripas se le revolvían de oír su nombre en boca de aquella friki. Se giró rápidamente, expectante.

\- Imagino que no te gustarán mucho estas fechas – dijo Rey - Y que serás el típico Míster Scrooge(***) o algo así, pero de todos modos…

Kylo alzó una ceja.

\- Feliz Navidad. Supongo. – dijo ella tentativamente.

Él se quedó de una pieza. El Demonio de La Locura le cruzó la cara con una bofetada de repentina calidez mientras pensaba que hacía muchísimos años que aquellas dos palabras no revolvían nada dentro de su ser. Y ahora, ¿por qué aquella maldita montaña rusa?

Se rehízo y abrió la boca para replicar.

\- Feliz Navidad. Supongo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te crees, que no me imaginé que algo pasaba el día en que vinisteis todos a merendar? Se os veía en la cara a los cinco. Había tensión – explicó Maz, señalando a Rey a la cara.

La joven, algo avergonzada, dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo. Estaba visto que era imposible engañar a la anciana.

\- Ya se ha solucionado – replicó la chica, intentando salvar el cuello como fuera posible.

\- Imagino – supuso Maz – Si no, no te habrías comido ese pastel tan rápido – y señaló al plato vacío ante Rey.

\- Es que estaba muy bueno – se defendió ella.

\- Ya – y Maz se acodó sobre la mesa – En fin, me alegro por vosotros. Supongo que no quieres comprometer a nadie y por eso no te voy a pedir explicaciones. Pero sabes que podéis contar conmigo, ¿no?

\- Sí… - y Rey asintió débilmente.

\- Bien, a otra cosa – la anciana se ajustó las gafas, mirándola atentamente - ¿Qué tal va todo?

Rey sabía de lo que le estaban hablando.

\- Sí, voy bien. Estoy practicando mucho.

\- ¿Meditas y todo eso?

\- Sí, claro… - y Rey pestañeó, confusa – Un momento… Usted no tiene poderes, ¿verdad?…

\- Sí, pero no significa que no los entienda… O que no pueda "percibir" cosas.

Rey abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? – Maz se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, haciendo que el cuero del respaldo crujiera sonoramente – Hay más detalles que te preocupan. Las cosas siguen cambiando a tu alrededor… Y dentro de ti.

La joven aprendiz de mecánica agachó un poco la cabeza. Demonios, ¿cómo hacía para leerla tan bien? ¿Seguro que no tenía poderes como los suyos?

Decidió sincerarse.

\- No controlo mis poderes bien del todo.

Vale, eso era otra verdad a medias. Más no podía darle. No, porque el asunto de la oscuridad, del que únicamente Kylo sabía algo, era un terrible secreto que le quemaba con una especie de vergüenza dolorosa en el corazón. Y sentía que, por ahora, la única persona con la que podía compartir aquella carga era con Kylo.

Algo se revolvió en su pecho cuando fue consciente de aquella idea: voluntariamente estaba reconociendo a Kylo como su único confidente en el tema.

Confidente.

¿Era ésa una palabra aplicable al malnacido líder de la Academia? ¿A aquel joven de ojos de mirada intensa y gesto serio y hosco?

\- No te preocupes, pequeña – la voz de Maz, suave como el chocolate derramándose lentamente sobre una taza, la tranquilizó – Es normal. No puedes tener todo a raya en cuestión de semanas. Necesitas paciencia.

\- Supongo… - Rey miró al vacío.

\- Y también necesitas aprender a distinguir – la mano de Maz se posó sobre la suya. Rey alzó la vista hacia la anciana y apenas pudo soportar la fijeza de sus ojillos oscuros, aumentados tras el cristal grueso de sus gafas – Distinguir lo que es bueno de lo que es malo y no dejarte llevar por aquello en lo que no creas. Aunque quieras experimentar.

La muchacha miró a la anciana con ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Sería posible que Maz intuyera algo sobre lo que estaba pasándole?

\- Entiendo – replicó ella, asintiendo levemente.

\- Hazme caso – insistió Maz – No dejes que te lleven al otro lado si no quieres ir. Óyeme bien, si tú no quieres ir. Es un viaje voluntario.

\- ¿El otro lado?

\- Claro, sabes de lo que hablo. La oscuridad. No tardará en revelarse ante ti. La gente con tantos poderes como las de tu luz interior deben enfrentarse a ello.

Rey recordó las palabras de Kylo. "Todos nos enfrentamos a esto".

\- De acuerdo. Intentaré tomar una buena decisión.

\- Eso espero – y Maz le cogió de ambas manos – No quiero que te pierdas en el otro lado.

\- Tenga por seguro que no – le aseguró Rey con decisión – No lo permitiré, se lo prometo.

Hubo un tenso silencio, donde ambas se miraron con igual fijeza. Fue Maz quien lo rompió.

\- Bueno, jovencita, ¿vas a hablarme de tus regalos?

Rey la miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Para qué es ese papel de regalo si no? – insistió Maz, señalando a los rollos de papel de colores que asomaban por la bolsa que la joven había dejado sobre el asiento de su derecha.

Rey sonrió nerviosamente y accedió a explicarle lo que había planeado.

* * *

Se ajustó los cascos sin dejar de trotar. Con el frío que hacía, no podía estarse quieto, o el calentamiento no habría servido de nada. Dobló la esquina y comenzó su sesión de running a su paso de siempre. Contaba con la música para ayudarse con el ritmo, aprovechando los golpes de batería o sintetizador, según escogiese rock o música techno aquel día.

Necesitaba despejarse de la frustración de la noche anterior. Se había pasado horas buscando información sobre Darek Maul y no había obtenido nada en absoluto. Ahora él también se comunicaba con DJ y el hacker tampoco había podido darle datos. Lo único que habían sacado en limpio era que era escurridizo como una anguila, que no tenía más familia y que un pariente suyo sí que se había trasladado durante cierto tiempo a su país, para ser misteriosamente asesinado antes de regresar a Rumanía.

Recorrió la avenida repleta de lujosas casas con amplios jardines a buen paso. Comprobó su reloj mientras se cruzaba con unos pocos transeúntes: el chico de los periódicos, una señora mayor con un perrito, una furgoneta marrón oscuro, un grupo de ciclistas domingueros…

A Kylo no le daban buenas vibraciones las personas con apelativos del tipo "escurridizo" o "camaleónico". Aquello solía implicar una mente segura y difícil de leer. Deseó poder hacer contacto con Maul muy pronto, pues hervía en deseos de encontrar el secreto del silencio de Ionescu, que tan iracundo tenía a Robert. Llevaba sin dar la cara desde la reunión que sostuvieron y las últimas noticias que habían tenido eran que Maul se reuniría con ellos vía Skype antes de fin de año, para ultimar detalles del trato.

Cruzó la calle y enfiló otra avenida residencial, con idénticos árboles frondosos, idénticos caminitos de césped e idénticos muros vigilados por cámaras de seguridad. Otro ciclista, una muchacha que también hacía running, otra furgoneta marrón oscuro…

Otra cosa que le extrañaba de aquel asunto era el silencio de los Hux. Robert aseguraba que se había quitado de encima a Brendol muy fácilmente en aquel trato. Ahora ellos eran los intermediarios y Brendol no se había quejado ni se había extrañado de nada. Todo parecía tan fácil…

Dobló la esquina hacia el parquecillo donde solía hacer un pequeño circuito, aprovechando las cuestas y suaves pendientes del caminito que pasaba entre el césped. La música subió de intensidad y ritmo, todo bien secuenciado. Lo tenía todo bien calculado para que la parte intensa de la sesión techno coincidiese con ese tramo.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Rey. No habían vuelto a oír ruidos en la dimensión del otro. Tal vez había sido un accidente pasajero. De todos modos, se propuso estar aún más alerta.

Salió del parquecillo y regresó a las calles residenciales. De nuevo, más transeúntes: unos chicos jugando a la pelota, la misma chica que hacía running de antes y otra furgoneta…

… Marrón.

¿Otra?

 _ **Un momento.**_

Ralentizó el paso y miró la placa de matrícula para memorizarla. Horror: no tenía cifra. ¡Aquello era denunciable!

Se sacó las gafas de sol del bolsillo, se las puso y se detuvo un instante a hacer como que consultaba su móvil. Pero en realidad, sus ojos estaban en la furgo. Observó que los cristales eran tintados, pero entrevió una solitaria figura en el asiento del conductor. Activó su zumbido - barrera y lo dirigió al ocupante, pero le llegó una tremenda cacofonía: música country en la radio del coche, otra melodía distinta en los cascos que llevaba puestos y…

… La lista de números primos del 1 al 100.

¿Qué demonios hacía aquel loco?

Presa de su habitual paranoia, guardó el móvil y echó a correr manteniendo el ritmo para no levantar sospechas. Dobló la esquina otra vez, forzándose a no mirar atrás, mientras percibía cómo el tráfico se hacía ya más intenso a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Llegó a la esquina de su casa y comprobó que la furgoneta marrón estaba allí. Ya la tenía fichada: había reconocido una esquina despintada en la puerta del copiloto. Era la misma.

Volvió a enfocar sus poderes hacia el ocupante. Otra vez dos músicas diferentes y ahora el tipo estaba pensando en la sucesión de números pares del 1 al 200…

¿Qué narices estaba sucediendo allí?

 ** _Ionescu._**

El nombre surcó su mente como un relámpago brutal.

¿Tendría algo que ver?

Una parte de él estaba tentada de acercarse a la furgo, arrancar la puerta a un golpe de sus poderes e increpar al desgraciado que lo estaba siguiendo.

Pero, por una vez, se frenó. ¿Sería lo correcto? Lo que estaba bien para él, lo que sería seguro para él y lo que le sacaría de sus dudas, ¿sería bueno? ¿Beneficiaría a Robert?

Bufó, pensando en el paralelismo de aquella situación con su conversación con Rey días atrás.

No estaba seguro de nada. ¿Y si era otra persona completamente ajena? ¿O y si, con lo de Ionescu, se había desencadenado algo más grave? Estaba seguro de que, si no le hubieran pillado en el pasillo, aquello no estaría pasando.

Decidió prolongar el juego. Ver hasta dónde llegaban. Espiarlos él a ellos. En silencio, sin mencionar nada ni siquiera a Robert. Y si alguien daba un paso en falso, ya podían irse escondiendo, porque les faltaría tierra para huir de su ira. Y le daría lo mismo Ionescu, el trato, el prestigio de la empresa o las amenazas de Robert si el plan se iba a la mierda.

Porque él, cuando se enfadaba, era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

* * *

 **(*) Lifted up", de Passion Pit, fue la canción que me sugirió esa escena de la nieve. Es una canción extremadamente optimista y energética y me transmitía tan buenas vibraciones, que se la he encasquetado a nuestro trío de oro.**

 **(**) Dave Grohl es el guitarrista de los Foo Fighters. No es que sea super fan de ese grupo, pero es un estilo de música que me va mucho y de vez en cuando escucho temas sueltos de ese grupo. Tienen una canción llamada "Walking after you", que me inspiró muchísimo para ciertas escenas de Kylo y Rey que están por llegar. La atmósfera de la canción es taaaaaaan apropiada para ellos dos… ¡Pero no pienso adelantar más!**

 **(**) Mr. Scrooge es el anciano avaro y gruñón protagonista del entrañable "Cuento de Navidad", un clásico de Charles Dickens. Ha sido versionado y llevado al cine y televisión tantas veces, que es casi seguro que lo conocéis. Kylo es en parte un poquito Scrooge. Sólo que en vez de decir "¡bah, paparruchas!" como el original, él dice "idos todos a la porra" XDDDD**

 **Este episodio ha sido más breve y con menos acción. No todo va a ser súper intenso, ¿no? Nos merecíamos un respiro, me parece. Pero en enero vendré cargada de energías.**

* * *

 **Avances para el interludio: Santa Claus is coming to town… La temperatura desciende aún más y esto le gusta a Kylo. Así puede ponerse sus jerseys negros más gruesos y cerrados y sus bufandas más grandes. También nos metemos en el pasado oculto de Poe como celebrity. Uy, ¿y eso? Ya veréis XD**

 **Hay gente que va a sufrir decepciones, pero aquí se verá hasta dónde puede llegar un amigo por aquellos que le importan.**

 **Y veremos que verdaderamente, la Navidad puede ser una época de milagros.**


	23. Interludio 3: El mejor regalo

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Capítulos seguidos! ¡Han llegado Papá Noel y los Reyes Magos todos juntos a la vez! Lo cierto es que este capítulo llevaba ya escrito casi dos meses, pero quería esperar a estas fechas tan especiales para subirlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y reviews. En respuesta a emaatenea: tranqui, que habrá interacciones físicas MUY PRONTO. No perdamos de vista el hecho de que en el mundo real, es complicado acercarse tanto a alguien en poco tiempo, y menos teniendo en cuenta lo opuestos que son estos dos. Admito que vamos despacio, pero tal y como se anuncia al final de capítulo, ya empezamos nueva fase. Rey y Kylo están en un puntito que va a dar pie a muchas cositas nuevas, a más confidencias, más cercanía y… ¡ains, me callo ya, que os hago spoiler!**

 **KarolGT: no vas nada desencaminada, jajaja! Y hasta ahí puedo leer.**

 **Chappie23: me honran tus comentarios. Los agradezco muchísimo, eres muy observadora. Considero que un fic cobra vida por estos detalles. Y me alegro de que te esté trasladando a la época de instituto, era el propósito de esta historia. Mi trabajo como profe de instituto me hace estar al día de lo que hacen mis alumnos, cómo se portan y sobrellevan sus problemas y quería que todo fuese realista. Y tienes razón en comentar que la bola se complica: a partir de ahora Ionescu y Maul cobran más importancia y, por otra parte, alrededor de Kylo se va a ir cerrando un cerco. Y aunque el tema de Finn como infiltrado parezca que se ha zanjado, la idea sigue ahí, y van a ser Poe y sus indagaciones el hilo conductor. No digo más.**

 **Aprovecho para felicitar la Navidad a ti, lector/a, que estás navegando entre las páginas de esta humilde historia. Deseo que estés pasando unas fiestas estupendas en compañía de tus seres queridos y que tengas una excelente entrada de año. Por lo que al fic respecta, habrá unos días de descanso, sin actualización hasta enero. Necesito cargar pilas para armar esta segunda mitad de fic en la que entramos. Ya tengo borradores de casi todos los capítulos y escenas completas, pero hay que armar todo esto bien.**

 **Hale, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **Interludio 3: El mejor regalo**

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer estas fiestas, Rey? – medió Finn.

Rey notó la mirada de cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella. Una especie de vértigo la sacudió y automáticamente deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Sacó su móvil y lo miró frenéticamente.

\- Uy, acaban de llamarme, voy a responder… - y sin mediar más palabra, salió casi a la carrera de allí.

Pero Finn se había dado cuenta del brillo de sus ojos. Entre el jaleo de regreso a casa, se escabulló del grupo y corrió hacia Rey.

\- Espera! – y la pilló casi en el parking - ¿Qué te pasa?

Rey se iba a poner el casco, pero Finn le cogió la mano. Efectivamente, tenía los ojos acuosos.

\- Hey… - musitó suavemente - ¿Estás bien?

Rey notó que el nudo en la garganta iba a delatarla de un modo u otro: o se atragantaba con las palabras, o soltaba el grifo en ese instante.

\- Mira, Finn, no suelo prestarle mucha atención a la navidad… No es un tema que me apasione especialmente.

Él la contempló con sus ojos castaños y expresión afectuosa.

\- En cuanto he hecho la pregunta lo he lamentado… Perdona por ponerte en un apuro. Imagino que en tu casa no seréis muy de fiestas…

\- Pues no, no somos de fiestas – corroboró Rey, depositando el casco sobre el sillín de su moto – Carl pasa de la navidad y en casa no ponemos adornos, ni quiso que yo los pusiera. Cuando estaba Edna, sí que adornábamos la puerta y poníamos un pequeño árbol en el salón, pero las últimas navidades que pasó en casa discutieron la mañana de navidad y rompieron el árbol – explicó la joven, intentando normalizar su tono de voz – Desde entonces, cada nochebuena, Carl se marcha al Cantina a echar unas copas y regresa tarde. En Año Nuevo hace lo mismo. Algún año he ido a casa de Chewie a cenar, pero a veces se marcha a casa de otros amigos o familiares, que viven lejos de aquí.

Finn asistió a su relato con ojos cada vez más abiertos.

\- Entonces, ¿no celebras la navidad?

\- No, Finn.

\- ¿Desde que estabas en el orfanato?

\- Sí, desde entonces. Aunque allí las navidades también eran un poco deprimentes. Había años en que me robaban los juguetes y al final acababa liándome a golpes con algún imbécil. Al menos le daba su merecido.

La joven acabó sonriendo ante la anécdota y Finn la acompañó sinceramente, pero pronto recuperó un gesto serio.

\- Escucha, siento mucho que no hayas podido tener unas navidades normales…

\- Es igual, Finn – replicó Rey, meneando la cabeza y dirigiéndole una sonrisa suave – Hay gente que tiene turnos de noche y se pasa las fiestas fuera de casa. Otros viven lejos y no les da tiempo a trasladarse de estado…

\- Ya, pero tú…

\- Lo mío es no es un caso aparte – y la chica cogió el casco para sentarse en la moto y prepararse para arrancar – Pronto me largaré de esa casa, encontraré un nuevo hogar y organizaré una buena fiesta. Hey, quedas invitado, que lo sepas.

En ese instante, Finn abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a barbotar exclamaciones.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – y cogió ambas manos a Rey, presa de una repentina excitación frenética - ¡Tú te vienes a pasar la Nochebuena a mi casa este año! ¡Mis padres estarán encantados de tenerte!

Rey abrió ojos y boca como platos y quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero era imposible.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ni hablar, es una fiesta familiar, y yo no soy de…

\- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Te vienes a mi casa y punto! ¡Sin discusiones! – la soltó repentinamente y echó a correr, girándose un poco para seguir gritando - ¡Esta tarde te digo la hora a la que tienes que venir el 24!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Naaaaadaaaa! ¡Espera mi mensaje! ¡Hasta mañanaaaa!

Y Finn desapareció entre los coches, dejando a Rey con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Finn cumplió su promesa y, una hora más tarde, cuando Rey iba por el postre, recibió un mensaje de móvil.

\- _"A mis padres les gustará tenerte en casa. Pásate a las siete."_

Rey frunció el ceño, presa de una extraña sensación de vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que soltar aquella maldita historia? Ella no había venido a este mundo para inspirar compasión. Tan sólo había tenido mala suerte. Le podía pasar a cualquiera.

\- _"Finn"_ – tecleó – _"Te lo agradezco, pero no quería dar pena. Es lo que hay. El año que viene estaré lejos de aquí"._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- _"Ya sé que no quieres, pero soy tu amigo, he oído tu historia y tengo derecho a sentirme triste por ti. Y tengo derecho a querer ponerle solución. Quiero que vengas a mi casa, en serio. Alguien como tú no se merece las mierdi-navidades que te lleva dando ese cretino desde hace años."_

Rey no pudo evitar que en su pecho se abriese una fisura por la que entró el sol.

\- _"¿De verdad que no os importa?"_

\- _"En absoluto. Estarán mis padres, mi abuela Betty y mi tío Fred, que es genial, ya te lo presentaré. Viene con mi primo pequeño Zac. Nos lo pasaremos bien, y mi madre cocina de maravilla. Te va a encantar."_

Algo más animada, Rey tecleó su respuesta rápidamente.

\- _"Lo que me recuerda… Pienso traer postre hecho por mí. Y no quiero peros. Me lo debes! ; )"_

\- _"Guay :D"_

La comunicación finalizó ahí y Rey depositó el móvil sobre su mesita de noche. Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo, pensando en si debería vestirse un poco más formal para aquella cena. Eso sí, le había aparecido una sonrisilla tonta que ya no se le iba a ir en toda la tarde…

* * *

Ambos comentaron animadamente las fiestas durante los días siguientes, y Finn comprobó con alegría que Rey parecía algo más alegre. La ayudó a esquivar las preguntas sobre la fiesta comentando, sencillamente, que este año la muchacha las pasaría en su casa. Rose, al enterarse, le dirigió a Rey una cálida sonrisa comprensiva. Decididamente, las cosas estaban asentadas entre ellas. Ahora que Rose tenía el convencimiento de que Rey no era del interés de Finn, ambas estaban más cercanas que nunca y Rey animaba mucho a Rose para que se decidiera por fin a quedar con él otra vez.

En éstas estaba Rey, considerando el nuevo estado de las cosas entre las chicas, cuando, una mañana antes del inicio de clases, al transitar por un pasillo menos concurrido que los demás, se topó con Poe, que se dejaba caer en las escaleras con gesto apesadumbrado.

\- Hola… ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mientras se paraba al pie de las escaleras. Para su sorpresa vio que Poe, al alzar la cabeza para mirarla, tenía la mirada acuosa…

\- Buenas.

La muchacha, conmovida, se sentó a su lado en los escalones.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Poe suspiró.

\- Son mis padres…

Rey se llevó la mano al pecho, temiéndose lo peor.

\- Oh, no… No me digas que…

\- No, no, no… - el muchacho se apresuró a decir – Es que… ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días os comenté que podrían darles permiso para venir en navidades? – Rey asintió - Iban a ser solamente unos días, del 23 al 28, pero íbamos a cenar juntos… Pues resulta que acaban de escribirme, diciendo que no pueden darles ese permiso, que tienen que quedarse unos días más de maniobra. Ya no podrán venir hasta febrero por lo menos.

Rey sintió que un peso le bajaba de la garganta al estómago. Cómo conocía aquella sensación.

\- Ay, Poe… - y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Lo siento mucho… Con toda la ilusión que te hacía…

En ese momento, Rey experimentó una nueva dimensión en la personalidad de Poe, el aguerrido, impulsivo y arrogante presidente del Consejo, capitán del equipo titular de fútbol, follonero número uno del insti, voluntario en mil y una causas y siempre dispuesto a apuntarse a un bombardeo…

Lo vio con la mirada perdida, los ojos distantes de alguien que ve rota una ilusión. Aunque fuera durante unos meses solamente.

Ella sabía bien de soledades.

\- Gracias, Rey.

\- De nada… Oye, ¿no tienes más familia aquí?

\- No, mis tíos se marchan a otro estado porque mi prima va a dar a luz y prefieren estar con ella estos días. Como iban a venir mis padres, no me pidieron que me fuera con ellos. Íbamos a ser sólo mis padres, BB y yo. Y ahora supongo que me va a costar trabajo encontrar billetes de avión para viajar a casa de mis tíos.

De pronto, a Rey se le iluminó la mirada.

\- ¡Ya sé! – Poe se giró hacia ella, derrotado – Aunque tendré que rechazar la invitación de los Newby, puede hacerse… ¡Vente a cenar a mi casa! O puedo ir yo a la tuya, lo que quieras. Pero cocino mejor en mi casa, la verdad… Carl se va al Cantina y le da igual todo. Celebraremos una mini-nochebuena. Tráete a BB, también haré algo rico para él.

A Poe se le iluminaron los ojos con una débil esperanza.

\- Gracias Rey, pero no… No es correcto que rechaces a Finn…

\- ¿Quién va a rechazarme? – y se oyeron unas pisadas en las escaleras superiores. Se giraron y vieron a Finn, que bajaba a trompicones las escaleras. En cuanto llegó junto a ellos, fue consciente de la atmósfera que se respiraba y pidió explicaciones, que Rey le proporcionó en un santiamén.

Tras un instante de silencio, Finn contempló a Poe con intensidad y acabó dictaminando:

\- ¡Ya está, tenemos otro invitado a casa Newby el 24!

Poe lo miró apesadumbrado, lleno de apuro.

\- No, tío, no… No quiero ser una carga.

Pero Finn se sacudió sus excusas guapamente, alzando su brazo y colocando su mano abierta a dos centímetros de las narices de Poe.

\- ¡Háblale a la mano! – aseguró con chulería teatral – ¡Ni se te ocurra rechazarme! – se giró hacia Rey, señalándola con el dedo en plan profesor enfadado – Ni tú tampoco, jovencita… Los dos os venís a mi casa y no hay discusión.

Rey y Poe intercambiaron sendas miradas de apuro.

\- ¿Seguro, Finn? – balbució Poe. Era extraño verle tan inseguro – Seremos dos invitados más para tus padres…

\- Yo ya le he dicho que traeré postre – medió Rey en defensa propia, alzando su mano.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que darme lecciones de repostería, amiga mía – sentenció el joven capitán.

A su lado, Finn se cruzó de brazos con gesto satisfecho y exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquella noche iba a ser guay.

* * *

Rey y Poe disfrutaron lo indecible en el piso de éste último, mientras ella le enseñaba a preparar las galletas que había decidido llevar a casa Newby. A decir verdad, Poe tampoco se desenvolvía mal entre fogones, pero su repertorio era algo más limitado que el de ella. Así que pronto estuvieron enfrascados con sus libretas, sentados en el suelo de la cocina mientras vigilaban el horno e intercambiándose recetas caseras, mientras BB se paseaba por entre ellos e iba recibiendo mimos de uno y de otra, pidiendo a veces algo de crema pastelera que les había sobrado al batir las masas. Habían puesto una lista de Spotify con un recopilatorio de canciones clásicas navideñas y a veces tarareaban a coro…

\- Rey, cantas fatal, que lo sepas – observó Poe mientras pasaba el fregón de limpiar por la encimera.

\- ¿Tú te has oído? – replicó ella, indignadísima, intentando evitar que BB se subiera a sus piernas.

\- Eh, que fui vocalista del grupo "Los Rebeldes sin Causa" en séptimo grado.

\- ¿Y qué cantabais?

\- Éramos un rollo que mezclaba el post-punk y el rock & roll – explicó Poe con mucha guasa, usando un tono de cultureta entendido – Y nos acercábamos algo al grunge, pero el grupo se tuvo que disolver.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Os marchasteis en lo más alto?

\- No, al que tocaba la batería lo castigaron sin salir durante un mes por haberse pegado con Tubbs en el recreo y el guitarra cogió la varicela. Además, descubrimos que era el que nos robaba las galletas de la merienda en los recreos. Espera, que te traigo una foto de nuestras pintas destroyer. Éramos lo más en el curso 2008 - 2009…

Rey estuvo riendo un buen rato con aquellas imágenes que le mostró Poe en el álbum de fotos, sacadas en la típica fiesta de críos de primaria. Las comentaron mientras se sentaban en el suelo y BB volvía a reclamar caricias y mimos de ambos.

\- Oye, Rey, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Ella alzó la vista del álbum, donde aparecía un pequeño Poe de pelo revuelto, con unos siete años de edad, abrazado a un Buzz Lightyear de peluche.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué rollo tienes con Kylo Ren?

La muchacha intentó esconder la impresión que le causó la pregunta.

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? No tengo nada con él, apenas le conozco…

\- Ya, pero en las veces que nos hemos cruzado con él, te mira como si quisiera matarte o… no sé… El caso es que te mira de modo raro. No siempre parece que quiera matarte. Es que… Se te queda mirando como si… No sé, Rey… ¿Me lo aclaras?

La joven se declaró admirada ante la sagacidad de Poe. No sabía que podía ser tan observador…

\- Bueno, ya te comentamos que el primer día de curso Finn y yo tuvimos un encontronazo con él. Y desde entonces, me tiene ojeriza.

Poe la contempló largamente.

\- Es que la mirada que te echa a veces no es de ojeriza.

Rey sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco e intentó frenéticamente aparentar tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y de qué es?

\- Te repito que no lo sé, pero… - el joven miró un instante al vacío, parándose a pensar - … Hazme caso, Rey: ten mucho cuidado con Ren. Le conozco desde hace cinco años y es un cabrón.

Algo se revolvió en el pecho de Rey. Algo muy parecido a un pellizco de ¿indignación?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que pudieran pensar de Kylo? Al fin y al cabo, Ren había trabajado muy duro para labrarse aquella reputación odiosa…

Y sin embargo…

\- ¿Tan seguro estás de eso?

Poe la miró con la decisión pintada en el rostro, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas.

\- Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Le he visto hacer muchas guarradas a la gente. No tiene compasión por nadie. De hecho, hasta le he visto tratar mal a sus propios compañeros… Es de lo peor. Y además…

Poe se contuvo y Rey no pudo evitar zambullirse en su mente para averiguar qué pasaba. No pudo luchar contra el impulso. Se sintió mal al hacerlo, pero necesitaba respuestas sobre Kylo.

Vio entonces que entre él y Kylo había algo… extraño. Una especie de animadversióin del oscuro líder contra él. Y giraba alrededor de la directora Organa…

Una vez, él y Leia habían paseado por la calle y Poe había divisado a Kylo a lo lejos. Y Ren lo había mirado con una especie de odio indescriptible… Rey leyó en la mente de Poe las dudas y la confusión acerca de aquella reacción.

\- Bueno, olvídalo – prosiguió Dameron – Es una mala persona, un incorregible.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura.

Poe la miró de hito en hito.

\- Pero, Rey, ¿qué quieres decir?

\- Pues… Que sí, que es un cabrón, que es un tío chungo, un amargado… Pero… - la boca de Rey empezó a funcionar por cuenta propia y no había quien la frenara - … Pero no sé si… Bueno… ¿No crees que a lo mejor es quien es porque vive con Snoke? Quiero decir…

\- Sé lo que quieres decirme – le cortó Poe – No me digas que eres como Paige, que se cree que todos tienen posibilidad de cambiar… Kylo está amargado, está comido de mierda hasta la médula y solamente los cielos saben cómo es capaz de acostarse cada noche y dormir tranquilo después de todo el mal que hace.

Rey miró al infinito.

Yo sí que sé cómo se siente. Pero claro, es nuestro secreto.

Nuestro secreto.

\- Hazme caso, Rey, ten mucho cuidado cada vez que te lo encuentres – prosiguió Poe - Es capaz de… hacer cosas raras. No sé explicarlo, pero…

Rey entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué sabría Poe?

Exploró su mente, pero solamente halló vagas sospechas, situadas en un segundo o tercer plano en sus pensamientos.

\- No te preocupes, tendré cuidado – y le puso una mano tímidamente sobre su brazo – Gracias por contármelo.

\- De nada. Por colegas como tú, lo que sea – respondió él con una sonrisa gentil. En ese momento, Rey creyó adivinar por qué el joven presidente del Consejo lograba traerlas a todas locas.

* * *

\- Menuda mierda – rezongó Hux, apoyándose en sus rodillas, sentado sobre las losetas de piedra de la baranda del jardín del insti – Sigo sin saber por qué narices Kylo tuvo que dar la orden de abortar misión. Es incomprensible – alzó el puño, furibundo - ¡Los teníamos a punto!

\- Síiii, claro, los teníamos. Sobre todo tú – aseveró Phasma, mascando chicle a boca abierta y sentada a su lado, muy erguida, como una estatua impasible bajo el sol de invierno. Su cabello rubio parecía blanco de lo que brillaba.

Hux pestañeó muuuuy lentamente y se giró hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada de odio fulminante.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Digo que sí, que los teníamos. Sobre todo tú, que en cuanto empezó la persecución hiciste la bomba de humo(*)

El pelirrojo se puso muy colorado y saltó como un gato escaldado.

\- ¡Estuve corriendo, pero me cansé pronto! No todos somos tan atléticos como tú.

\- Menos mal que en este mundo debe haber de todo – replicó Anya, mirándolo como con asco – De todos modos, no sé por qué no intentas hacer algo de deporte. Eres una vergüenza para la Primera Orden.

\- ¡Mide tus palabras! – siseó Hux, alzándose hacia ella - ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar que soy un mierdas!

\- No. Lo que eres es un tirillas – replicó ella sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición.

\- ¡Tengo que cultivar mi mente preclara! ¡No puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo al ejercicio físico!

\- Pues no te cunde mucho.

Hux alzó un dedo y Phasma puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando Armie se ponía en plan "defensor de sus derechos", daba auténtica pena.

\- Te recuerdo que muchas de las grandes operaciones que hemos desempeñado aquí en estos años se deben a mi inteligencia.

\- Tiene un pase – y una ceja clara de Phasma se alzó por encima de sus gafas de sol negras.

\- Pues entonces, vete dando un punto en la boca y deja de meterte con aquellos que pertenecen a otra esfera.

Phasma se giró hacia él e iba a replicarle, cuando otra idea surcó su mente.

\- ¿Sabes? En algo tienes razón. Aún no me entra en la cabeza por qué Kylo no nos dejó continuar. Me quedé con ganas de reventarle la cabeza a esos pardillos.

\- Y yo de estrangular a esa mosquita muerta de Rey – aseguró Hux mirando al infinito con rabia eterna brillando en sus ojos azul hielo.

\- Ya. Yo también le he cogido ganas – corroboró Anya – Y te aseguro que, quiera Kylo o no, las cosas no se van a quedar así.

Hux la miró, con una chispa de entusiasmo en los ojos.

\- Cuenta conmigo para ello – y una sonrisa siniestra afloró a su semblante.

* * *

Cuando Finn abrió la puerta, una enorme sonrisa le partió en dos el rostro. Ante él estaba Rey, que llevaba su chaquetón de invierno, su gruesa bufanda y gorra a juego. Portaba una gran bandeja envuelta en una bolsa de plástico, y un gran bolso colgado de su brazo. Junto a ella, Poe, también enfundado en un abrigo algo más elegante, sonreía mientras cargaba con un par de bolsas y BB ladraba como saludo corriendo a olisquearle las zapatillas al joven jugador de baloncesto.

\- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Feliz Navidad! Pasad, que hace mucho frío – les abrió la puerta y los tres entraron apresuradamente.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! Tienes una casa muy bonita – observó Rey, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda y los otros dos la miraban encantados.

\- Tú sí que estás bonita hoy – comentó Poe, sin un ápice de vergüenza – Estás muy elegante.

La muchacha notó cómo le subía el rubor a las mejillas. Hoy se había puesto una falda de trapecio en tonos arena que llegaba a medio muslo, un grueso jersey de lana blanco (que estaba segura que le sobraría en poco rato) y unos botines de tacón marrones. Llevaba el pelo suelto, recogido en su ya característico semi-moño en la parte de atrás.

\- Gracias, vosotros también estáis muy elegantes – observó mirándoles a los dos. Los muchachos sonrieron en respuesta, evaluando mutuamente sus sencillos conjuntos, consistentes en pantalones y camisa, añadiendo una americana en el caso de Poe.

Finn cogió los abrigos mientras daba instrucciones y Rey empezaba a oír jaleo más allá del recibidor y el salón. Debían de estar todos en la cocina… Le dio un poco de aprensión conocer a tanta gente nueva, así que, involuntariamente, se pegó un poco a Poe. Sonaba "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas" de Ella Fitzgerald, probablemente desde el salón y olía a asado y chocolate por todo el lugar…

\- Rey, podéis dejar los abrigos en ese cuarto de aquí – y Finn señaló a una puerta abierta a su derecha – Yo dejaré la bandeja en la cocina… Demonios, ¿cuánto pesa esto? Y Poe, los juguetes para BB los puedes dejar en el salón, ya sabes dónde está…

El muchacho desapareció con la bandeja, mientras ellos dejaban las prendas en la habitación indicada, que resultó ser un pequeño despacho. Había un enorme perchero donde dejaron las cosas y Rey se sorprendió al ver que Poe llevaba otra bolsa extra, aparte de la de los juguetes de BB…

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza el paquete de papel - ¿No eran los juguetes?

\- Aaaaah, ya lo veréis… - comentó Poe con tono cantarín, haciéndose el misterioso - ¿Y tú? – señaló la gran bolsa que Rey, muy cuidadosamente, había ocultado bajo su abrigo y la bufanda – Qué bolso tan grande para llevar solamente el móvil y un monedero…

Rey pareció muy aturullada de repente.

\- Aaaaah, ya lo verás… - acertó a decir, mientras tironeaba de su brazo y lo obligaba a apartar la vista del perchero – Venga, vamos a la cocina.

Toda la familia estaba reunida allí, mientras ultimaban los preparativos y tomaban una copa a modo de aperitivo. Los padres de Finn eran un matrimonio encantador, ambos de ademanes reposados y que se mostraron muy interesados por Rey, aparte de estar encantados de tenerla a ella y Poe como invitados esa noche…

\- Finn nos ha dicho que has entrado nueva este año como nuestro chico – comentó la señora Newby, mientras el aludido, que estaba mirando su móvil en ese momento, alzó la cabeza repentinamente – Nos alegramos de que haya hecho tan buenos amigos tan rápido…

\- Sí, conectamos muy rápido los primeros días – explicó Rey mientras el señor Newby le chocaba la mano – Encantada…

\- Eres muy guapa. ¿No tienes novio? – medió la abuela Betty, una anciana mujer que no iba ni un poquito encorvada a pesar de su edad. Llevaba un bonito traje floreado y el pelo canoso recogido en un moño bajo, y estudiaba a Rey con ojos interesados tras unas lentes que resbalaban continuamente por su gruesa nariz.

\- No, señora, no… - musitó Rey apuradísima, mientras Finn mascullaba entre dientes "abuelaporfavor" así, seguido, ante el cachondeo generalizado del resto de la concurrencia en la cocina.

\- ¿Y no te gusta mi nieto? Es un poco cabeza hueca, pero es buen chico…

\- Bueno… - balbució Rey mientras Finn hacía aspavientos y los demás echaban a reír sin remedio.

\- Mamá, deja a la muchacha tranquila – intervino el tío Fred, al que Finn se parecía ligeramente – Además, es la chica de los Tico la que le interesa…

\- Ah, ¿pero ésta no es Rose? – preguntó la abuela Betty, muy confundida.

\- Noooo, abuela, ésta es Rey… - farfulló Finn, muy aturullado, mientras un muy divertido Poe lo miraba lleno de interés y Rey seguía sin saber dónde meterse...

\- Ah, vale… - rezongó la anciana, girándose a Poe – Y a ti, ¿no te gusta ella? Haríais bonita pareja… - se giró hacia Rey - Niña, ¿no te gusta este mozo tan bien plantado?

\- No, señora Newby, no… Rey es una chica encantadora, y una gran amiga. Y estoy segura de que ella piensa igual de mí - respondió educadamente Poe, sin apurarse ni una migaja, mientras Rey, a su lado, negaba a la vez entre balbuceos nerviosos – Por ahora me centraré en mis estudios.

\- Ja, eso es lo que dicen todos los jóvenes de ahora – y la abuela Betty manoseó en el aire, indignada – Pero al final, a todos les interesa lo mismo…

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó de pronto la señora Newby, alzando el timbre de voz - ¿Por qué no te vas a ver si Zac ha tirado algo? Creo que se ha puesto a jugar con el perro de Poe y me temo que van a tirar algún jarrón…

\- No se preocupe, señora Newby, BB es un perro bien educado y estará explorando la casa con Zac cogido a su cola – explicó Poe educadamente – Señora Newby, la acompaño yo al salón. Venga conmigo – y le ofreció su brazo, mientras la anciana sonreía como una colegiala.

\- ¡Ayyyy, si tuviera unos años menos! ¡Qué mozuelo más apañado! ¡Finn, me encantan tus amigos!

Cuando se marcharon, Finn se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Rey, lo siento, es que mi abuela es un personaje y…

\- ¡Finn, cuida ese lenguaje, que es tu abuela!

\- Lo siento, papá.

Rey reprimió sus risas.

* * *

\- Aquí tiene el segundo: meloso de pato a la royal, con piedra de almendra y erizo de mar.

Frente a Kylo, el camarero colocó un plato enorme en cuyo centro reposaba una pelota de algo que sería el meloso de pato, con una fina lámina de hojaldre encima y sobre la que reposaba una piedra negra y dos montoncitos de salsa de dos colores.

Suspiró. No estaba nada mal cenar un menú al que recientemente habían adjudicado seis estrellas Michelín. El resto de comensales en la mesa también intercambiaban miradas y expresiones de satisfacción al ver los platos que iban llegando. Armitage, que estaba sentado a su lado, también contempló su plato con apetito y le hincó el tenedor enseguida. No lejos de él, un par de sitios más allá, situado en la parte de enfrente, Robert le hizo un pequeño gesto y le mostró una horrible sonrisa con su rostro deformado por las cicatrices.

Ninguno de los asistentes a esa cena se mostraba sorprendido o repelido por el accionista: era un colega más en aquella reunión de jefes de altos vuelos. Solían organizar aquella velada de nochebuena a la que asistían maduros jefes de empresas, trabajadores de bolsa, empresarios sin familia ni ganas de reunirse con ella y viudas que llevaban las riendas de todopoderosos emporios de todos los campos imaginables. Era una cena de alto standing, en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, y Snoke, Kylo y los Hux eran siempre invitados VIP en ella.

Por poco que le emocionase, agradecía en cierto modo la presencia de Armie en aquellas cenas. Al fin y al cabo, era casi el único asistente menor de 40 años a la cena. Eso, si obviaba a los dos gemelos con pinta de niños ricos de 25 años que los miraban desdeñosamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Kylo había exprimido sus pobres y débiles mentes desde que llegó a la cena y había sacado pocos detalles que merecieran la pena: habían estudiado en las más prestigiosas universidades del país, con sendos doctorados y másteres a cual más caro. Se desplazaban en Jaguar al trabajo, un puesto ofrecido por un amigo de sus padres casi en cuanto acabaron la carrera. Y en cuanto salieran de esa cena, les esperaba una fiesta en un ático del centro de la ciudad en compañía de chicas dignas de revista y un DJ de fama internacional contratado expresamente para aquella noche…

… Y unos cuantos sobrecitos y pastillitas de buen material para aguantar la noche, proporcionados por contactos adecuados.

Interiormente, estaban deseando que nadie les propusiera que los invitasen a él o a Armie. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos haciendo de niñeras de aquellos dos preuniversitarios? Además, Kylo podía leer perfectamente la envidia en sus rostros. Lo consideraban un posible rival a ojos de los demás en la fiesta a la que iban. Aquella noche, Kylo iba impecablemente vestido, de negro de pies a cabeza, con unos chinos y chaleco negro, más una camisa blanca y corbata negra, sobre la que llevaba una de sus sempiternas cazadoras de cuero. Él medía metro noventa, se machacaba haciendo deporte y aquellos dos aspirantes a "mister Playa 2019", bronceados, afeitadísimos y peinadísimos, no tenían nada que hacer con su metro setenta y cinco, por mucho que llevasen trajes de Emidio Tucci.

Tampoco es que él tuviera ganas de hacerles la competencia. Imaginó a aquellas chicas, de cabellos largos, moldeados y brillantes, piernas bien torneadas, tacones imposibles, escotes de vértigo, ropajes ajustados en las curvas apropiadas y labios pintados a la moda, oscuros y bien llenos de botox.

Todas iguales. Barbies hechas en serie. Aburridas.

Miró de reojo a Hux, que ya apuraba su plato. Él sí que se moría por asistir a aquella fiesta, y contaba con la presencia de Kylo para hacerle de colchón en aquello de "conocer chicas".

\- **_Mala suerte, Armie. Te vas a quedar sin fiesta, porque yo estoy hasta las narices de esto._**

Miró a todos lados. Por todos lugares le llegaban conversaciones sobre balances trimestrales, saldos, ventas, promociones, paquetes de acciones… Eso, cuando no hablaban de sus vacaciones en Croacia, del pescado que probaron en Kuala Lumpur, del balneario que visitaron en la Costa Azul francesa y del último modelo de tablet que se habían comprado.

Si activaba sus poderes, tampoco había gran cosa que sacar allí, así que estaba aburrido a decir basta.

Tuvo que reconocer que el plato estaba bastante bueno y de repente pensó en la pobre friki.

\- **_¿Estará cenando en casa? Apuesto a que sí: probablemente un filete precongelado y mal pasado a la plancha, con salsa de sobre, sentada frente a su televisor, viendo series._**

Seguramente estaría sola, pues el cerdo de su tutor legal estaría en aquel bar de medio pelo cuyo nombre ya había olvidado. Se la imaginó sentada en su sofá, con un pijama demasiado grande (como el que le había visto el día en que se la encontró lavándose los dientes) y unas zapatillas de casa de ésas con forma de peluche, llenas de roña.

\- **_Vaya mierdi-navidades_** – suspiró mirando su plato ya acabado – **_En fin, creo que yo tengo más suerte que ella._**

Llegó el postre: cremoso de chocolate con helado de pecana, albaricoque, tierra de café y angélica, y lo atacó con más ganas que lo demás. Las conversaciones seguían fluyendo y Armie, que había bebido más vino de la cuenta, estaba más hablador de lo acostumbrado.

\- **_Pobre desgraciado. Vas a tener que irte a dormirla a tu casa. O al coche, mientras esperas a que tu padre acabe de hacer tratos y hablar de pesca._**

Se levantaron para el cóctel, pasando a la sala de baile que había anexa. El resto de comensales del bar también estaban ya allí reuniéndose. Sonaba una suave música lounge con tintes jazz. "Música de ascensor", se quejó Kylo, resoplando. Los gemelos enchaquetados parecían haberse propuesto hacerse fotos con todo el personal integrante de la cena. Menos con él, claro está, ya que ahora que estaban de pie, quedaba más que patente la diferencia entre su poderoso físico y el de aquellos dos mierdas. Al fondo, unos cuantos inversores de industrias farmacéuticas que le sonaban de otras ocasiones echaron a reír a carcajadas. Armie se sirvió otro cóctel mientras reunía coraje para ir a hablar con los dos Míster Playa. Un camarero volcó una bandeja y salpicó a una viuda que llevaba un bonito traje azul.

Argh.

\- **_Esa desgraciada debe de llevar ya por lo menos tres episodios de alguna serie. O se habrá quedado dormida en el sofá. Seguro._**

Visualizó su figura, envuelta en una manta como la noche en que había ido a verla y ella estaba resfriada. Estaría encogida de frío en el sofá, con los moños deshechos y aquellos ojos verdosos, tan grandes y expresivos, ya cerrados.

Aquellos ojos que eran pura luz. Como toda ella.

Y el Demonio de La Locura hizo presa de él. Lo obligó a soltar el cóctel en la bandeja más cercana, deslizarse subrepticiamente por entre los comensales y escabullirse casi a la carrera hasta el parking. Al fin y al cabo, estaba mortalmente aburrido. Y seguro que también le hacía un favor a ella, si la chinchaba lo suficiente y le hacía olvidar un poquito su desgraciada vida.

Aunque, ¿qué demonios le importaba a él eso? Él iba a su propia conveniencia, a sacudirse guapamente el aburrimiento. Poco le importaba que a ella le molestase. Ésa era su naturaleza. Kylo Ren no se preocupa por nadie.

Y sin embargo, volvió a recordar la sonrisa que le lanzó el último día en el taller.

La anticipación lo sacudió en una intensa descarga cuando pisó el acelerador. Pura adrenalina.

* * *

La cena transcurrió agradable y serena. Rey constató que los Newby eran una familia fantástica y se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que sus padres, fuera cual fuera el día en que regresasen, fuesen igual de simpáticos. El tío Fred estaba viudo, pero estaba haciendo un gran trabajo cuidando del pequeño Zac, un crío de siete años, despierto y fan declarado de Finn, desde que supo que jugaba al baloncesto. BB paseaba olisqueando a todos, haciéndose definitivamente amigo de Zac y el señor Newby, que era muy amante de los animales. La cena estuvo salpicada de anécdotas de la familia acerca de miembros que estaban en otros estados, de historias de otras navidades y de recuerdos de los que ya no estaban…

Durante la velada, a los tres amigos les llegó el mismo mensaje por Whatsapp… una felicitación por vídeo de las hermanas Tico…

\- Aunque no compartamos creencias, compartimos el respeto por ellas y comprendemos su significado – dijo Paige.

\- Os deseamos lo mejor en esta noche tan especial y que disfrutéis mucho con vuestros seres queridos – intervino Rose.

Le siguieron una serie de besos y saludos de las chicas.

Después, les llegó otro vídeo de Tubbs, que iba tocado con unos cuernos de reno en fieltro y un enorme lazo de regalo rojo atado al cuello. Les felicitó a gritos en medio de un horroroso estruendo cacofónico que identificaron como una mezcla entre "All I want for Christmas is you" de Mariah Carey, "Last Christmas" de Wham y "Let it snow", versionada por dios sabe quién…

\- Sólo a Tubbs se le ocurre poner tres hitazos navideños a la vez – comentó Poe.

\- A lo mejor no se decidía por ninguno – aventuró Rey.

Los otros dos rieron a gusto.

Al poco rato, les llegó otro vídeo de Kaydel, que llevaba puesto un sombrero de Papá Noel y que les felicitó la navidad en verso, con unos pareados llenos de ripios y con unas rimas de lo más forzado…

\- ¡Qué cutre! – exclamó Poe entre risas – Este año se ha superado.

El capitán de fútbol les explicó que aquello de los vídeos era una costumbre entre ellos.

\- Tenemos esa tradición desde que entramos en octavo grado. Cada cual monta su propia felicitación navideña para los demás.

Rey y Finn asentían aprobatoriamente.

\- Venga, que vamos a responderles con otro vídeo… - propuso Poe.

Y se pasaron los siguientes quince minutos intentando grabar una felicitación para sus amigos mientras se probaban los sombreros de Papá Noel que había diseminados por la casa. Se rieron hasta casi quedarse sin aliento y hasta BB disfrutó con aquello, pues lo incluyeron en los vídeos, mientras se revolcaba por la alfombra con ellos y los amigos intentaban estarse quietos para lanzar su mensaje navideño…

* * *

Paró el motor, sin creérselo. La vieja casa estaba completamente a oscuras. No percibió ni un rastro de poder por ninguna parte. Estupefacto, miró alrededor, casi como esperando ver a la friki apareciendo por algún seto vecino increpándole "¿Qué haces espiándome? ¡Fuera de mi casa, idiota!".

Sentado en su moto, con los pies apoyados en el suelo, sopesó la situación. Imposible que estuviera con el mecánico. No se imaginaba a la chica en aquel ambiente.

Se levantó de la moto, aparcándola correctamente en la acera y, tomando mil precauciones, se asomó al garaje. Todo estaba cerrado con llave. Se colocó de puntillas y pudo observar el interior oscuro del garaje privado de Plutt. Sacó su móvil y puso el modo linterna, dirigiendo el haz de luz por el interior de la estancia. Ajá, ahí estaba la traqueteada Vespa. Fuera donde fuese, la chica se había desplazado a pie… o en vehículo ajeno.

Pero, ¿a dónde habría ido?

Un sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de él y sin poderlo evitar, le dio una patada al canalón metálico que bajaba por la pared junto a la puerta del garaje. Respiró fuertemente, intentando comprender a qué había venido aquello.

No se reconocía a sí mismo últimamente. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí plantado, buscando la compañía de aquella despreciable, insulsa y desgraciada republicana?

(No se le ocurrieron más apelativos para dirigirle)

Se guardó el móvil de nuevo y elaboró una teoría. Tal vez en casa de… No. Imposible. Sabía que aquella noche no estaría allí, se habría ido con sus familiares, igual de hippies que él.

¿Y en casa de…?

¡Señas, le faltaban señas!

Accedió a los archivos de información que había compartido Armie con él meses antes. Mientras buscaba, precisamente le llegó un mensaje del susodicho…

\- " _Dfonde te mertes?"_

Resopló. Ni el corrector le había funcionado. Seguro que iba pasadísimo. En fin, no era problema suyo.

Ignoró el mensaje y puso su conversación en modo silencioso, continuando con la búsqueda. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Sacudido por una nueva emoción inexplicable, pisó el acelerador con más energía que antes.

* * *

Las galletas de Rey ("con mi colaboración estelar en su elaboración", aclaró Poe con mucha guasa) fueron largamente alabadas mientras la fuente daba vueltas por las manos de toda la familia. La abuela Betty declaró que jamás había probado unas galletas que le recordasen tanto a las de su difunta abuela Harriett.

\- Y si la abuela Betty dice que cocinas igual que la tatarabuela Harriett, ya tienes un hueco en su corazón – aseveró Poe con la boca llena al oído de Rey.

Tras los postres, el tío Fred, un melómano con gran habilidad musical, se sentó al piano y, junto a su hermana, la señora Newby (que tenía muy buena voz), cantó algunos villancicos clásicos y otros en clave góspel, a los que se sumó el resto de la familia. Hasta Poe se sabía alguno que otro y les acompañó con alegría. Rey, en silencio pero con una inmensa sonrisa, presenció el recital familiar, acomodada en un rincón del sofá orejero que compartía con el pequeño Zac y BB, que dormitaba a sus pies. Un ratito más tarde, la señora Newby pidió ver el vídeo dela actuación del pequeño Zac con el coro de su escuela. El tío Fred conectó el móvil con la pantalla de televisión, y en seguida pudieron disfrutar de la actuación. En la imagen aparecía una docena de chiquillos en el escenario, con Zac el segundo por la derecha, que iban acompañados de una pequeña orquesta. En cuanto Rey oyó las primeras notas de la celesta, se sintió transportada…

… A algún lugar incierto de su infancia, poblado de recuerdos que no lograba descifrar. Eran lejanos, difusos, improbables…

Pero llenaron su pecho de luz.

 _Distant stars, at home up in the heavens.(**)_

 _Wonder what they see, are they watching me?_

 _Christmas Star, you spin your strands of silver._

 _What a sight to see, are you there to guide me?_

Habían puesto en manos de Rey una taza de chocolate caliente, que humeaba y le mandaba escalofríos agradables de calor a sus dedos y brazos. Contempló cómo Finn, que estaba de pie tras el sofá de su abuela, pasaba las manos sobre los hombros de la anciana, y ella le sujetaba las manos con las suyas, ajadas y cuarteadas, y le recordaron a las de Maz. La señora Newby, sentada en una silla tras su hermano, le daba la mano al señor Newby, mientras contemplaban la televisión. Poe, sentado en el brazo del sofá donde estaba Rey, también tenía su mano posaba sobre su hombro y Rey alzó la mirada un instante, para ver cómo su amigo le respondía con una sonrisa que a ella se le antojó un poco triste. No era difícil leer sus emociones en ese momento…

 _Star light, shine bright._

 _See me through the dark night._

 _Light my pathway;_

 _Guide me home for Christmas Day._

La chimenea crepitaba, iluminando la estancia con reflejos anaranjados y dorados, compitiendo con las velas y lámparas auxiliares repartidas por la estancia, mientras las luces del árbol de navidad brillaban tenuemente.

A Rey, en aquel instante, la embargó una extraña sensación burbujeante, muy parecida a la pequeña bola de luz que brillaba dentro de ella, pero más cálida y cargada de algo parecido a la ternura.

\- Supongo que esto es lo que se debe de sentir cuando uno tiene una familia con la que puede sentarse a disfrutar de la Navidad.

Se le llenó el pecho de mariposas que le hicieron un nudo en la garganta y contempló a Finn, que en aquel instante había mirado su móvil durante un segundo. El joven alzó la vista un momento y le sonrió también.

Le estaba tan agradecida a su amigo por aquella noche…

 _Midnight stars, they sail the sky in silence._

 _Hearing all they see, are they hearing me?_

Se excusó un instante para ir al servicio, porque los ojos le estaban ardiendo demasiado. De camino por el pasillo, seguía oyéndose la suave melodía.

 _Christmas Star, you watch the world so wisely;_

 _At my journey's end, will you be my true friend?_

De pronto, una conocida sensación la inundó.

\- _No puede ser… ¿Por aquí cerca?_

Se aproximó a una de las ventanas del pasillo y descorrió la cortina para echar un vistazo a la tranquila calle residencial. Las estrellas brillaban titilando en lo alto, como luciérnagas quietas.

Entonces la vio. La enorme moto BMW negra girando la esquina para entrar en la calle. Reconocería aquella silueta en cualquier parte. Y la forma del casco, y la cazadora de cuero…

La moto se detuvo a la altura de la casa Newby, en la acera de enfrente, y Rey sintió un vuelco de tripas.

El conductor estaba mirando hacia allí.

 _Star light, shine bright._

 _See me through the dark night._

 _Light my pathway;_

 _guide me home for Christmas Day._

Movida por no se sabe qué, alzó su brazo lentamente y agitó la mano en dirección a la motocicleta.

\- _Feliz Navidad, cuervo._

El conductor la contempló un instante, completamente inmóvil.

Y le llegaron sus vibraciones, primero como tentáculos helados, pero que progresivamente fueron perdiendo potencia hasta que se convirtieron en ondas inofensivas que avanzaron hasta tocar únicamente la punta de sus dedos. Como si estuviera temeroso de avanzar más.

Había calidez allí.

 _Christmas Star light,_

 _See me on my way._

 _Light my pathway;_

 _guide me home for Christmas Day_

Aun a través del cristal y con la música de fondo, oyó el rugido de arranque del motor y, en cuestión de unos segundos, la moto había desaparecido de la calle.

* * *

Al regresar, se dio cuenta de algo… Y fue al despacho a recoger la bolsa que había dejado escondida bajo su abrigo antes de la cena… Cuando regresó, la canción estaba acabando ya. La muchacha carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de Finn y Poe, alzando un poco la voz y buscando en su bolsa.

\- Quiero daros las gracias por haberme invitado esta noche. Es una fecha muy especial que solamente comparten las familias y os agradezco que me hayáis incluido aquí hoy. Pido disculpas por no haber traído regalos para todos, pero no sabía qué os podía gustar… Solamente espero que las galletas os hayan gustado. Lo que traigo hoy es para ellos dos…

\- No te preocupes, querida – respondió suavemente la señora Newby – Hemos disfrutado mucho con tu compañía y la de Poe – el aludido inclinó la cabeza levemente y con una sonrisa.

\- Estamos muy contentos de que Finn tenga amigos como vosotros – añadió el señor Newby.

Rey sonrió y sacó dos bultos de la bolsa. Se los extendió ceremoniosamente a sus amigos, que la miraron estupefactos.

\- ¿Y esto? – acertaron a decir a la vez, y se miraron riéndose como dos idiotas.

\- Los he hecho yo – explicó Rey, apuradísima – No es gran cosa, pero quería tener un detalle con vosotros…

\- Rey, no tenías por qué… - balbució Finn, genuinamente apurado, mientras abría el papel de regalo envuelto con tosquedad. Decididamente, no se lo esperaba…

Finalmente, desenvolvieron sus regalos. Eran unos portafotos con huecos de varios tamaños, pero que habían sido customizados con engranajes, pequeñas poleas, tornillos y otros apliques de chapa y metal. En el caso de Poe, todo estaba cubierto con una capa de pintura rojiza y bronce, y en el Finn, el acabado tenía tonos caramelo y ocre. Ambos muchachos estaban encantados. En los dos regalos había ya insertadas varias fotos de Rey con ellos, escogidas de entre las que se habían hecho juntos aquel trimestre.

\- ¡Jo, Rey, eres la leche! – exclamó Poe, entre las exclamaciones de admiración de la familia y con BB queriendo olisquear el papel que había quedado en el suelo - ¿Esto lo has montado tú?

\- Sí, se me da bien soldar – explicó ella – Me gusta trabajar con piezas pequeñas.

\- Es una pasada – musitó Finn, sopesando su regalo – Es súper original. ¡Gracias! No tenías por qué.

\- Eso digo yo – dijo Poe – Finn era el anfitrión, pero… ¿yo? No tenías que haberte molestado.

Rey los miró a ambos, y había un cariño tan grande que ambos muchachos casi se arrepintieron de sus palabras.

\- Os habéis portado genial conmigo este trimestre, desde que llegué. Me habéis ayudado muchísimo y creo que esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Quería tener este detalle y me ha divertido hacerlo, la verdad…

\- Muchas gracias a ti, Rey. Tú sí que nos has ayudado un montón – y Poe la abrazó con cuidado, procurando no estropear el marco en una de sus manos – Eres una tía grande de verdad.

Rey, completamente pillada por sorpresa por la falta de costumbre en el terreno del contacto físico, se dejó abrazar, mientras alzaba sus brazos torpemente hacia Poe. El resto de la familia aplaudió y volvió a expresar su júbilo. Sobre todo, abuela Betty…

\- ¿Lo veis? ¡Si ya lo digo yo! ¡Hacen una pareja preciosa!

\- ¡Vale! – medió Finn – Si de regalos hablamos, ya que la señorita ha abierto la veda, ¡esperadme! – y salió corriendo, mientras los otros dos lo miraban extrañados.

\- ¿En serio ha preparado algo? – balbució Rey.

\- ¿Qué te pensabas? – intervino el señor Newby – Lleva una semana pensando en este momento…

\- Algo me imaginaba yo – explicó Poe – Me comentó hace tiempo que quería regalarte algo, Rey.

\- Vaya…

\- Pero no es el único – aseveró Poe, y fue hasta el despacho, trayendo consigo la misteriosa bolsa por la que le había preguntado Rey antes de la cena. Regresó a la vez que Finn, y empezaron a sacar regalos.

Rey intentó recordar cómo se habría escondido Poe aquella bolsa en el camino hacia la casa Newby, mientras Dameron sacaba un gran sobre de papel estampado con estrellitas doradas. Lo puso ante Rey, que estaba boquiabierta, mientras tío Fred y Zac alargaban el cuello para ver mejor el regalo.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Claro. Es solamente un detalle. No tengo mucha idea de regalos para chicas en este plan, así que no sé si estará bien…

Rey, que luchaba por no romper demasiado el papel en su emoción por abrirlo, alcanzó a balbucir:

\- Da igual, seguro que me encanta.

Por fin, sacó el contenido: una preciosa bufanda de lana fina en tonos arena y beig, con algún toque en azul pastel. Venía con unos bonitos guantes a juego, que estaban adornados con unas pequeñas borlas azul pastel en los puños…

Rey jamás había recibido algo tan maravilloso en su vida.

Bueno, en verdad…

\- Nunca me habían regalado nada que… Es… es…

Se le atragantaron las palabras mientras acariciaba el suavísimo tejido. Alzó los ojos, empañados de lágrimas hacia Poe. Y esta vez fue ella quien se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Gracias! Es precioso.

Poe le devolvió el abrazo cálidamente y Rey se sintió invadida por una extraña vibración, que ni por asomo se acercaba a la brutal energía de Ren (¿por qué narices tenía que acordarse de él en este momento?), pero que tenía una cualidad similar. Algo cálido, familiar, agradable y acogedor

Se separaron y él preguntó, temeroso:

\- ¿Nunca te habían regalado algo así?

Rey, sintiendo ya cómo las lágrimas le resbalaban sin remedio a la vista de toda la familia, respondió:

\- Nunca me habían regalado nada, pero supongo que eso ya no importa.

Poe no pudo contenerse y la abrazó otra vez.

\- Tienes buen gusto, chico – le dijo la abuela Betty – Esa bufanda es preciosa.

Cuando él y Rey se separaron, Poe añadió, muy entusiasmado:

\- ¡Aún no se ha acabado! Mete la mano en la bolsa, a ver qué más hay.

Rey, muy sorprendida, obedeció y se topó con más papel de regalo arreglado en forma de sobre. Lo abrió y descubrió una entrada para un concierto.

\- ¡Los Mandalorians! ¡Entradas para los Mandalorians! – y la chica abrió ojos y boca como platos otra vez - ¡Gracias! – y lo abrazó otra vez, mientras Poe explicaba.

\- Yo ya compré mi entrada el otro día. Va casi toda la panda y mucha gente del insti. Lo pasaremos bien.

\- ¡Genial, Rey! – exclamó Finn, dando una palmada – Yo tenía pensado comprar la entrada la semana que viene. Quedarán entradas, aún, ¿no?

\- A saber – dijo Poe, encogiéndose de hombros – Ten, te toca a ti – y le alcanzó dos paquetitos, uno de ellos con una forma de sobre muy familiar…

\- Hey, tío, no me digas… - comenzó Finn, abriendo el sobre con una sonrisa de anticipación.

\- Por eso decía que no sabía ya si quedarían entradas. Eso ya no nos importa – dijo Poe mientras Finn abría el sobre con luz en los ojos – Porque las nuestras ya las tenemos.

Finn extrajo el rectángulo de papel del sobre y lo enarboló con absoluta felicidad.

\- ¡Toooma! ¡Qué guay! ¡Vamos todos! – y rodeó a Poe con su brazo, estrechándolo contra sí.

\- A ver el otro – animó el señor Newby.

El muchacho lo descubrió y resultó ser una camiseta de baloncesto con el escudo del insti, su número y su nombre…

\- Ostras, ¡es súper chula! ¿Qué modelo es este? – inquirió mientras la examinaba.

\- Es un modelo especial, que llevamos cuando tenemos alguna competición – explicó Poe – Ahora tienes las dos versiones de la equipación. ¡Vas completísimo!

\- Jajajaja, genial, tío – y Finn le cascó un gran abrazo a su amigo - ¡Ahora me toca a mí! – se separó de Poe y sacó un paquete que le dio a su amiga - Toma, Rey – la joven lo tomó, completamente extasiada.

\- No tenías por qué…

\- ¡Toma! ¡Pues tú tampoco! Ya estamos en paz – y el joven se puso en jarras, aunque inmediatamente después volvió a sacar su móvil, para teclear furiosamente mientras Rey abría el regalo. Poe le llamó la atención al respecto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa esta noche con el móvil? ¿Tantas admiradoras tienes que te feliciten las fiestas?

\- Imbécil – farfulló Finn, pero a la vez sonreía.

Les interrumpió la exclamación de Rey.

\- ¡Ahí va, Finn! ¡Qué chula! – la chica sostuvo en alto la sudadera blanca con letras en naranja y el escudo del Republicano - ¡Me encanta!

\- La verdad, no sé cómo aún no te habías hecho con una de ésas – argumentó el joven, con gesto satisfecho – Aunque no pertenezcas a ningún club o equipo, eres una más.

\- ¡Bien dicho! – corroboró el señor Newby – Pruébatela a ver. Finn tenía dudas con la talla…

\- Aún queda algo más… - y Rey descubrió el segundo paquete de Finn: una camiseta en tono beig con un letrero que rezaba "I´m a Pretty Rebel Girl"(***) escrito en letras ornamentadas en rojo, que le daban un toque muy femenino…

\- Vale, lo admito. Para éste me ha echado una mano Rose - reconoció Finn, mientras Poe se echaba a reír.

\- Me encanta igual… ¡Muchas gracias Finn! – y Rey se abrazó a él también. La joven sentía que el pecho le iba a reventar de felicidad. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Al instante, el móvil de Finn sonó de nuevo y el joven lo consultó rápidamente, mientras se le encendía una sonrisa.

\- Tío, deja ya el móvil… Llevas toda la noche igual…

\- Aaaah, es que soy un hombre solicitado…

Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, hizo un imperceptible gesto a sus padres y fue hasta la puerta, caminando hacia atrás mientras hablaba:

\- Poe, siento mucho no tener regalo para ti. Bueno sí, tengo uno, pero luego te lo doy… Pero es que me han llamado y tenemos visita…

\- ¿Quién? Rose y Paige? – aventuró Rey, ante el desconcierto de Poe. El matrimonio Newby empezó a sonreír enigmáticamente.

Y, tras unos instantes de silencio, la puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo y Poe llegó acompañado por dos personas… BB empezó a ladrar como un loco…

\- ¡NOOOO! – y Poe abrió muchísimo ojos y boca, presa de un shock tremendo, mientras se quedaba de una pieza en su sitio y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Todos aplaudieron y Rey entendió finalmente. Entendió por qué Poe se echaba a llorar y atravesaba en dos zancadas el salón para alzarse a los brazos del matrimonio recién llegado.

Entre gritos de alegría y exclamaciones inconexas, la familia Newby presenció en un aparte el reencuentro de los Dameron con su hijo. Los recién llegados se fundieron en un abrazo largo y extático, mientras echaban a llorar sin remediarlo. Incluso los Newby soltaron una lágrima… BB ladraba y meneaba la cola, trotando a su alrededor, hasta que los padres de Poe también lo saludaron a él.

\- _Ahora entiendo todo ese tonteo con el móvil…_ \- pensaba Rey – _Finn, eres un genio._

Cuando se separaron, llegaron las presentaciones de los Dameron a los Newby y Rey…

\- Chicos, teníamos muchas ganas de conoceros – aseguró Shara Dameron, cogiendo a Rey y Finn por los hombros - Poe nos ha hablado tanto de vosotros…

\- Y Finn ha resultado ser un cómplice genial - medió Bes Dameron, revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo a su hijo, que no se separaba de él.

El matrimonio venía cargado con unas maletas y sus abrigos, así que los Newby les ayudaron a acomodarse y les ofrecieron una copa con un refrigerio mientras se daban las explicaciones pertinentes, sentados en el sofá del salón.

\- Sentimos mucho darte la noticia de que no veníamos – le dijo la señora Dameron a su hijo – Pero cuando nos llegaron las novedades y supimos que tal vez nos podría dar tiempo a llegar hoy, no quisimos decirte nada.

\- Habrías sido capaz de cenar solo por esperarnos en casa, y no queríamos que estuvieras así esta noche – medió Bes.

\- Nos pusimos en contacto con Leia Organa, quien nos informó de que te ibas a cenar a casa de tu amigo Finn – prosiguió la madre de Poe - Nos facilitó el número de casa Newby…

\- ... Y nosotros le dimos el número de Finn, para que los Dameron pudieran ponerse de acuerdo con Finn – explicó la señora Newby.

\- Y el resto ha sido historia - concluyó Finn, muy satisfecho. Poe lo miró con los ojos muy brillantes y se levantó hacia él.

\- Ven aquí… - y le plantó un inmenso abrazo delante de todos – Gracias, tío…

\- De nada… No ha estado mal como regalo, ¿no?

\- Qué va… - se separaron – Lo que pasa es que ahora el mío se queda a la altura del betún…

Con la emoción del reencuentro, todos lo habían olvidado… Poe abrió el paquete de Finn y descubrió unos cascos adaptables a la oreja para cuando salía a correr…

\- Pues es un regalazo, tenía ganas de unos de éstos – aseguró Poe – ¡Muchas gracias!

Rey contemplaba todo con una sonrisa bobalicona que no se le iba de la cara…

* * *

Ya en casa, disfrutando del silencio de su cuarto, se puso el pijama y colocó sus regalos sobre la cama. La camiseta, el conjunto de bufanda y guantes, la entrada y la sudadera. Les hizo una foto y sonrió admirando los objetos una y otra vez. Los cambió a su mesa de estudio y se acostó con el móvil en la mano. Tecleó un mensaje y lo envió al grupo que tenía con Finn y Poe.

 _"Gracias por la mejor noche de Navidad de mi vida."_

Le añadió un icono de un corazón y una estrella. Automáticamente, tuvo las respuestas.

 _"¡De nada! Me alegro mucho, ya era hora de que tuvieras unas fiestas en condiciones. Yo también lo he pasado genial. Me ha encantado teneros en casa. Y disculpad otra vez a mi abuela, pero es que es un personaje ^_^U"_

 _"De nada, Rey. ¡Ha sido un placer, chicos! Finn, me da igual lo que digas. De personaje nada: tu abuela es un encanto. E insisto en lo que te han dicho mis padres, Rey. Para Nochevieja te tienes que venir a casa. Finn, pásate si quieres, aunque entiendo que cenarás con los tuyos. Nosotros haremos cena súper especial y BB nos ayudará a hacer la cuenta atrás. Cuento contigo, Rey. Las cosas buenas son mejores en compañía. No permitiremos que vuelvas a estar sola ni un año más. ¡Nos tienes a nosotros!"_

Rey quiso responderles, pero se apoderó de ella un temblor inusitado. Y la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

 **"hiciste la bomba de humo" (*) – Frase hecha que significa "marcharse de un sitio sin que los demás se enteren, sin decir nada a nadie". Es un clásico cuando sales de marcha. Siempre está "el que hace la bomba de humo" y se va sin despedirse XD**

 **(**) La canción utilizada es "Christmas Star", de la banda sonora de la película "Solo en casa 2". Fue un clásico de mi infancia y en gran parte el motivo es esta maravillosa canción, que me transporta a mi infancia con tanta rapidez que ni me doy cuenta. Y dato curioso: el compositor de esta banda sonora es John Williams, precisamente el mismo señor que compone las bandas sonoras de todas las pelis de Star Wars… Así que es un buen "bonus extra". Os recomiendo escucharla, me inspiró muchísimo para este capítulo tan especial.**

 **(***) "I´m a Pretty Rebel Girl" – En español "Soy una chica bastante rebelde". Es un juego de palabras, porque también podría significar "Soy una guapa chica rebelde". Me molaba mucho esa idea para Rey. Destroyer a la vez que mona, jijiji.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: ¡empezamos nueva fase! La paranoia de Kylo va en aumento y sospecha de quien no debe. Una tarde de lluvia hace que Rey visite un sitio muy especial y que se produzcan acercamientos que marcarán un antes y un después.**


	24. El pozo

**¡Sorpresa! ¡He vuelto! (es lo que tiene tener mucho tiempo libre. Estoy de vacaciones, yeaaaah)**

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Gracias por vuestra fidelidad, reviews y mensajes. Y por cierto: Star Wars no me pertenece, sino a sus autores.**

 **Aviso a navegantes: capítulo muy dramático, angst y revelador. Y narrativa leeeeeeenta, muy lenta. Pero creo que la ocasión la merece. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir esto. Por eso me he venido arriba y lo he sacado en dos tardes.**

 **Pero no os preocupéis, ¡que en el próximo capi nos vamos de fiesta!**

 **Hale, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **21**

 **El pozo**

Le sonaba mucho aquella pared de piedra especular. ¡Ya había estado allí antes! Hoy obtendría respuestas al fin.

\- Déjame verles – le suplicó a su reflejo en la pared tersa y brillante – Déjame verles, por favor. Dime dónde están.

Al fin, al fin iba a saberlo… Apenas podía contenerse de la emoción…

Pero ocurrió algo muy extraño: su reflejo se dio la media vuelta y se puso de espaldas a ella. Lo más curioso es que no vio la espalda de su reflejo, sino que de nuevo se vio a sí misma. Llevaba su misma ropa, pero en tonos gris marengo y negro. Y le sonreía con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, necesito saberlo. Dime algo, una pista, lo que sea… - suplicó.

Su reflejo se desvaneció en una niebla tenue y le dio la sensación de que, al otro lado de la pared de cristal había figuras moviéndose. ¡No cabía duda, seguro que eran ellos!

Emocionada, dio unos pasos al frente, intentando vislumbrar más allá de la niebla lo que se estaba moviendo al otro lado.

Pero la niebla se disipó y solamente quedó la oscuridad. Un vacío tremendo inundó su pecho en forma de bola pesada que tiró de ella hacia abajo. Sus sollozos hicieron eco en la cueva, y no volvió a formarse ninguna niebla más al otro lado de la pared. Ni siquiera su reflejo regresó.

Sola. Estaba completamente sola.

* * *

Se despertó, esta vez sin sobresaltos, boca arriba y medio destapada. Notó que le surcaban algunas lágrimas por las mejillas, resbalando rápidamente hacia sus sienes y comisuras. Tenía la nariz congestionada por las lágrimas y la respiración entrecortada. Intentó serenarse, pasándose una mano por la cara y dando algunas inspiraciones profundas.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, notó la energía oscura y poderosa junto a ella. Muy cerca de ella.

Giró la cabeza a su derecha. Kylo estaba tumbado a su lado, a menos de medio metro y, en cuanto la percibió, se incorporó de un salto, quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama. ¿Él también estaba acostado?

\- Claro, idiota. Son las tres de la mañana – se regañó a sí misma mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche de reojo y quedándose sentada en la cama también.

Kylo la miraba con aquella intensidad silenciosa de siempre. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, y pantalón ancho de dormir, ambos negros para variar, y tenía el pelo más revuelto que nunca. Nunca supo por qué, pero le dieron unas extrañas ganas de pasarle la mano por la cabellera y alisarle aquella melena despeinada.

Deshaciéndose de aquel caótico pensamiento, siguió limpiándose la cara y sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

\- Estás hecha una piltrafa – dictaminó Kylo, cruzándose de brazos, con un tono de voz menos hosco del que le hubiera imaginado. Rey, en medio de su atolondramiento, sacó fuerzas para encender la luz de la lámpara de noche. Cosa rara: el cuerpo de Kylo no quedó iluminado por el haz de luz y continuó en penumbra, provocando un extrañísimo efecto de iluminación. Kylo, por el contrario, sí que acusó el cambio de luz en Rey y vio cómo su piel adquiría un suave tono dorado.

El joven paseó su mirada por la figura de la chica y tomó nota de los detalles: un solo moño para dormir, casi deshecho y dejando varios mechones sueltos por todas partes. Una camiseta de manga larga que, de nuevo, le estaba tres tallas más grande (estaba seguro de que le estaría bien hasta a él). La respiración entrecortada. Y lo más significativo: aquellas huellas de lágrimas recientes.

\- Pasa cuando estás durmiendo – respondió ella con voz tenue.

\- ¿Mala noche?

\- Algo parecido. ¿Y tú?

\- Ya estaba despierto cuando has aparecido mientras soñabas. Gritabas y llorabas como una descosida.

Kylo pudo apreciar cómo la joven se sonrojaba levemente. Aquello era nuevo. Y la verdad, no le iba mucho a aquella fierecilla de energía radiante. Pero un relámpago ardiente le sesgó el pecho por la mitad. Se pasó la mano por el torso por si aquello le desgarraba las tripas o algo así.

\- ¿Es que nunca has tenido pesadillas? – replicó Rey, algo molesta.

\- De vez en cuando – la voz de Kylo seguía siendo suave y conciliadora – Pero nada que no pueda arreglarse con un poco de sueño. Te das la vuelta, cuentas hasta diez y listo.

Rey pensó en la extraña casualidad de que se vieran ambos en aquella situación. Parecía como si estuviesen compartiendo cama…

\- ¿No te duermes otra vez? – inquirió él, señalando al trozo de colchón junto a él. Rey, muy quieta, lo miró de hito en hito, aún sentada en la otra orilla de la cama – Yo no voy a dormirme todavía – y se giró, inclinándose hacia adelante.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó ella, observando sorprendida cómo el joven se levantaba y daba unos pasos por la habitación, cogiendo su móvil y colocándose unos cascos.

\- Voy a matar el tiempo – y cuando Kylo se sentó en la cama de nuevo, Rey no notó que el colchón cediese ante su peso. Claro, él se había sentado en la cama de su dimensión, en su propia casa. Aquí, era poco menos que un fantasma.

Aquello de la incorporeidad nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

\- ¿No intentas dormirte? – insistió ella.

\- Esto es lo que hago para intentarlo – Kylo le mostró el móvil – De todos modos, sobrevivo con pocas horas de sueño.

\- Ah.

\- Vamos, duérmete y no me incordies más.

Rey frunció el ceño. Casi se lo había dicho como si de verdad estuviesen compartiendo cama… Dios de los espacios siderales, ¿podía ser más surrealista aquello?

\- ¿Y tú crees que voy a ser capaz de dormirme contigo pululando por aquí? – increpó Rey.

\- Allá tú. Lo mismo podría decir de ti – y sin esperar respuesta, añadió – Te jodes.

Rey bufó.

\- Eres de lo más desagradable que he visto en mi vida. Qué tío – y se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda y tapándose con las mantas hasta las orejas – Parece mentira que otras veces seas distinto – farfulló casi para sí.

Pero Kylo la había oído.

\- ¿Cómo soy otras veces?

\- Nada, no he dicho nada.

\- No, ahora me lo dices.

\- Quiero dormir – y Rey cerró los ojos fuertemente.

\- Dímelo.

\- No lo entenderías.

\- Prueba a ver.

Rey se destapó rápidamente, girándose hacia él y fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Digo – inspiró hondo, apoyándose en los codos – Que parece mentira que otras veces seas un tipo hasta simpático y todo. Y luego tienes estos golpes desagradables… Es que echas para atrás, tío. Eres imprevisible y no hay quien te pille el ritmo.

\- ¿Es que quieres pillármelo? – le tentó Kylo, mirándola de reojo.

\- No es eso – Rey se sentó completamente erguida – Lo que digo es que, si vamos a compartir estos Skype astrales, deberías intentar ser al menos un poco más amable. Yo tampoco tengo la culpa de esto que nos pasa y no hay derecho a que a veces parezcas hasta normal y todo y otras estés a punto de matarme.

Kylo procesó sus palabras. Parecía sorprendido.

\- Así que simpático y normal.

\- Sí – y Rey asintió vehementemente – Hay veces en que todo es fácil y otras en que estamos en tensión y es cansadísimo hablar contigo. Eres una maldita montaña rusa. Y me estresa – miró al infinito y se cruzó de brazos, suspirando derrotada – Me agota estar así.

Kylo la contempló largamente, mientras el Demonio de la Locura lo zarandeaba tres o cuatro veces y le daba de bofetadas. _¿Lo ves? Idiota, vas a espantar a la chica._

 ** _Y a ti que te importa_** , replicó.

\- Al menos soy responsable de haber hecho que dejes de llorar – Kylo alzó el índice y señaló a su cara. Rey, pillada por sorpresa, se llevó las manos a las mejillas, comprobando que efectivamente, estaban ya secas.

\- Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que había soñado – observó ella distraídamente, entrecerrando los ojos intentando recuperar el recuerdo – Joder.

\- Mejor así – objetó él.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el lateral de su lado de la cama. Como era tan alto, se le veía la cabeza y parte de los hombros asomar por encima del colchón. Se encasquetó los cascos y se quedó en silencio, pero Rey intentó hablarle, mientras se tumbaba de nuevo y se tapaba.

\- Oye.

\- Qué.

Si estaba escuchando música, ¿cómo la había oído?

\- Te oigo pensar, idiota.

\- Ah.

\- Qué quieres.

\- Pues… Me gustaría saber a dónde ibas la noche de Navidad.

 _ **Mierda.**_

Kylo alzó su barrera mental y le dio tres vueltas de llave muy bien dadas.

\- Daba un paseo.

\- ¿En plena Nochebuena?

\- Necesitaba aire fresco.

\- ¿Me oíste?

\- Oír qué.

A veces a Rey la frustraba muchísimo aquella falta de expresividad suya. Demonios, a veces parecía que hablaba con un robot.

\- Pues que si me oíste cuando te deseé Feliz Navidad.

 _ **Ah, era eso.**_

\- Sí, te oí.

\- Maleducado. Lo mínimo que se hace es responder igual.

\- Montaña rusa.

\- Excusas. La gente te toma por estúpido.

\- Como si me importara.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te paraste a escuchar mi saludo?

\- Algo de educación me queda.

\- Pues gracias. Y Feliz Año Nuevo.

\- Pues de nada. Feliz Año.

\- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

\- Plasta de tía... Duérmete ya y no me molestes más.

Rey decidió darle por imposible, cerrando los ojos y dándose media vuelta. Pero dijo en voz alta:

\- Buenas noches, cuervo.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero la joven no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando detrás de ella dijeron:

\- Buenas noches, pringada.

* * *

Se despertó a las 10 de la mañana. El primer martes festivo del año. Fantástico. Un día entero para vaguear.

Se giró hacia la derecha y vio que estaba sola. ¿Cuánto rato habría permanecido conectada a Kylo anoche? Se imaginó al joven a su lado, pasando la noche en vela mientras ella, tal vez, volvía a dar vueltas, a gritar como una desaforada y a revolverse entre las sábanas. ¿Y si había dicho alguna estupidez? Casi se avergonzó… Qué mal rollo.

\- _En fin, eso ya no tiene arreglo. No podría llamar a Kylo por móvil y preguntarle "eh, ¿sabes si hice alguna estupidez en sueños anoche?". Además, seguro que se las calla, el muy listo._

Se desperezó y miró el móvil. Poe le había mandado más fotos de la noche anterior y las estuvo revisando mientras sonreía. Había estado cenando en casa de Poe y esta vez ella había llevado un pastel de tres chocolates que había conquistado a la familia Dameron al completo. La calidez de aquella familia le evitó volver a pensar en que se veía como una gorrona, yendo a casas ajenas en días de fiesta. Pero los Dameron no querían ni oír hablar de sus excusas: su hijo les había explicado la situación de Rey y estaban más que dispuestos a compartir con ella aquella noche especial.

No fue una cena espectacular al uso como la de Navidad en casa Newby, pero estuvo llena de platos sabrosos y sencillos que cocinaron Bes y Shara juntos, con Poe haciendo de pinche. Ahora que había pasado tiempo con ellos podía Rey adivinar de dónde sacaba Poe su atractivo y su carácter abierto, carismático y entusiasta. Para la cuenta atrás a las doce, Poe cogió una sartén y el mazo de arreglar pescado, y fue dando los toques de reloj con BB ladrando por cada uno que daba, hasta llegar al final de la cuenta, donde armó tal pitoste de ruido, que sus padres tuvieron que llamarlo al orden…

Después habían llegado los bailes estúpidos burdamente copiados de las actuaciones de la tele, los vídeos familiares de la actuación de Poe en el grupo "Rebeldes Sin Causa" (a petición de Rey) y otros vídeos descacharrantes para escarnio del joven capitán… Y también el karaoke de años 80, donde Rey se llevó el título de "Peor Cantante de La Historia" y el señor Dameron el de "Mejor Imitación del Falsete del Rubio de Modern Talking(*)". Eran solamente cuatro personas en aquella casa, pero metían tanto ruido como una fiesta de veinte. A Rey le resultó fácil imaginarse cuán grande era, por tanto, el hueco que dejaban los Dameron cada vez que se marchaban.

* * *

El tiempo se estaba complicando cada vez más y cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas, no les extrañó en absoluto. Se metieron en la vetusta cabaña enseguida y siguieron con sus lecciones allí. Al acabar, Rey miró por el cristal mientras hablaba:

\- Profesor, ha sido una suerte que usted haya sugerido lo de meter mi moto en su garaje. ¡Está cayendo una buena!

Luke también se acercó al cristal, siendo sorprendido en ese instante por un trueno potentísimo y una intensificación de la lluvia que caía.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las una menos cuarto – respondió su aprendiz, mirando su móvil.

\- Me parece que no te vas a casa hoy.

\- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Por qué?

\- Veamos – el profesor avanzó hasta un rincón de la sala en el que Rey no había reparado hasta ahora y vio un aparato de radio. Luke lo encendió y ajustó el dial.

En silencio, estuvieron escuchando las noticias locales, donde se informaba que las carreteras costeras habían sido cortadas. Apesadumbrada, Rey miró interrogativamente a Skywalker.

\- ¿Se refiere a la carretera de aquí?

\- Sí, y a todas las de la zona. Es normal que haya desprendimientos con este tiempo y seguramente habrá habido algún caso. El tramo previo al desvío que va hacia aquí suele inundarse casi siempre.

\- ¿Y cuánto tendré que esperar?

\- Probablemente hasta mañana – respondió Luke apagando la radio.

\- ¡No puede ser! Mañana tengo que trabajar en el taller, tengo mil encargos pendientes…

\- Mañana es domingo, niña.

\- Pero es el día que aprovecho para quitarme trabajo. El resto de la semana me lo paso estudiando – Rey parecía sumamente mosqueada – A Carl no le va a gustar ni un pelo.

\- Bueno, entenderá que no puedes teletransportarte.

\- Ese mindundi no entiende nada. Me regañará en cuanto vuelva a casa.

\- Eso es muy egoísta por su parte.

\- Una novedad – y Rey bufó – Usted no le conoce. Es un desgraciado.

Luke suspiró y alzó la mano.

\- Dame tu móvil. Vamos a llamarle.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya hablo yo con él… - y Rey empezó a marcar.

\- Hazme caso, jovencita – Luke le arrebató el aparato y esperó la señal.

En cuanto contestaron, no esperó a soltar su discurso, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha.

\- Buenas tardes. Al habla el profesor Luke Skywalker. Doy clases a Rey en el instituto. Mire, nos ha pillado la tormenta y la carretera N-645 está cortada al paso. Las autoridades policiales y servicios de emergencia nos han notificado expresamente a los residentes de la zona que hasta mañana no podrán repararla, así que la chica va a tener que hacer noche en mi casa. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó a Plutt balbucear algo, pero Luke fue más rápido.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Buenas tardes – y colgó.

Cuando miró a Rey para devolverle el móvil, la joven lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión, sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó sencillamente.

\- ¿Qué las autoridades le han informado expresamente? ¿Qué me da clases en el instituto?

Luke se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Crees que él va a molestarse en comprobar esas informaciones?

\- No – y la chica negó rápidamente.

\- Pues entonces a otra cosa – y se fue a la cocina a calentar el horno – Tengo bacalao para comer. ¡Ve poniendo la mesa! – ordenó desde la otra habitación.

* * *

Siguió lloviendo a mares durante otro buen rato, hasta que escampó alrededor de las cinco. Hasta entonces, aprovecharon para repasar algo de Física, salpicando la lección con anécdotas de Rey sobre cómo habían sido sus vacaciones navideñas. Más tarde, Luke propuso salir a echar un vistazo a la carretera, pero era imposible acceder a ella, pues el suelo, que era arenoso en gran parte por esa zona, estaba embarrado. La conexión con la carretera principal estaba anegada.

\- Efectivamente, vas a tener que quedarte a dormir – e inició el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero Rey no echó a andar tras él.

\- Profesor – le llamó alzando la voz - ¿Le importa que me quede por aquí fuera? Me gusta el olor a tierra mojada y querría dar un paseo. A lo mejor medito un poco.

\- Está bien, pero no te alejes demasiado. Ve siempre por senderos o zonas que tengan roca. Y en cuanto veas que empieza a llover, aunque sean cuatro gotas, te vienes. No me hagas ir a buscarte. ¿Entendido?

\- A la orden, profesor – y Rey echó a andar en la dirección opuesta, mientras Luke tomaba el caminito que llevaba a la cabaña. La chica vio cómo se cerraba la puerta y entonces, se giró hacia la costa.

El cielo seguía encapotado, cubriendo toda aquella extensión sobre el mar gris, dejando entrever solamente algunas ranuras de luz solar. Todo parecía indicar que la tormenta aún no había pasado. El viento ululaba al pasar por entre los acantilados, haciéndole eco al bramido de las olas varios metros debajo de ella.

Una bola de emoción se instaló en sus tripas y le aprisionó la garganta.

\- _Es el momento. Ahora o nunca._

Se giró hacia el lado opuesto de los acantilados y, con decisión, inició la marcha.

No sabía cómo, pero recordaba bien el camino. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando oyó aquellos rumorosos murmullos que la llamaban. Otra vez, como el primer día. Y la guiaban, mientras ella ponía un pie ante el otro, por pura inercia, sin saber cómo ni por qué, pero segura de su destino.

Descendió por una cuestecilla algo resbaladiza hasta llegar a la línea de costa, en una pequeña calita de piedra que daba a la isla. Y entonces encontró algo fantástico: la isla principal estaba unida con la islita de su obsesión por una especie de caminito o brazo de roca. Estaba formado por rocas irregulares, unas medio sumergidas en el agua, pero que decididamente determinaban el camino a seguir. Con mil precauciones, puso el pie sobre el primero de aquellos tramos y prosiguió su marcha.

El cielo se había encapotado algo más y el viento parecía algo más intenso. Se enredaba en sus talones, tirando de ella hacia el agua de modo peligroso, mientras las olas rompían a centímetros de ella, salpicándole y empapándola hasta la médula. Pero a ella le daba igual, había venido a cumplir un objetivo y necesitaba respuestas. Y las voces seguían llamando, cantando, susurrando, despertando recuerdos neblinosos de otra ocasión, tal vez de algún sueño.

Cuando puso el pie en el islote, no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Caminó ascendiendo la pendiente de aquellos acantilados y anduvo unos minutos bordeando la isla. Y al fin lo vio: una terraza natural que daba a la otra punta del islote, bajo la cual había otro nivel donde se abrían las fauces de aquel pozo…

Era tal y como lo recordaba de su visión: un brocal redondo, oscuro, recubierto por lo que no sabía si eran raíces muertas, ramas o algas resecas, pero del cual salía una frialdad tremenda. Descendió la terraza y se colocó en el borde de la abertura, que debería medir un par de metros. Se arrodilló, asomándose al interior y vio que había una superficie con agua bajo ella. Había algas allí dentro, mecidas por alguna clase de corriente que…

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! –algo tiró de ella y cayó de bruces al agua.

El impacto fue doloroso y punzante por el frío. Asustada, braceó como pudo en las aguas azuladas y salió a la superficie boqueando. Nadó hasta la orilla y vio que por fin estaba en la cueva de su sueño, un lugar mucho más amplio de lo que recordaba. Estaba iluminado por el brocal que quedaba metros más arriba, en la superficie, a modo de tragaluz natural. Aún recuperando el aliento, dio unos pasos inseguros mientras exploraba el lugar. Su barrera de poder se agitaba tenuemente, y se dio cuenta de que su energía batallaba entre la frialdad oscura y la luz cálida. Ambas estaban allí con ella, y ninguna parecía querer dominar a la otra.

Por fin, se dio cuenta de que la pared más lejana a ella no era de roca, sino de aquella piedra especular plomiza que le reveló su reflejo entre tinieblas. Caminó unos pasos hacia él y constató que aquel reflejo estaba multiplicado por mil, como si al otro lado, hubiera decenas de Reys colocadas una detrás de otra, moviéndose a la vez. Alzó la mano derecha hacia el cristal y los reflejos repitieron lo mismo.

Y entonces ella se vio al otro lado. Esta vez tenía alzada la mano izquierda, lo opuesto a lo que había hecho la Rey original.

Espera un momento… Pero ¡si ella era la Rey original!

No, no lo era. Ahora ella estaba al otro lado.

Ahora ella era una más de la larga línea de Reys idénticas, que proseguían en una hilera que se prolongaba hasta el infinito en la oscuridad…

Y seguía sin tener miedo.

Se giró un poco y vio cómo todas las Reys imitaban su movimiento, dándole la espalda. Cada una se movía una fracción de segundo después que la anterior, provocando una especie de efecto dominó tan sutil en su fluidez que parecía casi fantasmagórico.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención en aquel vacío fue el silencio sepulcral que imperaba. No se oía nada, excepto el sonido de su propia respiración. A pesar de estar rodeada de aquellas copias suyas, sintió una fiera soledad de la que no sería consciente hasta un tiempo después. Por ahora, estaba suspendida en aquel punto fuera del tiempo y del espacio, en aquel lugar que no era de este mundo y cuya localización real le aterraba averiguar.

Se giró de espaldas completamente y alzó su mano, chasqueando los dedos un par de ocasiones. Todas las Reys hicieron lo mismo, haciendo que el chasquido sonase de modo ininterrumpido, como un eco eterno que se prolongó en la penumbra, al final de aquella hilera infinita. No lo había visto, pero las Reys que había detrás de ella habían iniciado el movimiento antes, así que, de alguna manera, habría alguien que habría iniciado todo, en algún punto de aquella fila. ¿Pero dónde? ¿Y quién? ¿O siempre había sido así? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, mezclada con todas aquellas copias suyas, sintiendo que incluso ella era una copia de sí misma?

El tiempo dejó de tener significado en aquel vacío. Conocer el porqué de su propia existencia era tan complicado como saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Su existencia en aquel bucle era inmutable, eterna, infinita.

Las horas pasarían, los días, los años…. Y ella seguiría allí, mirando la espalda de su propio reflejo, viendo cómo su existencia formaba un flujo continuo. Nadie iba a venir a interrumpir aquel continuo. Nadie que cogiera su mano, o le susurrara al oído palabras tranquilizadoras que la sacasen de aquella agónica soledad en la no-existencia del vacío al que había entrado.

Cerró el puño y se sintió transportada a vista de pájaro sobre aquella hilera de Reys, que sobrevoló a velocidad de vértigo, hasta verse de nuevo frente al cristal. Alzó de nuevo la mano, esta vez la izquierda, mientras susurraba:

\- Déjame verlos. Hazme saber la respuesta. Por favor, por favor.

Su mano tocó el cristal y observó que, al otro lado, el espacio vacío estaba bañado por una suave semi-luz azulada. Por la cualidad del cristal, lo que se veía al otro lado se veía borroso, impreciso. Y así, entre la neblina, vio dos figuras que caminaban hacia ella, una más bajita que la otra. Avanzaban hacia el cristal, hacia ella. Solamente unos metros…

Y en cuanto llegaron frente a ella, pasó algo aún más extraordinario: ambas figuras se fusionaron en una sola, que se colocó frente a ella y también alzó su mano para tocar el cristal en el mismo punto en que ella tenía posados sus dedos al otro lado.

En aquel instante, fue como si la piedra especular se disolviese, dejando ver lo que había al otro lado.

Era ella misma.

Con su misma mirada expectante, sus mismos ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, la boca entreabierta en una mueca de confusión y decepción absoluta.

De nuevo volvía a estar en la cueva, volvía al tiempo presente. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la roca, repentinamente agotada y presa de un horroroso frío. Volvía a ser consciente de que acababa de salir del agua y de que estaba en una gruta helada.

Y lloró de rabia al no haber obtenido lo que buscaba. La oscuridad la había engañado con promesas vanas. La había confundido, asustándola. Le había dado falsas esperanzas y al final, le había mostrado el vacío. Lo de siempre. Una búsqueda que acababa en un muro de piedra.

Y lloró de dolor. Porque se había hecho daño al caer al agua, al dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la roca. Y ahora era consciente de todo aquello. Antes había estado insensibilizada por la expectación de encontrar algo nuevo. Era como si la hubieran atrofiado, para devolverle ahora el control de sus sentidos de un golpetazo.

Y lloró de tristeza. Porque, si aquel lugar no le había respondido, supo que jamás podría saber la respuesta. Jamás habría nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Estaba en el punto de partida del círculo, de la rueda que, como un ratoncito asustado, recorría día tras día sin avanzar a ninguna parte.

Estaba sola, más sola que nunca en su vida. Finn, Poe, Rose…. Todos eran estrellitas que brillaban demasiado débilmente en la lejanía.

El frío y la oscuridad hicieron presa en ella.

* * *

Jamás supo cómo, pero sacó las fuerzas para salir de la oquedad en la piedra, arrastrándose, destrozándose las rodillas y los codos al intentar trepar la piedra húmeda y resbaladiza. Le saludó un viento huracanado y fue entonces cuando fue consciente del peligro que había corrido. Se sentía desnuda, perdida, moviéndose como un autómata entre los acantilados. Emprendió el camino de vuelta, con pasos mucho más inseguros que antes, mientras comprobaba que empezaba a llover de nuevo. Era una lluvia fina, pero helada.

Pronto llegaría a la casa, ya vislumbraba el repecho de acantilado sobre el que se asentaba la cabaña, protegida por unos árboles y la falda de la montaña…

Poco a poco, su luz interior fue regresando y, tenuemente, la fue reconfortando y calentando, reviviendo sus miembros. Por eso se dio cuenta de que Luke había salido de la casa y la llamaba a gritos, andando a paso ligero hacia ella para recibirla.

\- ¡Rey! ¡Rey! ¡Vamos, entra! ¡Rápido!

Algo debió de notar, porque se le mudó el gesto a uno de preocupación y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba. Se arrodilló junto a ella (¿en qué momento ella se había dejado caer al suelo? No se había dado cuenta, las fuerzas le fallaban…)

\- Rey, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Responde! – le colocó las manos en los hombros, mientras intentaba hacerse oír por encima del bramido del viento, mucho mayor que antes.

Ella alzó la mirada y Luke esbozó una mueca de horror. Parecía tan perdida… Tan pequeña...

\- Rey, escúchame – le puso las manos sobre ambos lados de la cara. Estaba helada – Debes ponerte en pie, debes salir de este sitio en el que estás. Debes volver conmigo.

La muchacha lo miró y encontró algo de paz en los ojos de Skywalker, desmesuradamente abiertos. Brillaban con el azul de cien cielos de verano, con un fulgor propio de estrella fugaz.

\- Ponte de pie, Rey – ordenó severamente.

Y ella pudo obedecer. Luke la rodeó con su brazo y juntos llegaron a la casa en medio de una lluvia que había decidido perdonarles hasta que entrasen.

* * *

Luke había enchufado todas las estufas portátiles que tenía por la casa y las había metido en el cuarto de baño y en el de invitados, una pequeña habitación en el piso de arriba con una bonita ventana tipo ojo de buey con vistas a la bahía. Pero Rey no era consciente de nada de eso: estaba atemorizada de mirar por allí y ver solamente oscuridad. Por eso, cuando se duchó y se cambió de ropa por la que le ofreció Luke (un pijama de mujer muy nuevo y calentito), se tumbó directamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pidió Luke, hablándole con más suavidad de la que nunca le había visto y sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

\- Muy cansada – musitó ella, mientras él le remangaba el pijama y le curaba las rodillas con gasas, mercromina, agua oxigenada y esparadrapo – Gracias.

El profesor procedió con rapidez, para que ella no se enfriara. En cuanto acabó con las piernas, le recolocó el pijama y la tapó muy bien con las mantas. Fue el turno de los brazos, que sujetó hábilmente entre sus manos callosas y diestras.

\- Lo siento, profesor – dijo Rey – Me he caído al agua. Pensaba que podría salir, pero…

\- Ya veo, has acabado cayendo – concluyó Luke, sin dejar de atender a las heridas de las manos y codos - No tienes por qué disculparte por ello. Todos cometemos errores cuando vamos a un sitio que no conocemos. No sabemos lo que podemos esperar y nos sobrepasa.

Durante un instante, Rey, con todo lo embotada que tenía la cabeza, pensó que tal vez él sospechaba algo. Pero, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pensar en aquello ya.

Pasó un ratito más, mientras Luke maniobraba diestramente con las heridas y vendajes y Rey percibía cómo la temperatura de la habitación se iba haciendo gradualmente más agradable.

\- Listo – y el profesor se levantó, recogiendo el material de curas – Escucha, ¿por qué no te saltas las clases mañana? Te llevaré al pueblo de aquí al lado. El médico es amigo mío. Que te examine y te haga un justificante. Por si continúas débil el lunes y tienes que faltar a clase.

La muchacha pestañeó varias veces, procesando su propuesta.

\- No sé…

\- No me fío de ti llevando la moto mañana por la mañana en un viaje de una hora y con el terreno mojado. Paso de que me llamen para recoger tus restos con cucharilla. Se me cortaría el café en las tripas.

Rey contuvo una risita.

\- Entonces está hecho – y el hombre se levantó – Intenta descansar – y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto se marchó, Rey extendió el brazo y encendió la lamparita de noche que había a su lado, dejándola así el resto de la noche.

* * *

No sabía qué era mejor: si abandonarse al sueño ya, para no procesar nada de lo que había vivido, o intentar desentrañar los misterios que había visto, por si a la mañana siguiente lo olvidaba todo como en un sueño…

Tomó una decisión: se incorporó pesadamente y, con gran esfuerzo por el dolor y el cansancio, cogió su mochila, que descansaba en la silla al lado de la cama. Extrajo su libreta de Física y, con manos trémulas, se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama para hacer una transcripción completa de lo que había pasado. Intentó limitarse a describir detalles, sin dar opiniones, pues así alargaría más aquello. En cuanto acabó, ni siquiera se paró a leerlo. Sentía que había vomitado todo lo que necesitaba, así que volvió a dejarlo todo en su sitio.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar.

* * *

\- Así que al final has podido pillar entrada.

\- Claro, y encima VIP, como la tuya. Hay que tener buenos contactos.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Sabes? Me la ha conseguido Rachel, que estuvo saliendo con uno de los relaciones públicas del evento. ¿Ves de lo que sirve seguir manteniendo las amistades?

Kylo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y a mí qué? Con quien ha hecho el trato es contigo.

\- Pues también es cierto…

\- ¿Quieres algo más, Armie?

\- No…

\- Pues entonces adiós.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y esas prisas por cortar?

\- Estoy meditando.

\- Oh, vale.

Menos mal que se había entretenido en explicarle a Armitage hacía años la gran importancia que tenía para él la meditación a solas, tranquilo, sin interrupciones…

\- Nos vemos mañana.

Ambos colgaron y Kylo guardó el móvil en la mochila. Regresó a la roca donde estaba sentado y, de pie, hizo un par de respiraciones profundas, admirando el paisaje mientras se colocaba de nuevo los guantes (que se había quitado para manipular el móvil)

Le gustaba el lago Naboo cuando había días de cielo plomizo como aquél. La superficie del agua estaba más calmada que nunca y parecía plata bruñida bajo las nubes. Todo adquiría tonos cromo y malva que dotaban al lugar de una atmósfera que iba muy a tono con él. Le gustaba el olor de los árboles y de la tierra mojada y lo ayudaba a concentrarse mucho mejor.

Por eso volvió a resoplar indignado cuando percibió las vibraciones de Rey. Y sin embargo…

Había algo raro.

Pestañeó, confuso. Aquellas vibraciones no eran las usuales. Había algo fuera de lugar, algo que no cuadraba, que no estaba bien, que fallaba…

Inspiró profundamente, mientras la conexión se completaba y Rey se materializó delante de él. Estaba sentada en el suelo, envuelta en una manta que le resbalaba parcialmente sobre los hombros, cubiertos por un pijama de botones que, de nuevo, le estaba algo grande. De cintura para abajo estaba cubierta por una ¿colcha? ¿De nuevo estaba en la cama?

Llevaba nuevamente el cabello suelto, semirrecogido en la parte superior. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado que las vibraciones de Rey se sintieran un tanto… irregulares.

La joven lloraba inconteniblemente.

Arrebujada en la manta, se veía perfectamente cómo sus hombros temblaban con sus sollozos. Tenía la cabeza gacha, casi apoyada en sus rodillas. No pareció darse cuenta de que habían establecido conexión.

Él permanecía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, parado como un poste y sin idea clara de lo que debía hacer en ese instante. Lo había pillado de sorpresa, francamente.

\- **_¿Qué ha pasado?_** – la pregunta se materializó en su mente mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Algo dentro de él había saltado como un resorte, automáticamente interesado en aquella estampa de Rey llorando.

Ella alzó los ojos y en ese momento, Kylo sufrió una especie de infarto cerebral, estomacal y cardiaco, todos en uno.

Toda la bilis que se le reconcentraba en la garganta cada vez que la veía, todos los ardores de estómago y toda la quemazón que lo hacía sentir en cada encuentro que tenían, cada gota de rabia y frustración que lo había hecho sentir…

Todo se concentró en el mismo punto, en un lugar muy concreto entre su esternón y su pulmón izquierdo, y reventó en su pecho.

Una jodida supernova en su pecho.

 ** _Mierda._**

Los ojos de Rey eran ámbar líquido, vidriosos por estar anegados en lágrimas. Algunos regueros transparentes corrían por sus mejillas. La joven se revolvió un poco entre las mantas y Kylo vio que tenía las manos llenas de tiritas y rasguños.

En ese instante, Kylo fue de nuevo poseído por el Demonio de la Locura, que llevaba fastidiándole unas semanas, y que quería manejar su cuerpo con hilos invisibles, obligándole a acercarse a Rey y arrodillarse frente a ella. Luchó contra aquel demonio para quedarse quieto en su posición, apretando los dientes mientras fulminaba a Rey con la mirada, intentando parecer ecuánime.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada… - musitó Rey con voz trémula, y Kylo experimentó un desagradable burbujeo en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – insistió.

\- Déjame… No necesito decirte nada. No lo entenderías. Es demasiado. Esto es demasiado.

Kylo frunció el ceño. Esta Rey no le gustaba: derrotada, débil, apática. No era la Rey que le provocaba fuego en las entrañas, la que le había hecho interesarse por ella y en cuyo mundo se había zambullido, fascinado. En este momento, Rey no era nada de eso: era una más del montón.

\- ¿Conque no entendería? – se cruzó de brazos - Ja, muy bien… ¿Y nuestros Skype astrales? Eso, ¿quién lo entiende aparte de tú y yo, eh?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- Eres un borde.

Ahí estaba. Rey había vuelto.

\- Prueba a contarlo.

\- …

\- No te ha pasado nada en la calle, ¿no? Alguna explosión de poder, te ha entrado la cagueta o algo así, ¿verdad?

Rey negó rápidamente.

\- ¿Algo con… Skywalker? – y masculló entre dientes el nombre a duras penas. Se le llenó la boca de hiel al pensar que su antiguo maestro también hubiera tenido problemas con ella. Estaría bien que Rey se enterase de una vez por todas de quién era Skywalker. Sería estupendo que ella pensase igual que él en ese sentido, que viera las cosas como las veía él… Pero sabía que Rey tenía sus propias ideas y que tenía la cabeza muy dura. Era odiosa.

\- No.

Kylo era nuevo en situaciones como ésta y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

\- Pues explícate.

Ella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

\- Luke no sabe nada, te aviso…

\- ¿Ahora soy tu confidente? – disparó Kylo sin pensar y hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Ella lo observó, como dándose cuenta al fin y asintió.

\- Parece ser que sí – parecía avergonzada – No tengo a nadie más.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco – reconoció Kylo, suavizando su tono de voz. Curiosamente, no le costó nada mostrarse así con ella. ¿Por qué con aquella chica todo le salía natural, espontáneo? Y lo peor de todo… Se sentía a gusto con todo eso…

\- No podía dormir y he salido al exterior. Oía voces que me llamaban. Atravesé la isla y llegué a otro islote que hay al otro lado. En él había un pozo.

Kylo, sin querer, se había relajado hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, casi rozando sus piernas. Y al oírla hablar, experimentó un revoltijo de tripas.

La isla. Estaba en aquella condenada isla. Y había ido al pozo.

El mismo pozo que a él le había provocado pesadillas durante un mes.

El mismo pozo que luego constituyó la fuente de las respuestas acerca de su nuevo poder.

\- Cuéntame.

Rey empezó a narrarle todo lo que le había sucedido allí abajo y Kylo puso toda su alma en oírla. Era la segunda vez que oía a alguien hablar de aquel lugar. La primera fue a Luke, quien le advirtió mil veces que ni se acercara allí. Pues qué mal maestro era, pues sus dos alumnos le habían ignorado… Casi podía visualizarlo dándole recomendaciones a Rey con aquel estúpido tono místico que adoptaba. Sonrió mentalmente al pensar que Rey era tan rebelde como él. La escuchaba con atención, sin perderse detalle. Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era alguien tan especial como él, que se merecía todo el caso que pudiera hacerle. Tal vez así descubriera más cosas sobre el poder de ambos… Y Rey hablaba.

\- Debería estar asustada. Pero no. Solamente quería saber más.

A medida que avanzaba la historia, Kylo fue extrañándose. Aquel episodio no se parecía en nada a lo que él había vivido. Supuso entonces que aquella debería de ser una experiencia distinta según quien la viviera.

\- **_Alguna especie de rito iniciático de mierda o algo así._**

Kylo notó que la joven iba tranquilizándose, pero constató que estaba asustadísima. Mucho más que cuando se enfrentaron en aquel callejón hacía unos meses.

Y parecía que habían sido años.

¡Cuánto camino llevaban recorrido juntos!

Juntos…

Era una palabra complicada. En el mundo de Kylo nunca había habido un "nosotros". Al menos, desde hacía muchos años. Para Ren, el mundo era un tablero de ajedrez donde él era el rey y la reina, los dos a la vez, y el alfil, y la torre, y tenía las habilidades y poderes de todos ellos, y se movía a sus anchas, usando caballos a su antojo y descartando peones que no cumplían bien su misión.

Ahora, con Rey y aquellos Skype astrales, se sentía parte de algo. De un mundo secreto. Y experimentaba a la vez un sentimiento agradable y desagradable al considerarlo.

La energía de Rey bullía serena, radiante, pero su intensidad había disminuido. Como si aquella burbuja de luz ya no vibrase como otras veces. La chica parecía realmente afectada. Escogía bien sus palabras. Tal vez por miedo a escucharse a sí misma. Pero parecía estar desahogándose y le estaba haciendo bien.

\- Sabía que aquel lugar no era infinito, que me llevaría a lo que necesitaba saber.

Kylo la contemplaba fijamente, con aquellos ojos suyos tan oscuros e impenetrables como pozos. Rey jamás sabía a qué atenerse cuando él la traspasaba así. Aquella mirada, que antes se le antojaba furiosa y glacial, ahora parecía ocultar algo impreciso, pero ardiente. Una intensidad de la que, o no era consciente antes, o no estaba ahí. Pero sí que había algo, algo que bullía inquieto en el interior de Kylo Ren, mientras la observaba.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan críptico? ¿Por qué estaba volcando sus miedos en alguien que, en cuanto quisiera, podría volverlos en su contra y retorcerlos para su disfrute personal?

¿Y por qué ella se sentía cada vez más segura y tranquila cuando estaba con él?

\- Creía que encontraría respuestas aquí. Estaba equivocada.

Y lo miró una vez más a los ojos, y exploró el fondo de aquellos iris castaños.

No, Kylo ya no sería capaz de hacerle esa guarrada. Hace unas semanas sí, pero ahora…

Las cosas estaban cambiando.

La joven notaba las lágrimas resbalar por sus pómulos, mejillas, comisuras y barbilla, sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Y curiosamente, no sintió vergüenza, ni humillación. Aquella noche, Ren no estaba allí como enemigo. Sencillamente, la estaba escuchando en silencio. Y lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo he contado – musitó Rey cogiendo un pañuelo para limpiarse.

Él inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

\- Porque sabes que te voy a entender. Conozco ese lugar. La cueva, el cristal.

Rey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Tú también lo has visto?

\- Al principio, cuando no manejaba bien mis dones. Todo el mundo que tiene habilidades especiales llega a ese sitio en algún momento. Tarde o temprano, hay que enfrentarse a lo que te encuentres allí.

\- ¿Dónde está ese sitio? ¿Es algún lugar real?

\- ¿A ti te parece que sea un sitio de este mundo? – replicó Kylo con algo de sorna, alzando una ceja.

Rey no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa.

\- Nah, ni idea de qué sitio es o si siquiera está en esta dimensión – el muchacho se cruzó de brazos – Pero a todos nos dan la brasa con que lo que nos encontremos allí nos va a marcar de por vida y tal y cual… - y acabó hablando en imitación a un tono doctoral.

\- Hablas como un viejo profesor – dijo Rey mientras sonreía. La joven cambió entonces su gesto a uno ausente, mirando al infinito - Lo más grave de todo esto es que, en esos momentos, me sentí fatal, como si nunca pudiera salir de allí. Nunca me había sentido tan sola.

Kylo alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos y Rey se sintió traspasada. Derretida, porque aquellos ojos lanzaban fuego. Una especie de determinación oculta, una insistencia y una fuerza que no pensaba que él poseyese. Y el joven habló.

\- No estás sola.

Ella, maravillada, escuchó su voz, mucho más reposada que nunca. Sincera, con un deje de timidez que jamás le había notado. Insegura, como si él no quisiera creerse que acababa de decirle esas palabras. Y su energía… ¡Por todas las galaxias, era una corriente de poder absolutamente cálida! Como una membrana que la…

… Que la…

… Que la protegía.

Impresionante.

Rápidamente, ella respondió, clavándole los ojos también.

\- Tú tampoco.

Él le lanzó otra de sus miradas opacas e indescifrables.

 _- **¿No estoy solo? ¿Es que eres mi compañera?**_

 _\- ¿Qué voy a ser si no? Estamos juntos en esto. Ahora lo sabes. ¿O es que no querías saberlo?_

 _- **No sé. Nunca he sido compañero de nadie.**_

 _\- Admite que lo nuestro no es de este mundo. ¿Por qué te cuesta creerme?_

 _- **No sé.**_

 _\- Estamos juntos en esto, Kylo. ¿Lo estamos?_

 _- **…**_

 _\- ¿Lo estamos?_

 _- **Lo estamos.**_

\- Aún no es tarde – dijo ella.

 _ **¿Tarde para qué?**_ , se preguntó Kylo. Pero algo en su interior intuía algo, sin saber cómo.

No era tarde para acercarse a ella. Para dejar de ser un cabrón. Para preocuparse por alguien al menos por una vez en su maldita vida.

Y en ese instante, Rey sintió que la invadía una locura transitoria. Sacó su mano de dentro de la manta y la extendió hacia el joven. Kylo la observó un instante, para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos y se quitó el guante, extendiendo también su mano.

Las partículas de la corriente eléctrica que surcaba el aire entre ambos formaron un flujo regular que flotaba entre ambos como un río tranquilo. Apenas notaban movimiento, ni diferencia entre sus corrientes de poder. Estaban en sincronía.

Sus manos se acercaban lentamente, mientras ambos se contemplaban con fijeza. Casi podían oír los latidos del corazón del otro.

Ambos reprimieron un jadeo al tocarse. Las partículas parecieron quedar en suspensión en ese instante.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera parado.

¿Cómo era posible? Si el primer día, la llave inglesa había atravesado a Kylo… ¿No funcionaba aquello por proyecciones astrales?

Y sin embargo, sólo podían sentir.

Sentir al otro, clavándole la mirada, atravesando hasta su propia alma.

Sentirlo todo. Paz, armonía, plenitud, calma…

Y entonces Rey lo vio. Solamente eran formas, pero muy precisas.

El futuro.

Kylo dándose la vuelta, girándose hacia ella y caminando en su dirección.

\- ¡Rey! ¡No!

El grito de Luke la asustó muchísimo. Dando un respingo, se separó de Kylo y se giró hacia su profesor, mientras Skywalker entraba a zancadas en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y provocando que la ventana se abriera también. Un intenso viento huracanado, acompañado de la tormenta exterior, llenó la habitación de un frío gélido y arremolinado que acabó con el calor de las estufas en un instante.

Solamente fue un momento, pero para cuando Rey volvió la mirada, Kylo ya no estaba allí. Y ella estaba como una idiota con la mano extendida hacia el vacío.

\- ¿Qué….? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Luke parecía fuera de sí - ¡Responde!

\- Yo… No… No… - acertó a balbucear ella.

\- ¡Respóndeme o me haré mis propias respuestas, porque me parece haber visto algo y no me ha hecho ninguna gracia! – Luke se colocó a medio metro de Rey, casi intimidándola con su presencia - ¡Responde, jovencita!

Rey no había visto hasta entonces aquella faceta de Skywalker. Hasta ahora le había parecido un hombre huraño, de gustos austeros y sencillos. Pero ahora se le antojaba una fuerza de la naturaleza, lleno de rabia y capaz de imponer miedo con una mirada. Y de hecho, sintió una ráfaga de poder intensísimo emanar de él. Fue como si encendieran y apagaran una bombilla muy rápido: quedó deslumbrada, pero solamente por un instante.

Y sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada como una colegiala pillada en falta. Asumiría las consecuencias de lo que había estado haciendo. No había nada de malo en ello. Así que se incorporó y se quedó de pie, aguantando como pudo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas temblorosas.

\- ¿Nos ha visto?

\- Eso me ha parecido. Pero es imposible…

\- No hay nada imposible con poderes como los nuestros, profesor. Usted lo dijo el primer día: jamás había visto fuerzas como las nuestras. Las de Kylo y la mía.

Luke pareció estremecerse a la mención de su sobrino, pero Rey no iba a rendirse.

\- He estado hablando con él. Podemos conectarnos como nunca pudimos sospechar. Puedo hablar con él, nos aparecemos delante del otro como si nada… Esto significa algo, profesor. Ahora lo sé.

Skywalker la miraba casi como si fuera una loca anunciando el apocalipsis, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de permanecer callado.

\- Ahora sé que Kylo no es todo oscuridad. Aún queda luz en él. Si no, no me trataría como me ha tratado. Si usted le hubiera visto… El modo en que mira, la manera en que me habla… - negó vehementemente – No, señor, no es la mirada de alguien que desee el mal de nadie.

La chica se acercó a Luke dando pasos temblorosos.

\- Necesita ayuda. Está perdido, hecho un lío. Hay algo en él que… - luchó por encontrar las palabras exactas - Aún queda en él algo que le hace ser bueno. Solamente necesita que alguien le diga por dónde empezar. No necesita correccionales ni castigos, sino comprensión.

Ante la palabra "correccional", Luke se estremeció y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Él?

\- Sí, me contó la verdad. La verdad completa – y el tono de Rey era levemente acusatorio, lo que motivó que el ceño de Luke se intensificara y su voz se hiciese aún más seria.

El profesor inspiró hondo.

\- Pues aún queda otra verdad por encima de ésa.

\- Dígamela.

Ambos se midieron con la mirada unos segundos. La debilitada joven envuelta en las mantas y el impertérrito profesor de ojos dolidos. Y sin embargo, la fuerza de la mirada de ella era por momentos superior a la de él.

\- Aquella noche, es cierto que le anuncié a Ben que iba a meterlo en un correccional. De una vez por todas. Diciéndole aquello, le hacía ver que estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo sedasen, que le tuvieran idiotizado, que lo aislasen del todo.

La voz de Luke se tornó lenta, como una confesión que llevaba sepultada dentro mucho tiempo.

\- No me di cuenta de lo que aquello iba a suponer para Ben – prosiguió, mirando al vacío - Tan sólo quería que dejase de hacer daño, de destrozar a mi familia y de destrozarse a sí mismo. Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aquella noche, yo creé a Kylo Ren.

Rey asistía a su discurso negando suavemente, sin quererse creer toda aquella culpabilidad.

\- Vi la oscuridad en él, Rey, había visto tanto… - su tono era casi de disculpa – Le dije lo del correccional en un arrebato de enfado que me provocó con su actitud arrogante. Y entonces sucedió: salió corriendo y el caos se adueñó del lugar en un instante, mientras sentía la rabia de mi sobrino llenar el sitio como un veneno penetrar las venas de un organismo, corrompiéndolo todo.

Apretó los puños. Nunca antes había contado esa historia.

Bueno, sí, en una ocasión. Se la había contado a la lápida de Han, entre lágrimas, hacía mucho tiempo, arrodillado frente a su amigo en un atardecer que le recordó tanto a otros atardeceres en los que había llorado a otros muertos...

\- En cuanto vi que se giraba y echaba a correr, lamenté mis palabras como nunca. En ese momento supe que todo estaba perdido, que habíamos perdido a mi sobrino. Intenté seguirle, le grité varias veces que me perdonara, lo busqué por los pabellones…

Su voz estaba cascada, más quebrada que nunca, y a juzgar por su expresión, parecía tener la misma cara que en aquella aciaga noche en la que Ben Solo desató el infierno sobre tantos inocentes.

\- No pude seguirle, no le encontraba. Y pronto tuve que empezar a ayudar a los que estaban quedando atrapados… El fuego se hacía más intenso y debía salvarles.

Rey se acercó a él, mirándole comprensivamente, mientras el hombre terminaba de quebrarse.

\- Me pasaré la vida entera lamentando lo que hice esa noche. Por eso he sido incapaz de volver a mirar a mi hermana a la cara. Por eso me pasé los meses siguientes buscando a Ben y a Snoke por Europa, mientras huían delante de mis narices constantemente. Por eso dejé de intentarlo, porque no había esperanza.

A este punto, Rey saltó como un resorte, asiendo a Luke del brazo.

\- ¡No, señor! ¡Profesor, no es tarde! Acabo de decírselo a Ky… A Ben. No es tarde.

Luke se giró a mirarla.

\- Rey, debes tener cuidado. Kylo no es...

\- ¿Trigo limpio? Lo sé. Ya le he visto portarse como un cuervo, hacer guarradas a la gente... Pero a mí jamás me ha hecho daño. Repito, jamás me ha hecho daño. No sé, tal vez es por nuestra conexión por lo que se muestra distinto. O tal vez es…

La muchacha desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que reflexionaba sobre aquel asunto. Y se sorprendía a medida que iba exponiendo sus razones.

\- Tal vez es… Que yo sé cómo es, porque puedo leer su mente y él la mía. Conocemos cosas sobre el otro que nadie más sabe. Sé cosas de él por usted, por Chewie, por P.O…. He acabado metida en su historia, y ahora más que nunca sé que hay una razón para todo esto. Quizás no ha sido casualidad que yo viviera en este tiempo y en esta ciudad, que haya venido a buscarle para que me ayude con mis poderes.

Hubo un silencio y a Rey se le escapó una leve sonrisa.

\- Quisiera que le viera cómo me habla, de verdad. Últimamente está hasta agradable y todo…

Luke la miró con una chispa de incredulidad y otra chispa de algo parecido a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí, profesor. A veces detecto luz en su interior.

\- Imposible – aseveró él.

\- ¡Sí que la hay! Pero surge como en estallidos, a trompicones, como si la tuviera contenida – apretó sus manos en un puño para ilustrar su explicación – Es como si Ben Solo siguiera ahí dentro de él y quisiera salir por algún sitio. Y no le deja. No se deja a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Luke se iluminaron como el cielo de un día de verano. Parecía hasta más joven y todo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto que me dices?

Y la sonrisa de Rey era sincera cuando le respondió.

\- Sí. Significa que creo que puedo traer a su sobrino de vuelta. Cuando le toqué, vi su futuro. Hay una posibilidad de que vuelva.

Skywalker no le preguntó qué había visto. Era demasiado fuerte para sus nervios.

\- Si lo intentara, de aquí en adelante, podría resultar… Podría salir bien…

El profesor la cogió de los hombros con mucha suavidad. Rey leyó perfectamente la esperanza que él se negaba a alimentar. Pero la de ella era fuerte. Se había encendido como un faro ardiente.

Ya lo había sentido antes. La noche en que él le pidió perdón. La ocasión en que vino a visitarla a casa de Finn. La conversación sobre su moto, en su taller, acerca de su familia y sus planes de futuro. La manera en que le había dado las buenas noches días atrás.

De repente, la soledad que le llevaba pesando como una losa desde que entró a aquel lugar fuera del tiempo y el espacio, dejó de tener sentido.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Comprendió que se iba a asentar una terrible carga sobre los hombros. Ella no era responsable de nadie. Eran ya muy mayorcitos para tomar sus decisiones, como así se lo había asegurado Kylo. Pero demonios, al menos lo iba a intentar. Kylo no tenía a nadie más que le dijera cómo se regresaba, y ella tenía la clave. En cada uno de sus encuentros, ella le había ido mostrando un poco de su luz, lo había hecho enfrentarse al poder de ella misma, familiarizándose con sus vibraciones rutilantes y bulliciosas. Y él había respondido con más oscuridad, pero aquello empezaba a cambiar…

Por sus narices, ¡claro que lo iba a intentar!

\- Rey, no sabes lo que dices… Es muy peligroso. Y Snoke…

\- A la porra Snoke – le cortó ella - Si Ben entra en razón, él mismo me ayudará a darle por saco a ese tipo.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás?

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Déjeme a mí.

Luke exhaló un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Puedes prometerme que no correrás riesgos innecesarios, que no te expondrás y que no entrarás jamás a la Red Star Corp.?

\- Prometido – y Rey pestañeó – Un momento… ¿Qué es la Star Corp.?

Skywalker puso los ojos en blanco. Le iba a costar un poco convencerla de que debía irse a dormir y que debían dejar aquel asunto para el día siguiente.

* * *

 **(*) Modern Talking es un dúo musical icónico de los años 80. Está formado por dos señores, uno rubio y otro moreno, caracterizados por su música bailable a dos voces (el rubio siempre hacía unos falsetes increíbles). Tienen hitazos como "You´re my heart, you´re my soul" o "Brother Louie" y en su día, sus fotos forraron muchas carpetas de adolescentes. En la actualidad creo que siguen dando guerra en su Alemania natal con su estilo eurodance, o produciendo discos a otros cantantes.**

 **N.A.: Uffff, ¡qué capítulo más denso! No sé cómo habrá quedado, creo que se me dan mejor las escenas de comedia que las de drama. Como veis, he expandido la escena del pozo en la islita y la conversación con Luke. Cuando vi la peli, tuve la sensación de que me faltaron explicaciones. No ha habido pelea de Rey y Luke por esta vez, porque Luke aún no va a separarse de Rey. Todavía les queda camino juntos.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: a Rey el cuento de la Cenicienta se le queda corto, Poe se convierte en el chico para todo y Kylo vuelve a experimentar una desconcentración máxima por cuenta ajena. La Primera Orden vuelve a dar el golpe y Rose está nerviosa por varias cosas a la vez.**


	25. Cercanía

**(AVISO: LA NOTA DE HOY ES IMPORTANTE, SOBRE TODO LA ÚLTIMA PARTE)**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni las canciones o nombres de grupos musicales/películas/series mencionados me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo, ni la persigo. Estamos aquí por amor a la creación literaria y por pasarlo bien con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **¡Hola! Lo primero, dar las gracias por las lecturas, faveos y vuestros amables reviews. Todos significan mucho para mí. Es la primera vez que escribo fics y es una alegría saber que va gustando.**

 **Una notita: me preguntaron en comentarios anteriores qué escala de notas usaban en este fic. Como podéis ver, esto está fuertemente inspirado en el mundo de los institutos norteamericanos. De hecho, lo del Baile de Invierno no es inventado, sino un evento que sucede en varios instis reales, cuyas experiencias me han relatado varios amigos canadienses y norteamericanos que tengo. Cuando escribí, no caí en la cuenta y usé la escala de notas española, que califica desde el 1 al 10, siendo el 5 un aprobado. Supongo que debería haber usado el sistema A, B, C… que es más típico de allí, pero tuve un lapsus. Lamento el despiste, pero al menos ya sabemos que tanto Rey como Finn aprobaron Física en navidades, jajajaja…**

 **Dellestar: bienvenida al fic y no te preocupes: ¡tus comentarios no me aburren en absoluto! Es más, es una alegría comprobar que existen compañeras internautas que se preocupan de esos detalles, porque hay algunos fics por ahí que dan dolor de ojos, la verdad. Me halaga saber que alguien que no suele hacer reviews le ha dedicado unos minutitos a comentar esta historia. Otra cosa: don´t worry, que esta locura de fic no se quedará estancada. Habrá un final, que ya tengo más o menos decidido, y vendrá en unos meses. He visto que tienes un par de fics por aquí. No estoy familiarizada con el fandom Walking Dead (no he visto la serie) pero con HP sí, y le echaré un vistacito en cuanto pueda.**

 **Otra cosa que menciono aquí porque si no lo digo, reviento: hay una escena sobre un paseo en moto, que es probablemente una de las MÁS IMPORTANTES del fic. Lleva escrita casi desde los primeros días de esta historia y está íntegramente inspirada en una canción del grupo FM-84 "Running in the night". Pertenece al estilo "synthwave" o "retrowave", que surgió hace unos pocos años y que recupera sonidos sacados como de los años 80. Me mola mucho el rollo retro y el ambiente de la canción, la letra… todo, me evocaba a este momento. Luego vi el videoclip y, al ver las coincidencias de lo que ocurre en el vídeo, me quedé muerta…**

 **Hale, paso de aburriros más. ¡Al lío!**

* * *

 **22**

 **Cercanía**

La vídeoconferencia con Darek Maul había sido largamente esperada por Robert y Kylo, a los que Ionescu había osado mantener durante todo el pasado mes de diciembre en ascuas, sin informaciones sobre cuándo se produciría el contacto. Y por fin, llegó un correo electrónico del propio Maul, citándolos a una hora y fecha específica, para tener una conversación vía Skype a principios de enero.

Todo fue preparado con el mayor esmero: la sala donde iban a sostener la conversación, los asientos, la pared y elementos que iban a tener de fondo…. Robert y Kylo se vistieron con sus mejores galas, con un traje de tres piezas en color ocre-cromo en el caso de Robert y un traje de chaqueta negro con camisa en cuello mao gris marengo en el de Kylo.

Cuando el rostro de Maul, también vestido de chaqueta negra, apareció en pantalla, ambos hombres no pudieron evitar un leve jadeo de asombro. No habían podido hallar ni una sola imagen suya por Internet ni ninguna otra red de búsqueda, y encontrarse con el llamativo vitíligo del intermediario supuso una sorpresa para ambos. Pero aún más para Kylo…

Maul, que se expresaba muy fluidamente en el idioma de ellos, se excusó por la tardanza, alegando que su jefe había estado muy ocupado, pero que el asunto del trato con Snoke no había abandonado sus intereses. Parecía ser que todo progresaría y que las patentes y filtraciones que Snoke les había procurado habían sido recibidas en los laboratorios rumanos con gran alegría. Aquella muestra de buena voluntad no sería despreciada y muy pronto habría un contrato de inversión en firme y en papel, presto a ser firmado por ambas partes. Eso sí, Robert no podría decir ni una sola palabra de aquello al resto de accionistas, hasta que el contrato de colaboración no se hubiese hecho efectivo y alguna de las patentes filtradas no hubiese sido comercializada por los europeos. Sería una manera de demostrar que los rumanos tenían parte del control.

Cuando todos los puntos importantes fueron cubiertos en la negociación y la conversación parecía estar a punto de decaer, Snoke preguntó con toda la sutileza de la que fue capaz:

\- Por favor, transmita mis saludos y respetos a su jefe, el señor Ionescu. Presumo que disfruta de buena salud y que habrá descansado durante estas pasadas fiestas.

Maul, que al parecer era otro buen contendiente en las batallas de inexpresividad corporal, respondió con sequedad:

\- Así lo haré. El señor Ionescu se encuentra perfectamente, gracias.

\- **_Es duro de roer_ **– pensó Kylo, mientras veía cómo Robert se revolvía ligeramente en su asiento. Aquella interrogación velada sobre el paradero de Ionescu había sido eludida. Snoke no era su padre biológico, pero reaccionaba igual que él ante situaciones que no controlaba del todo, como en ese momento. Además, aquella sensación de algo ominoso no dejaba de acuciarle desde que había comenzado aquella conversación. Y Maul no cambiaba su expresión, se mantenía ecuánime. Demonios, cuánto deseaba que hubiera venido a la ciudad para tenerlo de cara y poder averiguar más cosas…

Estaban más que convencidos ya de que Ionescu no daba la cara a propósito. Si iban a estar con intermediarios y Skypes a partir de ahora, las cosas pintaban mal para los intereses de la Red Star. Y sobre todo, para los de Snoke.

Kylo se moría por preguntarle algo a Maul, pero había varias cosas que se lo impedían: primero, él estaba allí para ver, callar y observar. Suficiente tenían con que Maul no hubiese puesto impedimentos a la presencia del alto joven en la conversación… Él no podía hacerse notar de ninguna manera allí. Y en segundo lugar, si Kylo hacía aquella pregunta, Robert sospecharía automáticamente que algo iba mal y a Kylo no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que soportar las agudezas y preguntas inquisitorias de su tutor legal en cuanto acabase aquella reunión.

Así que la conversación se cortó inmediatamente después, quedando la próxima comunicación fijada para mediados de febrero, una vez que Ionescu se hubiese reunido con sus consultores y abogados.

Robert y Kylo se miraron en silencio mientras apagaban el ordenador y desmontaban el tinglado de cámaras y cables que habían armado para la entrevista.

\- Y bien – comenzó Robert, apagando su portátil y guardándolo en la maleta - ¿Impresiones sobre Maul?

\- No me extraña que Ionescu lo tenga como segundo de a bordo – respondió Kylo, enrollando los cables de la cámara de vídeo que habían usado para la conversación – Ese tipo respira frialdad por todos lados. Es experto en cosas como éstas.

\- Eso mismo pienso yo – el estuche del ordenador se cerró con un clic – Dime, ¿has detectado alguna cosa más?

Kylo, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a él, mientras desconectaba los adaptadores de vídeo y audio con la toma de luz, miró a un punto en el infinito mientras contenía la respiración sin darse cuenta.

Tras él, aunque no le veía, Snoke respiraba profundamente, juraría que lo estaba oyendo en ese instante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, mientras sentía los ojos del anciano clavados en su nuca. Y sin saber por qué, su mente conjuró la imagen de una serpiente al acecho, expectante ante el movimiento de su presa.

Él no era una presa. No estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

\- Poco más, salvo los agujeros de piercings que intenta disimular – se giró hacia Robert y vio que el anciano parecía interesado – En la nariz y la barbilla. Y creo que también en las orejas – avanzó hacia el maletín de material audiovisual donde guardaban la cámara y lo cerró con gesto resuelto – O mucho me equivoco, o ese tipo ha tenido alguna fase rockera. Y no le pega en absoluto.

Robert se pasó la mano por la deformada barbilla, arqueando unas cejas que, en él, eran inexistentes.

\- Curioso. Podríamos tirar de ese hilo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se investiga eso? Y menos aún de un tipo europeo.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo – Robert se levantó y extendió su mano hasta ponérsela en el hombro a Kylo – Puedes irte, muchacho. Ya me quedo yo recogiendo todo esto. Armitage vendrá en breve, ¿verdad?

Kylo miró su reloj. Efectivamente, en unos veinte minutos llegaría Armie.

\- Sí, vamos a ir a comprar unos libros. Le he dicho que se quede a cenar. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

\- En absoluto. Sabes que me gusta que andes con el chico de Brendol. Aunque a veces me decepcione, es bueno tener amigos cerca.

Kylo puso los ojos en blanco. Robert, en aquel particular, se portaba como muchos padres. Le encantaba que Kylo se relacionase con Hux, aunque ambos sabían que, aparte de los contactos que le podía proporcionar moverse con alguien de la alta sociedad empresarial como los Hux, el pelirrojo a veces era un pelín inepto. En fin, no estaba mal tener perros rabiosos sujetos con correa. En ciertas ocasiones Armie había probado ser un buen segundo de a bordo y había hecho grandes cosas para mayor honor de la Primera Orden y desgracia de los perdedores republicanos… Sí que era útil en ocasiones.

Lo dicho. Un perro rabioso al que tenían bien sujeto por la correa.

Kylo se despidió de Robert y salió del despacho, camino a su cuarto para asearse un poco y cambiarse a un atuendo algo más cómodo, tal vez pantalones de chándal y una sudadera. En cuanto se vio en su cuarto, su reducto de paz, y hubo subido el volumen al máximo, se sintió algo más tranquilo. Pero el fantasma de lo ominoso se había instalado en su pecho y no se iba a salir.

¿La razón?

Había algo que Robert ignoraba: durante toda la conversación con Maul, Kylo había mantenido activada su habilidad de "sigilo". Porque, independientemente de todas las observaciones personales que hubiera extraído de aquella charla con Maul (varias de las cuales pensaba ocultarle a Robert), había un terrible pensamiento que comenzó a acuciarle como una picadura constante en cuanto vio aparecer a aquel tipo en pantalla.

\- _**Yo conozco a ese hombre**_ – había pensado desde el momento en que lo había visto - **_No sé de dónde, pero una cara como la suya no se olvida._**

Frenético por aquel nuevo enigma, y andando a zancadas por su cuarto, su mente no dejaba de repetirse la misma pregunta:

\- _**¿Dónde le he visto antes?**_

* * *

\- ¿Te pasa algo, tío?

Kylo, que iba mirando distraídamente a los coches de su derecha con el ceño fruncido, se giró levemente a Armitage, que le miraba fijamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Iban caminando a paso lento hacia la librería "Book Troopers" y lógicamente (según pensó Kylo) Armie debía de estar extrañado de ver que hoy estaba más taciturno que de costumbre.

Tampoco es que Kylo fuera una máquina de hablar, pero hoy, sinceramente, se estaba superando en silencios.

\- No. Sólo quiero llegar ya a la tienda y quitarme este engorro de encima.

\- Pero si te encanta ir a ver libros… - comentó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el entrecejo – De hecho, es de las pocas cosas que te gustan de verdad.

Kylo hizo una parada, mirando a Armie de hito en hito. Estaba bien tener a Armie sujeto con correa, tenerle bien cerca, porque al fin y al cabo, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y Armie sabía hacer daño. Servía bien a la Primera Orden.

La putada era que perros así acababan conociendo demasiado bien a sus amos.

\- ¿Qué? – el pelirrojo se giró a él.

\- Hoy no quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario allí.

\- No, si ya se ve que estamos de morros esta tarde…

\- Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

\- Joder, si lo sé no quedo hoy contigo. Me voy a cenar a mi casa y que te den.

\- ¿Y a quién le vas a pedir opinión sobre los libros que buscas? ¿A Anya?

Armie bufó contrariado.

\- Argh, olvídalo. Vamos, anda – y echó a andar con prisas renovadas – La próxima vez que veas que se te van a cruzar los cables, avísame antes, para no tener que aguantarte.

\- Bastante hago ya con aguantarte yo a ti.

\- ¿Tuuuú? – preguntó Armie, haciéndose el digno – Venga ya... Te recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos en una de éstas llegaron Debbie y Jansen y te…

La perorata de Hux quedó difuminada por el pitido del semáforo junto al que esperaban en ese momento. Y, definitivamente, pasó a un segundo plano por algo más.

Había una furgoneta negra sin matrícula a la izquierda de ambos muchachos. Kylo la había visto ya unas calles antes, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que era la misma. Su cerebro había registrado la imagen de la furgo, pero ahora la rescataba, haciéndole ver el detalle de la matrícula inexistente.

Era como el otro día, cuando salió a correr.

Su energía, aguzada por un estallido de rabia, se enfocó hacia la furgoneta. De nuevo, se encontró con varios ruidos: la radio local, en la que sonaba un horroroso tema country. Una música techno que salía de unos cascos. Y, en la mente del único ocupante del vehículo, la sucesión de países de Sudamérica con sus correspondientes capitales.

\- **_Hijo de puta._**

Intentó no mirar a la furgoneta, aunque lo que quería en ese instante era correr hacia allá, destrozar la ventana a patadas y moler a palos al desalmado que lo estaba siguiendo.

Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa muy obvia.

El silencio a su lado.

 _ **¿Armie?**_

Se giró como un rayo y vio que el pelirrojo lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable, completamente en silencio desde hacía un ratito.

\- **_¿No me preguntas qué me pasa?_**

Sondeó su mente, pero misteriosamente, una vez más, Armie estaba cantando para sí. Le había tocado el turno a "Whiskey in the jar"(*), una conocida canción popular irlandesa que le había oído canturrear de vez en cuando.

Otra maldita canción popular.

Y no, no podía estrangular a Armie en ese instante, por mucho que se lo pidiera el cuerpo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó únicamente Armie. El semáforo seguía en verde, y Kylo siguió a Hux casi como un autómata, mientras pensaba hecho una furia:

- _ **¿Qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo con las canciones en su cabeza?**_

* * *

Por muy poco importante que aquel tema fuese para ella, Rey no pudo evitar verse inmersa en la atmósfera de festiva expectación que inundaba el instituto. Parecía mentira que las navidades hubiesen acabado hacía sólo unos días: la excitación en el ambiente era igual o superior a la del día 20 de diciembre, fecha en la que habían acabado las clases.

Se acercaba el Baile de Invierno, también llamado Baile de Intermedio (por tener lugar justo a mitad de los nueve meses de curso escolar) y no se hablaba de otra cosa. Los de la comisión de fiestas iban de un lado a otro con enormes cajas de tiras de aluminio plateado y dorado. Poe y Kaydel estaban ocupadísimos con su labor de miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, revisando las últimas recaudaciones y recogiendo facturas de todo lo que se compraba. Los del club de música estaban ensayando su actuación, ya que algunos de sus miembros tocaban en grupos de música y habían acordado aunarse para un breve concierto con mezclas de canciones populares y bailables para abrir la fiesta. El profesorado de Educación Física se quejaba de que los almacenes de material deportivo estaban ahora llenos de sillas plegables, cajas de platos y vasos de cartón y no había quien encontrase ni un balón o aro. Y por supuesto, la población femenina hablaba constantemente de vestidos, maquillaje y zapatos…

\- Rey, me encanta tu vestido – comentó Kaydel, admirando la foto que le mostró la chica en su móvil - ¿Qué zapatos llevarás?

\- Mis botines de color tostado – respondió la chica.

\- Guay. Harán buen contraste – observó Paige, mientras su hermana asentía entusiasmada.

Tras aquello, Rey suspiró.

\- La verdad es que solamente voy porque vais todos vosotros… Y porque me habéis asegurado que no hace falta llevar pareja.

Las chicas la miraron algo divertidas.

\- Vamos, Rey, no es tan grave – argumentó Poe - No te habría costado encontrar pareja. Sé de buena tinta que varios de tus compis de clase de Mecánica te lo habrían pedido sin dudar. Por ejemplo, Lester…

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes, por favor! – y Rey se pasó la mano por la frente, mientras a su cabeza volvía el recuerdo de sus compañeros de taller, que la miraban desde el otro lado del aula mientras se jaleaban unos a otros para reunir el valor de pedírselo…

Era cierto que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Con el paso de las semanas, Rey era ya una más de la clase y ya no había extrañeza o superioridad. La chica había probado ser extraordinariamente válida y ahora incluso le preguntaban dudas, mientras comprobaban alucinados el modo en que ella intervenía en las conversaciones sobre motos y foros sobre coches.

Además, se había cundido por el insti que Rey había formado parte del trío de oro que había enfrentado a la Academia la tarde del parque y que había logrado, (bajo unas condiciones que no habían quedado muy claras al resto de la comunidad estudiantil) hacer un trato con el jefe Ren para que les dejara en paz. Se había convertido en alguien popular, aparte de que Poe se había ido encargando de favorecer su buen nombre, con lo cual, ahora, estudiantes que ni conocía la paraban por los pasillos para repetirle lo guay que era…

… Convirtiéndose, por tanto, en un nuevo objetivo bastante deseable para el baile, como en el caso de aquel Lester.

\- Jajaja, si es que no les has dejado… - comentó Paige – Lester me dijo que lo dejaste con la palabra en la boca mientras salías corriendo a nosedonde…

\- Llegaba tarde a clase de Mates – se defendió Rey.

\- No te preocupes: ¡todos bailaremos contigo! – y Finn rodeó con su brazo a Rey.

La chica miró fugazmente a Rose, temerosa de su posible reacción, motivada por su escasa autoestima, pero Rose le sonrió con afabilidad tranquila. Desde las vacaciones de Navidad, Rey había empezado a poner más atención a la mente de la joven informática, en un intento de ayudarla en lo que pudiera con el asunto de Finn. Rose estaba cada vez más pillada por el muchacho y él nada, que no las veía venir…

De todos modos, recordaba lo ocurrido en casa Newby en Nochebuena: aquel comentario de sus padres donde aclaraban que era Rose la que le interesaba. Había escaneado de nuevo los pensamientos de Finn y ciertamente, había allí algo especial que lo ataba a Rose. Pero Rey quería comprobar que Finn tenía claro que aquel vínculo con Rose no se debía solamente a que estuvieron juntos en lo del Die Natch y sus amargas consecuencias. Finn había sido un gran apoyo para Rose en aquellas semanas, pero no le gustaría saber que Finn estaba con Rose únicamente por lástima o compasión, por un sentimiento de "ayudar al prójimo". Rose odiaba ser compadecida, y mucho menos sabiendo que no hacía más que compararse con su popular hermana.

La pequeña de las Tico era considerada como una excelente compañera, pero siempre veía en sí misma el débil reflejo de lo que era Paige. Más alta, más guapa, mejor deportista, más extrovertida… Ella era "la hermana friki", "la loca de los ordenadores"… Afortunadamente, Paige se encargaba de tirar de ella en fiestas y salidas de fin de semana, ayudándola a conocer gente, a arreglarse un poquito más… Pero en el corazón de la hermana pequeña anidaba un miedo terrible: el de tener que asistir a su baile de instituto sin una pareja.

Era curioso, pensaba Rey. A ella, aquel tema le importaba tres narices, siempre y cuando pudiera disfrutar de un buen rato de baile y risas con sus amigos. Pero para Rose sí que era importante. Y más habiendo un chico en sus horizontes… Además, el cumpleaños de la muchacha era el 19 de enero(*), el mismo día del concierto de los Mandalorians, al que toda la panda iba a asistir, en la sala Mos Eisley. Y la chica no podía evitar fantasear con que aquella noche, como broche a su cumpleaños, ocurriese algo "especial" entre ella y Finn.

\- Hey, ¿y si te regala algo? – le había preguntado Paige precisamente aquella mañana (según había escaneado Rey en sus recuerdos)

\- No creo, no tengo pensado organizar nada por mi cumple – había replicado Rose.

\- ¡Estás tonta! Tu cumpleaños cae en sábado, hay concierto después y tú decides no hacer nada… ¿A qué viene eso?

Rose había mirado a su hermana de hito en hito, como si se hubiera dado cuenta por primera vez de las circunstancias de su cumpleaños.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso… A lo mejor podría invitaros a una pizza o algo…

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Paige, alzando los brazos, exasperada - ¡No desaproveches esa oportunidad!

\- Eh, pero que conste que no hago lo de invitar por pillar regalos…

\- Ya lo sé, hermanita – Paige rodeó del brazo a Rose – ¡Pero serás el centro de atención por un rato!

Rose hizo un gesto de apuro tremendo. Ser centro de algo no le molaba nada, pero seguiría adelante con su idea. Así que el plan quedó fijado del siguiente modo: todos irían a cenar al Kanji Klub, invitados por Rose, y desde allí se desplazarían a la sala Mos Eisley, que no quedaba muy lejos.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello tras el recreo, bastante exasperada, Rey miraba a Finn, que bromeaba como siempre. Por favor, como si a Rose no se le notara suficiente cada vez que hablaba con él… Los chicos podían llegar a ser tan irritantemente estúpidos... ¡Y ni siquiera lo hacían a propósito!

Estaba tan enfadada que casi despide a Finn con cajas destempladas cuando le preguntó si le gustaba el ponche de las fiestas, una tarde en la que habían quedado para ir a comprar material de escritorio…

\- Y yo qué sé, nunca lo he probado – replicó, mirando a otro lado. Al instante, se dio cuenta de su error y se giró hacia Finn – Perdona, estoy algo enfadada por cosas del taller.

\- Ya veo – Finn parecía genuinamente sorprendido por su contestación – Mucho curro, ¿no?

\- Algo así.

\- Escucha, ¿por qué no le pides a Carl que te libere de algo de trabajo estos fines de semana? Con el concierto y la fiesta, te vendría bien algo de tiempo para ti misma y disfrutar por tu cuenta.

\- No puedo, Finn. Necesito el dinero, y me he gastado una parte de lo ganado estas navidades en el vestido y complementos para el baile, porque Rose y Paige se empeñaron en llevarme de tiendas ayer… Y en navidades rompí unos pantalones y una sudadera. Necesito repuestos.

(Rey, obviamente, no mencionó nada de que se había destrozado la ropa intentando escalar una cueva de piedra medio en trance durante una tormenta de invierno)

\- Entiendo. Vale, no pasa nada… - replicó Finn, con voz suave. Y Rey, que estaba en una onda diferente, muy enfocada en el tema de la pequeña Tico, contraatacó con un nuevo comentario.

\- ¿Sabes? Hemos comprado bastantes cosas. Las hermanas Tico se han hinchado: al parecer, se han fundido casi todo el dinero que habían ganado haciendo de niñeras en su barrio.

\- Ahá…

\- Rose se ha comprado un vestido chulísimo para la fiesta. Es una auténtica pasada – comentó Rey, intentando imitar el tono que usaban a veces Paige, Kaydel u otras chicas que conocía cuando se ponían a hablar de trapitos. Argh, ¡qué mal se le daba! Eso se llamaba falta de costumbre.

Pero Finn picó. Vio cómo en su mente se formaba una imagen de Rose con un vestido que, para alegría de Rey, coincidía de modo asombroso con el aspecto real del que se había comprado Rose… Era muy curioso que el chico se hubiese formado una idea tan similar a la real… Eso significaba que conocía muy bien a Rose, como para adivinar su estilo. Y además, comprobó encantada cómo una cierta nebulosa de deleite flotaba en la mente de Finn al imaginarse a Rose con el traje de la fiesta…

Así que pasó a la fase dos.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Lester, de la clase 11 – C?

\- Sí, el chalado que va contigo a Mecánica.

\- Pues le oí diciéndole a Meyer, el del club de parkour, que estaba pensando en pedirle a Rose que fuera su pareja…

Finn dejó de caminar, deteniéndose en la típica parada dramática de "qué-me-estás-contando".

\- Venga ya. Pero si me dijo a mí el martes que te lo iba a pedir a ti.

\- ¡Y eso hizo! Pero le di calabazas.

\- Qué mala eres.

\- ¿Tú me ves yendo del brazo de ese flipado?

\- Pues… no.

\- Ahí lo tienes – y Rey cabeceó expresivamente, cargando tintas para añadir nuevos detalles inventados a su historia – Fue entonces cuando, después de pedírselo a unas cuantas más, decidió que, como ninguna estaba libre, no tendría más remedio que ir a por Rose. Porque no quería ir solo. Eso es lo que le oí contarle a Meyers.

Los pensamientos de Finn resonaron claramente en su mente, casi como si los gritara.

\- _Cabrón. ¿Rose va a ser su plan C? ¿O plan E? ¡Pedazo de cretino!_

El muchacho resopló, visiblemente indignado.

\- Rose no se merece eso… ¿Ella lo sabe?

\- Pues no creo – Rey negó con gesto inocente – Iba a avisarle para que ella estuviese preparada…

\- No hará falta – y Finn se alejó bruscamente de Rey, mientras farfullaba algo así como "Te veo en Historia" y se alejaba con la vista fija en el infinito. Rey le dejó hacer, mientras, a espaldas del joven, sonreía pensando:

\- _Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Puede que seas un poco lentito, poco observador o espeso. Pero cuando ves este tipo de cosas, tienes reacciones rápidas y sorprendentes._

Y su alegría se acrecentó cuando, al fondo del pasillo, lo vio acercarse a Rose (que acababa de girar la esquina) y de repente empezaba a tartamudear mientras le pedía que lo acompañase al baile.

Rey se alejó casi trotando a clase de Física, pensando que la sarta de embustes que se había inventado sobre la marcha quedaba plenamente justificada por haber servido para una buena causa.

- _¡Y Rey de Jakku, la aprendiz de mecánica, lo vuelve a conseguir! ¡Creo que podría dedicarme a esto!_

* * *

Las campanillas de la puerta del local sonaron alegremente, dando paso a Rey, que venía cargada con un par de bolsas. Poe casi se atraganta con la lata de refresco que bebía en ese momento y le sonrió, mientras sujetaba mejor la amplia bolsa de plástico que llevaba, que pendía de una percha.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

\- Vengo de casa de Kaydel – y Rey resplandecía, presa de una cálida emoción, mientras le mostraba sus bolsas – Le he estado enseñando lo que me he comprado para el baile.

\- ¡Uuuoooooh! – Poe hizo un gesto de emoción exagerada – Tarde de chicas, ¿eh? ¿Se puede ver? – antes de que Rey se diera cuenta, Poe ya estaba metiendo la nariz en la primera bolsa que pilló – A ver, a ver… ¡Huy! ¡Pero si esto está lleno de brillos!

\- Quita, tontorrón – entre risas, Rey retiró la bolsa de su cara – No te inventes cosas, que no me he comprado nada con brillos. Venga, que te lo enseño.

La muchacha sacó un poco del traje de la bolsa, mientras explicaba.

\- Pensaba que me iba a costar trabajo encontrarlo, pero al final fue rápido. Y sobre todo, a buen precio y cómodo.

\- Genial, seguro que vas a ir muy bi… ¡AAAAAAUUUH!

Poe fue interrumpido por un tremendo empujón que le dieron en la espalda, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y casi se abalanzase sobre Rey. Con tan mala fortuna, que la lata de refresco fue a derramarse justo sobre la tela del traje de la chica…

\- ¡Joder! – se quejó Poe mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y cogía a Rey de los hombros - ¿Estás bien? - Se giró como un rayo y vio que tras él estaban un chico y una chica de la Academia. Al parecer, él la había empujado a ella - ¡Tened más cuidado, idiotas!

\- Oye, tío, que ha sido un accidente – replicó la muchacha de muy malos modos – Relájate, guapito.

Y antes de que Poe pudiera decir esta boca es mía, ambos cuervos salieron a escape de la tienda entre risas.

\- Hijos de la gran… ¡Joder! – refunfuñó Poe, irritadísimo – Oye, Rey, lo siento mucho… yo…

\- Pero volvió a interrumpirse. Rey se iluminó de rabia y salió corriendo también por la puerta.

\- ¡Cabrones! ¡Gilipollas! – gritó a pleno pulmón. ¡Ay, cómo corrían los condenados! Les lanzó una ráfaga de poder, haciendo que unas ramas de árboles cercanos les sacudieran en la cara. De un par de rasguños sangrientos no los libraba nadie. ¡Qué desahogo!

Poe salió a la calle junto a ella, todo disculpas, cargado con su lata y su bolsa.

\- ¡Jolines, Rey! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! De verdad, perdóname…

La joven, frente a él, sujetaba apesadumbrada la tela del vestido, que ahora presentaba una inmensa mancha de líquido naranja en la parte del escote.

\- _Tierra trágame -_ pensó, apuradísimo.

\- No, si no ha sido culpa tuya… - replicó la joven con voz queda – Pero ahora no sé si esto tendrá arreglo. Qué mala pata…

\- Déjame verlo – ambos examinaron la prenda – Sí que lo tiene. Hay manchas peores. Mira, yo iba justamente ahora a la tintorería a dejar mi traje – y Poe le mostró una bolsa de ropa, que Rey identificó, precisamente, con la de un traje de chaqueta – No recordaba que me lo manché en la boda de unos primos y ahora tengo que llevarlo antes del baile.

\- Eres un desastre, Poe.

\- Ya, pero seguro que sacan la mancha – argumentó él algo apurado - La tintorería a la que voy es de confianza y trabajan muy bien. Vamos juntos. Si lo llevamos ahora mismo y les metemos algo de prisa, estará listo para el sábado por la tarde.

* * *

Armitage oyó cómo Kylo caminaba por el piso de arriba en dirección a su cuarto, para dejar allí las bolsas con sus compras. Anduvo por el pasillo, hasta acercarse al despacho de Robert. Asomó la cabeza y el anciano se giró en ese momento hacia él.

\- Hola, Armitage. ¿Ya habéis vuelto? Habéis tardado poco.

\- Sí, señor Snoke.

\- Muy bien, vayamos entonces al comedor. ¿Y Kylo?

\- Ha ido arriba a dejar los libros.

Ambos enrumbaron por el pasillo, de camino al amplio y elegante salón comedor, con capacidad para doce invitados. Estaba decorado con austeridad pero con materiales de primera calidad. No había una sola foto, pero el equipo de música era Bang & Olufsenn. Predominaban los tonos tierra, gris y negro y las formas angulosas, sin estampados, ni brocados extra en cortinas o tapicerías. Una inmensa pantalla de televisión curva de 4k dominaba una zona amplia junto a la pared, frente a la cual había un grupo de sofás inteligentemente dispuestos alrededor de una fantástica mesita baja en ébano.

A Hux le impresionaba bien poco todo este despliegue de lujo en la casa: él mismo estaba muy acostumbrado a la suya. En realidad, aquella noche estaba más atento a los pasos de Kylo en el piso de arriba, y la vista se le perdió en el techo de la estancia.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Armitage? – dijo Snoke a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo se giró y se topó con la inquisitiva mirada del director. A pesar de su tono de voz meloso, Hux no pudo evitar una punzada de repulsión que no podía evitar desde que tenía nueve o diez años.

Y es que no sabía quién echaba más para atrás: el retorcido director Snoke o su hijo adoptivo, Kylo el friki.

¿Y si le decía algo? Llevaba planeando aquello desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Su corazón dio un par de vueltas en su sitio cuando oyó a Kylo bajando las escaleras. Inspiró hondo y respondió con seguridad fingida:

\- No, señor Snoke, es sólo que me gusta mucho su lámpara de salón.

Snoke compuso una educada sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, muchacho.

En ese momento, Kylo hizo su aparición en el salón. Lo fulminaba con la mirada y Hux empezó a canturrear mentalmente.

Menos mal que había decidido callar.

\- _Sinne Fianna Fáil,_

 _Atá faoi gheall ag Éirinn,_

 _Buíon dár slua,_

 _Thar toinn do ráinig chugainn…(**)_

Por esta vez.

* * *

La tarde era tranquila, el taller llevaba solitario casi una hora y Rey había acabado ya todos sus encargos. Se limpió las manos mientras pensaba en que, en un ratito, iría a la tintorería a recoger su vestido. En verdad, estaba bastante ilusionada, pues toda ocasión para estar con sus amigos era buena. Y experimentaba un leve hormigueo al imaginarse con su bonito vestido.

Fue entonces cuando los acontecimientos empezaron a sucederse con rapidez fulminante.

Un grito en la calle… Una abrumadora sensación de peligro.

Dejando todo, salió a escape por la puerta y vio que, al otro lado de la calle, un muchacho de unos once o doce años yacía en el suelo. Al parecer, había chocado contra los contenedores de reciclaje que había frente al taller mientras conducía su bici. El vehículo estaba a su lado, mientras el niño gritaba de dolor. No había nadie más en la calle.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Rey, angustiada, mientras se arrodillaba junto al niño, que gemía de dolor mientras se sujetaba la rodilla.

\- No, me he hecho mucho daño en la pierna… Aquí… ¡Aaaaay!

Rey examinó su rodilla y la palpó a través de la tela de sus pantalones. El niño seguía gritando, y parecía haberse hecho daño en más sitios.

\- Llamaremos a una ambulancia. ¿Estás solo? ¿Y tus padres?

\- No están aquí… ¡Ay, me duele mucho!

Ella, más angustiada que antes, fue a meterse la mano en el bolsillo pero recordó que se había dejado el móvil en el taller.

Debido a su nerviosismo, no oyó que había movimiento detrás de ella, en dirección al taller…

El niño aumentó el volumen de sus gritos y Rey comenzó a exasperarse un poco, mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, cálmate! ¿Tú tienes móvil? Llamaremos a urgencias desde ahí…

\- No, no tengo teléfono… ¡Ay, qué dolor!

¡CRASSHHHHHH! ¡THONNNNNK! ¡BUMMMMMM!

El estruendo venía del taller.

Con el corazón queriendo salírsele de la caja torácica, Rey alzó la vista hacia el taller… Había gente allí. Varias personas, moviéndose rápido.

Objetos que caían, que chocaban entre sí, ruidos metálicos, una pequeña explosión…

Y el sentimiento ominoso de peligro volvió a sacudirla. Había leído mal las señales.

 _¡MIERDA!_

Se giró hacia el niño, cuya mueca de dolor había mudado en una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Me cago en…!

Su cuerpo actuó solo: se incorporó de un salto, notando cómo una ráfaga de poder oscuro y glacial corría por sus venas. Echó a correr, pero fue interceptada por una figura oscura, que chocó violentamente con ella, dejándola tirada en medio de la calzada y completamente aturdida.

Cuando volvió en sí y pudo incorporarse, vio lo que se había temido: un grupo de cuervos estaban en el taller, tirándolo todo, derribando las estanterías, rompiendo herramientas, reventando la caja registradora (la pequeña explosión que había oído) y riendo y gritando. Eran unos cuatro o cinco y además, en la puerta esperaba Phasma, que vigilaba todo impertérrita. De pronto, una furgoneta apareció tras la esquina, derrapando violentamente y con la música a todo trapo desde las ventanas abiertas. Phasma hizo una señal y los cinco cuervos que había metidos en el taller salieron a escape de allí, corriendo detrás de Phasma. La rubia, al pasar por su lado, le mostró el dedo medio antes de montarse en la furgoneta junto a sus compañeros. Entre risas y pitidos de claxon, rebasaron a Rey casi rozándola con sus ruedas y haciendo que la joven se tuviera que girar repentinamente a un lado, haciendo una croqueta de urgencia, para evitar ser arrollada. En un movimiento reflejo, alzó el brazo, girándose un poco hacia la furgoneta, y dirigió una ráfaga de poder hacia los bajos del vehículo. Disfrutó mucho al oír el pinchazo…

Miró rápidamente al niño: había desaparecido. Y las risas continuaban en la distancia. Hasta que se dieran cuenta de la rueda que acababan de perder.

Algo era algo.

Se levantó, dolorida, mientras intentaba serenar su barrera de poder. Medio cojeando, entró al taller y la escena que se le presentó era descorazonadora: todo estaba patas arriba, las estanterías volcadas, las herramientas sacadas de sus paneles y diseminadas por el suelo, la caja registradora reventada en un rincón y la pantalla del viejo ordenador que usaban para facturas y envíos yacía sobre un montón de ruedas pinchadas, resquebrajada y humeante.

Era el momento idóneo para abrir la boca y soltar gritos, maldiciones e improperios dirigidos a los cabrones de la Primera Orden. También era un buen momento para echarse a llorar. Pero Carl tuvo que interrumpirlo.

Bajaba corriendo las escaleras, gritando a qué venía todo ese escándalo, cuando encontró a Rey en medio de aquel maremágnum. Los epítetos que le dirigió pasaron a convertirse en el broche de oro a aquellos tres minutos infernales.

Tres minutos en los que todo se había ido al traste.

* * *

\- Toc, toc.

Rey se giró y se encontró con los rizos de Poe asomando por la abertura de la puerta metálica del taller. Lucía su acostumbrada sonrisa rutilante.

\- ¡Poe! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella, levantándose y quitándose los guantes.

\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti – el joven entró en el local y Rey vio que traía dos bolsas de ropa colgadas de perchas y una mochila - ¿Por qué no has ido a recoger el traje a la tintorería?

Y entonces le mostró una de las bolsas. Desabrochó la cremallera y le mostró ¡su vestido, impecablemente limpio!

\- ¡Ostras! ¡Lo has recogido tú! – exclamó Rey llevándose las manos a las mejillas, adelantándose a coger el traje - ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

\- Cuando he ido a recoger el mío, le he preguntado a la dueña si habías venido tú. Me ha contestado que no, y le ha extrañado, ya que el baile es esta noche. Por eso he decidido acercarme yo…

Rey cogió la bolsa, con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! No tenías por qué…

\- De nada, y sí que tenía por qué. Encima de que fui el que te lo manchó…

\- No pasa nada. ¿Cuánto se debe?

\- Invita la casa.

La muchacha abrió ojos y boca como platos, negando fervientemente.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya puedes estar diciéndome lo que te han cobrado!

Poe retrocedió, arrebatándole la bolsa.

\- ¡A que me marcho!

Rey suspiró y se puso en jarras.

\- Está bien, no haré nada. Gracias de nuevo.

\- Bien – Poe asintió y miró alrededor - ¿Y me vas a decir ahora por qué no tienes ya alguna mascarilla puesta, o los rulos, o cualquier cosa de ésas que os hacéis las chicas antes de un evento así? El baile empieza en cuarenta minutos.

La joven se rascó la cabeza, señalando el lugar.

\- Bueno, mira cómo está todo esto. Bueno, estaba… Llevo dos horas partiéndome el lomo para recogerlo todo.

Poe paseó la mirada por el lugar.

\- No veo nada malo.

\- Ya, eso es porque me he encargado de recoger casi todo… He tenido visita de los cuervos.

Los ojos de Poe se abrieron desmesuradamente. Casi se le caen las perchas del susto.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Rey le contó lo sucedido y Poe la miró con rabia creciente, soltando las perchas encima del capó de un coche que había a su lado.

\- ¡Me cago en la leche! ¡Malditos cerdos! ¿Es que no pueden dejar nada en paz? Qué cobardes, viniendo en manada… - le puso las manos en los hombros y le preguntó muy serio - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

\- Tranqui, no ha sido nada. Ya no me duele la caída. Probablemente mañana tendré un moratón en la pierna, pero poca cosa.

\- Menos mal – Poe suspiró - ¿Por qué no has llamado a alguno de nosotros?

\- Es que ha durado unos minutos. Ha sido todo muy rápido…

\- No, si lo decía para que hubiéramos venido a ayudarte a recoger al menos… Menudo trabajazo te habrás pegado…

\- Ya, eso sí. Pero yo sé cómo va todo en el taller y he ido rápido. Lo más cansado no ha sido colocar lo derribado, sino ordenar herramientas, o clasificar de nuevo piezas y tornillos.

\- Debes de estar agotada.

\- Algo dolorida, por la prisa…

\- ¿Te ha pillado sola? ¿Y Carl?

\- Hoy era su día libre, pero ha llegado justo cuando se han marchado los cuervos. Me ha liado un pifostio de película, te podrás imaginar.

\- ¡Qué injusto! Le habrás dicho que tú no has hecho nada, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero él como si nada. Se ha puesto a gritarme que éste es su taller, que no puedo convertirlo en el patio de batalla de mi instituto y que la próxima vez que haya un desaguisado así deja de pagarme. Y por supuesto, mañana va a hacer balance de gastos y voy a tener que pagarlo yo todo. Se comerá casi todos mis ahorros.

\- ¡Joder! Menudo capullo.

Pero Rey negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Poe, esta vez tiene razón. Éste es su taller y se ha convertido en escenario de algo ajeno. Él no tiene nada que ver con eso. Podría haberse provocado algún accidente serio con la maquinaria, algún corte… Y habríamos tenido muchos problemas, él el primero.

Poe la miraba en el colmo de la indignación.

\- No, esta vez la he cagado – replicó Rey - No puedo volver a dejar que esto pase. Por eso Carl me ha hecho prometer que tendría todo recogido antes de esta noche o si no, me retira la paga.

Su amigo resoplaba como una locomotora a vapor.

\- ¡Menuda mierda! Y tú aquí, partiéndote la espalda y recogiendo todo tú sola… Si nos hubieras llamado, podríamos haber venido a ayudarte, al menos.

\- Déjalo, ha sido mejor así. Es un error que he cometido, ellos se han aprovechado y así ha pasado. Pero no te preocupes, que les he dado su merecido… Me ha dado tiempo a reventarle las ruedas del coche…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Una piedra bien tirada.

\- Madre mía – Poe se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró, mirando al vacío. Automáticamente, se acercó de nuevo a Rey con los brazos abiertos – Anda, ven aquí, campeona – y la estrechó en sus brazos – No vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿vale? Eso de no avisar a nadie y quedarte callada… ¡Y encima ibas a perderte el baile!

\- Ya… - musitó Rey contra su hombro – Por eso no he podido ir a recoger el traje. Carl se fue justo después de echarme la bronca. Sabe que el baile es a las ocho y me ha jurado que se iba a pasar por aquí a esa hora para comprobar que todo volvía a estar en orden. Si no me ve en casa y el taller siguiera desordenado, me ha prometido presentarse en el gimnasio y armar un buen pitoste.

\- No habría podido entrar. Necesita la tarjeta de alumno – Poe se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Dudo que eso lo disuadiera… Y de todos modos, a mí me da igual que me grite. Lo que no me apetece es que me intente dejar en evidencia presentándose en el baile gritando "¿dónde está la sinvergüenza de Rey?" – la chica imitó su voz ronca y desabrida, lo que arrancó las risas de Poe.

\- Vale, parece ser que lo has evitado, ¿no? – el joven capitán miró de nuevo a todos lados – Todo parece ordenado otra vez…

\- Sí, casi… Me falta levantar esa estantería…

\- ¿Dónde hay que empujar? – preguntó Poe, ya remangándose.

Rey sonrió (conservando para sí el pensamiento de que tardaría mucho menos si la alzase con sus poderes) y le indicó el sitio. En un santiamén, la estantería estuvo recolocada y con todo su material perfectamente situado. Poe miró el reloj y se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Ostras, son las siete y veinticinco! Ya sí que hay que arreglarse… ¿Tú tardas mucho?

\- Pues, no sé… - a Rey le entró de repente un acelere tremendo. No había contado con que al final sí que pudiera ir a la fiesta y aquello se salía de su guión, así que habló a trompicones – Creo que tardo veinte minutos, ¿tú cuánto tardas?, yo tardo veinte, creo que sí, aunque si me seco el pelo… jo…

\- Calma, chica - y Poe volvió a ponerle las manos sobre los hombros – Yo solamente necesitaré el baño unos cinco minutos. Tú dúchate antes y arréglate cuanto necesites. Cuando tú salgas, yo me meto y me refresco un poquito, ¿vale?

Rey se dio cuenta de algo entonces, y lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Qué te vas a cambiar en mi casa? Pero, ¿es que te has traído….?

\- Claro que sí – y Poe señaló la mochila – Mi plan inicial era traerte el vestido, averiguar qué había pasado y convencerte o ayudarte a que vineras al baile. Y de todos modos, para no perder tiempo, tenía pensado cambiarme en tu casa. Perdona por autoinvitarme, pero tenía que intentarlo. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Mientras cerraban las puertas metálicas y daban el último cerrojazo antes de entrar en la casa Plutt, Poe iba informando a Rey.

\- Sabía que había una causa de fuerza mayor para que no hubieras recogido el vestido. ¡Pero no me imaginaba un ataque de esos desgraciados! No te preocupes, que organizaremos algo para pagarles…

\- Muchas gracias, Poe, de verdad. Si no fuera por ti…

\- ¡Para eso estamos los colegas! Aunque confieso que nunca pensé que me iba a arreglar para un baile en casa de una chica.

Le guiñó el ojo mientras Rey sonreía ante su humor, que ya conocía bien. Poe le alargó la bolsa y Rey subió escaleras arriba como una exhalación, mientras decía, completamente aturullada:

\- Si quieres, puedes poner la tele. Tengo Netflix. Vete al salón, allí está la tele. Y el mando, tienes un mando. Puedes poner Netflix. ¿Y quieres algo de beber, una coca cola? ¿Agua? Lo que quieras. Mientras, puedes ver la tele. Tengo Netflix. O fútbol. No es que tenga partidos grabados, Carl a veces graba algo de rugby, pero quiero decir que puedes poner la tele, algún canal de deportes, y ver algún torneo, de los que haya...

Poe la miraba con una sonrisa al pie de las escaleras, atendiendo a su verborrea nerviosa.

\- Rey, son las ocho menos veinticinco. Sube a cambiarte YA.

\- ¡Vale, voooooooooy! – y la chica subió como un cohete.

* * *

Todo transcurrió fluidamente. Poe y Rey se coordinaron perfectamente para el baño. Aunque también estaba el baño de Carl, Poe usó también el de Rey, ya que la chica no le recomendaba entra siquiera al otro "por razones de higiene", según comentó con una mueca de asco.

A las ocho en punto, Poe ya esperaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, impecablemente vestido con un traje y corbata roja y viendo un partido de tenis en la tele.

\- ¿Qué hora es? Ya vamos tarde, ¿no? – se oyó desde el piso de arriba.

\- No te preocupes – respondió él alzando la voz - No pasa nada si llegamos algo más tarde. Hay fiesta para rato. ¿Cómo vas?

\- ¡Bien, me estoy pintando!

\- ¿Pero cuánto te queda? ¡Dame una cifra!

\- ¡Cuatro minutos!

\- ¡OK!

Poe se revolvió en su asiento, alzando una ceja. Demonios, ¿cuatro minutos? Eso no era lo que tardaba una chica común en maquillarse. Por lo que tenía entendido, aquél era un proceso de chapa y pintura que llevaba varias fases: había que echarse mil potingues, se usaban mil herramientas distintas y sobre todo estaba aquél utensilio metálico tan misterioso para él y que solamente había visto de lejos: una cosa llamada "el Rizador De Pestañas".

Mientras, aprovechó para ir llamando un taxi e ir ganando tiempo. Justo cuando colgaba el teléfono, oyó pasos arriba, que sonaban como si un elefante estuviera bailando claqué. Apagó la tele, cogió el abrigo y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose al pie de las escaleras.

\- Ya estoy – y Rey apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. Poe no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla bajar.

\- Chica, has batido el récord femenino de "Arreglarse a tiempo para un baile y quedar preciosa" – comentó mientras admiraba su look.

Rey llevaba un vestidito en color beig muy claro, con una tela que oscilaba entre el nude y el color arena. Era ajustado en el torso y adquiría vuelo a partir de la cintura, dejando ver las piernas de la chica hasta medio muslo. Tenía un cuello de muselina cerrado en escote de barco y que proseguía igual hasta los hombros, donde salían unas mangas abullonadas en la misma tela del vestido. La joven llevaba unos botines en el mismo color del vestido (un préstamo de Kaydel, ya que Rey se había empeñado en no comprarse calzado únicamente para aquel modelo).

Llevaba el pelo suelto y arreglado con sencillez, con raya al lado y las puntas revueltas al estar aún medio secas. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje y según discernió Poe, solamente llevaba los ojos con eye liner, un poco de rímel, colorete muy ligero y algo de color en los labios. El resultado era tan natural, que nadie podía negar que aquélla seguía siendo Rey: sin artificios ni extravagancias, sencilla y discreta…

\- Estás guapísima – aseguró el joven, mientras Rey bajaba los últimos escalones, constatando que la chica estaba colorada como una cereza.

\- Gracias – y la muchacha se hizo un lío con el abrigo, que traía bajo el brazo, y con la bufanda que le había regalado por Navidad, y se le cayó el bolso… Un desastre…

Poe se agachó presto a recogerlo y se lo alcanzó.

\- Supongo que no estás muy acostumbrada a estas cosas, ¿no? – preguntó él suavemente.

\- No es eso, es que…

Rey trastabilló con sus propias palabras y solamente le salió otro "Gracias" murmurado. Su amigo volvió a sonreír y ambos se pusieron los abrigos.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que esta noche me he convertido en tu hado madrino – observó Poe mientras salían de la casa y veían cómo el taxi giraba la esquina en ese momento.

\- Solo que no tengo toque de queda – replicó Rey entre risas.

Cuando se metían en el vehículo, vieron que Carl llegaba a la casa en ese momento y les fulminaba con la mirada. Rey sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y exclamó con gesto triunfal:

\- ¡Que sepas que lo he dejado más limpio de lo que estaba!

\- Maldita… - y Carl apenas pudo levantar el puño. Se giraron y vieron por el cristal trasero cómo el hombre abría la puerta del taller y encendía las luces para echar un vistazo mientras resoplaba enfadadísimo.

\- No podrá quejarse de cómo ha quedado – comentó Rey.

\- Eres una crack – y Poe le chocó los cinco.

* * *

\- ¡Indignante!

\- ¡Me parece tremendo, vaya!

\- ¡Fatal de los fatales! ¡Hijos de p…!

\- ¡Mal rayo les parta!

\- ¡Van a pagar!

Rey sintió una gotita de sudor resbalar por su sien ante las demostraciones de exaltado enfado de sus amigos. A Finn se le había atragantado el ponche y Tubbs había estado a nada de hacerle la maniobra Heimlich. Paige no dejaba de resoplar a diestro y siniestro y Stomer aún tenía la mano dolorida por el puñetazo que había dado sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a la profesora D´Acy, que pasaba por allí cerca y que derramó un poco de su ponche sin querer.

Rose, apesadumbrada, le preguntó por el cardenal que se le estaba formando en la rodilla derecha, pero Rey le quitó importancia. Solamente tenía algo de molestias, pero al menos andaba bien y no se le había hinchado. Ayudada por las chicas, se quitó las medias y estuvo un ratito en el servicio mientras Kaydel le aplicaba algo de hielo que habían conseguido de los encargados del catering.

Por lo demás, la fiesta fue fantástica: todos disfrutaron de lo lindo, charlando, riendo y bailando los temas de mayor actualidad. Se hicieron lo que a Rey le parecieron miles de fotos y los grupos de WhatsApp que tenían echaban humo aquella noche con las fotos y vídeos compartidos.

Tal y como le prometieron, Finn y Poe se echaron un bailecito con ella en algunas canciones semilentas, mientras la chica se sentía abrumada por aquella excelente compañía. Sus dos parejas de baile fueron bien diferentes: Finn era algo torpe, como ella, y parecía algo encorsetado a la hora de sujetarla. Pero Rey le echaba los brazos a los hombros con total naturalidad, sin dejar de sonreírle al que había sido su primer amigo en aquel insti y de quien siempre conservaría el mejor de los recuerdos. Pronto, empezaron a charlar y Finn fue relajándose gradualmente, hasta que Rey se sintió con fuerzas para gastarle bromas sobre lo guapo que estaba con su pajarita.

Bailar con Poe fue harina de otro costal. Con una sonrisa irónica, Rey se dio perfecta cuenta de que Poe llevaba ya muuuuchas fiestas y muuuuchos bailes lentos. Sabía exactamente dónde tenía que sujetarla para no traspasar las fronteras de la buena amistad que la unía a ella. Dameron transmitía una seguridad apabullante y, aunque estuviese rodeado de aquella atmósfera de popularidad y el traje de chaqueta le sentase de escándalo, Rey lo apreciaba mucho más por aquel nosequé cálido y acogedor con el que la miraba. Le hacía recordar a la noche de la cena de Navidad en casa Newby, a las campanadas en compañía de Bes y Shara Dameron y en meriendas en el Maz´s.

* * *

Se deslizó por entre la masa de cuerpos que se movían al son de la música, buscando a sus compañeros. Probablemente estarían en su reservado de costumbre, en la zona de palcos de la izquierda del local. La Coruscant había sabido mantener su aspecto de antiguo teatro y el equipo de decoración había aprovechado las estructuras para crear reservados como el que poseía la Primera Orden desde hacía tiempo. Tenían a su disposición unas máquinas de dardos, un billar, los mejores sillones del local y aperitivos a discreción con las copas, siempre que quisieran.

Paseó la vista por entre las cabezas, iluminadas por flashes violetas, azules y verdes. Sonaba en aquel momento un animado tema pop y la noche estaba en lo mejor. Mientras se hacía hueco entre la nube de brazos, piernas y vasos de cristal, se dio cuenta de algo: no había ni un solo republicano aquella noche.

Cosa rara: aquella discoteca era uno de los más frecuentados por los perdedores. Sobre todo, la zona de platea, la que él estaba atravesando, solía ser su territorio. Aquellos pardillos no tenían reservados y debían conformarse con apiñarse en el nivel inferior, mezclados con el resto de la plebe y luchando a codazos por sobrevivir a la noche.

Siempre había habido clases.

Aguzó la vista entre las cabezas, pero fue en vano. Era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra y no le sonaba nadie. Y de pronto, se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando una cabecita con tres moños, unos ojos verdosos, un aura luminosa y atrayente…

Nada. Ni rastro.

Se encogió de hombros, desistiendo de la búsqueda, y enfiló la escalinata central hacia los palcos. Allí encontró a los del equipo de fútbol, que chocaron los cinco con él de modo entusiasta. Les hacía sentir mejor aquel débil contacto con el líder, y Kylo condescendía en aquellos detalles, haciéndoles creer que con aquel sencillo gesto de camaradería masculina todo iba guay. Pero pasó de largo y aceleró el paso, ya que odiaba sus conversaciones. Aunque…

… Aquella noche el tema era interesante.

\- Me habría encantado reventarle la copa a Meyers en la cara esta noche – farfullaba uno de los del equipo – Qué mala pata que tengan hoy su fiesta.

Kylo se detuvo en el rellano de las escaleras e hizo como si se atara el cordón de su elegante zapato negro. Se arrodilló en las escaleras y prolongó el gesto, haciéndolo lento y pausado, mientras escuchaba con los oídos y su mente.

\- Panda de capullos. A mi primo le dejaron la rodilla hecha puré – intervino otro.

\- Para otro día, podríamos ir a hacerles una visita a los de parkour con los bates del equipo de béisbol – sugirió un tercero - ¿Qué me decís?

\- Guay, tío – y chocaron manos entre sí.

Vale, ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Se levantó y subió por fin al piso superior, recordando los datos que conocía de cursos anteriores. El Republicano daba, aparte del baile de promoción de fin de curso, otro baile a mitad de curso, llamado "Baile de Invierno", al que solía asistir el alumnado de los dos últimos cursos. Precisamente el alumnado con edad para entrar en aquella discoteca.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el "pannng" de un dardo estrellándose en su objetivo, seguido de una salva de aplausos y gritos. Se giró y dio con una imagen habitual: Phasma jugando a los dardos contra los equipos de baloncesto femenino y masculino, siendo vitoreada porque, como de costumbre, su puntería era absolutamente certera. La joven retiró los dardos de la zona central de la diana, impertérrita. Bueno, a lo mejor había una pequeña sombra de sonrisa, pero eso era todo.

Hux se le acercó por el lado y le palmeó el brazo.

\- Jaja, menuda tarde llevas, ¿eh? – y le estaba hablando de modo que nadie más les oía. Con la excepción de Kylo, que aún no había llegado junto a ellos, pero que prestaba atención de todo – Empezando por lo del taller de esa perdedora, seguimos con una noche sin pringados y ahora de nuevo haces triplete con las dianas.

Algo se revolvió en las tripas de Kylo. Frunció el ceño y, presa de una extraña ansiedad, se aproximó a sus adláteres, intentando hacer que su voz sonase despreocupada.

\- Tíos, me he enterado de lo del taller. ¿Qué ha sido?

Armitage y Anya se giraron a él.

\- Ah, eres tú… - comenzó Armitage – Bueno, te alegrará saber que hoy hemos hecho nuestra mala acción del día – Anya le miró con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción – Hemos destrozado el taller de esa idiota que te reparó la moto.

Kylo se zambulló en los recuerdos de Anya y presenció de primera mano la escena: el engaño del falso herido, la sorpresa en el rostro de Rey, la violencia en el destrozo, el empujón y la caída de la joven y su impotencia al verlo todo. Casi pudo sentir como suyos el júbilo y la satisfacción en la piel de Phasma cuando se marchó de allí, dejando a Rey entre una marea de objetos derribados y diseminados por el suelo.

Repentinamente vio todo rojo. El estupor al descubrir aquello dio paso a una ira ciega que fue incapaz de canalizar.

El puñetazo hizo tal boquete en la pared, que provocó una fisura e hizo temblar la máquina de dardos. Todos a su alrededor se quedaron callados como muertos y, en medio del silencio sepulcral que se hizo, con la música por único sonido de fondo, se oyó el bramido de Ren:

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho QUÉ!

Hux parecía algo encogido, pero muy confuso.

\- Le hemos dado su merecido a esa idiota que quiso reírse de nosotros aquel día en el parque.

\- No sé de qué te extrañas – medió Phasma, inexpresiva – Hemos hecho lo esperable. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡NO OS HE DADO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA ESTO! ¡DEBISTEIS HABERME CONSULTADO!

Kylo volvió a golpear la pared, y esta vez la máquina de dardos cayó al suelo, apagando sus luces en medio de un estruendo. Dos o tres copas cercanas reventaron por sí solas y unos cuantos chicos y chicas empezaron a alejarse hacia las escaleras.

Pero los subalternos de Kylo no se arredraron.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos que consultarte para mierdas como ésta? – rebatió Hux, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Es que ahora controlas también lo que hagamos con nuestro tiempo libre?

Lejos de reconocer que la rubia podía estar en lo cierto, Kylo, nublado por aquella furia ciega, era incapaz de atender a razones. Resoplaba como una máquina a vapor, únicamente preocupado por no aplicar demasiada fuerza y reventar aquel sitio. Temblaba inconteniblemente y era lo más parecido a una bestia furiosa en aquel instante.

\- ¿Y TÚ DESDE CUÁNDO CUESTIONAS MI AUTORIDAD PARA MIERDAS COMO ÉSTA? – Kylo se acercó a dos centímetros de Armitage – ÓYEME BIEN. NO VUELVAS A HACER NADA ASÍ SIN MI PERMISO.

De pronto, Hux saltó con un comentario que Kylo no se habría esperado ni en cien años.

\- Ya veo. Todo lo que tenga que ver con joder a esa pringada está prohibido, ¿no?

Bajo la atenta mirada de Phasma (quien, a pesar de estar en silencio, muy inteligentemente, no perdía ripio de lo que se decía), Kylo sintió cómo se le iba el enfado de un plumazo.

Pasando al más completo estupor.

 ** _¿A qué narices ha venido eso?_**

 ** _¿Qué pretende?_**

 ** _¿QUÉ SABE?_**

¿Habría visto algo? ¿Se habría hecho alguna opinión? ¿Cómo? Sus encuentros con Rey habían sido casi todos privados…

La paranoia hizo presa en él y se zambulló en su mente, clavándole la mirada en aquellos ojos color hielo, tan fríos como los de la peor versión de Kylo Ren.

Y no descubrió nada más que otro jodido himno irlandés.

Armie estaba volviendo a canturrear mentalmente el puto himno de Irlanda. En gaélico.

 ** _Capullo._**

\- ¿A qué cojones te refieres con eso? – escupió Ren - Y cuida tu respuesta, porque es muy probable que la cagues.

Pero Armie le respondió con un estudiadísimo gesto impasible.

\- No sé, Kylo. A lo mejor he malinterpretado todo y quizás es que quieres tener la exclusividad de fastidiarla. Pensé que podía venir bien que te ayudase en tu labor. Pero si prefieres ser tú el único, adelante, no me interpondré – y Armie se retiró, alzando sus brazos en un claro gesto de paz.

Kylo notó cómo sus pulsaciones bajaban su ritmo, mientras Armitage aprovechaba para escabullirse con Phasma sin darle tiempo a elaborar una respuesta. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de cómo había quedado la cosa y se giró hacia los que aún quedaban tras la contienda.

\- ¿Qué mierda estáis mirando? – y la gente se dispersó, dándole la espalda.

Resopló de nuevo, mientras notaba cómo su atmósfera vibraba con picos de poder electrizante. Sintió que si alguien lo tocaba en aquel instante, caería fulminado al suelo de una descarga eléctrica.

Bajó las escaleras y, sin ser dueño de sí mismo aún, pidió su cazadora y casco en el ropero. Menos mal que el aire frío de la noche empezó a calmarle. Y buena parte de su rabia se esfumó en cuanto la aguja del velocímetro marcó los 100 kilómetros por hora.

* * *

\- ¡Gilipollas! – gritó Rey mientras veía impotente cómo aquellos chicos borrachos entraban al taxi que ella había parado. Entre quejas y gritos inconexos, se habían puesto por delante de ella, empujándola y quitándole su sitio en la fila de espera para taxis. La joven observó cómo el vehículo se alejaba en la distancia, farfullando maldiciones.

\- Menos mal que no he puesto en funcionamiento mis poderes. No me parece justo aprovecharme de esos idiotas, por muy mal que se hayan portado.

Echó a andar por la calle, esperando que algún otro taxi pasara y la recogiera al fin. Empezaba a lamentar no haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de compartir taxi con Kaydel, pero ella ya tenía a Poe, que se había ofrecido a acompañarla porque la joven declaraba que le había sentado mal el ponche. A Finn y Rose ni se le ocurrió decirles nada, porque los había visto irse muy juntitos por la puerta y se negaba a romper aquel momento. Paige se había largado con algunos del último curso y además, había unos cuantos del equipo de atletismo que se habían puesto un poquito pesados durante la fiesta, viendo que ella se quedaba sola. Así que había decidido hacer mutis por el foro y marcharse por su cuenta a casa.

El aire fresco de la noche le sentó mejor de lo que pensaba. Parecía mentira que solamente unos días antes se hubiera desatado aquel diluvio que la había dejado aislada en casa del profesor Skywalker. Hacía frío, pero ella estaba bien protegida por su recio abrigo y el conjunto de bufanda y guantes que le había regalado Poe por Navidad. Eran tan suaves y calentitos…

Y entonces llegó poco a poco la oleada de poder oscuro.

La muchacha se giró para encontrarse con la moto de Kylo, que venía a varios metros por detrás de ella. Poco a poco fue ralentizando su marcha hasta quedarse su paso. Ella se detuvo y Kylo hizo igual, con lo que Rey pudo observar cómo Kylo traía, colgado del brazo, otro casco más, de color cromo.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban desde lo del pozo, aquella noche en la que él estuvo escuchándola tan atentamente. La noche en la que había tenido lugar aquel fenómeno tan extraordinario. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que dos personas en distintas dimensiones pudieran tocarse y sentir algo? Habían desafiado todas las leyes de la física. ¿Qué más les quedaba por hacer?

Fue entonces cuando Kylo se fijó en el atuendo de la muchacha. La joven, al llevar el abrigo medio abierto y la bufanda mal enrollada al cuello, dejaba ver algo de su traje.

Era algo nuevo: la friki sin pantalones. Era como si él se dejase ver con ropa en tonos ácidos, o como si a Hux de pronto le diese por llevar pantalones anchos y sudaderas.

La visión lo llevó a sentir unos pocos de aquellos ardores que le entraban últimamente en presencia de Rey. Inexplicables. Ridículos. Así que cambió y miró su rostro, pero ahí las cosas no mejoraban. Llevaba el pelo suelto y lucía ¿maquillaje? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Era aquélla la Noche del Mundo Al Revés?

Bufó, mientras las tripas se le revolvían, recolocándose en algún punto entre la garganta y el esternón, mientras otra puñetera supernova reventaba en su pecho. Y entonces reparó en el moratón de la rodilla derecha, recordando las memorias de Phasma sobre aquel empujón propinado a la muchacha.

La supernova en su pecho le hizo MUCHO daño.

Por si las moscas, decidió sellar muy bien su mente, activando su barrera y reforzándola. Ella no debía saber nunca de aquellas supernovas y aquellos calores. Aún no comprendía el significado de aquello, pero lo que sí sabía es que aquello era un signo de debilidad.

Y ella pestañeó, mirándole fijamente. ¿No parecían hoy sus ojos algo más grandes de lo normal?

 _ **Argh.**_

\- Hola - musitó Rey.

\- Hola.

La energía de Kylo estaba serena. Era el manto oscuro de siempre, pero a la vez, había algo nuevo. ¿Timidez? ¿Apuro? ¿Curiosidad?

\- ¿Y esas pintas?

\- Es el baile de invierno de mi instituto.

 ** _Joder. Claro._** Pero, ¿qué hacía ella fuera del baile?

\- ¿Ya te vas a casa?

\- Sí. Iba a coger un taxi pero me lo han quitado unos borrachos y pasaba de discutir o de usar mis poderes.

\- Eres una cagueta. Seguro que podrías haber hecho algo.

\- He llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero usar mis poderes en público hasta que los controle más.

\- Pensaba que ibas avanzando.

\- Me refiero a la "otra parte" – y Rey hizo un significativo gesto con la cabeza – Ya sabes, "el otro lado".

\- Ah. ¿Y tu moto?

\- Bueno, a lo mejor bebía algo y...

\- ¿Qué vas a beber tú? ¿Ponche? Eres menor de edad.

\- Tú también. De hecho, no sé si tienes permiso para conducir un bicharraco como la moto que llevas.

\- Bueno, mi tutor legal tiene bastantes contactos que saben cómo hacer la vista gorda y cambiar un siete por un ocho.

Ella soltó un "hummm" bastante significativo, arqueando sus cejas. Después, cambió el peso de su pie por el otro.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Vengo de la Coruscant.

\- Ah.

Un silencio, interrumpido por el escaso tráfico de aquella calle.

\- Oye - comenzó a decir ella - Sobre lo del otro día. ..

Kylo continuaba mirándola tras su casco, así que se lo quitó y Rey se sintió anonadada por las oleadas de energía que despedía su persona. Era como si, al quitarse el casco, su fuerza se hubiese multiplicado. Tras unos segundos, supo cuál era la causa.

Sus ojos castaños decididamente ardían. Le estaban dando toda su atención y Rey se sintió intimidada, pero sacó fuerzas para decirle lo que llevaba guardando desde aquella tarde en el pozo.

\- Quería darte las gracias por escucharme – con algo de timidez, Rey se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo cuando se cortó el enlace?

 ** _Pregunta inesperada._**

Y aún así, Kylo sintió un inexplicable estremecimiento de placer en cuanto oyó aquel "¿estás bien?".

\- No. ¿Qué ocurrió? Escuché a Skywalker. Gritaba.

\- Se cabreó bastante. Nos pilló in fraganti.

Kylo arqueó una ceja. Parecía ¿divertido?

Seguro que le ha hecho un montón de gracia saber que hemos cabreado a su tío, pensó Rey. Hay que ver como disfruta haciendo pasar mal rato a otros.

\- Te informo que estuve hablando con él y le he aclarado un par de cosas – explicó ella, caminando un par de pasos hacia él - Ahora sabe que tú y yo tenemos contacto, pero no le he dicho que hablamos muy a menudo. Tan solo sabe que tenemos estos enlaces.

\- ¿Por qué le estás ocultando cosas? - Kylo parecía sumamente interesado en los detalles de aquella transgresión.

\- Pues porque no es asunto suyo. Se cuidarme yo solita.

\- ¿De qué tienes que cuidarte?

\- De ti, creo que no - y la joven sonrió. Kylo no respondió a aquella sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo tienes las heridas? - señaló con la cabeza a sus manos, igual de serio.

\- Mejor, gracias. Eran solamente rasguños sin importancia.

\- Y… ¿Le has dicho algo más sobre nosotros?

Rey pestañeó ante aquella última palabra. Observó la expresión de Kylo, recostado en su moto, con las manos aún sujetando el manillar. Su cazadora de cuero se flexionaba sobre su torso y sus poderosos brazos. No sabía qué brillaba más: si la cazadora o aquel lustroso cabello negro que de nuevo, le dieron unas inexplicables ganas de peinar y alisar…

 _Nosotros._

 _Qué raro suena._

 _Pero…_

 _Es que es verdad, es nuestro secreto._

 _Nuestro secreto._

 _Nuestro pequeño mundo._

\- Pues… no. Sólo que… A veces hablamos y eso. Ya está. Se quedó más tranquilo cuando supo que no nos habíamos matado ni nada por el estilo.

\- ¿Se quedó más tranquilo cuando supo que yo no quería matarte o cuando se enteró de que tú no habías intentado hacerlo?

Rey exhaló una risita involuntaria, y los ojos le brillaron de tal modo que Kylo sintió que la supernova iba a hacerle un agujero negro en el pecho. Maldita sea, contrólate.

\- Cuando supo ambas. En realidad, me parece que no se lo cree. Tal vez me tendrías que dar una prenda tuya como muestra de buena voluntad, para demostrarle que entre nosotros hay algo así como una especie de tregua.

Ah, así que aquello que tenían se llamaba tregua.

La supernova acabó de carcomerle el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Kylo, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta manipulada por el Muy Temible y Muy Odioso Demonio De La Locura.

El joven extendió la mano que no sujetaba el manillar hacia ella. Sujetaba el otro casco de moto.

\- Ten. Sube.

Rey lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me suba?

\- Sí. Quiero que sepas lo que es ir montada en una moto de verdad y que no puedas contárselo a nadie.

Rey reconoció la verdad en sus palabras y bufó.

\- Eres un capullo. Sabes que nunca podría contarlo a ningún republicano.

\- Ésa es la intención. ¿Qué? ¿Subes o no?

A la mierda los bandos, a la mierda la batalla contra los cuervos, a la mierda el profesor Skywalker, a la mierda todo.

Rey cogió el casco de manos de Kylo y se lo puso. Avanzó hasta la moto y se sentó en la parte trasera del asiento. Se sujetó con las manos a la parte de atrás, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Kylo demasiado cerca del suyo. Sus piernas rozaban las de Kylo y casi todo su campo de visión quedaba ocupado por sus amplias espaldas.

La energía de Kylo era apabullante a aquella distancia cero. Le llegaba en oleadas invasivas, pero esta vez ya lo hacían sin querer. Sencillamente, eran oleadas de poder tan intenso, que eran incapaces de estar contenidas en su persona. Fluían de modo constante, inundándola de una oscuridad que, nuevamente, dejaba de ser glacial para amoldarse a ella. Notó cada partícula de su barrera tocar sus hombros, sus brazos, su torso y sus piernas. Como si la envolviese en una capa o manta hecha de noche.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando y fue consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Se había convertido en la pasajera del jefe de los cuervos, que iba a llevarla a su casa. Nadie podría saber jamás aquello.

Una extraña anticipación nerviosa la inundó y, por precaución, le dio ocho vueltas a la llave de sus pensamientos.

 _Maldito corazón._ Se había puesto a dar saltos en aquel momento.

Pero la energía de Kylo la rodeaba, e inconscientemente, sus vibraciones se serenaron, calmándola a ella también. Kylo también percibió cómo su energía pura y radiante se reconcentraba y se mezclaba con la suya en una fusión tan inusual como…

… Deliciosa.

 ** _Más._**

 ** _Más._**

Quería más.

\- Saldrás despedida así - advirtió Kylo mientras arrancaba.

Rey, aturdida por lo repentino de la marcha, apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar los brazos y agarrarse por puro instinto a su espalda. Venciendo su apuro, rodeó con sus brazos su amplio torso… a duras penas. Kylo despedía un calor inusitado, para la frialdad a la que la tenía acostumbrada.

Ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: el acelerón de la moto y el que experimentó su corazón.

Estaba completamente pegada a la espalda de Kylo, experimentando cada movimiento y giro de la moto. Cada parada, cada arrancada, las sentía como propias.

Permanecieron callados todo aquel trayecto. Estaban demasiado embebidos en sentir… Kylo no podía acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de tener aquella energía tan cerca de sí. Era algo adictivo, lo desestresaba, lo calmaba, le hacía sentir completo. Como si las partículas de luz de Rey estuviesen ocupando los huecos faltantes entre las partículas de oscuridad de él. Ahora, el espacio entre ellos estaba lleno de… de ellos.

Independientemente de la energía que estaba desprendiendo Rey (sorprendentemente más rutilante y cálida que nunca), lo que lo estaba dejando sin aire era la simple sensación de tenerla tan cerca. Agarrada a él, casi fundida con su cazadora de cuero y notando con un extraño deleite cómo sus manitas apenas abarcaban su torso. Ya no era la pringada, la perdedora, la doña nadie. Era sencillamente Rey. Quien se había sentado voluntariamente con él, el monstruo, el rey de los cuervos, el líder negro de la Academia. Pero es que él, en ese momento, ya no era nada de eso. Era sencillamente Kylo Ren.

Y Rey… ella estaba demasiado anonadada por lo intenso de aquellas emociones. Jamás había sentido la cercanía oscura del joven de aquel modo. Era como si sus emociones se hubieran intensificado, abriendo las puertas de su percepción, sintiendo cada fibra de cuero, tela vaquera, plástico, como si fuese una segunda piel. Parecía impensable que, meses antes, aquel chico la hubiera desarmado con una oleada de oscuridad tan glacial que la había atontado por unos instantes. Ahora, su poder era parejo al suyo, una atmósfera que le daba la bienvenida, la aceptaba y la envolvía de un modo tan fluido, tan perfecto, que casi la asustaba.

Y de pronto, la estampa de una calle familiar pasó como un borrón por su mirada.

- _¡Eh! ¡Te has saltado la esquina! ¡Por ahí se iba a mi calle!_

Era más fácil hablar en sus mentes que gritarse las cosas por encima del estruendo del motor.

\- **_Vamos a dar un rodeo._**

Un aguijonazo de miedo surcó la mente de Rey por un instante, y Kylo lo percibió perfectamente.

\- **_Nunca sabrás lo que es ir encima de una BMW hasta que no la has puesto a 120 km por hora como mínimo._**

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron al máximo y no pudo evitar que la excitación le dibujase una sonrisa en la cara.

- _¿Estás seguro?_

\- **_Eres una cagada. Agárrate._**

Y sintió el acelerón en las tripas. Estaban ya en la circunvalación. Las luces de carretera pasaban en flashes a su izquierda y derecha mientras Kylo subía la velocidad. Otra salida, una curva pronunciada y, por fin, la autovía…

Y el hormigueo en las tripas se convirtió en burbujeo, mientras la moto iba devorando el asfalto como si no hubiera mañana. Rey miraba de un lado a otro, apreciando la inmensa velocidad a la que iban. Estaba segura de que iban a más de 120…

\- **_Tenemos la mente a prueba de radares y controles, Rey. Aprovecha la oportunidad._**

Ella se estremeció al oírle pronunciar su nombre y por fin pudo relajarse. Bueno, era imposible relajarse… Kylo había escogido un tramo de autovía urbana, aún enmarcado en las afueras de la ciudad, repleto de suaves cuestas, que hacían de cada bajada una nueva emoción. Por ello, el tramo estaba también iluminado por las farolas diseminadas aquí y allá, y por las luces de los polígonos industriales cercanos.

El joven conducía con una firmeza y seguridad pasmosas, tomando las curvas como a ella le gustaba, con un puntito de acelere que le puso el corazón a mil. La moto rugía de modo suave y el viento jugaba con los cabos de su bufanda, que volaban tras ella.

Otra curva, y esta vez no pudo reprimir el grito de júbilo.

\- ¡Uuuuuaaaauuuuu!

Kylo notó perfectamente sus vibraciones. Jamás había visto a la joven tan feliz. Su alegría lo traspasaba, como si cada una de sus partículas de energía quisiese penetrar en su pecho hasta anidar en él para siempre.

\- ¡Qué pasada! ¡Esto es genial! – gritaba Rey, por encima del estruendo del motor -¡Me encantaaaaa!

La oía exhalar gritos de alegría, la oía pensar, la sentía como si hablase dentro de él, como si fuera parte de él.

Como si siempre se hubiesen conocido.

Y no lo pudo evitar. Juraría por todo lo sagrado de este mundo y parte de otros que jamás imaginó que sus músculos faciales podrían deformarse así.

Porque, debajo de su casco cromado, Kylo Ren sonrió.

Ambos olvidaron que eran un chico y una chica de institutos diferentes. Que él era un capullo sin escrúpulos y que ella era una desgraciada sin pasado.

Olvidaron que hacía unos meses se habían profesado un odio visceral y que habían estado a punto de matarse en un callejón.

Olvidaron que tenían tremendos poderes psíquicos, que habían sido rechazados, perseguidos y ninguneados por ser más raros que nadie.

Olvidaron que se hallaban en aquel punto exacto del tiempo y el espacio.

Se limitaron a disfrutar de la felicidad de surcar las carreteras a aquella velocidad, siendo dos adolescentes compartiendo su tiempo juntos, siendo normales por una vez en su vida.

Eran dos energías en las que la luz y la oscuridad no se pisaban la una a la otra, sino que se complementaban al sentir al otro.

Eran dos estrellas fugaces imposibles de detener.

* * *

Rey abrió los ojos perezosamente, despegándose de la espalda de Kylo y dejando de notar aquel olor a cuero y a colonia. Pero la moto estaba detenida, y aquello significaba que el viaje había terminado.

Con piernas temblorosas, se levantó y se separó de la moto, mientras se quitaba el casco. Comprobó que Kylo había hecho lo mismo. Y había en su rostro una expresión que no podía clasificarse de otro modo que no fuera el de alucine máximo.

\- Uau – se les escapó a ambos a la vez. Se miraron, se vieron la cara de idiotas y desviaron la mirada automáticamente.

\- Ha sido una pasada – dijo Rey, devolviéndole el casco – Me ha encantado. Gracias

Kylo cogió el casco en sus manos, sin poder evitar mirarla a los ojos. Despedían auténticas chispas de felicidad. No recordaba haberla visto sonreír tan seguido. Era peculiarmente satisfactorio para su salud mental. Aquella sonrisa obraba maravillas en su tensión.

\- Ha sido interesante – alcanzó a comentar, enarcando una ceja – Está bien que veas la diferencia entre unos y otros.

\- Oh, ahora viene el comentario hiriente, ¿no? – repuso ella negando con la cabeza – Con lo bien que ibas…

Kylo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que venía a decir que no le importaba en absoluto.

\- Oye, en serio, me lo he pasado bien – añadió la joven – Ha sido un buen fin de fiesta.

¿Debería hablar de aquella conexión brutal que había experimentado junto a él?

No, se dijo. No supo por qué, pero había algo demasiado íntimo en su percepción de aquello. Algo que la hacía sentirse muy avergonzada de confesar. Y rabiaba por saber qué era.

Kylo volvía a mirarla con aquella fijeza que la desarmaba. Tenía el cabello más revuelto que nunca y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no alzar un brazo y pasar su mano por aquella melena para alisarla.

\- De verdad, he disfrutado – añadió ella – En estas ocasiones, en las que eres buena gente, estoy muy a gusto contigo. De verdad, parece mentira que seas quien eres. Ya sabes, el hijoputa número uno de la Academia.

Él enarcó una ceja con gesto sarcástico.

\- No me digas.

\- En serio. A veces hasta me da pena que seas quien eres. Si no fuera porque estudias donde estudias y tienes a unos zumbados por colegas, podría hasta hacerme amiga tuya. Me caes mejor de lo que pensaba, Kylo Ren.

El corazón de Kylo dio tres mortales seguidos y parecía como si la luz que emanaba de Rey quisiera tragárselo a él también. Y lo peor de todo, ¿a qué narices venía aquella ansia de ser devorado por ella?

Intentó recomponer su gesto en uno de seriedad ecuánime, pero el Demonio de La Locura iba a delatarle de nuevo.

\- Bueno, y si tú no fueras una desgraciada que va a ese antro para pringados, no me importaría que quisieras hacerte amiga mía. Tú tampoco me caes mal, Rey de Jakku.

\- Así que te acuerdas – musitó Rey, maravillada, con el pecho lleno de una calidez inusitada.

\- ¿Acordarme de qué? – Kylo parecía genuinamente despistado.

\- De que no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido de adoptada. Gracias.

Él pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo. ¿Cómo había recordado aquel estúpido detalle? Aquello era lo nunca visto.

Esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta. Una sonrisa torcida, medio irónica. Pero Rey disfrutó de ella. Aquello era tan nuevo, tan inverosímil y tan…

… Tan fascinante…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Que me encantan estos momentos, porque dejas ver tu luz.

\- ¿Qué dices? – la voz de Kylo se elevó un par de octavas, repentinamente a la defensiva.

A ambos les pareció oír el sonido del disco con música incidental buenrollista rayándose al instante.

\- Pues eso – intentó aclarar Rey – Que es en estos momentos cuando dejas ver tu luz interior y…

\- Hey, no te equivoques conmigo – Kylo se incorporó de la moto y se alzó en toda su altura ante ella, avanzando casi amenazadoramente hacia ella, repentinamente enfadado – El hecho de que me lleve bien conmigo no significa nada más, ¿me has entendido?

Rey lo miró, soportando su ira contenida, sin moverse un ápice de su posición, sin retroceder ni realizar ningún gesto de lenguaje no verbal que le comunicase a Kylo que ella estaba mínimamente alterada por su reacción.

\- No, no quiero entenderte – replicó ella, alzando el mentón, desafiante – No me da la gana de entenderte. Así que deja de hacerte el digno y el ofendido, porque a mí ya no me engañas.

Ahora ella fue la que empezó a avanzar. Pero Kylo también era fuerte y no se arredró.

\- Me dan igual tus rabietas de capullo ofendido. Sé lo que hay dentro de ti – alzó una mano al ver que él abría la boca para replicar – No, no me vayas a decir que no te conozco. Y una mierda. ¡Eso es lo que te digo! Sé más de ti de lo que te crees, y tú de mí. Por eso, no puedes ocultarme lo que hay. A ti te está pasando lo que a mí con la oscuridad. En ti, la luz está apareciendo a trompicones, a saltos, sorprendiéndote en los momentos más inesperados. Tú tampoco la controlas, igual que yo la oscuridad. Sé lo que se siente, así que no me vuelvas a decir que no entiendo nada.

Ante aquella perorata, Kylo resopló indignadísimo y la fulminó con toda la rabia que pudo.

\- No soy como tú. Deja de compararte conmigo. Somos opuestos. No tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro.

\- Y una mierda, Kylo Ren. Y UNA MIERDA. No podrás contener esa luz por mucho tiempo. Lo ves como una deshonra, pero ¿y si esa luz es realmente lo que siempre debiste haber sido y no dejas salir a la luz?

Kylo, lejos de verse afectado, entrecerró los ojos y respondió lentamente.

\- Podríamos decir lo mismo de tu oscuridad. A lo mejor estás llamada a ser alguien mucho peor que yo. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

Rey reconoció el ataque, pero no iba a rendirse.

\- De eso me encargaré en breve. Pero tú también deberías encargarte de lo tuyo.

\- Ni hablar. Estoy muy bien así, gracias.

Se midieron en silencio y fue entonces cuando Kylo se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

Soltó un bufido, se montó en la moto y salió a toda mecha de la calle mientras Rey le gritaba a lo lejos:

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Lo has estropeado todo!

Kylo gritó de ira, siendo capaz de rugir más fuerte que el estruendo de su moto. Estaba atenazado por el miedo de la revelación de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Que, por mucho que Rey le dijese todas esas cosas, ella tenía razón.

Y, por encima de todo, que por muy enfadado que estuviese con ella, jamás podría hacerle daño a aquel rostro de ojos verdosos y expresivos.

* * *

 **(*) El cumpleaños de Rose, siguiendo con la costumbre que he establecido para el fic, hice que coincidera con el cumple de la actriz que la interpreta, Kelly Marie Tran. Cuando acabé el capítulo, me di cuenta de que había errado en la fecha. En realidad es el 17 de enero. Pero ya tengo cuadrados todos los sucesos para ese sábado y me venía mejor que fuese en 19. Así que así se va a quedar.**

 **(**) Me he tomado súper en serio lo de la ascendencia irlandesa de Hux. Le va mucho a su personaje eso de ser un patriota pleno y enorgullecerse de su tierra y su rancio abolengo. Por eso, seguro que se sabría todos los temazos populares folk irlandeses. En este caso, vuelve a canturrear el himno nacional irlandés, esta vez en gaélico.**

 **N.A.: ¡Fuaaaaa! ¡Hecho! ¡Por finnn!**

 **He de confesaros algo, amigos/as lectores/as: para esta última escena de la moto claro, necesitaba a Rey y Kylo en un punto MUY exacto de su relación. ¡Lo que me ha costado llegar aquí! Meses y meses de construcción, de pasitos pequeños… Porque los mejores guisos se preparan a fuego lento. Estoy muy contenta de haber llegado hasta aquí, al menos. A partir de ahora, "imposible de vislumbrar, el futuro es", como diría el maestro Yoda.**

 **Si el baile os ha sabido a poco y os habéis quedado con ganas de saber qué ha pasado esta noche allí (ejem, ejem, *Finn y Rose* ejem!) no os preocupéis, que habrá más datos próximamente.**

 **Y Kylo con sus sospechas me ha dejado muerta. ¿De qué conoce a Maul?**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: como se ha anunciado, nos vamos de cumple y de concierto. Rey tiene problemas con la gente VIP, Kylo le miente a Snoke y Hux parece estar sobre la pista de algo. Probablemente acabe sucediendo alguna movida, pero… ¿en qué momento de este fic han tenido nuestros protagonistas algo de paz?**

 **Y otra última cosa: Snoke va a recibir información muy suculenta.**


	26. Compensación

**Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni las canciones o nombres de grupos musicales/películas/series mencionados me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo, ni la persigo. Estamos aquí por amor a la creación literaria y por pasarlo bien con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **Nota 1: Pido disculpas por varios errores gramaticales que se me escaparon en el anterior capitulo. Mira que lo revisé dos veces todo entero, pero nada, no hubo manera y se colaron. Voy a ver si me puedo sentar un ratito y lo resubo algún día con todo corregido.**

 **Nota 2: Quizás hay alguien que se quedó pensando "uy qué casualidad que Kylo llevase casco extra para Rey, ¿no?" Veamos. La noche del paseo en moto, Kylo no llevaba dos cascos de moto por obra y gracia de la magia potagia, sino que lo llevaba de sobra para Phasma, a la que había llevado a la Coruscant esa noche. Se me olvidó mencionar ese detalle. Odio los agujeros argumentales. Pero a la que más le habrá fastidiado será a Phasma. Me apuesto lo que sea a que Kylo no le avisó de que se largaba de la discoteca. Menudo cabreo tuvo que pillar la rubia.**

 **Nota 3: Para que os hagáis una idea del rollo del concierto al que van, los Mandalorians son ese grupo de rock indie con tintes electrónicos que tan típicos son ahora en los festivales de verano de muchos sitios… Al estilo de unos Foals o Editors. Mucho rollo guitarrero, mucho bote y mucho salto van a pegar nuestros amigos con este grupo.**

 **Nota 4: mil gracias por leer, comentar y favear! Me gusta leer opiniones, una historia crece cuando se comparte.**

 **¡Hala, vamos con la historia!**

* * *

 **23**

 **Compensación**

\- _Ostras_.

Rojo.

Tela roja que se movía lentamente en suaves oleadas a cada paso.

Plata.

Plata que caía en dos sutiles cascadas de sus lóbulos hasta el cuello.

Seda.

Seda en su pelo, liso, brillante, magníficamente planchado como nunca lo había visto.

Demonios, ¿por qué de repente se le había juntado la boca seca con unas apabullantes ganas de tragar?

¿Tragar qué? ¿Aire?

 _Joder_.

\- ¡Tíos, primera foto de la noche! – exclamaron Tubbs y Starck, irrumpiendo en el grupo, agarrando a Poe de los hombros y casi tumbándolo en el intento – Poe, los del equipo quieren que te hagas fotos con ellos.

Hubo un pequeño momento de caos, una piña humana apretujada mientras varios flashes les cegaban. Había tupés engominados, solapas de chaqueta de telas brillantosas, zapatos relucientes, revuelo de satenes, lentejuelas y tacones, brazos y manos que chocaban de repente mientras se abrazaban en el reglamentario gesto de "pasar la mano detrás de la espalda de los otros para la foto"…

Y la de ella. Menuda, muy menuda, la más pequeña de todas.

\- ¡Finn, llevas torcida la pajarita! Trae – y de pronto tenía su cara muy cerca, sus pequeños dedos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y la barbilla, Starck riéndose como un idiota por no se qué, Paige mirándoles de modo raro, Kaydel dándole su enésimo coscorrón a Poe, Rey y Tubbs soltando carcajadas por la última foto que habían hecho con el móvil de no sé quién.

De pronto se separó de él, y fue entonces cuando pudo constatar que, definitivamente, Rose Tico no era la misma de siempre.

O sí que lo era, pero, jolines, ¡cuando salían los fines de semana no iba tan distinta! Bueno, seguía siendo Rose, pero nunca habría imaginado verla con ese vestido rojo y dejar de visualizarla con su coleta, sus rebeldes mechones en las sienes, su sudadera de color mostaza, sus zapatillas hechas pedazos y su móvil lleno de aplicaciones, juegos y demás frikadas de informática.

La fiesta avanzaba, las canciones y bailes se sucedían, iban de vez en cuando a por bebidas a la barra, se sentaban a veces en las mesas redondas que había diseminadas por allí para descansar de vez en cuando y picotear aperitivos… Y siempre se le escapaban miradas hacia Rose, que esta noche resplandecía, mientras ella charlaba con Rey. Su amiga mecánica también iba muy guapa con aquel trajecito claro y de mangas largas algo abullonadas; le favorecía bastante y, en cierto modo, seguía siendo Rey. Pero Rose… no era Rose.

O a lo mejor siempre había sido así, pero él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

* * *

\- Te está mirando.

Rose sintió que las mejillas le ardían y que no una nube de mariposas, sino de abejorros ruidosos y violentos, se ponían a revolotear en sus tripas. Era casi doloroso.

\- ¡Cállate, Rey, que nos van a oír!

\- Venga ya. Están todos a lo suyo – Rey hizo un gesto con su vaso al resto de la fiesta. Desde las sillas en las que estaban sentadas, tenían buena panorámica del gimnasio. Poe y Kaydel llevaban ya su enésimo baile a base de botes y saltos, mezclados con la masa del centro de la pista, Tubbs tenía a un grupito de chicos y chicas encandilado mientras les hablaba de fútbol y Finn estaba a unos metros, charlando con los del equipo de baloncesto.

Bueno, la verdad es que Finn a veces les echaba miraditas a las dos. A Rose más que a Rey.

La joven asiática le dio un trago largo a su vaso, ocultando su rostro tras el plástico rojo.

\- Rose, ¿por qué no te acercas a él para bailar?

\- Ya lo he hecho.

\- Ya, pero me refiero a cuando venga una lenta.

\- No han puesto canciones lentas aún.

\- Exacto. Aún – y Rey intentó ocultar la sonrisa que le venía a la cara mientras que, con sus poderes, leía la mente del DJ y averiguaba que el primer temazo romántico estaba programado para exactamente dentro de tres canciones – Tú no te alejes de las inmediaciones de Finn, por si las moscas.

\- Pero ¿qué hago? ¿Me quedo cerca o le pregunto cuando llegue el momento?

\- No sé, tú quédate al lado y no sé… mírale y sonríele, o pregúntale…

Hasta aquí llegaba la habilidad de Rey para dar consejos románticos. Maldita sea, tal vz era la chica más inexperta de todo el lugar en relaciones con chicos.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que querrá bailar conmigo? A veces es difícil de leer.

En Rey saltó un recuerdo. _Kylo sí que es difícil de leer. Y eso que puedo escanear mentes._

Meneó la cabeza para sacudirse aquel inoportuno pensamiento y siguió insistiendo.

\- Tú lo que tienes que hacer es estar a su lado. Te ha invitado a que seas su pareja, ¿no? Vete y habla con él, mantén la conversación hasta que surja el baile lento… - le jaleó Rey mientras Rose hacía ademán de levantarse – Venga, vamos, ve para allá…

La pequeña Tico suspiró y echó a andar con decisión hacia Finn… y cuando llevaba dos metros andados, hizo un brusco giro a la derecha. Pasó de largo ante Rey, que la increpó confusa y con ojos desorbitados:

\- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

Rose, sin apenas mirarla, masculló apuradísima algo así como "Voyaporuntrago" así, todo seguido, y Rey tuvo que verla irse con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la sien. Se palmeó la frente, suspirando.

\- _Maldita sea, no hay quien haga carrera con estos dos._

* * *

\- De modo que todas te han dado calabazas… Eres un desgraciado.

\- Cállate, idiota – siseó Lester, evidentemente picado ante las observaciones del grupo de chicos que había con él, junto a la barra – Tuve mala suerte en elegir mis objetivos. Si quisiera, aún podría pillar cacho esta noche. Sólo hay que estar atento…

El joven echó una mirada en derredor al recinto, mientras comentaba casualmente:

\- Y de todos modos, esa Tico tampoco era como para alucinar.

\- ¿Dices que no merece la pena?

\- Pues a mí me mola, tiene un punto guay como la hermana.

\- No jodas – replicó Lester - Paige tiene mucho más morbo. Yo sí que le daba a la capitana.

\- ¿Y por qué directamente no le has pedido salir a Paige?

\- ¡Porque no se atreve! – aseveró otro muchacho a carcajadas, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Lester – Paige está fuera de tu liga, chaval.

\- Vete a la mierda – y Lester se sacudió la mano de un tirón de hombro – Es más probable que pille cacho con la pequeña. Nunca ha tenido novio y seguramente estará desesperada por alguna esquina. Le habría hecho un favor si hubiera venido conmigo.

\- Ah, pero ¿es que no te has enterado? – le dijo otro chico del grupo.

\- No… ¿De qué?

\- ¡DE QUE CONMIGO NO SE JUEGA!

Una mano agarró el hombro de Lester y lo obligaron a girarse violentamente hacia atrás. Se vio cara a cara con la mismísima Rose Tico, que había escuchado TODA la conversación a espaldas del grupo y que resoplaba fulminándolo con la mirada. El resto de chicos del corro se retiraron levemente, preparándose para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Lester apenas tuvo tiempo de decir esta boca es mía, porque Rose le plantó rápidamente una bofetada a mano llena al muchacho, con tal fuerza que le puso la cara del revés. Y, en medio de un coro de gritos, risas y exclamaciones de admiración y sorpresa, sin darle tregua, Rose le derramó su vaso entero en la pechera de la camisa y la cara.

\- ¡Y ésta por mi hermana, para que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas de ella!

Seguidamente, le propinó un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio y trastrabillar hacia atrás, cayendo de nalgas al suelo mientras el resto de chicos permanecían pasivos, sin dejar de reírse.

\- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, cerdo asqueroso! – exclamó la menuda joven, hecha un mar de furia en ese instante, alzando su dedo índice hacia él - ¡No sé por quién me has tomado, pero Rose Tico no es el segundo plato de nadie, ni se queda callada! ¡Y prepárate, porque me voy a encargar de joderte la reputación por los vestuarios de chicas!

Y se largó de allí dando taconazos.

Hasta que no se levantó del suelo y pasaron unos minutos, Lester no se enteró muy bien de lo que le había sucedido. Se lo tuvieron que explicar los demás, atragantados por la risa y sin dejar de hacerle fotos y vídeos.

Ésa era otra buena manera de entrar en las crónicas del Republicano.

* * *

Dio un trago a su bebida, mientras procesaba lo que le acababa de decir el DJ: que la siguiente canción sería una lenta.

 _\- Vale, le has pedido que sea tu pareja. Habéis bailado, os estáis riendo… Ahora queda la segunda parte… ¡Haz honor a tu papel!_

Mientras pensaba, avanzaba por la línea de barra, pasando junto a diversos grupos de gente. Llegó entonces junto a uno formado por unos cuantos chicos, de entre los que conocía a aquel idiota de Lester. Estaban en ese momento hablando de las hermanas Tico de una manera que le hizo subírsele la sangre a las sienes. Resopló indignadísimo y ya iba a avanzar para meterse en el grupo, cuando de repente, un vendaval rojo llamado Rose Tico irrumpió en la escena. Y cuando la joven se alejó a zancadas de allí, Finn pudo ver cómo Lester acababa herido, mojado y humillado en el suelo, ante las risas de sus acompañantes, que lo jaleaban con comentarios del tipo:

\- ¡Imbécil, te lo mereces!

\- A quién se le ocurre… Y cuando Paige se entere, te los arranca a balonazos…

\- ¡Vaya con la pequeñaja! Qué manita de acero, ¿eh?

\- Ostras, tío, le ha dejado marcados los cinco dedos…

\- Impresionante…

\- ¡A callarse todos! – aulló Lester, aún conmocionado – Si a alguien se le ocurre ir contándolo por ahí, le juro que…

Y Lester sintió algo en su hombro, otra vez. Un toquecito. Se giró y se encontró con Finn, con una mano en el bolsillo, la otra sujetando su vaso de bebida y que lo miraba con una expresión tranquila y segura.

\- ¿Qué vas a jurar, Lester? ¿Que eres el mayor capullo de la historia?

El joven, que muy probablemente había vuelto a preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué la gente aparecía a sus espaldas de repente y como si nada, lo miró de hito en hito, con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

\- Mira, me ha encantado lo que ha hecho Tico contigo, la verdad – comenzó Finn - Ha molado mucho, y no me gustaría añadir más a su actuación. Sin embargo – dejó el vaso en la mesa más cercana – Debo decirte que, como pareja oficial de Rose en esta fiesta, debo responder de alguna manera. Ella no se queda callada, pero yo tampoco.

El gancho de derecha fue aún más rápido que el bofetón de Rose, y Lester cayó medio mareado en brazos de los demás. Retrocedió rápidamente, demostrando que no quería iniciar una pelea, y esperó a que los demás, que iban a interponerse ya entre ellos, se calmaran otra vez.

Cuando Lester regresó al mundo de los vivos y recuperó el sentido, Finn dijo con la misma tranquilidad de antes:

\- Tienes razón en algo que has dicho antes: has tenido mala suerte en elegir tus objetivos. Rose Tico es intocable desde ya, ¿te queda claro?

No esperó la respuesta, sino que se alejó caminando sin recuperar su copa. Los demás chicos del grupo, más unos cuantos espectadores que andaban por la zona, habían observado este encuentro y prorrumpieron en aplausos y exclamaciones de admiración.

Podía ser el nuevo, pero había que admitir que Newby tenía clase. Aquella anécdota le encantaría a Dameron.

* * *

\- Hey.

\- ¡UUAAAH!

El respingo que dio Rose asustó también a Finn, que alzó sus manos en señal de rendición mientras se acercaba a ella. La joven estaba sentada en el poyete de una de las terrazas exteriores de la zona del gimnasio y por poco se había caído de la impresión.

\- Tranqui, sólo soy yo.

\- Qué susto - respondió ella llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro – respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo normalidad con una sonrisa que no convenció a Finn - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque he visto todo lo que ha pasado con Lester – y Finn pudo apreciar cómo a Rose se le abrían los ojos de la sorpresa y el apuro - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con más intención, más lentamente, sentándose a su lado sobre la piedra.

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- Sí. Como ya has visto, le he dado su merecido. Imbécil…

\- Pues no te lo pierdas, pero cuando te has ido, Lester se ha llevado el segundo golpe de la noche...

Rose frunció el ceño, confusa, mientras Finn arqueaba las cejas de modo significativo.

\- ¿En serioooo? ¡Venga yaaaa! ¿Tú? Pero...

\- No iba a quedarme callado después de la que ha liado - y se sacudió el polvo de los hombros en un teatral gesto falsamente pagado de sí mismo.

\- No tendrías que haberte metido en ese lío - musitó ella.

La joven comenzó a balancear los pies, haciendo que las puntas de sus bonitos zapatos plateados asomasen a intervalos rítmicos bajo la tela de su falda.

\- Es que él no tendría que haber dicho esas cosas de ti, ni de Paige – comentó Finn, con algo de apuro – No es correcto.

\- Se cree que puede tener de segundo plato a chicas como yo.

Finn la miró con el ceño fruncido, genuinamente confuso.

\- ¿Chicas como tú?

\- Ya sabes – respondió Rose, mirándole de reojo – Chicas que no tienen muchas citas, ni son las primeras en la lista para ser invitadas al baile.

Finn esperó en silencio a que ella volviera a mirarle a los ojos, para clavarle su mirada castaña.

\- Tú has sido la primera de mi lista.

Rose, sintiendo que las tripas le hacían ocho mortales seguidos, lo miró estupefacta. Y por fin, Newby lo vio: el sonrojo en la cara de la chica.

\- Gracias – musitó Rose – Por todo – y se alzó un poquito para darle un beso en la mejilla, que Finn aceptó con visible estupor.

La miró con ojos como platos y vio cómo la joven se levantaba y le cogía la mano, mientras de fondo les llegaba la música de la siguiente canción.

\- ¿Bailamos?

Finn, incapaz de responder, se dio cuenta de que la manita de Rose temblaba como una hoja. Así que, en un intento por tranquilizarla, le sonrió y la siguió. En ese momento, sopló una corriente de aire frío y Finn reparó en la liviana tela de las mangas cortas del traje de Rose. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó por los hombros, mientras ella alzaba los brazos hacia sus hombros y él la rodeaba con los suyos, acomodándole mejor la chaqueta por encima.

 _It goes up, it goes down_

 _It goes any way the wind would like to throw it around_

 _I was lost, now I'm found_

 _I put my hands in the air and my knees to the ground, yeah (*)_

Y ella sonreía, con una sonrisa que ya le había visto cuando se conocieron el día aquél en que ella estaba mirando un catálogo de drones para Poe. También la había visto cuando ella le quiso tranquilizar por estar tan nervioso en la noche del Die Natch. También, estaba cuando hizo las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de baloncesto. Y cuando jugó su primer partido.

La sonrisa de Rose siempre había estado ahí para él, pero hasta ahora, no se había percatado del todo de cuán luminosa era, ni de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a ella, ni de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Y la música sonaba mientras empezaban a dar vueltas bajo las estrellas.

 _The pieces of the all that I could only hold, yeah_

 _I could never say what you want me to say_

 _I' ve got somebody else just to keep me on my toes again_

 _I can' t barely stand when youre coming too close..._

* * *

\- Ese frenazo ha sobrado.

Rey comprobó con cara de apuro los gestos que le hacía Chewie en lengua de signos, mientras retiraba la llave del contacto.

\- Lo siento – respondió la joven, colocando sus manos correctamente para expresar los signos – Necesito practicar más.

\- Tú lo has dicho – replicó Chewie – Últimamente vienes poco.

\- Lo siento. Es que estoy muy ocupada. Y suelo salir con mis amigos.

\- Me alegro. Es la primera vez que te veo hablar de tantos amigos.

Ambos se bajaron de la furgoneta y avanzaron por la gravilla del jardín. Era una maravillosa mañana de domingo, soleada y fresca. Rey había logrado acabar su trabajo en el taller y, tras oír la cifra de lo que debía pagar en calidad de daños recibidos, había decidido ir a visitar a su amigo para desconectar un poco del chasco recibido.

Carl no tenía un buen seguro de daños y por consiguiente, aquel incidente le iba a costar caro a Rey. El ordenador roto, la caja registradora reventada, desperfectos en herramientas, algunos cables inservibles, abolladuras en un par de coches de clientes… Rey había estado haciendo cuentas y había calculado que, si no compraba absolutamente nada para sí misma desde entonces hasta las próximas navidades, tal vez podría llegar a pagar todo lo que debía. Pronto se pondría a buscar empleos para verano. Luego en junio a todo el mundo le daba la prisa y todos los buenos empleos estaban pillados…

La muchacha tenía una cuenta corriente que había abierto en el banco al cumplir los dieciséis y ahí iba metiendo regularmente una cantidad fija, que descontaba de sus ganancias en el taller y lo que sacaba en los trabajos de verano. Aquel dinero era para ella intocable, ya que lo guardaba para cuando saliese de casa Plutt, con lo cual no pensaba usarlo para pagar la deuda. También se había estado informando de las becas que había disponibles para chicos en su situación. Había muchas ayudas para cuando cumpliese los 18, y solamente esperaba poder entregar los papeles a tiempo para todas ellas. Sabía que, en cuanto cumpliese la edad, no podría esperar nada de Carl. Aparte de que ese mismo día saldría de su casa. Imaginaba ya la escena, casi liberadora: ella sacando las últimas cajas por la puerta, mientras Chewie, que vendría a recogerla con el Halcón Milenario para ayudarla con la mudanza, la esperaba en la puerta. Y ella se despediría de aquel antro para siempre…

¡Qué ganas!

\- Por cierto, ¿te dieron problemas los aparatitos que te presté?

\- No, funcionaron perfectamente. Me salvaste la vida, y ayudaste a que una chica inocente pudiese ganar un juicio – respondió Rey con una inmensa sonrisa – Los tengo en la mochila, ahora te los doy mientras tomamos algo. Muchas gracias.

\- Estupendo. De nada.

Entre risas, entraron a la casa, donde Rey había aceptado tomar una bebida mientras charlaban sobre aquella clase de conducir. Chewie se metía con ella, diciendo que era demasiado pronto para empezar, si ni siquiera tenía planes de comprarse un coche. Pero Rey insistía:

\- Chewie, no sé si la moto me va a durar el año y medio de instituto que me queda – le confesó, algo alicaída.

\- ¿Y eso? Hiciste un gran trabajo reparándola. Funciona perfectamente.

\- No te creas. Lo que hice fue poner parches. Lo cierto es que temo ponerla en marcha para trayectos largos. A veces ha estado a punto de fallarme cuando voy a ver al profesor Skywalker. No ha pasado nada malo, pero… no me fío mucho.

\- Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Rey no le había dicho nada de la deuda a la que se enfrentaba, para no comprometerle, así que aventuró una respuesta:

\- Quizás empezaré a mirar coches pronto.

\- ¿Y por qué no buscas otra moto? Es lo que te gusta.

\- Sí, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que, en el futuro, haré desplazamientos más largos si voy a una universidad o escuela técnica lejos de aquí. Y necesitaré espacio para llevar mis materiales… Y cuando busque un piso, podré hacer mi compra semanal, y podré llevarla en mi coche…

Chewie le dirigió una sonrisa mientras le frotaba la mano con la suya, tan grande como una pala. Seguidamente, hizo unos cuantos signos.

\- Siempre tan responsable, pensando en el futuro.

Siempre igual, pensó el hombre, contemplando a la chica sorber un poco de té. Tan solitaria, pero a la vez tan concentrada en salir adelante por sí misma, pensando ya en su futura vida como estudiante independiente.

Una vida en la que no había nadie más.

Sí, la chica tenía amigos, los que estaba haciendo ahora en el instituto. Le tenía a él, que la recibía encantado siempre. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría él en el mundo? ¿Y con cuántos amigos del instituto mantendría Rey el contacto cuando se marchase el curso siguiente? En cuanto ella se largase de casa Plutt al cumplir los dieciocho, iba a estar completamente sola.

¿Quién habría a su lado para acompañarla en la siguiente fase de su viaje?

* * *

Mientras cerraba su cuaderno de cuentas y apagaba la calculadora de su móvil, un pensamiento había asaltado a Rey: a lo mejor Kylo estaba al corriente de aquel ataque. ¿Y si lo había organizado él?

Qué hipócrita de su parte había sido, por tanto, llevarla a aquel paseo en moto como si nada. A lo mejor no tenía la conciencia tranquila y quería compensarla por lo ocurrido. Pero entonces, ¿lo había organizado él o no?

Dudaba muchísimo. Hace unos meses habría dicho rotundamente que sí. Pero ahora…

Ahora recordaba todos sus encuentros con Kylo, todo lo que habían compartido. Cada enlace, cada mirada… El modo en que la había escuchado aquella noche, tras lo del pozo, en la que ella se había sentido tan sola. Y había llegado él, tan serio y tan hosco como siempre, pero escuchándola con el alma en los ojos, envolviéndola con su energía como si fuera otra manta calentita extra… Y aquel toque de su mano…

Y luego, aquel paseo en moto, donde había sentido una felicidad como hacía mucho que no sentía. Abrazada a él, disfrutando de la velocidad, las curvas, la fuerza de Kylo inundando su ser.

Sintiendo que eran uno solo.

Y después, un poco antes de que la conversación se fuese a la mierda, todo había sido tan fluido… Como dos amigos compartiendo un rato de charla tranquila. Casi perfecto. Y él había vuelto a mirarla de aquella manera que ardía, que echaba chispas. Como magma volcánico bajo una débil capa de corteza terrestre que lo contenía. Con aquellos ojos oscuros, fijos, de mirada tan intensa. Mirándola desde su altura, haciéndola sentir aún más pequeña y provocándole un espasmo en el pecho en el que no quería creer.

Su presencia, su intensidad, todo él, la perturbaba de un modo que jamás había experimentado. Y, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en cuándo volverían a encontrarse.

Porque ahora lo tenía claro: a pesar del objetivo que se había establecido con Kylo, y de que no pensaba cejar en su empeño, necesitaba ser más sutil de ahora en adelante si quería alcanzar su meta.

Necesitaba pedirle disculpas a Ren.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿nos da autorización para hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto, Dameron – asintió Leia Organa, sonriendo suavemente y haciendo que Poe y Kaydel intercambiasen sendas sonrisas de alivio y alegría – El instituto Republicano ayuda siempre a aquellos que lo necesiten y no podemos permitir que una persona inocente pague las consecuencias de la barbarie ajena.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Poe – Quiero decir, muchas gracias, directora Organa – y se cuadró de nuevo, echándole una mirada de reojo a la profesora Holdo, que los miraba de pie junto a la puerta del despacho, de brazos cruzados. Su melena con reflejos malva estaba igual de bien moldeada que siempre… ¿Cómo lo haría?

\- Necesitaremos que nos aporten justificantes de lo recogido, ¿me han entendido? – intervino Holdo, en su habitual tono serio y reposado.

\- Por supuesto, profesora Holdo – le aseguró Kaydel – En cuanto tengamos todo, les mandaremos lo que necesiten.

\- Muy bien – dijo la directora – Pueden marcharse.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del despacho y, en cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos, chocaron los cinco con ambas manos, muy contentos.

\- ¡Hecho! – exclamó Kaydel, y miró su reloj - ¡Tenemos que mandar ese correo enseguida! - le cogió la mano a Poe, mientras echaban a correr por el pasillo - ¡Venga, que llegamos tarde a Matemáticas!

Giraron la esquina, presas de la alegría, mientras que Poe, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Kaydel sobre la suya, olvidaba momentáneamente los reflejos malva del cabello de la profesora Holdo.

* * *

\- ¡Me cago en la leche! – exclamó Masterson, dándole una patada a la papelera más cercana. Había un charquito bajo su moto y, tras examinar el mecanismo, se había dado cuenta de que alguien le había agujereado con mucho cuidado el depósito por un par de sitios.

Cogió el móvil para llamar a su hermana Debbie y pedirle ayuda, pero al no responder supuso que se habría largado ya a casa con Phasma, con la que siempre andaba.

\- La cosa pinta mal – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Masterson, intentando disimular que lo habían asustado, se giró rápidamente y vio a Kylo, apoyado en una pared bajo la parte en sombra de un árbol. Avanzó hacia él andando lentamente.

\- ¿Has visto algo, Ren? Porque pienso reventarle la cara a quien lo haya hecho.

\- No, no he visto nada – respondió Kylo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Frente a él, Masterson miró su reloj.

\- Si tengo suerte, el taller de Ollie aún estará abierto.

\- Ya, pero no vas a ir a Ollie ahora.

El muchacho alzó la vista hacia Ren, que anduvo hasta colocarse a medio metro de él.

\- Vas a hacerme una promesa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De algo que te convendría hacer a menos que quieras que ciertos detalles tuyos salgan a la luz – le cortó Kylo, rápido y violento como la mordedura de una serpiente.

Masterson retrocedió unos pasos, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué cojones pretendes?

De pronto, se vio agarrado de las solapas de la cazadora en una décima de segundo.

\- A mí no me replicas, Y menos, con esas maneras – siseó Kylo, a dos centímetros de su nariz - ¿Te queda claro?

\- Suéltame, Ren.

\- No hasta que me prometas lealtad - aseveró Kylo. Gracias a sus habilidades, sabía perfectamente que estaba intimidando a aquel idiota. Orgullo masculino quebrado por superioridad física: Ren le sacaba cabeza y media y ocupaba casi el doble que él. Era algo muy básico, pero la humanidad se regía por aquellos instintos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – alcanzó a preguntar el otro - ¿A qué mierda viene esto?

Kylo inspiró profundamente y le soltó, cerrando los ojos. Masterson experimentó un verdadero aguijonazo de miedo.

Aquel gesto lo hacía Ren cuando estaba intentando controlarse. Lo que solía ocurrir inmediatamente después, el noventa por ciento de las veces era que al final, a pesar de intentar aquel gesto, acababa reventándole la cara a alguien.

\- Sin preguntas. O me haces caso, o todo el mundo tendrá acceso a esas fotos que le hiciste a los exámenes de Química. Y hablaré con tu padre sobre "esas fotos" que guardas en tu ordenador.

El cuervo abrió ojos y boca como platos.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sabes de…? Espera… ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Eso no te importa. Lo único que debe preocuparte es mantener el pico cerrado sobre lo que voy a decirte, ¿me has entendido?

Masterson tragó saliva.

 _ **Se ha rendido.**_

\- Entendido, Ren.

* * *

No lejos de allí, oculta tras una esquina cercana, una figura observaba y lo había oído todo. En cuanto Kylo se separó de Masterson, echó a correr todo lo que pudo para alejarse de allí. Había que ser precavidos en este mundo.

Sus engranajes mentales echaron a rodar, llevando a esa persona por caminos insospechados.

Pero plausibles.

* * *

El manotazo que le dieron a Ralph, de octavo grado y mirada candorosa e inocente, le dolió hasta a Rey, que lo tenía al lado en la cola de la cafetería. La chica se giró, imaginándose una conversación casual y estúpida cualquiera entre estudiantes. Vio a dos muchachos bajitos de primer año, que la miraban con el miedo en la cara, mientras el que le había pegado el manotazo a Ralph lo sacaba de la cola regañándole:

\- Idiota, lo de la cadena de mensajes es secreto. ¿Cuándo vas a enterarte de cómo funciona?

Rey se encogió de hombros y empezó a llenar su bandeja. Mientras, le llegó el eco de otra conversación de dos chicas de último año, no lejos de ella.

\- Y claro, es una cagada lo que le ha pasado. Menuda injusticia…

Creyó ver entonces cómo una de las chicas hacía una extraña seña a la otra y miraban en dirección a donde estaba Rey. La joven miró detrás de sí, pensando que probablemente estarían mirando a otra persona, pero solamente estaba Rose, llenando su bandeja.

De camino a la mesa, le pareció oír su nombre en la mente de alguien y se detuvo para ver quién sería. Mala pata, se habían callado ya.

Bueno, últimamente estaba en boca de muchos, cada vez más, ahora que cada vez era más conocida en el insti. No estaba mal, aunque le daba algo de apuro. Estaba tan entretenida en aquello, que Rose la rebasó y se adelantó a ella.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, aún sumida en sus propias reflexiones, vio que Finn y Rose intercambiaban comentarios mientras miraban sus móviles. Últimamente estaban muy unidos y Rey constató con una sonrisa que el baile de Invierno había tenido "consecuencias agradables" para ellos dos…

\- Yo se lo he mandado también a mi tío – comentó Finn.

\- Pero si no es estudiante - replicó Rose.

\- Da igual. Todos pueden colaborar.

\- ¿Colaborar en qué? – preguntó Rey mientras depositaba su bandeja junto a ellos. Finn se atragantó con el zumo y Rose tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Hombre, Rey, qué sorpresa… Pues nada, no estábamos diciendo nada…

\- Sí que lo estabais – insistió ella, sentándose - ¿Es algo sobre una cadena de mensajes de WhatsApp? Oí algo de eso esta mañana a la entrada.

Últimamente estaba teniendo más cuidado en no usar sus poderes junto a Rose y Finn. Ahora que parecían más cercanos, no le apetecía en absoluto inmiscuirse en sus vidas privadas. En absoluto.

\- Eeeeeeh… - Finn tartamudeó mientras miraba de soslayo a Rose – Pues… Sí…

Afortunadamente para los dos, a Rey se le escapó la mirada asesina que le dirigió Rose a Finn…

… que seguía titubeando.

\- Es por… una cadena…

\- Ya, sé que es una cadena. ¿Y qué más? – preguntó Rey, metiéndose una patata frita en la boca.

\- Una cadena… benéfica.

\- ¿Una cadena benéfica?

\- Una cadena… solidaria. Solidaria. Sí – y sin que Rey se diera cuenta, Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Sobre qué? A mí no me ha llegado nada.

\- Oh, nada, no es nada importante… - seguía farfullando Finn, muy nervioso – Una causa benéfica…

\- Eso ya lo has dicho.

\- Sssssí, claro, sí… ¡Un niño enfermo!

Rey y Rose saltaron por la sorpresa. Bueno, Rose, por la sorpresa y el apuro.

\- ¿Enfermo? ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Rey.

\- Es un niño de la ciudad. Su hermano mayor es estud…. Fue… Fue estudiante de aquí – explicó Finn, cada vez más nervioso - Sí. Hace dos años. Y está muy enfermo. Están dándole publicidad porque van a reun… Van a… Van a… A armar un concierto benéfico.

\- Oh, vaya… ¿Y de qué es? Podríamos ir y así ayudamos un poco – sugirió Rey con sencilla franqueza – Aunque últimamente estoy un poco justa de pasta, pero siempre se puede echar un cable…

\- ¡No! ¡Tú no! – saltó Finn, al borde del paroxismo. Rey arqueó una ceja – Bueno, sí, quiero decir…

\- En cuanto podamos, te pasaremos la información. Lo pasaremos bien – intervino Rose por fin, hablando con mucho aplomo. El muchacho exhaló un suspiro de alivio y Rey seguía sin entender nada, cambiando la vista de uno a otra.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¡Noooooo, nada, nada!

\- Finn, estás que te va a dar un ataque.

\- Es que estoy muy nervioso por el examen de Física.

\- No me lo recuerdes. Espero aprobar otra vez.

Llegó entonces Poe, que traía a medio equipo de fútbol consigo. Vinieron metiendo mucho ruido, discutiendo tácticas y tirándose patatas fritas cada vez que alguien metía la pata. Enseguida monopolizaron la atención de Rey con sus bromas y comentarios. La chica empezaba a conocerlos mejor y uno de ellos, que iba a clase de Mecánica con ella, había declarado días antes que Lester era imbécil. Automáticamente, se había ganado el aprecio y la confianza de Rey, que pronto se formaba un nuevo amigo. En general, Rey había despertado la curiosidad de los compañeros de Poe, quien les hablaba a menudo de ella, y habían considerado oportuno conocerla mejor. Y francamente, estaban encantados: Rey era muy simpática, aunque a veces le costaba andar con tanta gente a la vez, y ¡sabía de coches y motos! Aquello sumaba cinco puntos extra por lo menos en sus escalas…

El momento fue aprovechado por Rose para regañar a Finn:

\- ¿En serio, Finn? ¿Un niño enfermo?

Finn, apuradísimo, se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo qué sé, me ha pillado de sorpresa.

\- Eres pésimo para estas cosas.

\- Lo siento…

Ahora sí. Ahora que Rey no miraba, Rose pudo darse un palmetazo en la frente de pura impotencia.

* * *

\- ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita? Me resulta extraño que quieras hablar conmigo…

Snoke juntó lentamente sus manos, hasta entrelazar sus dedos, mientras Armitage tomaba asiento en el sofá negro, cuyo cuero crujió lentamente.

\- Querría transmitirle mi preocupación por Kylo.

Snoke arqueó sus inexistentes cejas, y Hux juró por todo lo más sagrado que aquella era la misma mirada de un chacal intrigado.

\- ¿Preocupación? – y su gesto mudó automáticamente a uno de genuina ansiedad - ¿Ocurre algo con él?

Hux, que estaba muy erguido en su asiento, tragó saliva ostensiblemente.

\- Últimamente se comporta de modo extraño y ha dejado de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo.

\- Extraño – Snoke frunció el ceño, mirándolo con tanta intensidad desde el otro lado de su mesa de despacho, que casi bizquea – Para poco en casa, la verdad. Pensaba que andaba contigo o con Anya.

\- Sí, en ocasiones sí – explicó Hux, dejando viajar su mirada por el vacío – Pero en otras… No sé. Creo que se ha metido en un lío bien gordo.

El anciano director de la Academia no cambió su gesto un ápice. Kylo tenía un buen maestro en el arte de la inexpresividad facial.

\- Cuéntame – pidió con una voz que tuvo la extraña facultad de sonar suave e invitadora y apremiante y dura como un latigazo a la vez.

* * *

\- ¡Uaaaaaah, gracias! ¡Qué bonito es!

Rose no podía dejar de ponderar el regalo que le había hecho Rey: un curioso portalápices, con un soporte integrado para insertar hojas de un calendario y un sacapuntas a motor acoplado a un extremo. Estaba todo decorado con tornillos, tuercas y otras piezas pequeñas, yuxtapuestas en forma de flores y hojas. Todo estaba cubierto con capas de pintura en suaves rosas y malvas, dándole al conjunto un aspecto muy femenino y vintage. Rey estaba muy orgullosa de aquel trabajo, que había podido realizar a ratitos por las noches, antes de irse a dormir.

\- Te oí decirle a Finn lo mucho que te había gustado el portafotos que le regalé por Navidad y por eso pensé que te podría hacer a ti algo parecido.

\- Es súper original – comentó Paige, mientras el objeto pasaba por varias manos y era examinado con sumo cuidado – Podrías ganarte un dinerillo haciendo cosas de éstas. Como regalos son muy bonitos. Tienes un don, chica.

Rey sonrió, halagada, aunque almacenó aquel comentario para más tarde. No había considerado aquella idea…

\- Gracias. Pero requiere tiempo. Éste ha sido sencillo de montar, pero otros pueden ser más complejos…

 _Además_ , pensó, _nadie sabe que la verdadera razón por la que he optado por este regalo es porque necesito ahorrar todo lo que pueda a partir de ahora._

En vez de gastar dinero en comprar algo, había decidido usar los materiales que tenía a mano para crear algo distinto. Era una buena opción, pero lo había mantenido en secreto por vergüenza.

\- Si te abrieses un Instagram y subieras unas cuantas fotos de lo que haces, seguro que te saldrían encargos – comentó Poe con seguridad.

Estuvieron así un rato más, comentando los regalos que iba abriendo Rose. Disfrutaron mucho de aquella cena, que estaba deliciosa. El Kanji Klub tenía una merecida reputación como uno de los mejores locales de sushi de la ciudad y ninguno pudo llegar a los postres. Brindaron varias veces por la cumpleañera, que aceptó los "chinchin" con una tímida sonrisa antes de recordarles que tenían un concierto al que ir… Con una nueva excitación, todos se apresuraron en pagar la cuenta y recoger sus abrigos para desplazarse al lugar del evento entre risas y bromas.

* * *

La sala Mos Eisley había empezado casi como una nave industrial inmensa, pero había acabado convirtiéndose en la mejor sala de conciertos de la región, gracias a las mejoras en equipación e infraestructuras. Era cierto que allí se celebraban conciertos de todo tipo, pero también había acogido concursos de hip hop, recitales de poesía, sesiones de DJs y otros eventos por el estilo. La acústica era inmejorable y estaba bastante bien acondicionado, con varias barras, zonas de descanso, aseos y un parking muy amplio, así como accesos a paradas de bus y taxi y una parada de metro a solamente unos cincuenta metros de distancia del recinto. También estaba cerca de zonas de marcha y otros bares.

Los Mandalorians, el grupo al que iban a ver, era una formación que había surgido en la zona y que llevaba dando caña cerca de ocho años, desde la época en que aún eran "Bob Fett and the Mandalorians" (nombre que habían acabado por simplificar para hacerlo más atractivo) Su estilo podía clasificarse como rock electrónico, combinando canciones de alto voltaje con potentes baladas guitarreras y temazos de estilo casi discotequero con ritmos bailables. Su última gira estaba siendo un éxito y este concierto era especial para ellos, ya que volvían a la región que los vio nacer.

Aquél era el evento de la semana: iba muchísima gente del Republicano, conocidos de otros sitios y muchos recién llegados de otros estados y zonas del país. Los alrededores ya estaban muy concurridos y se empezaba a formar cola de entrada. Unos cuantos coches de policía con las consabidas ambulancias esperaban en una esquina cercana para velar por la seguridad de los asistentes. El ambiente era festivo y se veía a muchos con las camisetas de la gira en la cola. Desde el interior llegaba la música de los teloneros, los Gungans, que tampoco sonaban mal del todo y que estaban ya animando bastante la fiesta antes del plato fuerte.

* * *

\- _**Vaya, ahí están esos perdedores.**_

Kylo se asomó sobre la balconada en la que estaba la zona VIP. Correspondía a un lateral de la sala, donde se situaba el segundo piso en forma de balcón corrido que rodeaba tres cuartas partes de la sala, exceptuando la zona de escenario. Allí tenían barra exclusiva, asientos y una visión fantástica de todo el lugar.

De fondo seguían sonando los Gungans, que poco a poco calentaban la fiesta con sus sonidos "ska" y gamberros. Al haber aún poca gente, pudo localizar rápidamente a los republicanos. Entre ellos estaba el guapito de cara, Dameron, saludando a unos y otros ( ** _solamente le falta repartir autógrafos_** , pensó Kylo con desdén), Newby y una chica que no logró reconocer en un principio por estar de espaldas. Pero en un determinado momento, se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa.

¿Rey?

De nuevo, la joven lucía un aspecto distinto al que le tenía acostumbrado. Siempre llevaba aquellas sudaderas, ropa ancha, rebecas largas de color arena, zapatillas de deporte hechas pedazos y vaqueros de colores tierra. Y sus moños, aquellos sempiternos recogidos triples que eran funcionales, sencillos y prácticos, como todo lo que ella usaba.

Pero hoy estaba distinta, como el día de la fiesta y el paseo en moto. Llevaba una falda de color café claro, con un poco de vuelo, que le llegaba a medio muslo, ajustada a la cintura. Lucía una camiseta blanca con adornos en rojo y unas mangas de mariposa muy cortitas. Al haber aún algo de espacio entre los ocupantes del lugar, pudo ver que completaban su atuendo unas zapatillas blancas de plataforma y un bolso de bandolera en tonos caramelo.

En aquel momento, charlaba animadamente con Finn y vio cómo sonreía ampliamente. Llevaba el cabello suelto, dejando recogida solamente la parte superior en un pequeño moño en la parte trasera. Por el cabello asomaban unos grandes aros dorados que se agitaban levemente a cada movimiento. No supo si era por el atuendo o por lo contenta que parecía, pero realmente, aquella noche, la joven despedía una luz especial.

Un pequeño sol.

Rey era un pequeño sol, que explosionaba cada vez que se cruzaba con él o la hacía enfadar, provocándole supernovas de calidez en el pecho. La misma maldita supernova que le había reventado dentro la noche en que la vio llorar.

Algo en su interior retumbó con fuerza y se llevó la mano allí rápidamente. ¿Estaría atacándole de alguna manera?

Volvió a mirar y no, no parecía que siquiera Rey se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia. Mejor. Así podría observarla más a gusto.

Vio cómo el grupo se desplazaba hasta otra zona con más espacio y mientras hablaban, los Gungans se despidieron al fin, dando paso a un DJ que empezó a poner música variada mientras tenía lugar el cambio de escenario. Sonaba entonces "Cake by the ocean", del grupo DNCE y Kylo contempló cómo, al llegar al estribillo, Rey empezaba a alzar los brazos y a saltar con los demás, riendo a carcajadas.

Rey, el pequeño sol, brillaba rutilante.

Y sin querer, sin esfuerzo ninguno, la oyó. Probablemente ella tenía las defensas bajas en aquel instante de despreocupación y felicidad, pero parecía importarle poco.

\- _¡Esto está fenomenal! Es la primera vez que voy a un concierto. Me he estado perdiendo tantas cosas… Pero tengo que estar agradecida. Tengo suerte._

La canción acabó y hubo cambio de estilo al house. Kylo retiró su mirada para comprobar que Hux y Phasma estaban en la zona de barra, junto a algunos miembros de la patrulla de pasillo de onceavo y duodécimo grado que bailaban ligeramente como con asco y sin ganas, le pareció. Dirigió la vista de nuevo a la pista central y entonces ella giró el rostro, cruzando su mirada con la suya.

Justo en ese momento, la vocalista cantaba:

 _Is it just all, all,_

 _all in my head, head,_

 _Will I find out, find out,_

 _Before I am dead? (**)_

Y en medio de la multitud, se sintieron aislados, rodeados de un borrón de figuras que se movían de un lado a otro. Las luces despedían flashes alrededor de ellos, creando halos multicolores en torno a ambos.

\- _**Hola**._

 _\- Hola._

Para qué enfadarse ya. Eran viejos conocidos.

¿Era natural aquella familiaridad?

¿Y era normal que se le revolvieran tanto las tripas?

Una vez más, Rey se sintió intimidada por la mirada de Kylo, pero de un modo totalmente distinto. La desarmaba, pero ya no tenía miedo de él.

Lo que empezaba a asustarla era el furioso latido de su corazón.

Bueno, Kylo siempre iba acompañado de aquel aura de oscuridad que ponía los pelos de punta a todo bicho viviente. Sería eso.

 _Is it just all, all,_

 _all in my mind,_

 _´Cause I´m pulling you close,_

 _But should I leave you behind?_

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantener sus barreras, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

 _\- ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi mente? ¿Por qué, aunque no estemos conectados, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo ayudarte? ¿Por qué parece que te sientes tan solo como yo?_

Él seguía mirándola, mientras el mundo danzaba a cámara lenta a su alrededor. Hoy llevaba una camiseta de manga larga en negro con un cuello vuelto muy ancho, que le caía por los hombros y pecho de modo descuidado. La llevaba remangada hasta los codos, dejando ver unas muñequeras de cuero en ambos brazos. Para variar, vestía pantalones y botas negros. Llevaba el pelo algo húmedo (¿gomina, ducha reciente?) y notó que ya casi no se le distinguía la cicatriz. Y por supuesto (debió haber imaginado que pasaría algo así) el joven lucía, colgada por una tira de tela al cuello, una tarjeta que muy probablemente sería un pase VIP. _Otro caso de niñato con pasta._

Y entonces (¿veía visiones?) creyó ver cómo, casi imperceptiblemente, el muchacho le hacía una leve seña con la barbilla.

\- **_Disfruta de la noche._**

Y rápidamente, se esfumó entre la multitud del piso de arriba.

El mundo volvió a seguir girando a su ritmo normal.

* * *

\- Bueno, chicos, voy a pedir algo – comentó Rose.

\- Anda Finn, pídeme lo del otro día – y Poe le alargó un billete a su compañero.

\- Sí, y una tónica para mí – y Paige hizo lo mismo con su hermana.

\- La próxima vais vosotros – rezongó Rose – Vamos, Finn.

Con una sonrisa, Rey los vio marcharse. Se esforzaba mucho por "desintonizar" todo lo posible de los pensamientos ajenos siempre que notaba que se dejaba llevar. Le daba mucha vergüenza escuchar intimidades sin querer y se sentía invasora en territorios prohibidos cada vez que penetraba en otras mentes.

Bueno, si entraba en la de Ren le daban náuseas. Eso era otra historia.

Aunque… no siempre era así.

Últimamente, la atmósfera oscura que rodeaba al cuervo se había aclarado a, digamos, un gris humo. En los últimos días, la mente de Kylo parecía un lugar un poquito más saludable. Si hasta tenían conversaciones civilizadas y todo…

Ciertamente, cuando no intentaba fastidiar al personal o se quitaba la máscara de macho alfa emo, Kylo Ren podía llegar a ser un tipo hasta soportable.

Perdió su mirada entre la multitud, evitando la balconada.

\- _¿Pero tú te estás oyendo, Rey? ¿Qué te está pasando? Es un amargado que no sabe vivir sin fastidiar al personal… Bueno, últimamente está un poco más amable, pero todo es tan confuso…_

\- ¡Paso que vamos! – Rose y Finn llegaron abriéndose camino a codazos, cargados cada uno con dos vasos llenos.

El local iba llenándose rápidamente ahora que ya faltaba poco para la fiesta principal. Rey salió de su ensueño y se escabulló rápidamente hacia la barra, mientras decía:

\- Voy a pedir yo algo.

Por el camino, iba tan distraída que casi no le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que iba a pasar junto a Hux y Kylo, que habían bajado a la pista central. Suspiró, apretó los dientes y alzó el mentón al pasar ante ellos, evitando hacer contacto visual. Le costó mucho trabajo no alzar la mirada ante Kylo. Se le hizo raro ignorarle, hacer como si fuera un extraño para ella. Con todo lo que llevaban vivido…

\- Vaaaya, pero si la friki tiene piernas… - dijo entonces Hux en voz muy alta y sonriendo ladinamente a su paso – Para eso, habértelas guardado…

De pronto, Kylo, sin moverse un ápice de su posición a la izquierda de Hux (bebiendo de su copa y derritiendo a Rey con la mirada) alzó su brazo derecho hacia atrás y, en un rápido movimiento, le estampó los nudillos a Hux en el esternón, lo cual le hizo soltar la copa. Ante el ruido del cristal al caer, la joven se giró, pero ya solamente vio cómo Hux se doblaba de dolor, mientras Kylo, inexpresivo como siempre, apuraba su vaso y la traspasaba con sus ojos oscuros. La gente que estaba cerca de ellos se retiró al punto, alertada por el estruendo de la copa al estrellarse contra el suelo y las salpicaduras de líquido.

\- ¡Come mierda, Huax! – espetó Rey, sacándole el dedo medio al pelirrojo a dos palmos de sus narices. A continuación, se escabulló rápidamente, farfullando maldiciones.

Kylo hizo lo que pudo por evitar la sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta de…

… de lo divertido que era ver a Rey en uno de sus arrebatos…

… siempre y cuando no estuvieran dirigidos a él.

Una vez que ella se hubo alejado y que Hux recuperó el aliento, entre las risas del personal circundante, el muchacho increpó a Kylo:

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué cojones ha venido eso?

Por toda respuesta, su compañero se apartó con un movimiento fluido. Pero Hux no lo iba a dejar estar así.

\- ¿Me has oído? – y le sujetó el hombro, obligándole a girarse hacia él.

\- Voy a comprarte otra copa. Espérame aquí – y Kylo se desprendió de él con un tirón.

* * *

En la otra punta de la sala, la barra estaba ya llena y a Rey le costó abrirse paso con algún que otro codazo. Una vez allí, se armó de paciencia y se acodó para esperar.

\- _Menudo gilipollas_ – rezongaba para sí, mientras aún le quemaban en los oídos las desagradables palabras de Hux. Pero nadie lograría apartar de su mente el pensamiento de que se veía guapa aquella noche. Todos se lo habían dicho. Hoy estrenaba la camiseta de Finn, aquélla en la que ponía "I´m a Pretty Rebel Girl", Paige la había ayudado a combinar las prendas para dar con un atuendo cómodo y le gustaba la idea de verse diferente por una vez en la vida.

¿Qué narices le importaba la opinión de aquellos dos amargados? Seguro que ninguno se comía un rosco esa noche. Según había oído, Armitage Hux era un pijo insufrible, además de su despreciable afán por pisotear a todo el que considerase por debajo de su liga (lo cual ocurría con, digamos, el 99% de la población y que ella ya había probado en sus carnes). Y físicamente, al menos a ella, le repelía bastante.

Y Kylo… Bueno, ése era un caso aparte. A pesar de su metro noventa, físico de deportista, buenas notas y alto nivel de vida, tenía fama de solitario y no se le había conocido novia. La gente tenía razón en opinar que provocaba repulsión. Y hacían bien en apartarse. Normal, era desagradable, hosco, irascible y un pelín cabroncete…

Solamente ella parecía ser la única que sabía lidiar con él, y que le aguantaba. No sabía si tendría mucha relación con chicas, pero, fuera de la Academia, ella parecía ser la única chica con la que él hablaba más a menudo. Y sin embargo, aquellas conversaciones eran totalmente secretas. Nadie sabía que el presidente del Consejo de la Academia, hijo adoptivo del prestigioso director Snoke, se pasaba ratos hablando con una cualquiera del Republicano, una pobre aprendiz de mecánica de baja estofa que había nacido dios sabe dónde.

- _Y sin embargo… Vuelvo a recordar las conversaciones que tenemos estos días… Últimamente está hasta amable y todo. La noche del pozo me ayudó mucho tenerle ahí para contarle todo. Y el paseo en moto… ¡Oh, madre mía, qué pasada! La verdad es que…_

Pestañeó rápidamente.

 _\- … Es que se portó genial. Sin más rodeos._

Suspiró. La música subía de volumen y cada vez había más gente. La barra se llenó enseguida.

\- _Si se portase así con todo el mundo, la gente lo apreciaría un poco más._

Alzó la vista al instante.

 _\- ¿Y por qué se porta así conmigo? ¿Será únicamente porque tengo poderes como él o es que realmente se lleva bien conmigo?_

Resopló mientras jugueteaba con una carta de cervezas que tenía a mano, pero la soltó enseguida. Estaba pegajosa. _Puaj_.

 _\- Lo dicho: Kylo es un rompecabezas. ¿Por qué a veces tengo la sensación de que está reprimido? Como si dentro hubiera algo al que no deja salir… A veces él mismo parece sorprendido de cómo me trata. Tiene buen cuidado de blindar su mente cuando está conmigo, pero lo noto. No sé si lo sabe, pero noto que me esconde muchísimas cosas. Bueno, yo también le oculto cosas a él. Pero supongo que él tiene mucha más mierda que esconder._

Apoyó las manos sobre el mentón, mientras se retiraba un poco a causa de un grupo de chicos que acababa de llegar. Daban muchos gritos y parecían un poco pasados de copas ya a esas alturas de la noche. Uno de ellos la empujó en el costado y ni siquiera se giró a pedir disculpas. Rey aguantó las ganas de increparle, inspiró hondo y miró de nuevo hacia adelante.

\- _Supongo que necesito seguir practicando tal y como me pidió el profesor_ – cogió distraídamente una servilleta de cóctel, que había en un dispensador cercano, y empezó a juguetear con ella.

Notó entonces a alguien tras ella. Uno de los chicos del grupo ruidoso había empezado a bailar, rozándose de modo en absoluto casual contra su cadera. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rey se echó a la izquierda, lo cual hizo que el joven se tambaleara un poco y que lo tuvieran que sujetar entre risas y empujones.

La muchacha miró atrás y a otros lados de la barra, pero el tránsito estaba imposible. Mejor quedarse en aquella zona. La camarera parecía haberla visto y ya se dirigía a ella…

La música cambió a un tema electrónico y sugerente. La conocía, solían ponerla en la radio cuando trabajaba en el taller.

 _You lift my heart up_

 _When the rest of me is down_

 _You, you enchant me,_

 _even when you're not around(***)_

De nuevo, otro de los idiotas a su derecha estaba desagradablemente cerca de su costado derecho. Se giró con el odio en los ojos y vio cómo el grupo al completo se reía con grotescos gestos de invitación. Les dio la espalda del modo más ostensible y brusco que supo y se dirigió a la camarera, que por fin esperaba su comanda al otro lado de la barra.

\- Una Coca Cola Zero – y la joven asintió mientras se alejaba a prepararle los hielos en el vaso.

\- Oye, guapa, no me mires así, que me van a dar ganas de comerte la boca sin avisar.

Rey se giró y vio a uno de los borrachos frente a ella, mientras los demás jaleaban y aplaudían y ella sintió la rabia subirle a los puños.

\- Lo que te vas a comer es una patada en la entrepierna como no me dejes en paz.

\- ¡Uuuuuuuhh! ¡Qué miedo!

Se giró hacia la barra de nuevo, dándoles una última oportunidad, e inspiró hondo, mientras la energía bullía dentro de ella. Una masa oscura anidó en su pecho, preparada para atacar como una fiera. _Esta vez no_ , pensó. _Esta vez voy a controlarme_. Y notó cómo la calidad y color de la energía cambiaba lentamente…

 _Inspira, respira._ Casi parecía que el profesor Skywalker estaba allí con ella.

 _If there are boundaries,_

 _I will try to knock them down_

 _I'm latching on, babe_

 _Now I know what I have found_

De pronto, sintió la oscuridad. La envolvió por completo.

Pero, de nuevo, era distinta. Incluso más que las otras ocasiones.

Era una oscuridad reconfortante.

Dejó de percibir el contacto con los chalados de su derecha. Oyó cómo se quejaban y se alejaban. Se giró y vio, casi completamente pegado a su espalda, a Kylo. Estaba literalmente haciendo de muro de contención entre ella y la ruidosa panda que había quedado al otro lado. Miraba a la barra, casi sin ser consciente de su presencia. Su barbilla casi rozaba con su coronilla y vio cómo el largo brazo derecho del joven se apoyaba sobre la barra de modo despreocupado.

La energía de Kylo embistió su psique como un mar embravecido que chocase contra un fuerte acantilado. Percibió perfectamente el blindaje de su mente, las tres vueltas de llave que le había dado a la cámara secreta de sus pensamientos. Y la oscuridad gobernaba todo.

 _I feel we're close enough_

 _I wanna lock in your love_

 _I think we're close enough_

 _Could I lock in your love, baby?_

Pero aquellas vibraciones eran, de nuevo, tumultuosas. Ya no eran la sólida marea que antes la envolvía hasta entumecer sus sentidos por el frío. Había una calidad diferente en aquella membrana de poder.

Había agujeros por los que salía algo de luz.

Era inconfundible, lo sabía porque de aquellas fisuras salía un poder de vibraciones similares al suyo. ¿Cómo podían ser aquellas vibraciones propiedad del chulesco y malnacido líder de la Academia?

Había tormento allí. Aquel poder llegaba a ella en ondas temblorosas, que por su propia fuerza parecían destruirse a sí mismas en cuanto chocaban con las suyas.

Inspiró hondo y ella también reforzó sus barreras. Antes, bailando con los demás, se había despistado un poco, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que Ren estaba pendiente de su mente. Había alzado su barrera al instante, pero realmente lamentaba tener que hacer aquello en una noche en la que se había prometido disfrutar.

Y Kylo había llegado para estropearlo todo.

 _Now I got you in my space_

 _I won't let go of you_

 _Got you shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching on to you_

La joven se giró y le costó trabajo despegarse de la figura del chico. Tuvo que alzar mucho la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras él evitaba el contacto visual.

\- _¿Qué haces?_

 _- **Lo mismo que tú.**_

 _\- No. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te has puesto en medio?_

 _- **Me estaban empujando.**_

 _\- Oh, sí, claro._

 _- **Sí, claro, ¿qué?**_

 _\- Que por qué lo has hecho. ¿No hay más sitio? Esto es bien grande._

Kylo frunció el ceño, la miró por fin y se señaló la oreja, vocalizando:

- _ **No te oigo.**_

Rey bufó exasperada y se dio cuenta de que iban a mirarles raro si les veían taladrándose con la mirada con intensidad letal durante varios minutos sin decirse nada. Así que se puso de puntillas, alzó la cabeza a duras penas, acercó su rostro a su oído y le gritó.

\- ¿Por qué te has puesto en medio? Me estaban molestando a mí…

Se había dado cuenta de que a Kylo le gustaba que le dijeran las cosas a la cara. Si ella había descubierto algo, no cabían los jueguecitos. Tenía que decirlo.

 _Now I got you in my space_

 _I won't let go of you_

 _Got you shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching on to you_

¿Qué colonia era aquella? Olía terriblemente bien… ¿Sería aftershave? Ni idea, ella no sabía de esas cosas.

Cuando la joven se retiró, Kylo la contempló fijamente.

Se había hecho la raya en el ojo. Y llevaba máscara de pestañas. Un poco de colorete y labios de un jugoso color rosa.

 _ **¿Jugoso?**_

Se aseguró de que su barrera mental estuviese bien fija antes de inclinarse hacia ella y hablar cercano a su cuello.

\- De nada.

Durante un segundo, cerró los ojos aspirando con deleite.

La muchacha olía maravillosamente. Algo suave, frutal, delicado. ¿Champú o colonia?

Y durante una décima de segundo, un relámpago ardiente cruzó su pecho y le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Ahora que la tenía corporalmente tan cerca, las vibraciones de poder de la joven eran abrumadoras y como le pasaba últimamente, deseó zambullirse en ellas, hambriento. ¿Pero cómo saborear aquel poder más plenamente? ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Estaba ahí, a unos palmos de ella, muerto de sed, y no podía acceder a más. Quería más de aquello.

Más de ella.

 _ **Más.**_

 _ **Más.**_

Aquella energía era tan agradable y lo hacía sentir tan bien… Y sin embargo, aquellas vibraciones temblaban inconteniblemente.

 _I'm so encaptured,_

 _got me wrapped up in your touch_

 _Feel so enamored,_

 _hold me tight within your clutch_

Bastante tenía ya con controlar aquellos resquicios de luz que inundaban su interior últimamente, pero no contaba con que ella también estuviese pasando otra racha extraña. Curioso, ella solía ser bastante segura a ese respecto. Su presencia era estable, calmada… Y en aquellos instantes, aunque físicamente no se notase, si Kylo tuviera que describir a Rey por su "yo" psíquico, podría asegurar que la joven estaba temblando como una hoja.

De pronto, sin saber por qué, aquel pensamiento de saberla nerviosa, le provocó más calor.

Aquella friki le provocaba ardores, eso era algo que había comprobado desde el primer día que cruzó su camino con el de ella. Pero aquel calor cada vez era menos molesto y por tanto, más perturbador.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, medio atontado por su colonia e incapaz de retirar la vista de sus enigmáticos ojos verdosos-caramelo, sombreados por largas pestañas.

 _How do you do it?_

 _you got me losing every breath_

 _What did you give me_

 _to make my heart beat out my chest?_

De sus barreras de poder, mejor no hablar en ese instante. Estaban absolutamente sincronizadas, a cero, sin superponerse la una a la otra. O mejor dicho, mezclándose entre sí de tal modo, que no se podía distinguir dónde acababa él y dónde empezaba ella. Una corriente eléctrica pulsaba bajo la piel de ambos, y sus ojos estaban encadenados a los del otro.

Disfrutar de aquella sensación era todo lo que parecía preocuparles en ese instante. Aquela cercanía inevitable, aquella fuerza que los hizo gravitar momentáneamente el uno hacia ell otro.

Imanes.

Durante un horroroso milisegundo, el Demonio de La Locura de Kylo le torturó con el deseo más estúpido de su vida: el de abrazar a Rey, por si así se imbuía de aquella energía tan brillante. Ver si podía sentir de nuevo lo que sintió cuando fue ella la que lo abrazó en la moto, una semana atrás. Sumergirse en sus vibraciones, oler su cabello, acariciar su piel…

 ** _Un momento._**

 ** _Joder. UN MOMENTO._**

¿Oler? ¿Acariciar? ¿Desde cuándo tenía él necesidades físicas de ese calibre?

\- Eres de lo que no hay – Rey negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Entonces, la camarera se acercó de nuevo a ella y le alcanzó la bebida. Rey pagó su consumición y le hizo señas a la muchacha de la barra – Le toca a él – y se alejó.

\- _Tendré que darte las gracias. Porque si quisieras, podrías ser un cacho de pan_ – y para su sorpresa, la muchacha le dedicó una media sonrisa y se quedó allí parada a su lado.

Kylo no pudo evitar mirarla un instante, antes de recuperar la compostura y girarse hacia la camarera, que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida.

 _I feel we're close enough_

 _I wanna lock in your love_

 _I think we're close enough_

 _Could I lock in your love, baby?_

Mientras pedía, percibió a Rey, que aguardaba tras él. Su energía parecía más serena. Se giró un momento, y vio cómo la chica miraba constantemente a todos lados.

 ** _Está comprobando que no nos ven juntos._**

Por fin se dio cuenta. **_Claro. Joder_**. Si alguien volvía a verles hablando, llegarían las preguntas, los comentarios, las sospechas…

De cara a la fachada, ni él ni Rey se hablaban. Eran desconocidos.

Y le resultaba tan extraño… Después de todo lo que llevaban…

 _\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

El joven pestañeó, genuinamente confundido y forzó a todas las células de su cuerpo para que no lo traicionasen y le hiciesen girarse hacia ella. La camarera le trajo la comanda y pagó casi sin pensar en lo que hacía. Dio un trago y se giró hacia Rey. La joven contemplaba el lugar con la vista perdida en la masa de gente. Su gesto era el de una ausencia-presencia tan atrayente como enigmática. Pero había que ponerse formales.

\- _**Saca tu móvil.**_

 **-** _¿Qué?_ – y Rey le miró, extrañada.

\- **_Haz lo que te digo_** – y él también sacó el suyo, haciendo como que tecleaba – **_Haz como que estás escribiendo por WhatsApp._**

Ella lo miró de hito en hito, visiblemente cabreada.

 _\- Venga ya… ¿Vas a hacerme esto? Solamente quiero hablar._

 _- **Acabo de leer tu mente y sé que te preocupa que nos vean hablando juntos. Reconócelo.**_

Examinó el rostro de Rey y se complació al ver el aturdimiento ante la verdad de sus palabras.

\- **_Yo tampoco quiero que me vean contigo._**

Extrañamente, aquella frase provocó una sensación curiosa en Rey.

 _Rechazo._ La leyó perfectamente. Y sintió la repentina obligación de añadir alguna cosa más.

\- _**No malinterpretes. Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.**_

De nuevo, la sorpresa en el rostro de Rey le hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- _**Vamos, hazlo**_ – y Kylo alzó el móvil – _ **Sácalo. Y apártate de mí.**_

\- _Qué borde eres, tío. Cuida esos modales._

Por un milisegundo, Kylo experimentó un extraño dolor al pronunciar aquella última frase, mientras veía cómo ella le obedecía y buscaba su móvil en el bolso mientras se alejaba entre la multitud.

Como para corroborar sus palabras, aparecieron algunos cuervos no lejos de allí. Y Rey alcanzó a ver a la alta Paige, que se acercaba a la barra… De pronto el rostro de la joven experimentó un genuino apuro, mientras se retiraba unos metros más.

La cadena se rompió, pero notó la fuerza que lo ataba a ella. ¿Desde cuándo existía aquel poder?

Lo malo de hablar en sus mentes era que no podía verle la cara al reaccionar. Se perdía calidad. Y Rey seguía alejándose. Su calidez empezó a difuminarse entre la masa rugiente de bailarines.

- _Ya está. ¿Así está bien?_

Había un claro deje de fastidio en la voz mental de Rey.

- ** _Sí. ¿Qué querías decirme?_**

Alzó la vista y vio cómo ella, unos metros más allá, le hacía caso en lo del móvil y empezaba la comedia. En todo momento procuraron no hacer contacto visual y permanecer con la vista en los móviles.

\- _Quería pedirte que… ¡Oh, vamos, me resulta muy violento hablar así! ¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto?_

Kylo alzó la vista y vio cómo ella le buscaba con la mirada (se estremeció al comprobarlo) y seguidamente, esbozaba un gesto de contrariedad.

 _- **Guay, entonces hablemos de frente. Jodámonos las reputaciones mutuamente. A ti te lincharán por traidora.**_

 _\- ¿Y a ti?_

 _- **Mi vida seguirá igual.**_

 _\- Ooooh, olvidaba que nadie le tose al gran Kylo Ren. Mis disculpas, Su Alteza._

\- _**Muy graciosa. ¿Qué querías decirme?**_

Vio cómo Rey se mordía el labio, pero salvo lo que le comunicaba, el resto de su mente era una puerta cerrada.

 _\- Tú primero._

 _- **No, tú lo has dicho antes.**_

 _\- Argh._

 _- **Estoy esperando.**_

 _\- Lo siento._

 _- **¿Qué?**_

Rey no pudo evitar alzar la vista, estirando el cuello un poco, para encontrarse con el gesto de estupefacción de Kylo. Pero lo disimuló enseguida. Maldita sea, ¿cómo lo hacía?

Suspiró.

\- _Que lo siento, Kylo. Siento haberme puesto tan borde la otra noche._

Mentalmente, en otra parcela de su cerebro, estaba mordiéndose la lengua. Maldición, aquello de pedirle perdón era como rebajarse. Pero se había prometido a sí misma algo. Y para ello, Kylo tendría que confiar en ella.

Confiar en ella.

Madre mía, ¿cómo había cambiado todo en aquellos meses para que ahora ella estuviese buscando la confianza del líder de los cuervos? Surrealista.

\- _No debí decirte esas cosas. Como dijiste, tomaste una decisión, ya eres mayorcito y no soy quién para convencerte de nada._

Kylo permaneció a la escucha, bastante sorprendido. En realidad, estaba maquinando todas las razones posibles por las que ella pudiera estar diciéndole aquello. ¿Estaba siendo sincera de verdad o querría liarle de alguna manera?

¿Pero liarle para qué?

\- _Joder, Kylo, CLARO que estoy siendo sincera._

Maldición, tenía que guardar mejor su mente.

Pero aquel gesto, era inusitado. Y una parte muy honda de su interior lo agradeció. Porque al pedirle perdón reconocía que lo había jodido. Y no había nada más que a él le gustase que hacer ver a la gente cuán equivocada estaba. Y además, si ella volvía a estar de buenas con él, podrían seguir hablando…

Podría seguir viéndola, alimentando aquella insana curiosidad por la humilde mecánica, aquella retorcida fascinación que tenía por aquella pobre desgraciada que malvivía en un antro, sin pasado y probablemente sin un futuro.

Tenía que responderle.

\- _**Disculpas aceptadas.**_

Ahora fue él quien alzó la vista, para ver cómo Rey, siendo fiel a su comedia, no levantaba la cabeza del móvil…

… Pero sonreía como aquella noche del paseo en moto.

Por todas las galaxias, aquella sonrisa era más brillante que la supernova de su pecho.

\- _Prometo no sacar el tema de nuevo._

 _- **Y yo prometo no responderte si lo haces.**_

Una risita nasal resonó en su mente.

\- _Te toca._

 _- **Yo también lo siento.**_

Fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse. Kylo disfrutó a rabiar con sus reacciones.

 _- **Estás pasando por algo "parecido" a lo mío. Creo que a ti te influye más que a mí, pero eso es algo que no tengo ganas de discutir. Sólo quiero que sepas que reconozco que usé un tono inadecuado.**_

Rey pensó que debía ser condescendiente.

\- _Está bien, borrón y cuenta nueva._

 _- **Yo no olvido.**_

 _\- Yo tampoco. Por dios, eres imposible._

 _- **Así soy. Lo tomas o lo dejas.**_

 _\- Lo mismo te digo. Borde, que eres un borde._

Todo parecía sereno ya entre ellos. Inconscientemente, se miraron con cara de "bueno, ya está, ¿no?", pero Rey recordó la segunda parte de lo que quería decir.

\- _Quiero que me respondas a algo y que seas sincero. ¿Me lo prometes?_

 _- **No, porque depende de la pregunta.**_

 _\- Argh._

 _- **Vamos, adelante.**_

De pronto, alguien empujó a Rey por la espalda, haciendo que ella se girase.

\- _¡Mierda!_ – y Kylo vio cómo la cabeza de la joven desaparecía de repente. Se había agachado…

\- **_¿Qué haces?_** – y a él le entraron ganas de agacharse también, a ver si veía a Rey entre las piernas de los asistentes… Otra locura como cualquier otra.

La cabeza de la chica emergió de nuevo.

- _Jolines, había gente de mi insti por aquí…_

 _- **¿Para qué te escondes?**_

 _\- Yo qué sé… Instinto…_

Kylo se llevó la mano a la frente. Qué chica, por dios…

\- _La noche del paseo en moto…_

Él se puso en alerta. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

\- _Esa misma tarde, Phasma y otros cuervos vinieron a mi taller y lo destrozaron todo. ¿Tuviste algo que ver?_

Rey no se dio cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración. En su fuero interno, deseaba que Kylo le diera una respuesta…

\- **_No, me enteré esa misma noche en la Coruscant, poco antes de encontrarte._**

Menos mal.

Dándose la vuelta para asegurarse de que él no la veía, Rey suspiró con una sonrisa estúpida.

Pero el enfado estaba ahí, y recuperó un gesto serio, encarando de nuevo a Kylo.

\- _Tus amiguitos me jodieron la tarde, ¿sabes?_

Kylo sintió un extraño aguijonazo de dolor frío y punzante en las tripas. ¿Qué era aquello?

\- **_No puedes hacer nada en contra de ello. Son libres de hacer lo que quieran._**

 _\- Yo también. Me estoy pensando en sacar a la luz las grabaciones que hicimos de Phasma._

Aquella repentina respuesta de Rey hizo que el aguijonazo punzante y helado fuese a más. Sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta mientras examinaba la expresión de la chica. Rey también lo estaba midiendo a él, comprobando que la rabia transformaba su semblante.

 _- **No lo harás. Hicimos un trato.**_

 _\- ¿Y te crees que no voy a romperlo por lo que han hecho?_

 _- **Es injusto. Yo cumplí mi parte. La chica Tico ganó ese juicio. Lo que haga Phasma con su tiempo no es cosa mía.**_

 _\- Tienes razón. Es mía. Y va a pagar por lo que hizo._

Un extraño frenesí se apoderó de Kylo, que había ido in crescendo desde que empezó aquella parte agria de la conversación.

Deseó gritarle que era injusto, que no tenía derecho a aquello. Deseó correr hacia ella, cogerla por las muñecas y hacer que le obedeciera a una sola mirada suya. Que dejase de hacerse la superior, que dejase de retarlo.

Ella lo traspasaba con la mirada, a través de la sala, mientras centenares de cabezas se movían entre ellos. Y sentían casi como si estuviesen solos en el lugar.

A solas con ella y su luz.

\- _**Nadie va a pagar por nada**_ – y hasta ella notó la severidad y fiereza contenida en su voz mental.

\- _¿Cómo?_

 _- **Me he encargado ya de ese asunto.**_

De nuevo los ojos de Rey se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- _¿Qué?_

 _- **He dicho que me he encargado ya. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo.**_

 _\- Pero… querría saber…_

 _- **He dicho que no. Tendrás que conformarte con eso.**_

La fijeza de la mirada de él la traspasó como si le hubiese disparado rayos por los ojos. Pero ella le respondió, sosteniéndosela. Y Kylo no lo pudo evitar.

 _- **Es cierto lo que me dijiste la noche en que fuiste al pozo.**_

 _\- ¿El qué?_

 _- **Eres mi digna compañera.**_

Los eslabones que los unían atravesaron las decenas de figuras en torno a ellos. Eran meras sombras. Ellos eran lo único auténtico que había allí. La energía del otro era lo único tangible en aquel mundo.

Y Kylo le dio la espalda de repente, alejándose hacia las escaleras.

- ** _Que lo pases bien._**

Rey observó sus espaldas alejarse, sin saber qué decir. Mientras tanto, cada fibra de su cuerpo gritaba una sola cosa:

- _Gracias, cuervo._

* * *

Los Mandalorians la armaron buena. Dos horas y veinte minutos de alto voltaje, de saltos, de himnos coreados a voz en grito, de agujetas en los brazos por rodearse de los hombros mientras botaban juntos, de mejillas doloridas de tanto reír, de salpicones de bebidas que dejaron más de una camiseta inservible, de pisotones de los que no duelen porque ni los sientes por la diversión y la euforia…

Dos horas y veinte minutos en los que Kylo perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se le iba la mirada hacia ella. Intentando descifrar lo que estaría pensando, acertando a leerla a veces. Estudiando por tanto sus gestos, observando cómo interactuaba con la gente. Cuando estaba con él no sonreía tanto... Cuando estaba con él no sacaba tan a menudo aquella luz verdadera, que parecía emerger cuando estaba con los que más quería.

Él no pertenecía allí. Pero sí que sabía que, de algún modo, había entrado a formar parte de su mundo.

Y ella del suyo.

Y, joder, de qué manera.

* * *

 **(*) Extracto de la canción "Where the sky hangs", de Passion Pit.**

 **(**) Canción "All in my head", de Pat Lok feat. Desirée Dawson (Love & Other Remix)**

 **(***) Canción "Latch", de Disclosure. Me parecía que ésta y la anterior, sobre todo, capturaban bien la atmósfera de ese momento, no solamente por la letra (que le va como anillo al dedo), sino por el ritmo y la melodía. El deep house puede llegar a ser una música muy evocadora y sugerente…**

 **N.A.:** **Escribir la escena del idiota de Lester ha sido liberador, muy divertido. ¡Ole por Rose y por Finn! Y además, he puesto algo de relieve: que no todos los Republicanos son los buenos de la peli. Hay medias tintas, hay gente mala en todos sitios y no siempre por estar en un lugar eres igual que todos. Supongo que por eso Paige tiene fé en la humanidad, aunque estoy segura de que, como se entere de este incidente, ¡Lester va a recibir su tercera tanda de tortas!**

 **El momento Finn+Rose, me ha quedado súper cursi, pero lo he hecho a propósito. Pues, ¿qué sería de un fic de instituto sin la típica escena de baile a la luz de las estrellas? Así que ahí queda.**

 **Sobre la conversación de Kylo y Rey en el concierto... Menudo surrealismo, tener que hablar con el truco ése cutre que se han inventado ambos. Por lo demás, prefiero no pronunciarme y dejar que seáis vosotros quienes comentéis.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: Hay visitas en el taller mecánico y Rey va de sorpresa en sorpresa. Visitaremos un lugar muy bonito que ya ha aparecido en alguna que otra ocasión.** **Kylo coge al toro por los cuernos y emprende acciones drásticas.**


	27. Uno más uno igual a infinito

**Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni las canciones o nombres de grupos musicales/películas/series mencionados me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo, ni la persigo. Estamos aquí por amor a la creación literaria y por pasarlo bien con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **N.A.: ¡Hola! Nuevo capi, aunque esté hasta arriba de trabajo y preparando ya dos interludios, uno de los cuales saldrá a más tardar en una semana o así, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **KarolGT: muchísimas gracias por comentar, me encanta que te esté gustando! Pobre Kylo, parece que está perdiendo el control. Respecto a lo que mencionas, recordemos que Kylo y Rey están en esa escena en un lugar repleto de gente conocida de su círculo. Cualquiera podría verles, y además, Kylo es tan paranoico y desconfiado que seguro que ni se fía de hablar en alguna esquina escondida. Por eso tomaron tantas precauciones.**

 **Dellestar: fuego lento, fuego lento! Es lo mejor, porque cuando revienta todo, lo coges con más ganas. Muy importante para esta narrativa el hecho de que Kylo tenga la sensación de ir a tientas con los sentimientos. Vamos, que el chico está más perdido que el barco del arroz. Y ya se verá que Rey está tres cuartas de lo mismo.**

 **Chappie23: yo también me imagino a Lester escondiéndose por las esquinas, huyendo cada vez que vea a Paige pasar cerca, jajaja... Lo de Hux, pues ahí está la cosa... ¿Y el/los espía/s de Kylo? Hux? Maul? Diossabequién? Más información en este capítulo, jejeje... No puedo decir más.**

 **Muchas gracias por las lecturas, faveos y reviews… Estoy súper contenta de ver cómo va gustando. Y aquí hay gente que va muy encaminada con sus teorías. Qué emocionante está esto.**

 **Va** **mos al lío.**

* * *

 **24**

 **Uno más uno igual a infinito**

\- ¿Hay alguien?

Rey sacó la cabeza de donde la tenía sepultada: el capó de un vetusto Volvo al que ya le había metido mano unas siete veces. Mira que se lo había dicho al dueño, que el día más inesperado le iba a dejar tirado en carretera, que se buscase otro coche, porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquella cafetera con ruedas... Pero nada, que el feliz ancianito se empeñaba en traerle el coche a la muchacha cada pocos meses para que ella lo parchease como pudiera. Y Rey temía que el día menos pensado le diesen un susto en forma de noticia…

La chica salió de su rincón de trabajo y, mientras se quitaba los guantes, vio que en la puerta del taller había un chico más o menos de su edad, robusto y rapado al cero. Parecía nervioso y con ganas de salir de allí.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó, acercándose a él.

\- ¿Tú eres la encargada? _Cojones, pareces gilipollas, Gary. Claro que lo es._

Rey pestañeó, pues la voz mental del joven era tan clara casi como su voz hablada. Apenas había necesitado focalizar sus poderes, ni siquiera los había dirigido a él.

Últimamente Rey había hecho más progresos. A fuerza de meditar y practicar, había logrado estabilizar algo más la atmósfera en torno a ella (igual que le pasó en el concierto, donde pudo controlarse antes de hacerle comer la zapatilla al cerdo que había intentado meterse con ella) Así mismo, era mucho más consciente de sus transiciones entre la luz y la oscuridad y estaba trabajando para mejorar la gestión de sus emociones, ya que era tan fácil que se canalizaran en ráfagas de energía inesperadas. Sabía que la oscuridad era parte de ella, pero estaba intentando perderle el miedo. Lo que aún no sabía era qué hacer exactamente con ella: si mantenerla a raya o intentar dominarla de alguna forma… A saber cómo.

Por todo ello, a pesar de que seguía al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de Skywalker, dudaba de si preguntarle sobre aquel tema o no…

Hasta la fecha, Kylo había sido el único con quien había hablado abiertamente de aquello. Y de repente se sorprendió a sí misma deseando encontrar algún rato de charla con él, para resolver algunas dudas…

… Y repentinamente le vino a la mente la imagen del joven, mirándola con aquella fijeza, aquellos ojos castaños que ardían, que la atravesaban y que le gritaban algo ininteligible, pero que la asustaba a la vez que la atraía…

Sí, ciertamente la cercanía de Kylo Ren era últimamente algo fascinante. Experimentaba tal subidón cada vez que estaba cerca de él, que cuando se alejaba, se sentía casi vacía. Odiaba todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que la hacía rabiar, su ofuscante negación de todo cuanto se refiriera a hablar de sí mismo y menos de su pasado. Y lo mejor de todo, que había descubierto últimamente…

… Aquella especie de extraña timidez o rechazo a mostrarse mínimamente agradable con ella. Porque a pesar de intentar mostrarse frío, lo había sentido. Había percibido la felicidad en él cuando dieron el paseo en moto, había notado su velado interés en sus cosas con sus preguntas, el tono con el que había aceptado sus disculpas y le había ofrecido él las suyas (aunque hubiesen sido tan ambiguas) Y la manera en que le hablaba en ciertas ocasiones, cuando su voz, siempre acerada e inexpresiva, adquiría un nuevo tono, exento de aquel desprecio y apatía que siempre se gastaba.

Y también había notado algo extraño en su mirada.

Rey no tenía experiencia en temas así, pero había creído detectar la clásica mirada "de arriba a abajo" por parte de Kylo la noche del paseo en moto o la del concierto. ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? Por dios, qué tipo tan desconcertante…

… Y volvió al presente.

\- Sí, yo soy la encargada de esto. Aunque, ¿buscas a Carl? Está por esa zona – y Rey alzó el brazo, señalando a las piernas de Plutt, que asomaban bajo un enorme Chevrolet.

\- No, atiéndeme tú.

 _Un poco seco, ¿no?_ , observó la joven. Y entonces se dio cuenta: la cazadora blanca y negra con el emblema hexagonal en rojo.

Un cuervo. ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

Entró en modo alerta, retrocediendo un par de pasos de modo casual.

\- _Ha visto la cazadora_ – oyó pensar al chico - _Pues me da igual. A ver si acabo pronto con esto._

\- ¿A qué vienes exactamente?

\- Pues a que me arregles la moto. _Lógico, no quiere verme ni en pintura. Lo mismo se acuerda de mi careto tras el otro día…_

Y Rey no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- Ah, ¿sí? _¿Por qué debería acordarme de tu careto, so atontado?_

\- Sí, está en la puerta. _Vamos, no tengo todo el día._

Rey resopló ligeramente.

\- Eh, yo tampoco, cuervo. Y si vienes a incordiar como los del otro día, te advierto que esta vez no me vais a pillar.

La joven se puso en jarras, desafiante, mientras el tal Gary la miraba de modo estúpido.

\- Déjate de chorradas, perdedora. Vengo a que me hagas un servicio. Acabemos con esto. _Y no, por hoy no vengo a meter gresca. Joder con la nena._

A Rey solamente le faltaba que se le erizara el vello y se le arqueara el lomo como a un gato furioso cuando siguió a Gary a la puerta, donde les esperaba una Kawasaki negra y azul eléctrico, a la que se notaba que le habían dado ya mucha tralla.

La muchacha observó la moto, algo confusa. No se creía aún que aquel imbécil viniese allí por un servicio y estaba tentada de mirar por la calle por si aparecía alguna furgoneta repleta de cabrones vestidos de negro y con bates de béisbol en la mano.

\- _Maldita niñata. ¿A qué viene esa cara de estar oliendo mierda?_

Rey se planteó muy seriamente el decirle cualquier chorrada para provocar el enfrentamiento y poder desfogar en sus narices, en lugar de estar callándoselo todo para sí en su mente…

 _Guarda silencio, Rey. Y estate alerta._

\- Tiene las dos ruedas reventadas. ¿Trabajáis esta marca? – y el cuervo le señaló la maltratada rueda delantera, cuya llanta rozaba el suelo de un modo que clamaba misericordia, mientras que un harapo que antaño fue caucho colgaba miserablemente de la parte metálica.

\- Está hecho una mierda – observó Rey, ya activando su modo profesional, arrodillándose frente a la moto. Alzó la cabeza hacia el trasero de la moto – Las dos están hechas mierda. Te la habrá traído alguien. ¿no?

\- Sí, un colega en su furgo.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Cuánto tardas en cambiarlas?

Rey miró a Gary de hito en hito mientras se incorporaba. La sensación de alerta e irritación no se marchaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que te haga el trabajo?

Gary parecía nervioso, más apurado y enfadado que ella si cabe.

\- Sí, joder, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – farfulló de muy malos modos - Dime lo que se debe y te pagaré cuando venga a recogerla. Y no me entretengas más – y miró hacia la calle un par de veces, como para demostrarle que tenía mucha prisa. Pero Rey podía leer más allá…

\- _Me cago en la leche. Maldito seas, Ren…_

 _Un momento. UN MOMENTO._ ¿Ren? ¿Qué pintaba Kylo en todo aquello?

Se le ocurrió algo para presionarle, pero en ese instante se oyó la bronca voz de Carl, desde el fondo del taller.

\- Rey, ¿te estás encargando tú del cliente?

\- ¡Síiiiiii! – chilló ella, exasperada, y volvió a la carga con Gary – Chico, no parece sino que te hayan obligado a venir… Eres libre de irte y dejar de molestarme. Bastante han hecho ya aquí los tuyos.

Gary se puso un pelín colorado.

\- Eso no te importa. _Maldita sea._ Voy a donde me da la gana. _Puto Ren._ Voy a pagarte lo que me digas – casi escupió esta última frase – Así que date prisa. _Joder._

 _Ahá_ , y Rey buceó en su mente, pero no encontraba nada, ya que no podía acceder al recuerdo, a menos que fuera parte de un pensamiento consciente en ese instante. Aunque la clave ya la tenía.

Rápidamente, le hizo una factura y Gary arqueó las cejas levemente.

\- Joder, es un puto chollo. ¿No habrá truco?

Ella prefirió quedarse callada mientras Gary le tiraba las llaves, que ella recogió al vuelo con gran satisfacción.

\- Cuidadito con la moto – le advirtió él bruscamente.

\- Cuidadito con tus modales – replicó ella con una sonrisa desafiante - La tendrás en tres días. Los proveedores no vienen hasta el jueves.

Gary anduvo hacia atrás unos metros antes de salir del taller.

\- No me extraña que no venga nadie aquí, desgraciada. Menudo servicio de mierda al cliente – y se alejó dando zancadas.

Pero Rey seguía sonriendo por lo que leyó en su mente:

\- _Maldita pringada… Qué insoportable. Y sin embargo, vaya precios. Ollie es un cerdo ladrón. ¿Por qué cojones se habrá metido Ren por medio? Ojalá pudiera estrangularle._

La joven se metió de nuevo en el taller, colocándose los guantes otra vez y haciéndose justo la misma pregunta que Gary:

¿Qué pintaba Kylo en todo aquello?

* * *

Robert observó el número de teléfono en aquella pantalla, mientras se acodaba sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos en un gesto pensativo.

Había estado considerando todas sus opciones, todos los escenarios, todos los posibles desenlaces que su mente sólidamente engranada había sido capaz de dibujar. Y en sus predicciones y suposiciones, todas las hipotéticas fallas posibles acababan siendo eliminadas o prevenidas si hacía aquella llamada.

Siempre había sido un experto en torcer las apuestas a su favor, sobre todo desde que Kylo vivía con él. Con Kylo a su lado como pupilo y futuro responsable de la Star Corp., sería imparable y podría permitirse apuntar más alto. Pero había que ir paso a paso.

Pies de plomo. Siempre.

Inspiró hondo y cogió su móvil, aclarándose la voz. De aquella llamada dependía lo que pasase a partir de entonces. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, significaría un nuevo rumbo para sus planes. Había estado diseñando una nueva estrategia con sumo cuidado y confiaba en su funcionamiento. Tenía su objetivo bien fijo y no le importaba que el tren encontrase obstáculos como con los que había topado hacía unos días.

Cuando Robert Snoke encontraba obstáculos en sus planes solían ocurrir dos cosas: o los utilizaba a su favor o los arrollaba para eliminarlos del mapa.

Para siempre.

* * *

Inspiró, espiró. Pero aún no cerró los ojos. Le gustaba disfrutar de las vistas del lugar. Sonrió mientras le llegaba el arrullo de las hojas de los árboles y el canto de las aves, mientras se dejaba calentar por los rayos de aquella magnífica mañana soleada de finales de enero.

Se encontraba en un espacio abierto de roca, rodeado de vegetación, en la cima de un pico no muy alto. Había dejado la moto unos metros detrás, cerca del caminito de tierra que comunicaba con el desvío de carretera hacia aquel mirador natural. Muy poca gente lo conocía, pues la gran mayoría de turistas que frecuentaban aquel enclave preferían ir al otro mirador, al oficial, el más conocido.

El lago Naboo y sus alrededores constituían un paraje de ensueño, situado en el interior, a unos veinte minutos de trayecto desde la ciudad. Sus cristalinas aguas reflejaban los picos de ambos lados del valle que había creado, que era poco profundo y en el que abundaba la vegetación. Casi en el otro extremo del lugar donde se encontraba sentada, se hallaba el hotel Royal Palace, rodeado por la encantadora villa de Theed, de casitas de colores y edificios llenos de historia. Muchos de ellos poseían balcones y miradores que daban al lago, desde los cuales se obtenían unas magníficas vistas. Pero el mejor mirador de todos se encontraba en la gran terraza principal del hotel que, precisamente, solía ser destino predilecto de muchas parejas en plena escapada romántica.

Había estado en el hotel y en la villa, tan sólo una vez, por dar una vuelta en una de sus frecuentes escapadas solitarias en moto. Reconocía que le gustaba el lugar, pero se sentía algo extraña con tanta gente alrededor (y eso que lo había visitado en temporada baja de turismo) Por ello, en cuanto descubrió aquel otro mirador natural, decidió tomarlo como lugar fijo de visita. No estaba tan frecuentado, ni había ruido.

La verdad es que le costaba estar rodeada de gente. Nunca había sabido por qué, pero a veces le resultaba complicado verse en lugares con muchas personas. El hecho de salir con Finn y el resto de la panda le estaba facilitando las cosas, acostumbrándola a un mundo social donde hasta entonces, ella no había tenido cabida. Siempre había estado sola, y verse inmersa ahora en pleno mundo estudiantil adolescente suponía para ella un camino algo arduo en ocasiones, aunque agradecía sobremanera el poder contar con gente como Finn o Poe para acompañarla en el camino.

Aquella mañana, como muchas otras de domingo desde hacía un tiempo, estaba allí, sola como siempre, sentada en aquel lugar que tanta paz le traía. Antes de conocer al profesor Skywalker, y cuando se cansaba de sentarse en el desguace, le gustaba ir allí a desconectar o incluso hacer deberes. Ahora que iba a pleno rendimiento con sus clases especiales, le gustaba ir para poder concentrarse mejor y meditar. Ya tenía hasta su propio sitio fijado en la roca, un punto especial sobre el que colocaba una manta vieja que tenía. Y se sentaba sobre ella, dejando que los rayos de luz la calmasen y calentasen su alma, mientras ella inspiraba y espiraba, inspiraba y espiraba, inspiraba y espiraba…

Y echaba a volar…

Skywalker le había advertido de los peligros de meditar demasiado y dejarse llevar, pero ahora ella estaba más segura de sus habilidades. Y además, no se le iba de la cabeza aquel día en que ella empezó a levitar frente a Luke. A veces se ponía a analizar lo que había sucedido, y había llegado a algunas conclusiones.

\- _Decididamente, no sentí lo mismo que aquel día en que entré en trance, el primer día de clases con el profesor. Ese día no levité… Tampoco sentí lo mismo que siento cada vez que tengo un Skype astral con Kylo… No, no es la misma sensación. Fue algo… distinto. Tuve una visión de él. Estaba poniéndose un traje de chaqueta. Fue como… como… Como si estuviese yo allí con él. Si hubiese alzado la mano, estoy casi segura de que habría podido tocarle._

Pestañeó rápidamente, mirando al vacío.

\- Jolines, qué raro suena todo. Sueno como una friki.

Resopló.

\- Si es que lo soy. Joder.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¡Arghhhh!

Rey dio tal respingo que casi se cae de espaldas. Kylo estaba de pie frente a ella, vestido de negro como siempre, esta vez con un fino jersey de cuello alto que marcaba su musculatura y unos pantalones de bolsillos metidos dentro de unas botas recias.

Sus brazos pálidos y bien torneados asomaban hasta los codos por las mangas del jersey y Rey no pudo (podía jurarlo, no pudo) evitar detenerse en el modo en que la lana se plegaba sobre sobre la intersección entre sus brazos y el torso, en su cuello… Y en el modo en que su cabello se enredaba con el cuello de lana.

\- ¡Joder qué susto! – exclamó la chica, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras alzaba la vista hacia él. El muchacho le respondió con una media sonrisa sardónica.

\- ¿Cómo de lejos estabas, perdedora? – y Kylo se cruzó de brazos.

Rey tragó saliva. Demonios, ¡menuda manera tenía la lana de aquel estúpido jersey de plegarse sobre su torso!

\- Pues imagínate, cuervo. A años luz – replicó ella con viveza, mientras el viento agitaba los mechones sueltos de sus moños triples y ella, distraídamente, se los retiró tras la oreja. Kylo la observó con su usual fijeza y preguntó de repente:

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Estaba meditando.

\- No. Me refiero a _dónde_ estás. Estás en un exterior. Oigo pájaros.

Rey arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Los oyes? ¿Oyes algo más?

Kylo permaneció en silencio, a la escucha, durante unos segundos.

\- Agua. Un riachuelo.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño río que serpeaba no lejos de donde estaba sentada, y asintió.

\- Efectivamente.

\- Entonces, ¿a dónde has ido?

\- He salido a meditar.

Kylo hizo un (curiosamente) expresivo gesto con el brazo para indicarle que terminase su respuesta.

\- ¿En…?

\- Pues… Estoy frente al lago Naboo.

Kylo sintió que el pedrusco de cemento recubierto de hielo que tenía por corazón daba un mortal hacia atrás.

\- No puede ser – replicó, ceñudo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Sueles hacerlo por costumbre? – y esta vez, el tono de él emanaba interés.

\- Si, suelo venir los domingos por la mañana, si hace buen tiempo y no tengo mucho curro en el taller o en el insti – Rey dejó caer sus hombros mientras miraba al vacío – Bueno, y a veces, aunque tenga mucho curro, vengo aquí a relajarme – alzó la vista de nuevo hacia él, confusa - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kylo se encogió de hombros.

\- Por nada en especial.

Rey elaboró una sonrisa astuta de medio lado y, sentada como estaba de piernas cruzadas, se apoyó sobre una rodilla con gesto inquisidor.

\- Embustero.

Kylo resopló, notando las vibraciones de ella tantearle. Sintió su luz explorar cada poro de su piel, envolviéndole como rayos de sol en un día de verano.

Y, demonios, qué bien se sentía.

\- Yo también voy a veces al lago.

Rey abrió mucho las cejas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Aquí, a esta zona? ¿O al hotel?

\- ¿En qué zona estás?

\- Pues – y Rey miró a su alrededor – Estoy al otro lado del hotel. Espera – la muchacha se giró hacia atrás y Kylo la vio estirarse para coger algo.

Repentinamente, de la nada apareció una ajada mochila de color verde oliva desvaído, de la que Rey extrajo su móvil. En el momento en que la chica se separó de la mochila, ésta volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Kylo. La chica alzó el aparato y enfocó, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

\- Mira, estoy aquí – dijo mientras Kylo se agachaba de cuclillas junto a ella y miraba por la pantalla. Rey había activado el modo vídeo y estaba haciendo una panorámica de las vistas desde el lugar - ¿Conoces la zona?

\- Sí, claro – asintió sin dejar de sorprenderse por las curiosas condiciones de sus encuentros astrales. Era verdaderamente singular…

Y también era singular el modo en que estaba tan cerca de ella. Acuclillado tras ella, de modo que la coronilla de Rey casi rozaba su mentón. Aquella cercanía lo puso alerta, y guardó su mente con ocho llaves.

\- Suelo venir por ese paraje yo también.

\- ¿En serio? – y Rey se giró repentinamente hacia él por la sorpresa.

Entonces, se encontró con el serio rostro de Kylo a muy poca distancia del suyo, y se alejó involuntariamente hacia adelante. Él hizo lo mismo y hubo un momento de tensa incomodidad, mientras Kylo volvía a incorporarse.

La chica carraspeó, mientras apagaba la cámara.

\- Qué casualidad – musitó - ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos coincidido?

\- No siempre vengo los domingos – aseveró él con sencillez.

\- Ah.

\- Bueno, pues si vienes algún día, ya sabes que estaré por aquí… - farfulló Rey. Y se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Desde cuándo farfullaba en presencia de él? Inaudito.

\- ¿Y vas a…? – empezó a decir Kylo, pero se desvaneció repentinamente de su vista.

Rey pestañeó un par de veces mirando al vacío.

\- Hasta la próxima, cuervo – le dijo al aire con una media sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¡Pues entonces está hecho! – Poe dio un manotazo a la mesa del comedor - ¡Tenemos nueva reunión de comando táctico en la sede habitual! Nos encargaremos de las medidas de contraataque a la Academia.

Hubo una ola de murmullos aprobatorios por toda la congregación que había allí reunida, unos quince chicos y chicas en total en torno a la mesa.

\- Van a pagar por lo que han hecho – se giró a la chica rubia a su lado – Kaydel, avisa a los demás del consejo. Y dile a Stephen que traiga esas empanadillas de chocolate de la otra vez. Se me abren las tripas cuando elaboro planes…

Un nuevo coro, esta vez de risas.

\- ¡Vaaaaya, menuda reunión! – y todos se giraron para ver a Rey, que llegaba con su bandeja en las manos - ¿Qué hacéis, chicos?

\- Nada, comentando chorradas.

\- Tonterías de clase.

\- Vamos a hacer un trabajo en grupo.

\- Ah… - la joven mecánica se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, mientras algunos la miraban con gesto culpable. Se sintió tentada de explorar sus mentes, pero decidió dejarles tranquilos.

\- Esperad un momento… Tally, tú no estás en su clase… - señaló a la aludida, la amiga de Paige, con el índice - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Eeehhh… - empezó a titubear Tally, mientras se creaba un pequeño revuelo en la mesa. Ya iba a adelantarse Poe con alguna tontería para salir del paso, cuando detrás de ellos irrumpieron las hermanas Tico, presas de una extraña euforia.

\- ¡Rey! – y Rose le pasó el brazo por el hombro, casi desestabilizándola - ¡Adivina qué!

\- ¿El qué?

Llegó Paige por detrás, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

\- He impreso algunas fotos del baile ¡Sales guapísima!

\- ¿Yooo? Bueno, supongo que todos íbeamos estupendos ese día.

\- Ains, Rey, deja que te piropeen de vez en cuando – medió Kaydel, cambiándose de sitio, cogiendo su bandeja para trasladarse junto las chicas y creando un conciliábulo femenino en torno a Rey, que por fin la aisló de la reunión inicial y sus maquinaciones. Tally también se les unió enseguida, sentándose junto a Paige.

Desde su posición, Kaydel le guiñó el ojo a Poe. Todo estaba saliendo genial.

Y tuvo que llegar Finn.

\- ¡Qué pasa, tíos! – preguntó a voz en grito, haciendo que varios se giraran hacia él - ¿A que no sabéis quién va a donar una cantidad astronómica para…?

Leyó demasiado tarde los gestos de apuro de sus compañeros, las caras de espanto, los brazos en forma de aspa, los espasmos frenéticos indicándole que se callara por lo más sagrado... Media docena de dedos señalaron entre siseos a Rey, que conversaba con las chicas en el otro extremo de la mesa y Finn elaboró un gesto con el que declaraba silenciosamente que no sabía dónde meterse…

Afortunadamente, Rey no se había dado cuenta de nada. Rose sí, y elevó el tono de voz de la conversación, haciendo hincapié en lo inútiles que eran los filtros de Instagram.

Un suspiro de alivio generalizado recorrió la mesa.

* * *

La joven miró de hito en hito al chico larguirucho, mientras balanceaba la llave inglesa en su mano y desencajaba la mandíbula, mirándolo con exasperada incredulidad.

\- Ya. Así que te han reventado las bujías. Y vienes a que te las arregle.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pienso pagarte.

Rey se puso en jarras, enarbolando la llave inglesa con la otra mano.

\- Déjate de chorradas, cuervo. Sé que eres uno de los que me reventó el garaje el otro día – lo señaló con la herramienta – Tu cara no se me ha olvidado. ¡Y tienes el valor de venir aquí!

El cuervo retrocedió un poco, intentando conservar la dignidad poniendo cara de ofendido.

\- ¡Bastante tienes con que vengamos a pagarte a ti, desgraciada! – y avanzó un paso hacia ella. Él no se dejaba impresionar por una niñata llena de grasa hasta los ojos y humos como para darle gas a cien motos.

Pero Rey no se arredraba.

\- ¡Cualquiera diría que te obligan a venir aquí, gilipuertas! ¡Vete de mi vista y no vuelvas a molestarme!

Y enseguida notó un latigazo de recuerdos en la mente del cuervo. _Puto Ren._

¡Otra vez Ren!

\- Ni hablar. Tienes que hacerme ese trabajo.

\- Y dale. ¿Qué mosca os ha picado ahora a los cuervos? – Rey alzó casi dramáticamente los brazos en alto, en el colmo de la exasperación.

\- Gary me ha dicho que le cobraste barato y le dejaste las ruedas genial.

Rey bajó los brazos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Gary?

\- Sí, vino hace unos días.

\- Es cierto… ¿Lo conoces?

\- Vamos a clase juntos, idiota.

\- Sin insultar – y Rey le propinó un latigazo con un trapo que llevaba prendido al cinturón de trabajo.

\- ¡Auuuu! – el cuervo se alejó - ¡Hija de la grandísima…!

\- Chhsssst – y rey chasqueó la lengua, alzando la llave inglesa – Cuidadito, que estás en territorio comanche.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices?

 _Por dios, no pilla las referencias. Otro gilipollas para la saca._

\- Bueno… a lo que iba – y el cuervo insistió, recuperando la compostura, muy apurado – Te dejo aquí la moto. ¿Para cuándo estará lista?

Rey lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿En serio la vas a dejar aquí? ¿Y esperas que la arregle?

\- Sí – el joven parecía algo más sereno y contenido – Voy a ser legal, nena.

El golpe con la llave inglesa dolió bastante.

\- El "nena" ése lo retiras, ¿de acuerdo? – y avanzó peligrosamente hacia él, sintiendo cómo sus vibraciones se tornaban frías y oscuras…

Pareció como si el cuervo lo notara, porque retrocedió levemente.

\- Retirado. ¡Joder, dame la factura y déjame irme!

Rey sonrió. Era súbitamente divertido poner en su sitio a gente como él, y en su propio terreno. Era absolutamente liberador.

\- ¿Me haces factura entonces?

\- Sí, claro.

Los ánimos estaban más calmados y ambos caminaron hasta la caja registradora. Bueno, el hueco donde debía estar. En su lugar, había una caja cerrada con llave y un amasijo de papeles pinchados en un clavo inmenso.

Carl seguía siendo un maldito desastre. Por dios, qué ganas tenía de salir de aquel antro.

Garabateó las cifras y datos necesarios y le tomó los suyos al cuervo, sin dejar de mirarlo recelosa, conteniendo la rabia hasta el momento en que él se marchó de allí.

Colocando la moto en un rincón para ponerse con ella más tarde, bufó, teniendo repentinamente clara su próxima pregunta para Kylo.

* * *

La puerta metálica subió rápidamente con un chasquido violento, a causa de la fuerza que había empleado Kylo en abrirla al usar sus poderes. Permaneció quieto un instante mientras echaba un vistazo al trastero y encendía un interruptor que había en un lateral. La luz halógena parpadeó y así se quedó un rato, como si los años transcurridos la hubiesen afectado y no fuese capaz de arrancar del todo.

Dio un par de pasos, sin creerse aún que estuviese haciendo aquello. El lugar apestaba a humedad y no había sido abierto en años. Seguro que había alguna fuga de cañerías o alguna filtración en algún rincón…

Se metió la llave en el bolsillo y acto seguido, cerró tras de sí la puerta metálica. No quería testigos de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que Robert tenía sus medios para enterarse. Anduvo por el lugar mientras hacía recuento visual de lo que había: el trastero, a pesar de ser amplio, estaba apenas ocupado por un pequeño puñado de cajas de cartón y una estantería metálica en la que reposaban algunos archivadores viejos. Aquél era su objetivo.

Se acercó a la estantería y paseó la mirada por los lomos, inspirando hondo al ver los nombres: "Archivos familia Naberrie". "Archivos de Tatooine". "Facturas de Hutt". "Registros de Yavin". "Expedientes Alderaan". Algunos tenían una pegatina en el lomo que decía "incompletos", como el que iba a coger…

Tenía por nombre "Archivos Skywalker - Organa".

Se estremeció.

Sabía que Robert tenía todo aquello digitalizado y guardado en algún lugar virtual o físico (en forma de disco duro portátil o pendrive) pero se negaba en rotundo a buscar aquellos archivos. Prefería no dejar huellas.

Mayoritariamente debido al asunto de Ionescu y de Maul, Kylo se esforzaba aún más por ser hermético ante su mentor. Sabía que el anciano nunca podría hacerle nada, y que había hecho muchísimo por él en aquellos años, acogiéndole. Pero no podía evitar el aguijonazo de miedo que lo invadía cada vez que discutían y Robert saltaba como una serpiente enfurecida con algún grito. Él, el líder negro, el rey de los cuervos, intimidado por un abuelete en traje de chaqueta detrás de un escritorio.

Y sin embargo, había algo más. Algo que no sabía precisar, pero que vivía oculto en los ojillos azulados de Robert y que le helaba la sangre en las venas. Porque le recordaba a aquella noche en la que, con apenas doce años, corrió como nunca había corrido. Aquella noche en la que se hizo amigo de las tinieblas y del frío.

Y le avergonzaba sobremanera. A él, que se había batido con mil matones, que había pateado culos de todo tamaño, que había reventado cristales, machacado dentaduras y jodido vidas enteras a base de chantajes emocionales gracias a la información a la que tenía acceso. Él, asustado por una figura a la que podría barrer con un soplido.

Y ahí estaba, escondido como un ratón en aquel lugar, un trastero público de alquiler, metiendo las narices en archivos que jamás creyó necesitar. Teniendo que volver a recordar historias que le habían contado de pequeño mientras se tomaba los cereales, como episodios de un libro de aventuras que seguía ávidamente.

Hoy podría navegar entre aquellos papeles a gusto. Había sobornado al vigilante del lugar con amenazas de destapar su afición por ciertos archivos de mal gusto que compartía clandestinamente por internet. Así, se aseguraba de que no le iría con el cuento a Robert. La moneda de cambio de Kylo eran los secretos y a sus diecisiete años, era ya un experto en manejarla.

Sacó el grueso archivador de su funda y se sentó en el suelo. Pesaba poco, dado que estaba lleno apenas en su cuarta parte. Inspiró hondo y lo abrió.

Pasó rápidamente las páginas con extractos de facturas, copias de partidas de nacimiento, escrituras de granjas, certificados académicos de escuelas rurales y registros policiales. Y entonces encontró el nombre que buscaba, escrito a rotulador con letra apresurada sobre una funda marrón.

Benedict Kenobi.

Dentro había unos pocos papeles. El primero era un folio con algunas líneas y datos, que tenía adosada a un lateral por medio de una grapa, una fotografía de un hombre probablemente sexagenario, de pelo canoso. Tanto su corte de pelo como el de la barba estaban muy apurados, enmarcando un rostro de expresión severa. Destacaba la profundidad de su mirada azul, delimitada por un entrecejo fruncido en una expresión que le daba mucha más seriedad. Había un atisbo de triste sonrisa, pero era sólo eso, un atisbo.

Ben Kenobi.

De pequeño había escuchado historias de él por boca de Skywalker. El profesor Kenobi había sido el antiguo mentor de Luke cuando él tenía su edad más o menos y, a pesar de que habían pasado juntos poco tiempo, se notaba la gran admiración que Skywalker le profesaba a quien fuese su primer maestro. Había muerto en circunstancias turbias, que no estaban especificadas en aquel documento.

Tampoco era que Luke le hubiese contado mucho. Y en casa, con "ellos", tampoco le habían dicho mucho más. Decían que apenas le conocieron, pero que su ayuda fue vital y que gracias a él se conocieron los dos. **_Argh._ **Asco de romanticismo.

Leyó ávidamente los documentos y obtuvo poco más de lo que ya sabía. Antes de conocer a Luke, había estado viviendo en una cabaña junto al desierto, en la región de Tatooine. (¿una cabaña alejada de todo? **_Ja._** Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Skywalker sus hábitos de ermitaño) También sabía que fue Kenobi, el viejo Ben, quien le enseñó a manejar sus poderes, siendo aquel hombre poseedor también de habilidades extraordinarias como las de Rey y él mismo.

El otro folio incluía otra foto, en la que ahora Kenobi aparecía con unos treinta y tantos años. Su barba tenía un tono castaño claro, así como el de su cabellera, una vez más pulcramente recortada. En los papeles decía que había sido mentor de un joven extraordinario, pero del que jamás se había vuelto a saber. ¿No se refería a Luke? Esto era nuevo. ¿A quién más le habría dado clase? Y lo más importante, décadas atrás que a Skywalker…

Escaneó los papeles y no vio nada de mayor importancia. Bueno, sí, había otro nombre:

Qui Gon Jin.

Le sonaba de algo y presintió que estaba muy cerca de averiguar lo que había venido a buscar. Sobre Jin había muy pocos datos, tan solo unas líneas anexas al segundo archivo de Kenobi. Comentaban que Jin había sido el mentor de Kenobi, unos sesenta años atrás, y que también poseía unos extraordinarios poderes. Caramba, así que en torno a la familia Skywalker la tradición de personas raras estaba bien concentrada…

El informe decía que Jin y Kenobi, cuando éste era muy joven, habían derrotado a un espía o guardaespaldas (las fuentes del archivo no eran fidedignas, según se avisaba al margen) de un tal Palpatine.

Alzó la cabeza. Claro, el padre del profesor Palpatine Jr., aquel tipo tan insufrible. Había oído hablar de su legendario padre, pero estaba visto que ni le llegaba a la suela del zapato. Palpatine Sr. había sido el jefe del abuelo Vader y él había escuchado todas sus historias de boca de Robert con emoción en tardes de estudio y meriendas adolescentes junto a su anciano mentor.

Continuó la lectura. Había habido una especie de duelo o pelea callejera entre Jin y Kenobi contra aquel guardaespaldas o matón, que se había saldado con la muerte de Jin y la de ese sujeto...

Y una foto tamaño carnet resbaló de entre los folios. Cayó en su regazo y la rescató rápidamente de entre los pliegues de su ropa. Al cogerla entre los dedos frunció el ceño, presa del entendimiento. Giró la foto de carnet y lo que leyó le confirmó que todo lo que había hecho esa tarde había merecido la pena, por obtener aquella información.

Había un nombre: Darek Maul.

El rostro que allí había era casi una copia exacta del hombre con el que habían hablado por Skype un tiempo atrás Robert y él. Y, misterios de la genética, aquel sujetó también tenía vitíligo, aunque mucho más obvio que el del hombre de ahora. Las manchas de la foto carnet eran mucho más marcadas, irregulares y numerosas, confiriéndole un aspecto bastante curioso al rostro.

Vale, de esta historia sí se acordaba, pero era fascinante cómo los años deformaban los recuerdos y le habían hecho olvidar los detalles de aquella anécdota. Pero claro, ¿qué iba a saber él de niño, que años más tarde iba a verse las caras nada más y nada menos que con el asesino de aquel maestro Jin?

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo una rabia pulsante bajo el entendimiento que le sobrevino. Ahora tenía todo mucho más claro. Pero nuevas dudas se habían alojado en su mente.

¿Qué demonios hacia aquel Maul rondándoles?

¿Podría ser aquello la mayor casualidad de la historia? ¿El tipo a cuyo familiar mató hace tantos años, un mentor relacionado con la familia Skywalker… estaba trabajando para el hombre que había hecho tratos con Robert Snoke?

Alzó la vista, preso de una furia fría, la mejor versión de Kylo Ren, inundado por la rabia oscura que era el centro de su esencia. Kylo Ren, el del pensamiento retorcido, desconfiado, iracundo.

No cabía duda. Allí había gato encerrado.

* * *

Cuando, días más tarde, dos cuervos más llegaron al taller de Rey para que les reparase, respectivamente, un coche y una bicicleta, Rey ya casi ni se sorprendió ni se enfadó. Aceptó sus encargos con rabia contenida, empezando a adivinar que aquello obedecía seguramente a un retorcido plan.

Pero no pudo ocultar una genuina sonrisa halagada cuando les oyó pensar y leyó la admiración en sus mentes.

- _Gary dijo que le dejó la moto estupendamente._

 _\- Y la tía petarda va y le cobra a precio de saldo._

 _\- Es una ganga._

 _\- Jode reconocerlo, pero la niñata sabe lo que se hace._

 _\- Y encima es rápida._

Cuatro cuervos visitando su taller en menos de dos semanas. Ciertamente, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

* * *

Suspiró embelesada por el intenso olor de las píceas y las flores silvestres. ¿Podía ser posible aquel tiempo tan excelente aún a principios de febrero? Aquello era una maravilla: el sol casi daba calor de verdad y se tuvo que quitar el abrigo, quedándose con el jersey y la recia bufanda por encima, mientras extendía su manta sobre las rocas y se sentaba de piernas cruzadas, dispuesta a echar un par de horas allí. Se colocó los cascos, buscando una canción en el reproductor de música del móvil, mientras sonreía escuchando los pájaros trinando cerca.

Y oyó algo más. Unos pasos.

¿Sería posible….?

Se giró y allí estaba: Kylo en persona, caminando a zancadas por entre las rocas, de negro como siempre, acercándose a ella. Su atmósfera estaba fantásticamente serena y relajada, aunque parecía expectante.

\- Buenos días, pringada – saludó con voz neutra, llegando junto a ella.

\- Buenos días, cuervo – respondió Rey, alzando la vista y poniéndose la mano de visera para contemplarle, pues estaba justo delante del sol. Parecía más que nunca una sombra.

Aunque de amenazador ya le quedaba bien poco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica, quitándose los cascos.

\- Lo mismo que tú.

Rey esbozó un gesto entre sorprendido, incrédulo, fastidiado y divertido. Era imposible sentir una única emoción cuando estaba cerca de él.

\- No, venga, ya en serio – insistió ella - ¿Estás aquí porque te dije que suelo venir los domingos?

La joven esperó pacientemente a que él quisiera responderle. Misteriosamente, la anticipación la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Kylo se metió la mano en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Y qué si es así?

El joven casi pudo oír el pitido de la locomotora que anunciaba su próxima salida…

… en dirección a La Mierda.

A la porra.

Todo a la porra.

Había ido allí, ¿no? Y ahora ella le pedía respuestas. Pues a dárselas.

\- Vaya, no me lo esperaba – admitió Rey. Y por dentro, estaba maravillada.

Maravillada por el simple hecho de haber logrado que aquel cuervo se pegase el viajecito hasta allí por ella. Hay gente que tiene poder de convocatoria, y otros, poder de espantatoria. Curioso que ella, que siempre se había considerado del segundo grupo, atrajera ahora a otro integrante de ese mismo colectivo.

\- Odio ser predecible – Kylo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ya. Así despistas al enemigo.

\- Más o menos.

\- Pero sabes que conmigo no cuela.

Kylo obligó a sus músculos faciales a no distenderse en la sonrisa estúpida que le dieron ganas de esbozar. Demonios, si Rey hubiera sido de la Academia, todo habría sido tan fácil…

Y de pronto lo sacudió aquella pregunta con fuerza.

¿Y si ella hubiera caído en su bando?

A velocidad de vértigo, su mente imaginó la película: él la habría interceptado en los pasillos el primer día, habría leído sus vibraciones en un instante. Se habrían reconocido: dos seres iguales. Y compartirían clases (bueno, al menos, las optativas, porque sabía que ella estaba en un curso inferior al suyo). Y seguramente le hablaría bien a Anya de ella, para que la metiese en la patrulla de pasillos. Y seguramente Rey lo haría tan bien, que acabaría derrocando a Anya como jefa de pasillos. Y más tarde, accedería al Consejo. Porque sí, porque Rey tenía un magnetismo extraño que la hacía caer bien, porque a quién demonios no iba a caerle bien aquella chica. Seguro que al gilipollas de Armie, que era un escocido.

Y llegarían a lo alto del poder, ambos vestidos de negro, imparables. Luchando espalda contra espalda contra el mundo, enseñoreándose del instituto y después juntos hasta hacer que el mundo se inclinase ante ellos.

La fantasía se cortó por obra y voz de Rey.

\- ¿Me oyes, Kylo? Te estoy hablando.

\- ¿Qué?

Rey entrecerró los ojos, muy sorprendida ante el genuino momento de desconexión del muchacho.

\- Decía… - se puso muy erguida en su asiento de piedra – … que si quieres meditar también.

Hala, ya lo había dicho. Y la anticipación sacudió sus tripas como si tuviese metida una culebra en ellas, que le hizo un nudo en los intestinos, frío y pesado como el plomo.

\- A eso venía – respondió Kylo con sencillez, acercándose más a ella – Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Rey lo miró de hito en hito. Otra vez el flipado de los experimentos. Qué ansia por probar, medir y analizar… ¿Qué pretendería ahora? Pero sentía una genuina curiosidad, mientras vio a Ren sentarse junto a ella, a un metro y medio, buscando un hueco para acomodarse entre las protuberancias de roca y entre las briznas de hierba y demás vegetación que había allí. Vio cómo se quitaba el largo y voluminoso abrigo negro y lo hacía una bola tras de sí, colocándoselo en los riñones a modo de cojín. Así sentado junto a ella, el sol arrancaba destellos casi azulados a su pelo y Rey se confesó internamente fascinada por aquel reflejo. Observó su perfil, aquella nariz quizás un poco más prominente de lo normal, rompiendo un poco el equilibrio en las proporciones, pero confiriéndole un extraño atractivo. Aquel mentón de porte casi regio, decidido, desafiante. Aquellas cejas, tan cercanas a sus ojos, que, ¡oh, dioses! brillaban al sol con un tono caramelo.

\- ¿El qué vas a comprobar? – acertó a decir con voz entrecortada, recuperando el aire. Era la primera vez que consideraba a Kylo físicamente de aquel modo, y su interior era ya una madeja de tripas deshecha, así que fue incapaz de clasificar lo que sintió en ese instante. No se sentía capaz de ponerle nombre.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando estudiamos juntos? – dijo él, girándose para mirarla, mientras se cruzaba de piernas como ella y dejaba descansar sus muñecas sobre sus rodillas. Aún así, sus brazos parecían sumamente poderosos y fuertes. Rey calculó que eran tres veces los suyos, mientras asentía – Pues quiero comprobar qué tal nos va si intentamos hacerlo a la vez.

\- ¿Lo de concentrarse y meditar?

\- Efectivamente. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Tú no?

Rey pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida por la pregunta. No era normal que Kylo le preguntara por su opinión sobre ningún tema. Era el rey del hermetismo y por ello algo en su interior le dijo que aquella pregunta era seria.

\- Pues… - su mirada se debió ligeramente de la figura de Kylo, dudando – La verdad es que… sí. No me importaría saberlo.

Y para variar, no vio nada en el rey del hermetismo que le indicara que le había parecido bien su respuesta.

\- Además, estoy seguro de que aún no sabes meditar bien – remachó él con un retintín que Rey le odiaba – Seguro que no eres capaz de aguantar ni diez minutos.

\- Idiota, ¿qué sabrás tú? – farfulló ella, echándole rayos por los ojos.

\- Dime. ¿Cuánto? – y Kylo entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando el codo sobre la rodilla y colocando el mentón sobre la mano.

\- Ocho minutos – reconoció ella con un bufido de fastidio entre dientes.

\- Ajá. Mira por dónde.

\- A ver tú, tío listo.

Kylo se tomó su tiempo, inspirando profundamente y añadiendo lo que a Rey le pareció teatro del barato. No se esperaba aquellos detalles de drama queen en alguien como él.

\- Dos horas.

Rey casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y Kylo experimentó una sacudida de placer al comprobar que la había impresionado. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que a Rey le resultó completamente nueva.

\- Jo… - acertó a musitar Rey, alzando las manos – Vale, me rindo. Eres el puto amo.

Kylo no pudo evitar mirarla con un punto de sonrisa en los ojos. Pero ¿él?, ¿sonreír?

Kylo Ren no sonríe, a menos que esté sacándole los ojos a alguien.

\- Ya te lo dije hace tiempo – continuó él – Te dije que podría enseñarte.

\- Ya me está dando clases el profesor Skywa…

\- Chorradas – la interrumpió él - Conmigo aprenderías más – y Kylo se acercó peligrosamente a Rey, inclinando su torso hacia ella, clavándole aquella mirada que gritaba "juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura"(*)

Ella, intentando no verse afectada por aquello, entrecerró los ojos. Sí que era cierto que él le había propuesto, hace mucho tiempo, enseñarle.

Reflexionó sobre lo que implicaría aquello. Meditar junto a él, abriendo su interior… ¿no sería contraproducente con lo que le estaba enseñando Skywalker?

Bueno, la verdad es que se moría de ganas por resolver tantos interrogantes…

¿Podrían ser capaces de meditar sin pisarse el uno al otro ni estallar?

¿Lograrían llegar a un mejor nivel de concentración?

¿Y si Kylo le mostraba la oscuridad para tentarla?

¿Y si al aprender a meditar, conseguía mantener a raya aquella oscuridad, o manejarla mejor al menos?

Un miedo agudo la inundó y Kylo la leyó perfectamente.

\- ¿Me prometes algo? – pidió ella.

\- Depende.

 _Argh, qué tío tan imposible._

\- Promete que no vas a liarme con alguna movida rara. Que no vas a meterte donde no te importa.

Kylo esbozó un gesto de auténtica incertidumbre.

\- Eso no puedo asegurártelo. No sé qué nos vamos a encontrar cuando empecemos. Lo mismo podría pedirte yo a ti.

\- ¿Y estás dispuesto?

Kylo pestañeó rápidamente. ¿Dispuesto a permitir que Rey navegara por su mente en trance?

Ya conocía suficiente mierda sobre su vida.

Y tampoco era que sus mentes se fuesen a convertir en libros abiertos para el otro. Sencillamente, preveía que iban a conectar o sincronizarse. Pero ya estaba bien de formalismos.

\- Sí – y su voz fue grave, casi aterciopelada - ¿Quieres aprender entonces de otro modo distinto al de Skywalker?

Una voz llena de promesas y posibilidades.

\- ¿Y qué modo es ése?

\- El mío.

Claro. Cómo no. A su modo. Como todo en este mundo. Al gusto del señorito.

Pero la fascinación era mayor. La curiosidad. Y su estúpido corazón llevaba el timón. Rey suspiró.

\- Adelante.

Kylo se irguió, destensando sus hombros, presa de una feroz anticipación. Pero había que relajarse.

\- Respiremos.

Ambos se colocaron en posición y cerraron los ojos, empezando a hacer respiraciones profundas.

\- _Oye, Kylo._

 _- **Si no te callas ni dentro de tu mente, aquí no va a meditar nadie.**_

 _\- No, es que…_

 _- **Qué.**_

\- _¿Tú has llegado a flotar?_

No pudo evitarlo, Kylo abrió los ojos, mirándola de hito en hito y Rey hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Dices que has levitado? – él la traspasaba con enorme fijeza - ¿Cuándo y cómo?

\- Ah, entonces ¿tú nunca lo has hecho?

Kylo reflexionó por un instante. A ver si resultaba que el aprendiz le iba a dar clases a la experta…

Nop, imposible. Sería algún caso del burro que toca la flauta.

\- No… - intentó no darle importancia, dejando aquella reflexión para más tarde. Ya tenía otra cosa en qué pensar – Vamos, cierra los ojos.

\- _Vale, profe._

Kylo abrió un ojo y la miró de reojo, haciendo que a Rey se le escapase una risita como una colegiala pillada en falta. Y a la que no le avergonzaba en absoluto.

Aquella atmósfera entre ellos… ¿Desde cuándo era tan sencillo todo?

Aquel Kylo, condescendiente, paciente, que aguantaba sus tonterías… ¿existía desde siempre o estaba apareciendo últimamente?

\- **_Calma tus inspiraciones_** – le llegó la voz mental de Kylo, seria como un ajo. Demonios, casi le empezaba a gustar aquel tonito de suficiencia que usaba con ella. Le recordó a la manera en que el profesor Skywalker la corregía a veces.

\- _OK, profe._

Hubo un silencio, donde por fin pudieron relajarse del todo, llegando al punto de sincronizar sus respiraciones incluso. Las de Kylo eran un poquito más lentas, más profundas ( _será porque su caja torácica es mayor_ , pensó Rey con retintín) pero pronto la muchacha descubrió que podía seguirle el ritmo. Ella no se había parado demasiado en aquello, pero con las respiraciones de Kylo había pausas casi exactas, como prueba de ser alguien que había practicado muchísimo durante años. Cuando ella practicaba con Luke, él no respiraba con ella. Tan sólo observaba y daba indicaciones. Descubría ahora que le resultaba más asequible seguir una clase cuando podía ir a la par que su profesor.

Siguiente fase, controlar la postura y vigilar la relajación de los miembros. Sus hombros pesaban, apenas sentía ya las manos sobre sus piernas y sus pulsaciones bajaron finalmente.

El arrullo de la brisa, del agua y los cantos de los pájaros les hicieron de banda sonora mientras descendían un nivel en su consciencia, llegando al fondo de sí mismos. Inicialmente estaban bastante preocupados por la posible intrusión del otro en su interior, pero ambos, de modo tácito, habían cumplido su promesa de no entrometerse y se habían concentrado al máximo.

Y llegó la concentración, el viaje al interior, el contacto con sus esencias.

Sus vibraciones formaban barreras estables y densas alrededor de cada uno. La de él, oscura y opaca. La de ella, luminosa y burbujeante. Pero pronto, a medida que iban entrando en un nuevo estado de consciencia, aquellas partículas fueron diseminándose, entrando en contacto con las del otro.

Mezclándose.

Una armonía inesperada. O no tanto.

Una barrera perfecta, donde nadie podía entrar. Su propia burbuja de estabilidad. De protección.

Kylo luchó por todo lo contrario, pero no pudo evitar sentir que se encontraba mejor que en toda su puñetera vida. Maldita sea… ¿así que la clave de la concentración y paz interior pasaba por permanecer en las inmediaciones de aquella joven?

Notaba sus pulsaciones, muy cerca de las suyas, casi como si sintiese su presencia psíquica en aquella oscuridad. Y demonios, qué a gusto estaba…

Ella le aportaba paz, seguridad, calma. Y una sensación de absoluta felicidad que se le metía en el pecho y bullía como una pastilla efervescente, haciendo trizas su autocontrol, pero a la vez, sintiéndose más calmado y estable que nunca.

Casi se sintió flotar, echando a volar lejos de allí, pero no estaba a la deriva del todo. Ella lo sujetaba al suelo con mil cables de acero, impidiendo que se alejase. Le ayudaba a ser más consciente de su oscuridad interior, del arrasador poder que surcaba por sus venas y de algo sutil pero invasivo que también pugnaba por hacerse un hueco en su corazón.

La luz.

Con Rey, no le enfadaba sentir aquello en su interior. Es más, algo le decía que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada malo por sentir un poco de eso. La luz era la capacidad de sentir algo de compasión, de empatía por aquella joven que tan fuerte había sacudido los cimientos de su propia existencia.

Ella era el centro del remolino en el que vivía últimamente. El ojo del huracán. Lo único estable y seguro en aquella maraña de poder encabritado que era su alma.

Lo único firme y confiable en aquel remolino era él, su rostro pálido y alargado, sus ojos castaños, su seriedad hosca y furia contenida… Rey se estremeció al sentir tan cerca el poder de Kylo, pero ya era incapaz de asustarse.

Nunca más volvería a tener miedo de él. Muy gorda tenía que hacerla para que ella dejase de sentirse como se sentía entonces. Porque las vibraciones de Kylo comulgaban con las suyas, la aceptaban. La envolvían, casi haciéndola sentirse protegida, como parte de algo.

Rey fue consciente de su propia oscuridad, fluctuando entre capas y capas de luz, buscando a la oscuridad de Kylo y dándose cuenta de que eran la misma.

Miedos, inseguridades, recuerdos amargos y deseos ocultos, bullendo a la vez en dos corazones solitarios. La oscuridad era el lugar donde moraba todo aquello. ¿Por qué temerle? Era parte de ella, así como sus vivencias con Kylo, las amargas y las agradables ya formaban parte de lo que era ella.

Y su calidez luminosa las asimiló y entendió. Ella no cruzaría jamás al Otro Lado, porque el Otro Lado ya vivía en ella. La luz y la oscuridad no eran dos cosas distintas, sino caras de la misma moneda. Partes de un todo. Dos mitades de un equilibrio.

Del mismo modo, Kylo tampoco era exactamente lo opuesto a ella. Así como Rey era luz con atisbos de oscuridad, en Kylo las tinieblas albergaban un rayo de sol que el joven se empeñaba en ocultar. Tal vez ahí estaba la diferencia. Pero, en lo demás, no eran opuestos.

Es que eran exactamente iguales.

Luchando contra lo que no querían ser, sin ser capaces de aceptar lo que de verdad eran: dos seres mucho más complejos que la noche y el día, con sombras, medios tonos y recónditos escondites que se sentían incapaces de explorar ellos solos.

Pero ahora estaba el otro acompañándoles en aquel trayecto. Y viajar a las tinieblas o a la luz cuando era un terreno desconocido era mucho más fácil si se hacía a dúo. Se comprendía mejor lo que pasaba, era como un "¿ves? Te lo dije", clamado a gritos desde el fondo de su alma, como si el otro también se lo estuviese gritando.

Y ambos se dieron la mano, alzándose en vuelo, mirándose frente a frente con los ojos del alma. Y ahora Rey comprendía la expresión "nuestra percepción está expandida".

Con Kylo a su lado, todo estaba siendo mucho más fácil. Como si el mundo se hubiese tornado más fácil de entender ahora. ¿Y cómo desdeñar aquellas vibraciones, aquel poder oscuro y pulsante que ahora mismo comenzaba a envolverla sintiéndose protegida, segura y más feliz que nunca? ¿Cómo desterrar de su alma aquella sensación de plenitud?

Qué duro se le iba a hacer separarse de él en cuanto abriesen los ojos…

Y el silencio…

Aquel silencio, aquella ausencia de otra cosa que no fuese la percepción del otro. Tan cerca.

La respiración del otro era completamente acorde a la suya, los latidos de sus corazones iban al unísono. Y la burbuja de paz se hizo inmutable.

¿Cuántas casualidades se habían tenido que dar para que ellos dos se encontrasen en aquel lugar y momento? ¿Qué probabilidad existía de que dos personas con aquellas habilidades vivieran lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro para poder interactuar y conectar de aquel modo tan brutal?

Una entre…. ¿un millón?

Nunca lo sabrían.

Abrieron los ojos a la vez.

El regreso al mundo consciente fue lento, como cuando uno se despierta de una siesta más larga y profunda de lo planeado, y se queda grogui para el resto de la tarde. Medio atontados, se irguieron un poco y pestañearon brevemente, para después, sin haberse dicho nada, mirarse a la vez.

Y lo vieron: la perplejidad ante lo sucedido.

La complicidad.

 ** _Somos iguales._**

 _Somos iguales._

Rey sonrió levemente, mientras Kylo aguantaba, aguantaba, aguantaba… Y por fin no lo pudo evitar: le lanzó una media sonrisa, medio irritada, medio irónica, medio incrédula.

No les hacía falta decirse mucho más. Porque no se habían estado oyendo el uno al otro constantemente, sino que se habían estado sintiendo.

Se incorporaron lentamente y Rey se estiró un poco de brazos, mientras Kylo la sorprendía con toda una exhibición de estiramientos. Los brazos, el cuello, el torso… Parecía un corredor profesional entrenando para una maratón.

\- ¿Tan atrofiado te has quedado?

\- No tienes ni puñetera idea. Ya veremos quién tiene la espalda más machacada. Te doy diez años.

\- Flipado.

Ella dio un par de saltitos sobre los talones, poniéndose en jarras y mirando a todas partes. Se colocó las manos de visera. Vaya, sí que estaba ya alto el sol… ¿Qué hora sería?

\- Son las doce y cuarto – oyó decir a Kylo junto a ella, observando su móvil. Rey se giró hacia él, perpleja.

\- ¡No puede ser! Ostras…

\- Qué pasa.

Rey, involuntariamente, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Hemos echado una hora y pico aquí sentados?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin lograr verle la fascinación a aquello.

\- Sí.

Pero Rey boqueaba, absolutamente alucinada, mirando al vacío.

\- ¡Jolines! ¡He batido mi récord! ¡Gracias!

Y ninguno lo vio venir. Ni siquiera ella, cuya mano actuó por voluntad propia. Allá que fue un palmetazo suave al brazo de Kylo, de ésos que se dan en plan colegueo. Él la miró de hito en hito, arqueando una ceja en claro gesto interrogativo.

\- Lo siento – musitó ella, carraspeando a continuación, pero sin alejarse. Sin retroceder.

Kylo pestañeó, aún presa de la incredulidad. Pero el Demonio de la Locura atacó de nuevo, como siempre, en el momento más inesperado.

\- Da igual. Supongo que para ti es todo un logro, perdedora.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

 ** _Uau._**

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando meditas en modo experto.

Y la luz volvió a burbujear entre ellos. Porque Rey apretó los labios, aguantando una carcajada que le acabó saliendo como una pedorreta.

\- ¡Pffffuahahaha! ¡Modo experto, dice...!

Kylo la seguía mirando, serio como un ajo. ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso? Él había hecho reír a otra criatura humana?

Su gesto era de tal gravedad, que ella tuvo que interrumpir sus risas.

\- De verdad que te tomas todo esto a pecho, ¿eh?

\- Lógicamente. Me va la vida en ello.

\- Supongo.

\- Ha sido interesante – declaró él, intentando cambiar el tono de voz a uno algo más intrascendental.

\- Opino lo mismo. ¡Yo me he quedado como nueva!

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Digo, que me he quedado fresca y relajada como un niño pequeño después de diez horas de sueño – explicó ella, recogiendo su manta y doblándola cuidadosamente.

Kylo cabeceó. Reconoció para sí mismo que a él también le había pasado igual.

Y decidió hacer otra locura. Una idea iluminó su cabeza, una estupidez, una sugerencia…

Abrió la boca para hacer la propuesta.

¡RIIIIING!

Rey casi se tropieza al ir a buscar su mochila para coger el móvil a toda prisa, y al darse la vuelta, no vio cómo Kylo hacía un ademán, un amago, un pequeño inicio de gesto para alzar sus manos e ir a sujetarla por si se daba de narices contra las rocas…

\- ¡Diga! – y Rey descolgó con manos temblorosas - ¡Hey, Rose, hola! – comenzó a andar distraídamente de un lado a otro, mientras Kylo la contemplaba con las manos en los bolsillos – Vaya… No me digas… Jo, qué rollo… - se detuvo en seco - ¿Cómo dices?… Huy, pues es que no estoy en casa ahora mismo… No, no, no pasa nada, es que he salido a dar una vuelta… Estaré allí en unos veinte minutos… Lo siento, chica… No, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, vosotras venid para casa y le echo un vistacito… En un periquete eso estará listo. Sí, descuida… Venga, te veo en un rato.

La joven colgó y regresó junto a Kylo.

\- Las hermanas Tico se iban a ir a echar el día al pueblo de al lado y al ir a sacar el coche, han visto que tenía las ruedas algo desinfladas. Van a pasarse por el taller.

Kylo frunció el ceño.

\- Es domingo. ¿Por qué tendrían que molestarte?

Rey lo miró con un punto de extrañeza exasperada.

\- Son mis amigas. No me importa ayudarles en esto. Sólo serán cinco minutos.

La joven recogió su mochila, guardando la manta en ella y echando a andar. Kylo, inconscientemente, empezó a caminar tras ella.

\- ¿Y por cinco minutos vas a echar por tierra tu día libre?

Ella se detuvo, pestañeando lentamente y mirándole con fijeza.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Son mis amigas, es un pequeño favor que no me importa hacerles. Además – se colgó la mochila al hombro – Ya te dije que no estoy muy libre. Solamente necesitaba venir aquí a desconectar. En realidad tengo mil cosas que hacer en casa.

Y Rey se dio cuenta de que Kylo Ren no estaba acostumbrado a aquellos gestos desinteresados. Era como un autómata, incapaz de actuar por sentimientos. Aunque después de lo vivido hoy, estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

Pero su rostro pasó de la extrañeza y el pasotismo a una gravedad inusitada.

\- Entonces te marchas.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación que encerraba algo parecido al dolor.

¿Había sido Kylo el que había hablado?

¿Era Kylo el que la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos, que de repente parecían los de un niño abandonado?

Y de pronto, el espejismo se desvaneció, dando paso a su usual indiferencia.

\- Sí, tengo que irme ya.

Rey luchó contra la incredulidad, pero sus ojos no podían engañarla: estaba segura de lo que había visto.

En verdad, si se iba ya, podría rumiar a gusto todo lo sucedido, sin riesgo de que su presencia, la perturbadora cercanía de la oscuridad de él, la invadiera, permeara por todo su ser, despojándola de todas sus máscaras, haciendo que le mirara de frente, casi forzándola a descubrirse para él.

Y sin embargo, ella también sentía una parte de ese dolor.

\- Ha estado muy bien, Kylo – se acercó a él, hablando en voz reposada – Gracias por este rato.

Él, al borde del paroxismo, obcecadamente incapaz de ceder a la calidez que bullía dentro de él, hizo lo posible por reprimirse, elaborando una máscara de leve sorpresa, enarcando una ceja.

\- De nada.

 _ **Gracias a ti también.**_

No, eso no lo había oído Rey.

\- Si quisieras, si no te importara… - comenzó a decir ella. El corazón de Kylo dio un mortal hacia atrás - … Podríamos repetirlo… otro domingo. Eres un buen guía.

Otra sonrisa torcida de Kylo, y Rey estuvo convencida de que se estaba poniendo muy colorada.

¿Por qué? Joder, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Y Skywalker? – él arqueó una ceja con gesto malicioso - ¿Piensas jugar a dos bandas?

Rey pestañeó, repentinamente consciente de las implicaciones de todo aquel asunto.

\- Será nuestro secreto – musitó Rey con una valentía que no creía tener una hora antes.

 ** _Nuestro secreto._**

Nada más apetecible que un secreto con ella.

\- Vale – concedió él.

\- No sé si el domingo que viene podré venir temprano. Tengo varios exámenes…

\- Déjalo. Estaré aquí toda la mañana, Rey.

Y sonó como una rendición, como una bajada del hacha de guerra definitiva.

Una promesa.

Aquel "Rey"… Había sido pronunciado con más suavidad que nunca. Resignación, esperanza, comprensión.

Y a ella se le encendieron los ojos con el brillo de mil estrellas titilantes.

\- Guay. ¿Cómo te aviso si no puedo venir?

\- No importa. Yo estaré aquí de todos modos.

Había que separarse ya.

\- Vale, pues ya nos vemos – unos pasos perezosos hacia atrás, un tropiezo con una piedra, un desequilibrio, Kylo echándose hacia adelante, de nuevo el amago de alzar sus brazos… Y ella recuperó el equilibrio, echando a correr hacia su moto y separándose definitivamente de él.

\- ¡Hasta luego! – alzó la mano mientras él se quedaba allí de pie, viéndola esfumarse y bebiendo de su luz todo lo que pudo. Hasta que se alejó tanto, que el vacío le pesó como cien atmósferas de presión.

Y el amago de idea, aquella estupidez, aquella sugerencia, aquella propuesta, se quedó flotando en el aire de la mañana.

* * *

Mientras aceleraba por las curvas que la alejaban del valle de Naboo, Rey intentó serenar su respiración.

Por todos los demonios, su brazo estaba duro como una piedra.

* * *

Las sombras dominaban ya la calle mientras Kylo caminaba hacia casa a paso tranquilo, oyendo música en sus cascos. Era ya muy tarde, pero había avisado a Robert de que cenaría en casa de Anya, para ver una película con algunos miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Solían hacer aquella "noche de pizza y película" para confraternizar, aumentar la sensación de cohesión de grupo, informarse de nuevos ataques al Republicano y compartir datos sobre todo lo que se cocía en la Academia en esos días. Por mucho que le fastidiara, a Kylo le venían bien aquellas reuniones. Así, le tomaba el pulso a la vida de la Academia y acallaba situaciones desagradables incluso antes de que estallaran. Hux se había excusado aquella noche, y aquello había constituido nuevo motivo de inquietud para Kylo. Últimamente Armitage estaba de un raro que echaba para atrás, y se prometió a sí mismo hacerle un buen escaneo mental en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Necesitaba controlar que no se le desmandaba de ninguna manera. Después del asunto del ataque al taller, Kylo había empezado a desconfiar de sus dos adláteres. La paranoia no era buena para él.

Hacía un frío que pelaba, pero notaba una nueva calidez, sin dejar de reflexionar en lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Había sido extraordinario, fuera de toda lógica. En verdad, todo lo que le llevaba pasando desde que conoció a la joven había sido extraño. Y las más gordas les habían pasado estando juntos…

Y sin embargo, un resquemor en su pecho lo llamó a la cordura. Últimamente no se reconocía a sí mismo. Antes, se emocionaba por la última estrategia de contraataque hacia el Republicano y podía ser capaz de tirarse horas tramando planes con Hux, mientras Phasma mascaba chicle y lo apuntaba todo en su móvil. Y ahora, se le iban los minutos pensando en la muchacha…

Rey.

Ya desde los primeros días le había fascinado ver cómo las habilidades de ella estaban parejas a las suyas. Desde luego, Skywalker podía estar contento de ver los prodigios a los que daba clase… La energía de Rey era algo a lo que nunca se había enfrentado y por eso le resultaba tan atrayente. Sus vibraciones lo llenaban de una calma y una paz que lo hacían pedir más, como alguien que ha estado perdido en el desierto durante días y al que solamente le dan de beber agua en un vaso de chupito.

Pero ¿era eso todo?

Pensó en sus conversaciones, en la manera que tenía ella de enfadarse cada vez que la hacía rabiar. Se deleitó recreándose en aquel rostro congestionado por el pique… ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

Pues porque Kylo Ren disfruta puteando al personal.

Entonces, ¿por qué, en alguna ocasión en que se había pasado tres pueblos, le dolía el pecho al pensar en haberla ofendido? Eso no lo hacía Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren no se arrepiente.

Y había más cosas… El modo en que todo fluía cuando ambos estaban de buenas… Había habido conversaciones en las que estaban tranquilos, charlando sin más propósito que el de saber del otro. Cuando no estaba enfadada o suspicaz, Rey sabía mantener una conversación normal, incluso salpicarla con detalles divertidos. Le gustaba el humor de la joven y, cada vez que la oía hablar de sus planes de futuro, o de todos los sueños que tenía para cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, no podía evitar sentir algo… burbujeante dentro. Y de pronto le entraban ganas de viajar en el tiempo, de volverla a encontrar en uno o dos años, de preguntarle qué tal le iría, saber si habría conseguido alguno de esos estúpidos sueños.

Intentó hacer un trabajo ímprobo: se desprendió de toda consideración de Rey desde la perspectiva de sus poderes. Intentó verla como a una chica normal y corriente. ¿Por qué no era como las demás? Se suponía que si la despojaba de sus poderes, Rey sería como cualquier otra.

Volvió a considerarla, imaginándosela con sus sudaderas hechas mierda, las manos pringadas de grasa, los vaqueros rotos y los moños despeinados, mirándole con aquellos ojos verdosos y aquel mentón alzado y decidido…

No. Había algo más. Algo más allá de los poderes mentales.

Rey no le interesaba solamente por el hecho de ser como él. Bueno, quizás había empezado así, pero ahora, había ocasiones en las que se aceleraba de solamente tenerla al lado.

¿Qué narices era aquello? ¿Por qué, por todas las galaxias, le pasaba aquello?

Bufó. No tenía sentido.

Rey no llevaba el pelo suelto ni moldeado a la moda. No llevaba tacones, comía como una desesperada (aún recordaba la súper hamburguesa que le había visto zamparse en el centro comercial aquella tarde en que la estuvo espiando), jamás la había visto lucir un escote ni coquetear con chicos…

Y sin embargo, aquella mañana había deseado tanto tocarla.

Tanto.

 ** _Tanto._**

Mucho más allá que cualquier necesidad de percibir dentro de su mente, de navegar junto a ella en la meditación… También estaba eso, pero…

… Es que aún se acordaba de cuando, en el concierto, se había interpuesto entre ella y aquellos gilipuertas. Había notado perfectamente el estupor y la sorpresa en sus emociones cuando ella se giró. La sorpresa ante un salvador inesperado.

Qué narices. Él no era ningún caballero andante, ni ella mucho menos una damisela en apuros. Sabía que Rey era perfectamente capaz de repartir leña si fuese necesario. Sencillamente, le apetecía molestarla un rato. Pero, por un milisegundo, había leído las mentes calenturientas de aquellos borrachos, visualizando lo que le hubieran hecho a Rey.

A su sol particular.

Y había experimentado tal latigazo de cruda rabia, que habría ayudado gustoso a Rey a reventarle la boca a aquellos tipos. Sin poderes ni nada: a puñetazo limpio. Y seguro que sería glorioso.

Pero las cosas se habían desarrollado de modo distinto. Y después, aquella conversación en la que se habían tenido que acercar tanto…

Demonios, estaba de verdad empezando a perder la cabeza.

No podía despistarse de ese modo. Y sin embargo, notaba cómo tiraban de él desde dentro y desde el exterior, y él pareciera a punto de romperse. Su interior, su oscuridad, pugnaba por agarrarle con uñas de acero, a seguir desgarrándole por dentro, devorando cada día un poquito más lo que quedaba de luz.

Pero últimamente la luz era más fuerte. Se abría paso, empujando desde dentro y ahora también desde fuera, por medio de Rey, quien, con cada interacción, dibujaba regueros brillantes en su alma, que lo dejaban gruñendo por algo más, una más, un minuto más con ella.

Y entonces se paró en seco, aguijoneado por un repentino latigazo de alerta. Se giró rápidamente y observó la esquina de la calle.

Otra furgoneta marrón.

Sin matrícula.

Nuevamente, la oscuridad reinó en él, aquella rabia bruta, aquella furia contenida hasta el momento oportuno. Inspiró hondo.

Se giró sobre sus talones rápidamente y desanduvo el camino, comprobando gustoso cómo la furgoneta aminoraba la marcha al verle aproximarse.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: cuando apenas quedaban unos metros para que Kylo pasase junto al vehículo, las cuatro ruedas se pincharon al unísono y los cristales reventaron con un estruendo brutal mientras que el joven cubría los últimos metros hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor.

En el interior, una figura se debatía por librarse del cinturón de seguridad y salir por patas por la puerta de copiloto. Llevaba puesto un pasamontañas negro.

De un fenomenal tirón, y haciendo acopio de su poder oscuro, Kylo casi arranca la portezuela al abrirla. Agarró al desconocido por el jersey y lo sacó de la furgoneta, tirando de él con violencia. Lo alzó en vilo y lo zarandeó violentamente, gritando:

\- ¿QUIÉN COJONES ERES Y QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? – y de un tirón, le retiró el pasamontañas… Unos ojos claros, un cabello rubio pajizo y una cara alargada lo recibieron… No le sonaba de nada, pero el tipo parecía bastante enfadado.

Efectivamente, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido…

El desconocido alzó la pierna y le propinó un rodillazo en el bajo vientre que le hizo ver las estrellas, pero mantuvo la sangre fría. Se rehízo, tomando aire, mientras el encapuchado se zafaba de su agarre ante su momentáneo despiste, y ya rodeaba la furgoneta para escapar por la calzada, pero Kylo empleó sus fuerzas para hacer que la portezuela del copiloto se abriera bruscamente, golpeándolo en toda la cara. El hombre cayó al suelo, tambaleándose, mientras Kylo rodeaba también la furgoneta por la parte frontal, preso de una furia ciega.

Sin embargo, el desconocido era duro de roer… Se lanzó contra Kylo, dirigiéndole un gancho de derecha que el muchacho esquivó por los pelos. Rápido como una serpiente, retuvo su brazo y aprovechó su fuerza de impulso para retorcérselo, tirar de él y estrellarlo contra el parabrisas delantero. Con un "crash" tremendo, la espalda del sujeto se incrustó entre los hierros y cristales de los faros. Entonces, en un milagro de resistencia, alzó la pierna izquierda y volvió a propinar otra patada, impulsándose además hacia adelante, desestabilizando a un Kylo que apenas cabía en sí de la sorpresa ante su aguante.

El puñetazo sí que aterrizó esta vez sobre piel… Kylo acusó el impacto, percibiendo un dolor agudísimo en la mandíbula. Se ordenó a sí mismo mantenerse de pie, y ya iba a incorporarse de nuevo, ya alzaba la mano para agarrar a aquel condenado, cuando los acontecimientos se precipitaron hacia un nuevo desenlace.

Porque ni lo vio venir. No lo vio, de verdad. Ni puñetera idea de dónde había salido. Estaba tan embebido por la rabia, el dolor y el ansia de matar, que quedó cegado, anestesiado de cualquier otra sensación.

Por eso nunca supo de dónde le vino, pero sí que notó el dolor del golpe que le propinaron en la nuca.

Y frente a él, el mundo desapareció en un fundido a negro.

* * *

 **(*) "juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura" - traducción al español del conjuro que hay que recitar para abrir el Mapa del Merodeador, famoso objeto perteneciente a la saga "Harry Potter" ("I solemnly swear that I am up to no good") Para quien no lo conozca, es un mapa mágico que suelen usar aquellas personas que van a cometer alguna clase de fechoría.**

 **N.A.: ¿Qué ha pasado, qué ha pasado, qué ha pasadoooo?**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo:**

 **Vuelven los planes para las escaramuzas de la guerra republicanos vs Primera Orden. Veremos que la solidaridad hace milagros y San Valentín pasa con más pena que gloria para muchos. Que se lo digan, si no, a Phasma y Hux.** **Habrá una conversación telefónica de Snoke por la que Kylo probablemente mataría y sabremos algo más de Luke, que hace mucho que no se le ve el pelo por el fic.**


	28. Interludio 4: Jukebox

**Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni las canciones o nombres de grupos musicales/películas/series mencionados me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo, ni la persigo. Estamos aquí por amor a la creación literaria y por pasarlo bien con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **Mil gracias por las lecturas, reviews y comentarios. Me hacen inmensamente feliz, no sabéis cuánto.**

* * *

 **Nota 1: Recomiendo muy encarecidamente que, para una mejor experiencia, se acompañe la lectura con la escucha de las canciones propuestas. Así la sensación de introducirse en la atmósfera de lo sugerido será algo más completa. Están todas en la lista de reproducción de YouTube que he creado, llamada Opposing Forces, gracias a una cuenta que me dejaron.**

 **Nota 2: no soy responsable de las opiniones vertidas por ciertos personajes. Debido a mi trabajo como profesora de instituto, defiendo el respeto por encima de todo y la valoración de las personas según sus capacidades. Una pena que en la Primera Orden no sepan apreciar que la diversidad siempre suma, no divide.**

* * *

 **Interludio 4: Jukebox**

La mortecina luz de las lamparitas de los reservados, la barra y el escenario, hoy vacío, no bastan para cubrir todos los rincones del Cantina. Hay pocos clientes, es una noche de jueves más fría que las demás y muchas de las criaturas nocturnas que lo frecuentan hoy han decidido quedarse en casa. Hay susurros, música incidental a muy bajo volumen y volutas de humo que surgen detrás de los sofás y la barra.

En un rincón, una gramola modelo Würlitzer Jukebox 1015 domina la zona con sus rotundas líneas, su reconocible forma de arco de medio punto, de bordes redondeados y abombados, mientras unas luces de neón, acopladas a su mecanismo, iluminan el aparato.

De repente, hay un tintineo musical que hace que la máquina cobre vida. Unos dedos se deslizan por su teclado, paseando los dedos por las decenas de posibilidades… Y se detienen en una tecla, pulsándola con lentitud. Los brazos metálicos de la máquina se mueven despacio, escogiendo un disco, que es colocado con precisión suiza sobre el plato, y empieza a girar, mientras la aguja baja lentamente y comienza a acariciar el vinilo.

* * *

 **Phasma – _Tokyo Tower_ (Avenue A Remix) by Terranova**

Los sonidos de sintetizador se suceden, combinando notas bajas y graves con loops que despistan y no ayudan a uno a prepararse para cuando llegan los golpes de batería, que crean vacíos extraños en el sonido. Ecos como de aullidos o sirenas lejanas resuenan mientras el sonido viene y va, en fades sucesivos, como a la espera. Y la voz llega:

 _But before we go any further…_

Los pasos de sus botas resuenan fuerte en el pasillo. La siguen ecos de otros pasos, otros alumnos, otros miembros de la patrulla de pasillo que la rodean en formación de escuadra, pero son comparsas. Ella va al frente, es ella quien abre paso, es ella a quien temen.

Ella es una chica dura, fría como el hielo, rígida como una roca. Ha venido a este mundo a no dejarse pisar por nadie y lo mejor para ello es no demostrar emociones. No es que lo busque, es que directamente ha sido así desde siempre. Tiene una insensibilidad crónica que le impide llorar para demostrar rabia o tristeza. Aunque habría que empezar diciendo que Anya no sabe lo que es la tristeza. No tiene tiempo para sentirla, jamás le han dado causas para ello. Llorar es una pérdida de tiempo, algo innecesario, sin motivo alguno, cuando las cosas suceden SIEMPRE según quieres.

Anya siempre ha obtenido todo cuanto quería a través del esfuerzo duro, sin quejarse jamás. ¿Para qué quejarse, cuando eso te va a alejar de tu recompensa? ¿Para qué llorar si sabes que no te van a comprar el helado hasta que ellos no quieran? ¿Para qué frustrarte cuando no apruebas un examen si no has estudiado lo suficiente? Todo depende de ti. Si juegas bien tus cartas, jamás caerás.

Por eso, ella nunca ha caído, tiene todo bien planeado. Es responsable de sus actos y pobre del que se interponga en ellos. Como consecuencia, las normas son su biblia. ¿Para qué desviarse de ellas? Si todos las acataran, misiones como la suya en pasillos no tendrían sentido. Pero siempre hay algún gilipollas que la caga en algún cambio de clase, y ahí tiene que estar ella para recoger la mierda y sacar unos pocos dientes…

No merece la pena razonar contra esos pobres débiles que no atienden a órdenes a la primera. Las palabras son claras, si no las obedeces es que o no quieres o no puedes. Los "no quiero" ella los arregla rápido, aplicando castigos según reglamento. Y los "no puedo"… pues también los arregla igual. Las normas son sencillas, si has llegado al insti es porque tienes un mínimo de inteligencia para acatarlas. Allá tú si no las sigues.

Además, en la Academia se hacen cribas de entrada, no entra todo el mundo, sólo los que valen. Los demás… al Republicano, que es algo así como una fundación de monjitas de la caridad, que recoge a todo tipo de frikis y de perdedores sin medios suficientes, que no pueden colaborar a la mayor honra de la Primera Orden. Ellos no pueden entrar ahí.

Tras sus gafas de sol negras, escanea el mundo con sus ojos azul hielo, sentada en su sitio de la cafetería. No tiene su nombre escrito, pero todo el mundo allí sabe que ese punto es donde se sienta Phasma y nadie se atreve a contradecirle. Imponer respeto es fácil para ella, dado su físico y su fuerza bruta que, lamentablemente, debe aplicar de vez en cuando. Lamentablemente para los pobres incautos. A ella no se le caen los anillos. Hay que hacerlo, o los borregos del rebaño se desmandarían. Y Kylo Ren no quiere eso.

Asociarse con él fue su mejor decisión desde que puso el pie en la Orden. Aunque no fue tanto una decisión como algo que le vino dado. Era la sucesión natural de acontecimientos, no podía haber sido de otra manera. Anya Phasma no podía haber tenido otro destino que el de adlátere de Kylo Ren, que fue lo suficientemente listo como para ver en ella un enorme potencial. Por eso, al entrar allí y trabar relación con Ren y Hux, las cosas se desarrollaron de modo natural.

Así lleva siendo desde hace años. Es la tercera en ese trío que sienta las bases de la disciplina en la Academia: Kylo es el líder todopoderoso, que arrasa por donde quiera que vaya. Armie es un rey del sarcasmo refinado con ínfulas de niño pijo y alguien cuyo aspecto despista tremendamente, porque sus jerseys de pico negros no dicen toda la verdad sobre lo retorcida y profesional que puede ser su mente. Y ella, bueno, ella es como el ente que equilibra las fuerzas entre los egos de esos dos, porque bien que intenta Armitage subírsele a la chepa a Kylo con ironías y tiritos. Pero jamás va a tener la habilidad innata de Ren. El líder negro es de otro mundo, alguien a quien la perversidad cubre como un manto a un rey recién coronado. Es lo suyo, su estado natural. Y ella es su apoyo, su brazo ejecutor, la serenidad ecuánime, el pasotismo, la indiferencia, el hielo que contrarresta a los fuegos de Kylo y Hux. A veces piensa que, si ella no estuviera allí, esos dos ya se habrían matado hace tiempo.

Menos mal que tienen muchas otras cosas en la cabeza, como su interminable batalla contra los perdedores del Republicano. La última derrota le supo tremendamente agridulce, humillados en un parque por un grupo de payasos que hacían piruetas por las escaleras. Maldita sea, los llega a coger en una sala cerrada a cal y canto y les hace cantar la Traviata con las orejas…

Es tremendo que exista gente así en este mundo, que no se rinda ante la superioridad de otros. Malgastan sus fuerzas si se creen que alguna vez van a vencer a la Primera Orden. Infelices. Son cabezotas incorregibles, unos despreciables ingenuos que no merecen la más mínima paciencia o piedad. Gente como ellos, moscas cojoneras que luego irán por la vida intentando dar pena con su buenrollismo baratero, le sacan de sus casillas. Hay gente mediocre que se refugia en la bondad de corazón para avanzar por la vida. Eso no tiene mérito ninguno. O vales o no. Y ella vale.

Por eso, jamás ha habido nadie que le haya intentado demostrar lo contrario. Y si lo hubiera, ya puede echarse a correr, que ya irá ella a sacarle los ojos.

Maldita escoria.

* * *

Quedan ya pocos ocupantes en el Cantina, muy pocos. Probablemente, los mayores fumadores de la ciudad, a juzgar por la cantidad de humo que sale de las mesas que ocupan.

Aún está el disco terminando de girar sobre el plato, cuando el tintineo de la moneda se oye otra vez. El disco regresa a su sitio y el brazo reanuda su marcha, escogiendo de entre la hilera de vinilos. Y la aguja vuelve a acariciar el oscuro y satinado material.

* * *

 **Kylo – _Can´t make a sound_ by Elliot Smith**

Ella ríe, abrazada a su espalda. Siente el calor emanar de su cuerpo, sus menudos brazos enroscados a su torso son como hiedras venenosas que le inyectan un nuevo tipo de toxina en el organismo. De la que revuelve las tripas y acelera el corazón.

Mete gas de nuevo y la sensación es exhilarante, un vértigo tremendo que les sube el estómago a la garganta. Siente que se ha convertido en un ser permeable, un auténtico colador por el que transpiran todas las emociones que siente ella. Atraviesan su cuerpo, dejan un poso y él las transforma, haciéndolas suyas.

 _I have become a silent movie_

 _The hero killed the clown_

Abre los ojos. Ve las sábanas revueltas junto a él y la sensación de calidez persiste en su pecho. Pero es algo mucho más concreto, un calor localizado, que atraviesa su torso. Mira hacia abajo y ve algo que lo descoloca por completo: unos brazos menudos lo rodean por la espalda. Una respiración acompasada y profunda resuena junto a su espalda, puede sentir su espiración acariciándole ese espacio entre los omóplatos. Nota más calor por sus caderas, en sus piernas. Alguien está enroscado en torno a ellas.

Se gira como un rayo y la ve a ella, durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado. Tiene el pelo suelto, como la noche en que la llevó a casa en moto, y su piel tiene un tono caramelo que contrasta de modo único con su palidez. A causa de su brusco movimiento, los brazos de la joven resbalan desde su cuerpo hasta la cama. Demonios, de modo tan suave…

 _Can't make a sound_

 _Can't make a sound_

 _Can't make a sound_

Se queda sentado, apoyado sobre los codos, intentando comprender cómo ha pasado eso. Mientras, una infinitésima parte de su cerebro se somete a la fascinación, se maravilla al contemplarla durmiendo junto a él, con esa camiseta ocho tallas más grande, llena de manchas de tomate y de agujeros y que resbala ligeramente por su hombro. Su boca está entreabierta, en un gesto de absoluta relajación. Se niega a detenerse en sus piernas, pues la chica no lleva pantalones. Es demasiado fuerte para sus nervios.

Sus vibraciones son luminosas como siempre, pero esta vez le hacen sentir una extraña sensación de ternura que es incapaz de comprender en un primer momento. Verla allí, dormida junto a él, con esa expresión tan tranquila… ¿Ella tranquila junto a él?

Kylo Ren no inspira tranquilidad. Kylo Ren tira para atrás, despide con su hosquedad.

Y sin embargo, ella respira profundamente, revolviéndose ligeramente y medio sonriendo en sueños, y las tripas se le llenan de gusanos retorcidos que le carcomen el corazón y lo disuelven como una pastilla efervescente.

Hacía muchos años que no siente algo parecido a esto.

Y abre los ojos de nuevo.

 _Nobody knows what he's doing_

 _Still hanging around_

Está boca arriba en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente con las sábanas hechas un ovillo junto a él. Se pasa una mano por la frente y el nacimiento del pelo.

 _Maldita sea._

 _Can't make a sound_

 _Can't make a sound_

Las rutinas lo mantienen a flote. Vestirse, ejercicio, clase, comida, estudio, deberes, ejercicio, dormir. Su vida es ordenada, hay un horario para todo y todo tiene su momento. Calcula todo lo que va a hacer ese día, prevé lo que va a tardar en hacer cada cosa, imagina posibles pérdidas de tiempo o retrasos.

Todo bajo control.

 _The slow motion moves me_

 _The monologue means nothing to me_

Su vida es un flujo permanente de grises marengo y negros, un río calmo y constante donde los únicos picos de intensidad son los que él provoca con algún acceso de rabia cuando los planes no salen bien. No todo puede planearse.

O casi todo.

 _Bored in the role, but he can't stop_

 _Standing up to sit back down_

 _Or lose the one thing found_

Porque allí está ella de nuevo, tras la valla metálica que separa ambos institutos. Sentada a la sombra de un árbol, con sus cosas desparramadas sobre el césped, inclinada sobre su cuaderno y escribiendo con un intenso gesto de concentración. Es casi cómico.

Y el sol la ilumina a trozos, por los rayos que atraviesan el follaje del árbol. Pero ella es más brillante que el astro solar.

 _Spinning the world like a toy top_

 _'Til there's a ghost in every town_

Ella y sus puñeteras vibraciones tumultuosas han puesto su vida boca abajo. Le han llenado el día a día de sobresaltos, de estados de alerta constantes. Como si no fuese suficiente con toda la mierda del asunto de Ionescu, Maul, el maldito espía y, oh, no olvidarse del cabrón de Armie, que cada vez le saca más de quicio.

 _Can't make a sound_

 _Can't make a sound_

Pero lo de ella es de otro mundo.

Tiene que serlo, porque el suyo, su universo, empieza a temblar y resquebrajarse en ese instante.

Ella se ha levantado de la hierba, le ha visto y camina hacia él.

 _Eyes locked and shining_

 _Can't you tell me what's happening?_

Y el mundo se hace añicos en torno a ellos. El suelo empieza a temblar, a llenarse de grietas, mientras enormes trozos de roca y asfalto empiezan a flotar a su alrededor, en una atmósfera casi onírica. Los jardines, los edificios, hasta el cielo de mediodía desaparecen, rompiéndose como trozos de cristal que empiezan a elevarse a cámara lenta, para desaparecer en lo alto, en una nada ignota y gris.

 _Why should you want any other when you're a world within a world?_

Y ella permanece incólume, ajena a la tormenta que se ha desatado en torno a los dos. El mundo se hace añicos, pero ella está ahí, de pie, como un faro en la tormenta, llenándolo todo con su luz.

 _Why should you want any other when you're a world within a world?_

Todo se disuelve hasta dar paso a una llanura yerma de tierra oscura y un cielo azul profundo. En la intensa quietud, mientras ambos se devoran con la mirada, las estrellas empiezan a aparecer, configurando un escenario como de película de ciencia ficción.

 _Why should you want any other when you're a world within a world?_

Nebulosas de colores, constelaciones hechas de miríadas de puntos de luz, toda una amalgama de violetas, naranjas y azules tinta el fondo donde están. Pero Kylo solamente está pendiente de ella, de su mirada, de los pasos que está dando hacia él y él hacia ella. Lentamente, muy lentamente.

 _Why should you want any other when you're a world within a world?_

Ella es la estrella más brillante.

* * *

La música se disuelve en un dulce fade de violines, cuya armonía se interrumpe por el estruendo de un cristal roto en mil pedazos. Los encargados de la barra se hacen señas y uno de ellos va hacia el reservado del fondo. Una pareja que lleva todo el rato riendo a carcajadas se disculpa entre bocanadas de humo de una cachimba que fuman ambos. Hay un intercambio de billetes y el jaleo parece disolverse en la quietud habitual del bar.

Y otra moneda, otro alegre tintineo, hace a otro disco girar otra vez.

* * *

 **Finn – _Run boy run_ , by Woodkid**

Las ominosas campanadas preceden a la aterciopelada voz del hombre que entona las primeras líneas al ritmo de una percusión que tiene algo de tribal, de apremiante, como una cuenta regresiva ante el pistoletazo de salida.

 _Run boy run! This world is not made for you_

 _Run boy run! They're trying to catch you_

Corriendo, siempre corriendo.

Sus jadeos van al mismo ritmo de los tambores, pero no puede rendirse. La planta de los pies le pincha como si estuviera corriendo sobre la cama de un faquir. El frío aguijonea su nariz, surca su garganta y hace que le arda el pecho, mientras los recuerdos se agolpan.

El día en que conoció a Poe y tuvieron el primer encuentro con los cuervos. Ya por aquel entonces se consideraba fuera de su liga. Lo supo desde el momento en que se quedó parado tras el árbol mientras contemplaba el destrozo que causaban Phasma y sus tropas. Lo supo desde que en las tripas se le despertó el ansia de romperle la cara a aquel cuervo que tan indignamente iba a golpear a Poe por la espalda.

Aquel día se convirtió en un objetivo.

 _Run boy run! Running is a victory_

 _Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills_

Corriendo, siempre corriendo.

Horas más tarde, al día siguiente, conoció a Rey, y podría haber sido un magnífico recuerdo si no fuera porque, de nuevo, tuvo que huir de ellos. En su mente, las borrosas imágenes del pobre BB corriendo y ladrando junto a ellos, las del interior de la furgoneta del señor Bankart y la estampa de Ren y los suyos pisándoles los talones no se le irían jamás de la cabeza.

 _Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you_

 _Run boy run! They're dying to stop you_

Corriendo, siempre corriendo.

La noche del Die Natch, cuando casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al dirigirse al callejón donde tenían acorralada a la pobre Rose. Ahora que sentía lo que sentía por Rose, aquel recuerdo se tornaba mucho más amargo. Ahora que la veía con otros ojos, pensaba en cómo reaccionaría si tuvieran que pasar de nuevo por aquella noche. Uf, seguro que se le partía el alma en dos. Y seguro que habría matado a aquel heavy.

 _Run boy run! This race is a prophecy_

 _Run boy run! Break out from society_

Corriendo, siempre corriendo.

Recordó la vergüenza que había pasado cuando Phasma le había tenido agarrado del brazo y lo había hecho trotar tras el coche de los cuervos, mientras de fondo oía sus risas de chacales y aquella música machacona que salía a todo gas por las ventanillas. Había sido tremendamente humillante y le habían hecho sentir un aguijonazo de miedo del que se avergonzaba cada mañana al levantarse.

Pero había algo que iluminaba su recuerdo de aquella funesta mañana: el orgullo que le salió por la boca cuando enfrentó a la rubia, el tirón tan grande que dio del brazo, sorprendiéndola, diciéndole "eh, que no soy tan predecible, que ya no me manejas a tu antojo". Algo se había roto y vuelto a recomponer dentro de él aquel día, fraguando en un amor propio que no creyó tener. Y, aunque una parte de esa valentía reconoció que recaía en el sentimiento de saberse apoyado por sus nuevos amigos, otra gran parte de esa nueva fuerza se basaba en su propia resistencia. En el momento en que clamas "Ya está bien, joder. YA ESTÁ BIEN". Y se te hinchan las aletas de la nariz, y el temblor de tu cuerpo es sobrepasado por la fuerza de tus latidos, que retumban en tu pecho como un tamtan de guerra. Un tambor que suena a zafarrancho de combate. Una llamada a las armas.

Finn ya ha tenido suficiente de miedo, de correr, de esconder el ala. Ya no es el pobre traidor cobarde. No es nada de eso, ni lo va a ser nunca más. Ahora tiene a gente por la que luchar. Ya se lo dijo Rose: no iban a ganar aquella guerra luchando contra aquellos a quienes odiaban, sino luchando por aquellos a los que amaban. ¡Qué profético había sido que fuera ella precisamente quien le hubiera dicho esa frase!

 _Tomorrow is another day_

 _And you won't have to hide away_

 _You'll be a man, boy!_

 _But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!_

Y por eso, el último recuerdo que le viene no es amargo, no lleva dentro de sí la impronta del miedo o de la vergüenza. Porque, nuevamente, en este recuerdo está acompañado.

La tarde en que se enfrentó a los cuervos junto a Rey y Poe.

Fue una tarde frenética, llena de sobresaltos, y hasta que todos volvieron a reunirse en el café de Maz, ninguno respiró tranquilo. Pero durante la carrera, Poe y Rey habían estado ahí, como presencias tranquilizadoras. El trío de oro. Y cosas así aumentaban la fortaleza, te hacían sentir más vivo.

Se planta, con ambos pies firmes sobre el asfalto. Está harto de correr, de huir. Ya decidió aquello ese día frente a Phasma, y ahora tiene más razones incluso para plantarse. No, nunca más.

Todos sus esfuerzos, todo su sudor y cansancio, ya no lo dedicará en huir, sino en correr hacia adelante, en buscarse otros objetivos, otras metas, otras ilusiones en esta vida.

Y, con una sonrisa amarga, recuerda el apelativo que le dirigió Phasma: "Escoria".

Sonríe, porque él ahora añade otra palabra más:

"Escoria rebelde".

Y a mucha honra.

* * *

La noche pasa tan rápido, que tan sólo la pareja escandalosa de un rato antes se da cuenta de que el bar está ya casi cerrado. Entre hipos, mientras los camareros les invitan a salir, preguntan de modo desabrido "Y los de la maquinita de música qué, ¿eh?" Pero los de la maquinita son clientes VIP. Y sonríen, y una de sus manos viaja de nuevo al bolsillo. Hay una mirada de incredulidad. ¿Otra moneda? Sí, otra moneda.

* * *

 **Poe - _Brown shoes_ , by Sing Street**

Potentes riffs de guitarra llenan el local, se le suma la batería en una melodía muy pegadiza y de pronto uno siente que está en medio de una comedia adolescente de instituto.

Pero para Poe esto no es ninguna comedia. Aún recuerda con ganas el primer día en que se enfrentó a un cuervo. Su primer duelo.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a dar el dinero para la merienda?

\- ¡Que no tengo más! ¡De verdad!

\- Y una mierda. ¿Qué pasa, que tus padres son tan pobres que ni les alcanza para darte para una bolsa de patatas? Eres un mierdas.

\- Ya me he traído mi bocata, no necesito dinero… Quédate mi bocata si quieres.

Nuestro Poe, de unos doce o trece años, aún bajito para su edad, pero de andares resueltos y seguros, gira la esquina y no puede evitar que se le escape un gruñido al ver la escena: una bola de cien kilos, vestida con el chándal de la Academia y a la que siempre recordaría por llevar las deportivas más horrendas de la historia (llenas de colores fosforitos y estampados absurdos), tiene arrinconado a otro chaval más o menos de su edad, menudo, muy menudo y delgadito, de pelo castaño claro y al que le falta echarse a llorar.

\- No se lo des – dice una voz a espaldas de ambos – Seguro que ni le llega para llenar ese estómago de ballena.

El grandullón se gira, con una estúpida mirada de confusión, y se encuentra con el menudo muchacho de cabello oscuro, que camina decidido hacia los dos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, perdedor?

\- Lo que oyes, flipado – replica Poe – Ni todos los bocatas de la cafetería servirían para llenar esa tripa que tienes.

 _Well don´t you know the bigger that they are_

 _The harder that they fall_

El otro muchachito los mira estupefacto, con una eterna mueca de agradecimiento en su carita asustada.

El cuervo da unos pasos hacia Poe, lentos, amenazadores.

\- Repite eso, mierdas. Que te saco los ojos en menos que canta un gallo.

\- Más quisieras – replica Poe sin ápice de miedo, alzándose frente al otro chico, que muy fácilmente le saca cabeza y media – No serías lo suficientemente rápido. Por eso te aconsejaría que dejases los bocatas e hicieras algo de deporte. Así podrías correr en vez de rodar, porque es lo que te falta, vamos.

Tras ellos, el muchacho de cabello claro comienza a escabullirse junto a la pared, sin quitar ojo del nuevo enfrentamiento.

 _And the boot´s on the other foot now_

 _Buckle up, were taking you down_

 _See the curtains fallin´ so take your bow_

Poe ya se las ha tenido que ver con especímenes como él toda su vida. Ya en la guardería se ganó fama de buscabocas, pero no era culpa suya que siempre quisieran echarlo de la piscina de arena los idiotas de siempre. Ya en primaria, era muy consciente de aquellos y aquellas que siempre se divierten a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, los primeros que disfrutan poniendo en evidencia a aquellos a los que nunca cogen en los grupos. Los que se ríen de cualquier posible detalle anormal que puedan convertir en una etiqueta para separar a los tontos de los guays. Niños y niñas que, para brillar, necesitan apagar a otros, porque sus propias luces son tan débiles que necesitan ahogar a otras para destacar.

Y por eso, a sus doce años, decenas de peleas después, está harto de todo, harto de que nunca deje de haber gente así, que se recrea en la desgracia ajena.

Ya le habían avisado de que los cuervos eran unos malnacidos, pero qué pronto había empezado a comprobarlo. ¡Era solamente su primer día de clase en el Republicano!

 _And who the hell is he to tell me who to be?_

 _If he wants me dancing, he can watch on MTV_

 _Try to shut me up_

 _I turn the volume up and drown you out_

\- Te voy a matar a ostias, niñato – farfulló el gordinflón – Eres otro pringado, ¿verdad? Otro republicano – exhaló un bufido – Sois todos iguales, unos mierdas.

\- ¿No sabes hablar sin insultar? De cada cinco palabras que dices, cinco son insultos. Yo te he insultado ya varias veces sin soltar palabrotas.

El grandullón podía tener el mismo coeficiente intelectual de una cabra, pero hasta ahí llegaba.

\- Lo sé, idiota, me has llamado gordo como siete veces. Y lo vas a lamentar. Tú también me vas a dar tu merienda.

\- Que te crees tú eso.

Y de pronto, ¡zasca! El muchachito que había quedado detrás, apoyado en la pared, se ha ido acercando poco a poco a ellos sigilosamente, se ha agachado y apoyado en el suelo de manos, ha estirado una pierna y le ha propinado un buen viaje en los tobillos al grandón. Y éste acaba, naturalmente, desequilibrándose, pegando un culetazo hacia atrás que hace daño de sólo verlo.

 _Well don´t you know the bigger that they are_

 _the harder they fall?_

Poe abre los ojos como platos, mientras contempla al otro chico incorporarse sin apenas creérselo. Se miran un instante, alucinados, y Poe habla:

\- ¡Ostras tío! ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Pues… - el bajito va a responder, pero el cuervo se está levantando, preso de una furia demoníaca.

\- ¡Hijos de puta, estáis muertos! - brama al borde del síncope. Está congestionado por la humillación, la caída y el esfuerzo que le supone levantarse. Pero lo logra, y Poe y el otro chico echan a correr.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – se jalean el uno al otro mientras cubren la distancia que les queda hasta las puertas del Republicano. Terreno seguro. Como en el Parchís. "Casa".

 _What´s gonna define the rest of your life?_

 _Start facing the truth_

 _You´re stuck with a lie_

 _Sharp end of your knife is pointing at you_

Un rato después, entre jadeos, se sujetan las rodillas en la entrada del instituto.

\- Jolines, tío, muchas gracias – dice el alumno bajito – Eres un crack. Seguro que te fichan ya.

\- Que vengan – replica Poe – Y de nada – Extiende su mano hacia él – Poe Dameron, clase 8 – A.

El otro chico sonríe mientras le estrecha la mano.

\- Mark Meyers, clase 8 – B.

\- Esa patada ha molado mucho.

\- Me gusta hacer acrobacias, este verano he empezado a practicar parkour.

\- ¡Jo, qué guay!

\- ¿Tú haces parkour?

\- No, yo juego al fútbol.

\- ¿Y eres bueno?

\- No sé, llevo un tiempo jugando. Dicen que aquí hay un equipo muy bueno. Me encantaría entrar.

Mark sonríe ampliamente.

\- Seguro, tío – oyen el timbre y ambos se tensionan un poco – Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo Matemáticas. ¿Tú qué tienes?

\- Ciencias.

\- Habría estado guay que cayéramos en la misma clase. Así ya conocería a alguien en este sitio.

Poe le palmea la espalda.

\- Da igual, ya nos veremos en el recreo. Y además, vas a conocer a montones de gente nueva por aquí.

\- Sí…

Poe detecta el toque de ansiedad en Mark y se acerca un poco.

\- Eh, tío, todo va a ir bien, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y si…? ¿Y si a la salida me están esperando otra vez?

\- Es que no vas a salir solo – asegura Poe – Hoy vas a conocer a tanta gente y va a ser un día tan movido, que seguro que sales de aquí acompañado. Y créeme – le pasa un brazo por el hombro – A esos idiotas les da miedo cuando vas rodeado de tanta gente, se vienen abajo, tío.

\- Pero, ¿y si viene con más amigos? Nos funden en un tris.

\- Bah, les plantaremos cara.

\- Tienes muchas narices.

\- Las que tú vas a echar en poco tiempo. No has salido corriendo cuando me he enfrentado a ese gili.

Mark salta indignadísimo.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Encima de que me ayudabas, no iba a escaparme como una nenaza!

Poe suelta una carcajada.

\- Hazme caso: no digas eso de "nenaza", porque hay muchas nenas que nos dan cien vueltas en eso de repartir caña.

\- ¿Sí? – y Meyers lo mira con una sonrisa incrédula en plan "La de cosas que me quedan por aprender".

El jaleo de los pasillos se va desvaneciendo y los últimos profesores de guardia van pidiendo a los rezagados que entren ya, así que los dos muchachos se despiden con un choque de cinco para salir pitando a sus clases respectivas.

 _Yeah the boot´s on the other foot now_

 _Buckle up, we´re taking you down_

 _And your mask is slippin´ so take your bow_

 _Yeah, you had your time in the sun_

 _Does it hurt when you´re kicking someone?_

Poe sonríe, dando un trago a su lata de refresco. A pesar del frío y el vientecillo desagradable de febrero, es un buen día y en los jardines hay mucha gente. Por ahí está el grupo mixto de animadores, discutiendo a grito pelado sobre los nuevos movimientos de su coreografía para los campeonatos de primavera. Más allá, a la sombra de unos árboles, los del club de Arte están armando un inmenso mural en papel continuo en compañía de un par de profes de Ciencias… A saber. Y no lejos de allí, sentados en los balcones de los jardines en terraza, se encuentran Kaydel y medio equipo de fútbol, asistiendo a los ensayos del grupo de teatro.

Y en un extremo del patio, cerca de las escaleras y rampas de acceso, está el grupo de parkour, con Meyers a la cabeza, haciendo las piruetas más arriesgadas y los saltos más espectaculares con enorme facilidad. Cumplió su objetivo, creció y maduró junto a Poe y, aunque jamás llegaron a coincidir como compañeros de clase, aún recuerdan aquellos primeros días, aquella primera pequeña aventura juntos. Y la camaradería persiste, en forma de quedadas ocasionales, bromas con el equipo de parkour, choques de cinco al paso por escaleras y pasillos… El Republicano había hecho mucho por Meyers y ya no era aquel pequeñajo tembloroso al que rescató de las garras de aquel cuervo. Ahora, Meyers también se había hecho fuerte y decidido y era capaz de proteger a otros.

Cinco años han pasado ya. Cinco años en los que el Republicano se ha convertido en su segunda casa. Y sigue rodeado de gente genial, variopinta, con sus más y sus menos, pero todos y todas viviendo bajo unos mismos principios… Menos el gilipollas de Lester, ése no, ése es tonto perdido, menuda humillación en los vestuarios de tíos, su reputación se ha ido al traste para lo que le queda de vida de estudiante…

Sigue con sus batallas día a día, ayudando a quien puede, luchando por mejorar cosas poco a poco. Sabe que desde su posición de Presidente del Consejo, puede escuchar a todos, todas las quejas y aportaciones, porque la gente no solamente pide dinero para sus respectivos clubs, sino que también aporta ideas frescas, colabora en proyectos y actividades… Y él ayuda a coordinarles, a no dejar que nadie se quede atrás. Porque todos se merecen la misma atención, el mismo respeto. Por eso, él, día a día, no dejará de enfrentarse a quien haga falta para que siga habiendo un poquito más de justicia en el mundo. Aunque sus métodos a veces sean poco ortodoxos y a la directora Organa le dé un ataque cada vez que tiene que castigarle.

Hay peleas para las que uno está preparado siempre, porque merecen la pena.

* * *

La barra está impoluta ya, las luces empezaron a encenderse y ya solamente queda el personal recogiendo las sillas sobre las mesas y recolocando las banquetas junto a la barra. Alguien barre el suelo con premura, pues ha sido una noche intensa y todo el personal está deseando irse a casa. Uno de los camareros mira hacia la gramola y hace un gesto que dice claramente "Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no?". Pero junto a la máquina les devuelven una miradita suplicante y el ceño fruncido del camarero se convierte en un suspiro condescendiente, en un "Bueeeeeeno, vaaaaaale, la última".

* * *

 **Rey – _Walking after you_ , by Foo Fighters**

Batería y guitarras se mezclan suavemente, tan suavemente, que casi parecen parte de una nana. Y tal vez esta canción lo sea, pues el inicio es tan tranquilo, que casi es un arrullo antes de irse a dormir.

 _Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds_

 _Dreaming aloud_

Es incapaz de cerrar los ojos y tiene las mantas y colchas hechas un montón a su lado, mientras se revuelve y siente que la cabeza va a reventarle. Aún tiene el corazón atenazado en un puño, de sólo pensar en todo lo que ha sentido esa mañana frente al lago Naboo.

Todo lo que lleva sintiendo un tiempo.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser ese condenado espárrago de los infiernos? ¿No había más gente en este mundo? ¿En esta galaxia? Joder.

 _Things just won't do without you, matter of fact_

 _Oh oh ooh_

 _I'm on your back_

Y sin embargo, hace unos minutos se ha puesto a buscar canciones de ese grupo que tanto le parece gustar a Kylo. Porque, para tener guardada una uña de guitarra eléctrica firmada por Dave Grohl ya tienes que ser muy fan.

Es sólo curiosidad, ya que fue sincera cuando le dijo que no los conocía. Va navegando por algunas canciones y no le desagrada el estilo: muy potente, muy guitarrero… Muy Kylo.

Y se ha topado con ésta, que es distinta de las otras, una balada que no llega a ser ñoña, pero que tiene algo de intimista, de personal que… que…

No sabe qué.

 _If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more_

 _Weren't you adored_

¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa con Kylo? ¿Por qué hace unos meses no le aguantaba y ahora siente que lo conoce desde hace siglos? ¿Cómo han acabado ahí?

¿Tanto le ha impresionado lo de esta mañana?

Jolines, es que no todos los días te encuentras con un tipo con el que conectas a niveles así de estratosféricos, que parece estar hecho de la misma pasta que tú, por mucha pose de niño malo y por mucho postureo emo, o siniestro, o lo que quiera que sea el rollo ése del que va.

 _I cannot be without you, matter of fact_

 _Oh oh ooh_

 _I'm on your back_

Hace tiempo que penetró tras su máscara de pasotismo y crueldad, para descubrir a alguien no tan indiferente. Y si no, ¿por qué se metió en medio de ella y aquellos borrachos en el concierto? ¿Por qué le pidió disculpas bajo la lluvia por haberla tratado como un auténtico cabrón malnacido? ¿Por qué la fue a visitar sin venir a cuento cuando ella estaba resfriada? ¿Por qué la había llevado en moto en aquel rato mágico?

¿Por qué la sola existencia de Kylo está pulsando cuerdas hasta ahora inexistentes en su corazón?

 _If you walk out on me_

 _I'm walking after you_

Ahora está en el taller, intentando vérselas con un paragolpes que se ha abollado. Y de pronto, cree ver la figura de Kylo, caminando lentamente hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, paseándose por el taller como si fuera su casa, llamando "montón de roña" a sus trabajos manuales, a sus cajones con tesoros encontrados en el desguace. Mirándola con el mentón alzado, con ese desprecio chulesco que a veces se le resquebraja en una mirada que grita algo innombrable y que le revuelve las tripas.

Y casi ve cómo su fantasmal figura se acerca a ella, mira por encima de su hombro lo que está haciendo, preparado para soltar alguna agudeza con ese tonito que la tiene frita. Le vigila, la observa como un depredador a su presa, preparado para soltar el nuevo comentario estúpido de turno, y que ella salte como un látigo, incapaz de verlo venir. Para que luego ella gire la cara y le mire, descubriendo dos ojos de mirada profunda y que esconden tanto, tanto, tanto. Y es cuando ella le habla de lo fastidioso que es estar encerrada en esa casa, sin poder ser dueña de su vida, esperando, esperando… a que vuelvan ellos. Y él escucha, con una habilidad que no todo el mundo posee. Tal vez porque tiene necesidad de que alguien le hable así, a la cara, pasando tiempo con él.

 _Another heart is cracked in two_

 _I'm on your back_

Ella siempre ha estado sola. Hasta que no ha entrado al Republicano no ha sabido lo que es tener amigos de verdad. Y día a día lo comprueba. Hasta ahí todo bien.

Pero entonces llega Kylo, ese metro noventa de oscuridad, que ocupa como un armario de tres puertas y que la agobia con su proximidad invasiva. Con la fijeza de su mirada. Con el fuego que hay debajo del hielo.

La molesta con sus piques, la desorienta con sus cambios de humor. Demonios, estar con él es una auténtica montaña rusa. ¿Y le compensa?

¿Y si dejara de verle? ¿Tú a tu vida y yo a la mía? ¿No sería más saludable?

Imposible. No hay que olvidarse de los Skype astrales. Aquella conexión entre ellos no es este mundo… ¿Seguiría igual en unos años? Intenta imaginarse en treinta años, con su vida, su trabajo, su familia, y Kylo aún apareciendo frente a ella, más maduro, tal vez con un traje de chaqueta todo negro y…

Un momento. ¿Ha dicho familia?

¿A qué está jugando? ¿Ella con familia? Puaf.

Aquello está de todas todas lejos de sus esquemas mentales. ¿Quién querría cargar con un trasto como ella? Porque ella es un puto trasto, está escacharrada, es una rara, una friki, una anormal que lee mentes y levanta objetos con la mente. Una pobre desgraciada sin padres, hermanos y que, en menos de un año, no tendrá dónde caerse muerta.

Vale, sí, están Finn, Poe y el resto, pero ellos también acabarán por pasar. Amigos, algunas llamadas, visitas ocasionales, quedadas y fiestas, que luego se irán espaciando con el tiempo a medida que todos vayan haciendo su vida… Y ella seguirá viéndose igual, como una humilde mecánica que no tendrá a nadie al llegar a casa. ¿Quién va a cargar con ella?

Ella no tiene familia, el orfanato jamás había sido acogedor y la casa Plutt es de todo menos un hogar. Tiene aún la leve esperanza de ver regresar a sus padres algún día, pero esa esperanza es cada vez más difusa. Ansía pertenecer a algún sitio, poder llamar hogar a algo...

… O a alguien.

¿Podían ser los brazos de otro alguien el lugar que ella necesitaba para sentirse acogida?

Bueno, ella se conforma con poco. No necesita una mansión ni una cuenta de muchos ceros en el banco para ser feliz. Se ha acostumbrado a sobrevivir con lo mínimo y así puede ir tirando. Sí, podría llegar a ser feliz aunque viviera debajo de un puente, siempre y cuando alguien la recibiera y acogiera. Alguien, una sola persona, por una sola vez en su vida.

 _I cannot be without you, matter of fact_

 _Oh oh ooh_

 _I'm on your back_

¿Y Kylo? ¿Se sentirá igual?

Qué va. Él tiene a su despreciable padre adoptivo, que le da todo lo que quiera. Prefiere no entrar en la tragedia de tener a su propia madre y su tío viviendo a pocos kilómetros de él. ¿Cómo se puede vivir tranquilo así? ¿De verdad Kylo descansa por las noches?

A saber. ¿Por qué, entonces, parece que está constantemente buscándola?

Porque ella no es tonta. Se da cuenta de cosas, de la conversación que suele sacarle, aunque sabe que Kylo no es precisamente el más hábil de los conversadores. Pero se le nota esa necesidad de saber de ella, sus estúpidas ansias de preguntar por su conexión de modo científico, analizando y midiendo todo. _Argh._

Es que hay cosas que no se pueden medir.

Como la cantidad de latidos de corazón o el brillo de unos ojos.

El brillo de los ojos de Kylo es inmensurable. Y hace daño. La lastima en lo más profundo, porque hay algo de rabia, de crueldad. Pero también algo que grita "acércate".

Y ella no puede evitarlo, de veras que no puede. No es la sensación excitante de peligro, no es la tentación de lo prohibido, no es la perversidad del quebrantamiento de las reglas lo que la llevan, una y otra vez, a permitir a ese extraño joven acercarse a ella. Tal vez hay algo de todo eso ahí, pero no es todo. No, hay algo más profundo.

Son iguales.

 _If you walk out on me_

 _I'm walking after you_

Él se acerca, y ella se lo permite. Ella hace un avance, y él no retrocede. Un pasito detrás de otro.

Y cada vez la inunda más. Su intimidante presencia lo llena todo, le hace sentir cosas extrañas. Como cuando se abrazó a él en la moto. Ese instante no se pareció a nada que hubiese vivido antes. Fue tan… natural. Tan… necesario. Tan… seguro.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que alguien de verdad la estaba haciendo feliz. Haciéndola sentir alguien digno de merecer algo de felicidad. Aunque aquel gesto proviniera del rey de los cuervos.

Haciéndola sentir viva.

Completa.

* * *

El disco deja de girar, el brazo mecánico lo recoge suavemente y por fin, la gramola queda en silencio. Ya solamente se oye el ruido del zumbido del refrigerador, las últimas copas siendo colocadas en la estantería y las últimas volutas de humo desapareciendo en el vacío del local que ya ha sido cerrado hasta la próxima noche.

* * *

 **N.A. ¿Por qué esta ida de olla de interludio?**

 **Ya he mencionado en ocasiones que la música me inspira un montón, ya sea para escribir o dibujar (ains, algún día tengo que colgar en la web los bocetos que estoy haciendo para este fic) Pues bien, esto es una explicación sistemática y detallada de por qué estos temas me inspiran para cada personaje. Lo que me evocan, lo que me sugieren, la relación que tienen con sus historias… A veces es tan sólo la melodía, el sonido, como una "Theme" en una banda sonora de verdad. A veces es la letra, lo que cuentan, lo que hace que identifique a cada personaje con la historia. Y a veces es todo: el sonido, melodía, letras, lo que me hace imaginarme como un pequeño videoclip para cada uno.**

 **Espero que esta pequeña locura no haya decepcionado. Ya sabéis que los interludios que tengo los he diseñado como "momentos de respiro" entre escenas, donde no se avanza trama pero se enriquece la historia. Para el próximo interludio, atentos/as que nos vamos a sumergir de lleno en el pasado de Kylo y Hux. Cubriremos unos años oscuros de los que, con toda la intención del mundo, aún no he dado demasiados datos. Pero ya necesitáis esa información, pues en este fic aún quedan lagunas que no se han explorado.**


	29. Mentiras

**Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni las canciones o nombres de grupos musicales/películas/series mencionados me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo, ni la persigo. Estamos aquí por amor a la creación literaria y por pasarlo bien con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews al interludio! Chappie23, me alegro de que te haya molado la música. Soy extremadamente ecléctica para los gustos musicales, paso del house al jazz y de las bandas sonoras al pop ñoño y de lo sesentero a lo ochentero sin interrupción. Y para la lista, he escogido de todo un poco de entre lo que me gusta. De esa lista, a Foals y a Vampire Weekend los vi en concierto hace seis años, junto a Franz Ferdinand… Vamos, que me morí del amor en ese festival. Poco a poco iré subiendo alguna más, según vaya inspirándome. Gracias por tus apreciaciones! Sabes que son muuuuy bien recibidas y me animan muchísimo.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Por qué se llama este capítulo así? Respuestas al final.**

* * *

 **25**

 **Mentiras**

\- Bueno, chicos, aquí están los planos del objetivo.

Poe enarbolaba un bolígrafo extensible, con el que apuntaba dando golpecitos a una pizarra de plástico que habían colocado sobre un caballete de madera. En la superficie blanca había varios diagramas, que mostraban lo que parecía ser el plano de alzado de un edificio, centrados en una ventana en concreto en la segunda planta. Los planos estaban combinados con indicaciones y esquemas, que señalaban a aquella ventana. Estos dibujos se repetían en otro que visualizaba Kaydel en su tablet, mientras el resto de la concurrencia también lo examinaba en sus móviles. Todos los allí presentes intercambiaban opiniones animadamente.

\- Como veis, es un objetivo muy pequeño – explicaba Dameron - Necesitaremos armas de largo alcance, suficiente potencia y un enorme control de disparo.

\- ¿Podríamos con los drones?

\- Puaf, ni de coña.

\- Se podría, Stomer, pero habría que tener mucha precisión.

\- Hey, pasadme una empanadilla de chocolate.

\- Y habría que tener en cuenta la potencia. Si queremos que el proyectil llegue dentro, necesitamos más fuerza de impulso.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso con un dron? ¿Le acoplas un cohete al culo antes de colarlo por la ventana?

\- ¡Hombres de poca fe!

\- Yo creo que se podría. Si hablamos con los de Mecánica, podrían ayudarnos a calcular la trayectoria.

\- ¿A riesgo de perder parte de la flota?

\- ¡Tío, no sin mi dron!

\- Jolines, estas empanadillas están riquísimas… Mmmmm…

\- Vamos a necesitar a los dos escuadrones: los rojos y los azules. Kaydel, apunta que hay que avisar a Marcus.

\- ¿El que va con nosotros a Literatura?

\- Sí, ése.

\- ¡Oyeeee, que rulen las empanadillas! ¡Que aquí no llega nada!

\- Habrá que pedirle ayuda también a Newby. Si sé que esto va a acabar convirtiéndose en una operación con drones, le habría avisado para que viniera.

\- ¿Y los de tiro con arco?

\- ¿Queeeeé? ¿Lanzar flechas? ¿Pero tú te crees que estamos en "Juego de Tronos" o algo así? ¿Qué paranoia es ésa? ¿Pensáis repetir el numerito de las Olimpiadas ésas que hicieron hace muchos años?

\- Eres un friki, tío.

\- Ostras, pues podría ser otra opción… No quiero pringar otra vez a Finn.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y pareció la figura de la vicedirectora Amilyn Holdo, quien, perpleja y enfadada, contemplaba a los quince chicos y chicas…

… que estaban habían ido a juntarse en el cuartito de los materiales de Educación Física de la planta baja, para sostener aquella reunión clandestina, rodeados de pelotas, aros, vallas de obstáculos y colchonetas amontonadas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntó alzando mínimamente la voz – El recreo ha acabado hace cinco minutos ya… ¡Salgan ahora mismo!

En medio de un intenso revuelo, todos salieron por patas de allí, balbuciendo excusas. Alguien tuvo la buena idea de llevarse el caballete con el póster y otra acaparó la bandeja de las empanadillas. Poe se quedó el último, y ya iba a rebasar a Holdo antes de salir por la puerta, cuando la mujer lo retuvo, mirándolo con extrema gravedad.

\- Dameron, es usted una vergüenza para el Consejo Estudiantil. No entiendo cómo la directora Organa sigue confiando en usted.

Poe se encendió de la irritación. La profesora Holdo le llegaba a quitar el aire a veces, pero en aquella ocasión no tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender?

Se puso en jarras frente a ella e intentó hablar con serenidad.

\- Disculpe profesora, pero gracias a acciones como ésta la Primera Orden no barre el suelo con nosotros.

Pero Holdo negaba lentamente con la cabeza y lo miró con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Ya conozco bien a los de su tipo: estrellas del deporte, acostumbradas a mover a las masas, arrogantes y de gatillo fácil. Es usted impulsivo y no hace más que tramar estas descacharrantes ideas para enfrentarse a la Primera Orden. Y eso es lo último que necesitamos en nuestras ya de por sí complicadas relaciones con la Academia.

\- Profesora, tengo buenas intenciones…

\- Eso no lo soluciona usted con sus métodos. No parece sino que tuviesen establecida una especie de batalla de juguete, con esas estúpidas bromas que se gastan los unos contra los otros…

\- No son bromas, profesora… Hay gente que ha corrido peligro en ocasiones. Recuerde cómo hace unos años los de la banda de música fueron lesionados por las gradas que trucaron los cuervos.

\- Lo sé, y ya entonces la Academia se encargó de asumir responsabilidades y tenemos evidencia de que los alumnos fueron debidamente sancionados.

Poe se tuvo que morder la lengua, porque ansiaba decirle que no, que nadie los había sancionado, que se lo habían soplado algunos espías que frecuentaban los antros a los que iban los cuervos. Que Snoke se limitó a echarles un rapapolvos en público, que el envío de sanciones a las casas de los culpables había sido una charada, y que luego se fueron a su casa de rositas. Había sido pura fachada. ¿Cómo iba a regañar Snoke a sus brazos ejecutores? Aquel vejestorio solamente deseaba el mal al Republicano con un odio y alevosía nunca vistos. Así llevaba siendo décadas y así seguiría…

Porque seguro que el cabrón de Ren, en cuanto volviese de la Universidad en cuestión de unos pocos años, regresaría allí a tomar el relevo. Ya casi lo veía, plantado en la silla de dirección, con un traje de chaqueta negro, gritando por los altavoces mientras Hux le hacía de secretario y revoloteaba a su alrededor apuntando cosas en su tablet. Argh.

\- Profesora Holdo… Nosotros no…

\- No, Dameron, no puedo pararme a escucharle. No se lo merece. Ya daré parte de esto a la directora, que parece ser que es la única a quien obedece. No siempre sale todo a su gusto. Vaya a clase. Ya.

Poe inspiró hondo. No podía responder, no podía responder…

Sin mediar palabra, pasó de largo frente a ella, saliendo al fin del cuartito. El móvil le ardía en la mano cuando tecleó estas palabras en el chat correspondiente, que se había llenado de preguntas a Poe, pues todo el mundo había visto cómo Holdo lo había retenido a la salida.

\- _Nada de abortar misión. El plan sigue adelante. Contactad con quien haga falta. Esos cuervos van a pagar._

* * *

\- Cálmate muchacho, no hagas movimientos bruscos.

Kylo dio un respingo, repentinamente alerta. Pero al abrir los ojos no vio nada por lo que tuviera que preocuparse: sólo estaba Robert, sentado a la orilla de la cama. Estaba en una habitación de hospital y era de noche.

Pero… si hacía un momento había golpeado a… Y estaba en…

\- Tranquilo – repitió Robert con su voz cascada y profunda - El doctor se ha ido hace un momento. Dice que todo está correcto, pero tendrás que hacer noche aquí.

Le dolía la parte trasera de la cabeza con ganas, y también la mandíbula. Era como si su barbilla hubiese crecido cinco veces, la notaba hinchada y como si algo estuviera vivo allí dentro, pinchándole, clavándole el aguijón en la comisura del labio. **_Maldita sea._**

Estaba entubado a una máquina y aún conservaba su ropa. Despistadísimo, miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que apenas habían pasado dos horas desde la pelea.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Eso mismo querría yo saber… - respondió Robert alzando unas cejas inexistentes en su piel lacerada - Me tenías asustado. Suerte que ya estabas cerca de casa y los del servicio ya se iban… Fueron ellos los que te vieron en la calle, regresaron a casa y dieron la voz de alarma. Llamamos a la ambulancia y aquí estás.

\- ¿No había nadie más? – alcanzó a decir el chico.

Los ojillos azules de Robert se entrecerraron.

\- ¿Cómo dices? No, estabas solo en la calle, tirado en el suelo. Esperaba que me contaras algo más. ¿Por qué?

La mente de Kylo, ya revuelta por el dolor y la confusión, carburaba mucho más despacio que de costumbre. Demonios, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Habría sido verdad?

Claro que sí, la prueba era aquella herida en la cara, el dolor en el bajo vientre y el golpe en la cabeza.

Robert se acercó algo más a él, usando aquel tonito insistente de cuando interrogaba a algún alumno. Pero cubriéndolo de una almibarada capa de preocupación. Y como siempre, el fantasma de la repulsión, aquella ominosa sensación de algo horrible, mucho peor que las partes más oscuras de su alma, lo inundó ante el tono de esas palabras.

\- Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

Kylo parpadeó inseguro por primera vez en un tiempo. Si le contaba algo, Robert, tan perspicaz, podría tirar del hilo y llegar a lugares que a Kylo no le interesaba explorar. Por ahora.

\- Me han intentado atracar – respondió al fin - Un tío con un pasamontañas.

Robert esbozó un gesto de verdadera preocupación.

\- No puede ser… ¿Cómo han podido pillarte desprevenido? Tus habilidades…

\- Es que creo que había dos – aventuró el muchacho, reflexionando fríamente por fin y dándose cuenta de aquella posibilidad – Creo que sí, que había un segundo, pero estaba escondido y me pilló de improviso.

\- ¿No les viste la cara?

\- Al del pasamontañas sí, se lo arranqué.

\- Debiste haberlo pulverizado – siseó de repente Robert con una voz acerada e hiriente.

Desde lo hondo del pecho de Kylo se alzó un clamor, una queja, que gritaba "Joder, no pude hacer más, me acababan de meter un puñetazo; suficiente he tenido, ¿vale? Gracias". Pero en lugar de ello le salió:

\- Repito que me pillaron de improviso.

Pero Robert insistía, con un repentino gesto de dignidad ofendida.

\- Tú no eres así de descuidado. Te va la vida en un encuentro peligroso de verdad, y reaccionas como un niño pequeño. Me decepcionas.

Kylo acusó el golpe, aunque intentó esconderlo lo mejor que pudo, poniendo cuidado en paralizar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos faciales, congelando cualquier músculo que pudiera delatar sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo se atrevía Robert a dudar de ese modo de él? ¿Qué sabía él, un humano normal y corriente sin habilidades como las suyas, de cómo comportarse ante emergencias o situaciones límite como la que había vivido? A pesar de la sensación que daba, Kylo veía que no era infalible, y aquello alimentó su orgullo herido, y dio gasolina a la indignación ante el menosprecio de Robert.

Pero había que callar y tragar.

Robert, sorprendentemente perspicaz como de costumbre, debió detectar aquel aguijonazo de indignación, así que decidió no tentar más la suerte, como así percibió Kylo en su mente.

\- No he debido decir eso – aseguró, suavizando su voz – Sé que lo has pasado mal y que te corroe la furia por no haber podido defenderte.

Kylo miró al vacío, en una de sus clásicas miradas de silenciosa ira, como las que le lanzaba de pequeño, en sus primeros días juntos…

\- Bien, chico, dejémoslo por hoy – Robert se palmeó los muslos antes de levantarse pesadamente de la silla - Mañana vendrá la policía a tomarte los datos para que pongas la denuncia por atraco. Aunque, ¿no te han quitado nada?

\- No.

\- Curioso… ¿Qué atracador no aprovecha que su víctima está inconsciente para robarle?

 ** _\- Porque no buscaba robarme_** – masculló Kylo en su cabeza, mientras se encogía de hombros.

El anciano se marchó por fin a avisar a los enfermeros y Kylo se revolvió en su cama.

\- _**Pudo haberme matado, y no lo hizo. Y si no buscaba robarme, ¿qué querría ese hombre?**_

El fantasma de Ionescu planeó por las alturas.

* * *

\- DINDINDINDINNNNNN…

El tintineo metálico se propagó por varias mesas, donde algunos que ya sabían de qué iba la fiesta se habían sumado al gesto de Finn: se pusieron a entrechocar sus tenedores o cucharas con las jarras metálicas de agua. Pronto, el revuelo del comedor fue acallándose, y Finn se subió a su silla.

Rey, que estaba frente a él y que estaba a punto de llevarse un poco de ensalada a la boca, se había quedado congelada en el gesto, con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, mientras miraba a su amigo perpetrar aquella acción con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Y cuando vio al resto de mesas repetir el gesto y que sus amigos miraban con sonrisas ilusionadas la escena, supo que había truco del almendruco.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – exclamó Finn, y de repente surgió de la nada Tubbs, que le alcanzó un megáfono - ¿Se me oye?

\- ¡Síiiiiiiii! – corearon desde todos los rincones de cafetería.

\- Bueno, me llamo Finn Newby, de la clase 11-B. Algunos no me conocéis, porque he llegado nuevo este año…

Rey, ya recuperada un poco de la sorpresa inicial, se inclinó sobre Rose, que miraba la escena, encantada.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? – cuchicheó, pero Rose le mandó callar poniéndose el dedo ante los labios y posteriormente señalando a su amigo sobre la silla. Rey, muy confusa, volvió a mirar a todos lados… Todo el mundo parecía pendiente de la mesa. A lo lejos, detectó a Poe y Kaydel, que en cuanto les vieron, corrieron hacia su mesa para atender a las palabras de Finn.

\- No se me dan muy bien los discursos, pero hoy valen más las acciones que las palabras. Como he dicho, soy nuevo de este año, pero también hay alguien más que ha llegado este curso, y está delante de mí, y creo que está muy asustadita…

Finn hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia Rey y le sonrió ampliamente. La chica notó que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, apuradísima, mientras decenas de cuellos se estiraban para verla…

\- ¿Pero qué hace? – intentó vocalizar entre susurros, de nuevo mirando a sus amigos. Pero Tubbs y Starck la miraron sonrientes y la ignoraron.

\- Se llama Rey – continuó Finn - y desde el principio ha demostrado ser la mejor amiga que he tenido desde que llegué. Nos hemos apoyado desde el primer día, hemos compartido un montón de cosas y además, ha ayudado a una buena causa.

Entonces, Poe también se subió a la silla de al lado de Finn de un ágil salto y agarró el altavoz que le ofrecía el chico.

\- Nuestra amiga se ha incorporado activamente a la causa de la batalla contra la Academia, colaborando en misiones de espionaje y defendiendo el honor del instituto frente a sujetos como el imbécil de Kylo Ren.

Rey, boquiabierta ante aquella arenga, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar con estupor por el hecho de que se estuvieran metiendo con Ren…

... Más tarde, reflexionaría sobre aquello y pensaría que ella ya no tenía esa imagen de él. Pero eso pertenecía a otra historia.

Y Poe seguía hablando.

\- Nos ayudó a lograr que los cuervos dejaran de acosar a nuestra Rose Tico en un juicio que ella iba a ganar contra un agresor. Iban a meterse por medio, presentando pruebas inventadas para ayudar a que el agresor fuese declarado inocente.

Se extendieron murmullos. Al parecer, no todo el mundo estaba al tanto de aquel suceso.

\- Rey estableció un trato con los cuervos, favorable para nosotros, en el que ellos han cumplido su palabra de salir del juicio y dejar que Rose lo ganase, como así sucedió. Se jugó el cuello en una persecución en la que tuvieron que ayudarnos hasta los del club de parkour. Un aplauso para Meyers y sus chicos.

Una nueva ovación surcó el ambiente, mientras Meyers y dos o tres chicos más se levantaban de su sitio y saludaban brevemente.

\- Debido a su valiente colaboración – prosiguió Poe – Rey ha sufrido de modo personal las iras de la Academia, haciendo que los cuervos se hayan cebado con ella. Ya a principios de curso fue uno de los objetivos en el ataque de Instagram y lo peor sucedió la tarde del Baile de Invierno. Mientras todo el mundo se arreglaba y se ponía guapo para el baile, Rey fue objeto de una cruel broma que hizo que un grupo de cuervos le destrozara el taller donde ella hace prácticas y se gana un sueldo para soñar con una carrera en el futuro. Le reventaron algunos aparatos y además, la agredieron, ocasionándole pérdidas económicas a ella y a su patrón.

Rey sintió que la mirada se le iluminaba al oír que Poe no se refería a Carl nada más que como su jefe y le lanzó una sorprendida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Finn y Poe le sonrieron de vuelta, pasándole éste último el altavoz de nuevo a Finn.

\- Ahora, nuestra amiga tiene que hacer frente a unos pagos de los que ella no ha sido responsable. Es muy trabajadora y sabemos que hará lo posible por salir a flote por su cuenta y saldar la deuda contraída. Pero nunca debería olvidar que el Republicano siempre tiene sus puertas abiertas para todo aquel que lo necesite. Es como un segundo hogar donde te dan la bienvenida todos los días, donde siempre hay gente con la que puedes contar.

Rey sintió un resquemor en el pecho, sin apenas darse cuenta de la mano de Rose, que le empezó a frotar el hombro y la espalda cariñosamente. Frente a ellas, Poe se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero, mientras sacaba un rectángulo de cartulina y lo alzaba frente a todos.

\- Por eso, y siguiendo con la tradición del Republicano de ayudarnos los unos a los otros, yo, Poe Dameron, en calidad de Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y en nombre de una buena parte de la comunidad colegial, te hago entrega a ti, Rey, de este cheque, fruto de la solidaridad de todos nosotros. Acéptalo con todo nuestro cariño y sin reparos de ningún tipo.

Una estruendosa ovación de palmas y gritos sacudió la cafetería. Rey, sintiendo que no hacía pie y que estaba en un sueño, se levantó y vio cómo Poe y Finn bajaban de las sillas, rodeaban la mesa y le ponían el cheque en sus manos. Demonios, no podía ni leer las cifras… ¿cuándo le habían subido las dioptrías de repente?

Sintió entonces la humedad resbalando por sus mejillas. Venga, vale, estaba soltando el grifo.

Y solamente oía las palmas, las ovaciones, veía la sonrisa de sus amigos y a los demás de la mesa en pie y aplaudiendo. Tubbs dio un aullido y apenas oyó a Finn, que volvía a coger el micrófono.

\- Todos hemos colaborado de modo voluntario. Ningún republicano fue herido o maltratado durante la recaudación de este dinero.

Hubo un coro de risas y todos parecían esperar a que ella dijera algo. Pero Rey estaba demasiado sorprendida, muda de la perplejidad.

Y leyó sus mentes. ¡Claro! ¡Aquella estúpida cadena solidaria de la que ella no se había enterado! Jolines…

Fue entonces cuando decidió bajar la vista al cheque y vio la cantidad… Casi se desmaya. ¡Aquella cantidad, sumada a lo que había ganado con las reparaciones de los cuervos, prácticamente saldaba la deuda!

\- Chicos, yo… - no atinaba a hablar, tenía un inmenso nudo en la garganta y estaba segura de que estaba colorada hasta las orejas – No teníais por qué…

\- ¡A callar! – la cortó Finn – Lo hemos hecho encantados.

\- Rey, tía grande, ¿cómo no te íbamos a echar un cable?

Y la joven se lanzó a sus brazos, en medio de otro coro de aplausos y de "Ooooohs" que encendieron una vez más el ambiente en la cafetería.

Una vez que la celebración ya se calmó y todos volvieron a sus puestos habituales, en la mesa de Rey se sentaron también, mientras ella se deshacía en agradecimientos con voz trémula.

\- De verdad, estáis chalados… ¡Mira que armar todo este follón!

\- Para eso estamos aquí – argumentó Poe – No te quejes. Tú harías lo mismo.

La chica asintió con vehemencia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad – y la sonrisa de la joven era tan brillante, que aunque allí nadie tuviera poderes como ella y Kylo, sintieron que Rey era un auténtico sol radiante.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, Rey contemplaba patidifusa el interior de su taquilla. Paige y Starck, que andaban cerca, se quedaron mirándola y empezaron a reírse.

\- Ostras, Rey… No ha pasado ni media hora y ya tienes fans…

Los tres contemplaban el interior de la taquilla, donde descansaban dos sobres rojos y blancos, decorados con corazones.

\- ¿Qué decís? ¿Fans yo? – y la chica cogió las cartas, abriéndolas y dejando que sus ojos aumentasen de tamaño ocho veces… ¡Madre mía, lo que había allí escrito era…!

\- ¡Uauuuuu, presiento que de aquí al catorce, las cosas van a ponerse súper interesantes para ti! – exclamó Paige, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Rey, sin salir de su asombro, paseó la vista por las notas: un poema, probablemente inventado (a juzgar por la cantidad de ripios y rimas imposibles que tenía aquello) y una propuesta para ir al cine a ver la última de superhéroes que habían estrenado la semana anterior. Eh, ese tío conocía sus gustos… Eso era un punto a favor…

¿En serio le estaba pasando aquello? ¡Impensable! ¡Nadie se había fijado nunca en ella! ¿Ella, objetivo de alguien? El mundo se había debido de salir de su eje o algo.

Pero ahí estaban las cartitas, como testimonio de que algo estaba cambiando. Y, por la sonrisilla de Paige y Starck, dedujo que aquello era sólo el principio.

* * *

Debbie Masterson se manoseaba las rastas verdes distraídamente, acodada en su pupitre, cuando Phasma llegó a la silla de al lado. La rubia dejó caer la mochila sobre la mesa y se quitó las gafas de sol, haciendo una inmensa pompa de chicle rosa.

\- Oye, Anya, ¿has visto a Ren esta mañana?

Su interlocutora, que estaba sacando sus carpetas y libros de Historia, respondió sin mirarla.

\- No. ¿Por qué todo el mundo da por sentado que tengo que saber dónde se mete?

\- No sé, tía, no voy a ir a preguntarle al zanahorio.

\- El día en que Armitage se entere de que vais llamándole así, os revienta el móvil a virus – declaró Anya, abriendo su cuaderno.

\- Bah, es un mierdas. Además, es cierto, le faltan ocho años de sol. Y aún no sé cómo es que ocupa el cargo de segundo de a bordo de Ren.

\- Forma parte del Consejo, Debbie.

\- Ya, y él está en el Consejo porque su papaíto es un ricachón. A saber cuántas partes del insti ha pagado… Oye, a lo mejor estas mesas las ha pagado él… - Debbie señaló su pupitre con desprecio sarcástico – O la silla en la que estás poniendo el culo… Todo aquí podría llevar su sello.

\- Me importa una mierda. Lo que cuenta es lo que hace por el insti, que, curiosamente, es más de lo que tú haces.

\- Joder, Anya, qué cruel.

\- A las pruebas me remito.

\- ¿Tú también estás de mala ostia o es porque se acerca "el día"?

Anya no demostró emoción alguna, a pesar de que Debbie le había lanzado la última frase con estudiado retintín y mirándola cuidadosamente.

\- Sabes que me la trae al fresco. Parece mentira que me conozcas – replicó Phasma mirando al vacío y cruzándose de brazos – Me importa una mierda si van… ¡Eh! – subió bruscamente la voz, dirigiéndose a unos chicos en las primeras filas - ¡Guarda ese mechero o te cae un arresto de cinco recreos!

Los aludidos, que efectivamente estaban tonteando con la llama de un encendedor, miraron a Phasma muy apurados y obedecieron en seguida. A continuación, la rubia volvió a dirigirse a Debbie con gesto inexpresivo.

\- No voy a pronunciarme más sobre el caso.

Pero Debbie estaba hoy en plan tontorrón, y se acodó en la mesa, acercándose mucho a ella.

\- Venga ya, no me trago que no te cabrees el día catorce. Siempre acabas repartiendo leches. Eso debe de poner de mala ostia a cualquiera.

\- No te creas, me voy a casa bastante desahogada. El problema es de los idiotas que me molestan.

\- Mira, ahí te doy la razón. Hay que ser cenutrio para seguir insistiendo, después del historial de víctimas que arrastras… Tenemos a unos cuantos chalados en este insti.

\- ¡Jefa! ¡Jefaaaa! – oyeron gritar a su derecha, donde estaba la puerta del aula: un muchacho de piel tostada venía corriendo, enarbolando un papel que ondeaba al son de su carrera. Llegó junto a ellas y casi derrapa sobre la mesa de Debbie, echándose hacia adelante mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sloane?

\- Tienes que ver esto, Phasma. Le hemos pillado esto a Jenkins en la segunda planta, junto al aula de Informática.

El chico le tendió un papel a Anya, por encima de los cuadernos de Debbie, que contempló cómo la rubia lo cogía y lo examinaba.

\- Hoy no te tocaba patrullar esa zona, Sloane(*). ¿Qué hacías fuera de tu área?

\- No, ya sé que Motti(*) es quien está ahora allí, pero me lo ha dado para que lo vieras lo antes posible, y como me pillaba de camino…

A medida que leía lo que había ahí escrito, a Phasma se le fueron hinchando las aletas de la nariz progresivamente. Ésa fue toda la emoción que podía transmitir su cara.

\- Vaya, no sabía que se había metido a apuestas – comentó con voz monocorde – ¿Qué habéis hecho con Jenkins?

\- Una parte de la patrulla se lo ha llevado al aula de Detención. Hemos avisado al jefe de estudios.

\- Buen trabajo, Sloane. Tu tutor era el profesor Palpatine, ¿no?

\- Sí – asintió el chico con vehemencia.

\- Me encargaré de hacerle llegar unas palabritas para tu madre – la mirada del chaval se iluminó – Has cumplido tu misión. Puedes irte. Ya me encargo de esto.

Mientras el chico se iba a la misma velocidad a la que había entrado en la clase, Debbie inquirió, echando un vistazo al papel:

\- ¿Qué ha hecho ese memo ahora?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – siseó Anya, retirando el papel de su vista y metiéndolo en su carpeta – Ahora esto es una prueba y como tal, me la quedo yo.

En ese momento, entró la profesora y Phasma se levantó para pedirle permiso para salir. Le fue automáticamente concedido y la joven tomó su mochila mientras se alejaba por el pasillo a zancadas.

* * *

\- No iba Jenkins pálido ni nada…

\- Lo ha puesto fino…

\- Menuda manera de coronarse. Será gili.

\- Mira que ir por ahí con esos datos en papel… Yo habría hecho un grupo de WhatsApp y a rodar.

\- Qué pocas luces…

\- Le han caído dos meses de tareas de limpieza.

\- Puf, poco ha sido.

\- Que dé gracias de que solamente le hayan abofeteado.

\- Yo pensaba que Phasma le reventaba la nariz, pero Hux la ha parado.

\- Ya... A veces el zanahorio hace bien las cosas.

\- Phasma es la jefa de patrullas, y además el asunto le concernía a ella. Tiene todo el derecho a reventar todas las narices que quiera.

\- Lo que no sé es por qué se enfada tanto. Si es que todos los años es igual, acaba repartiendo tortas como panes.

\- Ya, ¿pero a ti te gustaría que apostaran sobre eso? A mí no.

\- A mí me llegan a hacer eso y les meto fuego al coche.

\- ¡Halaaa, ya salió la pirómana otra vez! Tía, a ver si te lo haces mirar, ¿eh?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!

El empujón que le dio la aludida al chico que se había dirigido a ella rompió la conversación en un coro de risas. El grupo de cuervos estaba sentado en la moqueta negra del amplísimo hall, junto a la parte de recepción. Había bastante jaleo por ser la hora del recreo y, en muchos grupos como ése, hoy la comidilla era la detención de Jenkins por parte de la jefa de patrullas de pasillo.

Al parecer, a Jenkins le habían interceptado un papel en el que se detallaban las apuestas en torno al siguiente tema: la cantidad de chicos a los que Phasma golpearía este catorce de febrero, que estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Cada año, a pesar de su carácter distante y apático, siempre había unos pocos desgraciados que osaban cometer la desfachatez de…

… de mandarle cartas de amor por San Valentín.

Phasma era considerada una especie de valkiria destroyer por allí, no exenta de un cierto encanto (para todos aquellos y aquellas que consideraban objetivamente atractiva a la altísima y pálida chica de cabello rubio platino, ojos azul claro y físico de deportista) y por ello ostentaba con tanta dignidad su título de Diosa del Hielo y Jefa de Patrullas de Pasillo de la Academia Primera Orden. Era comprensible, por tanto, la poquísima gracia que le hacían aquellas mamarrachadas por parte de cuatro gilipuertas que se pensaban que le llegaban siquiera a los talones. En cuanto Phasma se enteraba de quién era la carta o si a algún desgraciado se le ocurría hablarle cara a cara, los despedía con cajas destempladas, siendo una patada en el trasero lo más suave que les hacía.

Lógicamente, estos intentos solían perpetrarlos alumnos recién llegados o de primer año, que no tenían ni idea de la "receptividad" de Phasma a los avances amorosos. Nadie en su sano juicio de noveno grado en adelante osaría piropear o pedir una cita a la Giganta que Vino del Hielo y por tanto, siempre era un espectáculo ver cómo aquellos pobres ignorantes recibían su merecido a manos de una Phasma bastante alterada. A veces les avisaban con antelación, disuadiéndoles de intentarlo. En otras ocasiones…

… lo dejaban estar y acababan teniendo motivo de burla y cachondeo para días.

Y Jenkins había cavado su propia tumba con la "fenomenal" idea de organizar una porra para ver cuántos se llevaban premio al intentar ligar con Phasma. Y, oh, ironías del destino maldito, Jenkins había pasado a engrosar esa lista de agredidos por la jefa.

Por su parte, Phasma ya había puesto el asunto en conocimiento del director Snoke, de modo que se abrieron diecisiete expedientes (uno por cada tipo que estaba apuntado en la lista de apuestas de Jenkins) y se puso en marcha un protocolo de sanción para todos. Se iniciaron interrogatorios, se sacaron a la luz nuevos nombres, las paredes retemblaron y algún que otro diente salió volando en aquellas aulas de detención. Phasma era implacable a la hora de ejecutar las normas y aquellos chicos la habían liado bien.

Vistas así las cosas, la jefa de pasillos estaba de bastante mal humor, aunque satisfecha por haber logrado imponer justicia. Habían publicado las imágenes de los culpables en las pantallas de televisión de cafetería con la sanción aplicada como pie de foto, retransmitiéndolas en bucle durante las horas de almuerzo, a modo de castigo ejemplar.

\- Hay que ver, este tío no aprende – sentenció Hux con tonito nasal mientras se llenaba el vaso de agua con parsimonia – Y encima, sabiendo que su reputación pende de un hilo después de la que le armó Ren hace meses. Son una deshonra para la Academia.

\- Te recuerdo que tú pusiste su nombre en la lista de invitados de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kylo – le recordó Phasma, dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua con toda tranquilidad – Veremos a ver si Ren no te da las gracias por la confianza depositada.

Hux pestañeó muy lentamente, girándose hacia ella mientras desencajaba la mandíbula y echaba humo por la nariz.

\- Te recuerdo que tú también accediste a ello.

\- Te recuerdo que tú mandaste el mensaje de invitación – remachó ella sin piedad - Y tenemos a Debbie como testigo de que te dije que "mejor no lo hagas".

Debbie y Phasma intercambiaron sendas miradas cómplices de reojo y Hux explotó, alzando un dedo índice acusatorio y elevando la voz.

\- ¡Culpa tuya! ¡Haberme parado los pies!

\- Ah, ¿pero querías que te los parase? – y Phasma se metió el chicle de nuevo en la boca – Paso de tus movidas. Apáñatelas para cuando tengas que dar parte a Kylo.

\- ¿Darme parte de qué? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se giraron y se toparon con un Ren de semblante bastante cabreado y que no presagiaba nada bueno. Aquella mañana había llegado algo más tarde a clase, cosa rara en alguien tan puntilloso como él (aunque luego se pasara algunas normas por las narices para ciertos temas) y por eso Hux esperaba poder averiguar lo ocurrido en el recreo. Pero lo que captó su atención y la de las chicas fue su barbilla…

\- Joder, Ren, ¿qué te ha pasado? – inquirió Debbie, alucinada, mientras Kylo tomaba asiento junto a ellos. El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada en silencio y Debbie juzgó mejor callarse.

\- ¿Con quién te has pegado? – preguntó Hux, examinando muy de cerca la herida. Aquello era un acontecimiento… Nadie le ponía la mano encima a Ren desde que hace dos años, los del equipo de béisbol le dieron en el cuello con una pelota mal lanzada por error… Aquel día retumbaron truenos en el vestuario de chicos…

Ante el gesto de Armitage, Kylo se apartó como con asco.

\- Quítate de encima – masculló, echando chispas - Si quieres, te mando una foto en 400 píxeles de resolución, joder.

\- Estaría bien, para colgarla en la cafetería y proclamar que Kylo Ren no es invencible.

\- ¡Te mataba a hostias, lo juro! – espetó Kylo de pronto, cogiéndolo de los cuellos de su camisa gris clarito - ¡Retira eso!

\- Re-ti-ra-do – canturreó Hux de modo cansino, sin perder la tranquilidad – Y ahora, ¿nos vas a decir quién te ha puesto la cara hecha un cromo?

\- Al menos tienes un poco más de color… - quiso bromear Debbie.

Automáticamente, Ren se levantó rápido como el salto de una cobra, agarró la bandeja de comida de la chica y la arrojó fuera de la mesa, esparciendo comida, líquido y cubiertos en un radio de cinco metros. Mientras el plástico y los cubiertos aún traqueteaban por el suelo tras la caída, se sentó de nuevo y la fulminó con la mirada, siseando con voz de ultratumba, temblorosa por la rabia contenida:

\- Debbie, creo que tienes que irte de aquí, porque te has quedado sin comida.

La joven no salía de su asombro y acertó a farfullar, mientras se levantaba y se apartaba de la mesa absolutamente noqueada:

\- ¡Joder, Ren! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Estás gilipollas?

\- Sin insultar o lo lamentas.

Phasma intercedió, haciéndole un gesto a su amiga:

\- Vete de aquí. YA.

\- ¡Está loco! ¡Joder, no he hecho nada! ¡Me cago en…!

\- ¡QUE TE VAYAS, MASTERSON! – bramó Kylo, y una parte de la cafetería quedó en silencio. Debbie se levantó, trastrabillando, y ya se alejaba cuando Hux alzó la voz, usando su retintín especial:

\- Debbie, no olvides recoger tu estropicio.

Decenas de miradas se posaron sobre ella y la muchacha tuvo que obedecer, mientras Phasma era la única que le mostró un poco más de simpatía (si llamamos simpatía a mantener su rostro serio de siempre pero arqueando ligeramente una ceja) En silencio, recogió todo y se marchó del lugar gruñendo por lo bajo y echando humos.

\- Desde luego, no te tienen respeto – comentó Hux, cruzándose de brazos – Lo has hecho bien, Kylo.

El aludido le lanzó una mirada lenta y ardiente con la que lo podría haber frito en ese instante, pero Phasma medió.

\- Armie, das asco – y se giró a Ren, obviando el elegante gesto de alzada de dedo medio con que la obsequió Armitage – Kylo, ¿nos vas a decir qué ha pasado o lo dejamos?

Ren parecía algo más calmado. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y jugueteó con sus dedos mientras miraba a la bandeja de Phasma, sentada frente a él.

\- No tiene importancia. Un imbécil quiso atracarme.

Hux elaboró un gesto de sorpresa genuina mezclado con incredulidad.

\- ¿Y cómo acabó?

\- Le partí el brazo y le di su merecido.

\- Genial – comentó Phasma - ¿No habrá sido alguien del Republicano?

\- No, era un tipo mayor, no me quedé con su cara.

Decididamente, la atmósfera se había calmado y Kylo quiso recuperar el tema original. Intuía que lo del puñetazo en su cara iba a traer cola por los pasillos y le fastidiaba reconocer que ahora mismo, no estaba preparado para gestionar aquello, para cuando llegaran los comentarios. Así que prefirió desviar la conversación.

\- Y bien, ¿qué estabais comentado cuando he llegado? ¿De qué me tenéis que dar parte?

Phasma dejó su bandeja a un lado y sacó el papel de las apuestas de Jenkins.

\- Échale un vistazo a esto. Te va a encantar.

Kylo leyó el papel unos segundos y al instante, cerró la mano en un puño, echando chispas.

\- Hijodeputa – farfulló.

\- Ya hemos tomado medidas – explicó Anya.

\- Bien. ¿Y a ti qué? – dijo Kylo, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

\- ¿Qué de qué?

\- Que qué te parece todo esto – explicó Kylo.

\- Tú no sueles pedir opiniones – observó repentinamente Hux.

\- Efectivamente, no he pedido la tuya – remachó Kylo, girándose de nuevo a Anya - ¿Y bien?

\- Es inadmisible – declaró ella con voz monocorde – Las apuestas son ilegales y están tipificadas en nuestro reglamento como infracción grave.

\- No se refería a eso, Anya – aclaró Hux – Creo que Kylo se refería a qué te parece tener que reventar bocas este año otra vez.

\- Ah, eso… Bueno, espero que no sean tantas como el año pasado.

\- ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Siete? – y Kylo se echó hacia atrás, pasando el brazo por encima del respaldo de la silla.

\- Ocho – farfulló Phasma – Y si no te importa, no me apetece retomar el tema.

Kylo enmascaró una leve sonrisa. Aquel asunto siempre le hacía gracia, pero este año le resultaba mucho más chistoso que de costumbre.

\- Pues no lo entiendo – declaró Hux – En alguna ocasión hemos hablado ya de la panda de idiotas que hay aquí. Pero, fuera del insti… – y esbozó una sonrisa burlona - ¿… no hay nadie que caliente tu gélido corazón?

El proyectil le dio exactamente en el puente de la nariz, rebotando contra su plato. Hux lo cogió: el tapón de plástico de la botella de agua de Anya.

\- ¡Joder, estamos susceptibles hoy! ¿eh?

\- Lo que te voy a calentar yo es la cara a leches – farfulló la rubia – Te estás colando tres pueblos hoy.

Armitage resopló.

\- Estáis insoportables los dos – echó una mirada de reojo a Kylo y se levantó – Me marcho. Que os den.

\- Espera – saltó Ren de pronto, alzando la voz a sus espaldas, cuando él ya se giraba para coger sus cosas.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Hux mientras cogía su bandeja de la mesa sin mirarle.

\- Tenemos Consejo esta tarde. ¿Vas a ir en coche?

El pelirrojo se giró.

\- Claro, como siempre. Nos vemos allí a las cinco – y se marchó a paso ligero.

Kylo le clavó la mirada en la nuca, pensando que esa tarde podría ser una buena ocasión para hacerle ese escaneo mental que había planeado. De todos modos, seguía teniendo la mosca detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Sabes si le pasa algo a Armie últimamente? – preguntó medio distraídamente.

Anya se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bah, a saber. Lo mismo está cabreado porque este año tampoco se va a comer un rosco en San Valentín.

Kylo arqueó las cejas, volviendo a su plato, asintiendo. Y entones le llegó la voz mental de la muchacha:

\- _Es curioso, él me pregunta lo mismo de ti._

* * *

El teléfono zumbaba inquieto y Robert lo cogió con su habitual parsimonia. Él no se aceleraba por nada ni por nadie.

\- Diga.

\- _Señor Snoke, hemos recibido sus llamadas. Lamentamos no haber podido responderle lo antes posible._

Robert resopló. Por supuesto, tendrían que pensar una respuesta antes de responder. Se habían tomado su tiempo para elaborarla.

\- _¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada?_

Snoke inspiró hondo, al borde de la exasperación:

\- Voy a ser breve: el seguimiento ha salido mal. Les dije que esto pasaría. Imagino que su hombre se habrá comunicado ya con ustedes. Ya me encargué yo de decirle unas cuantas cosas aquella noche.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- _Efectivamente, estamos informados. Lamentamos este error._

\- Escúchenme bien: si esto va a hacerse, no quiero tener que vérmelas con aficionados. De todos modos, yo también estoy haciendo progresos por mi cuenta. Estoy sobre la pista de algo.

\- _¿Podría facilitarnos algo de información? Así podríamos obrar en consecuencia._

\- Ni hablar. Aquí la ventaja la llevo yo. O eso, o rompemos tratos desde ya. Comuníqueselo a su jefe.

\- _Sabe bien usted que el contrato…_

\- Me da igual. La situación ha cambiado gracias a la nueva información de que dispone su jefe desde la vez en que nos reunimos. Considérese afortunado de que yo haya querido seguir con esto adelante.

Suspiraron al otro lado de la línea.

\- _Muy bien. ¿Qué propone que hagamos entonces?_

Snoke inspiró hondo y vocalizó como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño:

\- O utilizan a un personal algo más cualificado, o ya se pueden olvidar de nuestra colaboración. Dígale a su jefe que aquí no cometemos errores – y añade, con desprecio en la voz - Le tenía en mayor estima.

Al otro lado hubo otro silencio y un suspiro.

\- _Lo lamentamos, señor Snoke. Le prometemos que le haremos llegar esta información._

* * *

\- ¿Piensas pagarme con galletas y pasteles siempre a partir de ahora?

\- ¿No le vale, profesor?

Luke terminó de mascar su tercera galleta de mantequilla y sorbió un poco de té.

\- Ni siquiera me deja que le pague – argumentó Rey, que se sentaba a su lado en la hierba - A pesar de las veces que la he liado, usted sigue dejándome venir aquí para aprender. ¡Y encima, me está explicando Física! Si se lo contara a alguien del Republicano, alucinarían…

\- Y por eso, no le estás diciendo nada a nadie, jovencita – concluyó Luke con retintín.

Rey sonrió, aceptando con resignación aquel enésimo secreto que guardaba. Desde luego, aquel curso académico estaba siendo bastante intenso. Le estaban sucediendo tantas cosas y tenía tantas que ocultar…

Y el profesor Skywalker, tras aquella fatídica noche en el pozo y la reveladora conversación que habían tenido, había consentido en volverla a recibir. Había decidido confiar en ella.

A Rey aún le costaba asimilarlo. Estaba segurísima de que sabía a dónde había viajado ella. ¿Le habría dejado ir a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar? ¿Le habría dejado voluntariamente tener aquella experiencia ultraterrenal para que ella experimentase por sí misma?

Bueno, aquello casaba bien con los métodos de Skywalker. Él era más de mostrar que de explicar, más de indicar que de detallar. Prueba de ello eran los raspones que se había hecho en algunas de sus clases prácticas, cuando la había enfrentado a aquella suerte de carrera de obstáculos móviles, con muñecos de madera y cartón que debía sortear entre las trochas del monte… Como profesor, Skywalker era una mezcla perfecta entre un experto troleador y un sabio consejero, y la frontera entre ambos a veces estaba muy desdibujada. O si no, ¿cómo se podía digerir que la obligase a hacer el pino durante un rato mientras recitaba mantras de respiración para meditar después?

Y aún así, daba gracias por aquello. Porque Luke era la única persona a la que podía agarrarse en aquel momento, su única conexión con el mundo sobrenatural. Porque lo de Kylo… bueno, aquello era mucho más intermitente, mucho más confuso y más perturbador. Existía la promesa de un nuevo encuentro (cosa, que, dicho sea de paso, esperaba con gran e inexplicable impaciencia), pero lo que el joven cuervo le ofrecía aún no le daba suficiente confianza. Luego, claro está, se encontraba el contradictorio hecho de que, a pesar de que sus sentidos gritaban "peligro", en las inmediaciones de Ren sentía una inexplicable fascinación, por sus palabras, su aura, la intensidad de su mirada…

Eso era otro tema.

Con Skywalker ya había creado una rutina en sus clases y además, le ayudaba con Física. En esos momentos, Rey se daba cuenta de lo buen profesor que era y suspiraba deseando que fuese él quien le impartiese clases en el Republicano.

En esos momentos, Rey podía a veces sacar algún otro ratito de conversación, el que Luke le iba desgranando algunos detalles de su vida. Sin embargo, la chica hacía recuento y se percataba de que Skywalker no soltaba demasiados datos. Era muy reservado, tal vez porque los sucesos de su vida y familia estaban rodeados de un tremendo halo de peligro, secretismo y tragedia. Sí que era cierto que a veces había podido sacarle algún recuerdo sobre su vida con el pequeño Kylo, al que cada vez le costaba menos imaginarse como un niño pequeño, demasiado delgado y larguirucho para su edad, serio como un ajo y con aquel lustroso cabello oscuro, inclinando su cabecita atenta sobre sus ejercicios de matemáticas o sobre algún mecano.

Había tanta melancolía, tanto dolor en aquellas pequeñas confesiones, que Rey sinceramente deseaba que algún día se pudiera arreglar todo aquel asunto. Pero todo era demasiado complicado: el propio Kylo había renegado de su familia y Luke a su vez había renegado de su hermana, absteniéndose de mirarla siquiera a la cara por la vergüenza de no haber logrado rescatar a su sobrino de las garras de Snoke. Y una furia inmensa se iba reconcentrando en su corazón, dirigida a aquel sujeto que tanto daño había hecho a la familia Solo-Organa, aquel señor que había acechado a Ben desde pequeño y que había creado una fractura irreparable en aquel niño, ayudando a hacer de él una máscara oscura que se llamaba Kylo Ren. Y cada vez sentía mayores deseos de conocerle, de verle frente a frente, y poder enfadarse a gusto con aquel rostro deforme que tantas vidas había destrozado. Porque no había derecho. Porque, por mucho que Kylo alegase que había sido su decisión, Snoke le había tenido que influir de algún modo, sólo los cielos sabían cómo.

El problema de todas estas conversaciones en las que ella averiguaba algún detalle más eran bidireccionales: Luke también era agudo para preguntar.

\- ¿Has tenido algún encuentro más con él? – le preguntó de repente, mientras ella revisaba uno de sus ejercicios de Física.

Rey detuvo bruscamente el boli sobre el papel, provocando un pequeño rayajo de tinta roja sobre la cuadrícula, mientras tragaba saliva y buscaba una explicación convincente, incapaz de levantar la vista del papel.

\- Sí, le he visto un par de veces.

\- Hagamos distinciones – remachó Luke, incisivo - ¿Cuántos encuentros en el mundo real y cuántos enlaces psíquicos?

Rey casi bizqueó, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada del profesor. Ah, ¿pero no se llamaban Skype astrales? Bueno, quizás lo de "enlace" le iba mejor.

\- Pues… - pensó frenéticamente – Me lo encontré en un concierto y en la calle cuando iba con su moto.

\- ¿Tiene una moto? – le sorprendió el comentario de Luke.

\- Sí, una muy grande y rápida…

\- Igual que su padre – masculló el profesor entre dientes.

\- ¿Perdone?

\- Nada, nada… Es que, si Han le viera, no sé qué pensaría. Hay mucho de su padre en él, y creo que aún no lo ha perdido.

\- ¿Por qué? – Rey ladeó la cabeza, repentinamente interesada. Han era el personaje del que menos datos tenía, pero le resultaba sumamente fascinante saber más del hombre cuya sangre llevaba Kylo.

\- Han era un alucinado de la velocidad – y al oírle hablar, por la mente de Rey planeó la frase "de tal palo…" – Se hizo el túnel de Kessel en menos de catorce… bueno, no… doce segundos.

Rey se sorprendió de verle contener una risita nasal que no dejaba de tener algo de melancólico en ella. Sonaba a anécdota privada, alguna historia muy vieja… Conocía el túnel de Kessel, una pesadilla para los agentes de policía, dada la ingente cantidad de chalados que decidían echar carreras ilegales por las noches allí. Así que el señor Solo había sido otro alucinado de ésos… Qué poco le pegaba un padre así a Kylo…

\- ¿Cuándo se conocieron usted y el señor Solo exactamente? – preguntó la chica - ¿Cuando llegó usted al Republicano o después?

\- No me cambies de tema, muchacha. No me has terminado de responder – y Rey tragó saliva de nuevo - ¿Cuántos enlaces psíquicos?

\- Pues… Sólo uno, pero fue muy corto.

Luke la asaeteó con sus ojos azulados.

\- De verdad, señor.

\- Que no me llames señor. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

\- Lo siento, seee… profesor.

\- Y bien, ¿sigues adelante con ese plan que tuviste?

\- Sí, profesor. Intento hablar con él, pero es muy escurridizo.

Skywalker puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por qué no me extraña… - volvió a mirar a Rey muy fijamente – Escúchame bien, vuelvo a repetirte lo de la otra vez: no corras riesgos innecesarios.

Rey negó vehementemente con la cabeza, haciendo que sus moños temblasen un poquito por el movimiento.

\- No se preocupe, profesor, estoy siendo cuidadosa.

Le vinieron a la mente ciertas escenas en la que prácticamente ella había acabado gritándole a Kylo un montón de tonterías…

Vale, ésas no contaban.

\- Se lo prometo, señor, pronto haré avances.

Hubo un silencio, en el que el rostro de Luke pareció algo contrito.

\- Me sabe mal que vengas y me digas algo así. Escucha, no te lo tomes como un juego: Ben puede ser muy retorcido y Snoke es un demonio. No te enredes jamás con el director.

\- Creo que ni sabe que existo, así que sin problema.

Rey sonrió y volvió a su cuaderno, mientras Skywalker la miraba con un deje de angustia.

\- _Eso sí que es una suerte, niña. Que Snoke no sepa de tu existencia._

* * *

\- Nuestros espías han oído conversaciones en las que hablan de drones.

\- ¿Otra vez? Joder, qué poco originales.

\- Hablan de decenas, Kylo. Creo que esto no va a ser como lo de la pintura negra. Deberíamos armar nosotros algo antes que ellos. No quiero que se nos meen encima sin avisar.

\- Su respuesta será aún peor.

\- Que lo sea. Contraatacaremos con algo más gordo aún. Y tenemos los campeonatos de primavera. Sabes que ahí siempre tenemos oportunidad de liarla.

\- Está bien. ¿Tenéis alguna idea?

\- Estamos trabajando en algunas propuestas – aseguró Armitage.

\- Que sean buenas. Algo contundente, vaya a ser que los pringados modifiquen su estrategia con los drones y hagan algo más grande.

\- ¿He entendido mal o estás algo asustado por lo que puedan hacer?

Kylo dio gracias de que Armie estuviese al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Había palidecido más que de costumbre.

\- No es eso, idiota. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que les hacemos tanta pupa de primeras, que se les quiten las ganas de usar los drones. ¿Y si se los inutilizámos de algún modo?

\- ¿Te refieres a esperarnos al momento del ataque? Creo que es jugársela mucho.

\- Pensad en algo y estad alerta.

\- Lo consultaré con Phasma. Está pensando en colocar vigilancia nocturna. ¿Crees que podría hacerse?

Demonios, Armie sí que había llegado lejos esta vez.

\- ¿Nocturna? Nunca habíamos hablado de esa posibilidad.

\- Piénsalo. Los terrenos serían nuestros.

\- ¿Y las alarmas?

\- No quiero entrar a un edificio, Kylo. Quiero vigilarlo desde fuera.

Por fin, los engranajes de Kylo empezaron a girar al mismo ritmo que los de Armitage.

\- Entiendo… Podría ser. Deja que hable con el director y los de la empresa de seguridad. Porque, si no me equivoco, hablamos de nuestras cámaras, ¿no?

\- Efectivamente. Creía que habías perdido habilidades, pero sigues tan fresco como siempre.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar que estoy perdiendo facultades.

\- Oh, claro que no, todopoderoso Líder Supremo Ren.

\- Te arrancaba las patillas a guantazos si te tuviera delante.

\- Ya. ¿Y luego quién te solucionaría la papeleta? Piénsalo, Kylo. Phasma es buena para repartir leches, pero el estratega soy yo.

Kylo bufó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Está bien. Nos vemos mañana con toda la información que puedas traerme.

\- OK.

Ambos colgaron y Kylo se echó hacia atrás en su silla de escritorio, suspirando. Revolvió distraídamente sus cuadernos y carpetas diseminados por la mesa, mientras su mente daba vueltas.

Empezaba a sentir que aquella guerra contra los republicanos se había enquistado, entrando en un bucle eterno. ¿Quién iba ganando y quién perdiendo? ¿Quién asentaría algún día el golpe definitivo? No cabía duda de que las jugadas de los cuervos siempre iban algo más allá, siempre tenían consecuencias peores. Los republicanos sabían ser imaginativos, pero no solían hacer sangre. (No mucha.) Y al contrario, ellos habían hecho que algunos perdedores fueran hospitalizados en algunos de sus altercados.

De pronto, empezaba a estar cansado de manejar todo aquello. Con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, apenas tenía tiempo libre para hacer deberes, y sus notas eran algo muy importante para él, ya que tenía esperanzas de poder acceder a una carrera universitaria por sus propios méritos y no por ser hijo adoptivo de nadie, como bien le había anunciado Robert que iba a hacer. Había algo de orgullo propio mezclado ahí, un ansia de destacar por sí mismo, de probarse que podía estudiar lo que le viniese en gana, sin tener que usar a su padrino como patrocinador.

También estaba liado con las clases de rumano, ya que Robert seguía insistiendo en que aprendiese el idioma tanto como pudiese, por si acaso volvían a contactar con Ionescu. Aunque desde la reunión con Maul, todo estaba tan tranquilo, que Kylo tenía escasas esperanzas de que el asunto avanzara con nadie que no fuera aquel intermediario que se había buscado el CEO rumano.

Por otra parte, estaba el propio tema de Maul. En los últimos días, estaba accediendo, aunque le pesase, a sus recuerdos de cuando vivía con "ellos", de cuando "él" estaba vivo. Luchaba por recordar todo lo que pudiese, cualquier detalle que le hubieran contado acerca de la historia de Maul, de cuando se enfrentó a aquellos dos señores llamados Kenobi y Jin, pero no sacaba nada en claro. Llevaba demasiados años esforzándose por enterrar todo aquello bajo capas y capas de acritud. Por eso, ahora que necesitaba desesperadamente aquellos recuerdos, no sabía a quién acudir.

Y entonces le vino Rey a la mente.

Ella, ahora mismo, tenía conexión directa con su odioso profesor. Cuando quisiera, podría enterarse de aquella historia, a poco que le pidiera a Skywalker que se la explicara.

¿Y si le pedía como favor a Rey que interrogase a Skywalker? Lo malo era que aquel tipo sospechase que esas respuestas no eran precisamente para ella… Además de que estaba al corriente de sus Skype astrales.

No. Aquello significaría utilizarla.

Y había algo muy desagradable en aquel pensamiento.

No, eso no iba a hacerlo. No a ella.

Además, tenía un extraño presentimiento. De algún modo, no quería implicarla en aquella historia. Cuanto menos supiera de Maul, mejor.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo.

¿Y si aquel espía había estado siguiéndole en las ocasiones en que él había interactuado con Rey?

El pecho se le revolvió de modo MUY desagradable al imaginarse la idea. Maldita sea ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Pero, es que era tan fácil olvidarse de todo cuando estaba con ella…

Pues a partir de ahora debería andarse con cuidado en sus inmediaciones. Ser el triple de cuidadoso.

Odiaba sentirse así, acorralado, constantemente en vigilancia. No estaba acostumbrado a ser la presa, sino el depredador. No había cosa que le cabreara más en este mundo.

Tamborileó nerviosamente con sus dedos sobre el teclado de su portátil encendido, pensativo, perdido, como tantas otras veces, en un lugar muy concreto: aquellos ojos verdosos.

Se mesó los cabellos, desesperado. ¿Dónde estaba el Kylo Ren de siempre? ¿En qué clase de niñato remilgado se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Desde cuándo tenía reparos en usar a la gente? El Kylo de hace unos meses no habría dudado en hasta chantajear a Rey para que ella le ofreciese respuestas sobre Darek Maul. Y de hecho, una parte de su mente aún seguía acariciando la posibilidad. Podría negociar con ella una especie de pacto de no-agresión por parte de los cuervos si ella prometía traerle datos. Ambos ganarían. Sería fácil pedírselo, como lo de aquel día en que él le prometió que Phasma se retiraría del juicio de Rose y ella acordó no volver a sacar las grabaciones a la luz…

Parecía fácil.

Demasiado fácil.

Pero no. No podía soñar.

¿Y Armie y Anya? ¿Y el resto de la Primera Orden? ¿Cómo se las apañaba? ¿Les cortaba la diversión de sus escaramuzas contra los pringados así por las buenas? ¿Con qué justificación? La recompensa ni siquiera era para la Academia, sino que respondía a un deseo suyo personal, uno que más bien quería mantener bajo cuerda. Joder, menudo embrollo.

Y entonces, por fin, dio con algo que podría intercambiar con Rey. Sería un intercambio justo y así no empañaría las ansias de venganza de los suyos.

Considerando recurrir a otro hacker que no fuese DJ, se irguió en su asiento y comenzó a hacer búsquedas en su ordenador a ritmo frenético. Aquel nuevo plan le iba a llevar un tiempo. Pero debía ser rápido, antes de que volviera a salirle otro espía por otra esquina. Se mesó la herida de la barbilla, sintiendo el pinchazo de dolor como una herida de guerra que le recordaría que los errores se pagan caros.

Kylo Ren siempre se adelanta al próximo movimiento del enemigo.

Kylo Ren siempre ríe el último.

* * *

 **(*) Sloane y Motti son nombres de oficiales de la flota imperial súper conocidos en el universo de Star Wars. Me resultaba bastante razonable que sus descendientes fueran alumnos y compañeros de Ren y compañía.**

* * *

 **N.A.: Bueeeeno, otro capitulico, esta vez muy tranquilón. Pero ya avisé que estábamos en la segunda mitad del fic y los acontecimientos se van a complicar en breve. Estoy escribiendo escenas de todos los capis que me quedan ya hasta el final y me está costando hilar todo. Tengo muchas ideas claras desde el principio, pero es difícil hacer que cohesione.**

 **Respondo a la pregunta que hacía al inicio de capítulo: ¿Por qué se llama "Mentiras"? Pues porque, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero en absolutamente todas y cada una de las escenas de este capítulo, hay alguien que ha mentido a los demás, o ha descubierto un secreto o engaño.**

* * *

 **Avances para el p** **róximo capítulo: San Valentín llega y se va en un suspiro, Kylo está bastante irritado (y no precisamente por leerle la mente a Armitage, que veremos a ver si lo logra o no), se avecina la Semana Loca en el insti, Rey ve cosas raras por la calle y se preparan los campeonatos de primavera. Estos chicos no se aburren, ¿eh?**


	30. 14 - 2

**¡Hola! Lo primero, gracias por las lecturas, reviews y comentarios. ¡Me ponen las pilas a tope y me animan un montón! Ojalá pudiera sacar más horas para escribir, pero con el curro y mil movidas que tengo por las tardes, imposible. Chappie23: esa idea que dices sobre Hux y el momento para pillarle desprevenido, la tengo flotando en el aire desde hace meses, jejeje… Ya se verá qué ocurre con ella. Yo creo que Kylo tiene la olla como un garbanzal, llena de mil cosas y al muchacho ni se le ha ocurrido esa posibilidad.**

 **KarolGT: yo no estaría tan segura de que el que espía a Kylo sea Snoke. No puedo aclarar más por el momento. ¡Paciencia!**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni las canciones o nombres de grupos musicales/películas/series mencionados me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo, ni la persigo. Estamos aquí por amor a la creación literaria y por pasarlo bien con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **Y bienvenidos al título más original de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **14/2**

\- Por favor, da ganas de vomitar.

Kylo tenía ganas de ahorcarse allí mismo, pues la atmósfera no podía ser más desagradable: en el amplio recibidor de la Academia, había colgados corazones a intervalos y las pantallas de información repartidas por el lugar mostraban citas célebres, poemas y frases de películas sobre el amor. Rachel Hillman, la chica presumida a la que Kylo dio calabazas hacía un tiempo, se paseaba por ahí ostentosamente, para que todo el mundo pudiese admirar el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que le habían regalado. Los del equipo de rugby ultimaban sus predicciones para lo que podría pasar aquella noche en la fiesta especial que daban en la Coruscant con motivo de aquel día tan especialísimo.

Catorce de febrero.

A, eme, o, ere.

 _ **Argh.**_

Estaba seguro de que, si sacaban muestras del aire allí, habría una concentración como de un 80% de purpurina en oxígeno.

\- Un poco más y vomitamos arco iris. Joder.

Kylo se giró levemente y vio aparecer a Armitage, que venía quitándose sus elegantes guantes de cuero y guardándolos en los bolsillos de su caro chaquetón tres cuartos con gesto de desprecio. Phasma venía a su lado, con su cazadora favorita echada sobre los hombros, la que era negra con bordes en rojo, mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y explotaba su enésima pompa de chicle de fresa.

\- Armie, no te valen esos comentarios – replicó Kylo - Se nota a la legua que este año estás cabreado porque vuelves a no comerte un rosco.

Hux se giró como un rayo hacia él, echando humo por las orejas.

\- Cabrón, tú estás igual.

\- Con la diferencia de que él es feliz así y tú no – medió Anya, escribiendo en su móvil con expresión de absoluto pasotismo y sin alzar la cara de la pantalla. Hux se giró ahora a ella e iba a abrir la boca cuando Anya prosiguió – Ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo, porque a), paso de todo y b), te arranco las pecas a leches.

Hux, ya experto en estas lides y rápido como el pensamiento, replicó entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto astuto:

\- No, si yo me estaba preguntando cuántos ojos vas a sacar hoy.

Hasta Kylo esbozó un gesto de apreciación. "Ha estado fino ahí", reconoció.

Phasma alzó ligeramente la vista de la pantalla.

\- Llevo doce tarjetas este año.

Los otros dos compusieron un gesto de genuina sorpresa.

\- La gente está gilipollas – declaró Armitage con seriedad – De manera que saben que se exponen a la más dolorosa de las muertes, ¿y van y se arriesgan? Desde luego los hay idiotas.

\- ¿Cuándo empieza el espectáculo, Anya? – medió Kylo - ¿Vas a ir a buscarlos uno a uno o lo harás según te los vayas encontrando? Lo digo por comprar palomitas e ir preparado.

Aquella mañana estaba sinceramente de mejor humor. Lo justo como para que le interesara compartir algunas bromas con sus dos adláteres, en una burda imitación de lo que la gente llamaba amistad. No le llenaba, pero a veces necesitaba desahogarse, contemporizar un poco… y tampoco hacía daño sentirse algo más ligero que de costumbre echando algunos comentarios con Armie y Anya. Que al fin y al cabo eran dos de las personas en quienes más confiaba.

Más o menos.

Y lo de Anya lo había dicho totalmente en serio. Kylo había pillado como pasatiempo el dedicarse a rondar cerca de Phasma los días catorce de febrero. Así, permanecía en sus inmediaciones en los cambios de clase, en el recreo y a la salida, para presenciar la respuesta que tenía la rubia a las propuestas de citas y declaraciones de amor eterno.

Lo gracioso de aquel asunto era que, aquel año, se había enterado de la causa por la que el número de declaraciones había aumentado: formaba parte de una especie de estúpido juego establecido entre la población estudiantil masculina, donde se habían retado los unos a los otros bajo la premisa "el que sea más hombre, que eche huevos para pedirle salir a Phasma". Lógicamente, las mentes más preclaras se habían retirado del juego, pero siempre había algún neandertal que caía en la trampa y, pasando de todo, se jugaba el culo por hacerse el gallito y el guay delante de los colegas. Pues le esperaba un público preparado con sus móviles en el pasillo, listo para grabar su caída a los infiernos de la mano de la jefa de patrullas…

\- No tengo planes – respondió secamente la muchacha, oteando el lugar en busca de su amiga Debbie – Así que hoy lo dejaré todo al azar.

\- Avisa a los de enfermería para que vayan preparando el botiquín – añadió Hux.

\- Ya lo hice yo ayer – comentó Kylo – Y les he metido una cámara de incógnito tras la caja de las gasas – alzó su móvil – Lo veremos en HD y si me apetece, lo retransmitiré en "streaming" en la cafetería.

Hux soltó una carcajada.

\- Brutal.

Y los tres sonrieron, mientras a su alrededor el color rojo los invadía. Pero ellos eran una islita de corazones helados y oscuros, ajenos a toda aquella locura amorosa.

* * *

\- ¿Y esto qué es?

\- Pues San Valentín, chica. Que lleva la gente dos semanas loca con este día – explicó Finn acercándose a ella.

\- No, no es eso – y Rey señaló a un cartel que había en el corcho donde estaban parados – Me refiero a esto.

 _¡Llega la Semana Loca! (*)_

 _¡Pon a trabajar tu imaginación y pásalo bien en la semana más friki del año escolar!_

 _Del 25 de febrero al 1 de marzo_

 _Lunes 25: Día del Sombrero Loco_

 _Martes 26: Día de Superhéroes_

 _Miércoles 27: Día de los Países_

 _Jueves 28: Día del Bloque de Color_

 _Viernes 1: Día de las Camisetas Locas_

 _¡Y que viva el Republicano!_

\- ¡Ostras, qué guay, aquí también hacen de eso! – y Finn sonrió, repentinamente alegre – Esto mola mucho, en mi antiguo insti había un día en que nos dejaban ir en pijama, y luego también teníamos el Día Hawaiano, o el Día de los Oficios… ¿En el tuyo también?

Aún despistadísima, Rey intentó recordar si había algo parecido. Le pareció que sí, pero aquellos días ella había hecho nonas porque en esas fechas sí que se reían de ella. Nunca supo por qué, porque ella siempre había intentado adaptarse a la temática propuesta, pero era inevitable.

Un resquemor de amargura le arrasó el pecho y le creó una bola de frialdad que le atenazó la garganta y envió un picor a sus ojos, que se convirtió en amago de lágrimas.

\- Sí, algo así – alcanzó a decir, volviendo a girarse hacia el cartel.

Y entonces, Finn el bocazas, Finn el despistado, le puso la mano suavemente en el brazo.

\- La Semana Loca de aquí va a molar mucho. Ya verás que sí.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, aún demasiado brillante, demasiado acuosa. Y ya iba a responderle cuando apareció Poe, que venía rodeando con su brazo a Rose y Tubbs.

\- ¡Heeeeey, chicos! ¿Cómo estáis? Mira lo que te traigo, Finn, me la he encontrado por ahí – y le acercó a Rose, que sonrió muy colorada mientras Finn le cogía la mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Vaya, veo que ya estáis viendo lo de la Semana de Espíritu Republicano. Sabéis cómo va, ¿no?

\- Claro, tío – y Finn alzó ambos pulgares – Teníamos de eso en nuestros instis. Y dinos, donjuán(**), ¿cuántas tarjetas llevas?

\- Treinta y dos – dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron y vieron a Kaydel. Curiosamente, Poe se sonrojó un poquito al oírla – Todo un récord.

\- No, Connix, el récord fue el año pasado. Treinta y ocho – replicó Tubbs.

\- No cuenta, porque las trillizas Antilles le mandaron tres tarjetas cada una. Eso hace seis extra.

\- Perro físicamente eran más tarjetas. No te pongas tiquis miquis.

Poe se interpuso entre ambos.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Perdona? Que estoy aquí, ¿eh?

\- Ya nos hemos enterado – replicó Kaydel, mientras Finn, Rose y Rey sonreían.

\- Oye, ¿y se puede saber cómo es que te sabes el número exacto? – preguntó Poe de repente.

Kaydel pareció un poco apurada pero pudo responder con soltura:

\- Tengo la taquilla al lado de la tuya. Es inevitable.

\- Ah…

Finn, Rose, Rey y Tubbs les contemplaron durante los escasos dos segundos en que Poe y Kaydel se estuvieron mirando con cara de circunstancias. Algo raro pasaba ahí…

\- En fin, chicos, he venido porque necesito hacer recuento – y Kaydel sacó un portapapeles y un boli - ¿Vais a colaborar en los campeonatos de primavera?

\- ¿Colaborar? ¿En qué? Yo no participo – medió Rey, despistadísima.

\- ¿Cómo no va a participar, señorita? – medió una voz a sus espaldas. Los chicos se giraron, sobresaltados, y se encontraron con el conserje P.O., que les miraba con extrañeza, apoyado en su gran mopa de barrer. Todos le saludaron con una sonrisa.

\- P.O., yo no hago deporte – explicó Rey – Sólo iré de público.

\- Ya, pero siempre se necesitan voluntarios – explicó P.O. - para recolocar vallas, repartir panfletos, vender camisetas y agua, acondicionar las gradas, cronometrar partidos…

\- Son días muy movidos, viene mucha gente de fuera – intervino Tubbs.

\- Oh, sí que lo son… - comentó P.O. con expresión casi soñadora – Es una delicia pasear y disfrutar del ambiente, animando a los equipos, estrechando lazos de amistad…

\- Y además, necesitamos refuerzos para los días en que nos enfrentamos a los cuervos – medió Poe con cara de fastidio – Que suele ser casi siempre.

\- Señorito Dameron, es usted un poco tremendista, ¿no?

\- P.O., sabes bien que los cuervos la arman TODOS los años.

\- Menudas peloteras se lían, ¿eh? – aseguró Rose.

\- Vamos, señorita Tico, no exagere…

\- P.O., casi lo linchan a usted hace dos años – le recordó Tubbs.

\- Oh, bueno, son gajes del oficio. Suerte que Arthur estaba cerca y le arreó unos cuantos chispazos a esos desalmados de último curso…

Finn y Rey miraron al conserje de ropas amarillentas con gran sorpresa. No se habrían esperado aquel gamberrismo en hombres a punto de jubilarse como ellos dos…

… Pero ya les habían contado algunas historias de aquella extraña pareja, descubriendo que, bajo aquel aspecto de bedeles anodinos, habían estado metidos en la mayor parte de fregados peligrosos del instituto de los últimos cuarenta años…

\- No me lo recuerdes – se quejó Poe, pasándose la mano por la frente mientras Kaydel era incapaz de aguantarse una risita – Después de ayudarles a Arthur y a él, nos tiramos limpiando pintura hasta las dos de la mañana la noche de la final de baloncesto…

\- ¡Eso sí, Hugs quedó precioso! – intervino Kaydel, sacando su móvil para enseñarles la foto a Finn y Rey, que estaban perdidos hacía un rato – Mirad…

Ambos amigos echaron a reír ante el posado robado al pelirrojo del año anterior. Hux aparecía pringado de pintura rosa hasta las cejas, mientras gritaba algo que tenía pinta de ser bastante poco fino…

\- No sé, pero me recuerda a alguien. Creo que al señor Watto, cuando Ani lo pringó de líquido aislante delante de la señorita Padme…(***)

\- ¿Watto? – preguntaron varias voces.

\- Oh, nada, nada, chicos…

\- Lo que me recuerda… - Poe agarró del hombro a Finn y le hizo un aparte – Rose, te lo quito un momento… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – y ante el estupor de Rose y el resto, ambos chicos se alejaron.

\- ¿A dónde van? – inquirió P.O. – Pronto empezará la clase…

\- A hacer planes de guerra – sentenció Kaydel, quien sí sospechaba lo que Poe quería de Finn.

Rey se giró entonces de pronto a la rubia.

\- Kaydel, contad conmigo como voluntaria – se ofreció – Si no tengo muchos deberes y lío en el taller, quiero ayudaros.

Así podría monitorear a esos imbéciles y prevenir posibles ataques. Calculó que Ren probablemente se pasaría por allí. A ver cómo se las apañaba con ella de por medio.

\- No se… te… te preocupes por los deberes, Rey – aseguró P.O. – Esos días se suspenden las clases y muchos de los campeonatos son por la mañana.

\- ¿En serio? Uau…

\- Sí, esos días hay clases enteras que están enredadas en un deporte o en otro. La directora Organa lo decidió así hace tiempo y las cosas funcionan bien – aclaró Tubbs.

\- Guay – y Rey suspiró aliviada. Entonces sí que no tendría remordimientos de pasearse por los jardines al sol.

Se despidieron de P.O. y Rey se prometió ir a visitarle de nuevo en breve, tal vez llevándole algunas de sus galletas. Entonces, Kaydel se acercó a ella.

\- Bueno, Rey, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Has tenido muchos admiradores?

La joven mecánica se encogió de hombros, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

\- Psché… Alguno…

\- Venga, en serio…

\- Me han enviado algunas cartas.

Sus amigos apreciaron el comentario con sonrisas y exclamaciones, pero Rey negó con la cabeza.

\- No conozco a la mitad de los que me han escrito. Y francamente, no sé por qué no me hablan a la cara. Si quieren conocerme, ¿por qué no se me acercan?

\- Bueno, tiene su romanticismo eso de que te manden notas, ¿no? – aventuró Kaydel.

\- A lo mejor alguno es más tímido y le da corte hablarte a la cara – medió Tubbs, con gesto dubitativo.

\- Puede ser, pero a mí no me va eso – respondió Rey abriendo su taquilla.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a responder a nadie?

\- No, tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde.

\- Bueno, podríais quedar para otro día – insistió Kaydel.

\- No, así tampoco.

\- No te gusta ninguno, ¿verdad?

\- No – respondió Rey, demasiado rápidamente, mientras miraba al interior de su taquilla con gesto ausente.

\- ¿No hay ninguno de ellos con el que hables más? No sé, alguien con quien coincidas o pases rato en alguna asignatura…

\- No – volvió a contestar, casi lamentándose de haberlo hecho de modo tan rápido y casi brusco otra vez.

El problema había llegado cuando, al oír la pregunta, le pasó como un relámpago la imagen de Kylo, y sus ojos oscuros, su entrecejo fruncido, aquel semblante serio, aquella apostura siniestra y a la vez atrayente…

Mientras la alarma crecía en su interior de repente, la muchacha empezaba a pensar que tenía un problema. Ignoraba cuál, pero sinceramente, aquello no era bueno. En absoluto.

* * *

\- Veamos: un balonazo en las narices, dos ojos morados, un bofetón a mano llena, un labio partido, un brazo dislocado, una mochila empapada de sopa, una patada en los…

\- ¡Total, van siete!

\- Noooo, ocho.

\- OK.

Nadie sabía cómo lo lograban, pero siempre había alguien que conseguía grabar alguno de los enfrentamientos de Phasma aquella mañana de catorce de febrero con algún móvil. Y siempre, siempre, los vídeos acababan de un modo u otro, rulando por el insti, a espaldas de la jefa de patrullas, que era muy capaz de matar a quien pillase con aquel material incendiario. El cuidado en mantener aquella red de vídeos era digno de las mejores pelis de espías de los años sesenta. Y lo más grande de todo, era que el propio presidente Ren colaboraba en aquella red de difusión.

Como había prometido, el joven había instalado de extranjis una cámara en la enfermería, donde, sin saberse cómo, retransmitía en streaming las vivencias de los pobres desgraciados que iban llegando a recibir curas por el personal allí presente. Que dicho sea de paso, apenas hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa ante aquel circo…

Kylo Ren, a pesar de todo aquel aura de oscuridad, sabía bien cómo mantener a las masas contentas, alegrando el día con pequeñas travesuras al alumnado de la Academia. Y además, siempre había habido en él un cierto instinto gamberro, más allá de la maldad, del pasotismo y la hosquedad…

Digamos que Kylo disfrutaba haciendo aquellas jugadas.

Y cumplía su papel, dándole a sus subordinados lo que querían.

Por su parte, aquella mañana Phasma estaba bastante tranquila. Nada la alteraba, ni siquiera el momento fatídico de reventar bocas o partir brazos. Ya tenía asimilado que ella era la protagonista de aquella mañana y lidiaba como podía con su papel lo más dignamente posible, mientras la vida transcurría plácida y serenamente…

… Como cualquier otro día. Una mañana más en la Academia.

\- No sabía yo que el cenutrio de Xander iba a pedirle a Anya ir a un concierto de Muse – observó Hux mientras se acodaba en el pupitre del laboratorio de Ciencias junto a Kylo – Aunque, pensándolo bien, es la propuesta más decente que ha tenido durante toda la mañana.

\- Sí – admitió Kylo, medio distraído mientras miraba el móvil – De todos modos, Xander no forma parte de ese grupito de imbéciles que se han jugado la entrepierna por pedirle salir a Anya. Por lo que sé, le mola de verdad.

\- ¿En serio? Puf, menudos gustos.

\- Que no te oiga ella – sentenció Kylo, sin mirarle.

De pronto, un bramido surcó el pasillo adyacente a la clase.

\- ¿QUIÉN NARICES TE HA DICHO QUE A MÍ SE ME CONQUISTA CON ESA MIERDA?

La gente que ocupaba el aula en ese momento, y que estaba esperando a que llegase el profesor, se abalanzó sobre la puerta en avalancha para asomarse al pasillo. Se creó un tapón al más puro estilo "World War Z"(****) que asustó a los que pasaban cerca de la clase. Hux y Kylo también se levantaron para asomarse, aunque a Kylo sí que le hicieron pasillo, mientras que Armitage tuvo que abrirse paso a codazos para llegar a la puerta…

A unos metros más allá, Phasma tenía arrinconado contra las taquillas a un individuo de último año, al que tenía agarrado por el cuello de su cazadora vaquera, haciendo que sus pies colgaran del suelo unos diez centímetros:

\- Pen… pen… pensaba que te molaba la música "trap"… Me lo habían dicho…

\- Y tú vas y haces caso. Eres un mierdas – siseó Phasma – Óyeme bien, esa música es una basura y es lo peor que me puedes tirar a la cara si pretendes hacerme gracia.

\- No pretendía hacerte gracia. ¡Mujer, era solamente una forma distinta de entrarte!

Phasma le dio un zarandeo que lo hizo chocar de nuevo con la superficie de la taquilla.

\- A mí no se me entra. ¿Te enteras?

\- Ssssss… sí.

\- Muy bien, pues ya puedes irte. Y no me vuelvas a mirar a la cara, ¿te queda claro?

Todos oyeron al muchacho tragar saliva desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- Sí – musitó.

Phasma le soltó y el chico hizo un "clonc" muy desagradable al caer al suelo.

\- Y ahora, sal cagando leches para clase o te meto un puro del que no sales hasta que te gradúes.

El chico recogió su móvil (probablemente el arma del crimen) y salió por patas, mientras ella se quedaba en jarras viéndole alejarse. Altísima, inmóvil, impasible.

\- Nueve – declaró Hux con retintín mientras hacía una crucecita en su tablet con el dedo.

* * *

\- **_Joder, sí que está hermético hoy._**

Kylo rebufó al fulminar con la mirada a Armie mientras él leía el orden del día de la reunión anterior del Consejo Estudiantil. Era la parte más aburrida de las reuniones, aquel rato en que se limitaban a leer los temas tratados y acuerdos tomados en la reunión previa. Pero era obligatorio hacerlo… Menos mal que para ello tenía a Armie, que hacía de secretario encantado. No parecía sino que al pelirrojo le gustase escucharse a sí mismo…

El resto de miembros del Consejo, pues estaban por un estilo. Algunos escuchaban atentamente, alguno que otro miraba su móvil distraídamente y la mayoría adoptaban un gesto de educada escucha aburrida.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Robert, y unos cuantos se revolvieron en su asiento, guardando todos los móviles y adoptando poses de tensión seria. Ciertamente, Snoke imponía bastante.

\- Lamento el retraso – se excusó mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual en el cabecero de la mesa de reuniones. Se sentó junto a Kylo sin mirarle y se desabrochó el botón de la chaqueta. Snoke siempre llevaba chaqueta.

Automáticamente, Kylo activó su habilidad de sigilo, aquella que le permitía desplegar sus poderes, pero conteniendo su barrera en sus inmediaciones. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, pero reprimiendo al máximo las vibraciones que despedía, haciéndole invisible a otras personas con sus mismas habilidades. Pensó en usarlo con Rey el próximo domingo, por si volvía a funcionarle como la primera vez en el centro comercial…

\- Y en segundo lugar – se oía a Hux recitar - La presidenta de la comisión de deportes volvió a transmitirnos por enésima vez la queja del club de atletismo acerca de la mala distribución de horarios y su nueva petición de uso de las pistas los viernes por la tarde.

Se oyeron unas risas veladas. Lo del club de atletismo era una batalla perdida, por mucho que llevaran quejándose desde septiembre.

Kylo miró a sus largos dedos tamborileando sobre sus papeles en la mesa. Reconcentró sus fuerzas en la mente de Armie, que ahora estaba concentrada en lo que leía. Pero debía haber algo, algo que pudiera estar suelto… Y él tiraría de ello, logrando sacar información.

Porque Armie estaba rarísimo últimamente. ¿A santo de qué venían aquellos cánticos irlandeses? No confiaba en que se le hubiera ido la olla, así que debía de haber otra razón.

A su lado, los pensamientos de Robert le llegaban como vibraciones casi huecas, carentes de toda emoción. Con Robert siempre era igual. Jamás lograba acceder a su mente, y si lo hacía, detectaba únicamente aquellos hilos plateados de información que se entretejían de modo errático, como una madeja de hilo enmarañada que no podía desenredar ni, consecuentemente, descifrar.

Y al otro lado, la mente de Armie bullía de pensamientos: su autocomplacencia en leer el discurso ante las masas, la rabia al no tener cita ninguna, la envidia a Kylo por las tarjetas que sí le habían llegado al líder negro…

Sí, Kylo había recibido algunas tarjetas. Pero habían ido a la papelera sin ser siquiera abiertas. Lo más grande era que había realizado aquella acción de modo absolutamente inconsciente, mientras caminaba a clase de Literatura y su mirada se perdía en el infinito y se preguntaba si a Rey le habrían regalado alguna tarjeta.

 _ **Bah. ¿A una friki como ella? Psché.**_

Se imaginó a Rey abriendo su taquilla y sacando alguna carta en sobre rojo. Se imaginó la cara que pondría la chica. ¿Se sorprendería? ¿Se emocionaría? ¿Intentaría averiguar inmediatamente quién era su admirador?

¿Saldría aquella noche con él?

Un monstruo rugiente y desconocido hasta entonces se revolvió en sus tripas ante aquel pensamiento. Fue tan violento que casi boqueó en medio de la reunión, esbozando una mueca de casi dolor que hizo que Robert se acercase a él y le preguntase en un susurro si se encontraba bien. Kylo le respondió con un gesto despreocupado y volvió a concentrarse en Armie.

Total, qué demonios le importaba a él eso.

Y además, seguro que Rey era de esas chicas que están hechas de otra pasta, que reniegan de las bobadas romanticonas y prefieren una entrada a un buen concierto antes que un ramo de flores o una cena romántica.

Qué demonios le importaba a él eso.

Y entonces, resonó en lo más hondo de su mente algo, un timbre de voz distinto… El de Armie.

\- _Tengo que pirarme rápido de aquí. Ya hablaré con Snoke otro día._

Kylo hizo lo humanamente posible por ocultar su estupefacción. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

¿Qué cojones tenía que hablar Armie con Robert… y a escondidas de él?

Anonadado como estaba por intentar descifrar aquel enigma, y pendiente de nuevos pensamientos del pelirrojo, casi no se da cuenta del leve toque en el hombro por parte de Robert. Se inclinó hacia él, algo pillado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Sí? – susurró apenas.

\- Tengo nuevos datos de Maul – susurró el hombre, clavándole los ojillos azules – Quiero que me acompañes a mi despacho en cuanto acabe la reunión.

Al oír el nombre, Kylo perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y se zambulló en nuevas teorías. ¿Cómo habría sacado más información Robert? ¿Cuál sería? ¿Qué datos? Ansiaba saberlo, ahora que él había descubierto que tenía algo de relación con gente de su pasado y no podía acceder a más datos…

Pronto le tocó intervenir y, con su fría profesionalidad, pudo sortear la reunión, informando pertinentemente de todo lo necesario, moderando las discusiones, dando turnos de palabra y aportando explicaciones cuando fue oportuno. Afortunadamente la reunión fue corta y pronto, todo el mundo se levantó mientras se hacían corrillos antes de regresar a clase.

Durante el revuelo, quiso acercarse a Armie, pero Snoke le sujetó del brazo recordándole su llamada. En un instante, Kylo vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hux desaparecía raudo por la puerta sin mirar atrás, confundiéndose con la masa de alumnos y alumnas que salían ya. Cosa rara, pues Armie siempre aprovechaba para revolotear por delante de unos y otros, buscando temas de conversación, hablando en tono pomposo y felicitándose a sí mismos por su buena gestión del Consejo. Pero hoy, a Armie le había faltado correr.

Y cuando fue a girarse hacia Robert para asentir y aceptar la reunión, creyó ver, durante una milésima de segundo, algo extraño en la mirada del anciano.

Una mueca de triunfo en su rostro deforme.

* * *

\- ¿Qué narices haces?

Dameron dio un inmenso respingo que casi lo desequilibra de su posición en cuclillas, oculto tras unos setos junto a la pared. Se giró para ver a Kaydel, quien, con los brazos en jarras, le observaba de modo muy similar al de una madre cuando ha pillado in fraganti a su hijo con la mano metida en el tarro de las galletas.

\- Shhhh – y el joven puso un dedo índice sobre sus labios, tirando de su brazo y obligándola a agacharse junto a él – Mira a esos dos… Estoy a ver si les saco un robado – y agitó su móvil frente a las narices de Kaydel.

\- ¿Pero quién est…? – y Kaydel se cortó a sí misma cuando miró a donde le señalaba Poe. Bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol de la parte sur de los jardines, Rose y Poe conversaban. No se oía lo que decían, pero estaban sonriendo como dos idiotas.

\- Jolines, no seas malo. Déjalos, anda – se levantó e intentó tironear de la mochila de Poe – Venga, vamos, que llegamos tarde a Mates.

\- ¡Pero… espera!

Imposible. Kaydel ya lo estaba arrastrando por la gravilla del caminito que corría junto a los setos en dirección al aulario. Una vez que estuvo boca arriba sobre el suelo, con Kaydel aún tirando de su mochila, él, cruzado de brazos, le habló mirando hacia arriba:

\- Vale, ya me puedes soltar. Me ha quedado claro.

Kaydel, observándole en picado, arqueó una ceja.

\- No me fío. No pienso irme a clase hasta que no entres tú.

\- Argh, eres una aguafiestas.

\- Y tú un cotilla. Déjalos solos, estarán planeando una cita.

Poe se irguió de un salto y quedó sentado sobre el asfalto.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó de repente - ¿Tienes cita hoy?

La pregunta pilló tan de sorpresa a la joven, que soltó sin querer a Poe, mientras el muchacho se levantaba y la miraba con sonrisa astuta y curiosa.

\- Pues no. Pero tú tampoco, ¿no? Hay que ver, con la de tarjetas que te mandan.

\- Chica, no hay nadie que me convenza del todo. Y no quiero romper más corazones.

\- Eres un flipado – y Kaydel le dio la espalda, echando a andar, pero Poe la siguió al trote.

\- ¿No te ha escrito nadie? – dijo mientras correteaba junto a ella, caminando de espaldas a su lado juguetonamente – No me trago que no te hayan pedido salir este año. ¿Qué hay de Marcus? Creo que le molas.

Kaydel hizo una parada dramática.

\- ¿El que está en tu equipo y va a Mecánica con Rey? – echó a andar de nuevo - Quita, quita…

\- Es muy buen tío. Me gusta para ti.

\- Madre mía, sí que tienes el radar escacharrado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque a Marcus la que le mola es Rey.

Poe se quedó en el sitio, pero encantado de la vida de oír el nuevo chismorreo.

\- ¡Vennnnnga ya!

\- Si es que eres un desastre.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué, Poe?

\- ¿Qué te parece un cine hoy? Si vamos dos, hacen descuento.

\- Estará todo lleno de parejas con ganas de intercambiar fluidos en las últimas filas.

Poe se aguantó las ganas de reír. Demonios, qué chica.

\- Vale, entonces busquemos algo que no dé ganas de intercambiar fluidos. ¿Una de terror?

\- No, gracias. No quiero expulsar fluidos por revoltijo de tripas.

\- Venga, va, te dejo escoger a ti la peli. Y luego nos vamos a la pizzería del Takodana.

Kaydel volvió a detenerse. Estaban ya dentro del aulario.

\- ¿Por qué me propones esto hoy?

Poe la miró como si se acabase de dar cuenta.

\- Bueno, porque somos colegas desde… jolines… ¡desde hace siglos! Y eres la única chica que nunca pone quejas con las pelis.

\- Menos las de terror.

\- Menos las de terror. Eso.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Kaydel estudió los ojos castaños de Poe mientras él parecía expectante.

\- Venga, vale – concedió ella - Mira las horas de la peli y me dices por WhatsApp luego.

\- Guay, pero… - Poe se quedó atrás, pensativo - ¿Pero qué peli?

Sonó el timbre entonces.

\- ¡Ya lo has dicho tú! ¡Me gusta todo! – ella echó a correr - ¡Sorpréndeme!

Poe puso los ojos en blanco antes de salir en pos de ella.

* * *

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, pero los flashes de rojo se sucedían a intervalos entre el alumnado que salía de los recintos: tanto del Republicano como de la Academia surgían algunos ramos de flores, había gente que enarbolaba cartas y tarjetas a modo de banderas y alguna que otra caja de bombones fue vista en el parking…

Kylo iba colocándose las gafas de sol, con el casco bajo el brazo, tras haberse despedido de Anya y Armie, cuando sintió las vibraciones de Rey bastante cerca. Enfocó sus fuerzas, activando el "sigilo" y la rastreó por la zona, oteando alrededor tras las gafas. Por fin la vio, en la entrada al parking del Republicano, cercano al suyo, preparándose para ponerse el casco y montar en aquel montón de chatarra con ruedas.

\- _Es la mía. Allá vamos_ – oyó pensar muy cerca de ella.

Y entonces vio cómo un muchacho se aproximaba a Rey, recolocándose la mochila al hombro con gesto claramente nervioso. Lo vio inspirar hondo y saludar a Rey despreocupadamente. Pudo seguir toda la conversación en la mente del chico y la de ella.

\- ¡Hola, Rey! _(Ánimo, tío, ¡valor!)_

Ella se giró a él y le sonrió.

 _ **Probablemente serán compañeros de clase.**_

\- Hey, Marcus.

\- Ya te vas a casa, ¿no?

\- Sí, tengo bastante que hacer… _(Ains, y tanto… Historia, Mecánica, hacer caja en el taller… Y si pudiera ponerme con lo del proyecto…)_

\- Bueno, no será por Mecánica. D´Acy ha sido buena y no ha puesto muchos deberes.

\- Ya, pero la práctica de esta mañana ha sido más compleja.

\- Anda ya, si tú eres una fiera, la has sacado antes que nadie… _(Eres fantástica)_

Kylo sintió un revoltijo de tripas rarísimo. Un rugido interior que retumbó en la boca de su estómago y que le encogió las vísceras.

\- No me digas eso, jolines _(¡Por favor, no! ¡Odio esto, me da apuro!)_

\- Es que es verdad _(No sabes lo guay que eres)_

El monstruo de las entrañas de Kylo rugió de nuevo. Tenía hambre. Y era incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos dos.

\- Entonces, ¿no te apetecería lo del cine? _(Di que sí, di que sí….)_

Rey parecía no estar leyéndole la mente, puesto que no reaccionaba a nada de lo que pensaba Marcus. La muchacha se retiró un mechón de pelo rebelde que le estaba revolviendo el vientecillo que corría y se lo recolocó tras la oreja. Aquel gesto tan típico de ella le removió a Kylo las entrañas otra vez.

\- ¿Lo del cine? _(¿De qué habla?)_

\- Bueno, es que… _(uf, qué apuro)_ – Marcus se rascó la nuca – Soy uno de los de las tarjetas… Te escribí una el día en que te dieron el cheque Poe y los demás.

El rostro de Rey era tan transparente como sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo? _(¿Qué tú qué? No puede ser… Ay, no…)_

\- Yo soy el que te invitó al cine a ver la de superhéroes.

Rey fue incapaz de reprimir su rostro de sorpresa.

\- _(Joder, si es que está preciosa así, con esa cara de apuro… ¡La he sorprendido!)_

Kylo se reservó para sí mismo lo que pensaba de aquella carita avergonzada. Más que nada, porque ni sabía lo que pensaba en ese instante.

\- Ostras… Pues no lo sabía _(Dios mío, nooooo…)_

\- Pues… ya lo sabes. _(Hala, ya está dicho. Ahora, mejóralo)_

\- Jo, qué sorpresa.

\- Supongo que las primeras semanas de curso fueron raras porque nadie en clase se acostumbraba a tener a una tía en clase, y menos a una tan capaz como tú. Pero luego me di cuenta de que eres una chica guay.

Kylo empezó a tragar bilis.

\- Gracias _(Uau, vaya…)_ A mí también me caes bien. En verdad, si me perdonas, llegué a pensar que todos erais medio gilis en clase, pero tú siempre has sido de los que más hablaba conmigo. Aparte del idiota de Lester, antes de invitarme al Baile de Invierno.

\- ¿Que te pidió salir? _(Ostras, ésa no me la sabía. Idiota)_

\- Sí, pero le di calabazas.

\- No ha salido muy bien parado. No tiene ni media neurona.

\- Ya…

\- Bueno, entonces… ¿qué te parece? ¿Hace un cine? Hey, no pretendo nada más que salir como colegas, ¿vale? Si no quieres hoy o no te viene bien, puede ser otro día. Yo, sin problema.

Rey esbozó un gesto pensativo y Kylo examinó con lupa cada uno de sus gestos.

Y la fiera rugía sin control, retorciéndose dentro de sus tripas.

\- Pues… _(no sé, eres buen tío, me lo paso bien contigo en clase y eres simpático, y te gustan las mismas pelis que a mí… Venga va.)_ Bueno, vale.

Kylo apretó los puños.

El estallido de furia le salpicó, y literalmente, a un grupito de chicas del Republicano, que en ese momento pasaban justo al lado de un aspersor de la zona ajardinada cercana a la puerta de entrada. El aspersor se encendió bruscamente y el agua que salió despedida las puso empapadas. Dos o tres cristales de espejos retrovisores de coches cercanos estallaron por los aires, y el tubo de escape de una moto cercana reventó, expulsando un humo negro apestoso…

\- ¿De verdad? _(¿En serio? ¿Síiiiiii? ¡Tooomaaaaa! ¡Toma ya! ¡Ou yeah, ou yeah, ou requeteyeah!)_

Aquel Marcus esbozó la sonrisa de felicidad más estúpida del mundo.

 ** _Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido._**

 ** _Ira._**

 ** _Rabia._**

 ** _Estúpido._**

 ** _Muerte._**

 ** _Destrucción._**

 ** _¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_**

Y Rey le respondía, también alegremente.

\- Claro que sí. No sé si me dará tiempo a acabar los deberes, pero si eso, te aviso a media tarde, OK? Para que puedas planificarte _(no voy a dejarte en ascuas, al menos te diré algo)_

 _ **Y ahora ella sonríe. ¿A qué demonios viene esa sonrisa?**_

 _ **Es más estúpida que la de ese gili.**_

\- Vale, pero no te preocupes. No tenía más planes. Ninguno. _(Tenía esperanzas de salir contigo)_

\- Guay, pues entonces, en eso quedamos _(creo que puede estar bien, así me despejaré)_

 _ **¿Bien? ¿Qué va a estar bien? ¿Plantarte en un cine con un tío que está deseando meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla a la primera de cambio?**_

 _ **Bueno, la verdad es que no tiene planes de hacer eso.**_

 _ **Pero no te hacía yo a ti diciendo que sí a idioteces de éstas.**_

Rey y Marcus se separaron, mientras ella se sentaba en su moto y se despedía de él. Sin ser consciente de que había dejado al joven con la cabeza en las nubes, Rey miró su móvil distraídamente con los pies en el suelo.

 _ **Maldita sea. ¿Pero no lo has visto? Es un baboso, un puto baboso.**_

 _ **Aunque, ciertamente, no estaba pensando en meterte mano. ¡Pero seguro que lo intenta al acabar la cita! Seguro que le tienes que hacer la cobra cuando te deje en casa. Argh. Porque seguro que no llevas tu moto a la cita. Esa chatarra da tanta vergüenza que claro, cómo vas a ir por ahí con eso.**_

\- ¡Hola Rey!

Kylo volvió a centrarse en la chica, que alzó la vista de su móvil. Ahora había a su lado otro chico, mucho más nervioso que el anterior. Kylo suspiró con exasperación.

 ** _¿Y ahora de dónde sale este otro chalado? ¿Qué narices me he perdido?_**

Rey miraba al chico de arriba abajo, claramente confundida.

\- Hola… _(jolines, ¿y tú quién eres?)_

\- Vamos a clase de Mates juntos. Soy Jackson, de la clase 11-C.

\- ¿Clase de Mates? _(hummm, espera… Jo, no caigo… Creo que tú y yo no hemos hablado nunca…)_

\- Sí, me suelo sentar en segunda fila al lado de la ventana…

\- Ah… _(Puaf, ni idea)_ Es que yo suelo ponerme al final.

\- Ya, con Newby. Es buen tío. _(Di algo, por dios, algo más constructivo)_

 _ **Sí, anda, di algo más, porque tu cara grita "pringado".**_

\- Sí…

\- Bueno… _(Joder, joder, dilo ya…)_ Me preguntaba si te estabas preguntando quién era el autor del poema ése que te enviaron esta mañana _(joder, "¿me preguntaba si te preguntabas?" ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?)_

Kylo se dio una palmada en la frente, exasperado a decir basta.

 ** _Eso digo yo._**

Rey pestañeó un par de veces.

\- ¿Ah, sí? _(oh, dioses, ESE poema. Ese engendro lleno de faltas de ortografía)_

\- Sí… ¿Te ha gustado? Sé que no voy para poeta, pero al menos te habré hecho reír.

\- Era… original _(argh)_ Y sí, me he reído _(Aunque no sé si es lo que buscabas ¿Lo has hecho a posta? Lo de las faltas, digo. O lo de la calidad literaria cero)_

 _ **Me están entrando ganas de leer ese engendro…**_

\- Bueno ¿y entonces? _(¿No lo has pillado?)_

\- ¿El qué?

Kylo casi iba a echarse a reír ante el contraste entre el gesto de educada ignorancia de Rey y el nervioso atolondramiento del muchacho.

Era patético. Era absurdo.

Era…

… Digno de unas palomitas.

… Y él que pensaba que habían tenido ya suficiente espectáculo aquella mañana con el recital de tortas de Phasma…

\- Pues, la broma que había al final del soneto…

 _ **Joder, encima sonetos… Vaya artista.**_

\- No entiendo.

\- Sí, ésa en la que proponía un enigma oculto… ¿Lo tienes a mano?

\- ¿El qué? _(oh, nooooo)_

\- El poema.

\- Ay, no, lo siento, me lo he dejado en la taquilla… Qué despiste… _(menos mal que no sabe que lo tiré al primer contenedor de papel reciclado que encontré)_

 ** _Esto es tremendo._**

\- Ah, vaya… Qué mala pata _(mierda, pensaba que te lo habrías llevado a casa para releerlo y disfrutarlo)_

Decenas de metros más allá, Kylo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por la risa. Demonios, aquella republicana le estaba aportando más diversión en unos minutos que en las últimas semanas…

\- Ya, es que la cabeza… Ya sabes, tengo muchas cosas…

\- Y los deberes… Mucho lío, ¿no?

\- Exacto. No veas…

\- Mucho que hacer…

\- Un montón…

\- Claro, claro…

\- Sí, sí… _(por dios, ¿no se va?)_

\- Bueno, pues entonces no te acordarás de lo que te proponía.

Rey, inmóvil sobre su moto, ya no podía esconder por mucho tiempo el fastidio, pero estaba aguantando el tipo maravillosamente. Y como iba de sorpresa en sorpresa con aquel idiota, pues mejor que mejor.

\- No, no me acuerdo, la verdad…

\- ¿Quieres que te recoja hoy para tomar algo? _(argh, no va bien, esto no va bien… Y yo que pensaba que la había conquistado)_

A lo lejos, Kylo soltó una carcajada. Un par de cuervos de primer año lo miraron como al loco del pueblo.

Rey pestañeó de nuevo varias veces.

\- ¿Perdona?

El desgraciado intentó arreglar su desastre poniéndose valentón.

\- ¿No te ha quedado claro que me molas? – y se adelantó un poco, sonriendo de modo supuestamente varonil y decidido. Rey lo miró de hito en hito y hasta Kylo le notó el gesto de "cortemos por lo sano. YA".

\- Pues no, pero gracias por decírmelo – respondió ella apurada pero con aplomo – Te lo agradezco, pero he quedado hoy.

Kylo experimentó otro revoltijo de tripas. Hoy echaba el almuerzo sí o sí.

El muchacho la miró descorazonado, sin poder disimular su decepción.

\- Ah, vaya… Mecachis _(¡mierda, mierda, mierda, se me ha adelantado el gilipollas de Marcus! ¡Si es que soy idiota!)_

\- Sí, qué se le va a hacer.

\- ¿Entonces has quedado con él?

\- Sí _(mejor despedirlo con algo definitivo)_

Ren se sentía inmerso en una montaña rusa emocional. ¿Pero no le había dicho al otro chico que probablemente estaría ocupada?

Quizás esto era una coartada para esquivar a éste también…

\- Bueno, si te lo piensas dos veces, llámame. Seguiré pendiente de ti… _(eh, esta frase me ha quedado molona)_

\- Ah, vale _(Qué grima das, tío…)_ – sonrisa de compromiso.

\- ¡Ciao, guapa! – y el chaval se retiró andando pasitos hacia atrás, sonriendo como un falso galán de telenovela barata. Rey lo siguió un poquito con la vista mientras alzaba el brazo y por fin se giraba, descomponiéndosele la sonrisa en un rictus de horror.

\- _Dios mío, me ha tocado el friki de turno. Yo me largo ya._

Y ya se había puesto el casco, ya estaba arrancando, cuando un montón de globos rosas y rojos irrumpieron en medio de su campo visual. La moto de la chica, a medio arrancar, trastrabilló y menos mal que Rey puso los pies en el suelo, que si no, vuelca.

\- ¡Sorpresaaaa! – gritaron a sus espaldas.

Kylo, contrariamente a lo normal en él, a sus instintos y a lo que era él en sí mismo, sufrió un mini síncope al ver a Rey casi volcar. Empleó un poco de su fuerza en estabilizar la moto, por si aquel recién llegado volvía a hacer alguna idiotez. ¿A quién se le ocurría?

Algo similar debía de pensar Rey, pues se giró hacia el recién llegado con el enfado pintado en el rostro. Esta vez era un chico robusto y de cabello rubio peinado muy a la moda.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Casi me tiras! – se quejó ella.

\- Ay, chica lo siento _(bah, no ha sido nada, estaba todo controlado y soy el amo y señor del factor sorpresa. Sorpresa es mi segundo nombre)_ \- ¿Qué, te vas a casa ya?

\- Sí, se me hace tarde – farfulló la chica. Decididamente, había perdido el tono educado y estaba genuinamente cansada ya - ¿Me dejas pasar?

\- ¡Nooooop! ¡Tenemos una cita pendiente! – exclamó el chico, sujetando los globos y metiendo su cabeza entre ellos, porque eran tantos, que se interponían en su camino y había que apartarlos para hablar.

Kylo resopló. **_Cada uno es más gilipollas que el anterior._**

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo no te he dicho nunca de quedar _(¡pobre iluso!)_

\- Claro que sí _(¡mi ánimo no decae, soy Míster Insistencia!)_ Me dijiste que a ver si nos echábamos una copa en la Coruscant.

\- Max, ya nos la echamos el sábado pasado, ¿recuerdas? Fue la típica tontería de compañeros de clase por acabar de exámenes.

El gesto del tal Max se descompuso.

\- Joder, yo pensaba que…

\- Yo pensé, yo creí, yo imaginé… bah - farfulló Rey, gesticulando con los brazos espasmódicamente – Os pensáis que por una cosita que os digamos, ya estamos a vuestros pies… ¡Pues no! No voy a quedar contigo, ya te lo dije el sábado. Así que no insistas.

\- Venga ya, si te encantan los tíos como yo _(no me puedes estar haciendo esto)_

\- Que no, Max, que te has montado un historión que ni los de Instagram. Lo siento, pero no voy a quedar contigo ni hoy ni nunca – la chica arrancó la moto – Y los globos te los quedas _(y me largo de aquí YA, vaya a ser que aparezcan más locos)_

En medio del estruendo del motor y de los globos revolviéndose por la brisilla que levantó Rey al alejarse, Max se quedó allí plantado, gritando:

\- ¡Eres una borde y una estrecha, Rey Plutt!

Al instante, sucedieron dos cosas a la vez: todos los globos de Max reventaron a una y repentinamente, al chico se le aflojó la hebilla del cinturón, provocando que se le bajasen los pantalones hasta dejarle en calzoncillos en medio de la calle.

Kylo se ajustó mejor las gafas de sol, sin reprimir una sonrisa ante la despedida de Rey.

Él sólo había hecho lo de los globos.

* * *

Apagó el motor y se quitó el casco mientras ponía los pies en el suelo. Cogiendo la moto por el manillar, la condujo hasta su rincón habitual, una esquina del inmenso garaje donde había instalado unas estanterías en las que guardaba sus otros dos cascos (más sencillos, más antiguos) y unas cuantas herramientas básicas y productos de limpieza y reparación de su vehículo. Aquel punto siempre estaba inmaculado, pues Kylo era muy puntilloso con la limpieza y odiaba los lugares revueltos.

Por eso, entrar en el taller de Rey le causaba úlceras a veces. Todo estaba hecho un batiburrillo, había demasiados chismes por medio y la limpieza dejaba que desear a veces. Había visto a la chica pasar la mopa de vez en cuando, ordenar estantes… pero claro, si el idiota de Plutt, que era el dueño, era un cerdo que no colaboraba, ¿qué podía hacer ella sola?

Sacudió la cabeza para arrancarse aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que acordarse siempre de ella en los asuntos más peregrinos? No había manera de que él hiciese su vida normal sin que pensase en Rey de un modo o de otro. Todo le recordaba a ella. Y si no le recordaba, ahí iba él pensando en qué tal le estaría yendo en ese momento, qué estaría haciendo… etcétera.

Aquello era inaguantable.

Resopló, mientras guardaba el casco y los guantes y enfilaba hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la planta baja de la gran casa. Y entonces llegó algo a su mente. Un zumbido, una leve vibración.

Los pensamientos de Robert.

Desconcertado, se quedó plantado en el sitio mientras permanecía quieto, muy quieto, a la escucha. Activó su modo "sigilo", con más fuerza que nunca, y rezó a quien competiese que no le pillasen ahí, leyendo a su mentor.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lograba echar un vistazo a la mente de Robert. Como siempre, su tutor poseía la cabeza mejor blindada de la historia. Aquel misterio había perseguido a Kylo desde pequeño y había sido en parte la causa de la fascinación que el anciano había ejercido sobre él de niño. Era la única persona cuyos movimientos no podía prevenir, cuyas respuestas era incapaz de predecir. Por ello, con él siempre estaba en alerta. Y por ello, ocasiones como ésta, en la que solamente los cielos sabían por qué, podía leerle, él las aprovechaba a saco. Eran pequeños diamantes que obtenía en la mina oscura que era el alma de su mentor.

\- _Me alegro de que le llegase mi mensaje. Quería dejar constancia de mi opinión a la hora de gestionar este asunto._

¿Con quién estaba hablando?

Hubo un silencio, y de nuevo, la mente de Robert fue un pozo lleno de estática. Y por fin, una frase.

\- _Me alegro mucho de que pensemos igual, Señor Maul._

El pecho de Kylo se revolvió con una furia que le subió a la garganta y se la atenazó. Un sudor frío le trepó por la espalda y las sienes le retemblaron.

\- _Seguiremos adelante. Les espero impacientes. Gracias. Buenas tardes._

Kylo se quedó en el sitio.

¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? ¿Había oído bien?

Robert estaba hablando con ¿Darek Maul?

¿Y A ÉL NO LE HABÍA DICHO NADA?

Apretó los puños, incapaz de moverse. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

¿DESDE CUÁNDO?

Había silencio de nuevo en la casa. Oyó a Robert andando por el salón, el pasillo de entrada…

No podía entrar en casa en ese momento. Robert le leería como si fuese un libro abierto. No podía arriesgarse.

Y un demonio, uno horrible, el más horrible que jamás había dominado sobre él, mucho peor que aquel Demonio de La Locura que obraba cuando estaba cerca de Rey, tomó posesión de su pecho y le nubló la vista. Un demonio que no veía la luz desde…

…Desde aquella noche.

La noche del fuego, la oscuridad y el frío.

El Demonio de la Desconfianza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su casco, se puso la cazadora y en menos de un minuto estaba ya a quinientos metros de casa, metiéndole gas a su moto, camino a…

… No sabía dónde.

Pero necesitaba escapar, huir con la única persona en la que confiaba en ese momento: él mismo.

* * *

Había sido una tarde intensa: unas horas de estudio de Historia y puesta al día con ejercicios de Mecánica. Los solía hacer mientras merendaba, como pausa durante la tarde, ya que era su materia favorita y no le costaba nada de esfuerzo, con lo cual podía permitirse tenerla como pasatiempo. Después, había bajado al taller a dejar listos un par de recados, aparte de que hoy le tocaba hacer caja a ella. Estaba exhausta, así que tras cerrar el taller, fue a darse una ducha que la dejó templada y muy tranquila.

Mientras se hacía su cena, intentando ignorar las mamarrachadas que soltaba Carl al comentar las noticias nocturnas, evaluó el sueño que tenía y consideró que aún no era suficiente como para tirarse en la cama con algún libro o el ordenador para ver series. Así que bajó al taller privado y se dispuso a echar una horita de trabajos manuales. Cogería sus materiales del banco de trabajo del taller oficial y los trasladaría al pequeño garaje de Plutt, donde hacía más calorcito y se estaba más a gusto. La idea de Paige había asentado en su mente y estaba pensando en crear varios productos que vería si podía colocar para vender por el insti de algún modo…

- ** _Hola._**

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Asomó la cabeza por la ventana acristalada del garaje. Ahí estaba, sentado a horcajadas sobre aquella maravillosa bestia negra. Confundido entre las tinieblas de la calle. Y sin embargo, destacando por encima de todo. Tenía algo en su regazo, pero no podía distinguir qué era.

Subió la portezuela metálica a un impulso de sus poderes y anduvo hacia él. Kylo no pudo evitar sentirse algo sobrecogido. Pues, por mucho que ella estuviese vistiendo unas mallas color peste y una enorme rebeca color beig, había habido algo significativo en aquel pequeño gesto de abrir la puerta así y caminar hacia él. Recibiéndole. Dándole la bienvenida.

 ** _\- Buenas noches, mi digna compañera._**

Se encargó cuidadosamente de que Rey no oyera esa frase.

\- Hola – saludó la chica.

Y había una nueva suavidad en su tono de voz, una nueva cercanía mientras ella lo miraba con una media sonrisa entre sorprendida y expectante. Se detuvo a medio camino de la moto, mientras él se quitaba el casco y lo apoyaba con cuidado en el depósito, cambiándolo por el objeto que portaba en la mano: una bandeja de papel donde había dos vasos de plástico grandes con pajitas, decorados con unos logos de colores muy llamativos. Conocía el sitio: la yogurtería junto al Kanji Klub. Hacían unos smoothies que te morías de buenos.

Como siempre, su cabello oscuro parecía revuelto por haberse quitado el casco. Y otra vez a vueltas con querer acariciar aquella melena…

Y entonces ella vio la cicatriz del puñetazo. Abrió los ojos y la boca mucho, repentinamente preocupada. No supo por qué, ni qué fuerza la estaba empujando a aquello, pero lo sentía.

\- ¡Ostras! ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Involuntariamente, se acercó a él, ladeando un poco la cabeza para examinarle mejor la herida, que tenía un feo color oscuro. Había un par de puntos junto al labio inferior y parecía aún algo hinchado. Kylo la contempló mientras ella le estudiaba, preso de una extraña sensación de apuro. ¿Qué más le daba a él que ella le preguntase? Siempre había salido victorioso de sus peleas; ella no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Espera un momento. ¿Él estaba considerando la posibilidad de que ella estuviese preocupada por él? ¿Y por qué narices aquello no le molestaba?

\- Fue un gilipollas que se metió con quien no debía – respondió imprimiendo de suficiencia aquellas palabras.

Y de nuevo, ella lo sorprendió con otra pregunta inesperada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ambos se miraron en silencio un segundo. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?

Kylo notó cómo la luz de ella lo rodeaba por completo. Maldición, no tendría que haber ido allí. ¿Para pasar fatigas otra vez? Era un idiota sin remedio.

\- Sí – respondió, genuinamente sorprendido al ser la primera vez en muuuucho tiempo que le preguntaban aquello. Y lo más importante, el tono en que lo había hecho. Rey lo contemplaba con aquel franco interés, con sus ojos verdosos-miel muy abiertos, aunque la mortecina luz de las farolas de la calle no le favoreciera mucho.

\- Bien – y ella cabeceó con una sonrisa que le pareció tímida, conforme con su respuesta. Se arrebujó mejor en su rebeca y pasando un brazo por encima de su torso, agarrándose el codo opuesto en el gesto, y preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pasaba por aquí – explicó él, sin pizca de vergüenza, desmontando con un gesto fluido y caminando hacia ella con la bandeja en la mano enguantada.

\- Oh, ya – Rey cabeceó sarcásticamente. Sí, claro. Lo de siempre.

\- ¿No has salido hoy entonces?

La pregunta descolocó a Rey en un principio.

\- No. ¿Por?

\- No sé, a lo mejor estabas por ahí con tu admirador…

Rey frunció el ceño, intentando comprender. En el rostro de Kylo había una extraña furia contenida, que hervía en cada poro de su piel.

\- ¿De qué admirador hablas? ¿Tú qué sabes?

\- Me refiero al de esta mañana.

Por fin la chica entendió.

\- ¡Me has estado observando! ¿En serio? – bufó, desviando la mirada – Ya sabía yo que estaba sintiendo algo y no sabía el qué…

Kylo pareció momentáneamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Dices que has sentido mi energía?

\- Sí, algo parecido – respondió ella rápidamente – Aunque muy débil. Pensaba que estabas lejos… - le miró de nuevo - ¿Estabas espiándome?

Kylo, almacenando sus dudas por aquella revelación para otro momento, sintió que se metía en aguas pantanosas…

Y se lanzó de cabeza.

\- Sí. Tenía ganas de saber en qué acababa la procesión de idiotas que ha desfilado delante de ti.

Rey abrió la boca mucho por la sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio me has…? ¿De verdad? ¿Todo?

\- A los tres.

Y ocurrió, así, sin más.

Un inusitado sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica.

A Kylo lo atravesó un estremecimiento de algo parecido al placer, que lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica, provocándole espasmos en el pecho, espasmos muy cálidos y burbujeantes…

\- Jolines. Qué vergüenza – y Rey se cruzó de brazos – Y dime, ¿lo has pasado bien?

\- De maravilla - sentenció él, íntimamente regocijado por el apuro de Rey – Y dime, ¿ha habido cita al final o no?

Hubo un silencio, en el que Rey leyó la expectación en el rostro de él. Estaba oculta bajo capas y capas de sarcasmo, de pasotismo, de hosquedad… Pero ahí estaba.

\- Pues no – respondió con sencillez.

Y una extraña serenidad la inundó. Como el alivio al descargarte el pecho de un peso horrible. Se sintió tranquila.

Confirmándole que no, no le había dado la gana de quedar con nadie.

Porque… porque… porque…

\- Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Ya veo.

Y el interior de Kylo parecía un desfile de dragones chinos, con fuegos artificiales y todo.

\- En verdad, vaya tres elementos.

Rey alzó una ceja, sonriendo a medias.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- A cual más gilipollas.

Y hubo una pequeña risa de acuerdo, de camaradería, de lugares en común. Y la atmósfera en torno a ellos se tornó brillante, como la luz de una vela.

\- Bueno, Marcus, el primero, es buena gente. He estado a punto de decirle que sí.

El rostro de Kylo quedó arrasado por un flash brevísimo de decepción. Pero pasó en un milisegundo.

Y ella se había dado cuenta.

\- Pero de verdad, tenía mucho que hacer.

 _Maldita sea_ , rezongó. ¿Qué mierda hacía ella dándole tantas justificaciones al cuervo? ¿Qué le importaba a ella su opinión? ¿Qué le importaba ella a él?

Por un instante, su cerebro, ya cansado por el intenso día, le mandó lo que probablemente era un aviso de que se fuera a dormir pronto: una visión de ella yendo a cenar y dando un paseo con…

… Con Kylo.

Se le debió de notar algo, porque, aunque ella tenía bien atada su barrera de poder para evitar intrusiones ajenas, Kylo arqueó una ceja en gesto interrogativo.

Estaba como un tomate.

¿Qué narices le pasaba esa noche?

¡El hecho de que Kylo le cayera mejor que antes no significaba que tuviera que pensar en aquellas… cosas grotescas! ¡Ella no iba a citas con cuervos! ¡Punto pelota!

Y sin embargo, lo había visualizado todo súper claro: él llevaba una americana negra, apestaba a aquella colonia que la tenía frita (como aquel día de la moto y de la discoteca) y la miraba desde aquellos dos pozos de insondable oscuridad ardiente, comiéndosela con los ojos como…

Como…

Como en ese momento.

¡Madre mía, qué manera de mirarla!

Y él habló.

\- ¿Y te ha cundido la tarde?

\- Sí, bastante.

\- Bien – Kylo cabeceó levemente, mirando a su alrededor - ¿Y qué hacías en el garaje a estas horas?

Rey lo miró intensamente, preguntándose por qué demonios intentaba establecer una conversación casual. Y la bandeja temblaba un poco en su mano enorme.

\- Pues… - se giró, mirando su mesa de trabajo encendida – Iba a echar un rato de trabajo.

\- ¿A esta hora? Muy tarde, ¿no? Se te va a hacer eterno el día así – el gesto de Kylo, de una genuina extrañeza, se le antojó casi… enternecedor. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un tipejo de metro noventa, aquel espárrago de los infiernos con gesto de mala leche perpetua se estuviera... preocupando por sus horas de sueño y pudiera despertar en ella las ansias de gritar "qué mono eres"?

\- No, no voy a trabajar en coches. Sólo en mis cosas.

\- Ah. El montón de roña que me enseñaste aquel día.

\- Síp – Rey asintió una vez con vehemencia - Ése.

\- A verlo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué dices? Es súper tarde. Vete a casa. No son horas.

Y entonces tuvo un primer plano repentino de uno de los batidos frente a su cara. Kylo había extendido la mano hacia ella, colocándoselo delante de las narices sin mayor explicación.

\- Para ti. Me sobraba uno.

Rey arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a tirarlo si no lo coges.

La chica contempló al muchacho con ojos penetrantes. ¿A qué venía aquello?

Y como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta. El rostro de Kylo era una máscara insondable. Eso sí, escondía una intensidad, una fuerza, que casi asustaba.

Que la envolvía por completo.

¿Dónde quedaban ahora aquellas vibraciones heladas y oscuras? El aura de Kylo seguía siendo negra como la noche, pero de frialdad nada. Estaba a su misma temperatura ambiente. Incluso, un poquito más elevada que la del ambiente.

\- Gracias – y cogió el batido de manos de él. Sus dedos se rozaron un instante y de nuevo, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo entero hasta el hombro, provocándole hormigueos en el cuello y la nuca, como cuando te susurran al oído muy quedo y despacito.

\- ¿Me lo vas a enseñar?

Rey, habiendo perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos, preguntó algo bruscamente.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que estás haciendo. Tus mecanos de roña.

\- Joder qué nombrecito, tío – rezongó ella. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, añadió – Vamos, entra.

Caminaron hacia el taller abierto y Rey se sintió, sin saber cómo, en una especie de novela o película de terror gótico. Era como la víctima que acababa de invitar al vampiro a entrar a su casa. Y tras ella, la presencia de Kylo, casi agobiante en su intensidad, lo llenaba todo.

Pero no, no llegaba a molestarla. Al contrario, casi la había…

… echado de menos.

Cerró la puerta metálica, aislándoles del frío, mientras ella llegaba hasta el banco de trabajo y daba un traguito por la pajita. Había un par de estufas portátiles encendidas junto a la silla de trabajo y aquel rincón estaba a temperatura cálida, muy agradable.

\- Mmmmm – reconoció, encantada – Chocolate con tropezones. Está buenísimo.

\- Son los mejores de la ciudad – argumentó Kylo, intentando disimular que él también estaba tan encantado como ella.

\- ¿Cómo es que te sobraba uno?

\- He estado cenando en casa de unos compañeros del Consejo Estudiantil y hemos encargado más cosas de la cuenta. No quería gastarlo.

\- Habértelo quedado para ti.

\- No me gusta mucho el chocolate. Mi batido es de avellana. Y como te he dicho, tu casa me pillaba de paso.

\- Pues… - Rey tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. Aquello parecía un gesto desinteresado en toda regla – Gracias.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Bajo la dorada luz de las lámparas de trabajo, la piel del jefe de los cuervos no parecía tan pálida, pero su cabello seguía manteniendo aquellos reflejos azabache azulado.

\- De nada – y casi seguidamente, Kylo dio un largo trago a su batido. ¿Estaría soñando, o había creído ver que las orejas que le sobresalían por la melena se le ponían un poco coloradas?

\- Pues… Ya que has preguntado, esto es lo que estoy haciendo – Rey cambió el peso de pierna y le señaló la mesa, donde había un par de portafotos más como los que les regaló a Finn y Poe, aún a medio montar, revueltos con varias piezas como tornillos, engranajes y tuercas – A la gente le ha gustado mucho lo que hago, es todo artesanal y me han sugerido que podría sacar algo de dinerillo extra vendiendo más cosas de éstas.

Kylo se inclinó sobre los objetos, examinándolos con cuidado. El trabajo de soldadura era casi impecable y dedujo que, si Rey no había podido hacerlo mejor, era porque carecía de mejores materiales y utensilios.

\- Está bastante bien – comentó – Una pena que tengas una mierda de herramientas.

\- Hago lo que puedo, jolines – pero el fastidio en la voz de Rey no era real.

\- ¿Vas a dejarlos así o les darás una capa de pintura?

\- Los voy a pintar. Los otros dos que hice me quedaron bastante bien.

\- No es mala idea – apreció el muchacho.

Hacía casi calor allí, así que Kylo dejó el batido sobre un rincón alejado de la mesa de trabajo y se quitó los guantes, guardándoselos en un bolsillo trasero del pantalón. También se quitó la cazadora, descubriendo un jersey de pico negro, bajo el cual había una camiseta gris marengo. Tras remangarse, dejó la cazadora en una estantería cercana y regresó al banco para examinar de nuevo todo y recuperando su vaso.

 _Ooooh, gris marengo._ _El primer toque de color en meses._

Rey puso los ojos en blanco ante sus propias observaciones.

Volvieron a dar sendos tragos a sus batidos. Era reconfortante en aquel espacio cálido, sentir el fresquito del líquido, mezclado con helado y tropezones de chocolate. Las luces daban un tono dorado a todo, contribuyendo a la sensación de calidez. Y sus auras zumbaban levemente, emitiendo sutiles vibraciones que intercambiaban sus ecos. Nuevamente, estaban en sintonía. La luz y la oscuridad convivían una vez más.

\- Ahora que te miro más de cerca, esa herida parece fea de verdad – comentó inesperadamente Rey - ¿Te la estás curando en condiciones?

\- Sí – respondió él, y le salió un poco brusca la contestación. Tal vez fuese porque ella se había acercado nuevamente a él y estudiaba su mentón a la luz de las lámparas. La media luz de la habitación hacía milagros con el color de sus ojos verdosos. Parecían más grandes que nunca.

\- Guay. Esperemos que no te haga cicatriz.

Kylo la miró de hito en hito, mientras ambos se hacían conscientes de las implicaciones de aquello.

\- Como la que te hice en septiembre. Ya se te nota muy poco.

\- Pero jamás se va a ir – replicó él, otra vez en aquel tono brusco que le salió sin querer. No quería, no quería hablarle así. Había ido solamente a visitarla, ¿por qué tendría que estropearlo todo?

Rey bajó la cabeza y le miró con ojos caídos.

\- Las cosas eran muy difíciles entonces – reconoció – Ya no se me ocurriría hacerte eso. Pero es que no te conocía.

\- ¿Y te crees que me conoces ahora?

Rey parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquella acritud en su tono y no parecía estar dispuesta a seguirle el rollo esa noche. Estaba decidida a romper aquel caparazón, ahora que sabía que había uno y que era más frágil de lo que se pensaba.

\- Un poquito más, sí – respondió, con una sonrisa que le arrugó la nariz y le hizo asomar unos hoyuelos que Kylo no le había visto antes.

Él emitió una especie de gruñido bajo, que sin saber por qué, a Rey le hizo muchísima gracia. Era tan cómicamente serio, que parecía surrealista.

 _No haber venido a incordiar, cuervo._

\- Tú también me conoces algo más – y le señaló levemente con el batido mientras se sentaba en la silla de trabajo - ¿A que sí?

\- Cierto – reconoció él, contemplando cómo se cruzaba de piernas y buscando involuntariamente él también un sitio para sentarse – Ya te dije que no me caías mal.

\- Qué honor – y hubo una risa suave.

Rey le señaló con la cabeza un taburete que había en un rincón y Kylo lo cogió para colocarlo cerca de la silla de ella, entre las estufas.

\- Oye – comenzó ella, cambiando el tono de voz – Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

\- Dispara – dijo él dando otro trago.

\- ¿Por qué han venido cinco cuervos cabreados al taller estas últimas semanas para pedirme que les arregle cosas en sus vehículos?

Kylo se atragantó con el batido, espurreando líquido fuera de la pajita y retirando el vaso rápidamente, encorvándose hacia adelante mientras tosía sonoramente. Rey casi estuvo tentada de acercarse a él y ayudarle, pero sabía que no le hacía falta, así que sencillamente cogió un trozo de papel que había en un dispensador de su banco de trabajo, y esperó pacientemente con la mano extendida a que él quisiera cogerlo para limpiarse.

Tras una tanda de toses estentóreas, Kylo recuperó su habitual color de piel y se incorporó, limpiándose de mala gana con la servilleta de Rey y fulminándola con la mirada. Sabía que eso acabaría llegando, así que se dio prisa en darle explicaciones mientras le enviaba por vía mental el recuerdo íntegro de una conversación de días atrás.

* * *

\- ¡Me cago en la leche! – exclamó Masterson, dándole una patada a la papelera más cercana. Había un charquito bajo su moto y, tras examinar el mecanismo, se había dado cuenta de que alguien le había agujereado con mucho cuidado el depósito por un par de sitios.

Cogió el móvil para llamar a su hermana Debbie y pedirle ayuda, pero al no responder supuso que se habría largado ya a casa con Phasma, con la que siempre andaba.

\- La cosa pinta mal – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Masterson, intentando disimular que lo habían asustado, se giró rápidamente y vio a Kylo, apoyado en una pared bajo la parte en sombra de un árbol. Avanzó hacia él andando lentamente.

\- ¿Has visto algo, Ren? Porque pienso reventarle la cara a quien lo haya hecho.

\- No, no he visto nada – respondió Kylo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – Lo llevarás al taller pronto, imagino.

\- Sí, si tengo suerte, Ollie aún estará abierto – respondió Masterson mirando su reloj.

\- Ya, pero no vas a ir a Ollie ahora.

El muchacho alzó la vista hacia Ren, que anduvo hasta colocarse a medio metro de él.

\- Vas a hacerme una promesa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De algo que te convendría hacer a menos que quieras que ciertos detalles tuyos salgan a la luz – le cortó Kylo, rápido y violento como la mordedura de una serpiente.

Masterson retrocedió unos pasos, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué cojones pretendes?

De pronto, se vio agarrado de las solapas de la cazadora en una décima de segundo.

\- A mí no me replicas, Y menos, con esas maneras – siseó Kylo, a dos centímetros de su nariz - ¿Te queda claro?

\- Suéltame, Ren.

\- No hasta que me prometas lealtad - aseveró Kylo. Gracias a sus habilidades, sabía perfectamente que estaba intimidando a aquel idiota. Orgullo masculino quebrado por superioridad física: Ren le sacaba cabeza y media y ocupaba casi el doble que él. Era algo muy básico, pero la humanidad se regía por aquellos instintos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – alcanzó a preguntar el otro - ¿A qué mierda viene esto?

Kylo inspiró profundamente y le soltó, cerrando los ojos. Masterson experimentó un verdadero aguijonazo de miedo.

Aquel gesto lo hacía Ren cuando estaba intentando controlarse. Lo que solía ocurrir inmediatamente después, el noventa por ciento de las veces era que al final, a pesar de intentar aquel gesto, acababa reventándole la cara a alguien.

\- Sin preguntas. O me haces caso, o todo el mundo tendrá acceso a esas fotos que le hiciste a los exámenes de Química. Y hablaré con tu padre sobre "esas fotos" que guardas en tu ordenador.

El cuervo abrió ojos y boca como platos.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sabes de…? Espera… ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Eso no te importa. Lo único que debe preocuparte es mantener el pico cerrado sobre lo que voy a decirte, ¿me has entendido?

Masterson tragó saliva.

 ** _Se ha rendido._**

\- Entendido, Ren.

\- Muy bien, inútil. Ahora vas a escucharme. Olvídate de Ollie. Hay un sitio mejor que ése, y en el que te cobrarán más barato – y Kylo le pasó un papel en el que había unas señas garabateadas.

Masterson cogió el papel y, al leer lo que había escrito, exhaló un bufido de incredulidad.

\- No me jodas. Pero si éste es el taller que…

\- Sé lo que es – le cortó Kylo, rápido y violento como la mordedura de una serpiente – Y vas a ir a ese sitio a arreglar tu moto.

Masterson retrocedió unos pasos, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loco? No pienso ir a ese antro. ¿Qué mierda pretendes?

De pronto, el toquecito del índice de Ren se clavó en su esternón.

\- A mí no me replicas – siseó Kylo, a dos centímetros de su nariz - ¿Te queda claro?

\- Joder.

\- Vas a llevar tu moto allí y vas a pagar lo que se deba - aseveró Kylo, cuadrándose ante él y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – alcanzó a preguntar el otro - ¿A qué mierda viene esto?

\- Escúchame bien: la desgraciada que trabaja en ese taller trabaja para mí ahora también. Ha sido fácil engañarla y chantajearla. Ella me informará si vas o no.

Kylo leyó en la mente de Masterson la duda. _¿Para qué aquella jugada?_ No tenía sentido…

 ** _Maldita sea._**

Suspiró, exasperado. Había gente MUY ESTÚPIDA en este mundo, con la que se veía obligado a alternar.

\- Piensa que, si ella comete alguna negligencia mientras repara tu moto, podrías denunciarla. Yo podría encargarme de ello. Es fácil. Una visita a su taller y un par de toques mágicos... Sé de motos. Lo sabes. Y ella caería tan bajo como la Primera Orden quisiera. Y además, estoy a un tris de hacer que empiece a soltar datos sobre el Republicano. Si me gano su confianza, tendremos a los pringados bajo el puño.

Masterson permaneció en silencio. Al parecer, necesitaba tiempo para procesar aquello. Por dios, ¿se podía ser más lento?

\- Y cuando eso pase, yo mismo te acompañaré al taller para volver a fastidiarla un poquito más. ¿Qué te parece? Creo que lo del otro día le supo a poco.

Y entonces el otro chico esbozó una sonrisa estúpida de complicidad.

\- Jejejeje, eres un cabroncete, Ren. No me extraña que seas el presi de todo este cotarro. Jejeje, qué tío más grande…

Kylo estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

\- _**Por todas las galaxias, este tarado se piensa que estamos en la misma onda…**_

Sí, había gente muy gilipollas en este mundo.

* * *

Ella lo miraba de hito en hito, mientras el estupor y la sorpresa dibujaban una "o" perfecta en su boca.

Kylo sabía que se había cavado su propia tumba revelándole aquello a Rey, pero daba la maldita casualidad de que aquella chica era la única persona en este mundo capaz de descubrir sus embustes. ¿Cómo había acabado metido en aquel embrollo?

Lo que tenía que reconocer era que se lo había buscado él solo. Anya y Hux habían hecho algo completamente normal, y él lo había fastidiado todo. Había hecho una pelota con el papel que le había dado ella y lo estrujó repetidamente en su puño.

Esperaba la pregunta de un momento a otro. Dos palabras que lo pondrían en un enorme compromiso.

\- ¿Por qué? – exhaló Rey al fin - ¿Por qué les has obligado a venir al taller a que les haga un servicio?

 ** _Porque no te lo merecías._**

 ** _Porque no has hecho nada malo._**

 ** _Porque fue juego sucio, varios contra uno._**

 ** _Porque te hicieron daño._**

 ** _Porque no me gusta verte pasarlo mal. Ya no._**

¿Qué razón le daba?

\- Porque necesitas la pasta – argumentó con seguridad – Y reconócelo: tras el estropicio que armaron, te ha venido bien lo que te han pagado. ¿A que sí?

Rey desvió algo la mirada, asintiendo levemente, aún visiblemente shockeada por el flashback.

\- No tenías por qué haberlo hecho – musitó ella. Y ahí estaba, la timidez, el apuro, la casi incredulidad al sentirse inmerecedora de aquel gesto hacia ella.

Una doña nadie por la que nadie había hecho nada nunca.

\- Lo hago porque puedo – replicó Kylo manteniendo el tono de voz arrogante, pero era incapaz de lograrlo, y la voz le salió con inflexiones suaves y aterciopeladas, una voz ronca con la que confesar secretos – Cometieron un error y ni siquiera me dijeron nada sobre aquella jugada.

\- ¿Quieres decir que trabajaron a tus espaldas? – Rey alzó una ceja.

Whoaaaa, aquello había desvariado a derroteros que no le interesaban… Una cosa era dejar traslucir que había hecho algo por Rey movido por la preocupación y otra muy distinta era dejar ver que en la Primera Orden había problemas en la cadena de mando…

\- No exactamente – A ver cómo se lo decía – Íbamos a atacar otro sitio.

\- Íbais a putear a otros.

Rey dejó caer los hombros, repentinamente decepcionada. Claro, él seguía siendo un cuervo. Es lo que hacen los cuervos: alimentarse de la carroña en la desgracia ajena.

Él sabía que era un punto complicado y todo su ser se centró en salir de aquel tema, que, de repente, se le hacía cuesta arriba.

\- ¿Has cobrado mucho por esos arreglos?

La muchacha pestañeó, momentáneamente despistada. Y seguidamente, desvió la mirada para hacer cuentas mentales.

\- Pues… Creo que entre unos y otros, más de mil quinientos.

\- No está mal, ¿no? – aventuró Kylo, sonando más casual que nunca.

Y ella, mirándole con perplejidad, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. No le podría sacar nada más, pero por ahora, había hecho eso por ella. Un gesto amable.

Impensable. Y meses atrás, se habían enfrentado en aquel callejón.

Y ahora, él estaba sentado en su garaje, compartiendo un batido con ella y hablando con una nueva tranquilidad que era tan, tan extraña en él…

\- Pues no, nada mal – y Rey pensó que ya era hora de manifestarle su alegría – Muchas gracias, Kylo – y sonrió – Por echarme un cable.

Él la contempló fijamente. Parecía que tenía el arco iris en los ojos, con una luz tal en su mirada, que valdría para encender el corazón de un zombi y devolverlo a la vida. Él también se encendió, porque lentamente, sus comisuras ascendieron, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía de estar sonriendo, porque ella intensificó su sonrisa. Las burbujas de luz y oscuridad danzaban juntas, y casi las podía oír zumbando felices al chocar unas con otras.

Permanecieron un instante en silencio, tomando otro trago de sus batidos con lentitud. Se estaba bien así, sentados al calor de la estufa, sin necesidad de llenar el vacío con estupideces. Kylo estiró las piernas mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el respaldo del taburete y dejó que girara perezosamente de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Vas a meditar el domingo? – preguntó él.

\- No sé, estoy algo agobiada, tengo examen de Física.

\- ¿No levantas cabeza?

\- No, señor listo. ¿A ti se te da bien?

\- Suelo sacar Matrícula de Honor.

Kylo desvió levemente la mirada para encontrarse con una Rey que resoplaba fastidiada.

\- Por supuesto, eres un empollón.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No tanto. Me cuesta estudiar, pero no suelo suspender. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer siempre.

\- El taller y la casa, ¿no?

\- Ahá.

\- Y cuando te largues de aquí, ¿qué harás?

Rey le relató sus planes de futuro, sin reservas, sin recelos, como cuando se le cuentan cosas…

… a un viejo amigo.

Y él escuchaba, y le respondía en cada momento oportuno, y también le contó su deseo de estudiar en la Universidad y entrar a trabajar en industrias Star Corp… Y hablaron de mecánica, de canales de YouTube sobre motores, y del concierto de los Mandalorians, y los batidos fueron acabándose poco a poco. Hasta que ya no quedó nada y Kylo hizo levitar el suyo y el de Rey hasta una papelera que había visto antes.

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su cazadora.

\- Vale – y ella se levantó, arrebujándose en la rebeca y abriendo la puerta con sus poderes – Gracias por el batido. Y por la charla.

\- De nada, perdedora.

\- Y cuídate esa herida, cuervo – y señaló hacia su mentón – Que no te deje cicatriz.

\- Ya veremos – y Kylo salió del garaje seguido por ella - ¿Vas a ir el domingo a lago entonces?

\- No lo sé, depende de cómo lleve el examen – dijo ella, mientras él se giraba poniéndose la cazadora – No sé cómo avisarte, nuestros Skype astrales no son a voluntad.

\- Da igual. Yo estaré allí.

\- ¿De verdad que quieres seguir con esto? – y la mirada de ella encerraba una esperanza oculta. Kylo sintió un resquemor en las tripas. ¿Por qué ella tenía aquella esperanza? ¿Por qué se le encendía la mirada al pensar en compartir tiempo con él? ¿Acaso él era digno de aquellas ganas?

\- El domingo te enseñaré lo que puedes hacer con la oscuridad. Y además, quiero explicarte por qué me ha parecido tan extraño que hoy me percibieras a la salida.

\- Uy, qué intriga. ¿Qué sacas con esto?

\- Yo también aprendo.

\- Así que lo reconoces.

\- Y te encanta.

\- Efectivamente.

\- Buenas noches, Rey – y él se dio la vuelta bruscamente, andando hacia su moto.

\- Buenas noches, Kylo.

Y el joven experimentó un placer inexplicable al ver cómo, por el retrovisor, ella se quedaba en la acera para verle alejarse. Y alzaba un brazo, agitándolo levemente en despedida.

* * *

Mientras aceleraba por la avenida semi vacía, una burbuja de calidez inundó su pecho.

Era curioso, pero Rey parecía no haberse coscado del día en que la había ido a visitar. O al menos no le había dado importancia, o no había establecido relación.

Por supuestísimo, para él tampoco había relación ninguna. Claro que no.

Pero mira por dónde, mientras que Phasma y Hux se regodeaban en su soledad (uno más que la otra, en verdad), aquel 14 de febrero él iba a ser el único que había tenido un encuentro con una chica, la había convidado a tomar algo y había tenido una charla distendida.

¿Podría contar eso?

A saber. Pero hoy, él se iría a dormir con un nuevo acelere en el corazón.

* * *

Tras verle desaparecer, Rey se dio media vuelta para entrar en el garaje de nuevo. Una estúpida media sonrisa se le había quedado encajada en la cara y era incapaz de quitársela. Era una sonrisa que traslucía la sorpresa por el rato tan decididamente agradable que había pasado. De hecho, casi se había olvidado de sus poderes, de las atmósferas de ambos, de los problemas del día a día, de los exámenes, de que él era un cuervo…

… De que aquella amistad estaba casi prohibida.

¿Amistad?

¿Era eso lo que tenían?

¿Y cómo se llamaba entonces a lo que pasa cuando dos personas se visitan la una a la otra, hacen planes juntos, echan ratitos de charla y se interesan el uno por el otro?

¿Realmente Kylo la consideraría su amiga o era una película que ella se estaba montando?

Porque ella… Ella…

…Ella estaba a un paso de llamarle "algo así como colega" y no tenía ganas de que aquello le reventase en la cara. Que un buen día, él resultase seguir siendo el cabrón de siempre y aquello hubiese sido un espejismo. No quería que la volviesen a decepcionar. Sinceramente, empezaba a disfrutar de esos ratos con el cuervo. Con Kylo. Y tenía la sensación de que, si se los quitaban, le iba a doler. Sólo un poquito.

Suspiró. Qué cruel sería si Kylo volviese a las andadas. O si los cuervos le linchasen. ¿Lo sabría alguien de la Academia? Algo le decía que, igual que ella, lo estaba manteniendo en secreto. Muy probablemente, Hux o la giganta tomarían represalias si viesen a su líder confraternizando con el enemigo. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Tendrían que dejar de verse porque el libro decía que eran enemigos y que no podían estar juntos?

Y sin embargo, por todos los poros de la piel de Ren, por lo que había leído de él, traslucía un deseo de seguir cerca de ella. Había cosas que no se podían disimular por mucho que lo enmascarases con chulería o pasotismo o comentarios sarcásticos. Ella había explorado el corazón del joven y sabía que él disfrutaba también con ella. Algo increíble estaba sucediendo en el interior de Kylo para que le buscara de esa forma y ella no iba a perderse ese cambio. Lo que no sabía era cuánto de Kylo y cuánto de Ben había en aquel deseo de compartir tiempo con ella. Misterios de la existencia.

En fin…

Fue hacia el garaje, mirando distraídamente hacia la calle y mientras ponía el pie dentro, reparó en una furgoneta de color gris oscuro que había parada en la esquina.

 _Uy, qué curioso, le falta la matrícula._

Se metió dentro y el "clonc" de la puerta del garaje fue lo último que oyó… antes de que unas palabras resonaran en su mente.

 _\- Te tengo, niña._

El aguijonazo del peligro la sacudió haciendo que el corazón se le subiese a la boca. Frenética, pegó la nariz contra el cristal de la puerta metálica, observando la calle, sin atreverse a salir...

La furgoneta gris oscuro arrancó en ese momento.

Sí, la voz había salido de allí.

* * *

 **(*) La Spirit Week es un concepto intraducible al español. Podríamos decir que es algo así como la Semana del Espíritu de Instituto. Es una actividad que hacen en institutos norteamericanos y canadienses para enfatizar el sentido de pertenencia y de grupo, reforzando la identidad de la comunidad escolar. Por medio de días temáticos, todos visten ese día con algún detalle acordado de antemano, haciendo concursos al más original o el más currado. Conozco la anécdota por varios amigos de por allí y me pareció tan coherente con el rollo "high school" que respira el fic, que decidí incluirla.**

 **(**) Donjuán: Don Juan Tenorio, famoso personaje de la literatura clásica española, conocido por su habilidad de flirtear con cualquier mujer y que le costó bastante cara. Llamar "donjuán" a alguien es llamarle "ligón", "playboy" o por el estilo.**

 **(***) Watto: me refiero aquí al Watto de las precuelas, la horrenda criatura que era el amo del pequeño Anakin Skywalker y de su madre Shmi. Si recordáis bien, 3PO vivía con ellos, pues fue creado por Anakin. Es natural que, en este universo alternativo, P.O. también le conozca. De verdad, que la idea de hacer otro fic sobre las precuelas y la saga original cada vez me tiene más enganchada. Supondría un trabajo inmenso, pero cada vez me vienen a la cabeza más detalles sobre cómo iría estructurado ese universo y puedo decir que tengo el armazón de la historia… Oh, dios mío, voy a callarme, esto es tremendo... No sé, no sé… Cuando acabe este fic, ya veremos cómo me planteo las cosas.**

 **(***) World War Z es una peli de zombies protagonizada por Brad Pitt. Si queréis saber de qué manera se apiñaron los cuervos junto a la puerta para ver la escena de Phasma, buscad en YouTube la siguiente escena "world war z jerusalem scene" y lo entenderéis XD Soy una exagerada, pero me encanta**

* * *

 **N.A.: Uf, esta vez se me ha ido la olla de todas todas con la extensión… Pero era incapaz de cortar… Y los personajes iban solos y no he tenido más remedio que dejarlos a sus anchas. Y nuestra pareja favorita necesitaba un descansito, un ratito tranquilo, ¿no os parece?**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: pues nos toca escena en el lago Naboo. Y no digo nada más.**

 **Bueno, sí, una cosa más: a Rey le hacen un regalo con varias cifras para que se vaya de viaje.**

 **Y atento todo el mundo, que ya se acerca un interludio sobre el pasado.**


	31. Interludio 5:El niño del parque de juego

**Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni las canciones o nombres de grupos musicales/películas/series mencionados me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancia de ningún tipo, ni la persigo. Estamos aquí por amor a la creación literaria y por pasarlo bien con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **Interludio 5**

 **El niño del parque de juegos**

\- ¡Más alto, más alto!

Y Chewie accedió, siempre accedía. Lo alzó en vilo por encima de su hombro y lo puso en posición horizontal, de tal modo que Ben casi parecía estar planeando por encima de la cabeza del hombre barbudo. Empezaron a dar vueltas, mientras Chewie lo sacudía de un lado a otro, provocando gritos y risas de júbilo en el niño de apenas cinco años. Ben adoraba volar, le encantaba la sensación de ir rápido, aunque no era tan estupenda como la de caer desde el tobogán del parque. Y Chewie alimentaba aquellas ilusiones, mientras sus padres les observaban felices.

\- Pequeña, ¿crees que con los genes que tiene, sería buen piloto o una estrella de los deportes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Leia, alzando la vista de su copa de vino y mirando a Han de hito en hito. Luke, que aquel día comía en casa con ellos y que compartía el sofá, ocultó una sonrisita.

\- Pues a que con las habilidades que tengo y las de su tío, lo mismo el chico nos sale estrella del fútbol, piloto de carreras o algo por el estilo – comentó Han con desparpajo - ¿Te lo imaginas en la Fórmula 1, Leia? Nosotros junto a los boxes, animándolo y saliendo en mil fotos con él. Imagínate el salón lleno de trofeos, de diplomas, y un álbum lleno de recortes de periódico por cada premio que obtiene…

Los hermanos Skywalker rieron suavemente a dúo.

\- ¿Y si se nos mete a político? – medió Leia, sonriendo con ganas. Puso voz de interlocutora de televisión – "El apuesto Ben Solo, el más joven senador de la historia, bate récords en las elecciones…"

\- También podría salir profesor y acabar en el Republicano como compañero de departamento de su tío… - propuso Luke, barriendo para casa.

Han alzó su copa de tinto, esbozando una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá con expresión indolente y despreocupada.

\- Querido cuñadito: sabes que te quiero, pero perdona que te diga que tienes el trabajo más aburrido del mundo. No creo que mi hijo tire por esos derroteros: su madre y yo somos dos traseros inquietos. Tardará poco en cansarse y a los dieciocho, pedirá ver mundo como tú a su edad.

Luke sonrió pero cargó tintas para responderle. Ya no era el ingenuo granjero de años atrás.

\- Claro, Han, todo lo que no signifique mover el culo cada dos minutos es aburrido para ti.

\- Bah, olvídalo. No me vas a convencer.

Leia dio un trago lento a su copa.

\- No sé, cariño – dijo tras un instante de meditación – Yo me conformo con que nuestro niño crezca sano y feliz. Ya se verá lo que quiere ser de mayor.

Una carcajada más alta que las demás les distrajo… Chewie acababa de lanzar a Ben en picado al suelo, para luego alzarlo de nuevo en vilo en vuelo rasante sobre la mesita del salón…

\- Y sobre todo, me gustaría que algún día encontrase a alguien – añadió la mujer, casi más para sí misma que para los demás - Una buena persona para él. Alguien que lo quiera por lo que es. Tener la suerte de encontrar a alguien así es como encontrar una luz en la oscuridad.

* * *

\- ¡Y la flota imperial contraataca con todas sus fuerzas contra el pirata Ben Solo! ¡Paum, paum, paummmm! ¡Buuuum!

Han se revolcaba por la cama, enarbolando una pistola de agua vacía, rodando como una croqueta de metro ochenta y cinco hacia el otro lado de la habitación, resbalando por la alfombra y parapetándose tras un silloncito, sin dejar de pegar tiros imaginarios con gesto decidido.

Frente a él, el niño de cinco años reía a carcajadas mientras empuñaba otra pistola de agua de colores y le perseguía por el cuarto. Se subió a la cama y una vez de pie, hizo sonidos de explosiones, mientras Han respondía con más tiros, presa de una emoción casi más intensa e infantil que la del niño ante él.

\- ¡No, el pirata espacial jamás ganará ante el señor oscuro! ¡Waaa, toma, toma, tomaaaa!

¡Zas! La pelota de gomaespuma le dio en medio de la nariz, seguida de una carcajada de Ben. En lo alto de la cama, el niño se había pertrechado con varios proyectiles, que empezó a arrojarle sin piedad: bolos de gomaespuma, bastones de plástico, cojines… Han corría y gateaba de un rincón a otro de la sala, mientras Ben controlaba la batalla desde su puesto aventajado y su padre esquivaba los bólidos como podía.

\- ¡La batalla da un giro! – Han soltó la pistola y se tiró en plancha a la cama, abalanzándose sobre el niño, que se dejó atrapar entre risas - ¡Muerte por cosquillas! ¡El ataque definitivo! – abrazó a su hijo y empezó a cosquillearle por todos sitios, mientras el niño se revolvía inútilmente - ¡El capitán Solo no puede luchar contra la risa y las cosquillas! ¡El pirata ha caído! ¡Muahahahaha!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Ambos se quedaron quietos y miraron a la puerta, que se había abierto repentinamente… Leia, abrigo y maletín en mano, recién llegada de la calle e intrigada por el escándalo proveniente del cuarto infantil, había venido a investigar… Y la escena de destrucción masiva que se había encontrado no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Han, medio envuelto en una especie de fajita hecha con la colcha de Ben, abrazado al niño, farfullaba excusas.

\- Cariño, lo siento, recogeremos esto en un periquete…

\- Hola mami – saludó Ben, de pronto muy serio.

\- Más te vale, porque Chewie viene en quince minutos – se quejó Leia, acercándose a la cama y besando a su marido antes de coger a Ben en brazos – Hola peque. ¿Vas a recoger todo esto con papá?

\- Sí – dijo Ben, mientras le cogían en volandas bajo los brazos y lo dejaban en el suelo en medio del maremágnum existente.

\- Pues daos prisa. ¡He traído sorbetes de postre!

\- Te adoro, cariño – y Han gateó por la cama hasta volver a acercarse a ella para besarla. Ella aceptó el beso encantada.

\- Ya sabes, Han, quince minutos.

\- ¡A la orden, Su Alteza! – y Han se puso en pie, mientras Ben empezaba a hacer levitar algunos peluches para dejarlos en su caja.

El matrimonio se giró como una bala, repentinamente apurado, pero Ben estaba sencillamente ayudando a recoger. Con una sonrisa, Leia se marchó, mientras Han se agachaba junto a su hijo y cogía las pelotas de gomaespuma.

\- Date prisa, piratilla, o tío Chewie nos pillará en calzoncillos.

\- A la orden, capitán – respondió Ben con vehemencia, mientras movía sus manitas para dirigir a su oso Ewok hacia el cajón de costumbre.

Han sonrió. Tal vez fuese un poquito especial, pero Ben era un buen niño.

* * *

En cuanto Ben oyó los pasos en el pasillo, dejó caer el peluche de tío Lando al suelo. Era un animal muy parecido a un osito marrón, con una naricilla negra aplastada y unas bolitas oscuras por ojos que brillaban mucho. Vestía una capucha de tela y una mochila en bandolera. Tío Lando lo llamaba Ewok y decía que se lo había encontrado subido a un árbol en uno de sus frecuentes viajes. Y que, al enterarse de que conocía a un niño pequeño llamado Ben, había querido irse a vivir con él.

El niño odiaba reconocerlo, pero aquel osito llevaba acompañándole desde muy pequeño y era su juguete más preciado. Recordaba incluso su época en la cuna, cuando ya estaba Ewok con él entre las mantas, mientras sus padres, con las cabezas muy juntas, lo miraban y sonreían. Solía abrazarse a Ewok cada vez que se quedaba solo por las noches y la luz se apagaba. Porque no le gustaba la oscuridad, veía sombras moverse y le parecía que había cosas que lo llamaban. Y medio en sueños, notaba unos dedos largos y fríos que tiraban de él. Pero cuando abrazaba a Ewok, todo se le olvidaba. Porque Ewok era suave, blando y calentito y podía apretarlo todo lo que quisiera si tenía miedo.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta de su cuarto y ésta se abrió suavemente, dejando que un rectángulo delgado de luz dorada bañase la penumbra. Una silueta oscura se perfiló en la luz y Ben apretó los ojos. Sabía que era él. Siempre lo hacía. Cada vez que volvía de uno de sus viajes, no importaba lo tarde que fuese, siempre entraba a su cuarto.

Con mucho cuidado, el hombre caminó hasta la orilla de su cama y Ben tragó saliva, haciéndose el dormido. Era siempre igual. Siempre lo mismo.

Su padre pasó la mano por su cabello en una caricia que, como venía pasando hacía un tiempo, ya no le estremecía, ni le hacía sentir mejor. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y, lentamente, le dio un beso en la frente, muy suave. Y Ben pudo leer su mente. No supo comprender aquellas palabras, pero las recordó muy bien.

\- _Si hay alguien ahí arriba, que me escuchen, por lo que más quieran. Dadme fuerzas para estar ahí, para no fallarle. Para ayudarme a hacerle entender que le quiero._

Ben tuvo que hacer algún gesto sospechoso para delatar su charada, porque Han le dio un toquecito en la barbilla.

\- Aún te falta mucho para ser tan buen mentiroso como yo, que lo sepas – susurró con una sonrisa – Mañana nos iremos a jugar y al parque. Descansa bien.

El niño, obstinadamente, permaneció con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

No quería, no quería responderle. No se lo merecía. No era justo. Solamente le gritaba, le regañaba, no le entendía. Le decía a mamá cosas malas de él. Y ahora que venía de un viaje, ¿sí que le echaba de menos? Pues no, no iba a recibirle.

 ** _Mentiroso._**

\- Buenas noches, piratilla.

Y Han se marchó, dejando un vacío frío y desagradable a su alrededor. La luz dorada se extinguió con el clic de la puerta al cerrarse y Ben, a pesar de todo lo que pensaba, sintió un inexplicable nudo en la garganta que lo hizo agarrarse a Ewok con más fuerza que nunca.

* * *

Las piezas de puzzle flotaban suavemente a medio metro de la alfombra, girando sobre sí mismas en círculos, cada uno con una trayectoria e inclinación diferente que hacía que ninguna de las piezas chocara. Orbitaban alrededor de un pequeño cubo de Rubik, que giraba lentamente sobre sí mismo como sol de aquel peculiar sistema solar.

\- Tío Luke, ¿me vas a contar ya el cuento del señor que se llama como yo? – preguntó el niño de siete años, clavándole los ojos oscuros al hombre que había sentado junto a él.

\- Aún no hemos terminado de practicar – replicó suavemente Luke - Tienes que lograr que las piezas se queden quietas.

El niño le miró con una mezcla de seriedad, arrogancia y fastidio. Al instante, el cubo comenzó a girar muy rápidamente, mientras todas las piezas de puzle hacían lo mismo, girando vertiginosamente en torno a él.

\- Ben, eso no es lo que te he pedido – pidió Luke con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz.

Automáticamente, las piezas salieron despedidas por los aires y quedaron suspendidas en el vacío, cada una en el punto donde iba a caer: una en lo alto de la lámpara, otra a medio camino del sofá y la mesita de la tele, otra frente al cristal de la ventana…

\- Ya hemos terminado – declaró el niño, mirando a Luke fijamente. Aquellos momentos eran los que le ponían la carne de gallina al profesor de Física. Aunque, tal vez fuese solo una rabieta de niño pequeño por escuchar su cuento prometido…

\- Bien, ahora, a recoger lo que has desordenado.

Las piezas levitaron suavemente hasta la alfombra, donde regresaron a su caja con leves "taps" al caer. Después, Ben tapó la caja y volvió a sentarse para mirarle con su seriedad habitual. Aunque había un brillo de emoción en su rostro.

\- ¿Me la cuentas ya?

Luke flexionó una pierna y se acodó sobre la rodilla, suspirando.

\- ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?

\- La de la pelea. Cuando salvaron a la princesa.

\- No era una princesa, Ben, era solo la abuela Padme, que iba de incógnito.

\- Ya.

\- Está bien… Veamos – el hombre se mesó la barba, por aquel entonces muy bien recortada – Nos habíamos quedado en la parte del pequeño Ani…

\- Sí, se había escapado con Arthur y estaba escondido en el garaje.

\- Bien, pues mientras tanto, los guardaespaldas de Padme se enfrentaban a las fuerzas de seguridad de la Red Star. Y el maestro Jin y su alumno Ben se quedaron atrás porque les salió al paso Darek Maul…

\- El señor de la cara rara, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero se llama vitíligo, Ben.

\- Vití…ligo. Vitíligo – repitió obedientemente el niño.

\- Vale, pues les salió al encuentro y tuvieron que enfrentarse porque, si no le paraban los pies, Maul acabaría haciendo daño a Padme y a todos los demás.

\- Pero ellos lo iban a conseguir porque tenían poderes. Como tú y yo.

\- Exacto, como nosotros. Maul también tenía extraordinarias habilidades y se lo puso muy difícil a los dos. Eran muy buenos peleando, pero además, Kenobi y Jin lo hacían por proteger a la gente, sobre todo a Padme.

\- ¿Cómo lo derrotaron?

\- Fue una pelea tremenda. No conozco los detalles, pero Maul era tan feroz, que logró matar a Jin.

Los ojos del pequeño Ben se abrieron un poquito por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Lo mató? Creía que Jin era el más poderoso.

\- Sí, pero le pidió a Ben que él se fuera de allí y protegiera a los otros. Jin se enfrentó a solas con Maul.

El niño permaneció unos instantes en silencio, para decir después:

\- Entonces, Jin no era tan poderoso. ¿Qué hizo Ben?

\- Regresó a la pelea y acabó él con Maul.

\- Entonces, el alumno era más poderoso que el profesor.

Aquella sencilla conclusión del niño hizo que Luke sintiera escalofríos. Intentó disimularlos, pero Ben lo miraba fijamente, con aquella tranquilidad impropia de un niño tan pequeño…

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Luke reflexionó en silencio, buscando las mejores palabras.

\- A veces no significa que alguien sea peor o mejor. A veces te despistas, no te das cuenta, y cometes un pequeño error. No es culpa de nadie, somos humanos y la gente se equivoca. A ti no siempre te salen bien los ejercicios.

\- Ya, pero si practico mucho, algún día lo haré todo perfecto y seré el mejor.

\- Está bien ponerle ganas. Pero escucha, si no eres el mejor, no pasa nada. Siempre estás aprendiendo, no puedes ser perfecto desde el primer día.

\- Si soy poderoso, sí que seré perfecto. Seré el mejor – insistió Ben – Y nadie podrá conmigo.

Skywalker sintió que las tripas se le retorcían. Ahí estaba, justo ahí.

La oscuridad.

Saludándole como una vieja amiga, desde lo profundo de los iris de su propio sobrino. Le había saludado en las tinieblas de aquella cueva del pantano Dagobah, y desde entonces el peso en su corazón jamás se había marchado. Ni en sus momentos der mayor esperanza la había perdido. Ni la sonrisa de Leia o de Han, las victorias en el instituto en su época de estudiante, los momentos de paz o el día en que logró traer a su padre de vuelta lograrían jamás desvanecer aquel atisbo de negrura que anidaba para siempre en su alma.

Y ahora, el destino le traía a su vieja amiga con un bofetón en la cara, desde los ojos de su propia sangre: aquel niño al que quería tanto, pero al que tanto le costaba querer.

\- Mira, Ben, no deberías pensar así – explicó con voz paciente - Lo mejor es que hagas lo que puedas, que lo intentes, que intentes ser bueno y portarte bien todos los días. A veces te vas a equivocar, pero todos lo entendemos. Si haces algo mal y pides perdón, todos te perdonamos.

\- A veces tengo que pedir perdón por nada – y el tono de Ben se alzó una octava – Papá y mamá me regañan por tonterías y se creen que siempre llevan razón.

\- Son tus padres, saben lo que es mejor para ti.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Ellos no saben nada! ¡Son tontos!

La caja con las piezas de puzle estalló por los aires con aquel arrebato de furia de Ben. Los pedacitos de cartón salieron despedidos por los aires en todas direcciones, dándole incluso a Luke en la cara y el cuerpo. Cuando el hombre abrió los ojos, Ben estaba sentado en la misma posición de antes, respirando fuertemente y traspasándolo con una fría furia. Era imposible que un cuerpo de siete años pudiese albergar tal cantidad de enfado.

Pero ahí estaba, un aura oscura, invasiva, cuyas oleadas rodeaban la estancia como el después de un maremoto: con aguas revueltas que amenazaban una réplica inesperada en cualquier momento.

Luke tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para levantarse y hablar muy lentamente.

\- Ben, te lo voy a decir una sola vez: DE AQUÍ NO SALES HASTA QUE NO HAYAS RECOGIDO TODAS LAS PIEZAS A MANO. NO VAS A USAR TUS PODERES ESTA VEZ, ¿ME OYES?

El niño iba abrir la boca para replicar, pero Luke alzó un dedo acusatorio:

\- NI SE TE OCURRA. Vas a aprender el valor del esfuerzo. A mano. Todas.

Resoplando continuamente, Ben tuvo que obedecer, bajo la atenta mirada de su tío, que lo observaba de pie en medio de la sala, con los brazos cruzados.

Su sobrino necesitaba algo más que dura disciplina. Y el problema es que no sabía exactamente el qué.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ben alzó la vista de su libro y se encontró con un niño pelirrojo, muy esmirriado y de ojos azul hielo. Vestía unos pantaloncitos cortos azul marino, una camisa blanca de manga larga remangada y unos zapatos náuticos negros. Iba tan repeinado que a Ben le entraron muchas ganas de preguntarle si iba a una boda.

\- Es de mala educación no responder – insistió el pelirrojo.

Ben le observó más detenidamente. Aquel niño era tan paliducho como él, pero tenía un tono sonrosado en su piel, mientras que la suya era algo más cetrina.

Al parecer, aquel niño se había acercado a propósito a él, ya que se encontraban algo alejados del resto de niños del parque de juegos. La algarabía de chiquillos de entre tres y ocho años estaba concentrada alrededor de los columpios de alegres colores, las piscinas de arena con cubos y palas de plástico y los bancos que había diseminados, donde una tropa de padres y madres ociosos vigilaban a la chavalería y charlaban entre sí.

\- Me llamo Ben. ¿Y tú?

\- Armitage Hux – dijo el niño con un retintín extraño. Estaba muy seriecito, plantado delante de su banco y muy erguido frente a él y las manos en la espalda, como si estuviera posando para una foto de clase - ¿Tú no tienes apellido?

\- Ben Solo.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Ben miró alrededor y halló a mamá hablando por teléfono no lejos de allí. Paseaba inquieta y por lo que parecía, debía de estar hablando con papá. Siempre se alteraba tanto cuando hablaba con papá. Se empezaban a gritar de repente y al cabo del rato, todo se acababa cuando la oía decir a ella "Lo sé".

¿Quién iba a entender a los adultos?

\- Estoy leyendo un libro sobre naves espaciales y robots – explicó Ben suavemente.

\- ¿Me lo enseñas?

Por aquel entonces, Ben no controlaba sus poderes, y los pensamientos ajenos le llegaban más bien en forma de flashes de emociones o frases sueltas, pero supo leer que Armitage solamente buscaba algo de conversación y tenía una sana curiosidad.

Así que le hizo un hueco en el asiento, colocando medio libro sobre su regazo y explicándole que algún día, él sería piloto y volaría en un cohete a las estrellas.

* * *

\- Hey, piratilla, ¿qué tal el día?

Ben se sentó en una de las banquetas junto a la encimera, dejando el libro a su lado. Cerca de él, papá hacía una ensalada mientras mamá vigilaba el horno.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Has jugado con algún niño?

Aquella pregunta era muy importante para papá y mamá, no sabía por qué. Siempre se entristecían cuando les decía que no jugaba nunca a nada. Los niños del parque eran muy tontos, solamente jugaban a correr y a mancharse y no les gustaba cuando él se tiraba en el tobogán.

Aquello era lo que más le gustaba hacer en el parque en vacaciones (porque durante el curso, al no ir a la escuela, no iba tampoco al parque): tirarse muy rápido hacia abajo, mientras el viento le daba en la cara y las tripas se le subían a la garganta. Le gustaba ir rápido, como cuando papá lo llevaba de extranjis en el Halcón Milenario por carreteras con cuestas y le dejaba abrir la ventanilla para que le diera el viento en la cara. Algún día, él también tendría un coche muy rápido y conduciría como papá por el túnel de Kessel, que no sabía por qué, pero a mamá no le gustaba nada.

A los niños tampoco les gustaba nada cuando él se tiraba en el tobogán, porque no les dejaba tirarse. Pero es que él quería estar más rato. Y además, siempre ocurría que, cuando estaban todos en la piscina de arena o jugando al "pilla-pilla" y él estaba al fin tranquilo para tirarse todas las veces que quisiera, de pronto alguien gritaba: "¡al tobogán!" y venían todos corriendo a molestarlo.

Todos los niños eran tontos. Y por eso odiaba que lo llevaran allí con ellos, obligándole a saludar, a presentarse ante las madres y padres que lo miraban como a un bicho raro… Lo sabía, lo leía en sus ojos. Y mamá sonreía, cogiéndole de la mano y animándole a montarse en el balancín con aquella niña tan tonta de coletas rubias, o a jugar a los castillos con los gemelos de pelo oscuro. Llevaba años yendo por allí y jamás iba a gustarle aquello.

No le gustaban los niños. Eran tontos todos.

Pero aquella mañana, la respuesta a la amarga pregunta iba a ser distinta.

\- Sí, Han, hoy Ben ha jugado con un amiguito. ¿Se lo dices tú, cariño? Anda, cuéntaselo a papá.

Miró a papá. Sonreía mucho, aquella frase de mamá parecía haberle hecho feliz.

\- No hemos jugado a nada. No es mi amigo. Le conozco desde hoy.

Ben no era consciente de ello, pero su modo de expresarse no casaba en absoluto con el de un niño de seis o siete años. Y sus padres lo notaban, día a día.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, ya os haréis amigos más adelante – dijo papá mientras picaba y colocaba tomate y lechuga en una ensaladera enorme - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Armitage.

\- ¿Armitage qué más?

Peligro. Preguntar por apellidos nunca era bueno en papá o mamá. Conocían a mucha gente y siempre que él hacía algún amigo nuevo, investigaban a ver si conocían a sus papás o mamás.

\- No sé.

\- Leia, ¿no estaba su padre o madre por ahí cerca? – inquirió Han, mientras rallaba zanahoria.

\- Pues no – dijo mamá, extrañada – Ben, cielo, ¿has visto a los papás de Armitage por ahí?

\- No, ha venido solo.

\- ¿Solo? – preguntaron Han y Leia a la vez.

\- Eso es muy raro – argumentó Leia - Todos los niños vienen con sus padres.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo ir yo solo al parque mañana?

En el rostro de mamá se pintó la inquietud.

\- No, Ben, sabes que me gusta ir contigo y verte jugar.

\- No, te pasas el rato hablando por teléfono.

Mamá parecía muy apurada, Ben sabía que había hecho pupa. Han les contempló algo irritado.

\- Ben, sabes que tu madre está muy ocupada. Pero mientras habla, le gusta mirarte y ver cómo te diviertes.

\- Sí, eso es – aseguró Leia – Y bien, ¿qué habéis hecho Armitage y tú?

\- Porque si no habéis jugado a nada, menudo aburrimiento, enano – farfulló Han con fingido fastidio y cogiendo los botes de aliño – Qué rollo.

Ben le miró arqueando una ceja. Le gustaba cuando papá se ponía en ese plan.

\- Hemos leído mi libro.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – papá miró a mamá, extrañado – Leia, ¿has dejado que se lleve un libro al parque de juegos? Los parques de juego no son para eso. Para eso están las bibliotecas. Los parques de juegos son para que los críos corran, se dejen las rodillas allí y vengan hechos un desastre a casa.

Leia le hizo un gesto de leve negación con la cabeza. "No tires por ahí, Han", le quiso decir.

Sonó el "ring" que indicaba que la comida del horno estaba lista. Leia abrió la portezuela del horno, cogió un paño de cocina y se envolvió las manos en él para sacar la gran bandeja de pollo asado.

\- Al final, ha sido bueno que lleve el libro – argumentó ella, cogiendo la bandeja humeante y colocándola sobre la superficie metálica del fregadero – Así ha tenido algo de que hablar con Armitage.

\- Mamá, ¿me puedo llevar el libro mañana otra vez? A Armitage tampoco le gustan los columpios y vamos a terminar de leerlo mañana.

Han y Leia se miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Te ha dicho Armitage que va a ir allí mañana?

\- Sí.

Leia clavó sus ojos castaños en los de Han, preparada para cualquier salida de su marido.

\- Está bien – concedió ella - ¿Me presentarás a tu amigo mañana? Hoy no me ha dado tiempo a hablar con él, porque se ha ido muy deprisa.

Era cierto, a una determinada hora, el pelirrojo había salido corriendo de allí, alegando que le esperaban en casa para comer.

\- Vale – admitió Ben – A lo mejor sus papás vienen mañana.

Y había una media sonrisa en el rostro de Ben. Leia y Han suspiraron intercambiando miradas esperanzadas. Tal vez aquella iba a ser la primera ocasión en que, de verdad, Ben encontrase a un amigo.

* * *

\- Si lo llego a saber, te juro que no habría dejado que vinierais. Lo siento, Leia.

La hermosa mujer miró a su hermano con fastidio mal disimulado. Iba bellísima aquella noche, con un conjunto en tonos perla claro y el largo cabello recogido en uno de sus habituales peinados enrevesados y trenzados. Nada menos podía esperarse de la directora Organa…

Su hermano Luke iba también muy elegante, luciendo un traje de chaqueta en color café y su mejor corte de barba, con el cabello corto y bien apurado. Pero la imagen quedaba estropeada por su gesto agrio.

Aquello no estaba saliendo bien. Aquella cena de gala, a la que habían sido invitadas varias personalidades del mundo de la enseñanza, la política y la empresa de la región, se había visto empañada por la presencia de aquel tipejo indeseable al que pensaban perdido y más que perdido en algún rincón bien lejano del mundo. Pero ahí lo tenían, a solamente unos metros de distancia, contemplándoles de arriba abajo con sus ojillos azulados, una sonrisa de chacal triunfante y unos ademanes tan desenvueltos, que no parecía sino que fuera él el anfitrión de la lujosa fiesta.

Robert Snoke, con su rostro deformado por el fuego, sin cabello ninguno y aquella horrible deformación en la mejilla en la que parecía que le faltaba la carne, tuvo la desfachatez de caminar hacia ellos con suma tranquilidad. De acercase siquiera a aquella familia. De osar mirarles.

\- Buenas noches, profesor Skywalker – dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se giró hacia Leia – Directora Organa, felicidades por su reciente nombramiento como cabeza del instituto Republicano.

\- Márchese – siseó Leia – No sé ni cómo se atreve a mirarnos a la cara. Si no estuviésemos rodeados, le abriría en canal ahora mismo, asquerosa cucaracha.

\- Leia, por favor – intentó calmarla Luke, pero sin dejar de fulminar a Snoke con una mirada encendida de rabia.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que es cierto lo que decían de usted… Una princesita con agallas.

\- Le repito que se marche – insistió Leia – Déjenos en paz, no pienso ceder a sus provocaciones.

Snoke lucía una sonrisa muy divertida, estaba disfrutando de veras con aquel encuentro. Luke cogió suavemente a su hermana del brazo y se dieron media vuelta, no sin antes decirle al director:

\- Si vuelve a dirigirnos la palabra, nos dará una razón para denunciarle por acoso y calumnias. Mida sus palabras, Snoke.

Y ambos le dieron la espalda.

\- Vaya, sí que está crecido el muchacho.

Leia y Luke se giraron, espantados. Al echar a andar, no se habían dado cuenta de que Ben se había quedado un poco atrás. Permanecía de pie, contemplando muy fijamente a Snoke con su habitual seriedad.

\- ¡Ben! – Leia avanzó hacia el niño y lo cogió de la mano – Ven conmigo, vámonos… - se giró a Snoke, lanzando llamaradas por los ojos – No le vuelva a dirigir la palabra. ¡Ni lo mire!

Mientras se alejaban, Ben no pudo evitar girarse a mirar de nuevo a aquel señor con la cara tan rara, que lo miraba como si acabase de conocer a Papá Noel en persona. Bueno, en el caso de que Papá Noel existiera…

Lo había sabido desde siempre, que aquel señor gordo con barbas no existía. No sabía aún por qué los papás se inventaban aquella historia, si lo que querían al fin y al cabo era hacerles regalos a los niños. Que les preguntasen directamente a sus hijos. ¿No era más fácil así, en vez de inventarse la tontería de que un tipo los entregaba? Papá Noel era algo tonto y estúpido. Era una mentira. Por eso no entendía por qué sus padres se intercambiaban los regalos hablando de renos, de chimeneas y de duendes cuando ellos mismos se lo habían inventado. Era una idiotez incomprensible. Hablaban de la magia de la Navidad como si fuera algo que pudieras comprar en una tienda. La magia no se podía comprar, porque no existía. No existía cuando ya sabías de antemano todas las sorpresas que ibas a encontrar en el árbol, porque les habías leído a todos la mente.

Era justo lo contrario a lo que le había pasado con aquel extraño señor. A él no podía leerle, no sabía cómo se sentía, así que tenía que fijarse mucho en su cara para saber si estaba feliz de verdad o no. Y parecía que sí.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Ben – dijo mientras su familia tiraba de él lejos de allí.

\- Mamá, ese señor me conoce… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Porque alguien se lo habrá dicho – farfulló tío Luke mientras avanzaban entre la multitud. Se giró hacia su hermana – Ve a coger los abrigos y yo iré a por el coche.

Ben arqueó una ceja, muy confuso. Apenas llevaban una hora allí, y esperaba haber podido probar alguna comida rica. Era una de las pocas cosas buenas de ir a fiestas de sociedad. Era extraño que, aunque Ben no fuese al colegio porque sus padres habían decidido educarle en casa, sí que no les importase llevarlo a algunas fiestas.

Había cosas inexplicables en este mundo, y Ben estaba deseando crecer para comprenderlas todas.

Aquélla era una de las cosas inexplicables de la vida. Cómo era posible que, a pesar de llevar tan poco rato en la celebración, para ellos, la fiesta ya se hubiera acabado.

* * *

\- ¿A qué cole vas?

\- A ninguno, me enseñan en casa.

\- ¿Y eso? Qué raro.

\- No sé, dicen que es mejor así.

\- Seguro – Armitage esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica – Y tus padres te corrigen las actividades, ¿no?

Ben le fulminó con una mirada glacial.

\- No, idiota. Las envío por correo a un profe a distancia que me las corrige.

\- Pues vaya tontería. Que te dé clase ese profe. Que venga a tu casa y tus padres le paguen.

\- No, no es así como funciona.

\- Es una tontería – insistió Armitage – Además, debe de ser súper aburrido estar solo en casa. En el cole estás con más niños y es más divertido. Los recreos, las clases de gimnasia…

Ben se encogió de hombros. No tenía otro modo de enmascarar sus emociones. ¿Cómo decirle que le tenían prohibido pisar una escuela hasta que no se controlara?

De nuevo a vueltas con el control…

\- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué cole vas?

\- A la Academia Skystrike(*) – declaró Armitage con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón – Y cuando sea mayor, voy a ir a estudiar a la Academia de la Primera Orden. Mi papá dice que es el mejor instituto del mundo.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué instituto vas a ir?

\- No sé.

 _ **Si ni siquiera sé qué va a ser de mí el año que viene… Voy a saber qué haré en ocho años...**_

Intentó cambiar de tema.

¿Por qué nunca vienes con tus padres al parque?

\- Yo no tengo padres. Solamente tengo padre.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Mi madre no vive conmigo. No la conozco.

\- ¿Se murió?

Armitage le miró con sus ojos azules de modo muy extraño, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero le interrumpió un balonazo en la rodilla.

\- ¡AAAAUH! – gritó el niño, de modo algo exagerado - ¡Idiotas! ¡Me habéis dado!

De fondo, un grupito de niños y niñas corrían hacia allí para recuperar la pelota, algo apurados por aquello.

\- ¡Perdón! – gritaron algunos mientras se acercaban ya a Ben y Armitage. Pero no contaban con la furia del pelirrojo, que cogió el balón y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzó por encima de sus cabezas en lo que pretendió ser un tiro tremendo.

\- ¡Tontos! ¡No volváis a molestarnos! – escupió el niño con la cara roja.

Pero la trayectoria de la pelota no fue la deseada… y rebotó a los pocos metros contra el suelo, haciendo que la pelota rodase tristemente por entre las piernas de los niños, que se habían quedado interrumpidos a media carrera. Todos se echaron a reír, señalándole, mientras el balón rodaba de vuelta entre ambos grupos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, qué torpeee! ¡El zanahorio es un torpeeeee! – reían mientras señalaban a Armie - ¡Qué malo eres! ¡Menos mal que no juegas a nada, nadie te cogería para equipos!

Armitage empezó a gritar como un desesperado.

\- ¡Subnormales, sois unos subnormales! ¡Se lo voy a decir a mi padre y va a denunciar a vuestros padres! ¡Os vais a enterar!

Los demás niños y niñas lo miraron algo extrañados, aún conservando sus gestos divertidos. La mayor parte del grupo ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba la palabra "denunciar", así que se lo tomaron a broma también.

\- Eres tonto – declaró uno que parecía llevar la voz cantante – El anormal eres tú, que no juegas a nada. Ahí te quedas.

Iban a agacharse ya a por el balón, cuando sucedió algo inesperado: la pelota, que había estado rodando entre los pies de los niños recién llegados, varió misteriosamente su trayectoria… hasta los pies de Ben. El chiquillo le asestó una fenomenal patada al balón, que lo envió a una velocidad impresionante, pasando de modo peligrosísimo por entre las cabezas de los niños y yendo a parar a la arboleda cercana, muchas decenas de metros más allá. Y se perdió entre el follaje, mientras todos se giraban a verlo entre exclamaciones de asombro.

\- ¡Eres idiota!

\- ¡Jo, qué fuerte golpea!

\- ¡Nos has estropeado el juego!

\- ¡Tonto!

\- ¡Que vaya él a por el balón!

Y Ben se plantó delante de ellos.

\- Y una mierda. Id vosotros.

Algunos de los niños se llevaron las manos a la boca. "Palabrota, palabrota", canturreaban. Pero Ben no iba a darse por vencido.

Tras él, Armitage lo miraba de hito en hito. La rabia había desaparecido de su semblante, dando paso a la sorpresa máxima.

\- Vámonos, Armitage – y Ben echó a andar en dirección opuesta al grupo de chiquillos, mientras el niño pelirrojo lo seguía, bastante azorado, entre el desconcierto y las protestas generales del otro grupo grande. En cuestión de segundos, dejaron de oír los gritos de los otros niños, que les insultaban pero que permanecían en aquella zona del parque, por miedo a sus padres, que vigilaban cerca… De reojo, Ben echó un vistazo atrás, y vio la figura de papá, que de nuevo hablaba por teléfono dando paseos por la arboleda. Ni se había dado cuenta de nada.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió Armitage mientras le seguía por aquella zona, donde la arboleda y vegetación era más espesa. Había algunas personas haciendo jogging y unos cuantos bancos diseminados por allí, ocupados por señores mayores leyendo la prensa y jóvenes universitarios comiendo pipas.

\- A otro sitio donde no haya imbéciles – replicó Ben mientras caminaba a paso firme hacia adelante... Sabía que su padre seguía hablando por teléfono otra vez, dando sus eternos paseos, sumido en sus conversaciones de tratos, lotes, pagos y deudas. Eran las palabras que más le oía. Y durante aquella escena, él se había escapado de su vista, mientras él se quedaba por el parque de juegos hablando por teléfono. Cuando llegasen a casa, le esperaba una buena regañina. Y le daba igual.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – resonó a sus espaldas la voz aguda de Armitage.

\- Se me dan bien los deportes – argumentó Ben, sin mirar atrás. Al menos, seguía haciéndole caso a tío Luke: "nunca digas lo que sabes hacer". Aún a su corta edad, se hacía cargo de que en ello le iba la vida… Ya había visto alguna película o serie donde al protagonista con poderes como los suyos lo querían encerrar en un laboratorio, o lo buscaban los hombres malos para encerrarlo en una mazmorra.

\- Sí, pero eso es más que bien – repuso Armitage con sencillez.

\- Ha sido un buen tiro. He tenido suerte – insistió Ben, parando en seco de repente. Estaban en un repecho del caminito bajo la arboleda, junto a una pequeña cascada artificial que alimentaba el río que cruzaba el gran parque.

\- ¿Nos quedamos aquí?

\- Sí. No quiero volver allí.

\- Yo tampoco – Armitage se cruzó de brazos. E hizo una mueca de apuro infantil, apretando los labios antes de volver a hablar: - Gracias por lo de la pelota.

Ben se giró a él, sin mirarle del todo. En realidad, estaba pensando en cómo iba a tomarse papá aquella escapadita a otra zona fuera de su radio de visión.

\- De nada – musitó sin ganas, mientras su vista se perdía entre los árboles.

* * *

\- Hoy te has portado bien, piratilla. Y además, me ha encantado que pidas perdón por lo del otro día en el parque.

\- Sí.

Han rodeó con su brazo a Ben, mientras se revolvía algo inquieto en el sofá donde estaban sentados. Parecía nervioso, según leyó Ben en sus emociones.

\- Oye, enano, sé que si estuviese más pendiente de ti eso no habría pasado. Pero sabes que hago todas esas cosas y trabajo tanto para que a ti y mamá no os falte de nada, ¿verdad? Y mamá hace lo mismo: trabaja mucho para que podamos tener esta casa, y tú puedas tener tus juguetes y podamos comer cosas ricas todos los días.

Ben le miró atentamente, clavándole los serios ojos oscuros.

\- Es lo mismo que me dice mamá.

La incomodidad de papá podía mascarse como chicle. Ben bufó por lo bajini.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, muchas cosas que hacer… - prosiguió Han, mirando al vacío - Odio cada vez que me tengo que ir y dejaros a mamá y a ti en casa – se giró a mirar a Ben - ¿Lo comprendes?

\- Sí.

\- Eres mi niño, y te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

Papá le envolvió en uno de sus abrazos grandes y algo torpes, como si después de siete años, aún no supiese muy bien cómo iba eso de ser papá. Ya se lo oyó decir a mamá un día: que la llegada de Ben les había pillado por sorpresa, estando de fiesta celebrando nosequé victoria electo... electal… electeral… o algo así. No recordaba la palabra.

Ben se dejó abrazar, apenas alzando sus bracitos hacia los de su progenitor. Casi lo hacía obligado, pero siempre lo intentaba, siempre intentaba corresponderle a los abrazos. Lo hacía en un burdo intento de encontrar ese calor que esperaba, ese calor que hacía un tiempo que dejaba de notar, mientras sentía cómo, día tras día, una sombra se interponía entre ellos y él. La sombra del descontento, de la frustración, de la negación.

Una sombra que se adueñaba de él cada vez que le veía darle la espalda para montarse en el Halcón Milenario y hacer uno de sus viajes de varios días o semanas incluso, en sus negocios de ventas… Una bola oscura y fría que subía por sus tripas y le atenazaba la garganta, dándole muchas ganas de llorar. Si mamá estaba cerca, se abrazaba a ella en silencio. Otras veces, cuando estaba especialmente irritado, rechazaba su contacto y la dejaba allí en el garaje, de pie, inmóvil y helada, mientras veía cómo su marido se alejaba y su hijo también.

Tan sola.

* * *

El vocerío de los niños les llegaba de lejos, mientras ellos paseaban por el límite exterior del parque.

\- Mi papá me regaló la Playstation para Navidad. Mola mucho – comentaba Armitage mientras daba patadas a una piedra - ¿Tú tienes Playstation?

\- No, no me gusta mucho – replicó Ben.

En realidad, no quería reconocer que se había quedado sin la Play porque la había roto en una rabieta y papá y mamá no habían querido comprarle otra.

En consecuencia a su respuesta, Armitage le dirigió en ese momento lo que sería la primera de muchas miradas silenciosas del tipo "eres más raro que un perro verde".

\- Si quieres, vente un día a casa y jugamos.

\- ¿Nos dejarán tus padres? – preguntó Ben dubitativamente.

\- Mi papá siempre me deja invitar amigos a casa.

\- ¿Y tu madre? No me dijiste el otro día qué pasaba con ella.

En su paseo, habían tropezado con un pajarillo muerto al lado de una acequia que corría junto al caminito del parque. La pobre avecilla, diminuta como un puñito cerrado, yacía entre la gravilla con las alas encogidas.

\- No tengo mamá – dijo Armitage con gesto ausente, mientras alzaba su inmaculado zapatito náutico, que empezaba a ensuciarse por el polvillo del camino.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Está muerta?

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza. Era muy pequeño para ser consciente de ello, pero sin darse cuenta, manifestó extrañeza al encontrar a otro niño que hablaba con aquella ligereza de temas así.

\- No, se fue de casa.

El puntapié que le propinó Armitage al pajarillo fue breve, pero hizo rodar la bolita de plumas unos centímetros por la gravilla.

\- Papá dice que era una zorra desgraciada que solamente quería su dinero.

Cualquier otro niño común y no digamos ya un adulto, se habría escandalizado por aquel modo de hablar de alguien. Pero Ben ni era adulto, ni un niño común.

\- ¿Por qué?

Otro puntapié, y esta vez el cuerpecillo inerte rodó un poco más lejos.

\- Papá dice que cuando mamá me tuvo, prefirió quedarse con dinero a ser mi mamá. Me dejó con papá y se fue para siempre. No sé dónde está. Y tampoco quiero saberlo. Es mentira. Las mamás son una mentira. Son como Papá Noel.

Ben abrió mucho los ojos oscuros. Era sorprendente encontrar a alguien que pensase igual. **_Este niño parece menos tonto que los demás._**

 ** _Las mamás son una mentira, es verdad. Y los papás también. Mienten, mienten siempre. Dicen que te quieren, pero luego te miran como si fueras un monstruo, y se van de viaje durante días porque no quieren estar contigo. Dicen que tienen mucho trabajo y cosas importantes que hacer, pero es mentira. Es todo mentira. Tío Luke también miente. Y tío Chewie, porque él sabe dónde van mamá y papá y nunca me dice nada. Nadie me habla nunca. Solamente me dicen que me esté quieto y que sea bueno._**

El cuerpecito del ave rodó una tercera vez.

\- Deja eso – siseó Ben de repente – Entiérralo.

Armitage, pillado por sorpresa, se giró algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué más da? Está muerto.

El pie de Ben se interpuso entre el pájaro y él.

\- He dicho que lo dejes – farfulló extremadamente serio, empujando el cadáver entre sus pies.

\- Joder, eres un raro.

\- Vete a la mierda.

\- A mí no me asustas con tus palabrotas.

Ambos niños se fulminaron con la mirada un instante.

\- Tú a mí menos – replicó Ben.

\- Pues anda que tú.

\- Gili.

\- Imbécil.

\- Friki.

\- Anormal.

\- Anormal lo serás tú.

\- No, tú.

\- Tú más.

Y ambos se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Ya más sereno, Armitage observó cómo Ben, con la suela de su zapatilla, escarbaba un hoyo poco profundo y enterraba allí la avecilla. Volvió a cubrir el agujero con gravilla y tierra empujando con su pie, hasta que solamente quedó un leve montículo.

Con suerte, algún perro no vendría a olisquear y llevárselo en los próximos días.

* * *

Ben se sorprendió al ver a Armitage acompañado aquella mañana. Bueno, más bien, el niño acompañaba a alguien.

Como de costumbre, se reunían en la otra parte del parque, la frecuentada por deportistas y adultos, alejada de los columpios y el bullicio infantil. Ben había logrado convencer a mamá y papá de que prefería jugar allí con Armie y ellos no habían puesto pegas. Además, sabía por sus habilidades mentales que ellos habían investigado un poco a su nuevo amigo y a su padre, el señor Brendol Hux. Sabían que era un adinerado hombre de negocios, pero por lo general no se prodigaba mucho en sociedad, así que era relativamente desconocido por los círculos que frecuentaba el matrimonio Solo-Organa.

De ese modo, habían empezado a confiar en Ben para dejarle ir solo al parque aquel verano, aunque luego, siempre aparecía por allí tío Luke o tío Chewie, o incluso aquellos dos vejestorios de Arthur o P.O., que solían pasear "casualmente" por la misma zona y a la misma hora en que Ben estaba allí jugando con Armie. Pero Ben se había propuesto portarse bien para que no le regañasen más.

Al menos, iba a mantener la fachada de niño bueno. De puertas para afuera.

Aquella mañana, Armie estaba sentado en un banco junto a un hombre que tenía un gran libro abierto en su regazo. Vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta y su cara… su cara…

¡Ya lo sabía! Aquella cara, destrozada por el fuego y comida de cicatrices, la había visto en una fiesta, hacía un tiempo…

El señor Snoke.

El mismo que le estaba mirando ahora, con aquella sonrisa deforme y retorcida, y aquellos ojos azules que le inspiraron un asco parecido al que le daban las serpientes albinas.

\- Hola – saludó Armie – Hoy me ha acompañado el señor Snoke – y el chiquillo extendió un brazo hacia el anciano, que le miraba con muuuucho interés.

Aquél era un hombre al que su madre y su tío no querían que se acercase ni en pintura. Había algo en él que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Algo raro.

Bah, sería por la cara.

\- Hola, pequeño – saludó Snoke con la voz de una serpiente invitadora – Tú debes de ser el nuevo amiguito de Armie, ¿verdad?

\- Me llamo Ben – dijo el pequeño Solo sin miedo ninguno, avanzando hacia él y plantándose frente al banco, muy seriecito.

\- Encantado, Ben, encantado – y Snoke le dio la mano, una mano alargada y tan llena de quemaduras como su cara – Puedes llamarme Robert.

El tacto de la mano era frío y como de plástico, y se le notaban todos los bultos de las quemaduras. Era repulsivo.

\- Buenos días, señor Robert – dijo Ben con aplomo. Él era un niño valiente, y mamá le había educado muy bien. "Di gracias, por favor y buenas noches". "Lávate las manos". "Quítate la gorra delante de una señorita" y demás normas habían quedado grabadas a fuego por una obsesa del protocolo como era mamá.

A su lado, Armie sonreía mirándoles con el orgullo de un amigo que ha hecho la buena acción del día al presentar a dos personas que sabe que van a caerse bien.

\- Bueno, Ben, ¿te gusta leer? – dijo Robert.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Pues mira lo que tenemos aquí – y el hombre le mostró el volumen que tenía sobre las piernas, sonriendo como si fuera el primer día de vacaciones de verano - ¿Te gustan los aviones y los cohetes?

Ben no pudo evitarlo, pero se acercó al regazo de Snoke como una mosca a la miel. Sobre las piernas del hombre descansaba un bonito libro, muy grande, con páginas gruesas de papel satinado, con enormes fotografías de cohetes y naves espaciales a todo color y que le hicieron la boca agua.

\- Estaba enseñándole este libro a tu amigo Armie y lo estábamos leyendo juntos. ¿Quieres leerlo con nosotros?

¿Aviones y cohetes? Eso sonaba genial.

Y Ben se sentó al otro lado de Robert, dejándose llevar por la cascada voz del hombre, que leía pausadamente, y por el canto de las aves en aquella mañana tranquila…

* * *

Mamá se peinaba el pelo durante mucho rato. Tenía una melena muy larga y suave, que le gustaba acariciar cuando era pequeño. Ya no. Ahora tenía ocho años y ya era muy mayor para esas tonterías de niños pequeños. Pero a veces sentía el impulso de acariciar una vez más su suave cabellera, cuando ella estaba sentada a su lado, observándole hacer sus deberes, o cuando se agachaba a ver cómo montaba sus naves con piezas de Lego. Y estaba seguro de que a ella nunca le importaría que quisiera volver a tocarla. Pero no lo hacía. Ya no.

Hoy, ella llevaba el pelo suelto, sujeto por un colorido pañuelo de seda anudado en la nuca. Su melena castaña, brillante y sedosa, le llegaba prácticamente a la cintura, y revoloteaba en torno a sus brazos cada vez que ella se movía por la cocina, yendo de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo.

\- ¿Quieres una galleta?

\- Sí – y el tarro de cristal se abrió ante él. El olor a canela y chocolate le inundó las fosas nasales. Jo, aquellas galletas estaban de muerte. Mamá cocinaba estupendamente.

Cogió una galleta y masticó ávidamente, mientras volvía a sentarse en el banco de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué se dice? – dijo ella, casi canturreando como en una rutina aprendida.

\- Gracias.

\- Con la boca llena, no.

Ben tragó y repitió la frase.

\- Mejor – la mujer guardó el tarro de las galletas en la alacena y fue hacia la nevera, sacando los ingredientes para un estofado – Ser educado es gratis, nunca lo olvides. Cuando estés en sociedad, necesitas ser así. De ese modo, la gente verá que eres un niño bueno y les gustará estar contigo.

Un bolsa de carne, tomates, zanahorias y especias fueron dispuestos en la encimera mientras Leia se giraba al pálido chiquillo que la miraba atentamente.

\- Si te portas bien, te haces necesario para los demás. Te aprecian, te quieren. Y es mejor que te quieran a que te tengan miedo.

Mamá a veces le hablaba como a un adulto, y eso le gustaba. Leyendo su mente, había descubierto que ella era consciente de que él no era normal, y por ello podía asimilar aquel modo de expresarse. Y lo agradecía internamente.

\- De nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa astuta.

Vale, eso ya no lo agradecía. Mamá y sus habilidades. **_Argh._**

Ni por asomo eran tan fenomenales como las suyas o las de tío Luke, pero eran una sombra del poder inmenso que circulaba por las venas del clan Skywalker. Mamá podía leerle la mente a veces, detectaba algunas de sus emociones y en alguna ocasión la había visto intentando poner a levitar revistas o pequeños objetos en compañía de tío Luke. Su hermano siempre le ofrecía darle clases para desarrollar sus habilidades, pero mamá se negaba en redondo, porque pensaba que era más necesario ejercitar sus dotes de diplomática y dedicarle tiempo a su familia y trabajo.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto que te acabo de decir?

\- ¿El qué?

Lo sabía perfectamente, pero odiaba aquellas conversaciones. Mamá se ponía en plan pesado y no le gustaba nada que le hablase de eso.

\- Lo de hacerse respetar por ser bueno – aclaró ella - Es por eso que te decimos que te portes bien. Porque queremos que la gente te quiera.

\- La gente no puede quererme. No me conoce. Me tenéis encerrado en casa.

Leia no se acostumbraba aún a aquellas salidas, pronunciadas en voz acerada, inusual en un niño de su edad. Pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, obviar aquellos arrebatos, que Ben usaba para provocar.

\- Yo no quiero provocaros. Digo la verdad.

\- Ben, no me gusta que uses a perpetuidad tus habilidades. Necesitamos tranquilidad en nuestras mentes. A ti tampoco te gusta que explore en tu cabecita.

\- Llegará un día en que no puedas hacerlo.

El chispazo de oscuridad en los ojos de Ben fue casi tangible, y Leia tragó saliva silenciosamente. Necesitaba calmarse, para poder calmarlo a él, así que adoptó un tono ligero, de burla.

\- Bueno, pero hasta entonces, señor superpoderoso, intenta tú no leerme.

Ben asintió inexpresivamente, con lo cual Leia se sintió con ánimos para insistirle:

\- Y sobre lo de salir de casa, ya sabes lo que hay. Necesitas estar protegido.

\- Y también el resto de niños tienen que estar protegidos de mí, ¿no?

Leia se apoyó con ambas manos en la encimera, inspirando hondo, de espaldas a Ben y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento, la sensación de que en lugar de hijo tenía a un desconocido ocupando su cuerpo, la invadió con fuerza.

\- Pues sí, Ben – se giró a él, mirándolo con severidad. No iba a asustarse. No se había asustado cuando, a sus diecisiete años, se encaró a aquella figura de negro que le amenazaba con destruir lo que ella más amaba. No se había asustado cuando la separaron de Han y creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver, encerrado en aquella caja…

Mucho menos iba a asustarse porque su hijo caprichoso y voluble le mostrara los dientes. No estaba dispuesta a consentir que la parte de Vader que veía en él acabase dominando al niño y ella tuviera que reconocer su supremacía. No, ella lucharía por mantener a su hijo con ella.

\- Sí, Ben – repitió – Hasta que no madures y demuestres que podemos confiar en ti, vas a estar así.

Ben la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- En ese caso, ¿para qué quiero aprender modales? – siseó.

Se levantó de un salto de la banqueta y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Fue entonces cuando Leia se dio cuenta de que el corazón le estaba yendo a mil por hora.

* * *

Días más tarde, el señor Snoke volvía a estar sentado en aquel banco del parque, con Hux bajo su ala y compartiendo esta vez otro libro sobre razas alienígenas de Star Trek. Y de nuevo, Ben se sentó con él, dispuesto a compartir su tiempo con aquella persona que no lo trataba como a un friki. Y al cabo del rato, casi se le olvidaba a uno que Robert tenía la cara chamuscada.

Algunos días, Armitage no estaba con ellos, como aquella mañana, lo cual no le restaba a Ben las ganas de permanecer en su compañía. El señor Snoke tenía una conversación tranquila y agradable, le hablaba de cosas que le gustaban y le mostraba muchos libros sobre naves, aventuras espaciales y piratas en barcos de madera.

El señor le había pedido a Ben que no dijera nada en casa de aquellos encuentros y el niño había querido preguntar la causa, por supuesto.

\- Porque no queremos que tus padres se asusten – había respondido Robert.

\- ¿Por qué? – insistía Ben.

\- A los padres no les gusta saber que hay otras personas que lo hacen mejor que ellos.

\- ¿Usted sabe algo de ser padre? ¿Tiene hijos?

\- No, pero me habría encantado tenerlos. Uno como tú, fuerte y listo.

Robert le miró con una mezcla extraña de nostalgia e impotencia, que le removió las tripas a Ben. Pero de modo bueno.

\- Mira mi aspecto – le hizo ver Robert – No es fácil que te quieran así. Doy miedo, doy asco y, a pesar de tener dinero y trabajar mucho todos los días, nadie quiere estar conmigo.

El niño le clavó los ojos. Eh, eso le sonaba a él.

\- Entonces esas personas son tontas. No merecen la pena.

Robert dio una palmada sobre las tapas del libro en su regazo.

\- ¡Exacto! Eso es, pequeño. El mundo está lleno de gente y tienes que saber unirte a aquellos que van contigo. Si no van contigo, no tienes por qué pararte a ayudarles.

Ben asintió, veía la lógica en todo aquello pese a su corta edad.

\- Y mucho menos, alguien tan especial como tú – añadió el anciano, con un brillo nuevo de ojos – Tú eres distinto, eres más fuerte, eres único.

Ben sintió que el corazón le daba tres mortales hacia atrás. ¿Sabría algo?

No podía leerle la mente a este hombre, eso le inquietaba horrores. ¿Sabría algo de verdad?

¿Sería por eso por lo que tío Luke y mamá le querían lejos de la familia?

\- No te preocupes, Ben, tu secreto está a salvo contigo – y Robert sonrió suavemente, aunque la mueca horrible que le hizo aquel gesto era inevitable – Un secreto fascinante. Soy experto en averiguar secretos, ¿sabes? Y sé guardarlos muy bien.

Ben retrocedió un paso.

\- Usted no sabe todo de mí.

\- Ni me interesa saberlo, niño – Robert se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo del banco – Al contrario que tus papás, ¿verdad? Siempre te están preguntando cosas, queriendo saber a dónde vas, ¿a que sí?, y también se preguntan por qué sigues queriendo ver a tu amiguito Armie… Es muy buen chico, no le conocen.

El niño arqueó una ceja imperceptiblemente.

Armie NO era buen chico.

* * *

\- Podrían irse y nos dejan tranquilos.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero montarme en el columpio.

\- ¿Y por qué hoy?

\- Porque quiero y punto.

Armie estaba enfrascado en la ardua labor de desmontar un bolígrafo sobre el banquito de madera sobre el que solían sentarse a hablar con el señor Snoke, los días en que venía. Hoy no estaba, así que les tocaba jugar a algún juego en la videoconsola portátil de Armie o burlarse de los niños que se dejaban las rodillas en los columpios, unos metros más allá. Ben estaba más pendiente de su partida en la videoconsola que de Armie.

\- Podríamos echarles – insistió Armie, encabezonado en su idea de jugar en el columpio hoy.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Son muchos.

\- Si les tiraras un balonazo como el de la otra vez, los espantabas fijo – y los ojos azules del pelirrojo se encendieron un poco.

\- Usa tu cerbatana – y con la cabeza, Ben señaló la carcasa vacía del bolígrafo - Tírales algo.

\- No llega, tonto. Estamos muy lejos.

Ben se levantó del banco, dejando momentáneamente desatendida la videoconsola. Una idea brillaba en sus ojos de pronto.

\- Sí que va a llegar. Ya lo verás. Tú sopla fuerte. Hace viento. Llegará.

Armie lo miró extrañado, pero obedeció. En sus manos bailaba la carcasa y le costó muy poco agacharse y encontrar un par de piedrecillas del tamaño idóneo para colarlas por el agujero.

\- ¿A quién vas a apuntar?

El pelirrojo pensó un instante, echando un vistazo a los columpios.

\- A ese niño de la camiseta de rayas verde y blanca.

\- Vale – y Ben se concentró en el objetivo.

Armie acercó la carcasa a su boca, tomó aire y sopló fuertemente. Al instante, el niño que habían escogido dio un grito.

Se provocó un pequeño revuelo… De pronto, le había salido en la cara un pequeño rasguño que sangraba… Los niños se acercaron a él, alarmados.

\- ¡Corre, carga otro! – le apremió Ben. Armie obedeció con manos trémulas - ¿A cuál esta vez?

\- Al flacucho de los pantalones rosas.

\- A la de tres. Una, dos, ¡tres!

Ben se enfocó en el nuevo blanco, el proyectil salió disparado y… nuevamente se oyó otro grito. La minúscula piedrecilla, gracias a la velocidad que le aplicó Ben, dio esta vez en la nariz del niño, haciéndole otra herida. Más gritos, nuevo revuelo de padres que se acercaban inquietos a comprobar todo, más lloriqueos…

… Y los deseos de Ben y Armie se vieron realizados cuando vieron que el grupito de niños se concentraba alrededor de los dos accidentados, que ya eran atendidos por sus padres con pañuelos y agua. Intercambiando sonrisas satisfechas, ambos corrieron hacia el columpio, dispuestos a no dejar pasar a nadie en un buen rato.

* * *

\- Estuvo muy bien eso que hicisteis el otro día, Ben.

\- ¿Se lo ha contado Armie?

\- Sí, estuvo ayer en mi casa comiendo con su padre y más amigos. Nos encantaría que hubieses venido. Te podría haber enseñado mi colección de maquetas de aviones.

Ben no pudo evitar que se le encendieran los ojos con un brillo infantil.

\- ¿Una colección?

\- Sí, de aviones de todas las épocas. Sobre todo, de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tengo de casi todos los países – comentó Robert con gran emoción, como un presentador de circo mostrando la nueva atracción al público.

\- Me gustaría verla.

\- A mí también me gustaría que vinieras, pero ya sabemos que tus padres no quieren que hables con gente deforme como yo.

Ben frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no importa. A mí me da igual si usted es deforme.

\- Pero es lo que hay, pequeño. No puedes hacer cambiar a las personas. Son como son.

\- Es injusto – y el chiquillo se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? – Robert se inclinó hacia él – No puedes cambiar a las personas, pero puedes utilizarlas. Si no quieren colaborar, puedes obligarles. Tienes poder, eres fuerte, úsalo para ello.

Ben se giró. Aquella posibilidad era bastante atractiva.

\- Seguro que eres lo suficientemente listo como para lograr pensar en una excusa y escaparte de casa una tarde para venir a verme. Te estaría esperando con tu merienda favorita, esos batidos de avellana que tanto te gustan. Y llamaríamos a Armie para que jugase contigo.

En el rostro de Ben se dibujó la emoción, aunque estaba constreñida por su habitual seriedad. Y sin embargo, ya vislumbraba opciones de escape, un plan de evasión, un modo de sortear la vigilancia de sus padres…

Un aguijonazo de emoción le arrasó el pecho. Aquello estaría muy mal, si lo pillaban sería su perdición…

Pero eso era precisamente lo que hacía tan llamativa aquella aventura.

* * *

Se despertó entre espasmos y jadeos, medio destapado y respirando entrecortadamente.

De nuevo aquella pesadilla del pozo y la cueva oscura…

Y había algo en todo aquello que no lograba entender. Por una parte, había un miedo cerval en todo aquel asunto, fruto de la tremenda experiencia que había vivido semanas antes, cuando había bajado a aquel pozo a espaldas de tío Luke, ansioso por descubrir alguna respuesta a sus muchas preguntas acerca de su naturaleza. Desde que Robert, al principio de las vacaciones de verano, le hubo descubierto que era nieto del mismísimo director Vader, Ben había entrado en una especie de febril estado de búsqueda y absorción de detalles de todo lo relacionado con aquella figura familiar de la que nadie se había dignado hablarle. Y empezaba a entender por qué.

Por lo que había encontrado en internet (ya que en casa no había un solo papel sobre él), Vader había sido un personaje públicamente despreciado, pero muy querido por sus trabajadores. Había pocos datos sobre sus años de infancia o juventud, siendo casi todos los registros existentes relacionados con su vida a partir de los treinta y pocos años. Como si de repente hubiera surgido de las tinieblas…

La pelea en casa había sido monumental: les había soltado la pregunta a bocajarro a sus padres en medio del salón y tío Luke casi se había atragantado con la lasaña.

Un aluvión de preguntas, improperios e imprecaciones había salido de la boca de papá, que no daba crédito a lo que oía y le preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa información, mientras mamá se negaba a responder y tío Luke le ordenaba que dejase el tema. Pero aquello había avivado el fuego de su curiosidad: averiguaría más datos por su cuenta.

Robert le había ayudado con la búsqueda, pero el retrato que tenía formado del abuelo Vader era bastante incompleto. Y las tres personas que precisamente podrían darle más información eran justo las que no querían hablarle. Por supuesto, las bocas de tío Chewie y P.O. estaban selladas por órdenes estrictas de sus padres. No era justo. ¿Por qué no le querían hablar de su abuelo? No tenía lógica. ¿Qué problema había? ¿Tanto se avergonzaban de su padre?

No entendía nada. Y él tenía derecho a saber. Si el abuelo tenía habilidades como las suyas y las de tío Luke, él debía saberlo. ¿Acaso le habían dado todos de lado en la familia porque se había inclinado por dedicar sus fuerzas a conseguir lo que a él le interesaba? Todo era muy confuso.

Y así, enfurruñado, se pasaba las tardes, ceñudo, sin querer hablar, encerrado en su cuarto y casi dando gracias de que tío Luke se lo llevase los fines de semana y en las vacaciones de verano para practicar. Al menos él no le agobiaba tanto. Se limitaba a observarle como el bicho raro que era. Porque Ben era un bicho raro, eso lo sabía desde que tuvo uso de razón. Y por ello se negaba a compartir la escuela con otros niños. Había llegado a aceptar aquel sistema de enseñanza doméstica, obedeciendo a sus maestros particulares con diligencia, volcándose en los estudios. Se sumergía en sus libros, en sus hobbies y en su entrenamiento, y la vida en casa se tornaba gris y anodina. Sus padres eran prácticamente unos desconocidos a los que les había tocado ser sus carceleros, y él empezaba a agobiarse. Por eso, salía de casa corriendo para reunirse con Armie y tramar travesuras y fastidiar a los compañeros de colegio del pelirrojo. A sus once años, Armie tenía bastantes enemigos ya y Ben podía leer en su interior las ansias de tener a Ben como compañero de colegio, como protección y como compañero de fatigas, pues nadie aguantaba al pelirrojo salvo el joven Solo…

El señor Snoke, Robert, también estaba de acuerdo con ello y le animaba a hablar con sus padres para que le dejaran inscribirse en el colegio el año próximo, pero Ben resoplaba. **_Ja._** Como si fuera a ser tan fácil.

Ben se había convertido en un maestro del escaqueo y sus escapadas de la casa Solo – Organa eran cada vez más frecuentes y elaboradas. El señor Snoke siempre tenía las puertas de su casa abiertas para él y un día le había mostrado la Red Star Corp., enseñándole los laboratorios en compañía de Armie. Ben quedó deslumbrado por la tecnología, los talleres, la cadena de producción, los experimentos que llevaban a cabo y todos aquellos avances en robótica de la empresa más puntera del país en lo referente a aparatos electrónicos. El deseo de entrar allí se fue perfilando poco a poco y Robert le halagaba diciendo que le encantaría tenerle como aprendiz. Había becas para estudiantes de universidad, y Ben suspiraba contando los años que aún le quedaban hasta llegar allí.

Y mientras él se fraguaba su propio mundo en compañía del señor Snoke y de Armie, su propio mundo secreto con planes prohibidos y travesuras crueles, en casa las cosas se desmoronaban como un castillo de naipes barrido por el viento.

* * *

\- ¡Sois lo peor! ¡Nunca me dejáis hacer nada! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Sólo quiero ir a dormir a casa de Armie, es solamente una noche!

\- ¡No voy a consentir que te relaciones más con ese niño! – gritó papá, alzando un dedo hacia él - ¡Ahora que hemos descubierto quién es su padre de verdad!

Era cierto, había habido tormenta en casa hacía un par de días. Mamá había llegado con datos sobre la persona de Brendol Hux y ni a ella ni a papá les había hecho gracia saber que entre sus amigos se contaba al director Snoke.

Si supieran que llevaba viéndose en secreto con él desde hacía tres años, en verano y vacaciones…

\- ¡Ben! ¿No te das cuenta de que Armie es una mala influencia para ti? – medió Leia, apenada – Ese chico no es bueno para ti, nos han contado cosas…

Ben se alzó, desafiante y tenso de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que os hayan contado, ¡Armie es mi colega y es la única persona que me entiende!

\- ¡No vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario, jovencito! ¡Un respeto! – gritó Han.

\- ¡Tú eres el primero que grita! ¡Menudo ejemplo de padre!

¡ZAS! Ni vio venir la bofetada. Con la mejilla ardiendo, se giró hacia su madre, que aún tenía la mano levantada y respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- JAMÁS vuelvas a dudar de tu padre – sentenció ella con voz trémula pero durísima – No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando por dártelo todo.

Ben retrocedió un par de pasos, humillado, sin una pizca de vergüenza ni arrepentimiento. No era normal que mamá soltase el brazo de esa manera. Por lo general, papá era el que gritaba más, pero si mamá mediaba… el desastre se avecinaba.

\- No sólo no te vas con Armie a dormir, sino que te vas a pasar el finde con tío Luke – declaró Han con voz sombría – Está decidido.

La furia le subió a Ben a las sienes, y empezó a gritar, lívido.

\- ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Llevadme con tío Luke! – escupió con fiereza, retrocediendo y alejándose de sus padres - ¡Porque él es el único que puede manejarme! A que sí, ¿eh? ¡Es eso! ¡Él es el único que puede atarme corto, porque tiene poderes!

Sus padres, sobre todo Leia, le miraban afectados y aturullados. Y Ben se sintió con fuerzas para avanzar, escupiendo bilis mientras gritaba todo lo que hervía en su pecho.

Robert tenía razón: era mejor soltar la rabia, desahogarse. Era muy liberador.

\- ¡Sí, sé lo que pensáis los dos! – y su voz rezumaba desprecio, furia y maldad - ¡No sabéis manejarme, no sabéis ser padres! ¡No tenéis ni idea de nada! ¡Os morís de miedo ante la idea de que os grite! ¡Pues no voy a dejar de hacerlo! ¡Me tenéis harto!

Salió corriendo de la sala, bajó las escaleras a trompicones y apenas hizo caso de los gritos de su madre, que intentaba retener a papá, que ya se abalanzaba sobre él clamando por una disculpa… Pero Ben era más rápido.

Y corrió, corrió hacia el jardín, saliendo por la verja de la casa y perdiéndose entre los árboles, mientras las lágrimas de ira surcaban su cara y la oscuridad glacial que anidaba en su pecho lo rodeaba como una capa, que ondeaba tras él al ritmo de su carrera.

Los últimos naipes diseminados por el suelo revolotearon tristemente a su paso.

* * *

Esa tarde, al volver a casa, no hubo gritos, no hubo nada. El silencio agobiante entre los tres pesaba como una losa. No bajó a cenar, nadie le llamó desde las escaleras para que saliera, nadie entró a su cuarto para darle buenas noches. No se oía nada en la casa. Sus padres se habían encerrado en su dormitorio y Ben sintió un aguijonazo de miedo, porque aquello nunca había pasado antes.

Pero la reconfortante voz de Robert llenaba sus pensamientos, como mantras tranquilizadores: "es una fase, pronto pasará, y conseguirás el control. Deja que el tiempo pase, no dejes que te dominen. Espera en silencio, alimenta tus fuerzas. Hazte más poderoso. Espera en silencio."

Aquella noche fue distinta de las demás. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo cuando se echó las mantas por encima. Cuando apagó la luz de la lamparita, creyó ver de nuevo aquellas figuras de las sombras que correteaban por los rincones del cuarto. Pero ya no se acercaban a él. Se disolvieron en las tinieblas. Y aquellos dedos largos y fríos que antaño querían tirar de él ya solamente se limitaban a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente, a arroparle mejor con las sábanas, mientras voces susurrantes le daban las buenas noches. Y le llamaban por un nombre, un nombre que no era el suyo, pero que estaba dirigido a él, como un título.

 _Kylo, Kylo,_ llamaban.

 _Buenas noches, Kylo_ , susurraban.

Se giró y se tapó bien hasta la barbilla, durmiéndose enseguida.

Aquella noche, como muchas otras desde hacía un tiempo, su oso Ewok había quedado nuevamente olvidado en un rincón.

Ya no le hacía falta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía pesado, muy pesado, como si hubiera dormido un sueño de veinte horas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y necesitaba aire… Su amplio pecho se expandió varias veces en profundas inspiraciones mientras se pasaba la mano por la melena.

Estiró las piernas y movió los tobillos y rodillas, que notaba atrofiados y con hormigueos por la postura prolongada. Miró el reloj: cincuenta y cinco minutos. No estaba mal.

Estaba científicamente comprobado que la hipnosis regresiva era un camelo en materia de recuperación de recuerdos. El trance hipnótico conllevaba una gran medida de sugestión que propiciaba la formación de falsos recuerdos. Pero, ah, es que lo que él hacía era distinto. Él no entraba en trance. Sencillamente, conectaba a niveles insospechados con su esencia, llegando a un estado mental de semi inconsciencia que le permitía recordar mejor. Solía estudiar bien en exámenes usando aquellos métodos y estaba satisfecho con sus avances.

Sobre todo, los de aquella tarde. Por fin recordaba con más exactitud en qué lugar de su memoria había estado encerrada la mención aquella a Darek Maul (padre). Aunque aquello hubiese conllevado el desenterramiento de otros recuerdos, algunos menos satisfactorios que otros… En fin, no se podía controlar lo que se sentía. Era lo que tenía meterse en la boca del lobo: que acababas sacando a la luz una mierda que no te interesaba. Había que arriesgarse.

Se levantó e hizo estiramientos, reflexionando cuidadosamente. Seguían faltándole datos sobre Maul, aunque ya tenía una mejor idea: era muy probable que Maul hijo tuviera también una parte de las fenomenales habilidades del padre, que habían ayudado a su progenitor a derrotar al maestro Jin hacía décadas. Sin embargo, aquello no hacía sino añadir más peligro e incertidumbre a todo aquel tema. Si Ionescu tenía por segundo de a bordo a semejante personaje, ¿qué no sería capaz de lograr?

De repente, todo el plan comercial de Robert le pareció una ratonera en la que Ionescu los había encerrado. Empezaba a sospechar que, en el momento más inesperado, el rumano los iba a traicionar, conllevando la ruina a Star Corp y el destape de todos los tratos sucios y filtraciones de datos y patentes que Robert había llevado a cabo a espaldas del resto de accionistas de la empresa. Se verían seriamente perjudicados, por no hablar de los años de cárcel.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería hablar con Robert y advertirle?

Algo en su interior lo frenó. ** _Ni se te ocurra, memo._**

¿Por qué se frenaba? ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Y sin embargo, todos sus instintos le ordenaban estarse quietecito. **_Si Robert tiene que caer, que caiga él solo. No le adviertas. Que no te salpique._**

 ** _Encima de que ahora se las ve con Maul a solas, sin contar contigo para nada. ¿A qué viene ahora este juego, después de todos los meses de preparación, las estúpidas clases de rumano y todo? ¿Para que ahora, en la última fase de las negociaciones, Robert te deje de lado como a un niñato entrometido? ¿Es que no mereces su confianza?_**

El halo de peligro flotaba encima de todo aquello como un manto agobiante, y Kylo se revolvía devanándose los sesos porque no lograba encajar las piezas.

Al menos tenía algo claro: Maul era decididamente una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Y Robert, o estaba muy loco para aliarse con él, o sabía algo que Kylo no sabía.

No había cosa que odiase más en este mundo.

No, no diría nada. No le avisaría. Total, ya puestos a ponerse en plan paranoico, lo mismo Robert hasta sabía algo de sus habilidades. Quién sabe. Y tampoco confiaba en que Robert hubiera hecho aquella jugada movido por un afán de proteger a su hijo adoptivo. Por eso, él se quedaría al margen.

Robert caería solo.

Sin embargo, aquello le ponía en una posición complicada de ahora en adelante. A Kylo le quedaban unos meses para cumplir los dieciocho y hasta el momento, había imaginado un futuro como pupilo de Robert, asistiendo a la universidad y formándose para entrar en la Red Star Corp bajo el ala del anciano mentor. Pero ahora, con aquella jugada y la desconfianza planeando como un buitre hambriento sobre él, ¿podría esperar ayuda de Robert? ¿Y si, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, el director le dejaba en la estacada y lo traicionaba?

Joder, ¿por qué le venían ahora a la cabeza todas aquellas mierdas? Robert había sido quien le acogió de pequeño, quien le entendió mejor que nadie. Siempre había confiado en él. ¿Por qué le hacía ahora esto?

Tenía que ponderar sus opciones. Las consecuencias que habría tanto si hablaba con él como si no.

Y es que, con Robert, últimamente más que nunca, se sentía al borde de un abismo.

Y una vez más, en aquella hora oscura, una mariposa de luz revoloteó frente a sus narices:

La presencia de Rey. Burbujeante, cálida, acogedora.

Necesitaba desconectar. Siempre que pensaba en ella recordaba lo mucho que se olvidaba de sus problemas al estar con la joven.

Sintiendo un repentino aguijonazo de apremio, se sentó en su escritorio, descargó un par de archivos en un pendrive y se marchó dando zancadas de su habitación. El plan que había trazado hacía un tiempo marchaba hacia adelante, pero tenía que comprobar algunos datos.

La búsqueda seguía en pie. Al menos, se sentía un poco mejor así.

* * *

 **(*) La Academia Skystrike es un lugar donde los futuros soldados imperiales son formados en el universo canon de Star Wars. Es muy lógico, por tanto, que Hux esté estudiando en un cole así.**

* * *

 **N.A.: ¡Toma capítulo "remember"! ¿Qué, se han despejado algunas incógnitas o se han creado más? Espero que no muchas, pues la historia está ya en el último tercio de su duración, y las cosas se encaminan al clímax.**

 **Espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido por ciertos momentos de "crueldad" de los personajes. Si ha sido así, pido disculpas. Por supuesto, estoy absolutamente en contra de cualquier forma de violencia o discriminación. Pero me parecía lógico y coherente con el personaje que Hux y Ben mostrasen ya ese tipo de actitudes desde su infancia. No me extraña que nadie se quisiera juntar con ellos dos...**

 **Como dije en otros capis, consideraba muy necesario un capi de este tipo, que ya tenía en mente desde que empecé el fic. Hay muchos detalles diseminados entre líneas y se me ha hecho más largo de lo planeado (para variar). Todo pertenece a distintos momentos en el tiempo durante la infancia de Kylo, desde sus seis-siete años hasta los once-doce. Tenía este capitulito guardado hasta el momento oportuno. Y además, me parece que este interludio va a ser el penúltimo. Eso sí, aún quedan flashbacks por hacer, que serán insertados en la historia a su debido tiempo.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capi: nos vamos al lago Naboo. Y no nos olvidemos del regalo que va a recibir Rey: uno con muchas cifras, para que se vaya de viaje.**


	32. En alerta

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Uf, menudas semanas me he pegado… Estrés máximo por trabajo, cursos variados por las tardes, viajes al extranjero y demás movidas… También ha habido días en los que, a pesar de haber acabado con el estrés, estaba tan cansada que no tenía ni ánimos para sentarme. Pero por fin he tenido unos días de tranquilidad y he podido recuperar fuerzas.**

 **Os traigo capítulo de contrastes, con dos partes diferenciadas, con conversaciones interesantes, creo yo. A ver qué os parece. Creo que me ha quedado un capítulo… raro. No sé.**

 **Como siempre, ni Star Wars, ni los nombres de artículos, personajes, series o películas que aparecen, no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores. No busco lucro ninguno, sino pasar un buen rato con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **Hale, al lío.**

* * *

 **27**

 **En alerta**

Estaba sumamente confusa.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su casa, con el boli aún en la mano, pestañeó varias veces sin quererse creer la imagen que había ante el porche de la casa.

Y es que Kylo, con su sempiterna cazadora, su casco y su sonrisa de suficiencia, la miraba con un silencioso "buenos días".

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kylo se quitó el casco cromado y lo depositó en su regazo mientras alzaba el mentón, desafiante.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que aparezco por tu casa, me saludas con la misma pregunta?

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Mierda, quizás era cierto.

\- Es que siempre apareces por causas extrañas y sin avisar – intentó justificarse.

\- ¿Llamas extraño a querer que me arregles la moto o invitarte a tomar un batido? Eres una paranoica.

\- Habló el señor "haz-que-hablamos-por-el-móvil-por-si-nos-miran".

Kylo desdeñó su gesto de ojos en blanco y bufó.

\- Vengo a comprobar si ibas al lago al final o no.

En el rostro de ella leyó de nuevo la genuina sorpresa.

\- ¿Has venido a buscarme?

Kylo notó la sangre subiéndole a las orejas. **_Maldita sea._**

\- Dijiste que te daba igual que yo no viniera, que de todos modos ibas a pasar la mañana allí.

\- Sí, pero me lo he pensado mejor – él se cruzó de brazos – Venía a ver si podía molestarte un rato. ¿Qué, te han ardido ya las pestañas de tanto estudiar?

\- Sí, pero ha sido algo forzado – Rey esbozó un gesto compungido - Me he quedado sin moto.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- La bujía está quemada – explicó la chica, poniendo una mano en la cadera y rascándose la nuca con la otra - Tengo que instalarle una nueva pero, claro, hasta dentro de unos días no me traen las piezas nuevas.

Kylo vislumbró entonces una opción, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

\- ¿Tienes mucha tarea entonces?

\- Algo. Se me estropeó la moto ayer y ya esta mañana me he levantado pronto para organizarme y estudiar. Hey, llevo en pie desde las ocho.

\- Uau, qué aplicada.

Ambos sonrieron. Por todos los demonios, aquello se estaba volviendo tan natural como el respirar. Es decir, el sentirse así de ligeros, así de bien, en compañía del otro.

\- Vengo a proponerte algo – prosiguió Kylo – Coge tu casco y te vienes conmigo en mi moto al lago.

Rey casi se atraganta al boquear.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

Él exhaló un resoplido de exasperación.

\- No estaría aquí si no lo fuera.

\- ¿Tan aburrido estás?

\- Más o menos. Y tengo ganas de desconectar.

Ella lo miró, y Kylo sintió la indecisión en ella.

\- Si tienes demasiado que estudiar…

\- No – le cortó ella, rápida como el pensamiento – Dame cinco minutos.

A Kylo se le iluminó el alma. Había triunfado. Su oscuridad también la atraía. Ya estaba bien de ser él el satélite que orbitaba alrededor de ella.

Vio cómo Rey salía a escape por las escaleras y quedó a la espera sobre su moto.

Mientras, la joven corrió a su cuarto y recogió su mochila apresuradamente: la cartera, el móvil, las llaves, gafas de sol… Con el casco bajo el brazo, descendió las escaleras a trompicones hasta abrir de nuevo la puerta de la calle. Y ahí estaba él, en la misma posición de antes, como una suerte de estatua ecuestre del siglo XXI, un caballero oscuro sentado sobre su bestia metálica casi con majestuosidad, como a punto de tirar de las riendas de aquel caballo encabritado.

Mientras echaba la llave a la puerta de casa, pensó que nunca se había visto en una de ésas.

\- _Quién te lo iba a decir, Rey. Hay un chico esperando en la puerta de tu casa para recogerte._

Y mientras salvaba los pocos metros entre ella y Kylo, se puso el casco.

\- _Eso sí, el tipo que hay parado en la puerta es el más inesperado de la historia._

Había un fuego indescifrable en los ojos de Kylo cuando la miró de arriba abajo mientras ella alzaba la pierna para montarse. Y esta vez, sin miedo ninguno, apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para asegurarse la posición. El muchacho se ajustó el casco y encendió motores. Al mismo tiempo, notó los brazos de Rey enroscarse sobre su torso, mientras sus piernas rodeaban las suyas. Oh, dioses, la calidez era abrumadora. Y aquella burbujeante luz lo rodeó con una intensidad tal, que casi se le escapa el pie del pedal. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras luchaba por mantener a raya aquel monstruo que se revolvía hambriento y nervioso en sus tripas. El monstruo, no él. Por supuesto.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Lista.

Y en un instante, la moto arrancó a un poco más de la velocidad permitida en la calle. Sólo un poco.

* * *

 _Dark love, light me up_

 _Take me to the places you're dreaming of_

 _Dark love, light me up_

 _Take me anywhere that you choose (*)_

\- **_¿Qué es esa canción?_**

 _\- ¿Hmmm?_

 _- **La canción en la que estás pensando. No me suena.**_

 _\- Huy._

Era una estúpida canción de la radio, era la última que había estado sonando mientras hacía los deberes de Literatura en su ordenador. Una de esas típicas canciones tontorronas de sábado por la mañana, de ritmos casi funky y buenrollistas.

- _No sé, la suelen poner mucho por la radio últimamente. Se me habrá pegado._

 _- **Aham.**_

 _\- Luego si quieres te la pongo para que la oigas._

 _- **Ya la estoy oyendo en tu cabeza.**_

Hablar en sus mentes ya era tan natural como respirar. Su lenguaje secreto. Les salía solo.

\- _Vale, pensaré en otra._

 _- **No me molesta. Pero, como dices, es una canción de lo más tontorrón.**_

Una vez más, aquella sensación de libertad se adueñó de ella mientras surcaba las carreteras a velocidad de infarto. Iba asida al torso de Kylo, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior. Ya casi estaba familiarizada con el olor a cuero de la ropa del joven y su colonia la tenía atontada. Olía tan rematadamente bien…

Los árboles y edificios cercanos se deslizaban rápidamente junto a ellos, mientras que el horizonte y los cielos inmutables permanecían quietos a su paso. Unas pocas nubecillas algodonosas surcaban el cielo de un límpido azul. El viento silbaba con fuerza tras ellos y cuando Rey quiso darse cuenta, tuvo que desencajar las mandíbulas, porque tenía los músculos faciales contraídos de tanto sonreír.

 _Every answer, every rumour_

 _Every chance I get a glance at the future_

 _I can see danger, a little confusion_

 _I can see you and I escape the illusion_

 _I can see you_

El aura de Kylo era ya algo familiar, confortable, aunque aún hubiera algunos rincones ocultos que despedían chispas oscuras. En general, se sentía calmada, serena… Y una inusitada sensación de protección permeaba por todos sus poros. Segura, feliz.

Completa.

Y él también sonreía, aunque de modo más discreto. Se dejaba imbuir por la paz de ella, la sencilla felicidad que venía con cosas simples como aquélla.

Tiempo juntos.

Y él agradeció aquellas horas doradas, aquella burbuja de seguridad en la que ella lo encerraba… Pero aquello era bidireccional: él también emanaba una tranquilidad arrolladora, que le hacía sentirse preparado para cualquier cosa. Como para, por ejemplo, cuidar de aquella pequeña desgraciada a la que tonterías como un batido compartido o un paseo sobre ruedas podían sacar de su miseria diaria en casa.

Cuidar de ella.

Sentirla muy pegadita a él, blanco sobre negro, ying sobre yang.

Ser consciente de que nadie más que él iba a proporcionarle aquella sencilla felicidad.

Sentir cómo ella sonreía con el alma, leyendo sus vibraciones, sabiéndola cálida y en paz a su lado.

Sentir el agradecimiento de su pequeño sol particular.

Sentirse vivo.

 _Dark love, light me up_

 _Take me to the places you're dreaming of_

 _Dark love, light me up_

 _Take me to the places you knew…_

* * *

\- Bueno, profe, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

No cabía duda, le molaba que le dijeran "profe".

Kylo resopló con arrogancia, mientras Rey le miraba con una media sonrisa que solamente había empezado a mostrarle más últimamente. Era cierto, Rey estaba estos días algo más risueña, como con más ganas de hacer bromas. ¿Era aquello algo bueno?

A saber. Pero los ojos le brillaban al sol, haciéndolos más verdes aún, y Kylo sintió que el corazón le reventaba en miles de fuegos artificiales, mientras sus vibraciones oscuras se derretían en un charquito a sus pies.

\- Dime, ¿cuál es el programa de clases? – insistió la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Kylo titubeó. En verdad, no había pensado nada concreto. Tan sólo se había limitado a anticipar aquel encuentro durante los seis días previos. Había imaginado mil posibles conversaciones con ella, mil posibles derroteros hacia los que podía desvariar aquello, pero sinceramente, tan sólo tenía una idea ligera de lo que podrían hacer en ese ratito.

Se metió la mano en un bolsillo mientras que con la otra sacaba unas gafas de sol de su enorme rebeca negra, en un gesto fluido que tuvo la virtud de fascinar a Rey de un modo inesperado.

Demonios, eran unas malditas gafas de sol. PUNTO.

\- Pues – comenzó el joven – Había pensado meditar un poco para empezar, a modo de calentamiento. Y luego me gustaría que probaras a proyectar tu poder. Quiero saber en qué punto estás, cómo son tus vibraciones.

Rey lo miraba muy atentamente.

\- Oh, vale – asintió animadamente – Guay. Me parece bien.

\- Vale…

Ella alzó un dedo.

\- Con una condición.

Kylo arqueó una ceja.

\- No estás aquí para poner condiciones.

\- Ni tú para ponerme cortapisas. Que cojo la mochila y me voy. Haciendo autoestop.

Él se plantó ante ella, retándola.

\- No tienes huevos.

Ella se acercó mucho a él, abrumándole con su aura luminosa y potente en ebullición, y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

\- Claro que no tengo. Pero sí un par de ovarios enorme. Me voy y que te den.

Ambos se estudiaron con la mirada un instante, respirando fuertemente y casi oyendo sus propios corazones latir desenfrenadamente mientras sus auras respectivas echaban chispas. Vista así, tan cerca de él, si no fuera por sus poderosas vibraciones, Rey no inspiraría ni un poquito de miedo. Kylo le sacaba más de una cabeza y ocupaba tres veces lo que ella. Casi fantaseó con lo que sería levantarla en vilo tipo saco de patatas al hombro, sentarla en el suelo a peso y plantarla allí sobre la hierba, diciéndole "ssssshhh, te callas y te estás quietecita", para así acabar con aquella conversación de besugos.

\- Ni lo sueñes, imbécil – aseveró ella, leyéndole la mente, luchando contra el estremecimiento que le provocó la idea de ser alzada de aquellas maneras.

\- Podría hacerlo.

\- No serías capaz.

\- Tú tampoco podrías marcharte – y el brillo repentino en los ojos de Rey le marcó la victoria a Kylo – No, tienes demasiada curiosidad. Déjate de bravatas y siéntate. No tengo todo el día.

\- No, dame mi condición.

Él resopló, irritado como nunca le había irritado nadie.

\- ¡Argh, está bien! – farfulló entre dientes – Qué quieres.

\- Jolines, qué poco fuelle tienes – observó Rey con una inocencia que lo enervó aún más.

Kylo la fulminó con la mirada en silencio. Aquella chica era imposible, y lo peor es que se había enredado con ella hasta la boca en una movida de lo más peregrino.

\- Escupe. Ya.

\- Quiero conocer también las tuyas. Tus vibraciones.

 ** _Ah. Vaya._**

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Sí.

\- Hecho – saltó él.

Ambos se sentaron por fin, mientras Kylo intentaba serenarse y miraba de reojo a Rey, que se había entretenido en mirar a una mariposa que se le había posado en la rodilla.

\- Vamos, relaja los brazos y respira lentamente – ordenó él, mientras ambos se cruzaban de piernas.

\- El profesor Skywalker siempre me pide que antes compruebe mi postura – replicó Rey.

\- Eso lo doy por sentado. No voy a perder el tiempo con eso. Ya deberías haber aprendido.

\- Qué borde.

\- Está en mi naturaleza.

\- Naturaleza salvaje…

\- ¿Estás riéndote de mí?

\- No, me río contigo, pero tú no colaboras. Eres un sieso.

Él resopló, incapaz de creerse el plan en el que se había puesto Rey. Tan pueril, tan bromista.

Tan interesante.

\- Mira, si vas a estar así, yo me las piro y esta vez sí que te las apañas tú con el autoestop.

Ella soltó un par de carcajadas antes de alzar las manos en señal de paz.

\- Venga, vale, profe, ya me voy a portar bien.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, suspirando lentamente. Mientras, Rey sonreía para sus adentros. Era bien difícil arrancarle alguna sonrisa al estirado ése. Pero hoy iba a lograrlo. Formaba parte de su plan para traer a Ben Solo de vuelta. Aquella idea aún seguía siendo su faro guía.

* * *

La meditación fue francamente bien. De nuevo, sintonizar entre sí fue natural, sencillo, como si lo hubiesen hecho desde siempre. Como si su enlace existiera desde que habían nacido. Casi les asustaba, pero esta vez ya no les sobrepasó. Tal vez por eso fueron menos capaces de perderse el uno en el otro y pudieron volver a tierra en menos tiempo. Esta vez, abrieron los ojos a los trece minutos.

\- Uau – musitó Rey mientras se estiraban – No dejaré de decirlo. Uau.

\- ¿Por? – inquirió Kylo, aguantándose las ganas de soltar él también otro "uau" como un idiota.

\- Pues ya sabes – la muchacha hizo un gesto con los brazos con los que abarcaba la distancia entre ambos - Por todo esto. Porque me siento genial, súper descansada y tranquila – le miró reposadamente – Porque no eres nada entrometido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Kylo, internamente satisfecho porque hoy iban a tener al fin algo de rato para conversar, a diferencia del otro día en que ella se marchó tan rápido.

\- A que pensaba que ibas a meterte en mi cabeza e ibas a aprovecharte – dijo la chica mientras jugueteaba con unas briznas de hierba cercanas – O que ibas a agobiarme con tu oscuridad…

Kylo sintió un pellizco en el pecho. Así que ella había desconfiado de él.

\- Y no, no ha sido así – se apresuró a seguir Rey, mirándole con una nueva luz en los ojos – He estado súper tranquila. Sencillamente, estabas ahí, conmigo.

Rey se quedó callada, y Kylo deseó que siguiera hablando.

\- ¿Tú qué has sentido? – preguntó de repente la joven tras un silencio.

El joven pensó que para responder aquella pregunta, probablemente necesitaría una biblia en blanco para llenarla con sus impresiones, pero decidió resumir.

\- Prácticamente lo mismo. Probablemente es porque tenemos poderes tan similares.

\- Yo pensaba que éramos opuestos.

\- Eso no lo tengo muy claro – y Kylo miró al vacío – De hecho, cada vez menos – reconoció, en voz baja.

Sintió la mirada de Rey clavada en él.

\- ¿Meditabas con tu tío?

\- Dije que no iba a hablar de eso.

\- Solamente necesito saberlo por motivos prácticos.

Kylo la miró, evaluando su pregunta, mientras ella esperaba.

\- Sí, de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Cómo es meditar con el profesor Skywalker?

\- ¿Tú aún no lo has hecho?

\- No, siempre está observando, dándome indicaciones.

Kylo se inclinó hacia adelante, casi incrédulo ante lo que iba a hacer. Inspiró hondo, percibiendo la serena energía de Rey, casi tranquilizándole en aquel momento. Él también cogió unas briznas de hierba y las estrujó entre sus dedos mientras hablaba.

\- Empecé a meditar con Skywalker cuando ya iba bastante avanzado en el control de mis poderes. Tal vez por eso no ha querido empezar aún contigo. Solamente llevas un par de meses, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, pues para tu información, no era nada del otro mundo. Era muy poderoso, pero muy pronto sus vibraciones se me hicieron molestas.

\- Porque eran todo luz…

\- No, porque él reprimía su oscuridad. La estrujaba al máximo, la tenía a raya. Y pretendía enseñarme a mí el mismo autocontrol.

\- Y no quisiste.

Kylo le lanzó una mirada tan intensa, que Rey pensó que dejaría de hablarle, pero él prosiguió.

\- No. Yo también aprendí control, pero del que no le gustaba a él. Yo no me quise deshacer de mi oscuridad. Era algo bueno. ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarme de mi otra mitad?

\- Pero no sólo te olvidaste, sino que la alimentaste. Te fuiste derecho a ella.

A pesar de la irritación creciente de Kylo ante aquella conversación, el joven bufó y siguió respondiendo.

\- Ya te dije que tomé una decisión hace años. Me di cuenta de que Skywalker no era el profesor que necesitaba. Hubo un momento en que sabía más que él.

Ante el silencio, se giró y vio cómo Rey fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Pero si el profesor es…

\- ¿… Todopoderoso? ¿Súper infalible? – negó él con la cabeza en un gesto de amargo sarcasmo – No te equivoques, Rey. No dejo de decirte que Skywalker no es el santurrón que todos se imaginan. Quiso reprimir la oscuridad porque le tiene miedo. Yo no le tengo miedo y por eso pude desarrollarme – y había un deje de orgullo en su voz. No una arrogancia vana, sino una verdadera conciencia de estar en posesión de una verdad importante - Yo tengo un conocimiento superior de mis habilidades al que tiene él o al que tienes tú ahora mismo.

Rey estudió su gesto y por una vez, vio la seguridad en él. Era aquello lo que le hacía ser así: la confianza en lo que decía. Estaba convencido de que la oscuridad era su camino, que sus poderes estaban más desarrollados si expandía la otra cara de la moneda.

El otro lado del equilibrio.

Pero, una vez más, Rey reflexionó y se daba cuenta de que aquel pensamiento de Kylo tampoco le valía a ella. Kylo había viajado al otro lado, alegando que la oscuridad expandía sus poderes.

Por eso…

\- No sé, Kylo – intentó empezar la chica con el mayor tacto posible - ¿No crees que, al decidirte por la oscuridad en tu interior, tú también te estás reprimiendo? Haces lo mismo que tu antiguo maestro, pero al contrario.

Los ojos de Kylo se abrieron desmesuradamente y empezó a respirar fuertemente.

\- No me malinterpretes, tan sólo intento entenderte – se apresuró a decir Rey – A mí, desde fuera, es lo que me parece. Por eso yo, que estoy aprendiendo a manejar ambos lados casi a la vez, me cuesta tanto comprender cómo puedes acabar cediendo ante un extremo u otro con tanta rapidez. Yo creo que no es sano ir así.

Kylo, incapaz de responder, la miraba de hito en hito. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿De dónde se había sacado aquellas opiniones? ¿Ella, una recién llegada?

\- Es como la personalidad – continuó ella, gesticulando suavemente con los brazos – Si te empeñas en ser siempre buena persona, acabas ahogado porque te agobias al querer hacerlo todo bien y tener contento a todo el mundo. Eso es una mierda, porque acabas por no ser feliz, no haces lo que quieres tú, lo que te pide el cuerpo. Y a veces supongo que está bien equivocarse, cagarla, cometer errores, ser egoísta…

Bajó la cabeza, dejando caer las briznas de hierba al césped.

\- De ese modo, al menos tú te preocupas por ti mismo y de ser feliz, si no hay nadie más para hacerlo. Nadie más va a preocuparse por ti.

Inexplicablemente, un nudo se le cogió en la garganta y le empezaron a arder los ojos. Claro que estaba bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando, en vez de estar todo el rato preocupándose de contentar a los demás. Porque en este mundo, nadie se parte el lomo por nadie, a menos que haya dinero o relación familiar de por medio. Y Rey no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas, por eso, nadie iba a preocuparse jamás por ella. Y por eso, ella necesitaba a veces desahogarse, mandar a todos a la mierda y dejarse llevar… de vez en cuando.

Kylo observó cómo Rey luchaba por no llorar, alzando la cabeza a las nubes y tragando saliva, pues le vio la garganta tensársele repetidas veces. Y de nuevo, la supernova que había estallado en su pecho la noche en que la vio llorar volvió a encenderse con nuevos bríos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era aquella mierda que le estaba bombeando el corazón a todo su sistema?

Y sin embargo, veía algo en todo aquello.

\- Te entiendo. En parte – musitó.

Ella se giró a él, con los ojos muy brillantes. Madre mía, menudo tono de verde tenían al sol…

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí – y hasta Kylo sintió la calidez en Rey cuando habló. El consuelo que le daba.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Dejarse llevar es algo con lo que estoy familiarizado. Es una de las razones por las que Skywalker está equivocado.

\- Pero él es buen maestro. Tú también aprendiste con él.

\- Sólo el comienzo. El resto lo hice a solas.

\- Debes de haber estado muy perdido.

Él se giró y vio aquellos ojos, que ya no lloraban, sino que transmitían una empatía tan profunda, que le traspasó como una bala a una bombilla del más fino cristal.

\- Yo no sé si sería capaz de aprender sola – Rey flexionó las rodillas y se abrazó a ellas – Por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Skywalker y… y… y por eso, he aceptado la tuya. Necesito aprender.

Kylo contempló su espalda inclinada. La chica llevaba un jersey ligeramente escotado. Se le notaban algunos huesos de las cervicales y se percató de que allí tenía la piel de gallina… Sintió el impulso de alargar su brazo y pasarle la mano por encima, pero aquello significaría un maremoto interior de proporciones cataclísimicas, así que se contuvo.

Volvió a reflexionar en silencio lo que le había dicho Rey.

\- Así que, volviendo a lo de antes, dices que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo que Skywalker, reprimiendo mi luz…

\- Sí, porque hay luz en ti. Y la ahogas cada día.

Kylo volvió a hiperventilar, incapaz de retirar la mirada de ella. Y Rey deseó con cada fibra de su cuerpo que él no se ofendiese, que la escuchase por una sola vez.

\- No la ahogo. Sencillamente, no existe.

El gesto de Rey adoptó un ademán exasperado.

\- ¿Entonces cómo llamas a todos los gestos que tienes conmigo?

El joven se sintió asaeteado por mil flechas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Todo lo que haces por mí. Lo del garaje, lo de venir a verme con un batido. Lo de pedirme perdón bajo la lluvia, el paseo en moto. Has accedido a meditar conmigo. Me hablas de buen rollo, ¡hasta nos reímos juntos! Tienes gestos de buena persona.

La mezcla de emociones de Kylo fue complicada de digerir para él. Indignación, rabia, ansiedad, estupor….

… Y también reconocimiento.

Se hacía cargo de que aquellos gestos no eran propios del Kylo Ren de siempre.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ya había pensado en aquello antes, pero había encontrado una explicación muy sencilla. Y se la manifestó a la chica.

\- Hago eso por ti porque somos iguales.

Rey frunció el ceño.

\- Entiendo. Solamente te portas así conmigo porque tengo poderes como los tuyos, ¿no?

Maldita sea, ¿cómo se las apañaba Rey para lanzarle los puñales adecuados?

Y el Demonio de La Locura actuó de nuevo.

\- No.

\- ¿No qué? – insistió ella.

Kylo titubeó, silencioso. ¿Por qué las respuestas se le atragantaban? ¿Por qué su cerebro no conectaba con su boca? ¿Por qué ni podía pensar en condiciones?

El Demonio de la Locura estrujó su corazón y le mandó una visión en la que Rey no tenía poderes, era una chica normal y corriente y él podía leerle la mente como a cualquier criatura humana. Podía leer todos sus gestos y adivinar lo que sentía, podía saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no, averiguar exactamente qué había bajo aquellos iris verdes y brillantes y deleitarse en la sensación de sonrojo que (según empezaba a discernir) estaba provocada por él…

Sería doblemente delicioso estar a su lado.

\- No es solo eso – dejó escapar de sus labios.

Y sin embargo, si ella no tuviera poderes, no podría sentir aquella paz, aquella sensación de plenitud, de complementariedad… Con ella a su lado se sentía capaz de mil cosas y aquella energía que desprendía la muchacha lo envalentonaba, lo calmaba y lo estabilizaba. Si perdiese eso, si perdiese aquellas ocasiones, él…

Él sería un mero cometa errante.

Porque (y ahora lo empezaba a ver claro) se había convertido en un solitario planeta que orbitaba alrededor de un sol brillante.

Si le arrebataran a ese sol… Él…

Él…

\- ¿Entonces?

Inspiró hondo.

\- No te voy a negar que me resulta interesante conocer sobre tus poderes.

\- Bien – ella cabeceó afirmativamente, como diciéndole "te sigo".

\- Y ya te dije hace tiempo que me caías bastante bien. ¿Te basta eso?

Rey intentó leer en el interior de Kylo, pero era más opaco que de costumbre.

\- Te estás blindando ahora mismo, ¿no?

Kylo pestañeó, confuso.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Digo que te estás blindando. Te oigo muy mal – y Rey se señaló la sien – Como si acabase de desintonizar la frecuencia de tu emisora y me llegase con ruido.

Él la miró estupefacto. Acababa de activar su "sigilo" y ella lo había notado…

Asombroso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan extremadamente perspicaz y observadora?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No sé – reconoció ella – Ya tengo una idea muy clara de cómo son tus vibraciones. Y sé que han cambiado hace un momento. Es como si de repente te hubieses alejado varios metros, como el día del concierto, cuando nos separamos.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Has hecho algo? Apenas noto tu energía. Es una pasada.

\- Sí, he redoblado mi barrera de poder.

\- No, no ha sido solo eso. Cuando lo haces otras veces, no es lo mismo. Has hecho algo distinto.

Kylo no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Decididamente Rey era portentosa en sus habilidades.

\- Es increíble – musitó, mirándola de hito en hito.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que acabo de hacer… - cruzó sus dedos sobre su regazo, apoyando las muñecas en las piernas – Es complicado.

¿Se lo decía? Aquello no lo sabía nadie.

Y sin embargo, ella le había leído tan rápido…

\- "Sigilo".

\- ¿Perdona? – Rey frunció el ceño.

\- Sigilo. Una habilidad especial que me permite digamos, sellar mis poderes, reprimirlos al máximo para no ser detectado. Puedo seguir leyendo mentes, pero soy invisible.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No lo pillo. ¿De quién querrías esconderte?

 ** _De Robert,_** le salió solo. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Aquello sería incomprensible para Rey.

\- De gente con poderes como los míos.

Por eso sería incomprensible. Robert era un ser humano normal.

\- ¿De Skywalker? – aventuró ella.

\- Por ejemplo.

\- ¿Lo aprendiste con él?

\- Una parte… Los fundamentos, digamos. El resto lo desarrollé cuando ya no estaba con él.

\- Así que sirve para ocultarse… - musitó Rey, reflexiva - ¿Lo usas cuando estás conmigo?

Él le dirigió una mirada significativa, pero la de Rey era más perturbadora. Desvió los ojos a otro lado.

\- No te quepa duda.

Rey bufó entre irritada y divertida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y por qué no me extraña? Ja.

\- Todos tenemos derecho a ocultar nuestra intimidad. Sobre todo contigo.

\- Pues no me parece justo – Rey se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que tú puedas esconderte y yo no. No vale. Yo solamente cuanto con mis poderes ordinarios, tú tienes esa ayuda extra, el sigilo ése.

Kylo apoyó el codo en una rodilla, terriblemente suspicaz.

\- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?

Ella se echó hacia adelante, colocándose muy cerca de él.

\- A donde te estás imaginando.

Demonios, aquella media sonrisa astuta… El Demonio de la Locura lo obligó a apartarse.

\- Enséñame.

Ya estaba. Ya la había liado. Parda. Pardísima.

Se acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora. Y las manos le temblaban a Kylo, no podía sujetarla por mucho tiempo.

\- No puedo – escapó como pudo – Aún no.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque necesitas estabilidad. Se requiere mucha concentración y no serías capaz de hacerlo en el estado en que estás.

Rey frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de niña contrariada.

\- Jo.

Pero no iba a rendirse.

\- Bueno, ¿y entonces qué hago? ¿Vamos a hacer otra cosa aparte de meditar?

\- Sí – respondió él – Se me está ocurriendo algo – se levantó de un ágil movimiento y se sacudió la suciedad de los pantalones – Vamos, en pie.

Rey obedeció, repentinamente ilusionada. Hasta Kylo pudo leer lo dispuesta que estaba.

\- Vas a hacer lo que dije al principio: proyectar tu energía hacia fuera.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y para qué quieres que haga eso?

La desconfianza rezumaba por todos los lados de la atmósfera de Rey. Kylo era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo. Demonios, las vibraciones de Rey eran de lo más fluctuante… Eran imprevisibles.

Normal que tuviera esos estallidos de poder en el momento más insospechado.

\- Necesitas calmar tus vibraciones – le instruyó Kylo - Para ello, deberás ceder a la oscuridad.

Rey frunció el ceño de nuevo. Obviamente, aquello no le gustaba un pelo.

\- Piénsalo. Necesitas conocerte a ti misma. Dejarte llevar por una vez, por la tristeza, el miedo, la rabia… Cualesquiera que sean las sensaciones que te llevan al otro lado.

Kylo había adoptado un tono de voz casi doctoral, y había empezado a pasearse frente a ella de un lado a otro, sin dejar de mirarla. Todo en él emanaba nervios: él también parecía expectante ante lo que podría pasar.

\- No vas a abandonarte a ellas, no del todo. Tan solo déjate llevar un poco. Deja que te inunde. Notarás la sensación de libertad casi al instante. Es como cuando quieres gritar por el estrés. Libéralo.

Ella le contemplaba, casi hechizada. Aquellas frases eran tan invitadoras, tan coherentes con lo que le apetecía hacer…

Pensó en cómo se sentía en su casa. La frustración, la rabia, la desesperanza que hacían mella en su alma cada día. La pena, la soledad, el miedo a ser abandonada una vez más. La ira, el despecho, la vergüenza, la humillación…

… Como cuando le daban de lado en el colegio. Como aquel día en que todo se fundió a negro y todo cambió, y se convirtió en una paria…

\- **_Eso es. Siéntelo._**

La voz mental de Kylo le pilló por sorpresa. Ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba ya en su mente. Había entrado sin llamar, pero es que ella tenía la puerta abierta de antes. Dándole la bienvenida a aquellas pulsaciones oscuras, hoy tan seguras y serenas.

Y la sintió: su propia oscuridad, un río calmo pero vibrante al que la energía de Kylo dio la bienvenida, abrazándola con alivio. Saludando a su igual.

La sintió: el poder bruto emanando de ella, las partículas de aire temblando a su paso, vibrando al son de sus latidos… ¿Cómo podía estar intentando el profesor Skywalker mantenerla apartada de aquello?

Abrió los ojos. Estaba plantada sobre la hierba de pie, con Kylo a un par de metros de ella. Y entonces sucedió sin darse cuenta… Las ramas de los árboles cercanos empezaron a temblar y resquebrajarse y todos los guijarros o piedras de un radio de veinte metros empezaron a flotar.

La oscuridad era una bola helada alojada en su pecho, pero por momentos se hacía más ligera. Su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo, era parte de ella…

- _ **Siéntela. Puedes dominarla. En efecto, es parte de lo que eres.**_

Y explotó. Con un crujido tremendo, las ramas bajas de los árboles reventaron y las rocas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Y Rey notó la oscuridad retumbar en su pecho, gritando, clamando por su lugar, reclamando su influencia.

Se hizo el silencio, después de que las aves de los árboles cercanos hubiesen salido volando del lugar en desbandada. Rey se giró hacia Kylo. Quien, sorprendentemente, no había retrocedido ni un paso. Había permanecido incólume, asistiendo con gesto severo a su despliegue de poder, y había un destello de fascinación y orgullo en su mirada, lo leía perfectamente en su aura y su rostro.

El profesor Skywalker sí se había retirado aquella primera vez en que ella mostró su oscuridad, cuando hizo levitar aquellas piedras y sintió la llamada del pozo oscuro. Luke se había alejado de ella, declarando que sentía miedo de sus poderes.

Pero Kylo no había retrocedido, sino que había permanecido allí, resistiendo el envite.

Él era su igual. Por supuesto, él no tenía miedo.

Y el pecho se le llenó a Rey de una esperanza que le anudó las tripas.

\- Impresionante – pudo musitar él – Increíble.

Rey tomaba aire fuertemente, recuperando el aliento, maravillada. Se sentía genial, aunque un poco mareada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó él.

\- Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.

\- Guay. Nada del otro mundo.

Rey perdió fuerza en las piernas al instante, dejándose caer sentada en la hierba y Kylo la contempló, absorto. Aquel estallido de poder oscuro había sido increíble y auguraba algo mucho mayor allí contenido. Pero, algo no encajaba.

El recuerdo. Lo había visitado junto a Rey mientras ella acumulaba su poder oscuro. Había visto flashes de aquello. La clave estaba ahí. Aquel recuerdo en el que todo se fundía a negro…

Tal vez ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él, que estaba mirando desde fuera, sí: el dolor de Rey asociado a esas memorias estaba basado en un fragmento que estaba…

… completamente a oscuras.

¿Por qué?

\- ¿Mejor?

Ella alzó la mirada y se topó con sus ojos castaños, su nariz recta y firme y su palidez inusitada al sol. Se había agachado frente a ella, para colocar su rostro a la altura del suyo y mirarla a los ojos. Joder, si es que era enorme. Una inmensidad de tío.

Y estaba preguntándole por su salud. Con un tono que… Y una forma de mirarla que…

… Si la abrazase en ese momento, no se sentiría mucho más segura.

Porque su mirada, su tono de voz, lo era todo en ese instante.

\- Sí, mejor – y se limpió el sudor inexistente de la nuca - ¿Podríamos dejarlo por hoy? Estoy agotada.

\- De acuerdo – y Kylo se incorporó con un movimiento fluido.

Rey se levantó también, separándose de él y girándose. Dio unos cuantos pasos, hinchando el pecho para respirar profundamente y cerrando los ojos para recibir el sol de media mañana. Kylo la observó y pudo apreciar cómo ella se iba calmando, recuperando el color.

\- Bueno – dijo ella, mirándole fijamente – Ahora te toca a ti.

Él la miró de hito en hito.

\- No te vas a rendir, ¿verdad?

\- Tienes miedo de lo que pueda salir, ¿no? – le retó ella.

\- Ten por seguro que no.

\- Ya – la chica se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a él. Una leve brisa agitó los mechones sueltos de cabello que danzaban por sus sienes y nuca – Vamos, no tengas miedo. Yo me siento igual con todo este tema. Prometo no echarte el rapapolvos, ni enfadarme ni nada.

Ella lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos que gritaba esperanza. ¿Esperanzas de qué?

\- No creo que te asuste descubrir tu luz – prosiguió ella – Como bien dices, estás muy seguro de que es la oscuridad lo que manejas. Estás bien asentado en "tu parte" del equilibrio. ¿Para qué temer?

Hubo un silencio, en el que Kylo sopesó las palabras de la chica. Había algo muy peligroso en todo aquello, algo que no tenía ganas de explorar. Por primera vez en años, se sentía al borde de un abismo, desprotegido y carente de seguridad.

Pero ella estaba al otro lado de ese abismo, lista para recibirle con los brazos abiertos.

 ** _¿Prometes sujetarme y no hacer que me caiga?_**

Aquella pregunta jamás la oyó Rey, pero Kylo tuvo muchísimas ganas de gritársela.

Ella le había prometido estar ahí. Y él le había prometido a ella que lo intentaría. Como Rey decía, no debía temer nada, puesto que él estaba felizmente asentado en su oscuridad. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle redescubrir aquella luz que emergía a trompicones de su aura e intentar controlarla de nuevo? Porque, o le ponía remedio, o aquellos destellos de luz acabarían por minarlo. Necesitaba mantenerlos a raya. Y por tanto, necesitaba explorarlos.

Explorando el fondo de aquellos iris verdes, Kylo cayó en la cuenta de que ella era la que le empujaba a mostrar aquella luz. Ella sacaba aquella parte de él que había creído muerta y enterrada. Y se sentía fatal y estupendamente a la vez. Estaba deshecho por dentro, sintiendo que traicionaría todo lo que había trabajado aquellos años, por unos ojos bonitos que lo esperaban llenos de luz…

¿Ojos bonitos? ¿Qué cojones estaba pensando? Rey NO tenía ojos bonitos. Ni siquiera se los pintaba. Tan sólo tenía un color verdoso-miel bastante peculiar, unas pestañas largas y unas cejas bien delineadas que le daban mucha más expresividad, pero NO eran bonitas.

En absoluto.

 ** _Bah._**

Y no, no tenía nada que temer.

Ni por nada del mundo iba a evitar estar un solo momento más con ella.

Ya no. Era ya incapaz de privarse de aquello. Había caído en una espiral de la que no quería salir. Y que fuese lo que los cielos quisieran.

 ** _A la mierda todo._**

\- Está bien – dejó salir de sus labios con un suspiro que sonó a rendición, como aquella noche en que le pidió perdón a gritos bajo la lluvia y acabó prestándole el paraguas, despidiéndose de ella con voz suave y en la que ni se reconocía a sí mismo.

Con Rey, empezaba a pensar que dejaba de ser Kylo Ren para convertirse en algo desconocido, entrando en tierra de nadie. Un salto al vacío que, inexplicablemente, no le asustaba tanto como se hubiera pensado.

Porque ella le esperaba al otro lado.

\- Estupendo – le animó ella, retrocediendo unos pasos para dejarle espacio - ¿Qué vas a intentar? ¿Algo como lo mío?

\- Efectivamente – respondió Kylo con sencillez. Se cuadró ante ella, tomando aire e hinchando su amplio pecho. Le pareció que ella le miraba con una extraña fijeza y que se sonrojaba un poco. Bah, imaginaciones suyas. La muy friki estaba sonriendo porque estaba expectante ante el prodigio que podría tener lugar…

Odiaba ser el mono de feria de nadie, exhibirse ante la gente y obedecer voluntades ajenas. Pero le había hecho aquella promesa de modo voluntario a ella. Había sido él quien había dado el paso. Era él quien había dado el salto. Iba a ser coherente con su decisión.

Inspiró de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su energía se expandía. Intentó ignorar las vibraciones de Rey, que revoloteaban a su alrededor como mariposas de luz, invadiendo todo, metiéndose en su pecho y provocándole espasmos de algo innombrable, cálido y burbujeante. Tenía que concentrarse.

\- _Respira, Kylo, estoy aquí. No va a pasar nada. Déjate llevar. Sigue tu consejo._

Medio avergonzado, intentó seguir sus propias indicaciones. ¡Qué distinto era ser el objeto de sus consejos!

Se sintió fuera de su elemento, proyectando su poder oscuro, que retembló en un radio de varios metros, como el de Rey. Oleadas sucesivas de oscuridad glacial surcaron el espacio del prado ante el mirador en que se encontraban y juraría haber oído a las aves cercanas alejarse de nuevo ante su presencia.

Únicamente Rey permanecía como un faro brillante en aquella oscuridad. Ella no le tenía miedo. Era el único ser vivo que quedaba allí para acompañarle.

Su pequeño sol particular.

Y sintió la luz.

No la que venía de Rey, sino la que habitaba en él. Muy pequeña, muy débil, como una luciérnaga que revoloteaba por las concavidades de su alma vacía y en tinieblas. Pero salpicaba sus rincones de luz chispeante, con espasmos débiles e irregulares. Cada espasmo era un recuerdo. Chewie subiéndole a sus hombros. Tío Lando regalándole a Ewok. "Ella" y sus galletas deliciosas. "Él" y sus cuentos de piratas.

Y la luz le dolía, le dolía tanto. Porque no tenía otro nombre para designar a aquel terremoto que se originó en su corazón.

Pero la luz estaba allí. Presente, siendo parte de él.

Otra vez.

Su instinto le llamó a filas, instándole a aplastar aquella rebelión con mano dura. Pero le llegó la voz de Rey.

\- _No lo asfixies, déjalo que explore lo que hay. Déjalo salir fuera. Es parte de ti._

El maestro se había convertido en alumno. Y le importaba un carajo.

Por primera vez en su vida.

¿Quién más habría de testigo ante aquella escena? Nunca tendría que justificarse ante nadie ante aquella traición, nunca decepcionaría a nadie.

Porque ella sonreía, lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sonreía maravillada y orgullosa de él, y sintió su alegría como propia, feliz de verla feliz por él. Por causa suya.

Y le resultaba tan natural, tan sencillo dejar volar aquella luciérnaga en su pecho… Había monstruos horribles allí dentro, fieras bestias que amenazaban con devorar a aquella criaturita, pero aquel animalillo era tan parte de él como aquellos monstruos. Ahora lo tenía claro.

Siempre había estado ahí con él, pero la había ocultado, encerrado tras un saco de traumas, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era un cabrón, dejándose convencer de que únicamente era capaz de maldades. Y ella había llegado para hacerle realizar acciones que nunca se hubiera pensado capaz de realizar. Cosas buenas, actos de compasión, de amistad verdadera.

De…

… De algo innombrable, cálido y apabullante.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella.

Había tal maravilla, tal fascinación en su mirada verde, que se preguntó qué demonios habría pasado. Rey no tardó en responder.

\- Ha sido la leche – dijo ella con voz entrecortada – Es increíble…

Kylo recuperó el aliento, reorganizando sus vibraciones y volviendo a su estado natural. Pero había un leve hormigueo en las inmediaciones de su aura que no había antes.

Algo nuevo.

Un último rugido de la bestia oscura en su interior lo silenció de nuevo.

\- ¿El qué? – inquirió con voz hueca.

\- Pues eso, lo que has hecho. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te has dado cuenta? No ha sido tan malo.

\- Tampoco tan bueno – replicó él, armándose de acero y hierro. Ella no debía saber.

\- Ay, eres un cabezota incorregible – sentenció Rey con una mueca de fingido fastidio, pues estaba mezclada con diversión – En fin, supongo que no puedes hacer nada más. Espero que te haya servido.

\- ¿Para qué? – intentó decir Kylo con el tono de voz más desabrido que pudo esbozar.

\- Para darte cuenta de que eres mejor persona de lo que nos quieres hacer creer a todos, y a ti mismo – le dijo ella en un susurro.

Fue entonces cuando Kylo se dio cuenta de que Rey se había acercado muchísimo a él. Estaba a menos de medio metro, y era ahora ella la que se lo comía con los ojos. Alzaba su menudo mentón, que seguro que él podría abarcar con una sola mano, clavándole los ojos verdes, grabando a fuego en su alma algo parecido a la esperanza y dejando que él pudiese contar las pecas que tenía en las mejillas. Había tantas…

\- Piensa lo que quieras – le hizo decir su parte más Kylo, que rugía pidiendo respeto desde lo profundo de sus tripas – Yo ya he terminado por hoy – y se alejó de ella, buscando su cazadora.

Rey le contempló desde su sitio, intentando ocultar la sonrisa tonta que luchaba por permanecer en su rostro. Lo había sentido, lo había visto claramente. Pero tal vez no era el mejor momento para insistirle. En cualquier caso, había hueco para la esperanza.

\- Tiempo – pensó ella – Necesita tiempo.

\- ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó con voz dubitativa.

\- En absoluto – replicó Kylo mientras se ponía la cazadora, y Rey desvió la mirada para no tener que vérselas con la visión de sus bíceps y pectorales accionando para moverse al introducirse en la prenda - Solamente te pasa a ti porque eres una aficionada.

\- Ja – replicó ella por toda respuesta – Seguro que hay algo que no se te da bien.

\- Tú hazme pruebas.

\- Pensaré en algo.

Kylo observó cómo ella se encogía de hombros mientras se agachaba a recoger su mochila y puso su mente a trabajar. Y entonces vino a su recuerdo algo que había pensado el domingo anterior. Aquel amago, aquella pregunta, aquella propuesta que había bailado en sus labios unos días antes, se materializó en ese instante.

\- Vamos a tomar algo al hotel – dijo de pronto.

Rey, que estaba estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, lo miró estupefacta, bajando las manos a las caderas.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que vayamos a tomar un refresco. No tardaremos mucho.

\- ¿No me preguntas si me apetece?

\- Lo doy por hecho.

\- Y una mierda. No sabes nada.

\- Conduzco yo. Vas a ir a donde yo diga. No podrás librarte. Y si no, vete a hacer autoestop.

Kylo estaba ya junto al volante de su moto, ofreciéndole el casco, y Rey dio un paso adelante.

\- Deja de mentar el maldito autoestop.

\- Ha sido idea tuya.

\- Cretino.

\- Cagueta.

Rey agarró el casco casi con rabia contenida y se sentó tras él, abrazándose de nuevo a su torso mientras el motor comenzaba a rugir.

Él no le había preguntado si tenía ganas de ir. Tampoco si quería librarse de él.

Con un aguijonazo de excitación en las tripas, la joven comprobó que las respuestas a ambas preguntas eran exactamente opuestas.

* * *

Paseó su mirada por la balaustrada y por la vegetación que inundaba las suaves colinas en terraza del lugar. Los jardines poseían intrincados caminitos con árboles de belleza decimonónica y la magia del lugar quedaba completada por una columnata casi cubierta por entero con enredaderas que daban a la famosa terraza con vistas al lago Naboo. Algunas personas charlaban y tomaban aperitivos o desayunos tardíos en las mesitas acomodadas por la explanada frente a la columnata.

Casi había olvidado lo encantador que era aquel hotel. Y las vistas… ¡jooolines! El lago parecía cristal, pues sus aguas estaban tan quietas, que reflejaban como un espejo las nubes y picos de las montañas del valle.

Al ir a buscar mesa, Rey no pudo evitarlo y sus pasos la llevaron a la barandilla. Kylo la observó, a medio camino hacia la zona de restaurante, algo indeciso, pero acabó yendo hacia ella para contemplar el lago bajo la sombra de unos árboles mientras se apoyaban en la balaustrada de piedra.

Y es que una imagen le había venido a la mente: el recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo de pequeño con "ella", en la que le explicaba que aquel lugar había sido muy importante para alguien… Para la abuela Padme. Allí había tenido una cita muy importante con alguien… Alguien que… no le habían terminado de explicar muy bien. Ya casi ni se acordaba.

Ya una vez sentados en una de las mesitas y con sus bebidas en la mano, Rey comentó:

\- Me gustaría venir por la tarde otro día – se le escapó suavemente – Los atardeceres eran muy bonitos aquí.

\- Hecho – dijo Kylo casi sin pensar, mirando al vacío tras sus gafas de sol - El domingo que viene vendremos sobre las cinco.

Ella alzó la mirada de su refresco, mirándolo perpleja. Kylo estaba sentado frente a ella, recostado con su lata en la mano mientras se reajustaba las gafas de sol.

\- Perdona… ¿Das por hecho que vamos a volver a quedar?

Y vio algo de inseguridad en él… De nuevo, el niño grande encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre pillado en falta.

\- ¿No quieres?

Y dale. Otra vez él dándole la vuelta a las situaciones, para evitar la vergüenza y quedar por encima.

\- A lo mejor no puedo.

 ** _¿Y dejarme sin mi ración de paz, ahora que la he encontrado?_**

\- Tú misma.

\- Vaaale, vendremos aquí – y la mirada de Rey se perdió en las aguas del lago. Kylo sintió que dentro de él algo de derretía, o se evaporaba, o a saber. No entendía una mierda. Pero se encontraba genial al oírla responder aquello. Decidió no volver a cuestionarse más aquellas cosas. Dejar que todo avanzara. Mientras él mantuviera el control.

\- ¿Sabes desde dónde veo yo atardecer? – prosiguió Rey en tono conversacional.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Desde el desguace.

De nuevo, como la noche de los batidos, Kylo casi echa la cerveza por la nariz.

\- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba – y la miró como a una loca de los gatos mientras recuperaba el aliento - ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en el desguace?

\- Piezas – respondió ella con sencillez – Hay auténticas maravillas ahí dentro, sólo hay que saber buscar.

\- ¿Y nunca has pillado nada? Tétanos, infecciones, pulgas…

\- No, tonto. Tengo cuidado. Y a los borrachos me los ventilo rápido.

Kylo intentó imaginarse al tipo de gente con que podría cruzarse Rey por allí y le sacudió un estremecimiento. Completamente injustificado, por supuesto.

\- No creas que es tan desagradable. En los días de verano u otoño, si no hace mucho calor, se está a gusto. Y al atardecer, todo se llena de color naranja y rojo. Y los metales y cristales despiden reflejos al sol y brillan como si hubiera piedras preciosas y tesoros escondidos y… - la chica se dio cuenta de que se había emocionado y bajó el tono de voz – Bueno, es un sitio que me da paz. Sólo eso.

Kylo la miraba con intensidad, como aquella noche en que ella viajó al pozo. Como intentando entenderla, desentrañando el porqué de aquella respuesta tan peregrina.

\- No intentes venderme la moto. No cuela. Esto es mejor que el desguace, te pongas como te pongas.

Rey echó a reír.

\- Vaaale, tienes razón, supongo.

\- Déjate de suposiciones. Eres una friki – remachó con retintín.

Pero la mirada de ella resplandecía.

Tanto, como las losas de piedra de las inmensas terrazas que daban a las aguas límpidas del lago, salpicadas por el vuelo de algunas avecillas que ya regresaban para la primavera…

Y Kylo se bañó en su luz, y en la que le daba el sol, inspirando hondo. ¡Qué modo tenía la presencia de Rey de tranquilizarle y hacerle olvidar todo! Si por él fuera, se quedaría allí hasta que llegase el mediodía, y comer allí, y ver atardecer, y regresar a la ciudad con las primeras luces de la noche.

Casi estaba deseando que la semana siguiente pasase todo lo rápido que pudiera.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Rey se revolvía inquieta en su cama, incapaz de dormir, sobreexcitada como el domingo anterior, igual que éste, por todos los sucesos de aquel día.

De nuevo, aquellas horas pasadas con Kylo, como venía siendo la tónica, tenían un nuevo tono que coloreaba su alma de algo cálido y burbujeante. Una emoción. Una pequeña felicidad inusitada.

Recordaba su perfil altivo, más relajado esta vez que en otras ocasiones. Su piel pálida al sol, donde destacaban algunos lunares oscuros. Su cabello azabache, ondulado y brillante bajo la luz dorada. Sus manos fuertes y de alargados dedos, que asían la lata de refresco con indolencia o se paseaban por el puente de sus gafas o sobre el mármol de la mesita de restaurante done estaban. Su voz cadenciosa, que se tornaba suave y profunda en aquel rato de conversación tranquila.

Y el viaje de regreso bajo el sol de mediodía… Madre mía, jamás se cansaría de aquella sensación adictiva. Cómo le gustaba la velocidad, y qué poco podía apreciarla en su "cafetera con ruedas", como la llamaba el muy idiota. Y tenía que reconocer que viajar en la BMW de Kylo era estar en otro mundo. Aquella bestia tragaba kilómetros con velocidad pasmosa y Kylo era un excelente conductor. Eso, por no hablar de… oh, demonios, la sensación de ir abrazada a él…

Casi no se reconocía, pensó mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Pero claro, es que nunca había experimentado nada igual. Ésa era su justificación. Ésa era la razón por la cual, solícita y sonriente, le había sugerido volver a quedar el domingo siguiente. Y él había accedido, asintiendo con sencillez, sin dejar entrever ninguna otra emoción, más que aquella del profesor aceptando una nueva clase con su alumna como una rutina ya establecida para la semana próxima.

Y, sin embargo, en algún lugar de su pecho, se sintió agradecida de que las paredes de su cuarto fuesen las únicas testigos del inusitado sonrojo que la invadió en ese instante.

* * *

\- _Bueno, pues a ver qué tal._

Rey sacó el sombrero de su bolsa de plástico, que había llevado colgada del brazo durante aquel trayecto al insti a pie, mientras esperaba a que le llegasen las bujías nuevas del proveedor. Se lo había confeccionado con un sombrero de gomaespuma de ésos que regalaban para el día de San Patricio en algunas cervecerías de la ciudad. Lo había traído Carl una noche desde el Cantina hacía un par de años, y sin saber qué hacer con él, había dejado que Rey se lo quedase.

La chica le había colocado unos apliques con cables y tiras de chapa, un poco al estilo de lo que había hecho Rose con su disfraz de dama steampunk la noche de Halloween. Así que le había incrustado algunas poleas, engranajes y tuercas aquí y allá, dándole luego una capa de pintura spray en tonos bronce y arena que le daba un toque bastante peculiar al conjunto. Ya tenía su Sombrero Loco para aquel lunes 25.

Se lo incrustó hasta las cejas y enfiló hacia la puerta de entrada, atravesando los jardines y comprobando cómo la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían sumado a la tontería semanal: había sombreros de lana de colores, chisteras y bombines de purpurina de colores, gorros de baño de plástico, boinas de lana, sombreros de bufón, gorros de cocinero, otros hechos de papel de periódico en forma del clásico barquito…

\- ¡Hola, hola! – le saludó Poe, acercándose desde un lateral. Se había plantado un tocado de plumas indias, que formaba una enorme aureola sobre su cabeza. Se complementaba con unas tiras de tela y de piel que colgaban de sus sienes y se agitaban a cada paso.

\- ¡Buenas! ¡Ostras Poe, qué pintas! ¿Podrás caber por la puerta así?

\- Ya hice la prueba el otro día con un metro, y cabía perfectamente. A ver la cara que me pone la profesora Holdo…

\- Seguro que es de foto.

\- Hey, qué sombrero tan chulo. ¿Te lo has hecho tú?

\- Sí…

Y Rey se cortó a sí misma, atenta al otro lado de la valla del insti vecino… Kylo estaba allí, de pie, con sus gafas de sol, mirándola con curiosidad y una media sonrisa. ¿O se lo parecía?

\- **_Bonito sombrero_ **– dijo su voz mental entre risas.

\- _Es casero. ¿A que mola?_

 _- **Yo te daría el premio al más currado**._

 _\- Qué honor._

 _- **Que tengas buen día.**_

 _\- Igualmente._

Y Ren se dio la vuelta bruscamente, dejando a Rey sonriéndole al vacío…

Hasta que la mano de Poe se paseó ante su cara, meneándose insistentemente.

\- Eh, Tierra llamando a Rey… ¿Pasa algo?

La chica pestañeó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- No, nada, nada…

Y en ese momento, otra cosa volvió a sacarla de su tren de pensamiento: una furgoneta gris oscuro giraba la esquina y aparcaba cerca del parking del Republicano.

No tenía matrícula.

Frenética, la chica escaneó el interior de la mente de su ocupante u ocupantes. Había sólo uno, pero había tantas interferencias, que la confundieron. Música country en la radio del vehículo, un tema de rock en los cascos del conductor y, en la mente de esa persona, una lista de las capitales de los países de Asia-Pacífico…

¡Menudo galimatías!

\- ¡Rey! ¡Vamos, chica, que llegamos tarde! – y sintió la mano de Poe cogerla del brazo y tirar de ella gentilmente – Anda, venga, que me parece a mí que vienes un poco dormida…

Y ella se dejó guiar, pero sintiendo aún la punzada de la inquietud.

* * *

Kylo dio un suave manotazo a su mesa de estudio, repentinamente jubiloso. Ver aquel correo pendiente de lectura era lo mejor que podría pasarle aquella tarde. Llevaba un buen rato devanándose los sesos, sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido el domingo anterior. El modo en que él se había abierto a la luz a una sola petición suya. Y la manera en que a él no le había molestado tanto como se hubiera imaginado...

Abrió el email, presa de una impaciencia inusitada en él para un tema como aquél, y leyó ávidamente toda la información, así como los archivos que le habían adjuntado. Inmediatamente, realizó una transferencia bancaria al número que le habían indicado, añadiendo un plus por la rapidez y las molestias tomadas en la gestión, que además serviría como elemento disuasorio ante posibles jugadas traicioneras. Kylo vigilaba bien a sus fuentes. En cuanto las usaba, las amordazaba bien ataditas. Era algo que, aunque no quisiera reconocer, había aprendido de Hux, que constantemente se guardaba las espaldas hasta el punto de que se metían con él llamándolo paranoico. Pero el pelirrojo tenía razón: en la Red era mejor ser precavidos.

* * *

\- Vale, el modelo de hoy es cutre, pero tenía mucha prisa… - rezongó Rey, mirándose la camiseta roja con el logo de Wonder Woman sobre sus vaqueros azules (que aquel día se había puesto a propósito, junto con unos brazaletes de cuero que le gustaba llevar).

\- No pasa nada, está bien, y has cumplido con el lema de hoy – le aseguró Finn, que hoy llevaba puestas las gafas de Falcon (**) de los Vengadores, junto con una camiseta que imitaba el traje armadura del superhéroe amigo del Capitán América – En verdad, creo que los dos vamos un poco cutres, pero supongo que hicimos bien en comprar esas camisetas al por mayor online…

\- Ya… Estuvo bien que la clase hiciera el pedido en grupo – corroboró Rey – Y curioso, nadie coincide en héroe. Como hay tantos…

\- Bueno, Tubbs y Paige se pidieron a Hulk a la vez. Hoy irán de verde y morado los dos.

\- Jejejeje…

\- ¡Fotooooo! – gritaron de repente a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y vieron el flash de una cámara que les disparó en toda la cara. Cuando se recuperaron del fogonazo, vieron que tras la cámara estaba Rose… Llevaba una especie de vestidito trapecio, en color verde menta, sobre el que lucía un grueso cinturón negro, y sonreía mucho.

\- ¡Habéis salido genial! – exclamó la chica.

\- Jolines, Rose, casi nos sacas los ojos con el chispazo que nos has metido… - se quejó Finn, acercándose a ella para ver la foto por encima de su hombro – A ver cómo ha quedado – y mientras la muchacha buscaba la imagen, él aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en la coronilla. Rey ocultó una sonrisa, desviando la mirada ligeramente. Le resultaba muy tierno ver a ambos y la noticia de que eran pareja había cundido como la pólvora. Sobra decir que a un tal Lester se le había visto ocultándose tras la papelera más próxima al paso de ambos…

\- Muy chula la foto – apreció Rey al ver la captura – Por cierto, Rose, ¿de qué vas?

\- De Buttercup (***) – respondió ella, muy sonriente. Ante el entrecejo fruncido de Finn y Rey, ella suspiró mientras replicaba - Una de las Supernenas – los miró expectante, atenta al flash de recuerdo que no llegaba – Vamos, chicos, las Supernenas… ¡Buttercup, Bubbles y Blossom! Yo soy Buttercup, la Supernena de verde…

\- ¡Aaaaah, ya!

\- ¡Vaaale, ahora sí! – y ambos cabecearon al fin, genuinamente aliviados al recordar la simpática serie de dibujos.

\- Pero… - inquirió Rey - ¿Buttercup cuenta como superheroína?

Rose se puso en jarras.

\- Vamos, hombre… Vuela por los aires, tiene fuerza sobrehumana y lanza rayos por los ojos… Por menos de eso a alguno les hacen sagas enteras de cómic…

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

\- ¿Wonder Woman? ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Qué pasa.

\- No te veía yo llevando algo así. ¿Qué? ¿Hoy tocaba día Marvel?

\- ¡Sacrilegio! ¡Wonder Woman es de DC!

Kylo se encogió de hombros.

\- Bah, qué más da.

\- ¡Mucho! – siseó Rey indignada.

\- ¿Eres una purista de los cómics?

\- No, pero sí he visto las pelis – replicó vivamente la muchacha – Molan. Y la actriz es muy guapa.(****)

Rey desvió la mirada de modo extraño, y a Kylo no se le escapó el detalle. Había algo extraño ahí.

Baja autoestima. Se comparaba con la actriz de la película. La admiraba. Vio la imagen de la mujer en la mente de Rey, que en este momento era clara y transparente como agua de un lago tropical para él. Ciertamente la actriz era hermosa, tenía buena figura y una bonita sonrisa. Pero no lograba atinar con el motivo de la desazón de Rey. Ella no era fea.

¡Argh!

¿Que Rey no era fea?

Puto Demonio de la Locura. Ya hacía tiempo que no venía a dar la brasa el muy cabrón.

¿Qué narices hacía pensando él en aquello? Rey no era ni fea ni guapa. Sencillamente, era… Rey.

Bufó rabioso, ante lo cual Rey arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

Aquel nuevo Skype astral había comenzado justo cuando Rey se estaba desabrochando las botas al llegar a su cuarto. Iba a desvestirse cuando se encontró con Kylo tirado en su cama, donde ella estaba sentada. Y él le había preguntado por su atuendo, iniciando por tanto otra de sus conversaciones absurdas pero tan… divertidas. Y que le encendían el alma de algo burbujeante y que la llenaba de despreocupación.

Como si aquellos ratitos con Kylo le diesen una nueva vidilla que nunca creyó necesitar.

\- Lo que tú digas – sentenció Kylo – De modo que era día de superhéroes o algo así… ¿no?

\- Sí, y así va a ser toda la semana.

\- Lo sé – replicó Kylo mirando a otro lado.

\- ¿Tenéis de esto también en tu insti?

\- ¿Te refieres a mamarrachadas de este calibre? – replicó él, sentándose en la cama junto a ella y señalando con el mentón a su camiseta – Ten por seguro que no.

\- Oh, claro, vosotros los cuervos tenéis cosas muuucho más importantes que hacer… - dijo rey, imitando a una voz profunda y gutural, como de señor importante y pagado de sí mismo. Kylo la miró de hito en hito, pero se abstuvo de responderle y cambió de tema.

\- ¿Y en tu insti? ¿Teníais chorradas de éstas?

\- Sí, también.

\- Valiente mierda – y el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, allí aquello era un poco cutre, y había cero originalidad.

Kylo esbozó una media sonrisa torcida y maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eras tú la friki que se flipaba con los disfraces?

Y algo saltó dentro de Rey, se revolvió como una bestia recién despertada. Una vibración oscura, perfectamente percibida por Kylo, emanó de Rey, que lo miró con un cambio de expresión brutal.

\- No. Esos días eran una mierda, ya te lo he dicho – y bruscamente, la chica se levantó de la cama, yendo a su escritorio a por sus libros. Kylo, examinando sus espaldas e intentando bucear en su mente casi sin querer, se preguntó qué narices habría pasado.

\- Qué mala leche se te ha puesto de pronto, ¿no?

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – y Rey seguía hablándole de espaldas, trasteando con sus libros y deslizando la silla de su mesa de estudio para sentarse.

Pero Kylo, sorprendido por aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba como una nebulosa dañina (casi ni se creía que la hubiese proyectado ella), se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Rey, que abría sus cuadernos y libros con gesto aparentemente serio y concentrado.

Y de nuevo las vio: las lágrimas, surcando su rostro. De pronto, la nariz de la chica estaba muy colorada, la barbilla le temblaba y la oyó tragar saliva.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con un tacto y una suavidad que no creyó tener, analizando frenéticamente toda la conversación para saber qué mecanismo mental habría llevado a Rey a aquel estado de modo tan repentino.

\- Nada. Nada. Tengo trabajo – farfulló ella pasando las páginas de su libro - Necesito estudiar. Necesito tranquilidad – y ella por fin le miró – Hasta que desconectemos, ¿podrías no meter ruido?

Kylo frunció el ceño. Aquel tono de voz, aquella nariz congestionada por las lágrimas, aquellos ojos titilantes y húmedos… ¡Todo era tan extraño!

Y sin embargo, ¡qué bien conocía ya a la Rey llorosa! Ya la había visto en otras ocasiones así.

Y la supernova de luz de su interior volvió a reventar, clamando atención y haciéndole daño. Y, para luchar contra ese dolor más a gusto, decidió retirarse de su mirada verdosa. Retrocedió unos pasos, ocultando su desconcierto. Su curiosidad. Su horrorosa curiosidad por saber qué había pasado de repente.

Vio la nuca de Rey inclinada sobre sus libros, viéndola sollozar una última vez antes de que la conexión se cortase.

* * *

Se despertó aquella mañana con la sombra de aquella llorera pueril y estúpida aún pesándole en los párpados. Ni una buena friega de agua helada lograría despertarla del todo y eliminar aquellas bolsas. _Argh._

Medio zombi, casi olvida ir a ponerse el atuendo que tenía preparado para hoy. Tocaban países y ella había escogido uno que siempre le había llamado la atención: Inglaterra. Siempre que lo veía en la tele o internet, alucinaba con aquellos campos eternamente verdes, la humedad constante y el clima fresco. Por no hablar de los fantásticos monumentos de ciudades como Londres o las playas de Brighton… Si pudiera ahorrar alguna vez para un viaje, aquél sería su primer destino.

Por ello, hoy su modelo consistía en una camiseta blanca con el símbolo del movimiento "mod"(*****) y que ponía "I love London", con una imagen del Big Ben en la parte trasera de la camiseta. No pensaba llevar más cosas distintivas del país que había escogido; pues aquello no era plan de disfrazarse. Estaba segura de que algunos vendrían hoy a clase vestidos de fantoches. Lo más grande era que la directora Organa les dejaba… El día anterior algunos declaraban haberla visto paseándose por el insti con un parche negro sobre el ojo derecho, llamándola "Directora Furia Organa"… (******)

Sonrió mentalmente ante el recuerdo, mientras realizaba su trayecto habitual. Como siempre, el insti era hoy también un hervidero de complementos y atuendos de lo más variopinto. Llegó a ver a una chica de primer año vestida de pies a cabeza con un kimono y su peinado de geisha incluido…

\- **_Qué sosa vienes hoy._**

Rey puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo cansinamente.

 _\- Bueeeenos días._

 _- **.**_ ** _.._**

 _\- He dicho buenos días, no seas maleducado._

 _- **Buenos días, pequeña friki.**_

 _\- Habló el juez de estilo. Conque sosa, ¿eh?_

 _- **Sí, un poco.**_

 _-_ _¿Vas a opinar de todos mis modelos esta semana?_

 _- **Puede. Es divertido hacerte reaccionar.**_

 _\- No soy un mono de feria._

 _- **Ni yo alguien que obedezca voluntades ajenas.**_

 _\- Joder, ¿qué te dan a ti para desayunar?_

 _- **Café largo. Tres tazas.**_

Alzó la vista y le encontró allí plantado, en la tierra de nadie existente entre ambos instis, que en aquel momento estaba llena de alumnos que iban de un lado a otro.

- **_Pareces más animada._**

 _\- Algo, sí._

 _- **¿Qué te pasó anoche?**_

 _\- Estaba muy ocupada y cansad_ a – respondió la chica acomodándose algo mejor la mochila al hombro.

- ** _¿Sólo eso?_**

 _\- Llego tarde, Kylo._

 _- **Espera. ¿De qué vas hoy? ¿Cuál es el tema?**_

 _\- Países._

 _- **Ah. Muy sutil lo tuyo. Casi ni se nota.**_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me ponga un sombrero de copa?_

 _- **Con un bombín habría bastado.**_

Rey, que ya estaba en la puerta de entrada, se giró a él.

- _¿Qué es un bombín?_

Hasta a aquella distancia, se advertía que él la estaba mirando estupefacto.

- ** _Eres una inculta._**

 _\- Perdona, míster Matrícula de Honor._

 _- **¿Tanto te dolió?**_

La joven bufó.

\- _Adiós, Kylo_ – y Rey se metió dentro.

* * *

\- ¿Qué narices pasa?

\- ¡Todos a la planta tres! ¡Sección 8!

Hubo un barullo de piernas entremezcladas, ruidos de pasos traqueteando por el pasillo y la madera de bates de béisbol chocando entre sí.

Phasma andaba a zancadas entre los miembros de la tropa de pasillos, bramando órdenes a diestro y siniestro mientras dirigía la marcha hacia el lugar donde habían saltado las alarmas.

Esta vez, el sitio era el salón de usos múltiples del ala 3, muy solicitado en aquellas fechas por exámenes parciales y conferencias u otras actividades escolares. Los avisos habían llegado desde la zona, alertando de un mal olor repentino e intenso…

Rápidamente se buscaron las llaves para abrir la gran sala y, cuando lograron entrar a trompicones, la visión, ya temida por Phasma, les enredó las tripas de pura furia: un grupo de drones estaban dejando caer pequeñas bolitas de unos depósitos que traían preparados sobre las patas. Aquellas bolitas, al caer al suelo, se rompían, dejando verter su contenido en forma gaseosa… En forma de un olor horrible, semejante al de cañerías atascadas, mezclado con huevos podridos, desperdicios de pescado de varios días y quesos de varios tipos en mal estado. Todo estaba impregnado, además, de un toque a leche agria que configuraba aquel olor como el más repugnante que Phasma y su patrulla habían tenido la desgracia de conocer en toda su existencia…

\- ¡Hijos de puta! ¡A por ellos! ¡Reventadlos! – gritaron los cuervos, lanzándose bates en mano a por los aparatos, que ya enrumbaban hacia las ventanas. Eran muy pequeñas como para que un dron pudiese haber entrado con tranquilidad, así que los pilotos de aquellos aparatos debían de ser muy avezados para lograr semejante precisión al introducir los drones en la estancia.

La refriega fue inútil: por mucho que saltaban y alzaban sus bates, nunca los alcanzaban, pues las máquinas volaban cercanas al techo. Un par de cuervos se subieron a las sillas de la sala, de ésas con tablero auxiliar en forma de pala abatible, y las tornas empezaron a cambiar… Consiguieron atizarles a un par de drones, que cayeron al suelo con un estruendo.

\- ¡A las sillas! – berreó Phasma, jaleando a sus tropas, preparada para cargarse aquellos engendros tecnológicos y casi a punto de vomitar por el incesante hedor que inundaba el lugar. Aquella mañana estaba justamente más sensible que nunca, pues estaba en el primer día de su periodo. Y nada fastidiaba más a Anya que aquello… Así que hoy, hipersensibilizada a los olores y con un cabreo extra, estaba más dispuesta que nunca a repartir leña.

Haciendo visajes sobre las sillas, consiguieron derribar a un par más, mientras los otros se escapaban por las ventanas. Hasta que alguien tuvo una fenomenal idea…

Fue Gary, el grandón que había ido a visitar el taller de Rey por orden de Kylo. Había lanzado el bate de béisbol en dirección al dron con todas sus fuerzas… y consiguió derribarlo.

\- ¡Tíos! – gritó - ¡Tiradles los bates! ¡Caen fijo! – y un nuevo estruendo de otro dron cayendo al suelo los sorprendió al fondo de la sala… Por supuesto, la jefa había derribado uno.

Pronto, los proyectiles de madera empezaron a volar por la sala, en medio del coro de gritos de rabia e imprecaciones a causa del mal olor… Desgraciadamente para ellos, los drones pudieron escapar, escabulléndose por las diminutas ventanas y dejándoles con un palmo de narices…

Maldiciendo a gritos y acercándose a examinar los drones abatidos, los cuervos intentaron asomarse a las ventanas a ver si veían a los controladores, pero todo en vano.

\- No rompáis los aparatos – ordenó Phasma – Llevadlos a Hux y sus chicos de informática, a ver si pueden sacarles algo.

\- ¿Nos los podemos quedar, jefa? – arguyó una chica, alzando uno de los aparatos en alto – Son buenos chismes.

\- Ni hablar – replicó Phasma con voz acerada, señalando a las máquinas desparramadas por el suelo con su bate – Esto pasa a ser material del instituto – se oyó un murmullo de fastidio y quejidos frustrados - ¡Eh! Ni una protesta, niñatos. No quiero caprichos en mis filas. Esto no son trofeos de guerra individuales – Se giró para encararse al grupo en semicírculo – A partir de ahora, forman parte del arsenal de la Academia.

Alguien a sus espaldas dio un par de arcadas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué narices pasa? – increpó Phasma, exasperada.

De pronto, fue consciente de la atmósfera del grupo: todo el mundo se llevaba las mangas a la nariz, forzándose a respirar por la boca.

\- Jefa, ¿podríamos irnos ya? – pidió un muchacho – Cojamos los drones y vayámonos rápido.

\- Aquí no se puede ni parar.

El de las arcadas salió corriendo por la puerta en ese momento.

\- Ah. Vale – aceptó Anya con gesto impertérrito – Rápido, andando.

Todo el mundo colaboró a recoger las cinco máquinas caídas, mientras Phasma ni se molestaba en recolocar las mesas y cerraba la puerta a cal y canto. Menuda peste.

Maldita escoria republicana.

* * *

\- **_Necesito hablar contigo hoy._**

 _\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Sucede algo?_

 _- **No.**_

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _- **Tengo algo para ti.**_

Rey abrió los ojos como platos, y casi rompió la conexión que tenían ambos, debido al momentáneo ensimismamiento en el que se sumió al oír a Kylo decirle aquello. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- **_Rey, ¿sigues ahí?_**

 _\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sigo._

 _- **Estás cerca del muro que separa ambos instis, ¿no?**_

 _\- Sí, en el lugar donde hablamos una vez._

 _- **Recuerdo. Donde tú te caíste de donde estabas subida porque me estabas espiando mientras hablaba por el móvil.**_

Demonios, vaya memoria tenía el muy gili.

\- _Sí, ahí mismo._

Se estaba partiendo de la risa, seguro.

\- **_Quédate donde estás y atenta a la valla. Mira hacia arriba._**

Rey alzó la vista, mientras notaba que las vibraciones de Kylo se hacían más intensas con su proximidad. De pronto, un objeto salió disparado desde el otro lado del muro en una trayectoria parabólica que le dio a Rey justamente entre ceja y ceja.

- _¡Idiota! ¡Más cuidado! -_ casi lo grita por la irritación.

 _- **No seas quejica. Sólo es papel.**_

Rey se agachó a recoger el objeto. En efecto, era una bola de papel de cuartilla cuidadosamente doblado en varias partes. Lo desplegó y descubrió unas cifras escritas en el papel con la letra afilada del muchacho. Los números iban agrupados de dos en dos y, tras cada par, había unas señales.

- _¿Unas coordenadas?_ – la chica, perpleja, frunció el ceño, alzando la vista hacia la pared de piedra, casi imaginándose la figura del líder negro, de pie a unos metros de ella tras el muro - ¿Para qué quiero esto?

- **_Te recomiendo que las sigas con cuidado. Está a una hora de la ciudad. En tu cafetera con ruedas, puede que tardes algo más. ¿Aún sigue estropeada?_**

 _\- Sí. Mañana me traen las piezas._

 _- **Bien.**_

 _\- Dime, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? Porque dudo de que seas tan idiota como para intentar tenderme una trampa._

 _- **Sin insultar.**_

 _\- Razones me sobran para hacerlo._

 _- **No, no es una trampa. Deberás comprobarlo por ti misma.**_

 _\- Ya, pero, ¿qué es?_

 _- **Ve allí y punto.**_

 _\- Pero… ¿Qué es eso? ¡No puedes pretender que me ponga en camino a ciegas a sepa dios dónde!_

La chica sintió que la energía de Kylo se desvanecía por momentos.

\- _¡Espera! ¡Me fiaré de ti si me acompañas! ¡Ven conmigo!_

Hubo un silencio.

\- **_No. No pienso ir. Debes ir tú._**

 _\- ¿Pero por qué?_

 _ **\- No voy a responderte. Ya me contarás cuando regreses. Avísame cuando vayas y hablaremos entonces.**_

 _\- No vale. Dame una garantía_ – insistió ella - Estoy a ciegas.

Pero la energía de Kylo quedó finalmente alejada de ella.

\- _¡Kylo!_ – volvió a llamar Rey por última vez.

El silencio se tornó en una amarga respuesta.

* * *

 **(*) Canción "Dark love" del grupo Miami Horror. Es taaaan tontorrona, pero taaaan happy, que me pareció que iba mucho con el tono de la escena.**

 **(**) Falcon, también llamado Sam Wilson, forma parte del grupo de los Vengadores y es colegui del Capitán América. Su atuendo consiste en unas alas de ave robóticas y unas supergafas que tienen mil habilidades.**

 **(***) Las Supernenas, (o Chicas Superpoderosas en Latinoamética, o Powerpuff Girls), llamadas en España Pétalo (Blossom), Burbujas (Bubbles) y Cactus (Buttercup) eran las protas de la famosa serie de finales de los 90 de Cartoon Network. Si no las conocéis, ya estáis corriendo a ver algún capi.**

 **(****) Wonder Woman está interpretada por la bellísima Gal Gadot.**

 **(*****) El movimiento Mod se originó en Londres a partir de los 50. La estética era ir montado en Scooter, llevar jerseys de cuello vuelto, escuchar música rock y punk y el clásico logotipo circular en azul, blanco y rojo. Aún hay gente que lleva ese icono en motos y ropa.**

 **(******) Nick Furia, director de la Iniciativa Vengadores de la saga Marvel, conocido por su mala uva y su permanente parche en el ojo.**

* * *

 **N.A.: Esto va a alargarse un poquito más de lo esperado. Tenía pensado hablar de la Semana Loca en un solo capi, pero para variar, se me ha ido de las manos. Y visto de este modo, mejor así, ya que lo que viene va a traer cola y necesita su espacio.**

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: Rey por fin se va de viaje, algún que otro secretillo del pasado sale a la luz, los cuervos calientan motores para liarla parda en los campeonatos de primavera y Kylo no gana para sustos.**


	33. La verdad

**¡Hola! Lo primero, dar las gracias por todas las lecturas, comentarios, reviews y mensajes de apoyo. No sabéis lo que los agradezco!**

 **Venusoul: ¡gracias por tus reviews y las recomendaciones! Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Rey es un solecito que tiene a Kylo fascinado, pero también sus sombras están empezando a aparecer… Sobre lo que recomiendas, he leído a Hesse, pero su obra "Siddharta". De K-Pop controlo bien poco, pero sé que muchas veces son letras muy profundas y con base filosófica (ay, si el pop occidental aprendiese de ellos a veces) Intentaré echar un vistazo a esos clasicazos que me mencionas. Son los típicos que tenemos almacenados en lista pero que nunca acabamos leyendo.**

 **Maru chan uwu: Muchas gracias por tus observaciones. Debo reconocer que, en este fic, la amistad entre Rey, Finn y Poe está menos desarrollada que la de ella con Kylo. El foco de esta historia es la relación entre él y Rey. No obstante, aún quedan algunas interacciones entre el trío rebelde por aparecer. Y tenía más escenas de instituto diseñadas para la trama, pero que, por una razón u otra, no he podido ir metiendo porque se desviaban de la historia. Me gustaría darles cabida de algún modo, tal vez sacando algún otro fic solamente con momentos de Rey, Finn y Poe, un trío de oro al que, aunque no lo parezca, le tengo mucho cariño. Tal vez esas escenas que se han quedado en el tintero sean más de tu agrado. Así lo espero.**

 **Chappie23: pues qué decirte a ti… Mil gracias por tus super reviews, tus mensajes, tu efusividad (que siempre es bienvenida, no te vayas a creer) y tu apoyo. No hubiera imaginado ni en cien años que el capi anterior fuera a ser tu favorito, porque justo cuando lo subí pensaba que me había quedado, no sé, algo cojo o flojillo por alguna parte (sin saber dónde hacerle el cambio) Gracias por los ánimos brutales y espero sinceramente que lo que viene en próximos capis sea al menos tan bueno como te ha parecido esto. Espero poder mantener el listón alto y no decepcionar con los desenlaces. Otra cosa: no soy fan de Lucifer, sorry, pero sí conozco la serie. La canción de los Miami Horror está ahí porque me gusta el grupo desde hace tiempo ya y desde luego le va pintada (subconsciente de Rey hay mucho ahí, me parece, jejeje) Luego me enteré de que formaba parte de la banda sonora de la serie y al final decidí empezar a verla hace unas semanas. Y me está molando MUCHO. Tengo debilidad por los British gentlemen altos y enchaquetados, con ese acentazo que me vuelve loca, ains.**

 **Dellestar: gracias por comentar! Ya van saliendo del cascarón, ya van saliendo los dos…**

 **Recordatorio disclaimer: los nombres de Star Wars, lugares, grupos musicales, películas, personajes, canciones y etc que aparecen aquí son todo propiedad de sus autores. No busco lucrarme, sino echar un buen rato con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **Tengo un pellizco cogido con este capi: lo tengo escrito desde el principio de los tiempos y de verdad que tenía muchas ganas de que funcionara. Ains.**

 **Hale, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **28**

 **La verdad**

No pudo aguantarse por mucho rato. En cuanto Kylo se marchó, la muchacha abrió el Google Maps para buscar aquella localización. Mientras esperaba, una bola de impaciencia jugó a resbalar por su esófago y su estómago… Y volvió a subir cuando la chica descubrió el lugar exacto.

El primer milisegundo fue de estupor y confusión. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

Aquel sitio…

Y en el milisegundo dos, el entendimiento la sacudió por completo y se hizo el vacío en su mente.

Fue como si le hubiesen drenado de todo por dentro. Vísceras, sangre, agua… Y dentro de ella sólo hubiese una concavidad donde aquella estúpida bola de antes estuviese jugando a estrellarse contra las paredes.

Aquello sólo podía significar una sola cosa. Una muy retorcida, horrible y dolorosa. ¿Sería posible que Kylo le estuviera haciendo eso?

Ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de pedirle explicaciones. Y sin embargo, una parte de ella se negaba a creerse lo que había en el mapa señalado. Esa parte deseaba atrasar aquel fatídico viaje a ese destino. Y otra parte gritaba que tenía que hacerlo, que pronto tendría que ir allí.

¿De verdad iba a encontrar respuestas?

* * *

\- Siento no haberte felicitado el martes. (*)

\- No te preocupes, Rey, estamos todos ocupados con los exámenes… Y además, ¡este regalo compensa perfectamente! Es una chulada.

La joven asiática sopesó el presente de Rey, admirándolo desde todos los puntos de vista y sonriendo entusiasmada: esta vez era otro soporte de escritorio, muy similar al que había fabricado Rey para Rose semanas atrás. En esta ocasión, tenía unos apliques en forma de canasta de baloncesto a modo de decoración junto al soporte para cubilete, sacapuntas eléctrico y cajita para notas. Todo estaba pintado en los colores favoritos de Paige, el naranja y el rojo, y Rey hasta le había añadido un dibujito del escudo del insti y su número de jugadora en el equipo de baloncesto.

\- Verdaderamente, eres una artista – admiró Poe, acercándose a ver el regalo más de cerca.

\- No es para tanto. Si los números y el escudo los saqué de plantillas de internet… No tengo tanto pulso con el pincel.

\- Ya, pero le pones tantas ganas a todo, que el resultado es la leche – corroboró Finn – Hay que ver, qué modo de insertar todas esas tuerquecillas y ruedas… Me parece súper ingenioso – el joven alzó la vista para sonreír a su amiga - ¡Eres la caña!

\- Gracias – musitó Rey, algo apurada.

\- Por cierto, a ver si nos echamos una foto, que estamos todos que parecemos las fichas del parchís – animó Paige, guardando cuidadosamente el regalo en su paquete y dejándolo en su taquilla – Venga, poneos en fila – y la chica, sacando el móvil, empezó a gesticular para organizar la composición – Rose, vente para acá… Las bajitas delante. Se siente…

Tras unos segundos, todos quedaron bien dispuestos para la foto. Siguiendo con la norma de aquel jueves, hoy tocaba Bloque de Color y había que venir de arriba abajo vestido en los mismos tonos, a saber: Poe de rojo, Paige de naranja, Finn de verde, Rose en morados y Rey, que iba de color arena... se quedó en medio, indecisa.

\- Rey, ¿qué haces? – dijo Paige – Anda, venga, ponte entre Finn y yo.

La chica les miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Ahí encajo yo? Este color es raro.

\- Ya lo sé, mujer, pero la verdad es que encajas en cualquier parte, es un color neutro.

La chica se encogió de hombros y tomó posiciones mientras Paige ajustaba la cámara para el selfie.

 _Un color neutro. No está mal. Por dentro no soy tan neutra, sino un verdadero caos. Luz, oscuridad… De neutralidad ni hablar. O quizás podría decirse que soy tan anodina que encajo en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez._

Observó a sus amigos, todos vistiendo tonos saturados, como en la escena inicial de aquella peli musical que había visto un tiempo atrás, donde todos bailaban en una carretera mientras cantaban algo sobre un día de sol… (**) Ella iba distinta, aunque no había tenido que romperse mucho la cabeza para casar ropas. Ése era casi su aspecto de diario. Era un bloque de color tierra, entre gris, café, beig…

\- ¡Listo! – exclamó Paige, manipulando su móvil – Hala, para el Instagram.

\- Pásamela, para que la metamos en la página del insti – pidió Rose.

Entre el parloteo que se lió, al que se sumó Starck, que apareció por una esquina vestido de azul, Finn se acercó un poco a Rey.

\- Oye, tienes mala cara. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se giró como un rayo.

\- No, todo bien, he pasado mala noche.

 _Tan sólo he estado dando vueltas como una imbécil pensando en esas malditas coordenadas y en la que me espera mañana por la tarde cuando vaya allí. Pero todo va guay._

\- ¿Seguro? Pensaba que estabas agobiada por exámenes o algo…

\- No, no es nada.

Finn se la quedó mirando unos instantes. Cuando ponía aquel entrecejo fruncido y la miraba con tanta intensidad, Rey ya sabía que tenía que esperarse cualquier cosa. La mente de Finn era divertida en sus reacciones, pero muchas veces imprevisible y daba en el clavo cuando menos te lo esperabas.

\- ¿Te trae todo esto malos recuerdos de la Semana del Espíritu de tu antiguo insti? – insistió el joven de tez morena - El día de San Valentín estuvimos hablándolo y no parecías muy contenta.

 _Jolines, cómo atina._

\- No, no es eso.

\- Bah, Rey, sé leerte. Eres un libro abierto.

 _¿En serio? Pues ya sois dos. Aunque creo que Kylo te saca ventaja._

El timbre sonó y todos se disgregaron para ir a sus clases, mientras Finn seguía camino junto a Rey, pues compartían aquella hora. Poe se marchó algo más inquieto que los demás, pues Starck había llegado con una citación de Holdo para él. Por tanto, el capitán de fútbol caminaba un poco más bajo de moral que de costumbre. Seguro que era por el asunto de los drones…

Había hecho muy poca gracia aquel desenlace de la operación: habían perdido seis máquinas a manos de la Academia en aquella trastada de las bolas fétidas. Ya aquella mañana, Poe había recibido varias miradas de indignación a su paso por pasillos y estaba seguro de que en el recreo tendría que dar explicaciones. Muy probablemente, tendría que rendir cuentas a Dirección en el transcurso de la mañana. Y por fin le había llegado el aviso.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que lees en mi mente? – ajena a los pensamientos de Poe, Rey prosiguió su conversación con Finn con educada curiosidad.

\- Pues… Que no lo pasabas bien en esos días. No sé por qué, porque esos días suelen ser guays y se hacen muchas fotos que salen en el anuario de los mayores y…

Y a medida que hablaba, el gesto se le caía a Rey, se notaba perfectamente y la chica era incapaz de controlarlo. Tal vez aquella mañana le habían pillado con las defensas bajas, por haber estado inquieta la tarde anterior, pero sencillamente, hoy le costaba mucho más disimular.

Por ello, a cada palabra, Finn fue bajando el tono de voz hasta callarse, al ver el rostro de ella.

\- Eh, oye… - y le frotó ligeramente el brazo – No quería que te entristecieras. Sólo que, si quieres hablar de algo, estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Rey se giró a él con un puntito de humedad en los ojos.

\- Gracias, Finn – suspiró – Es lo que tú dices. En mi insti las cosas no molaban tanto.

\- Imagino. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hablas mucho de cuando estuviste allí.

\- No hay mucho que decir – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros - A aquella escuela iban algunos niños que habían estado en el orfanato y se encargaron de prolongar la mala fama que ya había criado en la residencia.

\- ¿Mala fama? – repitió Finn con un toque de incredulidad divertida - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Robar los puddings del comedor? ¿Reventar las cabezas de las muñecas?

Ella dejó escapar unas leves risas.

\- No, eso no, pero casi. Digamos que me llevaba mal con la gente. Con las niñas, sobre todo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso te portabas mal?

\- No sé, supongo que no les caí en gracia… En el insti me llamaban la gafe. Malasombra, pardilla…

\- Jolines, Rey, quién lo hubiera dicho. ¿Pero por qué? No te conocían, no sabían si…

\- No sé, Finn – cortó ella con un punto de exasperación – Nunca lo llegué a entender, pero siempre se me dio mal hacer amigos. Y aquí, pues… todo ha sido distinto, desde el primer día.

\- Fuaaaaa, es que el primer día fue muy heavy, chica – y Finn la rodeó con un brazo – Vaya aventurita, ¿eh?

\- Y que lo digas.

Llegaron al aula y por fin tomaron asiento entre el barullo de cambio de clase.

\- Pero escucha una cosa, Rey – insistió Finn dubitativamente - Espero que hayas dejado de pensar en eso. Aquí estás bien, ¿no? – ella asintió rápidamente mientras sacaban los libros – Eso es, bien. Que no te entre ninguna paranoia, ¿vale? Esto es distinto, aquí nadie cree que seas un bicho raro. Eh, que hasta vas a tener una cita con Marcus y todo.

Rey abrió ojos y boca como platos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Finn se encogió de hombros con gesto pagado de sí mismo.

\- Las noticias vuelan. Es vox pópuli.

\- Joooo-der – y Rey bufó mientras pasaba rápidamente las páginas de su cuaderno.

Marcus, tras haber dejado pasar un tiempo prudencial y hablar con ella en clase de Mecánica como siempre, había vuelto a recordarle la invitación pendiente y Rey le había dado largas… hasta la semana siguiente. No sabía cómo le iba a ir aquel misterioso viaje que tenía pendiente pero, sinceramente, no esperaba escapar con muy buen ánimo de la experiencia. Así que había decidido postergar el cine con Marcus hasta otra ocasión, en que ella estuviese de mejor humor.

\- Tú disfruta, pásalo bien. Te lo mereces, eres una tía guay. Y oye, Marcus es buen tío. Su primo está en el equipo de baloncesto y es muy buena gente también.

Rey se le quedó mirando, satisfecha.

\- Ya veo que en el Republicano también tú te has hecho ya un huequito.

\- Claro que sí – y el joven sonrió – Un hueco para mí y otro para ti. Para que te olvides de los idiotas que te trataban mal – le puso la mano en el hombro – No estés triste, ¿vale? La gente del pasado se tiene que quedar ahí.

Rey le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciendo que le hubieran puesto a Newby en su vida. Pero algo en su interior pugnaba por hacerse oír.

 _Hay personas del pasado que están grabadas a fuego y jamás podrán irse._

* * *

\- Eh, Kylo.

\- ¿Hmmm?

El joven se giró distraídamente y se encontró con Phasma y Hux, que lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Qué narices haces? La moto la tienes allá – y Anya señaló al parking de la Academia a la derecha.

El líder negro se dio cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba: había salido del insti y había echado a andar sin darse cuenta en dirección a la tierra de nadie o terreno intermedio ente ambos instis, donde un hervidero de estudiantes de ambos bandos intentaba no mezclarse bajo la atenta mirada de los policías y guardias de seguridad de la zona.

E iba derechito a la puerta del Republicano.

Buscando a Rey con la mirada.

 ** _Mierda._**

 ** _Puto Demonio de La Locura._**

\- Estaba comprobando perímetros – respondió con soltura, saliendo del paso mientras daba media vuelta y miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás como para comprobar algo – Tengo planes para los campeonatos.

\- Guay, porque la tenemos que liar parda de verdad – aseveró Hux con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Ren llegaba a su lado - ¿Has leído el informe que te mandé sobre los drones confiscados?

Kylo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- No, pero me puedes contar lo básico y me ahorras los detalles.

Armie esbozó un gesto de disgusto.

\- Te estás volviendo un poco dejado, ¿no?

\- Para eso te tengo a ti. Venga, hazme un resumen y esta tarde quedamos para concretar planes.

El pelirrojo bufó, mientras Anya, a sus espaldas, soltaba una pequeña risa nasal.

\- Eres un mierdas. Menudo jefe de pacotilla.

Un violento empujón de Kylo a la mochila de Hux casi lo desequilibra.

\- Cuidadín, Armie. No jorobes, que no estoy para chorradas.

\- ¿Y a mí qué me importa? O estás o no estás. Y un presidente del Consejo está para leerse todos los informes que le mandan sin dejar esperando a sus segundos de a bordo.

\- Soy un tío ocupado, ¿vale?

\- Oh, sí, Su Real Majestad.

\- Eh, tíos, cuando acabéis con el bromance, me avisáis, ¿vale? – saltó Phasma a unos metros de ellos. Los otros dos se giraron y vieron que la chica doblaba la esquina – He quedado con Debbie y Gary para comer. Si habláis de algo interesante, avisadme. Nos vemos.

Y la rubia se alejó dando zancadas.

\- Bueno, ¿decías? – insistió Hux – Algo sobre quedar esta tarde…

\- … Y concretar planes.

\- Imposible. Tengo reunión con los de informática.

\- Nos vemos después, echamos una cerveza para cenar – insistió Kylo, aguijoneado por una repentina llamarada de inspiración. Podría ser un buen momento para coger al pelirrojo por banda.

\- Nop, necesito repasar Literatura para mañana o me van a dar por todos lados.

\- Tú también descuidas tus deberes de vicepresidente, ¿no?

\- Yo establezco mis prioridades.

\- Joder – Kylo se pasó la mano por el cabello – Di un día. Antes de que acabe el finde. Tenemos que establecer actuaciones para los campeonatos.

\- Te voy diciendo – le convenció Hux, aparentemente satisfecho por ver que Kylo se esforzaba en hallar un consenso. Se alejó hacia su coche, señalándole mientras caminaba medio de espaldas - ¡Y léete el puñetero informe!

Kylo se despidió de él mostrándole el dedo medio y esperó a que se alejara. Una vez conseguido, sacó su móvil y comenzó a hacer como si lo mirara, aunque en realidad, su atención había vuelto a la zona republicana…

Ahí estaba, rodeada de una masa de gente vestida en tonos chillones. Día de Colores o algo así. Curiosamente, ella no iba muy distinta de otros días, ya que lucía sus eternos tonos arena y beig.

- ** _No te has roto mucho la cabeza, ¿no?_**

 _\- No estoy para mucho pensar hoy_ – le replicó Rey a modo de saludo, mientras se colocaba el casco y arrancaba – _Estuve viendo la localización que me diste ayer…_

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _Vaya._**

Vio cómo Rey dirigía su moto hacia la parte exterior de la puerta de entrada y la aparcaba dejándola al ralentí, mientras ella copiaba su gesto y… sacaba su móvil para hacer como que escribía.

\- _¿Seguro que me has mandado a ese sitio? ¿No te has equivocado?_

 _- **No. He hecho mis comprobaciones.**_

 _\- ¿Y qué hay ahí?_

Y Kylo detectó la angustia y el miedo en su voz, aunque fuera resonando en su mente. Era extraño notar aquellas inflexiones provocadas por los sentimientos, aunque solamente estuvieran hablando en sus cabezas. Cómo era capaz de sentirla en su interior aunque ni siquiera estuviese oyéndola físicamente.

 ** _\- No puedo decirte nada._**

 _\- ¿Seguro que no es una trampa?_

Otra vez la pregunta.

 ** _\- Confía en mí._**

Rey alzó la mirada hacia él.

\- _¿Puedo?_

 _- **En esto sí.**_

Nada, que no cedía. Otra barrera. _Joder._

\- **_¿Cuándo tienes pensado ir?_** – insistió él.

- _Mañana, hoy tengo que repasar para el examen de Física._

 _- **Vaya… ¿Qué entra?**_

 _\- Las fuerzas gravitacionales._

 _- **Interesante.**_

 _\- Es un truño infumable._

Kylo alzó una ceja, con aquella sonrisa torcida con ese mentón alzado que reservaba para sus peores momentos de arrogancia.

\- **_Es curioso que digas eso. Precisamente las fuerzas gravitacionales son algo a lo que tú y yo somos ajenos. Controlamos la levitación a nuestro antojo y eso va en contra de todas esas leyes que estamos estudiando. Es extraño que seas una paradoja viviente, ¿no te parece?_**

Ella le miró con la sorpresa claramente dibujada en el rostro.

- _Tienes razón, capullo._

 _- **¿Por qué me insultas? Solamente quería motivarte.**_

Une media sonrisa surcó el rostro de la joven y Kylo notó un estremecimiento cálido pasearse por sus tripas hasta su esternón.

\- _Buena motivación, no lo había visto así_ – Rey arrancó de nuevo – _Hasta luego._

La moto pasó acelerando a pocos metros de él.

\- **_Espera. Si quieres, puedes avisarme después de ir a ese sitio. Habla conmigo y cuéntame._**

- _¿Por qué debería hacer eso?_ – la voz mental y la energía de Rey se debilitaban conforme la moto tragaba metros en dirección a casa, mientras Kylo la veía empequeñecerse al final de la calle.

\- _**Porque probablemente necesites a un digno compañero con el que puedas discutir.**_

Y sus palabras se las llevó el viento.

* * *

\- Quedas expulsado del Consejo.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Poe como si le hubieran dado una bofetada a mano llena. Se quedó mirando a la mujer ante él, pestañeando en un par de ocasiones, aturdido, estupefacto, incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo? - alcanzó a balbucir.

Pero Leia Organa tenía la piel muy dura y no iba a retractarse. Le devolvió la mirada firme, acerada, indignada.

\- Lo que has oído. Me has decepcionado. No me esperaba que fueras a llegar tan lejos en esta estúpida batalla.

\- Pero… directora, no podíamos…

La mujer se puso en jarras ante él, inspirando profundamente.

\- ¿No podíais estaros quietos? ¿No podéis quedaros sin devolverles el balonazo ni una sola vez? – le interrumpió ella con fuego en la voz. Pero era un fuego contenido, que no terminaba de arder… y que era el que más quemaba - ¿No podéis evitar rebajaros al nivel de la Academia? No, teníais que rizar el rizo, aún a costa de hacer perder objetos personales valiosos a estudiantes de este centro.

\- Leia, esos chicos sabían el riesgo al que se enfrentaban poniendo sus drones al servicio del plan. Sabían dónde se estaban metiendo.

Poe estaba verdaderamente ofendido. Pensaba que Leia secundaría ideas como ésa… ¿En qué quedaban? ¿Verdaderamente les apoyaba o había límites en aquella guerra? Organa precisamente fue conocida por transgredir las normas en más de una ocasión en su juventud…

\- ¡Sí, pero lo que no se imaginaban era que perderíais casi media flota, porque a los brutos de los cuervos les dio por liarse a golpes con los bates de béisbol!

Aun en medio de aquel arrebato de enfado, Poe tuvo que intentar disimular una sonrisa. El hecho de que Organa siguiese llamando cuervos a los estudiantes de la Primera Orden no hacía sino delatar más su pasado como estudiante activista y rebelde… que una vez estuvo en el lugar de Poe.

\- Tú también tuviste varias de éstas en tu época.

\- Y no te creas que no me arrepiento de unas cuantas – siseó ella – No vayas por ahí, Poe, porque te quemarías. No se te ocurra compararte conmigo.

Poe la miró, dolido. Por supuesto que él jamás se compararía con la legendaria directora… Eso nunca.

\- Por supuesto que no… - musitó, genuinamente contrito – Solamente intento ser como tú, hacer las cosas como tú, ser un modelo para…

\- ¿Para quién? ¿Para las nuevas generaciones de gamberros a las que intentas fichar en cuanto van llegando cada inicio de curso? Poe, has tenido varios años para cambiar de estrategia, pero sigues estancado. Para ti, esta rivalidad llega demasiado lejos y lo has convertido en algo que salpica a todos… No eres precisamente un buen ejemplo para la comunidad estudiantil…

Poe parecía verdaderamente arrepentido.

\- Pues entonces, dime cómo hacerlo. Porque estoy harto de que nos den siempre en la misma mejilla. Snoke es un desgraciado y ese Kylo Ren nos tiene fritos a todos. Por no hablar de Hux y la Giganta que Vino del Hielo…

En el rostro de Leia se dibujó una expresión indescifrable para Poe.

\- Deja de buscar otros culpables y reconoce tu parte en este embrollo. Vas a tener que responder ante madres y padres que seguramente se quejarán de la pérdida de esos valiosos aparatos. Y que sepas que cuando llamen, te voy a colocar en primera fila para escuchar todas las quejas.

\- ¿Destituido de mi cargo y todo?

Leia inspiró hondo de nuevo.

\- Destituido y todo.

Hubo un silencio y ella pudo detectar cómo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Poe parecía verdaderamente apenado.

\- Leia, ser presidente es lo que me gusta. Quiero ayudar a todos, y éstas son mis únicas armas.

\- Cuando la pelea se encarniza de este modo, tal vez alguien debe empezar a cambiar y ser el primero. Dejar viejas estrategias y cambiar de táctica.

\- Pero… ¿cómo?

\- Eso deberás averiguarlo tú mismo.

\- Entonces, ¿es irrevocable?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

En Poe se había pintado la llama de la inspiración. Sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de algo extraño pero intenso.

\- Si consigo recuperar los drones, ¿podría recobrar mi puesto?

Los ojos de Leia se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿En qué estás pensando? No se te puede haber ocurrido…

Pero Poe ya estaba sobreexcitado. Lo veía todo claro, y alzó las manos para pedir paciencia.

\- ¡Por favor, por favor, Leia, una vez más! ¡Una última oportunidad! – el joven empezó a pasearse lleno de nervio a su alrededor - Y entonces se lo podrás contar todo a mis padres. Aceptaré todos los castigos, vengan de donde vengan.

\- No, Poe, no estoy dispuesta a permitir ni un solo acto más de…

\- Por favor… Deja que me quede ejerciendo durante los campeonatos. Nada de maniobras ofensivas, solamente proteger a los jugadores, instalaciones y espectadores… Necesitaremos refuerzos y organización.

La mujer le observó entendiendo lo que pasaba. Realmente, Poe era único organizando aquellos eventos año tras año. Los campeonatos eran días muy estresantes por la amenazante visita de los atletas de la Orden y siempre se saldaba con algún altercado. Pero Poe sabía organizar a sus filas para mantenerlos a raya.

Suspiró intensamente.

\- Una última oportunidad. Podrás comandar las operaciones, pero públicamente a partir de ahora es Connix quien te releva como presidenta del consejo.

Poe abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no estaba en el guión.

\- Espero que no te pensaras que iba a dejarte regresar para el último ataque en plena gloria… Lo que hagas, lo harás desde las sombras y desde luego, si Connix no accede, no podrás influir sobre ella. Te prevengo que te abstengas de esas actitudes, que ella me hará llegar a una sola palabra mía.

\- Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿No estoy atado de pies y manos?

\- No, podrás actuar y gestionar fuerzas, pero lo hará Connix por ti. En el recreo, anunciarás tu dimisión ante la comunidad colegial y atenderás a cuantos padres quieran venir a hablarte sobre el asunto de los drones de sus hijos. Si demuestras madurez y resuelves este entuerto con buen tino, tal vez me piense traerte de vuelta.

\- ¿Se incluye ahí lo de recuperar los drones?

Leia adoptó su tono más peligroso.

\- No sé en qué estás pensando, pero como la vuelvas a fastidiar, me encargaré personalmente de asegurarme de que tus padres te llevan este verano a la selva amazónica a hacer maniobras con ellos.

Poe tragó saliva.

* * *

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa o no?

\- ¿Mmmm?

Dameron alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Rey, que lo miraba con gesto suavemente inquisidor. La muchacha, a pesar de todo lo que tenía en mente, había sido capaz de darse cuenta la mañana anterior de que "algo" pasaba con Poe. Aunque no le hubiera echado muchas cuentas debido a que Finn la había reclamado para ir a clase. Y sin embargo, estaba harta de dejar que sus propios problemas le nublaran el entendimiento y la capacidad de estar pendiente de otros y ayudarles en lo que pudiera.

Ya le había pasado hacía un tiempo, cuando estuvo tan preocupada por lo de sus nacientes poderes y lo que pasaba con Kylo, que casi se le pasa por alto el jaleo en el que estaban metidos Rose y Finn con lo del juicio por el agresor. Era consciente de que tenía mucho con lo que lidiar: el asunto de sus poderes oscuros, los fascinantes ratos de meditación con Kylo, la sensación de que Skywalker iba a descubrir cosas sobre ella muy pronto, el tema de la furgoneta aquella que no dejaba de ver por las esquinas, su promesa de ayudar a Kylo a volver a… ¿a dónde?

Eso. ¿A dónde?

¿Querría Kylo ser ayudado?

A lo mejor no lo sabía.

Pero ella tenía que, al menos, convencerle de que aún podría regresar, si él quisiera.

Ésa era la clave. Kylo tenía que querer.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rey?

La joven pestañeó y puso sus fuerzas en concentrarse a tope en su amigo. No podía desviarse del tema si se había planteado escucharle.

\- Ayer te vi algo bajo de moral. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Bueno, lo sabrás en el recreo. Voy a hacer un anuncio en la cafetería.

No lo pudo evitar: Rey dirigió sus poderes a la mente de Poe, sondeando, explorando, introduciendo sus dedos casi sin querer. Su recién descubierta oscuridad le hizo la tarea más fácil. Había menos resistencia y penetrar por sus caminos neuronales era como partir mantequilla medio derretida con un cuchillo afilado. Intentó luchar contra la extraña sensación de triunfo o deleite que notó al vencer, recordándose a sí misma que aquello lo hacía por ayudarle, que no quería averiguar más de la cuenta, que ella sabía lo que era la privacidad y que quería mantenerla. Inspiró hondo y pudo llegar a un punto medio, dejando de avanzar, dejando que la neblina del secreto volviera a oscurecer su exploración. Sólo quería saber lo justo.

Y no le gustó lo que vio. Necesitaba explicaciones.

\- Venga, va, dímelo. Quizás necesites ayuda para el discurso.

Ambos se miraron con un punto de sarcasmo y reconocimiento mutuo. Rey era probablemente una de las personas menos indicadas para ofrecer ayuda en eso de "dar discursos" y ambos contuvieron a duras penas una risa. Pero Rey insistió.

\- Vamos, tal vez necesites una segunda opinión.

Poe se dejó caer de hombros.

\- Está bien. Te han contado lo de los drones, ¿no?

Rey alzó las cejas. Oh, sí, se lo habían contado. Menuda pifia. Poe estaba metido en un buen lío.

\- En el recreo, con motivo de las quejas recibidas, anunciaré mi dimisión como presidente del Consejo.

\- ¡Ostras!

El joven le narró su conversación con la directora Organa y Rey no pudo ocultar algún gesto de dolor al imaginarse lo desagradable que habría tenido que ser aquella escena. Poe le puso al día del relevo que tomaría Kaydel y Rey también manifestó su incredulidad ante aquella nueva situación.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué te quiere Organa dirigiendo las operaciones, si va a ser Kaydel la presidenta oficial?

Poe volvió a recuperar algo de su arrogancia habitual.

\- ¡Eso digo yo! Porque como todo el mundo aquí, sabe que soy el mejor en esto – se señaló a sí mismo sin ápice de modestia – Porque le puedo sacar las castañas del fuego enseguida. Porque sé organizar a centenares de estudiantes en diez minutos. Y porque, qué narices – bufó – Porque ella era como yo a mi edad, y no puede evitar actuar a través de mí – se acercó a Rey, ya enfervecido por su discurso – Ella debe mantener la compostura e intentar buscar soluciones pacíficas, o como lo llame. Pero me juego una mano a que le encantaría volver a ser miembro de la resistencia activa, en lugar de comandar todo desde su despacho y permanecer al margen.

Rey le observó en silencio. Por los datos que tenía de ella gracias a Chewie y P.O., imaginó que Leia habría tenido épocas verdaderamente guerreras. Pero seguramente su situación familiar había hecho cambiar aquello. Una situación familiar que ella y Han se habían encargado de ocultar muy pero que muy bien al resto del mundo. Ocultar un hijo, aquella desgracia, aquella noche horrible…

Y entonces entendió a la directora un poquito mejor. Leia Organa se había apagado en parte en aquellos años, su fuego revolucionario ya no prendía como antes. Tal vez dolía demasiado tener a su hijo en el otro bando…

Pero, sin embargo, la muchacha sentía que había aún alguna clase de chispa en los ojos de Organa. La había visto cuando le envió a Skywalker para que le diera clases. Y estaba segura de que una de las razones por las que aún no le interesaba destituir a Poe era porque ella misma seguía reconociéndose en los ojos castaños del presidente y capitán de fútbol. En los ojos de ambos lucía la misma chispa de la esperanza.

\- Creo que puedo entenderte – musitó Rey, mirándole muy profundo a los ojos – Yo estoy contigo. Y siento lo que ha pasado, de verdad.

Poe le devolvió la mirada, un tanto desapasionadamente, pero confiando en ella.

\- Gracias, Rey. Es bueno ver que no te dan de lado cuando la cagas.

\- Es que el hecho de cagarla no debería ser importante para que un buen amigo dejase de hablarte.

Dameron alzó sus ojos, mirándola asombrado. ¿Cómo hacía esa chica para llenarlo de aquella extraña calidez? Recordó la cena de navidad, la exhilarante sensación de saberla a salvo cuando se enfrentaron a los cuervos aquella tarde en el parque y ella regresó a la cafetería más tarde…

Estaba claro. Rey tenía algo extraño dentro de sí misma. Un algo que, como en todas las personas, estaba hecho de luces y sombras, de matices y de defectos, de taras y de detalles radiantes. Pero era algo que atrapaba y que hacía confiar en ella casi al instante.

Era como si Rey no pudiese pertenecer a otro sitio que al republicano. Como si siempre hubiera vivido allí con ellos. Porque lo sentía, sentía que ella pensaba igual que ellos, que vivía sus triunfos y derrotas como si llevase allí cinco años y no seis meses. Parecía más republicana que muchos de los que estudiaban allí.

A eso, él lo llamaba "estar hecho de otra pasta".

* * *

No se habló de otra cosa en todo el día: el relevo de Kaydel a Poe iba a traer cola… Poe hizo su anuncio lo mejor que pudo, sin perder la sonrisa, justificándose con palabras que al menos sonaron sinceras y bienintencionadas. Mientras tanto, Kaydel, que ya había hablado con él, aguantaba el chaparrón lo mejor que podía. Entendía que su amigo pasaba un mal rato, pero bastante había hecho Organa con destituirle solamente a él y no fundir a medio consejo colegial… Suspiró hondo mientras trazaba planes para los campeonatos e internamente se alegraba de poder tener a Poe cerca para organizarlos. Aunque fuera bajo cuerda.

Por supuesto, hubo algunos abucheos en el comedor, que fueron acallados prontamente. Al parecer, los abucheadores ya no se acordaban de todas las veces en que Poe había ayudado a limpiar la honra del Republicano.

\- Tíos, qué pronto se os olvida todo ¿eh? – saltó Meyers, el líder del club de parkour al que Poe salvara de un cuervo hace años – Sois unos hipócritas. Parece que os habéis quitado a la peste de encima, joder. Un poco más de tacto.

\- Es mi dron el que se han quedado esos cabrones – saltó otro chico de décimo grado – Yo no firmé por esto.

\- De hecho, te recuerdo que sí lo hiciste – gritó de pronto Finn, irritadísimo – Os hicimos firmar un papelito que está en manos de Poe.

Kaydel enarboló una carpeta de la que sacó unos folios, mostrándolos a la concurrencia.

\- Es sólo papel – insistió el muchacho – No pensaba que fuera a haber riesgo de verdad.

\- ¡No seas ingenuo, joder! – bramó Tubbs - ¡Ahora va a resultar que no sabías dónde estabas metiendo las narices! ¡Venga ya, por dios!

Una arenga de insultos y nuevos abucheos le llovió al protestón de marras, pero el chaval no se callaba.

\- ¡Eh, Newby! – y señaló al nuevo - ¡Tú no has puesto tu dron para esto! ¡Qué casualidad! A lo mejor tenías miedo de que te desapareciera… Si todos hubiésemos sido tan listos como tú, ¿qué?

\- Finn ya puso su dron al servicio del insti hace tiempo – saltó Poe – Y ni se te ocurra meterte con sus agallas, porque tiene unas pocas más que tú.

Otra serie de "uuuuhs" y "ooohs" se esparció por el comedor, mientras algunos acallaban definitivamente al de décimo grado, sacándolo a tirones de allí, al grito de "si no te gusta no mires".

Poe volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Bueno, chicos, esto no es el fin del mundo. Eh, que no me han echado del insti… Solamente hay un cambio de papeles… Yo confío plenamente en Kaydel para esta misión.

Hubo más coros de ánimo, tanto femeninos como masculinos. Algunos silbidos tontorrones y Poe mirando como un rayo a ver quién le estaba silbando a la chica rubia…

\- Haremos lo que podamos – prometió Kaydel, elevando su voz límpida y segura – Por ahora, nuestra preocupación es organizar los mejores campeonatos de primavera del mundo. Contamos con todos vosotros. Llevamos todo el año entrenando y van a venir competidores de más de quince instis. Entre ellos, tenemos amigos y familia. Serán días de estrés, pero también días de jaleo del que nos gusta, de movida, de preparativos, de emociones, de ánimos para los nuestros, de pasarlo bien… ¿Podremos hacerlo?

\- ¡Síiiiiiii! ¡Yeeeeeahhhh! – y el ambiente se distendió definitivamente en una salva de aplausos y hurras.

En medio del estruendo, Kaydel miró sonriente a todos lados, hasta que el corazón se le paró… Poe le había cogido de la mano.

\- Gracias, Kaydel. Te debo otro cine.

\- No las merece.

\- Pero la otra vez me lo pasé bien. No lo niegues.

\- ¿Qué no niegue el qué? ¿Qué disfrutaste como un enano riéndote de mí cada vez que se me salía el refresco por la risa? Nooo, eso no hay quien lo niegue.

Daba igual que Kaydel quisiera callarlo. La sonrisa de Poe resplandecía tanto, que la exasperada joven tuvo que mirar a otro lado para evitar encontrarse con su cálida mirada castaña. No había remedio, al joven capitán no le duraban mucho los enfados…

… si con ello obtenía nuevas ventajas y no lo alejaban mucho de la acción.

* * *

 ** _\- La originalidad decrece, pequeña._**

Rey, a punto de quejarse por enésima vez de que ella no era menuda en absoluto y que no había razón para aquel despectivo, alzó la vista y vio, a decenas de metros, a Kylo, mirándola a través de sus gafas de sol.

- _Tengo mucho en que pensar. He cogido lo primero que he pillado._

 _- **¿Una camiseta despintada de principios de los 90? Eso está pasadísimo. ¿Dónde te la has agenciado?**_

Rey alzó una ceja, cayendo en la cuenta de cuándo le habían regalado aquella prenda…

\- _Si te lo dijera, creo que te enfadarías_ \- y alzó su barrera a conciencia, dispuesta a no provocarle dolor a Kylo con aquel recuerdo. Pero entonces, se lo pensó mejor…

... Y Ren tuvo acceso a un flash de memorias en el que una Rey un poquito más joven y menuda sonreía, mientras se probaba la camiseta frente a la satisfecha mirada del viejo Chewie…

El corazón del líder negro dio un vuelco, y aquella maldita luciérnaga que había eclosionado en su pecho el domingo anterior al meditar con Rey volvió a hacer sentir su aleteo, acariciando con sus alas de luz cada recoveco de su pecho.

Rey presenció aquella reacción con atención, explorando los cambios en la atmósfera de Kylo. Había un reverbero, un temblor. Las oleadas de oscuridad ya no eran las mismas. Pero ¡ay!, ¡qué autocontrol tan envidiable tenía!

\- **_No me extraña_** – dejó caer Kylo, hablando con más firmeza de la que le habría imaginado – ** _El viejo las coleccionaba. Un gusto pésimo. Te pega._**

Rey puso los ojos en blanco. ¡De qué modo se había sacudido el dolor, convirtiéndolo en un insulto!

Decididamente, era un arma fantástica para lidiar con la mierda interior.

 _- **¿Te pones en camino este finde?**_

 _\- Sí… Esta tarde. Tienes verdadero interés._

 _- **Tengo ganas de conocer tus impresiones.**_

 _\- Te las haré saber. Te lo prometí._

Kylo se puso el casco y se dio media vuelta repentinamente.

\- **_Conduce con cuidado. Dudo mucho que tu cafetera con ruedas pueda aguantar algunos tramos de esa carretera._**

La moto arrancó rápidamente, pero Rey se quedó inmóvil en medio del parking. ¿Cómo era capaz aquel larguirucho de removerle los intestinos con tan fiera intensidad?

* * *

Aquel viaje había sido de los peores de su vida. La sensación de angustia, de estar a punto de vomitar a pesar de que no le había entrado hoy nada de comida, no la había abandonado en todo el trayecto. Tenía el pulso acelerado, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y su alma se debatía entre la tremenda necesidad de llegar y el horrible ansia de alejarse de allí cuanto más mejor. Pero se había acercado kilómetro a kilómetro, inexorablemente.

Aparcó la moto en el parking anexo al lugar y anduvo pesadamente los últimos metros hasta la gran puerta de reja metálica. La atravesó con el móvil en su mano, comprobando el mapa y las coordenadas en cada momento, y comenzó a andar.

Estaba muy cuidado, a pesar de no ser muy grande. Había pequeñas avenidas flanqueadas por árboles, con parterres de flores de muchos colores, y la quietud era tal, que se podía oír hasta el aleteo de los pájaros. Sus zapatillas resonaban contra la gravilla a cada paso que daba y el sonido iba al ritmo del golpeteo de su mochila contra su espalda. Eran cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde (se había puesto en camino muy pronto para aprovechar el tiempo) y el sol de casi primavera incidía con fuerza sobre la piedra del lugar.

Poco a poco, fue acercándose al punto exacto del mapa… Volvió a releer la hoja que le había dado Kylo, la cual, aparte de las coordenadas, tenía en la parte trasera unas indicaciones a mano muy precisas acerca del punto exacto a donde tenía que dirigirse. Debía girar a la derecha, encontrar un árbol con el tronco pintarrajeado en blanco y, justo a la izquierda, a la sombra del árbol, las vería.

Dos lápidas de piedra en color tostado, llenas de musgo y suciedad.

Dos lápidas idénticas, con dos nombres labrados en ellas, ya casi gastados por el paso de los años. Que parecía mentira que hubiesen sido apenas doce, porque estaban tan envejecidas, tan descuidadas, que daba la sensación de que llevaban ahí toda la vida.

Las fechas estaban escritas también, y ambas cuadraban: las muertes se habían producido en el mismo día, cuando ella tenía 24 años y él 27.

Ahí estaban.

Y debía fiarse de Kylo, sabía que sería cierto. Que, sin saber cómo, el cuervo se las había apañado para averiguar que estaban allí, que los había encontrado. A qué fuentes habría recurrido, qué lugares habría investigado… No lo sabía, pero algo le decía que Kylo lo había hecho bien, que la verdad estaba ahí ante ella…

Grabada sobre esas dos lápidas.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba?

La había sentido, juraría por lo más sagrado que la había sentido pasar, no lejos del punto en que se encontraba. Y parecía inmensamente triste. ¿Hacia dónde habría ido?

Se concentró más que nunca, presintiendo una extraña sensación de peligro. Sentía que debía llegar pronto a donde estaba ella. Que ella le iba a necesitar. Que estaba sola y que cada vez se sentía peor.

Arrancó y aceleró el motor rápidamente. Porque lo más inquietante no era su tristeza, sino la tremenda oscuridad que impregnaba su aura.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo era posible?

Basta de preguntas. Ella le necesitaba. Tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

La bola oscura que llevaba anidada en su garganta toda la tarde descendió a su estómago, llevándose consigo sus fuerzas. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en un instante y se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas. Sus sollozos eran entrecortados y pronto se convirtieron en gritos.

Rey nunca había sido llorona. Había vivido demasiadas tristezas y pensaba que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas en el depósito. Por eso, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de la violencia de sus sollozos.

Parecía como si su pecho se resquebrajara a cada lágrima que caía, a cada respiración entrecortada que daba. Cada respiración era una frase.

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

Y cada respiración era un puñal, una sentencia. Una flecha helada.

Le dolían las rodillas, los tobillos, la espalda. Tenía los pies dormidos y el cuello rígido de tanto encorvarse.

Alzó la mano hasta las bastas losetas, llenas de musgo, excrementos de pájaro y malas hierbas. La piedra estaba fría aún en aquel día de primavera y pronto, sus manos también empezaron a enfriarse.

El tiempo pasó, pero el tiempo ya no valía nada para ella.

Tantos años esperando a dos fantasmas. A una ilusión de la que ella misma se había alimentado. A una fantasía en la que había querido creer con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabía que había sido una idiota. Todos en el orfanato se habían reído de ella. Pero la esperanza siempre había estado ahí. Era como taparse los ojos hasta que te daban el examen, soñando con una nota mejor antes de encontrarte el suspenso. Era aquello, pero multiplicado por cien millones de veces.

¿Por qué era tan amargo soñar? ¿Merecía la pena querer vislumbrar un futuro mejor?

 _No,_ siseó una voz dura en su interior. _Una cosa es soñar y otra vivir de un sueño que jamás va a cumplirse._

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

 _"Aquí están, muertos frente a ti"._

Y ahora, ¿qué le quedaba?

Océanos de dolor.

Desiertos de soledad.

Llanuras de tristeza.

Abismos de oscuridad.

Sí, estaba el instituto, sus nuevos amigos, la perspectiva de un último curso donde por fin se iría de casa.

Pero no había nada que la hiciese sentir que pertenecía a algo. Ya no.

Ahora, solamente le quedaban aquellas dos losetas.

Sus sollozos se hicieron aún más entrecortados, más desesperados, hasta convertirse en un único grito de horror, de angustia, de frustración, de miedo.

Y un fogonazo helado le atravesó la garganta, trayéndole consigo una imagen. Una escena.

Un recuerdo.

* * *

\- Pequeña, no deberías estar aquí. Vete a tu clase.

\- ¡No! ¡Os he oído! ¡Habéis dicho que mis padres están muertos! ¡No es verdad!

\- Espera…

Rey, de tan sólo siete años, entró al despacho donde estaban aquellas personas hablando de ella.

\- ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Dijeron que vendrían a buscarme! – dando zancadas con sus piececitos pequeños, intentaba gritar todo lo posible, presa de la rabia, el desconcierto y la pena. Las personas allí reunidas la miraron con conmiseración, levantándose de sus sillas para ir a atenderla.

\- Escucha, Rey, no has oído bien.

\- ¡Sí que lo he oído! ¡Hablabais de mí! – y la niña se debatía, furiosa, braceando y pataleando, apenas controlada por los adultos que había allí con ella. Era como un animalillo capturado, al que le faltaba rugir y dar dentelladas…

\- Mira, Rey, ahora tenemos que hablar de varias cosas. Vamos a irnos contigo y te vamos a ayudar y…

\- Tienes que sentarte y calmarte. Lo sentimos mucho.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero! – y ella braceaba, temblaba, convulsionaba…

Sintió que la levantaban en volandas y la sacaban del despacho, atravesaban el pasillo y de repente estaba rodeada de verde. Voces a su alrededor…

\- ¡Cálmate, niña!

\- ¡Tranquila!

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¿Dónde están? ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡No quiero!

Y de pronto, los adultos que la rodeaban salieron volando por los aires. Todo sucedió rápido, pero ella fue perfectamente consciente del modo en que sus cuerpos se estrellaron contra el césped. Atontados, intentaron levantarse y correr tras ella.

\- ¡No, espera!

\- ¡Rey, espera!

Pero ella corría y corría, cegada por las lágrimas. Quería escapar de allí, correr hasta la verja de salida del orfanato, para asomarse a la esquina y comprobar que, al fin y al cabo, todo había sido una broma, que seguramente habría dos figuras escabullidas al fondo de la calle que correrían hacia ella y dirían "¡sorpresa!" Pero no.

No había nadie, ni una cara amigable. Y ella corría atravesando el parque de juegos, la arboleda del orfanato, y a su paso los metales de los columpios se doblaban como mantequilla, las ramas de los árboles crujían y un viento huracanado sopló, asustando a los niños que jugaban allí. Y ella gritaba histérica, chillaba, incapaz de controlar lo que hervía dentro de ella.

Los chiquillos del parque comprendieron lo que pasaba y se alejaron corriendo, presas del miedo repentino que les hacía establecer una relación entre lo que estaba sucediendo y la figurilla que corría. Gritaban, apartándose de ella y empujándose entre sí, mientras los monitores de la institución corrían a recogerlos para meterles en el edificio.

Y los gritos y llamadas proseguían.

\- ¡Rey! ¡Vuelve!

\- ¡Reeey! ¡No salgas de aquí!

En su carrera, se estrelló contra la reja, que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Se apoyó contra el metal frío, agarrándose a los barrotes con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos, sin dejar de sollozar.

No podía ser, no podía ser. Imposible. No podían estar muertos.

¡Se lo prometieron! ¡Le prometieron que volverían a buscarla!

Repentinamente, las fuerzas la abandonaron y la oscuridad hizo presa de ella. Su menudo cuerpecillo cayó abatido sobre la hierba, junto a la reja metálica, como una muñequita desmadejada a la que hubieran pisoteado.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, tumbada en una cama que no era la suya, en un cuarto que no era el que compartía con las otras tres niñas del orfanato. Yacía bajo sábanas blancas y un tubo le salía del brazo. Estaba tremendamente cansada.

Sus ojitos detectaron movimiento a la izquierda… Había una persona con ella. Una mujer con un traje de chaqueta, melena oscura y muy lisa y un rostro borroso.

\- Rey, ¿cómo estás?

La niña se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarse? Pues cansada. Había estado durmiendo, ¿no?

\- Bien – respondió.

\- ¿Te duele algo?

\- No – la verdad es que se encontraba de maravilla. Tal vez notaba algo dentro, a la altura de las tripas, como un resquemor extraño… Pero era una bolita cálida que no le hacía daño. Podía quedarse ahí si quería.

\- Me alegro. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?

\- No – replicó la niña con los ojos ya más abiertos por la curiosidad - ¿Me caí?

\- Algo así – respondió la afable mujer - ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?

\- Bueno – musitó la chiquilla. Sí que había algo – Estaba en un despacho con personas y hablaban…

\- ¿De qué? ¿Recuerdas algo?

Vacío. Nada. Negro. Plano. Hueco.

\- No. ¿Por qué?

\- Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. Nos asustaste a todos. Pero nos alegramos de que estés bien.

Y de pronto, un flash.

\- Mis padres.

No se dio cuenta de cómo, en su asiento, la mujer se revolvía inquieta.

\- ¿Pasa algo con ellos?

\- Hablaban de ellos.

Se hizo un silencio y Rey pudo advertir algo de ansiedad en la mujer, pero era demasiado pequeña para clasificar aquella emoción.

\- Sí – añadió la niña – Decían que pronto vendrán a por mí.

La mujer pareció jadear por una extraña sorpresa. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

Y esbozó una suave sonrisa melancólica cuando respondió:

\- Exacto, pequeña. A lo mejor tardan un poco más, pero algún día vendrán a por ti. Te lo prometieron.

Rey, sintiéndose repentinamente satisfecha, sonrió levemente y miró hacia la ventana, de donde salía una luz dorada.

Sí, ellos regresarían a buscarla un día. Se lo habían prometido.

* * *

Voces infantiles surcaban las galerías del tiempo.

\- Rey la friki.

\- Rey la bruja.

\- El otro día me tiró un juguete sin tocarlo.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

\- Pues no me creas. Pero sí es verdad que Rey es rara.

\- Es tonta.

\- Da miedo.

\- Lo que da es pena.

\- Tonta.

\- Rara.

\- No le gustan las muñecas.

\- Rey la friki.

\- Rey la rara.

\- No te juntes con Rey.

\- Es rara. No la quiere nadie.

\- ¿Por qué es rara?

\- No sé, hace años que es así. No hace nada por cambiar.

\- No hables con ella, da mala suerte estar con ella.

\- Es una gafe.

\- Una friki.

\- Rey la rara.

Y los años se convirtieron en sombras por las que un fantasma llamado tiempo la obligaba a caminar.

* * *

Volvió al presente, boqueando por el estupor, la sorpresa, el miedo, la confusión…

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué venían esas imágenes a su cabeza? ¿Por qué había olvidado aquello? Algo tan importante, tan vital…

Algo que le habría impedido sobrevivir todos esos años que había aguantado alimentándose de una vana esperanza. Ahora tenía el cuadro completo, pero le importaba una mierda pararse a pensar en este instante cómo era que lo recordaba ahora.

No, ahora no era tiempo de eso. Era el momento de dejarse inundar por la angustia, de intentar recapacitar, de intentar recomponer la nada en la que se había convertido, intentar encontrar algún pedazo de ella que no se hubiera roto, que no estuviera a la deriva… Pero era imposible.

La pena era tan grande. El dolor era tan inmenso… Redoblaba lo que había sentido al ver las lápidas, multiplicaba por cien la angustia de pensar que no volvería a verlos. Cada año que había vivido engañada le dolía como un alfiler de vudú en su cuerpo de muñeca desmadejada.

Y como tal, como una figurilla de trapo a la que se le había ido el relleno, volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo, gritando, llorando a lágrima viva, sin importarle que alguien pudiera oír sus gritos.

La oscuridad volvió a adueñarse de ella, invadiéndola en espasmos que pinchaban, penetrando como una toxina por cada una de sus venas, solidificándose en sus arterias, taponando el flujo de vida de sus miembros y convirtiéndola en algo pesado y torpe, insensible e inerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó allí? Lo ignoraba, ni siquiera le importaba. Tuvo una cierta consciencia de que había empezado a oscurecer, pero tal vez fuera su interior. A lo mejor su oscuridad recientemente descubierta era tan inmensa, que no podía ser contenida y había salido al exterior, llenando todo su mundo.

Por ello, casi no fue consciente de cómo un par de brazos la sujetaban y la acunaban. Conocía aquella presencia. Tremendamente poderosa, cálida y casi ominosa. Nunca había sido capaz de percibirla por entero, hasta ese momento. Inmensa, segura, inmutable como la tierra misma. Era imposible que estuviera allí con ella. Y más imposible aún que la estuviera abrazando así.

\- Tranquila, niña. Llora lo que necesites – dijo su voz ronca.

Olía a sal marina, a pícea y a caramelo de menta.

\- Llora, suéltalo. Suéltalo. Déjalo ir. Déjales ir.

Ni siquiera se pudo parar a pensar en qué hacía él allí. Estaba desconectada de todo lo que la ataba a este mundo, sólo había espacio para el dolor y la pena. Veía sin ver, con la mirada inundada de lágrimas que no cesaban. Veía aquellas lápidas, aquellas losas que anunciaban que todo había acabado.

Y de pronto vio un extraño flash, que ya había visto en otra ocasión… Una granja calcinada, cuyos últimos fuegos y humos morían bajo un atardecer rosado. Dos figuras yacían en la gravilla ante la construcción, y unos sollozos pertenecientes a una voz de chico joven inundaban todo.

Otra pérdida.

Y ahora ella le entendía. Qué bien le entendía. Ahora sí.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una horrible sensación de pesadez, como si hubiera dormido veinte horas y necesitase más.

\- En efecto, te has echado la siesta del siglo, jovencita.

Rey alzó la vista como un rayo. Ahí estaba el profesor Skywalker, mirándola desde la serenidad de sus iris del color de un cielo de verano. Y aquella mirada le decía que lo sabía todo. Que había visto todo en su cabeza.

\- Profesor… - la voz le tembló a Rey y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Esta vez, Luke no se acercó a ella, sino que la dejó llorar, embutida en sus mantas.

\- Duele mucho, sí – musitó él – Y más aún cuando no te acordabas de ello. Enfrentarte a dos cadáveres por segunda vez, recordando de un golpe el dolor de la primera, es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

Ella seguía llorando, incapaz de elaborar preguntas.

Dios, cómo dolía. Una herida al rojo vivo, una brecha por la que se escapaba el aire a toda prisa, como en las compuertas de ventilación abiertas por emergencias en las naves de las pelis de ciencia ficción, tras las cuales se abría una ventana al vacío y a la nada…

Poco a poco, bajo la atenta mirada del profesor, ella se fue calmando. Pero sabía que era solamente una de las primeras oleadas. Que le quedaban muchas más como ésa.

\- He tenido que sumergirme en tus recuerdos para poder entenderte – dijo Luke quedamente - Parece ser que, cuando supiste lo de tus padres, ello te provocó la primera explosión de tus poderes. Una impresión tan grande, que la energía de tu interior no pudo contenerse.

\- Lo olvidé todo – musitó Rey – Parece imposible.

\- El cerebro tiene mecanismos extraños para lidiar con el dolor. Tu cerebro escogió tapar ambos recuerdos, sellar uno bajo otro. Por eso no recuerdas la primera manifestación de tus poderes, ni mucho menos la noticia de tus padres. Una cosa enterró a la otra. Ocurre cuando te enfrentas a lo que se denomina trauma.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Luke dejaba que la verdad se asentara en la mente de la chica.

\- Supongo que tu mente te jugó una mala pasada, y todos a tu alrededor decidieron conspirar para aportarte la justificación más fácil: decirte que algún día volverían a por ti. Imagino que no supieron relacionar aquellos fenómenos extraños con tu actuación, al menos no del todo. Aún así, supongo que prefirieron estarse callados, para evitar el riesgo de verte armar otro escándalo. Era más seguro así.

Luke bufó, mirando al vacío.

\- Mantener a un niño en la ignorancia… ¿Dónde se ha visto que eso sea sano…?

La chica le miró con interés, intentando descifrar algo más bajo sus suposiciones. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?

\- Había salido a por provisiones. Cuando pasé por el cruce de la comarcal de la costa, te vi pasar con tu moto. Fue pura casualidad. Si no hubiera salido esta tarde, probablemente seguirías en el suelo del cementerio en estado comatoso.

Rey se estremeció. Sí, había tenido suerte.

Aunque, había alguien más que sí sabía dónde había estado esa tarde.

\- Y además, percibí tus vibraciones… Sabía que algo no iba bien.

La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia sus nudillos, aferrados a las mantas. La culpabilidad la corroyó hasta la médula. Sabía perfectamente que Luke había empezado a sentir aquella oscuridad en su ser; una oscuridad que antes no estaba allí, o al menos no campaba tan a sus anchas como últimamente… Supuso que tendría que darle explicaciones en breve.

Pero no hoy. _Por favor, hoy no. Por favor._

\- Tranquila, pequeña, por hoy te dejaré descansar.

Rey le hizo un leve gesto de cabeza para darle las gracias y Luke esbozó un amago de sonrisa. Amarga, pero sonrisa.

\- ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas frente a la granja? – preguntó ella de pronto.

Sin dejarse impresionar por la pregunta, casi como si lo esperara, él respondió suavemente y entre suspiros:

\- Mis tíos, Beru y Owen. Un incendio provocado arrasó su granja.

 _Incendio provocado. Joder._

\- Por eso te entiendo bien, jovencita. De huérfano a huérfana: sé que lo que necesitas es descansar. Por hoy, te quedas en casa. Pero escucha – y el hombre se inclinó un poco hacia ella – Creo que empiezo a conocerte y, si mi intuición no me falla, ambos somos iguales. Somos personas que necesitamos ponernos en movimiento cuanto antes, sin detenernos en llorar por el pasado. Por nuestra salud mental.

Rey no pensó ni por un momento que aquellas palabras fuesen duras, como tal vez le habrían sonado a otra persona. La mirada de Skywalker se había vuelto acerada, fría, determinada. Pero era lo que necesitaba en ese instante. Nada de medias tintas, ni paños calientes. Ahora que sabía la verdad, debía aceptarla, asimilarla, intentar meterla con calzador en algún hueco de su alma e intentar vivir con ello lo que le quedaba del resto de su existencia. Seguir adelante.

Aunque, como bien había imaginado ella, ésa iba a ser solamente la primera de muchas lloreras.

\- Gracias, profesor.

\- De nada – replicó rápidamente – Ya es la segunda vez que te acojo en mi casa para dormir. No tengo problema con esto, pero… la próxima vez que quieras hacer fiesta de pijamas, avisa con tiempo para tener unas palomitas preparadas.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

\- Seguro. Vaya usted a comprar su comida. Demasiado ha hecho teniendo que interrumpir su compra por ir a buscarme. Me quedaré aquí.

\- Por supuesto. Porque te pienso llevar a casa.

\- Gracias.

Observó cómo la figura de Luke se alejaba lentamente hacia el coche y cerraba la portezuela. Al oír arrancar el automóvil, Rey volvió de nuevo la vista hacia adelante. Soplaba una suave brisa y aunque el sol incidía directamente sobre ella, no le importó. Necesitaba algo de calidez, así que se arrebujó algo más en la manta, acomodándose en el hueco entre las rocas frente al acantilado.

 _Supongo que necesito tiempo para asimilar esto. No va a ser como pulsar un interruptor. Y el profesor necesita explicaciones que no me ha querido pedir por no agobiarme. Pero sé que querrá preguntarme por mi oscuridad._

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del arrullo de las olas que rompían a decenas de metros bajo ella. De nuevo, sintió un par de lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, mientras la barbilla le temblaba inconteniblemente. Se limpió la humedad con la mano envuelta en la manta.

 ** _\- No estás sola._**

Rey alzó la cabeza, mirando en derredor, asustada. ¿Sería posible?

Escaneó el lugar, extendiendo su barrera mental suavemente. No, estaba sola. Lo había comprobado. Ni un solo ser viviente en kilómetros a la redonda.

¿Habría sido una alucinación?

Y, sin embargo, había algo más con ella.

Casi se le olvidó que estaba llorando y, de hecho, sus lágrimas empezaron a secarse mientras reflexionaba sobre aquel misterio.

Aquella oscuridad envolvente.

¿En qué momento durante aquellos meses había dejado de ser amenazadora?

Seguía siendo fría, dura, pero sentía cómo se suavizaba en cuanto chocaba con su propia energía. Se amoldaba a ella, la saludaba tenuemente.

Y al irse acercando, percibió por primera vez que la temperatura de aquella energía iba ascendiendo. Subía poco a poco, se autorregulaba. La estaba sondeando, estudiando sus vibraciones.

Para cuando llegó a tocar sus hombros, fue como si alguien la estuviera rodeando con una manta calentita.

Y por fin le vio a su izquierda, de pie, casi rozando su figura, Miraba al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Quiso hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir.

Él seguía callado, sin mirarla. Casi percibió una especie de apuro, de contención, provenir de él. No quería hacerle daño.

Ahora era más consciente que nunca de aquello.

 _\- Gracias._

Y en aquel "gracias" había contenido un mundo entero.

 **-** De nada.

\- Eran ellos. Eran sus nombres. Incluso eso lo había olvidado.

\- La mente nos juega malas pasadas cuando trata de enterrar mierda.

Hubo un silencio y Rey volvió a notar las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. Dolía tanto… Estaba atravesada por el dolor, como si una compuerta hubiera reventado de repente y litros y litros de aguas negras y heladas saliesen de su pecho en un torrente inacabable.

Y sintió su mano alzarse y rozar su hombro. Apoyándose sobre él y descansando allí, cálida y firme. Transmitiéndole sus vibraciones. Frías, pero no más que las de ella. Hoy no.

Su corazón experimentó un vuelco. No era como cuando se abrazaba a él en la moto, sino algo extrañamente mucho más íntimo. Más comedido y sutil, pero a la vez más profundo. Algo que la hería en lo más hondo, pero de modo bueno. La confortaba. La sujetaba, le ayudaba a permanecer en tierra.

Entonces lo supo. Tenía a Finn, a Poe, Rose y todos los demás. A Chewie. Al profesor Skywalker.

Pero también le tenía a él. Por mucho que ambos se empeñasen en negarlo.

Eran iguales. Sentían lo mismo, pero lo expresaban de modo distinto.

Solamente él podría ser capaz de acompañarla en ese instante, como él sabía. De modo silencioso, sin estridencias, sin cursilerías, sin palabras de consuelo vanas y vacías. Pero dejando patente su presencia, que era al fin y al cabo lo que la reconfortaba.

Y aquella mañana, frente al mar en aquel acantilado solitario, Rey dio el primer paso para cerrar un capítulo de su vida con la única compañía de Kylo Ren.

* * *

 _Sticks and stones don't break my bones, you make believe_

 _It's lock and load, it's a dead end road to you and me_

 _You know what's to go, I'm strict for soul, I make believe_

 _And I'm off the rent, I haven't spent, I guarantee (***)_

Sus largos y pálidos dedos tamborileaban contra sus rodillas, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Las guitarras, seguidas por las reverberaciones de los sintetizadores, eran el eco perfecto a la melodía asentada por el ritmo de la batería.

\- Hola.

Kylo alzó la ceja y sintió la presencia calmada y contenida de Robert. Abrió los ojos y le vio bajar las escaleras de su estancia en el sótano de la casa, su lujoso reducto de paz. Se quitó los cascos y se percató de que Robert también estaba bien cómodo: llevaba su batín corto de estar por casa, de un desvaído color ocre. Pero debajo, llevaba sus pantalones de vestir y sus caros mocasines brillantes y pulidos. Probablemente tendría reunión esa tarde.

\- Creía que te ibas ya – comentó Kylo a modo de saludo, quitándose los cascos perezosamente y mirándolo con atención, mientras Robert tomaba asiento, como de costumbre, en un silloncito frente a su sofá favorito, donde estaba apoltronado esa tarde.

\- Sí, en un rato salgo con Brendol – Robert se echó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, entrelazando sus largos y huesudos dedos, penetrando en su alma con aquella mirada azul hielo – Pero antes quería charlar un rato.

Kylo contuvo su expresión, forzando cada músculo de su rostro a fingir despreocupada curiosidad. Se irguió en su asiento, apagando el aparato de sonido con el mando.

\- Dime – concedió sencillamente, con voz plana.

Las barreras estaban alzadas al máximo. Comprobó todo tres veces.

\- Hace tiempo que el tema de Ionescu está en suspenso… en standby, digamos. Te dije que había novedades sobre Maul el día de la reunión del consejo.

\- Sí, dijiste que iba a dejar un tiempo de reflexión pero que pronto se pondría en camino para acá. Todo marcha al final, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo que pasa es que me duele que no podamos hacer nada – y Robert compuso un gesto de fastidio, de frustración insana, apretando sus puños – Nos tienen atados de pies y manos.

Kylo resopló suavemente. Creía que Robert le había mantenido en la oscuridad cuando aquella tarde le había oído hacer aquella llamada, pero días más tarde, su mentor le había confesado que había hablado con Maul.

Volvían a estar en tablas.

\- ¿Entonces? – insistió el joven - ¿Cómo está la cosa?

\- En espera. Ya te dije que sus abogados tenían que revisar todo.

\- Llevan _semanas_ revisando papeles. Eso no hay quien se lo trague – declaró Kylo con arrestos, mirándolo con fijeza.

\- Lo sé, chico. Supongo que por ahí no deberíamos preocuparnos, pero… Ahora tengo otra preocupación – y la mirada de Robert viajó hasta él, con una intensidad ominosa – Tú.

Un latigazo helado le surcó desde la nuca hasta las tripas, bloqueándole la garganta en su camino.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – logró articular el joven con envidiable seguridad.

Robert se rascó la cabeza llena de cicatrices, la deformidad de su mejilla y la barbilla a la que parecía faltarle un trozo de carne. Se mesó la piel con deliberada lentitud, mientras estudiaba al muchacho.

\- No sé, llevo unas semanas mirándote y creo que… Estás a medio gas.

Kylo esbozó un genuino gesto de sorpresa. Eso nunca se lo había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

Robert parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas, esforzándose de verdad.

\- No sé, muchacho. Te veo distraído, bajo de moral… No te veo a cien…

\- Si lo dices por el asunto de Ionescu, estoy a pleno potencial. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido y…

\- Calma, chico, no van por ahí los tiros. No tengo queja ninguna. Siempre haces todo excelentemente bien y a la medida de lo que pido – y su mano alargada casi acarició su hombro en un paternal gesto tan viejo como el mundo – Eres un buen muchacho y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Algo se revolvió en las entrañas de Kylo, algo impreciso pero débil.

\- El problema es… - prosiguió Robert con su voz cascada y profunda - Que te veo despistado, como descentrado. No hay problemas en los estudios ¿no?

\- No, claro que no.

\- ¿Va todo bien en la Academia? ¿Problemas de insubordinación? ¿Algún asunto del Consejo?

\- No, nada de eso.

\- Pues entonces… no sé qué tienes – declaró Robert, dejando caer sus hombros – Y el caso es que te observo, y te veo distinto. Como si estuvieses fluctuando.

Ahora sí, aquella palabra sí que removió algo en Kylo. Robert no lo sabía, pero aquel vocablo era tan apropiado en aquellos tiempos…

Y Robert seguía divagando.

\- Sabes bien que soy completamente ajeno a este asunto de tus poderes, de tus habilidades. Pero te he observado durante años y siempre te he visto seguro. Ojalá pudiera detectar cosas como tú. Sólo te digo que… Te veo indeciso, dubitativo. Alejado de ti mismo, de lo que sueles ser.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo atropelladamente Kylo - Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

\- No lo dudo, chico, pero algo me hace temer por ti.

\- Temer… ¿de qué hablas?

¿Ahora, a esas alturas de película, Robert se iba a poner paranoico?

 ** _Impensable._**

\- No sé, Kylo, pero veo algo raro en ti. No eres el de siempre. Solamente quiero decirte que… Has trabajado mucho por ser quien eres en estos años. Has crecido hasta ser un joven espectacularmente hábil, un hijo del que me siento orgulloso. Tienes una reputación que has labrado a fuego y sangre. Unas habilidades envidiables y un futuro prometedor ante ti – y Robert se acercó más a él para cogerle de ambos hombros – No dejes que nada te haga alejarte del camino que has escogido. No te quiero ver titubear.

Había una extraña luz en los ojos de Robert. Y por una vez, Kylo pudo explorar, en un ratito de suerte, un atisbo de la mente de su tutor.

Había una preocupación sincera, una determinación intensa, una enorme esperanza en verlo convertido en alguien grande y poderoso. Tan grande, tan poderoso, que pronto sintió ganas de comenzar a correr ya aquellos metros últimos de carrera.

\- De acuerdo, padre – musitó Kylo – Intentaré no fallarle.

\- Está bien, chico – y Snoke le dio un cariñoso cachete en el mentón – Reajusta lo que haya que reajustar y tira para adelante – se levantó con renovada seguridad y se giró para hablar una última vez – Y recuerda – Naciste siendo una persona muy distinta. Mira en quién te has convertido, y trabaja todo lo que puedas para llevarlo a sus últimas consecuencias. Aún te queda mucha grandeza por explorar.

Y el anciano desapareció escaleras arriba, dejando a Kylo sumido en un mar de reflexiones. Era cierto, llevaba un tiempo perdido en tantas cosas, que parecía haberse olvidado de a dónde pertenecía. Estaban haciéndole perder el norte. Y toda esa chorrada de la luz y la oscuridad…

 _So can you not go away_

 _If just for one day_

 _Ooh, impossible, possible way_

 _How would you do know, how'd you do now?_

Rey estaba liándolo. No, mejor dicho. Él se había dejado liar.

Necesitaba ir con más cuidado a partir de ahora.

Siempre con más cuidado que antes. Vigilando cada paso.

Algún día, el vaso podría romperse.

 _Run away, war sounds in you_

 _Don't throw your fortune away_

 _And I can't get enough_

 _Space, space, space, get enough space_

* * *

 ** _\- Hola._**

Rey, sintiendo las pulsaciones oscuras, se asomó a la ventana y vio a Kylo aparcando la moto en el rellano frente a la entrada de su garaje.

 _\- Hola._

 ** _\- ¿Te importa una visita? Puedo irme._**

 _\- No, estoy sola. Te abro._

La muchacha salió a recibirle al porche. Llevaba su bata mal cerrada y un moño deshecho. Lucía tales ojeras que Kylo casi se sintió movido a la conmiseración.

\- Pasa – musitó ella, alzando los ojos débilmente. Parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo. En ese momento, mientras cruzaba el umbral pasando a su lado, Kylo sintió un deseo irrefrenable de acercarse a ella más que antes.

Imanes.

Era la primera vez que le dolía la tristeza ajena. ¿Por qué?

Aquello ya no tenía nada que ver con poderes ni energías telepáticas. Estaba simple y llanamente sintiéndose triste ante la visión de otra persona llorando frente a él. **_Punto pelota._**

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber sido ella, esa pequeña friki que malvivía en un cuchitril al que llamaba taller y que parecía tan anodina y gris?

Es que no era gris. Todo lo contrario.

Aquella personita que caminaba delante de él hacia la sala de estar era alguien lleno de contrastes, fuerte, valiente, sincera, hasta divertida, y con un corazón de oro que contrastaba tanto, tanto, con el suyo… Y su atmósfera volvía a fluctuar ante él. Ya no era un sol, sino que había implosionado: ahora las capas de oscuridad batallaban por la supremacía en su figura, configurando una especie de nebulosa imprecisa que lo atraía ahora incluso más que antes.

Misterios de la existencia.

Rey tomó asiento en el sofá de orejas, mientras le hacía señas para que ocupase el espacio frente a ella. Kylo echó un vistazo al lugar, que ya había vislumbrado la noche en que ella estaba resfriada y fue a verla: todo estaba abigarrado, había desconchones en la pared, los sofás estaban desvencijados y el único objeto que no parecía tener más de quince años de antigüedad era la enorme tele de pantalla plana que presidía la mesita baja frente a los sofás. El viejo Kylo habría esbozado ya algunos comentarios ofensivos con tonito hiriente, pero el Kylo de ahora se negó en redondo a decir nada.

\- Bueno – cabeceó Rey, mirándole con algo de timidez – Supongo que necesito darte las gracias. Por lo que has hecho por mí.

Kylo, intentando aparentar que no se sentía extremadamente incómodo, la miró con gesto inexpresivo. Su rostro no translucía nada, pero su interior era un mar embravecido.

\- Ya te dije que de nada. No necesitas repetirte.

\- Lo necesito – insistió ella, mirándole con intensidad, y Kylo notó un escalofrío surcarle del cuello a la punta de los pies – No sé si eres consciente de lo que has hecho.

\- Pues no – y él se cruzó de brazos – No me ha costado mucho.

\- No voy a preguntarte cómo lo conseguiste. Supongo que tienes más narices que yo para investigar o contactar a gente que te pueda hacer el trabajo. No sé – se levantó y, arrebujándose mejor en la bata, se paseó con gesto ausente hasta llegar al alféizar de la ventana – Ni creo que quiera saberlo.

\- Así será – confirmó él casi socarronamente.

Ella le miró con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Ha debido de costarte tiempo y esfuerzo.

 _ **Y un poco de dinero,**_ pensó él con ironía, _**pero eso no viene al caso.**_

\- Supongo que… - y Kylo suspiró antes de responder – Merecías saberlo.

\- Entiendo – musitó ella – Por lo visto, tengo suerte de haberme topado contigo.

Kylo intentó no dejar entrever sus emociones, pero un latigazo de sorpresa le había arrasado el alma.

¿Estaba Rey dando las gracias por conocerle? ¿Se consideraba afortunada por tenerle cerca?

 ** _Uau._** Aquello no se lo habían dicho nunca.

Maravillado, reconoció que él también se sentía agradecido por conocerla, pero claro, aquello era otro tema. Para otro día.

\- Esto es una mierda, ¿sabes? – continuó la joven, apoyando la nuca en el alféizar de la ventana – No me imaginaba este desenlace. Como dijiste el otro día en el acantilado, la mente trabaja de modo extraño cuando se trata de enterrar cosas, o algo así, ¿no?

\- Más o menos. ¿sabes que el día en que sacaste tu oscuridad frente a mí, exploré tu mente y vi que había un recuerdo en negro? Como si estuviera bloqueado.

\- No me di cuenta de eso.

\- Fue cuando tu poder llegaba a punto máximo – explicó Kylo, diligente - Tu fuerza se concentraba en torno a un recuerdo que estaba en negro. Tenía curiosidad. A lo mejor era "este" recuerdo que ahora has recuperado. Debido a la impresión que has sufrido por enterarte de sus muertes otra vez.

\- Tiene sentido.

La mirada de Rey se perdió a través de la ventana.

\- El profesor Skywalker me ha dicho que probablemente viví un trauma tan grande al enterarme de aquello sobre mis padres, y pasé una angustia tan enorme, que mi cerebro borró ese recuerdo. Y así, he estado desde entonces viviendo de una mentira.

Las vibraciones de Rey se hicieron más oscuras, dando la sensación de que salían picos por todas partes, como a un erizo.

\- Es comprensible.

Rey suspiró. Seguía contemplando a través del cristal. Él se levantó, incapaz de seguir lejos de ella. Necesitaba explorar sus reacciones más de cerca.

\- Supongo que debo estar agradecida de saber al fin la verdad. Así, podré seguir adelante. Empezaba a sentirme como estancada en el mismo sitio, sin ningún lugar al que llegar.

Kylo alzó una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Ahora que sabes que tus padres son…?

\- ¿…Unos borrachos? – le cortó ella, asaeteándole con sus ojos verdosos y alzando mucho la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada intensa y castaña – Sí, mucho mejor, por supuesto. Ahora puedo ponerles nombre. Ahora puedo buscar información sobre ellos… ¿Sabes? Me muero de ganas por ir a la biblioteca mañana, en cuanto abran, y buscar en la hemeroteca, o en los registros… ¿sabes cuántas veces he buscado sin tener ni idea de por dónde empezar? – una nueva emoción tintó la voz trémula de Rey – Ahora voy a poder buscar sabiendo lo que busco. Es una gran diferencia… aunque sean unos borrachos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Pude buscar algo en internet desde el ordenador del profesor Skywalker. El coche invadió el carril contrario y se los llevó por delante un camión de mudanzas. Siniestro total.

Kylo alzó las cejas, observando detenidamente cómo ella volvía a dejar caer algunas lágrimas más y se limpiaba con la manta de nuevo. Se acercó más a ella, apoyándose también en el alféizar de la ventana.

\- Ahora sé que eran unos desgraciados… Iban hasta arriba de alcohol y por lo visto también drogas… - Rey negó con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida – Unos desgraciados. Pero eran mis padres. Y aún así, eran unos borrachos. Unos perdedores. No eran nadie. Como yo.

El cuervo alzó de nuevo la ceja, mirándola con intensidad. Aquello se lo había repetido en tantas ocasiones… "Eres una doña nadie. Una pringada que no tiene dónde caerse muerta".

Y el Demonio de la Locura volvió a tomar posesión, una vez más, de sus cuerdas vocales. Y todo en su interior le gritó lo mismo: decirle algo, lo que fuera, para evitar volver a ver aquel rostro tan triste. Tan parecido al suyo.

Tan sola.

Como él.

\- Puede que seas una doña nadie. Pero no para mí.

Rey le clavó los ojos. Kylo, desde su altura, encontró un extraño deleite en ver cómo ella alzaba el mentón para mirarle a través de sus pestañas humedecidas por las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz colorada y estaba hecha un desastre, pero había tanta luz en ella, que toda aquella movida de la fluctuación entre la luz y la oscuridad parecía mentira ahora.

Oyó el latido del corazón de la muchacha, que empezó a ir más rápido de la cuenta, y juraría que podía oír la burbuja de felicidad y calidez en el pecho de Rey expandirse.

\- Gracias, Kylo.

El tiempo se detuvo y las partículas de energía de ambos dejaron de fluir, para convertirse en aquel río calmo que indicaba una conexión máxima.

A pesar de que él le hubiese dicho aquello, Rey sentía desde su interior que también ella podría haberle dicho esa frase a él y quedarse tan pancha. Leía perfectamente la soledad en la piel del cuervo, ahora lo veía todo claro. Aquella oscuridad era su barrera contra la tristeza y el odio que sentía. Y por ello, verle derribar aquella barrera golpe a golpe, en cada encuentro, por ella, la conmovía de un modo inexplicable y arrasador.

Y entonces, sintieron el fogonazo a la vez.

Ambos se giraron a la ventana, presintiendo algo extraño afuera, en el exterior.

Sin querer, alzaron las cortinas y se asomaron a la ventana frunciendo el ceño, y ambos farfullaron una maldición por lo bajo. Había un vehículo aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

Fue Kylo el primero que habló.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se giró a él, alzando mucho la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Lo mismo podría decirte… Miramos lo mismo, ¿verdad?

\- A la furgoneta ésa de ahí.

La sorpresa se pintó en los ojos y la boca de Rey.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también? - y lo miró con una expresión que Kylo no le veía hacía tiempo.

El estupor y el… miedo.

\- Sí, la furgo…

\- Yo… no es la primera vez que veo – respondió Rey con voz trémula.

Kylo, dando gracias por encontrarse tras aquel cristal, observó detenidamente el vehículo al otro lado de la calle. Tampoco tenía matrícula.

Una flecha helada le atravesó el pecho, retorciéndole los pulmones, el esófago y el estómago hasta encogérselos de modo inusitado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Rey, cómo no, había detectado su alarma.

¡Su alarma!

¡Estaba alarmado!

Demonios…

\- ¿Cuándo has visto esa furgo antes? – dijo él intentando calmar su voz.

\- Pues… - la chica miró al vacío, recordando – La noche en que viniste a verme con los batidos… Cuando te marchaste, vi que la furgo estaba en la esquina de la calle. Y el otro día, el de los Sombreros Locos, el lunes, al entrar al insti, también estaba parada cerca de la entrada. Es la misma, la reconozco.

Kylo contempló cómo Rey fruncía el ceño y esbozaba un gesto de genuina confusión y temor, y sintió que algo en su interior se desmoronaba.

No podía estar pasando. También a ella.

 ** _¿POR QUÉ? ¿CÓMO?_**

¿Acaso ella se había convertido en un objetivo? ¿Acaso él les había llevado sin querer hasta ella?

Porque no podía caber duda, sus espías eran los mismos…

¿Hasta dónde llegaban las redes de Ionescu y Maul?

Y de pronto, el nombre de Rey, alguien a quien había encerrado en una burbuja que pertenecía a una faceta muy concreta de su existencia, y que constituía un pequeño mundo secreto que atesoraba para sus momentos de tranquilidad, de pronto se veía mezclada en la misma ecuación que los rumanos, y que la Red Star, y Robert…

 ** _No._**

No podía ser. No podía estar pasando.

 ** _Ella no._**

\- No sé si llamar a la policía – farfullaba la chica. De nuevo, había dejado de ser la Rey reprimida para volver a ser la Rey en alerta, preparada para la acción, dispuesta a saltar a donde hiciera falta - De verdad, me siento tentada a acercarme un día de improviso, volarles el cristal delantero y sacarles una confesión a leches. ¿Por qué me están siguiendo?

La voz de Kylo salió rápida y acerada.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Los ojos de Rey viajaron rápidamente hacia los suyos, presa del estupor.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Él guardó silencio, sin dejar de contemplarla, pensando en qué podría responder.

\- Kylo, dímelo – insistió ella - ¿Por qué tú también conoces esa furgoneta? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Kylo inspiró hondo. Rey merecía ser la excepción, la persona que conociera sus secretos.

Todo se había ido al traste, pensó frenéticamente. Él había armado toda aquella búsqueda de los padres de Rey para tener algo que ofrecerle a ella a cambio de información sobre Maul. El problema era que él ya había averiguado esa información por su cuenta, con lo cual el intercambio de datos con Rey quedaba inútil. Y además, le parecía una locura entremezclar a Rey con el hombre aquél. Algo en su interior había rugido, protestando que ella no debía saber de él.

Pero ya que había encontrado los nombres, se sintió fatal al pensar que no le iba a dar esa satisfacción a la chica. Así que había accedido a proporcionarle las coordenadas porque sí, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Y ahora, aunque había intentado mantenerla a raya, de pronto le llegaba con aquello. Que ya sabía de la furgoneta. Que a ella también la espiaban.

Que a ella también la tenían en el punto de mira.

No era justo. JODER, no era justo.

Ella no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Bueno, sí que lo tenía. Tenía que ver con él.

Él había atraído al ave de presa y ahora tenía la mira puesta en el cervatillo. En su sol particular.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kylo Ren sintió miedo por alguien que no era el mismo. Y el remordimiento fue lo siguiente en aquella sucesión de sentimientos frenéticos y acelerados.

* * *

 **(*) El cumpleaños de la actriz que interpreta a Paige Tico, llamada Veronica Ngo, fue el 26 de febrero.**

 **(**) Nos referimos a la escena inicial de la maravillosa película musical "La La Land". Es una lección en el uso de los colores saturados en fotografía. La he usado a veces en clase para explicarles los colores a los alumnos y acababan todos cantando, jajaja…**

 **(***) Canción "Inhaler", de Foals. Muy de Kylo.**

* * *

 **N.A.: Fuaaaaa, me ha costado sacar este capi. Una vez más, necesito reflexionar muy bien ante cómo ir resolviendo esto. Tengo las ideas clarísimas, ahora solamente me queda irlas engarzando de modo convincente. Aún quedan algunos ratos de diversión antes de la tormenta final.**

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: Rey y Kylo no se ponen de acuerdo en eso de ser prácticos. Hux demuestra su saber estar en cualquier ocasión y comienzan los campeonatos. Y Kylo tiene un encuentro muy revelador.**


	34. Compás de espera

**¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez vengo aún arrastrando resaca del hype por el tráiler que sacaron el día 12. Estuve a punto de subir este capi ese mismo día, con el subidón, a modo de celebración, pero después me detuve.**

 **Y es que he querido alejarme estas semanas de la red. He querido olvidarme de tener que subir un capi tras escribirlo. Quería sencillamente, seguir la historia, sin presionarme a mí misma por escribir/subir. Así he escrito varios capítulos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco para que podáis ir asimilando.**

 **ChappieDK-23: muchas gracias por tus reviews, como siempre tan lúcidos. Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto. Y tienes mucha razón en los motivos que nos llevan a apreciar un capi. También estás muy encaminada en tus suposiciones: Rey está despistada con Kylo (y aún le quedan momentos de descoloque) aunque ella también se va mostrando más cercana junto a él y ella también lo va a despistar. Como dices, van adaptándose el uno al otro.**

 **Guest: gracias por tus apreciaciones, pero por el momento nos ajustamos al canon de lo que ya hay hecho. Y además, la relación que tienen ahora mismo Rey y Kylo no da para "ese" tipo de contacto. Créeme, están en otro punto distinto. Habrá que dejarlos actuar, a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Ahora mismo tienen muchas preocupaciones, muchos enigmas terribles alrededor…. Aunque algo está fraguando entre ellos. Eso, seguro. Esperemos a ver.**

 **Recordatorio disclaimer: los nombres de Star Wars, lugares, grupos musicales, películas, personajes, canciones y etc que aparecen aquí son todo propiedad de sus autores. No busco lucrarme, sino echar un buen rato con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **29**

 **Compás de espera**

Se miraron, completamente absortos en el otro. Mientras que la mirada de Kylo intentaba ocultar algo muy parecido al espanto y el estupor, Rey intentaba descifrar por qué pasaba aquello, por qué él estaba así de repente. Pero la máscara de gravedad del muchacho dificultaba cualquier lectura.

\- Dímelo, Kylo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Él suspiró profundamente.

Si hacía un tiempo, cuando salió a meditar con ella, pensó que estaba metido hasta la boca en una movida peregrina con aquella chica, ahora… ahora…

… Ahora ya no tenía nombre para designar aquel embolado en el que estaban ambos sumergidos.

Rey se acercó algo más a él, y todo en ella gritaba preguntas. Y él debía responderle, se lo debía…

\- ¿Sabes quiénes son? – insistió ella.

\- No puedo decir…

¿Y si aguantaba? ¿Y si salía con evasivas? ¿Podría mantenerla aunque fuese, un poco, al margen?

Pero sus vibraciones le delataban. Flotaban convulsas, dejándose explorar por las de Rey, quien, con dedos temblorosos, le tanteaba, sin querer hacer daño, pero movida por la ansiedad de aquel descubrimiento.

\- No, Kylo, si tú también estás metido en esto, me parece injusto que me dejes a ciegas. Ayer tampoco quisiste decirme nada antes de ir al cementerio, y vaya mal rato pasé.

Él la miró de hito en hito, traspasado por la sorpresa. Hacía tiempo que Rey no le venía con una salida semejante.

Rey, su sol particular, emanaba descontento en forma de picos de oscuridad. Y dolían, joder. Le pinchaban como alfileritos en sus carnes. _**Argh.**_

\- ¿Me lo estás echando en cara?

\- Es que… Me podías haber dado pistas, no sé… ¿Sabes el susto que me pegué cuando vi el cementerio en el Google Maps?

\- ¿Qué iba a saber yo de cómo ibas a tomártelo? Te di la información, ¿no? Pues ya está.

La atmósfera cambiaba de nuevo entre ambos y Rey constató que aquello no le venía nada bien a su estado de humor.

\- Mira, esto no quiere decir que no te lo agradezca…

\- Cosa que ya has hecho y de la que me sobra una repetición.

Ella suspiró sonoramente.

\- Solamente te digo que era algo tan importante que podías habérmelo dicho, no sé, de otra manera... No sé tú, pero al resto de la humanidad a lo mejor le gusta ir en antecedentes. No sabía qué esperar y ver esas tumbas fue un mazazo.

Kylo la fulminó con una de sus miradas irritadas, resoplando con fuerza y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Se llama dejar espacio. No pensaba que tuviera que ser tan obvio contigo.

Rey notó el aguijonazo de incomodidad. Por dios, qué tipo tan difícil.

\- En fin – la chica se pasó una mano por la frente. Se necesitaba a sí misma calmada y activa, y seguir lamentándose de los altibajos de Kylo no era la estrategia para avanzar. Al cuerno si aquel larguirucho no quería darle tantas explicaciones. Bien visto, aquello iba bien con lo que era Kylo. Demasiado había hecho proporcionándole aquellos datos vitales.

\- Menos mal que Skywalker pasaba cerca y me sintió para poder seguirme. Si no, creo que habría pasado la noche ahí tirada.

 ** _¿Tirada?_**

Ahora fue el turno de Kylo de sorprenderse. Y entonces la vio, pues Rey no pudo evitar ocultarle aquel recuerdo: su visión de ella tumbada en el suelo, acurrucada en brazos de Skywalker, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente frente a las tumbas.

Un latigazo helado le sacudió las tripas y las palabras le salieron solas, sinceras, lentas.

\- No lo había pensado.

Rey se debatió entre fruncir el ceño por estar molesta y por estar angustiada.

\- Bien, dejémoslo ahí. Pero la próxima vez que quieras soltarme una bomba de ese calibre, mide las consecuencias, por favor. No todos tenemos tu mismo aguante.

Él la traspasó con la mirada, y notó cómo sus agujas de oscuridad se tornaban en una triste aura que la cubría como una capa medio caída.

Ella sola, desconsolada y sin fuerzas, enfrentándose a aquella verdad...

\- Lo siento - musitó él.

\- No importa. Tienes tu manera de hacer las cosas. Es sólo que... me resulta aún algo extraña.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, pero había que hablar.

\- Y por eso, necesito explicaciones – prosiguió ella, algo más enérgica - Si tengo que cuidarme de esos individuos, necesito saber a qué me enfrento.

A Kylo se le descompuso un poco el gesto. ¿Cómo se las apañaba?

\- Yo aún no lo sé. Mira, llevo unos meses lidiando con ello y…

\- ¿Unos meses? Kylo, ¿en qué estás metido?

\- En nada, movidas mías.

Ella bufó y la bata se le resbaló un poco sobre los hombros. Se encogió en un resolutivo gesto con nuevos bríos, para recolocarse la prenda encima, mirándole con intensidad. Los restos de lágrimas aún seguían, pero la chica ahora estaba iluminada por aquel resplandor enérgico. Era la "Rey en acción", la Rey resuelta, decidida.

La que lo había fascinado desde el principio.

\- Movidas tuyas… Ya. Pues me está salpicando a mí. ¿Es porque ahora me relaciono contigo?

\- Puede que sí, pero… ése es el punto. ¿Cómo han sabido que pasamos tiempo juntos?

Se miraron un instante. Llegaron a la conclusión de que cualquier persona con un mínimo de conocimientos y tiempo libre para vigilancia, sabría atar cabos. Les habría visto montados en su moto, hablando en el hotel del lago…

Una extraña paranoia se apoderó de ellos, pero Rey estaba encendida de preguntas.

\- Necesito explicaciones. Cuéntame.

Él se separó del alféizar y de ella, mesándose los cabellos.

\- Mira, no puedo aclararte mucho aún. Todavía estoy investigando. Esos tipos me buscan a mí, y supongo que habrán llegado a ti.

\- ¿Pero quiénes son? ¿Quiénes? Es una pregunta sencilla.

\- Por lo que sospecho, no son de por aquí. Vienen de Europa.

Rey frunció el ceño. Decididamente, no se lo esperaba. Kylo vio en su mente un fogonazo de una sospecha, imaginándose una trama de espionaje internacional. ¿Mafiosos sicilianos? ¿Contrabandistas lituanos? ¿Secuestradores bielorrusos?

Kylo alzó una ceja, medio divertido por su ocurrencia y colmado por la locura de estar sintiendo aquello en esa situación. Rey nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.

\- ¿Algo más? - insistió ella.

\- Poca cosa más. No tengo nada claro. Es la verdad.

\- ¿Y va a pasarme algo? Porque mira que voy a la poli en un tris.

La respuesta salió de las tripas, más que de la garganta de Kylo. Como un rugido violento y frío, un latigazo, un siseo de advertencia cruda y brutal.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Ella se paró un instante, momentáneamente sorprendida ante la violencia de su reacción. Notaba las chispas emanar del joven a cada segundo. Estaba MUY alterado. Decidió serenarse, y probablemente fue aquello lo que la hizo atar cabos.

\- ¿Fueron ellos quienes te hicieron lo de la cara?

 _ **Chica lista.**_ ¡Qué manera de hilar fino!

\- Pues sí.

\- Kylo, necesito que me respondas. Quiénes son y qué quieren.

Y de nuevo, como aquella noche bajo la lluvia en la que le pidió perdón, como aquella noche de la moto en que lo mandó todo a tomar por saco dejando que ella se acercase a él, de nuevo, la rendición le pesó en los hombros como una losa.

Pero era un peso que, extrañamente, esa tarde, se sentía capaz de aguantar. Todo aquel asunto de los espías, la agresión, era algo que llevaba rumiando semanas. Lógicamente, no podía decirle nada a Robert. Había una sombra de sospecha, de amenaza, de peligro ahí. Algo en su interior, tal vez intuición, le había advertido de que se diera un punto en la boca y no le confiara nada a Robert. Aquel pálpito había capitaneado sus acciones en los últimos tiempos. ¿Y por qué? A saber. Pero llevaba media vida entrenando el sigilo en presencia del anciano director, siendo incapaz de confiar hasta el 100% en aquella figura mentora.

Y ahora, teniendo delante a aquella chica a la que solamente conocía desde hacía unos meses, se atrevía a hablarle de aquel peso que corroía su tranquilidad. Se atrevía a confiar en ella.

Por la amarga razón de que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo.

La resignación le dio las fuerzas necesarias para tomar aire antes de hablar.

\- Creo que pertenecen a una empresa que está haciendo tratos con Star Corp. El director se ha enterado de que tengo poderes.

El horror se dibujó en la cara de Rey y Kylo sintió un estremecimiento.

 ** _Está asustada por mí._**

\- Joder - musitó la chica, frunciendo el ceño entre amedrentada e indignada - ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Recuerdas esa tarde en que conectamos y llevabas encima varios tubos que se te cayeron al suelo? En ese momento, durante la charlita que tuvimos, el jefe debió de verme hablar en el pasillo.

\- Ostras… Estás en un apuro entonces.

\- Aún no sé de qué envergadura.

\- Y tu…. ¿padre adoptivo? ¿No te ayuda?

Kylo no se paró a examinar el tono de voz dubitativo que había usado Rey para esas frases. Como si ella no estuviese convencida de cómo dirigirse a Snoke ante él. Como si dudase de qué tipo de figura era para Ren.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- ¿Qué va a pasar?

\- Él sabe de tus poderes, ¿verdad?

Momentáneamente, el gesto de Kylo se desfiguró en una leve mueca de fastidio.

\- Sí que tienes datos de mí.

\- Kylo, en tu entorno todos le conocían. P.O. y Skywalker me han hablado de él. De cómo le conoces desde pequeño.

\- Ya.

Una punzada de fastidio, que rompía el ánimo en el que estaban en ese momento, surcó el interior de Kylo. ¿A santo de qué venía mencionar eso ahora? Aquellas figuras de su pasado... De pronto, tuvo un flash mental al que asomaba el recuerdo de una tarde con su tío Luke y con P.O., mientras los dos adultos jugaban a mecanos con él. P.O. era el señor de mantenimiento, un técnico, un bedel, pero Kylo siempre había tenido la sensación de que, en aquella familia, él y Arthur eran más viejos amigos que otra cosa.

\- Lo que digo es - continuó ella - Que si Snoke sabe de tus poderes, él a lo mejor, no sé… Podría ayudarte o algo. ¿Le has contado todo esto?

Vale, de nuevo la conversación cambiaba a otros derroteros.

\- No me fío de él.

Rey se echó las manos a ambos lados de la cara.

\- Madre mía… ¿Sospechas de él?

\- No sé. Necesito estar seguro - Kylo se puso en jarras - Y necesito que guardes silencio sobre esto.

Y ella le respondió con un relámpago de seguridad en los ojos.

\- Joder, pues claro que voy a callarme. ¿A quién crees que voy a irle con esto?

\- Yo qué sé. ¿A Skywalker?

\- Pues mira, lo estaba pensando.

Kylo se echó hacia adelante repentinamente.

\- De eso nada. Déjalo a él fuera. Bastante tengo con tenerte a ti metida en este embrollo.

Rey le miró en silencio.

\- Disculpas aceptadas – musitó ella suavemente.

\- No he dicho nada.

\- Pero te he sentido - replicó la joven, traspasándole con sus ojos verdes. A Kylo se le encendieron las orejas, pero una nueva serenidad se le asentó en las tripas. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Debía reconocer que, ahora, se sentía extrañamente algo más tranquilo. Un peso se le había ido del pecho.

Imaginó que así se sentiría lo que era compartir algo con alguien. Mucho más un secreto de aquel calibre.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

 ** _Gran pregunta_** , filosofó Kylo para sus adentros. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? ¿Esperar como pajarillos encerrados a que siguieran averiguando cosas sobre ellos? ¿Dejar que siguieran estableciendo redes, meter más a Rey en aquella movida que ni le iba ni le venía? Demonios, iba a ser cuestión de tiempo que acabasen enterándose de que ella también tenía poderes…

Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

Ambos se sumieron en un momento de reflexión silenciosa, pensando a la vez. Una parte de ellos les gritaba que salieran ambos a la calle, a lanzarse a la furgoneta, a la par, uno junto a al otro, y sacarle la verdad a puñetazos al tipo del vehículo.

\- No te voy a negar que me encantaría reventarle la cara a hostias a ese tipo junto a ti – aventuró Kylo, con media sonrisa sarcástica en dirección a Rey - O yo le sujeto y tú le machacas.

Ella se giró hacia él con otra media sonrisa.

\- Molaría un montón. ¿Vamos?

\- No creo que sea lo más adecuado ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? Vamos, podríamos hacerlo – y Rey se quitó la bata. Parecía aún más enérgica que antes. Decididamente pasar a la acción era lo que la calmaba. Seguir adelante – Los dos a la vez, vamos, les reventamos los cristales y los sacamos de un puñado. Y nos quitamos de dudas. Y que nos dejen en paz.

\- No.

El entendimiento brillaba en los ojos de Kylo, y Rey tuvo que sumergirse en ellos un momento para compartir ese entendimiento.

\- Es arriesgado, ¿no? – aventuró ella – Prefieres esperar y averiguar algo más.

\- Efectivamente – y Kylo se cruzó de brazos – No sé hasta dónde salpica esto. Hay un contrato millonario de por medio, le estabilidad de la Star Corp… No quiero hacer peligrar nada.

Ella se le quedó mirando con un deje de ¿comprensión?

\- Ya veo. Te importa mucho Snoke y su empresa, ¿no?

Kylo, viéndola venir de lejos, compuso una mueca desapegada y altiva.

\- Me importa mucho mi futuro. El día de mañana, seré el dueño de Star Corp. y no pienso permitir que nadie juegue con eso. Nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío.

Rey entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo.

Ahí estaba. Kylo Ren en su estado puro. Seguía ahí, persistente, agarrado con clavos de acero.

\- Comprendo. Tienes las ideas claras.

\- Claras como nunca – Kylo se irguió sacando pecho y mirando al vacío a través del cristal. Parecía incluso más alto que de costumbre – No dejaré que me jodan antes de empezar.

\- Bien…

El joven suspiró y se giró de nuevo a ella.

\- Bueno. Parece que tenemos esto claro.

\- ¿No hacemos nada entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

\- Tú, nada. Yo seguiré investigando.

El gesto de niña pequeña contrariada de Rey no ablandó ni un poquito al cuervo.

\- No vale. Venga, hagamos una especie de pareja contra el crimen. Te ayudo a investigar lo que sea. Espalda contra espalda.

Él sacó de nuevo a Ren a la luz. Inflexible, impasible.

\- Me niego. Esto es serio.

Pero ella insistía, y se acercó más a él. Sus vibraciones eran burbujeantes de nuevo, como mariposas de luz, que lo acariciaban por todas partes… Casi se visualizó a sí mismo con un matamoscas, espantando bicharracos de luz.

\- Yo también hablo en serio – insistió ella - No tengo nada que perder. No me van a echar de menos.

A Kylo le atravesó el corazón una flecha…

No. Una flecha no. Un arpón de hielo.

\- Tus amigos los pringados sí que te extrañarán si te pasa algo.

\- Cierto. Pero no tengo familia que me pague el entierro.

\- Yo te pondría una corona. "Para la friki más pesada del mundo."

La energía de Rey casi lo embistió como un toro, una bola de luz intensa, derecha a su estómago.

\- Joder, Kylo, llevas la ironía muy lejos.

\- Es la verdad.

Rey notó que se le paraba la respiración bajo la mirada de Kylo. Tan fija, tan intensa. Había una rabia visceral, aquella furia contenida con la que antes la desarmaba. Y ahora, esa rabia se mezclaba con un dolor oculto, una necesidad de algo que el joven le estaba gritando en silencio y que ella parecía destinada a tener que descifrar. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía aún, pero el hecho de que la mirase tan fijamente, con aquella insistencia, la descolocaba por completo.

\- Así que me echarías de menos - se atrevió a murmurar.

El corazón de Kylo se puso a mil. ¿Sí? ¿La echaría de menos?

\- Me plantearía vengar tu muerte.

\- Jolines, eso es mucho.

Por dios, ¿qué pasaba con ellos dos, que eran capaces de salir y entrar así de un tema?

Pero había que seguir adelante.

\- Te mantendré informada si pasa algo - aseguró él - Y estate alerta.

Ella se relajó un poco, para dar paso a la suspicacia.

\- ¿Me estás dando consejos por mi propia seguridad?

\- Por supuesto. Si esto trasciende a la poli, me niego a verme inmiscuido contigo en algún follón.

\- Muy solidario. Muy buen amigo, sí señor.

\- No soy tu amigo.

Y ella le miró con aquella mirada límpida, transparente, con la que sonreía su alma entera y con la que parecía que tenía el arco iris en la cara.

\- No, eres mi digno compañero. Que es aún más grave. No se me olvida la noche del pozo en que estuviste escuchándome.

De nuevo, un castillo de fuegos artificiales reventó en el pecho de Kylo. Incapaz de controlarse, inspiró hondo y cogió el casco mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Todo esto lo hizo en menos de tres segundos, mientras ella le miraba expectante. Cuando ya estaba en el umbral, habló.

\- Me largo. Recuerda no contar nada.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Ahora somos como detectives? ¿"Seguimos en contacto", "te llamo en cuanto sepa algo" y todo eso?

Kylo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, y lo que vio le hizo no querer detenerse mucho. Porque, aunque aquella conversación había sido complicadísima, al final había acabado de modo insospechado: con ella lanzándole una de aquellas miradas risueñas y esperanzadas. Como cuando le había mirado en el acantilado, el último día en que meditaron juntos. Con aquella nueva alegría en el rostro, una especie de ¿complicidad? que ella parecía querer ver entre ellos.

Suspiró y se marchó sin decir nada más. Pero ella le siguió con la vista por la ventana, viendo cómo se montaba en la moto, cómo arrancaba rápidamente y cómo la furgo lo seguía momentos después.

A pesar de que la conversación hubiera acabado de modo ligero, y de que hallaba un cierto consuelo en compartir aquello con Kylo, una parte de ella estaba obviamente muy inquieta.

¿Dónde acabaría todo aquello?

* * *

Marzo llegó, y con él siguió el buen tiempo. Las horas de luz se incrementaban y Rey a veces casi agradecía que Carl la mandase al desguace a buscar piezas, pues aquellos ratitos al aire libre la ayudaban a desconectar. El aire puro le cargaba las pilas y entre los escombros y restos de tesoros, casi podía encontrar algo de calma en medio de sus problemas.

Tras aquel viernes en que visitó el cementerio, había logrado buscar algo más de información acerca de su familia. Se había sumergido en registros y demás archivos, hasta donde le permitía la legalidad, pero la verdad es que no había podido sacar mucho más. Sus padres, la única familia que le quedaba, llevaban viviendo al borde de la ley un tiempo. Carnets caducados, delitos de poca monta… y sobre todo, nada que hiciera pensar que alguno de los dos podía tener… poderes como ella.

 _Si los tuvieran, podrían haber evitado ese desenlace_ , pensó amargamente, mientras recopilaba los pocos datos que había reunido. No había primos, hermanos, tíos... Habían nacido lejos de allí y no les quedaban vecinos o conocidos, pues viajaban constantemente, dando vueltas por diversos estados, sin asentarse mucho en el mismo sitio. Ningún sitio en el que echar raíces.

Ahora solamente le quedaba sobrellevar aquel convencimiento, aquella confirmación de que estaba oficialmente sola. Pensó en no ir a clase el lunes, pero no le iba a servir de nada quedarse en casa mirando al techo. Además, seguro que el insensible de Carl la ponía a trabajar en el taller. Un cerdo como él no tenía consideración por algo como por lo que estaba pasando ella.

Y además, necesitaba seguir adelante. Con la sombra de la angustia que había descubierto junto a Kylo el sábado por la tarde, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Necesitaba fortalecerse. Tenía un ominoso presentimiento sobre el pecho, que la instaba a estar más alerta que nunca. Tenía que practicar con sus poderes, vigilar sus espaldas, estar atenta de todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Y si pudiera ser, vigilar también si pasaba algo raro alrededor de Kylo.

Quién se lo hubiera dicho meses antes. Iba a ponerse a monitorizar al cuervo. La cosa tenía narices.

Y sin embargo, eso era lo que la podría mantener con vida, funcionando, moviéndose hacia adelante. Las clases, el taller, su entrenamiento, su práctica, la meditación…

Alzó la vista al cielo y al horizonte de restos y escombros que se alzaba frente a ella en el desguace y suspiró. Se limpió las lágrimas y se pasó la mano por la frente húmeda. Hacía tan buen tiempo, que casi tenía calor.

Al menos, podía dar gracias por aquellos días de sol.

* * *

Lógicamente, los del insti se enteraron de todo al poco tiempo. Ella tampoco hizo mucho por ocultarlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo?

Finn y Poe la escucharon hablar con voz queda, mientras ella les desgranaba los detalles de su descubrimiento. Rey había tergiversado un poco los hechos, haciéndoles creer que había hallado datos sobre sus padres gracias a su amigo Chewie. Ellos la escucharon con gran atención, sentados en las escaleras del parque frente al Takodana, donde ella les había citado esa tarde. Y cuando Rey acabó de hablar, ambos, en silencio, sencillamente la abrazaron. Sin más palabras. Sin más frases de ánimo. Y Rey se dejó sumergir en aquel calor, dejando que las lágrimas de nuevo copasen sus ojos, dejándose ir una vez más, en otra oleada, soltando otro poco de lastre, mientras ellos la sujetaban.

Días más tarde, a petición de Poe, Rey dejó que la acompañaran al cementerio.

En un principio, no sabía si quería volver. ¿Qué pintaba allí, si ya había averiguado lo que necesitaba? Además, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse otra vez a esas lápidas. Era sentir que le volvían a estampar en la cara un mazazo con la realidad: _tus padres eran unos borrachos, unos inconscientes. Se dejaron matar sin que les importaras._

¿Qué clase de padres se entregaban a aquella vida y olvidaban que tenían una hija? ¿Cómo podía existir gente que hacía aquello? Estaba tan alejado de sus esquemas mentales, que ahora, más que nunca, sentía que eran dos extraños. Y aquello le hacía querer postergar ese nuevo viaje allí.

Pero entonces escuchó las mentes de Poe y de Finn, y no leyó otra cosa más que empatía y ganas de entender, de compartir. Ellos no querían juzgar a la familia de Rey, no se podía hacer aquello cuando ni siquiera sabían la verdad completa, cuando ni ella misma tenía el cuadro completo.

¿Estaba ella juzgando a sus padres sin saber?

 _Y qué_ , gritó una parte de ella. _¿Es que no tengo derecho a quejarme, a enrabietarme por lo que me hicieron? Porque me hicieron una guarrada, me dejaron sola sin importarles lo más mínimo. Tengo derecho a enfadarme, a estar furiosa con ellos._

Por eso, a veces, durante esos días posteriores a la tarde en el cementerio, ella tuvo accesos de rabia, momentos en los que la oscuridad se revolvía entre sus tripas y amenazaba con salir, como cuando eres incapaz de aguantarte las ganas de vomitar y tienes que salir corriendo al baño. Y eso es lo que hacía ella, pedía permiso en medio de la clase y salía por patas al pasillo. Corría unos metros, sintiendo que iba a romperse por la mitad, mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba y la rabia campaba a sus anchas, instalándose en forma de bola fría y pesada en su esternón, tirando hacia abajo, hacia abajo, hacia abajo...

Y las plantas del pasillo caían al suelo, y las taquillas retemblaban a su paso, y ella se obligaba a calmarse, porque alguien podía pillarla, y se tiraba al suelo forzándose a volver a filas. Acababa arrodillada, apoyada en cualquier rincón, respirando entrecortadamente, llorando con desesperación y casi arrepentida de saber la verdad. Maldiciendo el momento en que Kylo le dio aquel papel, aquel momento en que comprobó el Google Maps.

Después lograba tranquilizarse, se sentaba en un banco e intentaba calmar sus vibraciones, perdida, confusa y asustada. Y se obligaba a sí misma a sumergirse dentro de su alma, buscando aquella burbuja de calidez que sabía que estaba con ella, intentando apaciguar su oscuridad. Buscando la luz de nuevo, su faro guía, su otra mitad. Su equilibrio.

Y en esos momentos, a pesar de haberle maldecido antes, casi deseaba tener a Kylo junto a ella. A Kylo, con su ironía, su sequedad, su rabia contenida, sus altibajos, su imprevisibilidad. Pero también su conocimiento, la seguridad que transmitía cada vez que hablaban de sus poderes, su ecuanimidad… Él sabría cómo hacer que, con un par de comentarios estúpidos, ella se enfadase, se picase y volviera a sacar algo de esa luz que tanta rabia le daba al cuervo. Casi sonrió… Le gustaban aquellos momentos. Kylo era tan cabezota que era hasta cómico de ver. Y eso la impulsaba a seguir adelante, a seguir picándole, a seguir intentando buscar resquicios en su alma negra para ver cómo podía traer al joven Solo de vuelta.

Y sin darse cuenta, se calmaba poco a poco. Inspiraba hondo y se sentía nuevamente con fuerzas para volver a clase, bajo la atenta mirada de Finn, al que veía en el recreo intercambiar comentarios con Poe o con Rose. Sabía que Finn había mantenido su palabra y no le había dicho nada de aquello a la pequeña Tico, aunque a Rey, sinceramente, le importaba poco que la chica fuese incluida en el secreto. Pronto hablaría con ella, Paige o Kaydel, pero poco a poco. Realmente se sentía aún sin energías para hacerlo.

Y en medio de este maremoto de sensaciones, la joven había aceptado volver al cementerio acompañada por sus amigos. Regresó allí, sin saber si tendría fuerzas o si le desaparecerían como el otro día. Pero sintió la mano de los chicos junto a la suya. Y vio que Finn había traído dos pequeños ramos de flores, y que depositaba uno en cada lápida, arrodillándose con cuidado, deteniéndose un segundo, musitando algo ininteligible.

Y ambos permanecieron un rato, todo el rato que Rey necesitó, allí de pie, en silencio, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos, dejando que ella humedeciese sus hombros, mientras el sol primaveral calentaba sus corazones.

Y mientras Rey lloraba una vez más, dejándose ir, pudo entonces oír lo que había musitado antes Finn en su cabeza.

 _Nosotros cuidaremos de ella._

* * *

Los días pasaban, y se hacían más cálidos, y el resquemor cesaba, o parecía que cesaba. Porque a veces, de noche, interrumpía su sueño, intensificándose y provocándole despertares entre lágrimas. Y le revolvía las tripas como un mazazo, recordándole aquella nueva realidad a la que debía adaptarse. _Eres huérfana, ahora sí._

Con el transcurso de las semanas, se dio cuenta de que había otro lugar al que estaba llegando.

Tenía que perdonar.

Tenía que ser capaz de aceptarlo, de vivir con ello. No solamente vivir con su condición de huérfana, sino con la causa por la que se había convertido en tal. Eso sí que era duro, mucho más complicado que aceptar que no tenía padres. Le dolía más.

Y qué difícil iba a ser eso.

Pero ambos dolores eran importantes, debía superarlos. Dejar que formasen parte de ella. Porque, en el momento en que lo hiciera, la oscuridad dejaría de superarla. Todo estaba relacionado. Sus estados de ánimo, sus circunstancias, su autocontrol y sus vibraciones, su esencia. Rey nunca sería Rey si no se sobreponía a esto. Y sería una prueba dura, que le llevaría dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero estaba segura de que tendría fuerzas para intentarlo.

No había vuelto a encontrarse con Kylo desde aquella tarde en que él la visitó, ni habían vuelto a tener ningún Skype astral. Sin embargo, una extraña ansiedad se adueñaba de ella día tras día. Probablemente estuviera acuciada por aquella singular situación de alerta en la que ambos se encontraban, pendientes como estaban de aquellos misteriosos seguidores. Y por eso, esa ansiedad iba enlazada al hecho de verle. Cada vez que pasaba frente al instituto, sentía un pequeño aguijonazo de inquietud, vigilante por si le veía. Cada día se imaginaba qué pasaría si él contactase con ella. Cada día podía ser el día en que él la avisara porque algo hubiese pasado y ambos se tuviesen que poner en movimiento… Él se lo había prometido.

Buscó en internet la página de la Star Corp. Una inmensa multinacional de electrónica, con mil divisiones y departamentos, que tenía sus tentáculos metidos en todas y cada una de las ramas del comercio internacional. Si hasta tenían canal de YouTube, en el que subían novedades, videos sobre cómo fabricaban objetos, propagandas sobre lanzamientos de gadgets y promociones…

 _¿En qué embolado se habrá metido el director Snoke para permitir que, en sus propias narices, su próximo socio esté amenazando a su hijo adoptivo? Es de locos_ , concluyó Rey con sencillez, apagando el ordenador.

Y sin embargo, Kylo le había dicho que no sabía si Snoke estaba relacionado con aquel espionaje. Era todo tan confuso…

Y ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. En absoluto. Sencillamente, se había encontrado allí en el momento y lugar inoportuno. Ahora solamente deseaba que nadie descubriera sus poderes. Sería la gota que colmase el vaso.

Y por eso, debía hacerse más fuerte. Necesitaba practicar. Quién sabe lo que surgiría de ahora en adelante. No sabía qué sería, pero en su interior tenía un presentimiento oscuro. Tenía que estar preparada.

* * *

 ** _Puto himno. Por dios, que se calle ya._**

Pero nada, que las gaitas seguían sonando en la mente de Armie. Kylo alzó su voz por encima de la verborrea de su compañero.

\- Ya, ya, ya, pero reconoce que el baño de pintura te dejó precioso – y manoteó en el aire ante las narices del pelirrojo para callarlo - No me vengas con chorradas.

Armie tuvo que cortar su discurso, esbozando una mueca de fastidio y de asco.

\- Y una mierda, Kylo – farfulló, arrastrando un poquito la voz y enarbolando la botella de cerveza – No tienes ni puta idea. No hay documentos visuales de eso.

\- Yo vi a Dameron sacando vídeos esa tarde… Me extraña que no llegases a echarle mano a esos vídeos - y Kylo se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja y esperando en una pausa dramática a que hiciera el efecto deseado en Armie.

Efectivamente, el pelirrojo acusó el efecto de la revelación. Su boca se abrió desmesuradamente y dejó caer la botella contra la mesa de modo muy exagerado. Hasta él pestañeó de la violencia con que la estrelló sobre la encimera.

\- No – articuló lentamente – Eso no existe.

\- Sí que existe – aseguró Ren, cabeceando.

La mirada de Armitage se tornó hueca, glacial, fija en el infinito, movida por una furia que tenía algo de estúpido. Tal vez era porque iba ya con varias cervezas encima.

\- Puto Dameron – sentenció secamente – Puto guapito de cara – alzó su puño, en un burdo intento de pose viril – Puta escoria republicana.

\- Nunca vas a aprender – sentenció Kylo, dando otro sorbo a su refresco. Él había sido inteligente y había evitado ingerir alcohol esa noche. Se necesitaba a sí mismo bien fresco.

A dos centímetros de su nariz se alzó un dedo índice acusador.

\- ¡Sí que aprendo! Y si no, ¿por qué sigo siennnndo tu ssssegundo de a b-bordo? Sabes que nadie trabaja como yo.

\- Ya – aceptó Kylo cansinamente – Eres el único que se lee las actas de reunión del Consejo Colegial…

\- ¡Esssh nuestra misiónnnn! – bramó Armie, inclinándose hacia Kylo - ¡Y yo soy un hombre cumplidor! ¡No esssssh mi culpa tener uuun presidente al que se la ssssopla tooodo!

El pelirrojo fue asido por los cuellos de su blusa negra repentinamente y, del tirón, se le saltó el botón de arriba.

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras! – rugió Kylo - ¡Eres el segundo de a bordo porque YO soy el primero! ¡Que no se te olvide!

Ambos se midieron silenciosamente con la mirada unos instantes, resoplando y bufando intensamente. Hasta que Armie rompió el gesto con una sonrisa idiota y controlando cada vez menos su articulación del lenguaje.

\- Meh, sabesssh que hacemos buen equip-po – y le palmeó en el mentón con un gesto paternalista que Kylo acusó con gesto de estupefacción máxima – Aunque seasssh un gran hijoputa.

El pelirrojo le dio otro par de cachetadas amistosas mientras Kylo le devolvía la mirada, serio como un ajo.

\- Por dios Armie, estate quieto, joder – y se retiró como de quien tiene la peste – Anya tiene razón, necesitas alguien que te de cariño. Búscate una chica.

Al vicepresidente del Consejo se le descompuso el gesto en uno de conmiseración profunda.

\- ¿Eso me dicesss? – y siguió arrastrando las palabras – Puessshhh anda gue no lo indendo… El poblema lo tienen lasssshh tíasss. Ssson todasssh iguaaales. Todas guieden lo misssmho – agarró su botella, la miró largamente y le dio un buen trago.

\- Ilumíname, tío – propuso Kylo, alejándose de él y acodándose en la mesa - ¿Qué quieren?

\- Esssho tú deberíassshh saberloooo… – replicó Armitage mientras volvía a sorber de la botella. Se inclinó mucho hacia atrás para apurar el líquido y, cuando vio que ya no quedaba nada, se quedó mirando a través de la abertura hacia el fondo de la botella. Había tanta intensidad en su búsqueda que Kylo se preguntó si no estaría buscando monedas pegadas en el cristal o algo.

Cuando de pronto, procesó el comentario de Armie.

\- Oye, ¿y por qué debería saber lo que quieren? – preguntó con deliberada lentitud.

Armie, sin desviar la mirada de la interesantísima visión del culo de la botella, continuó apreciando el cristal desde todos sus ángulos, concentrado, mientras respondía.

\- Puessshh lo que te digo. Tú essso ya lo sabesssshh – y acompañó su comentario con un peculiar movimiento de dedos como… como…

… como los de un prestidigitador.

La interrogación se dibujó claramente en el rostro de Kylo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Lo que oyessssh – aseguró Armie – No shé para gué pregundasss, si tú todoboderoso lo shabessshh todo.

Ahora sí que Kylo frunció el ceño, mientras un relámpago de entendimiento lo inundaba.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que sé? ¿Y cómo lo sé?

 ** _Por fin, por fin…_** Sus vibraciones accedieron a la mente de Armie. ¡Sí! ¡Iba a encontrarlo!

Armie se le había quedado mirando con una fijeza boba.

\- Shiempre hassss sido un friki, Kylo.

Ren entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose bien. Y bajo capas y capas de himnos irlandeses, planes de ataque, contraseñas de cuentas falsas y esquemas de jerarquías organizativas de la Academia, encontró lo que quería.

Y Armie seguía parloteando.

\- Lo gue passsa es gue siempre te he guardado el segreto, porgue somossssh colegas, ¿ehhh?

Su mirada de hielo se perdió en el vacío.

\- Siempre hemmmos tenido… objetivos comunessssh. Por la Academia.

Kylo le miraba con extraordinaria fijeza.

Por fin entendía.

Armie llevaba muuuuchas sospechas encima. Y unas cuantas maniobras a sus espaldas.

 ** _Hijodeputa_**.

\- Bueno, Armie, haces bien tu trabajo. Aunque a veces se te requiere para otros frentes, ¿no es verdad?

\- Claaaaa-ro. Si she mmme requiere paaara un biennn mayoooor, ahí eshtaré. Bor la Agademmmia.

 ** _Hijodeputa_**.

\- ¿Y quién puede requerirte a ti?

\- Puuuuffff… Tannnnta gennnnteee… Ssssshoy un hombre sssholicitad-do.

 _ **Hijodeputa**_.

 _ **¡Robert!**_

 ** _¿Desde cuándo?_**

¡RIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIING!

\- ¡Hostiajoder! – gritó Armie, y casi se cae de la silla del respingo que dio. Con manos temblorosas, buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró el maldito móvil, que pitaba insistentemente. Se le resbaló de las manos y se le cayó al suelo, provocando otra sarta de imprecaciones. Se agachó a por él debajo de la mesa, pero para entonces el aparato ya había callado.

\- Serás torpe – rezongó Kylo, viendo cómo Armie apenas atinaba a ver de quién había sido la llamada perdida.

\- Sssssh, sshinnn insultar, ¿ehhh?

Ren puso los ojos en blanco, terriblemente mosqueado.

Y entonces notó la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Rápidamente, lo cogió y lo descolgó sin mirar el origen de llamada.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Kylo! ¿Estás con Armitage?

Ren pestañeó, momentáneamente confuso.

 ** _¿Robert?_**

\- ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Snoke sonó extrañamente trémula, alarmada. No era típico de él.

\- ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Estás con Armitage? ¡Es urgente!

\- Sí, claro, estamos en el Endor y…

\- Calla. Tengo a Brendol con un infarto en urgencias. ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Venid YA – y su voz sonó tajante, dura, acerada – Te mando ubicación en un segundo.

\- ¡OK!

Kylo colgó al instante y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Agarró a Armie de un puñado, asiendo sus chaquetas con la otra mano, y se levantó de la mesa tirando de ambos. El pelirrojo, obviamente, tenía que quejarse.

\- ¡Eeeeeeeh! ¿Pero qué mierrrrrda hacesssh? – barbotó mientras era arrastrado fuera del reservado que ambos ocupaban.

Pero Kylo no estaba para contemplaciones. Profundamente irritado entre unas cosas y otras, farfulló mientras tiraba de él hacia las escaleras de salida:

\- Cállate, y recupera la compostura. Vamos al hospital. A tu padre le ha dado un infarto.

Sonó entonces su móvil. La localización, seguramente.

No se detuvo a observar el gesto de Hux, porque estaba concentrado en sacar un par de billetes de la cartera y arrojarlos a la barra, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Armie del cuello del jersey, ya que el chico perdía pie…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? Buaaaah, qué dicesssssshh… - y el pelirrojo volvía a tambalearse sobre la barra.

\- ¡Joder, recomponte, que es tu padre! – bramó Kylo, zarandeándolo de mala manera - ¡Nos vamos! – se metió la cartera en el bolsillo y, de muy mala gana, agarró a su compañero para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

\- ¿Bero gué passssha? – preguntaba el pelirrojo, mientras Kylo hacia sitio entre la escasa clientela del local esa noche.

\- Tu padre está en urgencias. Un infarto. Está con Robert. Ha sido él quien me ha avisado.

Atravesaron al fin la puerta de salida, y el guarda de seguridad les hizo hueco, ya que eran clientes VIP. Casi le faltó ayudar al joven Hux a cruzar el umbral…

\- Pffff – replicó Hux haciendo una pedorreta de fastidio – Jooo-der con el viejo. A shaber qué she habrá mmmetidooo.

Kylo puso los ojos en blanco. Brendol Hux no era hombre dado a aquellos vicios. Por lo que sabía de él, era un tipo recto e inflexible. Pero, dicho sea de paso, jamás había sabido de ningún incidente médico de aquel calibre.

Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera. Y a esas edades… De todos modos el señor Hux se daba la buena vida sin privarse de nada. Gota, hipertensión, colesterol… El padre de Hux estaba, como quien dice, en boxes para la carrera al infarto. Cualquiera podría ser la causa que marcase el pistoletazo de salida.

Sea como fuere, a ellos dos se les había acabado la noche.

\- Vamos, Armie – farfulló Kylo, mientras iban hasta el coche de Hux (que hoy conduciría él) – Espabila o a tu padre le dará otro infarto de verte.

Con una carcajada histérica, Hux se sujetó a sus hombros.

* * *

Por fortuna para Armie, y tal como les notificaron los médicos de urgencias, Brendol Hux estaría ausente del mundo de los vivos hasta al menos la mañana siguiente. Por su parte, Hux no estaba mucho más fresco que él para enfrentarse a los papeleos del ingreso, que ya había gestionado Robert. Entre él y Kylo consiguieron que Armie estampase su temblorosa firma en los papeles, como hijo del señor Hux, y después de haberlo dejado dormitando en las sillas de la sala de espera, parlamentaron sobre lo que debían hacer.

\- Yo lo llevaré a casa – propuso Kylo – Mañana le daré las noticias. Le van a sentar como una patada en el culo.

\- No querría verlo – aceptó Robert, echando una mirada casi de compasión al pelirrojo – Qué vergüenza de hijo. Menos mal que no te pareces en nada a él – y le dirigió una mirada clara y serena – En ti sí que se puede confiar. Es una suerte tenerte como hijo.

Kylo le devolvió la mirada, seria y concentrada.

\- Sí, padre.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Supongo que también es una suerte que el señor Hux estuviera contigo en ese momento, ¿no?

\- En efecto – y Robert suspiró, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación del señor Hux, que estaba entreabierta – Había ido a realizar el análisis mensual de activos y pagos... Ha sido muy repentino.

\- Supongo. Estas cosas nunca avisan.

\- Efectivamente, nunca avisan.

Fue entonces cuando Kylo hizo una pausa antes de tomar aire y hablar.

\- Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me respondas a algo.

Robert le miró, genuinamente interesado. Se giró hasta ponerse totalmente de frente al joven, que volvió a hablar, cuadrándose ante él y componiendo su mejor máscara de seriedad.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar ahora por qué le has dicho a Armie que haga de niñera conmigo?

Robert sonrió plácidamente antes de suspirar.

\- Ay, muchacho… Ya tardabas en darte cuenta.

Kylo arqueó una ceja y metió las manos en los bolsillos, activando su "sigilo" y dispuesto a no creerse nada de lo que le dijeran.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unas semanas? Sigo pensando igual. Te veo despistado, descentrado, a medio gas… - se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en el cuello en un seudo abrazo afectuoso – Me sigues teniendo preocupado.

Kylo reculó, cabeceando lentamente para deshacerse de su mano.

\- ¿Y era necesario que Armie te hiciera de chivato? ¿Cuándo te vas a fiar de mí?

El comprensivo gesto de Robert cambió al de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

\- Cuando me des muestras de que ya no eres un crío caprichoso y voluble – avanzó hacia él hablando con voz que ahora sonaba acerada, a latigazos – Óyeme bien, niño. Todo lo hago por tu bien, ¿te enteras? - su horrible rostro deforme se desfiguró aún más todavía por el enfado - Yo tomo las decisiones. Yo trazo los planes. Tú sigues y obedeces. Porque yo te lo he dado todo y yo te lo puedo quitar. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Kylo sintió que la hiel le subía al paladar. Quemaba como ácido. Vio rojo de repente.

\- Como el agua.

Y por una vez, no se quedó quieto. Por una vez, dio un paso al frente, aguantándole la mirada al director.

\- Lo que tú también deberías tener claro es que pronto dejaré de ser un niño. Y que hay una cosa que tú nunca me podrás quitar.

Ambos se midieron con la mirada un par de segundos en silencio.

\- Espero que te des cuenta de la gravedad de lo que me estás diciendo y que te arrepientas a tiempo – siseó Robert.

\- Sí y no – replicó Kylo con igual aspereza que él. El digno alumno, el pupilo aventajado – Sí que me hago cargo. Y no me arrepiento. Y una cosa más te voy a decir: a partir de ahora, espero que te olvides de este jueguecito que te has estado trayendo con Armie, usándolo de espía. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntamelo a la cara.

Alzó el mentón, desafiante pero calmado. Su energía oscura lo cubría como una capa segura y majestuosa.

\- Tenlo por seguro, niño - y la nariz de Snoke se arrugó, recreándose en vocalizar lentamente la última palabra con toda la intención posible.

Pero Kylo, por una vez, se había plantado ante él, incólume, inflexible.

\- Si piensas que vas a ofenderme empleando palabras como "niño" o "crío", te voy avisando de que desde ahora en adelante, ya no te van a servir para humillarme.

Por toda respuesta, Robert entrecerró los ojos y pareció que iba a abrir la boca, pero se contuvo. Así que, en un segundo, Kylo se dio media vuelta, alargó el brazo hasta coger su cazadora y agarró al semidormido Armitage casi a rastras.

\- Me largo. Te dejo pensando – farfulló sin apenas mirar a Robert, y se alejó dando zancadas. Fue consciente de la mirada fulminante que le estaba dirigiendo su mentor a sus espaldas mientras se encaminaba al ascensor de la planta, pero era suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarla sin inmutarse.

Solamente cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron tras él y los pitidos de la maquinaria indicaron que ya se había alejado varias plantas, no respiró tranquilo. Había tenido que realizar esa maniobra de evasión tan rápido, que apenas había sido consciente de lo que hacía.

Y es que, durante aquella tensa conversación con Robert, una asquerosa polilla había empezado a revolotear en el interior de su pecho.

Una asquerosa, odiosa, repugnante polilla de alas de luz blanca que había tenido el horroroso defecto de calmarlo, de darle fuerzas y de armarle para aquel enfrentamiento verbal. Y el Demonio de la Locura había estado poniendo aquellas palabras en su boca, haciéndolo presa de una enajenación mental transitoria, de la que no sabía si se acabaría arrepintiendo en un tiempo.

Aquella mariposilla de luz era la que había sentido cuando estuvo meditando con Rey tiempo atrás.

Despreciable animalillo delator.

 ** _Argh_**.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Todo era un puto caos.

* * *

Los días pasaban.

Y aquello se tornaba en una especie de espera de algo… ¿pero de qué? ¿A qué esperaban? Kylo lo ignoraba, pero algo le decía que lo más sensato era permanecer callado, no meter demasiado las narices en nada, seguir con su rutina y dejar que la vida siguiera.

No obstante, una nueva ansiedad vivía con él: la de pensar que, en alguna parte de la ciudad, una chica estaría también mirando por las ventanas con aprensión, mirando por encima de su hombro, vigilante. Sabía que podría defenderse muy bien si quisiera, pero ¿y si las circunstancias la sobrepasaban? ¿Y si todo se salía de madre? Para mayor inquietud suya, estaba el tema de la inestabilidad de Rey. La chica necesitaba tranquilizarse, y no estaba seguro de que el haberle dado la noticia sobre sus padres precisamente en aquellos días hubiera supuesto un plus a su salud mental.

Y sin embargo, ya estaba hecho. De algún modo, lograba hacerse cargo de que quizás ella se recuperaría poco a poco y que, a la larga agradecería haber conocido por fin aquella información, y que haría lo más conveniente con ella. Rey era fuerte, podría sobrevivir.

Aún así, no dejaba de corroerle el hecho de que ella había sido atraída a un nido de víboras. A su propio mundo. A su propia encerrona.

Suspiró, mirando a los cielos nocturnos, apoyado en la ventana de su cuarto.

Aquel compás de espera iba a matarlo un buen día.

Y el vaso, ese vaso que pugnaba por mantener en equilibrio, lleno a rebosar, ante las mismísimas narices de Robert, peligraba cada día un poquito más. Para bien o para mal… Eso aún no lo sabía.

Pero empezaba a estar harto.

* * *

\- Pensaba que no vendrías.

\- Pensaba que no querría recibirme.

Muy quietecita, Rey esperaba en el umbral de la cabaña de Luke, mientras el profesor la estudiaba de arriba abajo, apoyado en el marco de madera.

\- ¿A qué viene eso, niña? Ya te he visto hacer de casi todo. ¿Por qué iba a impedirte venir ahora?

\- Por lo que usted ya se sospecha.

Hubo una pausa.

\- Ya veo.

El tiempo se volvió inmensurable entre ellos dos y el vacío le pesó a Rey como una losa caliente. Por fin, Skywalker se puso en movimiento.

\- Venga, vamos afuera – y salió a la calle, pasando de largo ante Rey, que lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, jovencita. Me debes "La Charla".

Rey esbozó un gesto de dolor. Aquello iba a ser complicado.

* * *

La impresionante estampa de Diana Prince(*) con su traje de batalla, bañada por una luz dorada, sobrevoló el río en un salto espectacular al ritmo de una fanfarria triunfal. Al momento, la música se transformó en los potentes acordes característicos del tema principal de la superheroína. La pantalla se fundió a negro y empezaron a sucederse los créditos finales.

\- Así que DC. Menudo despiste – farfulló para sí.

Dejando que los créditos y su poderosa sintonía continuaran en pantalla, se irguió un poco de su posición relajada en el sofá y estiró un poco su brazo hasta la mesita cercana. Cogió el móvil de ahí y comprobó un par de datos.

\- **_Mmmm. ¿Van a sacar otra peli de Wonder Woman? ¿Y Hans Zimmer (**) en la banda sonora? No imaginaba yo que se fuera a meter en pelis de superhéroes._**

Suspiró. Estaba desactualizado, la verdad. Le gustaban, como a muchos, las pelis de superhéroes y aventuras, pero reconocía que a veces se le escapaban ciertos detalles sobre quién pertenecía a qué universo cinematográfico, o qué peli iba antes que cuál en tal saga. Era el precio a pagar por tener mil cosas en la cabeza. Últimamente, la vida no le daba para mucho más que para llegar a la cama y quedarse frito en cuanto posaba la cabeza sobre la almohada. En ese sentido, debía agradecer aquel cansancio que le estaba permitiendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormir más de cinco horas.

Se levantó para cambiarse de ropa al pijama. Mejor dicho, a lo que solía ponerse para dormir: unos pantalones anchísimos y una camiseta cualquiera… Hoy tocaba de manga corta. **_Pues vale. Ésa._** Se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá y cogió el mando de la televisión.

Su metabolismo jamás se había resentido por aquella escasez de horas de sueño. Por lo demás, llevaba una vida bastante ordenada, con buena comida y ejercicio. Pero, ay, el sueño y la tranquilidad… Suerte que sabía meditar: ésa era su arma para relajarse. Ésa, y frecuentar la compañía de Rey…

Bufó exasperado. Tenía que reconocerlo de una maldita vez: estar con Rey era lo más parecido a una droga que había experimentado en su vida. Había empezado por ser una niñata friki que lo desafiaba constantemente. Y a pesar suyo, el asunto de sus poderes, de su energía, lo atraía constantemente como a una polilla la luz. Degustar sus vibraciones, sentirse calmado en sus inmediaciones, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito de un tiempo a esa parte. Y últimamente, las cosas estaban un poco… raras. Intensas. Por decirlo de algún modo.

¿Cuánto llevaba hablado con aquella chica a la que había despreciado tan profundamente meses atrás? ¿Cuántas charlas habían tenido, cuántos encuentros a cuál más surrealista, de los que siempre salía con ganas de más?

Porque era inevitable. Quería más.

Por mucho que estuviera pasando ahora entre ellos, por muchos peligros que les rodearan. Su mente viajaba, del modo más egoísta posible, a fantasear con la próxima ocasión en que la viera. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se habría recuperado un poco del trance de lo de sus padres? ¿Estaría enfadada? ¿Querría preguntarle por lo de sus espías?

Ahí había una horrible espina que atravesaba su pecho. Mezclarla con Ionescu, con la Star Corp… era algo que jamás se pudo imaginar. Pero ahora que las cosas se habían dado así, debía apechugar con lo que surgiera.

Y sus ojos verdes irrumpieron en su cabeza, asaeteándolo con aquella luz que irradiaba de ellos.

 ** _La próxima vez que meditemos juntos, probablemente querrá practicar más con sus poderes. Yo seguiré enseñándole._**

El recuerdo de su cabello despeinado al sol del lago Naboo le invadió como un perfume cansino.

 ** _Tan sólo quiero supervisar sus avances, averiguar en qué queda todo esto de sus poderes._**

El calor de su piel cuando le abrazaba cada vez que viajaban en moto lo estremeció en un latigazo de placer y le revolvió las tripas.

 ** _Tengo que saber cómo puedo ayudarla a avanzar. A protegerse. Y tal vez aprenda sobre mí._**

El eco de su risa aquella mañana de meditación llenó su memoria. El tono de su voz, más relajado que nunca. Tranquila, cercana, serena. En paz.

 ** _Por desgracia, no hay novedades sobre los espías. No tengo nada que decirle._**

Su mirada asustada, ofendida y triste en la conversación del otro día, cuando él fue a verla a casa y hablaron de los espías, le traspasó el alma. Aquellos ojos que gritaban tantas cosas…

Estaba hecho un lío. Porque estaba harto de luchar para desmadejar aquel enredo. Porque, hasta que lograse poner en orden sus ideas, necesitaba aquella calidez. Aquellos contrastes de ella.

Suspirando sonoramente, hizo clic con el mando de la tele, buscando en el menú de películas grabadas que tenía.

\- **_Siguiente peli… La Liga de la Justicia. Y si sigo bien el orden, mañana toca Aquaman._**

Había sido muy precavido y se las había descargado todas para verlas a gusto. Kylo nunca dejaba puntada sin hilo y era muy concienzudo.

El próximo día, se lo pensaba restregar a Rey por los morros. Ya no volvería a quedar como un gili delante de ella.

* * *

Estaba agotada, mentalmente exhausta.

Y no precisamente por el uso de su barrera de poder. La cual había desplegado del modo más descarado ante Luke mientras él le hacía preguntas. Le daba lo mismo que él leyera sus defensas. No pensaba consentir que Skywalker buceara más de lo permitido por ella en sus pasadizos mentales. Y estaba segura de que su barrera estaba funcionando bien, o de lo contrario, Skywalker se enfadaría terriblemente si supiera de ciertos momentos suyos con Kylo…

Su relación con Ren era algo parcialmente secreto, y no digamos ya lo de sus poderes oscuros. Se negaba en redondo a permitir que él viera más de lo que ella le declarase de viva voz, así que se mantuvo firme en impedir que, durante la charla, él averiguase nada que no fuese lo que ella le respondiese.

Cuando ella le empezó a hablar del despertar de su oscuridad, él había establecido la relación con la noche del pozo inmediatamente, y había querido saber más datos de aquello. Rey había obviado los detalles relativos al Skype astral con Kylo aquella noche, manteniendo la estructura general del relato y explicando, medio a regañadientes, lo que vio en aquella cueva.

Al finalizar su narración, Luke suspiró.

\- No debiste haber ido allí – sentenció con severidad – Cuando te vi tirada en el suelo bajo la lluvia, supe inmediatamente que venías de ese lugar.

\- ¿Usted ha estado allí? – preguntó Rey, ignorando su regaño.

\- Contrariamente a lo que podrías pensarte, jamás he ido allí. Nunca he sentido la tentación. Para cuando me instalé en esta zona, yo ya me había enfrentado a la oscuridad y la había superado.

Rey recordó las historias que le había contado Kylo. "Él nunca te reconocerá que estuvo coqueteando con la oscuridad", le había dicho.

\- ¿De verdad? – insistió Rey - ¿Nunca se ha dejado llevar?

\- No – replicó Luke con calma pero con firmeza – Alcancé mi control siendo bastante joven, pero sé lo que puede hacer la oscuridad. Sé lo que le hizo a Ben – ante el gesto de sorpresa de Rey, Luke prosiguió – Sí, Ben también desoyó mis indicaciones y, a mis espaldas, se escapó y corrió hacia esa islita. A partir de entonces, nunca fue el mismo. O mejor dicho, el cambio que ya estaba teniendo lugar en él desde niño se hizo más acentuado desde esa noche. Nunca me dijo qué es lo que vio allí dentro, pero por la noche le oía revolverse a gritos en su cama, y por las mañanas estaba mudo como un zombi. Jamás pude sacarle nada, pero adquirió una nueva determinación y una nueva frialdad que despedía a todos.

\- Usted teme que esto me pase a mí… - aventuró Rey con voz tímida.

Luke la miró con una extraña luz en la mirada.

\- Eres igual que Ben, igual de impulsiva, igual de curiosa, igual de inestable. Tan poderosa y tan inexperta… - el profesor se inclinó hacia adelante – Claro que lo temo. ¡Por supuesto que me niego a pasar por lo mismo una vez más!

\- Por eso no quiso darme clases en el primer momento.

Skywalker boqueó, momentáneamente dominado por el estupor. Rey le contemplaba de una manera…

… de una manera que le sonaba.

Tanto.

Era la misma mirada que él le dirigió, lo que parecían siglos atrás, al viejo Ben Kenobi. Era la misma mirada de un joven ávido de justicia, solo en el mundo, deseoso de obtener respuestas, de aprender, de que no lo dejaran en la estacada.

El viejo Ben había confiado en él. Se había reservado muchos secretos, para no herirle, pero Luke pudo perdonarle con el paso de los años. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo él con aquella chiquilla?

Suspiró.

\- Profesor – la voz de Rey lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – Profesor, yo le prometí hace tiempo que jamás sería como Ben. No pienso dejar que la oscuridad me domine.

\- Recuerda que ni la luz ni la oscuridad te dominan – le reconvino Luke, volviendo a ser momentáneamente el profesor cansino – Eres tú quien controla un lado u otro. Ambos viven en ti. Tú decides.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y ya has tomado una decisión? Porque algo tendrás que hacer con estos estallidos de oscuridad.

\- Sí, profesor – y la voz de Rey era firme, no le tembló en absoluto ante su embuste - Necesito controlarlos. Por eso necesito ser más fuerte en la luz.

Luke se arrebujó mejor en su sempiterna bata de casa de color café.

\- ¿Has tenido más estallidos de oscuridad? ¿Qué has hecho en esas ocasiones?

\- He tenido un par, pero poco intensos. He intentado calmarme y respirar como en nuestros ejercicios y he dejado que pasen.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Nada más? ¿Notabas algo tirando de ti?

\- Sí, como una bola fría y pesada.

\- Bien, ésa es la oscuridad. Si la abrazases, se tornaría ligera, como parte de ti, no te pesaría ni molestaría. Debes evitar llegar a ese punto.

Rey tragó saliva.

 _Ups_.

Ya había alcanzado ese punto hacía semanas, junto a Kylo, en su sesión de meditación conjunta.

\- De acuerdo – concluyó Skywalker - Confío en ti. Ben jamás me dijo algo parecido a lo que me cuentas tú. Ni lo intentó – dijo con un deje de amargura.

\- Descuide, no le defraudaré. Sigo con la idea de traer a su sobrino de vuelta.

Ante aquella afirmación, Luke alzó las cejas.

\- Un momento… ¿Habéis tenido algún otro… enlace en el que él haya percibido esa oscuridad?

Rey suspiró. No podía mentir en todo.

\- Algo ha visto. Imagino que intentará preguntarme o convencerme de que explore esa parte. Creo que tiene interés. Pero se va a llevar un palmo de narices si lo intenta – finalizó con una sonrisa astuta y más falsa que Judas. Pero Luke se la tragó. Aparentemente.

\- Bien, no dejes que te lleve por su carril. Es muy persuasivo cuando quiere. Y muy cabezota. Igualito que su padre – Skywalker cabeceó, pensándoselo mejor – Y que su madre también.

Rey volvió a sonreír, aunque su sonrisa tenía doble motivo.

Había mantenido los dedos cruzados tras la espalda todo el rato mientras había soltado aquellas mentiras como puños, ocultándole la verdad.

Por el momento, aquellas mentiras a dos bandas eran lo más seguro para ella. Y es que necesitaba hacerse fuerte, costase lo que costase.

* * *

\- Creo que lo tengo todo…

\- Lo tienes. Has revisado esa lista cinco veces ya.

\- ¡Quiero hacerlo bien! ¡Es mi prueba de fuego! No quiero cagarla delante de todos.

Poe contempló a Kaydel compasivamente. La chica estaba acostumbrada a exhibir una seguridad y desenvoltura arrolladoras, que le habían posibilitado obtener ese puesto en el Consejo Colegial y ser prácticamente la segunda de a bordo de Poe. Su mano derecha, su consejera más inmediata. Incluso, en muchas ocasiones, llegaba a ser la voz de la prudencia y del saber estar, que le paraba los pies cuando se pasaba de osado…

La conocía desde siempre y en todo momento, ella había sido la que estaba tras él con cualquier escaramuza colegial, la que le había apoyado en cualquiera de sus cruzadas personales en pro de la justicia contra los débiles. Había habido años en los que tal vez habían tenido menos relación, porque ella tenía a Paige y sus otras amigas y él andaba mucho con los del equipo de fútbol y demás. Pero Kaydel siempre había sido una constante en su vida, siempre había formado parte de su día a día.

Como que se conocían prácticamente desde que iban en pañales.

Por eso, estaba muy convencido de que ella sabría desempeñar su nueva labor.

\- Ya verás cómo lo haces bien – y Poe le colocó las manos sobre los hombros – Ya sabes que puedes preguntarme si tienes cualquier duda. Y voy a estar en esa torre de control contigo en todo momento.

\- Ya, y no sabes el alivio que me da saberlo – comentó ella con una sonrisa – Es bueno que Leia haya transigido hasta ese punto. Bastante ha hecho con apartarte del título oficial.

\- Sabe que no puede arreglárselas sin mí – replicó Poe con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Por cierto, ¿has tenido que vértelas con algún padre?

\- Sí, con los de Rochester.

\- El quejica de la cafetería – Kaydel resopló – Por dios, qué tío más insoportable. En su clase no lo traga casi nadie. Es un repelente.

\- Sus padres son igualitos. Pero les transmití lo que la directora me ordenó: se les devolverá el importe íntegro del juguetito de su hijo.

Kaydel frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo van a hacer eso?

\- He hecho un trato con Leia… Haré trabajos forzados durante un tiempo. Con las horas que eche, el insti pagará lo que se ahorre al tenerme a mí picando piedra.

\- ¿Picando piedra?

\- O cavando túneles, o fregando inodoros con un cepillo de dientes, o algo. No sé.

La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

\- Eres tremendo. Organa nunca te obligaría a eso.

\- Quién sabe… Está muy enfadada, y eso que le pido disculpas cada vez que la veo. Ayer, mientras iba a clase con Finn, casi salió huyendo de mí. ¡De mí! ¡La mismísima directora Organa!

\- Por pesado, que eres un pesado.

\- Es un mérito – y Poe cabeceó, el eterno optimista.

\- Bueno, sólo queda pasar estos días con éxito…

\- Todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes – replicó Poe cansinamente.

\- Ya, ya, ya… Oye… El único día en que no contaremos contigo será el martes, ¿no? – dijo Kaydel, revisando sus listas y calendarios – Compites a las once contra los cuervos.

\- Exacto – Poe entrechocó los puños – Y estoy deseando darles para el pelo.

\- Reserva tus energías para ese día, machote – y Kaydel le dio una palmada en la espalda – Yo no podré ir a verte, pero estaré pendiente desde la torre de control.

\- Podrías escaparte… - y al ver el gesto espantado e indignado de la chica, Poe alzó las manos en señal de rendición - ¡Vale, vale, vale, era coña! ¡Jolines, cómo se te ha subido el cargo a la cabeza! En mis tiempos como presidente, yo no era así.

Kaydel tuvo que hacer esfuerzos ímprobos por aguantarse la risa y mantener una estoica expresión de indignación.

* * *

Aquellos ajustes al motor del viejo Nissan le estaban costando trabajo. Hoy le dolía la espalda más que otros días. En verdad, aquella mañana, aunque no había tenido clases, había bregado más que en otras ocasiones. Había intentado por todos los medios acabar los deberes pronto, para quitarse trabajo en el taller en vista de que se les avecinaban días de campeonatos muy movidos… Tendría poco tiempo para dedicarle a sus tareas y a lo mejor tenía que quedarse a comer algún día. Se había comprometido como voluntaria multidisciplinar (un apelativo inventado por Poe), lo cual consistía en estar disponible para cualquier cosa que se necesitase en esos días. Ya fuese hacer de acomodadora para amigos, estudiantes o familias, repartir vasos de papel y panfletos con los horarios de actividades, o reordenar sillas de plástico y vallas para las pruebas deportivas…

Además, llevaba varias noches intentando meditar a conciencia y procurando practicar algo más con sus poderes. Para ello, se bajaba al taller de Carl, se echaba la llave, tapaba los cristales con cartulinas y bolsas de basura y se ponía a levitar piezas o herramientas a gran velocidad. Quería probar su potencia y capacidad de reacción, y se cronometraba con el móvil para ver cuántos objetivos era capaz de derribar en diez segundos. Así, entre unas cosas y otras, llegaba realmente agotada a la cama. Se le sumaba a aquello su inquietud reciente por el asunto de los espías y que Kylo no contactaba con ella para nada. ¿Sería aquello bueno o malo? No sabía decidirse. Estaba bien que los dejasen tranquilos, pero la angustiaba que esos desalmados no dieran la cara.

- _Debí salir a la calle ese día a reventarles a leches, cuando les vimos por la ventana_ – rezongaba mientras se peleaba con cables y tenacillas - _Kylo también estaba ese día y podíamos haber salido juntos. Los habríamos fundido. Qué oportunidad desperdiciada. Joder._

Sin embargo, le había prometido al joven que esperaría alguna señal suya, que no iba a actuar hasta que él no le avisara de alguna razón de alarma. Aquél era un voto de confianza que le estaba dando de gratis, algo que un tiempo atrás aún no habría hecho.

Y es que, ¡cuánto habían cambiado las cosas! Había entre ellos aquella nueva dinámica, Rey lo sentía, día a día aquello era como un leño que iba consumiéndose poco a poco, venciéndose. Día tras día, él parecía más cerca de ella. Y ella… Ella tenía que ser fiel a su objetivo de traer a Ben de vuelta. Porque el joven Solo no hacía más que asomar entre aquellos gestos que tenía de vez en cuando. Aquella forma de mirarla con tanta atención, de escucharla cuando ella le confesaba sus problemas, sus dificultades con la meditación, sus vivencias con Skywalker, sus penas ante la desgracia de sus padres… No había sido exactamente un hombro en el que llorar, pero aquella tarde, frente a los acantilados de Ach-To, la presencia de Kylo a través del Skype astral le había traído tanta paz, tanta armonía, que todavía había partes de su ser que se preguntaban cómo demonios estaba haciendo Kylo para contener aquella luz que le mostraba cada vez que se preocupaba por ella.

Un espasmo de calidez le sacudió el pecho e inexplicablemente, le arrasó los ojos de lágrimas, en un repentino flash de iluminación.

Kylo se preocupaba por ella.

Él nunca lo reconocería, pero cada gesto que hacía se lo gritaba.

Ella le importaba a Kylo. Aunque fuese un poquito.

Y era muy distinto importarle a él que importarle a Finn, Poe o a cualquiera de sus otros amigos.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado de pie, muy quieta frente al capó abierto, con las tenazas resbalando perezosamente entre sus dedos y mirando al vacío. Emitió un leve suspiro y volvió a inclinarse sobre el trabajo. Resoplando, dio por fin en el clavo con las piezas necesarias. Emitió un siseo de satisfacción y se incorporó rápidamente, cerrando de un golpe el capó del coche. En cuanto lo bajó, vio que Kylo estaba al otro lado, junto al espejo retrovisor izquierdo.

\- ¡Jooooo-der! ¡Kylo, qué susto! – exclamó, muy enfadada por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que se iba a producir una conexión Skype astral – El que me faltaba hoy… - rezongó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Algún problema? – farfulló él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No, ninguno… - replicó Rey, secándose la suciedad de las manos y la frente y suspirando pesadamente – Me has asustado, es todo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes las defensas tan bajas?

Ella le miró un instante en silencio, como gritándole "¿En serio me has hecho esa pregunta?", pero Kylo pareció no darse por aludido, así que ella suavizó su gesto.

\- Desde que tengo en la cabeza más cosas de las que puedo manejar.

Kylo, desde su silencio, la contempló con una pizca de entendimiento. Unas ansias de pensar "¿de verdad? ¿Tú también?" lo invadieron, pero no dijo nada. Faltaría más.

Ella se sentía igual que él. ¿Tantas cosas tendría en la cabeza?

Dos malditos imanes. Iguales.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Kylo quedamente, con un tono más suave del que jamás le había oído Rey. Y la chica mostró su sorpresa, mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

\- Pues… Ahí voy… Hago lo que puedo – respondió ella, también con voz suave. Suspiró - Intentando hacerme a la idea de que soy oficialmente huérfana. Me cuesta, eso es todo.

Rey se preguntó si algún día se quebraría ante la intensa fijeza de su mirada castaña. Kylo no era el más adecuado para dar charlas sobre pérdida de padres, pero se atrevió a proseguir.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo más?

\- No, salvo lo que te dije el otro día. No tenían poderes, así que no sé de dónde salgo yo – la chica se encogió de hombros con una triste sonrisa – En fin, a lo mejor soy un defecto genético o algo así.

\- Una friki – concluyó Kylo – Nada que no sepamos ya.

\- Imbécil – le regañó ella suavemente.

Ahora él se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Has ido a clase?

\- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – ella frunció el ceño.

\- No sé. Pensaba que…

\- ¿Qué estaría depre y querría encerrarme en casa? No, gracias – replicó rápidamente Rey – Lo último que necesito es ponerme en ese plan. Acabaría pegándome un tiro. O reventando algún motor con mis poderes.

Kylo la miró largamente con algo parecido a la admiración y al orgullo.

 ** _Ésa es mi friki._**

Ella avanzó un poco por la sala mientras se ponía a reordenar algunas herramientas.

\- Prefiero salir, hacer cosas. Seguir adelante. Bastante tengo con que se me eche todo encima al llegar a casa.

\- Necesitas desconectar – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Kylo.

Rey bufó levemente.

\- No me digas – se puso en jarras – Dime cómo, con los campeonatos a la vuelta de la esquina, y el taller, y los deberes, y mis prácticas con mis poderes…

Él arqueó una ceja, repentinamente interesado en un detalle.

\- Ah, respecto a eso…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo Skywalker ?

\- Ah, eso… Pues sí, tuvimos una charlita hace poco.

\- ¿Y?

La postura de Kylo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el mentón medio alzado, emanaba despreocupación, pero Rey supo leer entre líneas.

El cuervo se moría de la curiosidad. Y ella decidió satisfacerla.

\- No está contento – dijo mientras se sentaba en el capó del coche – He intentado explicarle como he podido que yo no controlo esto que me pasa. Y mucho menos le he dado detalles que le hagan pensar que esto me lo provocas tú, por si me estás tentando. Pero, puf, no sé si lo sospecha…

Kylo avanzó hacia ella hasta sentarse también sobre el capó de coche, muy cerca de ella, y no se notó el peso del coche vencerse bajo la figura de Ren. Era un fantasma de otra dimensión.

\- Oye, ¿dónde estás sentado?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que dónde te has sentado.

\- Estoy apoyado en mi escritorio. ¿Por?

\- No, por nada – y Rey se encogió de hombros, pensando en la casualidad.

\- A lo que íbamos – prosiguió Kylo - ¿Por qué no está contento él? – inquirió el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

\- Pues – comenzó ella, dubitativa – Porque… Es que es cierto. Mi oscuridad siempre ha estado conmigo.

Kylo asintió levemente. Eso sí lo entendía bien.

\- Pero – replicó – Skywalker sabe que tú y yo tenemos relación, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no le he contado ni la mitad. Se pensaría que nos hemos hecho coleguis o algo así…

Ambos desviaron la mirada un instante.

\- Bueno, aunque la verdad es que… - comenzó ella.

\- ¿Qué? – y Kylo sintió que aquel "¿qué?" había sido el más inútil de la historia. Porque era todo tan obvio, que forzar a Rey a sacar un porqué era una estupidez.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta, y seguía algo apurada. Le miró con los ojos caídos, a través de sus pestañas, y Kylo habría jurado por lo más sagrado que se había puesto algo colorada.

\- Que…

\- ¿Mmmmm?

\- Kylo, ¿qué somos?

Se hizo el silencio.

 _ **Joder,**_ eso no lo esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, genuinamente despistado.

\- Que si somos amigos, Kylo – respondió Rey resueltamente y mirándolo con aquella sencilla franqueza que desarmaba – Porque nos comportamos casi como tales.

Hubo un silencio que Kylo no pudo evitar, ni supo llenar.

\- ¿Y bien? – insistió Rey.

\- ¿Bien qué?

\- No me has respondido.

\- ¿Qué piensas tú?

\- Yo he preguntado primero.

\- No seas infantil.

\- Habló el Señor Adulto. Responde a mi pregunta, cobardica.

Kylo resopló.

\- Somos compañeros. Ya lo dijimos la noche en que bajaste a la cueva.

Ella se le quedó mirando intensamente, de arriba abajo, con un gesto entre sorprendido y divertido.

\- Ahá. Tu digna compañera. O algo así. ¿No?

\- Algo así. Sí.

\- ¿De verdad?

Kylo se sintió devorado por la luz de aquellos ojos.

Estaba enredado hasta la boca con ella.

Como en aquellas películas de aventuras de los años ochenta, ambientadas en la selva, donde los protas acababan metidos en aguas cenagosas a medio camino entre el puente colgante y el templo del tesoro…

\- De verdad.

Y Rey sonrió, y Kylo sintió que un buen día explotaría por combustión espontánea. Hasta las narices estaba de tanta calidez y tanta tontería. **_Joder._**

Pero era irremediable. No podía escapar.

\- Bien – dijo Rey, con una nueva ilusión en el rostro – Sinceramente, me la refanfinfla lo que diga el profesor – se tumbó de espaldas sobre el capó - Por una vez. En este tema concreto.

Alzó la rodilla, posando el pie en el guardabarros y apoyándose en los codos y resoplando mientras miraba al infinito con el ceño fruncido. Kylo la observó, internamente disfrutando de la sensación de pensar "chica mala" y guardándose lo que aquello le provocó para otra ocasión. Carraspeó mientras el germen de una idea jugueteaba en su mente y sus propias palabras lo enredaban hasta llevarle a aquel nuevo tema.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo que he dicho antes, de desconectar…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Iba en serio.

La mirada interrogativa de ella echaba chispas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que podrías haberme avisado para meditar juntos.

\- Ah, eso… - ella cabeceó y después bajó la mirada – La verdad es que no he estado para muchas salidas estas semanas.

\- Ya…

Y aquel "ya" fue lo más delicado y empático que le había salido en años a Kylo Ren.

\- Por cierto, Kylo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Hay alguna novedad? En el tema que tú ya sabes – y Rey arqueó las cejas significativamente.

\- No, nada.

\- Ah.

\- Pareces desilusionada. ¿Tienes ganas de marcha? – replicó él con una sonrisa sardónica y maliciosa.

\- Joder, eres de lo que no hay.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros silenciosamente.

\- En fin – musitó Rey – Volviendo a lo de antes, a lo de meditar… No me importaría quedar pronto contigo.

Él alzó la mirada, un tanto sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿de verdad?" como un gilipollas, pero menos mal que se contuvo.

\- ¿Nos vemos el domingo? – sugirió Rey.

\- No tiene por qué ser el domingo.

Le tocó a Rey sorprenderse y fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Intentaba ponértelo fácil. ¿Es que no puedo?

\- Es que no te pega.

Ambos se miraron como idiotas un segundo, que Kylo cortó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Mira, me la sopla si no es en domingo. Tú di un día y ya veré si puedo hacer hueco en…

\- … en tu apretadísima agenda de tío chungo, ¿no?

Kylo, cortado en su frase, se giró lentamente para dedicarle una mirada de soslayo que no resultó ni un poquito amenazante.

¿Estaría perdiendo su toque?

\- De verdad, me da igual – añadió Rey en tono conciliador – Había dicho lo del domingo porque ya me había acostumbrado.

\- Sólo hemos quedado dos días.

\- Hago costumbres rápidamente.

\- Ya veo.

\- Los domingos los tengo ocupados contigo. Es oficial.

Y aquellas palabras salieron tan quedas, tan tenues, tan lentas, que Kylo se atragantó con la obviedad en ellas. Todo en Rey parecía gritarle: "idiota, ¿cómo iba a ser de otro modo?"

Estaba seguro de que sus orejas tenían un tono cereza cuando le dijo:

\- ¿Seguro que quieres quedar de nuevo?

\- Sí, Kylo. Si no quieres, lo dejamos y…

\- No. Nos vemos a las seis.

\- ¿A las seis?

Y a Kylo le ardían las orejas cuando respondió:

\- El otro día dijiste que querías ver atardecer. Podemos meditar y practicar antes.

Rey le contempló maravillada, y Ren pensó que no podría aguantar aquella mirada tan chispeante, tan luminosa y agradecida.

\- Te acordabas… - musitó ella con una sonrisa - Te acordabas de lo que dije.

\- Tengo buena memoria.

Ahí estaba. Ben Solo había vuelto a asomar por esos ojos castaños, que casi parecían chispear de anticipación, con algo parecido a la ¿ilusión?

¿Por qué no?, pensó Rey. ¿Por qué no podía sentirse Kylo Ren emocionado por una tarde de meditación con ella? Aquello molaba, aquel ratito que pasaban juntos estaba genial. Se olvidaba de sus problemas, concentrada solamente en lo que ocurriría estando con él, en su próxima conversación… Estar con Kylo, como ya había advertido hacía tiempo, le hacía bien. Aunque fuese un cabrón hipócrita para el resto del mundo. A ella le hacía bien y todo lo demás le daba igual. Aunque la descolocara continuamente con sus idas y venidas. Ella también sabía jugar a eso y también ella se había marcado sus puntitos estando con él.

Aquello estaba mal y si alguien supiera alguna vez aquello, se armaría gorda. Pero no lo podía evitar, ella necesitaba eso y no podía esconder su alegría por aquel nuevo plan juntos para el domingo por la tarde.

 _Él también tiene ganas de quedar,_ se dijo, ilusionada. _Quiere que nos veamos_.

Y la burbuja de luz flotó en medio de ellos. Las partículas brillantes de Rey acariciaron a Kylo como una suave brisa de verano. Y de nuevo, la oscuridad de él la envolvió como una manta calentita. Ya no hacía daño. Era ya una oscuridad familiar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – quiso saber ella - ¿Meditar de nuevo?

\- Sí.

\- Vale… Guay. Tengo que admitir que… ese ratito contigo me trae mucha paz.

Kylo se giró rápidamente a ella.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Me gusta. ¿A ti no?

 ** _Maldita sea._**

\- No está nada mal.

Ella sonrió, y Kylo pensó que ahora ella sonreía más que en los primeros tiempos en que se conocieron.

\- Una pregunta… ¿Podría practicar con mis poderes?

\- ¿Aparte de meditar? Claro, eso es a lo que vamos. La meditación será solamente la primera parte.

\- Genial – y Rey pareció algo apurada, suplicante de repente – Necesito mejorar y me vendrán bien estas clases.

\- Díselo a Skywalker.

\- Ni de coña. Si le digo que quiero prácticas extra, me cose a preguntas.

\- ¿Soy entonces tu profe sustituto?

\- Eres mi otro profe particular. ¿Te mola? Puedo pagarte si quieres. El próximo arreglo de tu moto lo haré gratis.

\- ¿Sea lo que sea?

\- No te pases de listo.

Y él sonrió. Medio sonrió. Casi medio sonrió.

 _Argh_ , aquello no era ni un cuarto de sonrisa.

Pero había un brillo de anticipación en sus ojos.

La conexión empezó a cortarse.

\- En ese caso, hasta el domingo.

\- Nos vemos, friki.

\- Imbécil.

\- …

Rey bufó, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa.

Ciertamente, aquel rato con el cuervo le había levantado un poquito más los ánimos.

Estaba claro.

Kylo, a su retorcida e inexplicable manera, la curaba.

* * *

Cabeceó, muy irritado. Armie lo tenía hasta las narices y necesitaba sinceramente pasar otro rato a solas con él para seguir sacándole cosas. El rato de estudio que habían echado ambos en casa de Phasma no había ayudado en nada. La mente de Armie estaba completamente opaca y Anya había estado constantemente revoloteando por medio e interrumpiendo con disertaciones sobre estrategias para chafarles los campeonatos a los pringados. Por una vez en su vida, la rubia le estaba resultando molesta.

Para colmo, aquella tarde tenía una extraña sensación. Como aquel día en que presintió que Rey iba a tener su primer encuentro con Skywalker. Había vibraciones, perturbaciones en el aire, que le hacían de señales que él podía leer perfectamente con sus poderes. Lo sentía en cada poro de su piel, en cada vello que se le erizaba, en cada…

 ** _La esquina._**

Se paró en seco.

A treinta metros. La esquina de la yogurtería donde había comprado los batidos que había compartido con Rey.

 ** _Está tras la esquina._**

Su barrera se alzó más poderosa que nunca, intentando reconcentrar cada gota de poder en su cuerpo, sellando cualquier orificio, redoblando su intensidad, afianzando su habilidad de "sigilo".

Pero estaba convencido de que le habían localizado ya.

Fue entonces cuando percibió las vibraciones. Eran muy oscuras, como las suyas, y tenían una cualidad que no acertaba a comprender, pero que las hacía en cierto modo más opacas o imprevisibles. Más difíciles de leer. Le recordaban a algo, le hacían pensar en algo, pero no supo el qué.

Ralentizó su paso, evaluando sus posibilidades. Lo que sí que no iba a hacer sería huir.

Sorteó a un par de transeúntes, mientras pensaba en la ironía: para el resto del mundo, aquélla era una tarde como cualquier otra, con gente que iba a sus recados, a dar un paseo, a casa tras una jornada de trabajo…

Y ahí estaba él, encaminándose hacia aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Inspiró hondo, acercándose más hacia la esquina. Y sus instintos le gritaron que actuara ya.

Frunció algo el ceño y envió algo de su poder a lo que había tras la esquina. Oyó un leve crujido. Estaba ya a un par de metros…

Giró a la izquierda, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, preparado para saltar, para golpear…

… Y ahí estaba: el hombre cubierto por un abrigo largo y negro estaba apoyado contra la pared de aquel callejón de modo casi antinatural, como si lo hubieran pegado con velcro. Sus pies apenas rozaban el asfalto. Estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Kylo se posicionó delante de él y al instante, el cuerpo del desconocido ante él experimentó una repentina sacudida que lo elevó medio metro del suelo, siempre pegado a la pared de aquel callejón desierto.

\- Uuuuuh, eres muy listo, chaval – masculló el sujeto - Hábil, sí señor. Me has pillado desprevenido.

Ren se acercó a él, alzando súbitamente su brazo para aprisionar el cuello del tipo con mano de hierro, fulminándolo con la mirada en silencio.

\- Tan avispado como tu padre y tan melodramático como tu abuelo – continuó el hombre - Lo mejor de cada casa está concentrado en ti.

El muchacho se mantuvo firme mientras apretaba la mordaza sobre el cuello del extraño, pero el hombre no manifestó dolor ninguno.

\- Sabes que hace falta más que eso para poder conmigo – replicó el sujeto con voz ahogada y sonrisa satisfecha - Aunque te confieso que… - un leve crujido hizo atravesar una sombra de dolor en su rostro - … que esto último ya pica un poco.

Hubo un silencio, en el que el líder negro mantuvo la presión, ni un ápice más ni un ápice menos. Manteniendo el dolor en el punto justo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tienes interés en saludar? – le volvió a pinchar el hombre - No seas maleducado. Vamos.

Kylo alzó el mentón, manteniendo la calma. No había imaginado que este encuentro fuese a producirse, ni mucho menos en esas circunstancias. Pero ya que la vida lo había puesto allí, decidió actuar lo mejor que pudiera. Hoy, tenía que ser la mejor versión de un Kylo Ren más seguro que nunca.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Maul – farfulló con voz hueca y los ojos echando chispas – Ya tardaba usted en dar la cara.

* * *

 **Diana Prince (*) - nombre del alter ego de Wonder Woman.**

 **Hans Zimmer (**) - famoso compositor de bandas sonoras, entre las que se cuentan hitos como El rey León, Gladiator, Piratas del Caribe, Interstellar y la trilogía de Batman: el Caballero Oscuro. Y sí, van a sacar peli de Wonder Woman este invierno y la banda sonora la llevará Zimmer.**

* * *

 **Dije que hablaríamos de los campeonatos en este capi, pero lo tuve que retrasar, pues había cositas que quería dejar aquí mencionadas.**

 **Por cierto, ha habido gente que me ha preguntado si tengo más fics. La respuesta es que no… hasta hace unas semanas. Me he decidido y estoy subiendo una nueva historia, que tenía guardada desde el año pasado. Es sobre Stranger Things y se llama "El mundo de Jane". No voy a pararme mucho a hablar de ella (ya que es un tipo de historia completamente diferente), porque, si os interesa, os invito a pasaros y echarle un vistazo.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capi: ya sí que empezamos con los campeonatos, pero antes, hará falta que nos paremos con Kylo. Que vaya tela con el muchacho. Veremos de nuevo a Snoke, que está haciendo puntos para ser el Padre Adoptivo del Año. Vuelven Phasma y Hux metiendo follón a todo trapo, mientras Finn, Rose y compañía hacen lo que pueden… pero llegará ayuda inesperada. Leia está muy agradecida por algo y Kylo demuestra, a regañadientes, tener habilidades secretas en medio del estupor de los cuervos.**


	35. Ataques y contraataques

**Gracias por los reviews, lecturas y faveos y demás! Me encanta saber que esta locura tiene seguidores, madre mía.**

 **ChappieDK-23, muy acertada tu teoría con Hux y la relación que tienen ambos en TLJ. Pero no hay paralelismo completo. Pronto se sabrán las razones de los personajes. Aquí todos están calladicos hasta el final, shhhh... Y no, realmente no había pensado en lo del círculo. De hecho, hasta que tú no lo has puesto de relieve, no me he dado cuenta de que, realmente, se menciona la pregunta "¿Somos amigos?" dos veces en el episodio. Esto me pasa porque lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, éste y otros dos capis más, y lo escribí todo como una unidad, para meter luego cortes entre capítulos donde consideré oportuno. Supongo que forma parte del subconsciente de Rey, que necesita en varias ocasiones la confirmación a esta pregunta para Kylo. Yo creo que es así, pero, sea como sea, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Ciertamente diseñé este capi como una "calma argumental", como yo las llamo. Que no pase nada de acción, pero veamos que los personajes avanzan. Gracias, mil gracias por todas tus observaciones.**

 **Recordatorio disclaimer: los nombres de Star Wars, lugares, grupos musicales, películas, personajes, canciones y etc que aparecen aquí son todo propiedad de sus autores. No busco lucrarme, sino echar un buen rato con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **30**

 **Ataques y contraataques**

Kylo continuaba con la mano alzada, apretando los dedos sobre el cuello del recién llegado, que se alzaba a un par de pies del suelo, presionado contra la pared de ladrillo. Una fría furia inundaba todo su cuerpo, mientras su voluntad férrea lo contenía en su sitio, impidiéndole saltar como un lobo al cuello de aquel hombre. Entre él y Maul había una definida diferencia física: aun estando a medio metro del suelo, se notaba perfectamente la superioridad de Kylo sobre el visitante. Y su mano de acero presionaba sobre su garganta.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio, mientras Kylo esperaba a que Maul quisiera contestar. No lo parecía, pues el hombre sonreía ladinamente con aquel rostro salpicado por manchas de vitíligo. Apretó un poquito más.

\- Tenía interés en hablar contigo cara a cara – masculló Maul por fin en tono conversacional - El último Skywalker…

Un chispazo de indignación sacudió a Kylo de pies a cabeza y habló con voz acerada.

\- No vuelva a nombrarme con ese apellido.

Pero Maul, contrariamente a lo que se podría suponer en su situación, parecía estar disfrutando.

\- Oh, sí, estoy al corriente de tu historia, esa fase emo por la que estás pasando.

\- Cuide sus palabras.

Kylo estaba rabiando por estar en un lugar tan público. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desfogar, aplastar a ese hombre. Pero no quería quedar ante él como un niñato descontrolado. Dedujo que Maul habría querido propiciar ese encuentro precisamente allí, para evitar confrontaciones o sucesos extraños.

Verse en plena calle, para tener testigos de vista.

 ** _Muy precavido._**

\- ¿Me sueltas o no? Quiero hablar de negocios.

Ren estaba al borde del ataque de furia, pero sabía que se las estaba viendo con alguien que, si no tenía los mismos poderes que su padre, al menos estaba al corriente de lo que sabían hacer maestros como Skywalker, Kenobi o Jin. Hombres que, a lo largo de aquella historia de décadas, habían mostrado idénticas habilidades y que habían acabado entremezclados en todo aquel jaleo.

Y de pronto, un par de contenedores empezaron a levitar hasta colocarse en la esquina de la calle… aislándoles del mundo exterior.

El alto joven intentó por todos los medios ocultar su sorpresa. En cierto modo, lo había estado esperando. No sabía cómo, pero había tenido un pálpito. Y, poniendo en práctica lo ensayado durante años con Robert, elaboró su mejor máscara de severidad, aunque una furia contenida iluminaba sus ojos.

\- Así estamos más tranquilos, ¿no crees? – dijo Maul – Aunque no pareces muy sorprendido.

\- Sé atar cabos – replicó Kylo rápidamente.

\- Bien, chico. Me alegro de que seas hábil. Nos va a venir bien para lo que te quiero contar.

Kylo bufó. _ **¿Contar?** _¿Qué cojones iba a contarle ese sujeto? _**Y una mierda.**_ Iba a escupir lo que él le ordenara. Iba a responder todas sus puñeteras preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que escucharle? – increpó, soltando frases como balazos - ¿Cómo puede hablarme así, después de los meses que han pasado? ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir con esas ínfulas, cuando me han estado espiando todo lo que han querido y más?

Se acercó mucho a Maul, bajando su brazo hasta colocar la cabeza del hombre al nivel de la suya.

\- Ya puede estar contándome a qué narices está jugando, o le prometo que lo mato aquí mismo.

Maul permaneció en silencio unos instantes, evaluándole con la mirada. Y entonces habló con deliberada lentitud.

\- No tienes agallas, niño.

Automáticamente, el cuerpo de Maul salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la calle, planeando sobre trozos de cajas de palé viejas, bolsas de basura medio destrozadas y restos de bidones de gasolina. Pero se detuvo a medio salto, como si un muro invisible lo hubiese parado, y flotó lentamente hacia el suelo, posándose cuidadosamente sobre sus pies.

\- Deberías aprender a canalizar tu furia – masculló muy serio.

Un trozo de palé surgió repentinamente del montón de desechos y se estrelló contra la espalda de Maul, que se retorció de dolor. Kylo intentó ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo. Era experto en despiadados ataques sorpresa y Maul no iba a ser la excepción.

\- ¿Pretendes dejarme en coma sin que te dé las explicaciones que mereces? – farfulló el adulto reincorporándose.

Kylo se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

\- Puede. Siempre es más cómodo hablar con un vegetal.

Su contendiente camino hacia él, frotándose un hombro.

\- Está bien, muchacho. Hablemos. Pero intenta no dejarme parapléjico mientras tanto.

\- Yo no hago promesas – replicó el joven cuadrándose.

\- Bien, bien, entiendo – y Maul se plantó delante de él, a dos metros, sin dejar de someterle a un cuidadoso escrutinio - Empecemos. Dispara tus preguntas.

Kylo alzó el mentón.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué me han estado espiando? ¿A qué viene este numerito del encontronazo en secreto?

Maul cruzó las manos indolentemente ante su vientre.

\- ¿Por cuál empiezo?

\- Por la primera – masculló Kylo.

\- Bueno – y Maul comenzó a pasearse sin quitarle ojo a Ren – Llevo aquí desde esta mañana.

\- Segunda pregunta.

\- Ionescu necesitaba información sobre ti, y la necesitaba sin que fueras consciente de ello.

\- Es usted despreciable.

\- No más que tú, jovencito – Maul siguió paseándose, rodeando a Kylo, a lo que el joven respondió moviéndose él también. Con lo cual, acabaron ambos caminando en círculo, enfrentados el uno al otro, separados un par de metros, evaluándose constantemente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Pues a tu historial de maldades – respondió Maul – He sabido de tus fechorías. Te va bien siendo el jefe de tu insti, ¿no?

Kylo, con la mente más fresca y alerta que nunca, emitió un bufido. No pensaba dejarse enredar.

\- No se ande por las ramas. ¿Por qué necesitaba Ionescu esa información y desde cuándo tiene ese interés en mí? Que yo sepa, contactó con Robert Snoke por lo del trato con la Star Corp.

\- Lo sé, y mi jefe me ha pedido que transmita sus agradecimientos por vuestra maravillosa colaboración. No puede estar más contento con su nuevo socio.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene esta barbaridad?

Maul se encogió de hombros, hablando con gran tranquilidad.

\- A que a Ionescu no le gusta que operen a sus espaldas. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo tu padre adoptivo usándote a ti contra nosotros. Te estaba usando como espía desde la primera reunión. Ionescu lo supo en aquel pasillo.

Kylo parpadeó. Ahora entendía bastantes cosas.

\- Ya veo – apreció Ren - Ionescu no mostró su sorpresa porque sabía que se las estaba viendo con un lector de mentes, alguien como usted. Supongo que tenía referencias suficientes como para saber que no debía volver a mostrar emociones ante mí en lo que le quedaba de reunión. Pensar en otras cosas, concentrarse en otros temas… Se requiere preparación mental para eso… que imagino que usted le habrá proporcionado.

Maul sonrió, asintiendo satisfecho.

\- Correcto. Me conoce desde hace unos años. Sabe cómo comportarse con los de nuestra clase. Aunque debo admitir que tu caso es bastante… peculiar. Eres de lo más poderoso que he visto en mi vida. Me encantaría medir mis fuerzas contigo en un tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora, engendro?

\- Porque no podrías conmigo – Maul alzó el mentón, orgulloso - Y tengo suficientes informes sobre ti como para saber que si te presionase sólo un poquito más, me ofrecerías un denigrante espectáculo aquí mismo, a plena luz del día. Sólo porque no sabes contenerte.

\- Hijo de…

Maul avanzó un par de pasos, alzando su dedo índice.

\- Óyeme bien, no soy un estudiante al que puedas intimidar – alzó sus manos en gesto pacífico - Pero escúchame: me gustas. Y te voy a ofrecer algo más. Que es a lo que vengo.

Kylo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ionescu me envía a hacerte una propuesta.

Kylo sintió que las sienes le ardían, entre el exceso de información y la inminente proposición de los rumanos. Intrigadísimo, arqueó una ceja, siempre conteniéndose y controlando su barrera de poder.

\- Sabemos que eres un joven de inteligencia privilegiada – comenzó Maul - Snoke le comentó a mi jefe que adoras la ingeniería. En Bucarest tenemos la Universidad Politécnica, una de las mejores del mundo. Allí ofertamos todas las carreras relacionadas con ese campo. Quedas formalmente invitado a pasar el próximo curso con nosotros y Ionescu correrá con todos los gastos: matrículas, alojamiento, manutención, recursos extra…

Kylo sintió una oleada de repulsión ante el surrealismo de todo aquello. No era posible… ¿Estaba oyendo bien?

\- Ionescu quiere ofrecerte esta muestra de buena voluntad, como prueba de nuestra futura colaboración con Star Corp. Queremos que nos conozcas, que sepas cómo va el otro lado del negocio. Queremos ayudarte a crecer.

¿Colaboración? _**Hijo de puta.**_

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? – bramó Kylo - ¿Espiar al futuro becario es su idea de colaboración?

Empezó a hiperventilar y descubrió que había cosas que le irritaban en este mundo más que Rey en sus primeros tiempos contra él.

\- Entiéndelo, Kylo, necesitábamos información…

\- … que prefirieron hallar por métodos poco ortodoxos.

\- A Ionescu no le gustan los riesgos.

Y de pronto, en medio de su inminente estallido de furia, una bola helada aprisionó los pulmones de Kylo, cortándole la respiración.

\- Snoke – soltó con voz hueca.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Maul, genuinamente despistado.

\- Robert. Cuando él se entere de todo esto que han hecho…

Maul alzó su mano y la agitó suavemente en el aire, como para quitar importancia a sus palabras.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Tú se lo vas a explicar muy bien y seguro que lo entiende. Además, esta noche le mandaré un correo electrónico a Snoke diciéndole que estoy aquí. Mañana me reuniré con los dos y le expondré de nuevo la propuesta de Ionescu. Es un buen trato.

\- Sigo sin entender qué quieren.

El hombre con vitíligo paseó lentamente alrededor del chico.

\- Vamos, Kylo, imagínatelo. Ionescu ha sabido de tus fenomenales habilidades. Confieso que yo también tengo curiosidad por tu potencial. Si vinieras a Bucarest, tendrías los mejores padrinos del mundo, colaboraríamos en todo, te presentaríamos a quien hiciera falta para que pudieses aprender de todo y alcanzar tus sueños. Te irías de Bucarest con un doctorado si quisieras, becas en las empresas punteras de tecnología en Europa, contactos laborales... Incluso acciones. ¡Acciones! En noviembre, en cuanto cumplas los dieciocho, serán tuyas. Una partecita del emporio de Ionescu, para ti. No para Snoke: para TI. Es cierto que los comienzos no han sido demasiado prometedores. Pero debes entender a Ionescu: no le gusta que jueguen sucio. Él iba con la mejor voluntad… Y la sigue teniendo. En su nombre, te pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento y te prometemos que el espionaje se acabará desde hoy.

\- No le creo.

\- Vamos, te estamos pidiendo perdón. Acéptalo.

\- ¿Y si lo hago?

\- Estarías tomando una excelente decisión. Se lo haré saber enseguida a mi jefe.

Kylo permaneció en silencio, que Maul aprovechó para meterse las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro y caminar algo más hacia él.

\- Hay un extra a este asunto. Si vienes a Bucarest, yo te daré clases. Seguirás desarrollándote conmigo.

 ** _Joder. Un momento._**

\- ¿Cómo? No necesito expandir mis poderes más…

\- No, pero necesitas librarte de esa apestosa luz que te circunda. ¿Desde cuándo has dejado de ser puro? Estás infectado.

Su luz interior.

¿Eso era estar infectado?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando aquel tipo?

\- En fin, no sé qué será, pero te ofrezco esa opción – prosiguió Maul - Sin rencores, ni amenazas. Es una sincera oferta de paz. Un trato ventajoso para ti.

\- ¿Qué gano con eso?

El recién llegado alzó sus brazos en un elocuente gesto.

\- ¿Que qué ganas? Ver mundo a gastos pagados. Ser independiente, salir de casa y todo eso. Y ante todo, seguir trabajando para Snoke si quieres en la distancia, manteniendo el contacto con tu querido mentor. Ante eso no vamos a ponerte cortapisas, porque sabemos que las normas te las pasas por las narices.

\- Buen dominio del idioma.

\- No soy rumano. No sé si te lo había dicho.

Se midieron con la mirada y Kylo aprovechó para leer de nuevo las vibraciones de Maul. En todo el rato, no había sentido ni un solo pico de poder en aquella atmósfera serena y oscura. Era casi envidiable. Un aguijonazo de rabia le surcó el pecho.

\- Bien, piénsatelo, haz el favor – insistió Maul con voz suave.

Kylo pestañeó, dejando por un instante que toda la situación se asentara en sus mecanismos mentales. Quitando el "pequeño detallito" de que le habían estado espiando durante semanas y lo habían agredido, el resto sonaba curiosamente… atractivo.

No quería bajar la guardia ni ser atraído como una mosca a la miel. Quería estar seguro de todo y, la verdad es que, en aquel instante, no acertaba a ver muchas fisuras en aquel plan. Pero, tenía que haber algo. Algún gato encerrado. Un detalle se le pasaba por alto en aquella fantástica y prometedora propuesta de "formación" en Europa. ¿Qué era, qué era?

\- Recapitulemos – dijo Kylo – Sería tenerle a usted de profesor, a Ionescu como jefe y a Snoke aún como mentor.

\- Exacto. Serías nuestro "protegido". Cuidaríamos bien de ti. Ionescu va a cerrar un trato millonario con tu padre. No le gusta que Snoke lleve ventaja. Quiere estar a la par que él. Por eso quiere que trabajes también con nosotros, al servicio de un proyecto común.

Kylo entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué voy a ser? ¿El nuevo aprendiz de sicario o espía? ¿Un nuevo arma?

\- No te pongas así. Tómatelo como una oportunidad de seguir haciendo lo que te gusta, lo que vienes haciendo como presidente del Consejo de tu instituto. Trabajar por un bien mayor, aplastando voluntades rebeldes, doblegando a quienes no acceden a tratos contigo. Usando tus increíbles dones en beneficio de algo grande.

Kylo suspiró, algo más calmado. Odiaba sentirse así, pero, sinceramente, aquello le parecía bastante lógico. Siempre se había preguntado qué haría cuando saliera del instituto. Estudiar una carrera, prepararse para trabajar en la Star Corp… Todo eso le parecía fantástico, había sido su objetivo principal. Pero si además podía usar sus habilidades para pasar por encima de quien hiciera falta en su camino al éxito, aquello mejoraba. Y le estaban poniendo frente a las narices una oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- Espero de verdad que aceptes esa oferta. Piénsatelo, te daremos un tiempo. Podrás hablarlo con el señor Snoke, discutirlo… Lo que quieras.

Ren le miró en silencio, hasta que Maul frunció el ceño.

\- Vamos, muchacho, ¿qué te parece? No dices nada. ¿No tienes una opinión hecha?

Kylo suspiró antes de hablar con gesto de arrogante.

\- Parece ser que ambos tenemos mentes bastante opacas.

Maul sonrió maravillado.

\- Eso parece, chico. Tienes un excelente potencial. Estoy deseando practicar contigo. Será fantástico.

\- Aún no hay nada decidido.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya veremos. Tú piénsatelo. Con calma. Si no, tenemos otro plan B en mente. Ionescu es un hombre preparado.

Kylo, que parecía algo más tranquilo, volvió a notar un relámpago frío surcarle las tripas.

\- ¿Plan B?

Y Maul esbozó una leve sonrisa, hablando lentamente.

\- Tu amiguita.

Kylo sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

Aquellos miedos que había tenido por causa de Rey y los espías volvieron. Ahora era definitivo: ella estaba metida en aquel embrollo.

\- No es mi amiga.

Maul resopló exasperado.

\- Vamos, chico, no mientas a estas alturas de película. Sabes perfectamente que la hemos estado siguiendo a ella también. No te hagas de nuevas.

Kylo frunció el ceño, mientras la hiel se le atrancaba en la garganta y le cercenaba los intestinos, presa de una furia nueva y desconocida mezclada con ansiedad.

\- No sé por qué les interesa ella. Están desperdiciando recursos.

El adulto se cruzó de brazos.

\- Yo no llamaría desperdiciar recursos a observar a la muchacha con la que pasas más tiempo en estos meses. Por lo que sabemos de tu vida, no tienes mucho trato con chicas. Al principio pensamos que se trataría de alguna conquista, pero hemos tenido que retractarnos. Tu amiguita es muy interesante.

Ren avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Maul, haciendo su tono de voz más grave y peligroso.

\- Tienen la desfachatez de investigar sobre mí hasta ese punto…

Maul respondió con un tono mucho más ligero, pero muy cuidado.

\- Por cómo suenas, deduzco que no la quieres mezclada en todo esto, pero estamos considerando meterla hasta la boca, ¿sabes, muchacho? Hemos investigado a la joven. No tiene familia, nadie que perder...

\- Y qué.

\- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? Cuando la invitemos a Bucarest en tu lugar, no habrá nadie para echarla de menos.

Kylo juraría que oyó el "CRASHHHH" de cierto rincón de su alma hacerse añicos.

\- ¿QUÉ? – farfulló dos octavas por encima de su tono de voz.

\- Lo que oyes. Hemos hecho bien los deberes y hemos averiguado que ella es como nosotros. Parece ser que por aquí los prodigios abundan…

Frenético, Kylo se debatía entre la rabia y la angustia. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Mostrar indiferencia y pasotismo? ¿Mostrar rabia e indignación? ¿Cuál de las dos le ayudaría a sobrevivir con ventaja?

Un aleteo en su pecho le infundió calor. Era como si se hubiese encendido una antorcha dentro de sí. O como si llevara un puto calefactor alojado en las tripas. _**Joder.**_

Decidió jugar la carta de la maldad.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto – argumentó - Y jamás querría trabajar para ustedes.

\- Eso no lo sabes. Dices que no eres su amigo. O sea, que no la conoces bien. No puedes opinar por ella.

\- En eso se equivoca. Sé cómo piensa su débil corazoncito bienintencionado.

Jugaría aquella maldita carta hasta el último instante.

\- Muy bien, ¿entonces crees que trabajaría bien si le pedimos que te mantenga a salvo?

Decididamente, aquella noche Kylo tendría dolor de cabeza. Le iba a reventar de tantos datos.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- No me has entendido. Si le pedimos que trabaje para nosotros en vez de pedírtelo a ti… Si le ofrecemos lo que te he ofrecido antes a ti… y ella acepta, no te mataremos.

¿CÓMO? _**Hijo de puta…**_

De nuevo, Maul fue catapultado hacia otro montón de bidones vacíos de gasolina, pero Maul logró reducir el impacto, aterrizando sobre sus pies y lanzándole a Kylo algunos de esos bidones. El joven tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para, alzando ambas manos, poder controlar los proyectiles. Se detuvieron en el aire unos segundos, levitando lentamente, hasta que por fin salieron disparados de nuevo…

… en dirección a Maul.

\- ¡Más calma, chico! – gritó Darek mientras esquivaba y contenía los bidones, moviéndose ágilmente - ¡Menudo genio! ¡Igual que tu abuelo!

Kylo caminó hacia él, mientras Maul se recomponía.

\- Estoy calmadísimo. Y jamás podrían matarme.

\- Bueno, sería una mentirijilla para tu amiga. Una mentirijilla disuasoria – replicó Maul con tranquilidad – Pero de todos modos, si se nos ocurriese hacerla efectiva por alguna razón, no podrías vivir en alerta 24 horas, ¿no? Y Ionescu tiene muchos hombres y mujeres que cobran por ello. A él le da igual quién sea el niño prodigio: quiere a uno, el que sea. Si no vienes tú, romperemos el trato con Snoke. A ver cómo le explicas eso a tu padre adoptivo. Un contrato millonario se va al traste por un niñato caprichoso.

A Kylo le iba a reventar la cabeza. Tantos datos, tantas mentiras cruzadas…

\- La chica no irá con ustedes – repitió, ceñudo.

\- Repito que eso no lo sabes. Quizás dice que sí, ella no tiene nada que perder. No tiene donde caerse muerta, ni familia que pida un rescate por ella.

\- Sí que tiene amigos.

\- Vuelvo a decirte que la carta que jugaríamos sería la de tu propia vida. Y me parece que se te va a deshacer entre los dedos a la primera de cambio. Estamos seguros de que ella querría mantenerte con vida y que estaría dispuesta a trabajar para nosotros. Piénsalo. Todos saldríamos ganando. Ionescu obtendría a su becaria prodigio y a ti te dejaríamos tranquilo.

Kylo bufó. Aquello tenía fisuras. ¿Qué diría Robert si el trato se fuera a la mierda? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que todo se habría venido abajo por la existencia de alguien con poderes como él? Y además... Estaban hablando de MANIPULAR a Rey. Manipular a aquella fiera en chándal, a aquel personajillo que se le había enfrentado como nunca nadie había hecho, que era más lista que el hambre y que siempre lo sorprendía con sus reacciones.

¿Manipular a Rey? A las ranas les crecería pelo antes de que eso pasase, en éste o en cualquier universo.

Por eso, se calló muy bien ese pensamiento.

\- No salgo ganando de ninguna manera, por lo que parece. No me gusta este trato.

\- Niño caprichoso… Muy mal, muy mal.

\- Tendrían amenazada a esa friki para que colaborase, ¿no?

\- No creo que hiciera falta, Kylo. Estoy seguro de que, cuando viera sus posibilidades abrirse ante ella, colaboraría de mil amores.

Kylo alzó el mentón.

\- Repito que no me gusta este trato.

\- Es porque no le has visto la parte buena a ninguna opción. Si vienes tú, Snoke estará enterado de todo, podrá ver tu desarrollo y la colaboración entre Star Corp y Ionescu será efectiva al 100%. Si viene ella, el trato se rompe, tú sales de nuestra vida y esa niñata que no es tu amiga y que te importa tan poquito, sale también de la tuya. Todos contentos.

Hubo un silencio.

\- Si te quedases tú, todo sería más fácil. No te pediríamos cosas de gran envergadura. Tal vez un poco de lo que sueles hacer tú normalmente con Snoke. Un poco de espionaje industrial por aquí, un par de amenazas por allá… Me vendría bien un adlátere. Seríamos como Batman y su Robin.

\- Esto es surrealista.

\- Ya lo creo. Surrealista e idílico. ¿A cuántos chicos de apenas dieciocho años le ponen en bandeja la oportunidad de hacer lo que les dé la gana y cobrar por ello?

Otro silencio.

\- Piénsatelo, chico. Sé que ha sido una conversación intensa, pero consúltalo con la almohada. Mi padre no supo negociar, era hombre de pocas palabras, pero yo no cometo sus errores. Me gusta dejar las cosas claras a mis futuros aliados.

\- Si no soy aún su aliado, ¿qué soy ahora mismo?

En el rostro bicolor de Maul se dibujó una sonrisa cruel.

\- Eres un recurso desechable.

Kylo prefirió contenerse, suspirando con fuerza.

\- ¿Y si le digo a Snoke que quieren chantajearme?

\- Adelante, chico. Dudo que le importe – y Maul comenzó a alejarse mientras los contenedores al final de la calle volvían a su sitio. Casi era de noche.

\- ¿Ya se larga?

\- Sí, he cumplido lo que venía a hacer. Esta noche mandaré una citación a Snoke. Nos vemos en unas horas. Tienes tiempo de sobra para contárselo todo.

\- Espere.

Maul se giró en silencio.

\- Quiero que me garantice que, a partir de ahora y hasta que tome una decisión, la vigilancia se termina. Para la chica y para mí. Supuestamente vamos a ser aliados. Merezco esa prueba de confianza.

El viajero no se lo pensó mucho antes de responder.

\- Hecho. De todos modos, ya sabemos lo que necesitábamos.

Kylo apretó los puños, mientras Maul llegaba a la esquina y sin girarse, añadía:

\- Hasta mañana.

Ren cerró los ojos fuertemente, percibiendo su siniestra energía alejarse a cada paso, poco a poco, poco a poco…

Hasta que por fin supo que estaba solo en la calle.

Sintió un alivio fenomenal, la tensión se alejó de su nuca, cuello y hombros y los dejó caer en un intenso suspiro. Había sido física y mentalmente agotador.

Necesitaba procesar todo aquello y hablar YA con Robert.

Y mientras iniciaba el camino de vuelta a casa, sintió algo: aquella luciérnaga de luz que habitaba escondida en su pecho, se hizo notar de pronto con su tímido aleteo. Le calentó el corazón y le hizo sentir inexplicablemente mejor. Como si lo armasen para un combate inminente. Como si le palmeasen en la espalda para animarle. Y se sintió preparado para muchas cosas. Pasara lo que pasara.

Era como si alguien le dijera: "Hey, estoy aquí".

"Hey, Ben, estoy aquí."

Y por primera vez en muchos años, su corazón no reaccionó con rabia ante aquel nombre.

* * *

La puerta del despacho de Robert se abrió bruscamente y Kylo traspasó el umbral con una mirada tan intensa que podría haber desintegrado a las piedras.

\- Ni te imaginas lo que acaba de pasarme – soltó sin saludar ni nada.

Robert alzó una ceja, acodándose en su escritorio.

\- Ah, ¿pero nos hablamos otra vez?

Kylo bufó mientras tomaba asiento.

Tras la conversación del hospital de días atrás, las horas siguientes habían sido muy tensas. Robert consideraba aquello como una rebelión en toda regla y le valió un nuevo enfado del chico una vez en casa. En esta ocasión, Kylo volvió a controlar las tornas, aparentemente, ya que Robert cambió su actitud, reconociendo sus fallos.

\- Muchacho, sabes que me puede el genio. A veces pienso que tienes más de mí que de tus padres biológicos…

Kylo había asistido a aquel comentario intencionado con la misma expresividad que una sartén.

\- Lo que me pregunto es lo siguiente: cuando cumpla los dieciocho, ¿vas a seguir intentando atarme corto?

\- No, claro que no, chico. Quiero que lo que hagas, sea por mí o por ti, lo hagas por propia voluntad. ¿Conforme?

\- Sí.

\- Respecto a ese particular, me gustaría aclararte algo, Kylo.

\- Dime.

\- Tienes libertad de elección. No lo olvides. Si quieres largarte a hacer tu vida, hazlo. Si quieres quedarte, me parece perfecto. Ahora bien – Robert había juntado las yemas de los dedos de sus manos y habló con voz acerada – Si te largas, no vuelvas a acordarte de mí para nada. Y si te quedas, piénsatelo bien antes de buscar siquiera alguna razón para cuestionar mi autoridad. Tú escogiste esta vida, y pensé que a tus doce años eras lo suficientemente maduro como para saber dónde te metías. Te di un hogar, te acogí, pero ya sabes que hubo consecuencias. Espero que no estés empezando a lamentarlas.

El hombre suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento, relajando su gesto en uno más afectuoso.

\- Cuando cumplas los dieciocho, será otro cantar. Podrás viajar, hacer lo que quieras… Yo te apoyaré, en caso de que quieras seguir en contacto conmigo. Sólo espero que no olvides a este pobre anciano al que curaste en parte de su soledad.

Kylo había asistido a aquella declaración de intenciones (porque no había sido otra cosa) con el gesto más frío que pudo componer. Las charlas con Robert eran así. Una mezcla de almíbar y dos de sal. Una caricia, una bofetada y luego una palmadita en la espalda. Si Rey era imprevisible en el dominio de sus poderes, Robert era peligroso porque era un maestro en controlar cuándo debía poner la cara de padre amable y cuándo la de dictador frío. Y pocas veces lo veía venir. Kylo estaba conforme con aquellas dos caras. Siempre lo había estado.

Hasta ahora.

Pero así había quedado zanjado el tema. Robert jamás formulaba la disculpa en sí, dejando que su "arrepentimiento" viniera dado por su cambio de actitud, por lo general más dadivosa y atenta que de costumbre.

Y a la mente de Kylo había vuelto toda esta conversación mientras abría la puerta del despacho, volviendo al presente…

\- Chico, sabes que no hay mucho que me sorprenda – replicó Robert, mirándole casi con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Apostamos?

\- Ganarías – y Robert alzó su huesuda mano hacia Kylo – Es extraño que entres en mi despacho casi sacando la puerta de sus goznes a las once de la noche. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kylo tomó aire mientras activaba su "sigilo" (ya un hábito frente a Robert) y dijo:

\- Acabo de tener un interesantísimo encuentro con Darek Maul, aquí, en la ciudad, a unas manzanas de casa.

Por mucho que Ren estuvo vigilando el rostro del anciano director, fue incapaz de hallar ningún signo que delatara poco más que una suave sorpresa.

\- No me digas. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Medio decepcionado por no haber causado la impresión deseada, Kylo procedió a comentarle con pelos y señales la conversación completa. Robert tuvo a bien no interrumpirle (era un maravilloso oyente, eso sí que lo reconocía Kylo) y al acabar, permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mesándose la maltrecha barbilla con sus largos dedos.

\- Así que Ionescu quiere ser más listo que yo – comentó – Bien, a eso sé jugar.

Kylo alzó una ceja en una muda pregunta, muy atento a lo que diría Robert a continuación. Pero lo que no esperaba fue lo siguiente que le oyó decir:

\- Bien, chico, tienes mi beneplácito para irte a Bucarest – dijo emitiendo un largo suspiro, como de alivio, mientras se reclinaba en su asiento – Se abren excelentes oportunidades ante ti. Aprovecha lo que te han brindado.

Kylo tuvo que trabajar mucho la expresión facial para que no se notara que se le había quedado cara de idiota.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – frunció el ceño, noqueado - ¿Así, sin más?

\- Muchacho, ¿qué quieres que te diga? – y el tono de Robert era entusiasta, como si hubiera estado esperando malas noticias o algo mucho más grave que lo que le había narrado Kylo - ¿Quieres que nos sentemos a desmenuzar los pros, contras y amenazas de esta conversación hasta las dos de la mañana? ¿Quieres que le busque fallas al plan? ¿Es que se las ves tú?

\- Bueno, pero…

\- ¿Lo ves? Ahí está – y Robert alzó su dedo índice hacia él – El Kylo Ren que conozco no se inmutaría ante esto. Y mírate, titubeando, a medio gas. Lo que te dije hace un tiempo. Aquí lo tienes.

\- Pero… - Kylo luchó por comprender cómo se sentía, por ponerle nombre a aquella sensación tan nueva para él - ¿Y lo de la furgoneta? ¡Fueron ellos los que me agredieron!

Indignación, eso era lo que sentía. Estaba frustrado de ver cómo a Robert todo aquello no le parecía más extraordinario que verle a él levantar coches con la mente. Esperaba, sinceramente, que el director hubiera montado alguna clase de escena de enfado o rabia, exigiéndole detalles, para pasar luego a la elaboración de un despiadado plan de venganza. Y en lugar de eso, se las tenía que ver con la neutralidad de Robert, que había acogido aquel relato de su encuentro con Maul como lo más normal del mundo. Estaba descolocadísimo.

\- Dices que mañana tenemos cita con él, ¿no? – inquirió Robert, con plena seguridad – Déjamelo a mí, ya le haré vomitar alguna ventaja en el trato para nosotros. Se lo merece, por pasarse contigo.

Kylo sonrió. Este Robert ya sí era el habitual. Y casi estaba impaciente de ver cómo el director se las apañaría para sacar tajada de aquella propuesta de los rumanos.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece lo de Bucarest? – insistió Kylo.

\- Sinceramente, me parece fantástico – aseguró Robert mientras se levantaba del asiento e iba hacia la puerta, con Kylo siguiéndole – Tendrás oportunidad de conocer la tecnología europea. ¿Sabes que Israel es ahora mismo puntero en ingeniería aeronáutica, a pesar del fiasco del satélite que intentaron mandar a la Luna?

Kylo asintió, saliendo por fin del despacho con Robert, que se quitó la chaqueta.

\- ¿Tú no crees que sea una trampa?

\- Vamos, eres lo suficientemente listo como para saberlo tú mismo. Estoy seguro de que eso lo descubrirías enseguida.

\- ¿Y Maul? Se ha tenido muy callado lo de sus poderes.

\- Bueno, con él sí que tendremos que tener cuidado – Robert se aflojó el nudo de la corbata – Le investigaremos más a fondo y veremos por qué conoce a tu abuelo. Es cierto que el señor Vader fue una figura prominente en su tiempo, pero ese Maul parece que le conoció en persona – pasó su brazo por las amplias espaldas del joven Ren.

Ren pestañeó, sintiendo a su pesar un cosquilleo de curiosidad. Había estado tan cegado por la ira de la conversación con Maul, que no se había parado a pensar que probablemente había tenido delante a una de las pocas personas que habían tratado cara a cara a su abuelo cuando estaba en vida. Tal vez sabía más detalles de él. Tal vez podría hablar de…

\- ¿Te quedarías más tranquilo si le investigáramos más? – interrumpió Robert.

Kylo se calló el hecho de que él conocía "de primera mano" la información pertinente sobre Maul y asintió suavemente.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pues nos pondremos en marcha mañana en cuanto nos reunamos con ese tipo. Estaremos alerta. No dejaremos que nos pisoteen. Y si te vas a Bucarest y puedes exprimir a Maul todo lo que puedas, adelante. Quizá él te ayude a desarrollar tu potencial más de lo que ya lo está. ¿Te imaginas? – y una sonrisa de hiena hambrienta surcó su horrible rostro – Aprender tanto, que sobrepases a tu maestro.

Finalizó su frase acercándose un poco más a Kylo, casi atravesándole con sus ojos azules. Pero Kylo, a pesar del estremecimiento que le surcó la espina, sabía ser tan opaco como su mentor.

Sólo le faltaba pasar aquella reunión y tendría más elementos de juicio para tomar una decisión.

* * *

\- Y por eso, necesito estar preparada a tope para esta semana.

Luke, cruzado de piernas sobre el saliente de roca en el que solían dar sus clases, suspiró mientras musitaba:

\- Ya veo. Y quieres un cursillo acelerado de superheroína.

Rey asintió vehementemente.

\- Algo así, profesor. "Cómo ser un supersaiyajin en tres horas" o lo que tardemos esta mañana, o lo que sea.

Skywalker alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Super qué?

\- Supersaiyajin.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

Rey cabeceó rápidamente.

\- Olvídelo, profesor. Volvamos al tema.

\- Oh, sí – y Luke asintió con sorna – "Cómo convertirte en superheroína en tres horas".

\- Eso.

\- Niña, me estás pidiendo la Luna.

Rey se desesperó, adquiriendo una expresión contrita.

\- ¡Por favor, profesor! Necesito mejorar mis técnicas, mi rapidez, mi capacidad de reacción…

\- Ya me has contado que lo estás haciendo. Que ensayas en tu garaje, que te cronometras y que estás haciendo mejores tiempos… Todo eso está muy bien.

\- Sí, pero, necesito mejorar MÁS.

Luke la miró muy serio y casi con un punto de frustración.

\- No puedo, Rey, de veras que no puedo. O mejor dicho aún, no puedes. Mucho menos con el punto en el que estás. Eres inestable. Poderosa, pero inestable – concedió cabeceando una vez – Recuerda lo que me dijiste el otro día. La oscuridad habita en ti, y la dejas pasar constantemente.

La muchacha se mordió la lengua, ceñuda. Se negaba a iniciar una discusión en la que ella tuviera que convencerle de nada.

\- Con el poder que tienes, sería contraproducente, no sé… Necesitas más autocontrol para todo ese potencial que tienes.

Rey alzó las manos, apurada.

\- ¿Lo ve? Si hasta usted me lo dice… Sabe hasta dónde podría llegar.

\- Sí, y eso es lo que me asusta.

Fue el momento de Rey de ponerse muy seria.

\- Profesor, le hice una promesa hace tiempo: yo no soy como Ben, ni pienso serlo. No lo voy a permitir.

Luke tuvo que admitir que a miradas intensas, la chica lo ganaba. Casi.

\- Está bien, jovencita. ¿Qué necesitas mejorar con tanta prisa?

\- Mi velocidad de reacción – respondió Rey rápidamente. Traía ya preparado lo que iba a decir – Capacidad de centrarme en algo cuando fijo un objetivo. Capacidad de controlar un campo mayor.

Skywalker la miró de hito en hito.

\- Tú lo que quieres es que te convierta en un bazoka humano.

Rey lo admitió con una sonrisa.

\- Algo así, profesor.

Luke la miró con fiereza en los ojos. Había un desafío.

\- Muy bien, tú lo has querido. En pie.

Rey se levantó casi de un salto. Estaba lista, más que preparada, completamente dispuesta…

\- Dígame, profesor.

\- Prepárate para las tres horas más infernales de tu vida, niña.

Rey estaba tan entusiasmada que, con fuego en los ojos, y sin pensar en lo que se le venía encima, afirmó con intensidad:

\- ¡A la orden, señor!

Luke puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

\- Ha sido aburridísimo – se quejó Robert, abrochándose el cordón de su batín de casa color mostaza – Ayer me lo contaste todo tan estupendamente, que por un momento he llegado a pensar que Maul tenía grabado el encuentro, para reproducirlo de modo íntegro.

\- Sí, se ha limitado a repetir como un papagayo todo lo que me dijo anoche – replicó Kylo, acomodándose en el sofá mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

La reunión con Maul se había resuelto en cuestión de menos de una hora. El visitante había vuelto a citarlos en el complejo hotelero Ciudad Nube y, volvió a relatar palabra por palabra todo lo que le había dicho a Kylo horas antes. Y, sin un ápice de vergüenza, reconoció las tropelías que habían cometido sus hombres cuando le estuvieron siguiendo y le atacaron por la noche. Snoke se mostró debidamente indignado, exigiendo alguna clase de compensación. Entonces, Maul ofreció las acciones de la empresa de Ionescu (a Kylo no se le pasó por alto que Maul "olvidó" mencionar que a él también se las habían ofrecido) y a Robert le cambió la cara.

Kylo se sintió en cierto modo como una moneda de cambio en todo aquel embrollo, pero después reflexionó fríamente. Tal vez todo aquello fuera bueno a largo plazo. Si metía la cabeza en Europa, estarían más cerca de desestabilizar a los rumanos desde dentro y adelantarse a cualquier cosa que Ionescu fuera a intentar a sus espaldas. Kylo haría de doble espía para Robert y casi vislumbraba posibilidades jugosas una vez estuviera metido en la vida de Ionescu. Y sobre Maul… Bueno, alguna ventaja le encontraría a la proximidad de alguien poderoso como él.

Y además, necesitaba quitarse a Rey de encima en todo ese jaleo. La chica pertenecía a un reducto muy concreto de su vida. Un reducto donde moraba algo excitante, puro y fascinador que compartía con ella y que pensaba que habían mancillado con aquella situación. Lo que tenía con ella no podía peligrar.

No. No iba a consentirlo.

Porque todo lo concerniente a la seguridad de Rey de repente se había convertido en algo importante. Algo que le pertenecía solamente a él.

* * *

Los cielos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer que aquella primera mañana de campeonatos fuera gloriosa desde el punto de vista climático… No había una sola nube en el cielo y el sol lucía con fuerza, haciendo que estar más de media hora bajo sus rayos en las gradas se tornara incluso molesto… Los encargados de repartir gorras y abanicos iban a estar muy atareados hoy.

Los terrenos deportivos del Republicano, así como las zonas ajardinadas y otras partes comunes, estaban cubiertos de una masa de gente que se movía constantemente. Las pruebas deportivas estaban organizadas de tal modo que podían llevarse a cabo de modo simultáneo en el gimnasio cubierto y en las pistas al aire libre. Había numerosas modalidades deportivas, lo cual había congregado a más de quince institutos diferentes, que habían escogido las instalaciones del Republicano por ser las más grandes y mejor preparadas (ya que nadie se fiaba de entrar a las de la Academia, a pesar de estar mejor acondicionadas) Los eventos se habían organizado gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de los equipos de actividades extraescolares de los centros, ya que era tremendamente complicado coordinar a una población estudiantil tan grande, pero cada año todo salía bien gracias al trabajo en grupo de todos los implicados.

Por ello, era vital que todo el mundo supiese su función. Los deportistas que competían en cada modalidad tenían clarísimo cuándo actuaban en tal o cual pista. En cada prueba había siempre, aparte de los jueces o entrenadores, un grupo de "ayudantes multidisciplinares" asignados para colocar o proveer los materiales de cada prueba. Así mismo, había asistentes de público y servicios, que ayudaban a los espectadores a acomodarse en las gradas, repartiendo panfletos, gorras, aperitivos y refrescos. También había equipos de limpieza en cada zona, así como alumnado vigilante en los accesos a edificios, gimnasios, almacenes y aparcamiento, para controlar que ningún personaje "sospechoso" caminase a sus anchas por zonas indebidas… Ya los cuervos la liaron parda un año en que lograron colarse en la oficina de la directora Organa para hacerse un selfie… hasta que la mismísima directora en persona los había pillado allí. Los rumores aseguraban que ninguno de los participantes de la jugarreta había querido hablar de lo que ocurrió en aquel despacho, pero desde entonces le tenían un miedo cerval al apellido Organa.

En lo alto de las gradas del estadio de fútbol, se encontraba la torre de radio, desde donde se retransmitían los partidos y se conectaba con los otros puntos de competición. Además, era un excelente puesto de visión de toda la extensión de terrenos del Republicano, a lo cual habían colaborado un par de alumnos de décimo grado, trayendo sus prismáticos para ayudar a la vigilancia. Había muchas zonas acordonadas y había alumnado vigilante con aparatos identificadores, por los que todo alumno republicano debía pasar su tarjeta de estudiante. Así, se hacía recuento de cuántos alumnos había en cada zona para controlar el aforo.

En la torre de mando se encontraban Kaydel y Poe, que aquella mañana no competía. Dameron había sido el encargado de coordinar todos los grupos de voluntarios, repartir identificaciones y dorsales para todos y en suma, organizar al personal para que nadie estuviese fuera de su sitio. Kaydel, en su nombre, había pasado por todas las clases la semana anterior para recordar muy encarecidamente las normas de comportamiento de ese día.

\- Nadie debe tomarse la justicia por su mano – aseguró ella – Si hay algún altercado, deberéis notificarlo a las patrullas de seguridad, que lo anunciarán a alguien del equipo directivo y que tomarán medidas cuanto antes.

\- ¿Podemos tomar fotos o vídeos de la guarrada que estén haciendo, para que sirva de prueba? – preguntó un chico desde la última fila.

Kaydel, como buena rebelde, sonrió.

\- Claro que sí, Porkins, todas las que quieras. Pero repito, no actuéis por vuestra cuenta y más aún si son cuervos. Vienen a eso, a meter follón, y no se lo vamos a permitir. También os pido que, si sois simples espectadores y no competís ni tenéis ninguna función, ocupéis siempre vuestra zona de público, sin taponar los espacios de tránsito o salidas de emergencia. Nada de "ha acabado la prueba, voy a hacerme una foto con mi colegui". Que nos conocemos todos ya.

Hubo unas risas.

\- Os ruego que nos mantengamos en nuestro sitio, despejando el sitio para que puedan organizar el campo para otras pruebas. Nada de entretenerse, buscar a mis amiguitos que han competido y ralentizar todo, ¿ok? Al que pillemos haciendo eso, le cae un parte de amonestación y cinco recreos en sala de detención. Órdenes de la vicedirectora Holdo. Tenemos un horario y lo cumpliremos. El Republicano va a ser el mejor anfitrión de la historia.

La muchacha se había tomado muy en serio su labor, y llevaba en pie desde muy temprano, preparando todo, apostada en la torre de control y dando órdenes mientras supervisaba todo. Poe estaba allí también, aportando su experiencia y aconsejando a todos, bajo la atenta mirada de Leia Organa, que aquella mañana había decidido, a diferencia de otros días, no quedarse en la torre de radio, sino ir a las gradas. Este año tenía a una ayudante especial en su misión de supervisión…

* * *

\- ¡Directora! ¡Directora Organa!

La mujer se giró y vio a Rey corriendo por las escaleras, cargada con una bolsa de material de taller. La chica dio un par de zancadas más y, en un santiamén, estuvo junto a Leia.

\- Hola, Rey, cuánto tiempo sin hablar. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, señora, todo bien.

\- Me alegro. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bueno, ahí voy, tirando. Hay días peores y mejores.

Leia le miró hondamente y Rey sintió que ambos hermanos Skywalker tenían exactamente la misma intensidad de mirada con la que taladraban el alma de uno con facilidad apabullante.

\- Espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Si tienes algún problema, podremos ayudarte.

\- Lo sé, directora, gracias – dijo Rey sinceramente – De todos modos, venía a hablarle de algo que se me ha ocurrido.

\- Dispara.

\- Ya sabe que los campeonatos se acercan… Todos me han dicho que son días intensos, con mucho tránsito de gente, visitantes… Y hay que estar alerta.

\- Efectivamente, tenemos que coordinar muchas pruebas y decenas de personas. Necesitamos toda ayuda posible.

\- A eso iba. Quiero ofrecer mi ayuda.

Leia frunció el ceño.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, te he visto en las listas de Dameron como ayudante multidisciplinar – a Rey le hizo gracia el modo tan natural que tenía Leia de usar aquella nomenclatura inventada – Ya sabemos que vas a colaborar.

\- No, señora, no me refería a eso – replicó la chica negando lentamente – Me refería a… - cabeceó arqueando las cejas significativamente - … A… a lo otro… Ya sabe… A lo que sé hacer…

La madura directora esbozó por fin un gesto de comprensión.

\- ¡Oh, entiendo! Pero, no te estarás refiriendo a…

\- Directora – comenzó Rey con energía y cuadrándose delante de Leia – Quiero poner mis poderes al servicio del insti. Quiero estar vigilante, alerta, y quiero hacerle saber que intentaré estar pendiente de cualquier detalle sospechoso que vea. Si usted cree que puede pasar algo en alguna zona determinada, avíseme y yo correré hacia allí para intentar evitarlo.

 _Y así, de paso, tengo controlado a Kylo._

Organa la miró de arriba abajo durante un par de segundos.

\- ¿Estás segura, Rey? No quiero que te pases la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro. También hay que disfrutar del día.

\- Le aseguro que lo voy a hacer, pero debe ser consciente de que, con mis habilidades, puedo evitar accidentes. Puedo hacer algo más que repartir agua y colocar vallas. Déjeme ayudar, por favor.

Por fin, la directora sonrió.

\- Está bien, Rey. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Van a ser días difíciles y necesitamos todas las manos posibles. Sólo te pido que no te sobreesfuerces: nadie es infalible.

\- No se preocupe, directora. Sólo quiero hacer lo que pueda.

\- Anda, ven conmigo: vamos a hablar con Poe para que reajuste tus labores. Necesitamos que estés más libre de tareas para poder vigilar, ya que eso es lo que quieres.

Juntas, echaron a andar por el pasillo, mientras Leia le pasaba la mano por el hombro.

\- De verdad, es una auténtica pena que no te hayamos tenido antes con nosotros – dijo la directora mirándola con afecto – Chewie tiene razón: tienes un corazón tan grande como el estadio de fútbol.

Rey se giró hacia Leia como un rayo, sorprendida, sin poder evitar que una repentina sonrisa le calentara el corazón.

* * *

\- Muchachos, atentos al programa de festejos – dijo Phasma, alzando unos papeles y su móvil – Espero que lo hayáis estudiado bien, para ir coordinados en todo momento. Para los torpes que hayan olvidado traer el papelito, espero que hayan traído el PDF grabado en su móvil.

En ese momento, llamaron a Phasma al móvil y lo cogió rápidamente. Mientras, hubo un murmullo de aprobación, que Hux intentó acallar haciendo gestos con sus brazos.

\- Muy bien, chicos, callaos, que vamos a seguir dando instrucciones.

Pero el murmullo continuó, y se convirtió en un animado parloteo…

\- He dicho que os calléis, vamos…

Nada. Aquello parecía la salida del cine. Y más charla y más comentarios…

Y Hux, encendido de rabia, le tuvo que arrebatar el megáfono a Motti, uno de los subjefes de patrullas de pasillo, para hacerse oír.

\- ¡A callar todos!

La charla continuaba entre los grupos. Hux resopló y volvió a pegar bocinazos por el altavoz.

\- ¡He dicho a callar, malditos insurrectos!

Y nada, que la gente seguía de cháchara como si hubieran venido a un picnic al parque…

\- ¡SILENCIO! – bramó Phasma, haciéndose oír por encima de todos… y las tropas se callaron al instante.

Hux le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, intentando conservar la dignidad de modo penoso. Phasma lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

\- Cada uno sabe lo que debe hacer. Debemos seguir el horario previsto y cubrir todas las zonas. Hay poner a trabajar a esos pringados, hacerles mover el culo y no dejarles descansar, ¿me habéis oído? La vergüenza de estos campeonatos durará varios años y no se hablará de otra cosa. Tanto, que nadie querrá volver a organizar ni un mísero certamen de castillos de arena en esa cuadra de ineptos.

Gritos de entusiasmo, aplausos y consignas guerreras se dejaron oír por la explanada donde estaban concentrados.

\- Y recordad: si a alguien lo pillan, debéis deshaceros del papel con los horarios. No perdáis el frasquito de disolvente para hacerlo al instante. Y dad la alarma por el grupo de Whatsapp para poner en marcha el contingente de rescate y distracción. ¿Alguna duda?

Se extendió una ola de gritos y exclamaciones coreadas.

\- ¡Nooooooo!

\- ¡A por ellos!

\- ¡Se van a enterar!

\- ¡Van a arder!

\- Y dale con la pirómana. Tía, háztelo mirar, ¿vale?

\- ¡A por los perdedores!

\- ¡Abajo el Republicano!

\- ¡Van a sufrir!

Y todos a una se pusieron en movimiento. Mientras, Phasma iba caminando por entre las tropas, repitiendo recomendaciones:

\- Chicos, no olvidéis documentarlo todo. La consigna es subirlo todo a las redes al instante, ¿está claro?

\- Sí, sí…

\- Armie, ¿lo tienes todo?

\- Sí, Anya, no me des más la vara. Sabes que soy un tío eficiente.

Phasma se detuvo, se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y, mirándole por encima de las lentes de arriba abajo sin dejar de mascar su chicle, farfulló:

\- Ya veo, ya – y se puso de nuevo en camino, sin dejar de manejar su móvil. Hux echó a andar a paso ligero tras ella, echando humo por las orejas, indignadísimo.

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora? ¡He dicho una verdad como una catedral!

* * *

\- Los corredores están ya situados en sus calles. En la número cinco, tenemos a nuestra Amy Gibberson, de la clase 10 – C y que actualmente ostenta el título de campeona regional de los 100 metros lisos en modalidad juvenil.

Hubo una enorme salva de aplausos para la chica, que saludó mientras calentaba en su puesto.

\- Hoy – continuó la voz del comentarista - se batirá también Theresa Mbele, del instituto Bespin(*), cuyos compañeros han venido a animarla hoy y a quienes damos una calurosa bienvenida. ¡Bienvenidos, amigos del instituto Bespin!

La clara voz de los comentaristas desde la torre de radio fue acogida con la ovación correspondiente. Halagada, Mbele alzó los brazos, saludando a la concurrencia, mientras la delegación acompañante de su instituto se levantaba en sus gradas y también era ovacionada con una salva de aplausos.

Así era como hacían las cosas los del Republicano: durante toda la mañana, en las diversas competiciones, de vez en cuando los comentaristas iban saludando a algún instituto concreto, dándoles la bienvenida y haciéndoles también protagonistas del evento. Aquello se había organizado en colaboración con todos los demás centros y aquellas jornadas serían fruto de un buen trabajo en equipo.

Pero como siempre, los cuervos, ajenos a todo salvo para organizar lo básico, venían siempre a meter gresca, a fastidiar todo lo que quisieran y más. Había una mínima parte que no estaba metida en el comité de bromas y jugarretas, pero aplaudían cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros liaba algún jaleo. Así los cuervos pasaron la mañana metiéndose con otros, canturreando consignas guarras y ofensivas y haciendo la zancadilla a otros a escondidas de profes y otras autoridades. Constantemente había profesores o miembros de seguridad que tenían que sacar a rastras a algunos del recinto cuando les pillaban, pero siempre aparecía alguien nuevo que tomaba el relevo del expulsado. Como si lo tuvieran planeado en forma de turnos. Y es que los cuervos ya sabían que iba a haber bajas, pero no les importaba si con ello mantenían la diversión.

El ambiente estaba caldeado ya de buena mañana, y todos los republicanos estaban a la espera de que algo pasase. Había un estado de alerta generalizado que, desgraciadamente, les iba a impedir disfrutar de los campeonatos en condiciones. En varias ocasiones habían elevado sus quejas a dirección, extendiendo una propuesta formal a modo de instancia a la Federación Estatal de Institutos, pidiendo que a la Academia le fuera vetada la asistencia a eventos de este tipo. Pero misteriosamente (o no tan misteriosamente, si se tenía en cuenta la inmensa red de influencias del director Snoke con las Administraciones educativas) la instancia era desestimada año tras año. Leia Organa había paseado mil veces por aquellas salas, pidiendo explicaciones, intentando interceder, solicitando favores, amenazando incluso a los allí presentes, pero aquello jamás prosperaba. Así, curso tras curso, los republicanos y demás institutos tenían que tragarse la presencia de la Orden en aquel evento supuestamente festivo, que los cuervos siempre intentaban chafar.

Afortunadamente, todas las medidas de seguridad estaban funcionando bien, así como las comunicaciones. La torre de radio estaba bien comunicada con los diversos puntos de los terrenos de juego y el gimnasio; lugares donde, por necesidades de espacio y tiempo, iban a celebrarse pruebas de modo simultáneo en varias ocasiones.

En esta ocasión, las miradas estaban puestas en la pista de atletismo, donde todos se preparaban ya para la carrera femenina. Había bastante público a pesar de ser primera hora de la mañana, y las gradas eran un hervidero de personal que bebía café y zumos en los vasos adquiridos a los vendedores de bebidas, entre los que se contaba Rose. A la chica le había tocado en aquel turno esa mañana. No le importaba, siempre que con ello pudiera echar un cable. Y así podía disfrutar viendo a las corredoras.

\- _Soy tan bajita que las piernas de Mbele ocupan dos de las mías_ – rezongaba la chica con sana envidia mientras devolvía el cambio a unos chicos que habían adquirido cafés recién hechos del termo que llevaba colgado a modo de mochila – _Es una pasada verlas correr…_

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y, con una sonrisa, se ajustó el pinganillo, que era por donde le hablaban.

\- Finn, ¿qué haces en la torre? ¿No deberías estar aquí abajo con los demás?

\- Me han llamado para llevarles bebidas para la mañana – respondió alegremente el joven – Enseguida bajo. ¿Ya me echabas de menos?

\- Tonto – respondió Rose sonrojándose – Sólo quiero que cumplamos bien nuestra misión. No tardes, hay unos cuantos cuervos por aquí y no me mola nada el plan en el que están. Me huelo que van a hacer algo en breve. A ver con qué se estrenan.

\- ¡OK! ¡Ya mismo estoy ahí! ¡Finn al rescate!

\- Pero qué tonto, por favor…

\- Finn, ¿qué narices haces con esa escoba? – se oyó de pronto a Poe de fondo por el pinganillo - ¡Vete ya, tío!

\- ¡A la orden, jefe!

\- No me llames jefe, jobar, que me hace sentir mal. Estoy de incógnito.

\- Ya, menudo incógnito, tío. Por eso ha subido a la torre el club de animadoras a saludarte.

\- Jejeje, es que venían a desearnos suerte.

Mientras contenía las últimas carcajadas, Rose vio cómo por fin el juez de línea daba el pistoletazo de salida. Contempló fascinada la carrera. ¡Qué rápido iban las chicas! Daba gusto verlas dar aquellas zancadas, era impresionante.

\- ¡Buena! Casi le das – gritaron de pronto unos metros más atrás. Le sonaba la voz…

Se giró y vio que, en las bancas de al lado, un grupo de cuervos estaban felicitando a un chico que había allí. Lo reconoció: era Gary Masterson, cuya hermana Debbie era conocida por ser la amiguita de Phasma y responsable de reventar las bicis de unos cuantos republicanos que habían ido a la biblioteca a estudiar tiempo atrás.

Estaba sentado junto a un grupo heterogéneo, todos llevando sus cazadoras negras, y portaba un extraño objeto delgado y alargado que enseguida guardó de nuevo bajo el asiento, mirando a todos lados mientras los cuervos le tapaban.

Frunciendo el ceño, se colocó las gafas de sol y se acercó al grupo para merodear a su lado.

\- _No creo que se vayan a atrever a hacer nada con una republicana cerca, ¿no?_ – se dijo mientras lanzaba miradas esquivas al grupo y cobraba algunos pedidos casi sin prestar atención a lo que le pagaban… Lo otro era más importante.

La carrera terminó y ganó Mbele. Todas las corredoras se le acercaron a felicitarla entre los aplausos, mientras Rose, de nuevo atenta al grupo de Masterson, les oía hablar.

\- Ha sido un buen tiro, pero te ha faltado poco para darle.

\- La próxima carrera es la de relevos. Lo dice en el mierdi folleto. Mirad qué caca – y una chica alzó entre el índice y el pulgar un papel doblado en tres partes – Vaya fotocopia cutre. No tienen pasta ni para pagarse buenos folletos.

Rose resopló. Claro que no tenían dinero. El Republicano ahorraba en chorradas de ese tipo. Lo importante era que la gente estuviera informada de los horarios de eventos, ¿no? Pues entonces, ¿para qué complicarse? Qué desconsiderados.

\- Es una prueba más larga y tendré más tiempo para apuntar – aseguró Gary.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tienes ese chisme? – preguntó otro muchacho, sacando el artefacto de debajo del asiento, examinándolo. Rose pudo verlo mejor y constató que se trataba de una cerbatana de elaboración casera.

\- Mi tío es aficionado a la caza y me enseñó a construir uno – explicó Gary - Tiene un alcance de treinta metros.

\- Guay.

\- Tíos, ya empieza la nueva carrera.

Hubo un barullo en las gradas y Rose miró a las pistas. Efectivamente, los corredores (esta vez eran relevos masculinos) estaban ya colocados en posición. Con un ojo, mantuvo la vigilancia en el grupo de cuervos, quienes, muy hábilmente, habían formado un apretado conciliábulo en torno a Gary, para ocultarlo de ojos ajenos. Rose adivinó que estaba preparando la cerbatana para un nuevo tiro.

\- _Demonios, ¿tendrá narices de disparar desde aquí?_ – pensó con verdadero miedo - _¿Y si le da a quien no debe?_

Automáticamente, la chica se dio un palmetazo imaginario en la frente.

En aquella carrera no participaban cuervos. Ni tampoco había ningún cuervo sentado en la zona que ocupaba el rango de disparo de Gary, en las gradas cercanas. Lo tenían todo jodidamente bien planeado. Y no les importaba quién cayese. Cabrones.

\- Hoooola – dijeron a sus espaldas. Un suave codazo en su espalda y un ligero beso en la coronilla le indicaron, antes de girarse, que Finn había llegado. El chico traía la bandeja llena de bebidas llenas.

\- Menos mal que has llegado – dijo Rose – Mira, son ésos de ahí abajo.

\- Ya veo – musitó Finn, mirando con disimulo hacia la zona – Desde el puente de mando también han detectado la cerbatana y vienen los de seguridad para acá.

Rose se giró extrañada a Finn.

\- ¿Puente de mando? ¿Dónde se cree que está? ¿En una nave espacial?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

\- Son los nombres estúpidos que se inventa Poe. Déjalo, es feliz así – miró de nuevo a Gary – Tenemos que pensar en algo.

\- ¿Y los de seguridad? ¿Por qué no vienen ya?

Ambos otearon el campo, pero algo debía de haber pasado, porque no se les veía venir…

Sonó el pistoletazo de salida y el público empezó a corear y aplaudir. Finn y Rose vieron, apurados, cómo Gary preparaba ya su tiro.

\- ¡Eh, aquí! ¿Os queda algo de limonada?

Rose se giró y vio a unos cuantos alumnos del instituto Ossus (**) hacerle señas con los billetes en la mano. Se dirigió a ellos, lanzándole una apurada mirada a Finn.

\- ¡Yo me encargo!

\- ¡Pues haz algo rápido!

Finn inspiró hondo, con el pulso acelerado, mientras acertaba a ver por fin el arma en manos de Masterson… Los corredores daban ya la segunda vuelta y estaban a punto de pasar por la zona de tiro de Gary… Las risotadas ahogadas de anticipación de los cuervos eran imposibles de contener ya…

Su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, y se lanzó en plancha hacia adelante, alzando los brazos de modo que la bandeja, con sus correspondientes bebidas llenas a rebosar, aterrizó justo en medio del grupo de cuervos. Entre gritos, maldiciones e insultos, se levantaron iracundos, girándose hacia Finn con miradas asesinas.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

\- ¡Gilipollas!

\- ¡Puto traidor! ¡Mira por dónde vas!

\- ¡Lo ha hecho a posta! ¡Te vamos a arrancar las orejas a hostias!

Ya se levantaban, ya iban escaleras arriba a fundir a leches a Finn, quien, muy inteligentemente, efectuaba una retirada…

\- ¡Quietos, chavales! – se oyó una voz enérgica.

Todos se giraron y vieron al profesor Ackbar seguido de un par de guardias de seguridad, imponentes y con cara de pocos amigos, que en menos que canta un gallo se hicieron con el arma del delito y sacaron a los chicos a rastras del estadio. Al parecer, estaban usando unos dardos caseros de cartulina, pero que a distancia podían hacer mucha pupa. Al marcharse, Ackbar palmeó con gesto orgulloso la espalda de Finn, dejando al muchacho pensando para sus adentros:

\- _Todos tienen razón en el Republicano. Ackbar es una maldita leyenda._

La escena fue completada con una voz que oyó en su pinganillo:

\- Macho, estás como una cabra. Los tienes como pelotas de fútbol.

\- De nada, Poe.

Y de fondo se oía a Kaydel gritando eufórica:

\- ¡Republicanos 1, Cuervos 0!

* * *

\- Ren, ¿estás seguro de esto?

\- Callaos, imbéciles. ¿Es que no confiáis en vuestro jefe?

\- No, señor, claro que sí…

\- Pues entonces a callar. Menuda panda de ineptos me han asignado. Creía que teníais más agallas.

\- Es que… ¡presi, estamos intentando colarnos en una clase!

\- Yo que pensaba que era coña cuando nos asignaron esta misión…

Kylo volvió a girarse por enésima vez a sus dos esbirros.

\- ¿Os queréis callar de una maldita vez? ¡Joder!

Los otros dos chicos se pusieron rígidos como tablas.

\- Lo sentimos.

\- Perdona, Ren.

Con mil precauciones, terminaron de recorrer el perímetro de los jardines, vigilando en todo momento que no se encontraban con ningún republicano de vigilancia y caminando siempre entre las sombras o camuflados entre la vegetación de los jardines. A Kylo le parecía un poco deshonroso eso de esconderse como trufas entre los arbustos, pero de aquello dependía el éxito de la operación. En fin…

\- Ya está. Apartaos – ordenó cuando llegaron hasta la puerta del pabellón principal. Era la zona más alejada de los estadios y por tanto, la menos vigilada. Un rato antes, habían enviado a un contingente a esa zona para iniciar una operación de despiste, en la cual habían montado un pequeño espectáculo que había ayudado a que los pringados que vigilaban la zona se marchasen de allí, despejando por tanto el terreno para Kylo y sus secuaces.

Ren esbozó una risa maliciosa. Ineptos, eran todos unos ineptos… ¿Cómo podía ocurrírseles dejar aquella zona desprotegida después del incidente? Si él estuviera capitaneando las operaciones, habría mandado automáticamente tropas de relevo al lugar del problema. Eso solamente podía significar que los pardillos estaban escasos de recursos, o que lo estaban pasando mal esa mañana para cubrir todas las zonas… Se alegró mentalmente de ver que los planes de Armie y Anya estaban saliendo bien.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ren?

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Kylo resopló. ¿Es que le habían tocado los dos ayudantes más cansinos de toda la tropa?

\- ¡A callar! – bramó sacando su parte más "Kylo" – Estaos quietos y vigilad. Es para eso por lo que os han asignado aquí, no para darme la vara.

Se giró hacia la puerta farfullando maldiciones, mientras los otros dos quedaban a sus espaldas, quejándose a la sombra de los árboles.

Era su momento… Poniendo los ojos en blanco, y dando las gracias medio a regañadientes por tener aquella habilidad, sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de destornilladores diminutos, unidos por un aro metálico, y una vieja tarjeta de crédito. Empezó a manipular la cerradura de la puerta, mientras los otros dos, sin poder evitarlo, se acercaban a mirar por encima de su hombro.

\- Ostras, presi, ¿sabes hacer de eso?

\- Jo, tío, qué guay. El otro día mi primo me enseñó un vídeo en YouTube de un colega que se funde las cerraduras en tiempo récord…

\- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso, Ren?

Kylo, inspirando hondo para mantener la calma y muy concentrado en lo que se traía entre manos, respondió con uno de los destornilladores entre los dientes:

\- Me lo enseñó un contrabandista en la frontera sur.

No lo vio, pero los otros dos pusieron gestos de inmensa sorpresa… para automáticamente después, pasar a darse codazos el uno al otro, incrédulos.

\- Joder, ésa ha sido buena.

\- Jajajajaja, qué historia, tío. Total.

Kylo puso los ojos en blanco, aún batallando con la cerradura. Si supieran que aquella historia era totalmente cierta y que aquella maniobra se la habían enseñado cuando tenía siete años…

Instantes después, la cerradura cedía y los tres pudieron entrar al desierto edificio. Por lo que habían averiguado sus espías, las únicas entradas al instituto estaban en la parte frontal y lateral derecha y eran impracticables por estar llenas de vigilancia. Luego estaba el legendario pasadizo subterráneo que, según decían, comunicaba el pabellón del gimnasio con el ala central. Pero eso formaba parte de las leyendas del Republicano: aquel rumor jamás había podido ser comprobado, pero se decía que solamente el vicedirector Vader había sabido de su existencia… Misterios de la vida.

Por ello, hoy estaban ellos tres allí, dispuestos a reventar la seguridad del instituto para algo muy concreto: desestructurar el sistema de alarmas y timbres del centro para descolocar todas las horas de aviso y entrada. Podían haber escogido algo mucho peor, como hacer desaparecer los registros de alumnado, vaciar las cuentas corrientes del centro o reventar la caja de efectivo que se guardaba en Secretaría para gastos mensuales. Pero habían preferido gastar aquella broma de bajo calibre, porque sabían que aquello provocaría grandes trastornos en la vida colegial durante un tiempo, hasta que lograsen desbloquear y arreglar el problema. Kylo sonrió al imaginarse a los alumnos oyendo el timbre quince minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, lanzándose a los pasillos en medio de un mar de confusión, haciendo que los recreos durasen cuarenta minutos los martes y cincuenta los jueves, pasando la hora de salida de las tres a las dos y media y haciendo que cada hora de clase tuviera una duración distinta. Aquello sería muy cómico; lástima no poder grabarlo.

Para conseguir esto, debían acceder a un ordenador situado en Jefatura de Estudios, localizado en la planta baja, en las dependencias de Administración, Dirección y Sala de profesores. Todo aquello estaba en la planta baja del edificio principal, así que la incursión no revestiría mucha gravedad.

Clic, por fin el cerrojo cedió y los tres muchachos entraron en el pabellón. Daba igual que su visión sesgada de cuervos les gritase lo contrario: aquel edificio era indudablemente bello, con su gran cúpula central, llena de cristaleras; o su fantástica escalinata central de mármol, así como la balaustrada de la que colgaban los escudos de los diferentes equipos deportivos. Todo estaba revestido de un silencio sepulcral, apenas salpicado por el leve vocerío de los juegos del exterior, y aquello le confería al lugar una atmósfera casi irreal. Un instituto tenía que ser ruidoso, pleno de vida y bullicio escaleras arriba y abajo, un hervidero de figuritas danzantes sin las cuales aquel lugar no tendría sentido…

Y fue entonces, cuando pasaban a toda mecha junto a las escaleras, pasando junto a los ángulos muertos de las cámaras de seguridad, cuando a Kylo le asaltó un fogonazo de luz.

Un recuerdo.

No era la primera vez que pisaba aquel lugar.

La primera había sido una calurosa tarde de agosto de diez años atrás. Había atravesado aquel lugar con menos celeridad, pero indudablemente más sobrecogido por la imponente arquitectura, cogido de la mano de… de… ella. Le iba explicando cosas sobre el lugar, pero sus palabras se hundían en un algodonoso olvido, amortiguadas por el paso de los años y el odio. Habían ido allí a algo… Tal vez a recoger algo que se le había olvidado a ella… Y tuvo la ligera impresión de que aquel recuerdo se completaba con la imagen de… de él… esperándoles en el parking, con un deje de impaciencia. Después iban a algún sitio, y él estaba muy impaciente aquel día. ¿A dónde irían después?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces para espantar aquellas molestas moscardas del pasado y prosiguió con su misión.

Poca idea tenían de que, a pesar de estar teniendo mil precauciones e ir cegando cuidadosamente las cámaras con pintura negra aplicada desde un bastón especial fabricado a tal efecto, aún así estaban siendo observados.

\- ¡Cielo santo! ¡Tenemos visita! – exclamaron no lejos de allí - ¡Vamos, deja ya esos malditos sudokus online y haz el favor de poner tus oxidados circuitos mentales a trabajar! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

* * *

El incidente durante la carrera de relevos había sido el detonante, la señal que le había indicado a los republicanos que la mañana solamente acababa de comenzar…

El siguiente desaguisado tuvo lugar en la prueba de tiro con arco, justo al lado de las pistas de atletismo. El público, bastante más escaso que en otros deportes, asistía silencioso al desarrollo de las pruebas. La gente solía respetar el silencio de los arqueros, que, muy concentrados, iban pasando en rondas sucesivas para ir haciendo dianas.

Una de las encargadas de atender en esta prueba era Rey, quien estaba bastante mosqueada. Se había frustrado mucho al enterarse de lo sucedido en las pistas de atletismo (le había pillado repartiendo panfletos en la puerta de entrada con Marcus, su amigo de la clase de Mecánica) y en esta segunda prueba se encontraba paseando como un león enjaulado por el límite del campo de tiro, mirando a todas partes bajo sus gafas de sol y jurando por lo bajo.

\- _Esta vez sí que no me pillan. Los pienso coger con las manos en la masa. Se van a enterar los muy cabrones…_

Le faltaban ojos para abarcar terreno. Cualquier movimiento era sospechoso para ella. El grupito de chicas con cazadoras negras que reían observando sus móviles… El chico alto y fornido que miraba serio a todas partes con la sudadera de la Orden y hablaba por unos cascos… Y había también un par de chicos de los que habían venido a su taller a que les arreglara los vehículos, de nuevo con cara de estar oliendo mierda y de estar muy a disgusto de estar allí.

\- _No haber venido, imbéciles. Pero claro, tenéis una misión que cumplir._

Phasma también estaba por allí, alta y gélida, como siempre. Llevaba un atuendo en color cromo, en el que destacaba una camiseta satinada bajo una cazadora de cuero negra de bordes rojos. Lucía sus gafas de sol, su chicle de fresa y su cabello engominado rubio platino. Una auténtica estatua de hielo.

\- _Mal asunto si ella está aquí. Seguro que tienen algo en mente._

Su barrera de poder estaba activada al 300%. Tenía escaneadas todas las mentes colindantes en un radio de cien metros y ya había localizado las pertenecientes a cuervos. En especial, le interesaba la de cierta chica de rastas verdes que se estaba comunicando con Phasma a través de lo que parecía ¿un pinganillo?

\- _Cuando digas, estaré lista._

\- Aún no – advirtió Phasma.

Aún desde la distancia, Rey podía oír perfectamente lo que decían, ya que se proyectaba en sus mentes.

\- _Oye, Anya, ¿tú entiendes lo que nos ha dicho Ren?_

 _\- El qué._

\- _Digo que si sabes por qué Ren no me dio datos al enviarme este audio. Me ordenó que no lo escuchara, solamente que lo reprodujera en el momento exacto. Me dijo que no debía saber qué era. ¿A qué narices viene esto?_

 _\- Ni puta idea, Debbie. Tú limítate a hacer caso._

Rey arqueó una ceja. Conque Kylo había dado instrucciones a los cuervos y la mitad estaban a oscuras… Hummm…

¡Claro!

Él sabía que ella, Rey, iba a estar por allí, vigilante, atenta, escaneando mentes. Seguramente habría planeado no darles muchos datos para mantener los planes en secreto ante ella.

 _Chico listo._

 _Maldito espárrago de los infiernos._

Apretó los puños. Ahora que tenía fijada a aquella Debbie como objetivo, decidió no retirarse ni un segundo de su radio de acción. No vio nada sospechoso a su lado, solamente vio que la chica manipulaba su móvil. Un momento… ¿Eran aquello cables? ¿A dónde iban?

Desde su posición, se agachó ligeramente y detectó un aparato pequeño y negro a unos metros de la chica. ¿Un altavoz? ¿Qué estaban planeando?

Tras Rey, los arqueros se preparaban ya para la siguiente ronda. Los republicanos encargados de cambiar las dianas de papel ya habían salido del campo y los tiradores iban tomando posiciones, tensando sus arcos. Se extendió un siseo generalizado para pedir silencio y Rey sintió un aguijonazo de apremio. ¡Acaba de divisar otro altavoz a los pies de otro cuervo unos metros más allá! Los estaban camuflando con sus pies y, entre las patas de las sillas de plástico dispuestas entre la hierba y el gentío reunido para la prueba, era imposible detectarlos. Tenían algo gordo planeado, y Rey se devanó los sesos, indecisa sobre cuándo actuar.

Se enfocó en Debbie y en Phasma… ambas estaban en tensión, alerta, lo leyó perfectamente…

De fondo, se oyó al juez dando la orden de disparo.

\- Preparados…

Los arqueros levantaron sus arcos.

\- Listos…

Tensaron las cuerdas. No se oía una mosca.

\- ¡AUUUUUAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Todos los arqueros dejaron soltar sus flechas, unos hacia el suelo, otras desviadas unos metros más allá, dando respingos de susto ante el aullido colosal, que había retumbado a través de los altavoces portátiles dispuestos a tal efecto.

Rey se quedó en el sitio, incrédula al ver que se le había pasado la ocasión. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Aquellas arpías habían aprovechado el momento de máxima concentración para distraer a los arqueros con algo tan infantil como un aullido! ¡Qué mala leche!

Presa de una furia bruta y luminosa, inspiró hondo y actuó como le había enseñado Skywalker: "deja que fluya, siéntela"… La oscuridad se debatió dentro de ella, instándola a reventarle los morros a Debbie y Phasma. Pero tenía que guardar la compostura. Se serenó y se enfocó en otro punto que no fueran las chicas, que intercambiaban sendas miradas y gestos de victoria, mientras el gentío miraba a todas partes y se armaba el consabido revuelo en busca del origen del sonido. Por megafonía se repitió la advertencia de seguridad de no perturbar las pruebas y Rey, mientras tanto, se centró en los altavoces. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

Pero los aparatos habían sido cambiados de sitio. Aprovechando el revuelo, varios cuervos habían cambiado de posiciones alrededor de las pistas de césped y las gradas desmontables de tres pisos y ahora Rey le había perdido la pista a la mitad de ellos. Oyó la voz de Phasma mientras la jefa de patrullas hablaba, proyectada en su mente:

\- _Bien, chicos. Asegurad posiciones. Dejémoslo estar un rato. Cuando dé la señal, preparaos de nuevo._

Rey echaba chispas. ¡Delante de sus narices no lo iban a lograr una segunda vez!

Enchufó su pinganillo y habló.

\- Aquí Rey, estoy en el sector B, tiro con arco. Necesito refuerzos en la zona este del campo, van a repetir la jugada. Repito, necesito refuerzos para pillarlos in fraganti.

\- Oído cocina, Rey – oyó decir a Kaydel – Rose y Finn van para allá con los de noveno.

\- Genial, gracias.

Reconcentró sus fuerzas y por fin localizó uno de los altavoces. Siguió los cables, con más dificultad que antes, y por fin encontró la fuente. Esta vez, Debbie se había ocultado tras el grandullón que había visto antes hablando.

Fue rápida, pues quiso aprovechar el intermedio entre tiros para hacer justicia. Esperó a una nueva ronda y, justo cuando los arqueros hubieron disparado, un chispazo y unas pequeñas explosiones surgieron de la zona de los cuervos, que se alejaron del lugar a la carrera, pegando saltitos y gritando… Uno tras otro, los altavoces fueron reventando tras las filas de cuervos y se descubrió el pastel bien rápido. El profesor Ackbar, siempre tan bienintencionado y tan ecuánime, estaba que trinaba y les armó tal sarta de gritos a los cuervos, que aún se le oía cuando los de seguridad los cogieron a todos para expulsarlos del terreno. Rose y Finn, que habían recogido los cables con las pruebas del delito, les seguían chocando los cinco y guiñándole el ojo a Rey, satisfechos al ver el desenlace de la escena. Aquellos bromistas serían llevados a una sala del insti, interrogados y expedientados. Y a casita. Bien.

Pero Rey no tuvo mucho tiempo de celebrar, porque una perturbación en la… atmósfera la hizo girarse repentinamente hacia el estadio de atletismo.

Algo estaba pasando… En las gradas del estadio.

Y corrió como hacía mucho que no corría, aguijoneada por el miedo.

* * *

\- Me cago en todo…

Kylo estaba que soplaba. Llevaba casi diez minutos intentando seguir las instrucciones que le había pasado Armie por el móvil, maldiciendo al pelirrojo a borbotones mientras introducía comandos sin éxito en la aplicación informática.

\- **_Hijo de puta, haberte informado antes de que las diferencias entre la versión 3.1 y 3.2 iban a ser TAN abismales. Joder, esto no hay quien lo entienda._**

¡Él no tenía la culpa de que Hux no hiciera bien sus deberes!

Las cosas no iban bien entre ellos, eso estaba claro. Pero Kylo había decidido alzar un tupido velo entre lo sucedido en la noche de la borrachera de Armie y su creciente enfado. A pesar de haber corroborado que su segundo de a bordo había maquinado a sus espaldas junto a Robert, necesitaba aclarar un par de puntos más, y necesitaba hacerlo sin Robert de por medio. Sencillamente, no había encontrado el momento oportuno. Y definitivamente, la conversación con Maul absorbía todos sus pensamientos aquellos días.

Y ahora esto… Hacía ocho minutos que se había declarado a sí mismo incapaz de modificar los parámetros de la aplicación para cumplir su misión. Al fondo, sus dos esbirros, ignorando su trabajo de vigilar el exterior, se habían puesto a husmear entre los cajones y cotillear las fotos de las orlas de años anteriores que había colgadas en el pasillo. En este momento estaban hablando de la prima de nosequién.

\- A ésa le hizo la cobra el hermano mayor de Motti hace dos años en la fiesta de casa de Rivers.

\- ¿En serio, tío? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No sabía que él era de la Academia?

\- Claro, se enteró cuando le hizo la cobra y la humilló delante de toda la piscina. Tardó poco en salir por patas de la casa, la muy idiota…

\- ¿Queréis callaros, cojones?

El siseo desgarrado e iracundo de Kylo les pilló desprevenidos, y ambos se giraron hacia su líder, que les miraba desde detrás del monitor del ordenador echando chispas.

\- Lo sentimos, Ren.

\- Perdona, hombre…

Y entonces se fue la luz.

La estancia, que no tenía ventanas, quedó completamente a oscuras, mientras los tres jóvenes soltaban maldiciones y sacaban las linternas de sus móviles.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Joder! – exclamó Kylo mientras veía impotente cómo el plan se desmenuzaba entre sus dedos al intentar pulsar los botones de encendido de la CPU sin que la máquina respondiera – Mierda, mierda…

Regla básica de la informática para dummies: aquello que había estado haciendo iba a dejar rastro, más aún si había estado cacharreando con la aplicación sin cerrarla. Se podía armar buena. Por fortuna, llevaba guantes puestos para no dejar huellas (algo por lo que sus secuaces le habían mirado con cara de incredulidad) pero de poco le iba a servir aquello, cuando volviera la luz y quien quiera que fuese se encontrase el marrón en la pantalla…

 ** _JODER._**

Echando chispas, Kylo dio un puñetazo a la mesa, provocando con sus poderes un pequeño temblor que puso a volar algunos objetos sobre el escritorio, mientras los otros dos hablaban a toda prisa, ignorantes del fenómeno que había provocado Ren en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Hay que pirarse!

\- ¡Aquí no se pira nadie! ¡Esto hay que arreglarlo!

\- ¡Ya! ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? ¿Llamamos al técnico de urgencia? "Electricistas 24 horas, vengan ustedes a reparar la instalación del Republicano, nos ha pillado aquí en medio de un trabajito…"

\- Estás gilipollas.

\- ¡Mierda, el técnico! – gritó Kylo de pronto, levantándose de un respingo de la silla, cayendo en la cuenta. Y es que ya sabía quién había sido el encargado de aquello. O al menos, lo sospechaba.

Miró hacia el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta. Y lo que vio le provocó úlcera: se habían olvidado una cámara sin cegar. Justo la que estaba enfrente de la puerta del despacho.

Una cámara tras la cual había dos conserjes partiéndose de la risa en la sala de control, dos plantas más abajo…

\- ¡Salid de aquí cagando leches, pero YA! – bramó el joven, saliendo a escape por la puerta. No había tiempo, no había tiempo de ir a la sala de vigilancia a poner fin a aquello, no había tiempo de borrar huellas, no había tiempo de nada si no querían que se les echara de encima de repente un escuadrón de pringados indignados.

Sin comprender mucho, los otros dos lo siguieron, entre preguntas y balbuceos, no sin antes hacer algo…

Uno de ellos cogió el monitor del ordenador y lo arrojó al suelo, provocando una explosión y un pequeño chispazo, que dejó la pantalla humeante y calcinada en el suelo junto a la mesa. Kylo se giró hacia él con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO?

El otro farfulló explicaciones mientras salía por la puerta tras ellos.

\- No podemos dejar rastro, Ren… Mejor esto que nada, ¿no?

\- Joder, joder… - Kylo puso los ojos en blanco, aguantándose las ganas de abrir en canal al chico y ponerle las tripas de bufanda - ¡Vamos, salid YA!

Trastabillando por las escaleras, los tres chicos bajaron hasta el pabellón, mientras las alarmas del edificio saltaban en ese instante. Una vez fuera, Kylo, que solamente estaba concentrado en escapar indemne, sintió de nuevo que algo más pasaba a ocupar su mente. Y era algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para robarle la atención en la huida.

Una sensación. Algo que percibió gracias a sus poderes.

A velocidad casi sobrehumana, el líder negro salió corriendo por entre los árboles, dejando a los otros dos cuervos estupefactos y confusos. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada… el presidente Ren había salido por patas y, con aquellas zancadas que pegaba el larguirucho, no había quien lo pillara.

¿A dónde iría con tanta prisa?

* * *

Aquello, claro estaba, no iba a decirlo Kylo así como así. Por el momento, solamente estaba concentrado en correr, en atravesar los jardines, dejar atrás a aquellos dos merluzos, esquivar estudiantes y rodear los pabellones hasta su objetivo. Había sentido algo, ominoso, apremiante e intenso, que le gritaba que se diera prisa.

Con el corazón en un puño, aceleró un poco más hacia las gradas del estadio de atletismo y cuando ya estuvo muy cerca, por fin pudo oír algo en su mente. Era un grito proyectado en su cabeza…

Alguien no muy lejos de allí se precipitaba al vacío, en una horrible caída de varios metros.

Y conocía muy bien esa voz.

* * *

 **(*) Bespin es el nombre del planeta donde se encuentra Ciudad Nube, la residencia de Lando Calrissian, tan famosa en la trilogía original.**

 **(**) Ossus es el nombre de otra academia Jedi que aparece en el universo expandido de Star Wars. Me pareció lógico que fuera un insti amigo del Republicano.**

 **N.A.: Si el capi anterior fue un poco relax, aquí tocaba contraste. Y más que nos queda.**

 **No sé qué pensar del plan de Maul. Aquí todo depende de lo que quiera hacer el muchacho a largo plazo. Ya veremos a ver lo que decide. ¿Le dirá algo a Rey sobre estas novedades? A saber.**

 **¡Y los campeonatos! ¡Puaf y solamente ha sido el primer día! Eso sí, los que la han liado ya no vuelven a entrar. ¿Y qué os parece la "habilidad secreta de Kylo"? Como hijo de un antiguo contrabandista, no me extraña que Han se lo llevase de pequeño por ahí y le enseñase algunos truquillos para defenderse por la vida. Y Kylo casi parece avergonzado de conocerlos, pero bien que le sirven.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: Tenemos nueva clase con el profe Kylo. Parece que no se le da mal esto de tener una padawan... aunque esta vez las cosas se pondrán un poco bestias.**


	36. Ayuda

**¡Hola de nuevo! Vuelvo a la vida, tras un mes de junio que, como siempre, para todo profe de instituto como yo, es tremendo. Viajes al extranjero con el alumnado, informes finales, notas de fin de curso, reuniones, etc. Y ya por fin, tras unos días de descanso auténtico, puedo regresar a esta historia. Es difícil llevar todo al día y por eso jamás he hablado de actualizaciones regulares. Escribo cuando estoy de un humor muy determinado y encuentro la inspiración necesaria. Por eso, subo capis cuando buenamente puedo, y creedme, me lleva más revisar un capi y pulirlo, que escribirlo.**

 **De todos modos, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Tengo vuestra fidelidad muy en cuenta y creed que yo misma también sufro si me tiro semanas sin actualizar. KarolGT, también me sorprendió mucho ver tu comentario repetido, no sé qué habrá podido pasar. Parece ser que el capi anterior ha sembrado muchas dudas. Claro que no, claro que Kylo no tiene un pelo de tonto y no va a caer en trucos baratos. Lo que pasa es que le han tentado con un par de detalles jugosísimos (que Maul diga que conoció a su abuelo le ha encendido todas las alarmas, vamos) Imagino que tomará la decisión menos complicada o peligrosa, y a veces, eso implica ceder en cosas inusitadas. Ya iremos viendo. De todos modos, la imagen de Rey yendo a por Kylo en plan espía a través de Europa me tiene muy tentada desde hace meses. Ya veremos.**

 **Nota previa: este capi era tan denso, que lo he cortado, así que habrá nueva actualización MUY pronto, para subir la segunda parte. Prometí que tendríamos un poco de Kylo en rollo "profe destroyer", pero las cosas en el Republicano se han vuelto MUY movidas y necesitaban su propio espacio.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los nombres de series, canciones, películas y personajes de Star Wars u otros lugares pertenecen a sus autores. No busco lucrarme, sino sencillamente entretener.**

* * *

 **31**

 **Ayuda**

\- Jolines, hermanita.

\- A ver, yo no sabía lo que iba a hacer… Se tiró en plancha y fue visto y no visto.

\- Ya… Pues dile a tu chico que está chalado – aquella frase provocó que Rose frunciera el ceño en un rictus de fastidio - Y que tenga cuidado la próxima vez. Tú estás bien, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Menos mal – replicó Paige exhalando un suspiro - Papá y mamá no me perdonarían si te pasara algo estos días de torneos. ¿Sabes? Estoy en negociaciones para que te levanten el castigo del viaje.

\- ¡Ostras! ¿Lo del viaje de verano? ¿En serio?

La muchacha sonrió ante el ataque de entusiasmo de su hermana menor y replicó:

\- Sí. Mira, estos meses has vuelto a mejorar las notas y no has hecho nada malo. Estuve hablando con ellos, diciéndoles que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, así que se están pensando en volver a darnos permiso para nuestro road trip de chicas.

\- ¡Aaaaay, qué bien! ¿Pero cuándo te lo han…?

\- Déjalo, ya hablaremos en el descanso para comer. Pórtate bien, ten cuidado y no hagas tonterías.

\- Pareces mamá.

\- Soy su inmediata sustituta, peque. Así que te callas.

Y Paige colgó el teléfono entre risas, acallando las protestas de Rose al otro lado, mientras se percataba de que se había tirado toda la conversación jugueteando con su colgante. Aquél que era la pareja del de Rose, aquél que complementaba al otro, encajando como dos piezas de ying-yang perfectas. La suya en color marfil y la de Rose en tonos caramelo, pero ambas con los mismos labrados intrincados en su diseño.

Su símbolo compartido. El signo del amor tan grande que le tenía a su hermanita, señal de un vínculo maravilloso que las unía de por vida y que siempre la había movido a protegerla de todo, sobre todo desde que Rose entró al Republicano. ¡Qué contenta estaba de que hubiera podido hacer amigos (y ni más ni menos que el famosísimo Poe Dameron) y haber encontrado un buen chico como Finn Newby!

Alzó la vista, oteando el panorama desde su puesto privilegiado. Se encontraba en lo alto de las enormes gradas frente a las pistas deportivas, en la planta superior. Desde allí tenía unas magníficas vistas de los campos del instituto, las pistas, pabellones y zona de entrada principal. Todo parecía tranquilo por esa zona, pero ella estaba ya suficientemente experimentada como veterana del Republicano como para haber aprendido a no fiarse ni de su sombra. Y no dejó de vigilar a un lado y otro de las gradas, controlando sobre todo la zona superior. En aquel último piso, tras la fila de asientos más alta, había una caseta de vigilancia, donde estaban las pantallas con los marcadores digitales para las pruebas, con un amplio ventanal que daba a las pistas. En aquel último piso habían colocado unas vallas cubiertas por telas oscuras, de un metro ochenta de alto, que tapaban la visión del resto del campo. Así, se aislaba al público de los asientos altos de aquella peligrosa zona última, separada únicamente de un vacío de quince metros de caída por una simple barandilla metálica. Aquellas vallas de tela oscura formaban, por tanto, un estrecho pasillo por el que ella había estado circulando todo el rato, vigilando que nadie pasaba por allí. A intervalos regulares había agujeritos en la tela, por los que ella podía vislumbrar las pistas para seguir la carrera. Aquél era un puesto aburrido y aislado, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo… Y Paige ya se había librado varios años. Ya le tocaba, era lo justo.

Reparó entonces en movimientos detectados por detrás de la caseta, al otro lado de la planta superior de la grada. No podía haber gente allí arriba, estaba prohibido subirse a la cumbre de las gradas. Bajo ella, los asientos estaban ocupados en su mayoría por la multitud de estudiantes que animaba, hacía fotos y daba palmas al ritmo de la música que sonaba por megafonía para animar la mañana. Y, temiéndose lo peor, avanzó por la plataforma, sujetándose a las barandas con cuidado. Abrió la puerta lateral de la caseta de vigilancia, sorteó las sillas desocupadas en ese momento y abrió un poco la puerta opuesta, apareciendo en la parte derecha de la plataforma superior.

\- Mierda, lo sabía… - siseó desde la rendija de la puerta, espiando a quienes había allí: dos chicos de la Orden que estaban ayudando a un tercero (que no veía bien) a bajar con una cuerda al suelo.

¿Qué pretendían con aquel número a lo Misión Imposible?

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Kaydel, sacó su móvil por la rendija de la puerta y empezó a grabar lo que hacían: estaban, efectivamente, ayudando a descolgarse a alguien hacia abajo. Una vez que hubo enviado el documento visual al grupo de vigilancia que habían creado por Whatsapp, se guardó el aparato de nuevo y decidió entrar en acción, sorprendiéndolos a base de gritos.

\- ¡Eh, vosotros! – espetó - ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Esta zona está prohibida!

Los dos cuervos la miraron sorprendidos, deteniéndose en sus movimientos. Iban a responder, pero en ese momento, un borrón surgió de debajo de ellos: era el tercer cuervo al que iban a descolgar por cuerda. Apoyando sus poderosas manos sobre la plataforma de metal, dio un fenomenal salto que le impulsó a aterrizar sobre sus talones en el suelo. Se irguió, retirándose la cuerda para no pisarla, y le miró con furia acerada en sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Piensas detenernos tú sola, Tico? – masculló Phasma, que era la figura que estaba de pie frente a la chica asiática, mirándola con absoluto desprecio. Los otros dos cuervos, a sus flancos, sonreían, sabiéndose superiores en número y fuerza.

Paige les contempló, repentinamente estupefacta. No hacía ni diez minutos que había tenido lugar el incidente de los altavoces en la zona de tiro con arco. Y a todos los republicanos les constaba que Phasma había sido escoltada por los de seguridad al igual que sus compañeros. ¿Cómo se habría librado de los guardias para, además, poder escabullirse a otra zona para perpetrar otra burrada?

Pero la alta capitana del equipo de baloncesto femenino no se iba a dejar intimidar. Sabía que Phasma, en toda su frialdad, era también amante de los espectáculos y los golpes de efecto brutales y despiadados. Aún recordaba todas las veces que se había enfrentado a ella en partidos en todos esos años, siempre recurriendo a despistes, a juego sucio, a presionar de modo injusto y crear confusiones en la cancha para que los jueces nunca pudieran pillar a los cuervos…

No, conocía ya bien a Phasma y ya no se dejaba impresionar.

\- En efecto, vengo a deteneros – replicó Paige – y a estropearte la diversión. Ya vienen los de seguridad para acá.

\- Perfecto – siseó Phasma – El problema para ti es que, aunque nos registren, no van a encontrar pruebas.

Paige frunció el ceño, dejando escapar un siseo de frustración. ¿Dónde estarían los de seguridad y refuerzos? Ya estaban tardando en venir y, si bien ella era una chica con recursos, se sentía completamente sola allí arriba, en aquel pasillo aislado del resto de las gradas, donde Phasma y los otros le podían hacer lo que quisieran sin que nadie se enterara…

La alta rubia de hielo dio una señal con la cabeza y los cuervos se lanzaron hacia ella, propinándole un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo, golpeando con fuerza la baranda y haciéndose bastante daño en el costado. Pero estaba acostumbrada a aquellas jugadas (la propia Phasma se la había armado igual un año en que jugaron contra ella, a sus catorce años) y supo reaccionar. Rápida como el pensamiento, e ignorando su dolor de cintura, giró bruscamente, como una lagartija que se acaba de quedar sin cola, y alzó su brazo para sujetar el tobillo de uno de los dos cuervos, que ya salían a escape en dirección a la caseta de vigilancia, para huir por el extremo opuesto de la fila de gradas.

El tirón desestabilizó al chico, que se tambaleó, agitando los brazos torpemente en un burdo intento de mantener el equilibrio…

… con tan mal tino, que le dio en las narices a Phasma, que corría a su lado y que ni se lo vio venir. El manotazo le dio de lleno y la chica cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el aliento momentáneamente por el golpe. Era tan alta, que la baranda apenas le llegaba a las caderas… Y dado que el centro de gravedad de la chica ya no gozaba de soporte, su cuerpo se precipitó por la baranda, cayendo al vacío y dejando escapar un horroroso grito estridente…

Pero Anya Phasma no murió esa mañana. Ni siquiera sufrió un mísero rasguño.

No, porque, gracias a un extraño fenómeno, su caída se ralentizó de modo absolutamente ridículo, como si la estuvieran frenando con unos amortiguadores invisibles, que hicieron que su cuerpo se posara sobre la hierba suavemente. Anonadada, abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, sin lograr procesar lo que había pasado ni encontrar una posible causa a aquel portento. Miró hacia arriba y oyó voces de refriega… Se veían brazos y piernas asomar por la estrecha terraza de las gradas...

Allá en lo alto, Paige se las veía como podía con los cuervos, que de nuevo se habían levantado tras la caída. Mientras uno de ellos se asomaba a la baranda a mirar qué había pasado con Phasma, el otro, aquél al que Paige había agarrado del tobillo, se lanzaba a por la chica, dispuesto a todo. Le arreó un bofetón que la dejó medio inconsciente, mientras el otro cuervo, claramente asustado por lo que estaba pasando, cogió a su compañero por la solapa de su cazadora de cuero negra:

\- ¡Vamos, tío, vamos a por Anya! ¡Como nos quedemos nos matan!

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la caseta de vigilancia para…

¡BAAAAAM!

La puerta se abrió con una fuerza increíble, atizándole a ambos chicos en las narices y haciendo que cayesen de espaldas por el golpe. Una vez abierta la puerta, apareció Rey, jadeante, sudorosa y con ojos desorbitados por la carrera, la ira y el desconcierto.

\- ¡Joder! – se había sobresaltado un poquito al verlos tras abrir, pero se recompuso enseguida – ¡Ja! ¡De aquí no salís, cabrones!

Los cuervos sufrieron un momentáneo estupor, para recuperarse y volver a arremeter por segunda vez contra una chica en cuestión de minutos aquella mañana. Pero Rey no era como Paige.

\- ¡Chupaos ésa! – y les lanzó una soberbia ráfaga de poder oscuro que los estampó contra el suelo de nalgas otra vez, junto a la chica Tico, que ya se levantaba, medio atontada aún por el golpe. Rey tuvo que hacer acopio de su autocontrol para calmarse y no dejar que sus instintos de supervivencia, que se habían activado con sus vibraciones oscuras, le empujaran a agredir a Paige también. Era como si una nube roja hubiera oscurecido su visión. Inspiró hondo y de nuevo volvió a ser la Rey de siempre. Entonces, pudo acercarse a su compañera.

\- ¡Paige! – Rey corrió hacia la alta capitana, cogiéndola de los hombros - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – murmuró Paige, muy confundida, mirando a los cuervos sin entender nada - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Les has atizado? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Fue entonces cuando un bólido surcó el aire entre ellas, robándoles el aliento.

* * *

Momentos antes, unos metros más abajo, había tenido lugar un encuentro.

Y es que Anya, intentando dejar a un lado aquel "milagro" de su caída, y tomando la muy profesional decisión de analizar aquello más fríamente en otro momento, decidió volver a subir a las gradas. Su voluntad de hierro la impulsaba a no dejar las cosas a medias y necesitaba subir de nuevo a darle su merecido a aquella republicana de las narices. Aún tenía enroscado sobre el cuerpo el arnés con el que sus compañeros le habían ayudado a subir, conectado a la cuerda que tenían enganchada a la planta superior. Así que, sin más dilación, empezó a trepar, usando los andamios y estructuras metálicas de las gradas como soporte para su escalada por la cuerda. Tragaba metros con facilidad pasmosa y ya le quedaba poco…

\- ¡Anya, estate quieta! – oyó de pronto bajo sus pies. Se giró y vio que Kylo estaba al pie de las gradas, mirándola enfurecido.

\- ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? ¡Voy a subir a reventar a esa perdedora!

\- ¡Y una mierda! – farfulló Kylo, frenético – Los de seguridad están a punto de llegar, ¡tenéis que marcharos! ¡No subas!

Phasma se detuvo en contemplarle durante un segundo con fría ira en sus ojos de hielo.

\- ¡Eres un mierdas, Kylo! ¡Un cobarde! ¡No voy a dejarme esto sin terminar!

Kylo vio todo rojo en ese momento, y casi se arrepiente de haberla salvado momentos antes. Porque había sido él quien la había ayudado a aterrizar sobre el césped.

\- ¡Anya, o me obedeces o te las verás conmigo!

Pero Phasma había vuelto a iniciar la subida.

\- **_Menuda mañanita_** – suspiró el joven mentalmente, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de emergencia en pos de la rubia.

* * *

Paige abrió los ojos, incapaz de moverse ni de respirar al comprobar que estaba apresada bajo el cuerpo de uno de los cuervos.

\- ¡Vais a pagar, escoria!

El joven estaba tirado sobre ella, sujetándole ambas muñecas con una sola mano y alzando ya el puño para estampárselo en las narices. Pero nuevamente, Paige fue más rápida y le dirigió un rodillazo al bajo vientre que lanzó al chico hacia atrás, exhalando un gemido lastimero.

La chica se levantó a duras penas y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

\- No te olvides del nombre completo: ¡ESCORIA REBELDE!

A sus espaldas, Rey, que era perfectamente consciente de que Kylo estaba unos metros más abajo y que había salido al rescate de Phasma, se había abalanzado sobre el otro cuervo. Iba a inmovilizarlo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una mano asomar junto al borde del parapeto de las gradas. Muerta de horror, apenas le dio tiempo a avisar a Paige…

… Por segunda vez en diez minutos, un revuelto cabello rubio claro y unos brazos blanquísimos y fuertes asomaron por al borde de la plataforma. Agarraron el tobillo de la desconcertada Paige, que se vio arrastrada ferozmente hacia el borde. Profiriendo un grito, la chica volteó su cuerpo a tiempo, para quedarse asida al borde metálico en un intento desesperado de salvar la vida. En un momento de horror y vértigo, giró la cabeza para ver a Phasma a su lado, mirándola con una chispa de locura en su gesto iracundo. La chica también estaba haciendo lo suyo para sostenerse y no caer, pero además intentaba balancearse para golpear duramente a Paige en las piernas y desestabilizarla.

\- ¡Cáete ya, maldita! – gritaba la joven, alzando las piernas mientras Paige, con los brazos doloridos, apenas alcanzaba a encogerse de piernas sin tener tiempo de alzarse y subir al parapeto.

Rey estaba oyéndolo todo, pero no podía hacer mucho más, pues los cuervos iban ahora a por ella…

- _¡KYLO!_ – pensó con todas sus fuerzas - _¡AYÚDALAS, NO LAS DEJES CAER! ¡POR FAVOR!_

Y no usó el singular, que probablemente era lo que debía haber usado. "Sálvala".

 _Salva a Phasma, a tu colega._

No, le había pedido que salvara a las dos. _A ambas._

Como si Kylo, en todo su hijoputismo experto, fuera a hacerle caso.

Como si creyera que, por un instante, el cuervo iba a olvidarse de rivalidades y las salvase a las dos por el simple hecho de ser dos vidas humanas que se iban a ir a la mierda bajo aquellas gradas en cuestión de segundos.

Como si tuviera confianza en que él, por una vez, pudiera hacerle caso.

Mostrar humanidad por un momento.

Y lo deseó, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Kylo, no la cagues hoy, por favor. Te lo pido por favor. El único favor que te he pedido. Por favor, Kylo, ayúdalas._

Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, todo en lo que pudo pensar, en aquellas décimas de segundo, absorta como estaba en la pelea, antes de que los cuervos la derribaran al suelo con un costalazo que casi le hizo perder la consciencia.

* * *

Unos metros más abajo, casi ya llegando a la parte superior de las gradas, Kylo volvió a asomarse a los andamios exteriores de la estructura, para descubrir lo que intentaba Phasma… Y sin un ápice de arrepentimiento por lo que iba a hacer, dirigió sus poderes a unas barras metálicas que había cerca de él en el suelo.

Porque la estaba oyendo: aquella voz que, aunque fuera mental, le gritaba casi de modo audible, desgarrada, desesperada, como sus pensamientos. Y le pedía ayuda.

* * *

\- _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

De nuevo, la barrera de poder de Rey se tiñó de rojo, notó la fluctuación, más segura y estable que nunca, y envió una andanada de energía invisible hasta los chicos, que cayeron de espaldas. Medio mareada, intentó alzar la mano para inmovilizarlos de nuevo…

* * *

\- ¡AAAAAAUH!

El aullido de dolor de Phasma sorprendió a Paige en medio de su forcejeo. Creyó ver un destello plateado junto a las piernas de la rubia y lo siguió con la vista. En medio de su frenesí, nunca supo de qué se trataba exactamente, pero sus instintos le quisieron gritar que se trataba de una barra metálica que había golpeado las piernas de Phasma… ¿Cómo?

No había tiempo para pensar en ello. Aprovechó la oportunidad y subió a la plataforma con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Mientras descansaba, por la puerta de la caseta salió Kylo, encontrándose aquel espectáculo dantesco: Paige medio arrastrándose por el borde de la grada, dos cuervos KO en el suelo a unos metros y Rey medio inconsciente a su lado… Por no mencionar a Phasma, cuyas pálidas manos asomaban por el borde de metal…

Sin pensarlo, Kylo corrió hacia Paige, mientras sentía algo horriblemente pesado y cálido palpitar dentro de su pecho y sus sienes.

\- Vamos, ¡sube! – se arrodilló junto a ella y le cogió los brazos, ayudándola a arrastrarse ya de cuerpo entero a salvo sobre la plataforma. La chica, estupefacta pero agotada, se dejó ayudar, mientras, con los ojos desorbitados, veía ahora cómo Kylo se acercaba a Phasma y bramaba órdenes que no iban nada con la altruista actitud suya de hace un momento.

\- ¡Escúchame! – vio gritar a Kylo fieramente en dirección a la cabeza de Phasma, que se balanceaba debajo de él - ¡Te ayudaré a subir pero en cuanto estés aquí, te llevas a los otros dos y te largas! ¿Me has oído?

Los azules ojos de Phasma le fulminaron desde su posición como flechas heladas de furia.

\- ¿Estás gilipollas? ¡No pienso irme! ¡Y ayúdame, joder!

Kylo, aún de rodillas sobre la plataforma, se incorporó, alejándose de Phasma y mirándola con frialdad.

\- O me obedeces o te dejo aquí.

Hasta Paige pudo oír el rugido de la rubia.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Se te ha ido la olla! ¡Hux va a enterarse de esto! ¡Y Snoke! ¡Me encargaré de que te expedienten!

\- Créeme, Hux ya lo sabe – replicó Kylo, siendo consciente también él mismo de la veracidad de su afirmación, y viendo muchas cosas claras de repente.

Sí, aquello casaba bien con todo… Hux ya lo sabía. Sabía cosas sobre él y… y…

… y sobre la republicana que yacía en el suelo a unos metros de allí.

\- ¿Qué? – bramó Phasma, y Kylo le alabó la inmensa fortaleza que debía de tener para poder experimentar incredulidad estando en su situación.

\- Lo que oyes – replicó Kylo con cansina lentitud – Yo tengo ya mis propios asuntos con Hux y no deberías meterte en ellos. Él es mi segundo, no lo olvides.

Y Kylo vio algo en los ojos de Phasma que nunca había alcanzado a vislumbrar, pues la chica lo sabía ocultar bajo capas de frialdad: la impotencia de saberse el tercer eje y tener que considerar al "zanahorio" como a un superior. Siempre le había repateado Hux, pero era capaz de tolerarle. Y ahora, descubría que realmente era alguien tan confiable que por ello Kylo tenía sus propios secretos con él… y que le ocultaban a ella.

\- No te alteres, Anya – añadió Kylo – Te contaré todo si prometes ser buena y bajar de aquí cagando leches y sin hacer preguntas.

Phasma estaba a punto de echar espumarajos por la boca y los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos por el esfuerzo, aparte de que la cara se le estaba ya congestionando por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Está bien! – escupió al fin la rubia - ¡Quiero detalles! ¡Ayúdame ya a subir, joder!

Ya satisfecho con la veracidad de lo que le aseguraba Phasma tras leer su mente, Kylo estiró los brazos para asir a la joven, que se incorporó con inusitada agilidad. Rápidamente, corrió a espabilar a los cuervos, escupiendo instrucciones para sacar de allí a los chicos, que se marcharon a regañadientes.

\- ¿Pero por qué hay que irse, jefa?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Me niego a dejar a Ren solo con ésas dos!

\- ¡No nos vamos!

\- ¡Hay que zurrarles a éstas!

Phasma parecía decidida a hacer cumplir órdenes, aunque fuera a disgusto.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Os venís conmigo! ¡Larguémonos!

\- ¡Anya! – gritó de repente Kylo - ¡Vete ya o descubrirán las pruebas! ¡Deshazte de todo! – se giró hacia los chicos - Y vosotros dos: ¡obedecedme o saldrá a la luz lo que hicisteis el jueves pasado a las dos de la mañana en la pizzería Davis!

Fue entonces cuando algo hizo clic en las cabezas de la rubia y de los cuervos, que por fin se dieron cuenta de verdad de que tenían que marcharse de allí. Phasma azuzó con más ganas a los chicos, cogiéndolos de la capucha de las sudaderas y salieron a escape por la caseta, dejando a Kylo solo con las dos republicanas.

Paige, por su parte, le miraba patidifusa, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar en los últimos minutos… ¡Kylo Ren ayudándola a ella a escapar de una muerte segura ante la vista de sus secuaces! Y no contento con ello, les había echado, librándoles de la presencia de Phasma en aquel entuerto a una sola orden.

Kylo estaba de pie frente a ellas, incapaz de moverse, observándolas con aquella fría rabia contenida y controlándose todo lo posible por no correr hacia la otra figura junto a Paige.

Porque Rey parecía muy dolorida, agazapada al lado de la chica Tico… Y luchó contra el Demonio de la Locura, que le ordenaba a gritos abalanzarse sobre ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cogerla del mentón y obligarla a mirarle con aquellos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida, de fiereza, de descaro...

\- _No pasa nada_ – oyó pensar a Rey – _Estoy bien, Kylo. Gracias._

Aquella voz mental, de nuevo suave y decidida, tuvo la facultad de hacerle recobrar la seguridad.

Ni siquiera pudo contestarle en su mente. Estaba aún procesando lo que acababa de hacer, porque era consciente de que no había obrado de modo cerebral. Y supo lo que era.

Aquel puto bicho de luz aleteaba, pulsante, molesto y cálido, dentro de él, y se revolvía de felicidad al mirar a Rey, como si la visión de la chica le activara algún circuito olvidado en lo recóndito de su corazón. Había sido aquella maldita criatura la que lo había gobernado todo aquel rato.

Paige seguía muda de espanto y Kylo leyó el miedo en sus ojos. La chica tenía miedo de él. Pero había algo más en su mirada, que él consideraba totalmente incompatible con aquel miedo: la confianza.

La mayor de las Tico estaba asombrada por lo que él acababa de hacer.

- _No puede ser algo fortuito lo que ha hecho. Debe de haber algo más. No puede ser malo del todo. No puede… Tiene que… Tiene que haber algo más… Es inexplicable. No creo que…_

Retiró su atención de la mente de Paige, pues oyó ruidos que provenían del otro lado de la plataforma.

\- _Lárgate, Kylo. Vienen los de seguridad._

Ren le dirigió a Rey una última mirada indescifrable y desapareció bajando las escaleras de emergencia, justo en el momento en que por la puerta de la caseta de radio aparecían dos vigilantes de seguridad, seguidos de Starck y Tubbs.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron los jóvenes mientras se arrodillaban junto a sus compañeras y los vigilantes inspeccionaban la zona - ¿Estáis bien?

\- Sí, ha habido una movida con los cuervos… - empezó a decir Paige mientras se apoyaba en brazos de Starck para levantarse y Tubbs hacía lo propio con Rey.

\- Hemos visto a Phasma y otros dos cuervos salir por patas – explicó Tubbs – Algunos de seguridad se han quedado en las escaleras para pillarles. Éste es el último día en que entra Phasma al insti.

En ese momento, Rey exhaló un suspiro de alivio al recordar la oscura figura escabulléndose por las escaleras…

Y había otro detalle muy importante: Paige no iba a decir nada, de acuerdo a lo que leyó en la mente de la capitana de baloncesto.

 _\- Qué extraño ha sido lo de Ren… Aún estoy flipando. Espero que Rey se calle… Por esta vez, ese larguirucho se ha merecido una oportunidad. Yo no pienso delatarle hoy._

* * *

El resto de la mañana fue una pista americana (*) para Rey, en el peor sentido de la palabra… Corrió de un lado a otro, sin resuello, apagando fuegos en las distintas zonas… Y siempre Kylo estaba por allí, vigilante. No se dignó en hablarle nada. Estaba muy irritada por todo aquello. Y le molestaba que Kylo pudiera hablarle como le hablaba a solas y ver que aquella mañana, era una fuerza más de la Academia. Él tampoco le habló, pero hizo algo más…

Hubo otra ocasión en que ella presenció cómo a varios estudiantes les hacían la zancadilla en unos relevos… Y sintió la energía de Kylo a su lado, ayudando a los chicos a caer sin dolor al suelo, ayudándoles a levitar un poco, amortiguando su caída. Todo pasó tan rápido, que el resto de la gente no se dio cuenta de la manipulación. Y más tarde, cuando un balón iba a estrellarse contra la nuca de la vicedirectora Holdo, Kylo desvió la trayectoria.

Rey, estupefacta, le dirigió miradas interrogativas a través del estadio, pero aquella mañana la mente de Kylo era una fortaleza inexpugnable.

* * *

\- Hola – dijeron a sus espaldas.

Kylo se giró, algo confuso. Había estado leyendo las vibraciones de Rey desde que ella se había aproximado por el desvío de la autovía. Y en parte, se esperaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Se lo había estado imaginando durante aquellos dos días, desde el viernes al domingo. Se había pasado todo el puto fin de semana obnubilado y divagando acerca de la posible reacción de Rey. ¿Se podía ser más lerdo?

\- Buenas tardes - saludó con voz cauta.

Rey bufó mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba sobre el sillín.

\- Mira qué educado te pones cuando estamos a solas.

El joven anduvo hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño y hablando con sarcasmo mal disimulado.

\- ¿Me equivoco o percibo una cierta atmósfera de descontento a tu alrededor? No sé, parece que estés oliendo mierda y no sé de dónde puede ser.

\- Adivina, cuervo – ella se cruzó de brazos, pasando de largo junto a él y buscando su sitio habitual en la hierba para sentarse con cara de pocos amigos – La verdad, he estado tentada de no venir hoy.

Kylo la siguió con la mirada, cada vez más confuso.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – y si Rey se hubiera girado a mirarle en ese momento, habría visto el gesto de un niño grande al que hubieran contrariado. Con un resoplido, la chica se dejó caer en la hierba, cruzándose de piernas y quitándose la mochila para dejarla a su lado. Se quitó la cazadora y manipuló su móvil mientras hablaba.

\- Contenta me tienes – farfulló, mientras Kylo llegaba a su lado – Bueno, más bien tus amigos.

 _ **Vaya, así que es eso.**_

\- Entiendo – y él se sentó también en la hierba a su lado, cruzándose igualmente de piernas – Pero la culpa es vuestra, por no tener mejor seguridad. Si la Academia hubiera acogido los campeonatos, no pasarían estas cosas.

Ella lo miró echando chispas.

\- ¿Perdona? – casi masticó las sílabas - ¿Pero tendrás morro? ¡Vosotros golpeasteis primero! – lo señaló con un índice acusador - ¡La liasteis parda desde que pusisteis el pie por la mañana! ¡No habéis hecho más que complicarnos la existencia! ¡Y tú! – casi le dio un toquecito en el pecho con el índice - ¡Tú eres el jefe! ¡Tú comandabas a las tropas! ¡Tú has orquestado todo!

Kylo, sin inmutarse ante su cuasi-toque, pestañeó lentamente, alzando el mentón.

\- ¿Y quién te ha ayudado a arreglar el desaguisado?

Rey, en medio de su verborrea enfática, casi boqueó por la sorpresa y se quedó en silencio.

Era cierto, _joder._

Y era inexplicable.

\- Te refieres a lo de las gradas, con Paige y Phasma... - Kylo asintió en silencio - Vale, lo admito – Rey alzó las manos – Me echaste un cable – giró las manos para señalarle con ellas - ¡Pero no entiendo por qué! ¿A qué viene comandar todas esas jugarretas y después ayudar de tapadillo a la republicana? No hay quien te entienda, tío.

Ren suspiró. Necesitaba paciencia. ¿Cómo iba a darle explicaciones si ni él mismo comprendía muy bien por qué había hecho aquello?

\- Un detalle te voy a dar – alzó un largo y pálido dedo – Yo no he sido el estratega, sino Hux.

La muchacha alzó una ceja y pestañeó repetidamente.

\- Muy aclarador. Toda una novedad. ¿Pretendes quitarte responsabilidades?

\- Sólo digo que la cabeza pensante ha sido Hux. Yo me he limitado a coordinar tropas.

\- ¿Pretendes decirme que no tenías ni idea de lo que estaban cocinando tus chicos al poner un pie en el estadio? – la chica bufó – Vamos, por favor… No hay quien se lo trague. ¿Y lo de los altavoces? Oí a Masterson hablando con Phasma sobre los audios que les habías encargado reproducir en el tiro con arco.

Al oírla, Kylo sintió el aguijonazo de la desconfianza. Y era la primera vez que le dolía tanto. Vale, lo de los altavoces había sido idea suya. Pero había otras cosas que habían planeado los demás por su cuenta. Y eso lo tenía muy mosqueado, así que se había prometido a sí mismo investigar aquellas salidas de tono de sus tropas.

Estaba acostumbrado a que, como jefe negro, nadie se fiase de sus intenciones y todos estuviesen en alerta. Pero ahora mismo, estaba soberanamente dolido, porque ahora era él quien no se fiaba de otros, y también era la primera vez que le dolía que no se confiase en él.

¡Para una vez en su maldita vida en que él no organizaba todo…!

Recordó el cuento del Pedro y el lobo… ** _Argh._**

\- Pues deberías creértelo – dijo muy serio, mirándola a lo hondo – Phasma y Hux han sido los artífices.

Necesitaba hablar, desahogarse, era como una comezón horrible que le atenazaba las tripas. Necesitaba no quedar como el malo esta vez, que ella le entendiese, que ella le apoyase.

\- De hecho – prosiguió - hay algunas jugadas que yo no sabía que iban a hacer. La de la cerbatana, por ejemplo.

Rey le escuchó, cambiando ligeramente su gesto a uno de estupefacción. Controlada.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tus tropas actúan a tus espaldas como les sale de las narices?

Kylo tragó saliva. **_Argh,_** se había echado tierra por encima del modo más espantoso. Aquello era lo que se llamaba hacer el ridículo a nivel nacional. Qué vergüenza. **_Argh, argh, aaaaargh._**

\- ¡No es eso! – **_¡Argh!_** \- ¡Tengo controladas a mis tropas! ¡Eran maniobras que no estaban aprobadas por mí! Y ya me encargaré de echarles la consabida regañina.

Rey le miró durante un par de segundos.

\- ¿Me dices la verdad?

Los ojos castaños de Kylo le ardieron en la piel cuando él asintió, contemplándola con aquella furia contenida tan suya. De pronto, el gesto de Rey se dulcificó.

\- Vale, está bien. No serías buen jefe si tus tropas se desmandasen como cabras por el monte y no les regañases por ello.

 ** _Demonios._**

Kylo soltó una risa nasal que no pudo contener, mientras negaba lentamente. Qué chica, por dios.

\- Supongo que debo darte las gracias – reconoció ella con voz suave – Olvidarme de mi enfado y concederte este punto a ti. Gracias, sinceramente. Esa mañana pensé que no daba abasto… Y apareciste en los momentos oportunos para echar un cable.

La muchacha alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Mira, no te preguntaré más por qué lo has estado haciendo. De verdad, no quiero presionarte. Pero – y Rey lo atravesó con aquellos ojos verdes que no eran nada bonitos (nada, pero nada) pero sí terriblemente poderosos – Sea lo que sea lo que te haya hecho hacerlo, bienvenido sea. Que sepas que no es malo. Y que no deberías avergonzarte de ello. Y que doy gracias a que tengas eso en tu interior que te ha hecho acudir al rescate.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Rey le dejó digerir a Kylo sus palabras. La joven prefirió callarse, en vez de soltarle la ya manida frase "sé que hay luz dentro de ti", porque algo le decía que, como la pronunciase, Kylo era muy capaz de reventar algún árbol o algo así.

¿Ella estaba confiando en él?

¿Le estaba prometiendo no insistir, dejarle tranquilo?

 ** _Uau._**

\- Eh, un momento – saltó él de pronto - ¿Rescatar? ¿Quién ha hablado de rescatar?

\- Joder, Kylo, era un decir – y de pronto, Rey parecía apurada – No sé, es una expresión… Acudir al rescate, venir en ayuda de alguien… Llámalo como te dé la gana.

\- Ah, vale.

Kylo Ren no rescata a nadie. No ayuda a nadie más que a sí mismo y sus intereses.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Rey, quien de repente parecía muy ocupada en ajustarse las gomas de sus moños y echarse los mechones sueltos tras las orejas. Por la cabeza de Ren surcó, como en un flash surrealista, una imagen de él montado en un caballo (negro), armado con una lanza (negra), cabalgando a ayudar a la joven damisela de los moños triples, que luchaba contra un dragón verde…

Por dios, ¡tenía que espantar aquella imagen de su mente!

 ** _¡Puto Demonio de La Locura!_**

\- ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Rey lo interrumpió y alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, que parecía que estabas espantando moscas – y Rey ilustró su explicación meneando la cabeza, imitando su gesto - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro – farfulló él, recuperando la compostura - ¿Empezamos?

\- Sobre eso, quiero aclarar algo antes – dijo Rey.

Kylo la observó, expectante, mientras ella se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Mira, hoy había venido aquí llena de dudas, medio cabreada por las guarradas que nos hacéis, y las que seguro que nos seguiréis haciendo. Y medio agradecida también, porque me sacaste de un buen apuro. Mi pregunta es… ¿estás cómodo con esto? ¿Estás dispuesto a echar un rato aquí conmigo? ¿A sabiendas de que el lunes, en los campeonatos, los tuyos van a seguir fastidiándonos?

Hubo un tenso silencio, en el que ella le devolvió la mirada. Y, como en otras primeras veces que estaba teniendo con Rey (pues la joven le estaba haciendo pensar y sentir cosas que pensaba que no iban con él), se sintió culpable.

Culpable. C-U-L-P-A-B-L-E.

Era cierto, estaba en una posición complicadísima. Objetivamente, aquello era una locura, un sinsentido. El presidente del Consejo de la Primera Orden quedando en secreto con una mindundi del Republicano, para abrir su mente y su alma y dejar que ella se fortaleciese en sus poderes.

A cualquier persona normal se le caería la cara de vergüenza. ¿Y a él? ¿Él es que estaba por encima del bien y del mal o qué?

La respuesta era clara, pero le fastidiaba reconocerla. Estaba en medio de algo, de algo muy extraño para él, que consistía en que una bola de luz puñetera había dicho "Hola, ¿qué tal?" justo en mitad de sus tripas y no iba a irse hasta que no la tuviera controlada. El problema era que aquella bola de luz le estaba empezando a obligar a hacer tonterías.

Y lo peor de todo, que aquella luz le reconfortaba de un modo prohibido, tóxico. Como una droga. Como la presencia de Rey. Y su luz reaccionaba ante la de ella, hormigueaba, la había saludado triunfal cuando ella había aparcado la moto. Aunque Rey hubiera llegado al sitio enfadada con él.

\- Ya te he dicho que algunas cosas no estaban planeadas y que hablaré con ellos – replicó él con un punto de exasperación.

\- Pero para el resto no, ¿verdad? Entre tú y yo estamos tope guay de colegueo, chachi piruli, nos llevamos de puta madre y tal. Pero mañana entrarás por la puerta y volverás a ser testigo de cómo nos incordian. ¿Y podría saber si mañana vas a ayudarme también o me vas a dejar a mi aire? No sé, a lo mejor hay algún incidente que no puedo controlar, no llego a tiempo… Lo mismo acabo accidentada y…

\- ¡No tengo por qué darte respuestas! – bramó Kylo.

Automáticamente, se arrepintió de aquello. Y su luz interior se quejó, replegada ante su oscuridad. Y le dolió, le dolió ver aquella balanza descompensada. Como si una parte de sí mismo se hubiera congelado y no la dejaran moverse.

Y ella lo miraba, intentando ocultar el dolor que le acababa de provocar.

\- Joder – farfulló el joven, levantándose y caminando a zancadas sin rumbo fijo por el prado, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Rey hizo algo maravilloso: se esperó en silencio a que él terminara de calmarse. Porque de pronto, comprendió lo que le pasaba. De hecho, sus vibraciones fueron más elocuentes que ella. Avanzaron hacia Kylo como tentáculos suaves de luz tenue y cálida y lo acariciaron tentativamente.

Y él no hizo nada por expulsarlos.

Se detuvo de espaldas a ella, controlando su respiración y poniéndose dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz. De pronto, la conversación con Maul se le vino encima. Todo. La propuesta, el delicado trato que iban a tener… Estaba de pronto tan agotado como en aquella tarde…

Pero a esto sí podía ponerle solución.

Se giró hacia Rey y caminó hasta sentarse de nuevo, esta vez frente a ella. La miró intensamente y musitó:

\- Lo siento.

Rey intentó no mostrarse demasiado sorprendida, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquellas palabras le habían debido de costar tanto…

Sólo por eso, por la simple visión que estaba teniendo de aquel Kylo Ren estrangulado por las dudas, más vulnerable que nunca, dedujo que debía dejar correr las cosas. Que él se arreglara a sí mismo, sin presionar.

El joven la miraba desde su altura con la cabeza algo gacha, mientras algunos mechones desordenados de aquella melena salvaje y oscura caían por sus sienes. Y Rey sintió un estremecimiento, pues de pronto, al verle así, tan serio, tan sincero (porque leía su verdad en cada partícula de su energía) se le antojó… ¿atractivo? ¿Un poquito más maduro? ¿Un poco más interesante? Como si mereciera la pena seguir hablando con él más que antes.

 _Atractivo._

¿Era ésa la palabra?

De pronto, pensó en la situación. El alto joven de imponente figura, una presencia oscura y amenazante, convertido de pronto en alguien más cercano que nunca, contrito, avergonzado. Más humano que nunca.

Y la luz, aquella luz que ella ni quería ni mentar por no fastidiarle más, aquella luz burbujeaba en el pecho de Ren en ese instante, como una pequeña llama un poco más intensa que días atrás, un poco más estable, un poco más cálida.

¿Dónde estaba ahora el monstruo?

Había cosas en esta vida que merecían la pena. Merecía la pena pasar desvelos, frustración, decepción… Si antorchas como la que brillaba en el pecho de Kylo en ese instante se encendían.

\- No pasa nada – dijo suavemente, mirándole con comprensión – Supongo que debo concederte el beneficio de la duda.

Kylo alzó el mentón un poco y había un gesto que ella nunca le había visto antes: el rostro que había visto en los recuerdos de Chewie y P.O.

Esa mirada perdida era la del pequeño Ben Solo.

\- Supones bien – y de nuevo él le mostró una sonrisa torcida, recuperando el aplomo – Es todo lo que puedo concederte. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, y lo que ambos necesitamos hacer aquí, no podemos pedirle más al otro, ¿no te parece?

Rey tenía que ceder, y lo hizo, componiendo una leve sonrisa y asintiendo con suavidad. Menos daba una piedra. Aquella simbiosis que habían adoptado era por conveniencia. Se necesitaban el uno al otro para aprender, para crecer, para mejorar.

\- Vamos a meditar antes – pidió ella.

\- Por supuesto – concedió Kylo – Siempre antes – y había en su voz una nueva cadencia. Era más profunda que nunca, más serena que nunca.

Y ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez, rápidamente, sin llegar a determinar quién de los dos estaba más corroído por la anticipación y las ganas de empezar.

* * *

 **Pista americana (*) ¿Habéis visto alguna vez en las pelis ese lugar en el que ponen a entrenar a los futuros militares? Un campo con pruebas como tirolinas, cuerdas, muros a escalar y demás pruebas físicas. Bien, pues algo parecido es por lo que ha tenido que pasar la pobre Rey en este capítulo. Se ha pasado toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro apagando fuegos y evitando desastres. Vamos, que la han tenido muy ocupada.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capi: nos centramos en esta nueva clase/entrenamiento/reunión/noséyacómodemoniosllamarleaesto**


	37. Reunión vespertina

**¡Hola de nuevo! Otro capi pa la saca, y veremos a ver cómo desarrollamos lo que viene. A nuestros protagonistas les quedan ya pocos momentos de paz. Me habría encantado escribir más, pero esto no es un fic "slice of life" y esta historia ya se está alargando demasiado, así que antes de invierno diremos hasta pronto, me parece a mí. De todos modos, se me están quedando un puñadito de momentos de instituto con todos los personajes que me están dando ideas para otro fic de drabbles o "omakes", como se llamen, no sé. Y probablememte me anime a ello cuando acabe con este monstruito que estoy pariendo mes a mes.**

 **Doy gracias esta vez a gente como MiriAkt, por tu paciencia y fidelidad. Porque no, no me olvido de este fic, y ojalá tuviera más tiempo para sentarme a tejer escenas. Tu paciencia, como ves, ha sido recompensada esta vez con una pronta actualización. Y no, yo tampoco sé ya qué pensar de Kylo, está fatal de la olla últimamente.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, ni busco lucrarme con esto. Tan sólo estamos aquí por aprecio a nuestros personajes y mundos favoritos.**

 **Vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **32**

 **Reunión vespertina**

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes. No me hagas repetirlo.

\- A ti se te ha ido la olla.

\- ¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? – Rey extendió sus brazos, exasperada – Antes Skywalker, ahora tú… ¡Qué manía, con pensar que estoy chalada!

Ambos estaban de pie, caminando un poco por el prado, estirando las piernas tras la sesión de meditación, que, como siempre, los dejaba relajados y como nuevos. Era brutal el nivel de conexión que tenían, lo en paz que estaban juntos. Parecían hechos a medida.

Pero había otras cosas que discutir aquella tarde.

\- ¿Sabes? – Kylo entrecerró los ojos - No sé si cabrearme o sentirme aliviado de ver que ese malnacido y yo tenemos la misma opinión respecto a tu salud mental.

Rey lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto – farfulló - ¿Es que no es lógico que, estando como estamos en alerta, quiera aprender a defenderme en condiciones?

\- No estás preparada para esa fase. Reventarías algo sin querer.

Rey se puso en jarras y exhaló un resoplido.

\- Eres igualito que tu tío. Me dijo exactamente lo mismo palabra por palabra.

Kylo reprimió su rabia como pudo, alzando una ceja.

\- Quizás es porque ambos tenemos bastante experiencia en esto de los poderes y tú eres una novata con ínfulas.

La muchacha cambió entonces de estrategia.

\- Por favor, Kylo, necesito ayuda – no se le daba bien, pero se intentó imaginar cómo era eso de poder cada de corderito y se la intentó mostrar a Kylo – Por favor, necesito aprender.

No le debía de estar saliendo nada bien, porque Kylo solamente alzó una ceja desdeñosamente. El cuervo parecía verdaderamente perdido. ¿A qué venía aquel patético gesto inexplicable?

\- Pero qué haces…

\- ¡Argh! – y Rey casi se desarma los moños por la frustración - ¿No podemos intentar algo, aunque sea sencillo?

\- Claro, pero lo que no puedes es convertirte en una supersaiyajin en dos horas.

Al oírle, a Rey se le abrieron ojos y boca como platos, señalándolo con el índice y un gesto de feliz admiración en la cara.

\- Hey, hey… No tan parecido a Skywalker. No tan parecido.

\- ¿Cómo? – Kylo frunció el ceño.

\- Él no pilló la referencia al supersaiyajin.

\- Joder, Rey, ¿cómo va a pillarlo? Lo máximo que él conoce es Superman o Batman y de ahí no lo sacas.

A Rey le hizo mucha gracia ver a Kylo con aquella expresión de extrañeza, sacado de todas todas de su molde estándar de expresiones serias, rabiosas o sarcásticas. Sonrió en respuesta para replicarle:

\- Ya veo… Tú y yo sí que estamos en ondas más parecidas.

\- Se llama brecha generacional, pequeña friki.

\- ¡Que no soy pequeña, jobar! ¡Ni siquiera me sacas una cabeza!

Kylo alzó su mano en horizontal y midió con ella la altura a la que llegaba la coronilla de Rey… Alcanzaba hasta sus hombros.

\- Suficiente – masculló.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, mientras resoplaba y se sentaban de nuevo en la hierba.

\- Oye, respecto a Skywalker… - volvió a la carga - ¿No has vuelto a verle desde que… ya sabes… desde que te convertiste en hijo adoptivo de Snoke?

Kylo se irguió, sentado como estaba junto a ella.

\- No. ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Pues… A que… Bueno… Ha pasado el tiempo. ¿No te entran ganas de hablar de nuevo con él?

El rostro de Kylo se pareció de repente a una de esas máscaras de kabuki. Furia contenida, rabia, indignación extrema. Una fiera a punto de saltar a dentelladas.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a plantearlo? ¡En mi vida pienso hablar con ese hombre! ¡Y mejor que no me lo cruce!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará si te lo cruzas?

Kylo iba a hablar, se echó hacia adelante para hacerlo y soltar las palabras, pero se contuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarle.

Pero ella insistió, mirándole con intensidad, estudiando sus reacciones.

\- Acabasteis fatal, y tú eras solamente un niño. ¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez, ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, podríais hablar las cosas?

Él la miró de hito en hito.

\- ¿Tú te das cuenta de lo que estás sugiriendo?

\- Perfectamente.

Una furia helada desfiguró las facciones del líder oscuro hasta dejarlo lívido.

\- En la vida pienso hablar con él. Jamás lo haré.

\- Pero… A lo mejor tiene cosas que decirte.

Kylo saltó como una fiera herida.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – puso voz de medio falsete, parodiando a su tío - ¿Eh, Kylo, siento haber querido meterte en un correccional? ¿Eh, Kylo, siento haberte castigado en tu cuarto durante fines de semana enteros? ¿Eh, Kylo, perdona por obligarte a hacer ejercicio militar a los once años? ¡Y una mierda voy a hablar con él!

Se giró, dándole la espalda, respirando convulsamente hasta que empezó a calmarse. Seguía de espaldas a ella cuando volvió a hablar momentos más tarde.

\- No vuelvas a mencionarme a ese sujeto. No lo hagas si no quieres que me enfade de verdad.

Rey frunció el ceño, presa de una repentina indignación. Alzó el brazo y, de un tirón, le agarró del hombro, sorprendiéndole con la fuerza necesaria como para obligarlo a girarse hacia ella.

\- Eh, eh, eh… Óyeme bien – escupió, mientras alzaba un dedo acusador ante su rostro atónito - Que sea la última vez que me intentas meter miedo, ¿te ha quedado claro? "No hagas eso si no quieres sufrir mi furia". ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No quieras TÚ sufrir la MÍA, imbécil! – Rey se levantó, echando chispas - ¡Te he aguantado varias rabietas como ésta, y estoy hasta las narices de que saltes con esos humos! ¡A partir de ahora, si quieres alternar conmigo, recuerda que soy tu igual y que a mí no me das miedo!

Kylo la miraba estupefacto, completamente lívido del estupor.

\- De hecho, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que me he cabreado yo ahora. No sé qué hago aquí, sinceramente. Me largo – y Rey se alejó de él, en busca de su mochila – Cuando decidas dejar de portarte como un niñato malcriado, me llamas – alzó la cabeza, como dándose cuenta de algo de repente - Ah, no, que no tienes mi número de móvil… - ironizó con hiel en los labios, masticando las palabras - Pues te jodes. Ahora entiendo de dónde sale Kylo Ren. A ti hace mucho que no te dan una bofetada bien dada.

Llegó hasta su moto y cogió el manillar, tomando asiento y hablando más calmada, pero con una furia seca y contenida, aún sin girarse a mirar a Kylo.

\- Yo no voy a ser quien te de esa bofetada, pero no me provoques, Kylo - y esta vez sí le miró, traspasándole de lado a lado - No vuelvas a provocarme. Porque no me merezco esto que me haces cada vez que te apetece. No me lo merezco, no.

Sin preguntarse por qué había silencio tras ella, Rey se colocó el casco. Y entonces notó algo.

La luciérnaga de luz revoloteaba otra vez.

Y oyó su voz, con aquella inflexión cadenciosa, ronca, lenta.

\- Tengo tu número de teléfono desde septiembre.

La joven se detuvo, mientras la burbuja de luz de su pecho bullía, hervía, reaccionaba ante la calidez de Kylo, que llegaba a ella lentamente.

Poco a poco, procesó la información que se le acaba de revelar. Debió haberse imaginado que Kylo disponía de sus datos, ya que en septiembre publicaron sus amenazas en redes sociales…

\- Pero no he tenido que usarlo – continuó Kylo a sus espaldas - Porque siempre que he necesitado hablar contigo, he ido a buscarte, o tú ya estabas ahí. O aparecías en nuestros Skype astrales – Rey se estremeció al ver que Kylo usaba su propia nomenclatura inventada - Como si alguien supiera que quería verte y te hubiera puesto en mi camino por alguna razón.

La chica suspiró y se giró hacia él, quitándose el casco y vio que él se había levantado para mirarla con gesto apesadumbrado.

\- Lo siento – musitó el joven.

Y Rey sintió su oscuridad, su conflicto, aquella bestia con garras y colmillos que amenazaba con tragarse a la luciérnaga de luz. Y una parte de su alma rezó para que la criaturilla ganase la batalla.

Si ella se fuera, si su luz se marchase, estaba segura de que perdería el combate.

Semanas antes, le había prometido no soltarle frente al abismo. Quedarse allí, esperando.

Porque a Rey había dos cosas que se le daban muy bien: arreglar cosas rotas y esperar.

Y haciendo honor a aquello, dio otro suspiro y se levantó de la moto, mientras él le clavaba la mirada. Y vio la esperanza en sus ojos. Dioses, ¡cómo brillaban!

¿Acaso ella iba a darle la espalda a esa mirada? ¿Iba a separarse de esa persona que se había levantado por voluntad propia a reconocer su error?

Por favor, esa persona le había proporcionado la información que ella llevaba buscando toda su vida, sin esperar nada a cambio. Le estaba descubriendo claves sobre sí misma y su poder interior. ¿Podía darle de lado?

Caminó hacia él lentamente, clavándole la mirada, sobrecogida por la emoción, mientras veía a Kylo desarmado una vez más ante ella en lo que llevaban de tarde. Esta vez mucho más que antes. Su segunda y más terrible derrota.

\- Lamento haberme puesto así. Pero es que… - y el tormento en su interior era tan palpable, que Rey no necesitó explicaciones sobre aquel temblor de voz – No sé reaccionar de otro modo.

\- _Pues deberías aprender si quieres mantener a la gente a tu lado._

Había una trémula emoción en la voz de Kylo, más rasgada y ronca que nunca, cuando habló otra vez.

\- Quédate – y él extendió su mano – Por favor.

Ella llegó frente a él, hasta colocarse a menos de un metro. Hubo un silencio, en el que se midieron mutuamente. Sus barreras de poder se empeñaron en entremezclarse, luz y oscuridad por ambas partes, creando una atmósfera irresistible, en la que quisieron perderse. ¿De verdad estaban dispuestos a estropear todo aquello?

\- ¡De acuerdo! – bufó ella, recuperándose y plantándole el casco en la mano que Kylo había extendido. Pasó de largo junto a él, andando resueltamente para volver al punto en el que estaban sentados - ¡Hale, vamos a practicar de una vez! Y no hagas que me arrepienta.

Kylo no lo reconocería hasta más tarde, pero permaneció un par de segundos con el casco en las manos y observándola con una expresión de absoluta estupefacción idiotizada y la boca medio abierta…

\- ¿Para qué me das esto? – espetó, alzando el casco.

\- Yo qué sé – espetó Rey, como dándose cuenta de repente de que lo tenía él – Déjalo donde puedas – gritó ella, ya sentada y quitándose la mochila.

Bufando enrabietado, Kylo dejó caer el casco junto a la rueda trasera de la Vespa de Rey y anduvo a zancadas hacia ella. Se sentó, esta vez frente a Rey y cruzó las piernas, mirándola sin poder evitar la vergüenza. Se sentía ofendido más allá de cualquier cosa que le hubieran hecho en muchos años. Y sin embargo, algo dentro sí le decía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Cualquier cosa, con tal de evitar que ella se marchase.

Y qué alivio era sentirla de nuevo cerca. Ya no eran solamente sus vibraciones, sino TODO. Sus ojos de nuevo concentrados en él, el tono de su piel al sol, el contraste entre lo poquito que ocupaba su esbelta figura en comparación a la suya, frente a frente… De nuevo, como aquella noche en el concierto de los Mandalorians en la Mos Eisley, en la que había tenido a Rey tan cerca, le entraron unas ganas brutales de abrazarla, de abarcar su figurilla entre sus brazos. E imbuirse de aquella luz, de aquella energía de la chica, que en ese instante lo estaba haciendo sentir más vivo que nunca. Estaba seguro de que, si lo intentara en ese instante, la derribaría seguramente, cayendo los dos en la hierba, de la pura fuerza contenida que albergaba en su interior, del cúmulo de sensaciones que tenía embotelladas últimamente y que no sabía cómo desfogar. Y ella le miraría como a un bicho raro, apresada entre sus brazos, con la misma mirada que le había dedicado la noche en que le llevó el batido, la de la noche en que la había ayudado con aquellos enfermos borrachos, la noche en que fue a visitarla cuando ella estaba resfriada.

Siempre aquella mirada que gritaba "No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así".

Había leído lo suficiente a Rey como para haber visto que ella se consideraba poco menos que un trasto. Alguien que pasaba por el mundo sin pena ni gloria, intentando sobrevivir, acostumbrada a que no se ocuparan de ella, a buscarse la vida como podía.

Qué ciego estaba el resto del mundo.

Ella era luz, ella era oscuridad. Ella era un sol y un agujero negro de inmensa fuerza que lo atraía irremisiblemente.

Si tan sólo pudiera sepultarla entre sus brazos durante al menos unos segundos…

Y en ese momento, en el que su mente regresaba a aquel concierto, recordó la promesa que ella le había hecho. Había prometido no volver a sacar el tema, y él había prometido no responderle…

Ambos habían incumplido sus promesas.

Dos auténticos idiotas.

\- ¿Empezamos o qué? – dijo Rey, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, claro.

Pero se quedó callado, mirándola.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – inquirió Rey.

\- Eres la primera persona que me habla de ese modo. Por menos de eso he reventado dentaduras.

Rey pestañeó rápidamente, alzando las cejas en un gesto irónico.

\- ¿Se supone que debo estar agradecida?

\- No. Se supone que yo debería haberte destrozado la moto ya.

Rey compuso una sonrisa arrogante y traviesa.

\- Sí, pero como eres un tío muy listo, te vas a estar quietecito por la cuenta que te trae.

Y Kylo no pudo evitar una de sus sonrisas torcidas, notando cómo su corazón daba tres mortales seguidos hacia atrás. Pero al momento, pestañeó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

\- Espera un momento… - miró a su alrededor - ¿Qué narices hacemos sentados?

\- Yo qué sé – Rey parecía tan genuinamente descolocada como él – Después del enfado, he vuelto y me he sentado, y tú has venido detrás de mí y te has sentado también…

\- … Y aquí estamos los dos como gilipollas mirándonos las caras – concluyó Kylo resueltamente - ¡Vamos, en pie! – y rápidamente, con un ensayado movimiento, se levantó. Rey le imitó, algo confusa.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Vamos a hacer lo que te pedí antes de enfadarnos?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de los supersaiyajin?

Rey no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – farfulló Kylo.

\- Nada – respondió ella, conteniendo la risa – Es que… me ha hecho gracia que vuelvas a sacar lo de los supersaiyajin.

Kylo sintió algo reverberar en su pecho. Un latigazo de luz cálida y chispeante. La luciérnaga aleteó, y sus alas se hicieron más poderosas, y tuvo lugar una transformación.

Ya no era una luciérnaga. Tal vez una avecilla, pues sus plumas acariciaban su garganta, constriñéndole el esófago por la impresión.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a esa mamarrachada que me has dicho?

\- Con una sonrisa al menos – espetó Rey, cruzándose de brazos – Eres un sieso. ¿Tú nunca cuentas chistes o qué?

\- Yo nunca me río con los chistes.

\- ¿Y si es humor negro?

\- Depende. Hay algunos chistes tremendamente buenos.

\- Dicen que el humor negro solamente lo aprecian las personas inteligentes.

\- Ahí lo tienes – y Kylo se señaló a sí mismo con autosuficiencia mientras Rey volvía a sonreír.

\- ¿Empezamos ya, o prefieres que nos tomemos algo directamente en el hotel? Porque te veo con más ganas de una cerveza que de practicar.

Inmediatamente, Kylo cambió el chip.

\- Venga, vamos, prepárate – y se cuadró ante ella, de brazos cruzados – Empezaremos por algo muy simple. Vas a salir corriendo por el prado, o por donde puedas – alzó un brazo – Por la parte de bosque, por el otro lado de la carretera…

\- ¿Y eso para qué se supone que me va a servir?

Kylo se acercó mucho a Rey y se inclinó amenazadoramente hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Tú empieza a correr YA, que te vas a enterar – cerró los ojos y empezó a contar en voz alta – Diez, nueve, ocho…

Al instante, ella comprendió y salió disparada hacia la arboleda cercana, refugiándose entre la maleza. Desde su posición, divisó cómo Kylo finalizaba la cuenta regresiva y empezaba a buscarla.

\- **_¡Mal, muy mal!_ **– oyó que decía en su mente - **_¡Estás demasiado cerca! ¡Te percibo perfectamente!_**

Rey percibió la energía oscura de Kylo vibrar con la excitación de la carrera. Estaba a tope y aquello la puso muy nerviosa. Realmente, había iniciado una persecución. Se preguntó por qué, aún estando cerca de ella, le hablaba mentalmente.

 _Lo hace para ahorrar aire y no delatar su posición._

Se alejó unas decenas de metros más, girándose constantemente para comprobar que Kylo tragaba leguas de modo increíble con sus largas piernas y que la estaba alcanzando…

\- _¿Pero cuál es el objetivo?_ – preguntó ella - _¿Tienes que encontrarme, golpear un árbol "casa" antes que tú o es una carrera?_

Vio cómo Kylo resoplaba exasperado y giraba de repente hacia su posición. Demonios, con aquellas zancadas que daba, parecía llevar puestas unas botas de siete leguas…

\- **_Tengo por costumbre no dar explicaciones. Y se supone que tú no deberías ponérmelo fácil. ¡Cállate y corre!_**

Rey obedeció y se internó más aún en el bosque, comenzando a bajar la ladera que iba a dar directamente al lago. El terreno caía en una pronunciada pendiente y tuvo que andarse con cuidado al bajar para no torcerse el tobillo. Por encima de ella, intentó divisar la figura de Kylo, pero había desaparecido… Y sin embargo, su energía estaba muy cerca…

De pronto, una sombra cruzó el aire sobre ella y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡Joder!

Y por fin lo sintió: su energía luminosa hizo un clic. Al sentir una verdadera amenaza, su instinto de supervivencia se activó de verdad y sus vibraciones se tornaron oscuras. Sabía dentro de sí misma que Kylo no iba a hacerle daño, pero, aun así…

La estaban atacando. Tenía que sobrevivir.

Y en aquellas décimas de segundo, su oscuridad reaccionó antes que la luz… Como le había pasado otras veces, apenas pudo pensar con claridad, advirtiendo tan sólo la necesidad de defenderse. Alzó el brazo para protegerse de su atacante y Kylo se convirtió en un borrón que no llegó siquiera a tocarla…

Un segundo más tarde, oyó un desagradable crac y creyó ver a Kylo planeando por encima de los arbustos en una burda imitación de Superman de los bosques, mientras lo oía gritar…

… Pero nunca llegó a oír el choque, porque al darse la vuelta, vio cómo Kylo daba una fenomenal voltereta hacia adelante, aterrizaba sobre sus tobillos y reiniciaba la marcha monte abajo.

\- **_¡Buen intento!_**

Rey reanudó la carrera, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- _¿Estás bien?_

Pero él no respondió. Estudió sus vibraciones mientras resbalaba entre los árboles y decidía regresar hacia arriba. Empezaba a estar cansada, pero no podía dejarse ganar.

Se dio cuenta de que Kylo estaba en modo "cazador": sentía sus ansias de capturarla, de ganarle.

\- _¿Estará haciéndolo a propósito para motivarme? Porque si es así, menuda motivación. ¿O es que es así de verdad? Casi da miedo… Pero ¡yo no le tengo miedo!_

¿Y su energía? ¿Cómo eran sus vibraciones? Parte de las enseñanzas de Skywalker se basaban en ser consciente de cómo estaba ella en todo momento. Como una idiota, había ignorado aquellas indicaciones en cuanto habían empezado aquella "sesión de entrenamiento de locos". Necesitaba pararse a pensar, a sentirse a sí misma.

Y efectivamente, su interior era un maremoto. Kylo debía de estar riéndose de ella por su inexperiencia.

\- _Joder qué vergüenza._

Se paró a escuchar en un claro del bosque. Kylo había desaparecido.

\- _Seguro que está haciendo un descanso. Ese larguirucho debe de estar frito._

 _- **Más quisieras.**_

 _\- Hombre, estás por aquí._

 _- **No por mucho tiempo. Esto puede durar todo lo que yo quiera.**_

Rey frunció el ceño.

- _Y una mierda, ¡no tengo toda la tarde!_

De pronto, la energía de Kylo se esfumó.

\- _No vale, cabrón, estás usando el "sigilo". ¡Estoy en desventaja!_

 _- **En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.**_

 _\- ¡Esto no es ni una cosa ni la otra!_

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Rey llegó de nuevo al claro donde estaban sus cosas y las motos y se paró un instante, sin resuello. Miró en derredor, siendo consciente de que, en un radio de menos de un kilómetro, Kylo estaba por allí, rondándola. Tenía la adrenalina por las nubes, de eso estaba segura. Porque había en todo aquello una sensación de peligro mezclada con la de excitación. Porque partían de la base de que Kylo no iba a hacerle nada malo. De eso estaba bien segura.

\- **_Nunca pierdas el foco_** – oyó de nuevo a Kylo en su mente. Ella se puso en alerta de nuevo, mirando a todas partes.

\- _Lo intento._

 _- **Ya. En cuanto hemos empezado con esto, te has olvidado de la lección básica: calmarte a ti misma, ocuparte de tus sensaciones. Estás más pendiente de mí que de ti. Y eso, si quieres explorar la oscuridad, no te vale. Para gobernar la oscuridad, tú eres lo primero. Debes ser egoísta. Ocuparte de cómo te sientes tú, armarte antes de ir a por tu objetivo. Antes lo has hecho bien, pero vuelves a preguntarte constantemente por cómo estoy yo. Eso no debería importarte.**_

 _\- ¿Pretendes decirme que ser buena persona me está impidiendo hacerlo bien?_

 _- **Es una manera de decirlo.**_

Rey sonrió, pues aquello que le estaba diciendo Kylo era muy similar a lo que le había enseñado Luke. Y sin embargo, Kylo había llevado aquellas enseñanzas, por decirlo de algún modo, a su terreno. Una cosa era ser consciente de lo que sentía uno y otra muy distinta era centrarse únicamente en ello.

Y sin previo aviso, una amalgama de piedras pequeñas y guijarros apareció flotando de las sombras del bosque, directa a ella, como una lluvia de pequeños torpedos que avanzaba a velocidad de bólido, a diferentes alturas, por todos lados… ¿Cómo demonios lo estará haciendo?, se preguntó rápidamente.

Pero antes de eso, venía lo importante. Ser consciente de su propio poder, olvidarse del enemigo. Ella era lo principal, conocer sus sensaciones y controlarlas.

- _¿Qué necesitas ahora? ¿Luz u oscuridad?_

Y aquella cuestión retumbó con fuerza en su interior. Era la primera vez que se preguntaba aquello.

Vale, acababa de llegar a un punto importante en su desarrollo. Pero, ¡narices! ¿tenía que llegarle en aquel momento de horroroso dilema, cuando todos aquellos guijarros disparados por Kylo estaban a punto de dejarla como a un colador?

Claro que tenía que ser así. Ya se había dado cuenta de que, con profesores como Skywalker o Kylo, la cosa era aprender o morir.

Y ella era una superviviente.

Nadie iba a aplastarla así como así. Estaba hasta las narices de ser color arena, de pasar inadvertida, de confundirse con la pared o la piedra. Ella tenía luz interior, que ya habían descubierto Skywalker y Kylo. Le habían hecho ver que era especial, digna de recibir clases del legendario profesor de Física y digna de ser respetada como rival por el presidente del Consejo de la Primera Orden. Una cualquiera no conseguía esas cosas. Ella no era color arena. Ni color gris, ni color mierda.

Ella era luz. Y oscuridad. Aún sin definir, pero decididamente alguien extraordinario.

Ya estaba bien. De todo.

Y la oscuridad latió en su pecho con el fragor de un ciclón, pero ella estaba tan calmada como en el centro del mismísimo huracán. Templada, serena, pero concentrada en su rabia. Proyectó su poder a todos lados, creando una burbuja de seguridad que hizo que todas las piedras rebotaran como mágicamente en torno a una membrana invisible que la rodeó en décimas de segundo, sin llegar a rozarla jamás. Salieron despedidas en todas direcciones y, maravillada, advirtió que su ojo había sido físicamente consciente de aquel fenómeno, como si hubiera sucedido a cámara lenta.

 _Nuestra percepción está expandida_ , oyó de nuevo decir al profesor Skywalker.

Creyó detectar a Kylo no lejos de ella, preso de una extraña ¿admiración?, pero ella no iba a dejarse llevar. Se mantuvo alerta, e hizo bien, porque Kylo emergió como un relámpago negro de entre la arboleda, saliendo a la luz del claro, corriendo como un obús, dispuesto a todo hacia ella.

El primer instinto de Rey fue correr en dirección opuesta, y así lo hizo durante unos metros, perseguida por un Kylo que acortaba distancias de modo glorioso. Pero al instante, sin que él pudiera leer nada en ella, la joven dio un salto en el aire e intentó algo que nunca había sabido que podría practicar consigo misma, pero que le había visto hacer a Kylo esa tarde: dio un salto hacia atrás y, usando sus poderes, se impulsó para dar una voltereta hacia atrás (algo de lo que hasta entonces no había sido capaz ni había intentado nunca). Ocurrió justo en el instante en que Kylo llegaba hacia donde estaba ella y, del salto que dio Rey, le sobrepasó hasta aterrizar en el suelo de espaldas a él. Kylo, rápido como nunca había visto a nadie hacer, se volteó y alzó su mano para atacar, pero Rey le lanzó una andanada de guijarros que esta vez le dieron de lleno en las tripas.

\- **_¡Joder!_** – y aquel grito mental de Kylo sonó a música angelical para Rey, que salió a escape del claro sin mirar atrás y aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle o gritarle algo para picarle. Sabía que Kylo estaba bien: no le había podido lanzar muchas piedrecillas, así que mejor que al larguirucho no le diera por hacer teatro, porque le iba a hacer tragarse las habilidades de drama queen con polvo y sangre.

Efectivamente, Kylo se recuperó pronto y, aguijoneado por el ansia de competición. Siempre que estaba con Rey se sentía lleno de emociones contradictorias, pero esta vez la competitividad había dado paso a algo mucho más excitante, febril y adictivo que nunca: estaba a mil por aquella situación, y no ansiaba más que poder atrapar a aquella chica rebelde y descarada. A ser posible con sus propias manos, para retenerla sobre la hierba a su antojo y hacer que se le quitase aquella sonrisilla pagada de sí misma y que le hacía brillar los ojos de aquel modo tan estúpido.

\- **_¿Rey?_**

El gorjeo de las avecillas cercanas y el ulular del viento sobre las copas de los árboles fueron la única banda sonora a su desconcierto. Leyó las vibraciones en el aire y detectó la energía de Rey, no lejos de allí, pulsante y extremadamente calmada. Mucho más que en cualquier momento de aquella sesión.

Era negra como el carbón.

Sorprendido por aquello, intentó rehacerse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un bólido se precipitó de la nada sobre él y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para alzar su mano y parar el golpe… Imposible. La energía de Rey se había unido a su fuerza de impulso y le derribó como a un castillo de naipes. Fue brutal, como si le hubiera tumbado un camión, y le había pillado desprevenido, que era lo peor.

Ambos rodaron por la suave pendiente del mullido césped del claro, hechos un amasijo de piernas y brazos. Y en aquel instante, Kylo se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo algo inusitado: colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Rey, recibiendo buena parte de los impactos, hasta que por fin quedaron quietos, con ella tirada sobre él, apresada entre sus brazos.

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos, en el que a Kylo le dio tiempo a ser consciente de su posición, notar la calidez de Rey sobre él y sentir cómo se le freían las neuronas en un cortocircuito inexplicable.

La tenía abrazada.

La tenía abrazada.

La tenía abrazada.

Mil trallazos de energía eléctrica le sacudieron de arriba abajo.

Y es que llevaba exactamente seis años sin abrazar a nadie.

Sintió que estaba como hundido en un pozo de cieno oscuro, lleno de lodo grumoso, y que de pronto, ella, con su presencia cálida, se posaba sobre su pecho para servirle de globo aerostático, tirando de él hacia arriba, inflamando su corazón y haciéndole de pronto más ligero que nunca, elevándolo, haciéndolo flotar, haciéndolo subir…

Las vibraciones de la chica se normalizaron rápidamente, volviendo a ser la serena luz que, tal y como se había imaginado, era infinitamente dulce de rodear. Por todos los cielos, aquello era arrebatador. Tan intoxicante como había predicho. Y el cuerpo de la joven era, aun esbelto y en forma, deliciosamente menudo en comparación con el suyo. La abarcaba sin problema, y una mínima parte de su cerebro fantaseó con la idea de que Rey encajaba maravillosamente en el hueco de sus brazos. Como si les hubieran fabricado a la medida del otro. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el destino le hubiese colocado delante a aquella republicana, a aquella friki, a aquella pringada que había puesto sus esquemas patas arriba y que él estuviese tan horrorosamente agradecido por ello? Su corazón traqueteaba como una metralleta dentro de su pecho, pero no le importaba, y deseó prolongar aquel momento unas horas más. En aquel momento no era Kylo Ren, no había nada de Ren en él, nada de nada. Era un maldito monigote derretido por las emociones y asido a aquella muchacha como a una tabla de salvación, deleitándose en su contacto, inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Hmmmmpff – oyó gruñir en algún lugar entre su pecho y sus brazos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Hmmmmpffff-hhmhmmpfff! – volvió a oírse, esta vez en un tono mucho más apremiante.

Alzó la cabeza, y vio unos moñitos sobresalir de entre sus brazos.

 ** _¡Joder!_**

Dando un respingo, se levantó, abriendo los brazos y apartándose. Rey, sentada en el hueco entre sus piernas, casi sale despedida hacia atrás.

\- ¡Casi me ahogo! – farfulló ella.

\- Perdona.

Y aquel "perdona" salió rápido, sincero, natural.

Y ninguno de los dos fue consciente en ese momento del sonrojo del otro.

\- Da igual, pero…. Uf… Jooolines, qué dolor… – se quejaba la chica, frotándose la cadera. Automáticamente, la joven le miró y seguidamente hacia el vacío. Estaba anonadada.

Kylo jadeaba, mientras su cerebro reproducía los últimos segundos de metraje en su mente, incapaz de procesar nada más.

\- ¡Oye, qué guayyy! – exclamó ella, mirándolo como si acabase de abrir los regalos de navidad - ¡Lo he sentido! ¿Lo has sentido? ¡Menuda pasada! ¡Uaaaah! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agitó los brazos, cerraba los puños, profiriendo más exclamaciones triunfales.

Kylo la miraba de hito en hito, aún sentado sobre la hierba, mientras ella, aún sentada entre el hueco de sus piernas, desfogaba su alegría entre gritos.

Claro que lo había sentido.

La oscuridad de ella le había golpeado casi físicamente. Había proyectado su poder. Y le había hecho pupa. Había sido estable, segura, firme, centrada en sus emociones, enfocada en atacar únicamente.

Lo había conseguido.

Y entonces Rey se giró hacia él, con la ilusión de una niña pequeña que se dirige a su padre en busca de aprobación.

\- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto?

Kylo estaba mudo. Porque, en aquel momento, Rey volvía a ser un sol radiante, su pequeño sol. Y el contraste se había producido del modo más fluido imaginable.

Nunca había visto nada igual.

De pronto, las manos de ella se posaron sobre sus hombros. Le miraba con un punto de euforia, casi de locura, en medio de su júbilo.

\- ¿Lo has visto? ¡Di algo, hombre!

De pronto, su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, chispeante de felicidad, radiante de satisfacción. Y él no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder.

Rey también fue consciente de algo en ese instante.

Y es que, en el momento en que habían iniciado la caída, cuando sintió los brazos de Kylo apresarla con fuerza (con una condenada fuerza, madre mía qué intensidad) había notado que sus vibraciones…

Sus vibraciones eran pura luz.

Por unos instantes, Kylo se había convertido en un sol fulgurante, que la había rodeado con sus rayos cálidos y seguros.

Y, por todos los demonios, había sido tan exquisitamente delicioso quedar sepultada en aquellos brazos. Aunque hubiera sido sólo un instante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía segura en brazos de Kylo Ren? ¿Quién le mandaba sentir aquello? ¿No estaba prohibido, no era casi como una blasfemia, confraternizar con los cuervos? Lo que llevaba haciendo ella aquellos meses debía de ser poco menos que un delito.

Pero los restos de aquella explosión de luz en Kylo aún burbujeaban a su alrededor, zumbando tan, tan cerca de ella. Kylo no la estaba tocando, pero ella, que tenía sus manos posadas sobre sus hombros, sí que percibió aquella calidez. Y estaba maravillada. Aunque no tan atontada como lo estaba él en aquel momento.

El interior de Kylo estaba como desenchufado, como si hubieran apagado todas las luces y no se pudiera enviar ninguna orden a ninguna parte del cuerpo. Su reacción debía de estar haciéndose esperar, porque se dio cuenta de que Rey cambiaba el gesto a uno contrariado e impaciente.

\- Jolines, di algo, tío.

\- Bien – alcanzó a musitar. Gruñir. Farfullar.

 ** _Argh._**

\- ¿Bien? – Rey alzó una ceja, ya más calmada - ¿Sólo eso?

Poco a poco, Kylo fue recuperando funcionalidad. Aquel gesto de Rey ya se parecía más a algo usual, con lo que estaba familiarizado. Para la explosión de júbilo de antes aún no tenía protocolo de reacción.

\- Ha estado muy bien. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Leyó la decepción en la cara de Rey. Sabía que la chica lo había hecho inmensamente mejor que "bien", pero le estaba costando demostrar emociones. Primero, tenía que calmar el maremoto que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Porque Rey seguía sentada casi encima de él. Los remanentes de aquella explosión de alegría de la joven aún zumbaban a su alrededor, presentes en sus vibraciones, siempre cálidas y chispeantes, que retozaban acariciando cada partícula de su ser. Y él, como el más irrecuperable de los adictos, se las bebió todas.

Percibió de nuevo las manos de Rey, aún posadas sobre sus hombros. En algún lugar de su cerebro se sorprendió a sí mismo rogando para que ella no descendiera aquella mano a su pecho…

… donde estaba martilleando su corazón encabritado como una locomotora a vapor.

\- ¿De verdad?

 ** _Oh, dios de los espacios siderales habidos y por haber…_** Aquella sonrisa estaba demasiado cerca.

\- De verdad.

¿Por qué cojones sus músculos faciales se habían distendido en otra sonrisa?

Al cuerno con todo, bramó el Demonio de la Locura. Ahora mando yo.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo a través de su boca alguien llamado Kylo Ren, porque él ni sabía cómo se llamaba – Ha sido genial. Increíble.

La sonrisa de Rey se expandió aún más. ¿Era posible aquello?

Sí. Y era glorioso verlo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Gracias por qué?

\- Por ayudarme. Ha sido gracias a ti.

Oh, ahí estaba aquella cara. La de la muchachita agradecida. **_Oh, demonios._**

De pronto, Rey dio un respingo y se separó de él.

\- ¡Ostras! Perdona – y se apartó rápidamente - ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- Ni pensarlo – replicó él, más cómodo ya con su lejanía – Te recuerdo que una pequeña friki como tú no me hace daño, así vengas a la velocidad de un Fórmula 1.

\- Fanfarrón – regañó ella, sacudiéndose las manchas de polvo de la ropa. Estaba despeinada y tenía la cara manchada, pero no se había dado cuenta - ¿Estás bien?

Kylo aprovechó para estirarse y sacudirse suciedad él también, íntimamente regocijado por aquel interés de ella, por su preocupación.

\- Bah, no te flipes. No ha sido para tanto.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió de nuevo.

\- Perdona de todos modos.

\- No pasa nada. Al menos seguimos vivos – añadió él, sacudiéndose el pelo y dejándose caer en el césped de espaldas.

Rey sonrió y también se dejó caer de cualquier manera boca arriba a su lado. Pasaron unos momentos en los que solamente oyeron el sonido de sus propias respiraciones aceleradas, el canto de los pájaros y el arrullo de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Notaban el sudor caerles por las sienes y el cuello, pero les dio igual. Estaban molidos de la cabeza a los pies, casi sintiendo el dolor de las agujetas que muy probablemente tendrían al día siguiente. Pero se sentían bien. Era un cansancio agradable. Sus vibraciones flotaban tenuemente en torno a ambos, entrelazándose casi perezosamente, como dándose la mano.

\- Uau.

\- Uau.

\- Así que ha molado – farfulló Rey.

\- No ha estado mal.

\- Joder, ¿cuándo va a estar bien algo?

\- Cuando lo mantengas un tiempo. Pero para ser la primera vez, no, nada mal.

Rey giró la cabeza hasta mirar a Kylo… y se encontró con que él también se había girado para mirarla a ella. Vio cómo el amplio pecho del cuervo seguía bajando convulsamente, pero ya menos que antes.

\- ¿Sabes? Me mola cómo das las clases – añadió la chica.

\- ¿Más que las de él?

\- Bueno, es… distinto. Tú eres un poco más hardcore.

Kylo le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

\- Hmmm. Eso debe ser porque aún no te ha obligado a hacer el pino con una mano.

Rey pegó tal respingo, que se quedó sentada de un salto, mirándole de hito en hito.

\- ¿Que me va a obligar a hacer el queeeé?

Kylo contempló su gesto repentinamente apurado y no pudo evitar exhalar una risa entre dientes. Rey le contempló maravillada. Era una risa de ésas que deja uno escapar cuando está plenamente a gusto y relajado, disfrutando de un buen / mal chiste. Kylo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquella bajada de escudos, pero no iba a ser ella quien se lo hiciera ver. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de su sonrisa como para estropearlo todo. Porque, de repente, Kylo parecía más relajado, más interesante. Más atractivo.

\- Tú espera y verás – replicó él, aún entre risas - Cuando quiere, también es un poco hardcore.

Rey resopló, apesadumbrada, volviendo a dejarse caer de espaldas en la hierba.

\- Puaf, sólo espero que entre los dos no me matéis.

Él volvió a mirarla de soslayo.

\- Eres una cagueta. Sé que vas a seguirme perfectamente el ritmo. Eres una perdedora con clase.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y hasta alguien como Kylo pudo darse cuenta de lo que le estaba gritando su mirada.

\- Gracias, cuervo.

\- De nada, pringada.

Sopló una brisilla fresca que los reconfortó enormemente. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron acunar por el sonido del viento al pasar por entre las hojas, disfrutando del olor de las flores silvestres y la vegetación. Poco a poco, se fueron atemperando y su respiración se relajó finalmente.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo ella – Me encantaría una Coca Cola en este mismo instante. Hacer así con la mano – alzó el brazo y chasqueó los dedos – y que de pronto apareciese una lata fresquita aquí al lado.

\- Por desgracia, nuestros poderes no cubren esa parte del show – replicó Kylo.

Rey se echó a reír.

\- Supongo que necesitaríamos algo parecido al guantelete del Infinito(*) para ello.

Y Kylo no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- Morirías en el intento, miserable humana.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Como siempre.

\- Capullo prepotente.

Kylo volvió a sonreír, porque él sabía, ambos lo sabían, que aquel apelativo ya no expresaba un odio visceral como en los viejos tiempos. Maldición, hasta la expresión "viejos tiempos" al hablar de Rey se le antojaba surrealista. Había habido unos "viejos tiempos" y ahora estaban en los "nuevos tiempos". Y le gustaban más.

Demonios, todo era tan sencillo en ese instante. Nada importaba, nada ni nadie. Salvo ella y su risa cascabelera. Giró de nuevo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas al reírse tanto…

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan libre? ¿Tan exento de cualquier presión?

Si hubiera sabido que la felicidad más simple se alcanzaba tirado en el césped compartiendo comentarios estúpidos con alguien como Rey, tal vez se habría pensado dos veces lo de hacerle la vida imposible en otoño.

Y su avecilla de luz, la de alas rutilantes de sol, aleteó nerviosa en sus tripas. Y calentó su alma, haciéndola más ligera, más volátil, más bulliciosa.

Y no dolía nada. No podía ser malo. Aquello no podía ser inadecuado, ni deshonroso.

¿Qué llevaba haciendo toda su vida, despreciando aquello?

* * *

Alzó su brazo y vio la hora. Se incorporó, alisándose un poco el pelo y comentó:

\- Si quieres ver atardecer, estamos a tiempo.

Al no recibir respuesta, se giró hacia Rey. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y unas vibraciones luminosas más calmadas que nunca…

 ** _Venga ya. ¿En serio?_**

\- Eh, pringada, despierta.

\- Estoy despierta, idiota – farfulló ella, estirándose y bostezando – Pero he estado a esto de quedarme frita.

\- ¿Y te fías de que no vaya a robarte o a chafarte la moto?

Rey se giró de medio lado hacia él y alzó su mirada verdosa, resoplando con fingida indignación.

\- Buaf, pues claro.

El Demonio de la Locura le atacó con una puñalada trapera y salvaje directa a las tripas, que le ardieron y se le congelaron a la vez, todo junto.

Ella se incorporó también, recolocándose los mechones de pelo de sus moños triples. Tenía una expresión algo soñolienta, como ensimismada.

Como si hubiera estado tan a gusto como él lo había estado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó con voz pastosa.

\- Tengo una idea. Vamos.

Kylo se levantó con energías renovadas y le hizo señas para que le siguiera. Rey obedeció, parándose por el camino a coger su mochila y la cazadora, pues tras el ejercicio, tenía la desagradable sensación de que, lo poco que había sudado se le iba a enfriar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – oyó el chico preguntar a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Conoces el pequeño embarcadero abandonado que hay aquí debajo?

\- Sí, claro, a veces he bajado hasta allí a remojarme los pies en verano. Se está en la gloria.

\- Podemos sentarnos allí.

\- Guay.

Caminaron uno detrás del otro un trecho, bajando ágilmente la ladera por la que un rato antes habían jugado a perseguirse. Kylo se sintió algo extraño, al tener a Rey a sólo un metro tras él, siguiéndole de ese modo. Confiada, segura, tranquila. Una personita que, en otras circunstancias, en otra vida, tal vez, debería sentir un miedo atroz de alguien como él. Porque él era un bicho raro. Un monstruo.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, pasando un rato ¿agradable? junto a él y dejándose llevar. Porque daba la maldita casualidad de que ella era otro puñetero bicho raro como él. ¿Por qué iba a tenerle miedo?

Anduvieron en silencio, incapaces de pronunciar palabra, sin que se les ocurriera ningún comentario para hacer el rato más distendido. Pero agradecieron íntimamente que el otro no se esforzase en llenar el silencio. Estaban a gusto así, caminando juntos, oyendo el sonido de sus pisadas y de las ramitas y piedras al crujir, sencillamente sintiendo la presencia del otro. Aquella presencia tan luminosa en un caso, tan oscura en el otro, pero que se proporcionaban tanta paz mutuamente…

Por fin llegaron a la parte inferior, a la orilla del lago. Había una pequeña ensenada donde el agua formaba diminutas olas al estrellarse contra los guijarros. Un muelle de madera medio carcomida, que aún aguantaba bastante bien el paso del tiempo, hundía sus pilares recios en las límpidas aguas del lago unos metros más allá. Sin mediar palabra, ambos caminaron hasta el mismo borde de la pasarela de madera y se sentaron, dejando sus piernas colgar en dirección al agua.

\- Jolines, aquí se está genial – comentó Rey, inspirando profundamente – Y tienes razón, las vistas son estupendas. Ya casi ni me acordaba.

\- ¿Vienes mucho aquí?

\- Antes sí. Ahora estoy mucho más liada, Carl me da más trabajo en el taller y el insti me tiene pillada. Como te dije, solía venir los fines de semana a desconectar y respirar aire puro.

\- ¿Venías con alguien?

\- No – musitó ella – Siempre he venido sola.

Kylo miró de soslayo a la chica. Su mirada se había perdido en el horizonte, donde los picos de los montes del lago se encontraban con las nubes algodonosas que ya empezaban a tintarse de malva y dorado por el sol que moría ya.

\- ¿Tiene esto que ver con lo del día aquel en que tuvimos el Skype astral y me dijiste que te dejara tranquila porque tenías que trabajar? De repente te pusiste en plan depre.

Ella se giró hacia él, temerosa pero dejando traslucir la confirmación.

\- Más o menos.

\- La escuela Dantooine tiene mala fama – comentó él - Hay mucho gili ahí metido. Los he conocido en algunas fiestas y en discotecas. Unos buscabocas.

Kylo la miró significativamente y siguió hablando, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando las manos en la madera.

\- Por eso me resulta tan extraño tener al lado ahora mismo a la única ex estudiante de la escuela Dantooine que me cae bien.

La sonrisa de Rey no tuvo precio, y Kylo pudo leer perfectamente aquella emoción. La conocía bien, pues la había leído en mil mentes durante toda su vida.

Ella se sentía halagada. La había hecho sentir bien.

Y, joder, él se sentía cien veces mejor por haberlo hecho.

\- Pues ¿sabes una cosa? – comentó Rey – Creo que tengo que dar las gracias a tus chicos por reventarme el taller en enero. Carl me había jurado retirarme la paga hasta que no le devolviera todo el importe de lo que le iban a costar las reparaciones y reponer el material. ¿Y sabes qué hicieron mis amigos? Reunieron dinero y me pasaron un cheque con el que pude pagar todo.

Kylo alzó la ceja, genuinamente sorprendido ante aquello, mientras ella sonreía recordando.

\- Desde entonces, la clientela del taller ha aumentado – prosiguió - De vez en cuando vienen republicanos a que les haga arreglillos en las bicis o en las motos, y se marchan tan contentos. Traen dinero al taller y me llevo una parte mayor que antes. Me he hecho más famosa gracias a Phasma y sus chicos. Así que… dale las gracias de mi parte, ¿vale?

El joven la miró de hito en hito. No sabía si irritarse, llevarse las manos a la cabeza o sonreír diciéndole "Joder, ésa ha sido buena", admirado.

\- Sabes que no se las voy a dar – fue capaz de soltar, imitando un tono de cansino fastidio que le salió fatal – Phasma sería capaz de venir de nuevo a meterle fuego a tu casa.

\- Bueno, da igual – Rey amplió su sonrisa, sin achantarse ni un poquito ante la advertencia de Ren – Al menos te lo he hecho saber a ti. No olvido que también te preocupaste de que esos idiotas vinieran en fila al taller para compensarme y eso estuvo muy bien, Kylo. Te portaste genial, una vez más. Gracias de nuevo.

Kylo sintió una opresión cálida en el pecho. Le resultaba extrañamente novedoso aquello de tener a alguien dándole las gracias por algo que él había hecho. Ren no tenía perfil de buen samaritano, pero muy fastidiosamente, se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como el benefactor de la chica, y el desconcierto poblaba sus reacciones cada vez que se sorprendía a sí mismo haciendo algo por ella. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de preguntarse el porqué. Sencillamente, ella merecía la pena. Punto pelota. Y aún así, el agradecimiento de Rey lo abrumaba, pues no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de ¿afecto?

La muchacha suspiró, sin esperar respuesta ninguna, y Kylo la admiró en silencio. A Rey le bastaba con hablarle, hacerle llegar sus pensamientos, sabedora de que él sería incapaz de pronunciarse, pero consciente de que aquello él lo iba a almacenar y procesar a su manera. Ella no esperaba réplicas, ni le había presionado para pedirle su opinión. Le dejaba espacio, le dejaba rumiar las cosas, y eso era una virtud que pocos tenían.

La luz incidía de modo espectacular sobre ellos, provocando destellos broncíneos en el cabello y ropas de Rey, y destellos plateados en el pelo azabache de Kylo y sus botas de cuero. Todo en él, pensó Kylo, inspiraba frialdad. Plata, negro, azul. En Rey, todo era calidez: tierra, caramelo, oro.

Qué distintos y qué parecidos.

En silencio, contemplaron cómo las nubes iban tiñéndose de maravillosos tonos naranja y salmón encendido, como si fueran lava de un volcán ignoto más allá del valle de Naboo. Y en aquel momento de quietud, Rey miró de reojo a Kylo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante, pero el chico se había sentado muy cerca de ella, a medio metro como mucho. Ren estaba en situación de reposo, como ella. Había cruzado sus piernas y sus poderosos brazos estaban posados sobre sus muslos. Vio cómo su amplio pecho se alzaba y bajaba, en medio de una respiración lenta y pausada. Su perfil altivo quedaba a veces oculto por mechones rebeldes de cabello oscuro que se movían al son de la brisa. Sus ojos, inmersos en el infinito, exploraban una nada que seguramente estaba mucho más allá del valle, y Rey se sorprendió a sí misma deseando averiguar en qué estaría pensando exactamente.

Pero en realidad… no, no le apetecía. No, prefería no hacer preguntas, sino quedarse a disfrutar de este instante exacto, de este momento suspendido en el tiempo y el espacio, aquel instante en que Kylo Ren estaba sentado a su lado, calmado y ausente, mirando al horizonte y emanando vibraciones tan serenas que la envolvían como el abrazo de un viejo amigo. Porque se sentía genial con él a su lado. Segura, reconfortada, a gusto.

Visto de aquel modo, en ese momento Kylo parecía completamente inofensivo. Casi no podía creerse que, horas antes, hubieran estado discutiendo. ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas así, como en ese instante? Kylo, a su lado, sereno y tranquilo, sin más pretensiones, salvo la de disfrutar, como ella, de un momento de calma.

Y le reconfortó notar que él se sentía igual, que estaba disfrutando con aquello. Ella también disfrutaba de su compañía. Era extraño, pero ya no se avergonzaba de sentirse así. La presencia de Kylo era, una vez despojada de aquella capa exterior de maldad y hosquedad, una atmósfera en cierto modo magnética. Una fuerza inmensurable, concentrada, controlada, envolvente y llena de altibajos, igual que su personalidad: unas veces seguro y altivo, otras frustrado e iracundo y otras torpe y ofendido. Kylo estaba lleno de contradicciones, de agujeros por los que salían cosas que tal vez él se moría por ocultar. Pero, con contradicciones y todo, ella le apreciaba.

Ella apreciaba a Kylo Ren.

 _Le apreciaba._

Tuvo que repetirse mentalmente aquello varias veces.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las tornas de esa manera? ¿En qué momento?

¿Cuando le pidió perdón bajo la lluvia?

¿Cuando él la escuchó tras su horrible experiencia en el pozo?

¿Cuando la llevó en su moto a casa?

¿Cuando la ayudó con aquellos asquerosos del concierto?

¿Cuando la vino a visitar al taller con aquel batido para tener ese agradable rato de charla?

¿Cuando meditaron juntos?

Había tantas cosas que él había hecho por ella…

Y ella… ¿qué había hecho por él?

Mirar a los castaños ojos del joven, cargados de aquella fiereza, aquella intensidad y aquella profundidad, la llenaba de dudas y más dudas aún.

¿Y qué importaba todo aquello?

Ella se sentía bien con él. A veces las personas más beneficiosas para nuestra alma son las más insospechadas. A veces en la vida te encuentras con viajeros que se cruzan en tu camino y que, inesperadamente, hacen del viaje algo más llevadero. Y Kylo era una de esas personas, alguien que jamás se habría imaginado en ese papel. Nunca habría pensado que una persona así iba a hacerle tanto bien para lidiar con sus propios demonios. Que iba a necesitar a alguien así a su lado.

Y por eso, su plan de traer de vuelta a Ben Solo se fijaba a fuego cada vez más en su alma. Porque había visto algo parecido a la compasión o la bondad en la mirada del joven Ren. Y porque se moría de curiosidad por saber qué ocurriría si aquella bondad se expandía. ¿Cómo sería Kylo sin ser… tan Kylo?

Necesitaba comprobarlo.

Necesitaba permanecer cerca de él.

Porque no quería que él se alejara.

Ya no.

* * *

\- Oye, Kylo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿De verdad tienes mi número de teléfono desde hace meses?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no lo has usado nunca para contactar conmigo?

Kylo alzó la cabeza, momentáneamente descolocado, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

\- Pues no sé, no había caído hasta ahora.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Rey lo estaba mirando muy intensamente.

\- Venga ya. ¿Que no te acordabas, dices? Eso no hay quien se lo trague, Míster Memoria Prodigiosa.

Kylo frunció el ceño, mirándola indignado.

\- Lo digo en serio. Yo que sé, siempre que he necesitado decirte algo, me he plantificado en tu taller o donde fuera. Y tenemos nuestros Skype astrales.

Rey sintió que las tripas le daban un vuelco.

"Nuestros Skype astrales".

La chica bajó la mirada, repentinamente concentrada en su brazalete de cuero de la muñeca izquierda.

\- Pues… Te digo una cosa. De ahora en adelante, no me importa que me llames, si necesitas algo – alzó la mirada hacia la suya – Te doy permiso para que uses mis datos personales – añadió con retintín.

Kylo alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué narices de pronto todo burbujeaba dentro de sí mismo?

 ** _¡Malditas tripas, estaos quietas, joder!_**

Tomó aire. Momento que el Demonio de la Locura aprovechó para tomar los mandos de la nave descontrolada que era su cuerpo en ese instante. Sin rumbo, atolondrada y recalentada por todos sitios.

Sin apartar la mirada de Rey en todo el rato, alzó su brazo y con sus poderes, trajo su móvil, que descansaba en la mochila sobre la hierba, unos metros más allá, y que había traído consigo al bajar al muelle con Rey. El aparato aterrizó suavemente en sus manos y lo tomó mientras decía:

\- En ese caso… - manipuló unas pantallas bajo la curiosa mirada de ella – Lo más justo es… - se llevó el móvil a la oreja…

… Y el teléfono de Rey empezó a sonar.

La chica, alzando las cejas, se giró hacia su móvil, que conservaba en su bolsillo, y lo cogió, comprobando la pantalla. Al ver el número desconocido, Kylo no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al ver su reacción.

Rey contemplaba la pantalla con una sonrisa sorprendida que correspondió a sus ojos cuando le miró.

\- Ostras… ¿En serio? – y Kylo vio cómo ella mantenía el dedo sobre la pantalla sin tocarla - ¿Puedo?

De nuevo, el Demonio de la Locura actuó por él, haciéndole asentir silenciosamente con extraña intensidad, como con un espasmo de cuello. Parecía un autómata. Rígido, nervioso, apurado.

Extraño. Muy extraño ver a Kylo Ren así.

\- Vale – y Rey procedió a guardar su número – Mmmmm… ¿Qué nombre de contacto te pongo? Porque si alguien me pilla el móvil y ve mensajes o llamadas tuyas, se puede liar gorda.

Kylo se encogió de hombros.

\- No me importa "Espárrago de los Infiernos".

Rey exhaló una suave risa que le sentó a Kylo como una patada en la boca del estómago. O como la caricia de una brisilla de verano. Ambas sensaciones se confundían.

\- Nop, ya me han oído llamarte con ese mote – dijo ella mientras sus dedos dudaban sobre la pantalla - ¿Qué te parece…? Espera… - y Rey comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en Internet. Kylo no pudo evitar acercarse a mirar por encima de su hombro, a lo que ella respondió retirándose en un gesto casi juguetón.

\- Quita, cotilla – y por fin halló lo que buscaba, pues regresó a la pantalla de contactos y tecleó un nombre. Al momento, le mostró la pantalla – A ver éste.

Kylo leyó por encima del hombro de Rey.

 _Draven_ (**)

\- Joder, eres buena – dejó escapar.

La sonrisa de Rey se expandió como la estela de un cometa, dejando un nuevo reguero de luz a su paso por el corazón de Kylo.

* * *

\- Una pregunta.

\- Dime.

Subían ya de nuevo la empinada ladera del monte que daba a aquella orilla del valle, de camino al claro donde habían meditado antes y tenían aparcadas las motos. Ya estaba oscureciendo y llegó un momento en que necesitaron sacar las linternas de sus móviles para no darse de bruces contra piedras o acabar con un arbusto espinoso como colchón.

\- ¿No has tenido noticias de… bueno… de los espías?

Kylo sintió que las tripas le daban tres mortales. CLARO que había novedades.

\- Sí.

Oyó cómo Rey se paraba en seco y alzaba su mano para darle un toque en el brazo. Aquello fue electrizante, pero estuvo salpicado por la tensión del momento. Se giró hacia ella y vio su rostro iluminado por la linterna de su teléfono. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y gritaban preguntas a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes?

Él bufó. La verdad es que había estado más absorto en otras cosas aquella tarde. Y sinceramente, aún no había tomado una decisión clara sobre qué datos darle a Rey. Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria.

\- No es nada importante.

\- Dime lo que sea que hayas averiguado. ¿Les has visto otra vez? Yo no.

\- Yo sí, una vez más, hace unas semanas.

\- ¡Jolines! ¿Y te lo has tenido callado?

\- No había peligro, Rey.

\- Ya, ¡pero podrías haberme quitado un peso de encima! ¡Llevo semanas preocupada por esos tipos! Te falta empatía.

Kylo la observó largamente, dolido para su sorpresa. Sí, le dolía que ella le dijese a la cara que era un maldito bicho incapaz de sentir piedad.

 ** _Monstruo._**

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

El gesto de Rey pareció suavizarse repentinamente. Los ojos verdes le brillaban mucho con la luz blanquecina de la pantalla.

\- Bueno, ya no puede evitarse. ¿Puedes decirme algo?

Kylo inspiró hondo.

\- Sí. Hace un par de semanas, nos citamos con uno de los representantes de los europeos. Al enterarse de que les había descubierto, pidieron disculpas y han prometido dejarnos en paz.

Los ojos de Rey chispearon con incredulidad e indignación.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Qué más dijeron?

\- Nada más, siguieron hablando de las condiciones del trato con Star Corp y otros detalles que no te incumben ni vienen al caso.

Rey se apartó un poco, arqueando las cejas.

\- Oh, vaya. Así que… ¿Asunto zanjado? ¿De verdad van a dejarnos en paz?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué lo han estado haciendo?

\- Tenían curiosidad.

\- Haberte preguntado.

Kylo contuvo una risa nasal.

\- Eso mismo les dije yo.

\- ¿Y se han enterado de si yo tengo poderes?

Ren sintió una losa oscura caer a plomo sobre su pecho cuando respondió.

\- No, no han dicho nada, ni nada me hace pensar que hayan averiguado eso de ti.

Rey le miraba con algo parecido a la esperanza. Confiaba, quería creerle. Y aquello le dolió muchísimo a Kylo.

Pero acababa de tomar su decisión.

\- Entonces… ¿La vida sigue?

\- La vida sigue – sentenció él. Y, como para corroborar el fin de la conversación, reinició la marcha, pasando de largo ante ella.

Y Rey se quedó unos instantes muy quieta, leyendo las vibraciones del muchacho. Creyó percibir un cierto aislamiento, pero supuso que formaría parte de la reserva habitual del joven.

\- _Bien, supongo que por una vez tengo que creerle._

Y echó a andar ella también, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el peso de la inquietud se alejaba de su pecho.

\- Espero que de verdad nos dejen tranquilos.

Y recobró parte de sus energías al subir la ladera, mientras a su lado, el peso que ella se había quitado, pareció pasar mágicamente al pecho de Ren, quien ahora se sentía inexplicablemente más taciturno que de costumbre.

Y es que, a pesar de sus respuestas, algo en su interior le gritaba que estuviera alerta.

 ** _Cállate, puto pájaro de luz. Puto bicho. Joder,_** gritó para sus adentros.

Pero las alas de luz rebotaron en su pecho, bombeando la sangre con velocidad extra al ver el rostro de Rey medio sonriente.

Ella había quedado fuera de aquel escabroso asunto. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Pero tarde o temprano, él tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Y lo peor de todo, es que, a diferencia del Kylo de siempre, esta vez tenía la sensación de que no se había parado bien a pensar en esas consecuencias.

Ya se ocuparía el futuro de estrellárselas en las narices.

* * *

 **En este capi por fin dejo respondida la poregunta de por qué no se habían dado antes los móviles. Kylo es raro un rato: mira que tener el móvil de Rey y no sacarlo para nada... Bueno, supongo que es un hombre de acción: antes que llamar a alguien, prefiere plantificarse en su casa para hablar.**

 **El Guantelete del Infinito (*) es una poderosísima arma legendaria que el titán Thanos utiliza contra los Vengadores en la peli de Infinity War. Para activarlo, hay que chasquear los dedos con el guantelete puesto.**

 **Eric Draven (**) es el protagonista de la película de "El Cuervo". Recordemos la fiesta de Halloween y el disfraz de Ren. Es un buen seudónimo para Kylo, ¿no creéis?**

* * *

 **N.A.: Me encantó escribir este capi. Llevaba ya hecho un par de meses pero, ay, la vida y el curro me tuvieron atada. Las escenas con Rey y Kylo fluyen solas, crecen por su cuenta y acaban ocupando más páginas de las que tenía planeadas. Pero como siempre digo, yo aquí no mando. Son los personajes los que viven su historia, y yo me limito a escribirla. Y necesitaban este rato a solas, conociéndose mejor, bajando defensas poco a poco cada vez más. Y con el resquemor de lo que Kylo le está ocultando a Rey.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capi: A la gente se le empieza a ir la olla y a ponerse muy nerviosa. Gente preguntando chorradas que no vienen a cuento, gente indignándose por tonterías y gente que mete las narices donde no le importa. Pero es lunes de nuevo y volvemos a los campeonatos, donde alguien se niega a hacer algo y se lía parda pardísima… de un modo trágico.**


	38. Cruzar la línea roja

**Disclaimer: ni Star Wars ni los nombres de series/películas/artistas/etc. que aparecen me pertenece, sino a sus autores legítimos. No busco lucrarme con esto, solamente estamos aquí por aprecio a nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **33**

 **Cruzar la línea roja**

Tercer día de competiciones.

Tercer día de competiciones y, por primera vez en años, estaba harto de ellas.

Por primera vez, algo que en otros años había representado uno de los grandes acontecimientos de la primavera, en el que siempre le gustaba tomar parte con jugarretas crueles, quedaba relegado a un segundo plano.

Y es que la propuesta de los rumanos seguía en pie. Llevaba flotando sobre su cabeza como una espada de Damocles (*) las últimas semanas y todo aquello se mezclaba con el amargor de pensar en Robert recordándole aquel trato de modo insistente. Todo eso era más urgente que un festival de bromas de mierda en unos campeonatos deportivos que ni le iban ni le venían, sinceramente. Que le habían dejado de venir desde… desde… ¿desde cuándo?

¿Y dónde quedaba, pues, la honra de la Primera Orden?

Se podía ir a paseo, la honra de las narices.

Pero había que apechugar. Al menos, éste iba a ser ya el último año en que tendría que comandar estas operaciones. El año siguiente estaría en la Universidad… tal vez en la de Bucarest…

Ya había revisado los puntos importantes de su plan de operaciones y el lunes le había echado un rapapolvos considerable a sus tropas por pasarse de listos al intentar ciertas jugarretas sin su supervisión. Había tenido que reventar un par de labios en el intento, pero era el saldo habitual tras una "puesta de puntos sobre las íes" como la que había propinado él.

Hoy, pensaba estar muy pendiente de que solamente se cumplieran exclusivamente las jugadas que había en lista. Pobre de aquél que decidiese colarse…

 _\- Menuda mierda que sea un cabrón con todas las letras. Qué cuerpazo._

 _\- Le cambiaba la nariz, y le daba unos baños de rayos UVA. Por lo demás, "ñam, ñam"._

Ante aquellos pensamientos oídos al azar de entre los de decenas de asistentes a los torneos, Kylo puso los ojos en blanco, pasando de largo junto a las dos republicanas de onceavo año que le estaban echando un repaso de arriba a abajo. Los pensamientos de ambas chicas reflejaban justo lo contrario que sus embelesadas miradas. Supuso que sus pensamientos se deberían en parte a su atuendo, adaptado al día de sol que tenían en aquella fantástica mañana de abril: vaqueros negros y camiseta de manga corta negra también, marcando su amplio torso y dejando al aire sus fuertes brazos, un rasgo de su físico en el que la gente solía fijarse bastante. Además, hoy, en un arrebato de espontaneidad salido de sepa Dios dónde, se había sujetado las capas superiores de cabello con una goma, para retirárselo de la cara. Aunque aún así, se le escapaban algunos mechones puñeteros por las sienes. _**Argh.**_

Hasta Armie le había comentado el estilismo aquella mañana al verle aparecer por la puerta.

\- La leche, Kylo… ¿y ese look? ¿Cómo es que te ha dado por ahí?

Últimamente, Armie había adoptado una posición de cauta distancia, con menos arrebatos de genio, menos piques y mucha más mala leche en sus respuestas, enmascarada por una exquisita cortesía. Ciertamente, aquel Armie era mucho más tratable.

Pero también más desconcertante.

 _ **Demonios**_ , menuda cuenta pendiente tenía ahí. Pero eran tantas cosas en su cabeza…

¿Importa mucho? – replicó Kylo, dando un bufido sin mirarle, muy mosca - Hace un calor de narices. Y yo me niego a cargarme con kilos de gomina para que se me quede el pelo acartonado como a ti – y pasó de largo frente a Armie, dejándole un tanto picado.

Como siempre, un buen humor envidiable – replicó el pelirrojo con flema británica y siguiéndole con la mirada – En fin, no es problema mío que te haya dado por imitar a la friki de las narices.

Kylo se giró hacia él con parsimonia y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Registró el pensamiento de Armie y vio la comparación que hacía de su "peinado" con el que llevó Rey el día del concierto en la Mos Eisley.

Bah, ni siquiera era el mismo. Rey llevaba el pelo cogido en un moño y él no…

 _ **Espera un momento.**_ ¿Cómo narices se acordaba él aún de aquello?

 _ **Argh.**_

Hacía ya varios días que le tenía unas ganas tremendas a Armie, pero, sinceramente, no encontraba el momento.

Lo que quería decir que, cuando por fin lo encontrase, iban a saltar chispas.

\- Genial, Armie – replicó con deliberada lentitud y plantándole un palmetazo en la espalda – Es la observación más aguda que has tenido en estos últimos meses. Te superas día a día, amigo.

Y le dio la espalda, dejando a su adlátere más colgado que un jamón, extrañado de no haberle visto explotar de ira, como solía ser su costumbre.

Volviendo al presente, Kylo caminó entre la multitud que se dirigía a las gradas, ignorando las demás miradas del bando republicano, como las de las dos chicas de antes. Ambas, al verle, habían compuesto unos gestos de absoluto enfado e indignación al verle pasar. Indignación que, como constató, medio asqueado, ocultaba unas ganas de algo muy opuesto a lo que pretendían expresar.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a aquello, a ser objeto de miradas avariciosas por parte del sexo femenino (y unas cuantas del masculino también) Pero, de acuerdo a su naturaleza, consideraba aquello como algo secundario.

 _ **Además, son unas malditas hipócritas**_ – se quejó esbozando una sonrisa secreta – _**Si sus compañeros pringados supieran lo que piensan, las echarían del insti. Ja.**_

Por añadidura, las chicas en general se la traían al pairo. Había leído tantas mentes, entrado en tantas cabecitas más o menos complejas, con traumas, bromas, miedos y manías, que ya todas le parecían iguales. Ninguna tenía atractivo real para él.

Salvo…

 _ **Claro, joder**_. Cómo no.

Ella siempre era impredecible. La única mente opaca (a veces) con la que se había cruzado jamás. La única chica con la que había interactuado por más de media hora seguida y que no era Anya.

La única que le estaba removiendo los cimientos de su propia existencia hasta empezar a construir algo nuevo. Algo distinto, que ya no tenía la marca Kylo Ren, pero que tampoco tenía aquel odioso apellido que empezaba por "S". Alguien distinto, que saltaba enfebrecido a cada palabra de ella, que sonreía por gilipolleces que antes ni le importaban y que sentía crecer una luz extraña en él… Y estaba seguro de que iba a acabar por reventar un día de éstos.

Ya en el lago Naboo se lo olió venir. Pero…

 _ **¡Joder!**_ ¿Quién narices le iba a decir que abrazarla iba a ser tan intoxicante?

¡JODER!

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero es que…

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Vaya cuarenta y ocho horas de mierda que llevaba vividas desde la tarde del domingo, cuando tuvieron su entrenamiento. Era la última puñetera cosa que le faltaba para completar el puñetero cuadro de su puñetera vida. Pero volvía a él una y otra vez, aquella culpable sensación de tenerla tan cerca, de oler su pelo, de notar sus brazos sobre él… Y ahí, en ese momento, lo de los poderes no había tenido nada que ver. Era únicamente su cercanía la que lo había puesto patas arriba.

¿Qué significaría aquello?

Recordó pensamientos similares que había registrado en mentes ajenas durante esos años. No, no era como lo que él sentía. Y sin embargo…

Unas vibraciones familiares cortaron su hilo de pensamiento.

Porque, hablando de la reina de Roma, ahí estaba, a unos metros de él.

… Tan concentrado iba en sus ideas, que ni se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba de espaldas a él, conversando con otro chico. Alzó su barrera de sigilo y, por puro reflejo, corrió a parapetarse detrás de un carrito de palomitas, en un movimiento evasivo que, en otros tiempos, le habría resultado inverosímil. Sintiendo un pellizco de vergüenza por la situación, sacó su móvil e hizo como que trasteaba con él, mientras que sus ojos oscuros tras las gafas de sol intentaban vislumbrar al interlocutor de la joven.

Era un chico que llevaba puesta la equipación del equipo de fútbol del Republicano y le sonaba de algo. Rebobinó la cinta de sus recuerdos e hizo clic al detenerse en el catorce de febrero. Era el primero de los Tres Memosqueteros que se habían presentado ante Rey aquel mediodía. El menos irritante, la verdad sea dicha.

\- Sí, he estado un poco agobiada y cansada… - oyó hablar a Rey.

\- Pero ya pareces más animada – replicó el joven con una sonrisa.

 _ **¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Marty? ¿Mark?**_

\- Menos mal. Me alegro.

 _ **Hummm. Parece que ella le ha contado lo de la muerte de sus padres. Buena oportunidad para "consolarla". ¿Cómo era su nombre? Demonios… ¿Marlon? ¿Matthew?**_

\- Gracias – musitó Rey con aquel gesto que ya le conocía bien; aquel gesto de "no hace falta que te molestes". A Kylo le fastidió verlo en aquel momento.

Bueno, más bien, lo que pasaba era que, de modo extraño, le fastidiaba _no ser él_ el responsable de aquel gesto en ella.

Hubo un silencio entre Rey y el joven y Kylo no pudo evitar introducirse en la mente del chico.

 _Debería decirle algo, a lo mejor se le ha olvidado, o no quiere mencionarlo…_

En la mente de ella, _**bah**_ , era tontería intentar entrar. Rey había activado sus escudos al 200% desde el comienzo de aquella jornada. La joven sabía bien, además, que él iba a estar rondando por allí, con lo que su mente era hoy una fortaleza a prueba de asedios. Mucho más fuerte. Era alucinante lo mucho que ella estaba progresando. Y seguro que llevaba toda la mañana en alerta, debido al riesgo que representaba la presencia de los cuervos por los terrenos deportivos. Seguramente estaría agotada.

\- Por cierto, Marcus… - comenzó ella.

 _ **Eso, Marcus.(**)**_

\- Dime.

\- Tenemos una quedada pendiente, ¿no?

 _Ostras, se acuerda. ¡Sí!_

El móvil de Kylo se cayó al césped y el jefe negro farfulló un par de tacos al ir a recogerlo. Resoplando como una locomotora a vapor, prestó el doble de atención para no perder ripio de lo que se estaban diciendo esos dos. Las vibraciones de Rey parecían calmadas y serenas. Leyó perfectamente un ligero nerviosismo excitado en ella. Ilusión ante un plan nuevo.

\- Claro, cuando quieras – estaba diciendo él.

\- ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta semana? ¿Merienda y cine?

\- Guay. ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

Kylo vio cómo Rey se ponía en jarras y adoptaba un gesto pensativo, arrugando la nariz como ya le había visto otras veces de aquel peculiar modo que tenía, que hacía que le salieran hoyuelos en una leve sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que no estoy muy puesta en la cartelera últimamente – admitió Rey - Si quieres, échale tú un vistazo, ves las que te interesen y me propones alguna. Seguro que hay alguna que me apetece.

\- Genial. Si quieres, podemos merendar antes en el Maz´s. Me muero por volver a probar sus crepes, hace siglos que no me paso.

\- Mmmmm, yo tampoco. Entonces, hecho. ¿Me avisas esta tarde por Whatsapp?

\- Perfecto. ¿Cuándo quedamos?

\- ¿El viernes te viene bien?

\- Claro.

\- Pues adjudicado. El viernes, toca tarde de cine.

Hubo un silencio y Kylo, al borde del estallido de furia, notó cómo la mente de Marcus se alejaba. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, agachándose en el suelo, encogido por el dolor casi físico que le invadió las entrañas. El encargado del puestecito de palomitas lo miró con cara rara, pero eso le dio igual.

¿Por qué narices le estaba carcomiendo las tripas aquella furia como puro ácido?

 _ **Pero Kylo, ¿tú te estás oyendo? ¡Joder!**_

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices haces ahí escondido?

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Rey se había acercado a él, mirándole con los brazos en jarras y la estupefacción pintada en el rostro.

 _ **OH, MIERDA.**_

 _ **ARGH.**_

 _ **AAAAARGH.**_

\- Llevo percibiéndote todo el rato. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Por primera vez en su vida, Kylo Ren se encontró sin saber qué responder. La impresión que estaba dando era, cuanto menos, vergonzosa. Rey lo miraba de hito en hito y él se sintió como un colegial de párvulos, en un instante de silenciosa humillación.

 _ **Al cuerno con todo.**_

\- Nunca pierdo ocasión para averiguar secretos ajenos – se incorporó, cuadrándose en toda su altura a ver si así la intimidaba un poco. Pero ni por ésas – Ese pobre desgraciado tiene unos cuantos muy jugosos.

\- Ah, ¿sí? No me digas – y Rey se cruzó de brazos, toda incredulidad y sarcasmo - ¿Y lo de los Tres Memosqueteros? ¿O eran los Tres Mosquememos? – la chica entrecerró los ojos en un ademán sarcástico - No me acuerdo, pero he leído algo parecido…

Ambos vieron perfectamente cómo la tez de Kylo pasaba del tono cetrino a uno cereza… intensificándose en las orejas.

 _ **A la porra el sigilo.**_

¿Cuándo había dejado caer la barrera? Aquello era súper preocupante. Decididamente, ella iba a empezar a superarle. Y no le molaba nada.

\- Muy hábil – replicó él, agudo y escurridizo, intentando esbozar un gesto de fastidio – Cada vez eres más poderosa.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Venga ya, hombre, si prácticamente lo estabas gritando…

\- Yo no estaba gritando nada.

\- Pues poco te faltaba – replicó ella, alzando las cejas con una sonrisa ladina.

Ambos permanecieron un segundo mirándose en silencio, hasta que fueron conscientes de la absurdez de la situación.

\- Mira, me largo, tengo cosas que hacer – y Kylo se alejó de ella, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo.

\- Muy bien, vete a vigilar a los tuyos – replicó Rey alzando la voz con retintín – ¡Yo también me voy a vigilar!

La figura de Ren se perdió en la masa de gente, mientras la joven exhalaba un bufido de fastidio e iniciaba la marcha de camino a su puesto.

 _¡Por dios, cualquiera diría que anteayer estábamos los dos tumbados en el césped hablando de Thanos y Coca Colas como si nada!_

* * *

Armie descolgó el móvil, bastante mosca. ¿Es que Anya no podía estarse quieta? Con lo que le dio la tabarra el día anterior… ¿También iba a agobiarle hoy con sus recomendaciones?

 _Meh._ Culpa suya, por haberla liado de esa manera en las gradas el viernes anterior. Haberse estado quieta. Ahora él había quedado al mando… justo por debajo de Kylo, por supuesto.

El cual, dicho sea de paso, estaba últimamente muy raro, desde la noche en que a su padre lo ingresaron de urgencias. Lo veía como a punto de tirársele al cuello, conteniendo un enfado hacia su persona bastante extraño.

Y las palabras de Snoke a la mañana siguiente del ataque de su padre no le habían calmado en absoluto, en forma de mensaje de Whatsapp que leyó con una resaca bastante molesta:

" _A partir de ahora, dejamos de hablar de Kylo. Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber. Gracias por tu disponibilidad y tu trabajo. Habrá recompensa muy pronto"._

Chasqueó la lengua, irritado. ¿Y si Kylo se había olido todo y quería decirle algo? Vale. Él estaría preparado.

\- Armie, ¿sigues ahí? – le apremió Anya al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sigo. Por dónde iba… ¡Ah, sí! ¿Todo listo?

\- Sí. Es una mierda que no haya podido entrar ni ayer ni hoy. Me encantaría ver las caras de esos pringados cuando pase todo, pero me conformo con saber que vais a seguir cumpliendo órdenes. Y hoy toca reventarles el partido a Dameron y sus angelitos. (***)

\- ¿No quieres un vídeo en directo?

\- A la mierda, prefiero que controles a las tropas bien y que hagas que cumplan su misión.

\- Pero si vas a estar todo el rato con Whatsapp y pinganillos, como ayer…

\- Sí, pero tú serás la cabeza visible. Porque de Kylo, buaf, no sé si fiarme.

\- Hummm… ¿Te refieres a lo del otro día?

\- Ya lo estuvimos hablando el sábado – replicó Anya - Sinceramente, no sé a qué vino aquella actuación en la puñetera grada. Y delante de la maldita friki y de la siesa de Tico. No pienso quedarme sin respuestas.

\- Ya… Yo también le tengo en el punto de mira. Creo que nuestro presidente no es el de siempre.

\- Eso me parece a mí. Por eso, Armie, te pido que estés pendiente de él.

\- Créeme, llevo muy pendiente de él un tiempecito.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Joder, Armie. En estos momentos das grima de verdad. Normal que no ligues ni con los cactus del desierto.

\- ¡Anya, no me jodas!

\- Vete a la porra. Corto ya.

\- Cuida esa lengua – siseó Hux - Y por cierto, te recuerdo que tienes que entregarme el informe cuando esto acabe, para meterlo en registro de operaciones.

\- No te preocupes. Mis tropas lo tendrán listo enseguida.

\- Eso espero.

* * *

\- Pero Rey, ¿hoy tampoco libras?

La joven aprendiz de mecánica se giró y vio a Paige sentada en la grada junto a algunas chicas de doceavo grado a las que ya conocía de otras ocasiones. Se encogió de hombros, acercándose a ellas:

\- No sé, me gusta ser útil y no me importa el trabajo.

\- Pero chica, llevas currando todos los días – insistió Paige - El viernes con lo de las gradas y ayer, también te vimos dar vueltas de un lado para otro. ¡No has parado! Deberías quejarte a Organa. Te han sobreexplotado.

Rey sonrió apurada. Era cierto que medio insti la había visto corretear por todos lados, arreglando desmadres y parándoles los pies a aquellos cuervos que venían a dar por saco. Y todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Ren, al cual había visto a veces usar sus poderes deliberadamente para echarle un cable… De verdad que la tenía loca. Y el encontronazo de antes, con Kylo espiándola en su conversación con Marcus… Todo rarísimo. ¿En qué quedaban? ¿A qué venía ese "meter la mano" para ayudarla de vez en cuando? ¿Y sus tropas? ¿Nadie en la Orden se había dado cuenta aún de que el cuervo jefe estaba cambiando las tornas? Aquello era surrealista.

Oyó un leve "plop" a su lado y se giró para ver a Paige a su lado, que había saltado al suelo desde el lateral de la grada donde estaban sentadas.

\- Oye, quería hablar contigo de algo – comenzó la esbelta joven - pero este finde se me ha pasado y ayer estuve liada con el partido, ya sabes…

\- Sin problema, es normal que ayer no pudieses hablar – Rey negó con la cabeza. Bien sabía que Paige había estado ilocalizable el lunes, pues había sido su turno de competir en la cancha y había estado muy concentrada con sus compañeras – Dime.

\- Pues… – Paige miró a un lado y a otro con rostro cauto, pero solamente había estudiantes concentrados en entrar y salir de las gradas o buscar un buen sitio para ver las pruebas deportivas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – insistió Rey suavemente.

\- Pues que… - la mayor de las Tico inspiró hondo – Quería saber si diste parte de lo de Ren el viernes a algún profe – Paige pareció darse cuenta de algo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, apurada – Quiero decir, claro que diste parte, ambas fuimos a hablar con los profes por la tarde y comentamos todo lo que pasó, pero nos callamos la intervención de Ren. ¿Tú has hablado con alguien más de eso?

Rey suspiró aliviada, pues pensaba que Paige se iría de la lengua y al leer su mente, detectó enseguida que no lo había hecho.

\- No, no he mencionado nada. ¿Y tú?

\- No, no, tampoco.

Rey sabía bien los motivos de Paige, pero quiso preguntarle por ellos.

\- La verdad es que ni yo misma sé por qué lo hice… - admitió la chica Tico - Pero aquí en el Republicano hablamos siempre de hacer lo correcto, de las buenas intenciones y lo de Ren, el otro día, me descolocó por completo.

Rey usó la estrategia de hacerse de nuevas.

\- ¿Tú crees eso de verdad?

Paige parecía bastante apurada al darle voz a sus pensamientos.

\- Soy muy observadora, aunque no lo parezca. Créeme, Rey, le he visto literalmente pisotearle la boca a republicanos cuando algo no salía bien. Y ahora… ¿nos rescata en plan Batman? – Rey se encogió de hombros - Oye, por cierto, ¿sigue con la promesa ésa que te hizo?

\- ¿Qué promesa?

\- La de llevarte la moto al taller y hacerte trabajar para él.

\- Ah, sí, claro – respondió la joven mecánica, pillando enseguida el cambio de tema – Le he tenido que hacer los arreglos al precio que le dio la gana al señorito – remachó fingiendo un tonito de fastidio que le salió muy natural.

 _No hay que fingir mucho para recordar que a veces Kylo es muy cabrón,_ rezongó para sus adentros.

\- Puf, menuda ruina – comentó Paige con gesto comprensivo.

\- Sí, pero nos compensa – Rey se cruzó de brazos - No me importa ganar menos dinero con ese memo si con eso prolongo la supervivencia del Republicano. Se portaron bien con lo de tu hermana. Ren cumplió su promesa.

\- Tienes razón. Muy distinto a lo que nos tiene acostumbrados ese cuervo. Hazme caso, llevo cinco años en el Republicano y les he visto hacer de todo. Este Ren me tiene desubicadísima.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. ¿Sabes? No suelo comentarlo mucho porque la gente me tiene como a una friki… - de nuevo Paige había bajado el tono de voz y había mirado a todos lados con gesto culpable y avergonzado.

Para soltar lastre a su apuro, Rey compuso un divertido gesto de incredulidad.

\- ¿Friki tú? ¿La popular capitana de baloncesto?

\- Sí, aunque no lo creas… - y Paige se puso a juguetear con los mechones de su coleta que resbalaban por su hombro – Siempre he pensado que no todos en la Academia pueden ser tan cabrones. Creo que ahí dentro hay mucha gente a la que le han lavado el cerebro y muchos que son pasivos. Se dejan llevar por otros, o les asustan diciendo que "esto es lo que hay que hacer y si no, te reventamos". Algo así. Es imposible que setecientos alumnos sean malas personas por el simple hecho de estar inscritos ahí. Y del mismo modo… ¿eso nos hace a todos los del Republicano "los buenos"? No, Rey, yo creo que no, y lo sabes. Mira, si no, al imbécil de Lester.

Rey arqueó las cejas significativamente. Demonios, qué de acuerdo estaba con todo aquello…

Entonces, recordó algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Lester?

\- Ah, ¿pero no te enteraste del balonazo que le tiré? Le saqué dos dientes cuando me enteré de lo de Rose en el baile de Intermedio – y Paige sonrió de modo encantador, pero Rey, que estaba leyendo su mente, supo ver la furia de hermana mayor que corría bajo sus venas.

\- Madre mía.

\- Pues a eso iba. No todo es blanco o negro. Todos tenemos luces y sombras. Por eso odio las etiquetas. Dices que soy la popular, la deportista guay, pero no es todo. También tengo mis momentos frikis, ¿eh?

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – le picó Rey con sorna- ¿Lo de admitir POR FIN que también te gustan los grupos coreanos de tu hermana?

Paige pareció indignada de verdad.

\- Eso no es de frikis. Se han vuelto mainstream. Han ganado un premio Billboard y todo (****)

\- Pues entonces dame otra prueba, a ver – Rey ya estaba francamente disfrutando con la conversación.

Paige se sonrojó antes de balbucir:

\- Colecciono figuritas de Mi Pequeño Pony… Me las traen por Amazon.

Rey abrió los ojos como platos. Menudo secreto inconfesable. Pero le respondió a la alta joven con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Va, Paige… ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que no me parece tan grave. Te guardo el secreto, pero que sepas que no es para tanto.

La joven de ojos rasgados le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida.

\- Vale… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes de friki?

Rey la miró, conteniendo una sonrisa histérica.

 _Uf. ¿Por qué capítulo empiezo?,_ farfulló mentalmente. Pero en lugar de eso, inspiró hondo y le dijo al oído con tono culpable:

\- Colecciono roña que encuentro en el desguace cuando busco piezas para coches.

Paige la miró estupefacta, pestañeando rápidamente un par de veces.

\- Jolines, Rey, ¿tienes síndrome de Diógenes o algo?

La joven mecánica se acordó de Kylo diciéndole lo mismo y empezó a sudar frío, encogiéndose de hombros sin saber qué contestar. Pero en su interior estaba contenta: en la mente de Paige leyó perfectamente cómo su aprecio por ella crecía momentáneamente.

* * *

La superficie satinada de los cascos blancos brillaba a la luz del sol de justicia que caía sobre el escuadrón naranja reunido en una esquina del campo. Las gradas y alrededores del césped eran una amalgama de colores y carteles, que se agitaban con la multitud allí presente y en constante agitación. El griterío de los asistentes, los lemas y cánticos se mezclaban con la música que sonaba por los altavoces del estadio. Los grupos de animadores mixtos exhibían sus coreografías y animaban a sus correspondientes aficiones al ritmo de los brazos agitados entre trozos de confeti, serpentinas y móviles alzados haciendo fotos.

Ver jugar a los Wings era siempre un espectáculo y hoy se añadía el aliciente de ver de nuevo en acción al ex - presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Durante los dos días anteriores del torneo, había estado desaparecido, oculto en la torre de control, desde donde había estado supervisando todo a las órdenes de Connix. Por tanto, había una especie de morbo por verle la cara al presidente emérito en su otro terreno de juego: el cuidado césped del maravilloso estadio del Republicano.

Por mucho que los de la Primera Orden se empeñasen en hacer propaganda del suyo, todos los presentes sabían que no había ningún campo de fútbol como aquél. Nadie sabía cuál era el truco, ni con qué demonios regaban la hierba, pero aquel campo era el más bonito y mejor cuidado de la zona y muy probablemente, del estado. Tal vez era por el modo en que la luz incidía sobre el césped, o por la colocación de los árboles que daban oportuna sombra en las gradas bajas, o por la pintura constantemente renovada en la hierba y señalización de porterías… Aquel estadio era el orgullo del Republicano y nadie podría arrebatarle aquel título jamás.

Hoy se enfrentaban a los del Instituto Alderaan, que ya esperaban en su lado del campo, luciendo sus equipaciones azul claro con toques blancos. Como era la tónica general, entre los estudiantes del Alderaan y los republicanos había buen rollo general y el naranja se mezclaba con el azul cielo en las gradas. Además, estaba el factor, sabido por todos, de que la directora Organa (que hoy había venido a ver el torneo) le tenía especial cariño a aquel instituto, o mejor dicho, a su lugar de procedencia. La directora había vivido un tiempo en aquel distrito y la madura mujer no podía evitar sonreír al ver a los alumnos de aquel bando, con aquel acento tan característico de los de su zona. Los republicanos le increpaban suavemente "eh, profe, no se olvide que es usted del Republicano, ¿eh? Nos tiene que animar a nosotros, no a ellos". Y Organa sonreía, porque en ese momento estaba luciendo una bufanda blanca y naranja, así que agitaba sus cabos en un mudo recordatorio de a quién pertenecían sus lealtades.

Esta mañana, la directora también había escogido salir de su posición en la torre de control, para ver el partido en compañía del resto de profesores, que ocupaban el mismo sector de la grada. El fútbol era una de las competiciones que congregaba a mayor número de asistentes y entre el profesorado la asistencia también aumentaba de modo directamente proporcional. De modo que allí estaba Leia, haciendo de tripas corazón, sabedora de que hoy no iba a cruzarse con cierta figura oscura (a la que había sentido escabullirse en cuanto ella puso los pies en el estadio) y charlando con D´Acy, Ackbar y otros profesores. El fútbol siempre le había gustado mucho y pensaba presenciar aquel partido, estuviera quien estuviera. Se había recubierto de una capa de defensa, intentando no pensar en el joven ceñudo que se ocultaba tras las gradas, huyendo de ella. Había detectado sus poderes, y el instante justo en que los selló para aislarse. "Sigilo", musitó ella mentalmente, recordando sin querer ecos de recuerdos en los que le veía con su cabello oscuro y revuelto, a sus ocho años, su ceño fruncido y cara de concentración, mientras Luke vigilaba atento a sus espaldas…

Basta de recuerdos.

Se negaba a pensar un segundo más en él. Le sangraba el corazón cada vez que lo hacía. Y además, ya salían Poe y el resto al sol, ya se estaban alineando, mientras Dameron daba las últimas recomendaciones… Avisaron del inicio de partido por megafonía entre un estruendo de gritos. Inspiró hondo y, en un estudiado gesto tras años de práctica, recuperó la compostura en un instante. Ella siempre sabía mantener el tipo.

* * *

\- ¡Por dios, menudo regate! – aulló Finn, haciendo que Rose, que estaba sentada a su lado, diera un respingo. Se levantó de un salto y alzó su puño - ¡Tooooma ya! ¡Vaaamos, Poe!

\- Te vas a caer – recomendó Rose, cogiéndole suavemente del brazo.

\- ¿Pero tú has visto? – repuso Finn, todo emocionado, sentándose de nuevo lentamente - ¡Vaya maravilla de jugada!

\- Claro que lo he visto – respondió la chica, volviendo la vista al campo mientras hablaba - Estoy viendo el partido igual que tú y tampoco es como para… - abriendo ojos y boca como platos, se levantó de un salto rápidamente y su voz se alzó tres octavas - ¡Faaaaaltaaa! ¡Eso ha sido falta! – puso las manos de bocina, repentinamente fuera de sí - ¡Ha sido una falta como una catedral!

Finn, que se debatía entre la sorpresa por la reacción de la joven y la indignación por la falta (porque había sido falta y si no, media grada republicana iba a tirarse en plancha al campo), resopló divertido.

Verdaderamente aquel partido estaba siendo espectacular. Los chicos de Dameron estaban haciendo maravillas. Como siempre, Starck y Tubbs eran dos barreras infranqueables y no había quien pudiera contra ellos. A Marcus, por su parte, le pasaba como a Poe: ambos engañaban con su físico, menos corpulento que el de sus compañeros. Pero ambos lo suplían con una gran rapidez de movimientos y en el caso de Poe, una habilidad para la estrategia que lo habían encumbrado muy merecidamente a aquel puesto de capitán.

Los de Alderaan no les iban a la zaga. Eran seguros, eficaces y muy bien compenetrados. Aquella falta cometida contra los del Republicano era cuanto menos, rara, ya que siempre solían ser un equipo de comportamiento casi intachable en pista. De modo que aquello fue tomado como un simple desliz que pasó en un instante.

Estaban por tanto, dando un excelente partido y el público estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Hasta algunos de la Orden se habían casi olvidado de que habían ido allí a poner caras largas y malmeter contra todos y estaban con los ojos y el alma puestos en cada carrera, en cada estrategia, en cada "touchdown". La grada republicana se deshacía en ovaciones y gritos con cada jugada y el estruendo era máximo.

* * *

Había una sola persona que no tenía la mirada puesta en el partido, sino que se debatía nerviosa entre los corredores de las gradas de la zona norte.

Kylo inspiró hondo. Estaba a punto, lo iba a hacer. Iba a mandar la orden. Debía hacerlo. La victoria de la Orden sería arrasadora.

El pinganillo le ardía en la oreja.

* * *

En medio del jaleo, Leia Organa dejó de aplaudir y se quedó mirando al vacío, muda, extasiada.

Expectante.

Y horriblemente angustiada.

* * *

La estaba viendo desde su posición, por entre las filas de asientos, al otro lado del estadio. La sentía perfectamente, a pesar de tener el "sigilo" activado. Y aunque ella no le miraba directamente, imaginó que, al haber activado su sigilo, ella le localizaría, incluso sin saber dónde estaba escondido.

Pero, _**demonios,**_ seguro que le había percibido. Ella siempre le encontraba. Era la única persona contra la que siempre perdía al jugar al escondite de pequeño.

Ella siempre lo sabía.

Le leía, le encontraba.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Y la luciérnaga de luz volvió a revolotear. Y el Demonio de la Locura, aquel fantasma odioso que lo molestaba cada vez que estaba junto a Rey, ahora volvía a la carga.

Ella le estaba sintiendo, lo sabía.

"Él" y Luke siempre habían dicho que "ella" era más poderosa de lo que parecía, pero que nunca había desarrollado aquel potencial, que prácticamente estaba a la altura del de su hermano.

Sintió un tirón doble. Eran dos tirones en direcciones opuestas, y le habían abierto un agujero en las tripas que le estaba carcomiendo el corazón. Y hasta que se lo consumieran, éste latía a ritmo endemoniado, mientras la vista se le volvía borrosa y los gritos inundaban sus oídos, martilleando sus sienes.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer?

Y ella estaba de repente frente a él, asaeteándole con la mirada. Aquellos ojos que gritaban impotencia, pesar, súplica, anhelo, duda.

Tristeza.

Tanta tristeza.

Tan sola.

Tan fría y tan sola.

Como cuando "él" se marchaba de viaje y ellos dos observaban desde la puerta.

Tan sola.

* * *

Le vio, le vio agazapado entre las sombras, y su corazón experimentó una sacudida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él y solía procurar alejarse de las mentes de aquellos que pensaban en él, para evitar el dolor.

Pero ahora…

Ahora le tenía tan cerca…

Era como si le estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos castaños heredados de su padre, con aquel ceño tan "Han".

Aquel rostro alargado y pálido, con algo de ojeras y una tremenda cicatriz surcándole la mejilla.

Aquel largo cabello oscuro, que recordaba tan espeso y rebelde pero tan suave.

Aquellos labios apretados en un gesto que aún seguía conservando: el del niño pillado en falta justo antes de cometerla.

Un gesto de horrible inseguridad. De duda. En un solo instante. Un solo flash de un segundo.

Breve, pero determinante.

Estaba justo delante de ella.

Qué alto y apuesto estaba.

El rayo de dolor la ametralló de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Retrocedió, se alejó de allí.

No dio la orden.

Se marchó, ocultándose tras las gradas del otro extremo del estadio, huyendo del tirón de poder que pugnaba por llamarlo…

Pronto, se fue acercando al lugar donde estaba Armie escondido, entre unos altavoces de la parte izquierda del campo. Dispuesto a pasar de largo ante él, vio cómo el pelirrojo le lanzaba miradas interrogativas y furibundas a partes iguales. Entrar en su mente fue inevitable.

 _¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Cobarde!_

Y entonces Kylo vio algo más en la mente de Armie. Algo que había formado parte de la conversación que éste había sostenido con Anya días atrás. Algo relacionado con un recuerdo del viernes. Algo relacionado con ciertos ajustes secretos que Anya le había hecho a lo que tenían instalado bajo las gradas desde días atrás. Algo relacionado con "aumentar la potencia" o algo así.

Algo que le habían ocultado a Kylo.

 _ **NO.**_

¡PRENDEDLAS YA!

El grito de Armitage por el pinganillo se le metió en lo más profundo del cerebro, marcando una sentencia fatal.

Y se desató el caos.

* * *

En la grada se armó una humareda cuando varios petardos ocultos bajo las gradas intermedias explotaban. En las gradas cundió el espanto momentáneo, el sustillo tonto por las explosiones que no venían a cuento… Hasta que, segundos más tarde, un horrible crujido se dejó oír cuando tres de las filas de asientos se hundieron en ese instante, haciendo que todas las personas que había encima desaparecieran en una amalgama de brazos, piernas y gritos de horror.

Sintió entonces la energía de Rey, lejos de allí… Vio cómo, con la cara descompuesta, la chica se esforzaba por dirigir sus energías hacia el vacío que se había creado… Kylo presintió que estaría haciendo levitar a todas esas personas para llevarlas al suelo bajo las gradas lo más a salvo posible. Aún así, no se librarían de contusiones y golpes…

Amilanado por la fuerza del poder de la chica, Kylo calculó al menos unas sesenta personas salvadas de una caída de varios metros. Estarían ahora bajo las gradas, en el suelo, quejándose de dolor, envueltas en un caos tremendo. Aquello debía de haberle costado horrores.

Entre el estruendo de gritos y aullidos, creyó oír a Armie en el pinganillo bramando órdenes "¡Salid cagando leches de aquí TODOS!", pero su cerebro se detuvo en otra cosa que oyó gritar a alguien:

\- ¡Los profes! ¡Es la grada de los profes! ¡Se han caído todos!

\- ¡Ambulancias, llamad a ambulancias!

\- ¡El partido queda suspendido! – gritaron por megafonía.

\- ¡Rápido, a sacarlos!

Kylo no sintió horror, ni miedo. Allí se quedó de pie, incapaz de moverse, con la mirada clavada en el otro lado del campo, donde las gradas habían sufrido la brutal grieta, incapaz de mirar a otro sitio que no fuera a la marea de gente que se había provocado en aquel lugar, un torbellino de gente escapando de la estructura mientras algunos intentaban quedarse para rescatar a los que había sepultados.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, su pecho quedó arrasado por el torrente de energía de "ella", sepultada bajo los escombros… Ella, que con la ayuda de Rey, había podido sobrevivir y usar su energía para salvar a los demás… Ella, que yacía inconsciente bajo la estructura de metal y aluminio.

Salió corriendo de nuevo, alejándose más y más… No supo cómo, pero cuando volvió a ser consciente del mundo, estaba ya a tres manzanas del instituto.

Y los latidos del corazón de ella, débiles, distantes, amortiguados por los gritos, el dolor y la destrucción, aún resonaban en sus sienes.

* * *

\- Si es que estaba cantado, eran ellos. Hijos de la gran…

\- Poe, aún están investigando – le cortó Kaydel – Los informes aún no están.

\- Me da lo mismo – repuso Poe indignado, casi dándole la espalda y con la hiel inundándole la boca - Por mucho que esos señores estén ahí acordonando, midiendo y calculando, a mí no me hace falta tanta medida para saber que han sido los cuervos.

El muchacho resopló, cabeceando ante la visión del grupo de policías que caminaba por la zona de las gradas, que llevaba acordonada desde el martes, día de la explosión. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas las autoridades habían estado apartando a la prensa y curiosos de allí, pero al día siguiente nadie pudo evitar que el alumnado pasase por la zona. Estaba aislada de tal modo, que los coches y carpas de investigación de pruebas formaban una barrera que tapaba la visión de la zona cercana a las gradas que habían sido afectadas. Así, por la mañana, muchos alumnos habían intentado asomarse en vano por si veían algo. Eso sí, todos se marchaban de la zona hacia sus clases cabizbajos o frustrados, farfullando maldiciones de odio eterno hacia la Primera Orden.

Kaydel y Poe, que paseaban cerca de allí, habían tenido que declarar como tantos otros asistentes al partido. Aún se estaba tomando declaración a muchos de ellos y se decía en redes sociales y corrillos que Armitage Hux y Anya Phasma estaban bajo arresto. Pero claro, también se había dicho por ahí que el profesor Ackbar había quedado tetrapléjico por la caída y más de uno había saltado de la sorpresa al ver aparecer al anciano profesor a la mañana siguiente en clase, mostrando un único rasguño bajo uno de sus saltones ojos y exhibiendo su clásica sonrisa de buen humor. Todos preguntaban por el estado de Organa y demás profesores y alumnado herido, pero conforme las horas pasaban se iban calmando, ya que, por un extraño milagro, parecía ser que nadie había sufrido contusiones demasiado graves. Salvo la directora Organa…

En cuanto sucedió el horroroso accidente, en la torre de control había cundido el pánico. Mientras se intentaban calmar los unos a los otros para dar los avisos pertinentes de seguridad por megafonía y algunos bajaban ya para ayudar al terreno de juego, los pensamientos de Poe habían volado, aparte de por supuesto hacia los heridos, hacia otra persona: su amiga Kaydel, allá arriba en la torre.

Temió que, con el transcurso de las horas, la gente la culpara por su mala gestión como presidenta del Consejo en funciones, tal vez alguna queja sobre su falta de dedicación al no tener suficientemente vigilado todo… Y solamente él sabía hasta qué punto la chica se había partido la espalda organizando todo, cuidando detalles… Ella no se merecía que la comunidad escolar se le echase encima y lo que menos necesitaban era un linchamiento público al primer chivo expiatorio que encontrasen, presas de la rabia. Afortunadamente, con el devenir de las horas, todos los deseos de venganza se concentraron en la Academia y a nadie se le ocurrió culpar a Connix, ya que había quedado patente su esfuerzo y buen hacer por la buena marcha de los campeonatos. En ese sentido, Poe respiró aliviado.

Como tantos otros, habían formado parte de la nube de curiosos que había revoloteado por los alrededores, pero manteniendo su papel de figuras del Consejo e intentando apartar a los curiosos del lugar. No sin antes poder lanzar una o dos miradas al lugar del desastre…

En este particular, Kaydel se había propuesto ser muy tajante. Momentos después de que se provocara el incidente, ordenó que absolutamente nadie tomara represalias por su cuenta en el Republicano: si alguien del claustro, Consejo escolar o demás personal se llegaba a enterar de siquiera un mísero intento de tomarse la justicia por su mano, habría medidas tremendas contra ellos. Se alzó un clamor popular la mañana del miércoles en clase, con puños alzados en cafetería, consignas violentas contra la Primera Orden y delegados de clase intentando acallar a las acaloradas masas casi a regañadientes… Y es que los ánimos estaban más caldeados que nunca en los últimos años: aquella actuación de los cuervos había sobrepasado todos los límites, y Kaydel miraba a su alrededor, intentando no desfallecer, buscando a Poe con la mirada en busca de un apoyo a la hora de calmar los ánimos.

Porque no podían rebajarse a su altura, no podían plantarse en la puerta de la Academia a la salida de clase, armados con palos y piedras, a montar alguna clase de batalla campal en un descampado cualquiera. Eso era impensable.

Y Poe, que en su mente ya estaba pensando la forma y tamaño del palo que él usaría en la contienda, captó el significado del apretón de brazo que le dio Kaydel en aquella muda súplica. Kaydel no solía pedir ayuda (de hecho, era ella quien le sacaba las castañas del fuego más de una vez) y era tan extraño verla perdida y necesitada… Se le revolvían las tripas de saberla tan desconcertada, y tuvo que tragarse el orgullo para, con los dientes apretados, ayudar finalmente a intentar apagar los intentos de venganza eterna en el comedor del insti.

Mientras lidiaba con los arranques de violencia en los pasillos esa mañana, Poe sabía que, en esos momentos, las primeras personas a las que les llegarían datos sería a la vicedirectora Holdo y a Leia. Ninguna de las dos hablaría hasta que nada fuese seguro, así que no merecía la pena preguntar por más detalles.

Aún así, Poe fue a visitar a Leia al hospital el mismo martes por la tarde. Amilyn Holdo estaba allí también y a los dos les dijeron que la directora estaba aún inconsciente y que necesitaba descansar. Así que Poe había vuelto a intentarlo el miércoles por la mañana. Había habido suerte, pues la propia Leia le había mandado un mensaje de Whatsapp (escrito por Holdo, que había pasado la noche en el hospital con ella) diciéndole que ya estaba mejor y que podría recibir visitas.

A primera y segunda hora de aquel miércoles, debido a la falta del personal docente que había sido herido en la explosión, los grupos con los que tendrían clase permanecieron con profesorado de guardia, o recibieron autorización para no asistir a clase o quedarse en la biblioteca del instituto a estudiar. A pesar del caos reinante el día anterior, todos en el republicano habían actuado con calma y sensatez, llamando al sentido común e impidiendo que cundiera el pánico, garantizando la seguridad de los alumnos que sí asistirían a clase en el resto del recinto. Por ello, la vida continuaría su ritmo normal. Los cuervos no iban a interrumpir el transcurso de la vida escolar y por tanto no se cortaron las clases. Hubo algunas quejas de alumnos y familias que esgrimieron vagas alegaciones acerca de la seguridad y protocolos de emergencia mal ejecutados, pero la mayoría sabía que las cosas se estaban haciendo como había que hacerlas. Así que las autoridades policiales crearon su anillo de protección para investigar las causas del accidente e iniciar el proceso de búsqueda de los culpables.

El capitán de fútbol, pues, aprovechó aquellas horas mañaneras que se les habían concedido para ver a Organa. Aunque, cuando llegó a la habitación, recibió la sorpresa de comprobar que ya se le habían adelantado, ya que la directora le informó de que no hacía ni diez minutos que Rey se había marchado de allí.

* * *

Qué madrugadora – observó Leia mientras la aprendiz de mecánica cerraba la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

\- Sí… Hoy me he levantado antes de lo normal y ya que estaba, pues he decidido venir.

La chica avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar junto a la profesora. La directora yacía en la camilla, entubada por dos vías y con un respirador acoplado a la nariz. Tenía un enorme esparadrapo en la cabeza, pues había recibido varios puntos en la sien, y la mano izquierda entablillada. Por no hablar de las dos costillas fracturadas y demás magulladuras leves en cara y cuello… Realmente la mujer se había llevado la peor parte de aquel accidente.

\- No me mires así, Rey – pidió la mujer – Sabes perfectamente que tuve que actuar rápidamente con lo que tenía. Y sabes que mis poderes no están tan desarrollados como los vuestros.

 _Como los nuestros_ , pensó amargamente Rey. _¿Los de quién? ¿Los de Kylo y míos? ¿Los de Kylo, que estaba allí, quieto, sin hacer nada?_

Inmediatamente se recriminó aquel pensamiento. _Él también parecía sorprendido, como si no lo viera venir._

 _Mentiroso._

 _Pude leer la mente de Hux momentos antes, diciendo que Kylo tenía la responsabilidad de dar la orden. Qué buen actor, haciéndose el asustado. Suerte para él que tuve que concentrarme en ayudar a Organa en ese instante. Si no, habría ido a reventarle la boca en ese momento._

Una chispa de furia siseó en sus tripas, mientras su atmósfera cambiaba a la de una pesadez oscura y vacía. No sabía cuándo empezaría a acostumbrarse a aquellas cambiantes vibraciones suyas, que fluían entre la luz y la oscuridad con rapidez tan asombrosa. Lo bueno de todo aquello es que, gracias al entrenamiento con Kylo el domingo anterior, había empezado a aprender a detectar cuándo llegaban y al menos, controlarse un poco para que no le sobrepasaran. Y sin embargo, aún tenía inseguridad sobre lo que podría ser capaz de hacer con ellas.

La próxima vez intentaría llegar más allá, forzar sus límites.

Pero ¿cómo? Con Kylo ya no podía contar. Estaba muy enfadada con él y…

\- Rey, ¿me escuchas? – la interrumpió la voz de Leia. La chica alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, directora. Tengo muchas cosas en mente hoy… - intentó esforzarse por volver a recuperar el hilo de conversación que le había tirado la directora – Escuche, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Yo también hice lo que pude, pero…

\- … Pero a las dos nos pilló por sorpresa, por supuesto – finalizó Organa alzando la mano hacia la de Rey, quien se la ofreció para que la mujer la sujetara suavemente – No te machaques más, Rey. Las cosas han sucedido así y punto.

\- ¡Pero es que…! – saltó de repente Rey - ¡Es que estoy harta! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Acaso los cuervos hacen cosas así? Porque vamos, esto es para llevarlos a juicio, sin importar que Snoke pague todo lo que haya que pagar…

\- No, no hacen cosas tan graves. Esta vez se han pasado – Leia miró al techo y suspiró, soltando la mano de Rey lentamente mientras la chica le observaba en silencio – Soy consciente de que han ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

\- Y además, está la policía. Llevan investigando desde ayer.

\- Sí, Amilyn Holdo me mantiene actualizada con las investigaciones – corroboró Leia – Al parecer, habían saboteado las gradas.

\- ¿Qué quiere usted decir?

Leia se incorporó un poco y Rey avanzó rápidamente hacia ella para ayudarla a reclinarse sobre la almohada en una posición algo más vertical.

\- Mira, sé que no deberías estar enterada de estos detalles, pero yo de joven me infiltraba en fábricas de noche para sabotearlas… - Leia ignoró la mirada de incredulidad sorprendida de Rey y prosiguió – Así que te explico: al parecer, habían colocado unas cargas de petardos caseros en lugares estratégicos bajo las gradas,

La incredulidad de Rey iba en aumento y la joven frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Me está diciendo usted que las gradas se vinieron abajo por unos simples petardos de feria? Eso es ridículo, la estructura de las gradas es de metal y aluminio…

Rey cruzó los brazos con determinación. Hablaba con seguridad, ella también había formado parte de la tropa de curiosos que habían querido acercarse al lugar del accidente por la tarde, una vez que retiraron a todos los heridos… hasta que las autoridades decidieron cerrar el recinto. Para entonces, ella ya había echado un ojo a la estructura, en busca de algún detalle que les diera pistas.

\- Esos petardos eran un poco más potentes de lo normal, lo suficiente como para desestabilizar una estructura que ya estuviera previamente dañada – reveló Leia con voz sombría.

\- ¿Dañada con anterioridad? – Rey abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Cómo?

Y entonces, los engranajes de su cerebro, que se había puesto a trabajar rápidamente en ese momento, hicieron clic. _¡Claro!_

\- ¡Lo tengo! – y dio una palmada con motivo de su epifanía - ¡El viernes, el primer día de campeonatos, Paige y yo le fuimos a notificar a usted lo de la pelea con Phasma!

Leia asintió lentamente.

\- En efecto, así es.

\- ¡Fue entonces cuando Phasma debió hacerle algo a las gradas! ¡Las dejó preparadas para que el martes estallasen los petardos!

\- Y me atrevo a pensar que instalaron los petardos el lunes, para no levantar muchas sospechas el martes.

\- ¡Mierda! – Rey comenzó a pasearse como un león enjaulado mientras Leia la seguía con la mirada - ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos! – se detuvo repentinamente - ¿Qué cree usted que hicieron?

\- Las estructuras eran sólidas, pero desatornillarlas habría sido fácil.

\- Eso, y unas cuantas hojas de sierra en barrotes concretos – aventuró Rey, poniendo al servicio de la conversación sus conocimientos sobre herramientas y metales – Una buena amoladora hace ese trabajo en cuestión de minutos. Bastaría hacer unas pocas incisiones en algunos sitios, acoplar los petardos y a esperar…

\- Es muy probable – admitió Leia severamente.

\- ¡Me cago en la leche! ¡Los mato, los mato…! – las palmas de las manos le empezaron a doler a Rey, de lo mucho que apretó las uñas de sus puños cerrados contra ellas. La rabia se le escapaba entre los dientes que rechinaban silenciosamente y le faltaba el aire.

\- Rey, no necesitamos venganza ahora.

La muchacha se giró hacia la mujer, incrédula de nuevo en su fiereza.

\- ¡Pero directora, mírese! ¡Y van a permitir que nos hagan otra peor! ¿Qué vendrá después de esto? ¿Un coche bomba? ¡Por favor, esto es terrorismo! ¡Va a haber gente que denuncie, investigaciones, juicio, las noticias locales y nacionales seguro y…!

\- Rey, Rey, calma…

\- ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Ya basta! ¿Cómo vamos a parar esto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que… - la chica se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de Leia, más calmada y con deje derrotista en el tono de voz – A que… si esto continúa, acabaremos matándonos en la puerta del insti algún día. Ni siquiera podría asegurar que no haya nadie hoy con ganas de reventarles la cabeza a los cuervos a la salida de clases hoy, de verdad… Seguro que habrá polis. Tiene que haberlos, porque si no…

\- Si no… ¿qué?

Rey alzó los ojos.

\- No lo sé, directora, pero esto es grave.

No le hizo falta que Leia dijera nada para que la señora le demostrase lo de acuerdo que estaba con ella.

\- Esto tiene que acabar.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? – quiso saber Rey.

De nuevo la mirada de Leia se perdió en el techo de la habitación antes de suspirar y volver a mirar a la chica.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que la violencia no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio. En eso, tu amigo Dameron se equivoca de medio a medio. Necesitamos algo distinto, no sé, un algo que nos mueva a actuar de otro modo. Un cambio que sacuda los cimientos de todo lo que hemos conocido hasta ahora.

\- Una chispa.

\- Sí, Rey. Ojalá. Eso es lo que necesitamos. Una chispa de esperanza.

La chica sonrió tristemente. En aquel momento, la verdad es que ella no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para sentir esperanzas.

\- Y, aparte de esperanza, lo que también necesitaríamos es que alguien sacase a esa rata llamada Snoke del mundo de los vivos – añadió Leia con la voz repentinamente convertida en una especie de siseo peligroso que no le iba para nada.

Pero en ese momento, aunque Rey no la hubiese conocido, en el rostro de la ex senadora se vio por un instante a la joven activista de 17 años que soñaba con una sociedad un poco más justa.

* * *

Los pasos de Robert retumbaron excesivamente en sus sienes, a pesar de que tenía a los Muse a todo volumen en los cascos. Por si acaso, hizo un barrido con su poder para intentar al menos adivinar el humor del que venía su mentor hoy. Detectó su usual calma y aplomo, acompañado de un sentimiento de ¿impaciencia?

Quería hacerle una pregunta importante, y quería respuestas hoy.

Apagó la música, hizo un par de respiraciones abdominales para relajarse y se incorporó en el sofá, preparado para enfrentar a su mentor. Ya veía sus caros zapatos traqueteando por los escalones que daban a su sótano / salón de estar privado.

El ave de luz aleteó nerviosa en su esternón, ahogándole; pero su bestia oscura le aprisionó el cuello a la avecilla con sus brutales garras. Inspiró de nuevo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, sentir aquella membrana de poder oscuro zumbar a su alrededor.

Y sin embargo, no había manera de calmarse.

Probó algo: aflojó la presión sobre el ave de luz que brillaba en su interior, dejando que parte de su calidez lo inundara. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la figura de Rey tumbada a su lado y fue como si el calor se convirtiese en una corriente eléctrica que le surcó las venas como un chute de algo muy caro y muy bueno.

Pero lo importante es que estaba sereno otra vez. Inspiró hondo y reforzó su barrera de "sigilo". Inexplicablemente, las cálidas vibraciones de su interior se unieron a las de su usual barrera oscura y la reforzaron. Curioso.

\- Parece ser que habéis hospitalizado a unos cuantos republicanos – comentó Robert a modo de saludo y doblando un ejemplar del "Wall Street Journal" bajo su brazo – No es mal balance. Enhorabuena, muchacho.

\- No tengo todo el mérito esta vez – replicó Kylo sin poder evitar el tono agrio y sarcástico – El crédito se lo llevan Armie y Anya esta vez.

Robert, que iba a hacer ademán de sentarse a su lado en el sofá, permaneció de pie, traspasándolo con su impasible mirada azul, rezumando desconfianza.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene esa afirmación?

Sintiéndose traspasado por aquella mirada azul acuoso, Kylo intentó medir sus palabras.

\- Han sido ellos los que montaron todo. Añadieron más potencia a los explosivos utilizados y, además, Anya manipuló las gradas con una amoladora.

Robert cabeceó interesado.

\- Ya veo. Con eso, imagino que debilitaron previamente la estructura de los asientos al hacerle algunas incisiones, ¿no?

Kylo se echó hacia adelante en el sofá, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Efectivamente. Los asientos estaban ya defectuosos y sólo hizo falta la presión de los ocupantes y las explosiones para fracturarlos del todo.

A la mente de Ren volvieron de nuevo los gritos de horror, las decenas de mentes pensando al unísono en aquel instante de pánico. Bueno, mejor "no-pensando", porque ni les dio tiempo a pensar, mientras caían y eran rescatados por "ella" y aún así sufrían contusiones, golpes y eran arrollados…

Y volvió también la sensación de notar la mente de Rey, tan cerca de la suya, pero tan lejos. Transida por el miedo, la estupefacción, la incredulidad, y traspasada por el dolor de todas aquellas almas que ella, al igual que él, estaba sintiendo. Y había notado sus vibraciones volverse oscuras, teñidas de miedo y de "no voy a llegar a tiempo". Y había sentido, (por los cielos que lo había sentido, casi como si latiera dentro de él) aquella tremenda intensidad de las vibraciones de la chica, haciendo lo posible por coordinarse con Leia y mantener levitando a aquellas personas que había sepultadas para poder, al menos, evitar más dolor y heridos de los que ya se habían provocado en aquellos dos o tres segundos fatídicos.

El chasquido de dedos de Robert a diez centímetros de su cara lo devolvió al mundo real.

\- Chico, ¿qué te pasa? – inquirió el anciano, fulminándolo con una mirada que, de tan interrogativa que era, casi parecía avariciosa. Como si estuviera intentando leerle los pensamientos solamente por sus gestos.

 _ **Ja. Sí, claro.**_

\- Nada – Kylo sabía recomponerse rápido y buceó en la mente de Robert para encontrar un posible comentario a su inminente observación – Yo creo que está bien pensado. ¿Sabes que por pocas cogen a Anya intentando acoplar el cable de alimentación de la amoladora con uno de los cuadros de luz del estadio?

Robert entrecerró sus ojos.

\- No me lo creo. Anya es mucho más profesional que todo eso – y finalmente, el anciano tomó asiento junto al joven – Y dime, ¿qué hacías ahora mismo?

\- Estudiar – Kylo alzó el cuaderno de Álgebra que yacía en la mesita baja junto al sofá.

Una sonrisa bastante relajada para los estándares de Robert se dejó ver en sus comisuras.

\- ¿En serio? – señaló ahora con la cabeza a los cascos de Kylo - ¿Con ese estruendo como música de fondo?

\- Me ayuda a desconectar – replicó Kylo encogiéndose de hombros y echándose hacia atrás en el sofá de nuevo, hojeando la libreta distraídamente. Su mentor negó con la cabeza.

\- Jamás comprenderé cómo puedes concentrarte con esa cacofonía en los oídos. Así no hay quien piense claro.

 _ **No es para pensar, sino para aislarme. Pero eso no voy a explicártelo.**_

\- A mí me ayuda – Kylo se giró con gesto de niño ofendido a Robert – Y no es cacofonía, son un buen grupo. Como tú solamente escuchas a vejestorios de hace ochenta años…

\- Cuidado con tus palabras, jovencito – Robert alzó el dedo – Glenn Miller es un clásico y Chet Baker es un portento del jazz moderno. Un respeto a los maestros.

\- Vale, vale – Kylo alzó los brazos en señal de paz - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Al detectar su cambio de tono de voz, Robert se irguió en su asiento y le miró con severidad.

\- Venía a preguntarte por el asunto de Rumanía.

Kylo notó un tapón formarse en su cuello y hombros. Fue instantáneo, de repente le habían debido de trenzar el mismísimo Nudo Gordiano(****) en todas las cervicales y hala, a sufrir.

El ejemplar de periódico crujía suavemente entre los largos y rugosos dedos de Snoke mientras el hombre lo doblaba y marcaba bien los pliegues al sostenerlo distraídamente.

\- Hace ya varias semanas que Darek Maul contactó contigo – recordó el director de la Academia – Han sido muy benevolentes al dejarte todo este tiempo para reflexionar, pero no me extrañaría que en breve volvieran a dar señales de vida. El señor Ionescu debe de estar impaciente.

Kylo le sostuvo la mirada, y daba la sensación de que se fijaba en él, pero sus ojos castaños miraban mucho más allá. Robert tenía razón: en aquellas semanas había tenido tiempo de sobra para considerar su futuro inmediato.

\- Así que… ¿has tomado alguna conclusión sobre Bucarest?

Bucarest. Bucarest otra vez.

Aquel nombre había estado muy presente en su cabeza esas semanas, pero no precisamente para tomar decisiones sobre su vida universitaria. Y es que había estado investigando por su cuenta…

Había regresado a aquel trastero de alquiler donde había encontrado los archivos sobre Benedict Kenobi y aquel maestro Jin, buscando… buscando… No sabía el qué.

Pero algo en su interior, tal vez intuición, le decía que tenía que bucear en aquellos archivos, que allí habría algo sobre Europa. Porque él y Robert, cuando fue recién adoptado, viajaron al antiguo continente, de país en país, mientras Skywalker les seguía la pista infructuosamente. Le dieron esquinazo al menos en media docena de países, cruzándose con muchas personas. Y Kylo juraría que, en aquellos viajes, a pesar de no haber pisado Rumanía entonces, hubo algo o alguien que tenía que ver con Bucarest. Estaba seguro. Pero en los archivos no había nada, y sabía que allí había una pieza que necesitaba.

Otro chasquido de dedos.

\- Muchacho, ¿qué ocurre? – esta vez Robert estaba visiblemente irritado - ¿No quieres hablar? ¿Es eso?

Algo así.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, estoy cansado y necesito repasar.

Por un instante, los ojos de Robert lo fulminaron como si pudieran traspasarle como un cuchillo la mantequilla. Kylo estaba convencido de que, aunque no fuera un lector de mentes, Robert sabía leer gestos, tics, ademanes. Y ahora le estaba leyendo a él como en las claras aguas de una playa de arena blanca.

Pero Kylo, desde aquel día en el hospital, había decidido que Robert no iba a volver a intimidarle. El niño asustado que había corrido en busca de la protección de Robert en aquella noche del fuego ya había crecido. Era un alumno que había aprendido muy bien de su maestro y que ya no se achantaría más.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Robert iba a seguir metiendo presión.

\- Me da igual que estés cansado – siseó el anciano. Su tono de voz había cambiado repentinamente. Era el latigazo, el rápido ataque de la serpiente a la defensiva – No me creo que no hayas pensado en nada. No me des más largas – se había acercado a él y Kylo podría perfectamente contarle todas las arrugas que surcaban la lacerada piel del anciano maltrecho. Cada mancha, cada cicatriz, y aquellos dos ojos como pedazos de hielo clavándosele en las entrañas – Estoy seguro de que tienes algo pensado.

Kylo le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos más. No para ganar tiempo, sino para tomar aire.

\- Muy bien – replicó el muchacho en un perfecto tono de fastidio – Ya que lo mencionas y no me vas a dejar tranquilo, te diré que…

\- ¡Cuida esos modales, chico! – cortó Robert.

Pero Kylo, armado con una nueva impasibilidad, no se calló, sino que siguió hablando, manteniéndole la mirada, luciendo un perfecto gesto de exasperación inamovible.

\- … Te diré que sí, que ya tenía algo pensado.

Robert, frenado en su claro intento de intimidación, mostró un genuino gesto de sorpresa.

\- Vaya. ¿Y a qué esperabas para mover ficha?

\- A que me apeteciera – escupió Kylo, dejando permear su enfado mientras se levantaba del sofá, sintiéndose como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía.

Como aquel iracundo niño al que los adultos de casa agobiaban, insistiendo en que hiciera esto o lo otro y cansineándole con sus absurdas recomendaciones y prohibiciones.

 _ **Dejadme todos en paz.**_

Pero Robert no era como aquellos adultos de su niñez. Acusó el latigazo de Kylo y siguió con la mirada al joven, mientras le recriminaba:

\- Jovencito, mucho cuidado con ese tono. No sé a qué viene y no me lo merezco.

\- Llamaré a Maul esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? – escupió Kylo, girándose a Robert, también como una serpiente. Más joven, más pequeña, pero serpiente al fin y al cabo. Un rival.

Un alumno que se revolvía contra el maestro.

En coger su cazadora, móvil y llaves y subir las escaleras en tres zancadas no tardó más de cinco segundos.

\- Me largo. ¡No me esperes para cenar! – rugió mientras desaparecía en el piso superior - ¡Te aviso cuando haya hablado con Maul!

Cuando terminó de pronunciar esta frase, ya había abierto la puerta de la calle, la que daba al jardín de entrada a la inmensa casa. La carrera apresurada hacia su moto, aparcada por hoy junto a la verja de entrada, le supuso una inmensa liberación. Cuando arrancó el motor, volvió a sentirse con fuerzas renovadas.

* * *

\- Jolines. ¿Quién es a estas horas?

Eran casi las once, pero el móvil sonaba insistentemente y Rey soltó su libro para arrastrarse por la cama hasta la mesita de noche, donde el chisme pedía atención. Lo cogió y, al ver que se trataba del profesor Skywalker, abrió ojos y boca de la sorpresa.

 _¡Arrea! ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

\- ¿Diga?

\- Buenas noches, Rey. ¿Es muy tarde?

\- No, profesor, no se preocupe, estaba leyendo un poco – replicó ella acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero repleto de cojines.

\- Vale, no voy a tardar mucho. Solamente llamaba por saber si estás bien…

\- ¿Cómo?

Al otro lado del aparato, oyó a Skywalker chasquear la lengua en un clásico gesto de impaciencia.

\- He visitado a Chewie esta tarde.

\- Ostras.

Rey estaba al corriente de que Luke había reiniciado contacto con Chewie desde el día en que la llevó a su primer encuentro con el profesor de Física. Ambos amigos habían estado poniéndose al día durante aquellos meses y Rey supo que Chewie no le guardaba rencor a Luke por lo que ocurrió con el señor Solo años atrás. La chica intuía que aquél sería uno de los grandes miedos del profesor y muy probablemente era lo que le había alejado de su familia y amigos durante esos años: la sensación de fallo, de fracaso, de no poder mirar a la cara a los suyos por haber faltado a la promesa que les hizo a ellos acerca de su sobrino, al que habían perdido irremisiblemente.

Por eso, estaba muy contenta de que, al menos, Chewie y Luke volvieran a tener relación. Ojalá ocurriera algo parecido con la directora Organa y ella y el profesor pudieran arreglar las cosas de algún modo… Pero aquello era mucho más grave y Rey negaba con la cabeza, espantando aquellos sueños, sabiendo que lo que separaba a ambos hermanos era un abismo tan intangible como profundo. Hasta que el profesor no se perdonase a sí mismo, jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse a su hermana. Y Leia estaba determinada a dejarle espacio, rota como estaba desde que su hijo les dio la espalda de aquel modo tan brutal esa noche. Así que Rey supuso que, si ella daba otro paso, si ella ponía de su parte para hablar con Kylo y echarle un cable, tal vez las cosas mejorasen para aquella familia. No era plan de echarse una carga a los hombros y menos aún, una carga que ni le iba ni le venía. Pero sabía lo suficiente de Kylo y los Skywalker como para empatizar con ellos y desear que Kylo pudiese enmendar sus errores. Regresando a donde pertenecía.

Volviendo al hilo del presente, el hecho de que Chewie hubiera hablado aquella tarde con Skywalker solamente podía tener una consecuencia…

\- Me ha contado lo de ayer, en el campeonato – prosiguió Luke - Lo de las gradas, el accidente.

\- Ah, sí. Eso. Sí, fue tremendo.

\- Tú estás bien, ¿no?

\- Sí, profesor, no se preocupe, gracias por preguntar. Intenté ayudar con mis poderes, y su hermana también lo intentó, de verdad que lo hicimos… Pero fue todo demasiado rápido y ya había heridos y la estructura se había caído… Suerte tuvimos de no perder a nadie.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, no pienses en eso. Bastante hiciste ya ayudando con tu parte – y Rey sonrió al oír aquellos intentos del maduro profesor por tranquilizarla - Lo importante es que estáis todos bien. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

"Ella". Por supuesto, ni mencionaba su nombre.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de que en aquella familia había un gen de cabezonería profunda que les salpicaba a todos.

\- Sí, profesor – respondió Rey - Tengo un amigo, Poe Dameron, que la conoce bien y ha ido a verla hoy. Se está recuperando rápidamente. No ha hablado usted con ella, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Ya…Oye… ¿Has dicho Dameron?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Te refieres al hijo de Kes Dameron, el militar? ¿Ya va al instituto?

\- Sí, el mismo. Está en último curso. ¿Así que le conoce usted?

\- Sí, un poco. Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo – admitió Skywalker, y Rey casi pudo verle al otro lado de la línea, cabeceando afirmativamente y poniendo los ojos en blanco – Coincidí en barbacoas de antiguos alumnos con él y su mujer y recuerdo al chico. Un auténtico vendaval, un trasto de crío, pero era buen niño… Incluso en alguna ocasión los pusimos a él y a Kylo a jugar juntos, pero no hubo modo. Se llevaban a matar, no sé por qué.

Rey agradeció que Luke no estuviese hablando cara a cara con ella, porque se le puso una expresión de sorpresa tal, que parecía que había leído la sección de Sucesos del periódico(******)

\- ¿En serio?

Vaya, de lo que se enteraba una. Así que Kylo y Poe… Esos dos tenían historia…

¿Sería por eso por lo que Poe parecía hablar con tanta autoridad cuando afirmaba que Kylo era un cabrón? ¿Por eso le tenía tanta inquina? En Navidad, le había advertido que no se acercara mucho a él. Y Rey recordó aquel flash de memorias de Poe en la calle con Leia y Kylo mirándoles enfadado…

 _Entiendo. Poe es mucho más cercano a Leia que Kylo. Organa le visita mucho, conoce a sus padres, cuida de él, a veces le lleva comida o le pasea a BB… Poe me lo ha dicho, aunque no le gusta mucho darlo a conocer. Pero lo de que se conocían de pequeños… Vaya, vaya, Poe, menudo secretillo. Bien enterradito que lo tiene._

\- Sí, no sé de qué te sorprendes – repuso Luke - Mi sobrino habría tenido unas amistades muy parecidas a las tuyas de no ser porque ocurrió lo que ocurrió – y su tono de voz cambió a uno más reposado y casi ausente - Mi sobrino debería ser un republicano…

\- Bueno, él escogió aquello – intentó admitir Rey suavemente, pero él la cortó con acritud.

\- No vuelvas a insinuar eso. ¡Tenía doce años! A esa edad, ¿quién sabe lo que quiere?

 _Pues al parecer Kylo sí que lo tenía claro._

\- No sé, profesor… Eso mismo le dije yo y me echó a los perros.

\- Ya… Y dime, ¿te echa mucho a los perros?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Kylo?

\- Sí.

\- Ah, no. No se preocupe, sé defenderme y ya le he enseñado los dientes. Sabe que conmigo no tiene escapatoria. Podría reventarle la cara en un momento.

\- Y el problema es que te creo capaz…

\- Rey no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Ya le digo… No tiene usted nada que temer. Kylo es un niño bueno cuando está conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que hablas de un perro al que estuvieras amaestrando?

Rey se incorporó de su apoyo en el cabecero, poniéndose muy rígida de pronto.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡Ni hablar!

La interrumpió el eco de una ¿risa? leve y cascada al otro lado de la línea.

\- En fin, tú procura que él no te oiga hablar en esos términos.

\- Eso me da igual – insistió ella, fieramente tozuda.

\- Tienes arrestos, niña. En otro orden de cosas… ¿Cómo estás?

Rey volvió a relajarse, conmovida por la pregunta de su profesor. Era el único adulto aparte de Chewie que se interesaba por ella. Y aquello le abrió una brecha ardiente en el pecho que le daba ganas de llorar y le hacía recordar de nuevo a "ellos"…

\- Bien, señor.

\- Que no me llames señor…

\- Lo siento. Pero estoy bien, ya lo sabe. Soy dura. Sólo necesito seguir con mi vida. Si no tuviera el taller ni el insti, me volvería loca.

\- No hemos entrenado desde que me pediste más práctica y he preferido dejarte espacio estas semanas, por si aún estabas mal con lo del cementerio. Pero quería comprobar si estás dispuesta a continuar.

\- Sí, profesor. Disculpe que haya estado un poco ida, es que con los campeonatos hemos tenido mucho jaleo para prepararlos y también algunos exámenes… Por cierto, gracias por los enlaces a vídeos de YouTube que me envió.

\- ¿Cuáles? ¿Los de Dinámica o los de movimiento rectilíneo?

\- Ambos, profesor. Me han venido genial para aprobar.

\- Gracias a los cielos, niña. Si no aprobabas con eso, ya no habría sabido qué hacer para ayudarte a salvar el cuello.

\- No, profe, gracias a usted. Con lo trasto que soy…

\- De trasto nada. También tienes cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, eres la primera padawan que tengo que me regala galletas caseras.

Rey frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿"Pada"… qué? ¿Cómo me ha llamado?

\- Sánscrito antiguo, olvídalo.(*******)

\- ¿Cómo es que usted sabe sánscrito?

\- He viajado mucho. Fin de la historia. Y ahora voy a colgar, que es muy tarde y mañana tú tienes clase.

\- Vale, pero… ¿me contará usted el sábado lo de cuando aprendió sánscrito?

\- Trato hecho. Buenas noches.

\- Pues buenas noches, señor.

\- Que no me llames señor.

\- Buenas noches, profesor. Y traeré galletas.

\- ¿De las de canela?

\- Sí, que sé que son sus favoritas.

Colgó el teléfono sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a arroparse entre las sábanas, pero fue incapaz de regresar a su lectura.

Aquella sensación cálida… ¿sería lo que sentían todas las chicas del mundo tras charlar un ratito con su padre?

Casi se sintió culpable. Pero es que…

Había sido algo tan inusual…

* * *

 **(*) La espada de Damocles: expresión de origen griego, que alude al peligro que corren aquellos que ostentan gran poder, pues no sólo pueden perderlo de golpe, sino todo lo demás, incluida la vida. Tener una espada de Damocles sobre tu cabeza se refiere a las posibles amenazas o cosas funestas que te agobian o te acechan en la vida.**

 **(**) "Dameron y sus angelitos": Hace tiempo mencioné que el nombre del equipo de fútbol del Republicano es The Wings (Las Alas, en homenaje al nombre de los cazas que pilota la Resistencia) Anya hace una broma despectiva usando ese nombre.**

 **(***) Por si no os acordáis, os refresco la ficha de Marcus: juega al fútbol con Poe y va a clase de Mecánica con Rey. Fue el que le ofreció ir a ver pelis de superhéroes en San Valentín y Rey parece a gusto con él. A mí la verdad es que también me cae bien.**

 **(****) Efectivamente, el grupo de k-pop BTS ha roto récords por todos lados y a cualquiera que esté al corriente de las radiofórmulas actuales y listas de éxitos le suena ya su nombre. Hasta en las noticias de la hora de comer los mencionan ya… Eso no lo hace cualquier cantante.**

 **(*****) Nudo Gordiano: según cuenta la leyenda, fue un nudo complicadísimo que nadie podía deshacer. Hasta que llegó Alejandro Magno y de un tajo de espada, acabó con el enigma en un tris XD**

 **(******) La sección de Sucesos de un periódico es, en mi país, la parte donde se suelen contar las noticias más truculentas: asesinatos, palizas, accidentes increíbles o escandalosos… De ahí la cara de susto que se les pone a algunos al leerla. He metido esta explicación porque sé que hay gente de otros países de habla hispana que leéis esto y no quería que os perdieseis.**

 **(*******) " _Padawan" viene del sánscrito antiguo…_ A ver. La palabra "padawan" tiene derivaciones del sánscrito antiguo (antigua lengua hablada en la zona de la India) y su raíz significa "camino". ¿Y por qué sabe Luke sánscrito antiguo? ¡Aaaaaah, es que aún quedan sorpresillas por aparecer!**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo capítulo: Kylo se debate en uno de sus dilemas existenciales, Luke por fin le cuenta a Rey qué se le perdió en la India y veremos a alguien que aún no ha asomado el pelo por el fic. Por su parte, Rey está tan enfadada, que lo único que le va a sacar de su estado va a ser el enterarse de un bombazo que la va a descolocar bastante. Para acabar, alguien espía a Hux...**


	39. Echarse atrás

**Hola de nuevo:**

 **Mil gracias por vuestra bendita paciencia, vuestras lecturas y vuestros reviews, sobre todo a Eliana. Tus comentarios me han encantado, los agradezco y me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia.**

 **Tenía pensado terminar este proyecto antes del estreno del epi 9, pero he calculado los capis que me quedan y ya voy tarde, aparte de que me está costando mucho encontrar tiempo y disposición para escribir. No obstante, haré lo que pueda, pues esta historia no va a quedarse inconclusa. Tardaré lo que haga falta, pero el final ya lo tengo escrito y llegará el día en que lo suba.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Star Wars me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, nombres de series, películas o productos que aparecen. Tampoco busco lucrarme con esto, sino pasar un buen rato con nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

 **34**

 **Echarse atrás**

Pulsó el botón de "Envío" y suspiró satisfecho. La "Operación Salvoconducto", como había acordado en llamarla, estaba marchando bien. Todos los archivos y pruebas que había ido recibiendo estaban ya a buen recaudo en sus manos. Tan sólo le faltaba volver al banco a asegurarse de que le estaban preparando los justificantes de pagos que había solicitado de extranjis.

Cogió su móvil para comprobar en el calendario la fecha de reunión con la gerente de la sucursal. Le coincidía con clase de Debate, pero no le importaba perdérsela, por supuesto. La asignatura se te daba estupendamente cuando podías leer la mente del rival y adivinar todos sus argumentos y estrategias con el tiempo suficiente para tejer contestaciones que les desarmaran. Para Kylo, la materia de Debate era como un paseo por el parque, una asignatura que había cogido por rellenar créditos.

Paseó por las fechas de la semana y vio el domingo marcado en amarillo…

"Entrenamiento", ponía.

Contempló la pantalla, resoplando con amargura.

¿Seguro que ella querría seguir entrenando tras lo que había pasado? Estaba convencido de que, el martes, cuando lo había pillado espiándola, iba a sacarle los ojos allí mismo. Y ahora, tras el ataque en el que habían salido tan mal parados los profesores, ¿querría ella volver a mirarle a la cara?

Quizás pensaba que había sido idea suya…

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, un flechazo helado le traspasó el esternón.

No, no quería aquello. De repente, necesitaba plantificarse delante de Rey y explicarle las cosas, decirle que aquel ataque se había salido de madre, que Hux y Anya la habían cagado pero bien con aquel truco estúpido, que el objetivo original había sido tan sólo dar un susto con los petardos por debajo de las gradas y crear un poco de confusión, que él no sabía que se iba a convertir en algo tan destructivo…

Fue en ese momento cuando fue consciente de que había provocado que una bola se hiciese mucho más grande. Había iniciado una mala acción, un proceso mecánico en el que otros habían intervenido para reajustar ciertos engranajes y tornillos, convirtiendo aquello en un horrible artefacto que les había explotado en la cara… Y nunca mejor dicho.

 _ **Joder.**_

Y hablando de explotar… ¿no estaría él jugándose el tipo con aquellas continuas quedadas con la joven? Darek Maul bien le había asegurado por activa y por pasiva que no volverían a espiar a la chica, pero él no las tenía todas consigo. Había algo que se le escapaba.

Y aquel algo era lo que le pinchaba en las tripas, retorciéndoselas en un doloroso nudo que le enviaba señales a su cerebro. **_"Bip, bip. Aléjala. Bip, bip."_**

 ** _"Aléjala de esto"._**

 ** _"Aléjate de ella."_**

Pestañeó, repentinamente consciente de aquella nueva verdad.

Si todo iba conforme a la decisión que había tomado, en verano se largaría de allí, probablemente para no volver hasta dentro de quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Iniciaría nueva vida, un nuevo aprendizaje, una peligrosa etapa de alerta a dos bandas, pero para la que se sentía casi listo.

Y desaparecería de su vida.

Ella permanecería allí el curso siguiente, para después largarse a alguna universidad bien lejana.

Probablemente no volvería a verla.

El silencio cayó sobre su alma como el sonido del ruido blanco con un matiz de pesadez que se le hizo eterno e insoportable.

El móvil resbaló de entre sus dedos, pero pudo reaccionar y sujetarlo a tiempo antes de que se le cayese al suelo.

Ella saldría de su vida.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llegó a su lista de contactos. Allí, en la letra "P", estaba el número de teléfono de la chica. Absorto en las cifras que titilaban en pantalla, alzó el dedo sobre el nombre de contacto: "Pringada".

Al menos, aquellos tres meses escasos que le quedaban los iba a aprovechar muy bien. Ella necesitaba protegerse. Y él ya no podía ocultarse por más tiempo de su verdad: necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella. Su bálsamo contra las preocupaciones. Su compañera. Su pequeño sol.

Y después, se marcharía de su vida.

Sus dedos pasearon por la pantalla. Borró, tecleó y confirmó, y ahora había escrito otro nombre.

"Kat".

Sonrió.

 ** _Pajarito…_**

* * *

\- Hey. ¿Qué pasa?

Rose sintió la cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro. Se deslizó suavemente por su espalda y acabó convirtiéndose en el brazo completo de Finn, que la rodeó por la espalda mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Es lo del accidente. No se me va de la cabeza – respondió la joven, cabizbaja, incorporándose un poco de su pupitre, donde se había echado durante el cambio de clase con gesto pensativo.

\- Entiendo – replicó el chico, que seguía rodeándola con su brazo – Pero en fin, al menos podemos decir que no ha habido víctimas. Si las hubiera, se armaría gorda.

Rose dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

\- ¿Y tú crees que no se va a armar? ¡Milagro ha sido que no hayan ido unos cuantos de los nuestros a matarse con los de la Academia ayer u hoy! Se lo debemos a lo del Consejo, que están haciendo de barrera en recreos y salidas de clase. ¿Has visto la de polis que hay hoy?

\- Sí – admitió él, mirando por la ventana. Desde allí tenían buena perspectiva de la calle, donde había un coche de policía aparcado. Pero a la salida serían dos o tres, sin contar las motos de refuerzo…

\- Poe está que se sube por las paredes – explicó Rose.

\- Ya… Acabo de estar en clase con él y me lo ha contado – añadió Finn – Dice que ha ido a ver a la directora Organa y que se encuentra bien. Y que los otros profes van recuperándose.

\- Me alegro – la muchacha sonrió ligeramente – Sí que tuvieron puntería los cuervos al hacer explotar las cargas…

\- Ya te digo – musitó Finn, separándose de ella y revolviendo en su mochila para sacar sus libros – Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando vi aquello venirse abajo. Anoche tuve pesadillas y todo – miró al vacío, medio ausente – Joder.

A Rose se le cambió la cara y, repentinamente compungida, le miró fijamente.

\- Bueno, solamente fue un mal sueño. ¿Fue muy chungo?

Sin mirarla, Finn respondió en un murmullo:

\- Tú estabas en la grada.

La chica abrió ojos y boca como platos y el corazón se le aceleró de repente.

\- ¡No por favor! – se le abrazó rápidamente – ¡No digas eso, jolines! Anda ya, solamente fue una pesadilla. No pienses en esas cosas, tontorrón.

Pero Finn le volvió a frotar la espalda ensimismado mientras ella hablaba, sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

\- Sí, sé que fue una chorrada y que no debo preocuparme. Pero… son los cuervos. Y esto podría ir a más.

Bajó un poco la vista hacia la cabeza de la chica, arrebujada junto a su hombro.

\- _Y podría pasarte algo._

Miró a su alrededor, observando los corrillos que se hacían en la clase. Y, al igual que allí, había corrillos en los pasillos, en cafetería, en la entrada, en el aparcamiento… Todo el instituto estaba soliviantado y la tensión se podía cortar con tenedor. Había algo que burbujeaba por las aulas, en los jardines, en cada rincón del Republicano. Un algo que se extendía entre murmullos, increpaciones, insultos y conversaciones airadas.

La rabia se estaba apoderando del lugar. El deseo de venganza.

La guerra estaba más viva que nunca, porque los cuervos acababan de echarle un tanque entero de gasolina a aquella maquinaria que aceleraba cada vez más hacia un destino incierto. Nadie ponía la mano en el fuego por nadie del instituto; nadie confiaba en que no saliera, en cualquier momento, alguien que se tomase la justicia por su mano. Casi estaban esperando a que saltase cualquiera en cualquier instante, y podía ser en cualquier lugar. Se estaban conteniendo, pero aquello no podía durar mucho más. Los cuervos estaban llenando las redes sociales de vídeos y comentarios sobre el incidente y ahí, los republicanos habían sido incapaces de callarse. Lo que estaba hirviendo en internet no estaba saltando a la vida real todavía, pero era muy probable que la bomba acabase por explotar.

Y los del Republicano, en silencio para sí mismos, juraron que esta vez esa bomba no volvería a reventarles a ellos en la cara.

* * *

No se le iba de la cabeza. Era imposible.

Vueltas y vueltas le había dado a aquel tema, y todo le llevaba a la misma puñetera conclusión:

A Kylo se le había ido la olla.

Y eso lo tenía cabreadísimo.

Porque si no, ¿a qué demonios había venido el numerito del otro día en las gradas? Kylo tenía que haber dado la orden y, en su lugar, se había quedado ahí plantado como un gilipollas en su escondite, mirando al infinito con cara de lerdo. Para después salir corriendo quién sabe dónde… Inaudito, decididamente inaudito.

A la mañana siguiente del ataque, Kylo había faltado a clase. Cosa rarísima, pues en su fuero interno deseaba verle la cara a aquel cobarde y verlo enfrentarse a su irresponsabilidad. Que lidiase con las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Ren no había asomado la napia por la Academia y todos en la Orden susurraban en corrillos, haciendo hipótesis sobre lo que le habría pasado al jefe negro. Y él... Él estaba nerviosísimo.

\- _¿Por qué cojones te pones así, Armitage? No seas gilipollas, no merece la pena, no…_

Paró en seco. Kylo estaba frente a él, acaba de girar la esquina del pasillo y caminaba en su dirección con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Hux inspiró hondo, jaleándose mentalmente para defenderse en un inminente combate de esgrima verbal... Pero le arrancaron el aire de cuajo cuando los poderosos brazos de Kylo le asieron con violencia por las solapas de su chaqueta y, con tremenda violencia, le lanzaron al suelo, poniéndole de vuelta y media y haciéndole ver estrellitas y pájaros de colores…

\- ¡Si yo no doy la orden, NO SE HACE! – bramó Kylo a sus espaldas, mientras él se tambaleaba e intentaba recomponerse, tratando de mantener el tipo.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas aún, se incorporó mientras obligaba a su cerebro a hilar a toda máquina: ¿a qué venía aquello? ¿Qué era lo que no debía hacer?

 _Oh, mierda._

Lo de las gradas.

 _Joder._

Se encaró a Kylo y le escupió a voces, hecho una furia:

\- ¡No lo prohibiste! ¡Fuiste tan cobarde que no pudiste hacerlo!

Pero Kylo, con su potente y grave voz, gritó más que él:

\- ¡INSÚLTAME OTRA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE NO VIVES PARA CONTARLO!

Kylo se abalanzó de nuevo hacia él, presa de una furia que hacía mucho que Armitage no le veía (al menos dirigida a su persona), pero el pelirrojo pudo esquivarle en el último momento. Con los brazos, retuvo el empuje de Kylo y le dio un empellón hacia atrás, aprovechando para tomar distancia y recolocarse. Hux le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, momento que Kylo aprovechó para retenerle el brazo, acercarle hacia sí, alzar la pierna y, sin tregua ninguna, propinarle un rodillazo que casi le hace vomitar del impacto.

Hux se soltó del agarre de Kylo, luchando por algo de aire, mientras Kylo también se recomponía, y preso de ira, pudo sacar fuerzas para contraatacar. Intercambiaron unos cuantos puñetazos, golpes y empujones en tremendo silencio, ceñudos, ofuscados, enloquecidos por la ira, sin que hubiera un claro ganador. Kylo podía leer a Hux, pero el pelirrojo estaba sorprendentemente opaco aquella tarde y había algo en su mente que nublaba sus pensamientos, con lo cual Kylo no le podía leer al cien por cien. La pelea fue debilitándolos, sin que ningún alumno pasara por allí para auxiliar a alguno de los dos y sin que ninguno se rindiera. Pronto, estuvieron revolcándose por el suelo, con Kylo agarrando de los cuellos de la camisa a Hux y el pelirrojo pugnando por librarse de sus manazas de acero, que buscaban sus ojos, su garganta, apretar, estrujar, torcer, romper, destrozar…

En un momento del forcejeo, Hux, aún apresado entre los puños de Kylo, tuvo fuerzas para exhalar con toda su ira:

\- ¡No me das miedo! ¿me oyes? ¡No me das miedo! ¡Lo que me das es asco!

Kylo bufó como un toro enrabietado y, alzándose sobre Hux, le atizó una patada en la cadera mientras bramaba:

\- ¡Pues debería darte miedo! Me estoy reprimiendo, ¿lo sabes? – se agachó para acercar su rostro al de él - ¡Me estoy conteniendo para no reventarte la cara, cabrón!

Pero Armie estaba demostrando ser verdaderamente resistente… Mucho más de lo que habría imaginado. Lo miraba, ya inmóvil, respirando entrecortadamente, con la ira brillando en los ojos azul hielo, con la tez sonrosada por la congestión de la pelea y la cara manchada por regueros de sangre que salían de su nariz y boca.

\- Vaya, vaya… - logró farfullar Hux entre jadeos - ¿Quién iba a pensar que te ibas a ablandar y empezar a proteger a esos republicanos?

Kylo se separó de Armitage, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No les estoy protegiendo – masculló con ira entre dientes.

Hux le devolvió una mirada maníaca.

\- Sí, claro… Entonces ¿por qué cojones obligaste a Masterson y compañía a ponerse en fila para ir al taller de esa desgraciada?

Kylo, pensando a toda velocidad y reconociendo que Armie estaba mentalmente MUY ágil para sacarle aquel asunto a relucir en aquellas circunstancias, supo dos cosas en ese instante: una, que Hux debió de haberle espiado aquel día y dos, que debía seguirle el juego si quería salir indemne de aquel atolladero. Así que decidió ajustarse rápidamente a aquella jugada y cambió de estrategia, echándose a reír:

\- Por dios, Armie, ¿me estás culpando de eso? – se arrodilló en el suelo, exhalando carcajadas casi histéricas - ¡Jajajajaja, eres increíble! ¿De modo que te creíste algo así? – se puso en pie y en jarras, limpiándose la suciedad de la cara, repentinamente calmado y más seguro - Joder, voy a tener que explicártelo como al merluzo de Masterson… A ver, si algunos cuervos visitaban el taller de esa niñata, habría más posibilidades de que alguna vez ella cometiera un fallo y…

\- Ya me lo contaron ellos – le cortó Hux, implacable – Nunca se produjo ese tal fallo. Los cinco fueron y volvieron y ella se embolsó el dinero de los arreglos de las motos que tú les jodiste. Oh, sí, estoy al corriente. Y permite que te diga que es todo tan raro que me da por pensar locuras.

Kylo se convirtió en una estatua de cera, impávido e inexpresivo, taladrándole con su mirada oscura.

\- No tengo por qué hacerte partícipe de todas mis estrategias – espetó con voz monocorde.

Tenía frente a sí a la mejor y más peligrosa versión de Armitage: la que mantenía el tipo y la sangre fría, maquinando hasta el último instante y sacando baza de cualquier vuelta de hoja a la situación.

\- Antes sí lo hacías – disparó Hux, rápido como la luz.

\- Eso es lo que te pensabas.

Y Kylo, desde su altura, lo detectó: un rayo de dolor surcó la mirada azul hielo de Armitage.

\- Armie, te lo advierto – prosiguió - A partir de ahora se acaba esto. Me olvidas, ¿de acuerdo? Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.

Hux, ya más repuesto tras la contienda, aunque tremendamente tenso, se apoyó boca arriba sobre sus codos, mirándole de hito en hito.

\- ¿Así, sin más? ¿Y el Consejo?

El jefe negro retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Sé mantener una fachada - se cruzó de brazos - Relación estrictamente profesional.

El pelirrojo reunió fuerzas para levantarse y le dio más valor el hecho de que Kylo permaneciese en su sitio, observándole, aparentemente sin ánimos de volver a agredirle.

\- Así que… aquí queda todo esto – casi musitó Hux - En un par de puñetazos y en un "hasta siempre". ¿Y ya está?

El otro joven entrecerró sus ojos, llenos de desprecio.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Armie? En Junio acabamos el insti y no volveremos a aguantarnos.

Hux le miraba con algo en los ojos que Kylo tardó un tiempo en adivinar. Se llamaba resentimiento.

\- Qué claro lo tienes – barbotó - Y hasta entonces, ¿cómo vas a mantener esa fachada que dices?

\- Me las sé apañar. No solamente tú tienes el don de la diplomacia. Y además – Ren entrecerró los ojos, pensando en algo nuevo para hacer más daño - Te recuerdo que ya no estás bajo la protección de Snoke. Sé que te ha estado protegiendo cuando le espiabas por mí.

Si Hux acusó el golpe, no lo dejó ver de ningún modo.

\- A lo mejor me vuelve a acoger bajo su ala cuando le diga que has resultado ser una decepción como Líder Supremo – replicó, rápido como el pensamiento.

Kylo decidió jugársela en ese instante, casi sin pensarlo. Se tiró al barro de cabeza sin cuenta atrás.

\- Ya está enterado de eso. ¿Qué te crees, que no tengo confianza con mi mentor?

Hubo un silencio y Kylo disfrutó viendo cómo pillaba a Armie por sorpresa.

\- Sí, se te ha acabado el chollo como pajarito chivato – remachó con acritud - Me he adelantado a ti.

Su compañero le contemplaba ahora con una nueva calma. Fría y acerada.

\- Entonces reconocerás que tus días como presidente del Consejo han acabado – declaró con sencillez, sin estridencias, sin enfado – La Academia se enterará de tu doble juego. Te lincharán por lo que estás haciendo. No habrá piedad para ti. Deberías dimitir mañana mismo.

Pero Kylo no se dejó impresionar por aquel despliegue de sangre fría.

\- Y tú deberías no soñar despierto. Aterriza, Armie, el mundo seguirá girando. No has destapado nada, no has desvelado ningún secreto, no has descubierto la pólvora. Ya he hablado con Robert y todo está arreglado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te ha sacado los ojos por alternar con esa escoria?

\- Lo que me ha hecho Robert me lo reservo para mí.

Hux le miró entrecerrando los ojos y Kylo le aguantó la mirada. **_¿Por qué insiste tanto?_**

\- Entiendo – volvió a contratacar Armie - Todo tu enfado viene porque te has convertido en un blando.

Nuevo giro… Kylo empezaba a agotarse de verdad.

\- ¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que esa republicana no…

\- ¡Tu madre! ¡Me refiero a tu madre, gilipollas!

Kylo se quedó lívido de ira.

\- Imbécil, lo de esa pringada ya lo sé hace tiempo. Pero gracias por el dato, tu reacción ha sido muy ilustrativa – y Hux avanzó un par de pasos, contando ahora con el factor sorpresa – Lo que verdaderamente preocupa aquí es lo de tu maldita madre.

La rabia volvió a hervir y reventar en décimas de segundo en el cuerpo de Kylo.

\- ¡Y una mierda, no sabes nada! – otro puñetazo – ¡Ni puta idea!

Hux volvió a caer al suelo y esta vez necesitó unos momentos para recuperarse, mientras Kylo le miraba impasible, sin acercarse, deseando que aquel encuentro se acabase de una vez por todas.

\- Te repito lo que te he dicho al comienzo: me estoy reprimiendo. No te la vuelvas a jugar conmigo, ¿me oyes?

Hux volvió a levantarse, esta vez más lentamente, y mirándole de nuevo con aquella frialdad de antes.

\- Sí, le oigo claro y meridiano, presidente. Ahora a ver cómo tienes esta conversación con Anya, porque te aviso de que ella también está igual de cabreada. ¿Le reventarás las narices como a mí?

\- Cállate idiota.

\- Muy bien. ¿Tienes algo más que decir en tu defensa o hay algún otro puñetazo más que te hayas dejado en el tintero?

\- ¿Crees que no ha quedado zanjado?

Hux suspiró, cargado ahora de un frío sarcasmo.

\- Claro que no, Kylo. Esto no se ha acabado aquí. Ya he sacado suficientes conclusiones - se sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y se limpió la cara como pudo - Has tomado un camino que te va a costar caro. No pienso irle con el cuento a Snoke, si eso es lo que temes – se recolocó la camisa y la chaqueta y se peinó de nuevo - En realidad, no voy a hacer nada. No vas a dimitir, no habrá linchamiento, la Academia no estallará en un escándalo. Sólo que, esta ocasión yo soy el que tiene información privilegiada. ¿Qué se siente al estar al otro lado por una vez?

Kylo notó el flechazo entre ceja y ceja, doloroso y profundo. Sabía que una parte de él se moría por matarlo allí mismo, pero la otra…

La otra le gritaba "déjalo estar, que lo intente. Que se va a liar gorda".

\- Me estás amenazando y eso no te conviene, Armie. Yo retiraría esas palabras y dejaría el tonito de arrogancia.

\- A la mierda tus advertencias – espetó Hux – Me tienes hasta los cojones. ¿Ahora vas a calmar los ánimos? ¿O es una amenaza? Porque ambas cosas me la soplan. A partir de ahora, me la sopla lo que te pase. Porque yo tampoco voy a dejar de ser el segundo de a bordo y seguiré luchando por los intereses de la Academia. Parece ser que ahora soy el único de los dos al que le importan.

\- Como siempre, no tienes ni puta idea.

\- Y tú como siempre, vuelves a subestimarme.

Kylo dio un par de pasos hacia el pelirrojo, reconcentrando su ira y su energía de modo casi involuntario, de modo que hasta Armie pareció sentir la helada descarga de electricidad estática oscura que emanaba el cuervo jefe.

\- No sé de dónde cojones habrás sacado esa confianza en ti mismo, pero te advierto que puedo arrebatártela de un plumazo cuando me salga de las narices. Porque sabes muy bien hasta dónde puedo llegar. Lo sabes perfectamente. No la cagues.

Hux podía ser un animal de sangre fría, pero Kylo era decididamente la bestia que remataba la faena y, en medio de aquella tensión, el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más. O eso, o le saltaba al cuello de nuevo. Así que retrocedió, recomponiéndose la camisa y el pelo. Kylo le dejó ir y Armitage se alejó medio cojeando, mirando al vacío, atenazado por la ira, e impidiéndose pensar en nada hasta que no se supo bien lejos de Ren.

Únicamente hasta que no estuvo a unos cuantos pasillos del lugar de encuentro con Kylo y hubo evitado encontrarse con otros estudiantes, no pudo respirar hondo, mientras pensaba:

\- _Yo también sé ir de farol, Kylo. La has cagado, tío._

* * *

\- Querría yo ver a los memos del parkour saltando gradas cuando reventamos aquello. Me gustaría haber visto si la onda expansiva les fríe el culo entre salto y salto.

Aquella frase, pronunciada en voz bien alta por Gary Masterson, hermano de Debbie Masterson, adlátere de Anya Phasma, le quemó como ácido a Mark Meyers. Como miembro del equipo de parkour del Republicano, aquel comentario le había dado en toda la cara y el mundo esperaba su reacción.

Sin saber por qué, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de aquel primer día en el insti, cuando un jovencísimo Dameron le echó un cable frente a la ballena a la que habían tenido que enfrentarse.

Hoy, Poe no estaba por allí, pero él sabría arreglárselas solo. Y supo que hoy no tocaba girarse a soltarle cualquier fresca, ni reventarle los dientes al macarra aquél. Porque cuando se diera la vuelta, encontraría precisamente a un grupo de tiburones dispuestos a verle sangrar, a verle débil, a verle provocado, a verle indignado, listo para causar un desastre.

Meyers tenía algo que a muchos republicanos le faltaba: sangre fría y paciencia. Había que tenerla, porque si no, la primera vez que se partió la boca saltando muros en esto del parkour, habría desistido.

Notó la presión del grupo junto él, a sus compañeros de parkour enfrente, mirándole a la cara y lanzando también miradas indignadas a Masterson, que les contemplaba desde la acera de enfrente. Vio al corro de sabandijas de negro que rodeaba al cuervo, jaleando y aullando ante la pullita que le había lanzado el chico. Y vio a los demás estudiantes, rodearles, pararse en seco ante la provocación, viandantes que eran espectadores de lo que podría acabar en una horrible refriega.

Inspiró hondo y, sintiendo el sudor frío descenderle por la espalda y los retortijones de ansiedad en el estómago, cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de girarse y responder en alta voz:

\- Si queréis, os mandamos el vídeo cuando eso pase… ¡en una dimensión paralela!

Meyers no era un experto en esgrima verbal, pero aquello fue suficiente para descolocar a Masterson. Su frase fue recibida con el consabido coro de "uuuuuhs" y "waaaaahs" típicos de estas situaciones, mientras que los cuervos de enfrente lo miraban con rabia asesina y Masterson tragaba como podía, intentando procesar a toda velocidad y pensar en una respuesta. Pero Mark sabía cuándo hacer mutis y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de allí lo más rápido posible, abriéndose hueco entre sus compañeros, sin querer llevar el tema más allá. Pero Masterson tenía que responder.

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa, Meyers? ¿Es que no sabes defenderte en plano? ¿Quieres que te traigamos una escalera para que puedas dar saltitos?

Ante el doloroso coro de risas a sus espaldas, Mark cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, mientras algunos de sus compañeros de parkour silbaban y reprendían a los cuervos, que les hacían gestos soeces y abucheaban desde la otra acera.

\- ¡Id a dar por culo a otra parte o se va a liar!

\- ¡Sois unos bocas! ¡Dejad de joder!

\- ¡Pasamos de vuestro culo, gilipollas! ¡Buscaos otro hobby!

El coro de risas y abucheos se fue debilitando, mientras Mark se alejaba de allí con los demás, lanzando miradas reprobatorias a los cuervos. No, él no sucumbía fácilmente a los ataques y de nuevo, se había librado esta vez.

¡PAFFFFFF!

La pedrada le dio a Masterson en la barbilla, haciéndole tambalearse y sangrar al momento. Horrorizados, Mark y compañía se giraron, así como el resto de estudiantes que aún quedaban en la zona, para ver cómo un estudiante republicano de décimo grado (que era quien había lanzado la piedra) insultaba a Masterson a voz en grito y otros amigos suyos se lanzaban a por él.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Déjanos en paz, joder!

\- ¡Ya está bien!

\- ¡Os vais a enterar!

Y cargaron hacia el grupo de cuervos en la acera de enfrente, enredándose en una pelea brutal en cuestión de segundos. Mark y sus adláteres contemplaron horrorizados cómo la situación de pronto daba la vuelta y se convertía justo en aquello que habían estado buscando los cuervos: una ocasión más para demostrar violencia y fuerza bruta… Un par de cuervos de los mayores llevaban bates de béisbol y empezaron a apalear a algunos republicanos, mientras ya desde ambos frentes había gente que intentaba pararlos. Voceaban y forcejeaban en vano, y más de uno de los pacificadores salió de allí con contusiones. Pronto, las alertas y gritos de "policía, policía" se dejaron oír, y las sirenas del coche de patrulla que había aparcado cerca de la puerta del instituto Republicano empezó a sonar. Incluso Meyers y sus chicos decidieron regresar para ayudar en aquella pelea y se metieron por medio del jaleo, intentando calmar a la gente.

\- ¡BASTA YA! – se dejó oír la voz de Kaydel, que acababa de llegar a la pelea - ¡QUE PARÉIS YA!

La chica corrió directamente hacia el centro de la refriega y sin dudarlo, agarró por el cuello al alumno que había tirado la piedra, arrastrándolo consigo e intentando esquivar a duras penas al cuervo que le estaba agrediendo en ese instante. Aquello era brutal, no sabía para dónde moverse y ella tan sólo quería que aquello se acabase. Tenía que esquivar a los agresores, a los que huían, a los que intentaban parar aquello… Por unos instantes, se desorientó y casi pierde al chico que estaba reteniendo y que forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al final acabó escapándose y ella cayó hacia atrás, derribando sin querer a otro cuervo que venía esgrimiendo su bate...

… El cual alzó sobre su cabeza con furia asesina.

\- ¡NO!

El "crash" que se oyó fue bastante desagradable, pero el impacto no se produjo en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Kaydel, porque alguien se había interpuesto entre ella y el arma. La figura cayó al suelo sobre ella, mientras la joven veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo el cuervo del bate volvía a prepararse para atacar… Una patada en la entrepierna por parte de la figura derribada lo mandó a paseo durante unos segundos y por suerte, la policía empezó a llegar al lugar.

Como caballos desbocados, todos comenzaron a salir despavoridos de allí, con los agentes pidiendo refuerzos tras ellos y voceando a grito pelado. Al final, pescaron a unos cuantos de cada bando, mientras algunas sirenas más se oían aproximándose en la distancia.

Y Kaydel seguía allí, semitendida en el suelo, con el cuerpo del herido sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, idiota? – y la voz le temblaba a la chica.

Impresionaba verla así, fue la opinión de varios republicanos que corrieron a auxiliarla al igual que al resto de heridos tirados en la calle. Pero la chica era ajena al resto de la gente: solamente le importaba el joven que yacía entre sus brazos, aún bastante mareado y que se sujetaba la muñeca izquierda (que ennegrecía por momentos por haber parado el golpe del bate)

\- Eres gilipollas, Poe… ¿A qué viene eso de meterse por medio?

El aludido la miró con una tenue sonrisa y Kaydel notó que en la sien tenía una pequeña contusión.

\- No me vayas a decir que lo tenías controlado.

\- Vete a la mierda - siseó la joven.

Poe se incorporó lentamente, mientras ella le sujetaba a duras penas.

\- ¿Qué haces? Tienes un golpe de cabeza, deberías tumbarte.

\- Y una mierda, no voy a caerme muerto aquí – insistió Poe, incorporándose pesadamente – Anda, ayúdame a levantarme.

\- No, no, espera… - Y de nada sirvieron las temblorosas súplicas de Kaydel: la chica tuvo que ayudar al capitán de fútbol a levantarse mientras exhalaba un quejido. Fue entonces cuando reparó en lo brillantes que estaban los ojos de la chica.

\- Eh, ¿por qué lloras?

Kaydel pareció darse cuenta en ese mismo instante.

\- Imbécil, me tienes preocupada.

Y Poe la contempló en silencio, frente a él, menuda y pálida, con los moños rubios algo deshechos por la refriega y la cara arrasada por las lágrimas. Sus pequeñas manos aún asían sus brazos, como si su cuerpo pudiera sujetar al suyo, más alto y fuerte…

Menuda ironía.

\- Anda, no te preocupes que no ha sido nada – y Poe se apoyó en ella mientras dejaba que la chica le rodeara con un brazo por la cintura – A ver qué tal están los heridos…

Ella le traspasó con sus ojos acuosos.

\- No te hagas el fuerte, también habrá ambulancia para ti.

\- Bah…

Pero la chica de pronto estaba muy seria.

\- No. Te vas a meter en una ambulancia y yo voy a ir contigo y te vas a dejar hacer porque, si no, pienso montar un pollo de tal magnitud que van a tener que encamarme a mí también.

Poe la contempló un instante y de pronto sintió mucho miedo. Si hubiera sido el caso opuesto, si hubiera sido ella la que se hubiera partido la cara por salvarle el culo…

… Él, seguramente, se habría puesto a reventar bocas en ese instante.

Por eso, más mansamente que nunca, el muchacho se dejó acompañar por ella hasta la ambulancia y contempló en silencio cómo ella llamaba por móvil a su familia, diciendo que no iría a casa a comer y oyéndoles decir:

\- Jolines, mamá… Es Poe, claro que voy a quedarme con él...

Y sintió aquellas palabras como un torpedo derecho a su esternón. Aunque no pudo hacerse muchas preguntas sobre aquella sensación, porque la inconsciencia se adueñó de él.

* * *

Cerró el Cuaderno Marrón. Aquella libreta en la que apuntaba los días que pasaban y donde, los primeros tiempos de su orfandad y adopción, había estado apuntando los pocos datos que había averiguado sobre sus padres. Ahora, la libreta estaba vacía, contando únicamente el paso de los días. Bah. Para eso, podía usar el calendario del móvil.

Pero no, había algo muy personal ahí. Era cierto que aquella libreta había perdido su sentido el día en que viajó al cementerio. Aquella cuenta atrás había finalizado la tarde en que se enfrentó a aquellas dos lápidas. Pero aún necesitaba contar los días para otra fecha importante: el día en que cumpliese los dieciocho. Le quedaban por delante trescientos setenta y un días hasta poder por fin salir de esa casa y mandar a tomar por saco a Carl.

Trescientos setenta y un días de prisión, trabajo duro y condiciones de mierda. Menos mal que tenía el insti y sus amigos; si no, aquello se le iba a hacer insufrible.

Trescientos setenta y un días. Trescientos sesenta y cinco más seis.

Sí, con todo el jaleo en el que vivía últimamente, casi se le olvidaba: su cumpleaños era el miércoles siguiente. Y ya estaban a jueves…

\- _Estoy yo para muchos cumples…_ \- pensó, resoplando.

\- ¿Alguien ha dicho cumple? – dijeron a sus espaldas.

Del susto, se le cayó el cuaderno al suelo. Se giró, reconociendo MUY bien el tono de voz y encaró al recién aparecido, de pie junto a ella.

\- Has oído mal. Déjame tranquila.

\- Estás enfadada – dijo Kylo con un tono de voz sereno pero que escondía una enorme cautela. La estudiaba con sus ojos profundos, pero esta vez su mirada no era tan inquisitiva como siempre. No la traspasaba como otras veces. Y es que la culpabilidad rezumaba por aquellos iris marrones.

\- ¿Lo supones o lo afirmas? – espetó Rey, levantándose de su silla con fiereza y yendo a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Una vez cerró (dando un poco de portazo, la verdad), se giró hacia Kylo de brazos cruzados.

\- Lo afirmo, aunque no hay que ser un premio Nobel para verlo. ¿Es por lo del martes?

En los verdes ojos de Rey brilló una explosión de enfado.

\- ¡Muy listo! ¡Claro que es por eso! ¡Esta vez habéis ido muy lejos!

Kylo pestañeó. Rey le había recriminado sus estallidos de furia de vez en cuando, pero ciertamente, verla a ella enfadada era también bastante alarmante.

Rey volvió a hablar, pero Kylo detectó que a la chica le costaba encontrar las expresiones correctas, mientras se paseaba por la habitación borboteando de rabia y frustración.

\- De verdad, estoy que no sé qué pensar. ¡La habéis jodido bien! ¡Veintinueve heridos que podían haber sido más! ¡Y doce de ellos eran profes! ¡Y mucha gente con contusiones! Muy buena puntería, cabrones.

Kylo alzó una ceja. Sabía muy bien a quiénes había hecho daño, y si Rey se había callado aquel nombre en concreto, era porque o bien no le apetecía sacar el tema, o porque tenía pensado hacerlo en breve.

\- Y ahora nos conectamos, y se supone que tengo que hablar contigo como si nada.

\- Mira, no tienes por qué… - comenzó a decir él. Leía perfectamente los picos de poder oscuro en ella alzándose en oleadas hacia él, de nuevo descontrolados, salvajes. De un momento a otro, los muebles se pondrían a temblar, lo sabía muy bien.

\- Sí que tengo – le cortó ella, paseándose por la habitación – Y lo voy a hacer. Me veo obligada a aguantar tu presencia por Dios sabe cuánto rato. Tenía pensado ignorarte, pero soy incapaz – se puso de nuevo ante él - Estoy harta de tu hipocresía. Sé que haces como si nada te importara, pero te lo voy a decir. No sé si querrás saberlo, pero tu madre está ingresada.

Vale, ya se lo había dicho. Kylo no sabía si Rey esperaba alguna reacción con ello, pero de todos modos intentó enmascarar lo que le provocó aquello. Porque le provocó algo. A él, que pensaba que el abismo de los años, la distancia y el rencor le habrían construido un muro fortificado de piedra. Maldito ingenuo.

 _ **Está ingresada en el hospital.**_

 _ **Ingresada.**_

 _ **Como el día en que te vio de nuevo cuando regresaste de Europa. Dicen que tuvo un ataque de ansiedad.**_

 _ **No te dolió entonces.**_

 _ **"Monstruo".**_

 _ **¿Y ahora? ¿Te duele ahora saber de ella? ¿No? ¿Eres impasible?**_

 _ **"Monstruo".**_

 _ **¿De verdad lo eres?**_

 _ **¿De verdad que no te duele?**_

Rey no pudo evitar proyectar su recuerdo de cuando fue a visitarla al hospital la mañana anterior. Pálida, más avejentada de lo que recordaba, llena de tubos y con un enorme esparadrapo cubriéndole la frente. Seis puntos.

Fue incapaz de responder y de puro milagro debió de componer un gesto neutral, porque Rey casi esbozó una mueca de asco ante su apatía.

\- Te sigue dando lo mismo. Y no sé por qué me extraña – musitó ella.

Había auténtica repulsión en su voz, una repulsión que no había en su tono desde hacía meses, desde los primeros tiempos, cuando aún eran casi enemigos mortales y sólo querían verse arder el uno al otro…

¡Qué poco le gustaba aquella antigua Rey!

Y ella siguió hablando.

\- No sé si deberíamos vernos el domingo.

 ** _Alto ahí. Un momento._**

\- ¿Por qué?

Rey alzó los brazos, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de absoluta impotencia y desconcierto.

\- ¡Pues por todo esto! ¡Porque me pensaba que ahora todo era distinto! Pero sigues siendo un cabrón que no hace nada por cambiar lo que tiene.

 ** _Alto ahí, alto, alto…_**

\- Espera, espera, espera… - Kylo alzó sus brazos también y caminó hacia ella - ¿Todo esto viene porque me culpas del accidente?

\- ¡Y lo llamas accidente! ¡Atentado, más bien! ¡Eso es lo que habéis hecho, malnacidos!

\- Eh, un momento, no te cueles, espera que…

Y oyó el sollozo.

Los ojos de Rey eran ahora más claros, vidriosos por las lágrimas. Otra vez.

\- ¡Esto es una mierda, Kylo! ¡Y me duele! ¡Me duele porque pensaba que ibas a cambiar! ¡Porque me encanta estar contigo, joder!

Aquella última frase le dolió a Kylo como cien flechas de ballesta disparadas a su esternón. ¿Cómo podían las palabras traspasar así?

Lo veía, veía dentro de ella, su felicidad cuando estaban juntos, lo bien que lo habían pasado en el lago el domingo anterior. La complicidad, el modo en que todo fluía. Fácil. Simple. Y lo sintió, sintió el cristal del espejismo romperse en añicos. Sentía su dolor.

Y ella seguía desahogándose.

\- Y es una pena que solamente yo vea a este Kylo amable, este Kylo que se preocupa, que me hace reír, que me hace olvidar la mierda de casa en la que vivo. Me da pena que nadie más conozca esto. De verdad, me duele tanto ver que nunca vamos a pasar de aquí.

El interior de Kylo retumbaba con una tormenta de fuego y luz. Había piezas descolocadas, sentimientos encontrados que pugnaban por hacerse con el liderazgo y dar una posible respuesta. Y uno de ellos consiguió el poder. Fue la ira la que ganó.

\- ¿Y a dónde cojones pretendías que llegáramos? – espetó indignado, alzándose sobre ella - ¿A un mundo de arcoíris donde diéramos saltitos en medio de la paz, la justicia y la bondad?

\- No sé, Kylo, pensaba que…

\- ¿Qué? - él se irguió aún más sobre Rey, amenazante ya, peligrosamente cerca - ¿Qué pensabas?

\- ¡Nada, no pensaba nada, joder!

Ahora sí que Kylo sacó la hiel que dormía bajo su lengua y descargó la artillería.

\- Pues deberías pensar y sobre todo, escuchar. ¡No me has dejado hablar en todo el rato! ¡Yo también tengo cosas que decir aquí!

Rey lo miró, dolida pero curiosa.

\- Sorpréndeme – siseó, con un tono de voz peligroso como nunca le había oído Ren.

El joven inspiró hondo antes de hablar, separándose de nuevo de la muchacha.

\- Existía un plan de instalar petardos de poca fuerza en las gradas, para asustar al público. Pero con unos pocos petardos pegados bajo las gradas no consigues el desastre que se armó. Yo no estaba al tanto de esa parte y…

\- ¿De nuevo el líder supremo al que se le desmandan las tropas?

\- ¡No me llames así, joder! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No sé qué pudo pasar! Yo debía dar la orden y no la di. Se me adelantaron.

Rey le miró en silencio, fulminándolo con la mirada, aún interrogativa, y Kylo supo que no le estaba creyendo. Después de los meses que llevaban pasados, de todos sus encuentros, la confianza de ella se había derrumbado en unas horas. Repentinamente se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Mira, léeme la mente! – y gesticuló con los brazos hacia sí mismo - ¡Entra en mis recuerdos del martes!

Ella alzó una ceja, resoplando furiosamente, intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Lo estás intentando? - espetó Kylo. Y Rey vio que casi había un gesto implorante en su rostro.

\- Sí.

Si el joven hubiese estado solo un poco menos alterado, habría detectado que Rey lo estaba intentando de verdad. La chica casi bizqueaba, concentrada en su poder. Kylo notó sus vibraciones explorando su interior. Supo entonces lo que ella habría sentido aquellos días primeros, cuando él le soltó aquello de "tu mente es como una librería y cojo el libro que quiera de ella para leer a mi gusto". O algo así.

Era muy desagradable sentirse explorado así, y eso que él se había ofrecido a ser leído de modo voluntario…

Es que, en este momento, era vital para él que la muchacha le leyese correctamente.

\- Sí, pero no veo nada.

 _ **¡Joder, precisamente ahora!**_ Frunció el ceño. **_¿Por qué?_**

\- No puede ser… - clamó, frustrado - ¡De verdad que esa orden no la di yo! ¡Léeme la mente, joder! ¡El recuerdo es cierto!

Parecía que a Rey se le había ido un poco el enfado y daba la sensación de que realmente lo estaba intentando.

\- Deja de agobiarme – remachó ella, de nuevo a la defensiva.

Y nada se obtuvo. Kylo notó cómo las vibraciones de Rey se estrellaban contra su mente como olas contra un acantilado. Furiosas, convulsas… pero inútiles.

\- Tienes que calmarte – musitó él, desesperanzado, bajando el tono de voz – Tienes que calmarte… para llegar a mí.

Rey se mordió la lengua. _Ya lo intento, idiota._

Y la figura de Kylo se desvaneció en el aire.

* * *

\- Es vox pópuli, ya se ha cundido hasta en China.

\- Madre mía con los rumores.

\- A ver… Eres Poe Dameron, ¿qué más quieres? – argumentó Finn extendiendo los brazos – Las noticias de este tipo vuelan, aparte de que todo el mundo ha cosido a preguntas a Kaydel esta mañana en clase.

Finn había ido aquella tarde a ver a Poe a su casa para ver cómo se encontraba tras la batalla del día anterior y comentarle los chismorreos del insti. Al parecer, Kaydel había tenido que lidiar con la curiosidad de todos y la habían parado constantemente por los pasillos para preguntarle acerca de la heroica intervención del expresidente del Consejo, entre otros.

\- Así que un héroe – comentó Poe – Tiene narices. Si es que la vi meterse por medio y me dije "se va a liar, ya verás, qué hace ahí metida, se la van a comer con patatas"…

\- Pero Kaydel tiene mucho genio… - repuso Finn.

\- Ya, pero le falta altura – se quejó Poe, incorporándose un poco en su cama – Y va con buenas intenciones, pero iban a matarla, seguro.

\- Entiendo – comentó Finn mientras se acodaba mejor en la silla junto a la cama de su amigo – Es tu amiga y la conoces bien – vio que Poe asentía e insistió - ¿Desde cuándo sois amigos?

Poe le contempló dubitativamente un segundo y respondió:

\- Desde siempre.

El joven Dameron se quedó mirando al infinito tras aquella respuesta.

* * *

\- Lo siento de veras, pero es que quiero ir a ver a mi primo. Me tiene preocupado.

\- No pasa nada, Marcus – replicó Rey – Ha sido complicado y además, Poe también estaba por medio.

\- Sí, creo que se ha enterado todo el insti.

\- Sí, fue uno de los que se metieron a parar la pelea y salió escaldado – explicó la chica - Yo también he ido a verle a casa hoy.

\- Vaya… ¿Y está bien? ¿Es grave?

\- No, solamente unas cuantas contusiones. El lunes volverá a clase fardando de sus heridas de guerra.

Al otro lado de la línea, Marcus sonrió.

\- Vale, me alegro. Pero oye, en serio que lo siento mucho. Me apetecía mucho ir al cine hoy. En serio que lo lamento. ¿Podemos quedar la semana que viene?

\- ¿No puedes mañana sábado? – el disgusto en la voz de Rey fue evidente y Marcus odió tener que responderle lo siguiente:

\- No, lo siento, tengo cena familiar. ¿Lo dejamos para la semana que viene?

\- Perfecto.

\- De veras que lo siento - repitió Marcus.

\- Que no pasa nada, hombre… Lo primero es lo primero.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Rey suspiró. La verdad es que le hacía ilusión quedar con Marcus. El cine supondría alejarse un poco de los problemas que la acuciaban. Marcus era un chico normal que solamente quería conocerla más y pasar un rato agradable. Vale que estaba un poquito pillado por ella y que quizás esperaba de la cita más de lo que Rey podría darle, pero aún así, ella no iba a quedarse sin pasar una tarde de cine y al fin y al cabo, era solamente una peli y una hamburguesa. Nada del otro jueves…

\- _¿Qué querrá ahora ésta?_

La voz mental la asedió repentinamente, como un mazazo. No por su cercanía, sino también por lo inusual de aquella voz por esos lares. Giró la esquina y vio confirmadas sus sospechas con el ceño fruncido.

A unos metros de ella, caminando con andares resueltos y con cara de pocos amigos, Armitage Hux estaba descolgando su teléfono móvil. Lo que más le impresionó fue ver que tenía la cara hecha un cromo: quienquiera que hubiese sido, le había dado una buena paliza a conciencia. Uf, qué mal rollo…

¿Qué haría Hux por aquel barrio? Nunca le había visto rondar por allí, salvo el día en que vino con Kylo a incordiar al taller. Sus niveles de curiosidad estaban bastante elevados esa tarde, así que, espoleada por el aguijonazo, corrió tras la estela de pensamiento del pelirrojo, ocultándose entre los coches y los portales de la calle. Por fin lo encontró de nuevo tras callejear un poco, al doblar una esquina a la izquierda. Vio que iba hablando con el móvil y sosteniendo lo que parecía una conversación airada. El joven se paró en seco y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en el mismo rectángulo de calle, sin dejar de discutir; así que, cuando llegó a una distancia prudencial del chico, se parapetó tras unos contenedores de reciclaje. Tapándose la nariz con la manga de la sudadera, espió desde su posición.

\- Llevaba desde ayer dándole largas a Kylo e ignorando sus llamadas. Me reventó la nariz a base de bien, por eso no he ido hoy a clase… No, Anya, no estoy asustado, ¿vale? Cállate… Ya pensaré en algo. Lo que me jode es comprobar que está súper indignado por lo de la estratagema de la grada. Ayer le reventó la nariz a Masterson porque no le dio información. Ah, y por el pollo que montó a la salida, menudo gili… Ah, ¿ya lo sabías…? Debbie, claro, ya… De todos modos es un quejica… No, si los únicos que sabíamos algo éramos tú y yo…. Lo que no entiendo es por qué mierda está tan enfadado, aunque tengo mis teorías... Se suponía que un accidente así le habría gustado… Ya… En eso sí… Pienso igual... ¡Déjate de chorradas! ¿Locura temporal? A saber… Me la sopla, Anya, me la sopla. Lo que no voy a consentir es que eche por tierra los principios de la Academia, poniéndose de parte de esos perdedores. ¡Hacer lo que hizo! ¡No cumplió su misión, se negó a dar la orden! ¿De qué va…? Pienso tomar cartas en el asunto… ¿Tú? Ni hablar, déjame a mí… Para ti las armas y para mí la burocracia y la diplomacia… Ya… Por cierto, aún me debes el informe de actuaciones en el campeonato, no se te olvide… ¡Claro que lo voy a revisar! Gracias a los registros mejoramos nuestras jugadas año tras año… ¡No! Te recuerdo que este año queríais volver a usar lo de los cubos de agua, y ya lincharon a Jackson hace dos años por eso… Claro… Ya te contaré… Hablamos mañana.

El chico colgó y miró a todos lados, como si hubiera detectado a Rey… Presa de una repentina sensación de alerta, la chica se ocultó bien tras el contenedor y esperó unos segundos. Lentamente, sacó la cabeza para ver si aún seguía Hux por allí… Qué suerte, ya se alejaba calle abajo.

Y cuando se incorporó, frotándose las piernas (que casi se le habían quedado dormidas de permanecer encogida aquel rato), su mente llegó a una sencilla conclusión.

\- _Rey, la has cagado._

* * *

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta apresuradamente y se sentó en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Llegó a los contactos de Whatsapp y buscó a Eric Draven…

Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo.

Creó una conversación con él y pulsó el botón de grabación de audio.

\- Hola – comenzó con voz bajita y algo insegura - No te he llamado por si no querías hablar conmigo. Pero yo sí que querría hablar contigo… Necesito verte, hablar cara a cara. Es importante. Por eso, quiero volver a poner en pie el plan del domingo. Avísame con lo que sea, tanto si vas a ir como si no. Escoge tú la hora, iré cuando haga falta. En nuestro lugar de siempre.

Soltó el dedo del botón de grabación y envió el mensaje de audio. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Automáticamente, él apareció como "en línea" y "escribiendo…" Por fin apareció la respuesta.

"Nos vemos allí a las seis el domingo".

Y en el corazón de Rey explotaron unos cuantos fuegos artificiales. Tenía miedo y estaba terriblemente avergonzada, pero prefería pasar por aquello a dejar de verle.

Y de nuevo, la anticipación ante el domingo dominó su espíritu con la ilusión que ya venía siendo habitual en aquellas últimas semanas.

* * *

\- Magnífico, realmente magnífico – dijo Robert, sonriendo como una hiena.

Kylo casi sintió repulsión ante aquel ajado rostro, notando cómo el pájaro de luz clara y radiante aleteaba dentro de su pecho. Últimamente aquella ave se estaba pareciendo más a un águila real que a un tímido gorrioncillo anidado en su interior, y a veces lo molestaba con el incesante batir de sus alas de luz. Pero a la vez, estas alas bombeaban una nueva energía a su sistema, recargándole de fuerzas y haciéndole menos soportables cosas que antes eran normales para él.

Como ver feliz a Robert.

Pero también le hacían más soportables cosas que antes le provocaban náuseas, como pasar el tiempo con una republicana como Rey.

Y, todo lo contrario: su interior bullía de nerviosismo y anticipación.

Robert estaba a punto de echar fuegos artificiales cuando Kylo le dijo que había tomado la decisión de marcharse a Bucarest en verano y ambos se dispusieron a ultimar detalles para la reunión que volverían a tener con Ionescu y Maul en breve. Ionescu se había mostrado extremadamente satisfecho y solícito, poniendo a disposición del joven Ren todos los medios a su alcance para que su futura vida en Bucarest fuese de lo mejor: proporcionarle alojamiento, facilitarle el transporte pagando su vuelo y transfers a la ciudad, tarjetas médicas y seguro universitario… Todo estaba empezando a ser tramitado por el personal de Ionescu y Robert casi hervía de emoción paternal cuando trazaba planes para la vida de Kylo en Europa.

\- Claro que está bien que te vayan a asignar un piso para ti solo. El que me han adjudicado a mí está cerca, pero ya no será tu casa. Tendrás independencia, lo cual está bien. Tienes que disfrutar de tu vida de estudiante, ¿eh? Y sacar lo que puedas de Maul. No parece tan mal tipo como cuando me lo pintaste hace semanas.

Kylo exhaló un leve bufido. Hasta las narices estaba del hombre aquél. Últimamente estaba de un servicial que casi echaba para atrás y Kylo continuaba teniendo aquella horrorosa sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error o de estar pasando algo por alto. Pero por más que meditaba, nunca podía sacar nada, no podía llegar a conclusiones ni averiguar siquiera un poco de lo que se estaba cociendo. Seguía en la oscuridad, dejándose llevar por aquella trama que lo alejaría definitivamente de la ciudad y del país.

Lejos de ella.

El pecho se le cogió en un nudo desagradable.

* * *

Luke pestañeó, algo incrédulo ante la visión de Rey sentada de piernas cruzadas ante él, atenta y dispuesta a escuchar su historia como nunca. Parecía muy emocionada.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto interés en mi viaje a la India?

\- Ah, así que usted aprendió sánscrito allí…

El profesor suspiró, y el suspiro fue una mezcla con un gruñido de fastidio.

\- Vale.

\- Profesor, me gustan las historias de viajes de la gente. Yo nunca he ido de viaje y me encantaría.

El hombre la contempló con menos acritud que antes y tomó aire.

\- Está bien.

La mañana era fresca y ventosa y no ayudaba mucho que el cielo estuviera plomizo, pero ellos estaban bien resguardados por sus ropas de abrigo (más la vieja manta extra que había traído Luke para que se sentaran ambos en la hierba) y Rey estaba más que dispuesta a pasarse allí sentada un rato.

\- En la India hay sitios increíbles, templos antiquísimos, parajes naturales de gran belleza y ciudades que son lo opuesto a todo lo que hayas conocido - narró el profesor con voz reposada - Pero el paraje de Ratargul, en Bangladesh, tampoco es nada del otro jueves. Es anodino, básicamente una zona de río pantanosa, con manglares centenarios y ramas traicioneras que se enredan a tu paso en barca…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero vio que Rey fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió secamente.

\- No, nada, es sólo que… - Rey se esforzó por encontrar las palabras – Que me parece muy bonito eso que está contando usted de… de… Ban… Banga…

\- Bangladesh.

\- Bangladesh. Sí. Que me parece muy bonito, pero – y la chica compuso un gesto de genuina concentración y esfuerzo por aprender - … pero sigo sin saber qué se le perdió a usted en la India.

Luke pestañeó varias veces, mirándola fijamente. Suspiró pesadamente y contestó:

\- Ay, niña, eres impaciente de veras… Ahora entiendo al viejo Ben.

\- ¿El viejo Ben? ¿No se refiere usted a su…?

\- No, chica, es otro hombre con el mismo nombre.

\- Ah. ¿Y tiene que ver el viejo Ben con la India?

\- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar? – replicó Luke, algo descompuesto. Rey musitó un "perdón" flojito y la explicación prosiguió.

\- Cuando era muy joven, necesité desarrollar mis poderes y aprender a manejarlos. Primero me enseñó un profesor, el señor Kenobi.

\- Ooooh, qué interesante. ¿Fue con él con quien lo aprendió todo?

\- Bueno, aprendí los fundamentos. Para el resto, fui bastante autodidacta durante un tiempo, porque el maestro Kenobi falleció al poco de conocerle yo.

Rey compuso un gesto empático.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes, es ley de vida. Le llegó su hora, sencillamente. Fue él quien me recomendó que fuera a ver al que sería mi siguiente maestro.

\- Ah, entiendo. Kenobi ya sabía que iba a morir y por eso le sugirió que buscara a su nuevo profesor, ¿no?

Luke la miró de modo muy extraño, muy fijo.

\- No, Rey. El profesor Kenobi me hizo esa recomendación después de morir.

Rey abrió ojos y boca como platos y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¿C… C… Cómo?

\- Lo que oyes – replicó él con sencillez – Aún te quedan muchas cosas por saber, y una de ellas es aprender a contactar con la energía de aquellos que ya no están y que quieren manifestarse frente a ti.

Rey no salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Me está diciendo usted que, con mis poderes, puedo hablar con fantasmas?

Luke detectó la leve chispa que saltó en el alma de Rey y se apresuró a cortarla.

\- No, no es eso. No podrías hablar con todo el mundo. Solamente con la gente que tiene los mismos poderes que nosotros. Como mi hermana o mi sobrino.

La decepción de Rey fue evidente.

\- Entiendo – la chica inspiró profundamente – Siga.

\- Cuando Kenobi me habló, puse camino a la India para buscar a mi nuevo maestro. Se llamaba Devrat Yodha, un hombre que de modo oficial, vivía como yogui (*) retirado. Pero los que tenían poderes sabían quién era realmente y buscaban su consejo y adiestramiento. Era mundialmente conocido por unos pocos, pero la vida había provocado que tuviera que esconderse y retirarse.

Rey estaba interesadísima.

\- ¿Él estaba en peligro? ¿Le buscaba alguien?

\- Sí, el vicedirector Vader y el director Palpatine.

Aquellos dos nombres le sonaban… ¡Claro! ¡Los anteriores jefazos de la Academia!

\- Los que mandaban cuando la Academia se llamaba la "Academia Imperial", ¿no?

\- Sí, con Snoke fue refundada y le cambiaron el nombre, pero su esencia siguió conservándola.

\- ¿Y por qué un monitor de yoga retirado sería capaz de esconderse en la otra punta del planeta por un director de instituto?

La significativa mirada de Luke le dijo mucho.

\- Madre mía – la chica compuso un gesto de espanto - Pensaba que Snoke era malo.

\- No conociste a Palpatine.

\- ¿Y usted sí?

A Luke se le ensombreció la mirada como nunca.

\- Sí, tuve la desgracia de cruzar caminos con él, pero eso es otra historia – se arrebujó mejor en su chaquetón – Decía que me tuve que largar a la India a buscar al maestro Yodha.

\- ¿Y por qué tuvo que trasponer allí a buscarle? ¿Únicamente por seguir mejorando sus poderes? ¿O pasó algo más?

\- Los detalles no vienen al caso, es una larguísima historia…

\- ¿Más que la de Palpatine y Vader?

\- Están relacionadas.

\- Ah.

\- Pero no te las voy a contar.

\- Oh.

Luke carraspeó de nuevo.

\- En fin, llegué a Ratargul, siguiendo las indicaciones que me había dado el profesor Kenobi para encontrar a Yodha…

\- Las indicaciones que le dio desde el Más Allá…

La mirada de Rey no tenía precio, sinceramente, pero Luke la ignoró con gran elegancia.

\- El caso – la miró de reojo antes de proseguir – es que para llegar a esa zona de manglares y pantanos, tuve que alquilar una lancha. Te estoy hablando de mi juventud: un mozuelo de apenas diecinueve o veinte años que se larga a la otra punta del globo con lo poco que tiene en busca de un desconocido, para aprender a manejar sus poderes… Yo no tenía ni idea de nada, no teníamos GPS en aquella época y los mapas que tenía del lugar se me mojaron y mancharon de barro. Vagué por allí varias horas, hasta que mi lancha empezó a hundirse porque se quedó encallada en unas raíces y ahí terminó mi viaje. Pero por suerte, Yodha me salió al encuentro.

\- Menos mal, profesor. ¿Qué tipo de persona era Yodha?

\- Al principio parecía un energúmeno demasiado viejo y demasiado irritante como para parecer un sabio maestro. Quiso tomarme por idiota (aparte de que yo era bastante ingenuo en aquella época) y tardé un tiempo en adaptarme a su personalidad. Y me hizo falta, pues me quedé atascado allí, en aquella selva… No tenía modo de transporte ni teléfono, así que tuve que desarrollar mis poderes lo suficiente como para poder salir de allí.

\- ¿Yodha no le pudo enseñar algún camino de vuelta? Si llevaba allí tanto tiempo, seguramente conocería atajos o lugares por los que pasar…

\- No, la cosa no funcionaba así. Tuve que aprender a manejarme yo mismo para salir de allí por mis propios pies. Fue un entrenamiento muy duro y allí aprendí a ser constante, a creer en mí mismo y en lo imposible… Allí me convertí en un verdadero padawan.

Rey abrió mucho sus ojos, recordando el detalle de la conversación telefónica.

\- Ah, sí, aquella palabra… Un aprendiz, ¿no?

\- En efecto. El maestro Yodha me hizo ver que en el mundo hay muchas personas como él, como tú, como yo… que tienen poderes y los saben usar. Muchos los usan para el mal, otros por su propia conveniencia… Pero hay unos cuantos que los usan... que los usamos... para el bien. Usamos el lado luminoso de esos poderes y nos encargamos de transmitirlos a todo aquel que lo necesite. Nos hacemos llamar "jedi"…

La palabra despertó algo inusual en Rey. Un sentimiento de extrañeza, pero también de cercanía.

Como recordar de repente algo que no sabía que existía y que había estado siempre ahí.

Repitió dos o tres veces la palabra en voz suave, como un mantra. Un vocablo tan ajeno pero tan relacionado con ella…

\- Los "jedi" son aquellas personas que manejan sus poderes para el bien - explicó Skywalker - Tenemos una serie de normas básicas, acuerdos tácitos que todo el mundo que integra ese grupo respeta. Los que no los respetan y usan descaradamente el Otro Lado de sus poderes interiores, no pertenecen a los "jedi".

\- Entonces, no es obligatorio pertenecer a ese grupo… asociación… secta…

\- No, no, no… No a ambas. Ni es obligatorio ni es una secta. Es un conjunto de personas que saben quiénes son y velan porque el equilibrio no se rompa. Muchos de ellos actúan como "vigilantes" en varios puntos del mundo para cuidar que no se produzcan desastres y parar los pies a todos aquellos que no cumplan el equilibrio del bien. Pero claro, siempre están los otros, aquéllos que manejan la oscuridad.

Rey asistía boquiabierta a aquel despliegue casi de novela de ciencia ficción, con la revelación de la existencia de aquellos colectivos, de una especie de casi pelea mística entre el bien y el mal…

\- ¿Y hay muchos así? – fue lo único que le salió preguntar en medio de su asombro.

\- No, por desgracia. En la primera mitad del siglo XX había muchísimos, pero su número decreció en los 50-60, ya que aquéllos que no querían seguir las normas empezaron a diezmarlos. Se estableció una especie de guerra secreta que acabó con centenares de jedi. Estas pérdidas, en cifras mundiales, lógicamente no suponen nada. Cada día mueren miles, millones de personas en el mundo. Pero los jedi, que sí tenían sus propios registros, sí que vieron que aquellas cifras eran gravísimas para ellos. En las décadas siguientes, ya no quedaban más de un puñado en todo el mundo, y Yodha era el más poderoso de todos.

Rey se percató de algo muy obvio en ese instante.

\- ¿Por qué no se incluye usted entre los jedi? Habla en tercera persona, de "ellos"…

\- Ojo, y de "ellas". También había mujeres jedi muy poderosas. Otro día te hablaré de algunas.

La muchacha asintió tan vehementemente, que Luke se temió lo peor: maratonianas tardes de cuentacuentos sin entrenar nada…

* * *

Inspiró profundamente e intentó relajar los hombros, sacudiendo los brazos a ambos lados. Le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero admitía que necesitaba tranquilizarse hoy más que nunca. La pesada bola de los nervios subía y bajaba por su esófago, que parecía que se lo habían untado con melaza hasta hacer que aquella condenada bola resbalase con odiosa lentitud opresiva hasta su estómago…

Y lo notó…

Luz cerca de ella.

¿Cómo era posible?

Era él, venía hacia allá.

Increíble.

Tan sereno, tan distinto a lo que le tenía acostumbrada.

Tan distinto de ella en ese instante.

El motor de la BMW emitió un ronroneo final antes de apagarse y escuchó sus pasos firmes y largos sobre la gravilla y la hierba. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquella luz. Por supuesto, ahora que se acercaba, notaba que no era pura: venía salpicada de su oscuridad habitual, como la música de fondo habitual a su talante. Pero eso ya no la sorprendía.

Y sin embargo…

Allí había gato encerrado.

Esa luz… Era un espejismo.

Ocultaba un maremoto enorme, como hacía tiempo que no le notaba.

Hoy, Kylo venía más revuelto que nunca. Solamente los cielos sabían por qué.

¡Siempre tan críptico! ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle a regresar si no sabía ni cómo navegar por aquellas aguas tumultuosas?

Y lo más importante… ¿quería él regresar? Porque aún no le había dado pruebas de verdad.

Y no obstante, le había hecho una promesa al profesor Skywalker. A sí misma.

Pensó de nuevo en la directora Organa, aún en la cama de hospital. No pudo evitarlo, el pensamiento acudió a ella raudo como un rayo y estaba segura de que él lo había visto. Y de nuevo, Kylo, con su alma opaca, le ocultaba todo lo que hervía dentro de él.

Abrió los ojos y por fin tuvo su imponente figura ante ella, sintiendo el peso de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento caer a plomo sobre sus hombros.

\- Gracias por venir – dijo ella a modo de saludo con voz tímida.

\- No importa – musitó él, contemplándola con expectación - ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ella procedió a explicarle la conversación que había oído, mientras él la escuchaba sin dejar entrever emoción ninguna. Rey llegó a pensar hasta que él casi se lo esperaba. ¿Qué tejemanejes se traería con Hux como para no sorprenderse de ciertos pasajes de su conversación telefónica?

A saber... Eso nunca podría averiguarlo, pero sentía que había algo crucial en todo aquello, que la relación de Hux y Kylo había cambiado un poco (si Ren había sido capaz de propinarle semejante paliza por culpa de los republicanos)

\- Bueno… Supongo que la he cagado pero bien – comentó ella – Cuando oí que Hux decía todas esas cosas de ti me quedé de piedra, sinceramente. Y entonces fue cuando me lo creí, todo aquello que me dijiste cuando conectamos en mi garaje.

Kylo la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, con aquella pizca de miel que había en su tono y que había descubierto tiempo atrás. No parecía enfadado, pero sí rezumaba un poco de arrogancia "te lo dije". Suspiró profundamente, como instándola a que continuase.

\- Estaba tan ofuscada, que no supe ver dentro de ti, lo que querías enviarme aquel día, las visiones sobre tus recuerdos. Lo que querías que viera – la chica bufó y exhaló una risotada leve de ironía exasperada, mirando hacia otro lado - Je, la primera vez que te abres deliberadamente para mí y yo estoy tan cabreada que no puedo llegar.

\- Sí, es jodido – corroboró él hablando lentamente al fin.

\- Muy jodido.

Hubo un silencio, donde Kylo fue incapaz de ocultar la recriminación en su mirada.

\- Es una mierda que solamente me hayas creído cuando escuchas a otros – añadió con su grave y reposada voz - Había un recuerdo que pudiste haber explorado.

Rey lo sintió: el despecho y la frustración al saber que no le habían hecho caso.

\- Lo siento, Kylo. Lo siento de veras.

Él comenzó a pasearse lentamente, rodeándola sin apartar la mirada de ella. Con aquellos ojos que, por una vez, estaban sinceramente ofendidos y lanzaban chispas de indignación. ¿Acaso era la primera vez que Kylo había hecho algo bien por una vez en su vida y ella no le había creído? Era amarga aquella coincidencia.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? – continuó - Que lo jodido es que te entiendo. Ver cómo desconfían de mí… - bajó la vista hacia el vacío - Jamás me había importado. Tú estás haciendo que importe, y me maldigo por ello.

Rey sintió otro flechazo ardiente. Aquellas palabras...

Habían sido pronunciadas con amargura, como si se arrepintiera hasta del mismo hecho de haberlas pensado. Como si pronunciarlas fuese humillante para él.

Lo vio tan claro… Vio que él lo había hecho bien y sentía el dolor de la desconfianza sobre sí mismo.

Kylo le dio la espalda, sumido en sus pensamientos. Rey fue absolutamente incapaz de bucear en ellos en ese momento, así que únicamente pudo avanzar para ponerle la mano sobre su hombro.

\- No te sientas mal por pensar eso.

Ren era una estatua junto a ella.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago?

\- Significa que te está creciendo el corazón.

Eso era, necesitaba hacerle ver lo bueno…

Una chispa prendió en el alma de Kylo y ella notó el aleteo de la llama.

\- ¿Qué dices? – musitó él, girándose. La mano de Rey era, a través de la tela de su camiseta, cálida, segura y, probablemente, suave…

\- Vamos, tío. En el cuerpo de un grandullón como tú cabe un corazón bien grande. Es fantástico que te estés empezando a dar cuenta. Lo que hiciste… bueno, más bien, lo que no quisiste hacer, al no dar la orden de explotar las cargas, dice mucho de ti.

Rey había cambiado el tono de voz. Ya no se estaba disculpando, era la Rey de siempre, segura, intentando ser optimista…

Kylo se giró completamente hacia ella y vio su enorme sonrisa. Increíble. Hace un segundo, era ella la que le miraba con arrepentimiento en su mirada. Y ahora era él quien estaba dando gracias a los cielos de que hubieran puesto a esa chica en su vida.

Simple y llanamente eso.

No podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Rey estaba abriéndole un socavón en el pecho del tamaño de Nueva York y arrollándole con oleadas de luz y empatía que le llegaban por camiones. Y él no hacía más que aceptar más y más. Pedir más y más.

Porque aquello significaba estar más tranquilo consigo mismo. Ya no solamente implicaba estar más con ella, sino descubrir que podía no ser un capullo sin morir en el intento. Se sentía extrañamente a gusto al saber que no había hecho nada malo. Tal vez era la sensación de novedad…

Una sensación que empezaba a ser tan intoxicante como la de la cercanía de Rey.

\- No pude quedarme - musitó Kylo, sobresaltando a Rey - Tuve que irme. Sé que me percibiste mientras me alejaba - y de nuevo, le dio la espalda a Rey. Avergonzado.

\- No importa, Kylo. Ahora te entiendo un poco mejor. Demasiado hiciste en ese momento.

Y su voz suave pero firme cayó sobre sus hombros como un bálsamo.

\- Supongo que ahora me queda perdonarte – añadió mientras volvía a recuperar fuerzas para girarse a mirarla.

La sonrisa de ella era tan luminosa…

\- Supones bien – Rey extendió su mano - ¿Enterramos el hacha de guerra?

La mano le ardía a Kylo en su bolsillo, era un hormigueo insano…

… que solamente se calmó cuando cerró sus dedos sobre los de ella. Era la primera vez que la tocaba (lo de revolcarse por la hierba el finde anterior no contaba) así, directamente, piel con piel.

Hasta el momento, había pensado que el contacto astral que tuvo con ella en Año Nuevo había sido lo más de lo más. Pero ahora, las sensaciones físicas se sumaban a las psíquicas y aumentaban el abanico de emociones por mil.

Y es que, en cuanto notó su manaza cerrarse sobre la de ella, menuda y suave, sintió algo muy extraño.

Como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

Pero, ¿a qué casa? ¿Qué hogar? Él renegó de su hogar hace años… Se había forjado una nueva existencia a hierro y sangre junto a Robert…

Y sin embargo, su corazón vibraba en rebelión, llorando por el regreso a un hogar que no recordaba haber perdido. Un hogar que jamás había soñado tener. La pertenencia a un sitio que nunca imaginó haber deseado tanto.

Dicen que no se puede echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido. Y sin embargo, cómo le dolía el pecho.

Sobre todo, cuando la miraba y leía perfectamente que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

 _\- No estás solo._

 _- **No estás sola.**_

* * *

 **N.A. Siento dejaros en ascuas, pero tengo que cortar aquí. A pesar de que sé que decís que los capis no se os hacen largos (no sabéis lo que me halaga y me anima) tengo que dosificar porque el próximo ya toca ponerse dramáticos y tengo escenas suavecitas para insertar allí. De todos modos, he dejado bastante información entre líneas sobe derroteros que están tomando ciertos personajes, acciones que están emprendiendo o van a emprender en secreto (o no tan en secreto).**

 **Lo de Hux y Kylo, por cierto, aún no se ha acabado. Puede parecer algo anticlimático haber tenido el enfrentamiento ahora, pero los que estáis siguiendo el fic sabéis que estos dos llevan ya buscándose un buen tiempo y no podían esperar más: la explosión de las gradas ha sido el detonante que le ha faltado a Kylo para intentar ajustar cuentas con Hux.**

 **Más cosas: me ha encantado meter ya al maestro Yodha. Me gusta mucho ese personaje. La mención a los jedi la llevaba teniendo en mente meses y meses, pero no quería mojarme mucho para construir una historia completa sobre ellos, ya que el fic no se centra en ellos. El elemento místico está ahí y también el carácter de "organización" que le quiero dar a estas personas con poderes, pero poco más quiero decir. Aunque sí que he visto apropiado empezar a introducirlos, porque cada vez tengo más claro que voy a iniciar un nuevo fic sobre la saga original. Tengo muchas ideas y en cuanto acabe con esta locura, enlazaré con la siguiente. Pero no digo más.**

* * *

 **Avances para el próximo episodio: habrá más momentitos de Rey y** **Kylo** **porque el cumple de ella va a traer cola. Habrá sorpresas, encuentros y los sucesos empezarán a precipitarse. Las relaciones se tambalean de repente y hay inseguridades cuando la guerra se hace más cruenta… La vicedirectora Holdo va a tener problemas con Poe, veremos un poco de Maz, de Chewie... y lo que todos tienen en común es que tienen miedo.**


	40. Mover ficha

**N.A.: No me gusta insertar notas al principio de capítulo a menos que lo considere importante. Y menos, notas largas como ésta.**

 **Pido disculpas por el retraso en la subida de nuevo material. Es cierto que tengo ya muchas escenas hasta el final trazadas, pero me está resultando difícil entrelazarlas de modo coherente y, francamente, estos meses no he estado muy inspirada (aparte de que el trabajo y la vida me tienen algo pillada) Pero quiero volver a dejar claro que no tengo abandonada esta historia. Que por mucho que me cueste, pienso acabarla. Por cierto, muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews, me alegra mucho ver que sigue gustando. Para aquellas personas que piden más "contacto" entre los protas, yo solamente respondo que me ajusto al canon de lo que hay y al rumbo que llevan los personajes.**

 **Otro asunto: ya vi el episodio IX y solamente diré lo siguiente:**

 **Este fic nació tras ver el episodio 8, (allá por invierno de 2017) y como tal, en este AU hay pedazos del epi 7 y 8. Toda la trama, hasta el final, ESTABA YA DECIDIDA desde entonces. Por tanto, el epi 9 no va a influir para nada en los próximos capítulos. Que, repito, ya están escritos, al menos el esqueleto de todos ellos (y según tengo calculado, nos quedan unos 7-8) La trama continuará tal y como la diseñé en primavera de 2018 (cuando empecé a subir el fic a esta web) y obviamente, los eventos tomarán otros giros diferentes.**

 **Sin más dilación, vamos al lío.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Nada de Star Wars, ni los nombres de canciones, personajes, series, libros o demás que aparecen, me pertenecen en absoluto. No busco lucrarme con esto, sino disfrutar con nuestros personajes favoritos por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **35**

 **Mover ficha**

Rey deseó poder sacarle una foto a Kylo en aquel instante, porque la cara que se le acaba de quedar al muchacho era de las que hacían época. Exactamente la misma que se le debió de poner a ella la noche en que él le trajo aquel batido de chocolate…

Y es que hoy, era ella la que le estaba ofreciendo comida a Kylo.

La caja de galletas esperaba, abierta, a que Ren se decidiese a coger alguna, mientras que el rostro del muchacho pasaba por todas las fases de la conmoción, infarto y síncope, todo ello expresado únicamente con un extraño y casi imperceptible espasmo en la ceja izquierda.

\- Anda, coge una. Las hago yo.

La ceja de Kylo se arqueó un poco más.

\- ¿A qué viene esto?

\- El miércoles es mi cumpleaños. Me apetecía invitarte a algo.

Por toda reacción ante este dato, Kylo solamente mostró un leve temblor del labio inferior. Por lo demás, era la pálida roca impertérrita de siempre.

\- ¿No es otra jugada para hacer las paces?

\- Pensaba que ya las habíamos hecho.

\- ¿No es esto un complemento?

La caja se retiró de las narices de Kylo.

\- ¡Argh! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que buscarle tres pies al gato? – se quejó ella.

Y entonces, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, llevado por un impulso de aquella luz que empezaba a hacerse hueco en su interior, Kylo le dejó ver a Rey un pedacito de sí mismo que le habría encantado ocultar.

 ** _No estoy acostumbrado a este trato. Nadie me ha regalado nada así. Y más si son galletas. Son como las de "ella"._**

Rey intentó ocultar su reacción al leer su mente de ese modo, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por reflexionar acerca de aquella bajada de escudos del joven. Aunando fuerzas, inspiró hondo y cambió de tema.

\- Vamos, pruébalas. Las he hecho de avellana. Dijiste que era tu sabor favorito.

Ahora sí, ahora sí que lo notó Rey: las orejas de Kylo, que asomaban a medias por su espesa mata de pelo, se habían puesto coloradas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, friki?

\- De la cara que se te va a poner cuando me digas que te encantan en cuestión de segundos.

Con decisión, Kylo alargó la mano y cogió una galleta para probarla. Evitó su mirada mientras masticaba, pero había cosas que eran imposibles de ocultar. La sonrisa de Rey se hizo aún más amplia.

\- Bueno, di algo. Es agotador leer tus expresiones a ver si saco algo en limpio.

\- Pues buena suerte.

Con su mano libre, Rey le propinó un empujón que casi lo desequilibra hacia atrás.

\- ¡Borde, que eres un borde! – se apartó de él, cerrando la caja de nuevo – Madre mía, qué tío tan imposible.

Repentinamente, la caja voló de sus manos y aterrizó en las de Kylo.

\- Trae – y el joven, en un gesto casi, casi infantil, abrió la caja con el ceño fruncido y se metió otra galleta en la boca mirando a Rey con ademán desafiante.

La chica pestañeó exasperada.

\- Están muy buenas – explicó el muchacho con la boca medio llena aún, provocando que se le salieran algunas migajas por las comisuras de los labios. Rey, muy sonriente, se apresuró a cogerle la caja mientras él se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano – Minipunto por lo de la avellana.

\- Tú también te has acordado de detalles sobre mí en ocasiones.

La muchacha volvió a dirigirle otra sonrisa luminosa, franca y sencilla. Pero tan poderosa como una bala derecha a su corazón, lanzada desde aquellos ojos tan determinados, tan fuertes…

¿Por qué le costaba tanto responderle con otra sonrisa? ¿Tan difícil era recolocar sus músculos para elaborar el sencillo gesto?

Era como si estuviese oxidado. Se le había olvidado sonreír de verdad. Había olvidado lo que era sentir algo tan cálido dirigido solamente a él, una forma de comunicación que esperaba respuesta… Sabía que Rey estaba acostumbrada a su inexpresividad, a su hermetismo. Pero, ¿y si se cansaba algún día?

Algo debió pasar, porque en ese instante, ella sonrió más aún. Y ocurrió algo: él leyó su mente en ese instante.

 _Me encanta._

 _ **¿El qué? ¿Qué le encanta? Joder, ¿qué me he perdido?**_

Es que estaba sonriendo.

Ni se había dado cuenta. Su rostro había actuado solo por primera vez en años.

Y notó sus músculos distenderse, la tensión en sus mejillas y barbilla.

Y la luz le sacudió por dentro, bullendo, bombeando energía a todo su cuerpo. Cálida y refrescante a la vez.

\- ¿Solamente sabes hacer galletas? – lanzó de repente él.

\- No, sé cocinar muchas cosas, ya te lo comenté – respondió Rey, algo descolocada por el cambio de tema.

\- Es verdad, dijiste que haces la compra y cocinas en casa.

\- Exacto. Sí que prestas atención.

\- Ahá.

Kylo se comió la tercera galleta, mientras Rey se acodaba en sus rodillas y le contemplaba con deleite.

\- ¿Tú cocinas también? – preguntó la chica de repente.

\- Sí, algo sé hacer.

Rey frunció el ceño un poco, mientras observaba a Kylo colocar la caja de galletas en la hierba, entre los dos.

\- ¿No tienes servicio en casa, niño de papá? – inquirió la chica, cogiendo una galleta y mascándola distraídamente.

\- Sí, pero yo aprendí a cocinar hace tiempo – replicó él, ignorando la pulla.

\- ¿Y no se te han oxidado las habilidades?

\- Pues no. Muchas veces cocino para mí. Tengo un sótano para mí solo, con cocina.

Rey arqueó bastante las cejas.

\- Jo, qué pasada, casi como una casa para ti. Qué envidia.

Él la contempló largamente. Demonios, otra vez los putos contrastes. ¿Por qué aquella chica tenía que tener una existencia tan distinta a la suya?

Vio entonces cómo Rey negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya me queda menos tiempo para pasar envidias. Ya solamente doce meses. En un año, estaré fuera de casa. En otoño me pondré a buscar piso y poco a poco, después de navidades, empezaré a trasladar mis cosas.

La joven cerró los ojos, ensimismada en su ensoñación, hablando mientras rodeaba sus rodillas con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas:

\- Y el día 10 de abril del año que viene, me pondré enfrente del sofá de Carl, dejaré caer las llaves al sofá y le diré: "ya soy mayor de edad, éste es el número de cuenta al que mandarás mi último sueldo, adiós y hasta nunca." ¡Oh, qué liberación!

Kylo la miró, sintiendo una horrorosa necesidad de comprarse un billete de vuelta desde Bucarest, para viajar allí, plantarse en casa de Rey aquella tarde y presenciar con sus propios ojos aquel momento triunfal.

Y tenía que llegar el Demonio de La Locura con la pregunta gilipollas del día.

\- ¿Harás la mudanza tú sola?

¿A qué cojones venía aquella cuestión? ¿Qué mierda le importaba a él eso?

Inmediatamente, se arrepintió de aquella estúpida pregunta que ni venía a cuento.

\- No, Chewie ya me dijo que me ayudaría…

La voz de Rey se fue difuminando, porque la faz de Kylo le había delatado durante un milisegundo. Había añoranza en aquellos ojos: ecos de risas infantiles, de juegos a caballito, de batallas de piratas con el señor Solo, de juguetes revolcados por el suelo, de partidas de cartas con el tío Lando a escondidas de mamá (porque a ella no le gustaba que le enseñaran a jugar cartas), de noches en vela apoyado en sus enormes brazos y sintiendo cómo su barba le hacía cosquillas mientras escuchaban viejos discos de John Denver y papá contaba historias de contrabandistas y persecuciones…

La chica se sintió como si estuviera hablando de una vida que le debería pertenecer a Kylo. Tendría que ser él quien estuviese hablando de tío Chewie. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, ella no probablemente no habría conocido a Chewie nunca.

Pero al menos Kylo tendría una familia completa.

La voz casual del chico la sacó de su embeleso.

\- Ya veo. En el Halcón cabía bastante material, eso lo recuerdo. Había un puñado de compartimentos ocultos muy aprovechables.

La mirada de Kylo se perdió inevitablemente, lejos, muy lejos.

\- Sí, efectivamente – confirmó ella, sin saber qué más decir. Hacía mucho que no había un silencio tan incómodo entre ellos.

\- Dime, ¿y qué zona piensas buscar?

\- Pues, no sé – Rey se encogió de hombros - ¿En el centro?

\- Eres una ilusa – él la contempló con su característica mirada sardónica - El alquiler está por las nubes. Te pueden cobrar hasta setecientos por un mísero estudio de 30 metros.

\- Jolines.

\- Mira mejor por la zona este. No es cara y tiene buen comercio.

Rey, interesadísima, se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose a él.

\- Jo, sí que sabes de eso…

\- Yo también estuve mirando pisos hace tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero ¿y tu casoplón?

\- Quiero algo más de independencia para cuando vaya a la universidad.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte en la ciudad?

\- Antes sí, pero hace un tiempo he cambiado de planes.

\- Ah, ¿sí?

\- Me marcho al extranjero el curso que viene. Me marcharé antes, en verano, para instalarme.

Un resquemor amargo inundó el pecho de Rey, una frialdad que hacía mucho que no sentía.

El vacío.

\- ¿Al extranjero?

\- Europa.

Kylo estudió el rostro de Rey, porque a él también le había asaltado la tristeza que emanaba de pronto del rostro de la chica. Estaba intentando disimularla, hacer ver que había sido solamente un flash de incomodidad. Pero le estaba costando. Y Kylo se estaba dando cuenta de todo.

De lo mucho que le iba a echar de menos.

Y su pecho se llenó de luz una vez más. El avecilla aleteó de nuevo con más fuerza que antes, y volvió a transformarse en una bestia de sol con colmillos y garras de fuego.

Ella le iba a echar de menos.

No podía disimularlo, Rey era incapaz.

Ella le iba a echar de menos.

\- ¿Y a dónde te vas? – ni de coña podía Rey disimular y hacer que su voz no temblase. Y es que, por primera vez en meses, tenía miedo de algo que pudiera decirle él.

Pero qué distinto era ese miedo del de ahora.

\- Aún no lo tengo decidido del todo – replicó él con una voz serena, pero que (según constató Rey) ocultaba algo, una vez más. La joven se había dado cuenta de que Kylo casi nunca había llegado a ser plano con ella. Era un complejo sándwich de sentimientos y emociones, con un alma en matrioskas que iban cubriéndose unas con otras hasta formar una sólida muralla de máscaras hechas de diamante. Rey pensaba a veces que lograba horadar hasta la tercera o cuarta capa, tan sólo para descubrir que había otras dos o tres más por debajo.

Y en medio de aquella inseguridad, la joven, tan pendiente de Kylo en ese instante, percibió algo bajo aquellas capas, mientras él hablaba.

\- Voy a empezar un programa de estudios en diversas universidades: Roma, Londres, París, Berlín.

\- Interesante. ¿Harás Ingeniería, como me contaste?

\- Sí.

\- Es genial…

Bajo las capas había algo oscuro. Algo que Kylo le estaba ocultando.

No. No era ocultar…

Kylo le estaba mintiendo deliberadamente en ese momento.

Lo notó, aquel burbujeo subyacente bajo su usual capa de oscuridad. Algo se revolvía, inquieto, y Kylo lo estaba atenazando con mano de hierro.

En ese instante, él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba explorando más a fondo… La miró con una nueva intensidad inquisitorial y Rey se sintió algo cohibida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

\- Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa – la voz de Kylo adquirió un tinte peligroso - ¿Qué haces mirando donde no debes?

\- ¡No estoy mirando nada malo! - se quejó ella, ofendida, retirándose un poco – Tus vibraciones me llegan solas y punto. No tengo la culpa de que no sean estables. Tú sabrás…

\- Eso mismo digo yo. Porque es cosa mía – y Kylo se levantó repentinamente de la hierba. Repentinamente agobiado. Repentinamente molesto. Repentinamente asustado. – Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde.

Rey le observó andar a zancadas hacia el lugar donde tenía su cazadora hecha un hatillo, colocársela y caminar hasta su moto.

\- No te habrás enfadado, ¿no?

\- No – replicó él con sequedad, poniéndose los guantes de conducir – Si así fuera, te lo habría hecho saber.

El guante que aún le quedaba por ponerse escapó de su mano izquierda y levitó hasta estrellarse rápidamente en su mejilla.

\- Cuidadín, que ya te regañé por eso hace un tiempo – aseveró Rey aún sin moverse de su sitio, mientras él se frotaba la cara y cogía el guante de muy mal humor.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Eres tremenda! – Se sentó en la moto y cogió el casco a toda mecha – Mira, ¡ahora sí que me dan ganas de irme en serio!

\- ¿A qué narices viene esto? – espetó Rey, levantándose de un salto - ¿Por qué este número?

Kylo se alzó sobre su asiento en toda su altura frente a la confusa chica.

\- ¡Porque parece ser que te resulta imposible no espiar mi mente ni un segundo! ¡Yo ya no hago eso contigo y deberías agradecérmelo!

Rey acusó el golpe, mientras notaba cómo las vibraciones de Kylo se hacían cada vez más inestables. De pronto, era como en los primeros días: un volcán de ira sin control a punto de estallar.

\- Creo que tengo razones – intentó hablar en tono más conciliador. No quería que él se fuera – He detectado que tus vibraciones…

\- Mis vibraciones te la soplan a partir de ya, ¿entendido?

Ella frunció el ceño, presa de una repentina furia. Kylo notó la pulsación de su energía también, devolviéndole otro guantazo de luz oscura.

\- ¿Es que en estos meses no has aprendido nada, gilipollas?

Kylo escupió sus palabras con el tono más ofensivo que pudo encontrar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡He aprendido que aunque intente fiarme de ti, siempre seguirás escarbando en mi interior como una puñetera psicoanalista para ver si puedes exprimir algo más de mierda!

\- ¡Es que la hay, joder! ¡He visto…!

Un brutal golpe de poder de Kylo la tumbó de espaldas. Afortunadamente, Rey pudo amortiguar la caída mientras veía cómo él arrancaba bruscamente y salía disparado, sin molestarse a incorporarse al caminito de gravilla que llevaba al prado donde estaban.

Rey se levantó de un salto y le vio alejarse con la rabia pintada en el rostro.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – le gritó al viento.

Kylo no tardó en convertirse en un borrón diminuto que desaparecía por la curva de camino a la incorporación a la carretera comarcal y Rey le siguió con la mirada, bufando de frustración.

Y sin embargo, bajo toda la furia, había un miedo inmenso en ella. Porque su temor no era ni una cuarta parte del miedo que acababa de leer en el alma de Kylo mientras explotaba. Un miedo acerca del secreto que estaba guardando tan celosamente.

* * *

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a tener a gente revoloteando a su alrededor cada vez que hacía algo fuera de lo normal y que no le importaba atender a quien hiciera falta o responder preguntas, Poe tenía que reconocer que aquella mañana se le estaba haciendo bastante larga.

Verle aparecer por el instituto, luciendo sus cicatrices de guerra tras la pelea de la semana anterior y haber faltado a clase, había constituido la comidilla del día. Por los pasillos se alzaban murmullos, en cafetería no le habían dejado tranquilo y hasta los profesores le habían preguntado por su salud. Por no hablar de la sorpresa del siempre genial profesor Ackbar, que lo había abordado por el pasillo y le había dicho en un aparte: "A pesar de todo, bien hecho Dameron. Hay que darles duro". Luego le había guiñado uno de sus saltones ojos y se había alejado por el pasillo, dejando a Poe bastante flipado.

Pero la vicedirectora Holdo se iba a encargar de devolverle a realidad.

Poe recibió la citación para ir a su despacho de parte de Paige, a quien Holdo había avisado en clase. Cuando llegó, vio que, en la puerta del despacho de jefatura, el "banquillo del sufrimiento" estaba ocupado.

Sobre aquel banco frente a la puerta de Holdo solían sentarse aquellos alumnos que habían cometido faltas de alguna clase. Generalmente sentarse allí solía ser la antesala a una llamada a las familias y una estancia en casa que podía oscilar entre tres días y un mes, a saber.

Aquella mañana había sentados dos muchachitos de primer año, a los que Poe conocía de vista: se habían inscrito en el club de parkour con Mark Meyers y con frecuencia solía verlos en compañía de Mark, ensayando saltos en las escaleras del patio de recreo. Hoy, ambos chicos tenían un aspecto un tanto desharrapado: lucían moratones, ropas algo desgarradas y cabellos revueltos. Iba a preguntarles qué había ocurrido cuando, por la puerta entreabierta, vio asomar la cabellera malva de la esbelta jefa de estudios:

\- Pase, Dameron.

Toda ocasión para charlar un rato se había esfumado, así que Poe tuvo que entrar directamente al despacho. Holdo estaba sentada a su mesa, escribiendo informes en su ordenador. Le hizo un breve gesto para que tomase asiento y Poe obedeció, cogiendo aire mientras tanto. Siempre era una dura prueba ir allí y enfrentarse al bello pero severo rostro de la mujer.

\- Imagino que se encuentra ya recuperado de sus heridas, ¿no? – comenzó la mujer, terminando de guardar los documentos del ordenador y girándose hacia él para darle toda su atención.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Bien – Holdo suspiró, clavándole los ojos azul hielo. – Imagino también que sabe usted por qué está aquí.

Poe hizo lo que pudo (aunque se le daba fatal) para reprimir la alzada de cejas irónica. Todo su ser le gritaba responder "Pues, no, ¿me lo explica?" y así hacerla vomitar datos, que era lo que él quería oír. Enterarse por su boca de lo malamente que se había portado, lo nefasto que había sido su comportamiento. Demonios, solamente había ido a auxiliar a los de la pelea. ¿Tan malo era eso?

Y sin embargo, debía tragarse aquello. Debía jugar la carta de la humildad y la inocencia si quería que aquel mal trago doliera menos.

\- Sí, jefa Holdo, lo sé – dijo en un suspiro.

\- Me alegro de que tenga usted las cosas tan claras. Así me ahorra los discursos innecesarios. Odio repetir los hechos cuando usted fue el protagonista. ¿Sabe por cierto que esos dos chicos de la puerta están aquí por gente como usted?

Poe pestañeó, aturdido. Holdo siempre hablaba así, con esa calma y serena templanza que auguraba tormenta cuando, de repente, cambiaba las tornas de una conversación con una pregunta imposible de eludir o alguna frase lapidaria que minaba morales.

\- No, señora, no lo sabía – replicó Poe con inocencia prácticamente real.

Holdo se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa levemente y apoyó los codos y los antebrazos, entrelazando los dedos de sus alargadas manos.

\- Esos dos chicos de la puerta con los que usted iba a pararse a hablar son dos alumnos de primer año que han estado siguiendo de muy cerca sus aventuras. ¿Sabe que ambos se apuntaron al club de parkour cuando, en noviembre se cundió por el instituto su encontronazo con los de la Academia en compañía de Meyers y su equipo?

\- Pues… no.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Él no estaba al corriente de tantos datos. Le gustaba que hubiera gente que hiciera deporte, pero…

… pero no. Hoy no tocaba alegrarse por eso.

\- Estos dos chicos iban a salir hoy de excursión con su clase. En la puerta, se han encontrado con otro grupo de la Academia que también iba de excursión y han intercambiado "saludos" y pullas a la entrada. Como se podrá imaginar, mientras llegaban los autobuses para recogerles y a escondidas de sus profesores acompañantes, no les ha sido muy difícil calentar el ambiente en plena calle y acabar enzarzándose a golpes. ¿Y sabe lo que realmente me hace pensar que usted y sus rebeldes sin causa son cómplices de su comportamiento? Resulta que, durante la pelea, cuando los profesores llegaron corriendo a separarles, ambos estaban gritando consignas que decían algo así como "¡somos los sucesores de Meyers!", "¡por la gloria del Republicano!", "¡A Dameron le va a encantar!" y cosas así. Es obvio suponer que uno se pregunte por la influencia que ustedes hayan tenido para que estos chicos puedan tener este comportamiento, ¿no le parece?

Poe había asistido a este discurso, pronunciado con voz serena pero con calmada ironía in crescendo, con un rictus de dolor indisimulable. Ahora entendía todo mejor.

\- Le he hecho una pregunta – insistió Holdo.

Por dentro estaba rabiando, pero se limitó a tragar saliva.

\- Yo no me dedico a darles clase de cómo liarla para pelearse.

Holdo resopló ligeramente.

\- No hace falta que les edite un manual para que se lo estudien. Les basta con verle hablar por las mañanas, dirigir arengas, planear ataques y bromas… Gente como usted crea una atmósfera que se está enrareciendo cada curso un poco más.

Poe frunció el ceño, ya incapaz de contenerse.

\- Jefa Holdo, ¡eso no es justo! Los cuervos se portan mil veces peor que nosotros. ¡No vamos a estarnos quietos! Hacer estas cosas a la gente le da seguridad. Forman parte de algo, resistimos juntos.

Holdo negó lentamente con la cabeza en silencio.

\- No, Dameron, lo tergiversan todo. Puede que estén trabajando por la cohesión en el centro, acogiendo a todos los nuevos folloneros que quieran sumarse a la guerra. Pero usted, en calidad de presidente, debió haber trabajado de otro modo, encauzando esas energías de otro modo.

\- Pues dígame usted cómo, porque si no, esos idiotas de la Primera Orden nos habrían comido ya por sopas.

La mujer lo miró largamente, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

\- Ahí lo tiene. Es su impulsividad, su incapacidad de quedarse callado, lo que va a perderle un día. Mire, llevo aquí muchos años y jamás he visto tal sarta de disparates y desmanes. La directora Organa ha hecho bien en retirarle del Consejo. Gente como usted acaba provocando desgracias. Créame, durante mis años aquí he lidiado con muchos goleadores arrogantes y de gatillo fácil como usted. No pienso consentir que alguien de su talante estropee al resto del alumnado.

Ahí estaba. Poe Dameron, siempre considerado un héroe, un valiente, un buen tío en general en la comunidad estudiantil, se veía reducido a simple "perturbador". ¿Por qué no podía ella ver las cosas como él las veía? ¿No se daba cuenta de que la reputación del Republicano peligraba si agachaban la cabeza siempre?

\- Si hubiéramos cedido a los cuervos, hace tiempo que nos habrían empezado a chantajear o hacer cosas peores.

Holdo suspiró, casi como dándole por imposible, pero se levantó y caminó a la ventana. Subió la persiana y le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que él se acercara a mirar.

Desde el ventanal había una buena panorámica de la calle de ambos institutos. En aquel momento, había varios coches de policía instalados en ella, esperando a la salida de clases.

\- ¿Ve eso? ¿Cree que esos policías están ahí parados por tonterías? Ahí tiene usted esas "cosas peores" de las que habla. Los estudiantes de la Academia ya han llegado a ese punto. Lo que usted pretendía evitar se ha convertido en una bola de nieve que no hace más que crecer.

Poe hizo recuento: había tres coches y dos motos, con varios agentes paseando por la zona. Se sintió un poco mal al ver aquellos recursos derrochados en su pelea de institutos. Seguro que esos agentes estarían cabreados de tener que vigilar a una panda de niñatos empeñados en sacarse los ojos a la salida de clase.

Le sorprendió la voz de Holdo, con un tono de voz que había dejado de ser severo.

\- Estoy cansada de alborotadores, de cabecillas de revoluciones. Quiero que nos comportemos como un centro serio y con alumnado que dé ejemplo de civismo y saber estar. Esta guerra tiene que acabarse, o lamentaremos algo mucho más serio de lo que ya pasó el otro día en las gradas.

La mujer alzó los claros ojos, clavándolos en Poe.

\- Yo también pasé miedo ese día, Dameron, y también estoy muy enfadada por todo lo que ellos hacen. Pero debemos mantener la calma y la mente fría. Mi prioridad es el bienestar del alumnado y con acciones como las suyas no hacen más que ponerles en peligro. Está usted contraviniendo las normas de seguridad básicas y eso no podemos permitirlo.

Poe intentó descifrar aquella mirada y, cuando lo logró, se sintió más incómodo que nunca en el rato que llevaba allí. Porque en la mirada de Amilyn Holdo había miedo.

 _Maldición._

Si hasta los adultos tenían miedo ante aquella situación, ¿qué o quién podría sacarles de ese embrollo?

* * *

Las lágrimas cayeron inmisericordes sobre la taza de café, derritiendo la espuma de la parte superior y dejando ver el líquido oscuro de debajo.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas? – quiso saber Maz.

Rey permaneció callada, ceñuda, con la vista clavada en la espuma que se disolvía.

\- Vamos, no te has tirado media hora contándome la historia de tu amistad con ese muchacho para ahora no decirme por qué te pones a llorar.

La muchacha inspiró sonoramente, notando la nariz taponada ya.

\- No sé – balbució – Ni siquiera sé por qué lloro. Estoy cabreada, muy frustrada y… y no sé qué hacer. Estoy convencida de que me miente. – Alzó la mirada un segundo – Y no es mi amigo.

Maz se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, cada uno tiene sus secretos. Supongo que él no tiene por qué contarte todo de su vida, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, no sois amigos.

Rey alzó la vista, más avergonzada que antes.

\- No es eso. No soy quién para exigirle que me cuente toda su vida. Solo digo que me estaba ocultando algo bajo esa historia del viaje de estudios a Europa. No me importaría si fuera algo normal, él puede hacer con su vida lo que le dé la gana, pero… Es que lo que me fastidió fue percibir algo oscuro ahí dentro. Me estaba ocultando algo importante. Algo malo.

Maz se reajustó las gafas, muy concentrada en su expresión.

\- Entiendo. Crees que hay algo más, pero… ¿el qué?

 _¿Y ahora qué?_ , pensó Rey. _¿Le cuento también la movida de los espías?_

No. No se lo había dicho ni siquiera al profesor, así que a Maz mucho menos.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero es algo chungo. Lo presiento. No sé explicarme mejor.

\- Muy bien, jovencita, entendido – la mujer se encogió de hombros con gesto resolutivo - Lo que no me cuadra es por qué no has hablado con Chewie – dijo Maz, taladrándola con sus ojos ampliados por las gafas de ancho cristal - ¿No tienes más confianza con él que conmigo?

Rey alzó la cabeza, mirándola con algo de temor.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con él?

La anciana se encorvó hacia adelante con gesto casi acusatorio.

\- Porque me ha contado que el otro día iba en su furgoneta, pasó por tu calle e iba a pararse a visitarte, pero vio que el chico estaba contigo, parado en la puerta de tu casa, charlando contigo.

El gesto de estupefacción y horror de Rey fue tan elocuente, que Maz no dio más detalles.

\- Estoy segura de que está muy intrigado por todo esto y se estará preguntando por qué no das datos – prosiguió Maz – Y además, sabiendo como ambas sabemos, que ha vuelto a recuperar el contacto con Skywalker, no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento le comentase esa información a su amigo, ¿no?

\- ¡El profesor ya sabe que me hablo con Kylo! – y el tono de Rey decía claramente "así que no me amenace con eso".

\- Bien, pero… ¿cuánto sabe? – Maz era realmente incisiva…

\- Lo justo y necesario.

\- Vale, jovencita, pues ya te puedes ir andando con cuidado con lo que cuentas. Así que, yo que tú, iría a comentárselo a Chewie.

Rey frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué serviría decírselo? ¿A qué vendría eso de ir y decirle "eh, suelo hablar con Kylo y me tiene asustada porque dice que se va a Europa y no me da detalles y tengo una premonición de algo terrible"? No se hablan desde hace años. ¿Acaso Chewie me escucharía? ¿Cree que le importaría cualquier noticia sobre Kylo?

\- Quizás más de lo que te crees. Que Chewie esté obedeciendo instrucciones de Organa en no hablar con el muchacho no significa que él no le siga teniendo algo de aprecio. Al fin y al cabo, era el hijo de su mejor amigo Han…

\- Ya… También es cierto eso.

Maz esbozó una sonrisa, suavizando mucho su gesto y mirándola comprensivamente.

\- Creo que te da un poquito de miedo contárselo, ¿no?

Rey bajó los hombros, sabiéndose pillada.

\- No tengo valor para hablar con él. Creo que además, él no sería objetivo.

\- Eso no lo sabes – replicó Maz – Chewie puede tener mal temperamento a veces, pero a la larga es un tipo bastante mesurado. Sabe cuándo no armar el espectáculo.

Rey frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y cree usted que no me lo armaría, viendo que me pongo a llorar como una gilipollas porque Kylo me ha dicho que se larga a la otra punta del mundo y yo tengo una sensación de angustia? – la chica bufó mientras removía su café con furia – A quien se le cuente…

Maz ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- A mí me lo has contado, y sinceramente, me parece algo muy normal que te preocupes por él.

La muchacha alzó los llorosos ojos.

\- ¿Cómo dice? No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene esto de normal? Estamos hablando del jefe de los cuervos… ¡alguien con quien no debería ni tener relación ninguna! ¡Alguien a quien debería prácticamente odiar!

\- Y alguien al que te avergüenza reconocer que echarás de menos.

Rey acusó el golpe conteniendo la respiración en un jadeo entrecortado.

\- Puede que hayan pasado muchos años, pero estoy segura de que Chewie almacenará esas noticias sobre Kylo - prosiguió Maz - Tal vez sea algo importante, o tal vez no. En todo caso, estará alejado de Snoke y tal vez se podría intentar contactar con él – la mirada se le encendió tanto a Rey con esa nueva perspectiva, que Maz frunció el ceño, confusa - ¿No te lo habías planteado?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Quién sabe, podría ser una oportunidad para acercarse a Kylo. Tal vez Skywalker quiera probar otra vez…

Al oírle mencionar a Luke, Rey exhaló un jadeo exasperado.

\- Uf, significaría contarle muchas cosas… Me matará cuando se entere de lo cercana que soy ahora mismo a Kylo.

Maz cabeceó en un gesto astuto.

\- De nuevo, vuelves a pensar mal. Eres igual de desconfiada que Kylo – la mujer alzó su arrugado dedo índice - Te tengo calada.

Sin saber cómo, Rey se irritó ante aquella afirmación.

"Todos se creen que me conocen bien. Pero no me conozco ni yo."

El café ya estaba frío sin remedio.

* * *

\- Según el artículo 7.1 del reglamento de centro, estás jodida.

\- Pero, jefa Phasma…

\- ¡A callar, imbécil! Has grabado una pelea con el móvil y la has compartido. Prepárate porque te van a caer mínimo dos semanas de expulsión…

Kylo esbozó una sonrisa mientras giraba la esquina, entreoyendo la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar unos metros más allá. Por fin visualizó a Anya, que tenía arrinconada a una chica de décimo curso contra las taquillas, mientras un grupo de alumnos de la tropa de pasillos formaba un apretado corro en torno a ambas chicas. Por no mencionar a un segundo contingente, que se estaba encargando de diseminar a los curiosos junto a algunos profesores.

La chica fue al final sujetada por los brazos por dos de los miembros de la patrulla y se fueron rumbo al despacho de Dirección. Kylo sabía la que le esperaba a esa chica en presencia de Robert: soportar una entrevista con él era complicado y no digamos ya ver cómo le caía a uno una sentencia de expulsión. Robert era implacable en la aplicación de castigos y especialista en humillar a cualquiera que rompiese las normas del centro. Kylo solía presenciar algunas de esas entrevistas y era tremendo ver las caras de algunos de los chicos que cometían aquellas faltas.

\- _Haberos estado quietecitos_ – suspiraba para sí Kylo – _Para eso están las normas._

Una vez que la infractora se hubo marchado, Ren pudo centrarse en Phasma y sus pensamientos.

Desde el día del accidente en las gradas, cuando había tenido aquel comportamiento extraterrestre con ella, no habían coincidido más de dos segundos juntos en clase o pasillo alguno. Gracias a sus poderes, Kylo había podido esquivar a Anya, ya que últimamente tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para aguantar el inevitable enfrentamiento con ella. No tenía ningún miedo ante aquello por razones obvias, pero prefería "aclarar" las cosas con ella cuando se hallase en un determinado estado mental de calma. Y hoy era ese día. Además de que el enfrentamiento con Armie ya estaba en la mente de Anya como un tema pendiente y por tanto, motivo más que de sobra para acelerar el encontronazo.

Kylo había buceado desde la distancia en los pensamientos de la rubia y halló los sentimientos usuales: rabia, frustración, incertidumbre y sensación de engaño. Se había hecho un buen retrato de por dónde iban los tiros con ella y se sentía más que preparado para contraatacar.

Total, ya tenía a Armie cabreado. Ni por asomo iba a permitir que Anya se cambiase de bando. Porque sabía que Hux le había ido con la historia de su pelea a puñetazos de días atrás.

Anya se giró hacia él, apoyándose en la taquilla, mientras el timbre de cambio de hora sonaba.

Ninguno de los dos iba a darse prisa por salir pitando a clase. Todo el mundo sabía que Phasma y Ren tenían carta blanca en ese sentido y que entraban y salían de clase cuando les salía de las narices: total, siempre que lo hacían era por causas de fuerza mayor.

Kylo, con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó con parsimonia hacia ella, esperando a que los ríos de estudiantes corrieran junto a ellos.

\- Hombre, estás vivo. Contigo quería yo hablar – dijo ella.

Kylo arqueó las cejas.

\- Adelante. Vamos, sígueme.

Anya frunció el ceño, obviamente molesta por la indisposición de él de hablar allí mismo.

\- ¿Quieres que la gente se entere de tu cagada en las gradas? – siseó acercándose un poco a ella – Puedes dar gracias de que los dos gilipollas a los que llevaste no hayan soltado prenda en todos estos días.

Bien se había encargado ya él de removerles las conciencias con aquella amenaza el día de autos.

\- Tienes razón – corroboró Phasma, separándose de la taquilla y mirándole con la sospecha pintada en el rostro – ¿Cómo supiste esa mierda sobre ellos?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora? Sabes que siempre estoy enterado de los mejores datos de cada alumno de aquí.

\- Lo sé.

El pasillo estaba ya prácticamente vacío, salvo un par de alumnos de primer año que entraron corriendo al aula de Dibujo. Phasma echó a andar en silencio junto a él y ambos llegaron al aula de ordenadores sin mediar palabra. Tras entrar, Kylo cerró la puerta con suavidad y se encaró a Phasma, que esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bien – comenzó él, sentándose en una de las mesas – Ya puedes ir diciéndome lo que tengas guardado desde el día del ataque. Estoy aquí para escucharte. Cuéntame.

Habló con voz reposada, muy lentamente, imprimiendo sus palabras de una capa de "empatía" y "escucha activa". Jugando muy bien su papel. Mezclando con un ápice de arrepentimiento y de "te debo una explicación."

Kylo disfrutó enormemente con el rostro atónito de Phasma. La joven, que esperaba con el desafiante gesto de cruzada de brazos, dejó ver por un segundo una expresión de estupor ante sus palabras. Kylo tenía muy bien ensayado aquel comienzo, pues se había puesto en el plan más insospechado de todos: el rollo comprensivo, el plan "estoy aquí para oír cómo te desahogas, cuéntame lo que quieras, tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte."

Phasma había estado esperando un careo mucho más tenso y también había estado preparándose para ello, reservando ciertas preguntas; pero esta entrada de Kylo la había descomputado por completo.

\- ¿Y bien? – instó el joven, acomodándose mejor en su asiento, haciendo gala de una serenidad ensayada durante años – Dime.

Phasma carraspeó, mirando por un segundo a la puerta ante de enfrentarse a él.

\- ¿Qué cojones quieres que te diga? Mejor dicho, ¿por dónde empiezo? – la joven colocó las manos sobre su cintura, paseando alrededor de Kylo, mirándolo acusatoriamente - La última vez que me dirigiste la palabra, me dejaste al borde de una caída de varios metros. Y te quedaste ahí parado, lanzándome la monserga delante de esas petardas republicanas. Amenazaste a dos miembros de mis tropas. Y LE SALVASTE EL CULO A LA CHICA TICO. LE SALVASTE EL CULO A UNA PUÑETERA REPUBLICANA. ¿TE PARECE POCO?

Kylo asistió a aquella vomitera verbal con su ensayado gesto impasible. Se tomó su tiempo para tomar aire, esperando a que ella se calmase un poco.

\- Dame aquí y ahora alguna buena razón para no irle con el cuento a Snoke. Seguro que no le hace ni puta gracia.

 ** _Curioso, pensó Kylo. Así que Armie no le ha dicho que yo usé esa carta contra él. Que Robert está ya enterado de todos mis asuntos. ¿Por qué Armie ocultaría ese dato de nuestra conversación?_**

Se obligó a sí mismo a no descentrarse pensando en el pelirrojo. Ya se encargaría de él más tarde. Y empezaba a lamentar no haber zanjado el tema con él del todo.

Había que concentrarse en este escollo de ahora.

\- Por supuesto que no se la ha hecho – respondió él, componiendo una convencedora mirada de medio lado de fastidio – Pero en fin, eso es asunto mío. Eso, y otras cosas que ya ha ido descubriendo él.

Phasma frunció el ceño de nuevo. Satisfecho, comprobó que la reacción natural había sido provocada. Lógico: la joven estaba sorprendida de ver cómo no podría cumplir su amenaza porque Robert "estaba enterado de todas sus movidas."

Qué fantástico era ir de farol cuando te las sabías todas.

\- No me digas – contraatacó Anya - ¿Y no te ha desheredado o algo parecido?

\- Casi, pero le he prometido eterna servidumbre. Más o menos – finalizó Kylo con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

Más le valía dar respuestas breves pero estudiadas, que le hicieran a Anya entender lo que él no pretendía aclarar. Que ella construyese el resto de la mentira por su cuenta. Que ella dijera mentalmente "aaaah, vale, era eso", ante su historia, que era toda humo.

Phasma le midió en silencio, traspasándole con su mirada acerada.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo – continuó ella - ¿A qué mierda vino todo eso?

\- Hace meses que tengo un plan trazado para la gilipollas de los moñitos, la Rey ésa.

No, no le dolió nada referirse a ella en esos términos. No podía dolerle en ese instante. No podía dejar traslucir nada.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Haberlo compartido, en lugar de hacernos quedar como gilipollas a Armie y a mí. ¿Desde cuándo actúas por libre? ¿Y desde cuando tus planes incluyen favorecer a los perdedores?

Kylo inspiró hondo. Había que cambiar la máscara.

\- Desde cuando me da la gana – escupió, cambiando repentinamente el tono de voz a uno agrio, duro, helado, como un latigazo – No te consiento ni ese tono ni esas dudas – alzó un dedo índice – Y te recuerdo que por muy jefa de tropas que seas, por muy intachable que sea tu historial, estás por debajo de mí y te debes a la Primera Orden, cuya cabeza soy yo. Mis métodos JAMÁS se cuestionan, mis razones JAMÁS se discuten ni se malinterpretan y con mi mala leche JAMÁS se juega. Esa mañana, en las gradas, estuviste a punto de mandar a la mierda una operación que tenía en marcha desde octubre, así que la próxima vez que te empiecen a dominar las ansias asesinas, cuentas hasta cien y me avisas, ¿está claro?

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue el más tenso que había habido entre Anya y él. Había tocado techo y pudo casi oír el sonido de la fisura que se provocó en el hielo de ella. Porque Anya era dura, muy dura. Pero Kylo siempre estaría por encima.

De todos modos, Kylo tuvo que reconocer que la joven sabía mantener el tipo maravillosamente. Casi mejor que Rey.

La joven se volvió a cruzar de brazos, inspirando profundamente y resistiéndose a apartarle la mirada. Porque para Anya, evitar sus ojos significaría rendirse, bajar al mismo nivel que todos los demás, que vivían atemorizados por el líder negro. Y ella estaba un escalón arriba de todos ellos.

\- Todo claro, jefe – farfulló ella – Esperaba, de todos modos, que me hicieras partícipe de tus planes, pero parece ser que a partir de ahora trabajas solo.

\- Sabes que no es cierto. Sigo contando con vosotros dos.

Phasma siseó como una serpiente y se puso a medio palmo de él.

\- Y una mierda.

La joven hizo el gesto de pasar de largo junto a él, dándole un empujón con el costado en el brazo, pero Kylo la retuvo de la muñeca sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta. Su mano era acero puro, imprimiendo más fuerza con una pequeña andanada de sus poderes.

\- No te la juegues conmigo como ha hecho Armie – dijo Kylo – No vayas por ahí. Es un consejo.

Anya tuvo a bien no responder, librándose de su agarre con un fuerte tirón y saliendo de la sala a zancadas. Sus pisadas hicieron eco durante unos segundos en el pasillo.

* * *

Una vez de nuevo bajo la luz solar, Anya, por primera vez en su vida, agradeció haber seguido un extraño consejo que le había dado Armie horas atrás, pidiéndole que lo cumpliera por lo más sagrado. "La única vez que te pido por favor que de verdad hagas algo por mí", le había dicho Armie con una expresión que jamás le había visto en su cara maltrecha por la paliza de Kylo.

 _"Relaja la mente e intenta pensar en otras cosas. Que no se note todo lo que llevas dentro. Quizá tú tengas más éxito que yo."_

Y había funcionado. Si Kylo hubiera sabido todo lo que hervía en ella durante la conversación que acababan de tener, la habría decapitado allí mismo.

Y esbozó una cruel sonrisa, avanzando aún a zancadas bajo los árboles de los jardines.

\- _Hmmm. Vaya. Tiene narices. Al final va a resultar que lo que me contó ayer Armie va a ser cierto: Kylo se nos ha vuelto gilipollas del todo._

* * *

\- Callad, tíos, o nos va a pillar – siseó Kaydel, arreándole un fuerte codazo a Starck. El muchacho de pelo cobrizo de tambaleó y casi derriba a Paige, que por pocas tira la tarta… Suerte que Rose estaba detrás y la sujetó.

Poe, que iba delante, se giró hacia ellos con una mirada asesina y se llevó el dedo al cuello, deslizándolo en una clara advertencia muda de que allí iban a rodar cabezas si no lo hacían bien. "Vale, vale", musitaron los demás mientras tomaban posiciones.

La estrategia estaba bien urdida: aquella mañana, Finn le había pedido a Rey el cuaderno de ejercicios de Gramática para comprobar algunos apuntes. Y ahora, por la tarde, llamaba a su puerta (tras haber comprobado que iba a estar sola en casa ese día) para "devolverle" el cuaderno. Como era lo usual, Rey le había recibido en el taller de Plutt y, tras unos minutos de conversación casual, Finn había pedido usar el baño de la casa. Rey le dio paso, momento que Finn había aprovechado para correr a escondidas hasta la puerta principal de la casa…

…Y abrirle paso a Poe, Rose, Paige, Kaydel, Tubbs, Starck y demás panda colegial cercana a Rey, que esperaban en el porche principal cargados con las cosas para la fiesta. Todos habían entrado en la casa intentando no hacer ruido y, mientras Finn regresaba al taller y le daba conversación a Rey, los demás se apresuraron en colocar cadenetas de papel de colores, bandejas con aperitivos, vasos, platos y un fantástico pastel con diecisiete velas en la mesa de la sala de estar. Todo lo habían hecho a la mayor celeridad posible, intentando no meter jaleo, pero era complicado lograr que doce personas pudieran coordinarse y no chocar entre sí. Sobre todo si el corgi de Poe, BB (al que por supuesto habían traído), se paseaba constantemente entre las piernas de unos y otros y subía constantemente a las sillas de la mesa para olisquear el pastel y los aperitivos…

\- BB, bájate de ahí o no te doy pastel – siseó Poe – Buen chico – sonrió al ver que el perrito bajaba al suelo y le contemplaba muy quieto, agitando su cola y sacando la lengua – Sí, yo también tengo ganas de fiesta y de tarta, pero hay que esperarse.

¡CRASH!

Doce personas se giraron con el miedo en los ojos… Marcus, que también había sido invitado a la fiesta, había dejado caer un vaso de cristal del aparador de la cocina. Starck se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras Becky (la chica que llevaba saliendo con él desde Halloween y que también había hecho buenas migas con Rey) casi lo ahoga entre exclamaciones mudas.

Y claro, el ladrido de BB no pudo hacerse de esperar…

* * *

\- ¡Eh! – Rey alzó la vista del cuaderno, que aún estaba comentando con Finn - ¿Eso ha sido…?

Su amigo, apuradísimo y pensando que para qué narices la deban a él el papel de "entretenedor" (con lo mal que se le daban a él esas cosas) intentó contemporizar:

\- ¿Qué ha sido qué? – fue a apoyarse de modo casual sobre un banco de trabajo repleto de herramientas, pero resbaló y fue a dar contra la papelera - ¿Qué de qué? – dijo de modo inocente mientras se levantaba.

Rey, ya con la mosca tras la oreja, pasó de largo junto a él, derechita a la puerta que comunicaba con la casa y con la sospecha pintada en el rostro. Finn, derrotado, la siguió a toda prisa, farfullando excusas:

\- ¡Vamos, Rey, habrá sido la calle! ¿No oyes? ¡Acaba de pasar un coche con la radio a toda leche! ¡Hay que ver, estos chalados de los coches! – pero nada, Rey ya atravesaba la puerta e iba blandiendo la llave inglesa al más puro estilo "heroína de peli de terror en misión de exploración por la casa encantada de turno" y tuvo que seguirla, ya resignado – Rey, anda, vuelve, que no habrá sido nada…

\- Sí, claro… - farfulló su amiga por toda respuesta, caminando por el pasillito en penumbras y oyendo finalmente el sonido de TODAS aquellas mentes en el salón de su casa…

 _Ostras._

Suspiró aliviada, pero inexplicablemente nerviosa. Ahora sí que se oían ruidos de verdad. Alguien acaba de tragarse la esquina del mueble de la tele, el "Ayyyy" aquél se había debido de oír hasta en Tatooine. Cuchicheos, roce de plástico contra plástico, papel de plata… ¿Qué demonios se estaba cociendo allí?

Giraron la esquina y entraron al salón, donde estaba todo el mundo allí metido. Los había pillado a medio acabar, pero lo básico estaba ya allí: las cadenetas con letras de colores que ponían "FELICIDADES REY" y "FELICES 17", los platos y vasos con comida y bebida y el pastel con sus diecisiete velas, aunque solamente estaban encendidas ocho porque a Kaydel se le había atascado el mechero… Marcus estaba allí también, barriendo el cadáver de vaso de cristal en el suelo y BB correteó alegremente a olisquearla y ladrarle a modo de saludo.

Completamente pillados in fraganti, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que gritar (un poco derrotados, la verdad) un "¡SORPRESA!" que tal vez no tuvo toda la fuerza que debió haber tenido, pero que no careció de toda su buena intención.

Rey, al verles allí a todos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba encantada, a pesar de que ya había sabido que estaban allí escondidos en cuanto percibió sus mentes cerca de ella en la casa. Pero aquél era uno de esos momentos en los que hay que fingir sorpresa para que el momento no se rompa.

\- ¡Halaaaaa! ¿Qué narices hacéis todos aquí? – farfulló mientras avanzaba por el salón, admirando lo que había preparado ya en la mesa – Si ya me habíais felicitado esta mañana…

Era cierto. En cafetería, durante el recreo, ella había sacado un bizcocho que había horneado la tarde anterior para convidar a sus amigos. No estaba muy convencida de que le hubiera salido tan bien como siempre, porque tenía muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza y tal vez se le habían ido las medidas de algunas masas. Pero todos lo alabaron y terminaron su pedazo enseguida. También le habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz a voz en grito. Hasta la profe D´Acy le había felicitado con una gran sonrisa en la cara… Rey pensaba que nada mejor podría suceder en un día así, ya que sus cumpleaños siempre habían pasado sin pena ni gloria. La última vez que lo celebró, estaba en el orfanato, porque con Edna y Carl y sus eternas discusiones, una no podía confiar en que se acordasen de algo tan trivial como el cumpleaños de su hija adoptiva…

Pero, una vez visto cómo se las gastaban en el Republicano, debió haberse imaginado que le iban a montar algo así. Ciertamente, ella había estado considerando la posibilidad de organizar una merienda, invitarlos al Maz´s o algo así el viernes. Pero con lo de la quedada del domingo con Kylo, se le había ido de la cabeza…

Total, que los demás se le habían adelantado.

\- Perdona por invadirte así – se excusó Poe, siempre diplomático.

\- Ha sido una invasión silenciosa, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido – argumentó Tubbs.

\- Silenciosa seguro, tío – se quejó Marcus, que aún barría el suelo. Todos rieron, mientras el joven notaba la mirada de Rey y pensó que parecía algo sonrojada… ¿le habrían traicionado sus ojos?

Muy pronto, todo quedó preparado al fin y atacaron los aperitivos. Rey trajo su ordenador y estuvieron oyendo música extraída de sus listas de YouTube y Spotify. Se hicieron muchas fotos, volvieron a romper otro vaso y Rey pudo al fin, soplar velas en una tarta por primera vez. De ningún modo pensaba confesarles a sus amigos aquella vergonzosa circunstancia, pero estaba tan inundada de felicidad, que ni se dio cuenta de que un par de lagrimillas tontas se le escapaban… Finn le apretó la mano y las hermanas Tico le dieron un gran abrazo… Al que le siguió el de Tubbs, mientras añadía:

\- ¡Un brindis por la mejor jugadora al God of War que he conocido!

Y Rey casi se ahoga por las risas y el abrazo de oso del corpulento rubio.

Le siguieron los regalos: ropa, accesorios y detallitos de decoración para su cuarto por parte de las chicas. Entrada al concierto de los Gungan (que les habían gustado cuando, en su día, les vieron como teloneros de los Mandalorians), un paquete de experiencias consistente en una visita a un parque de atracciones a escoger y unas zapatillas casual de parte de los chicos. Marcus, por su parte, traía un regalo individual, alegando que no sabía que los demás iban a juntarse para un regalo colectivo. Rey aceptó el paquete, evitando reaccionar ante los pensamientos del chico. El cual había estado más que enterado de la recogida de dinero para su regalo, pero que había preferido buscar algo por sí mismo, especial, para ella. La joven apreciaba todo aquel esfuerzo y se juró a sí misma que ella pagaría la comida en su próxima cita para el cine. El regalo de Marcus consistía en un frasco de perfume y en una pulsera de cuero.

\- Sé que llevas pulseras de cuero y pensé que era de tu estilo – explicó algo azorado – Y la colonia… Bueno, supuse que te gustaría… Me la recomendaron en la tienda.

\- Muchas gracias Marcus – replicó ella con una sonrisa sincera y encantada. Sabía perfectamente que Marcus estaba pillado hasta las trancas por ella, pero, extrañamente, aquello era algo con lo que podía convivir. No sentía apuro, ni vergüenza, ni agobio… Marcus era agradable y atento, y ella se sintió inusualmente halagada de un modo nuevo y extraño, sonrojándose al instante.

La noche cayó pronto y, pese al ofrecimiento de Rey de pedir unas pizzas para que se quedasen con ella a cenar, los invitados desistieron, ya que al día siguiente era todavía jueves y tocaba currar. "Ya brindaremos otra vez este finde por tus diecisiete" prometió Paige, rodeando a Rey con su brazo mientras se despedían en la puerta de casa.

Sí que se quedaron Finn y Poe, ya que el primero, al fin y al cabo, había comentado en su casa que "no tenía ni idea de lo que duraría la fiesta y que a lo mejor acababa convirtiéndose en una merienda-cena". Y Poe, por su parte, al vivir solo, no tenía inconveniente en cenar pizza allí o en su casa, le daba todo lo mismo.

\- BB, creo que tú solo has tragado más pizza que nosotros tres – arguyó Poe, mientras, espatarrado ya en el sofá con total confianza, observaba cómo BB apuraba a relamidas los restos de queso fundido que habían quedado en la caja de cartón.

Finn exhaló una carcajada, que casi hace que se le caiga la lata de refresco.

\- Dicen que los perros se parecen a sus amos – comentó.

Un cojín se le estrelló en la cara al instante sin más miramientos.

\- ¡Eeeeeh, tío! ¿Qué haces?

\- Cuida tus palabras – aseveró Poe alzando un índice acusador contra él – Rey está de testigo… ¿Rey?

Y ambos chicos se giraron hacia la joven. En ese momento, ella estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá de Finn, con un trozo de pizza a medio mascar y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

\- Eh, Rey, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Finn, alzando la mano hacia ella para darle un suave toquecito en la rodilla. Al punto, la chica despertó de su ensueño.

\- Perdonad, estaba muy lejos – musitó.

\- Ya veo – observó Poe – En la Inopia por lo menos. Chica, alegra esa cara, ¡que aún te queda una hora de cumpleaños!

Rey esbozó una sonrisa para intentar calmar a sus preocupados amigos. Pero le salió una sonrisa triste y algo cansada.

\- Es verdad, gracias por todo. Ha sido el mejor cumple que he tenido en años.

Pero Finn y Poe intercambiaron miradas de reojo a espaldas de ella.

* * *

\- _**¿Estás dormida?**_

Rey se destapó, quitándose los cascos y retirando el portátil de su regazo, incrédula. No hacía ni diez minutos que sus amigos se habían marchado y ya estaba recibiendo visitas otra vez…

Y vaya horas.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Hubo un silencio, mientras ella se arropaba mejor con la colcha, dándose la vuelta de espaldas a la ventana.

 _- **Ya veo. Sigues cabreada.**_

 _\- Claro. Y con todo mi derecho. Por eso no sé qué mierda haces aquí. Y a estas horas._

 _- **Pasaba por aquí. Uno de mis paseos, ya sabes.**_

 _\- Muy bien, me alegro mucho. Sigue paseando, a ver si te refrescan las ideas._

 _- **¿No piensas salir a la ventana?**_

 _\- Claro que no. Te recuerdo que te cabreaste conmigo. Otra vez. Y que una vez te dije que no volvería a consentirte ese comportamiento._

Hubo otro silencio, más largo esta vez. Y hasta Rey pudo notar en su piel el temblor que emanaba del aura de Kylo. Más revuelta que nunca.

\- **_Quiero hablar contigo. Cara a cara._**

 _Bingo._ Lo tenía. ¿Le pediría perdón?

Rey no pudo aguantarse ya. Se asomó a la ventana, siguiendo el rastro de poder oscuro, esta vez tremendamente sereno, cálido como pocas veces y expectante.

Kylo estaba al pie de la ventana, luciendo su cazadora de conducir, su casco cromado bajo el brazo y portando un bulto que no logró reconocer en el otro brazo. Cundo vio salir a Rey, experimentó una pequeña sorpresa: la joven llevaba el cabello suelto. Inusual e interesante. No se lo veía así desde la noche del baile de Intermedio, en enero.

La chica frunció el ceño. Kylo estaba mirándola con algo de… ¿ansiedad? ¿impaciencia?

¿Kylo ansioso? Demonios, ¿se habría salido la tierra de su eje o algo?

Él resopló.

\- Joder, Rey, hazme caso por una vez. Baja.

Ella sintió un burbujeo extraño.

Le había empezado a hacer gracia aquella condenada situación.

Y no pudo reprimirse.

\- ¿Cuándo te he hecho caso si no me ha dado la gana? – espetó en voz algo más alta.

Kylo se cuadró, repentinamente tenso e indignado por la pullita.

\- Podría ser ésta la primera vez, ¿no? – y su tono de voz subió dos octavas. Rey se acodó sobre el alféizar, echándose a reír en voz baja, completamente a gusto.

\- Venga ya, baja… ¡O subo yo!

Rey casi se atraganta a media risotada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Se imaginó a Kylo plantificado en medio de su cuarto, parado como un pasmarote, mirando todo con aquella cara de asco que siempre lucía cuando algo no le gustaba. Menudo cuadro. Kylo pegaba tanto en su habitación como Hux en una tienda de lencería femenina.

\- Vaaale, voy… - rumió cansinamente, ya curiosa ante el desenlace de aquello.

Kylo no pudo evitar que se le aceleraran las tripas cuando la visualizó bajando las escaleras con cuidado, como una ninja. Y por fin la tuvo frente a sí, quedándose quieta junto a la baranda del descuidado porche, donde dos maltrechas sillas de terraza estaban destinadas a ser su punto de encuentro aquella noche.

Ambos tomaron asiento y Rey pudo entonces apreciar el paquete que llevaba Kylo. Cuando el joven dejó el casco junto a él, le mostró lo primero de su carga: una bandeja con dos batidos de la misma tienda de la vez anterior, meses atrás.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Me pillaba de paso – aseguró Kylo, arqueando una ceja, en un gesto travieso que tuvo el desconcertante efecto de provocarle unos nervios horrorosos – Ten, es de chocolate.

La chica lo aceptó tímidamente, y esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, sus manos se rozaron medio segundo más. El tiempo justo para sentirse.

Rey sabía perfectamente que él le estaba mintiendo y que a él no le estaba importando nada sentirse descubierto. Que en realidad Kylo había ido expresamente a la yogurtería a por aquellos batidos, sólo los cielos sabían por qué. Estudió su gesto sereno con algo de envidia, mientras el joven sacaba otro batido y empezaba a degustarlo también.

Avellana, seguro.

\- Gracias – musitó, clavándole la mirada y dando un sorbo, saboreando los trocitos de chocolate.

\- Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del domingo – soltó él de sopetón.

La pajita casi se cae de su posición y Rey adoptó un aura defensiva sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, me porté como un gilipollas y no tenías derecho a aguantar eso – Kylo bufó y miró al vacío – Mira, estoy intentando controlarlo… Ya sabes, lo de mi humor de mierda. Al menos delante de ti.

El fantasma del halago surcó el pecho de Rey. _Solamente delante de mí._

\- Y lo del empujón. No te lo merecías. ¿Te hice daño?

Rey le contempló largamente. Había verdadera expectación nerviosa en los ojos de él. De verdad que estaba arrepentido.

\- No, no fue nada. Conseguí reprimirlo.

Kylo bajó la cabeza, mirando al vacío.

\- Lo siento de veras. Tengo muchas movidas en la cabeza ahora y me cuesta mantener todo en orden…

Rey, conmovida, leyó perfectamente la sinceridad en aquellas palabras. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Kylo, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha. En conflicto.

\- Si quisieras, podrías hablar conmigo, si eso te ayuda – musitó ella con todo el tacto que pudo.

Él la miró de reojo, dejando traslucir la sorpresa ante el ofrecimiento, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

\- No, mejor que no te salpique nada – y el joven bajó mucho su tono de voz, mientras murmuraba para sí: - No, nada. No tuve un buen día. No pasa nada.

Rey estaba maravillada. ¿Kylo la estaba tranquilizando? _Uau._

Pues oye, estaba funcionando. Tenerle ahí, tan cerca de ella, algo inclinado para mirarle bien a los ojos, envolviéndola con sus vibraciones, era reconfortante.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí.

Rey frunció algo el ceño, pero la sospecha se desvaneció, ya que Kylo recompuso el gesto y el momento pasó.

\- Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – farfulló él. La contempló expectante, en silencio, con la barbilla algo temblorosa. Por todas las galaxias, ¿se podía ser un armario de tres puertas vestido de negro y mostrar aquel rostro de niño en falta? ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Ella dejó escapar una leve risotada en forma de jadeo exasperado.

\- Por Dios, Kylo, ¿alguna vez estamos bien del todo?

\- Sí que lo hemos estado. ¿Empiezo la lista?

La seguridad y rapidez con la que soltó aquella frase desconcertó a Rey. Aquel sarcasmo mezclado con inocencia chulesca la traía frita. Y sí, el muy cabrón estaba siendo encantador.

Jolines, claro que había habido momentos en los que habían estado bien.

\- Sí, estamos bien ahora. Te perdono – admitió ella, dejando que la cara se le derritiera en una sonrisa, mientras en su pecho brillaba la calidez. Sus vibraciones parecieron decirle a las de Kylo "veeenga, vale, de acueeerdo" y burbujearon serenas y confortables.

Hubo entonces un cambio de atmósfera y la chica notó el bullicio de la luz de Kylo dentro de sí. De pronto, estaba nervioso…

… como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kylo esta noche?

Entonces vio cómo él sacaba un segundo paquete: una bolsa de papel que puso ante sus narices sin más contemplaciones.

Soltó la pajita, más desconcertada que nunca.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Kylo alargó la bolsa hacia ella, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – miró su reloj – He llegado a tiempo, te quedan dos minutos para medianoche.

Rey lo miró con ojos como platos. Lo miró, intentando absorber toda su figura, enorme, oscura, intimidante, en otras ocasiones acechante y peligrosa. Intentando descifrar cómo podía encajar en aquel grandullón un sentimiento que le había hecho comprarle un regalo.

Kylo Ren le había traído un regalo de cumpleaños.

Un regalo. Kylo Ren.

El mundo se había debido de salir de su eje y haber empezado a rodar de mala manera por donde no debía, porque aquello no era lo usual. ¿En serio él había hecho eso?

\- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme como una idiota y abrirlo ya?

El golpe que Kylo se llevó en el brazo, potenciado por el poder de Rey, dolió un poquito más de lo imaginado. Ahogando un "auch" que pugnaba por ser más sonoro, soltó el regalo en manos de Rey.

\- Joder, no te pases.

\- ¡Pues tú no me insultes, imbécil!

\- No, si me voy a arrepentir de haber venido y todo.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Trae, que lo vea – y Rey dejó el batido a un lado en el suelo para abrir el paquete de la bolsa. Iba envuelto en papel plateado y cuando la joven vio lo que era, jadeó boquiabierta.

\- Maaaaadre mía… ¡Qué pasada!

Lo que tenía en la mano era un kit de soldadura de lo más completo, elegantemente empaquetado en una caja de una de las mejores marcas que había en el mercado. Casi daba pena abrirlo…

\- Para que puedas hacer esos montajes que te gustan – explicó Kylo en voz extrañamente hueca, mirando al frente, alzando la barbilla en ese gesto desafiante tan suyo - El kit que tienes es tan mierder que da pena.

Rey, absorta en la contemplación de la caja, casi no registra sus palabras, pero sí que las memorizó. Alzó la mirada hacia él y sus ojos brillaban muchísimo, ya que Kylo le devolvió la mirada. Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba tragarse aquellos ojos tan luminosos.

Claro que brillaban. Ella era su pequeño sol.

\- De verdad que no tenías por qué.

\- Y una mierda. Hago lo que me da la gana con el dinero.

Rey decidió no responder al tirito y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el paquete, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Kylo advirtió su cambio y musitó muy quedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – y vio cómo Rey empezaba a soltar un par de lagrimillas tontas, y se empezó a poner muy, muy, muy nervioso, agitándose inquieto sin saber qué hacer - ¿Qué te ha dado ahora?

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué le ponía tan de los nervios verla así? Ya la había visto llorar otras veces, pero no era lo mismo. Otras veces ella había llorado porque se había portado como un imbécil, pero si ahora le estaba haciendo un regalo, ¿a santo de qué venía soltar el grifo? Era incomprensible.

¿O no tanto? ¿Podía ser que ella estuviese tan feliz que se hubiera emocionado? ¿En serio? ¿Kylo Ren emocionando a alguien hasta la lágrima?

El mundo se había ido a la porra.

\- No, no, no, no pasa nada – se apresuró a tranquilizarle ella, secándose las lágrimas – Es que… no estoy muy acostumbrada a recibir regalos – ante el rostro incrédulo de Kylo, ella prosiguió con rapidez – Bueno, este año he empezado a recibir cosas de Poe y los demás, pero antes no me habían regalado nada. No me esperaba esto… de ti. Gracias de verdad.

Kylo procesó rápidamente lo que significaban aquellas palabras. A todas luces, Rey había tenido verdadera mala suerte en esta vida.

De pronto, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, incapaz de batallar de otro modo con la repentina rabia que le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Una especie de impotencia… ¿Por qué aquella chica tenía que ser una desgraciada? ¿Por qué le había tocado llevar aquella vida?

Le pasó por la mente como en un flash que se fue tan rápido como vino, pero el amago se quedó ahí. En su lugar, solamente pudo decir:

\- De nada.

Ella le miró a lo profundo de los ojos, y dio igual que le sonriera con aquella sonrisa tan amplia que le provocaba hoyuelos en las mejillas: aquella mirada ardía.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando quieres, eres un encanto. Esto que has hecho… - miró de nuevo a su regalo – Ha sido el mejor cierre final a un buen día de cumpleaños. Gracias. Y encima yo estaba cabreada contigo y vas y me compras esto. Qué vergüenza.

Kylo arqueó las cejas, genuinamente sorprendido. Media vida repartiendo leña y forjándose una reputación y ahora le decían que era encantador. ¿A qué se había reducido su existencia en los últimos tiempos?

Ni puta idea, pero aquello lo encendía a niveles insospechados.

Sintió el miedo en su interior, la sombra de la mentira, de lo que ocultaba, pero le dio una patada para enterrarlo bien profundo en el cajón de la mierda. Ahora no quería pensar en eso. Ahora quería disfrutar del momento.

Y ella sonreía, toda luz, ajena a sus pensamientos, chocando su vaso de batido con el suyo en un brindis.

\- Por mí y mi cumpleaños – explicó Rey entre risas - Porque no cumplo años, sino que subo de nivel.

\- Friki.

\- Le dijo la sartén al cazo.

* * *

 **N.A.: iba a haber algo más de Chewie y Luke en este episodio, pero he tenido que cortar. Pido disculpas.**

 **Avances para el próximo episodio: Luke y Chewie hablan con Rey de lo que ella no quiere, Kylo escucha lo que no debe y en el Republicano, la gente hace lo que puede. Pero se avecina una nueva crisis y el cerco empieza a cerrarse.**


End file.
